All Red
by xDreamlessx
Summary: Since the loss of her mate, Victoria has been single-mindedly focused on Bella. At first she only wanted to kill her, but in stalking her she also developed an intense attraction to her, and instead she finds herself abducting the young girl and maybe even keeping her. Bella/Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my third attempt at a Bella/Victoria story. Quick warning: if the idea of eroticized rape/abduction offends you, you should click the back button right away. To everyone else, well, let's see what we have here. It's in Vicky's POV and in this story there are no special vampire powers, no wolves, and no Volturi. I don't want all those plot mechanics to over-complicate things.**

—

All Red

—

—

Chapter 1:

—

Dark night. No stars. No moon. Like many nights before it I once again found myself perched on the rooftop of a certain house. Relaxing, breathing in the cold night air. Crouched there in the darkness like a piece of statuary in black silhouette. Waiting. After a while I crawled to the edge of the roof, on all fours like something slithering, and looked over. The girl's bedroom window was just below and there was a pipe right beside it as if arranged there for the actual purpose of stalking her. I'd had much practice at scaling the pipe over the last couple months and by now I could do it upside down. My vampire strength made it easy to support my weight and it was only a few short feet to the window. The curtain was closed, but there was a crack in it as there always was, and it was through this crack that I peered and waited, upside down in the darkness, weightless, my red hair hanging and my red eyes watching, suspended there supernaturally like a demon bent on something to possess.

Finally the girl entered her room. Bella Swan. She was the most delicious-smelling human I had ever crossed paths with, almost two months ago, and one of the most delicious-looking as well. Long dark hair the color of chocolate. Large dark eyes like an innocent doe. Perfect complexion. Skin like cream. Only seventeen years old. She was taking off her clothes to get ready for bed and I watched her very eagerly. Watched her pull off her top and then take off her bra, revealing her full and lovely breasts. They were perfectly shaped and perfectly sized on her slender chest, as delicate and soft-looking as the plumage of a dove. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into them. Literally. She was unbuttoning her jeans now and wriggling them off. White panties underneath. Slim legs. Long and willowy. Legs unused to exercise or strenuous movement and yet all the finer for it. Breaking them was going to be very satisfying. She was now wearing nothing but panties and socks and I was expecting her to put her sleep clothes on. But instead she went back to her bedroom door and peeked out and then closed it again. As if to check no one was around. She then slipped off her panties as well and spread herself on the bed, closing her eyes and opening her legs and using her hand to stroke her entrance. A hot flash of excitement passed over me. Well, well. It seems tonight will be a better show than usual. A smirk lifted the corner of my mouth and I continued to watch through the crack in the curtain, watching those slim white fingers stroke gently at the folds of her girlhood. It was going to be far less gentle when I finally got my own hands on her. Her other hand was teasing one of her nipples and I could see the color rising in her face. I only wished I could hear her moans but I suppose I would hear them soon enough. Her screams as well. Her lips were parted and her naked chest was moving up and down with each breath. Her thighs were strained open, her knees drawn up, and I could see the moisture she was soaked with. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her bottom lip. Her breathing was getting faster, faster, and I watched her face as she arched and climaxed. Watched her cheeks turn red. Watched her mouth open in a muted moan behind the glass. She enjoyed it for a few seconds and then she drew her legs closed and rolled onto her side and lay there for a minute. I watched her, admiring the hill of her hip and her beautiful buttocks, and after a while she got up and dabbed herself dry with her panties before putting on a fresh pair. She then pulled on a large white shirt for bed that fell almost to mid-thigh before stepping into a pair of pajama pants that had stars and moons on them. After that she left the room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the cold night air to calm myself. It had been a tremendous display and my anticipation for her was higher than it had ever been. I had waited as long as I could in order to be safe, but soon it would be time.

Soon.

I remained outside her window until morning and in the morning I watched from the rooftop as she crossed the lawn and got into her truck. Once it pulled away I hopped down into the yard and started walking. A cloudy morning, cold, windy. She reached the school well before I did but it didn't matter. I wasn't there to go to class. I was just there to wait and watch. I stood at the fence all day, leaning with my elbows on it as the sun rose behind the clouds and circled the overcast and began to descend again. Finally school was over and students began to emerge into the parking lot. Cars were starting and pulling away. Eventually the girl came out as well, alone, no friends to say goodbye to. She didn't seem to have any friends at all, aside from the ones that had left town recently. The coven known as the Cullens, her boyfriend included. He had dumped her, the poor thing. She had been very depressed and I knew exactly how she felt. I had lost a mate too, recently. James. James had targeted Ms Swan for a night's amusement but instead had wound up decapitated and dismembered by her boyfriend. Destroying Ms Swan would be my revenge. I watched her now, crossing the parking lot with her bag over her shoulder. Her dark hair was whipping in the wind and I could smell the faintest trace of her scent on the breeze. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them she was getting into her truck.

I followed her to a grocery store and stalked her among the aisles. The only reason I had waited so long was to make sure her protectors would not come back. At this point it seemed safe to conclude they would not. I could do it any day now, I only had to wait till the right moment. Till when I was done watching her. I followed her home again and spent the rest of the night on the roof. The next day I did it all over again and that night I got to watch her sit at her desk in her room for a very long time. I kept telling myself, soon, soon, very soon. I spent the night on the rooftop and I was still crouched there as light began to break in the east. I watched the new day congeal grayly over the land and a slow smile grew on my face. Because it was no longer soon.

It was now.

Today was the day.

I had been planning for weeks. The first step was to get rid of her father. He woke up much earlier than his daughter and on that day it was him that I followed. He was the local police chief. I kept an eye on him all day, waiting for my opportunity. I knew his schedule by heart. Mornings at the courthouse, afternoon patrolling. By one o'clock he had taken off down the highway in the quest for speeding motorists. I watched him go and I took up a station in the woods by the side of the road for when he came back. Over the centuries I had gotten very well used to playing the role of damsel in distress and my striking red hair and my girlish voice were a great asset. It was about an hour later when I saw his cruiser come back down the highway and as he got closer I wandered out into the road and when he was close enough I fluttered forward in a great parody of anxiety.

"Please!" I cried. "I need help! Please!"

The car braked in a screech of rubber before it could hit me and wobbled to the side of the road. I banged on the hood a little, to give an even greater impression of emergency. The door flew open and the girl's father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, got out the car. He was a middle aged man, lean, with dark hair like his daughter and a dark moustache, and he reacted right away to my distress.

"Whoa," he said, reaching for me as if to calm me. "What's going here? Are you alright?"

I even knew how to breathe hysterically. I whimpered and pointed into the woods at the side of the road and bobbed up in down in simulated terror. "It's my boyfriend," I said. "He's dead."

"Dead? What—?"

"Please, you have to hurry!"

I started into the woods, knowing he would follow. He did. I led him through the trees a short distance and he spoke behind me.

"What's going on here? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, it's not me. It's my boyfriend."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed."

"Killed? What are you talking about?"

He had his hand on his pistol holster and he was looking around the woods, as if the murderer might be at large right here. The trunks of the trees were dark and covered with moss and there were shelves of mushrooms growing from them. I turned to him, letting the act slip a little.

"It happened two months ago," I said. "It was your daughter's fault."

He froze and looked at me. "What?"

I looked at him. Watching the first glimmers of suspicion in his grizzled eyes. "Your daughter," I said. "Bella."

"How do you know that name?"

I smiled, dropping the remainder of the pretence. I had him where I needed him. There was no need to pretend anymore. He was watching me, trying to decipher my expression, still with his hand on the butt of his pistol, and after a while he seemed to decide that I might be crazy.

"Look," he said cautiously. "Why don't you come with me back to the car? I'll drive you into town and we'll figure out what's going on."

He reached for me, as if to guide me by the hand. I grabbed his wrist and wrenched him off his feet. My strength was an utter surprise to him and he barely even groaned as I forced him to his knees and grasped his head.

"I don't need help," I said. "I just need you out of the picture so that I can kill your daughter."

Then I snapped his neck. Cleanly, no blood. It wouldn't do to ruin my appetite just yet.

The chief died instantly and flopped over into the grass. I circled around and looked at him. He was facedown in the grass and one of his eyes was open. He looked like he was examining a very small insect there. I bobbed down and took the gun from his belt and the handcuffs too. I had little use for the gun, but I could already think of a hundred uses for the handcuffs—on his very daughter. I stuck them both in the pockets of my coat and then I rose and dusted my hands and started back toward the highway.

His cruiser was there at the side of the road. The keys were in it and it was still running. I got inside behind the wheel and accelerated down the highway. There was a photograph of the girl wedged into the air conditioner grille and I smiled at it. Bella was going to be home from school very soon and I wanted to be there to greet her.

The house was empty when I arrived. I let myself in with the chief's keys and dropped them there on the floor. It wasn't the first time I had been inside the house, but I snooped around anyway. Strolling through the living room, detecting her scent from the sofa where she often sat. I trailed my hand along the backrest and continued on into the kitchen. There were some dishes in the sink, a cereal bowl, some spoons. I opened the fridge. Nothing much in there. Milk, juice, assorted groceries. I closed the door and looked at a photograph that was pinned there with a magnet. It was a picture of Bella at prom with her boyfriend. Edward. The sight of him made me very upset, the murderer of my mate, and I snatched the picture down and tore it in half.

There wasn't much interesting downstairs and soon I went up to her room. Her scent was thickest here and I stood for a moment to breathe it in. Mmm. Delicious. I opened my eyes and looked about. A very simple room, not much personality. A single bed, pushed against the wall. A desk with an old desktop computer. A coffeecup with pens in it. Some textbooks. I took the gun and the handcuffs out of my pockets and added them to the clutter on the desk. Then I took off my coat and folded it over the chair.

The dresser was by the other wall and I went over and opened the top drawer. My, my. Her underwear drawer. It was all rather unadventurous, but there were a few items of color. I lifted out a bra and looked at it. It was red and padded. My favorite color. I had no idea the last time she had worn it but traces of her scent clung to the insides of those cups and I lifted the bra to my face for a moment and inhaled.

Soon.

Very soon.

I put the bra back and nudged the drawer closed with my hip. It was time to prepare.

The bathroom was just down the hall and I turned on the water in the shower before stripping out of my clothes. Vampires don't perspire but dirt and grime could still cling to our bodies and I wanted to be perfectly clean for my encounter with Ms Swan. I left the curtain open so that I could listen out and I lathered my body very thoroughly, taking a certain pleasure in it. I was an extremely sexy being, even by vampire standards, and I took a great deal of pride in my body. My skin was pure white, lustrous like pearl, and my every proportion was perfect. Long legs. Generous hips. Voluptuous breasts. Luscious ass. Together with my long red hair, I flattered myself that I was practically lust incarnate. James had been a very lucky man and today Ms Swan was going to be a very lucky victim. I preened under the water and rinsed my hair and then turned off the taps and stepped out.

I hummed to myself as I blowdried my hair at the mirror, like a woman getting ready for a date, and then I brushed those long fiery locks with the girl's own hairbrush. I had found towels in a cabinet and I found a small makeup case that I opened and set on the counter. Her collection was quite basic but adequate enough to add something a little extra to my face. A nice red lipstick, a bit of mascara and eyeshadow. My red hair was ablaze around my sexy face and I looked positively devilish. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and pursed my lips at myself. Oh, yes. Ms Swan was going to die for me.

I left my clothes in the bathroom and came back into the bedroom, naked, strolling, glancing at the alarm clock. She should be home any minute. The thought gave me a surge of anticipation and in order to tease myself I decided to wait on the bed. I sat down on the edge primly and then I took up her pillow. I could already smell the scent from it and now I pressed it to my face and inhaled deeply, relishing the burning in my throat. Then I put the pillow back and laid my own head upon it and waited.

It was hardly five minutes later when I heard the front door open.

I smiled and rolled onto my side, facing the bedroom door to greet her from the bed like a surprise lover. I could hear her downstairs, closing the front door. Then half a minute passed before she called out.

"Dad? You home?"

She must've seen her father's car outside. How observant of her. I could hear her coming up the stairs and I rubbed my legs together in anticipation. The door was open partly and she came in with her head down. It was only when she looked up that she jumped and gasped and locked up like a frightened animal.

"Oh god," she said.

I smiled at her. "Hi there."

She froze in the doorway, not knowing what to do. I was unarmed, obviously. What was the correct measure of hysteria in finding a naked woman on your bed? She couldn't seem to decide, although she did flinch as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and rose to my feet. Her face had gone pale and she was staring at my eyes as if only now realizing they were red—like a vampire's.

I stood and placed a hand on my hip. I smiled at her.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her.

I saw her throat move as she swallowed the lump in it. She had begun to tremble gently and her voice came out soft and full of fear. "You're the woman who was with that psycho who tried to kill me."

"That's correct," I said. "Victoria is my name."

She didn't answer. She was circling away from me and now she bumped into the desk where she froze again and stood backed up against it. There was a gun right behind her on the desk, but she hadn't seen it, and it wouldn't have helped her anyway. I stared her down with my red eyes and ravishing smile.

"That psycho was my mate," I said. "You and your friends took him from me and now I'm going to take you."

This time I waited to see what she would say. But she only quivered in silence for a minute before making a dash to the bedroom door.

A little squeak had come out of her from the effort of forcing herself into action and the attempt was almost cute. I grabbed a handful of her hair and wrenched her back.

"No!" she screamed. "Nooo—!"

I put my hand against her mouth, smothering her scream into a few terrified and muffled sobs. Her dark and fear-crazed eyes rolled up to mine. I smiled at her and kept my palm pressed over those warm lips.

"Scream again and I will snap your neck," I said. "Do you understand? Blink if you understand."

She blinked largely and nodded as well. Good. That was good.

I lowered my hand, keeping the other in her hair, and dared her with my eyes to make a sound. She whimpered a little, but that was all.

"Good girl," I said.

Then I threw her into the dresser.

She stumbled into it and her head bounced off the edge of it, dazing her. Luckily no gash opened up. The scent of the blood might've been too much to resist and I wanted to make this last.

The door was wide open and now I closed it and snapped off the knob so that she wouldn't be able to get out. She was on the floor at the foot of the dresser, groaning on the ground with a hand in her hair, and I stood over her with my hands on my hips. Tall. Naked. Extravagant.

She finally looked up and I let her look at me for a moment, letting the sight feed her fear of what was going to happen to her. Then I bobbed down and took another handful of her hair.

"Ugh," she said from the pain in her scalp.

I was smiling and I was surprised at how much excitement had filled me. I had known this was going to be a special meal but I hadn't expected it to be this exquisite. Fear had filled those beautiful brown orbs of hers and she was wincing in pain.

"Please," she said. "Don't do this."

"Oh, it's too late for that. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this? I've been watching you for a long time, Ms Swan. For almost two months. Watching you go to school or go grocery shopping. Watching you get dressed through your window. The other night I even saw you masturbate on your bed. I suppose you've been a little lonely, haven't you?"

Her expression quivered in dismay at these violations she was hearing about. A tiny sob came out of her and she said:

"Please. Don't. Let me go. Just—"

I leaned to her mouth and stuck my tongue inside it.

It was mostly just to intimidate her and to release some of my more vulgar cravings. She groaned, as if she was going to be sick, and I tightened my hand in her hair to keep her still. The inside of her mouth was warm and wet and I pushed my tongue in deeper and bullied her own tongue all around that slick interior and deeper some more until she gagged and twisted away.

I smiled as she cried and coughed.

"Mmm," I murmured. "You certainly are delicious, aren't you? I can understand why James was so taken with you. To be honest, I was actually a little jealous of how much he wanted you. But it's your scent. Your scent is sublime."

"Please stop," she whimpered.

I let go of her hair and rose. "Get up."

She looked up at me with a wet face full of disgust. And perhaps a hint of defiance too, because she didn't get up. I smiled at her.

"Now," I said.

She sniffed and slowly she rose, keeping as far away from me as possible, pressed back against the dresser. I watched her, waiting with my arms folded under my ample breasts. I felt very empowered by how my nakedness was affecting her and perhaps it was time to get her naked as well.

"Take off your clothes," I said.

She didn't answer. She just gave me a wet glare and put her arms over her top. She seemed to have left her jacket downstairs and the top was only a thin black tee. I smiled at her.

"If you like I could take them off for you," I offered.

She still didn't answer. I smiled again and unfolded my arms. I was glad she was putting up a bit of a fight. It made it so much more fun.

"As you wish," I said, and then I grabbed her shirt in both hands and ripped it off her body.

It tore very easily from my vampire strength, but it wrenched her body around roughly as I pulled at it. It took two good tugs and then the garment was on the ground. Underneath was only a bra.

"No," she said, trying to cover her chest. "No—!"

I ripped away her bra. That was much easier. It came away with a loud snap and her breasts wobbled about from how her body was jerked around.

She whimpered and threw her arms over them—which left her pants unprotected. I grabbed the waistband of her jeans and ripped them open, the button popping away like a bullet. She tried to squirm away but I ripped them further and tugged them down. She lost her balance and fell over, sobbing. I pulled off her shoes and her socks while she was on the floor and then pulled off her pants as well. She scrabbled to her feet, whimpering, clutching her tits, and I smiled in amusement as she spun around in a panic. The only thing she was wearing was her panties.

She tried to make a dash around me but I caught her and threw her onto the bed. She landed on her stomach and I took the opportunity to remove the last of her underwear, tugging her panties down to reveal her rather lovely rear. The way she was scrambling on the mattress was almost as if she was trying to crawl out of them. Finally I had them off and she spun around and backed away into the corner where the bed was pushed against the wall, keeping her thighs clenched and her breasts covered.

She looked at me in pure terror and I twirled her panties around my finger tauntingly. She was crying by now.

"Oh god, please don't do this," she blubbered.

I smirked and dropped the panties and then I crawled onto the bed with the predatory grace of a cougar, moving on all fours, my breasts swaying from my chest, smiling at her and feigning innocence. "Don't do what?"

She was pressed backwards against the wall. "Please."

"You should be more careful with that word," I purred to her. "It almost sounds like you're begging for it."

I was leaning toward her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. I licked at her lips, delicate little licks as if to taste her or to persuade her to open up. She was holding her breath and after a while she let it out in a gasp of disgust. I smiled.

"What's wrong, Ms Swan? Hm?"

She sobbed and kept her face turned away. I took her chin in my hands and forced her to look at me. To look into the steady red lust in my eyes. I leaned to her lips again but she kept her mouth clamped shut so I pinched her jaw until she was forced to open it. Once again I invaded her mouth with my tongue, exploring her delicious warmth, and once again she twisted away in disgust.

"Stop," she said. "Please."

"Shh…"

"My dad is a cop. He's going to be home any minute."

"I'm not worried about that. Shh. Let me look at your body."

Her breath was coming in shallow little gasps and she was backed into the corner like a frightened mouse. I looked at her legs, admiring her pale skin and the nakedness of them. I touched her thigh and stroked it gently, half-marvelling at the warmth and softness. Maybe it was because I hadn't been with someone in a long time, but I was almost elated with anticipation.

"Mmm," I murmured, lifting my eyes to hers. "Very nice. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together. Tell me. Have you ever been with another girl before?"

At this her face became defiant. "No. Of course not."

"Then you'll have to do exactly as I say. Okay?"

She didn't answer. Her eyelashes were wet and her dark eyes were positively gorgeous with anger and helplessness. I smiled.

"Tell me you understand," I said. "Or…"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Do it. I'd rather die than do anything you say."

My eyebrows rose and my smile practically beamed at that. I was delighted to find her so spirited. "Let me be perfectly clear," I said. "I _am_ going to kill you. The only thing in your control is how painful your death will be. Be a good girl and cooperate and you won't suffer. Okay?"

"You think raping me is not suffering?"

"On the contrary," I whispered, leaning again to her mouth. "I dare say you'll even like it."

This time she didn't turn away. I covered her lips with my own and applied a sensual kiss to them, cupping her face like a girlfriend. A moan of repulsion came out of her but she didn't resist, so she must've at least partly resigned herself.

The kiss was quite rhapsodizing and I found myself wrapping her up in my arms. The warmth and fragility of her was intoxicating. I was pulling her toward me and now I laid back on the pillow with her on top of me, struggling loosely in my arms, squirming. I stroked her back and I was just amazed at how soft and lovely she was. I couldn't remember any other human so tantalizing as this one.

I was really getting into the kiss by now and I pulled her closer, wrapping my legs around her and squishing her chest into mine. Her scent was filling my head dangerously and I was constantly brushing locks of her long heavy hair away from the kiss. Her mouth was perfectly passive and aside from the occasional small sound of protest she seemed to have given up resisting.

It was me who broke the kiss, quite satisfied with it. I cupped her face and pecked another kiss onto the softness of her lips, then another, and another.

"Mmm," I murmured. "You are so delicious…"

She turned her face away, struggling not to cry. I released her face and she sat back, wiping her mouth in disgust. She was sitting there between my legs and I smiled and opened my thighs wider and let my hand go down there to stroke the edges of my entrance.

"Forgive me for being selfish," I said, "but I must insist on my own orgasm first. When it's your turn, I may accidently rip you the pieces instead."

She looked at what I was doing in utter disgust. Not even much fear anymore. I didn't know what she was so revolted of. My vagina was my most gorgeous feature. Full and swollen with reddened folds like a rosebloom. I smiled at her and caressed the lips of it enticingly.

"Well?" I questioned her. "I'm waiting."

She lifted her eyes to mine. A small anger smouldered in the dark pools of them and then suddenly she leapt off the bed and lunged for the door.

Only to discover it had no doorknob.

The poor thing was completely flummoxed, standing there all naked and mystified and staring at the space where the doorknob was supposed to be. Then she startled back to life and hit the door with her shoulder. It didn't budge. She tried again.

I smiled and rolled onto my hip, still touching myself. My eyes were filled with amusement and I let them roam all over her naked form. Her softer parts were jiggling with each shoulder bash and she let out a cry of frustration as she tried with all her might to beat down the door.

"Mmm," I murmured, watching her. "You're breasts are very sexy when they bounce like that."

She covered them and shot me an injured look. Then she ran over to the window. She tried to open it but she was fumbling too much. Meanwhile, I had a lovely view of her perky behind, and I sat back against the headboard to enjoy it.

"And a very lovely ass as well," I said.

She spun around, one arm over her breasts, the other hand covering her crotch, her face flaming with rage and indignation. "Let me out," she demanded.

"Not a chance."

She glared at me for a moment and then she cast about for anything that could help her. She saw the gun on the desk and grabbed it. She didn't even bother with threats, she just pointed it at me desperately and pulled the trigger. The gun only clicked harmlessly. The silly thing obviously had no idea how to work the safety catch and she didn't seem to be able to figure it out. She smacked the gun with her palm, as if that might work, and she gave a whimper and threw it down.

Her eyes again landed on mine. I was merely watching in amusement to see what she'd try next.

One more time she cast about the room and now she saw her jeans on the floor and lunged for them. At first I thought she was going to put them on, torn as they were, but instead she took her cellphone from one of the pockets. She fumbled with it, trying to call for help no doubt, and I sighed and took the alarm clock from the bedside table and threw it at her head.

It bounced right off her temple. She gave a comical yelp and fell back on her butt, her boobs giving an abrupt jiggle. The phone had flown out of her hand and landed under the desk. She made another lunge for it and started rummaging under the desk on all fours, her ass pointed directly at me and high in the air like a little bitch in heat.

I giggled and watched her for a moment and then I rose elegantly from the bed. She had the phone by now and she stood up and whimpered and fumbled at the keypad with her thumbs. I took the phone from her and crushed it in my hand.

"Enough games, Ms Swan," I said, letting it fall to the floor. "You don't want to spoil my mood, do you?"

She backed away, not covering herself, one hand in her hair to hold the place where the alarm clock had hit her. She backed up against the door and stopped. Her escape attempts had failed so badly that the budding defiance in her eyes had once again been swallowed up in fear.

"Let me go," she said. "Please. I won't tell anyone. I promise. Just please…"

Her voice broke and she tried not to whimper. I looked her over, paying particular attention to her breasts. They were really quite lovely. I lifted a hand and brushed the backs of my knuckles along the side of one of those soft warm globes. She shivered and tried to glare at me. I smiled and opened my hand to take the breast in my palm.

"Do you really want me to let you go, Ms Swan?" I asked her.

She nodded, trying not to provoke me by squirming away from the hand. "Yes."

"Then cooperate and do exactly as I say," I said. "Be a good girl and I'll let you live."

I was lying but I could see the hope come into her eyes. Hope and dread at the same time at what she'll have to do. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"That's the best deal you're going to get," I said. "What do you say?"

She looked away, as if one last look around her room might yield an escape route. But there was nothing and her pride seemed to deflate as she turned back.

"Okay," she said.

I smiled and gave her boob a squeeze. She fought back the disgust and I leaned to kiss her. She let her mouth open and I availed myself once again to the warm interior of it, groping her breast with one hand and reaching for her ass with the other, moaning as I took a handful of it. It was just as soft as the rest of her and I squeezed that as well, kissing her and squeezing her shapes as if to test her for ripeness.

Finally I hefted her up by her ass and carried her to the bed without breaking the kiss. I climbed onto the bed and settled back with her on top of me and I continued to kiss her and stroke her and bask in her warmth and scent until the throb between my legs became quite insistent. I then broke the kiss and cupped her face to look at her expression. Her brows were furrowed and she had gotten angry again. Excellent.

"Kiss me," I told her.

She didn't. She hesitated as if she thought just being passive was enough. But it wasn't.

"Kiss me, Ms Swan," I said. "I want you to kiss me."

She didn't reply but she did as she was told. Slowly. Disgustedly. I was sitting back against the headboard and I kept my eyes open as she leaned to my lips. She put her mouth on mine and held it there for a moment. No tongue, no saliva. I smirked as she drew back.

"You call that a kiss?" I asked her. "Try again, Ms Swan. Try harder."

Anger flickered across her face and it seemed to be the anger that inspired her. She kissed me again and this time her tongue went directly into my mouth, forcefully and without hesitation, as if she would show me how much she hated me with it.

I moaned at the pleasant surprise and cupped the nape of her neck to kiss her back, letting myself enjoy it. Nothing quite like dominating a girl into doing it for you. She began to kiss me harder, to kiss me with all her anger and disgust, and after a while it made me giggle.

She frowned and looked at me. I licked my lips happily.

"Mmm," I said. "That was much better. Now give me your hands."

I took her hands from her and placed them on my breasts.

She winced.

I smiled at her expression and used her hands to stroke the large mounds on my chest. My breasts were very sensitive at the moment and those warm palms were wonderful. She tried to tug her hands back very weakly and instead settled on looking away. They were so small and fragile, trapped between the coolness of my own hands and the coolness of my breasts. She kept her fingers perfectly limp and after a while I smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked.

She turned her dark gaze to me. "What am I supposed to think?"

"I think you should be at least turned on a little."

"Well, I'm not," she retorted. "I think you're disgusting."

I smirked. Her body told a different story. I could feel it heating up and I could smell the first stirrings of her pheromones.

"Hm," I said. "You have a big mouth. Let's put it to better use, shall we? Come here."

I let go of her hands and took her head instead, guiding her mouth to my nipple. She tried to jerk back her head but I held her firmly. I was sitting back against the headboard and I watched her glare at my nipple truculently. It was pale and pink and I'm sure very tantalizing.

"Go ahead," I said. "Try it."

Her dark eyes flickered up at me and then they lowered again to that swollen nub and finally she leaned forward and took it between her lips.

I gasped in delight from how nice it felt.

The warmth of her mouth. Engulfing that stiff little nub. A surge of excitement emanated from my breast and went shivering throughout my body. I watched her and brushed her hair back as she gave it a good little suckle.

"Yes," I said. "Your mouth is so warm. Do you like it, Ms Swan?"

She didn't answer. She just continued sucking at it blandly. Like a baby.

"Try using your tongue," I told her. "Give it a lick."

She did. Licking it like how you'd lick the tip of an icecream. Then she gave it another little suck, without even being told. What a good girl. Maybe she did like it a little after all.

"Mmm," I murmured. "That feels very nice. Try the other one now."

I moved her head to my other breast and watched her take the nipple into her mouth. This time she didn't hesitate and, like that kiss earlier, she went at it quite aggressively, as if she wanted to hurt me with her mouth. She sucked at it pretty hard, even making a slurping sound, and I gave a throaty chuckle and stroked her hair endearingly.

"Yes. I think you're beginning to enjoy it a little, aren't you?"

She almost spat the nipple out to glare at me. "Fuck you."

It was obviously time to curb her defiance a little, so I clenched my hand in her hair and gave it a rough pull. She winced in pain and I put my other hand at her cheek calmly.

"Yes," I said. "Fucking me is exactly what you're doing."

Then I jerked her toward my face, kissing her, nice and roughly, just to remind her who was in control here. She groaned into it and twisted aside and spat the taste out onto the bed. I smiled at her antics and released her hair. She glared at me, waiting for some kind of instruction. I leaned back a little against the headboard and opened my legs further.

"Now," I said. "Can you guess what I want you to do next? Hm?"

She didn't answer, she just gave me that same glare of defiance, as if she was unaware of how sexy that look was on her with her dark eyes and her dark hair in a wild storm around her head.

Her defiance, however, didn't stop me from gently but firmly pushing her head down between my legs. She shuffled backwards and didn't refrain from letting the disgust show on her face. I smiled and used my fingers to touch my entrance.

"I want you to use your mouth," I said. "Right here."

It was already moist and in desperate need of a warm and lapping tongue. She looked at it. Her eyes were dark with disgust and revulsion and the look in them turned me on immensely. I touched myself and moaned softly and she lifted her eyes back to mine.

"No," she said.

My fingers froze. "No?"

"No," she repeated. "Kill me if you want but I'm not doing it. You're disgusting and a slut and you can go to hell."

I stared at her. She was sitting there between my legs, glaring at me, covering her breasts again, denying my vagina the release it craved, and only one thought occurred to me:

What an impudent little bitch.

Suddenly I lashed out with my legs and whipped them around her head. She groaned and twisted like something caught in a wolf trap but my thighs were like iron. I squeezed her head to make her calm down. Her face was right there between my legs and I was getting even more horny.

"Inhale the pheromones, Ms Swan," I told her. "It'll make it easier."

She held her breath and looked up at me with her face locked between my thighs. She was trying to pry them apart with her hands but it was useless. I smiled and gave her another threatening squeeze, causing her to involuntarily gulp down a breath of my pheromones.

"This is your last chance," I said. "Lick me or I'll twist your head completely off."

"Good," she choked out. "Kill me then."

I chuckled heartily and felt a nice jab of excitement. "That bravery is turning me on so much," I said. "I thought you were rather more weaker than this."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, Ms Swan. Do be calm. Surely you must realize that you have no choice. It's no dishonour to submit when your life is at stake. Just do it. Lick me. There's no need to be so brave."

I gave her a moment to think it over. The pheromones had weakened her somewhat and the hopelessness of her position weakened her further. She stopped struggling but she still didn't do as I said. So I gave her head a another quick wrench between my thighs, causing her to groan in pain.

"Do it," I said, allowing a chill of command into my voice. "Now."

I could see her will break in her eyes, right there between my thighs. Then she lowered them, beaten, and began to lick my pussy.

The feeling was bliss. The warmth of her tongue sent shivers of pleasure all over my body. I smiled and began to loosen my legs.

"Mmm," I said. "Yes. Good girl."

I let my legs loosen all the way until they were resting again on the bed. She continued licking, like such a good little girl, and since she had no experience with this kind of thing, I figured she could use a little help, a little advice.

"Yes," I said. "Keep going. Lick everything. Every little inch. Mmm, your tongue is so hot. Keep going. Lick me long and firm. Flatten your whole tongue against me. Yes. Yes."

My hand was toying with one of my nipples and I was watching her lick me with a frown of desperation. Her tongue was licking into my folds and lapping up all my moisture and it felt marvellous.

"Yes," I breathed. "Keep going. More. More. Now my clit. Go ahead. Ah—!"

Her lips fastened around it and I squirmed softly on the bed. Oh god. It was so good. The wet hotness of her lips had completely engulfed that tiny nub of nerve endings and my back arched up and I giggled from how nice it was. She was sucking at it very aggressively, almost gnawing, and it almost felt as if she liked it.

"Yes," I hissed. "Yes. Yes. Yesss—Ah!"

My cry ended in a gasp as a moderately powerful orgasm tossed my head and buckled my back. It was tremendous. My mouth was open and smiling and my eyes were closed and the pleasure was washing over me in warm waves.

"Mmm," I murmured, slumping back onto the pillow. "That was…better than I expected. Much better."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was sitting on her knees, frowning but submissive. She had her hands in her lap and her breasts were bunched between her arms.

"Will you let me go now?" she asked quietly.

"No," I said, with a giggle of surprise. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You said you would."

"No, I said I would let you live if you cooperated."

"I did."

"But we're not done yet. Why, I've hardly even touched you. Come here, come here. You poor thing, you must be so horny by now. Hm?"

I reached for her and she shied away.

"Please, just—"

"Shh, shh, shh," I whispered. "Come here."

I took her arm and pulled her closer. She came to me unwillingly but without any actual resistance. I sat her between my legs and made her lean back against me. She tried to keep her legs closed but I opened them by hooking my own around them.

"Mmm," I murmured, holding her against me. "You really are so warm."

She stared straight ahead, her voice came out small. "Don't do this."

"But this is the best part," I whispered into her ear. "You'll like it, I promise."

I reached between her legs slowly. She tensed up but she said nothing and didn't move. I was watching over her shoulder and very gently I touched the pads of my fingers to her pussy.

She gasped.

The way her body flinched and shivered against mine was delicious. I giggled sultrily and began stroking the outside of her entrance with my fingertips gently, just to tease her, to make her want more. She had already begun to moisten.

"Stop," she said, her voice trembling. "Please."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Please."

She turned her face slightly to mine. I nuzzled my cheek against it as I continued to touch her erotically.

"No," I whispered. "I can feel the warmth in your face. I can smell your pheromones." Then I smirked and added: "Not to mention your pussy is pretty wet, isn't it?"

It was, quite wet indeed. She made a small sound of disgust and this time it as disgust at herself.

"Shh, shh, shh," I said. "It's okay. You can't help it. It's not your fault."

She turned her face away and looked at the wall helplessly. I was stroking her more firmly now and I could feel her moisture coat my fingers. I could only imagine how nice it would feel inside her and I decided to find out. Another sound of meekness came out of her as I wriggled my fingertips into her vagina and then then a low groan as I pushed them in.

I almost groaned as well. The inside of her was hot and tight. So hot. So tight. Her naked chest was beginning to rise and fall and her entire body was radiating warmth. Her scent was thick in the air, smothering, an invisible mist of deliciousness. I kissed her cheek and pushed my fingers in a little deeper. Just a little. She whimpered like the virgin she was and I cooed into her ear.

"Shh," I whispered. "It's okay."

She shivered in mingled horror and pleasure and I used my other hand to begin stroking her clit. She almost cried at that. I stroked that hard little nub and probed my fingers inside her, feeling out all the places that had never been touched in her life, and she turned and looked at me. Her face was a flushed and fragile mask of helplessness as her body was slowly overwhelmed by these strange and unnatural sensations that I was forcing onto her.

"Please," she said. "Don't do this."

I smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. She didn't resist or turn away. "It's okay," I whispered to her. "Just let it happen. It'll be alright."

"No. No, please."

"Shh, shh, shh. Don't worry, my dear. I'll keep my promise. Since you've been such a good little girl, I'll let you go directly after you climax. I'm sure that'll make the release all the more sweeter. So don't hold it back, okay? Just let it come. Let it come and this will all be over."

"No."

"Shh. It's okay."

"Please."

I smiled and chuckled. "What's the matter?" I asked. "I thought you wanted me to let you go. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Her eyes went round and pleading. "Just let me go now."

"No, no, no. You have to come for me like a good little girl."

"Don't make me. Don't—Ah!"

I gave her a quick thrust of my fingers, to show her just how helpless she was against not only me but her own body as well. My fingers were all the way inside her, to the knuckle, and now I started rubbing her clit really fast. Her face twisted in an agony of pleasure and she began to heave and sob. Her head rolled back and I smiled at her. She stared into my eyes with her own eyes vacant and glazed over, her naked breasts rising and falling, her body about to burst. In those black pools I could see the orgasm approaching and the fear and the complete and utter helplessness. She wasn't fighting it anymore and now her mouth was open and her breath was coming in little gasps and cries. Her scent was intense, a thick cloud of musk that seemed to invade my brain, and I wanted so badly to bite her. To make her come and rip open her jugular in a welter of blood and watch both the life and the orgasm fade from her beautiful eyes before gathering her slump form in my arms and feeding upon the last of her warmth.

"Please," she pleaded, her voice high and breathless. "I don't want to."

"Yes, you do. You know you do."

"No," she begged. "Please. No. No. _Noooo_—!"

I gave her engorged clitoris a sharp pinch and that was all for her. The orgasm tore through her frail body, violently and against her will, and her head flung back as her feeble protests trailed off into a scream. Her tight little vagina spasmed on my fingers and I was watching her face, mesmerized, wonderstruck at how beautiful her orgasm was.

Her body had buckled as if she had been electrocuted and after a moment it slowly went slack again. She flopped back in my arms and her bones and muscles were so loose she felt almost liquefied. Like just a hot puddle of girl there in my lap. I still had my fingers inside her and I left them there for a moment, caressing her wet interior idly while I waited for her to recover. I had not expected all that to be so…enjoyable. After such a lovely experience, it almost seemed a shame to kill her.

She was breathing away the last of the climax and after a while she forced her eyes open to look at me. Hair was stuck to her sweaty face and she still wore a heavy blush. Her eyes were round and pleading and oh so gorgeous. I finally removed my fingers out of the warm recesses of her tight interior and I used the hand to brush back her hair and admire her beautiful, flushed, and defeated face. Her eyelids fluttered and she sniffed back her exhaustion and sadness.

"Does this mean you'll let me go now?" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "No," I said. "Actually, I was lying when I said that. I only needed to placate you and make you docile. Just for fun. But I always did intend to kill you."

Her face went still. Tears filled her eyes. Her voice went entirely empty and she said:

"What?"

I chuckled softly, holding her against my body, my legs wrapped around her from behind. She was so warm, so wonderfully warm. I used a fingertip to trace her jawline and I spoke to her softly, like a mate, a lover, like someone who had quite tender feelings for her. "I'm sorry, but I've waited far too long to let you go now," I said. "And yet, it does seem like a shame to dispose of you so hastily, doesn't it? I've been watching you for months and it would be such a waste for all that anticipation to be consumed in merely one moment of reckless abandon. If only there were a way to savor you for a few months more, hm? What do you think, Ms Swan? Would you prefer to die now, or—?"

But I didn't get to finish the question.

I had assumed she was half-dead in the wake of her orgasm, but suddenly she flared to life and sprang out of my arms. It took me by surprise. Perhaps part of her languidness had only been an act. She lunged directly off the bed, only stumbling slightly on her weak and naked legs, and then snatched up the gun off the floor. I watched her, smiling. Such a silly thing. She was panicking and fumbling at the safety catch and finally she realized it had to be flipped up to reveal the red dot. I rose in the bed and sat there on my knees. The bullet would do nothing but bounce of my naked breasts and I was curious to see if she would actually shoot. She was sobbing and looking down at the gun in her hands and then she lifted it—

—and pointed it right at her own head.

Crap.

I guess she wasn't as stupid as I thought she was. She knew I was never going to let her go and she had decided to embrace a noble death over suffering any more indignities at my hand. How honorable. Unfortunately, her death was a pleasure I'd been dreaming about for a long time, and ideally it would be far slower than a bullet to the head. It wouldn't do to have her body cool or her heart stop pumping blood too early. Which meant I had to stop her.

Luckily, she hesitated for a long moment. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her naked shoulders scrunched up as well as she tried to force herself to pull the trigger, her fear of death perhaps even greater than her fear of me. It gave me the moment I needed to leap off the bed and make a grab for the gun. I managed to snatch it away just as it fired. The bullet went into the ceiling and the blast of the gunshot in that tiny bedroom made her scream and jump and burst into tears. I was angry at the noise and at how she had almost ruined everything I had fantasized about for two months and I grabbed her arm roughly.

"You stupid girl," I snapped at her.

"No!" she screamed, crying and twisting and trying to kick me with her bare feet. "Let me go! Let me go, pleeeaaa—!"

I slapped her.

The slap was almost as loud as the gunshot. Not only did it quiet her, it knocked her out. Her eyes rolled into her head and her body went limp and flopped over onto the floor like a dead fish.

I looked at her, the pistol in my hand. The room was now filled with an icky tang of gunpowder and my mood was quite ruined. No matter. I'd been having second thoughts, anyway. I had intended to take care of the girl right here, but that was no longer an option. Someone might've heard the gunshot, but more than that, it just didn't feel right. I had to take her away somewhere and search for a better moment.

Sighing, I bobbed down to her prone form. She was completely motionless, laying there on her stomach with her dark hair spread over her back. She was probably unconscious from the emotional exhaustion too so she'd probably be out for a while. I sighed again and I couldn't be angry with her. She really did look so attractive, all sprawled on the ground like that. I allowed myself a smile and gave her bare buttocks an affectionate pat.

"Sleep tight, Ms Swan," I whispered to her. "You belong to me now."

Then I rose and opened the closet to find some clothes.

I dressed the girl first, hefting her up onto the bed and poking her legs into a pair of panties, tucking her tits into a bra. Temptation began to rise once more as I manipulated her body up close, all limp and helpless, but soon she was all covered up. As much as I wanted to tear her in half and feast on her blood, there was no rush. No rush at all.

After that I went back to the bathroom to get my own clothes, putting it all on before going back to the bedroom. My coat was still folded over the deskchair and now I shrugged it on and fluffed out my hair and filled the pockets with the pistol and the handcuffs. Finally I searched the girl's jeans for the keys to her truck, and then I gathered her body in my arms and carried her downstairs.

Outside the sun was only just beginning to set and there was a deep flare of redness in the west, as if the clouds were on fire. I stowed Ms Swan in the passenger seat of her truck and then I handcuffed her limp wrist to a fixture in the dashboard. I was leaning into the truck on her side and I buckled her seatbelt for her. Her head was lolling and I corrected it slightly and stroked back her hair and admired her unconscious face for a moment. She was really a very beautiful girl. Then I smiled and shut the door.

I looked up and down the street. No one in sight. Just rows of houses and empty lawns. I went around and got into the driver's side and started the truck. I would have to dump it as soon as we got to Seattle. The police will be looking for it soon enough. I pulled out into the road and accelerated west, toward that deep red sunset in the distance, and glanced at the girl. She sat there slumped with her wrist handcuffed to the dashboard, an empty vessel and yet so strangely desirable. A girl like her could never fill the gap left by the loss of my mate but it seemed like a good start. For a while. It was going to be interesting to see how thoroughly I could break her. Today had been a fine appetizer but there was so much more to come. I smiled and turned back to the road and took a deep breath of the scent in the air as I continued driving toward that burning horizon.

—

**AN: So…what did you think? I'm almost afraid to ask, lol. I chose Victoria's POV in order to desensitize the trauma a little. The chief dynamic here is excitement, not horror. I guess it's a kind of dark fluff. Let me know if it's worth continuing. If not, I'll just get rid of it. I think it could be very interesting, or at least unique, but I'm the first to admit I'm a terrible judge, lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hmm, bit of a mixed reaction from some people, but overall, most seemed to be really interested. Just remember to keep an open mind. Several people were concerned that Bella would never forgive Victoria for what she did, but this is a dark story. The idea is to corrupt Bella, not to redeem Victoria. It'll be a slow burn too, so don't expect Bella to change overnight. One reviewer was confused why my version of Victoria calls her Ms Swan, but that's mostly just my own personal twist. Victoria's British and I like to imagine her with sort of a condescending countess vibe.**

**On a side note, one of my stories, Absence, was nominated for some best fic award on some site. It was the only femmeslash on the list, so I guess that's kind of flattering. Every other story nominated was Bella/Edward.**

**Anyway, aside from that, I just wanted to mention that this story has apparently been "reported," so if it vanishes at some point, it probably got deleted by mods. Hopefully it's nothing to worry about, just letting you know. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it.**

—

Chapter 2:

—

The girl was unconscious for longer than I would've expected and it was dark when she woke. She gave a small moan and I turned to glance at her. Her eyes were still closed and her face was scrunched up, likely from a horrific headache. Her hand moved and rattled the handcuffs. Then her eyes snapped open. She saw me behind the wheel and sat bolt upright, blinking as her brain lagged behind in registering what was going on. She was trying to move her arm but now she realized it was handcuffed to the dashboard. She stared at the chained hand wildly for a moment and started tugging at it. Another small sound came out of her, fear, panic, a little bit of horror.

"Oh god," she said, finally freezing up. She looked out the windows, at the darkened woods that were blurring by outside like a bad dream, and turned to me. "What's going on?"

I smiled at the question and continued driving. "There's no easy way to tell you this, Ms Swan, so I'll just say it," I said. "You've been abducted."

"What?"

"You're coming with me to Seattle."

"No," she said in a strained whimper. She looked at the cuffs and tugged them. Then she tugged them again, harder as the hysteria began to overwhelm her. "No. No." She gave a mighty jerk and cried out at the pain as the steel bit into her wrist and then she gave up and just screamed. "Help! Help, somebody help me!"

I glanced at her in amusement. We were over two hours away from town and the road was completely barren. I hadn't passed a car all night. "I don't think anyone can hear you, my dear," I told her.

She was tugging at the cuffs again. "Oh god."

I shook my head, smiling, and turned back to the windshield where the headlights loomed into the darkness ahead. "Don't worry, you'll be alright," I said. "Just try to relax. It'll be easier once you resign yourself."

She ignored me and gave the cuffs a jerk. Then she lifted her boot and kicked at the dashboard. Then again. She was trying to kick the fixture loose, but it wasn't working.

I frowned at her. "Ms Swan," I said. "Ms Swan, what do you think you are—"

She raised her foot, panicking, and kicked at the windshield. It cracked and she went to kick again. I don't know what she hoped to achieve by this, but obviously it wouldn't be wise to drive around with a broken windshield, so I hit the brake and pulled the truck over by the side of the road and got out.

"Oh god," the girl said, and then I could hear her screaming from inside the truck as I came around to her side. "Help! Help me! Please—no!"

I had opened her door and she cowered away as far as the handcuffs would allow her. But I wasn't angry. In fact, I was cooing for her to calm down.

"Shh," I whispered to her. "It's okay. Come here, I'm not going to hurt you."

I was gesturing at her with my hand from outside the truck, as if she was a frightened animal trapped there. Her eyes landed on mine and she stared at them in fear, not moving. She didn't come, but she didn't balk either when I reached for her.

I took her by her other wrist and pulled her gently back into her seat and then I leaned into the truck and wrapped her into a hug.

"Shh," I whispered. "It's okay. Just calm down."

She whimpered. I could feel her whole body trembling. I loved the feeling and I smiled and stroked her back and held her until the hysteria had passed and all there was left was the cold calm fear. Then I released her. She recoiled slowly and she was looking at me in repulsion with her brown eyes rigid and full of suspicion. I smiled at her.

"You need to relax and try to think clearly," I said. "I can understand that you want to escape, but look at where you are. Do you see any help out there?"

I stepped back and gestured with a broad sweep of my hand at the dark woods and the endless road that stretched both ways. She hardly even glanced. All she could do was glare at me and I could see my logic had no power over her. All she wanted to do was run.

So I sighed and smiled and fished the keys to the handcuffs out of my pocket. "Here, let me uncuff you," I said. "We'll see how far you can get. Then you'll understand."

Her face froze and she watched me slip the key into the lock around her wrist. She didn't seem to be able to believe it. You could see from her expression that she truly believed she would be free if only the handcuffs were gone. The poor thing was in for a harsh lesson.

The metal bracelet loosened and then it came away. She was in shock. She rubbed her wrist and stared at me. The wrist was red and scratched but thankfully unbleeding. I smiled at her and stepped away from the door.

"Go on," I said. "Run. Let's see if I can't catch you."

She came forward very cautiously, as if this was just a trick. Which it basically was. I had just explained it to her. But she didn't seem to be thinking straight and she didn't even glance up or down the road. As soon as her feet touched the asphalt she just turned and bolted.

I watched her go for a minute, smiling, my arms folded. She had a very girlish run, with her wrists and elbows flapping about, and she was already panting from the strain. This was not a girl who played a lot of sports. She didn't try dashing into the woods or anything. She seemed to think she could jog all the way back to town. She glanced over her shoulder wildly, about thirty feet down the road, and the night was entirely silent aside from the slap of her boots on the asphalt. I let her get a few feet further and then I decided it was time to stop her.

My vampire speed was significantly faster than her clumsy jog. I moved in almost a blur and suddenly I was standing in front of her. She saw me appear there as if by magic and gasped and skidded to a halt. I caught her as she stumbled and she burst into tears.

"No," she sobbed, pushing at me feebly. "Please."

I drew her into my arms and held her again, stroking the back of her hair until she quieted. "Do you see what I mean, Ms Swan? There's no escape on the highway in the middle of the night. Nowhere you can run that I cannot catch you. You need to resign yourself. It'll be so much easier once you resign yourself."

She looked up at me with her wet eyes. "Please. Just let me go."

I smiled and shook my head and took hold of her wrist. She struggled limply but she came along as I led her back to the truck.

"Dry your eyes, Ms Swan," I said as we strolled down that dark road. "Our time together will only be as painful as you allow it to be. With a few slight adjustments to your attitude we may even have a lot of fun together. Before I slaughter you, of course. But by the time I'm done with you, perhaps you'll be craving that too. Hm?"

I gave her a smile. She looked like she was going to throw up.

Then she did throw up.

She turned aside and yakked a mouthful of yellow bile onto the side of the road. I winced at the display but maintained a grip on her wrist. Well. I guess I wouldn't be kissing her for the foreseeable future.

I paused a minute while she spat and dry retched, bending over with her hands on her knees. Finally she wiped her mouth and straightened up and turned to me with weeping eyes that had gone angry.

"Fuck you," she said.

I smiled. I was glad she had gotten that out of her system and we continued toward the truck.

She got back into her seat without much fuss and she was glaring at her wrist as I snapped the handcuffs back on. She gave it a tug, as if just to check, and then sat there petulantly.

I buckled her seat belt, smiling, feeling oddly like how I'd imagine a mother would feel taking care of a troublesome child. It was really peculiar how I'd come to adore this strange little girl just from watching her from afar.

"Now, I want you to be a good girl," I was saying to her. "No more kicking the windshield and no more pulling the handcuffs. Okay?"

She glared at me. I had an impulse to kiss her but that might've been unwise after her retching display. So instead I just gave her a wink and closed the door.

By the time I went around and got in behind the wheel, she was tugging at the handcuffs again. But she stopped as soon as she saw me. I gave her a chiding look and started the truck.

We drove for a long time in silence. I thought it was best to give her some time to think and reflect on her situation. I tried to think of it from her perspective as well, to try and anticipate her mood or what she might try next, but it was difficult to imagine. She was just a girl. Just a regular highschool student who had never believed anything like this could ever happen to her. I would've expected her to be far more pliable and defeatist, but so far she had shown me quite a bit of anger and defiance. I liked that but it also worried me at how she might respond to her captivity.

One thing I knew for sure is that human beings are often less deep and complicated then we give them credit for. Traumas that you'd expect to tear someone apart are often brushed off as a matter of course. Perhaps that's what was occurring to her now. Her eyes were dry and she was gazing out the window calmly. I could see her pale reflection in the glass. She looked like a girl who didn't have a whole lot on her mind and maybe she didn't. At some point I suppose a person simply had to shut down and accept what was happening to them.

But maybe I underestimated her because a few minutes later she turned away from the window and looked at me. I would've liked to think she was admiring my lovely red hair and beautiful profile but she wasn't.

"You don't have to do this," she said. "You could just let me go. Even right here. My dad could pick me up and you'd be long gone. I wouldn't even say anything."

I glanced at her, trying not to look too amused. The poor thing not only thought I would let her go but that her father was still alive. I supposed she hadn't put two and two together and wondered what it could mean that her father's car was outside the house while I was inside the house.

"Please," she went on, looking at me imploringly. "I know you don't really want to hurt me. I can tell that you…like me." She almost gagged on that but she continued. "Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you have to kill me. So please. Just let me go."

I smiled. Interesting gambit, trying to play on my feelings like that. Too bad I didn't have any, least of all for her. Not the kind of feelings that would incline me to spare her, at least.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," I said, turning back to the road.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid you've misunderstood. I don't like you, Ms Swan. You and your friends killed my mate. For that, you must die."

"I didn't do anything."

"You didn't have to."

Her expression cracked and she fought not to cry. She shook her head. "This isn't fair."

"Perhaps not. But is it fair that I lost my mate?"

"Yes. He tried to kill me."

I glanced at her with a certain sharpness, not smiling anymore. Her face hardened again at my expression but she said nothing. I let my eyes linger on her face for a moment and then I sighed and looked back at the road.

"I suppose you have a point," I said. "The hunt was reckless. I warned him against it but he did it anyway. If he had listened to me, none of this would be happening."

She took some heart from these words. "See, it's his own fault," she said. "There's no reason to kill me."

"Well, there is one."

"What?"

"Your scent," I said, smiling at her. "There's a reason James wouldn't listen to reason when I warned him against you. It's the same reason I'm not listening to you now."

She deflated slightly and sat back in her seat. I smiled and inhaled the air in the dark of the cab, closing my eyes for just a moment.

"In any case," I said, "a fallen mate can never be forgotten nor the killers forgiven. Vampires carry grudges for hundreds of years. It's our nature. A mate, once lost, can never be replaced, and the remaining half can never be made whole. When James died, my life was effectively over. From now on there is only one thing I have left, and do you know what that thing is?"

"What?"

I smiled at her. "You."

She frowned at that and looked away. I heard her heart give an awkward beat with my vampire hearing and I turned back to the road, smiling.

"Life is ironic," I said. "You were very lucky to have the Cullens to protect you from James, but you never know what bad luck your good luck will lead to. Look at where you are now. In the clutches of one of the very fiends they were protecting you from for the very reason of avenging the one that they killed."

She didn't answer. She was staring out the window at the trees as they washed in the headlights and darkened again and blurred by. I smiled at her.

"Do you have any way to contact them?" I asked.

"No," she muttered.

"Pity. I would've dearly loved to revenge myself on that boyfriend of yours as well. Oh well. What were the circumstances of the break up, if you don't mind my asking?"

"What do you care?"

"Oh, I'm just curious. I'm all but positive he could never get tired of a delicious little thing like yourself, so there had to have been some other reason. Did you have a fight?"

"No."

"So what happened?"

She turned away from the window and frowned at me. "He left because he said it was too dangerous for me to be a part of their lives. He blamed himself for exposing me to people like you and your psycho mate."

"Oh my," I said, allowing myself an inappropriate yet lady-like chuckle. "The irony only gets worse, doesn't it?"

She looked down at her lap sullenly. "Yeah."

I glanced at her, smiling. Something about her made me feel very warm inside and I wanted to cheer her up a little, even if just to toy with her. "Well, look on the bright side," I said. "If he left you for your own good, then perhaps he still loves you. Which means he might be keeping tabs on you. Which means…?"

I trailed off, letting the thought occur to her naturally. She looked up slowly with genuine hope in her eyes.

"He'll know I disappeared," she breathed.

I smiled and gave her a nod. "Precisely," I said. "And once he does, he'll most certainly try and track you down. Which means you may have a chance for rescue and I may have a chance for revenge on the man who is truly responsible for the death of my mate. It's lovely when everything works out so perfectly, isn't it?"

She didn't quite share my excitement but you could see the calculations of rescue being made in her big brown eyes. I smiled and turned back to the road.

"So take heart, Ms Swan," I said. "Be a good girl, survive, and perhaps a happy ending may await you after all."

She didn't answer and I decided to give her some time to think about it. Hope for rescue would keep her more manageable, less prone to recklessness. It wouldn't save her from being raped a hundred times over before being butchered like a lamb, of course, but it wouldn't hurt to let her believe.

It was just past 3AM when we entered Port Angeles. I could've continued driving through the night and into the next day but the girl had been through quite an ordeal and I felt she could use some rest, so I kept an eye out for a motel. It would also be a good place to dump the truck and think things over. Perhaps I could even get the girl a toothbrush and we could have some fun as well. I glanced at her as we coasted through the dark and empty streets nearby the harbor. She had been silent for over an hour and now she was sitting up and staring attentively out the windows, as if once again contemplating escape. The fact that we were in an urban area might've tricked her into thinking she had better chances here, but she didn't. It was the middle of the night and the whole town seemed deserted.

Her eyes were scanning the dark buildings and dark houses and as her gaze followed a car outside her eyes happened to land on mine. I smiled at her.

"Don't even think about screaming," I said. "Unless you'd like to die early, that is."

She frowned as if I had read her mind and didn't reply. I turned a corner and continued on under the glare of the streetlamps.

Most of the motels were located near the ferry terminal that connected Port Angeles to Port Victoria. Lovely name for a port, that. I kept driving until I found one that had 24 hour reception and then I pulled into the empty parking lot. It was called the Uptown Inn and it featured a charming array of potted plants outside the doors to all the rooms that sat there quietly in the darkness.

The girl was watching me cautiously. I took the key out of the truck and tucked it into the pocket of my coat. It was the same pocket as the gun.

"Now," I said. "I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to unlock the handcuffs and let you out of the truck and I want you to stay glued to my side. Do you understand?"

She nodded grudgingly. I watched her for a moment and then I took the gun out.

She tensed up immediately and much of her defiance was replaced by fear. It made me smile. I had a feeling the pistol would be a more effective tool of intimidation than threats of vague vampire strength. She looked at the gun and lifted her frightened eyes to mine. I met her eyes steadily.

"So before you try anything foolish, remember that I have this in my pocket," I told her. "And unlike you, I know to use it."

Smiling, I used my thumb to eject the clip and then I ejected the round from the chamber before flipping off the safety and cocking back the hammer. I then touched the barrel of the unloaded gun to her temple.

"Scream even once and I will blow your pretty brains right out of your pretty head," I said. "Do you understand?"

She nodded and I pulled the trigger.

The dull click made her jump.

I chuckled at her reaction and she glared at me, shaking now from fear. I smiled and lowered the gun and began reloading it, fitting the clip into the butt and breaching another round into the chamber before flipping the safety back on and tucking the pistol back into the pocket of my coat. She had lifted her hands like a robbery victim, the cuffed one only halfway, and I gave her a smirk before getting out of the truck.

She still had her hands up when I opened her door and uncuffed her. She sat there rubbing her wrist and I slipped the cuffs into my pocket and stepped back. Then she got out. I kept my eyes on her, as if to keep her paralysed in my red gaze, and she looked away meekly, still rubbing her wrist. I took her arm gently and led her across the parking lot to the office.

The clerk looked up from a magazine as we came in and raised his eyebrows at how hot I was. I was used to it. He was young guy, kind of thin, and there was a TV mounted in a corner that was muted. I smiled at him, as if I wasn't holding this girl beside me hostage at all, and Ms Swan only frowned sullenly.

"Hi, we'd like a room, please," I said pleasantly.

He nodded and turned to the computer on the counter. "Sure thing, will that be a double?"

"I don't suppose you have any suites?"

"No, ma'am, closest we have is a double."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to take it."

"And how many nights will that be?"

"Just the one to start with."

I let go of Ms Swan's arm to reach for the money in my pocket.

Ms Swan turned and bolted for the door.

I didn't know who was more surprised, me or the clerk. Could she honestly be this stupid? We were both watching calmly as she ripped open the glass door and charged outside and we continued watching through the broad windows as she sprinted out into the road. The clerk looked at me oddly and I gave an awkward chuckle.

"Excuse me a moment," I said, and then I turned and hurried outside.

She had gotten across the road and she was pounding down the sidewalk under the yellow streetlamps. I could hear her screaming for help, but lucky for me, the streets were completely empty and this wasn't a residential district.

I came up behind her and pushed her sideways into an alley she was passing. She stumbled into a trashcan and slipped in a puddle of dirty rainwater and staggered to her feet again. I grabbed her before she could run again and threw her into the brick wall. She grunted and then cupped her mouth like a megaphone.

"Help!" she screamed. "Somebody please help!"

I took the gun out of my pocket and pressed the barrel into her head. She went quiet instantly and closed her eyes and cringed away.

I sighed at her antics and shook my head.

"Oh, Ms Swan," I said. "Did you think I wouldn't shoot you in public? Hm?"

She opened her eyes a crack. "Please don't," she whimpered. "I'm sorry."

I looked at her. I should've been angrier at such disobedience, but there was no harm done, and it really was kind of cute. I looked back down the alley. Her screams seemed to have had no effect on anything at all. I turned back to the girl, the gun still at her head, and I watched the fear in those beautiful brown eyes. Then I lowered the gun.

"It would be a shame to kill you over something so stupid and inconsequential," I said. "I'll administer a less lethal punishment when we are alone.

She sagged in relief. Such a silly girl. I put the gun in my pocket and took her hand.

"Come," I said.

I led her out of the alley and back across the road toward the motel. She came along with her head down, sniffing occasionally. I glanced her over. She had a long wet streak of dirt on the outside leg of her jeans and her hair was disarrayed. I shook my head and said:

"Wipe your eyes, for god's sake."

She did but she didn't do much to wipe away the sullenness as we went back into the office. The clerk was still standing there behind the counter and he looked at us as if to inquire if something was wrong. I smiled and chuckled breezily.

"I'm so sorry about that, she thought she heard her phone ringing in the car," I said. "Do you have the key?"

He nodded and put the key on the counter. The key was made from brass and it was attached to an old fashioned keyfob with the motel's logo on it.

"Just sign here," he said, placing a pen on top of a registration form.

I took the pen and discreetly watched him glance at Ms Swan. He seemed to realize she was distressed about something but he didn't seem to assume that she had been abducted against her will. I signed the form in a scrawl and set down the pen again.

He took the form and typed at the computer. I looked at the girl, as if to silently congratulate her on keeping still, and she stood there with her arms tightly folded, hurt, upset, desperate with helplessness.

Once the clerk was finished typing, I asked him how much for the room, and paid with very nearly the last of my funds. Although it could've been worse. At least they accepted cash. He handed me my change, glancing again at the girl, and then nodded as I scooped up the key from the counter.

"Thank you very much," he said. "Please enjoy your stay."

I smiled and took Ms Swan's arm gingerly. "Oh, we will."

I took her outside and we proceeded down the row of rooms until we found our own. There was a potted lavender bush beside the door and a hanging hydrangea from the awning. Nice place. I opened the door and stepped back for Ms Swan to enter. She hesitated, glancing out across the parking lot, and then she went in.

I flipped on the light and closed the door behind us. The room was quite lovely, albeit very small. The bed occupied almost a whole half of the living space. It had a floral bedspread of pink and purple blooms and it looked very comfy. Against the opposite wall was a largescreen TV and a polished oak dresser. Beyond that was a small kitchen area and a separate smaller room which was probably the bathroom. Above the bed was a framed watercolor of a lighthouse and seascape and overall the room was very quaint indeed.

Ms Swan didn't seem too impressed, however. She still had her arms tightly folded and she was standing there like she didn't know what to do. I sighed at her and took off my coat, tossing it onto a nearby couch.

"That was a very foolish stunt you pulled out there," I said. "Now I'm forced to punish you."

"I'm sorry," she said unconvincingly.

"What did you think you were doing?"

She didn't answer. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Hm? Did you think if you screamed loud enough someone will come save you? Did it not occur to you that any would-be rescuer would be just as helpless against me as you are? Hm?"

She wouldn't look at me. Her eyes had gotten wet. I sighed one more time and put my hands on her shoulders so that she would look at me.

"You need to understand, Ms Swan," I said. "There's nowhere you can run that I can't track you and no one that can protect you. You belong to me now. You need to accept it."

A glimmer of defiance came into her wet eyes. "Edward will come for me," she said. "He'll kill you exactly the same as he killed James."

That was very impudent of her.

I loved it.

"Well," I said, cupping her cheek with my palm and gazing at her beautiful, angry, helpless face. "I guess we'll have to see about that. But for now, you must be punished. You were a very naughty girl out there and how do we punish naughty girls?"

I paused for an answer but she only glared. I grinned.

"We spank them," I said.

Then I stepped past her and sat on the bed. She turned to watch me and I patted my lap with a sultry smile. I was very curious at how she'd handle this kind of humiliation.

"Come," I said. "Lay down on my lap."

She hesitated, her folded arms finally loosening. She looked at the window but the curtains were drawn. She looked at me and her glare was pleading for me not to make her do it. I smiled and patted my lap again.

"Now, Ms Swan," I said with gentle insistence.

Her shoulders slumped and she came a little closer.

"And drop your pants," I added.

She froze and glared at me. Then she started unbuttoning her jeans.

I watched her, pleasantly surprised. Maybe she thought if she did this she could avoid anything worse. She let the jeans down to her knees and then she sat beside me on the bed and then, with much loathing and hesitation, she laid herself down across my lap.

I smiled and patted her bottom. Her panties were white boyleg briefs with blue polka dots and her buttocks underneath the thin cotton were just as soft and warm and wonderful as I remembered them from this afternoon.

"Good girl," I said, feeling excitement course through me. "Now, how many spanks do you think will teach you a lesson? Hm?"

She didn't answer. I was caressing her bottom and I was content to wait a while. I let my hand slip between her thighs and I stroked that really soft place between them and then I smiled and looked at the back of her head.

"Give me a number, Ms Swan," I urged her gently. "Whatever you deem fair."

Perhaps I shouldn't toy with her so much but it was just so fun. I waited for her to speak and when she did it sounded like her teeth were gritted.

"Five," she said.

I smirked and lifted my hand.

"Let's go for ten then," I said.

Then I spanked her.

Not too hard, but hard enough to really hurt. An adorable yelp came out of her and her buttcheek gave the most fetching jiggle. She sucked in a breath and I pulled down her panties to expose the bare skin. The whiteness there had already gone slightly red and I gave it a gentle caress.

"Count for me, Ms Swan," I said. "Begin with one."

"One," she muttered meekly.

I smiled at how she didn't need to be told twice and then I lifted my hand again and—whack!

Right across those perky buttocks. She gasped at the pain and I giggled at how her whole ass jiggled like a jello mould.

"Two," she said weakly.

"Mmm, good girl," I said, and then—

Spank!

This time on the other cheek. She shivered and gasped.

"Three," she whispered.

I grinned and noticed her buttocks clench to brace for the pain. I spanked her again and felt a flash of excitement at how she flinched and whimpered.

"Four," she wheezed.

"Louder, Ms Swan," I said, and then I gave her a very vicious slap across her rear that caused her whole body to jolt on my lap.

"Five!" she cried. "Five!"

I grinned and kept spanking her, delivering the last five in relentless rhythm, one after the other, spanking down on her beautiful ass and relishing the gasps and wobbles and bucks of pain as she cried out the numbers.

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!"

Then I paused, smirking, letting her wait, and—

"_Ahh_—!"

The last one made her scream, partly from the surprise and partly from the force of it. It had almost spanked her right off my lap. The scream was very short and it trailed off into a whimper. I smiled and petted the pain away. Her whole ass was red and there was a lovely heat coming off it. As if she were blushing there. I stroked it like a cat in my lap and waited for her to count the final spank and then very softly her voice said:

"Ten…"

I chuckled and patted her butt. "Good girl," I said. "You may stand."

She struggled off my lap, refusing to look at me, and pulled up her panties before zipping up her jeans. I watched her, smiling. Her face was as red as her ass had been but beyond the pain and humiliation she was also very angry.

She turned to me and glared.

"I'm thirsty," she said.

I almost laughed. "Oh yes, you're human. I'd almost forgotten. I suppose I'll have to be more conscious of those things. Like keeping a pet, hm? Come."

I rose and we crossed the small room to the kitchen area. It was just a small corner closed off by kitchen counters of polished oak. There was a coffeemaker, a small stove, and a stainless steel sink. Beside the coffeemaker was a stack of papercups and I took one from the top and filled it at the tap before handing it to the girl. She took it grudgingly and drank.

I watched her. She drank the whole thing, frowning at me over the rim of the cup, and handed it back.

"Would you like another?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said.

I filled it again and again she drank. I watched her throat move and I was fascinated for a moment by the slenderness of her neck and the pale skin and the blood that pumped in the arteries at either side of her swallowing throat.

"You know," I said. "I'm very thirsty as well."

She stopped drinking, the cup still at her lips. She lowered it, still with some water in the bottom. I took the cup from her with one hand and took her hand with the other. I lifted it, gazing at her milky forearm and the soft flesh there.

"Maybe just a bite," I said. "Hm?"

She glared silently. I lifted her arm to my mouth.

"James used to have tremendous control," I murmured softly into her warm skin. "He could bite a victim and suck out the venom without killing them. I'm not sure if I have that same restraint. I've always been a tad more indulgent."

I flickered my red eyes at her. To her credit, she didn't look scared. Well, not too much. My throat was burning and my lips were brushing along the slender limb of her forearm like a flute. I could feel the warmth of her skin and the very fine hairs there.

Then I released the breath I was holding and let go.

She snatched the arm back to her side, relieved. She ought to be. For now, she had nothing to worry about. I didn't quite trust myself to break her skin and I didn't want to damage her just yet. The sooner the damage began to pile up, the sooner her days were numbered.

"Would you like more water?" I asked.

"No," she muttered, holding her arm protectively.

I smiled and turned to the bathroom. "Then perhaps you'd like to use the bathroom, hm? I'm sure by now you have human business to conduct."

I opened the bathroom door and she went in. The interior was limegreen tile with a pink toilet and two pink sinks that were side by side in wooden cabinets. The bath was pink as well and there was a shower curtain that converted it into a shower.

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully, looking about.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering if I can trust you enough to give you privacy. You're not silly enough to try escaping again, are you? Or have you learnt your lesson?"

She didn't answer, she just glared at me with her arms folded, waiting for me to leave. I gave the room a quick examination. There didn't seem to be any visible means of escape even if she was stupid enough to try it. There was only one window, but it was very high in the wall and it didn't open. The glass was thick and pebbled and I gave it a tap with my fingernails to make sure it couldn't be broken. The gap was probably too small for her to fit through anyway, as slim as she was.

I turned back to the girl. Gosh, she was so cute, with that long dark hair and sullen glare. I smiled at her and moved past her.

"It seems secure enough," I said. "I'll give you half an hour to do whatever you need to. I want you to shower as well. Give me your clothes."

"What?"

"Your clothes. They're dirty and we'll have to get you new ones."

Her glared deepened even further but she did as she was told. Shrugging off her jacket, handing it over. Then her top, leaving her torso covered by only a bra. Next she unbuttoned her grime-streaked jeans and pushed them down her long legs and gave them to me. Then she just stood there. I smirked and waited. She got the hint and glared even more furiously as she reached behind her back for her bra catch. She took it off and laid the undergarment on the pile of clothes I was holding, covering her breasts with her other arm. I only got a peek at them but that was okay. She kept them covered as she took off her panties with one hand, pushing them down until she could step out of them, and then scooping them up and handing them over before quickly using that same hand to cover her crotch.

I was pleased at her obedience, truculent as it was, and I gave her body a lingering stare. So soft and warm and beautiful.

And all mine.

The thought gave me a rush of excitement that made me smile. But I had to remember to restrain myself. It was a delicate situation and I didn't want to push her too hard too fast. The idea was to savor her.

Ms Swan had finally squirmed under my eyes and looked away. The brown orbs of them floated over the bath and back to me.

"How do you know I won't just drown myself in the bath?" she asked sullenly.

I smirked and turned to the door. "Because I believe your suicidal hysteria has passed and you are now committed to escape or rescue," I said. "Half an hour, Ms Swan. It's already getting late."

Then I closed the door and left her to her business.

According to the alarm clock, it was already past 4AM. I took her clothes over to the dresser and began folding them for no particular reason. Perhaps I should've packed some extra outfits before leaving her house but I preferred the idea of starting fresh. I'd rather buy some things for her personally. Sexy things. Her clothes were all rather drab. I had very little money left, of course, but I could always acquire more. It was just too bad I hadn't planned this out ahead of time. I could've already had a location prepared. But how could I have predicted she would affect me so? From a distance she had been more desirable than any human I had known, but up close, in my arms…she was incredible.

The toilet flushed in the bathroom and I glanced at the sound. Silly humans and their bodily functions. It was a shame the girl wasn't a vampire like me, then we could've…

Could've what?

Good heavens, Victoria, what a bizarre thought. If she was a vampire, what? Then we could've simply hooked up without the messy business of rape and abduction? But isn't her very humanity and breakability the chief reasons you're attracted to her? Well, yes. But over these last couple months, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't become somewhat attached to her. Without James, she was really all I have left. Her and the desire to…

Kill her?

Or keep her?

The shower turned on in the bathroom and I shook my thoughts away. There'll be plenty of time to figure all that out once I get her settled somewhere.

My coat was draped over the couch and I fetched the gun and the handcuffs from the pockets and bought them over to the dresser. I placed the handcuffs by the pile of folded clothes and then I ejected the clip from the pistol and counted the rounds. Ten, including the one in the chamber. Not many. I sighed and reloaded it and set it down by the handcuffs. It was probably safer to ditch the gun entirely. If I was ever forced to use it, the ballistics would match it to the dead police chief's stolen sidearm. I wonder if his corpse had been discovered yet? Probably not. It had only been half a day. Even the girl's disappearance wouldn't be noticed till tomorrow, or even later.

I went over to the window and pulled back the curtain to look out. The parking lot was dark, the sky black and starless, and I could see the girl's big red pickup truck there. I'd have to ditch that too. They won't be looking for it outside Forks, not for a few days at least, but better safe than sorry. I sighed and let the curtain fall. So much work to do. It would've been much simpler if I had simply killed her. Yet even as that thought occurred to me, I knew it was hollow and no substance to it. Because if I had killed her, what then? What would I have left? Nothing. It wouldn't bring James back. It wouldn't erase this loneliness in my heart. Keeping her alive, on the other hand, would at least give me a reason to get through the days to come.

The shower turned off behind me and I leaned a hip on the dresser to wait. According to the alarm clock, her half hour was almost up. I sighed again, beginning to become impatient. She was naked in there. And wet. Even just the visual turned me on. In five hundred years I don't think I'd ever been this attracted to another woman before. I'd always had somewhat of a preference for feminine companionship, I suppose, but I was raised rather more traditional. In any case, James was all I had ever needed. A protector, a lover. It was peculiar how I now found myself attracted to someone who was essentially his complete opposite. And it was even more peculiar how this attraction was more intense than anything I had ever felt before, James or otherwise. With James, the feelings had been mild and rational. Built on a foundation of survival and partnership. With Ms Swan, the feelings were simply wild. With no logic at all beyond just the fact of the feelings themselves.

I stood up from the dresser and tapped my foot. How much longer was she going to be? She still had five minutes left but I didn't like being alone out here, so I went over and opened the bathroom door.

I found her sitting on the lid of the toilet, dressed in nothing but a towel. She jumped when I came in. She had a handful of damp toilet paper in her hands and she looked like she had been crying. Glaring at me, she stood up quickly and lifted the lid and flushed the paper. Then she dropped the lid and wiped her eyes with her fingers.

"You said I had half an hour," she said.

I snorted at her silliness. "Half an hour to shower," I said. "Not sit around and mope."

She didn't answer. There was water all over the floor and I couldn't help but notice how the puddles made a trail from the shower to the window. I went over and examined the window. There were pock marks and little chips taken out of the glass and on the counter there was a bent steel rod that had held rolls of toilet paper.

I chuckled at her ingenuity. She had used the noise of the shower to mask the sounds of trying to break the glass. What a marvellous young woman. She was glaring at me defiantly with her arms folded over her breasts and I gave her a fond smile.

"So you did try and escape, even after I warned you," I said. "Good lord, you are a silly thing. Do I need to spank you again?"

"I didn't do anything," she denied.

I chuckled again at that and shook my head. She was going to be a handful, this one.

Then I started to get undressed.

She recoiled slightly as I pulled off my top. I tossed it onto the counter and started unbuttoning my jeans. I had no bra underneath the top and she gaped at my large and luscious breasts.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

I smiled and slipped off my jeans. "I have to shower as well," I said. "But don't worry, I'm not as sensitive about privacy as you are. I want you to stay right there where I can keep an eye on you."

She frowned and watched me in disgust until I was completely naked. I smiled at her and then I turned and reached into the shower to turn it on. I hoped she was getting a nice look at my ass.

I left the curtain open, so she could watch, and I took my time washing myself. She had sat on the toilet again and she was trying not to look, although her eyes did seem to have trouble keeping away. Maybe it was just morbid curiosity. She had probably never been confronted with another woman's nakedness like this before. It was a little different than in a locker room. I was practically parading myself for her, making sure my back was nicely arched and my breasts were sexily preened, massaging the shampoo into my scalp and then rinsing it out with the suds flowing off my marble body. When I opened my eyes, she looked away sharply. There was a faint blush on her cheeks and I could tell she was just a little excited, against her will or not.

Finally I turned the shower off and stepped out. Water dripped from my nipples. She rose from the toilet lid, as if she thought she could go now. I was blocking the door and I smiled at her as I gathered my hair in my hands and wrung it out like a rag. The water spattered on the tiles and she glared at me with her faintly pink face. I smiled and gestured with my chin at the towel she was wearing.

"Give me your towel," I said.

She frowned and looked at the chrome bar on the wall where three different towels were hanging. "There's towels over there," she said, pointing.

"I know," I said, smiling. "But I want yours."

She hesitated for a long and angry moment and then she took it off and handed it over. I took it and dabbed my face. She stood there, glaring, not bothering to cover herself anymore.

I took my time drying myself, the same as I had taken my time in the shower, and when I was done I let the towel drop to the wet floor. She was leaning against the counter, looking away. Her face had gone blank and a certain amount of resignation seemed to have finally creeped into her. As if she knew exactly what was coming next and she almost didn't care anymore. She looked up as the towel dropped and I smiled and brushed my wet hair with a cheap plastic hairbrush. She looked at my breasts. She looked away again. I put down the brush and took her hand.

"Come," I said.

I led her back into the bedroom and then I turned her to face me and cupped her face. She looked at me sullenly. I brushed my thumb over her lips.

"Do you know what's going to happen now?" I asked her softly.

She didn't answer. I stroked her damp hair back and smiled and kissed her lips. I did it very tenderly, as if to let her know there was nothing to be afraid of. She endured the kiss for a few seconds and then she turned away and wouldn't look at me.

On the surface the gesture seemed like defiance but in reality it was submission—to anything other than a kiss. A kiss seemed to be just a little too intimate for her, a little too uncomfortable. I could understand that. So instead I gave her a gentle push that caused her to plop down onto the bed behind her. Then I smiled and lowered myself and knelt at her feet.

She sat there on the edge of the bed and watched me grudgingly, half-confused, her dark brows puckered. I put my hands on her knees and opened them. She didn't resist. Not with her body, at least. Only with her eyes. I smiled up at her and used my hands to massage her thighs. They were so warm and soft. I was being very gentle and by kneeling at her feet I hoped to appear less menacing. I was eyelevel with her breasts and I smirked to see that her nipples were hard. Perhaps from the cold but perhaps from a little bit of excitement too. I leaned to lick one of them, keeping my red eyes raised to hers. She shivered, half in pleasure, half from revulsion. I licked it again, still gazing up at her in a subtle sort of domination. Kneeling at her feet and yet entirely in control of her. She bit her lip and tried to supress any enjoyment. But I smiled and licked it some more and then I took it between my lips and sucked at it and she let out a small whimper.

It was the first time I had used my mouth on her body and her nipples were simply delicious. I used my hands as well, to cup those gorgeous mounds and squeeze them, all very gently, all without speaking. She was in a very fragile state and the purpose of this was to reassure her and show her that a good captive gets treated better than a bad captive and as distasteful as all this might be to her it was certainly better than a more violent alternative.

By now she had begun to breathe heavily and I could smell her scent wafting up from between her thighs. It was driving me crazy and soon I abandoned her breasts. She had been watching me the whole time, her face flushed and upset, and now I smiled and flickered my eyes at her lap. She understood the hint and she leaned back slightly to allow better access to her pussy. The fact that she did it without being asked or even spoken too gave me a tremendous rush of excitement. It was nice to see that she was capable of being reasonable. I smiled at her and then I lowered my eyes to her vagina. It was swollen and slightly moist. I hadn't gotten a chance to taste it this afternoon and I was almost salivating with venom from the anticipation. It was an adorable little thing with a fine furring of delicate black hair and I leaned and pressed my lips to it.

Just a kiss. Her body shuddered and my mind spun from her scent and her amazing taste. I lifted my eyes to hers with my mouth still pressed to her lowerlips and maintained the eye contact as I kissed again, letting that faint moisture coat my lips. She didn't look away from my eyes and beyond the fear and disgust there also seemed to be just a hint of something else. I lowered my eyes and gave it a lick. She shuddered again and a moan came out of her and I smiled and licked my lips and then I closed my eyes and pressed my mouth to it more lavishly and gave it a generous kiss.

It took a long time and I was in no great rush. I savoured her like a fine dessert, licking at her slowly and methodically, making her gasp and whimper. She was getting wetter and wetter and her wetness was delicious. Her folds were slick and silky and I lapped at them eagerly, devouring her moisture as if it was as delicious as her blood. Her breathing had become high and breathless and she gave a cry when I finally wrapped my lips around her clit. I didn't know if she was trying to resist the orgasm or not but she failed if she was. Her legs tensed up on her toes and there was a gush of wetness along with a loud groan. Then her breathing stopped for a moment before it was released in a gasp as her body went slack.

I smiled into her folds as I continued to lick it all up, looking up at her with just my eyes as I did so. She looked down, her naked chest heaving, and there was little expression on her bland and defeated face to indicate anything at all other than that she was waiting for me to stop.

Finally I did. I sat back on my heels, kneeling there like a servant girl, and smiled up at her. She drew her legs closed, frowning again, and I gave her a kiss on each kneecap and rose to my feet.

By now my own pussy had gotten terribly horny as well but I suppose I would just have to put up with it. She had gone guarded again and I could tell she was afraid that I would force her to do something similar to me as well. I had half a mind to make her go down on me quickly but for now I was quite satisfied. Mostly I had only wanted to taste her and show her that she belonged to me and that she was mine to do with what I wished.

So instead of making any demands I simply reached for the floral bedcovers and spoke to her softly.

"Lay down," I whispered. "Time for bed."

She shuffled back to the pillow and tucked her legs under the covers, looking at me fearfully. "What are you going to do?"

I smiled and lifted the covers to her chin, once again feeling strangely like a mother taking care of her child. Her brown eyes were confused that I wasn't getting into the bed with her—suspicious as well—but all I did was smile and stroke her face.

"Nothing at all," I said. "For now."

Then I leaned down and placed a kiss on those beautiful lips.

After that I went to turn off the light. The room went dark but you could still see faintly from the lamps in the parking lot. She was raised up slightly in the bed and watching me and she continued to watch me as I came over and sat on the couch that faced the bed. She settled back onto the pillow, laying on her side and looking at me, and I crossed my legs to get comfortable.

"Get some sleep, Ms Swan," I told her. "You must be very exhausted."

"You're just going to sit there?"

"For now. I need some time to figure out what to do next. I hadn't planned on any of this. I had originally intended to simply kill you."

"You could just let me go."

I hid a smile by looking aside. The poor thing. She really was determined to somehow survive all this. "Go to sleep, Ms Swan," I said softly. "You'll be alright. Perhaps you'll wake up in the morning and realize this was all just a nightmare."

She lay there, blinking at me in the dark. Then she rolled over and faced the other way.

—

**AN: I think this chapter turned out pretty good. I wanted Bella to be spunky, but not to the point of ridiculous. Just enough to add a bit of light comedy and take the edge off the horror of her situation. Vicky might be a little OOC, but that's sort of unavoidable. In the books she was a lot more shallow and bitchy, and that's okay for a bit villain, but that's not gonna work for a main character. It's actually really odd when you think about how crappy and unrealized she was in the books. I think it's only the idea of her character that's so awesome. Red hair, sexy, passionately driven to kill Bella. Lot of potential there. Hopefully my little interpretation of her character is okay. I mean, if I kept her purely canon, she wouldn't even be into girls, much less get over James. Anyway, let me know what you thought. Any feedback, always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG, I had a huge shock yesterday. I tried to log in and update but the site was down. Everything worked except for my author profile page and I thought they had deleted or suspended my account, lol. A lot of other people were scared of the same thing, but I'm pretty sure my work is a bit darker than most. I really hope that doesn't happen. I wouldn't care if a story got deleted, but my whole account would be awful. That would be just the perfect end to my time on FFnet, wouldn't it? I've already suffered enough depression and self-esteem issues from this site as it is, lol.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. It's another long one, about 16,000 words. Hope everyone is cool with that. Not sure why these chapters are so long. Maybe it's just because I like the story. Vicky's POV allows for such richness and the situation itself is very unique and complicated. It's easy to get lost in it. Anyway, here it is. Hope you like it. :)**

—

Chapter 3:

—

I was surprised that the girl snored. You wouldn't have expected it from such a young and elegant little thing. Very soft snores, of course—more cute than anything else—but still. Surprising.

I sat there for a long time in the dark. Thinking. Planning. It seemed wisest to take it one day at a time. After all, if I was being completely honest with myself, I didn't even know what I wanted to do with the girl. My intentions seemed to be taking shape moment to moment. For now it would be enough simply to acquire the essentials for taking care of her. Money. Food. Clothing. Sexy underwear to rape her in. That last one was perhaps most important. I may have failed to kill her so far but my gooey feelings certainly weren't going to stop me from ravishing her senseless.

Soon there were cracks of light in the curtains. I was sitting there naked, my legs still crossed, and I found myself examining my body and wondering if the girl was attracted to at me all. It was difficult to tell under such duress, although perhaps that was most telling of all. She seemed to get wet fairly easily for something that was most certainly against her will. Not to mention against her orientation. It was odd. Perhaps there had been a little lesbianism lurking beneath her exterior of straightness before I ever came along. She did seem to have a sort of vibe. You could always tell about some girls. But oh well, no matter. After all, it's not like she had any choice about any of this. If she did not like me, I would make her like me. I could be ruthlessly charming when I wanted to be. Ruthlessly.

The girl slept through the first part of the morning and by ten o'clock I rose to get changed before the cleaning service arrived. I pulled back the curtain and through the window I saw a pudgy maid in a gray uniform pushing a cleaning cart along the walk. I met her at the door and spoke very quietly so as not to wake Ms Swan. I told the maid that we didn't need any service, just some fresh towels, and I offered her one of my last twenty dollar bills for her understanding. She tucked the money into her uniform and nodded and continued on with her cart of linen and cleaning chemicals. Too bad she was so ugly, I could've used a snack. I hadn't fed in over a week and I would have to soon. The girl would have to be fed too but I guess we would both have to wait.

The girl was still asleep. After closing the door, I went around the side of the bed and bobbed down to look at her face. Bella. Such a pretty name. A lock of dark hair had fallen over her face and I brushed it away delicately. She wasn't snoring anymore and her face was perfectly pale and peaceful. Like Sleeping Beauty. It was so nice to stalk her up close like this, in the same room as each other. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then went back to my chair.

It was almost noon when she finally woke. She had slept a lot longer than I thought she would. She came out of her slumber unwillingly, stirring for a moment with a small moan. Then she sat up in a panic. Her head whipped around and saw me sitting there. I smiled and bid her a good morning.

She must've been quite hungry by now, since she hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours, but she was going to have to wait a bit longer. I left her in the bed while I made some coffee for her. I had never used a coffeemachine in my life and I was quite embarrassed as I figured it out while pretending to know exactly what I was doing. Finally I got it going. The girl was still in the bed, raised up slightly, frowning at me from across the room. I smiled at her and then I poured one of the papercups and bought it to her in bed like a doting wife. She took it and sipped. I apologized for the lack of sugar or milk or anything she might've preferred. She didn't answer. I asked her how she usually took her coffee and she said bitterly: just black.

She was naked under the covers and naked when she got out of the bed. I gave her half an hour in the bathroom to shower and handle her morning maintenance. I was even prepared to give her the full half hour this time but she emerged after only twenty minutes. Perhaps she didn't realize she had longer. She was wearing a towel and she was using a second towel to squeeze dry the tips of her hair. She certainly seemed much more resigned this morning than she had yesterday, although still very sullen about it. I had put my coat on and now I was buttoning it up with its big black buttons. It was a wool and lambskin overcoat, charcoal black, very chic, and it suited me nicely. She noticed that I appeared to be preparing to go out and a sort of cunning came into her face.

"Where are you going?" she asked, hoping for any answer that might somehow give her opportunity to escape.

But I was wise to her silliness and I took the handcuffs out of my pocket with a smile. "Sorry, Ms Swan," I said. "This is for your own good."

"Wait," she said, shrinking back as I approached. "What are you doing?"

I turned her around and cuffed her hands behind her back. She dropped the towel she was holding and started to squirm.

"Now, now, just relax," I said. "I have to go out and I obviously can't trust you. I can't even bring you with me without worrying about you doing something stupid, so I'm afraid you've bought this onto yourself, Ms Swan."

"Wait—"

The towel she had been wearing had loosened and now it fell away, revealing her freshly showered body. I smiled at her squirming nakedness and then I shoved her into the empty closet. She stumbled into the floor under the bare wire hangers and glared up at me furiously.

"This is fucking bullshit," she said. "At least let me put on some clothes. You can't just lock me in here. You can't just—mmph!"

Her words were cut off as I bobbed down and stuffed a makeshift gag into her mouth. As beautiful as her voice was, I didn't want her screaming with it while I was gone. The gag was made from a piece of her shirt that I had torn off and now I used another strip of the shirt to tie around her head and secure the gag in her mouth.

Her eyes were positively wild with rage and she was practically hissing into the gag. Like a cat who was upset. I smiled at how sexy it was.

"Sorry about this," I said, "but I can't risk you screaming your little lungs out while I'm not here, can I? Now just settle down and be quiet."

"Mmmgh!"

I smiled again. I was tying up her ankles with a cord that I pulled out from the windowcurtains and then I patted her hip. She had started to buck and thrash like a beached fish but without use of her legs or arms she couldn't really manage any significant movement. She was screaming into the gag, a high pitched keening that almost did sound like the word help, and I began to stroke her hair to try and make her look at me.

"Listen to me, Ms Swan," I said. "Gags can be very dangerous. If you don't keep quiet, the material could work down into your throat and choke you to death. So if I were you, I'd be very still while I'm gone. You're not prone to a stuffy nose, are you?"

She glared at me, all gagged and tied up and naked. I smiled.

"Because a stuffy nose could also kill you," I said. "Considering you won't be able to breathe through your mouth and all. But try not to worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. I just need to get some money and some clothes and a few other things. You'll be a good girl while I'm gone?"

"Mmph!"

"Yes, I know you will. Aww, look at you. You cute little thing, you."

I petted her behind her ear, as if she was literally a housecat. She glared at me, finally going silent. There was so much ire in those dark eyes that it turned me on greatly. Too bad she was all tied up like that.

Then again, maybe I could still have some fun with her before I left. I looked at her body and I used my hand to stroke her hip. She was laying on her side with her hands cuffed behind her back, her breasts all exposed on her chest, and her nipples seemed to have stiffened. That was very interesting. It really oughtn't be possible for a girl to get excited in such a situation. Not unless she had some kind of latent taste for this kind of thing.

I moved my hand to her breast and watched her face. She continued to glare at me steadily and the look in her eyes was all but inscrutable. Did part of her like it? Some deep and dark part of her that she never knew about?

I flicked her nipple with my thumb.

She growled into the gag.

I chuckled and caressed that warm globe more thoroughly. Whatever she thought about it in her head, her body seemed to like it. Her nipples had gone even harder and now I gave one of them a good rubbing between my thumb and forefinger. Her eyes went even darker, if that was possible, and I smiled at her.

"You look very adorable with that gag, don't you?" I whispered to her. "The silence is nice too. Usually you can be a bit mouthy. I like you all helpless like this."

Slowly, I moved my hand between her legs and felt her pussy. No moisture. But perhaps if I rub it for a bit…

Her glare intensified even more but soon enough she began to moisten. The poor thing. She really had no control over her body, did she?

"What's the matter, Ms Swan?" I asked her with a certain cockiness. "You don't like being touched like this?" 

She made a muffled sound into the gag and tried to squirm away from the hand between her thighs. She didn't get far.

I chuckled at her and stroked her pussy more firmly.

"You're adorable," I said. "Let's see if I can make you come."

She was wet enough for an insertion and that's exactly what I did. Two fingers, nudging them into her tight vagina. She groaned and thrashed once, causing her boobs to wobble nicely.

"Mmph!" she moaned into the gag. "Mm, mmph!"

I smiled and pushed them in deeper, using my other hand to stimulate her clit. "Oh, you like it? Is that what you're trying to say?"

She shook her head viciously. Dark hair spilled over her face. I smiled. My own pussy was throbbing by now but I wanted to focus on her. She was getting wetter and she was breathing heavily into her gag. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her cheeks had gone pink. She looked like she was struggling very mightily not to enjoy it but the struggle was only making her enjoy it more. I curled up my fingers inside her and made her moan and I smiled at how beautiful the sound was.

"It's okay," I whispered softly. "Just let it come."

She opened her eyes and glared at me more darkly than anything before it. Her helplessness was such a turn on and yet with those eyes she didn't seem so helpless anymore. Those eyes looked like they could slay me dead even from just the sheer gorgeousness of them.

But they didn't, of course. I was the one in control here. From now on her pain and her pleasure were mine to dispense at will and right now I wanted her to come.

So I continued my attentions to her vagina, pumping my fingers into her hot wetness and pinching her clit, and finally I could see it approaching in those adamant brown eyes. She kept them locked onto mine and she did not look away, as if she thought the eye contact would prove something to me. Her nostrils had curled up in disgust and she must've thought that supressing any reaction to it would lessen my victory over her. But I wasn't worried. I returned her gaze with a red and sultry stare and I smiled as her breathing become faster and faster. She kept her furious eyes fixed on mine and then—

She tried hard to keep them open but it was just a bit too powerful for her. Her glare broke and those pretty brown orbs rolled upward for just a moment as the orgasm shuddered over her bound and naked body. I could feel it clenching around my fingers and it was a wonderful feeling, this dominance.

She struggled to refocus her eyes and now there was a wounded pucker to her frown, as if she hated that she had looked away. I smiled at her and withdrew my fingers from her and wiped them on her naked hip before patting that same place affectionately.

"There," I said. "See? Everything is good when you're a good girl."

She grunted into the gag, not too pleased. I stood up and adjusted my coat.

"I'll be back in a few hours with fresh clothes and something to eat," I said. "You must be very hungry by now. Just relax and maybe get some more rest. I'll see you soon."

She glared at me there from the floor of the closet, all gagged and naked, and I closed the closet door and sighed happily.

Well. That was delightful.

Smiling to myself, I went into the bathroom and washed my hands. I was still throbbing between my legs pleasantly and I think even my panties had gotten a bit wet. Overall, I was extremely pleased with her performance. Anger was certainly much more attractive and manageable than despair. It seemed my gentle approach was already beginning to pay off. Tonight I was going to have a lot of fun with her. I would've loved to have some fun with her right now but she really did need something to eat. And some clothes, I suppose. I dried my hands on one of the towels and I noticed in the mirror that I was still smiling. I looked at that smile for a moment and then slowly the smile began to fade. It occurred to me that I hadn't been this happy since James died, or not even then. It felt like something of a betrayal.

I shook my head and went back into the room. The gun was sitting on the dresser and I checked the chamber before putting it in my pocket. I shouldn't have to use it but you never know when you'll have to kill someone in a human fashion.

Also on the dresser were the girl's dirty clothes, folded there in a pile, and I figured I better check her sizes before rushing out to buy things. The top was a medium and the jeans were a 34. Nice. I checked the bra as well and I was impressed that it was a D cup. 34D to be precise. Not bad for a seventeen year old, especially with her willowy body type. I would've thought she was closer to a C cup but I suppose that was just how perky they were. I was a triple D, myself. F cup. Porn star tits. Entirely natural, too. I was quite proud of them and I was going to have to teach the girl to like them too. Perhaps tonight I could introduce her to them properly and let her spend some quality time with them. I could tell by how she glanced at them sometimes that she was at least impressed if not—

_Thud._

I frowned in confusion and turned to look at the closet.

_Thud._

_Thud, thud._

Dear lord. The silly thing was headbutting the door. The mental image of it was almost more than I could bear. If the poor thing wasn't already retarded she soon would be from how she was banging her head like that. She must've thought that I had already left and now she was attempting another of her futile and short-sighted escapes. Honestly, what on earth did she hope to achieve from that?

Just when I thought she couldn't possibly get more stupid, a muffled scream came from the closet. Who knows what she was trying to say. You could hardly even hear it from here, much less outside. I touched my palm to my face and shook my head as she continued to try and scream. And she wonders why I couldn't trust her enough to leave her unfettered in the motel room. Then she started banging again.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud, thud, thud._

"I'm still here, Ms Swan," I called out to her, mostly out of concern for her already limited supply of braincells.

The thudding stopped. So did the screaming. I could picture her pouting in the closet, gagged and naked on the floor with all her limbs restrained, and I shook my head and decided to get going.

The weather outside was cold and windless with a vast blanket of cloud that would very conveniently keep the sun from my skin. The clouds were gray but they didn't look heavy enough to rain. I crossed the parking lot and got into the girl's truck. I started it up and looked back toward the motel room through the windshield. I didn't like leaving her alone. There were so many things that could go wrong. Mostly I was concerned for asphyxiation. She hadn't seemed to have heeded my warnings on the subject very much. It would be a shame to go out and come back to a cold corpse in the closet. But like I said, the girl had bought it on herself with her own disobedience. Nothing I could do but be as quick as possible.

I reversed out of the space, swung the truck around, and pulled out into the road.

The first thing I needed to do was get some money. Actually, on second thought, perhaps the first thing I needed was gas for the truck. The needle was dangerously close to empty. I would have to ditch it soon but I would need it for the rest of the day. Fortunately, most filling stations also have ATM machines, and I drove along until I found one somewhat at the edge of town where I pulled up at one of the pumps and began to gas up the truck. There was only a single ATM machine and it was located in front of the store but to the side, almost out of sight from the front windows. Perfect.

Once the tank was half full, I hung the nozzle and went into the store, counting my remaining cash in my hands. Barely enough with only a little left over. I would need to buy some kind of bag as well. I looked up as the glass door swung closed behind and instantly felt an abrupt shift in my plans.

The clerk was a girl.

Fairly young, maybe nineteen or twenty. Blonde hair, long and platinum. Sort of a slutty vibe to her, with makeup in the middle of the day and dark blue eyeshadow. She was speaking on a phone in a flirty kind of voice—to a boyfriend perhaps—and she noticed me as I came in with a swing of her crystal blue eyes. Those same eyes lingered on my face for just a moment and I knew right away I had found a snack for tonight.

But, business before pleasure.

She hung up the phone as I approached the counter and looked at my face again, my flaming red hair. I would've looked like some supermodel walking in off the street. She was clearly impressed, although she tried to hide it under a veneer of teenage nonchalance. She examined her nails and asked blandly if I needed anything. The nails were short and painted pink and she was wearing a suede vest like a cowgirl and a denim miniskirt. I paid for the gas and she rung up the money in the cash register. I watched her. She wasn't quite as attractive as Ms Swan, of course, but she would certainly do.

While the receipt was printing, she looked out the window and saw the truck parked there by the pump. It was the only car there and we were the only two people in the store. The rusty red heap seemed to impress her far less than my hair had and she gave it a snort.

"Nice truck," she said mockingly.

I smiled.

Yep.

I wanted to kill her.

"Thank you," I said, taking the receipt. "Would you like to go for a ride?"

She looked at me and snorted again. "What? No."

"I thought you said it was a nice truck?"

"I was sarcastic," she said, although loosening up a little and almost playing around. "It's horrible."

I smiled and looked out the window. I was looking at the truck but mostly I was trying to determine how much of the ATM machine could be seen from inside of the store. Not much. If I was quick enough, I could probably do it without even being noticed.

Or I could just kill the girl right now.

I turned back to her but then I noticed a security camera in the corner. Oh well. I suppose I would have to draw her out somehow. It's generally preferable to leave behind a missing person's case as opposed to a homicide case, especially when travelling with a hostage.

The girl was watching me, as if waiting to see what I'd say next, and I smiled at her and leaned on the counter flirtily.

"To be honest, the truck doesn't actually belong to me," I said. "I'm just borrowing it."

"From your boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend," I said, watching her reaction.

Her eyebrows rose. Kind of smiled. Surprised and little bit excited. She looked me over again and chuckled once before looking away as if deciding it was more proper to be a little judgemental.

"Oh," she said. "Well."

She chuckled again. She could tell I was trying to hit on her and she was slightly scandalized as a small town girl with little experience at this kind of thing probably would be. I smiled at her and continued to lean on the counter.

"So you work here all alone?" I asked.

She nodded and looked about the empty store without much enthusiasm. "Yep."

"Just you?"

"Just me. Till tonight anyway."

"You must get very bored."

"Sometimes. My dad owns it. I don't really wanna work here, but…"

She shrugged and I nodded as if I understood. I liked what I was hearing. A bored girl in a denim miniskirt who was likely a bit promiscuous if her earlier phone conversation was anything to go by. The kind of girl who might be up for a little adventure.

"So, hey," I said after a small second of silence. "What time is your shift over?"

Now she went slightly guarded. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

She shrugged a shoulder. "About eight."

"What do you usually do after that?"

"I don't know. Go home."

"No date tonight?"

"Nope. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"No? Sounded like you were talking to one on the phone."

She snorted haughtily. Her phone was sitting there on the counter and she glanced at it with a sort of girlish distain. "He's not my boyfriend," she said. Then she lifted her eyes boldly. "Just a guy I fuck sometimes."

My lips lifted in a smirk. "I guess you're the kind of girl who just likes to have a good time."

"Sure I do. Don't you?"

"Nothing I love more," I said. "Maybe we could have a good time together?"

Her hand was sitting on the counter and I used the tip of my finger to touch it teasingly. She froze in excitement and I gave her a sultry smile.

"Hm?"

Now her own mouth moved into a smirk but what she did was tug back her hand gently. Her blue eyes were bright with curiosity and I could tell she was very tempted even if her body language was reluctant. I wasn't sure how she would respond but before she had a chance a man came into the store.

She glanced at him as he went down the aisle toward the freezers in the back and then turned back to me.

"I better get back to work," she said.

I nodded and unleaned from the counter. "Tell you what," I said. "Why don't I come by at eight and pick you up?"

She shook her head and shrugged non-committally. "I might not be here."

I smiled and unfolded the last of my money in my hand to see if I had enough for one more purchase. "Just think about it," I said. "No pressure. It'll be just two girls having a good time. How much for one of those bags?"

I tossed my chin at a display of hiking gear behind the counter. One of the items was a creamcolored canvas dufflebag and it would be perfect to rob the girl's ATM machine outside. She turned and stood on her toes to fetch down the bag from the shelf. She wore brown boots that came to her knees and she had pretty legs even if her ass seemed a little flat under that denim skirt. She turned and placed the bag on the counter and I paid for it with exactly the last of my money.

By now the other customer was waiting to be served and the girl gave me a second receipt and a shy smile.

"Come back again," she said, leaving me to interpret the subtext.

"Oh, I will," I told her, and then I winked and turned and went out of the store.

Once I was outside I glanced back through the plateglass window. The girl had turned to deal with the customer which was absolutely perfect. I didn't have a moment to waste so I strode up to the AMT machine, glancing up and down the street. Gray and empty. I kept behind the machine to avoid the hidden camera installed in it and then I simply pushed it over with one hand.

With my vampire strength it was as easy as uprooting a small tree in soft soil. There was a whine of steel as the bolts came up out of the concrete but otherwise there was no major noise. It stood there half tilted over, some of the bolts intact, and then I bobbed down and carefully ripped away the heavy steel plate underneath it.

Money began spilling out in a green stream onto the wet pavement. A small breeze had picked up and a few of the bills blew away. I had the canvas dufflebag slung over my shoulder and now I unslung it and opened it up before stuffing it with handfuls of the loose notes along with some taped stacks in denominations of ten thousand dollars per packet.

I didn't need much so I didn't waste time grabbing it all. Just whatever was convenient. By the time I had scooped up the majority of it, almost a full minute had passed. I rose and quickly moved away toward the truck, zipping up the bag. Through the plateglass window I could see the blonde girl was just finishing up with the customer. She glanced at me as I opened the door to the truck and smiled. She hadn't so much as even glanced toward the ATM machine that lay uprooted in a pool of green bills. The man had come out of the store, fiddling with his wallet, and he didn't notice either as he turned and went the other way. It seemed today was my lucky day and I got into the truck and drove away.

Next stop was Walmart.

I had seen the place last night while we were driving through town and I found it again pretty easy. I was glad the tiny town had one. It had probably killed all the other local businesses in the area but you couldn't match it for convenience. I pulled up in the parking lot and unzipped the dufflebag. I counted out about half a thousand dollars in small bills and then I folded it and got out the truck and tucked the money into my pocket.

The first things I bought were a handbag and a clutchpurse, so that I could stop carrying cash around in my bare pockets like a gangster. The handbag was rust red in genuine suede, very soft to the touch, and the purse was a tiny little thing of pebbled red leather with a wristlet band that would do just as well for an evening out or casual shopping. It had been a long time since I'd gone accessorized and I was happy to sling the bag over my shoulder. These last few months I'd been in constant stalk mode, spending the nights on rooftops, the days lurking in shadows. But now, finally, I would be able to settle down for a while, and with a lovely companion as well.

I only had to make sure to take care of her properly, and with that thought in mind, I set out to acquire the things she'd need for her immediate needs. Toothbrush, toothpaste. Bodyspray. A nice hairbrush. I bought a pink cosmetics bag used for traveling to put all these things in and then I puzzled for a bit over the tampons. Come to think of it, her period could actually prove something of a difficulty. Menstrual blood, of course, was rather stale and unappetizing, but still. Blood is blood. Hopefully I would be able to resist when her time came. I bought her some of the more generic tampons and added them to the other toiletries along with some moisturizer and a facial cleanser, shower gel, a frilly blue sponge. I was getting quite carried away and I had to force myself to stop. I was surprised at how fun it was to consider all her needs and purchase all the things required of them. It bought her humanity into focus and made me appreciate the rich complications of her body. I didn't believe I'd ever had this particular kind of responsibility before. It certainly made my maternal side flourish, although to be honest, it didn't quite overpower the side that wanted to brutally murder her too.

In a separate department I picked up a smartphone as well. Not for the girl, of course. I couldn't even trust her in a motel room. But we would be traveling soon and access to the internet would come in handy. I bought one of the more expensive ones and that was it for the money I had bought with me. Easy come, easy go, I suppose.

I took all my purchases out of the truck and refilled my new purse from the dufflebag. Next on the list was clothes and I wanted plenty of money for that.

The clothes department was the largest department in the store and I forced myself not to dally about too long. Little Bella was still locked in the closet and it really wasn't humane to keep her in there. What if she had to pee? And, truth be told, I missed her. It was actually the first time in months that she had been out of my sight for so long. It was a shame I couldn't have bought her with me but maybe we could go shopping together some other day. It was only a matter of time until her spirit broke to the point where she would accept the fact that there was nowhere she could run and nowhere she could hide. And once she realized that, she also would realize it would be wiser of her to make the best of her situation by being a good girl rather than trying to escape it like a bad girl.

In any case, the first thing she needed was clothes. It was cold weather lately so the first thing I got her was a jacket that caught my eye, a snowboarding jacket in sunburst pink with a hood that was detachable. Pink wasn't precisely her color but I thought her wardrobe could use a little more flavor than she was used to aside from those drab browns and blacks. It was a comfy jacket and it would keep her warm, that was the main thing.

After that I bought her a selection of tops and t-shirts, including a few things I found that were actually quite nice, a black lace trimmed tank, a peachcolored cami, a pale pink long sleeve fleece with glitter around the collar. I got her a sweatshirt too, a turtleneck that was taupe and tapered to the waist. She needed pants as well, unless I wanted her walking around in her panties, so I took a quick browse and got her a new pair of jeans, rinsed ink in color with baggy bellbottoms, but in the end I thought maybe some skirts would be more fun. Easier access to her yummy parts. I had to migrate departments but I found her a lovely denim kilt, a sexy black miniskirt, and a magenta tutu with Hello Kitty on it. That last one probably wouldn't be to her taste but it would look adorable on her.

By this time it was getting well into the afternoon and I still hadn't purchased anything for myself. I did need a few things and honestly I was tired of wearing pants. Time for a change, so I went into the dress department and perused the goods as quickly as I could. I didn't bother to try any on, I just selected a few that I liked—a coral colored sundress with a belted waist, a leopard print sweater dress in charcoal, a kimono style wrap with a red and pink print—and then I remembered shoes. I got some sexy heeled sandals for myself and some comfy boots for the girl together with some socks. The socks bought to mind underwear and I was beginning to feel like I would never get out of here. It had started out fun, but really, enough was enough.

Still, it was easy enough to muster up enthusiasm for underwear, and I gave the section a thorough browse. There wasn't much in the way of lingerie—and we weren't exactly in the honeymoon stages just yet—but there was no reason one couldn't be practical and sexy at the same time. For myself I got a 3-pack of sexy lace thongs—crimson red, of course—and a lacy bra or two to match. For the girl, I took pity on her and merely purchased her a pack of assorted bikinibriefs with flower prints along with a couple of sports bras for comfort. No need to terrify the poor thing by turning her into a rape-doll just yet. There would be plenty of time for that later.

After that I was almost finally done. All I needed was a few little articles of makeup. I'm not sure if Ms Swan would want to wear any but I had a date tonight with a young blonde cashier from a gas station. I at least needed a bit of lipstick.

By the time I got back to the truck it was later than I would've thought and I was carrying entire armfuls of bags and parcels. Perhaps it was a little silly to overburden ourselves with so much apparel but it wasn't nearly as much as it seemed. It was barely enough to fill a closet but hopefully we would be able to eke out at least a handful of outfits from them. I only hoped Ms Swan would like them.

While I was driving back to the motel I tried to think if there was anything I was forgetting. I seemed to have everything but then I remembered the most important thing of all: Food.

How could I have forgotten such a thing? By now she had to be absolutely starving. But I had left her tied up far too long to go driving around for a grocery store so I pulled into the drive-thru of a nearby McDonald's and bought her three Happy Meals. That ought to be enough.

When I finally got back to the motel there was dead silence from the closet. I didn't know if that was encouraging or not. I almost feared the worst until I opened the door and saw her laying there much the same as I had left her. My heart warmed at the sullen and gagged glare she gave me and I quickly bobbed down to untie her ankles and unlock the handcuffs.

"Aww, look at you," I said, genuinely feeling bad although not really. "I feel so terrible for locking you up like this."

As soon as her hands were free, she pulled the gag out of her mouth and coughed and spat and then glared up at me from the floor of the closet.

"You fucking bitch," she said.

I smiled and petted her head. "Now, now, Ms Swan. Talk like that does nothing to increase my confidence in you. You need to be a good girl. Here, let me help you up."

I stood up and offered my hand. To my surprise she actually took it and let me help her up. Her legs were very stiff after so many hours tied up—they were also very naked and attractive—and she almost stumbled as she rose. I used my other hand to steady her but she shrugged away and looked at me in disgust before covering her breasts and her crotch. I smiled and held up a finger.

"Wait here," I told her.

Then I turned and went to fetch the bags from the truck.

It took three trips and to her credit she didn't seem to move a muscle. She stood still the entire time and didn't sprint even once toward the door. That might've been because she was naked but it also might've been because her time in the closet had given her time to think and realize exactly how trapped she really was. Or maybe it was a combination of those factors.

When everything was inside, I closed the door and took off my coat. I had thrown all the shopping bags on the bed and now I nodded at them.

"I bought you some clothes," I said. "Feel free to put something on."

She wasted no time, upending several of the bags at once and letting the contents spill unceremoniously onto the covers. I had bought in her hamburgers last and her eyes followed the scent of them as I went and placed them on the small table in the kitchen area.

But she didn't ask about them and she focused on finding some clothes. The first thing she found was one of the sports bras, the black one, and she put it on quickly over her breasts before fumbling again through the pile for some panties. She found the pack of red lace thongs and made a disgusted face at them.

"Those are mine," I mentioned with a smile.

She snorted and tossed them aside and continued searching until she came up with the other pack. She tore open the plastic and found a pair and quickly stepped into them. They were black as well with dark gray sunflowers on them and they matched her bra, although I'm sure that was the least of her intentions.

After that she sifted through all the skirts in contempt until she found the jeans. The way she discarded all the skirts made me sad. I knew she wouldn't like them. After she put the jeans on, she found a top as well. Finally she pulled the turtleneck on over the top since she was probably very cold and then she fluffed out her magnificently dark hair from the long collar of it and spun around to face me.

I had been watching her patiently and I was taken slightly off-guard by the sudden anger in her face. It seemed the clothes had given her confidence and she cut quite an intimidating figure there in her bellbottoms, barefoot, glaring at me with all the fury that had built up in the hours of her confinement.

"Don't you _ever_ tie me up like that again," she said in a low growl.

My eyebrows lifted. She was making demands? Of me? I chuckled and unleaned from the kitchentable. "I'm sorry, it seems you've misunderstood again. You are mine now, Ms Swan, which means I can do anything I want to you. I can call you Susan or paint you a color or even throw you through a window. The possibilities are literally limitless."

"Fuck you," she hissed with surprising vehemence. "I'm not some fucking dog you can just throw in a closet whenever you go out."

"You're completely right. I should have put you in a box with some biscuits."

Her dark eyes flared dangerously and for a second I was genuinely concerned for my safety. She didn't appreciate my sense of humor, it seemed. But before she could explode and do me bodily harm, I gestured with a hand for calm and smiled to show I was only joking.

"I'm sorry, you are very correct, Ms Swan," I said. "I mistreated you today, but you must remember, you are a captive. Some compromise to your comfort is unavoidable. After all, if your personal freedom was of any concern at all to me, I wouldn't have abducted you in the first place."

"Just don't fucking tie me up again," she said, not even listening. "Alright?"

I nodded and smiled and decided to drop it. I think she understood, even if she wouldn't admit it. We obviously needed a new subject so I let my eyes drift over her trendy new outfit.

"Do you like your new clothes?" I asked her.

She didn't answer. She was still glaring at me and now she had her arms folded. I thought she looked adorable in that taupe turtleneck and those dark jeans with the bellbottoms. While she was standing there, I noticed her rub her feet together, and I realized they were cold.

"I got you some socks as well," I said, heading over to the pile. I sifted through the clothes and found the socks, just plain white ones. "Here, put them on."

She pouted grudgingly and then she snatched them out of my hand and hopped on one foot as she put them on. I was still looking through the clothes and I took up the black miniskirt and held it up to smile at it.

"Maybe we should have a little fashion parade to pass the time," I said. "Hm?"

She didn't even deign to acknowledge that. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, yes, I keep forgetting," I said, and then I sorted through the pile for the cosmetics bags of toiletries I had bought her. "I think this should come in handy. I've tried to anticipate your every need, but if you require anything else, please let me know."

She took the bag and opened it. When she saw what was inside—toothbrushes, creams, hygiene products—her expression softened somewhat. It perhaps came as a relief to her that I didn't intend to let her rot in a dungeon somewhere. She zipped up the case and lifted her eyes grudgingly.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Then she went into the bathroom.

That one word made me beam. A small victory, perhaps, but a victory nonetheless. It felt like I had made a tiny bit of progress. Progress to what, though? I wasn't exactly sure about that. Originally I had only wanted to break her physically but now I wanted to break her so much more thoroughly. Emotionally, psychologically, spiritually. I wanted to break her to the point where she was happy to be with me. To belong to me. Was such a thing possible? I thought it was. Human beings were often grateful for small sufferings in order to avoid worse ones. It was only a matter of conditioning and in many ways I had already begun. That muttered thank you for nothing more than a bag of soap and tampons was her first step toward truly becoming mine.

I sighed and smiled and started hanging all the clothes in the closet. I didn't know how long we would be staying but I liked to be organized. The dufflebag with all the money in it was there too and I hid it in the floor of the closet. It wouldn't matter if the girl found it. It was only money. The smartphone was in my coat pocket and I didn't intent to let that out of my sight.

She had closed the bathroom door for privacy and I wondered how long she would be. Her food was getting cold and she must be starved. I opened the paperbags and started setting out her hamburgers and fries and the three small sodas. A tiny banquet for her. I do hoped she liked McDonald's. As I understood, it wasn't known to be particularly healthy. For her dinner I would have to get her something else. I'd better ask what she'd like. Hopefully we could get something delivered. I'd hate to have to tie her up again. She hadn't responded to that very well, had she? Although it was interesting how the bulk of her ire was at the incarceration itself. Not a peep about how I had casually violated her vagina into an orgasm before leaving. Perhaps that had been too uncomfortable to mention. In any case, I suppose I would have to go out anyway. I had made a date with that blonde girl from the gas station. Ms Swan wasn't the only thing around here that required feeding.

Eventually the bathroom door opened and the girl came out. She seemed to have brushed her hair because there was an extra bit of bounce to those dark locks that she hadn't had in the morning. It must've been a bit knotted. She also seemed to have brushed her teeth. She noticed all the food there on the table and looked at it with a frown.

"Is that for me?" she asked grudgingly.

"Of course," I said, gesturing with a sweep of my hand like a generous hostess. "Who else would it be for?"

She didn't move for a moment. She didn't seem certain whether or not it was right to accept food from someone who had kidnapped you. She was obviously very hungry but it took days without food to be legitimately starving.

I sat down on one of the chairs and crossed my legs. I was sitting sidewise to the table, facing her, and I gestured again at the cooling meal.

"Please," I said. "Help yourself."

She glanced at me and she seemed to decide that the defiance wasn't worth going hungry. She sat down and began unwrapping one of the cheeseburgers.

I smiled and watched as she took a bite that almost consumed half of the entire burger. It was good that she had an appetite. It demonstrated a rather stable emotional state. Which was very curious indeed. Like her little orgasm in the closet this morning, I'm not sure most regular girls would be capable of eating under such conditions. Their stomach would be in knots and their eyes would be in tears and all they'd be able to think about was going home.

But Ms Swan was different. Stronger, perhaps. Or maybe she was simply used to being abducted. This was her second time, after all, and she still had hope of rescue. Maybe she still wasn't quite committed to the reality of what was happening to her. Or maybe I was right the first time. Maybe she was just a tough kind of girl. Who knows. Either way, she was proving to be quite a delight.

She took another bite while still chewing the first one, her dark eyes flickering at me suspiciously as if she thought I would want to share. I smiled and watched her.

"I didn't know what you'd like so I just got this," I said. "I suppose we'll have to discuss your diet at some point. You're a lot of work, aren't you Ms Swan?"

She snorted and kept eating. "You're the one who kidnapped me."

"Yes, that's true, I suppose."

I sighed and glanced toward the window. The curtains were drawn but you could see it was beginning to get dark outside even though it wasn't even five o'clock yet.

I turned back to the girl. She had finished one of the burgers and I watched her unwrap the second. She was more patient with this one and the bite she took out of it was much smaller. I watched her chew and swallow and wipe her mouth with a napkin. Humans. Such weird creatures. I used to be one of them but somewhere along the line I had begun to think of myself as a race apart. Better. Superior.

She took another bite and glanced at me angrily. My scrutiny seem to annoy her. I suppose no one liked being watched while they ate. Still, it was rather fascinating. I like how her tongue would lick her lips sometimes or suck at the straw of one of the sodas. Diet, of course. Didn't want to fatten her up too much.

"Jeez," she said, glaring at me and away again. "Can you quit staring at me?"

"Sorry about that. Just admiring how beautiful you are."

Despite my apology, I didn't stop. Instead I leaned with an elbow on the tabletop and placed my chin in my hand to gaze at her more wistfully. She tossed some of her hair back self-consciously and glared at me and took another savage bite of her burger. This boldness she was showing me this afternoon was very encouraging. I smiled at her.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said we could have a lot of fun together," I said. "All it would take is for you to drop the attitude and do what I say."

She didn't answer. She chewed and stared down at her burger. I watched her and then I rose from my chair.

"Let me show you something," I said.

I went to the closet and got the canvas dufflebag and bought it back to the table. She looked annoyed, as if she thought maybe I was going to show her more clothes. I unzipped it and opened it and tilted it forward to show her the thousands upon thousands of dollars in it.

She almost dropped the burger.

She had stopped chewing and her voice came out very soft. "Where did you get that?"

"From an ATM machine," I said, sitting down again. She looked at the money and swallowed. Then she kept eating. I crossed my legs once more and patted the money with my hand. "Imagine what you could do with cash like this. Imagine all the things you could buy. All the things I could buy for you. Does it not tempt you just a little? You don't have to be a hostage if you don't want."

These suggestions seemed to disgust her and cause her to lose her appetite. She swallowed and looked at the money and then looked at me.

"I just want to go home," she said.

I sat back in the chair and smiled. "Home."

"Yes."

"Back to that gloomy little town where you lived in that gloomy little house and went to that gloomy little school. There's nothing waiting for you there. No boyfriend. No mate. Just a boring and pointless life with no consequence."

She glared at me but obviously she couldn't disagree. I smiled and gave her a small and innocent shrug.

"But with me, well," I said. "Who knows what could happen?"

"I know exactly what you're going to do to me."

"And what's that?"

"You're going to kill me."

I smiled and paused a moment to observe her before answering. "Perhaps," I said. "But perhaps if I was going to kill you, I would've done it already. Hm?"

She didn't answer. She was still glaring but now she looked away and took up her hamburger and started eating again. I watched her finish that one and sip her soda and start nibbling at some fries. She left the third hamburger wrapped and untouched. I smiled.

"I'm five hundred years old," I told her. "Did you know that?"

She looked at me with a fry in her mouth like a cigarette. She seemed surprised at my age but determined to act unimpressed. Then she bit the fry and chewed.

"No," she said. "How would I know that?"

"And in all that time, do you know what I've learnt?"

"What?"

"Life is hard. Those who don't adapt, perish."

She didn't answer. She selected another fry and ate it. I smiled and leaned forward slightly to place my hand over hers.

"This is your new life now, Ms Swan," I told her gently. "You have only two choices. You can either adapt or you can suffer and die. It's entirely up to you."

"You're going to kill me no matter what I do."

"Those were my intentions but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have something of a weakness for you. Why, if you batted those eyelashes of yours and asked nicely enough, I might be persuaded to let you go this very instant."

She thought about that for a moment. Wondering if it was true or just another sick game. She tugged her hand away from mine and resumed eating her fries.

"I don't believe you," she muttered.

I smiled and sat back. Pity. It would've been nice to have her beg a little, even just for fun. "Either way," I said, "it's probably your best tactic. I'm sure obedience and pleading would be more effective than, for instance, banging your head into the closet."

She almost blushed at that. She ought to be embarrassed. I'd never heard of anything as stupid as a handcuffed naked girl trying to headbutt her way out of a closet.

"It doesn't matter," she said with a surprising briskness. "Edward is going to come save me anyway."

Ah, so that was the source of her strength. Now I understood. I smiled and heaved a sigh, glancing toward the window and the world that lay beyond the curtains. To be honest, I had hopes this Edward would come for her as well. James really ought to be avenged in some fashion.

"Well, I dearly hope so," I said. "Perhaps we'll stay in Port Angeles for a few days. We wouldn't want him to lose your trail, would we? That is, if he even cares about you enough to keep track of you in the first place."

"He does," she said, with only the tiniest flicker of doubt in her voice. "He loves me."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," I said. Then I smirked and added: "Just not enough to actually be with you, hm?"

She glared at me for a moment. But there was sadness in this glare and then she dropped the fries she was holding and looked away to wipe her eyes with a napkin.

I felt a strange pang of regret for what I said. Maybe that had been unnecessarily mean. I knew firsthand how loveable and precious she could be and I had no doubts her mate felt the same way.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Go to hell," she muttered.

I smiled. "Say that again."

"What?"

"Go to hell," I said. "Tell me to go to hell."

She had wiped her eyes and now they were just very angry again, her sadness all burnt away. She looked at me and she said:

"Go to hell."

My smile beamed. Yes. Anger was so much more attractive than sorrow.

"You're very beautiful when you're angry," I told her.

She snorted and picked up her fries again.

I smiled and allowed her to finish the rest of her lunch in silence and I didn't even stare at her too much. As hungry as she was, she didn't eat it all. She left behind a burger and a packet of fries and two of the sodas. When she was finally done, she sighed and put the remainder of the food in one of the boxes. I smiled at her.

"Nice lunch?"

"Not really," she muttered without looking at me.

I think it might've been the company that bothered her more than the food but I didn't mention it. "We'll have to get you something more nutritious for dinner," I said. "What would you like?"

"I don't care."

"I noticed you used to make vegetable stir-fry quite often at home. How would that suit you?"

"Whatever."

I nodded and looked toward the alarm clock across the room that sat on the bedside table. Just past five. Three hours till I had to go meet that blonde girl. Hopefully she hadn't had a change of heart because I really did need the blood.

I sighed and turned back to Ms Swan.

"I think, tonight, I will have to feed as well," I said idly.

She had been somewhat relaxed before I spoke but now she went rigid and afraid. I was confused at her reaction for a moment and then I realized she must've misinterpreted my words. I chuckled and patted her hand with my own.

"Not from you, don't worry," I said. "I met a girl while I was out. A nice little blonde. Nothing quite as delicious as you, of course, but fine for a snack."

That didn't seem to console her very much. I rose with the Happy Meal boxes and went to throw them in the trash. Then I came back for the sodas and poured them out into the sink. She was following me with her eyes and very quietly from behind me she said:

"Are you going to kill her?"

I glanced over my shoulder and smiled.

But I didn't answer.

Once the kitchen area was cleaned up I put Ms Swan on the bed and turned on the TV for her while I rummaged in the closet to review the day's shopping. I would have to get some luggage as well at some point. A couple of overnight bags, just to travel with. I had decided that we could stay in Port Angeles for three days, no more. By then her disappearance and her father's death would be under investigation and it would be time to move on to Seattle.

I had turned the lights on and the girl got very quiet as it got dark outside. She kept glancing at me and I got the feeling she was worried about the blonde girl I had mentioned. She looked like she wanted to attempt to talk me out of it but at the same time she didn't want to draw my hunger onto herself either. I suppose that was the evil of self-preservation. People were fine with horrible things happening to other people as long as it didn't happen to themselves. Which was natural enough, really. Ms Swan would have enough trouble keeping herself alive, much less any other hapless damsel who caught my eye.

The headboard of the bed was an iron frame and toward eight o'clock I took the handcuffs from the dresser and approached her with them. She said nothing. She was sitting back against a pillow and not even a peep came out of her as I locked the bracelet around one of her wrists and cuffed her to the iron bar of the bed. I watched her eyes as I did so. They were dark and defiant but slightly subdued as well. The mention of feeding seemed to have stirred a certain fear inside her or at least weariness. Above all she was extra guarded not to provoke me in any way. I suppose that was okay. I liked her anger but this was nice too.

Once she was secure I went into the bathroom and put on a little bit of makeup. I was half-tempted to put on a new outfit—something sexy—but there wasn't much point. It wasn't a real date, just a casual murder rape. Or perhaps not even rape. She seemed slutty enough to put out all by herself. Maybe just murder then. Either way, the most important thing was to take the edge off my appetite and perhaps have a little bit of fun.

When I came back into the room, I was wearing lipstick and a bit of eye makeup. The girl noticed from the bed and yet still said nothing. I was putting on my coat and she was watching me, the TV droning in the background. I fluffed out my hair and smiled at her and looked at her for a moment. In truth, I didn't want to leave. Not because I didn't trust her but because I simply liked being with her.

But alas, a girl's gotta eat. She would be fairly secure handcuffed to the bed like that but there was her mouth to consider. I hated to gag her again but there was really no choice. The rags I had used this morning were sitting on the dresser. I reached for them and that's when she spoke.

"Please don't gag me," she said. "I won't scream."

I paused and turned back to her. I examined her face and I could see quite a bit of sincerity there. And fear as well. I cocked my head, watching her, and then I strolled up to her bedside with the gag.

She kept her eyes on mine, silently imploring me not to do it. She must really hate being gagged. I looked at her for a moment more and then I nodded slowly.

"Very well," I said. "But be warned, Ms Swan. This will be your first and only opportunity to earn my trust. Sit tight like a good girl and in the future I will be more lenient. But if I come back and find that you've called for help or managed to escape, do you know what I'm going to do?"

"Yes," she whispered, looking away from my red eyes.

I smiled and told her anyway. "I'm going to hunt you down and kill whoever helped you and then kill you as well in a way that will make you wish a hundred times over that you hadn't been so incredibly stupid," I said. "Do you understand that?"

She looked up at me with a small flicker of defiance in her dark eyes. But she nodded.

I smiled and put the rags on the bedside table and then I picked up the phone there and ripped the cord out of the wall, just to be safe. There was no escape for her, of course, but I really did not want to deal with police or any other complications.

She watched what I did to the phone and then looked at me. I smiled and cupped her face and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. Then I rose up and moved toward the door, buttoning my coat as I went.

"I'll be a couple of hours or so and I'll pick up the groceries while I'm out," I said. "Just sit tight and everything will be fine."

She nodded and I opened the door to go. But before I could go out, she spoke from behind me.

"Are you really going to kill someone?" she asked hesitantly.

I turned back from the open door and smiled at her where she sat handcuffed to the bed. Timid in her turtleneck, blinking her large dark eyes. She looked so cute there and I couldn't wait to get back.

"I'll be back soon," I said.

Then I closed the door and left her there.

It was fully dark outside and most of the stores were already closed at this time of night but I managed to find one that was open. I wasn't exactly sure what was required for a stir-fry but I found a recipe on the back of a bottle of soy sauce and picked up all the vegetables—cauliflower, carrots, cabbage—and I bought a wok and some peanut oil as well. It all fit in one bag that I put on the passenger seat before pulling out into the road again. I was almost late for my date.

By the time I got to the filling station it was ten past eight. The ATM machine was still standing there, half tilted over in the dark, but all the money was gone and it was cordoned off with yellow police tape. The blonde girl was standing by the entrance to the store, talking on her phone, and she recognized my truck. She grinned and hung up and I didn't even have to get out of the truck. She came trotting right over, all blonde and slutty in her suede cowgirl vest and denim miniskirt.

She got in right away and said hey. She had to move the bag of groceries and she chuckled about it as if it was the funniest thing in the world. I was already driving. The gas station was at the edge of town and I continued on into the darkness that led further out. I hoped she hadn't expected me to take her to the movies or anything. After all, she had already clearly decided to put out. Why waste the time and money? In any case, my sense of romance was a tad darker, truth be told.

"God, you wouldn't believe what a fucked up day it's been," she was saying. "Someone broke into the ATM machine outside the store. Police were there all day. They can't even figure out how they got it open."

"Wow," I said, feigning interest. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Nah, it was just the machine. Thank god, huh? It happened during my shift. I'm just glad they didn't come inside for the register. It makes me not even wanna work there anymore."

"I guess you were lucky," I said, almost smiling at the irony. Poor thing. Getting robbed at gunpoint would've been a whole lot more preferable to what I was going to do to her.

"Yeah," she agreed. Then she looked out the windows. "So anyway, where are we going?"

By now we were clear out of town and you could see nothing but the dark shapes of trees. There weren't even any streetlamps.

Oddly, she wasn't the least bit afraid. Probably because I was a girl. There was something of a doublestandard in this area. Women were statistically less likely to kill you and leave you in the woods which gave those of us who actually like to do that sort of thing something of an advantage. No one ever expects it.

I pulled up at the side of the dark road and turned off the engine before turning the light on. She looked at me and I gave her a very charming smile with my red lipstick.

"Just somewhere we can be alone," I said.

She grinned. "I guess we're gonna skip the date, huh?"

"If you don't mind."

"Suits me," she giggled, and with that, we started making out.

It actually took me a little by surprise, the way her arms went around my neck and her lips simply mashed against mine. Surprised but delighted as well. I cupped her face, her smooth cheeks. Her mouth tasted quite nice, like bubblegum, and her tongue was very warm. I had expected her to be a little more reticent and I had been prepared to get rough with her. But I suppose there would be no need for the moment. Not until it was time for her to die.

Even her hands were getting adventurous. They were already under my top and stroking the skin of my waist. She didn't seem to notice the chill of my body temperature or maybe she liked the coolness. I was shrugging off my coat to aid in her explorations and now one of her hands came up and cupped my boob. I was wearing no bra under the tanktop and she burst out chuckling at the bizarre feel of my heavy naked tit in her hand.

"Oh my god," she said, grinning at my chest. She lifted my top over my breasts and stared at them breathlessly, all large and white and enormously shaped. She began to stroke them, smiling, and then she lifted her blue eyes to mine. "This is so weird," she said. "I never thought I would ever do this again."

"You've been with a girl before?" I inquired with a smirk.

"Just once. I was drunk."

"Was she as sexy as me?"

"Not even close. Your eyes are so hot. Are those contacts? Or are you, like, albino or something?"

I chuckled and didn't bother answering, I just drew her into another kiss and made out with her while she groped up my tits. I wouldn't have guessed she had been with a girl before but I wasn't particularly surprised either. Probably a best friend at a party. Drunk, as she said. Not even an experiment, just a one time bit of fun. Until now, that is.

I had pulled off her jacket and now I was unbuttoning her vest. When I finally had it open, I gave one of her bracups a nice squeeze. She moaned into the kiss and kissed me harder. She seemed to be really getting into it. Her tit had popped out of its cup and I gave it another squeeze before pinching the hard little nipple. It was all very fun, of course, but my thoughts couldn't help drifting back to the motel room where Ms Swan was waiting for me. As delicious as this little blonde was, she wasn't quite as delectable as Ms Swan. No girl was.

But while I was here, I might as well enjoy it. I put a bit of aggression into the kiss and pushed at her with my tongue until we were both giggling and chuckling.

"Shit," she said, breathing very hard. "This is really hot."

"Tell me about it."

She was still touching my tits and her blue eyes had kind of glazed over with lust. She levelled them at mine and said very sexily:

"I wanna go down on you."

I grinned and started unbuttoning my jeans. "Sounds good to me."

I lifted my hips to push them down and my panties as well and then I lifted my legs up over the steering wheel and opened them as much as the jeans around my knees would allow. She giggled at all this and slid to the floor by the pedals for a better position before wriggling her pretty blonde head between my thighs and lapping eagerly at my pussy.

I gave a luxurious moan and allowed myself to enjoy it. Her tongue was nice and warm and she moaned as well. I let her lick it for a while and I murmured encouragement and told her how much I liked it and after a while I opened my eyes and looked down at the top of her head. The orgasm was approaching and I couldn't help smirking. At this poor girl. This dumb slut. Here she was eating my pussy and it would be her last meal before I murdered her. The thought was intoxicating and the domination spurned me onward until my head tilted back in a smile as the climax occurred all over my body.

She moaned and kept licking and I stroked her silky flaxen hair for a while before she stopped and struggled back into her seat, giggling with her vest open and her smallish tits peeking out of her bra.

"That was fun," she said, reaching to touch my waist. "How come your body's so cold?"

She stroked the coolness of my skin and I placed a kiss or two on her lips. Her pink lipstick was smudged and I could taste myself on them.

"I don't know," I whispered to her. "Maybe I'm a vampire."

She giggled into the kiss. "Do you have fangs?"

"Actually, no, that's just superstition. Want me go down on you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then let's go outside. There's no room here."

I got out the driver's side and pulled up my jeans. There was a thin mist over the grass and dead silence from the woods. I had left the headlights of the truck on and there was plenty of light to see by. She crawled out behind me, giggling, and I turned around to take her by the waist and kiss her. She giggled some more and kissed me back before turning away to grin and look wildly up and down the dark road.

"This is crazy," she said. "Hope nobody sees."

I was stroking her tits and I leaned to lick at her nipples. They were hard and pink and I gave them each a firm sucking. She held my hair and moaned and massaged my scalp with her fingers as if she was trying to shampoo me. She really seemed to be enjoying herself, more's the pity.

"Oh god," she said. "I'm so fucking horny."

I raised up from her chest and gave her a sultry look and then I lowered myself to kneel in the grass.

She was backed up against the cab of the truck and she giggled as she hiked up her denim miniskirt. Maybe it was unnecessary to go down on her like this but I do enjoy the taste of other girls and it would be a nice appetizer to her blood. Besides, she would be dead very soon. The least I could do was send her off with an orgasm. She was standing with her boots apart and there was a tiny wet patch in her pink panties. I ran my hands up and down her legs and then I angled a kiss up into the fork of her crotch. She hissed in a breath. I could feel the hard nub of her clit under the cloth of her underwear. I smiled up at her with my red eyes and used my teeth to pull her panties down a little. Her face was flushed and completely horny and she groaned very loudly as I started to lick her.

Her fingers once again wove into my hair and she didn't take long to climax. I used a couple of fingers as well, inserting them into her vagina, and I was sucking at her clit when her hands clenched in my hair and her knees buckled. She offered a loud moan up into the blackness of the sky with her eyes squeezed shut and then she sagged back against the truck.

I smiled and gave her a few more licks. She actually tasted quite nice. I only hoped her blood would be as equally delicious. My throat was burning very badly by now. Her scent had completely filled my head and now it was time. Time for her to die. It would be getting late and I had to return to Ms Swan and eat Ms Swan's pussy. This one had really done nothing but made me hungrier for the one I really wanted. So I gave this girl who's name I didn't even know one last kiss on that sloppy area between her legs and then I pushed up her panties and rose.

She was still flushed and breathing heavy and she smiled at me as she smoothed down her skirt and buttoned up her vest. "Wow," she said in breathless gasp. "That was way better than my other time with a girl. Maybe we should hook up again sometime. Do you live around here? What's your name, anyway?"

"Victoria," I told her, correcting my own clothes.

"Victoria," she repeated, half panting. "Hmm."

By now she was finished fixing her clothes and she took a step toward me, languid and smiling, and placed her arms around my neck and gazed up into my eyes with a certain slavishness.

"Well, Victoria," she said. "Your pussy was absolutely delicious. I might just have to go lezzy for you."

I chuckled softly and cupped her face. It seemed my pheromones had had quite an effect on her. It was sort of embarrassing for those to be her last words—to her own murderess, no less—but it really was time to get this over with.

"Thank you," I said. "But I'm not really interested in seeing you again."

Then I grabbed a handful of her hair and smashed her head into the truck.

The blow dazed her so much she didn't even make a sound. Her blonde hair flared all around her as she flailed backward and landed in the grass. A gash had opened on her forehead and instantly the scent of blood was in the cold night air. I inhaled with my eyes closed and looked down at her. She was in the grass and trying to crawl backward and she whimpered at me with blood running down the side of her head and staining her pale hair.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered in a broken voice as if she was only confused.

I smiled and advanced upon her slowly. "To be honest, you were only supposed to be a snack," I said. "The sex was nice and all, but the only reason I bought you out here was to kill you and leave you in the woods."

She sobbed and turned around and tried to scramble away but I stomped on the back of her calf. The bone broke with a dull snapping sound and she started screaming.

Calmly, I flipped her over and straddled her hips. There was no one for miles around that could hear her screams but I covered her mouth with my hand. Her shrieks turned into muffled sobs and her eyes rolled in terror as she tried to buck me off her hips. But she was in a great deal of pain and her movements were very weak. She thrashed her head and she actually got her mouth free for a few words.

"No," she whimpered. "Please."

I chuckled and tried to keep her still. "Now, now, don't beg," I told her. "I already have my hands full with one girl to take care of, I don't need a second one."

"Please—"

But I managed to get my hand over her mouth more firmly and finally she stopped squirming and looked up at me. Her blue eyes were begging for her life but they had no power over me the way Ms Swan's did. I smiled and leaned to lick from the gash in her forehead.

The blood simmered on my taste buds and made me shiver in anticipation. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Sorry about this," I said. "Usually I like to toy with my prey a little more but I need to get back to the motel before my little Bella does anything stupid. So let's just get this over with, shall we?"

She thrashed and screamed into my palm and I put my fingernail to the soft flesh of her throat and used it like a dagger to tear open the artery there.

Her screams went quiet from the cold shock of it and blood began squirting out. Smiling, I leaned to the wound and put my mouth over it and began gulping down her blood while the headlights of the truck glared whitely at what I was doing like spotlights on a stage.

Only small sounds came out of the girl from then on. The terror pumped out all of her blood in a matter of minutes and after a while she was dead. I continued to drink whatever leaked out, straddling her corpse like a succubus, and by now my eyes were very dark and very lidded. Her blood had satisfied me greatly. It was delicious. Like liquid fire. I could only imagine what Ms Swan's blood would taste like but after tonight I would thankfully not be tempted for a while.

I rose up from my victim, still straddling her, and looked at her face. Her eyes were open and gazing emptily at the empty blackness above. I closed them for her. My hand was covered in blood and my fingers left red stains on her pale face, her paper eyelids. Her lips had gone completely pale as well and I brushed my thumb over them to add a bit of color and then I leaned and kissed them. They had already gone cold and the kiss was quite tantalizing. One final act of domination over this poor girl who's only sin was being just a little too eager to take her panties off for a stranger.

Eventually I stood up and stretched, nice and refreshed. The road was still completely empty but I suppose I better not leave the corpse just lying about.

Sighing, I took the dead girl by her wrist and began dragging her into the woods. It got darker as we journeyed away from the headlights of the truck and she kept getting caught on roots and rocks. One of her boots got left behind and there were leaves and twigs gathering her in her blonde hair like a bird's nest. By the time I found somewhere nice to stash her, her body was completely streaked with dirt and there were cuts and grazes all over the exposed areas of her skin. The place I'd found was a windfall log that had been felled in some old storm and half hollowed out by insects. I stuffed her into the log headfirst and patted her bottom to thank her for a lovely night. Her skirt had ridden up to reveal her dirt stained panties and I pulled it down for her to cover them up. It was the least I could do. Then I found a boulder nearby and moved it against the entrance of the log to seal her away, entombing her there forever where nobody would ever find her. There were wildflowers growing all throughout that wood and I plucked one and kissed it and placed it on the log before I left.

By the time I got back to the truck it was getting late and I was eager to get going. Unfortunately, it was also time to ditch the truck, which meant I would be walking back. Before I abandoned it, though, I ripped off both licence plates and threw them in opposite directions into the woods like Frisbees. In the rearview mirror I could see blood all over my face and I reminded myself that I would have to be careful going back through town. Finally I opened the door and turned off the headlights and put my coat back on. I still had the gun in the pocket of the coat and I considered ditching that as well but I didn't. Finally I threw the keys into the woods and then I fetched out the bag of groceries and swung the door closed and started down the highway.

It was past midnight by the time I got back to the motel, moving in bursts of speed through alleyways and sidestreets. I hadn't stopped anywhere to wash off, partly because I didn't want to waste time and partly because I thought it would make an impression on Ms Swan.

The front of the motel was dark and I kept my head down as I crossed the walk to the door. I unlocked it with the key and pushed it open and I was relieved to find the girl exactly how I left her, handcuffed to the bed with the TV on.

Her own reaction was slightly more panicked.

The first thing she saw was the dried and cracked blood on my face and her eyes widened as she sat up straight. She knew why I had gone out and she knew exactly what the blood meant. Her chest began to rise and fall. Her eyes darted at mine. She swallowed a large lump in her throat and then, curiously, she just sat there and looked at me. She didn't speak. She didn't gibber. She was afraid, yes, but not even close to hysteria. No danger of screaming or crying or any kind of fit. That was all very good.

I entered with the air of someone returning home from work and closed the door behind me before putting down the bag of groceries. The girl watched and I smiled at her with my blood stained mouth as I began unbuttoning my coat.

"Well," I said. "I'm back."

She swallowed another lump in her throat but she still said nothing. I shrugged off the coat and laid it over the back of a chair. She could now see the blood on my hands and all up one arm. I used those hands to fluff out my hair relaxingly. There were clumps of blood among my orange locks as well and the girl noticed them too. I smiled and wandered over to her bedside.

"Have you been a good girl?" I asked playfully.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice surprisingly steady.

I was surprised she had answered at all and I was smiling as I leaned to examine her cuffed wrist. There were no bruises or scratches or any marks at all to suggest she had tried to free herself of them. My eyebrows rose. I was very impressed and tentatively pleased as well.

"Yes, it seems you have been," I said. "I'm very happy to see it. I don't know what I might've been forced to do if I came back and found that you'd misbehaved. As you can see, I've been in rather a violent mood."

Her eyes blinked at the blood stains. Still no sign of hysteria. She knew a girl had died out there tonight but she seemed mostly disaffected by that. I had been worried she might blame herself for not trying to prevent it but mostly she just seemed relieved that it hadn't been her and perhaps a little afraid that it still could be.

Which was perfect.

The key to the handcuffs was in my back pocket and now I unlocked her wrist and left the cuffs dangling from the iron bar on the headboard. Then I slipped the key back into my pocket and went around the bed while she sat there rubbing her wrist.

"Here are the groceries," I said, bringing her the bag. "I'm going to trust you to make dinner while I take a shower. Can I do that?"

She took the bag, still sitting there in the bed, and nodded. I looked into her eyes to gauge her sincerity. They were brown and huge and without any artifice at all that I could see. I nodded slowly without taking my eyes from hers.

"Good," I said. "And rest assured, Ms Swan, if you run away and force me to endure the embarrassment of chasing you down naked, I will simply slaughter you in the street and be done with this whole charade. Do you understand?"

She nodded again, faster this time. A little bit of fear had edged into those large brown orbs and I smiled at it and gave her head a pat.

"Good girl," I said.

Then I turned and went into the bathroom.

I left the door partly open so that I could listen out but I didn't anticipate any problems. I stripped out of my bloody clothes and stepped into the shower and rinsed my hair. It had only been one day since I had claimed her but that one day had cured her of much of her stupidity. In many ways it had actually taken her a very long time to come to the simple realization of how inescapable her situation really was. It should've been more apparent to her from the very beginning. Instead she had insisted on running around like a chicken with its head cut off or banging her head into closet doors. I had a feeling she wouldn't be trying anything so ridiculous again.

I didn't bother hurrying in the shower. I took my time as I always did, enjoying the warmth of the water and the massage of soap into my body. The blood had rinsed off and I had watched it swirl in a pale red stream down the drain of this pale pink tub. I hadn't even known the blonde girl's name. I bet it was something cute. It was sad how she died had like that, objectively speaking. Death was always so undignified, wasn't it? But then again, that's what was so fun about it. To the murderer, at least. And now here I was in the shower, washing her caked remains from my body and watching it funnel away into the drain like any other filth. It was nice how she had turned out to be a complete tramp. It made it so much more amusing.

When I turned off the shower, I could hear a frying sound coming from the kitchen. It made me smile as I dried myself with a towel. I suppose I could trust her after all.

She was standing at the stove when I finally emerged wearing one towel around my torso and one in a turban around my head to dry my hair. I didn't want to freak her out by appearing naked. She was using a coffeespoon to toss the vegetables around the wok and I realized I had forgotten to buy her some proper utensils. I apologized to her about it but she only shook her head demurely as if it was no big deal. The shift in her demeanor was remarkable and it turned me on immensely as I sat at the table and crossed my naked legs to watch her. She was going to be very cooperative tonight. I could tell.

But I didn't want to rush and I let her enjoy her dinner in peace aside from a little bit of chitchat. She spoke in small mutters and she chose her words carefully. She was eating directly out of the wok with one of the spoons and she would often blow on a piece of cauliflower or a disc of carrot to cool it down. I watched her very attentively. She kept her eyes mostly to herself but she glanced at me many times. She knew exactly what I was going to do to her as soon as she was finished eating and it didn't seem to affect her appetite in the least. That turned me on as well. I could feel my nipples getting hard under the towel. I was even getting moist between my legs. My whole body throbbing. Humming. It was perhaps the most horny I had ever been for another person, a deep rumbling in the pit of my stomach like some ungodly growl, and I could hardly understand the cause of it. What was different about her now than before? Obedience? Submissiveness? I didn't know and I didn't exactly care right now. All I knew was that I needed her.

Yet I had to be careful not to be aggressive. Her compliance, such as it was, was very fragile, and it had to be treated delicately. So I waited for her to finish eating and then I gave her permission to use the bathroom and shower. She asked if she had half an hour but I smiled and told her to take all the time she needed.

While she was in the shower, I turned out the lights and put the lamp on. Then I turned down the floral bedcovers and shed my towels. I was so excited that I felt like bouncing up and down like a schoolgirl. But I didn't, of course. Instead I laid down on the bed and opened my legs and began touching myself in anticipation. Nothing obscene, just a light stroking of my more sensitive zones. It was incredible how I felt. It had only been hours since the last time I had sex but I felt like a virgin all over again. Like it was going to be my first time. I waited as patiently as I could, stroking my breasts and my entrance, and then I heard the shower turn off. Soon. So soon. I smiled and closed my legs and turned on my side to face the bathroom door.

It opened about five minutes later. The girl had put on a towel and she emerged in a puff of steam from the bright interior of the bathroom like an angel or some other being sent from heaven. She saw me laying on the bed and hung her head for a second. Then she turned off the bathroom light and came over.

I told her to take off the towel and she did so with an obedience that was thrilling. A small frown of defiance had grown on her face but that did nothing but reassure me she wasn't in any danger of slipping into hysteria. The towel dropped to the floor and she stood there with her breasts revealed and her body all soft and clean and freshly soaped. Her hair was still damp. No makeup and yet still so incredibly beautiful. The throbbing between my legs intensified and I beckoned with a finger for her to get into the bed. She did.

First with a knee and then crawling into my arms. A minor shiver of revulsion as our naked bodies came into contact. She straddled my lap at my instruction and looked down at my face in the dim lamplight. I cupped her cheek—so smooth, so soft—and pulled her into a kiss. I kissed her long and deep, moaning softly as I sampled the deliciousness of her mouth. She even kissed me back weakly and I was again astounded at the change in her attitude. Perhaps she was finally beginning to realize that she was actually quite lucky. Lucky to be here in bed with me instead of dead and rotting in the woods like that other girl. I kissed her some more and smiled into her mouth and then I broke the kiss and looked at her. Her face was mostly blank aside from some small sadness and I smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see you've finally accepted your situation," I said softly.

Something in those words provoked her. Her dark eyes flickered. Anger. Rage. All bridled behind those beautiful brown orbs. She looked like she wanted to say something in agreement in order to stay whatever wrath she now feared from me but her pride wouldn't let her. I smiled and stroked back her wet hair.

"That's okay," I whispered. "You don't have to say anything. Just do as I say and everything will be fine."

She didn't reply to that either and she didn't have to.

I took hold of her head and lowered her mouth to my huge and horny tits.

—

**AN: Hope this chapter didn't put anyone off the story. To be honest, I think it turned out brilliantly. One of the best chapters I've ever written. A lot of dark stories have vampires who feed from humans but I bet you've never seen it done quite like this. I know I haven't. And that's just the beginning, believe it or not. I actually had to cut that scene in half because I wanted to save material for later. It was actually supposed to be even worse, lol.**

**Seriously, though, this chapter had everything. Fluff, dark, flirting, sex, rape, bondage, death, and even a little relationship progression. Not sure what everyone else will think, but it felt seamless as I was writing it. It was actually a ton of fun, especially Vicky's shopping trip. I had the Walmart website open in a separate window and I was constantly checking different things for her to buy. Felt like a little virtual shopping spree, lol.**

**Anyway, hope the chapter didn't creep anyone out. Personally, I don't believe there's anything wrong with writing or reading this kind of stuff. The content is really no more disturbing than Game of Thrones or even mainstream hip hop. As long as the subject matter is handled with style, I think it's okay. Style is what separates erotica from porn. And this is definitely erotica. At least it is in my view. Anyway, I should stop rambling. New chapter soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

—

Chapter 4:

—

That night Ms Swan and I seemed to have a sort of breakthrough in our strange relationship and by the next morning I felt she was docile enough to take out for the day. Like a date, of sorts.

It was a nice morning, not quite sunny, and we got a bit dressed up. I wore one of the dresses I had bought yesterday—the one with pink and red floral print—and Ms Swan wore the jeans and the jacket. We went for a tour of the marketplace down on the wharf, not a very long walk from the motel, and she slumped along at my side with her hands in the pockets of the jacket and her dark eyes cutting about as if they were searching for something, help or an escape route or even her boyfriend that she still hoped would come rescue her. I had an eye peeled for him as well but it was still a little early to expect any surprises. Ms Swan and I still had quite a bit of quality time together and I found myself pleased that her new found fear of me hadn't completely quenched that flicker of defiance. I wouldn't want her to be too submissive. Just enough to be controlled. Part of me even hoped she actually would try something stupid while we were out. Nothing too bothersome, just something for which I could punish her.

But so far she had been on her best behaviour. Not particularly talkative but pleasant enough as we strolled among the stalls and vendors in the open sea air with the salt breeze moving through our hair. I paused at a collection of hair accessories and she stood by with her arms folded. There was a hairclip there with a plastic purple chrysanthemum that I just had to buy for her.

She didn't object as I handed over the money, which I thought was very genteel of her, and she even deigned to stand still as I combed back her hair with my fingers and fitted the hairclip into those lovely dark locks. The purple bloom sat there at her temple and it made her look absolutely beautiful. I told her so and she looked away blandly, out across the wharf where small boats and other pleasurecraft were anchored at the docks. I followed her gaze out to the ocean and smiled and turned back to her.

"This must be very hard for you," I said. "Standing still like a good girl. I bet your brain is positively teeming with more of your harebrained schemes. Quick, jump into the ocean and swim home. I'll even give you a head start."

I nudged her elbow, as if to encourage her along. She gave me an angry look.

"Fuck you," she said.

I chuckled and threaded my arm around hers as we continued on among the stalls, through the crowd of people there and the endless chatter all around us, the girl trudging along in broad daylight and yet trapped just as surely as being handcuffed in a closet. I looked up at the sky, at the white brightness beyond the clouds.

"It really is a lovely day," I said idly. "There may even be some sun later on. What do you think?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"So gloomy. What can I do to cheer you up, Ms Swan?"

"Drop dead."

I sighed and strolled along at her side, gently keeping hold of her arm. "I do wish you'd loosen up a little," I said. Then I smirked at her. "Or maybe I should just take you back to the motel and loosen you up manually. Hm?"

I gave her arm a suggestive squeeze. She glanced at me, finally with a flicker of fear in her eye. It made me smile and I gave a chuckle.

"Ah, now you're afraid," I said. "You see, Ms Swan, no matter how bad things are they can always get worse. So if I were you, I'd try really hard to enjoy our day out together. The longer we're out in public, the longer you can keep your clothes on."

She didn't answer that, she only looked away darkly. She was a peculiar girl. She seemed to fear violations to her body more than anything else and yet she was quite capable of coming like a slut every time I touched her.

But then again, perhaps that was what she feared most. Not the helplessness or the revulsion or even the violation itself. But her habit of succumbing to it. The way her body betrayed her. I suppose it was very humiliating for her. In time she may grow to accept it but for now she was quite determined to cling to whatever scraps of dignity she'd managed to hang on to.

We strolled on in silence for a few moments and soon we passed a display of cheap jewellery. I paused, still holding her arm, and then I released it slowly to examine one of the pieces.

It was a silver locket, shaped like a heart with a red stone in the center. It struck me as oddly symbolic, as if the red stone symbolized the passion of my feelings encased there in the cold white metal of Ms Swan's heart. It came with a chain and I smiled and draped the pendant over my palm to show it to her.

"Hmm, this is rather lovely," I said. "Only sterling, but still. Would you allow me to buy it for you?"

"I don't want anything from you," she muttered, not even looking.

To be honest, I wasn't really asking. I bought it for her anyway, at a very cheap price, and she watched me angrily. I smiled and made a twirling motion with my finger.

"Turn around and lift your hair," I told her.

She exhaled through her nose, biting her tongue, and then she turned around, gathering her hair in her hand. I put the necklace around her neck and did the clasp, smiling.

"There," I said. "Now you'll always have this to remember me by even if you manage to get away."

She let her hair drop and finally looked at the pendant, lifting it from her chest and gazing down her nose. She didn't seem particularly impressed and she let it drop again. I took her arm and we resumed strolling.

"Speaking of you getting away," I went on, "I wonder how long it's going to take for your boyfriend to ride to your rescue? I do hope we haven't underestimated his regard for you."

"Maybe he doesn't know yet."

"He should."

She snorted and looked off toward the ocean. "Yeah, well, maybe it's too late, anyway. What's the point of being saved after you've already been raped a bunch of times?"

"Too prevent you being raped a bunch more?"

She sighed and shook her head. A flight of seagulls passed over head in a thin chorus of squawks and she glanced up at them briefly.

"I should just kill myself," she said. "I don't know why I don't."

I chuckled and paused to browse a stall we were passing, a small haberdashery of hats and other fashionable headgear. "Now, now, let's get melodramatic," I said. "You're going to be fine, Ms Swan."

I had selected a certain sunhat and now I was turning it in my hands. It was broadbrimmed and made from floppy straw with a round crown, red in color. It may come in useful if the day gets any brighter. The girl paused beside me and now she glared at me for a moment.

"How can you say that?" she demanded.

"Say what?" I asked, still inspecting the hat.

"You're the one who kidnapped me. And now you're telling me I'm going to be fine? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you even pretend to be nice?"

I glanced at her, smiling. "Who said I was pretending?"

She continued glaring at me and I went back to examining the hat.

"As difficult as it may be for you to understand, Ms Swan," I said, "I do actually care about you. Sometimes you force me to be stern, but other times there's no harm doting on you. In many ways, it's no different than taking care of a stubborn cat."

Her glare darkened. "I'm not a cat."

"No, but I do own you like one."

"_Nobody_ owns me," she hissed.

I chuckled, the hat in my hands. I gave her a saucy glance. "Be careful, Ms Swan," I said. "Talk like that will only provoke me to prove it to you."

She didn't reply to that, she just folded her arms and looked away. I purchased the hat for myself and set it on my head before squaring the brim. There was a mirror there at the stall and I admired myself for a moment. The hat was very stylish on me and as a bonus it would thwart the sunrays if the morning got any brighter.

In the mirror, I caught a glimpse of Ms Swan. She still had her arms folded but I couldn't help but notice the grudging attraction in her eye as she glanced at me and glanced away again, her eyes flickering over my dress, my back. I turned back to her, smiling, and unfolded her arms with my hands before lacing one of them around mine.

We continued strolling, me in my new hat, her with her new locket, looking much like sisters perhaps or maybe even lovers. I looked up at the sky to measure the sun and then I patted Ms Swan's arm.

"I think we should make tonight a date," I suggested. "A proper date. What do you think?"

She didn't answer, she only rolled her eyes aside. I took it for agreement.

"We could go to a nice restaurant and maybe dance a little bit," I went on. "It's been such a long time since I've been on a real date. Years, actually. James wasn't much of a romantic. What do you think?"

"Fuck off."

"Have you ever been on a real date before, Ms Swan?"

"No."

"Then tonight will be your first. The same way I was your first real lover."

She stopped walking and jerked her arm away from mine. I turned to her in surprise. Her dark eyes were full of rage and she stood there in the middle of that crowded market and said:

"You're not anything to me."

I smirked at her and placed my hands on my hips dominantly. "On the contrary," I said. "I am the goddess of your existence and you will learn to worship me, Ms Swan, or suffer the consequences."

I concluded with my crimson eyes narrowed at her playfully and she glowered at me darkly for a moment before I took her hand and tugged her along gently to follow me.

There was a café down there on the wharf where I bought Ms Swan lunch, seafood naturally. We sat together at a table outside underneath a huge umbrella. I had taken off my hat and set it on the table together with my handbag and I was using my smartphone to check for restaurants in the area. I found a nice one where we could get dressed up a little and I made a reservation while the girl ate and eyed the phone in my hand discreetly. It was a crafty look in those brown orbs but I decided not to worry about it. Even if she could somehow manage to steal the phone from me, who could she call? Not her mate. Not the police. As silly as she could be sometimes, I didn't think she would be silly enough to risk taking the phone even if I left it out in the open—which I certainly didn't plan to do.

After she was finished eating, we journeyed further into town and took a tour of the courtyard outside the courthouse. The sun had finally began to peek from behind the clouds and I was obliged to put my coat on in order to cover my arms and shoulders. The hat took care of my face and neck and yet I noticed the girl toss me a glance every now and then whenever an errant sunray snuck through and glittered off my face. Like many lifeforms of lower intelligence, she seemed fascinated by shiny things.

In the early afternoon we found a used bookstore. The girl had very little entertainment back at the motel room so I told her to browse and select a few things she liked. She had a penchant for the classics, it seemed, and I wound up buying her a ratty paperback of Jane Austin's collected works. By the time we left the store we'd had one of the most civil conversations of our relationship, a polite and only slightly stilted discussion on her tastes in literature. She was intrigued to discover that Wuthering Heights was my all-time favorite novel and she confessed she liked it as well. She went on to name a few more of her favourites and she was half-annoyed and half-fascinated to discover that I had read them all and was more than willing to talk about them. She was begrudged to talk to me at all, of course, but her love of literature seemed to have been bottled up inside her for quite a while, and in the end she was moved to quite a lengthy discourse on the subject and even a smile or two at the expense of my charming wit.

The sun was finally going down by the time we got back to the motel. Ms Swan's mood had shifted into sullenness again, now that we were alone, and I left her standing there while I arranged some outfits for us on the bed, fetching the clothes out of the closet and laying them on the covers. A dress for me, one of the skirts for Ms Swan. She watched all this with disapproval until it was time to get ready. I told her she could use the bathroom first and she took her clothes from the bed in sullen silence and trudged into the bathroom and slammed shut the door. I sighed and shook my head. Typical teenager, really.

She was in the bathroom a long time and fully dressed when she came out. The outfit I had selected for her was the black top and the black miniskirt. The skirt was pleated and the top had a ruffled trim and the flat black fabric greatly flattered her pale skin. Casual but beautiful. I told her she looked very lovely and she replied with an irritated grunt, although there did seem to be a certain shyness in how she looked away. It was going to be cold out so I offered her my black coat to keep her warm and complete the ensemble. The offer seemed to surprise her for some reason and she agreed rather quickly. I slipped the coat over her shoulders and I had to admit I was a little confused at her lack of telling me to go to hell. But then I saw her discreetly slip her hand into one of the pockets—the same pocket I usually kept the phone—and I realized why she had been so quick to accept my kindness. The phone wasn't there, of course, but I admired her slyness.

After that I went for a shower of my own and put on my dress, the red one with the belted waist, before calling Ms Swan back into the bathroom so that I could do her makeup. Nothing fancy, just enough to look date-nice. She tolerated the ordeal patiently enough, her face set in a frown while I carefully painted her lips and flicked her eyelashes with mascara. I then done my own makeup and together we donned some jewellery—a few cheap bracelets and bangles I had bought for myself, the heartshaped locket I had bought for Ms Swan—and finally we were ready to go.

We took a cab from the motel and sat quite close together in the back. She had very little to say and she stared so sullenly out window that you almost could mistake her for a hostage. I paid the driver out of my purse and together we got out in front of the restaurant. It was dark by now and I took her arm there on the sidewalk before leading her inside.

The restaurant was a very nice place for this small corner of the world and our table was somewhat in the back, in a dimly lit corner where it was nice and quiet. The table was round and polished redwood and there was a vase sitting in the center with a sprig of pink blooms inside it.

The waiter bought us a glass decanter of water along with some glasses and asked us what we'd like. Ms Swan hadn't even glanced at the menu and she didn't glance at the waiter either. I ordered for her, a cold cucumber and cubanelle soup with cashews and chives followed by caramelized chipotle chicken, and she did nothing but sigh as if she'd rather just sit here without eating anything at all. I was actually rather surprised at her attitude. Last night she had been so docile but as the day wore on she seemed to have become bolder and bolder.

Once the food arrived she did nothing but ignore it, which seemed particularly childish to me. She had no problem eating at the motel, so why was tonight different? Because I was trying to make it nice? How rude of her, to try and ruin our date like that. But I knew how to deal with unruly dates, so I put my hand into my handbag and reminded her that the pistol was inside. There was a bulge in the leather that could tell exactly where the barrel was pointed—at her.

Finally she seemed to come to her senses a little. She didn't seem convinced that I would blow her away in the middle of a romantic restaurant—and to be honest, I probably wouldn't have—but she didn't want to risk it either. So she picked up her spoon and began to sip her soup sullenly. As she did, her eyes lowered to the phone sitting on the table beside the purse, as if she wanted to somehow get her hands on it for whatever obscure reason. I probably should've put it out of sight in the bag to keep it from preying on her thoughts too much but I suppose there was no harm in leaving it out to taunt her.

I had nothing to eat for myself but I was content to watch her and make small talk. Once she had finished I asked if she wanted dessert. She said no and I wondered aloud if I was supposed to take that to imply she wanted to go early for other desserts. She gritted her teeth at that and then finally snatched up a menu to select something sweet. She opted for a chocolate mousse and I greatly concurred with the wisdom of her choice. I had very few memories of being human but one of them was the first and only time I had tasted chocolate. The delicacy had only just been invented when I was a girl and I had never tasted anything so sinful. Ms Swan listened to the tale as she ate her mousse and she even seemed half-way fascinated as I recounted stealing an entire brick of it that had been imported from Spain and sold in a market in London.

After she was finished her dessert I ordered a coffee as well so that she could relax a little before we left. She looked so perfect there in the restaurant, dressed in black with her long dark hair spilling all over her pale shoulders, the heartshaped locket sitting there against the black cloth. She sipped her coffee and looked about the restaurant with her huge dark eyes. There was a string quartet on a stage—a composition of violins and cellos—and a dancefloor that was completely empty. I followed her eyes and back to her.

"I'm pleased you've been so well-behaved today," I said, leaning on my elbows to smile at her all smitten-like. "I think you might even deserve a reward."

"You could let me go," she suggested, mostly just to annoy me, I suspected.

I smirked and ignored her. "Any other suggestions?"

She shrugged a bare shoulder and then looked up tentatively. "You could not touch me tonight."

This time the request did seem genuine. I smiled and actually considered it for a moment but I honestly didn't think I could do it.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible as well," I said. "Do you have any idea how scrumptious you look tonight?"

She looked away. She was going all sullen again and a veil seemed to drop over her dark eyes, as if she were wilfully detaching herself from everything around her. I tilted my head and smiled at her.

"Am I really that repulsive to you, Ms Swan?" I asked honestly.

She looked at me dryly. "What do you think?"

I found the subject fascinating and I pursued it in a moderate tone of voice. "What is it you object to the most? The fact that it's against your will? Or the fact that I'm a woman?"

She glared at me and didn't answer. I smiled innocently.

"I'm just curious," I said. "Would you prefer if I was a man?"

She screwed up her face. "No."

"No? Would it not be more natural to you?"

"I'd prefer not to by kidnapped in the first place, you fucking sicko."

"Ah. Of course."

She snorted in disgust and looked away. I seemed to have touched a nerve and I chided my own tactlessness. I suppose when a girl is kidnapped it's sort of silly to try and isolate any discomforts aside from the kidnapping itself.

Still, I couldn't deny I was curious how she felt about me physically. Her body and her mouth sent quite an array of mixed signals. Maybe talking it over would even help her come to terms with it.

"You mentioned that you've never been with another girl before," I said casually.

She glared at me as if there might be a trick question in that. "I haven't."

"So how do you like it?"

"I don't."

"Not at all?"

"Of course not."

I wasn't surprised by her flat refusal and I wasn't all that convinced, either. I smiled and flickered a sort of knowing look at her chest and torso. "I think your body might disagree."

"Shut the fuck up," she snapped. "What would you know?"

"I know when a girl is attracted to me. Against her will or not."

She shook her head and ignored me, looking across the restaurant. There were more tables over there and booths in the back with couples or parties of three or four seated at them. I smiled at her.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," I said. "I've always enjoyed the company of other women. Ever since I was a girl like you. Only back then there were certain expectations of a woman. You didn't question them."

She turned her dark and unimpressed eyes back to mine. "You're a dyke."

I chuckled at her bluntness. "Well, not quite," I said. "James was quite male, I do assure you. But now that he's gone and the times have changed perhaps it's time to re-examine that part of myself. Looking back at my time with James I wonder if I really did feel how a woman is supposed to feel when she's with a man. We had a tremendous regard and respect for each other, of course, but…"

I lifted a hand and gestured with it, a turn of the wrist something like a shrug. Then I lowered the hand again and sighed.

"Do think you it's possible for a woman to go five hundred years without realizing she's gay?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said uncomfortably. "How the fuck would I know?"

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't," I said. Then I smiled and brightened up and again gazed at her adoringly from across the table. "In any case, I suppose the proof is sitting right here in front of me, isn't it? I don't believe I've ever felt this way about another person and I'm sure it's due in a large part to certain characteristics of your gender. Your cuteness, your softness. Your tits. I like being the dominant one, I think."

She didn't reply to any of that. She just sat there looking uncomfortable and trying to ignore me. I smiled and studied her.

"What about yourself?" I asked.

She frowned. "What about me?"

"If your frequent orgasms at my hand are any indication perhaps it's time for you to re-examine your orientation as well, hm?"

"I don't think so."

"No?"

"No."

"Let's try and experiment then. Come, give me your hand."

I placed my hand on the table, palm up. She looked at it, her brow furrowed. Violin music continued in the background. I smiled and waited and finally, after a long hesitation, she sighed and reached and placed her hand in mine.

I was surprised I didn't have to threaten her at gunpoint again. There even seemed to be a certain boldness to it, as if she thought maybe going along with it would prove she wasn't. But that remained to be seen. I let my fingers close loosely around her hand, just to hold it. To feel it's warmth. It's slender bones. Watching her face, letting the touch become intimate. Stroking her hand with the ball of my thumb.

She looked at me, frowning, and away again. Her eyes drifted over an oilpainting on the wall in a gold frame and then they came back and flittered over the handclasp and away once more. She was doing a marvellous job of pretending it was no big deal but she didn't fool me.

"Well?" I asked softly. "What do you think?"

She didn't answer. I tried to read the expression on her face but mostly it was just a frown. A bit of denial, perhaps. A bit of disappointment too. In herself. All locked away in those beautiful brown eyes. They had averted again and she was staring at the phone that lay on the table before she looked away from that as well. I gave her another caress with my thumb.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her.

"Do I have a choice?"

"None at all," I said, and then I smiled and rose with her hand still in mine.

She sat there for a minute, sighing, and then she rose as well.

The dancefloor was still empty by the time we sallied forth and our unusual partnership did draw a glance or two. Me in my red dress, the girl in black, the two of us moving slowly on the spot with her hand in mine and her other hand on my shoulder. I watched her, my eyes drifting over her face, her body, the pendant against her top. My own hand was at her waist and in my heels I was at least a few inches taller than her. She was staring at my collarbone to avoid looking at my face but she didn't know her downcast only made her even more attractive.

We danced in silence for a few minutes and I allowed myself to reflect on how different it was from dancing with a man. With James. I wasn't all that surprised to discover I enjoyed the contrast a great deal. Her hand and her waist were very slight and fragile in my hands. All of her was so slight and fragile. So small. I had always known I enjoyed the sexual side of things with other women but lately I was beginning to realize I liked everything else as well. The intimacy. The companionship. Perhaps it really was a shame in how the two of us met. If she had been a vampire when I first came upon her things could've been very different.

Although perhaps it wasn't too late. The girl was obviously attracted to me and so far I hadn't really done anything totally unforgivable to her. Aside from murdering her father, of course, but let's be honest: was that really such a big deal? I didn't think so. She would be distraught when she learnt the truth but in time I thought it might be possible to win her over. To turn her into a vampire like me. Into a partner. A mate. The thought was strangely thrilling. I had fantasized about killing her for months but now new fantasises were occurring to me. Fantasies of feeding with her instead of on her. Sharing the prey between us and making love in a frenzy of blood and passion for hundreds of years to come.

The girl looked up. Her eyes had darkened and she seemed uncomfortable at the silence. As if she would rather argue than simply let me enjoy her. I smiled at her and stroked her hand with the pad of my thumb, still slightly astounded at how wonderful her touch felt.

"Tell me honestly, Ms Swan," I murmured as we danced slowly to that aria of violin music. "Is my seduction working?"

She snorted and looked aside. "You wish."

I smiled at her stubbornness. "It wouldn't be so unnatural for you to be attracted to me, you know," I said. "Bad girls like bad guys. Or sexy evil female vampires, as it were. And we both know, you're a very bad girl, don't we?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she muttered.

"You'll admit it soon enough," I told her with a smirk. "You can't help it."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"You will. Right now you're still in denial."

She glared up at me in almost a snarl. "I don't have to deny the fact that I don't like being kidnapped and raped by some psycho lesbian whore."

I chuckled softly. "Evidently you do."

"I don't think so."

Smiling, I gave her a twirl there on the dancefloor. She didn't seem much swept off her feet but at least she went along with it, spinning on the spot under my hand, pouting, angry, glaring at me as I once again settled my hand at her lovely waist. I smiled at her and we continued to sway in the gentle melody of the violins.

"Humor me, Ms Swan," I told her gently. "Flirt with me."

"I'd rather not."

"How come? You're already dancing with me. Not to mention the kinds of things you'll be doing to me once we get back to the motel room. Would flirting really be so much worse?"

She glared at me and didn't answer. I smiled and caressed her hand with my thumb.

"Give me a compliment," I said. "Admire my dress."

She pursed her lips tightly to make sure her mouth was clamped tightly shut. I smiled at how cute it was but I was actually quite serious in my request for a compliment. I was still stroking her hand but now I tightened my grip on it, closing my fingers around hers until they were all mashed together.

She tossed an anguished glanced at her compressed hand and her mouth loosened for a little whimper at the pain. Her eyes came back to mine and I smiled with all her frail fingers in my cold iron grip.

"Do it," I whispered. "Or I'll break your hand."

And yet she still didn't reply right away. She glared at me and flickered her eyes grudgingly over my dress and after a while she seemed to decide that either the dress was actually worth a compliment or her stubborn refusal wasn't really worth a broken hand.

"Fine," she muttered. "It's a nice dress."

I eased the pressure on her hand and smiled. Even if the compliment hadn't been quite genuine, the flush of delight the I felt was. "Thank you," I said. "That's very nice of you to say."

She snorted and looked away. At first I thought she was just being stubborn again but then I noticed a shininess in her eyes and I realized she was almost in tears. I wondered if maybe I had hurt her hand worse than I thought but it wasn't that. She turned back to me and her eyes went hard and dark again.

"You know what the sick thing is?" she said. "You're right."

I raised my eyebrows, not quite sure what she meant. "About my dress?"

"About me," she said, glaring at me angrily. "I do think you're hot."

The confession, such as it was, took me completely by surprise, and a slow smile formed over my lips. I hadn't known how lovely it would be to hear from her own mouth and the words gave me a very acute shiver of desire. But it was sort of out of the question to rape her on the dancefloor, so I forced myself to calm down and accept the compliment with grace.

"Well," I said, with a polite chuckle. "That's nice to hear."

She continued to glare up at me, glaring with a strange and half-nauseated intensity, and she said: "I loved sucking your tits last night."

My mouth dropped open.

I stopped dancing.

The coldness of her delivery did nothing to dampen the huge shuddering throb of lust that resounded within me. For a minute it felt like I was going to fall apart right there on the dancefloor. Did she just say what I think she said? About my tits? I had still been reeling from her confession that she found me attractive at all but this almost slayed me. She couldn't possibly be serious. There had to be something I was misunderstanding, but what?

"Oh," I said, laughing it off strangely. "Now you're just teasing me."

She observed my reaction with a hint of cunning in her dark eyes and she spoke again, just as coldly as before. "Is there anything else you want me to say?"

"No, no, that will be sufficient," I said, tittering another awkward laugh. "I'm actually quite flustered."

I released her hand and used my own hand to fan myself. Vampires didn't blush but good lord. Deep inside something had occurred inside me, a great churning of emotions and desires that I had never felt before.

We were standing there in the center of the dancefloor, not dancing, and I had no idea how to resume or even go back to our table. I really was completely frazzled. The girl watched for a minute, sharing none of my excitement it seemed, and after a moment she lost patience.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said.

I nodded to give her permission. "Yes, go ahead. I'll meet you outside when you're done and we can go back to the motel room and…"

I trailed off, actually too shy to finish the sentence. Good heavens, what was happening to me?

She nodded as well, without looking at me, and then she walked past me and continued on.

I didn't turn to watch her. I stood there in center of the dancefloor, calmly trying to collect myself. I was actually breathing fast from the excitement even though vampires didn't need to breathe. I was tingling very intensely between my legs and in my breasts and the heart that had sat like a lump in my chest for over five hundred years was suddenly ablaze with…what?

I didn't know and this was no time to analyse. All I knew was that I had to get the girl back to the motel room as quickly as possible. Now that she had admitted she was attracted to me, everything was going to be different. She would still be very stubborn, of course, but it was only a matter of time now until she allowed herself to be mine. I was going to fuck her as thoroughly and lovingly as she needed, for as long as it took, until eventually she was convinced that my regard for her was quite a bit deeper than mere prey, and then—

But I was getting ahead of myself. I took a deep breath and tucked some hair behind my ears. The first thing to do was to simply enjoy tonight.

My legs felt slightly wobbly as I made my way off the dancefloor and I had to smile at the sensation. If only the girl knew how much power she really held over me. It truly was a shame we couldn't have met under more pleasant circumstances, but then again, perhaps it was more fun like this. Taming her had already proven to be some of the most thrilling experiences of my life and there were going to be many more experiences like it.

My handbag was hanging from the backrest of my chair at the table and my purse was sitting on the table itself. I reached for the bag and slung it over my shoulder and then I stood there staring at the purse for a moment.

The phone was gone.

For a long time I just blinked at that blank space of polished tabletop beside the purse where the phone had been all night. Someone had stolen it. And I knew exactly who, didn't I?

All the elation I had felt as I came off the dancefloor was dissipating and in its place something darker was moving in. Had she lied to me? Was it merely a ruse to distract me so that she could steal the phone and sneak off somewhere to call someone? I had been so positive she was genuine. So happy. Her confessed enjoyment of my body had been the first step toward an entire future of possibilities. For both of us. But it was bullshit. She lied to me. She made a fool out of me. She—

I snatched the purse off the table and stalked off toward the bathroom. My furious march caused heads to turn at tables I passed but it was Ms Swan who ought to be afraid.

I pushed open the bathroom door angrily and found her huddled in the corner with the phone. If she had been a little smarter she would've fled the restaurant to call from somewhere safer but no one ever said she was a genius. There were two other women there as well, both of them at the sinks, and they both looked up as I burst through the door. Ms Swan had her back to the room, facing the corner with the phone at her ear, and now she spun around and saw me and the ice cold fury in my face.

"Oh god," she said.

I walked over to her and snatched the phone with one hand and gave her an almighty slap across the face with the other.

The sound of it was like a firecracker in that small tiled bathroom and the force of it flung her against the wall.

"Hey!" shouted one of the women at the sink. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The girl whimpered but she didn't scream, she just clutched her cheek and looked at me with her round eyes full of fear. It was the fear that saved her life. If there had been even a hint of her usual impudence in those brown orbs I would've simply slaughtered her on the spot, witnesses or not.

The other woman remained silent, looking on in anxiety, but the first one approached the girl in concern.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked. "Do you need me to call the police?"

"No," the girl said, shaking her head frantically. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

The woman looked at me suspiciously and back at the girl. "Are you sure?"

I glared at the woman and at her silent friend and finally at the girl. I had the urge to kill all three of them and maybe the entire restaurant as well but instead I grabbed her wrist roughly and yanked her toward the door.

I didn't even pay for dinner, I just marched her directly out of the restaurant and started shoving her down the sidewalk. The night had turned cold and there was a small smattering of stars. The girl had left the coat back at the restaurant and she was already rubbing her bare arms.

Neither of had us spoken and I was almost confused at how irrationally angry I was with her. Usually I found her disobedience cute but this time I was absolutely enraged. It was the duplicity of it. The way that she sweet talked me on the dancefloor only so that she could distract me. She hadn't exactly outwitted me but she did fool me. I was humiliated. And more than that, I was…I was…

Hurt?

Yes. Hurt. I had believed her when she said she was into me. I thought it was special moment. A hint of things to come. I thought my days of loneliness were soon to be over. But it was bullshit. She wasn't attracted to me. She hated me. She was disgusted by me. She always was. How stupid could I have been to believe any different, even for a moment? Was I really this desperate to replace James? I had kidnapped her, for god's sake. Of course I was repellent to her. And yet she had made me believe. Made me believe that maybe, just maybe…

I shook my head and gave her another shove to vent my frustration. She tripped and half-stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk and she glared at me as she recovered her balance.

"Quit fucking pushing me," she said.

A blaze of rage went over me and suddenly I grabbed her and threw her against a wall. She grunted as the back of her head bounced off the bricks. I shoved her again and growled and I was more tempted than I had ever been to rip her to fucking pieces.

"Shut your mouth, Ms Swan," I seethed at her. "You have no idea how upset I am with you right now."

She grasped my wrists and tried to push them away. "Fuck you," she spat, glaring at me and trying to kick at my shins with her boots. "I'll fucking kill you."

Her threat was so utterly inane that a tiny ray of amusement managed to glimmer through my red cloud of rage. I held her against the wall for a moment but a car passed in the street behind me and I knew it wasn't safe to assault her like this in public.

So I let her go and grabbed her arm instead to continue pushing her down the sidewalk.

"Who were you trying to call?" I demanded, because I honestly had no idea who she thought could help her.

"My dad," she muttered.

I glanced at her. So she still hadn't figured out he was dead. The clues were there but she continued to completely overlook them. "Did you speak to him?"

"No," she said. "He never picked up."

"Be grateful he didn't. You would've done nothing but get him killed."

She jerked her arm out of my grip but she kept walking. "I wasn't going to tell him to come get me," she retorted. "I'm not stupid."

"I think we'll have to disagree on that last point."

"I was only going to tell him to give Edward a message if Edward shows up there."

"What message?"

"That it was you who took me."

I stopped. She stopped as well and when she saw the look in my eyes it slowly dawned on her that she shouldn't have admitted that. That she should've made up something else. She had been trying to deflect my ire from her father but in doing so she refocused it entirely on her.

I glared at her and shook my head, barely containing my disgust and rage. "You wanted your mate to be prepared," I said. "So that he would have an advantage over me."

She was beginning to get afraid again, realizing that she may have actually crossed a line this time. A car passed in the street and her frail form was washed up in the headlights, her black outfit, her pale shoulders. She swallowed and gave a shrug.

"I just wanted to warn him so he didn't get hurt," she said meekly.

But that was bullshit too. She knew it and I knew it.

What she really wanted was for him to kill me.

I didn't know why that hurt me so much but it did. Deep in my stomach like a dagger lodged there. It didn't make sense why I should feel like that. It was perfectly reasonable of her to want rescue. And it would be just as reasonable of me to simply laugh and pat her silly head. But something had changed on that dancefloor. Something had clicked into place from her confession and then been broken again by her betrayal.

I shook my head at her. She was struggling under the silence and the anger in my eyes and after a moment she said very quietly:

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head and looked away. Beyond the rage there was sadness too. Because she did cross a line. I couldn't forgive her for this.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," I said, snatching her hand. "Come with me."

I jerked her along and she trotted at my side like something on a leash.

The motel was a ten minute walk away and along the way I tried to talk myself out of it. But I couldn't. If her father had still been alive she might've actually succeeded in helping her mate assassinate me. Until now her little escape attempts had only been minor and amusing inconveniences. But this was more serious. I suppose I really had underestimated her. I thought she would be weak enough to break and tame and even enslave but maybe she wasn't. Maybe I was just fooling myself in thinking she could fill the void left by James. Maybe she was too strong or maybe it was me who was too weak. As much as I liked being the dominant one perhaps I just wasn't cut out for it.

When we got back to the motel I unlocked it with the key from my handbag and shoved her inside violently before turning on the light and slamming shut the door behind us. She stumbled into the room and sat down on the bed. She hadn't spoken for a long time and she didn't speak now, she just watched me fearfully as I began to pace back and forth in front of her. I was trying to decide what I should do with her but in the end there was only one thing left.

I shook my head and glared at her where she sat on the edge of the bed.

"This was a mistake," I said. "I should've just killed you when I first came for you."

Her face drained. "What?"

I scoffed, mostly at myself. "I don't know what I was thinking taking you with me. It was pointless. You've been nothing but an annoyance and that's all you're ever going to be."

"Then let me go," she said suddenly, her eyes round and desperate.

I looked at her and snorted, astounded that she even thought that was a possibility. She was sitting there on the edge of the bed with her palms on the mattress either side of her, as if she was going to spring up at any moment. Her knees were clenched together and I leered at the hem of her black miniskirt where it draped across her thighs before looking back to her face and saying:

"Actually, I was just going to kill you."

Her face crumpled in fear at that but she didn't give up. "Please," she said. "I don't know why you took me either. Maybe you were just lonely. Maybe you just needed company. But whatever the reason, I know you don't want to hurt me. And you don't have to. You could just let me go."

"I don't want to hurt you?"

"I know you don't."

Suddenly I snatched her off the bed and grabbed her face, clutching her chin in my hand so that I was glaring directly into her eyes. She groaned at the pain and tried to turn away.

"Tell me again I don't want to hurt you," I whispered to her in a deadly soft voice. "Tell me. Go on. Tell me I don't—"

She spat on me.

The spittle landed directly on my mouth and the gesture enraged me and turned me on so much that I shoved my mouth on hers so hard it almost broke her teeth. She moaned and struggled but that only turned me on more until I was kissing her with my tongue so violently it felt like I was wanted to kill her with it. I didn't know what had come over me. I had never attacked her like this before but I had also never felt like this before.

Growling into her mouth, I reached behind her and grabbed her ass, groping it roughly under her skirt. I squeezed the softness there and dug my fingernails into it painfully and she groaned and squirmed and finally lifted a knee into my midsection.

The knee couldn't harm me, of course, but it did break the kiss. Her face was more full of rage than my own and she took advantage of the pause by making a dash for the door. But I grabbed her hair and threw her back onto the bed. She landed with a bounce, her skirt flipping up her reveal a pair of soft looking black cotton panties. That flash of underwear provoked me more than anything. She scrambled on the bed and raised up with her black hair in a furious storm around her head and I slapped her back down again.

She grunted and fell back and raised up again into a second slap and then a third and even a forth until finally she was too groggy to get back up again. She groaned and clutched her face and rolled onto her stomach. Her ass came up into the air without her realizing it and I took the opportunity to jerk down her skirt and panties before taking her entire posterior in my hands like a gigantic apple and biting into it.

I have no idea how I managed to not break the skin or even why. I wanted to destroy her body so badly and yet I only bit hard enough to hurt. She screamed and jerked her butt away and landed on her back, groaning and still groggy from that succession of slaps. So far neither of us had spoken. There was no way she could bring herself to beg and no way I was going to try and be gentle. Her legs were hobbled in her miniskirt and panties and now I pulled them off and threw them aside. Her legs were entirely naked aside from her boots and she kicked at me with them feebly. I grabbed her ankles and wrenched them open and then I swooped at her pussy with my mouth.

She was inexplicably soaked and she only got wetter as I ate her out, shoving at her folds with my tongue until she cried and climaxed in a little shuddering orgasm. Her legs flopped down and she whimpered and tried to roll over, her hair all stuck to her sweaty face, but I crawled on top of her and kissed her mouth aggressively before shoving two fingers into her vagina. She groaned at that and tried to twist away but it was no use. I looked at her face and pumped my fingers, in and out of her sloppy wetness, and soon she just gave up and stared at me with glazed over eyes as she succumbed to a second orgasm.

After that she just closed her eyes and lay there. Beaten. Broken. The heartshaped locket draped to one side of her neck on its chain like something that had choked her. Her breath was gasping in and out and I gazed at her blank and beautiful face with real pain in my heart. It didn't have to be like this. It really didn't.

But it was and there was nothing I could do about it, so I got off the bed and began smoothing down my dress. It had gotten quite disarrayed. She opened her eyes and looked at me, laying there with her legs splayed, wearing nothing but that lacy black tanktop, and breathlessly she said:

"Are you going to kill me?"

I didn't look at her, focusing instead on correcting the wrinkles in my dress. "You've left me no choice," I said. "You crossed a line."

"I tried running away before and you never killed me."

"This time you didn't try to run away, you tried to conspire to have me killed. I'd be foolish to let you live after this."

She drew her legs together and rolled onto her side before sitting up. I watched her. Her cheek was swollen from all the slapping and there was several bruises already showing on her pale legs. A great deal of fear had come into her eyes but it didn't seem to be a fear of death.

"I'm sorry," she said.

I didn't let myself believe it. "No, you're not," I said. "Get up. I can't leave a crime scene here. Put your skirt back on."

She struggled off the bed and stood there a bit wobbly. She looked at her skirt on the floor but she made no move to pick it up. She turned back to me, pantless, wearing only that top, and her face was in that same strange mask of regret and anguish.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

I forced myself to keep my face stern. She sounded like she actually meant it but I knew that was impossible. The only thing she was sorry about was the fact that she was about to die.

"It's too late," I said.

She stood there, nibbling her lip, hugging herself loosely with her arms. She looked up at me imploringly with her huge brown eyes. "Please," she said. "I'll never do it again. I promise."

I didn't answer. I stared at her. Her behaviour was bewildering. She had just been violently raped and she didn't seem traumatized in the least. On the contrary, she seemed…satisfied?

What the hell was wrong with this girl?

She must've seen the weakness in my eyes because now her own eyes sharpened. She even managed to summon up a smile on her smudged and swollen mouth.

"You were right," she said. "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have done it. It was stupid."

"Finally we agree," I quipped in an unsteady voice.

She smiled again at that and the mysteriousness of that smile was clenching my insides into a gigantic knot of excitement. She lifted a hand and placed it on my shoulder gently.

"I could make it up to you," she whispered. "Just give me another chance. Okay?"

My mouth had filled with venom and now I had to swallow it down. Her hand gave my shoulder a soft caress that actually made me shiver. She noticed it and smiled and then she stepped back and pulled her top off.

The reveal of her breasts struck me to my core. Because she had done it deliberately. Willingly. The gesture made me want to leap at her and take her all over again but instead I froze. Was this a trap? How could it be? What—?

But my thoughts were unable to keep up with my rushing emotions. I stared at her, my eyes flittering from breast to breast, both of them so soft and lovely, the heartshaped locket I had bought for her this afternoon sitting just a bit a higher on her chest against all that beautiful nakedness.

That strange smile lingered on her mouth as she let the top fall to the floor and now she was entirely naked aside from the necklace and a couple bracelets. She lifted her eyes to mine and stood there coyly as if presenting herself. Her hair was a dark wig of dishevelledness on her head and her makeup was all smeared. Paths of tears in pale black mascara streaks. Lipstick smudged across one cheek.

"I'll do anything you want," she said. "Just don't kill me, okay?"

I didn't speak. I couldn't. My throat was completely closed over. I had never felt like this before. Ever. Not once in five hundred years had I—

She placed her hands on my neck, tentatively, as if to ask for permission. I was stunned. She seemed to read in my eyes that her plan was working and now she lifted onto her toes and placed a kiss on my lips.

The kiss was soft but there was nothing hesitant about it. Nothing disgusted. It was unlike any kiss she had ever given me and it made my heart soar in a way it never had before. My eyes fell closed. She had my face cupped in her hands and now she pressed her lips more firmly. She even moaned. I let my mouth open and her tongue came in gently. So gently. So gently and so fucking warm and wet. The kiss disabled me so much that I couldn't even return it. All I could do was stand there and enjoy the attention of her mouth until finally she rocked back on her heels and disconnected our lips.

I had already changed my mind about killing her but she didn't stop there. She smiled at me and then she put her hands on my breasts. It was almost too much to handle but I managed to contain myself. She touched them a little bit through the cloth, stroking them and massaging them, seeking permission, and then she unzipped the dress.

The zipper was on the side, under my arm, and after she had it unzipped she slipped away the shoulder straps. The dress fell and pooled at my feet. Excitement swept over my body in a white wave of electricity. She had been looking down at my body as the dress came away but I had been looking at her face. Was that real excitement in her eyes? Or fake?

She lifted her dark eyes back to mine and placed her hands back on my breasts. Those eyes were stained with makeup and tears but there was absolutely no anguish in them now. Her hands were caressing the outsides of those huge globes on my chests and now she lowered her eyes to look at them. She massaged them for a bit and felt them up and then she leaned and licked at one of my nipples. I hissed in a breath. I still hadn't spoke. I was afraid of frightening her or ruining whatever was happening. Even if she was only doing it to save her life, it felt fucking amazing. She was sucking at my nipple by now, gentle little suckles, and then she moved onto the other one and licked the nipple and twirled her tongue around the hard nub of it and licked it again before taking it into her mouth.

My chest was heaving from the excitement no matter how much I tried to hide it. She went back and forth between my nipples, as if she actually like them, and then finally she raised up and smiled at me, still with her hands on my breasts.

"Do you want to lay down?" she asked.

I couldn't have answered even if I wanted to. The lust that was coursing through me was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I could hardly move but I managed to do what she said. I crawled onto the bed and laid down and lay there gazing at her as she climbed after me. Her breasts swung softly from her chest. Teasingly. The heartshaped pendant dangled from the necklace. Her lips were smiling and she crawled directly between my legs and knelt there.

I was wearing nothing but a pair of those crimson colored panties I had bought. My arousal at her maddening display of obedience had leaked through the material and my upper thighs were slathered. I had my legs completely open and she was kneeling between them. Tentatively, she touched the front of my panties, and my whole body flinched. That seemed to excite her. The only reason she was doing this was to save her life and yet I strongly suspected there was some part of her—deep down—that was not so different than what I was.

Smiling, or even smirking, she peeled aside my panties to reveal the wet mound of my womanhood. Right now it belonged completely to her and she seemed to realize it. She petted it gently with her fingertips, looking at it, and then she lifted her eyes to mine.

"If I do this," she said. "You won't have to hurt me, right?"

I nodded without even thinking about it. All my talk of breaking her. At this rate it was going to be her that broke me.

But she saw the nod and it made her smile and then she lowered her mouth and began licking at my entrance. I tossed my head and moaned and I almost wanted to cry from how nice it felt. Her tongue was so warm and she wielded it in a way she never had before, with what felt like genuine curiosity and hunger, the tip of it probing at all of my nooks and crannies and the flat of it licking up against my folds and flicking at my clit.

It didn't take long for me to climax and it was one of the most marvellous orgasms of my existence. I enjoyed it with my eyes closed and a low moan, my head tossing left and right as my body heaved and buckled. She remained right where she was, laying facefirst into my pussy, and she continued to lick it for a long time afterward, lapping up all my moisture, moaning softly, licking idly and yet with purpose like a pet trying to win affection from its owner. I opened my eyes and watched her as she did so, the top of her head bobbing up and down, all her focus on my vagina. I had the distinct suspicion that her motives were more than just saving her life and that maybe she was even just using that as an excuse to indulge these darker urges that had been brooding inside her all along. She was licking me down there and making me moan and now she kissed the insides of my thighs and the flat of my tummy and my chest as well as she crawled up between my legs, pausing at my breasts to fondle them some more and suck at my nipples, before continuing up to my face. She kissed my chin and the corner of my mouth and the briefest glimpse I had of her eyes was that of a girl lost in lust.

Her mouth finally connected to mine and she kissed it and let her tongue inside and moaned and I moaned as well and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel the tips of her breasts dipping onto my chest so warmly and softly and finally she whispered into the kiss.

"Does this mean you won't kill me?"

I rolled her over onto her back and cupped her face to gaze into her dark and lidded eyes. They were blank of everything aside from a sort of vacant passiveness and I smiled at them.

"For now," I whispered, and then I pressed my lips onto hers.

—


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It's funny how one reviewer said they get nervous when I don't post an AN, lol. Don't worry, everything's okay. I hit a bad patch of depression recently, but I don't intend to let that affect the story. Just the ANs, lol. Seriously, though, the story should be fine. I've been struggling to concentrate sometimes, but I think it's still turning out okay. In any case, here's the chapter. Hope you like it. :) **

—

Chapter 5:

—

The girl fell asleep in exhaustion at some point in the night and by morning I had come to the resolution that it was time to be more strict with her. I pulled the covers off the bed and smacked her bare ass to wake her up.

"Wake up," I commanded. "It's morning."

She groaned and rolled over, completely naked. Bruises on her bicep in the shapes of thumbprints or fingers, bruises on her legs. Her eyes cracked open and blinked in the dim light that leaked through the curtains. She looked at me where I stood there equally naked, my arms folded under my ample breasts, and she said in a croaky voice:

"I'm still tired."

I snorted. Funny how a good night's sleep could make a girl all impudent again. "Now, Ms Swan," I said. "I'm done pampering you. From now on, you're going to do what I say. Get up and get in the shower. Let's go."

She swung her sleepy eyes toward the bathroom and then groaned and collapsed back onto the bed as if to go back to sleep.

"Now, Ms Swan," I told her.

"Fuck's sake," she mumbled into the pillow. "Is it too late to just let you kill me instead?"

I grabbed a handful of her hair and wrenched her up, almost tearing her hair out by its roots.

That woke her up.

She screamed and tried to thrash away. I pulled her out of the bed, her naked legs flailing about, and smashed her head into the closet doors. That stopped the screaming. But the doors were fairly loose on their hinges so it didn't do too much damage. I bashed her head into it again for good measure and then let her fall. She sunk down onto the carpet and shuffled backwards, groaning, half-dazed. There were loose strands of hair in my hand that had been pulled out of her head and now I lifted the hand and blew the hair away.

She had scrambled backward until her back was against the wall, just under the window. Her hair was all fallen over her face and she glared up through that dark curtain like some dishevelled witch on the floor. I approached her with a cocky swing in my hips and stood looking down at her with a smile. I hope she realized that I would not be made a fool of ever again. Then again, maybe she didn't. She kept her knees closed and she had a hand clawed in her hair where it hurt and she looked up at me.

"Oww," she said blandly.

No fear. Not even anger. My smirk turned down at that.

"Get up from there," I said.

She didn't answer, she just continued to sit there expressionlessly. Looking up at me as if I was no more than another piece of furniture. Her insubordination displeased me greatly and confused me as well. Last night she had all but prostituted herself in exchange for her life and now this morning she seemed to have no regard for it at all. What did the gray light of day reveal to her that made her so apathetic?

As the silence stretched on, she let her hand fall out of her hair. It fell limply, like something dead, and landed in her lap. Her eyes were still half-squinted from sleep and now she blinked them slowly and snorted and shook her head.

"I should've just let you kill me," she said.

I scoffed. "Well, I'm afraid that luxury is no longer available to you. Get up."

"And if I don't?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. Then I used my foot to kick open her legs.

She was sitting back against the wall and her chief reaction was annoyance. She let her legs open and even opened them herself to stop me from kicking at her feet. She didn't know what I was going to do but she clearly wasn't afraid, not of rape nor anything else. She sat there and looked up at me insolently, her legs open, her pussy exposed, not even caring.

I stepped forward and stomped on her pussy.

Not hard. Just enough to make a point. She hissed and winced in pain. I smirked at that. It was time she learnt who really had the power here.

"You should have got up when I gave you the chance," I said. "Now you can't."

I ground my foot into her pubic bone, just to humiliate her. She winced at it but she didn't even make a move to push my foot away. She just sat there with her hands at her sides, palms upward on the carpet like a discarded doll, and then she looked up.

"Stop it," she said. "I have to pee."

Her lack of fear or any suitable reaction at all was irritating me and I gave her a kick in the vagina with my toe. That one seemed to hurt. She winced and looked away and I probed my big toe into the dry folds there. I smirked, finally beginning to feel like I was taking control.

"Go ahead and pee," I said. "Out here like an animal."

She looked up in a half squint. "You want me to pee on your foot?" she asked blandly. "I knew you were sick, but damn."

I gave her vagina another sharp jab of my toe. She grimaced at the pain silently and looked away.

"I gave you a chance to go to the bathroom and you choose this instead," I said. "So now you can just sit there and enjoy it."

She looked down at my foot. My big toe was stroking her entrance, up and down. Teasing it. The toe nail was painted red. She made no move to stop me and I could already feel her twitching down there. She lifted her eyes and glared up at me. I had my hands on my hips and I smiled down at her like a queen.

After a while she looked away. She didn't even bother trying to not like it. She still seemed half asleep, blinking at the other wall and sitting there with her legs open. That dampened my own enjoyment of it somewhat but she would perk up soon. She was already getting moist and now I wriggled my toe into her vagina. It was a very tight space and a small grimace passed over her face as it was penetrated by the nub of my toe. I smirked and curled up my toe inside her, making her grimace some more. Then I pushed it in further and took it out and pushed it in again and jiggled it about like a small vibrator.

She gasped in a quiet breath. Finally she turned her eyes down to the foot and looked at it. A subtle sort of desperation had come into her face, as if she wanted to take the foot in her hands and push it further inside her. Her eyes rose along my leg, along the entire white length of it, and looked up at my face. I smiled at those first signs of submission.

"Go ahead, Ms Swan," I told her pleasantly. "Maybe my foot could use a little guidance, hm?"

She didn't move, she just glared at me. I gave her a sharp jab of my toe that made her wince.

"Do it," I ordered.

She hated to give in so quickly but she didn't seem to have a whole lot of pride left over. She lowered her eyes once more to my foot and then she put her hands on it. Not to push it away but to hold it there. She moaned and pushed the toe deeper into herself, letting her vagina clench around it in a horny squeeze.

I smiled and extracted the toe slowly and pushed it in again. She was getting wetter and her eyes seemed to be getting even more dark and sleepy. She caressed my ankle with surprising willingness and guided the toe back into herself, allowing a moan to come out of her. Her eyes were closed by now and she continued to stroke my foot for a while until she moved one her hands to her clit and began to rub it with a fingertip.

I watched her do it, pleased at her compliance. Her other hand soon moved to one of her breasts and she began to massage it into her chest like a lump of dough, moaning with her eyes closed and rubbing her clit as she enjoyed the shallow penetration of my toe into the wet tunnel of her vagina. I snorted at the display.

"Look at you," I said. "An you call _me_ disgusting."

She opened her eyes. The eyelids only opened halfway and there was very little anger in them or none at all. The submission seemed to agree with her.

"Whatever," she said. "Just keep fucking me, bitch."

I pursed my lips and pushed my toe in more forcefully. It only made her gasp in pleasure and toss her head, her eyes falling closed again.

I wasn't sure if I liked that attitude but I didn't want to act recklessly. And I did have to admit that she looked awfully sexy like that, sitting against the wall with her legs open as she fondled herself with both hands like a wanton slut so desperate that she would orgasm from being stepped on.

She smiled and opened her eyes again and gave her own boob a squeeze as she gazed up at me. Her cheeks were flushed and her fingers were working very fast at her clit. She was close to climaxing. Her tongue came out and licked over her lips and her eyes raked over my tits in unmistaken lust and she groaned deep in her throat and clenched tightly with her vagina.

"Mmm," she moaned with a sort of sleepy arrogance. "You really are so fucking sexy…"

She seemed to be speaking to my tits. It made them throb. Then she lifted her eyes to mine and smiled cockily. I felt an incredible rush of want for her, a deep growl in the pit of my stomach, and I fought it back because I hated to let her have that power over me. This whole thing seemed to be backfiring. What was I even trying to prove here? I wasn't sure I remembered.

But I wasn't going to let her have the victory so I returned her cocky look with a cocky look of my own and then I lifted my hands and fluffed out my fiery red hair with a lascivious preen of my chest to showcase my breasts before putting my hands on those large globes and giving them a gentle stroking.

"You like that, Ms Swan?" I asked her. "You want to see more?"

Finally her expression darkened. Just a bit. It was enough to take the edge off her gloating but she even seemed to enjoy the dominance. She continued to touch herself as she watched me stroke my breasts and I smirked at her until she was on the verge of orgasm. Her naked chest was heaving and her fingers were dimpled into one of her tits and finally I shoved my toe into her vagina and curled it down and twisted it around, like squishing an insect.

She gasped and closed her eyes and tossed aside her head. I could feel her vagina spasming on my toe and I could see her face and her body scrunch up and shudder. She had gone silent and then finally she groaned and went loose and slumped there against the wall.

Smirking, I removed my toe and stood looking down at her. She didn't close her legs and she didn't open her eyes. Her chest and her shoulders were heaving up and down and the dark locks of her hair were spilled everywhere. After a while she stirred and lifted her head. I had my hands on my hips and a smirk on my mouth. She looked at me, her lidded eyes lingering over my body, and then she said:

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

For some reason those words enraged me. They made me feel unimportant, as if I had just done nothing to her. But I managed to restrain my anger and instead I smiled chidingly.

"Ms Swan," I said in a subtle reprimand. "Are you really so selfish that you're not going to offer to do me as well? What kind of whore are you?"

She blinked up at me tiredly. "You want me to go down on you?"

I smiled and stood with my feet apart, my hands on my hips, and a pleasant throb between my thighs.

"I would appreciate it, yes," I said.

She sat there for a while. Thinking over her next move. I was half expecting her to be difficult but she surprised me by sitting up and crawling toward me. Then she shifted onto her knees like a servant girl before placing her hands on my hips and looking up at me.

I didn't speak. The submissiveness caused the throb between my legs to intensify but I had to be suspicious of her motives. She clearly wasn't afraid of me right now. Could it be that she simply wanted to do it? Or was there something else in those beautiful dark eyes?

She smiled up at me liddedly, a smile that was more of a smirk, and then she leaned and kissed my entrance.

My heart jumped and it still amazed me how much I liked the touch of her lips. It wasn't even the physical sensation of softness. It was just her. I looked down at her and she kept her dark and gorgeous eyes on mine as she continued to kiss me there. I was already getting wetter. She tasted me and kissed some more and soon she lowered her eyes and began licking and probing at me with her tongue. I put my hands in her hair and held her there and she shifted higher on her knees into a better position as she gripped my hips and continued to eat me out with what felt like a genuine hunger.

I moaned and let myself enjoy it but it still didn't feel quite right. It felt like there had been some subtle role reversal and now it was her proving a point against me. Proving that submissiveness itself was a form of power. That none of this would be happening without her consent. That it was her who made the decision.

But I pushed all those thoughts away because in reality it was her on her knees at my feet and her head in my hands and her mouth plastered to my pussy. I groaned and thrust at her mouth with my hips, gazing down at her with my red and half-glazed eyes. She lifted her own eyes for a moment, passively, and then she lowered them and continued to focus on my clit. She was licking all around it and flicking it with her tongue and sucking at it, almost as if she liked it, and finally she bought me to a climax.

I came and stumbled slightly from the force of it, gripping her head and gasping with my hair spilled over my shoulders. I pushed it back and smoothed it away with my hands and looked down at her. She knelt there and looked up at me expectantly with her hands in her lap. Her eyes were empty and sleepy and there was basically no expression in them at all. I stood there breathing, unsure how to proceed. She sensed my indecision and smiled at it and then she leaned forward and gave my ebbing clit another little suckle that demonstrated very clearly what she had really been trying to prove by all this: that I no longer had the power to disgust her. Humiliate her. Force her. That by admitting her attraction to me she had robbed me of the power to rape her.

Her arrogance infuriated me but it consoled me to remember that I would have all day to break it. So without speaking I grabbed a handful of her hair and wrenched her up and threw her into the bathroom door.

The door was closed, of course, and she bounced off it like a rubber ball. The collision made her giggle, which was enraging enough, but she also happened to fall back into my arms causing me to catch her. She smiled as if she was only tipsy and I growled under my breath and opened the door and shoved her in.

I wanted to embarrass her by staying in the room with her while she did her morning business but she didn't put up much of a fuss. She hesitated slightly after lifting the toilet lid but then she just sat down and peed, naked, knees closed, avoiding to look at me as she did so by staring off at the wall. Much like a cat, a comparison which seem more apt than ever. I was glad that her face had finally darkened somewhat and I smiled at her as I waited. There was no sound in the room but for a light trickle and after a while she finished up and sighed and reached for some paper.

"Well," she said. "After everything you've put me through, you've finally managed to traumatize me. Congratulations."

I gave a small shrug, not answering. She wasn't the only one who could be a nonchalant bitch.

She glared at me and wiped up and then she flushed and rose and slammed down the toilet lid and glared again in my direction before moving to the sink to wash her hands and brush her teeth.

I watched her face in the mirror. Sullen. Dour. The toothbrush poking about the insides of her cheeks. Her hair was all matted and tangled and she didn't seem so sleepy anymore. I let my eyes drift over her body and it was surprising how attractive she seemed, standing at the sink all naked and pale without even any underwear on, a light dimpling of gooseflesh on her thighs and buttocks from the cold. The scene felt oddly domestic, like how partners or wives might begin their morning, and it made me smile. Her ass had the imprint of my teeth in it from where I had bitten her last night. A small crescent of teethmarks. I smirked at it and then I went over behind her and put my hand over her buttock.

She stopped brushing her teeth, glaring at me in the mirror over her shoulder. Then she spat. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and placed my chin on her shoulder.

"I hope your horny again," I murmured. "I'm going to fuck you again in the shower."

There was a plastic tumbler on the sink and she filled it from the tap and rinsed her mouth and spat it out in the sink.

"If you think this shit is going to break me or whatever, think again," she said. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

My hands were still at her hips and now I used one of them to grab a possessive handful of her ass before whispering into her ear. "Oh, you're going to give me all the satisfaction I want from you, Ms Swan."

Then I released her and gave her buttock a subtle smack to get her moving.

"Into the shower," I ordered. "Let's go."

Without replying, she stepped in to the bath and stood there while I got in after her and closed the curtain around us. I made the water nice and warm and we took turns wetting ourselves under the showerhead. She obviously felt dirty enough that she didn't need to be forced.

"Now," I said, taking the light blue loofah from where it hung by a string on one of the tap handles. "Let's wash off this slutty little body of yours, hm?"

I dolloped some showergel on the loofah and frothed it up. She wasn't all that enthusiastic about what came next but she was at least eager to be clean. I began with her shoulders, touching the loofah to them very gently, and then I moved down to her chest and her breasts, the soap funnelling away over her nipples and along the outside of those soft white globes.

The loofah must've tickled but she didn't seem to have any reaction at all aside from a growing stiffness in her nipples. I admit, I was happy to see it, and I spent a bit of extra time on those lovely mounds, washing them very attentively as if she were some rare sculpture that required immaculate care. She watched my face the entire time and she made no attempt to hide her excitement. It was really quite astounding how much she had changed in the few short days since I had taken her. She was almost an entirely different person. She had gone from a shy and awkward highschool girl to this: the kind of girl who could shower with a woman who abducted her and stand there absolutely still and silent and without any kind of shame or discomfort at all as her breasts were tickled and fondled with a soapy loofah. She kept her eyes on mine boldly and after a while she even smirked.

"This is actually pretty hot," she said.

I snorted, stroking the loofah along the outside of her left breast. I knew how wily she could be and I took a moment to weigh her words for double meaning. It was always possible she was only trying to distract me so that she could bash me over the head with an anvil and make her escape.

"Lift your arms," I told her.

She did. Not even a hint of resistance. Her arms went out to her sides and she continued looking at me boldly, as if to ask if I had any other challenges for her. Her obedience was infuriating but wasn't this exactly what I wanted?

"Turn around," I said more coldly.

The chill in my voice made her smirk and she did what I told her, turning around in that tiny tub and keeping her arms out with water dripping from them.

"You know what's weird about you?" she asked loudly over the noise of the shower.

I began stroking the loofah along the length of her arms, trying to enjoy it but still rather peevish. "And what's that?"

"You're completely obsessed with me and yet I couldn't give a shit about you," she said. "That's kind of pathetic, don't you think?"

I lifted my eyes to the back of her wet hair.

Then I pushed her head into the wall in front of her.

Her skull bounced off the tiles and she made a small sound of pain but even that didn't seem to faze her very much. On the contrary, she even seemed to be developing a taste for it. She chuckled and smiled over her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Something I said?"

I snorted and continued dragging the loofah over her arms and then underneath them and down her sides as well. "Before using the word pathetic so recklessly you might want to remember that it's you who was captured, kept, and promptly fucked into submissiveness. That's hardly any sterling reflection on yourself, is it Ms Swan? Any other girl in your situation would be beyond traumatized by now. Yet here you are making witty repartee while being hosed off so that I can rape you again. What does this say about you, hm?"

Now it was her who snorted. "It says I'm sick of your shit and I don't care anymore."

I smiled, pleased to have cracked her cockiness, and then I reached around and washed that soft area between her legs, hoping the ruffled sponge was tickling her as indecently as possible.

"I don't think so," I said. "Do you know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

I leaned to her wet ear and whispered under the drone of the shower. "I think you were a masochistic slut before I ever laid eyes on you."

Then I bashed her head into the tiles again.

Then I did it three more times.

Her skull bounced off the wall like a basketball and I giggled as she went all dopy and dazed from the impacts. I released her and she wobbled there for a moment before spinning around drunkenly and glaring at me with a hand on her head. The shower was spraying directly onto the hand and her wet hair was pitch black. I smiled at her, daring her to do something, and then she growled and—

Kissed me.

I was utterly shocked. And yet somehow I wasn't shocked at all. She flung herself at me and her tongue invaded my mouth and her arms were all but constricted around my neck. I grabbed a handful of her wet ass and began kissing her back, moaning and sucking on her tongue. An intense lust was stealing over me and making my throat burn. Her saliva seemed to both quench it and inflame it at the same time. Her tongue was mauling my mouth and then she bit down on my lip savagely and grabbed handfuls of my hair to try and push me down.

"You wanna fuck me?" she hissed. "Huh? You wanna fuck me so bad? Go ahead and fuck me then."

Either the strength in her thin arms was enough to force me onto my knees or maybe my legs gave way. It didn't matter. Somehow I ended up kneeling in the bath. She flung a leg around my neck and moaned loudly as my mouth mashed into her pussy. It was soaked with more than just water and we both moaned loudly as I began to eat it desperately.

Her whole leg was hooked around my head and my whole face was buried into her lower body. I could feel the water from the showerhead raining onto me and I could taste water along with her arousal. Her folds were unspeakably soft and silky and freshly soaped and I licked and nibbled at them with a hunger so intense that I had to restrain myself from crushing her whole pelvis in my hands.

Suddenly she was gasping and climaxing, still clutching my head there. The sounds were beautiful and high-pitched, as if the orgasm had taken her by surprise. Then they trailed off into groans and after a while her leg loosened and she stepped back, almost slipping on the wet surface of the tub. I rose and looked at her face. It was wet and flushed and the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I grabbed her head and kissed her powerfully, causing a weak moan to come out of her, and then I released her.

"Now who's the pathetic one?" I asked coldly.

She blinked her lidded eyes, still breathing heavy, and said: "Fuck you."

I smirked and let her catch her breath. I was pleased to have the advantage again. All morning it had felt like it was her with the upperhand. But not anymore.

She looked at me, her wet chest heaving, and then she looked down. The loofah was sitting there in a puddle of water and after staring at it for a moment she bent down and picked up. She wringed it out to get rid of the excess water and then she added more showergel and lathered it up. Then she looked at me and applied the sponge to my chest and smirked and began stroking it over my big wet tits.

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

So much for my advantage.

My pussy was throbbing very badly from how I had gone down on her moments ago and I had half a mind to force her onto her knees like she did to me. But I had to admit I was curious to see what she was going to do all on her own. She began with my breasts, of course, and then she moved on to my shoulders and arms and underneath my arms. She wielded the sponge very gently with a vague and satisfied smile over her mouth and then she went back to my breasts and passed the loofah over them and watched the soap rinse away before leaning to one of my nipples and sucking on it. The throb between my legs intensified even further but I still said nothing. I just watched as she moved to the other nipple and sucked on it and licked it and then straightened up and smiled at me boldly.

I expected her to sink to her knees but instead she sidled around behind me and began doing my back. What a fucking tease. I felt her drag the loofah over my shoulderblades and spine and down to the top of my buttocks. Then finally she lowered herself to her knees. I had the urge to turn around but I didn't want to appear overeager. She was doing my legs, not only using the loofah but her hands as well, applying the soap and rubbing it in with her palms, stroking every inch of my thighs and calves. My ass would've been right in front of her face and it made me self-conscious in a very girlish and out-of-character way to wonder what she thought about it. But then I didn't have to wonder any longer because I felt something touch it.

Her lips.

I almost giggled but I settled on a smirk instead. The kiss landed in the center of one of those round mounds and then she kissed again a little lower where it was softer and then again and again. I felt her nose brush against it and then her tongue and by now was she rubbing the loofah against my twitching pussy. I smiled and enjoyed the sensations for a moment and then she opened her mouth with a growl and bit in the soft flesh of my buttocks.

This time I did giggle.

"Oh my," I said. "Is my ass really so tantalizing that you simply can't help yourself, Ms Swan?"

She gave one of my buttocks a long lick with the flat of her tongue as if it were icecream. "Something like that," she said. "Turn around."

Still smiling, I removed the detachable showerhead and turned around for her. My pussy was very soapy so I rinsed it off for her while she knelt there patiently, naked, wet, her hair plastered to her head like a black helmet. I smiled down at her.

"So what is your plan, Ms Swan?" I asked her. "Hm? You're going to pretend to be all submissive and then what? You already know there's no way to escape and no way I'm going to let you go. I'm not trying to dissuade you, of course, but—"

She ignored me and wriggled her tongue into my vagina.

I winced from how nice it felt and bit my lip. Gosh. What had come over her this morning? I was looking down at her and she was gazing up at my eyes with her tongue inside me and the lower part of her face concealed. All I could see was her eyes and I had no idea what lurked in the dark depths of them. Perhaps she didn't either. She curled up her tongue inside me and probed at my throbbing interior and then she lowered her eyes and closed them and gripped my hips and began eating me out. I still had had the showerhead in my hand and I smiled and used it to sprinkle her like a plant.

It didn't take long for me to climax and after that we still had to wash our hair.

We shampooed at the same time and took turns rinsing and then we massaged conditioner into our hair and took a few moments to flirt while waiting for the conditioner to work. The girl had been mostly silent since rising to her feet but she did smile a time or two, vague smiles as if she knew something I did not. She was becoming quite a mystery, my dear Ms Swan, but I would her have solved soon enough.

After getting out of the shower we dried off with towels and I brushed her hair for her and blowdried it before doing my own. She stood by and watched me and rubbed her arms against the cold air. Her naked breasts were bunched between her arms and they looked very fetching indeed. She still hadn't spoken much but now she did.

"Can I at least put some clothes on?" she asked loudly over the hairdryer.

I smiled and shook my head with my flaming red hair billowing everywhere. "Nope."

"But it's cold," she insisted.

"Don't worry," I told her with a smirk. "I'll warm you up."

She sighed and looked away.

I switched off the hairdryer and put it down with a smirk. She didn't resist as I urged her gently back into the room but it seemed our escapade in the shower had drained much of her willingness. I told her to get onto the bed and she did so, crawling on all fours to the pillow against the headboard.

"I still haven't eaten yet, you know," she was saying.

"Nonsense. You've devoured me twice already."

"No offence, but a hamburger would taste better."

I ignored that remark because we both knew she was lying. The handcuffs were sitting on the dresser and now I took them and I climbed into the bed with her. She saw the handcuffs and didn't react much, one way or another. I closed one of the steel bracelets around her wrist and then I threaded the chain around the iron bar of the headboard and locked her other wrist as well.

She said nothing. She only stared at me sullenly. Finally I took a pillow and adjusted it behind her head so that she'd be comfortable. She snorted at the smirk on my face.

"Thanks for the handcuffs," she said. "At least that means I won't have to touch you."

I grinned at that and touched the tip of her nose. "Aren't you a witty little bitch this morning?"

"You should gag me as well," she added. "Then I won't have to eat your disgusting pussy, either."

My grin widened. Because that was nothing but sheer bravado. The poor thing was having a confusing day. She couldn't make up her mind if she wanted to pretend to be submissive like earlier or pretend to be defiant like now. Maybe she should try just being honest for once.

I leaned to her lips and kissed them softly and spoke into them.

"Is that really what you want, Ms Swan?" I asked softly.

She didn't answer. I had her cheeks cupped in my hands and I kissed her again.

"Decide now," I whispered. "You can have the gag or you can have my pussy. All you have to do is say."

I raised up to let her speak. She glared at me for a moment then she made her decision.

"Fine then," she said defiantly. "I'll have your pussy."

I smirked and leaned again to give her another kiss. Now that I was learning how to deal with it, I was beginning to like this new side of her. "I thought you'd feel that way," I whispered into her mouth. Then I rose and stood in the bed and then squatted over her face with my legs open, holding into the bar over the headboard for balance.

She looked up at me sullenly, her hands cuffed over her head. I smiled and rubbed my pussy against her lips, brushing it against her mouth and teasing it. She gave it a lick. Then another one. I began throbbing right away and I let out a low moan of pleasure, smiling and nudging my vagina into her mouth like a kiss. She kissed it back and licked it and after a while she spoke.

"Don't you ever get tired?" she asked.

I shook my head and used one hand to stroke her hair, keeping my other on the iron bar for balance. "Nope," I said. "Vampires have infinite stamina. I do hope you'll be able to keep up."

She licked me again, letting her tongue slide into the slit of my folds, and then she kissed it and moaned and licked some more, craning her neck upward. Her hands rattled against the handcuffs and then she stopped as she realized she had wanted to grope me. I smiled down at her and she snorted.

"You shouldn't have handcuffed me," she said. "Now I can't touch you."

My smile tilted into a smirk and then I used my hand to scoop up her head into my crotch, rubbing my wet pussy into her lips at the same time. "Well, I can't have you enjoying yourself too much, can I Ms Swan? Just be a good girl and do your best and we'll unlock you later on."

She didn't reply. She was wriggling her tongue inside me again.

I smiled and let my head loll backward, opening my thighs even further, squatting over her face and pushing my entrance at her mouth needfully. I was already on the verge of orgasm and I used a hand to toy with my clit while my other hand gripped the iron bar for balance like the reins of a horse as I continued to her ride her and grind on her mouth. Her tongue licked and lapped at my folds until finally my body rocked backwards on my heels and I hissed at the ceiling as the climax burst upwards into my body.

She continued licking obediently, as if she liked the taste of my moisture—and perhaps she did—and after a while I dismounted from her face and sat down on the bed. She continued to lay there, handcuffed, and I let out a satisfied sigh.

"Well," I said. "That was nice."

"My pleasure," she muttered.

I giggled and rolled on top of her and took her face in my hands and administered a warm kiss onto her mouth, once, twice, a third time.

"Mmm," I murmured into her mouth. "Be honest with me, Ms Swan. I'm wearing you down, aren't I?"

"If you're asking if I could go to sleep, then yeah."

I clucked my tongue at her stubbornness. Even after everything we had been through she wouldn't allow herself to admit it properly. Her face did look exhausted and the lower half of it was shiny and covered in pussyjuice. I smiled and began to lick it up for her, licking her lips, her chin, her cheeks.

"You silly thing," I murmured. "You just won't admit it, will you? But that's okay. It's only morning and we still have all day together. By the time we leave Port Angeles for Seattle tomorrow I'm all but certain I will have fucked you into slavery."

I raised up with a smile and used a corner of the bedsheet to wipe her face. Her eyes had gone dim and speculative.

"Do you think that's even possible?" she asked.

"What?"

"To fuck someone until they become your slave."

I smiled at the question and stroked her cheek. "I hope so," I said. "And you should too. After all, what's your alternative? Death?"

She looked up at me softly. "You could let me go."

The suggestion came out in all but a whisper and there was nothing in her tone of voice to suggest she actually thought I would. I smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll let you go when I'm done with you," I whispered into her mouth.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. You'll see. Because by the time I'm done with you, you'll never want to go."

She didn't answer that and I smiled as I began trailing kisses along her jawline and neck.

Her chest was rather stretched out with her laying on her back with her arms cuffed over her head like that and her breasts had flattened considerably. I stroked them in my hands and massaged them into her breastbone and then I began pecking and licking at her nipples until they were hard. She made soft little moans, half in exhaustion, half in pleasure, and neither of us spoke for a while. Her moans were the only sound anywhere in the cold morning and her skin was almost gray in the gloom of the motel room. No lights were on and there was only a pale leaking of sunlight from the curtains. I moaned as well and I could feel myself becoming lost in the lushness of her body. It truly was obscene how much I had come to worship her flesh. It's scent, it's taste. Her nipples had gone as stiff as tiny pebbles and I gave them little nips of my teeth, fighting back the urge to bite harder and rougher. I wanted to literally eat her like a monster and yet more than that I just wanted to…

…make love to her?

The thought made my stomach churn even more than the hunger. Perhaps love wasn't the most appropriate word, but whatever. That's what it felt like. It was the scent of her blood that first drew me to her but it was the taste of her body that made me keep her and in that moment I realized that I could probably forego all appetite at all for her blood as long as I could continue to feast on her flesh.

I moaned loudly from the revelation and finally moved lower on her body, placing kisses on her taut little tummy until I came to her navel. I kissed that as well and tongued it briefly while stroking her sides with my hands and listening to her moans and then I moved down further between her legs.

She had gotten moderately wet and I smiled at it as I settled on my stomach, getting comfortable for what was going to be a very long meal. Already the scent of her arousal was tickling the insides of my head and my heart as well. Her breathing had gone heavy and she was looking down at me with her hands cuffed to the headboard, her chest rising and falling, her eyes dark and lidded. I smiled at her and nuzzled my cheek against the inside of her thigh affectionately, cat-like myself.

"Comfortable, my darling?" I asked her before getting started.

It was probably an insensitive question to a girl who was handcuffed to a bed against her will and she frowned and looked away. "Just get it over with."

I smiled at her and continue to rub my cheek against her thigh. "No need to be hasty. After all, the sooner you come, the sooner I'll just do it all over again. This isn't going to stop for quite a while."

Without waiting for her to comment on that, I turned my attention to her pussy and gave it a lick. Her taste gave me a flare of appetite and made me moan.

"Mmm," I murmured. "You're so delicious."

I gave her another lick. Then another one. Delicate little flicks of my tongue. Just to taste her and tease her. None of these licks made her shiver or moan but I suppose the poor thing was rather exhausted. I licked again, one more time.

"Mmm," I moaned, and then I paused to look at her. "Are you sure you're comfortable there, my dear? I can put pillows under your knees if you'd like."

She turned a glare to me. "This is pointless," she said. "How many times are you going to fuck me this morning?"

"No particular number. Just continually."

"You're fucking crazy."

"Crazy about you, perhaps."

"No. Just fucking crazy."

I smiled and used my fingers to stroke her folds, just softly, just to stimulate her while I spoke. "You bought this on yourself, Ms Swan," I said. "When I first took you, I was determined to be as gentle as possible. I treated you like a princess. A captured princess, but a princess nonetheless. But you took advantage of me, didn't you? You betrayed my trust over and over again. Maybe it was partly my fault for spoiling you. Maybe I should've been firmer from the beginning. But either way, I'm done trying to treat you properly. From now on, I'm going to do whatever I want to you, and I could not care less about how you feel about that."

My mouth was drifting forward to finally feast on that deliciousness between her thighs but she said:

"So why'd you ask if I'm comfortable then?"

I paused and looked up. She was glaring at me defiantly, cuffed, naked, slightly flushed. I snorted once and smiled. "Well," I said, grudgingly amused. "Perhaps I do care about your feelings just a little."

Then finally I pressed my mouth to her vagina and gave it a scrumptious kiss.

She moaned and moved her hips.

I ate her out very lavishly, with lots of loud moans and long licks. I dragged my tongue across every inch of her mound and I licked so hard and firm that her body rocked back on the mattress. She moaned with each lick and continued to get wetter. Finally I spread her folds with my fingers and licked inside them, swallowing down her welling moisture as her gasps turned to pants. Her body had begun to writhe and I could hear the handcuffs rattling against the iron. Neither of us spoke and neither of us needed to. The moans said it all. She could hear how much I wanted her and I could hear how much she liked it. The small red hole of her vagina was pumping softly, cute and desperate. I kissed it and licked at it to tease it, making her whimper, and then I inserted my entire tongue inside it. This caused her to gasp and arch her back. The chains jerked against the iron bar and she let out a helpless groan and finally she came.

The orgasm swept over her and left her in a sweaty heap of exhaustion. I was still licking at her and I didn't stop. The next climax was going to be a long time coming. But that was okay. We had all day.

Surprisingly, she never told me to stop. I would've ignored her, of course, but I thought she would've at least begged for rest a little. It made me wonder if she had finally given up or if perhaps she might've liked it but it was impossible to know for sure. Sometimes I didn't think even she knew. If her body could betray her, so could her mind. Maybe even her heart, as well. Who knows what kinds of things were occurring inside her. She was a mystery but that's what made her so fascinating. The more time she spent with me, the more she seemed to become removed from everything she ever was. She was already an entirely different person from the girl who lived with her father in that small town called Forks. Would she ever be the same? Or was this damage permanent?

By now she was on the verge of another orgasm. She still hadn't spoken. Not even one word. I was using my fingers on her and I had two of them inserted into the warmth of her vagina while I flicked my tongue at her clit. She came with a cry and I smiled at how her wet interior clenched on my fingers. I let the orgasm wash over her then I removed the fingers and popped them into my mouth. I was beginning to think her arousal was even tastier than her blood. In many ways, perhaps I wasn't even all that hungry for her blood anymore. The fact that feeding from her would also kill her was something of a turn off. I didn't know if I wanted to kill her anymore. As fun as it would be, I couldn't imagine it would be worth the price. This was so much better. Feeding from her flesh, her vagina. The welter of wetness that welled there infinitely so long as her heart continued to pump and clench in agonies of orgasm.

By noon she had climaxed twice more. She was breathless and on the verge of exhaustion and yet she still hadn't spoken. Not to ask for a break. Not to plead for respite. Her vagina had loosened quite a bit by now and it was quite gaping. I licked at it when my tongue and kissed it. So delicious. I put some fingers inside it and began feeling around. Her clit was swollen and inflamed and she made a sound of pain as I took it between my lips. Something between a whimper and a sob. I suckled at it like a tiny piece of candy until she finally came again, limply with a brittle whimper. I smiled and licked her and lifted slightly to look at her. Her hair was soaked with sweat and her eyes were closed. Her face was red and drawn and she looked like a girl with a very bad fever. Her hands were dangling loosely in the handcuffs and she didn't opened her eyes at all. I smiled and lowered my own eyes to the sloppy remains of her pussy and then I began to eat it all over again.

At some point she passed out. I wasn't even sure when. She had stopped moaning a while ago but I only realized when her vagina stopped reacting. I pouted and looked up and that's when I saw she was completely unconscious.

The poor thing. Naked, slumped, handcuffed. She looked like some abused slavegirl chained there, which I suppose is precisely what she was. How many times had she orgasmed? Four? Five? I didn't even know and I suppose it didn't matter. I would let her rest for now but we were still only just beginning. I smiled and crawled up to her side. My eyes roamed over her slack face, her closed eyes. Her wet black hair. The sheet underneath her was completely soaked in sweat. I used a hand to stroke back her hair. So beautiful. Was I in love with this girl? Was that what I was feeling?

Maybe it was.

Or maybe I was just horny.

I had been eating her out for hours without so much as touching myself and by now my pussy and upper thighs were entirely slathered. I would have liked to wake her up somehow and get her to eat me out but instead I just gazed at her face and reached between my thighs with one hand while kneeling there in the bed beside her. She didn't stir but I didn't need her to. I smiled at her sleeping face and cupped her cheek with one hand while the other slowly bought my body to some much needed relief.

By then it was about 2PM and I figured I better go out and get her something to eat. The poor thing hadn't eaten all day. Not food, anyway. In the shower this morning she had almost taken a chunk out of my ass but I didn't think that would sustain her through the rest of the day. She had been quite frisky this morning, hadn't she? Not too frisky anymore, though. Quite unconscious, actually. She would probably be safe handcuffed to the bed in case she woke but I didn't want her to get cold. The sweat soaked sheets underneath her were already ice cold so I pulled them away quickly before fetching up the floral quilt from the floor and spreading it over her beautiful, limp, exhausted body.

After that I went into the bathroom to brush my hair but I didn't bother to shower just now. I liked the girl's scent all over me and I would rather shower later when we could do it together. No more bathroom privacy for Ms Swan. From now on she was my personal plaything. After that I went back into the room and threw on a dress quickly, an orange one with a belted sash around the waist. No underwear. I didn't plan to be out very long and it gave me a tiny thrill to have no panties under a skirt. I just hoped there wouldn't be any gusts of wind outside. I'd hate to be the cause of a car accident out there.

Finally I went back to the girl's bedside and sat down for a moment. An odd feeling prickled at my chest and I realized I didn't want to go. How sweet of me. I smiled and cupped her face. I really did love this stupid girl. I should probably stop denying it and start trying to figure out some way to make our situation more permanent. I had to either break her or win her. But which would be easier? Which would be more fun? I sighed at her sleeping face and then I leaned and pressed a kiss to her unresponsive lips. Maybe it would be easiest if she stayed unconscious forever. Alas it was only a matter of time before she woke and I really should get going so that I would be back by the time she did.

I rose and grabbed my purse and handbag and opened the door and then I blew her sleeping form a kiss and went out.

Much to my underwear-less chagrin, it was actually very windy outside. More than once I had to smooth down the billowing skirt of my dress as I went down the sidewalk in my heeled sandals. The afternoon was gray and overcast and the wind had spits of rain in it. It looked like it might storm later. Already I missed Ms Swan and I put a bit of extra speed in my step as I marched toward the nearest grocery store. I had the phone in my hand and while I walked I did a quick search on the internet for news of the girl's disappearance.

Surprisingly, I found nothing at all. Which could only mean they hadn't discovered the chief's body. Which meant they knew nothing of the murder and no reason to assume the girl had been kidnapped. Well. Bad luck for her, I guess. I suppose as far as the local police were concerned, the chief and his daughter had simply disappeared. Perhaps to visit a cousin in Kansas. They would be perplexed that the chief never gave notice—nor packed any luggage—but I guess there was no apparent evidence to suggest anything sinister happened to them. Without the body, they had no real cause to investigate. Not yet, at least.

But what about her mate?

Hmm, that was a different matter. As lazy as the local police might be, her mate would be less so. Assuming he did love her as much as she claimed, and let's face it; why would he not? The girl was incredible. The fact that he even left her at all made me despise him for it even more than I despised him for murdering James. I mean, really. Such a mellifluous maiden deserved nothing less than utmost attentiveness. And the occasional raping whenever she got uppity, of course. But I digress. The point is, her mate would be far more concerned about her well-being than the local authorities seemed to be. By now he would have to know that she had disappeared and by now he was likely on his way to track her down.

It made me wonder what the girl's reaction might be. Would she go running into his arms all asob with relief of her rescue? Or would she hesitate and realize that if she went with him she would never again experience the raw passion that I habitually inflicted on her? Either way, it wouldn't matter. With her as my hostage, I would have all manner of advantages against her mate. Dispatching him would be simple and after that, well, I suppose James would be avenged and Ms Swan would be mine for the taking.

The grocery store wasn't far and I spent a long time browsing the shelves for something simple I could feed her that would be easy enough to prepare in a bare motel room. I found some bottled water and that seemed like a good start. I wasn't sure how it was different from water out of a tap but I was sure she would appreciate it. It wouldn't fill up her belly, though, so I kept looking and eventually I found a shelf of breakfast cereals. Perfect. Like how you'd feed oats to a horse. I got her a box of the chocolate kind and then I got a carton of milk as well.

I left the store with my purchases in a paperbag and across the street I noticed a liquor store. It seemed like a good idea so I went over and bought two bottles of red wine. The labels assured me that they were a very fine vintage and I suppose I would have to take their word for it.

While paying for the wine a few more ideas of a romantic nature occurred to me and I went back across the street into the grocery store to look for candles. I found some nice fat ones in the shapes of pillars, vanilla scented, and purchased a whole bunch of them.

After that I checked my phone to see if this small town had anywhere I could buy a vibrator or two. Mostly I wanted one for myself to plug inside me while I went down on her. I had already been gone from the motel longer than I wanted to be but I walked all the way to the sexshop with my paperbags in my arms and browsed for a bit. I selected a couple vibrators but then I noticed the strapons. I had never even seen one before and I found myself strangely fascinated. I knew from experience that a penis could be quite an effective way to make love to a woman but perhaps one of these might be even more effective. They had one that was made of red plastic with a red leather harness that seemed to call to me and I smiled at it. I wondered what it would be like to wield one of those things on Ms Swan and suddenly I just had to buy it.

The sun was going down by the time I got back to the motel room and I juggled my parcels as I tried to unlock the door. I finally managed to bump it open with my hip and I was surprised to find the girl as sound asleep as when I left.

It was dim in the room and I smiled and set down the bags and turned on the light. She still didn't stir. I kicked off my shoes and went over to the bed. The key to the handcuffs had been sitting on the sideboard this whole time and if she had woken she might have even been able to get free. I chuckled at my absentmindedness. How could I be so careless? Shaking my head, I took the key and began unlocking the handcuffs. She groaned and grimaced and then her eyes opened. I smiled at her.

"Hi there," I said. "Nice nap?"

She didn't seem to hear me. Her face was scrunched in pain and her shoulders jerked to try and move her arms. "Fuck," she said. "My arms."

I chuckled and finally got the handcuffs unlocked. "I bet your vagina is in a pretty bad shape too."

She groaned again and sat up and started rubbing her arms to get the stiffness out of them. Her eyes were squinting in the brightness and she looked very sore. Her lips were dry and crusted. She looked at me and didn't speak. The look in her eyes wasn't exactly hatred or anger. It wasn't much at all beyond annoyance at being woken up. Interesting. I smiled at her and went to the shopping bags.

I found the bottle of water and twisted off the cap and gave it to her. Her eyes lit up and she took it eagerly and began gulping. She hadn't had anything to drink since dinner last night. She drank at least half of it at once and then sat there gasping with the bottle in her lap. The covers came up over her breasts but she was naked from the shoulders up and her hair was all tangled and matted. She looked up and squinted at me.

"Did you get me anything to eat?" she asked. "I'm fucking starving."

I smiled and went back to the bags. I found the box of cereal and the carton of milk and then I turned back to her and glanced at the kitchen and realized we had no bowls for her to eat it from.

"Shit," I said.

"What?"

"No bowl."

I pouted at her apologetically and she huffed out a sigh and gestured impatiently with a hand.

"Just give it here," she said.

I handed her the box and she took the carton as well. She ripped open the box and the plastic bag inside it, still sitting there in the bed, and then she began eating the cereal by the handful. I smiled at her ingenuity. Such a low-maintenance kind of girl. I was a very lucky kidnapper.

She opened the carton of milk and drank from it. Milk dribbled down her chin and she wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist before chomping on another handful of chocolate cereal and glaring at me with her dark eyes.

"My head hurts," she said. "I could sleep for a fucking week."

I giggled and almost pranced back to the shopping bags. "I hope not," I said. "Because I also got this."

I turned and brandished the bright red strapon I had bought.

She stopped chewing. Cereal sifted out of her hand and fell onto the covers.

Then she snorted and went on eating.

"You can't be serious," she said.

I grinned and admired the object in my hands. The loops of the harness hung from it and the shaft itself was quite long and thick. "I'm very serious," I said. "I've never used one either, so it'll be an adventure for both of us. Exciting, isn't it?"

She didn't answer, she just glared at the object awkwardly and went on eating. I went over and sat down on the edge of the bed, to show her the strapon up close. I was still wearing that orange dress and her eyes flickered over my figure as she chewed before looking at the strapon.

I fiddled with the buckles of the harness and smiled.

"One since fits all," I said, whispering to her sultrily. "And if you're a good girl, maybe I'll even let you use it on me one time. Hm?"

Her eyes blinked at mine and her throat chugged as she swallowed a particularly dry mouthful of cereal. She reached for the milk carton and put it to her lips.

"Whatever," she mumbled with a small blush growing on her cheeks.

I giggled and hopped off the bed to unpack all the other purchases.

Once she was finally finished eating she dusted her hands and asked if she could use the bathroom by herself. The awkward way she asked it made me realize that perhaps she had some human business to take care of that might be a little more embarrassing then peeing. I didn't want her to start taking advantage of me again but I didn't want to put her in an unnecessarily bad mood either so I told her to go ahead and have a shower as well. She nodded a small thank you and climbed out of the bed and took her naked body into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

There were all kinds of cereal crumbs in the bed so I shook out the quilt and cleaned it up before straightening the pillows as well. There was a single bottle of perfume on the dresser and I gave the bed a few squirts. We were going to need new sheets but we wouldn't be staying much longer. Tonight would be our last night in Port Angeles and then tomorrow we would be leaving. Her mate only had one more day to come rescue her. If he didn't come by tomorrow then the only logical conclusion was that he hadn't been keeping tabs on her after all or that he simply didn't care. For her sake, I hoped he did come soon. She had her hopes pinned on it and even if he wound up violently murdered in front of her eyes I'm sure she'd appreciate the attempt to rescue her.

I had bought a dozen of those fat pillar candles and now I set them out all over the room. A small cluster on the sideboard by the bed, a row of them on the dresser. I had bought a box of long-stemmed matches as well and now I went around the room lighting them. Once they were all lit I blew out the match and shook it and placed the blackened stick on the dresser before flipping off the light. It was dark outside and the candles filled the room with a warm orange glow. I smiled at how nice it was and opened one of the wine bottles with a cheap corkscrew. I sniffed at the neck of the bottle but hopefully it would smell better to Ms Swan.

By now the girl was finished in the bathroom and she came out with her hair wet and a towel in her hands, covering nothing. She looked at the candles and at the bottle of wine in my hands and snorted.

"Wow," she muttered. "How romantic."

I smiled and poured some wine into a papercup. "I'm sorry we don't have any nice glasses," I said. "I didn't think to buy any. I suppose these will have to do. Drink up. It'll help you relax."

I handed it to her and she frowned at it as if it might be poison.

I waited a moment and then pulled off my dress, revealing my nakedness beneath it. She glanced up but I didn't approach her. Instead I went around toward the bathroom and turned back to speak to her.

"Make yourself comfortable," I said. "And if you even think about running…"

"Just hurry up," she muttered, then she lifted the cup and drank the whole thing.

I smiled and ducked into the bathroom.

Usually I liked to take my time in the shower but this time I was much quicker. It had been hours since I had last tasted her and I was eager to resume the feast. I washed my hair and rinsed it and then I got out and used a towel to dry myself. Excitement was beginning to flutter in my chest and tingle between my legs. I couldn't wait to strap on that plastic shaft and fuck my darling Ms Swan face to face. I had left the bathroom door open and I called for her to join me so that I could do her makeup.

She appeared in the doorway and I raised an eyebrow.

She had put on a bra and some panties.

Without permission, too. I suppose she had taken it literally when I told her to make herself comfortable. The bra was black and so were the panties and she had her arms folded under her breasts and her mouth pursed, as if she was determined to stand by her audacity. I should've been upset but I decided to overlook it. She was probably unaware that she actually looked even sexier with those black shapes drawing attention to her figure. I smiled and told her she looked very beautiful and beckoned with a hairbrush for her to come forward.

I brushed her hair and brushed my own with the same brush and applied some makeup to both of us. She didn't protest at all but her eyes went rather vacant as I flicked her lashes with mascara.

The room was nice and warm from the candles by the time we emerged from the bathroom. I puzzled with the strapon for a moment, trying to figure out how to put it on, and the girl watched me with an awkward pucker to her brow. She had her arms folded under her breasts and she looked a little cold even though it wasn't cold in the room. She watched me step into the harness and pull it up and buckled the red leather straps around my thighs with a smile. The shaft was dark red in the candlelight and the girl was clearly intimidated by it.

"This is ridiculous," she said. "What the hell is the point of using that thing?"

I smiled and stepped into some heeled shoes for added sexiness. "Well, this bit goes into your lady parts," I said, using my hand to stroke the shaft. "Quite simple really, hm?"

She frowned even more. "I know that, but what's the point? What do you get out of it?"

"I get the satisfaction of pleasuring you, silly."

"I don't want to be pleasured," she said. "I just…"

She trailed off. She had been gesturing with a hand and now she let it flop to her side. I watched her and waited for her to articulate her feelings. She shook her head at the strapon and sat down on the edge of the bed as if she didn't have the strength to stand any more. She looked up at me imploringly.

"Can we just stop?" she asked. "Please?"

I stood there and looked down at her with my hands on my hips and the red plastic shaft protruding from my crotch. The dildo was as rigid as ever but I could feel my ladyboner softening somewhat. The poor girl was obviously exhausted. Perhaps she had already learnt her lesson?

She seemed to read my mind because those were her next words.

"I know I fucked up last night by stealing the phone," she said. "But I made it up to you. Didn't I?"

I recalled her actions last night. How she had begged for her life and used the experience as a release for many of the more darker urges I suspected her of. I softened even more.

"You did," I admitted.

She took encouragement from this and her eyes went even rounder. "Then please," she said. "No more. Not tonight. Just…"

Again she gestured with a hand, again she let it fall.

I looked at her. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight, sitting there in her black underwear with just a hint of makeup on. There was an orange sheen of firelight on her bra and her dark hair and it was completely out of the question to leave her there unmolested but maybe I could at least take the time to seduce her.

The bottle of wine was sitting on the dresser beside a clump of candles and I filled the papercup for her. The bottle was almost half empty and I realized she must've drank some more while I was in the shower. I brought the cup to her and handed it to her and then I climbed onto the bed.

She tried to watch me but I went around behind her and knelt there and put my arms around her middle in a sort of cuddle. She sipped the wine and sat there patiently. I settled my chin on her bare shoulder and inhaled her scent softly and then I gave her a kiss just under her ear.

"I'll admit I was a little rough with you this morning," I whispered to her. "Perhaps that was wrong of me. You made a very foolish mistake last night but you did apologize. So, maybe I should forgive you, hm?"

"I didn't know it would be such a big deal," she said tentatively. "I didn't know you'd get so pissed off."

I nodded, half nuzzling her neck, and kept my arms around her. "The truth is, I was hurt," I told her. "I believed you when you said you were attracted to me."

"I am," she said, a slight edge of desperation in her voice.

My eyes opened and I felt something unpleasant in my stomach. I was fairly certain she was lying, just trying to get her way, but I didn't let that ruin the moment. I closed my eyes again and kissed her cheek, inhaling her scent, her perfume.

"If that's true, why don't you want to have some fun tonight?" I asked her. "Hm?"

"I'm tired."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Lay down then. It's okay."

I took the papercup from her and set it on the sideboard. She watched the cup go and then I took her shoulders and eased her toward a pillow. She laid down and looked up at me from a pool of black hair. I could see the candleflames trembling in the dark pools of her eyes and I smiled and cupped her face.

"Just relax," I whispered to her. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

I kissed the corner of her mouth. Softly. Then I kissed her lips. She made a soft sound. Not quite protest but not quite anything else either. I pulled back to smile and she gave a huge blink of her tired eyes. The wine had loosened her up strangely but she didn't seem to trust the sensations.

"I don't know if I can do this again," she said.

"I think you can," I whispered, letting a hand go between her legs. "Come on, let's get you wet."

She looked at me as I began to rub the front of her soft cotton panties. Her eyes were lidded and half closed. She knew there was no getting out of this so she didn't resist. I could see it in her eyes. She didn't believe she was going to get wet but she was willing to welcome it if she did even if just to make it easier on herself.

I was laying there at her side, stroking that place between her thighs with the strapon protruding from my hips, and now I leaned to kiss her. She accepted it and even opened her mouth. I let my tongue inside it luxuriously and before long I could feel increased heat between her legs.

I broke the kiss and smiled.

"Well, well," I said, still rubbing. "It seems you're not so tired after all."

A grudging half smile moved over her mouth and her eyes flickered at my tits. I smiled and knew what she wanted to do to them even if she would never admit it.

"Suck my tits," I told her.

Her eyes darted up to mine. She seemed to realize that it wasn't really a command. It was more like an excuse to let her indulge those darker urges she didn't like to admit she had. I thought she might resist a little more for the sake of propriety but she didn't. She took one of my breasts in her hands, the whole huge globe of it, and craned her lips toward the nipple.

I moaned encouragingly as I watched her and rubbed her panties. Her lips felt so amazing wrapped around that stiff nub. She gave it a little suckle and a lick and opened her eyes to look at me. I slipped my hand into her panties and I was delighted to find a bit of moisture there. I began to stroke and caress the bare slit of her entrance and she sucked again at the nipple, aggressively, letting it fuel her excitement.

Finally I abandoned that position and moved down between her legs to remove her panties. She lifted her hips without being asked, as if she had already become eager, and I grinned at her as I pulled away her panties and tossed them aside. All she was wearing was a black bra and it was heaving on her chest. She still wasn't quite ready for the strapon so I leaned down and started licking between her thighs for a bit. She groaned at the touch of my tongue and it didn't take long for the sweetness to begin flowing. I lapped up her moisture and spread her lowerlips and tongued that tiny hole until it was throbbing with eagerness and then I rose up.

I was kneeling between her legs and she was already breathing fast. She looked up at me from the pillow, legs spread, bra heaving, and her dark eyes dipped to that red plastic shaft that pointed upward from my crotch. I grinned and gripped it in my hand and angled it downward.

"Are you ready for this, Ms Swan?" I asked her as I nudged the tip very gently at her entrance.

She nodded on the pillow, her eyes lost and exhausted. Her thighs were spread as far as they would go and the gap of her girlhood was all but begging. I pushed the shaft inside her and watched her face. She winced and whimpered. I could see very clearly it was the largest object she'd ever had inside her and I smiled.

"It's okay," I said. "Don't panic. The first time always takes you by surprise."

She opened her eyes and looked at me with at least half of the thick plastic shaft buried inside her. Her vagina twitched, which I felt in a little tug at the harness, and she whimpered again.

"It hurts," she said.

"It often does, your first time," I told her with a chuckle. "Most things have a way of hurting you the first time you try them. But after a while…"

I trailed off suggestively and began moving my hips ever so softly, back and forth, letting the shaft move with utmost gentleness inside her. She breathed in and winced and tossed her head to the side. Her vagina gave another twitch.

"Just relax," I whispered. "You'll loosen up in a moment. You and I aren't so different, you know. My first time was the result of rape as well. Only my rapist was rather more repugnant. And I certainly didn't enjoy it like you."

She opened her eyes and glared me from the pillow. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

I smiled and shook my head, kneeling there at her entrance, my hands placed palm downwards on her thighs, calmly letting the strapon move inside her, back and forth, back and forth. "Not at all," I said. "Just making conversation. I was sold to a whorehouse when I was only fifteen. Like you, I was very defiant. And like you, I was never quite broken."

"I don't give a fuck what you went through," she said. "It doesn't give you the right to do this."

I smiled again and gazed at her, hardly even listening. Her body was orange in the candlelight and all she wore was that bra. "No," I whispered. "But my point remains. You and I have affinities you wouldn't have guessed. You should take heart from my story. Stay strong like I did and perhaps one day you'll grow into the same confident kind of woman that I became."

"I'll never be anything like you," she hissed, and the vehemence of her answer caused her hips to buck against the strapon—which made her wince and look away with her eyes closed.

I watched her for a moment, smiling, and then I leaned down over her body so that I could look into her face. She blinked at me. Her eyes were dark and angry but they were also round with uncertainty and I used a hand to stroke her brow as if to stroke that uncertainly away.

"One way or another you will belong to me, Ms Swan," I told her gently. "The only thing in your control is whether or not you are strong enough to accept it on your own terms."

"You can't just fuck someone till they like you."

"I can't?"

I gave her a quick thrust of the strapon. Her first one. She shuddered and groaned and I felt her vagina grab at that piece of plastic as if to snatch it off the harness. She opened her eyes angrily but it was very plain to see that she wanted more. I placed a kiss on her lips.

"Now, shh," I whispered into her mouth. "Let us speak with our bodies. Words have such muddled meanings."

I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She didn't respond for a moment and then she moaned and wrapped her arms around me.

The girl had been robbed of her actual virginity quite a while ago but it was still a new experience for her and I wanted to make it memorable for her. I kissed her very deeply and very romantically and I wielded my hips with an expertness that came surprisingly natural to me. I pushed the strapon in slowly and stirred it around, poking at every little place inside her that even my fingers had never reached, and then I withdrew it to the tip and pushed it in again, gently and relentlessly.

Soon we stopped kissing and I just cupped her face and watched it all occur in her eyes. Neither of us speaking. The room silent aside from her breathing and the soft sounds of wetness between her legs. She whimpered and let me watch. I could count three different candleflames in those dark pools and her whole soul seemed revealed there. Her every fear, her every secret. Her every pleasure. I started pushing into her deeper and faster. She groaned as if she was about to cry. Then she did cry. The tears welled in those beautiful black orbs and slid down the sides of her face. She didn't even seem to notice. She kept her eyes locked onto mine and by now she was whimpering continually. Her legs wrapped around me and her arms held me tight. Her hot breath blasted against my face and her body shuddered with each thrust and finally her face broke with a loud cry as her spine arched off the mattress and her hips gave an almighty spasm upward.

I watched the entire thing and it was beautiful. The orgasm seemed to have overwhelmed her, as if it had come from outside and forced itself on her rather than grew naturally inside her. She looked like it might've killed her. Her face crumpled from the intensity of it with wet hair all stuck to her forehead, like a woman in labor, and the sound that came out of her was like something breaking. Her spirit, perhaps. Her legs and her arms had tightened around me like boaconstrictors and slowly they loosened and sagged away. I continued to watch her, smiling, mesmerized. Her brow was puckered and her eyes were closed and her breath came out in a helpless wheezing. Her body was covered in in a sheen of sweat and she seemed to glow in the candlelight. I pushed the strapon at her playfully, making her moan, and finally she opened her eyes. They were glazed over and dead inside and there was nothing I needed to say so I just kissed her again.

It took a long time for her to recover and I was more than willing to allow her all the time she needed. I fetched her the bottle of water and let her sit up in the bed to drink it. She was still wearing that bra and her hair was a mess all over her shoulders.

Once she had drank enough water I poured her a glass of wine and sat with her while she sipped it and gathered back her strength. Neither of us had spoken much but I think we both knew what had just happened. She was staring down into that papercup and she swirled the wine inside of it. I watched her. She was mine now and she knew it even if she still wouldn't admit it out loud just yet. It was almost romantic, really. In a twisted sort of way. But then again, we were two twisted sort of girls, weren't we? Not just me. Her too. In many ways, she was perhaps even more twisted than I was. She just never realized it until now. She sipped her wine and sat there with her legs tucked under her. She seemed quite wilted in the wake of her orgasm and yet fulfilled as well, as if that final snapping of her will had not so much as reduced her but rather restored her to some state long dormant to her.

Bizarrely, my own vagina—while throbbing—didn't seem to require any immediate attention. When I had told her that it was mostly her own pleasure I was concerned with, I thought I was only being a metaphorical gentleman. But in reality, it turned out to be true. Later perhaps I would have to insist on my own satisfaction but for now I was more than happy to simply focus on her. By the time I was done with her, perhaps I wouldn't even have to insist. Perhaps she would do it all on her own.

While she was sipping her wine, I crawled over and put a hand in her lap and stroked her thigh. She looked at the hand and looked at me. I asked her if she was ready to continue and she didn't answer. She simply drained the last of her wine and tossed away the cup. She had drank almost an entire bottle and she was perhaps a little drunk by now. Her eyes swung back to mine and I smiled and cupped her face before claiming her lips with my own.

By now she would've been on the verge of exhaustion but it wasn't too difficult to get her wet again. Kissing her and stroking my hands up and down her body, fondling her vagina and poking at it with my fingers until it was ready for something bigger. Already she was moaning and spreading her legs. Today had been quite a rollercoaster for her. How many times had she climaxed since the morning? I had lost count. Whatever the number, she certainly seemed capable of more. I pushed the strapon inside her and she groaned and bucked her hips involuntarily, hissing through the pain. I smiled at her aggressiveness and responded with some aggressiveness of my own, pushing it in deeper and making her arch and writhe. She was laying on her back and her eyes flashed at me darkly as if there were some other being inside her looking up through her eyesockets and begging to be fucked. I growled and kissed her, penetrating her mouth with my tongue as she was penetrated between her legs, and began thrusting at her harder and harder until she broke the kiss and cried out at the ceiling as her poor little body climaxed all over again.

Once again I had watched it pass over her face and now I was placing soft kisses on her cheeks as she lay there getting her breath. Eventually she moaned softly and turned her mouth to mine, perhaps by accident, perhaps not.

For a long time we lay there kissing each other and caressing each other's bodies. The moans that came out of her were soft and far away. As if she was dreaming. Somehow I had ended up on my back and now she was playing with my breasts, kneading them in her hands and licking at the nipples and sucking at them. Finally she went back to my mouth and kissed it, straddling my hips with the strapon poking at her tummy. I could feel her bra rubbing against my chest and I figured it was finally time to remove it. I reached behind her back for the bracatch and unclasped it and she rose up from my mouth and sat there on top of me with her bra loose. A strange and saucy smile crossed her face and then she slipped off the bra and dropped it over the edge of the bed.

The reveal of her breasts seemed to liberate her somehow and now she smiled again and fluffed out her hair sexily to show them off. The candlelight trembled over each of those perfect mounds and as I gazed up at them I felt a desire for her more aching than anything I had yet experienced. The red piece of plastic that stuck up from my lap might as well have been an actual erection and I could almost feel it as she grinned and took it in her hand. Her eyes were lidded and exhausted and half-drunk and she lifted her body slightly without being told and then lowered it again onto the shaft.

A loud groan came out of her as she sat down on the entire length of it. Her eyes had fallen closed and now they opened. That same strange smile passed over her face again and slowly she began to heave. Up and down on the strapon. Smiling. Staring at me. Slowly at first and gaining speed. Until finally she lifted her face to the ceiling and closed her eyes to focus only on what she was feeling. I watched her, hypnotized. Her entire body was undulating like a pale ocean of flesh. Up and down. Heaving. Her breasts rolling and crashing and bouncing again. The room was filled with the sounds of her moans and pants and she was gaining speed. Mounted on top of me and humping at me with her hips. Faster. Faster. The candlelight shimmered across the sheen of sweat that lay over her body and now she lifted her hands and passed them over her breasts before lifting them further into her hair. Her gasps were reaching a crescendo and finally she cried out and almost arched over backward as her body erupted in orgasm.

This was the most beautiful one yet. I couldn't explain why. Perhaps because she had done it all by herself. Submitted to it. Wanted it. It made me smile as I realized that she really did belong to me now.

She really did.

The cry broke off in a sob as she finally managed to reign herself under control. Her body was quivering as if it had hurt more than she realized and she was biting her lip. After a while she opened her eyes and sobbed a couple times as she moved gingerly on the strapon, unsure how to get off it without punishing her battered vagina even more. It would've been cruel to laugh but I did chuckle a little. Poor girl. I really had gone way too far with her tonight, hadn't I? Although I'm sure she'd agree the experience was something she'd never forget.

Finally she managed to lift herself from the strapon and dismount before collapsing in exhaustion onto the bed. She had fallen with an arm over my chest and I was flattered that she could cling to me for support.

I drew her closer in my arms and held her for a long time. She was warm and sweaty and so soft it felt like she had no bones at all. I stroked her back, up and down, and she entwined a leg around mine. The gesture made my heart glow and I could scarcely believe that I had actually raped her into submission. Part of me had never believed it was possible. She was still panting and her head was laying on my shoulder. I wondered if I should get her some water but I didn't want to spoil the moment. I wanted to hold her for as long as I could and after a while she moaned and stirred and raised up slightly to look at me.

There was a smile on her face and her eyes were so dark and glazed in the candlelight that they seemed almost entirely opaque. She blinked them at me in exhaustion and a soft chuckle came out of her.

"No more," she said. "I can't take anymore."

I chuckled as well and cupped her face gently. "As you wish. You've earned your rest."

"Thank you," she said, and then she placed a kiss on my lips all of her own free will. I smiled into it and I was still smiling when she pulled away. She smiled as well. "What about you?" she asked. "Don't you want me to do anything to you?"

Until now that had hardly even occurred to me, but the offer itself, the sweet submission of it, caused such a churning of need inside me that I was tempted to rip off the strapon and stuff her face between my legs.

But I didn't. But she was obviously tired and it wasn't important right this instant. So I just smiled and shook my head and stroked her hair affectionately.

"Not for the moment," I whispered. "For now I'm quite satisfied just holding you."

She looked at me for a moment with that same vague smile on her face. Then she lowered her head to my shoulder and snuggled against me.

"Okay," she said.

I smiled up at the ceiling and began stroking her body. "Did you want to go to sleep?"

"I don't know if I could. I think I'm beyond exhaustion."

I chuckled softly. "I suppose I should apologize. It's because you're so beautiful. I can't even control myself sometimes. I could make love to you forever. Perhaps it's me who slowly being enslaved. Hm?"

I rolled her onto her back and kissed her mouth. She kissed back briefly but she was so exhausted that she could do little more than smile. I took one of her breasts in my hands and squeezed it and lowered my mouth to her neck. I could feel the throb of her pulse against my lips and I realized wistfully that I wasn't even tempted to tear it open. For a while I had been confused if I wanted to kill her or keep her but I wasn't confused anymore. I knew exactly what I wanted.

I wanted to keep her.

I only hoped she wanted it too. Regardless of how we had met, there was no denying the chemistry between us. I groped her boob a little and then I lowered my hand and began rubbing that place between her legs. I had intended to give the poor girl a break but I was pretty sure she wanted it. She hadn't moaned yet but—

"Victoria."

I stopped.

It was the first time she had ever said my name.

I raised up and looked at her. Her tone of voice had been a little hesitant and unsure and she was laying on the pillow with her eyes all dark and round. I removed my hand from her body right away, not wanted to undo any of the progress we had made tonight.

"Yes?" I asked her. "What's the matter?"

She hesitated a moment and shifted slightly. Then she looked at me. "I know you've treated me much better than a normal abductor would," she said. "The fact that I'm even alive is a miracle. Much less unharmed. And I know you really do like me, so…"

I smiled at her in amusement. "You're not going to ask me to let you go again, are you?"

She shook her head and I waited to hear more. She gave a little shrug and went on. "I'm just saying," she said. "It doesn't have to be like this. It's not normal to kidnap someone and force them to like you. It's not a relationship is supposed to be."

"That's true, but what's done is done, hm?"

"Yeah, but…"

I tilted my head with a smile. There was obviously something on her pretty little mind and I wanted her to say it. "Go on."

She sighed and looked at me from the pillow. "I've never dated a girl before, but I'd be willing to try it," she said. "All you'd have to do is let me go home. Then you could come see me whenever you wanted. And we could go out. On real dates. Wouldn't that be better?"

I looked at her for a moment. Her eyes were round and pleading and very sincere. She blinked them at me and then she spoke again.

"Because I do like you, Victoria," she said. "That's hard to admit, but it's true. You're sexy and smart and you can be really funny sometimes. I think you're amazing, but I just can't tolerate being kidnapped. It's not right. No real relationship could ever grow like this. But if you let me go and started dating me normally…"

She trailed off and I gave her a wistful smile.

"You would be able to forgive me?" I asked.

She nodded on the pillow. "I think so," she said. "I mean, I know you're a vampire and vampires do evil shit. I'm cool with that. I just don't want any evil shit done to me, you know? And it's not like I'm traumatized by any of this or anything. All you'd have to do is take me back to Forks. It hasn't even been that long. I could tell my dad that I just ran away for a couple days. And then you could move in somewhere in town. What do you think? Wouldn't that be better than this?"

I stroked her hair back from her head and smiled vaguely. I could tell that her offer was completely genuine and that she sincerely wanted a relationship with me. There was only one problem. Her father was dead and if she found out about that I'm pretty sure the offer would be rescinded.

She was gazing up at me hopefully and perhaps that was most heartbreaking of all. It wasn't even a ploy this time. She hadn't faked all those orgasms just to lull me into a false sense of security. She had honestly developed feelings for me and she was honestly willing to pursue them. And she was right. Restoring her home and dating her properly would've been the ideal way to nurture those feelings. And if her father was alive, I would not have hesitated to agree. But as it was, I had to shake my head.

Already her eyes dimmed as she read the answer in my face. She hadn't expected me to say no and she wasn't prepared for it. But I truly didn't have a choice. I smiled sadly and gave her hair another gentle stroke.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ms Swan," I said.

Her expression froze. Then she turned away, her eyes filling with tears.

As I feared, she was crushed. She had honestly believed that she had not only found a way back to her father but perhaps to a girlfriend as well. The worst thing was that by telling her no I had likely soured those precious feelings for me. She wouldn't understand why I had refused and I couldn't explain why. Still, I had to tell her something, so I stroked her hair and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Ms Swan," I said. "Due to the danger of investigation, I can't just—"

Her face turned back to mine and morphed into a snarl. "You fucking cunt," she hissed. "Edward's going to come for me and he is going to fucking kill you. Do you understand me? You're gonna be dead. And you know what? I hope he rapes you so you know exactly what it feels like, you vile whore."

The outburst took me completely by surprise. My eyebrows shot up and I—

Giggled.

It probably wasn't the most tactful thing I could've done but I couldn't help it. The poor thing had exposed her very shameful feelings for me and now that I had refused she was trying to backpedal with a bit of righteous fury. What a darling.

Unfortunately, the giggle only enraged her further. The anger even seemed to overcome her exhaustion because she took a wild swing at me with a fist. It made me giggle again which provoked her to scream and hit me some more and soon we were rolling around the bed with her attacking me like a feral cat, pounding at me with her fists and spitting through her rage.

Finally I managed to catch her wrists and pin her down and straddle her hips. She writhed and buckled and screamed at me animalistically. I laughed and waited for her to calm and soon she was just glaring at me. I smiled at her.

"Do you really want to see me raped, Ms Swan?" I asked. "Hm?"

She didn't answer. She seemed too angry.

I let her go and rose and started unbuckling the harness of the strapon. She shuffled backwards on the bed and glared at me in the candlelight, watching. I took the strapon off and handed it to her by the shaft.

"Here," I said. "Rape me yourself."

She glared at me for a moment. Then she snatched the strapon and began fumbling to put it on.

I was actually a little surprised. She must really be angry with me. I smiled in anticipation and watched her buckle the red leather harness, jerking at the straps and causing her tits to bounce and the plastic shaft to wobble. It occurred to me that she was going to fuck me with that thing and suddenly a very deep and powerful throbbing began inside my body. In my chest, my stomach, between my legs, each throb perfectly synchronized. My pussy had been soaking all night without any relief, practically marinating, and now, finally—

She slapped me.

That surprised me even more. It came out of nowhere, her palm slamming into my cheek. It didn't hurt, of course, but I gasped and smiled and turned back—

Into another slap.

It smacked across my face and made me gasp again. Her face was a dark mask of fury and somewhere in the night outside there was a low rumble of thunder. She slapped me again and again, hissing under her breath, and then she grabbed my face and forced her tongue into my mouth. I had never been dominated so deliciously in my life and I submitted to it with a low moan. She bit down on my lip, angrily, furiously, and then she wrenched me back by my hair.

I smiled at her breathlessly, my entire body absolutely flushed with delight and anticipation, and the smile only seemed to anger her further. She pushed me away with a disgusted snarl and shoved me and punched me in the side of the head. None of it hurt, none of it, but the eagerness inside me was close enough to pain. She shoved me again and pushed me off the bed and I fell into a heap on the carpet. My body was so crippled with horniness that I could hardly get up. I moaned and struggled to my hands and knees. I had my ass in the air and suddenly two hands grabbed my hips and—

The sound that came out of me was like a howl.

She had shoved the entire length of the strapon into my vagina from behind. She was snarling inarticulately and digging her fingers into my hips and she didn't pause to be gentle. She rammed it in and then rammed it in again and then rammed it in some more. I cried out and collapsed into the carpet with my face, only my ass high in the air, and soon I was crying and headbutting the floor and trying to bite mouthfuls of the carpet in a mindless frenzy of horniness as she all but raped me into the most powerful orgasm I'd ever experienced. It exploded deep in my hips like a shotgun being fired into my cervix and I cried out and screamed and whimpered and clutched at my hair like a mental patient as my lower body seemed to blow apart.

Everything went black for a moment.

Then I moaned.

The girl was still thrusting that thing into me from behind but she had slacked off and her breath was wheezing from the strain. Finally she stopped and slumped over on top of me, like a hero who'd spent her last breath to slay her rival. I could feel her draped over my humped up body and then I slumped over as well. Together we melted onto the carpet and together we lay there recovering.

Thunder rumbled in the distance outside in the night somewhere and then it started raining. I opened my eyes and blinked at the ceiling. It seemed very high up there and very dim in the trembling shadows of the candles.

I rolled my head to the side and looked at Ms Swan. She was laying there on her side and her eyes had closed. Her breathing had gone regular and she looked like she was asleep. I raised up on an elbow and touched her face. Her eyes fluttered and opened halfway. She looked at me and blinked. She didn't speak but she didn't have to. I smiled and placed a kiss on her lips and then I gathered her up in my arms and rose to carry her into the bathroom.

The light didn't work when I flipped it on. It seemed the storm had knocked out the power. I deposited her into the bath and turned on the taps. Then I went back into the room and took two of the candles from the dresser. They had burnt down almost halfway. I bought the candles into the bathroom and set them on the rim of the tub, illuminating the girl's vacant face in a dim orange glow as she slumped against the porcelain. I smiled at her and touched her face and then I turned off the taps once the tub was full.

"Lean forward," I said.

She leaned forward a little and I climbed in behind her, settling into the water and wrapping my arms around her middle for her to recline between my legs. She was still wearing the strapon and now I unbuckled it under the water and rinsed it off and dropped it onto the floor over the rim of the tub. Thunder cracked close by and shortly after there was a flash of light in the small window high in the wall.

The girl looked up at the window and then looked at the candles on the rim of the tub. The downpour of rain was loud in the bathroom but I still heard her perfectly when she spoke in barely a whisper.

"Is it safe to take a bath in a thunderstorm?" she asked.

I smiled and looked at her curiously. "Why ever not?"

"Can't you get electrocuted or something?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No," I said. "You can't get electrocuted. You're safe."

I gave her a squeeze and placed a kiss in her hair. She didn't speak again for a while. She just sat there in my arms in the warm water. Then she said very softly:

"Edward's not going to come for me, is he?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he would've already came."

I didn't answer. She might've had a point, although it had only been a couple days. She was silent for another few moments and she sighed and turned slightly toward me and put her arms around my neck. The water trickled from the movement. She looked at me in the candlelight.

"I wasn't lying, you know," she said. "When I said I would date you."

"I know," I whispered, lifting a wet hand from the water to gently brush some strands of hair from her face.

She frowned and shied from the touch slightly. "I just don't understand why you won't let me go home," she said. "There wouldn't be any problems with the police if I told my dad that I just ran away."

"It's not as simple as that."

"Why not?"

I sighed and smiled at her. She was upset about this but I was confident she would forgive all in time. "Let's not talk about it right now," I said. "Let's just relax."

Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed in the window. She looked like she wanted to argue a little more but the temptation to relax after such an exhausting day was too much for her to resist. She settled down in the water and laid her head against my shoulder. I smiled and held her and stroked her gently under the water. She heaved a sigh and the sigh caught the candles and caused the flames to flicker and throw a dark flutter of shadows across the tiled wall. The rain roared outside and the thunder rumbled and I kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her.

—

**AN: Whew. That was insane, huh? To be honest, this chapter was a bit of an experiment. Before I started it, I thought: "Hey, wouldn't it be great if there was a chapter that was nothing but Victoria and Bella having sex all day?" It seemed like a pretty good idea, lol. Basically, what I wanted to do was go overboard with the sex and then go overboard some more and then just fucking go overboard all over again. I was curious to see if I could pull it off.**

**Anyway, I really hope this chapter turned out good. You have no idea how exhausting it was to write. People think lemons are easy, but they're actually very difficult, especially when you use them for character and relationship development like I do. This chapter was a pretty huge challenge. Probably one of the most difficult things I've ever written. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you thought, feedback is always welcome. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Whew, glad everyone loved that last chapter. I was a bit worried at first because reviews were slow to trickle in. Usually with my stories the majority of reviews are submitted within 24 hours, but I guess that last chapter took a bit longer than usual to read, lol.**

**Anyway, here's the new one. Sorry it's a little late. I got about halfway through and then I changed my mind about something and rewrote the whole thing. I had some problems with certain scenes at the end too. Speaking of which, I owe a big special thank you to TipsyMonkey, who's insightful review and well-timed PM was a huge help to me in figuring out what to do next. Thanks again. ;)**

—

Chapter 6:

—

The girl slept all night and into the morning after the sun rose and I left her in the bed while I went out to get her something to eat. It was still raining from the prior night and I had to buy an umbrella from a streetvendor. I found a diner not too far away that served breakfast and I got her couple of egg and sausage muffins to go before walking back to the motel.

She was still asleep as I came in and shook out the umbrella quietly. I hadn't handcuffed her or restrained her at all and I hadn't been worried in the least. Even if she had woken up while I was gone, I knew she would've just waited for me to get back. She said herself last night that she had feelings for me. Those feelings would keep her locked at my side far firmer than handcuffs would. Not to mention she might've found it a bit difficult to walk this morning after the pounding her poor pussy had taken last night. I was going to have to be very gentle with her today but that was okay. I wanted to be.

The breakfast came in a little styrofoam container that I put on the sideboard by the bed. She was laying on her side and I bobbed down to get a better look at her face. The lights were off and it was very dim in the room. Her face was perfectly still and pale and there was no sign she was even breathing. I reached and brushed my thumb over her lips. Warmth. Softness. So beautiful. I wanted to wake her but she needed her rest so I rose and went for a shower.

I was naked when I came back out and I suppose it had been the shower that woke her. She was sitting up in the bed with the breakfast container in her lap and she was eating one of the egg and sausage muffins. I bid her a cheerful good morning and she nodded one back, chewing the muffin and letting her eyes roam all over my body. I fetched a pair of clean underwear from the dresser, one of those bright red thongs, and then she watched as I stepped into it and pulled it up over my broad and sexy hips. She smiled behind the muffin and I felt a flush of delight. It was the first time she had ever admired my body without any kind of duress at all. I gave her a wink and a smiled and then I opened the closet to get a dress, a plain red sundress with a loose skirt to the knee. She watched me put that on as well and I asked her if the breakfast was okay. She said it was but that she was thirsty too.

There was still milk left over in the carton from yesterday but it hadn't been refrigerated. The room was actually becoming a bit of a pigsty. Discarded clothes on the floor, towels. Good thing we'd be leaving tonight.

I got the coffeemachine going and then I poured a papercup and bought it to her in bed. She took it eagerly and sipped it and closed her eyes as the caffeine seeped into her system. I sat on the edge of the bed and crossed my legs. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She shrugged and sipped again. "Not bad."

I nodded, secretly amazed at how well she was handling all this. She was truly one of the most complete girls I had ever known. Whatever happened to her, there was nothing she wasn't the equal to. Even me.

She took a bite of the second muffin and nodded at how good it was. I watched her eat it until it was gone and then she wiped her mouth and finished the coffee. I tilted my head and smiled at her some more.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She wiped her mouth again and nodded. There was even a trace of a smile on her lips. I smirked and glanced at her lap.

"How about down there?"

She snorted and smirked as well. "What do you think?"

"Want me to kiss it better?"

I went to duck my head under the covers but she smiled and stopped me with her hands. I lifted my head again, my face cradled in her palms, and she looked into my eyes for a moment, as if to confirm if she really did feel this way, and then she leaned forward and captured my lips softly.

"After I have a shower," she whispered into them. "Then you can do whatever you want."

Her words sent ripples of excitement all through my body and then she giggled and threw back the covers and hopped out of the bed before proceeding to the bathroom, naked, swinging her hips, and smiling over her shoulder flirtily before she disappeared inside.

I watched her go with a smile.

Yep.

She was broken.

I tidied up the room a bit while she was in the bathroom and when she came out she was all naked and pristine and sweet smelling. Her wet hair was dangling in long dark tendrils and there was the most peculiar smile on her face. Her eyes were bright and full of sauciness and she was clearly very excited. Whatever she had been reflecting on in the shower had put her in a considerably good mood. She seemed to have come to terms with something and it was fairly obvious from her expression and posture that her mind and her body were finally reconciled in their desires. All that remained in question was her heart but in time I'm sure I would have that to.

I was stuffing the last of our dirty clothes into a garbage bag and now I smiled at her and dropped the bag and went over. She didn't speak. There was no sound at all in the room but the rain outside. She looked at me with that strange and half-hesitant excitement in her eyes, gazing at my face as if it was the first time she had ever seen it. Or as if she were seeing it clearly at last. In all its beauty and perfection. My red eyes. My red hair. My mouth that smiled at her. Her eyes were round and dark and she kept them fixed on mine as she carefully put her arms around my neck. She looked at me some more and then she lifted onto her toes and placed her mouth on mine. The submissiveness turned me on so much and I wasted no time taking over the kiss, moaning into it and reaching behind her to give her fresh and naked ass a generous groping before lifting her by her buttocks and turning and depositing her onto the bed.

Once we were done with our morning friskiness, she got dressed in what also happened to be the last of her clean clothes—including the miniskirt with Hello Kitty on it—and then she went to the window and pulled back the curtain. The rain had slackened but it hadn't shown signs of stopping. The asphalt of the parking lot looked like a vast black lake under the sheets of rainwater that covered it.

Finally she sighed and let the curtain fall and turned back to me.

"So how long are we staying?"

I was sitting on the bed and putting some shoes on, the heeled sandals I had bought a couple days ago. "We'll give your mate till tonight," I said. "If he hasn't come for you by then…"

I trailed off. She nodded and looked back at the window but she only stared at the curtain. I smiled at her and buckled the straps of my shoes around my ankles. I couldn't imagine what she must be thinking. Did she even want to be rescued anymore?

"You don't seem optimistic," I remarked, curious about how she was feeling.

She shrugged and came over to the bed and sat down beside me.

"He isn't coming," she said. "It's probably too late, anyway."

I had been bending to finish with my shoe and now I raised up and smiled and wrapped the girl into a hug, the two of us sitting there on the edge of this bed in this nice little motel room I had kidnapped her to.

"Well, cheer up," I whispered to her. "It's not like I was going to let him rescue you, anyway."

She snorted and I let her go. She looked at my face for a moment and then I leaned and gave her a long and loving kiss to remind her that she did indeed belong to me now.

It was already noon by then and we sallied forth into the rain, together under the same umbrella. She was still hungry so we got her some lunch somewhere and then we walked to the only used car dealership in town. So far she hadn't put up one bit of fuss about anything and we both seemed to be extra considerate with the other, careful not to disturb any of the feelings that had sprung up between us overnight. An odd excitement had been building in my chest all morning and for the first time since the death of my mate it began to feel like maybe I did have a future. A future with my beautiful Ms Swan. Bella. Not as a captive or a pet or an enslaved plaything.

But as a mate.

Was that possible? Before I had met her I would've thought she lacked the constitution for a vampire lifestyle. But if she had proven anything lately, it was that she was stronger and more adaptable than I had ever suspected. Feeding from humans wouldn't come naturally to her, of course, but the thirst would soon change that, just as surely as my body and seductiveness had changed her orientation. Some things were simply too powerful to resist.

It was still raining as we roamed the used car lot and she stayed huddled at my side under the umbrella. The drum of rain on the plastic was a nice ambience and we had to speak a little loudly to be heard. We were going by a group of sedans and Ms Swan was looking at them without much interest.

"Is it weird that I miss my truck?" she asked idly as we moved on down the lot.

I chuckled at the question. "Why would you miss such an obnoxious vehicle?"

She touched her hand along the wet fender of a blue Hyundai. "My dad gave it to me as a surprise a while back," she said. "He knew I wanted a car, so he went and bought it for me from a friend. Funny thing is, I was disappointed when he first gave it to me. I wanted a car, not a truck. But after a while I loved it."

The mention of her father gave me a tiny pang of guilt. I hoped we would be able to move past that somehow but for now it was best to avoid the subject.

"And now it's my turn to buy you a car," I announced cheerfully. "Does that make me your mommy?"

She snorted and looked at me awkwardly. "Jeez, I hope not."

"Why not? I think it would be hot if you called me mommy."

She shook her head and didn't answer, blushing under the umbrella. She was fine with being raped but faux-incestuous flirting made her uncomfortable. How charming.

It occurred to me that she had never mentioned her mother and I wondered what kind of relationship she had with her. I was curious to ask but now wasn't the time to remind her of human bonds. Now was the time to lead her away from all that. In any case, her parents were divorced and her mother was obviously out of the picture.

So I linked my arm with hers and I smiled as we continued on along the row of cars, strolling through the rain, her in her pink sunburst jacket and me in my heavy black coat which was water resistant as well as stylish. My feet had gotten wet as I stepped through puddles in my heeled sandals but I didn't mind.

"Have you seen anything you like yet?" I asked her loudly over the rain.

I felt her arm shrug. "I'm not picky."

"What car did you dream of before you got your truck?"

"I don't know. Just something really cool."

"Well, take your time. I'm sure we'll find something."

"Are you sure you wanna let me pick?"

"Why not?"

"What if Edward comes rescue me? Then you'll be stuck with a car you don't want."

I chuckled and we stopped under the umbrella for a moment. "I'm not too worried about that," I said. "Besides, I'm sure I'll love whatever you choose as much as you do."

I gave her a kiss with the rain pattering over our heads and she actually smiled. A sort of sad smile but a smile at that.

After about half an hour of browsing we came upon a car that we both seemed to respond to. A red Mazda coupe. It was one of the more expensive cars on the lot and it was probably a bit too flashy for the purposes of transporting a hostage—statistics show that red cars are pulled over more than any other color—but then again the girl wasn't much of a hostage any more.

She smiled at the car as we went around the side. The paintjob had a metallic finish and the shade of red was dark like a mature rose.

"This looks pretty hot," she said.

I nodded and bent to glance into the windows. "I agree. Your truck used to be red too. It seems red is your color, hm?"

She smiled at me. "Isn't it yours too?"

"Very much so, yes. Do you like this one?"

She looked at it and nodded cautiously. She seemed a bit reserved about making the decision herself, as if spending my money implied a commitment that she wasn't sure she was ready for, but she nodded a few more times and then she straightened up and smiled at me.

"I think it's pretty cool," she said.

It was probably the most commitment I was going to get from her so I smiled and placed a kiss on her lips to seal it.

"We'll take it then," I said.

She nodded and she actually seemed tentatively happy about the situation.

After making the decision we went into the office and spoke to a sales representative. It was a bit suspicious to pay in cash, especially in a small town like this, but there wasn't any difficulties. The salesman handed over a key and I handed the key to Ms Swan. I wanted her to take the car out on its maiden voyage and she was pleased to oblige.

She was sitting behind the wheel as we drove out of the lot and before we'd even gone two blocks I had to caution her to slow down. We'd be in big trouble if we got pulled over, lacking any kind of identification and not to mention the fact that she was abducted. She half-joked that maybe she should get pulled over deliberately so that the police could take her back home but I only smiled and snorted and replied that I would kill anyone who tried to help her. She asked if I would kill her as well, still half joking, and I looked at her for a moment while she drove and finally told her that I didn't think I was even capable of killing her anymore. I enjoyed her too much. She glanced at me, wondering if I was joking the same way she was, but I was perfectly serious.

After driving around for a while and seeing the town—taking the road by the wharf where the rain dimpled in the dark gray ocean—she eventually asked where we were going. I got directions from my phone and I told her to drive us to that Wal-Mart I'd found a couple days ago. It would be easier to get new clothes than wash the clothes we already had and we would need some luggage as well.

The afternoon was well advanced by the time we got back to the motel room with our bags and parcels and it was already beginning to darken. We laid out our new clothes on the bed and began folding them and packing them into the travelbags bags we had bought. She packed all her toiletry things as well and she worked mostly in silence and with a strangely serene expression on her face. As if she were reflecting on all that happened to her recently and discovering in surprise that she was quite curious about what would happen next. As if she were willing to see it through. As if she might even be a little excited. Once again I marvelled at her strength and powers of passiveness. I couldn't even explain the delight I felt in watching her willingly pack a bag in order to come away with me. Her kidnapper. Her abductress. Folding a top daintily and tucking it into the bag. Making sure it was all neat. As innocent as it seemed it was perhaps her greatest act of submission yet and she wasn't even aware of it.

Towards the end she glanced at the window a couple times, as if she half-expected her mate to come crashing through the glass like a SWAT team. But he didn't, of course. The lack of rescue didn't seem to disappoint her much but she did seem hurt that he apparently had better things to do. It was still raining outside and already getting dark behind the curtain.

"Are you sure Edward will be able to track my scent all the way here?" she asked after a while.

"A scent as unmistakeable as yours? Certainly."

"Even in the rain?"

"Oh, yes."

She nodded and looked at the window again. I had already finished packing my own bag and now I zipped it up and took it off the bed and set it down by the dresser beside the dufflebag of cash. The girl had a rag of clothes clutched to her chest like a memento of an old lover and she was still gazing at the window.

"Do you think he even knows I'm missing?" she asked with an odd sadness that wasn't really sadness.

I sighed and looked at her with sympathy. It was pretty clear by now that her mate was not coming—not at this juncture at least—but I didn't want her to feel bad about that so I decided to be gentle.

"It depends on if he was keeping tabs on you," I said. "And even if he was, your disappearance didn't exactly make national news. Unless he was checking into your life every day, it's possible he won't realize for quite a while."

"And by then we'll be in Seattle. Right?"

"For a while, at least until I can arrange some passports. I haven't been home in England for a long time and I think it would be best to get you as far away from here as possible. If we didn't have to keep to a gloomy climate, I would've taken you out of state already."

"Would Edward be able to track me to England?"

"Not unless he's also a trained detective."

She nodded and looked away from the window. I thought she might've had more reaction to the idea of taking her across the ocean from her father but she didn't seem to care at the moment. Her eyes landed on the top in her hands and then she snorted and looked up at me.

"He told me he left me for my own good," she said. "But what if that was an excuse? What if he just wanted to get rid of me?"

I smiled at her. "Why would anyone want to get rid of a girl like you?"

She snorted again at that but she wasn't all that charmed. She looked at the window and shook her head. "I don't know," she said after a silence. "After all this time, I still can't believe he just dumped me like that. I keep thinking that if he really loved me as much as he said he did, then he wouldn't have left in the first place. No matter what. If he was worried about me, he should've stayed and protected me. Right?"

I nodded and refrained from making another quip. Her eyes were round with insecurity and she looked at the top in her hand and then she shook her head and dropped it down on the bed.

I watched her, wanting to make her feel better, and I found myself moving around the bed toward her. She looked at me as I came over and I took her hands and set her down on the bed. I sat beside her and then I wrapped an arm around her and I spoke to her very caringly and very intimately.

"And you?" I asked her. "How do you feel? Do you still love him?"

She glanced at me, not sure if she could be honest without upsetting me. But there was no hint of jealousy on my face and after a while she gave a small shrug.

"I don't know," she said. "Sometimes I'm not sure if I ever really loved him. I think maybe I was just swept away by the fact that he was a vampire."

I looked at her, searching for sincerity in her eyes. She chuckled and looked away.

"It's funny," she said. "Edward wasn't so much different from you in some ways. He was obsessive and possessive. He treated me like a child and told me what to do and how to feel all the time. He even stalked me and watched me sleep."

"Sounds unhealthy."

She giggled and smiled at me unexpectedly, cuddled there under my arm. There was a brightness in the smile and her eyes flickered at my mouth daringly and back to my eyes before she spoke.

"I guess I like unhealthy," she said.

Then she cupped my face in her hand and kissed me.

Slowly at first and then parting my lips with her tongue. My heart instantly began to soar from the softness of her lips and it didn't take long for her to build a little aggressiveness. She moaned and pushed her tongue into my mouth deeper. I moaned as well and sucked on it and licked my own tongue against it. She seemed to enjoy it and she spent a long time on my mouth, kissing my bottom lip, top lip, tongue, tasting it all and moaning softly and stroking the side of my face as she did it.

The rain continued to fall outside and soon we were peeled out of our clothes and fooling around on the bed, rolling in each other's arms with our legs tangled as our hands stroked out each other's breasts, thighs, sides, our backs and necks, moaning and rolling again, rubbing our bodies together and mashing our mouths and lips. It was our most consensual encounter yet and the girl spent quite a bit of it in control. I allowed it and even encouraged it with suggestive smiles and sly whisperings of things I wanted her to do to me or things I wanted to do to her. She levelled lidded looks at me and kissed me and arched her body into mine urgently. She was sinking deeper than ever into this lust she had discovered in the hidden parts of her heart and I was more than willing to take her and guide her into the deeps that I was oh so familiar with already.

I rolled her onto her back, between her legs now, and squeezed one of her breasts as I pushed at her crotch with my hips. She groaned and gazed up with her dark hair spread around her head like a halo of blackness. I smiled and pushed at her again and then I moved and scissored my legs with hers and began rubbing my pussy into hers, slowly at first and then faster and faster as the heat and excitement and wetness began to build. Soon she was moaning and moving her hips in rhythm with mine, gazing into my face as I gazed into hers, her chest heaving, mine perfectly still, smiling at each other and grinding our clits and telling each other how close we were so that we could adjust the speed of the rubbing until finally, at last, we arched and climaxed and shared a single orgasm.

It was still raining and she took a few moments to recover, panting and curled up on her side. She mentioned that after last night she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to come again and I smiled and placed some kisses on her body and told her she shouldn't underestimate herself. She chuckled at that and opened her legs for me to lick between them.

It didn't take long for her to climax again, arched up in the bed with a smile on her face, and then she laughed and drew her legs closed and laughed again as I settled beside her and began kissing her face. Eventually she caught my mouth with hers and rolled me over and cupped my face with both hands as she continued to kiss me, slowly and sensuously, her eyes half open, her mouth half grinning, licking my lips with her tongue and encouraging my own tongue out. Eventually she moved down to my breasts and spent a long time with them, stroking them and squeezing them and enjoying the nipples with her mouth, suckling at them, licking them, suckling some more. I lay there with my eyes closed and a smile on my lust-glazed face, my body heaving under the attentions of her mouth until finally she went lower. I opened my eyes at last and watched her tongue lick all across the wet mound between my legs. It made me moan and arch up and watch again as she licked a second time, and a third, long licks punctuated by firm kisses of her lips before licking again. I could see her smiling and gazing at it between licks and her visible enjoyment of it was mesmerizing to me. For the first time in our acquaintance she was truly doing it all by herself, not because she was afraid or because she was forced to, but simply because she wanted to. Not even because she was broken. She wasn't. She was simply discovering that she liked me and liked my body and liked doing these things to it. She was moaning and licking and lapping up all the moisture that welled for her until finally my eyes rolled away as my body heaved and arched and climaxed in a glorious orgasm.

After that she crawled into my arms, with all willingness and eagerness, and applied another generous kiss onto my mouth. I could taste myself on her lips and her tongue and the taste gave me a thrill of ownership, possession, control. I wrapped my arms around her and I never wanted to let go. So warm and soft and sinfully smooth. I stroked her back and held her and stroked some more. Mine. All mine. I kissed her and rolled her over and lowered kisses onto her neck, her breasts, and finally between her thighs.

She moaned until she climaxed and then I kissed her face as she caught her breath. She opened her eyes and gazed at me and whispered to me about how hot I was and then she kissed me and rolled me onto my back and shuffled down between my thighs. She nibbled my pussy into yet another climax and then she smiled at me with glossy lips and kissed my mouth until I rolled her over once more and played with her breasts until her vagina was ready for another tonguing.

It was dark outside by the time we were done in bed and it had stopped raining. We had been taking turns going down on each other for the better part of two hours and she was quite exhausted by the time we were done.

The floral bedspread was heaped into a pile on the floor and we were laying on the sheets, naked, facing each other. She was still breathing a little heavy and her eyes were lidded. I smiled at her and stroked some hair away from her forehead.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She shook her head sleepily. It had been a while since she ate last but I didn't press the issue. I'd get her something to eat later.

She closed her eyes and sighed and then she opened them again.

"I guess Edward really isn't coming," she said. "Is he?"

I shook my head. "Not today."

"And we have to leave, don't we?"

"Yes. In fact, we should be on our way right now. We'll get you something to eat along the way. Anything you want. You've been such a good girl. I'm going to spoil you rotten, you'll see."

I went to peck her lips playfully but she turned aside. I retracted my lips and looked at her questioningly. She blinked at me hesitantly.

"What about my dad?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I sighed and thought about how to answer. I would have to tell her what happened at some point. I intended to give her a lot freedom from now on and the truth was only an internet search away. But now wasn't the time, not while we were naked in bed after so many glorious hours of love making, so I just smiled and shook my head.

"I know you'll miss him," I said, "but seeing him again will only hurt you both."

Her face darkened slightly. We had our heads on the same pillow and that slight glare that came into her dark eyes turned me on more than it should've.

"I don't need you to tell me what's going to hurt me," she said. "I think I'm capable of figuring that out myself by now."

She had a point, but I knew what she didn't; her father was dead and decaying in the woods. Seeing him again like that probably wouldn't be as joyful as she assumed.

But obviously I had made a mistake so I smiled to calm her and reached to stroke her hair again.

"Just be a good girl for a while longer," I told her. "Once I'm sure I can trust you, then maybe…"

She turned her head away from my hand and rose up in the bed.

Well. I guess we were going to have a tiff.

I sat up as well and put on my best don't-hate-me-I'm-beautiful face. It didn't have much effect on her and she even covered her breasts with a forearm, which was something I hadn't seen her do in seemingly ages. She glared at me and her voice came out with a undercurrent of hurt and anger.

"Look," she said. "I like this relationship. Maybe I'm just completely twisted, but it's true. I like having sex with you. I even like it when you hit me sometimes. But what I don't like? Is how you won't let me see my father even though it's no big deal. All I want to do is say goodbye and let him know I'm going to be okay. So please. Just…"

She gestured with her free hand at something and her eyes filled with tears. I was beginning to become quite distressed myself. No matter what I said I couldn't seem to find a way out of this. Finally I just shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Ms Swan," I said. "It pains me to upset you, but I truly have no choice. And in the long run, maybe it's for the best. I think what you need to do is leave everything behind."

She wiped her eyes and looked away. Then she shook her head and turned back to me with a glare.

"Call me crazy for being cool with the whole rape and abduction shit," she said, "but this? This I'm not cool with. So if you want to keep me away from my dad, then I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm gonna wait right here until Edward comes."

Then she hopped off the bed and bent to fetch up her panties. I smiled admiringly at her ass.

"I thought you said you don't believe he will?" I asked her.

She didn't answer, she just stepped into her panties and pulled them up before pulling on a top as well over her bare breasts and then the miniskirt. After that she grabbed a chair and set it by the window and pulled back a corner of the curtain to stare out into the parking lot, presumably to wait for her mate to come rescue her.

I was still sitting in the bed and I sighed in disappointment. Killing that police chief was perhaps the biggest blunder of my life. I wasn't even sure why I did it anymore. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't come home while I was busy with the girl but I could've solved that situation in a variety of other ways. The simplest would've been to do exactly what I eventually did: abduct her and take her somewhere secure. That was my usual practice. I rarely killed a victim in their own home. I always took them somewhere else—much like I had done with the chief himself.

I sighed again and spoke to her where she sat there at the window.

"Do you really want him to take you away from me, Ms Swan?"

She didn't look at me. "I can't stay with you if you're going to treat me like this."

"Even if he does show up, I'm only going to kill him and keep you anyway. I'm five hundred years old and I have the leverage of you as a hostage. He doesn't stand a chance."

"He has his whole family to back him up."

"So you'd rather watch them destroy me than come with me to Seattle?"

It was an genuine question. I thought her feelings for me were stronger than that and I was a little hurt at her sudden change of heart.

But she lowered her eyes from the window and then turned to look at me.

"I won't let them hurt you," she said. "I'm not mad about all the shit you did to me. I told you, I liked it. And after they take me back to my dad, maybe you could come see me sometime and do more of it. But I can't just sit here and let you forbid me from seeing my father one last time."

I smiled at the sentiment, my heart aglow.

"That's very sweet of you," I said. "But there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"No one's coming to save you."

She looked down at that. Then she turned back to the window.

I sighed and climbed out of the bed.

I didn't bother getting dressed, I just finished the rest of the packing. I slung both of the travelbags bags on the mattress and put the dufflebag between them before unzipping it and stowing the pistol, the handcuffs, and the strapon inside. All three objects lay there on a bed of bank notes and I had to smile at the imagery. Quite a decedent arrangement. Then I zipped it up and turned to the girl.

She was still sitting there by the window. Did she honestly think anybody was coming for her? Now? Exactly when she needed it? No. Life isn't as convenient as that. I wish I could've explained it to her but I was afraid of making the situation worse. Everything I said in regards to her father seemed to backfire. Perhaps it was time for the truth. I tried to imagine her reaction but I couldn't picture anything other than anger and hurt and the inability to ever forgive me. No matter how twisted she had become in our short time together, it was simply impossible for her to like the murder of her father the same way she liked being raped.

I sighed and went over to her chair and knelt down beside her. I was still completely naked and her eyes glanced at my boobs involuntarily before looking at my face. Her eyebrows were puckered and she looked close to tears. I smiled and placed a hand on her knee and began to caress it.

"It's getting late," I said. "He's not coming, Ms Swan."

She shook her head, as if to shake away the tears, and turned back to the window. I stroked her knee and looked at her chest and placed a kiss on the cloth that covered one of her breasts, just on the side of the globe.

"Try not to take it personally," I whispered, kissing again. "As obsessive as he might've been, I suppose that obsession didn't extend to keeping track of you after the breakup."

She wiped her eyes and still didn't answer. I slipped my hand up her skirt and nuzzled the soft side of her breast with my nose. Her scent filled my head and filled my heart with desire.

"Don't cry for him, Ms Swan," I said softly. "He's a fool. He never should've left you to begin with. But it's okay. You have me now. We're going to be very happy together, you'll see."

She still didn't answer but this time she turned away from the window and looked at me. I smiled up at her from where I was kneeling on the floor and continued stroking the warm area under her skirt.

"It's true," I said. "We're going to create a life together. A partnership. And eventually I'll turn you into a vampire like me and teach you the joys of hunting. It's going to be marvellous. And all you have to do is let go. Let go of your old life and your old friends and your father. Let it all go and together…"

She pushed my hand away from her thigh. Gently. But insistently. Then she sniffed back tears and looked at me imploringly.

"Please," she said. "I just want to see him one more time."

She was talking about her father and I realized that none of her earlier sadness had been about her mate. She seemed to have no actual feelings left for her mate at all but it was these feelings for her father that were going to ruin everything.

She was looking at me and I could tell from the roundness in her eyes that she truly hoped I would change my mind. I could also see it was about more than just her father. She seemed to have built this up until it was a test of our relationship, as if she had convinced herself that the only way she could justify her feelings for me was if I cared about her enough to let her see her father this last time. And I did, I really did. But her father was dead and there was nothing I could do about that. Which was going to make the refusal all the more dangerous. Because if I refused I could see very clearly in those eyes that she wasn't sure if she would be able to feel the same way about me anymore even if she wanted to. She had turned this decision into a test but she wasn't aware there was no decision to make.

I sighed and replaced my hand on her knee. She didn't push it away this time, she just kept looking at me and hoping for the right answer. I tried to think of any way I could avoid it but eventually I just sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Ms Swan," I said. "I can't do that."

She went still. Two tears dropped from her eyes and then she blinked them and wiped them and turned back to the window.

I let my hand fall from her knee. Hopefully it wouldn't take her too long to get over this. She deserved some patience and privacy while she cried so I rose and placed a kiss in her hair.

"I'm going to have a shower quickly," I said. "After that, we'll set out."

Then I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom door and looked back. She was still sitting by the window and her shoulders were shuddering softly with quiet little sobs.

I sighed and went into the bathroom.

While I showered I thought more about the girl and her distress and I tried to think of any way that I could smooth the issue over. My first thought was to simply fuck her silly. It was no coincidence that the two of us were on best terms when we were naked and moaning and licking each other's vaginas. Which was natural enough, I suppose. For a relationship predicated on abduction and rape, you couldn't really expect a connection comprised of love and respect. If she hadn't turned out to be such a slutty little masochist, we'd have no connection at all. So until we achieved some kind of equality in the relationship, either by her becoming stronger or me becoming gentler—or a combination of the two—lust would have to be our primary dynamic.

But would it be enough to move her past this fixation she had on seeing her father?

I wasn't sure. The manipulation would be fairly transparent and even if it succeeded it would only be a temporary fix. And what if she just wasn't in the mood for sex? She had already repelled my advances once when I touched her knee just a few minutes earlier and I'm not sure if outright raping her would achieve the desired results. Our relationship was in a tentative stage and I had to be very careful in how I nurtured it. No more rough stuff unless she actually wanted it. And right now I was pretty sure she didn't want anything, rough or not. The only thing she wanted was closure about her father and she was never going to leave Port Angeles willingly until she got it.

By the time I rinsed my hair and turned off the water, I knew there was only one thing I could do.

I had to tell her the truth.

It was inevitable that she would find out but hearing it from me would at least minimize the manipulation and betrayal. Confession would be my only hope for forgiveness. I sighed as I dried myself with a towel and tussled my hair. I would have to tell her right away, as soon as I emerged from the bathroom, and I was actually very nervous. It wasn't a sensation I felt very often but it wasn't very often that I had anything to lose. Now I did. Her affection. As much fun as it had been to rape her, it was so much better to make love to her. We had something special, Ms Swan and I. I could feel it. Something I had never felt before. A knowing deep in the bone that we belonged together. That she was supposed to be mine just as I was supposed to be hers.

So I had to tell her. There was no other choice. It was getting late and it was time to move on. The sooner she knew the truth, the sooner she could begin to get over it. I had folded my clothes by the sink and now I put them on, just panties and a dress. When confessing to the murder of a loved one's father, one really oughtn't be nude. I slipped the dress over my head and zipped it up and then I smoothed it down and took a deep breath to prepare myself.

But, of course, by the time I came out of the bathroom the girl wasn't there anymore.

I stood there, frozen, staring at the empty chair by the window. Then I looked at the bed. The dufflebag was gone along with her travelbag bag. I went over to the window and pulled back the curtain to look into the parking lot. The red Mazda coupe we had bought together this afternoon was gone as well.

I let the curtain fall and turned and wandered a few steps into the room, blinking, shocked, swatted into stupidity. She was gone. Ms Swan was gone. After all this time, she had finally managed to escape, although I suppose I hadn't exactly made it difficult for her. I had even given her the keys to the car. Surprisingly, I wasn't angry. Because she hadn't really escaped. I knew exactly where she was going. Home. To see her father.

For a few minutes, I didn't know what to do. Even with my vampire speed, she was going to have a lengthy head start. It was doubtful I could get to her house before she did and once she did and found it empty with no trace of life the truth was going to become very apparent to her. I put a hand in my hair and tried to think. I guess I could try intercepting her along the way but that would only upset her further and considerably lessen the nobility of my confession. Either way, this was going to be bad. Very bad.

Finally I shook my head and grabbed my fully packed travelbag off the bed. We wouldn't be coming back to the motel. After that I grabbed my handbag with the purse inside it—and cash—and went to the front office to check out and pay. I told the clerk that I was greatly in a hurry and I apologized for the state of the room and that any possessions or clothes left behind could simply be thrown out. I tipped a bit extra and then I turned and went out and began jogging across the street before launching into a sprint.

The road the girl would have to follow curved around the forest and mountains but I could go through them and soon I was out of town and among the trees, leaping from boulder to boulder in the darkness and barrelling over dark trunks in great crashes of wood and splinters and startling the woodland birds from their nests to shriek and flap away into the blackness. There wasn't a single star in the sky and I was moving only vaguely southwest. I wasn't even sure how much of a short cut this would be. Maybe I should've stuck to the road as well. Before long my dress was torn to pieces from rocks and dark brambles that clutched at me like fingers and my legs were splashed over with muddy creekwater and my face was covered in dirt and grass from where I leapt off ledges and rolled across the forest floor before springing up again and dashing on.

Eventually I came to a large river and stopped to assess where I was. It was the Bogachiel River which meant I had gone too far south. I turned and went along the river bank and sprinted until I came to the bridge that spanned the highway and then I took the highway north, dashing up the road in my bare feet with my rag of a dress flapping in the slipstream.

I reached Forks within half an hour. The place was dark and empty. Dead of the night. It would've been about 2AM. I slowed down to a jog because it was too late by now and I needed time to think about how I was going to handle all this. Eventually I swung into the girl's old neighbourhood and went down the row of dark houses. Dead lawns, paint peeling from picket fences. I moved at a casual stroll, plucking leaves and other debris out of my hair, until finally I hove up at the girl's house.

There was a light on in the upper window.

I looked at it for a minute, my heart sinking all the way into my stomach. I looked down. The red Mazda was parked along the curb. I had managed to carry my travelbag with me the whole journey and now I went over to the car and tried the door. It was unlocked. I popped the trunk and stowed my bag inside it between the girl's bag and the dufflebag and then I pushed down the lid of the trunk and heard it latch shut with a dull thump that seemed to echo in my chest.

I went to the front door first but it was locked. I went around the side of the house and looked for any sign of how the girl had gained entry. I could detect traces of her scent and the scent led to the back door. This one was unlocked. I opened it quietly and entered into the kitchen.

The lights downstairs were all dark. I wandered forward into the foyer. The entire house seemed undisturbed. No sign of any police investigation. There was a sideboard by the front door with some framed pictures on it. One of them was in a silver frame and I picked it up and looked at it. The photograph behind the glass showed the chief and his daughter on some kind of fishing trip, clad in rainhats and tacklevests and smiling with rods aloft. I looked at it in the dark and let my eyes linger on the chief. Guilt wasn't something I felt often but I seemed to feel a tiny amount now. The girl in the photo was several years younger and she seemed very happy to be there with her father. I set down the photoframe and turned to the stairs.

I went up the stairs slowly and at the end of the passage way I could see a light coming from the girl's room. The door wasn't closed and I slowly made my way to it.

The girl was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head bowed. She had a can of bodyspray in her lap and she was gazing down at it as if it was some sort of keepsake. I stood in the doorway and looked at her, trying to figure out if she had realized the truth. Eventually she looked up and saw me. Her eyes were full of tears and several more dropped at the sight of me standing there in my torn and dirt-stained dress like a hag come in from the night.

"I remember now," she said. "When I came home that afternoon, his car was in the driveway. But it was you in the house."

My heart sank even further and I didn't reply. She kept her tear-filled eyes on mine, her lip quivering as her emotions threatened to overflow, and she said:

"You killed my father?"

There was no way to avoid the question and no lie to tell. I nodded from the doorway.

"I'm afraid so," I said.

Her lip quivered again and now her whole face almost broke down. "Why?"

"I wanted you all to myself," I admitted. "No interruptions."

She sniffed again and shook her head and then she started crying. Her shoulders shuddered and little quiet sobs came out of her. Until now she might've been clinging to a last hope that maybe she had been wrong but she had just heard the truth from my own mouth.

I had killed her father.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go over there and comfort her but as the source of the torment it was rather impossible. Instead I just watched her as she cried and wiped her eyes. There was a pile of used tissues on the bed beside her and now she blew her nose and sobbed again.

I took a step into the room and bobbed down beside her so that we were eye level. I wanted to look at her face. It was tearstained and the eyes that levelled at me were dark and finally beginning to smoulder with hatred. I tried to make my own face as apologetic as possible.

"I wish you hadn't run out like you did," I said. "I was going to tell you as soon as I was finished in the shower. You shouldn't have found out like this."

I reached to touch her knee.

She rose quickly and moved away from me.

I rose as well and turned to face her. She had dropped the tissue but she was still holding that can of bodyspray for whatever reason. Her eyes had gone wide and dark and I could see her sorrow was quickly being swallowed up in anger.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked in a voice that was steadier than it had been since I entered the room. "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You attracted me."

"Shut up," she hissed suddenly. "Just shut the fuck up."

I smiled. It was wrong but I couldn't help it. I tried to hide it by turning aside slightly but she noticed and became even angrier.

"Don't you dare fucking smile at me," she said furiously. "You killed my father. You manipulated me. You humiliated me. You lied to me. The whole time you were fucking me, my father was dead. Do you understand that? You psycho bitch?"

I smiled even more. Her anger was so attractive and I could feel what it was leading to. Violence. Rape. Real rape, not play acting. The temptation was already incubating inside me and urging me to provoke her even though I knew it could very well destroy any chance of a real relationship between us—which is what I truly wanted.

But I had always been a slave to temptation so I allowed a smirk to crossed my mouth.

"I don't suppose it would help if I apologized?"

She looked at me and shook her head with her eyes darkening in disgust and hate. "No," she said. "It's too late for that."

I chuckled and tried to shake away my darker impulses. "Come now, let's not get dramatic. I know you must be upset, but you'll get over it soon enough. Sooner than you think, even."

"No," she said coldly. "I'm never going to get over what you've done to me."

While she was speaking she had adjusted her grip on the can of bodyspray until her finger was over the button to spray it. Her other hand had been discreetly buried into the pocket of her jacket. I watched these movements with a glimmer of suspicion and finally recalled a certain fact about hydrocarbon propellants.

They were flammable.

This made me smile even more. Suddenly all the things that had been running through her mind were so obvious. She had arrived here at least half an hour before I did and in her rage at the truth of my betrayal she had concocted a little scheme in her head. A scheme that involved avenging her father by killing me with flammable gas. Very commendable of her.

But did she honestly think she could pull it off?

I looked at the can of bodyspray in her hand and nodded at it with a smile.

"What do you intend to do with that?"

She didn't answer, she just continued to glare at me with her finger on the nozzle and her other hand clenched in the pocket of her jacket. I tilted my head to regard her.

"What are you concealing in your other hand?" I went on. "A lighter? My, how resourceful. You've fashioned yourself a little flamethrower, have you? Well, I guess the only question that remains is if you are willing to use it."

She took her hand out of her pocket. Clutched in her fist was a small plastic butane lighter. I smiled. It seemed I was right.

She looked at the lighter in her hand and then looked up at me darkly. I raised my eyebrows cockily.

"Hm?" I murmured. "Go ahead, if you think you can. Only be warned: you will fail and it'll be the last move you ever make."

"I have nothing to lose anyway," she spat.

I smiled at her and let the smile tilt into a smirk. "Don't you? I wouldn't be too sure. You still have me, after all. My feelings haven't changed. You're still as beautiful to me as you ever were. And now that you know the truth, there is nothing left to stand between us. So choose wisely. Our relationship is in your hands. You can forgive me and allow me to take you away from here and guide you into a world of pleasure beyond all imagining where your father will soon become barely a memory, or…"

I gave a small shrug.

"You can attempt to kill me with a can of deodorant," I said. "Well? What do you think? I can see how it would be a difficult decision for you. But go ahead, if you feel you must. You might even succeed. Vampires are extremely vulnerable to fire and obviously I'm arrogant enough not to have disarmed you already. With a little bit of luck and a little bit of fate, who knows what could happen. Although the same could be said for our relationship, hm? What do you think, Ms Swan? What will you do? Which way are you tempted?"

Her eyes had filled with tears again and by now she was holding the unlit lighter in front of the nozzle of the spraycan. She was trying to glare at me with nothing but hatred but in those swimming black pools I could also see that she was just as susceptible to temptation as I was.

"Shut up," she hissed.

I smiled and raised my arms to my sides as if to invite her to do what she must. I was covered in dirt from my trek through the forest and one of my nipples was poking through a tear in my grass stained dress. It didn't escape my notice how she glanced at it before refocusing her furious eyes on mine. I smiled.

"Well?" I taunted her. "What will you do?"

Her entire body was heaving from rage and the conflict of temptation coursing through her. She had the spraycan pointed directly at me but she seemed unable to do anything else. I smiled.

"You and I truly have strange affinities," I said. "If you wanted to kill me, you would've done it by now. But you can't do it. The same way I could never kill you."

She scowled and lit the lighter.

The small flame trembled just in front of the spraycan's nozzle.

"Don't be too fucking sure," she said.

But she didn't do it and I only smiled wider, holding my arms out like a willing sacrifice. "Oh, I'm sure," I said. "I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to kill me. You just want me. You want me more than anything you've ever wanted in your entire life. More than anything you've ever dreamed of. You want me so much that—"

My words were cut off as a whoosh of flame licked across my face.

The heat on my vampirically pale skin was like taking a blowtorch to an ice sculpture. I howled at the pain and flung myself backwards, blinded, screaming, humiliated. I tripped into the bed and scrabbled on the quilt and got all tangled up in it and I could feel the fire grating over my body and setting the bed alight as I screamed and screamed and writhed in the flames.

It was like being trapped in a room with a fire breathing dragon. The girl was screaming as well and telling me to die and it might've only been luck that saved my life. I was thrashing in the flames and one of my bare feet happened to kick the spraycan out of her hands. The whoosh of flame was silenced instantly and the only sound left was the sound of me whimpering as I rolled out of the blazing bed and thumped onto the floor and began rolling back and forth on the carpet to quench the flames that clung to the scraps of my dress.

The spraycan must've flung out of reach because the girl made no attempt to resume her attack. She just threw down the lighter and ran. One of my eyelids was soldered shut but the other one managed to open just in time to see her flee. My body was wracked in pain and it felt like my skin was melting. I rose to my knees to try and chase her and collapsed again. Under the bed I saw where the spraycan had rolled. The bed was still on fire and the flames were licking up the wall. The room was filling with smoke and soon the whole house would be on fire. I had to get out of here. I glared at the spraycan there, the indescribable pain finally being pushed away by rage, and then I heaved myself to my feet and shambled out of the room.

My dress was all gone and all I was wearing was a scorched pair of panties. One of my breasts was half melted and the entire left side of my body was red and blistered, all down my hip and leg. I staggered down the corridor. The girl hadn't gone far. She tripped at the bottom of the stairs, whimpering in fear, and in a fit of rage and strength I leapt from the landing and flew through the air and landed directly on top of her just as she was trying to get up.

Some bone inside her snapped at the impact and she went into the floor with a loud groan. I grabbed her and wrenched her around and straddled her hips, frothing with rage and pain, my eyes burning even hotter than the fire she had incinerated me with. She wriggled desperately and whimpered and I put a hand at her throat and began to squeeze. The flesh was so soft there, so weak and fragile, and it would have been so easy to snap her neck and tear off her head and sling it across the room for how she had hurt me like this. She gagged as her airway was cut off and her eyes rolled and she gripped my wrist with her hands to try and pry it off. Venom was dripping from my mouth and my throat was absolutely parched. I needed blood to heal these wounds and her scent was…her scent was…

Calming me.

I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut as I twisted away my face from its bewitching and doublesided effect. My body was heaving up and down as I involuntarily inhaled as much of it as I could and when I finally opened my eyes I could see that her face was going purple. The fire upstairs was crackling loudly like something feeding up there and the smoke had drifted darkly downstairs like an evil fog over our heads. She was dying and her grip was loosening on my wrist. My face crumpled in pain and hurt and slowly I began to slacken my grip on her throat. She gasped in a breath and coughed from the smoke and I leaned down uncontrollably and put my teeth on her forehead, as if I wanted to bite into her skull like a zombie. I had to focus every fibre of my being to restrain myself but I did and finally I just collapsed on top of her in exhaustion.

The rage had passed over me like the smoke overhead and all that was left was emptiness.

She had tried to kill me. She really had.

She was still coughing and now she was crying from the pain of whatever had broken when I jumped onto her. I could hear her sobs and I felt a surge of genuine pity for her and a bit of self-loathing as well. All this was my fault. I had ruined everything.

The fire was beginning to spread upstairs and there was a loud crash of glass as the window in her bedroom exploded. It was time to go and after a moment I managed to raise myself off her and struggle to my feet. We had minutes at best before someone in the neighbourhood called the fire department and maybe no minutes at all. The girl was struggling in the floor, trying to roll onto her side, and I watched her for a moment.

"Can you get up?" I asked after a while.

She coughed and shook her head. "I think my leg is broken."

The fire alarm in the kitchen went off, a loud and continuous beeping. I cursed under my breath and then I bobbed down beside the girl and scooped her up like a bride.

I was almost too weak to carry her but I managed to kick down the front door as well and stagger out onto the wet lawn. The whole upper left side of the house was ablaze. I set the girl down by the car. She stood gingerly on one leg, wincing. I looked up and down the street. A few lights had come on and across the road a front door opened.

It was a fat man in shorts and an undershirt that appeared.

I saw him as nothing but a sack of blood and moved around the car.

He was staring up at the fire across the street and then he saw me. He looked like he was about to ask if I was alright but then he noticed I was naked and half-mutilated and wearing nothing but a charred red g-string. His stupid mouth gaped open. It would be the last thing he ever saw. Confusion crossed his face at the deathly expression in my eyes but before he could speak I grabbed his throat and shoved him back into his house and forced him onto the floor before swooping to his neck.

Hot blood gushed out of his flabby jugular and I swallowed it all down with sick loathing. He was dead and drained in barely a minute and already I could feel my strength returning. I rose from the corpse and turned and left the house, slamming the door closed behind me and looking up and down the block for witnesses. None yet. Everyone else in the neighbourhood seemed fast asleep aside from the unfortunate man who had just expired in the house behind me.

I walked back to the car and noticed the girl was attempting to flee up the street. She hadn't gotten far on her fractured leg and I quickly stalked up behind her and grabbed her hair and dragged her back to the car, kicking and screaming. I found the keys to the car in the pocket of her jacket and threw her inside. The house was completely ablaze by now and several more people up the street had emerged cautiously from their houses. Some of them saw me, some naked woman with red hair getting into a car, but there was nothing to be done about it and I slammed the door shut and hit the gas and peeled out into the road.

I drove fast and within minutes we had cleared the scene. The girl was sobbing and she seemed to be in a great deal of pain. There was blood on her forehead and I had no idea how it had gotten there. The scent of it was swirling through the car and it was lucky I had just fed. I looked into the rearview and adjusted the mirror to examine my face. My mouth was completely slathered in drying blood but my wounds had already healed. The burns were gone and all that marred my perfect white skin was dirt and smoke residue. I needed something to wipe my face and after a while I just ripped the panties off my lap and spat on them and used them to wipe my mouth, gritting my teeth and snorting under my breath. Tonight had just been one indignity after another.

Once I was clean enough I tossed aside the rag and looked at the girl. She was staring into the dashboard, sniffing occasionally, her eyes vacant and empty, and every now and then a bit of pain would cross her face whenever her leg moved even an inch. I should've been more angry with her for trying to kill me but my rage was somewhat mitigated by the fact that she was entirely justified. I even respected her strength. She truly was a special girl. Every day she continued to impress me, although if she grew any stronger I might not live to admire it next time. So far she hadn't glanced at me once as we drove and I had to wonder if this was the end. I couldn't imagine her ever forgiving me for any of this.

I was making my way north and noticed a dark hardware store on our left. I slowed down and looked up and down the street. Empty. An idea occurred to me and I stopped outside the hardware store and turned off the engine.

The girl finally glanced at me but I didn't explain what I was doing. I got out of the car, taking the key with me, and went around the trunk. I opened one of the travelbags and fished for something to wear. I just wanted a dress, something I could just throw on, and finally I found one. Red, of course. I went to put it on when I heard a voice behind me.

"Whoa, lady," the voice said. "You alright over there?"

I turned and glared. Two men in flannel workshirts, one of them with a beer bottle in his hand, both of them leering at my naked body, my tits, my hips.

"You need some help with somethin? asked the other one.

I ignored them and put on the dress, slipping it over my head while my two admirers grinned at me like cretins. I then turned back to the trunk and opened the dufflebag and took the pistol out.

They didn't even have time to wipe the smirks off their faces. I shot them each through the head, one then the other. They would be witnesses and more than that they just pissed me off.

I heard the girl scream at the gunshots from inside the car but I ignored her. A dog barked somewhere beyond the darkness. The two men had collapsed into the sidewalk and now they lay there with their eyes open and blood leaking from their foreheads. The ballistics from the bullets in their skulls would be a great help to the police in unravelling the chief's disappearance which would in turn unravel the girl's as well. Kidnapping was a federal crime and it was going to make leaving the country with her all the more difficult. Not to mention the media coverage of everything that happened tonight would vastly increase the chances that her long lost mate would finally learn what happened to her. I looked at the dead men and I almost regreted my rashness. Almost.

The girl hadn't gotten out of the car and I left her there as I broke the plateglass window of the hardware store and climbed in, crunching the glass under my bare feet. The aisles were dark and dusty and I went down two of them before I found a rack of garden equipment. I selected a nice sized shovel and then I found a flashlight and batteries and carried it all back to the car. I passed the shovel to the girl in the passenger seat and told her to hold it and then I started the car and kept driving.

Soon we were out of town and headed north on the 101. The girl hadn't spoken and she didn't ask what the shovel was for. She had held it in her lap and stared out the window at the black forest that went by just as she had done the first time I had taken her from her home. Back then she had been afraid. This time I had no idea what she was. I could see the pale reflection of her face in the window she was staring out of and there was absolutely nothing on it but dried blood and smoke smears with the thin paths of tears on her cheeks.

Eventually we came to the place where I had murdered her father. It had been less than a week ago and yet it felt like years. I pulled over and got out and went around to open the door for her. I asked her if she could walk but she didn't answer. She got out of the car, wincing and not asking where we were or what we were doing. She might've thought I was going to take her into the woods and kill her and bury her but if she did think that she certainly wasn't afraid.

I gave her the shovel to use as a crutch and together we set out into the woods with the flashlight lancing into the darkness in a cone of white light. Nightbirds howled in the distance and the trees were still wet from earlier rains. She whimpered occasionally from the pain in her leg and it took almost half an hour until we reached the place where her father's remains lay.

At first she didn't notice or didn't know what it was. He was bloated and purple and insects had nested in him. The stench was thick in the night air. I shone the flashlight on him and finally she realized. The breath fell out of her and she staggered backward.

"Oh god," she said. "Dad?"

The last word came out in a tiny squeak. She looked like she wanted to go to him but she was afraid to get closer. Thankfully he was laying on his stomach and she couldn't see his face. He hadn't decayed much in only a few days but the rain and the wildlife had made him rather unpresentable all the same.

"You wanted to see him one last time," I said. "Here he is."

She shook her head and started crying, sobbing into a hand while the other leaned on the shovel. I looked around at the dark forest and I was still surprised that no one had found him. I gave the girl a moment and then I spoke again.

"I realized you would've preferred to see him alive," I said, "but this is the best I can do. At the very least we can give him a burial."

She looked at her father's bloated corpse in the pitiless white light of the flashlight and then she sobbed and shook her head and looked at me in abject sorrow.

"How could you do this?" she asked, as if she honestly couldn't understand.

I sighed and gave her the flashlight and took the shovel from her. "At the time I had no idea how much I would come to regard you," I said. "Had I known, I would've handled it differently. I would've handled a lot of things differently."

I shucked the shovel into the dirt. It was packed with gravel but with my vampire strength it shouldn't take too long. The girl watched me dig, leaning against a tree and holding the flashlight over the grave that began to emerge, and it was a long time before she spoke.

"What happened to his neck?" she asked.

"It's broken."

"Did he suffer?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "It was instant."

"Then I guess it's only me who's suffering."

I chuckled once and kept digging. I heard her sniff and snuffle into her hand as she wiped her nose. She watched me dig and she was silent for a long time before she spoke in a small and lost little voice.

"It was his handcuffs," she said. "You used my dad's handcuffs to…"

She turned away and threw up.

I glanced at her. The light was gone but I kept digging. She coughed and heaved and spat up some more vomit and then she broke down into sobs and sank into the grass and cried her heart out.

It took a long time before she was done crying and by then I was done digging. I shoved her father's corpse into the hole and she resumed watching as I piled the dirt over it. After that I went and fetched some rocks and piled them over it.

I stood back and dusted my hands together. The girl was holding the flashlight and staring at the pile of rocks and her face was almost washed clean from tears.

"They'll find this place eventually," I told her. "And after they do, the body will be exhumed and they'll give him a proper burial. This will suffice for now."

She didn't answer. She staggered a step toward the grave, using the shovel as a crutch, and she tried to bob down but she couldn't on her broken leg and in the end she just sniffed and sobbed and said very quietly:

"I'm sorry, dad."

Then she dropped the flashlight and turned and hobbled past me into the dark of the forest.

I fetched up the flashlight and followed her.

She didn't speak all the way to the car and she still didn't speak once we started driving. Two hours later we reached Port Angeles and I drove directly through without stopping. I wasn't planning to stop all the way to Seattle. After everything that happened tonight it might've been wise to head completely out of state and across the country but the girl would require medical attention as soon as possible and I would prefer an overcast climate so that I could operate more freely in the day. I didn't want to stray too far anyway. It was still possible her mate would come for her and after tonight I still wanted to avenge James. Perhaps he had been my true mate after all. He had never tried to melt my face off with a flaming can of deodorant at least.

I looked at the girl as we once again emerged onto the highway headed north. There was nothing but forest on both sides and she continued to stare out of the window in utter silence. The expression on her face had hardened over time and it almost made me smile. She had caused quite a bit of trouble tonight. Yesterday the authorities were hardly even concerned about her disappearance. But after tonight a woman with red hair, pale skin, and an extremely sexy pair of tits would be sought after in connection with multiple homicide, kidnapping, and theft of a shovel. Depending how fast the police moved, travelling across states could be risky. It was probably best to simply lay low in Seattle for a while anyway. A long while.

I sighed and kept driving. A grim gray dawn was beginning to break in the east and shape out the trees of the forest. The girl hadn't slept. Hadn't eaten. Hadn't used the bathroom. I wondered if any of those needs ought to be inquired after but I wasn't sure if she wanted to be spoken to. Her rage at my betrayal had surpassed anything I could've imagined. If she had been able to maintain her grip on that spraycan she would've actually killed me. The thought almost made me smile. It would've been a pathetic death but sort of poetic too. I think I would've been satisfied with it. At her hand. Vanquished in the righteous wrath of a victim turned heroine. Everybody has to die eventually and after five hundred years you begin to yearn for some kind of rhyme or reason to it.

I glanced at the girl again. Her face was as pale and gray as the new sunlight and she looked exhausted and half-asleep. I smiled at her.

"I suppose this means you don't forgive me," I said.

She shook her head tiredly. "Never."

I sighed and continued to drive. "That's a pity," I said. "I was looking forward to crafting a partnership between us. As equals. Friends. Lovers. But perhaps that was foolish. Perhaps we both needed to come to our senses."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No," I said, flashing her a smile. "Never."

Her face hardened and her eyes turned into a dark glare. "Good," she said. "I'm glad. I don't want to die. You know what I want to do? I want to kill _you_. I want to make _you_ suffer. So, fine. Go ahead and keep me alive. The longer you keep me alive, the more time I'll have to figure out a way to burn your disgusting body to ashes."

I gave a throaty chuckle and smiled at her as I drove.

"Mmm, that actually turned me on a little," I said. "Keep talking, Ms Swan. Don't stop."

"Fuck you," she spat. "You're fucking dead, do you understand me? I have nothing left to lose and I'm not afraid of anything you can do to me. I'm going to kill you for what you did to me. I'm going to burn you till you can barely move and then I'm going to ram my whole fist into your vagina and show you exactly what it feels like to—"

I hit the brake pedal.

The tires squealed and skidded to halt at the side of the road. The girl grimaced from the pain in her broken leg and she was taken by surprise as I grabbed a handful of her hair and leaned across the gearshift and smashed a vicious kiss directly onto her mouth.

She groaned and struggled but I forced my tongue inside of her mouth and pushed it against her own tongue and reminded her exactly how weak she really was. She groaned and twisted but all she managed to do was mash her lips into mine.

Finally I released her and she spat at me furiously before wiping her mouth. Tears had gathered in her eyelashes from the pain in her leg and it made me smile.

"You're not going to do anything to me but what I allow you to do," I told her.

Then I turned back to the wheel and accelerated back out into the road.

"For what it's worth," I went on, "your anger is very impressive. It warms my heart. Sorrow is useless to me, but there's a thin line between love and hate."

She glared at me. "I'll never love you."

"Yes, you will. Eventually. You'll see. You and I are far similar than you think. You won't be able to stay angry for long. You'll forgive me because you understand me."

"I'm nothing like you."

"No? You just said yourself that you want to do the exact same things to me that I want to do to you. Rape me. Kill me. What makes you so different? Hm?"

"I'm not the one who's evil here."

"Oh, I think you are. You just need to let it out."

She gritted her teeth and didn't answer. She just glared at me with all the hatefulness she could muster in those beautiful dark eyes of hers. I looked at her and I hadn't been lying when I said her anger warmed my heart. I could feel it glowing inside my chest right now and I smiled and turned back to the road.

"So cheer up, Ms Swan," I said. "Not all hope for a happy ending is lost. For things on a common path there is a common destination. Let my darkness consume you as your darkness consumes me and together perhaps our darkness will subsume all else until all we have left is each other."

Again she didn't reply and I continued driving, east in silence toward that breaking day and the distant light of dawn.

—

**AN: Hope those final scenes turned out okay. The first version was actually very different, but then I changed it all. Originally Bella was supposed to forgive Victoria on the spot and become fully broken without any fire attack or anything, but that seemed very uninspired, so I changed it to this. I think Bella's at her best when she's fuelled by angry passion and Victoria's at her best when she's being challenged. Again, big thanks to TipsyMonkey for dragging me out of my creative ditch on that one. ;)**

**Also, I hope Edward's absence worked out properly. I thought it was better this way rather than to force him into the story where he doesn't really belong. It's more appropriate. It demonstrates that he was never Bella's real mate and it's a nice little switcheroo. I like to subvert expectation sometimes. I think it worked out pretty good, and it's still possible for the Cullens to show up later.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. From here, the story enters a new arc, so if anyone wants to throw ideas at me on what should happen next, feel free. I have ideas of my own, of course, but I'm always willing to be inspired to something better. I intend to broaden the story and add a couple characters to the mix, so maybe let me know which ones you want to see. Rosalie could be interesting with her rape-issues, Alice might be fun, or maybe the Denali's or Jane or a combo of them. Either way, all feedback is welcome. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Nice feedback on the last chapter, thank you very much. It's very gratifying when people put thought into your story and leave nice long reviews. Thanks for all the suggestions too. It seems most people want to see the Denali's more than anyone else, Tanya in particular, and to be honest I was leaning that way too. There's a couple others I want to include as well, but it's nice to see almost everyone agrees on the Denali's. This chapter is still only Bella and Victoria, something of a transitional chapter, but things will be spicing up sooner than you think. ;)**

—

Chapter 7:

—

By the time we drove into Seattle it was gray daylight. The pain in the girl's leg had gotten worse and she rode in the passenger seat with a fine beading of sweat on her forehead. I kept asking her if she was alright but she ignored me most of the time. She kept looking out the window attentively, as if hoping for a hospital on every corner, but what we found was a pharmacy. I left her in the car while I went inside and bought her some aspirins and a pair of aluminium crutches. I was wearing nothing but a red sundress and no shoes and there were still soot stains on my arms and neck. I would've looked rather dirty and tramp-ish but there was no help for it at the moment.

Once I got back to the car I handed her the bottle of pills and told her to take two. She twisted off the cap and dumped about seven into her palm. I asked if she needed something to drink but she just tossed them into her mouth one at a time like M&amp;Ms and grimaced and swallowed them dry.

I started the car again and kept driving, no actual destination in mind. Things had become very complicated. Not only had my hostage become unwilling and uncooperative all over again but there was now going to be a very large investigation. No decent hotel room would allow us to pay without a creditcard and I'm sure we were both sick of motels. In addition to all this it was approaching lunchtime and the girl hadn't eaten—or slept—since yesterday. She was getting rundown and that leg did need to be treated with more than a couple aspirins. The longer it remained outside a cast the worse it would get. What a rotten bit of luck, breaking her leg like that. It was going to be awful on our sex life but oh well. At least it wasn't broken tits. They would've been far worse to cover up in a cast.

The girl was still watching out the windows desperately for any sign of a hospital and she almost groaned in disappointment when I pulled up in the parking lot outside a diner instead. I told her to get out of them car and she did, wincing and staggering to her feet on her crutches before swinging the door closed behind her. I went around to the trunk and took a pair of shoes out of my travel bag—heels, naturally—and slipped them on there in the parking lot before fetching out the girl's toiletries case. Cars were passing in the street and people were going in and out of the diner. It wasn't the highest quality restaurant in the city but it would have to do. We needed to get cleaned up and the girl needed to eat.

The girl and I went inside, the bell over the door tingling, and several waitresses and men at the counter looked over at the girl's crutches, my dress, the smoke smudges in my hair and on her face. I took the girl into the bathroom at the back and let her use the facilities, taking her into one of the stalls and lowering her underwear for her and helping her sit before going back out to brushed my hair at the mirrors with a hairbrush from the girl's bathroom bag. When she was done I went back into the stall and helped her stand and took her to the sink for her to wash her hands while I brushed her hair as well and told her to brush her teeth. After that I wet some papertowel to wipe down her face and neck. She stood there grudgingly on her crutches but she didn't object. She just stared sideways into the mirror until I was done and then I wet some more papertowel and washed myself as well, face, arms, even my legs. The girl was wearing only that Hello Kitty miniskirt and a black tanktop, her jacket left behind either in Forks or Port Angeles somewhere, and I noticed her own legs were looking a little grubby too. I wet another clump of papertowel and gave them a wipe down for her. She shivered at the cold rag of paper on her good leg and whimpered and gritted her teeth as I did the broken one even though I was very gentle. I smiled up at her from where I knelt at her feet and I was tempted to lift her skirt and make a suggestion with my lips on her panties but then the door behind us opened and a woman came in, sparing us an odd look as she moved to a stall.

It wasn't quite a shower but at least we were presentable when we emerged back into the diner. She hobbled toward the door, still seemingly fixated on getting to a hospital, but I instructed her onward to the booth at the back. She was crestfallen but she said nothing until I took the crutches from her and helped her into the booth, the pain finally becoming too much to brave.

"I need to go to a hospital," she said, wincing as she tried to settle on the seat without moving her leg.

I shook my head and sat down on the other side of the table. "We can't do that, Ms Swan."

"Why?"

There was a hint of fear in her voice, as if she thought she might have to live with this pain forever, but before I could answer a waitress came along, a middle aged blonde woman with a pad and a pen.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asked cheerfully.

I looked at the girl but she frowned and said nothing.

"Order something," I told her.

She looked away and didn't answer. The pain was very clear on her face and the waitress gave me an inquiring look. I sighed and took a menu from where it sat in a silver holder and glanced it over before setting it back and smiling at the waitress.

"She'll have a hot beef sandwich and a chocolate milkshake, thank you."

"And you?"

"Just water, I'm not hungry."

The waitress jotted that down and nodded. "Coming right up."

Then she left.

I followed her with my eyes and looked at the other patrons. Men hunched at the counter, others at tables. All of them ugly and relatively normal looking, glancing over their shoulders at this booth in the back where this devastating redhead had simply walked in off the street. With a hostage. It was too much attention and I knew we shouldn't stay long.

I turned back to the girl and found her glaring at me. At first I thought she was upset that I might've ordered the wrong thing for lunch but apparently she was still fixated on her need for a hospital.

"Why can't I go to a hospital?" she demanded.

I smirked flippantly. "No insurance, for one thing."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Hospitals require all sorts of credentials that we don't have. Not to mention your little stunt back home will draw a lot of attention. Very soon a lot of people are going to be looking for you and we can't afford to leave any record of you, false or otherwise, at a hospital."

"Do you have any idea how much pain I'm in?"

She had completely ignored my logic but that was okay. I smiled at her and leaned with my elbows on the table, bunching my breasts between my arms in the cleavage of my dress, and retorted:

"Do you have any idea how much I enjoy your pain?"

She glared at me without replying. So much anger in those dark eyes and yet none of more real than smoke. No matter how much she wanted to hate me for what I did to her and her father she just couldn't do it. Not genuinely. She liked me too much.

The waitress bought the drinks and the food and went away again. The hot beef sandwich sat on the plate with a side of fries and the girl stared down at it sullenly. Then she looked up and reached across the table for the glass of water instead, wincing as pressure was put on her leg.

"I can't eat," she said. "I'll probably just throw it up."

She drank the water. I watched her. Another sheen of sweat had appeared on her forehead and a slightly glazed look had come over her eyes. The aspirins were working but she was still in a lot of pain.

"You should eat," I said.

She looked at me drily. But perhaps she noticed the genuine solicitousness in my voice because she bit back any retort before looking down at the sandwich and sighing and picking it up to take a bite. She chewed and swallowed and it must've tasted good enough to remind her that she was in fact famished.

She took another bite. I smiled and watched her. She swallowed and took a sip of her chocolate milkshake and then frowned at me as she bit again.

"You killed three people last night," she said.

It seemed like just a casual mention so I gave it a casual shrug. "And?"

"And you don't even care, do you?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

She shook her head again and kept eating. She seemed more annoyed at my lack of conscience than anything else and I thought it was a curious reaction. I watched her eat and smiled.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you care? About those men who died?"

She seemed offended at the question and she stopped chewing for a moment. Then she swallowed and took another bite.

"Of course I do," she muttered.

I chuckled softly to myself and didn't reply. The longer we remained together, the more I learnt about her. I only wish she would learn as well.

"If you say so," I said.

She didn't answer, she just shook her head and kept eating. I watched her and wondered how long it would take for her to come to the same realizations about herself as I had. Since meeting her she had displayed some rather disturbing symptoms. When I had come home after killing that blonde girl from the gas station, she had eaten a full meal and had sex with me. When she learnt that her father had been killed, her first reaction was to incinerate me with a homemade flamethrower. Did she think all that was normal?

She seemed to have reconciled a lot of it with the fact that I was a vampire. As if the supernatural slant to the situation made it different somehow. More excusable. But deep down she must be aware that murder is murder and a slut—like herself—is a slut. She still seemed to be in a bit of denial but I suppose that was natural enough. In the space of a week she had been confronted by latent lesbianism, a taste for masochism, and early evidence of a psychotic lack of empathy. She had come somewhat to terms with those first two but that last one was going to take a bit more time.

Soon the sandwich was finished and she drained the last of her milkshake in a grudging manner. She still looked hungry and I smiled and asked if she wanted some pie as well and she snorted and muttered fine.

The afternoon was wearing on by the time we left the diner and we had a few stops to make. I left her in the car—warning her to keep still or I'll happily break her other leg as well—and went into a clothing store. I found a black coat similar to my old one, water resistant and double breasted in military style like a fashionable lieutenant, and a black hoody as well for the girl. She was going to have to stay covered up even more than me in the sun. It won't be long until her picture is all over the media.

I went back out to the car and gave her the hoody to put on. It was cold and her top was thin so she didn't complain. She leaned forward in the car seat to shrug it on, wincing as her leg moved, and I asked if she was okay. She said no she wasn't. I noticed she was still wearing both boots and I told her to swing her legs outside the car. She did and I knelt down on the sidewalk and unlaced the boot on her damaged leg as gently as possible before slipping it off to ease the pressure. She gasped at the pain and started sweating again. I cooed for her to calm down and I took the opportunity to examine her leg. I wasn't a trained medical professional but judging from the swelling it seemed that the broken bone was the more slender fibula at the rear of the calf, not the thicker shinbone of the tibia. That was good news and I told her so and gave a little kiss on her kneecap.

It was dark soon after and by then I had found a veterinarian clinic that ought to suit our purposes. It had only one doctor, some woman named Felicity Coleman, and if luck was on our side we should be able to get the girl patched up by tonight.

I had pulled into the parking lot at the rear of the clinic and then we just sat there. Waiting. The girl had gone silent and sullen again. If she was confused at what we were doing here, she didn't mention it. There were only three other cars in the parking lot and soon two of them were gone. It was about nine o'clock at night. The last car left beside ours was a sagegreen Mercedes. I kept my eye on it and on the rear of the clinic. The streetlamps didn't reach the parking lot and the shadows were largely to my purpose.

It was utterly silent in the car but then there was a suck of breath from the girl beside me. Some kind of pain in her leg. I glanced at her and she finally spoke.

"My leg is killing me," she said.

"Try not thinking about it," I replied, and then added dryly: "Or complaining about it."

She ignored that and followed my gaze out of the windshield to the rear exit of the clinic. A bare steel door. She frowned at it and then winced again at another jab of pain in her leg.

"What the fuck are we doing at a veterinarian?" she finally blurted out.

"They have x-ray machines and equipment to set bones and most importantly there won't be any records," I said. I smirked at her. "I also enjoy the subtext of taking you to a vet like any other pet."

She glared at me but ignored that last part. "You're going to put the cast on me yourself?"

I didn't answer, I just smiled. To be honest, I would rather break her leg further than set it. It was truly a shame human beings were so fragile. Broken bones took so long to heal they were hardly worth the thrill of breaking them to begin with—unless you intended to kill the victim, of course.

We were silent for a while longer with no activity at all in the parking lot before she spoke again.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Not long," I said. "It's already closed. The clinic is run by only one doctor. We just have to wait for her to leave. That must be her car, over there. You can tell by the custom licence plate."

I pointed at the Mercedes. Just dimly in the light you could make out the custom frame on the licence plate, some charming quotation of veterinarians. She leaned to peer closer through the windshield but that only caused more pain in her leg.

She sat back, wincing. I smiled at her.

"Just hope nothing goes wrong," I said. "If something goes wrong, we'll be here all night and we'll have to come back tomorrow."

She didn't reply for a minute. She sat there with her eyes closed, gripping her upper thigh as if to keep the whole leg still and then she opened her eyes and noticed me watching her.

"It really hurts," she said.

"How badly?"

"Very badly."

She closed her eyes again and I smiled at the look in her face. The crinkled brow, the sweat on her forehead. Pain looked very lovely on her and yet it was somewhat distressing as well. I was torn between the desire to taunt her and the desire to soothe her but in the end I suppose I always did have a soft spot for her.

"Just try to relax," I told her. "You'll be all patched up in a minute."

She didn't answer, she just sat there with her eyes closed, breathing harshly, oddly sexualized. I smiled and leaned toward her slightly.

"Is there anything I can do to take your mind off the pain?" I asked softly.

The sultriness in her tone caused her eyes to open and look at me. Distress in those dark orbs and perhaps excitement as well.

"Like what?"

I smirked and put a hand on her thigh—the unhurt one.

She glared at it and said nothing. She was wearing that pleated black miniskirt and the fabric made no resistance at all as I slid my hand higher and caressed my fingers inside her lap. She shivered, at the pain or the touch I wasn't sure, and then pushed at the hand.

"Stop it," she said.

I didn't stop and she pushed harder. But the movement caused her other leg to jostle and she quickly gave up, gasping and suddenly panting for breath under the pain.

I smiled and began rubbing my fingers against her panties.

"You'd be better off not to move," I told her teasingly.

She looked at me desperately with a fresh coating of sweat on her forehead. "Just fucking stop it."

"Relax," I whispered, rubbing. "Focus on my fingers."

"I don't want to focus on your fucking fingers."

I giggled and smiled at her as if she was the most charming thing ever. "Have you noticed how much you swear lately? Every second word out of your mouth. But I suppose it's not the only bad habit you've picked up in my company, hm?"

I applied a little extra pressure with my fingers as if to suggest her worst habits were the ones she'd developed in her pussy. I feel it flinching under my fingers and I could feel the heat building. I loved that heat. She was sitting very still and rigid and she looked at me with pure hate in her eyes.

"Fuck you," she said.

"Mmm," I murmured in agreement, smiling and rubbing, caressing that soft cotton and the even softer pussy behind it.

She continued glaring at me although the glare was fast melting into a stare as a blush rose in her cheeks and her breath began to heave. I stared back, mesmerized at this power I had over her body. How much of it was forced and how much was consensual? The lines were as blurred as the look in her dark and wonderful eyes. I gazed at her and smiled.

"You're so beautiful, Ms Swan," I said softly. "Or maybe at this point in our relationship I should call you Bella. What do you think?"

The glare flickered again over her face. "I think you can go to hell."

"Oh, Bella," I said with a giggle. "You're so silly. Come here, kiss me."

She didn't. She was focusing on glaring and trying to resist but I knew how to break that. I glanced at the windshield, hoping we had time, and then turned back and pressed my fingers harder against her pussy and gave a rough rub. She flinched and then gasped at the pain that shot up her broken leg. She dragged her eyes back to mine, far less defiant now, and I smiled at her and leaned over the gearshift with my full lips pursed.

"Kiss me," I told her.

She knew she didn't have a choice and it's not like she suddenly wasn't attracted to me anymore. She resisted for just a second more and then she finally closed the distance and pressed her lips to mine.

I used my free hand to cup her neck and pull her into it, parting her lips with my tongue and relishing in the small whimper she made into my mouth both at the pain in her leg and at the jolt between her thighs as I found her clit. I pinched it through the cotton of her panties for a while, teasing it while I tongued her mouth, and then I slipped my hand into her panties and began stroking her bare pussy.

It was getting wet by now and I continued to rub her and make her flinch and moan. I knew what her pussy liked. It was the same thing my fingers liked. That lovely warmth, that slick wetness. It was almost enough to make me wish I was a man. I suppose that was one of the drawbacks of lesbianism: the inability to shove your vagina into another woman's. Too bad clits weren't large enough.

By now her own hands had come up to my face and she was kissing me back with strange kind of passiveness. As if the wilfulness had gone out of her for the moment and she figured she might as well go along with it. Using her tongue and moaning. Holding my cheeks, stroking them. Whimpering every now and then from the pain in her leg. I inserted two fingers inside her and curled them up and she shivered enough to jostle her leg which then caused a shudder of pain that broke the kiss.

I smiled at her, my fingers still inside her. Her leg had positioned wrongly and she had to use her hands to move her knee in order to take the pressure off, her vagina clenching reflexively from the pain. I smiled at her.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I asked her, curling my fingers in that hot interior of her.

"Yes," she muttered, flushed, blinking, trying to fight back both the pain and the pleasure.

I smiled at her and pumped my fingers gently, out then in again. My hand was trapped in her panties so it was only a shallow pump. She hissed in a breath and her vagina gave a little spasm. I smiled and wanted to do so much more to her.

"How much would it hurt to take your panties off, do you think?" I asked with an idle teasingness.

She glared at me. "A lot."

"I know what would hurt worse."

"What?"

I smiled, my fingers buried in all that hot wetness. I would've given anything for a penis of my own to stick inside her but I suppose a strapon would have to do. I pulled my fingers out and smirked.

"Get out of the car," I told her.

Then I opened my door and got out.

It took her a bit longer to follow but I could see her struggling with her crutches as I went around to the trunk. I glanced once across the lot at that metal door and reminded myself that we had to be quick. It was already quite a while past closing and any moment the owner of the clinic would be emerging to go home—after one last emergency patient, of course.

The dufflebag was still unzipped and I quickly got the strapon out and began putting it on under the skirt of my dress, right there in the parking lot. Good thing the area was mostly enclosed at the rear of the clinic, with a brickwall on one side and a high fence with a gate on the other. It might've been a little awkward for any late night motorists to cruise by and see some woman buckling a strapon in the middle of a parking lot.

By now the girl had managed to get out of the car and she was leaning on one of the aluminium crutches. She was breathing heavy from the pain and I hoped the strain hadn't dried her up too much. She saw the bright red strapon poking out from under the bright red skirt of my dress and frowned.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I ignored her with a smile and sidled into the passenger seat of the car before patting my lap with the strapon sticking straight up.

"Get on top," I said.

A half-panicked look passed over her, leaning there in the darkness on the crutch. "I can't do that," she said. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Yes, you can."

"My fucking leg is broken, you psycho."

"Oh, don't be dramatic," I said with a chuckle. "It's only a fracture."

She glared at me with the crutch under her arm, not moving. I smiled and lifted my skirt to reveal more of my pearl-white thighs before gripping the shaft of the strapon with one hand and patting my lap with the other.

"Now come," I said. "Get on top."

Her glare faltered for a second and she looked toward the gate of the parking lot, as if there might be help over there. If her leg wasn't broken, she might've made a run for it. Then again, if her leg wasn't broken, she probably wouldn't have hesitated to jump directly on top of the strapon like the little slut she was.

Finally she turned back to me and she seemed to give up for the moment. She used one hand to lower her panties from under her skirt, pushing them down to her knees and then wincing in pain as she pushed them down further and away from her shoes. I was delighted to see how wet they were and I gave the shaft of the strapon an enticing stroke for her to see. She left her panties on the asphalt of the parking lot floor and set her crutch against the car, leaning on the roof for support, and then she slowly—and very carefully—swung her broken leg into the car and over my lap.

She almost cried out from the pain as her weight settled onto that broken bone and she almost fell right back out of the car. But I managed to grab her butt to support her before dragging her other leg inside the car too.

Finally she was straddling my lap with the strapon poking up between us and she levelled a tear-filled glared at me.

"I can't do this," she said. "It fucking hurts."

She had her arms around my neck for support and I enjoyed the twisted intimacy—clinging to me for support even though I was the source of her torment. I smirked at her agony and cupped her face before slipping my hand into her hair and clenching a handful of it to give her a little more pain.

"It hurt when you almost burnt me alive as well," I told her in a dangerously soft voice. "So why don't you just shut up and do as your told, hm?"

"Fuck you," she spat with tears in her eyes.

I put my other hand on her leg and squeezed it—the broken leg.

A short scream came out of her. More of a cry. It had only been her thigh I squeezed but the pressure was more than enough to extend to the broken part in her calf. Tears dropped from her eyes and her glare all but disappeared in the wake of that pain and helplessness. I still had my other hand clenched in her hair and now I smiled at her.

"Listen to me very carefully, Ms Swan," I said. "In as much pain as you are in now, I'm struggling very hard not to inflict more. Do you understand that? I want to hurt you. I want to hurt you so bad…"

I leaned to her throat and licked it and then I smiled at her again.

"But at the same time I don't want to hurt you at all," I said. "I really don't. I treasure you far too much to inflict actual damage on you. So why don't you meet me halfway here? Hm?"

She whimpered from both the pain in her scalp and her leg. Her face was pulled back like a facelift from my grip in her hair and her wide eyes were filled with terror.

"Please," she said. "Don't make me."

"Shh, shh, shh," I cooed to her, letting go of her hair and preparing to help her onto the strapon. "Let's do it nice and fast. We'll do it on three, okay? Are you ready?"

"No," she whimpered, but she took the strapon in her hand because she could see it was going to happen no matter what.

I smiled and began to count. "One…"

"Please," she sniffled as I gripped my hands on her butt under her skirt. "Don't."

"Two…"

"No."

"Three," I said, and then I hefted her up by her ass and lowered her again with the strapon spiking directly into her vagina.

She screamed and thrashed from the pain and screamed some more. I only just barely got my hand over her mouth to smother it. Every inch of the strapon was impaled inside her and in all honestly she probably hadn't been quite aroused enough to handle it. But that would've been nothing to the pain in her leg. Her screams tapered off into sobs and soon she collapsed forward onto me, like a hug, and struggled mightily to hold back any more screams. I could hear her whimpering directly into my ear and then I could feel her biting down on it to supress the pain. I sat there smiling and stroking her quivering buttocks and whispering to her seductively.

"Shh," I was saying. "Don't cry, Ms Swan. You know you like it. No need to pretend. Just let yourself enjoy it."

She finally let go of her death grip around my neck and sat back to stare at me with a face that was pale and broken and stained with tears and sweat.

"I fucking hate you," she said, and then she swooped to my mouth and stuffed her tongue inside it.

I grinned into the kiss and her quick submission didn't surprise me too much. I wasn't only teasing when I told her she wanted it. She did. We had only been together for a week but by now I knew her body as well as I knew my own. I knew exactly what she wanted and what she wanted most of all was to be pushed to her limits. To find out what she was really capable of. To discover how deep she could sink.

I held her and sucked on her tongue and tongued her back, handling her body without any regard for her broken leg and causing her to whimper into the kiss and cry gently and give tiny little shoves of her hips into the strapon, pushing through the pain and seeking out any pitiful arousal she could find that would help smother the pain. I gripped her ass for a bit—I absolutely loved her ass—and then began lifting her top.

She finally broke the kiss as her tits were revealed and she sat back on the strapon and looked at me with her naked breasts lifting up and down from her breathing. I put my hands on them and stroked them and smiled at her. Her face had gone red and the lust had all but overpowered the pain. I pinched both of her nipples, making them even stiffer, and she hissed at the pleasure of it and began rocking on the strapon, driving it deeper inside her and stirring it all about.

I watched her, smiling, mesmerized, stroking the softness of her breasts.

"You really do like it, don't you," I whispered.

It wasn't a question and she didn't answer it. She glared at me and gave a heave of her hips, cringing at the pain in her leg, and then another heave and another one.

"Yes," I urged her, my voice half hoarse with desperation. "Keep going, Ms Swan. Keep going."

She looked at me with her dark eyes, still heaving in pain on the strapon, and she seemed to realize in that moment that a shift in domination was occurring between us. That it was her on top and it was her pleasure and her body that was the focal point here. That everything was all about her. She could see it in my eyes that it wasn't me in control anymore. It was her. If she stopped now, everything would be ruined. But if she kept going and let me watch her come—it would be everything to me. The choice was hers.

And she chose to keep going.

Because in the end maybe neither of us were truly in control of whatever we were feeling and whatever feelings we were inflicting on the other. She was as powerless to me as I was to her and together we were both as powerless as the other against this incredible irresistibleness between us. Whatever awareness that came into her eyes was quickly swallowed up in lust and she didn't even pause. She continued to heave her hips onto the shaft that protruded from my lap and she leaned down and kissed me.

I accepted the kiss and grabbed her ass again with one hand under her skirt, gripping the buttock and helping her rock back and forth. She was going very fast now and her whole body was sweating and radiating heat as if she was about to explode. The kiss had broken up and she was whimpering into my mouth and trying to kiss me some more until finally she just leaned back and heaved again and again, groaning and gasping with her face to the ceiling of the car and her tits exposed, heaving higher and higher until finally her face broke in pain and lit up again in pleasure as the orgasm wracked across her body.

I had watched the whole thing, hypnotized. Her hair was wet with sweat and the expression on her face was exquisite, the pleasure that quickly crumpled into pain. Her body had arched up and now it sagged forward as a pitiful whimper came out of her. The orgasm seemed to have overwhelmed the agony for a moment but now it was all coming back.

She was paralysed on the strapon and she couldn't seem to move. She looked at her broken leg and sobbed at it. She was shivering as if she was cold but it was the pain. I smiled at her and used a hand to brush some wet strands of hair away from her wet face. She looked at me with eyes all wet and red. I used the ball of my thumb to wipe away the fresh tears that fell and found this expression to be her most beautiful yet. So frightened and filled with agony and confusion at what her body was capable of. I was going to have to experiment on her with pain much more often.

"Wow," I whispered to her. "You truly are incredible, Ms Swan. I can't imagine what a fantastic slut it must take to ride herself to an orgasm on a broken leg."

"Fuck you," she whimpered, and then she went to kiss me as if she thought it might comfort her.

I would've been more than delighted to accept it but that's when I noticed something over her shoulder through the windshield. The door at the rear of the clinic had opened and a woman had come out with a small leatherette bag in her hand. What perfect timing. She was crossing the lot toward that Mercedes that had been there all night and she glanced once at our car. The passenger side door was open and the dome light was on but she didn't seem to notice anything suspicious at that distance. Ms Swan's lips landed on mine but there was no time for that now. I evaded her mouth and chuckled and tossed my chin at the windshield.

"There's our doctor," I said. "Time to get you patched up, hm?"

She turned to look and to try and struggle off my lap but there wasn't time for that either.

I shoved her off the strapon and let her tumble out of the car and spill into a heap on the floor of the parking lot.

I chuckled and felt an immense thrill at treating her like that. Like trash. Our relationship was going to be interesting now that I could be a little more reckless with her. She landed on her head and groaned and struggled there on the asphalt, facedown with her skirt flipped up over her bare butt. I got out of the car and stepped around her crumpled form in my high heels, smiling. She sobbed as the pain in her leg flared up and then she rolled over and sat up. Her top was still hiked up around her collar and one of her breasts had gotten dirty from rainwater on the ground.

Across the parking lot the lady veterinarian had paused in the act of opening the door to her car. From over there all she could see was the driver's side but perhaps she had heard the cries of the girl who had spilled out on the other side. I went around to the trunk and got the pistol out and I was delighted to see the woman hesitate beside her car as if she was waiting for me. I wondered if I should remove the strapon but I wasn't embarrassed and perhaps there was more fun to be had with it before the night was over. I took the pistol and went around the side of the car.

"Excuse me!" I called out. "We have a bit of an emergency over here!"

The woman saw me approaching from across the lot and she actually let go of the car door handle to see what I wanted. It took her a second or two before she noticed the skirt of my dress draped over the stiff erection of the strapon but her shock was somewhat deflected by the fact that she noticed the gun straight afterward. I lifted it at her and continued striding across the lot. She dropped her bag and jerked her arms up to shoulder level like a robbery victim.

"Oh god," she said.

I smiled at her. She wasn't young but she wasn't old either, perhaps in her late thirties and quite attractive for that. She had bobbed brown hair and she wore stylish glasses over brown eyes and her babypink blouse fit very snuggly around a pair of nice big womanly tits.

I smiled at her charmingly. "Sorry to trouble you, but my friend requires some assistance," I said. "She's over there. Hurry, let's go."

I gestured with the pistol and she started walking, not knowing what was going on and very frightened. By now Ms Swan had managed to struggle to her feet and she had one of the crutches under her arm. She saw the woman at gunpoint and she seemed not to care at all.

"You fucking bitch," she hissed at me.

I was surprised at her lack of concern for the doctor but now wasn't the time to tease her about it. I jabbed the pistolbarrel at the back of the woman's head to urge her forward.

"Help her inside," I said. "Now."

The woman didn't move, paralysed with fear, and the girl didn't seem to want any help. She glanced at the doctor, finally with a bit of sympathy, and then she just hobbled past her toward the clinic.

It was dark inside but the doctor turned the lights on. We were in one of the back rooms which seemed to be some kind of operating studio. There was a stainless steel bench in the center of it along with rows of stainless steel cabinets and shelves. The entire room was tiled and the fluorescent panels overhead was stark white.

The woman still had her hands up and I still had the gun on her.

"Is there anybody else inside?" I asked her.

She shook her head frantically. "No," she said. "Just me. Who are you people? What do you want?"

The girl had leaned back on the steel bench, one foot raised off the ground. Her face was crinkled in pain but she still managed to glare at me.

"You said you wouldn't hurt anyone," she said.

I smiled. I don't remember actually saying that but I did remember letting her assume it. I had thought she would put up a fuss but perhaps her morals had eroded more than I thought.

I turned back to the doctor.

"My friend here had something of an accident and I'm afraid we can't go to the hospital due to various legal issues," I said. "I'm going to need you to x-ray her leg and patch it up accordingly. Do that and I'll let you live. Don't do that and I'll shoot you. Understood?"

She nodded and glanced at the strapon. I wondered if it made me look more intimating or less. I had considered threatening to rape her as well but it wasn't a threat if I was going to do it anyway.

"Good," I said. "Get to work."

The doctor nodded again and approached the girl cautiously.

Ms Swan glared at me and then turned to the doctor.

The visit didn't last longer than an hour and the doctor handled herself very well, all things considered. She had to improvise with her equipment that was designed for animals but she didn't put up many objections and she didn't waste time with tears or fear. She only sniffed to herself sometimes and occasionally glanced at the pistol in my hand as she adjusted her glasses. She had put on a white labcoat and I watched her work with a growing hunger in my eyes. I had only fed last night but that had been more of an emergency snack than anything else. That slob had been far below my standards but this woman here would be quite satisfying.

The first thing she did was perform an x-ray, and like I suspected, the x-ray revealed a fracture of the fibula, which was probably the least serious kind of break a leg could suffer. The girl grunted at that, as if a little ashamed that she had suffered so much pain over such a relatively minor injury. The doctor then sat her on a stool and knelt down and wrapped the leg in gauze, from foot to knee. The girl had to open her legs a little bit and it was impossible to hide that she wasn't wearing any panties under her miniskirt. You could see her pussy peeking from under the pleated material. Both of them seemed very embarrassed but I only watched, smiling, my arms folded, the gun loose in my hand and the strapon poking up from my dress.

"She has a very pretty pussy, doesn't she?" I asked the doctor.

The doctor ignored me but you could see her face grow even queasier. The girl glared at me but said nothing. I smiled at her and then tilted my head at the doctor.

"Doesn't she?" I repeated with a certain menace.

Again the doctor ignored me, trying not to look at anything but the gauze. She was still wrapping the leg and possibly praying I wouldn't mention it again. The girl continued to glare at me, shouting at me with her eyes for me to shut the fuck up. I smiled at her and thought about it for a moment.

Then I unleaned from the counter and came up behind the doctor and put the pistol to the back of her head.

"Have you ever eaten pussy before, doctor?" I asked her casually.

The doctor sobbed. "Oh god."

She fumbled with the roll of gauze and dropped it and then she turned her face away and closed her eyes, as if the idea of going down on a girl was just as frightening as a bullet to the head. The girl glared up at me heatedly.

"Shut the fuck up," she said. "Leave her alone. I didn't even want to come here. You're the one who—"

I bashed her across the head with the pistolbutt.

She gasped and fell silent. The doctor gasped too, covering her mouth with her hands. The girl was dazed for a moment but finally she refocused her glare onto my face. I smiled at her and looked into her eyes. But I could see this was one battle I wasn't going to win. I would've loved to watch the doctor go down on her, much to their mutual mortification, but it was clear to see the girl would never get it wet under these conditions. I could tell. She wasn't all that into other women aside from me just yet and the appeal of rape was lost on her unless she herself was the victim. Pity.

So I decided to accept defeat gracefully without pressing the issue. I sighed and strolled away and resumed leaning on the counter with a casual grip on the gun.

"Keep going, doctor," I told her. "The sooner you get a cast on her the sooner this will all be over."

The doctor sobbed and fetched up the roll of gauze she'd dropped.

Soon the entire leg was bandaged and the doctor began wrapping it with a type of plastic netting, white in color. It almost looked like a great pale stocking. After that she took a brush and began to paint the netting with a chemical solution that caused it to harden as it dried. Within minutes the girl's entire leg was securely encased in a cast that covered her foot and came all the way to her knee.

No one had spoken this entire time. I handed the girl a crutch and she snatched it wordlessly and staggered to her feet—or foot. The cast hovered just over the floor and I nodded at it and smiled.

"Good work, doctor," I said. "How long will she have to wear it?"

"I-I don't know," stuttered the doctor. "I don't treat humans."

I smiled at her. "Humor me."

The doctor frowned and looked at the cast. "At a rough guess, I'd say she should wear it for at least two or three weeks," she said. "After that it can come off and she can wear a brace instead for about a month. The bone shouldn't take longer than six weeks to fully heal."

"Can the brace be taken off from time to time?"

"For sleeping or showering or just relaxing around the house, I suppose it could."

"And for sex?"

The doctor went queasy again and looked away. "It could be taken off for anything not strenuous."

I grinned and looked at the girl. She stood there awkwardly on the crutch and I let my eyes flicker over her wrapped up leg. Two weeks was more than double the current length of our relationship but I was delighted that it wouldn't be too long before I had unfettered access to her body all over again.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take the risk," I said. "I liked to brutalize her occasionally."

The doctor didn't answer and neither did the girl.

After that I urged the doctor to the front of the clinic and told her to scavenge up whatever cash they kept on the premises. It wasn't much, just over a hundred dollars. I wasn't even sure if such a paltry sum would convincingly pass for robbery, so I went back through the vandalized any evidence of our visit, breaking glass, scattering shelves, smashing the x-ray machine. The doctor looked on in sadness at the thousands of dollars of damage I was inflicting but she said nothing. Perhaps she thought she still might live through this.

Lastly I instructed her to fetch any drugs that might possibly have any streetvalue. Painkillers, tranquillizers, that kind of thing. Anything a junkie or common criminal might steal. Most of it was earmarked for animals but she did have some morphine and other things that I added to a canvas pet bag along with the cash and a few dozen syringes. All in all, I thought the police were likely to assume a robbery had taken place or perhaps a personal attack on the doctor. There was no trace of any broken leg repaired here. Aside from the eyewitness testimony of the doctor herself, of course, but that wasn't going to be a concern for much longer.

By now she didn't bother holding up her hands anymore. We were in her office, a small little room off the main operating studio. The floor was carpeted and there was a desk with a computer that I casually smashed with the butt of the pistol as the doctor flinched at each crash. The girl was standing in the doorway, waiting to go. There was a stack of animal cages against the wall and inside one of the cages was a black cat. It was obviously sick because it didn't even twitch at all the commotion. I noticed it and smiled and poked my fingers through the wire.

"Hey, there," I whispered to it. "Are you okay? What's the matter, hm?"

The doctor had watched all this and she seem to have reached the limit of her bravery. "Please," she said, almost begging. "That's enough. Just go."

I smiled at her and then I opened the cage and reached for the cat. Ms Swan watched with a glare as I took the sick animal out of the cage and cradled it in my arms and petted it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she demanded. "Let's go, let's get out of here."

I ignored her as well and smiled at the cat. It's fur was thick and fluffy and it was a dark chocolate color. It reminded me of Ms Swan.

"Poor little kitty," I said. "She's very sick, isn't she?"

The doctor nodded fearfully. "Yes. Please put her back."

I adjusted my hand to take a grip on the cat's neck, feigning to pet her there. The poor thing had begun to purr, completely unaware of the peril I posed. I looked at the two other women in the room. I smiled at the girl.

"What do you think, Ms Swan?" I asked her. "Should I put her back in the cage? Or should I put her out of her misery? Let's have your advice on the situation since your position isn't all that different. What would you prefer in her situation? Death? Or suffering?"

The girl didn't answer. I waited a moment or two and then I snapped the cat's neck.

It didn't make a sound. The purring stopped. The doctor gasped and looked away, her eyes filling with tears behind her glasses. Ms Swan glared at me, perhaps seeing her own future in that unfortunate feline's fate.

"You fucking bitch," she said.

I smiled at her and placed the dead cat back in its cage gently before turning to the doctor.

"Now," I said. "What about you, doctor? What am I going to do with you?"

The doctor sobbed and didn't answer. The girl spoke from the doorway behind me.

"Let's go," she said. "You don't have to hurt her."

I spoke to the girl over my shoulder without taking my eyes from the doctor. "Go fetch me one of those scalpels from the other room."

"What for?"

"I just want to tie her up, that's all. So that we have time to get away. I'll need the scalpel to cut some bindings. Go, get it now."

The girl lingered there in the doorway hesitantly. Then she hobbled away on her crutch.

At least the doctor and I were all alone in that little office. She had raised her hands again, holding them at shoulder level as they trembled in fear. There was a wedding ring on one of the fingers and a few framed photographs of her husband and children on the desk. I laid down the pistol beside the photographs and then I smiled at her and then I lifted my hands and took her glasses off her face gently. Her lip quivered and she began trembling even more violently but she didn't speak.

I smiled and took a moment to admire her wholesome beauty. Her simple brown hair, short and bobbed. Her brown eyes, large and swimming with tears. Her generous breasts and childbearing hips. She was dressed in a white labcoat with a tight knee-length creamcolored skirt underneath. I was still wearing the strapon and it was beginning to feel like an actual boner sticking out from me. I placed her glasses down on the desk and then smiled at her and made a small gesture with my head toward the door where the girl disappeared.

"Silly girl doesn't realize I'm going to kill you," I said. "I can't afford to leave witnesses, you see. Speaking of which, I can't afford to leave any ballistic evidence from the gun, either. That's where the scalpel comes in."

"Wait—no!"

I had grabbed her head in my hands and now I silenced her protests with a searing kiss.

The sound of disgust she made was so sweet. I clenched my hand in her hair and kissed her even rougher, forcing my tongue into her mouth and holding her head perfectly still with my vampire strength while the rest of her body squirmed around. Her mouth was different from Ms Swan's. Fuller. I liked it. She had begun to sob and finally she managed to wrench herself away from me, spinning around and twisting an ankle in one of her shoes.

I grabbed the back collar of her labcoat and jerked it off her savagely, making her yelp as her arms were almost wrenched from their sockets. Finally the coat came away and she made a sobbing dash for the door. But I grabbed her and slapped her and kissed her again, shoving my tongue against hers and licking lasciviously all inside her mouth as she sobbed and collapsed and sobbed some more. I was clenching a handful of her hair with one hand and now I was using the other to hike up her skirt. I finally got it up over her hips and I helped myself to a nice groping of her ass, reaching into her panties and clawing at the soft flesh there as she moaned in horror into my mouth.

Finally she managed to twist away again but this time I simply pushed her back against the desk. She sat down on it and her legs went up in the air as she fell back, shoes, stockings, panties around her knees. I pulled the panties completely off and wrenched open her legs as she kicked them about. The strapon was poking up from under my skirt and I had a feeling this was going to be a lot of fun. I slapped her to make her stop squirming and smiled and wrenched open her legs again as I tried to angle the strapon into her entrance.

"I'm so glad you turned out to be relatively attractive," I was saying. "My last few murders just weren't any fun at all. Now, bear with me—I've never raped a woman with a strapon before."

I shoved it in.

All the way.

A loud howl came out of the poor thing as her dry and tight and unprepared womanhood was pierced to the cervix in one violent thrust. The pain was so great she stopped struggling entirely and she flopped back against the desk and sobbed and cried as I grinned and shoved at her again.

The scream was loud enough to bring the girl to the door, hobbling as fast she as she could on the crutch and one leg. She froze in the doorway when she saw what I was doing and dropped the scalpel. The woman was screaming and crying and her pussy was finally getting wet—with blood from her torn and ruptured vagina. The scent of it wafted up to me and made me grin wider as I gripped her hips and began shoving the strapon into her even more violently.

"_Nooo!"_ she screamed. "_Please, stop, nooooo_—!"

I slapped her so hard her head bounced off the desk.

"Shh," I told her. "Not so loud."

The screams tapered into abject moans of agony as she squirmed on the desk like something being killed. Ms Swan was watching in horror and finally she spoke.

"Stop it," she said. "You're hurting her."

I chuckled and pulled off my dress in one smooth motion. Underneath I wore nothing but the strapon. My breasts were completely revealed and gave a delicious bounce as I resumed my grip on the woman's hips and continued to thrust into her savagely.

"Watch carefully, Ms Swan," I told her. "This is what would've happened to you if you weren't such a slut."

Ms Swan didn't answer. She just stood there and watched with her mouth open, half in shock, half in horror. I smiled at her and wondered if she wasn't just a little excited too.

The woman was crying and now I tore open her pink blouse. I wanted to get at her tits. The buttons on the blouse popped outward and the bra she was wearing was a plain white underwire. I didn't bother unlatching it, I just ripped it open and smiled as her huge breasts wobbled free. They were even larger than mine and very full and sloppy on her chest. I slapped one of them as if to spank it and then squeezed it and gave her ruined vagina another rough thrust.

She was sobbing now, her face wet with tears, and her legs were just hanging over the edge of the desk with me between them, naked, gripping her tits, shoving at her pussy with my hips. I smiled and tossed my crimson hair and flashed the smile at the girl in the door way.

"This is more fun than you'd think," I said. "I can't feel the strapon myself, of course, but I suppose that's never been much of an issue for me. It's always been my habit to focus on the needs of my partner. It's just the kind of lover I am."

The girl didn't answer but by now I could see that deep in the horror of her dark eyes there was indeed a smoulder of excitement. She was watching very attentively, her eyes flickering over my jiggling boobs, my thrusting hips, the ruined woman who lay moaning on the desk like a sacrifice.

I watched every movement of her eyes and I smiled as they rose to mine.

"You see, Ms Swan? You see how much it hurts her? I could do this her all night and never once would she orgasm. Do you know why? Because she's not like you. Her body isn't the same as yours is. Watch. Watch her face."

I reached and took the woman's chin and turned her face to the doorway. She sobbed. Mucus was bubbling from her nose and her eyes were pouring tears.

Ms Swan looked at her and went queasier. I smiled at her and slapped the woman's face and then slapped it again, just to display my dominance, and then jabbed at her destroyed vagina with my hips. The woman sobbed and twisted in pain and begged for me to stop.

Ms Swan hobbled a step forward into the room.

"Stop it," she said. "Please."

I smiled and slowed down the thrusting and then I stopped with the strapon still buried inside her. The woman's legs were hanging over the edge of the desk like broken lilystems and her stockings were torn and both of her shoes had flung across the room. I stroked her thighs and watched her, wondering if she had enough. She was sobbing and hiccupping from the pain and her face wasn't quite as attractive anymore with so many fluids leaked on it.

I removed the strapon and surveyed the damage there. Her womanhood was completely covered in blood and blood had leaked onto the desk and dripped onto the carpet. She looked like she'd had a particularly nasty period.

Smiling, I bobbed down and gave it a lick. The blood smouldered on my tongue and I swallowed and licked again, moaning. The woman was trying to close her legs and roll away but the pain was too much. I spread her bloody netherlips with my fingers and smiled at the torn hole of her vagina and then I pressed my lips to that red and gaping entrance to drink the slowly leaking blood.

The girl watched everything and said nothing. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of me and my victim moaning, me in pleasure, her in anguish.

Eventually she gained enough strength to roll away from me. Unfortunately, this also caused her to fall off the desk. She hit the floor and struggled to sit up, sobbing at the pain between her legs. I rose and watched her for a moment, smiling at her torn stockings and the blood that covered her lower body. The girl still hadn't spoken and now I smiled at her and went over. She looked at me fearfully as if she thought I was going to rape her the same way but I only bobbed down to retrieve the scalpel from the floor.

By now the woman was sitting back against the desk and whimpering and trying to pull her blouse over her breasts. I kicked at her hands with my shoes and opened the blouse again.

"Don't cover them," I said. "Let her see."

The woman sobbed and gave up, letting her wrists fall to the carpet and leaving her tits to hang out. She looked up brokenly. I smiled at the girl in the doorway and pointed at the woman with the scalpel.

"Do you see, Ms Swan?" I asked her. "Do you see the difference?"

The girl frowned and her voice came out soft and strange. "What difference?"

I smiled and came around behind her and held her around her middle so that I could gaze at the woman over her shoulder. "Isn't it obvious?" I whispered into the girl's ear. "You're here, she's there. In a few minutes you'll still be here. And her? She's going to die. And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she isn't the same as you are," I whispered and kissed her earlobe. "She's not special like you."

The girl shrugged out of my embrace and adjusted the crutch under her arm. I looked at her and waited for her reply. She frowned at the woman on the floor and back at me. She looked at my blood stained mouth, the blood stained strapon. Smears of blood on my marble white legs. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm not special," she said.

"What are you then?"

She hobbled past me and through the door.

"I'm no better than you are," she said.

Then she continued on down the corridor.

I smiled and watched her go, assuming she would wait in the car. I was glad to hear her admit it from her own mouth that she was no different than I was. Or no better, as she put it. It was a shame she had to put a negative spin on it but I suppose a certain amount of shame was inevitable. All her life she had been taught to be a good person and to follow the rules of society. It would take a while to replace those teachings but tonight had been a good first lesson.

I turned back to the woman in the office and sauntered forward. By now she had struggled to her feet and she was leaning on the desk for support, her naked legs quivering, blood running down the inside of her thighs. Her skirt was still hiked up over her hips and she had her back to me. I gave her a spank on her broad ass and I was almost taken by surprise as she turned around with the gun. I had left it on the desk, silly me. She almost managed to get a shot off but I chuckled and took it from her and tossed it aside.

She sobbed and almost collapsed again.

"Please," she said. "Don't…"

I smiled and took her chin in my free hand, turning her head to expose her throat. "Usually I prefer to bite, but I left a victim with bite marks in a town not far from here, and it wouldn't do to repeat the MO. Just keep still, this won't hurt at all."

I inserted the scalpel into her neck and severed the carotid artery.

A gentle gasp came out of her. As if it almost felt nice. Blood squirted across the room and hit the wall and ran down it. I pressed my mouth to the wound and closed my eyes and began to suck down the blood, holding her close like a partner administering a love bite. Our breasts were mashed together, hers warm and heaving, mine cold and hard, and I groped her generous ass with one hand as I continued to suck her blood.

Eventually her legs went loose and she slumped against me and slid down. I smiled and licked my wet and red lips. Too bad the girl didn't want to stay and watch this last part. It was always the best part.

I had gotten blood all over my body and I used the woman's panties to clean myself up a little. It was a little obscene, perhaps, but the cotton was nice and soft. Afterwards I dropped them and finally unbuckled the strapon. I put it into the bag with the cash and drugs in it along with the gun and then I slipped on my dress. There was a bit of blood on the dress too but the dress was already red so the stains were merely dark.

The woman was laying there face down and her buttocks had gone pale. I bobbed down and rolled her over and looked at her face. Her eyes were open and staring upwards. As if she couldn't bear to look at me. I smiled at her and then I rose and left her there with her pale and waxy tits exposed and her legs open and her stockings all torn. The police wouldn't find any semen on her but perhaps they'd assume the rapist was simply safety conscious enough to wear a condom. She didn't look diseased but I suppose one could never be too careful.

The girl was waiting out in the parking lot, as I assumed. She saw me coming and got into the car wordlessly. I stowed the bag of loot in the trunk and got in as well.

She was staring out the window sullenly as I started the car. I smiled at her.

"How's the leg?" I asked her.

She looked at me dryly. "Better."

I chuckled and backed out of the parking space and swung the car around and drove out through the gate.

For a long time I wasn't sure where I was going. We still had no place to stay and no way to acquire one. Not until tomorrow, at least. Ms Swan had fallen silent and offered no suggestions. The city was dark and shapes of skyscrapers and highrises rose into the night all aglitter with lights. The lights washed over the car and over the face of the girl who stared out the window sullenly. She seemed disappointed that she hadn't been more traumatized by what she had witnessed but I was delighted. I asked her if she was hungry and she said not really. So I pulled up at a pizza place and ordered her a pizza.

While we waited we both used the restroom. I still had smudges of blood on various parts of my body and I used a wet papertowel to wash it all off. I lifted my skirt and washed my pussy as well so the girl could go down on me later. I had been using that strapon all day and I wasn't selfless enough that I didn't require at least a little release.

After we got the pizza we took it to the car and I kept driving until we came to a quiet place under a bridge that spanned a road downtown. I parked and we sat there with the lights off while the girl ate and sipped from a soda. I watched her and she didn't seem to mind. She was used to it by now. She sucked at the straw of the soda and in the dimness I let my eyes roam over her face, her glossy lips, her pale skin, her long dark hair. She really was special, my Ms Swan. Even now I didn't fully understand why, but she was. There was just something about her that separated her from every other man or woman I had ever met.

Once she was finished eating she closed the box on the remainder of the pizza and set it on the dash and wiped her mouth.

"So where we going now?" she asked without much expression.

I smiled at her. "Nowhere."

"What do you mean?"

"For now this will have to be home sweet home. For tonight, at least."

"We're supposed to sleep in the car?"

"You are, not me. No one said life as an outlaw would be easy. We'll find a place to stay once the sun comes up. A small apartment somewhere with a flexible landlord who accepts cash. Are you cold?"

She was rubbing her arms but she shook her head. She had taken off her hoody a while ago. I smiled at her.

"Come on, let's get in the back," I said.

She looked at me. Then she sighed and got out of the car.

I got out as well and went to the trunk and got my coat out of it. I hadn't worn it yet but I suppose the girl could use it as a blanket. She had already gotten into the back seat and now I got in from the other side. Neither of us spoke. Her eyes were half lidded and I remembered that she hadn't slept in two days. It would be rather ogre-ish of me to demand sex from her in such a state but I had my needs and in all honesty she didn't seem all that resistant. In the smoky sleepiness in those dark orbs it even seemed like she wanted to do it.

So I cupped her face in my hand and drew her into a kiss. She responded and moaned softly and opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against mine. I smiled and kissed her some more, letting the kiss increase the throb between my legs. I felt one of her hands cup one of my breasts and caress it through the fabric of the dress and give it a squeeze. She moaned again into the kiss and by now I was a little surprised at her eagerness. I chuckled into it and kissed her again and broke the kiss to smile at her.

"How does it taste?" I asked her.

She gazed at me breathlessly. "What?"

"That woman's blood on my mouth," I said with a smile. "Does it taste as sweet to you as it did to me?"

I thought the mention of it might jar her out of her arousal but she only shook her head.

"I can't taste anything," she said.

I smiled and stroked her cheek and gazed into her exhausted eyes. "You really are a little fucked up, aren't you Ms Swan?"

"I thought you were going to call me Bella from now on?"

"Bella," I repeated softly. Then I smiled. "Come here, Bella."

She drifted forward into the kiss again, all by herself. Her tongue again came into my mouth, not roughly, not aggressively. But gently. Almost lovingly. She seemed to be seeking comfort from the kiss or perhaps using it as a way to ingratiate herself, like she had done the first time I had come to her with a victim's blood on my hands. Whatever her motives, it was lovely.

She kissed me for a long time and touched my breasts and after a while she went down on me. I opened my legs and lifted the skirt of my dress, one foot in the floor of the car, the other up over the backrest. No panties. My pussy was throbbing with horniness and a soft hiss came out of me as she gave it a delicate lick. Then another one. Then harder and firmer. I moaned and watched her, stroking her hair, and soon she was licking at me nice and fast, licking up all my moisture and probing her tongue into my folds and licking inside my interior before taking my clit between her lips and sucking me to a climax.

The orgasm scrunched me up in the backseat and I laughed to myself as it ebbed away. The girl was still licking me and I watched her long time, just enjoying the sensation of her tongue. After a while she rose up and wiped her mouth with her wrist. Her lips were shiny and her eyes were completely glazed. She looked like she had been drugged. I suppose it was a combination of painkillers, agony, trauma, sleep deprivation, and the fact that she was completely in love with me even if she couldn't admit it.

She shuffled forward, keeping her weight off the cast on her leg, and gave me another kiss on my mouth. I accepted it and smiled and stroked her hair back.

"Mmm," I murmured into it. "That was wonderful."

She blinked at me hugely and of a sudden she seemed to become even more tired. "Can I sleep now?"

"Of course, of course. You've been awake for two days. Come here, lay down."

I helped her lay her head on my lap, all curled up in the backseat, and then I spread my coat over her like a blanket. She was using my thigh as a pillow and she snuggled on it and sighed. Her breath tickled my skin and made me smile. I put my hand on her head and began stroking her hair very gently. Soothingly.

"Tomorrow we'll find a nice apartment together and after that we'll settle down for a while," I told her softly. "I'm actually very excited. Not only will it be my first relationship with a human, but with a girl too. I think that's sweet. It's going to be a very new experience for me. Are you as excited as I am?"

"No," she said limply.

"Not even a little bit?"

"No," she repeated.

I didn't believe her and I chuckled gently as I continued to toy and fiddle with her beautiful dark hair. "That's okay," I said. "I guess you're still mad at me. But you won't be forever. Time heals all wounds. Until time itself kills you. But that's not going to happen to us. Soon you'll become a vampire just like me. Although not too soon. Eventually. As a newborn you'll be much stronger than I am, so you'll have to earn my trust first. Or perhaps it's me who will have to earn yours. You're a tricky thing to deal with, Ms Swan. Bella. Sometimes I think you require a gentle hand to coax the affection from you. Other times I think you require to be snapped in half like a twig. The fastest way to a woman's heart is through her ribcage, but I think it'll take a little more finesse to reach yours. What do you think? Hm? Can you give me any hint? What would be the most effective way to claim that beautiful heart of yours?"

I leaned down a little to see if she would answer but she was already asleep. I smiled and stroked back her hair and placed a kiss on her brow.

"Sleep well, Ms Swan," I whispered. Then I added even softer. "Bella."

After that I kissed her again on her hair and then sat up and turned my gaze to the darkened city in the window to await the morning.

—

**AN: Bit brutal, this one. I've been trying not to escalate too fast, but at the same time, I don't want to stall too long either. This story is already approaching novel-length, lol. Either way, hope nobody was turned off from this chapter. The murder scene was intended to drag Bella a little deeper into the darkness and draw a contrast between what's happening to her and what could've happened. It's supposed to show that Bella is different. I was a little hesitant to use the strapon for that scene, but I think it turned out okay. Anyway, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, glad most of you liked the last chapter. Bit bummed out about a few reviews, though. A couple people who used to leave the longest reviews now said they may not be able to keep reading. It's sad when you disengage dedicated readers so suddenly like that. Shakes your confidence. :(**

**Still, considering the content of the story I suppose I should be happy so many other people seem to love it. But just so you guys know, this story isn't about anti-heroes or sympathetic villains or anything like that. Victoria isn't supposed to have any redeeming qualities. It's her evilness itself that's supposed to excite. I guess you'd have to be as twisted as me to enjoy it, lol. Anyway, Victoria isn't that bad. She's actually a very nice person—when she's not killing anyone, lol.**

**In any case, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys can bear with me. ;)**

—

Chapter 8:

—

The apartment we found was a small townhouse on a street of small townhouses. It had looked quite charming in the images used in the advert on the internet and it looked even more charming as I pulled up on the opposite curb in the morning. The street went uphill and the neighbourhood was fairly classy. Fresh pavement, old brick buildings, nice green trees lining the sidewalks. The perfect place to settled down and keep a hostage.

The girl was sitting in the passenger seat and her leg was much better this morning. No pain at all. I turned off the car and pointed across the street at the house.

"That's it there," I said. "What do you think?"

She glanced out the window and didn't answer. I smiled and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Wait here," I told her. "It's best if the landlord doesn't see you."

She didn't answer that either and I got out the car and swung closed the door.

From the trunk of the car I removed the gun from the dufflebag of cash and zipped it up and took it out of the trunk before going around the car and crossing the street. I took another look at the house as I shrugged on my long black coat and slung the dufflebag over my shoulder. It was tall and two stories, with a flat roof and a small set of steps to the front door. Even at a glance it looked perfect for our purposes. Not too large, not to small. Some flower bushes in front but no garden or yard of any kind. A nice cosy apartment for two.

Once I reached the other side of the street I trotted up the steps and knocked on the door. The landlord had said he'd meet me here to give me a tour and go over the paperwork but there was no answer. I knocked again and peered through one of the pebbled panes of glass in the door.

"Hey, sorry about that," said a voice from behind me. I turned. A young woman had emerged from the house next door, dark haired and dark skinned. She smiled at me as she shrugged on a black leather jacket. "Didn't see you there, I'm Leah. You're the one who called about the apartment?"

I raised my eyebrows, standing there on the steps. "Yes, although I'm pretty sure it wasn't you I spoke to."

She chuckled at that. "That was my dad," she said. "He couldn't make it, so I'm filling in. He's the owner, I'm the manager. Leah Clearwater, nice to meet you."

She offered a hand. I smiled and took it, shaking it just a tad suggestively. The girl was in her early twenties and her dark eyes had a wolfish slant to them.

"A pleasure," I said. "You live next door to the apartment?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yep."

I let my own smile tilt into a smirk and held her hand for just a moment too long. She was standing on the sidewalk and I was two steps above her, gazing down at her. Too bad she might be our new landlady. She would've made for a yummy snack sometime. She glanced down at our handclasp, her smile flickering, and I let go calmly.

She chuckled at the momentary awkwardness and then she sidled past me up the steps to unlock the door.

"Come on, I'll show you inside," she said.

She opened the door and went in and I followed after her.

The interior of the house was absolutely empty. The floors were polished boards and there was a staircase with wooden spindles in the main room. As the girl led me through the rooms she gave me something of a sales pitch, explaining various furniture possibilities and pointing out the various features. The house was marvellous and so was the sexy young landlady. Casual, confident, self-assured. She had an athletic young body that was wrapped up in skin-tight booty jeans and I smiled at her well-toned ass as she led me upstairs.

We peeked into the bedrooms and I nodded at the space. The floors and walls were completely bare but I could picture a bed, a closet, a dresser, maybe some chains hanging from the ceiling. Ms Swan and I could be quite at home here. Things were a little tense right now but we had at least two full weeks to do nothing but relax and rest together. By the time her leg was healed I'm sure her heart would be too.

The young landlady finished the tour by taking me back downstairs and showing me the kitchen. The appliances were all new and everything was clean and polished. Marble countertops, chrome stainless steel fridge, electric stove, dishwasher and oven. Vampires didn't have much use for the kitchen but I was sure Ms Swan would get some use out of it for the remainder of her humanity. The tour was pretty much finished by now and the young woman was getting the paperwork out of a small bag she was carrying.

"So what do you think?" she asked, sorting some papers on the kitchen counter.

I nodded and looked about one last time. The light in the kitchen window over the sink was bright white. The young woman smiled at how pleased I was and a held a pen over the contracts as if to tempt me. I returned her smile and took the pen.

"I think it's perfect," I said. "There's only one little problem."

"What's that?"

I gave a hesitant sigh, as if preparing to explain something difficult, and made my voice as tactful as possible. "The thing is, I'm between banks right now and it would be so much easier if we could work out some kind of cash arrangement."

She looked at me dryly for a minute then she shook her head and began shuffling together all the contracts.

"Sorry, can't do it," she said. "Need a valid bank account."

"Are you sure you can't make an exception?"

"Completely. My dad makes the rules, not me."

She stacked up the contracts and held out her hand for the pen. She seemed annoyed that I had wasted her whole morning but I wasn't done yet. I sighed again and looked around the apartment wistfully.

"That's a shame, because I really do like the place," I said. "I'd be prepared to pay well in advance, and, of course, I'd be more than happy to compensate you for the inconvenience."

The mention of compensation made her pause. She wasn't stupid, though. She could see very plainly that I was working my way up to a bribe and she thought about it for a minute before finally sighing and lowering her hand to the counter.

"What kind of compensation?" she asked warily.

I smiled, admiring her attitude. Just as self-confident and no-nonsense as the rest of her. "How about twenty percent extra?" I offered. "On top of the rent? For the entire year's lease?"

She carefully hid any expression but it was impossible not to notice the twinkle in her eye. Twenty percent of the total lease was a large chunk of cash that she would receive for essentially nothing. I'm sure a young woman like her could think of a million uses for that kind of extra money.

She looked at me for a minute and looked down at the contracts. Then she looked up again.

"Twenty percent?"

I nodded.

She sighed and thought about it a bit more. I could see hesitation creeping into her body language, the way she looked around awkwardly and shook her head. Finally she frowned and looked at me again.

"How come you don't have a bank account?" she asked. "You're not a drug dealer, are you?"

I giggled charmingly, as if amused by the mere suggestion. Me, a drug dealer? No, no, certainly not. Just a rapist, murderer, kidnapper, and general psychopath. But it wouldn't do to mention that, so I simply smiled and shook my head.

"Not at all, I'm simply new in town," I said.

"They don't have banks where you're from?"

"I emptied my accounts before leaving. I just need some time to get my affairs in order, that's all. In the meantime, I was hoping to find a place to settle down. I'm so sick of motels."

I heaved a long suffering sigh. That last part was true. It had been such a long time since I had actually lived somewhere. James and I had been going through a nomad phase before he was killed, and then I was living in the shadows while stalking Bella, and most recently we were cooped up in that motel which while nice was still only temporary. I wanted a house or an apartment and I did really like this one.

The young woman looked at me for a bit more, her eyes dark and slanted and completely steady. I liked her. She would be a terrific neighbour and perhaps a feisty victim one day if I could do it without drawing attention. Finally she sighed and spread the contracts again on the countertop, as if to look them over one more time. Her eyes passed over them, reviewing all those paragraphs and clauses, and then she looked up at me again.

"Twenty percent?" she repeated. "In advance?"

I set down the dufflebag on the kitchen counter and unzipped it. She looked inside and carefully concealed any reaction to the pile of cash inside. I smiled and started counting out hundred dollar bills onto the counter top until I had rent for a whole year plus twenty percent laid out in front of her.

"Twelve months in advance," I said. "What do you say?"

She hesitated one final time, looking at the cash. Thousands of dollars just lying there, twenty percent of it hers. She knew it was a mistake but after a while she just sighed and began scooping up all the money into a pile.

"Fine," she said. "But if I find out there's anything illegal going on here, I'll kick you right out on your ass. You understand?"

"Perfectly," I said with a smile.

She sorted one of the contracts and even threw me a little smirk at the end there. I think she admired my attitude as much as I admired hers, although she seemed more reluctant to admit it. She pointed at a dotted line at the bottom of the contract.

"Just sign here at the bottom and I'll fill everything else out," she said. "No smoking, no pets, no loud parties. Got it?"

I used the pen to sign a name at the bottom of the contract.

_Victoria Swan_

I wrote in a nice flowing script and then I smiled at it. It had a nice ring to it, although I'm not sure if Ms Swan herself would agree. I looked up at my new landlady as she stacked all the papers together again and took back the pen.

"No pets?" I asked her.

"No."

"Shame," I said. "How about a houseguest?"

She slipped the papers away and buckled the bag and then gave me a shrug and a sweeping gesture of her arm at the empty interior of the house.

"It's your place, do whatever you want," she said.

I nodded and smiled at the possibilities.

After we were done with our business arrangement we went out onto the sidewalk and she handed me a key and told me to call her if there were any problems. I thanked her for everything and mentioned that I hoped we could be good friends. She replied to that very non-committally and she did glance at me strangely a time or two as she went back into her own house, as if finally realizing that maybe I was attracted to her.

Bella was still waiting in the car. She had been watching me from across the street as I spoke to that other girl and the look she gave me as I climbed in behind the wheel was dark and jealous beyond anything she would ever admit. I showed her the key and said the place was ours. She didn't respond to that and I told her to try and cheer up. This was a new beginning in our lives and everything was going to be marvellous. All she had to do was relax and let herself have fun.

It was almost noon when I drove her to a nearby mall and pulled up in the parking lot. It was a weekend and the parking lot was very busy with cars coming and going and women with children and shopping carts. She had still barely spoken all morning other than mentioning when she had to use the bathroom and I thought maybe she could use some time alone. I opened up the dufflebag and sorted out a few hundred dollars for her.

"Here," I said, handing her the money. "Go and have some fun and get something to eat while I fix up the apartment."

Her brow puckered. "By myself?"

I smiled and gave her a kiss onto those soft warm lips of hers. She was wearing the black hoody I had bought for her yesterday and after disengaging the kiss I giggled and flipped up the hood for her.

"Just make sure you keep your hood up," I said. "And avoid attracting any attention."

She looked at the money in her hand and then looked at me from under the hood. "How do you know I'll still be here when you get back?"

"Where else would you go?"

She didn't answer that but she seemed to think about it. She did have a mother out there somewhere but the real question was there anywhere in the world she could go that I would not find her? And even more than that: did she really want to go?

I smiled and gave her good leg a pat.

"Buy a new outfit," I told her. "Or something that'll keep you entertained for a while. Music, a laptop, a phone. Anything you want. I'll come pick you up at sunset."

She sighed and looked at me. "Where do I meet you?"

"Don't worry, your scent will lead me right to you."

"Whatever," she said sullenly.

I smiled at her with a hint of sadness. She seemed to have really crashed down this morning. Perhaps that escapade at the animal clinic had been a little too much for her.

"Bella," I said.

She looked at me, a little spark of anger at how I used her name. I smiled and reached into her hood to cup her face.

"If I didn't believe you were capable of loving me, I wouldn't be doing this to you," I said softly. "I told you from the beginning. We could have such a wonderful time together if only you could adjust your attitude a little. But you have to try. Please do, okay?"

She looked at me without replying, gazing into the red and passionate orbs of my eyes. Something in her face softened and after a moment she gave me just the tiniest nod. That nod set my heart ablaze and I smiled at her and leaned to give her one last loving kiss before we parted for the afternoon.

Then I leaned back and smiled at her.

"Have something to eat as well," I said. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded again and then she got out of the car, carefully on her broken leg. I handed her the crutches through the open door and she muttered a thank you and closed the door and began hobbling through the parking lot toward the department store in the gray sunlight.

I watched her through the window, a hooded figure limping through the gloom, and then I turned the car on and pulled out.

I spent the rest of the morning and the first part of the afternoon furniture shopping and had it all delivered that same day. By sunset I was back at our new home, overseeing the moving men as they lugged a dresser, a sideboard, a couch, all of it up the short flight of steps and into the house. After they were gone I assembled the bed in one of the upstairs bedrooms and hefted the mattress on top and spread a floral bedspread I had bought over the mattress. The couch was in the living room and I had bought a nice flat screen TV as well. The TV was supposed to be mounted into the wall but for now it was sitting on the floor.

There was a small walk-in closet in the bedroom and I hung all our clothes in there and reminded myself to take the girl shopping as soon as her leg was healed. Particularly lingerie shopping. The thought of the girl's pale body clad in small skimpy scraps of black lace bought a smile to my face and I'm sure she would love me wearing the same in red. I was still very excited about our new living arrangement. A whole new life. For both of us. I only wished there was some way to accelerate the girl's feelings for me but for now I suppose I would have to simply take it one day at a time. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I really ought to be more gentle with her. Last night had been a mistake, forcing her to have sex with me on a broken leg, murdering that veterinarian and that poor cat. Totally unnecessary, especially the cat. I had always been opposed to animal cruelty, even in movies or books. What the girl needed now was comfort and tenderness. I needed to show her how much I care about her and value her. There'll be plenty of time to abuse her after I earn her love.

By then it was getting late and it was almost dark by the time I went to pick up Ms Swan from the mall. I pulled up in the parking lot and got out and took deep breath with my eyes, detecting faint traces of her scent. I started walking before I even opened my eyes and I found her sitting at a bus stop outside the department store. I had gone directly to her but it wasn't just her scent. It was some psychic instinct too, some thread of fate that tied us together and allowed me to follow the strand directly to her. The call of a mate. She had her hood over her head and she looked up when she saw me. I smiled at her from a distance in the darkening dusk with cars going by between us and she rose on her crutches. There was a collection of shopping bags on the sidewalk beside her and I hurried over to help her with them.

It was full dark by the time we got home. Upon questioning I learnt that Ms Swan hadn't bothered to eat lunch so I ordered her some chinese takeout. In all honesty, I was getting worried about her. Could she at last be traumatized? I wouldn't have thought so. She seemed too strong for that and frankly she just didn't have a whole lot of empathy for the pain of strangers. Instead there just seemed to be something on her mind. Something weighing on her. I wanted to ask what it was but maybe she would reveal it to me herself if I was nice enough.

After hanging up the phone I set it down on the kitchen counter. The girl pushed back her hood for the first time since entering the apartment and she was looking around the polished wooden emptiness with an equally empty look in her eye. I attempted a cheerful smile.

"It's not much so far, but it'll be a home soon enough," I said. "Do you like it?"

The question seemed to annoy her. "You need to stop asking me things like that."

"Whatever for?"

Her dark eyes hardened into a glare. "I'm not your girlfriend," she said. "I'm your hostage. So stop expecting me to like any of this. It's ridiculous."

My smile dimmed at that but I gave a small nod. She was going to take more work than I would've thought but something warned me that I ought to respect her feelings here.

"As you wish," I said softly.

The softness of my voice caused her to soften a little too and she looked away as if maybe she regreted saying that but couldn't really back out. Instead she just shook her head and started shrugging off her hoody.

"How long am I gonna have to sneak around?" she asked.

I sighed and tried to be cheerful again. "At least until that leg heals up. By then the police investigation ought to have died down."

She nodded at that. I looked at her for a minute, at the slope of her shoulders and the sadness in her face, and then I went around the counter and sidled up behind her and put my arms around her middle.

"I know you're confused right now, but you won't be for much longer," I whispered to her. "Everything's going to be great. You'll see."

"I thought I told you to stop that shit?" she said coldly.

I sighed into her hair. Then I released her.

"Take a look around the house if you want," I told her. "I'll go put away these clothes you bought."

She didn't answer and I fetched up the shopping bags from the floor and took them upstairs.

Most of her purchases were rather drab and I wasn't impressed as I hung the sweaters in the closet or folded the plain underwear away in the dresser. The girl honestly had no sense of adventure at all. Not when it came to fashion. Sex, on the other hand, well. She enjoyed quite a bit of adventure there. Bondage, rape. Her tastes were almost as dark as my own. In time perhaps they would be exactly the same. Last night she had watched me ruthlessly rape another woman for no reason at all and she had hardly even raised her voice in the woman's defence. No, she wasn't as honorable and upstanding as she thought she was.

The chinese food arrived shortly after but she didn't eat right away. Instead she wanted to go for a shower. It was probably a good idea, since she hadn't showered in about two days by now, but with her cast it was something of a difficulty. We had no plastic bags to cover it and in the end she had to settle for a sponge bath. I didn't mind personally. I enjoyed stripping her to her bare skin and sponging her down gently. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and I was kneeling on the tiles at her feet. Smiling up at her as I stroked the cloth across the entire length of her leg before leaning to kiss her kneecap. She returned my gaze and there was no smile on her face. It was difficult to even read at all. It seemed like a look of cold determination but determination to do what? Resist me? I wasn't sure but at least she responded to my commands of lifting her arms and rising to her feet. I washed her pussy as well and kissed it in silence to see if my lips would turn her on. She didn't move and didn't react and only stared at the wall. I pouted to myself and decided now wasn't the time.

After she was all wiped down she waited for me to shower as well and I was heartened slightly by how her eyes roamed my body as I dried myself. Although the look on her face was rather puzzling. It was attraction but there was something else in it as well. As if this might be the last time she ever saw me. As if she was worried about something. I didn't understand it but I smiled at her and allowed her to regard my breasts as I tousled my hair with the towel.

The food was cold when we came back into the kitchen. She didn't mind. We had no silverware but she was quite clever with the chopsticks. She was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and I'm afraid I had insisted on that. I wanted to seduce her eventually and clothes would only get in the way of that. I was wearing a towel too and together we relaxed on the brand new sofa while the TV auto-tuned.

It took a long time. The screen was bright blue and nothing was on it aside from the tuning bar that endlessly searched for a signal. The girl had a box of fried rice in her lap and she still hadn't spoken. The silence without the TV working was beginning to feel awkward. I kept glancing at her and admiring her damp hair and sullen face as she plucked at the rice with the chopsticks. She had been rather cold to me all day and I wanted to do something to warm her up and the only thing I could think of was to shuffle closer to her and wrap my arm around her bare and soft shoulders.

She stiffened a little and glanced at me and went on eating. I cuddled her and tried to be affectionate.

"Do you think you'll be in the mood to sleep together tonight?" I asked her playfully.

She didn't look at me and spoke in a mutter. "I thought vampires don't sleep."

"That's not what I meant," I whispered into her ear and went to kiss it.

But she made a sound of disgust and shrugged out from under my arm.

"I thought I told you to cut that shit out?"

I sighed patiently. The girl was going to drive me to rape her if she didn't thaw out. But I managed to restrain myself and give her space for the moment.

She was done eating and now she stabbed her chopsticks into the remainder of the rice and took the laptop from the coffeetable. She had bought it that afternoon with the money I gave her. She flipped it open and booted it up and I shuffled a little closer to watch since the TV was still tuning. She glanced at me but I smiled and kept my hands to myself.

She turned slightly to hide the screen. I sighed and sat back.

"Just be careful not to access any of your old accounts," I told her. "Especially email. As far as the world is concerned, you're basically dead. Understand?"

"I wish I was dead," she mumbled.

Finally a frown grew on my face. "You're being very unpleasant tonight."

"Whatever," she said, and then she made a frustrated gesture at the computer screen. "This is bullshit. How am I supposed to download music without a creditcard?"

"Can't you use Youtube?"

"What about TV shows? What about if I just want to buy something?"

She was getting upset—or searching for things to be upset about—so I quickly defused the situation in a calm voice. "I'll organize a creditcard for you tomorrow just as soon as the banks open," I said, and then smiled. "Okay?"

She shook her head and went back to the computer.

"Whatever," she said again.

I heaved a long and deep sigh. Then I shuffled closer and put my arm around her naked shoulders once more, not caring if she didn't want it. She was being childish and it was time to be a little assertive with her. She glanced at me angrily and I gave her my most soothing smile.

"Why so moody, my dearest?" I asked her gently. "Why can't you be happy?"

She frowned at me. "How could you possibly expect me to be happy about any of this?"

"Because I can tell you want to be," I said, slipping my hand into her lap and sliding it to the hem of the towel she was wearing. She darkened even further but I smiled and began caressing the inside of her thigh as I spoke to her in a seductive voice. "All you have to do is relax and let it happen. Like an orgasm. You know how to do that, don't you? Here. Let me show you…"

I leaned and kissed her neck. She craned her face upwards and at first I thought she was allowing more access to her neck.

But then she turned away and stood up, almost staggering on the cast, and left the laptop on the couch. I looked at her questioningly and she frowned as she adjusted a crutch under her arm.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said.

Then she turned and hobbled away.

I watched her go and sighed and turned back to the television. The screen was still a completely blank blue. I was beginning to think there was something wrong with the connection. I wondered if I should give that young landlady a call but I couldn't with Ms Swan in the house. Best not to let on that I had a houseguest. She would have to be a secret for quite a while. In any case, the lease said no pets, and they seemed to be very serious about that.

I sighed again and wondered what I was doing wrong with Ms Swan. For some reason I just couldn't reach her. I had fed her, bathed her, cared for her. She really was like a pet. Only this pet refused to wag her tail and lick my face no matter how well I treated her. Not unless I threatened her, of course. It was perplexing but at the same time maybe I was just being silly. After all, it had only been two days since she had found out I killed her father. Murdering a girl's family is rarely the best way to endear oneself to her. Naturally her feelings for me had cooled off somewhat.

But still, this was more than somewhat. All today she had been unseasonably chilly toward me. It was enough to make me anxious and wonder if it was even possible to make her warm up. But maybe I was just being silly again. Of course it was possible. The attraction between us had already proven itself to be unnaturally strong. Before she had fled back home, she had been all but mine. Her lust for me have overcome being, kidnapped, raped, tortured. Now the only thing left to overcome was—

_Creak._

The sound of a floorboard behind me. I turned and looked over the backrest of the sofa and I was surprised to see Ms Swan there, frozen in place as if she had been caught doing something very wrong. She had one crutch under an arm and the other hand was behind her back. As if she was hiding something.

My eyebrows drew together in a puzzled frown.

"What are you sneaking around for?" I asked her.

Her fear hardened into defiance. "I'm not."

I looked at her over the backrest of the sofa. She was wearing nothing but that towel, her legs long and white, and she still had her hand behind her back. The room was filled with a tense silence and after a moment I nodded at what she was hiding.

"What's in your hand?"

She didn't answer. She just stood there.

I rose from the sofa and came around it with an expression of displeasure. Whatever she was hiding was obviously something I would disapprove of. I couldn't imagine what it could be but—

Suddenly she drew her hand from behind her back and for a brief instant I saw exactly what it was.

A small blowtorch used for welding.

She fired it directly at my face but I wasn't cocky or caught off guard this time. A whiff of heat washed over my cheek as the fire spat for a second but it was only heat. I sidestepped and swatted at her hand. The torch went out and hit the ground and clattered across the floorboards till it rolled up against the wall.

The girl staggered and steadied herself on her crutch. I glared at her with eyes that burned redder than the torch had and seized her wrist.

"You little bitch," I hissed. "Where did you get that?"

She winced at the pain in her wrist. I was grasping it so hard it might break.

"I bought it at a hardware store," she admitted.

"It wasn't in any of the bags."

"I had it in the hoody. The hoody was in the bathroom."

She snatched her wrist back and rubbed it with her other hand, glancing at me woundedly. I shook my head looking at her in hurt, anger, disgust. If I could cry, I might've.

"What were you going to do with it?" I demanded.

"What do you think?"

"You were going to kill me, weren't you?"

She didn't answer. She glared at me from under her eyelashes and I snorted and shook my head again and said:

"How could you?"

"Is that a serious question?" she retorted as if I was stupid.

My patience snapped and I grabbed the crutch from under her arm and hit her over the head with it.

The aluminium shaft cracked off her skull in a flutter of dark hair and she hit the ground in silence aside from the thud. Her broken leg was straightened out to accommodate the cast and she looked up furiously with a hand in her hair and began to shuffle backward away from me. The towel came loose and dragged away from her body, revealing her breasts, her belly, her slithering leg as she crawled backwards.

I dropped the crutch and advanced toward her, glaring at her naked and breakable form. I had never been hurt like this in all my life. All today I had been trying to treat her so well and the whole time she had been plotting this. Earlier this morning in the parking lot of the mall she had agreed to try and let herself enjoy being with me. And then she went and bought a blowtorch to kill me with. What a cold hearted little cunt. How could she do this to me? How could she be so deceitful?

"You stubborn little bitch," I said to her, my eyes distraught with tears I would never be able to shed. "Do you have any idea how much fire hurts? Do you have any idea how much betrayal hurts?"

She covered her breasts with one arm and stopped at the foot of the stairs with nowhere left to go and glared up at me from the floor.

"I know exactly what betrayal feels like," she hissed. "Probably the same way it felt when I found out you murdered my father."

My eyes hardened and smouldered into a red glare and I said:

"Then maybe it's time for you to find out what fire feels like too, hm?"

Part of her defiance wavered at that but I didn't give her time to think about it.

I went over to the kitchen counter where the dufflebag was and got the handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" came her frightened voice.

I tore off my own towel to get rid of it and went toward her naked. She shrank back against the stairs but I grabbed one of her wrists roughly and snapped the bracelet of the handcuffs over it and then I threaded the chain around the newelpost and cuffed the other wrist as well.

She didn't speak, she just tugged at the cuffs. She was naked and on her knees on the floor and she was chained to that pole of wood like a troublesome mare to a hitching post. Her breasts wobbled as she jerked at the chain and she threw a wild look over her shoulder to see what I was doing.

I was crossing the room to fetch the blowtorch.

"Oh god," she said.

I smiled and came back to her with the blowtorch. She could see very clearly in my eyes what I intended to do with it. She stopped tugging at the chain and began breathing deeply in terror.

"Wait," she said. "What are you doing? Stop. You can't."

I turned on the blowtorch and knelt down behind her. She tugged at the cuffs again and gave a strained whimper. She couldn't see what I was going to do but she could hear the hiss of the gas flame behind her. I lowered the flame toward her back and let her feel the heat of it. She whimpered again and tried to strain to see over her shoulder.

"Victoria, please," she said. "This isn't fair."

I snorted and teased her with the warmth of the flame, letting it hover at just a safe distance from her skin. "So you're allow to hurt me, but I'm not allowed to hurt you, is that it?"

"You killed my father," she sobbed.

I shook my head at that, lowering the pale orange flame dangerously close to her skin. "I thought I could win you over with gentleness but all you do is continue to take advantage of me. Well, that stops now. You want me to stop pretending you're my girlfriend? Fine. But you're not going to like what you really are to me."

She sobbed again but her voice came out rough with rage.

"Fuck you," she said. "You fucking psycho. Do whatever you want, I'm never going to—!"

I touched the fire to her back.

She inhaled sharply as the heat bit her skin but I lifted it quickly before it could burn or before she could scream. I smiled and watched that place on her pale back turn red. I chuckled and spoke to her teasingly.

"What do you think, hm? Does fire hurt humans as much as vampires?"

She didn't answer and she didn't look back. She was handcuffed to the stairpost on her knees and all she did was quiver in fear and keep her head bowed.

I smiled at her attitude and reached to stroke her hair over her shoulder and make sure it wouldn't get burned.

"You don't think I'll do it, do you? But I will. I'd hate to damage your pretty skin, of course, but it's going to be weeks before we can have sex properly anyway. No harm adding a few burns. Don't worry, there won't be any scars."

I lowered the flame near her skin and watched her back ripple in fear. I thought she might finally speak or beg but she didn't.

"Warm, isn't it Ms Swan? Tell me when it hurts."

I lowered the flame further. And further. Finally it touched her skin and a scream began to build in her throat and—

I pulled the flame away.

She gasped out the breath she was holding and whimpered from the pain. I smiled and used my free hand to stroke her side as I leaned over her and rubbed my breasts into her back and my hips into her naked buttocks needingly. I was getting very turned on.

"Does it hurt, Ms Swan?" I whispered into her ear. "Are you just as vulnerable to fire as I am?"

She finally spoke and said in a quavery voice: "Go to hell."

I snorted and shoved at her butt with my hips. The thrust carried her head into the stairpost and her skull bounced off. I chuckled at that and waved the torch over her back, brushing the flame against her skin in little licks of fire.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" I asked her idly. "I'm going to brand you. Do you know what letter I'm going to brand you with? See if you can guess."

I moved the torch to her left shoulderblade and lowered it to the skin. She grimaced in pain right away and I left the flame there long enough to burn before moving it slowly down her back in a diagonal line toward the base of her spine.

She choked back a scream and hugged the stairpost with her head bent, whimpering as the smell of her seared flesh filled the room. I lifted the torch and gave her a moment to compose herself. Her entire body had broken out in a sheen of sweat and she began heaving as soon as the fire was lifted from her body. She might've thought I was done but I was only halfway. I lowered the torch again to where I left off and now I dragged the flame slowly upward in a line toward her other shoulderblade, the right one. She whimpered and cried out and choked on a few screams and when I lifted the torch her back was branded with a large red letter.

The letter V.

I smiled at my handiwork like a graffiti artist. Her whole body was shuddering from the pain and wet with sweat and I gave her naked butt a pat, as if to calm her down or congratulate her on being a brave girl. The burns wouldn't scar but they left a very red and very painful sear across the milky whiteness of her back.

I turned off the blowtorch and smiled.

"There," I said. "It's a V for Victoria, if you hadn't guessed. Let the pain be a reminder of who you belong to."

I then rose to my feet and dropped the blowtorch on the floor beside her.

She looked up, heaving, wheezing, chained there on her knees with her hair wet and her body naked and burnt. I smiled and nodded at the blowtorch on the floor.

"Keep that," I said. "Although be warned: next time the punishment will be worse."

She said nothing and I moved past her naked and pitiful form and went up the stairs with a swing in my hips.

The feeling of dominance didn't last long, however, and within moments I was hurt and upset again. I opened the closet to find a dress to wear, something red, and I slipped it on without any underwear before going into the bathroom. An odd regret washed over me as I brushed my hair but it was a false regret that did nothing but cause me to be rough with my hair. The worst thing was that the girl was right. It was unfair on her. She was perfectly justified in trying to kill me, same as the first time she tried, but for some reason it hurt me so much that she simply would not submit. Why? Why wouldn't she just give up and be mine?

I snorted to myself and began applying some makeup. I was like an insecure young girl, wondering why her crush didn't like her back. Although in my case the answer was clear. Ms Swan didn't like me because I had raped her, kidnapped her, killed her father, and regularly abused her. But still. I thought we had something special? Didn't we? I snorted again and capped the lipstick. Fine then. If she didn't want me, I would find someone else. For tonight at least. Someone who did like me. And then maybe I would kill them in a way I could never kill Ms Swan. That stupid girl had no idea how lucky she really was.

By the time I came back downstairs, in high heels with my chin up, she was still chained there at the base of the stairs. She looked up beatenly but still with a smoulder of defiance in her eyes. She was sitting there with her broken leg straightened out on the floor and I had to step over the cast. I smiled at her and at the large red V burnt into her back like a brand. She really did belong to me, whether she wanted to or not. She didn't speak, she only glared at my outfit, and I didn't speak either as I fetched up one of the towels from the floor. I bit into it and ripped off two long strips with my teeth and then I knelt down at Ms Swan's side.

She looked at me and as she did I stuffed one of the strips of cloth into her mouth.

"I'm going out," I said. "I had hoped the two of us could spend a nice romantic evening together but I can see I'll have to seek company elsewhere."

I used the other strip to wrap around her mouth and tie behind her head. She made a few muffled grunts of protest into the gag and glared at me murderously with those sexy dark eyes. The look in them turned me on and made me even more eager to go out and find someone else. It wouldn't quite be cheating but it would be close enough.

I patted her head with a smirk and then I rose and left her there, naked, chained, and gagged like a slavegirl.

The night was cold but not as cold as the feeling in my chest. I really oughtn't be so hurt like this but I wasn't all that interested in being reasonable right now. I began walking, no destination in mind. Through this neighbourhood of townhouses we'd moved into, the old brick buildings clustered side by side, ivy on the walls, flower bushes brooding in the darkness in little fenced off enclosures. Down a hill and across the road. Past a used bookstore where my reflection washed up in the plateglass window and passed on. My high heels clicking on the sidewalk. The sky above was pitch black and not a single star to be seen.

I sighed and went on. I had intended to go to a bar or a club and find someone who at least wanted to be with me but the further I went from Ms Swan the more I wanted to simply go back. Because I didn't want anyone else. I wanted her. Bella. I had never been the monogamous type but I had never experienced feelings like these either. In the space of a week that stupid girl had literally become everything to me. She was all I ever wanted. Not some stranger in a bar. Just her. Her warmth and softness. Her scent. Everything about her simply sang to me. It was the most absolute seduction anyone had ever imposed on me and she didn't even like me. She hated me. Twice now she had tried to kill me.

By now I had basically abandoned the idea of going somewhere to meet someone. I wasn't in the mood anymore. I suppose all I had needed was a stroll and some time to cool down. Maybe I should just find a pharmacy to pick up some burn ointment and go back. The poor thing was probably in quite a bit of pain. I snorted to myself and shook my head. I had killed her father, broke her leg, branded the first letter of my name into her skin with a blowtorch, raped her, abducted her. And then I wondered why she didn't like me. Perhaps my ego was getting out of hand but in fairness she did seem to enjoy much of the abuse I inflicted on her. The dead dad and the broken leg not so much but everything seemed else to excite her. I'm sure even tying her up and burning her with the blowtorch was quite a delight deep in the darkness of her heart.

I sighed and continued on, entering a nearby park. I hadn't even been gone an hour and I didn't want to appear weak by going back so soon. The park was large and there was a lane beneath the overhanging boughs of trees that led up a small hill and across a bridge over a pond. There were black iron benches on either side of the bridge and on one of the benches there was a figure seated with her legs crossed. She was wearing an expensive dress of rich red velvet with a split up the side that revealed the perfect whiteness of her legs. The luster of them was the first thing I noticed about her and I knew at once she was not human. I looked up at her face and froze in the middle of the bridge.

It was Heidi.

An old coven mate of mine.

The surprise of seeing her here of all places, sitting on this bench as if she had been waiting for me the whole time, caused the most peculiar flutter of feelings inside me. She smiled at me with those lips I remembered so well, so full and sensual and coated in thick red lipstick. Her hair was a luxuriant parade of mahogany locks that cascaded over her shapely shoulders and framed a face that was loveliness itself. Perfect in every detail from the height of her cheek bones to the shape of her deep red eyes. A smile of my own moved my mouth and I stared at her in open amazement.

"Heidi," I said.

My voice came out high and breathless and it made her smile brighten as she rose from the bench in a graceful motion and took two steps toward me in that gorgeous red dress.

"Victoria," she said.

Her voice triggered a chuckle from deep inside me and I moved forward to hug her at the same time as she did. Our arms went around each other and for a moment we just held each other on that bridge under the lampposts, enjoying the familiarity and feeling the gap of several decades close between our arms.

Another chuckle of surprise came out of me as I released her to gaze again into her face.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again," I said. "It's been so long."

She smiled at me. "Indeed it has. Too long."

I shook my head in amazement at how beautiful she was, more beautiful than I even remembered. I cupped her face and felt the familiar shape of her slender jawline in my palm, gazing into her eyes.

"Heidi," I said in hardly a whisper. "You look as lovely as ever. No, lovelier."

Then I leaned and placed my lips on hers.

The kiss was euphoric. It had been so long since I had felt the touch of her lips and perhaps now in this moment I needed them more than ever. Heidi. My oldest friend. Her arms came to my waist and the touch of them through the thin fabric of my dress send shivers of lust through my body. I moaned into the kiss and let my arms wrap around her neck and deepened the kiss with my tongue.

It was like no years had passed between us at all. We had always been the most intimate of friends but it surprised me how hard my heart ached for her so suddenly. It could be that I was vulnerable after the death of James and the continued rejection of Ms Swan but I wasn't inclined to question it. Her kiss had come for me exactly when I needed it and I was more than willing to surrender to it.

After a while she smiled and disconnected our lips and gazed at me and kissed them again, once, twice, before smiling at me brightly.

"As do you," she said.

I chuckled again from the compliment, feeling a flush of girlishness. Heidi was quite a bit older than me and she had been the first person who had ever triggered orgasms inside me. Before her gentle seduction of me all I had ever known was rape and brutishness. Her mastery over my body back then left an impression that lasted all these centuries later.

She smiled and lowered her hands to clasp mine.

"Come, sit down," she said, urging me toward the park bench. "Let's catch up."

But I pulled my hands away and replaced my arms around her neck in order to gaze into her eyes. "Oh, I don't want to catch up," I said. "Not verbally, at least. Seeing you again like this has reignited me. You simply must make love to me this instant."

She gave a chuckle and cupped my face. "I see you haven't changed, Victoria."

"Never," I said, and then I placed my lips on hers once again.

She moaned sultrily and wrapped her arms around my back to hold me tighter.

The park was completely empty but it wouldn't have mattered. The passion that sprung up inside me couldn't be contained. I lifted my dress and pulled it off over my head, the kiss breaking for only a moment before the dress was gone and our lips were reconnected. I had no underwear on at all underneath and the only thing I was wearing was high heels. Her hands were stroking the skin of my back as her tongue entered my mouth and my vagina was already in a rage of lust. I mashed my nakedness into her dress, rubbing against the rough red velvet of it, and then I found the zip and unzipped it.

It was a full length evening gown and it required us to break the kiss as I stripped it off her, pulling it down to her ankles for her to step out of the pooled cloth, likewise utterly naked underneath and clad in nothing but high heels. I was squatted down at her feet and now I knelt onto the dress and put my hands on her wide, broad, womanly hips and shoved my mouth onto her entrance. She gave a loud and lusty moan up into the night sky as I began devouring her right there on that bridge over the pond in this public park. Her hands were in my hair, massaging my scalp, and it didn't take long before they scrunched into fists and she climaxed with a cry.

Neither of us had spoken since taking our clothes off and now I just knelt there and looked up at her. Her face was flushed and satisfied from the orgasm and I leaned again to lick a little more at her delicious wetness. She smiled down at me and eventually she took one of my hands from her hips and lifted me to my feet before guiding me to the bench. She spread my dress onto the iron seat and sat me down on it before sinking to her knees before me.

My legs were wide open and my vagina was desperate with wetness. She leaned and licked it, smiling, and licked it again. I moaned and shivered and touched her head, weaving my fingers into her thick rich hair. I didn't tell her to hurry but she knew me and knew my body and there was no one who could make me climax higher.

_Aside from Ms Swan._

The thought jarred me slightly but I pushed it away. It was true that Ms Swan had done amazing things to my body, particularly when I allowed her to rape me with that strapon, but that was mostly just luck and chemistry. With Heidi it was technique and intimacy and sheer wantonness. Few women in the world shared my voracious appetite for the flesh the way Heidi did.

_Aside from Ms Swan._

Again I pushed the thought away and this time I focused purely on the tongue that was lapping at my entrance. I watched her, already breathing deeply, and allowed my feelings to flare and fluctuate. I had never realized how much I missed her until now. She hooked one of my legs around her arm and pushed her tongue into the hole of my vagina. I moaned and fondled my breasts and looked up at the sky. Perfectly black. Beautiful.

A gasp came from the other side of the bridge and I looked and saw a young couple there, a man and a woman, perhaps enjoying a stroll in the park after a date. The woman had covered her mouth in shock and the man was staring with his mouth open. Heidi either hadn't heard them or didn't care because she did nothing but continue her amorous attentions to my vagina. I didn't care either. I smiled at the interlopers, naked on the bench with my legs open and a beautiful brunette between them, and I even offered them a wink as I continued to fondle my breasts. The woman snapped out of her trance first and jerked at her date's arm and pulled him away. They hurried back the way they came and I turned back to Heidi.

She smiled up at me with her eyes, the lower part of her face concealed as she continued to tongue me, and I smiled back and stroked her hair and allowed the orgasm to build. It came to me in a sweet stab of ecstasy that that staked directly into my chest and I moaned and smiled and tossed my head as it rippled all through me.

After that we still didn't speak. She continued licking a little more and then she rose and straddled my lap on the bench. That couple who stumbled upon us might've called the police but neither of us cared at the moment. For a fugitive like me it was a dangerous lapse in judgement but I was too absorbed in this chance meeting with such a precious friend to worry about it. She was straddling my lap and she smiled and kissed me and rubbed her breasts into mine while I stroked her back and cupped her buttocks and ran my hand along her thigh. The night had no sound at all but the sound of our satisfied moans. The kiss was calm and the caresses gentle until finally we came apart and gazed at each other and kissed again one last time before she dismounted off my lap.

Her dress was on the floor and I watched her bend to pick up. Her legs were as long as ever and even longer in high heels and her posterior was just as perfect as I remembered it. It made me smile that she had been waiting here with no panties on under such a beautiful gown and I realized that she must've known I was in town and had been waiting for me. I rose as well and took my dress from where it had been spread on the bench and slipped it over my head. She already had her own dress on and she brushed a hand at a bit of dirt that clung to the red velvet before fluffing out her hair and heaving a satisfied sigh.

"Well," she said. "That was a particularly warm greeting."

I smiled and adjusted the neckline of my dress so that my breasts fit in it properly. "Forgive me," I said. "I got carried away. How did you know I was in town?"

Her smile dampened sympathetically at that as if she had some unfortunate news for me. "I heard what happened to James," she admitted. "One of the covens in the area is familiar with the coven who killed him. They mentioned it to me and I had to come see if it was true."

I smiled at her concern. The mention of James was oddly unmoving. By now it seemed I had completely moved on.

With Ms Swan.

But I shook that thought away and smiled again at my old friend.

"It's true," I said. "And thank you for your condolences. But I do hope that once you learnt of my proximity you would've come to see me regardless of the death of my mate."

She smiled as well. "Of course. I've been eager to renew our relationship for quite some time. Actually, it was James who kept me away. I think he was always just a little jealous of us."

She gave me a knowing wink and I tried not to smile. I didn't want to disrespect James's memory but it was true. Heidi had always had a special place in my heart. Not only as a friend but as a woman as well. My orientation might've taken five hundred years to properly align but I always did prefer the fairer sex.

Heidi sighed and looked around at the darkened parkland around us and gave me another smile.

"And now here we are," she said. "Fate has favoured us with this meeting and we'll be sure not to squander it. With no mates between us I'm sure our intimacy will renew even stronger than it was before."

"I dearly hope so," I said, and then I took her face in my hands and gave her a kiss on her mouth.

She smiled after the kiss and looked into my eyes. Then she took my arm and linked hers and we began strolling across the bridge.

For a short while we were silent and simply enjoying the link of our arms and the closeness and the fresh night air. The lane had a tiny iron fence that was wrought in the shapes of black roses and the lamps cast conflicting shadows over the pebbled path we trod underfoot, two women in red dresses, casually strolling through the night.

She smiled at me as we walked and finally she spoke.

"I saw you with a human earlier today," she said.

I looked at her in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes. Actually, I first picked up your trail in Port Angeles. From there I followed it to your little massacre in Forks and finally I found you here in Seattle just this morning. I wanted to come say hello but I was waiting till you were less…preoccupied."

I chuckled to myself as we continued along. "This really is a marvellous coincidence. I only arrived in town yesterday and under very complicated circumstances."

"Yes, I could imagine," she said, somewhat dryly.

I didn't know what that tone implied but I only smiled. "Humans can be difficult to deal with," I said. "Before I left the apartment tonight she was so misbehaved that she required to be tortured and gagged and handcuffed to a stairpost to await a thorough raping when I get back."

She chuckled at that and shook her head. "Well," she said. "We all need our amusements, I suppose."

I smiled to myself, letting my mind drift back to Ms Swan. Heidi had succeeded in alleviating most of my anger and anxiety and now I could think about the girl with fondness again.

"We certainly do," I said. "But by now I'm convinced she's more than just amusement. Her name is Bella. Ironically she was James's final prey before he was killed by her protectors. I had originally hoped to avenge him by completing his hunt, but now…"

She glanced at me as we walked along. "Now what?"

I sighed and smiled. "I'm not sure. I know I ought to have killed her. Revenge aside, her scent is the most exquisite thing I have ever experienced, and of course she's been nothing but a burden. But no matter how much I want to, I just can't do it. Is that silly, do you think?"

Our arms were still linked and I felt her shrug a shoulder.

"It's hardly for me to judge," she said.

I smiled at her reticence. Clearly she didn't understand but then again neither did I. "I know it's absurd, but I can't help it. I adore her. She is the most amazing, charming, loveliest young woman in the world. She made my heart soar the moment I saw her and since then the feelings have grown to a point where I want to simply keep her and cherish her and abuse her forever."

She gave me a look. "I thought _I_ was the loveliest woman in the world?"

I chuckled and stopped walking, letting my arm slip from hers. She turned to face me and I was surprised at the veiled jealousy in her gorgeous red eyes and very delighted as well.

"Oh, Heidi," I said to her playfully. "You're in a separate world entirely."

Then I took her face in my hands and applied a long and lavish kiss to her mouth to show her exactly how irresistible she was. Her lips weren't quite as warm or soft as Ms Swan's but I didn't mention that. Heidi was as perfect as perfect could be and yet in reality it was perhaps Ms Swan who was in a separate world.

When I released her from the kiss she was smiling again. I wonder why she had been jealous? Perhaps with James dead she thought our relationship could become more serious. Before Ms Swan I would've been very inclined that way as well. I still might be if the stupid girl forced me to kill her someday.

She lowered her hands from my neck and a certain smile came over her mouth.

"Perhaps I should meet her," she said.

I lifted my eyebrows. "Bella?"

"Of course," she said. "I'm curious to see what kind of girl could enthral my old friend so completely. She must be particularly special."

I didn't answer for a moment. At first I was hesitant at the idea of the girl being exposed to any vampire aside from me. No matter how badly I abused her I was also quite intent on never killing her. I'm not sure any other vampires would share that sentiment, old friend or not.

But this was Heidi. And even though this was the first time I had seen her in a long time I was certain I could trust her to respect my feelings. She was waiting for an answer with a patient smirk and the look in her bright red eyes filled me with temptation. I wasn't sure what that look boded but she was clearly jealous that I seemed to have a woman in my life aside from her.

So I smiled and gave a seductive shrug.

"Certainly," I said. "You can meet her right now."

She smiled at that and I linked my arm again with hers and we continued on.

On our way back to the apartment I stopped at a pharmacy and bought some cream for the girl's burns. Heidi wasn't particularly impressed that I wanted to play nurse to a lowly and disposable human but I clucked my tongue to silence her playfully. I told her it was fun to keep a pet and she allowed that perhaps it was. Heidi's own feeding habits had always been far more perfunctory than mine. She generally took little pleasure in the pain of her victims and preferred to simply butcher them as meat.

By the time we got back to the apartment I had been gone for almost two hours. The girl hadn't moved. She was sitting at the base of the stairs and her arms were handcuffed around the newelpost. She had been slumped there like a dead thing but she stirred when she heard the door. I smiled and came forward and placed the burn cream and my handbag on the kitchen counter.

Ms Swan glared at me over the gag but then she heard a second set of heels clicking across the floorboards and turned again and saw Heidi. I saw her reaction perfectly and I smiled at how her expression completely drained. Fear, surprise, humiliation, perhaps a few flashes of attraction at how beautiful Heidi was. She threw a panicked glare at me and made a sound into the gag and looked again at Heidi while trying to turn her body away to conceal her breasts. Heidi smiled at her and came forward at a cocky swagger and tossed her mahogany hair over one shoulder before turning the smile to me.

"So this is her?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. "This is her," I said. "Bella, this is Heidi. She's an old lover of mine and tonight happened to reunite us. I told her about you and she was just so eager to meet you."

Heidi was looking at the naked girl on the floor, a haughty look down her nose, and now she circled her slowly as if to see her from all angles, her heels clicking on the polished floorboards, her hips swinging at a saunter. The girl glared up at her with her dark eyes, practically growling like a cat. Heidi came to a stop and snorted and folded her arms under her breasts before looking past her to me.

"I thought you said she was beautiful?"

The girl turned her glare to me and I smiled at her. Her dark eyes were ablaze with anger and her teeth were clenched on the gag. She looked beautiful to me but I played along with Heidi's game.

"Well, it's not the most flattering position for her," I said.

Heidi made another slow circle around the naked girl there. The girl was trying to keep her back turned so that most of her nakedness was hidden but we still had a nice view of her ass and the letter branded onto her back. Heidi still didn't seem too impressed but she gave a small shrug.

"Hmm," she said. "I suppose I can see the appeal."

I smiled. "I'm glad she meets with your approval."

Heidi chuckled and came over to me. "Barely," she said. "Oh, Victoria. I feel sorry for you making do with a peasant like her. You used to be so much more discerning. Do you know what I think? I think you need a reminder of what it's like to be with a real woman."

She put her hands at my hips and I felt an immense thrill.

"I think you're right, Heidi dearest," I said, and leaned forward into her lips as she went to kiss me.

Right in front of Ms Swan.

My eyes had fallen closed but I made sure to moan very loudly as I wrapped my arms around my old lover and allowed the kiss to deepen. I only hoped the girl was watching closely. I would've loved to see her reaction but I didn't want her to know that I was doing this deliberately. Heidi cupped my face and parted my lips with her tongue and I let my own tongue tangle against it. Heidi had always had a delicious mouth but never more so than right now. The decadence of doing this in front of Ms Swan was sweeter than Ms Swan herself.

The kiss was slow and controlled and eventually our mouths moved apart. Trying not to be eager, I glanced at Ms Swan. The look in her eyes was pure shock with perhaps some startled attraction at the edges. Her mouth had gone slack around the gag and she had stopped trying to hide her breasts. She blinked at me with her dark eyes and I smiled at her and turned back to Heidi's mouth and kissed it and kissed it again and then I took her hand and drew her closer to the stairs.

"I managed to get the bed assembled this afternoon but I don't think I can contain myself until we get upstairs," I announced, letting go off her hand and pulling off my dress in one smooth motion. I tossed it aside and ascended a few of the steps and turned back to smile at Ms Swan for a moment where she was chained on the floor before turning the smile to Heidi. "You'll have to do me right here on the stairs," I told her, sitting down on one of the steps and spreading my legs nice and wide. "Right here in front of Ms Swan."

Heidi chuckled at that and the girl finally began to glare. The shock in her eyes began to harden until the dark orbs of them were boring into my exposed vagina. All it did was make me throb even harder.

Heidi was taking off her dress and the girl glanced at the flash of red and her glare actually faltered for a second at how magnificent Heidi's body was. I smiled at that as well. Heidi was the only woman on earth that I would admit to being my superior. With her incredible legs, her womanly hips, and her large and luscious breasts, she was truly a goddess. Her mahogany hair was carried up in her dress as she pulled it off and cascaded back down as she tossed the dress aside. She smiled at the look on the girl's gagged face and then she knelt down between my legs and crawled up a couple steps to kiss me.

I returned the kiss and opened my eyes to see the girl's reaction. I smiled into the kiss to taunt her and finally there seemed to be some hurt growing in the girl's glowering dark eyes. Heidi's hand were stroking my thigh and the girl observed that angrily before getting a look at Heidi's gorgeous ass as well. I chuckled into the kiss and Heidi smiled and began kissing my neck. I craned my neck to allow her more access to my throat and I smiled at Ms Swan.

"Mmm," I murmured. "Watch closely, Ms Swan. I know you and I are hardly in a state of commitment, but perhaps you'll feel a little betrayed, anyway."

I had just revealed my motives but they had been fairly transparent to begin with. Ms Swan glared at me with her arms chained around the post at the base of the stairs. Heidi and I were a few steps above her and I'm sure she had a lovely view.

Heidi's mouth had moved lower to my breasts and now she was squeezing them in her hands and sucking at the nipples. I preened my chest and smiled and let the girl watch everything. I wanted her to see it all. Heidi moaned and gave one of my nipples a long lick before sucking at it and licking again.

"Mmm," she said. "How long has it been since I've dined on your breasts like this, Victoria?"

I moaned and smiled as she continued to suckle. "Too long," I said. "Be sure to enjoy them as much as you want. You and I always had a habit of indulging each other. It's nice to be with someone who doesn't take me for granted for a change."

I was looking directly into the girl's eyes when I said that and I felt an immense thrill at how they flared in fury. The accusation was utterly unfair on her, of course, but that's what made it so delightful. She looked like she want to yell at me but with the gag in her mouth all she could manage was a low growl.

Heidi continued playing with my breasts for a while and finally she shuffled lower a step and began licking between my legs. I was completely soaked down there by now and I kept my thighs wide open as I smiled lustily at Ms Swan. Ms Swan's glare had simmered down to a sullen brooding and she kept her eyes on mine as if that would prove something. But all it did was show me how hurt she was and spurn me closer to orgasm. I could feel it building between my legs and I wanted her to see this most of all. I wanted her to know that she wasn't special to me. She was nothing. That I could replace her at will. That's what I wanted her to know but of course that wasn't true. The truth was that everything I was doing was because of her and it was her eyes that were making me come even more than Heidi's tongue and I smiled at her and moaned and heaved and finally I arched my back off the staircase and cried out and tossed my head as the orgasm burst between my legs.

I was breathing heavily from the pleasure of it and when my eyes opened and refocused on the girl I could see her eyes were darker than ever. Her eyes were accusing me of being the most disgusting slut she had ever seen but her gagged mouth was silent.

Heidi rose up from between my legs and delicately wiped at her mouth with a finger.

"Delicious as always," she said. "I never realized how much I missed you, Victoria."

I smiled at her in satisfaction and gave her a kiss before turning her over so that she was on her back on the stairs.

"I feel the same way," I said, looking into her face. I smiled at her and kissed her and rubbed my body into hers and then I broke the kiss to smile at her again. "Now it's your turn," I said. I shuffled down a little until I was almost sitting beside Ms Swan. Heidi was siting a few steps above and she had her legs open. Her pussy was swollen and glistening. I leaned and licked it and then I licked it some more and then I stopped and I smiled at Ms Swan. "Can you see, Bella?" I asked her. "Watch. Watch me lick her pussy." Heidi smiled at that and gloated by opening her legs even wider. I smiled at her wet mound and closed my eyes and leaned and licked my tongue across it very slowly and lovingly so that the girl could see. "Mmm, it's so delicious," I said, and licked again with a sideways glance at the girl as my tongue dragged across this the lips of this other woman's vagina. "I think it might even be yummier than yours, Ms Swan."

Heidi chuckled and Ms Swan by now was very wounded. There even seemed to be a sheen of tears in her eyes and I smiled at that and turned back to Heidi's vagina and moaned as I pushed my tongue inside of it.

I might've been exaggerating a little when I said it was more delicious than the girl's but neither of them needed to know that. It wasn't quite as soft and warm as Ms Swan's but it was a fine alternative. Heidi's moistness tasted of sweetness and intimacy and centuries of companionship. I knew her vagina as well as I knew my own and I allowed myself to enjoy the reunion, licking every inch of it and nibbling at her netherlips and licking deep into her hole before taking her stiff little clit between my lips and sucking her to an orgasm.

She laughed as she came and I smiled as I licked her a little more. Eventually I rose up and checked to see Ms Swan's expression. But she was looking away at the wall and she had stopped watching a while ago.

I pouted at that but there was also a deep blush on her face and her nipples were visibly stiff so at least she had enjoyed the show. Heidi thanked me for the wonderful orgasm and I smiled and told her it was my pleasure and then we began to banter back and forth as Heidi rose and fetched her dress and slipped into it again one more time. I didn't bother putting my own dress on. Ms Swan was staring at the floor and even though there was a smear of wetness between her legs she did seem rather devastated. It made me anxious. Had I gone too far with the display? I didn't want to hurt her, I just wanted to…well, hurt her. But still, it was her anger and passion I wanted to provoke, not sadness.

But I forced the anxiety away and smiled pleasantly at Heidi as she zipped up her dress and then I came forward to give her one last kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Heidi," I said. "It was a true delight to see you again. Be sure to call me as soon as possible so that we can go hunting sometime."

"The pleasure was all mine. But what about her?"

"What about her?"

Heidi smiled in a certain way. She turned and glanced at the girl and turned back to me.

"I've been so busy tracking you across the state that I haven't had a chance to feed," she said. "And she does smell delicious…"

She turned again to look at the girl. Ms Swan didn't look up, she only sat there with her head hung, chained, gagged, naked. My smile faded at what my old friend was suggesting but I managed to brush it off with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm afraid Bella belongs to me," I said. "And me only."

I thought that made it clear enough. Morality aside, it was also a question of property. Friends or not, that doesn't entitle a person to help themselves to your belongings.

But Heidi chuckled that off and waved a hand.

"Come, now," she said. "She's only human."

"That's not the point, dearest. She's _my_ human."

Heidi glanced at me, again with that same jealousy, and then she turned to the girl. Ms Swan had finally looked up and now fear began to grow in her eyes as Heidi approached her and circled around slowly to the other side. Ms Swan's eyes followed her and she shrank away. My own eyes hardened and watched my old friend with the beginnings of disappointment brooding in my chest.

Heidi looked at the girl and then snorted at her and gave her leg a limp kick with the toe of her shoe.

"I don't see what you want her for," she said. "She's pathetic."

I didn't answer. Heidi smiled at her and knelt down beside her. Ms Swan shrank away as far as the handcuffs would allow, glancing at me wildly for help. Heidi smiled and leaned and sniffed at her like a big red wolf in her velvet dress and then began to lean even closer with her mouth.

"Heidi," I said.

The coldness of my voice caused her to stop and look up. I didn't smile but I was also careful to keep any anger or aggression out of my voice as well.

"I think it's time for you to go," I said.

She didn't reply for a moment, kneeling there beside Ms Swan. Ms Swan cowered and glared at her. Heidi's red eyes seemed to darken at the challenge but then she smiled and rose and turned away from the girl disdainfully.

"Of course," she said and then smiled at me. "I'm sorry, my friend. I didn't mean to upset you."

I was relieved the moment passed without incident. Vampires can be volatile and it had been a very long time since I had seen her last.

"It's quite alright," I said. "I'm just a little possessive at times."

She nodded and turned to the door. "I'll call you in about a week. There's a girl I've had my eye on. Not a girl as delicious as your girl, but sweet enough."

I walked her out and opened the door for her.

"I'll look forward to it," I said. "Thank you again for the lovely night."

She nodded and turned back to the girl handcuffed to the stairs. She looked at the naked form huddled there for a moment and then she smiled and called out:

"It was very nice to meet you, Bella. Perhaps we'll meet again."

I watched her face as she said it and I wasn't sure if I liked what I saw. She seemed to have developed a distain for the girl that could prove to be dangerous if she remained in our lives.

But she was my friend and I smiled and I placed a kiss on her cheek to say goodnight. She smiled at me and went out the door and down the small set of concrete steps onto the sidewalk. I was stark naked but I stood there in the doorway and watched her go. Watched her cross the road and continued on under the streetlamps in her brilliant dress. Sauntering. Swinging her hips. I was glad to have her back again but I was wary of these expectations she seemed to have developed for me. She seemed to have been under the impression that my mate's death would leave me unattached and available for something else but she hadn't known about my feelings for Ms Swan.

I closed the door and went back to the girl.

She was kneeling there on the floor, staring up at me with pure hate and blackness in her eyes and a sort of horny desperation as well. Her nipples were still hard and I could all but hear her lower body throbbing in arousal from the display she had witnessed. I smiled and bobbed down to gaze into her eyes. I looked at her, all unflinching from her pain and fury, and then I smiled and reached between her legs. Wetness. Warmth. Her glare darkened and a low growl came out of her. My smile tilted up into a smirk and I began to rub my fingertips against her softness, making her growl some more. I watched her and rubbed and spoke in a whisper.

"You liked watching that, didn't you?"

With the gag tight around her mouth she was unable to answer. She only continued to glare me. Directly into my eyes, so angry and furious. I smiled and continued to rub her as she knelt there on the floorboards and soon she was breathing very heavily into the gag. I loved those sounds of muffled lust and I rubbed her even harder and firmer. A dark blush was engulfing her face and she didn't take her eyes from mine even as the orgasm broke her glare and a low groan came through the gag.

My hand was very wet and I lifted it from her lap and smiled at it and tested the moisture between my thumb and forefinger. She glared at me, her breath wheezing through the gag. What an amazing creature. Her body truly knew no bounds. She had been striped and burnt with a blowtorch and humiliated in front of a stranger and all of it did nothing but made her horny. I popped the fingers into my mouth and licked them.

"Mm," I said.

Then I rose and fetched the key for the handcuffs. She watched me as I bobbed down to unlock her and I looked at her and evaluated the look in her eyes. Beyond the anger there was also coldness and resentment and a very deep determination to never forgive me for this. But we would see about that. The handcuffs came loose and she quickly reached behind her head to untie the gag. I watched until she had the knot undone and then she pulled the rag of cloth out of her mouth and flung it away on the floor.

I thought she might had something to say but she didn't. She sat there glaring at me and rubbing her wrists and I offered her a something of a smile.

"Do you see what you drove me to?" I asked her. "Do you realize how much you hurt me?"

She spat on my face.

"Fuck you," she said.

I smiled and her anger came as a great relief to me. My biggest fear was extinguishing that spark. That spark of rage was the only hope I had.

I lifted a hand and wiped the spittle from my cheek with my fingers and then I leaned and placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered into her hair. "I truly do."

She didn't answer and her glare only seemed to harden. I rose and fetched the burn cream from the kitchen counter.

She didn't speak again as I took her upstairs and into the bedroom. I made her sit on the edge of the bed and I sat beside her and told her to turn aside. The burns on her back were red and blistered. I asked if it hurt but she didn't reply to this either. The cream was cold and she winced as I applied it to her back and began to massage it into the burns. I did it as slowly as possible, not only to be gentle but because I was trying to think of something to say. It seemed I had crossed some kind of line tonight but she had crossed a line as well and in the end it didn't even occur to me to apologize.

After that I asked her if she needed to use the bathroom. Without replying she hobbled away on her crutches, still completely naked, and disappeared for a while. I sat there on the edge of the bed and I was still sitting there when she came back. She looked at me and said nothing and then she flipped off the light and came over to the bed. Without accepting any help she leaned her crutches against the nightstand and pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. I still hadn't moved. I was still trying to think of something to say but there seemed to be nothing and after a while I rose and went out and left her to sleep in peace.

—

**AN: Not sure if this chapter was worse than the last one, lol. One thing I wasn't sure about was that final orgasm of Bella's. She's supposed to be really upset and hurt, but I also wanted to demonstrate that she was very turned on by the whole thing as well, so that the ordeal would seem less heinous.**

**Hope Heidi was a nice surprise. She was such a minor character in the novels so I took the liberty of elaborating on her. And remember, there's no Volturi or special powers in this story. Originally the new character was Jane, but then a couple of reviewers mentioned Heidi and I realized that would be much better. With Jane the relationship was completely new and it felt kind of awkward for them to just suddenly hook up and have sex in front of Bella with no real feelings between them. But with Heidi, they were already old friends and, in this story, lovers, which gave me much more material to work with. I had to rewrite a few of those final scenes but I think it turned out much better. So thanks to the reviewers who suggested Heidi.**

**Anyway, hoped it turned out okay. Let me know what you thought or if anything was wrong or any other suggestions. Hopefully the new chapter will be soon. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So many conflicting reviews, lol. I have people who said it was the most horrible chapter yet and others who said it was the fluffiest. But hey, at least you're all invested, right? That's the main thing. I wish I could please you all, but in the end, I guess all I can do is write and just hope for the best. Either way, thank you for the feedback. :)**

—

Chapter 9:

—

That night while the girl slept I thought long and hard about how to proceed upon her awakening. I sat at the kitchen counter in the darkness and the silent house with the girl in bed upstairs as a feeling I wasn't sure I had ever felt before began to slowly steal over me:

Shame.

Yes. I had made a very grave mistake last night. First with the blowtorch. Then with Heidi. My anger and hurt had clouded my judgement and I had squandered yet another opportunity to make the right decision. For while it was true that she had tried to kill me yet again, it was also true that I completely deserved it, and instead of allowing my rage at the betrayal to fuel such an unthinkable retaliation, I should've just…forgiven her? Yes. It seemed so simple now, in hindsight. I wasn't even angry anymore and I could see very clearly how that night should've happened. Instead of hitting her I should've just hugged her. And whispered that she was right. That I was so sorry for everything I had done. That I promised to make it up to her.

But instead I had taken the blowtorch and branded the first letter of my name onto her back. And if that wasn't overkill, I then went out and stumbled upon old friend—whom I proceeded to fuck, bring home, and fuck again right in front of Ms Swan's furious brown eyes. How could I do such a thing? Well, I knew why—I'm a sadistic bitch. Despite the regret I was feeling I also couldn't deny the obscene thrill it had been. And surely the girl had felt a similar thrill herself or how could she have gotten wet? How could she have orgasmed directly afterward?

But no, the girl's body and her mind were two entirely different things and her heart was something else completely. Satisfying one of them did not satisfy all of them. On the contrary, the satisfaction of her body was often the very thing that repulsed her heart and mind. I needed to take this seriously and treat it for what it was—a betrayal. I had betrayed her and degraded her and humiliated her in a way that she might never be able to forgive. And it was all my fault. How, how could I do that? No matter how sadistic I pride myself on being, I'm also intelligent. I should've known what a mistake it was. I should've been able to see that her attempt on my life was not actually a betrayal at all—it was an opportunity. An opportunity to forgive her and break the pattern of abuse and finally prove myself worthy of her love.

What a dumb fucking whore I am. My ego prevented me from being too harsh on myself, of course, but if I was anyone else I would really condemn me right now.

By now it was approaching morning and a gray light was beginning to glower in the kitchen window. The girl would be up soon and I needed to make a decision about how I was going to handle this. I needed to learn from my many, many, mistakes and finally do the right thing. The only danger was my blasted pride. Would I really be able to admit that I was wrong and beg her forgiveness and promise to never treat her like that again? And what about her own stubborn pride? Even if I did prostrate myself and beg, what if she refused to forgive me anyway? Was it worth the risk of even trying?

I shook my head and rose from the stool and grabbed my handbag from the kitchen counter. The girl would wake at any minute and the least I could do was go grab her a coffee.

The morning was a bit brighter by the time I got to the coffeeshop and while I waited in line I realized that there was really no choice here. The fact that I even felt guilty at all was a clear indication that I had gone far too far and that some very drastic changes in my treatment of her were necessary. I would have to sit her down and explain to her that I was sorry and that such a thing would never happen again. And if she didn't want to believe me, well, I would just have to prove it to her.

By the time I got back to the house with a latte and a blueberry muffin she was already awake. She had put on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt and she was standing in the kitchen with one crutch under her arm. She looked at me as I came over and placed the papercup and the muffin bag on the kitchen counter. Her eyes were dark and slightly red and they glared at me in silence. I smiled and set down my handbag.

"Good morning, Ms Swan," I said with an attempt at cheerfulness. "How are you feeling?"

No answer. It was probably an insensitive question. My first words to her and I was already making mistakes. Thankfully it was only a minor mistake and it didn't provoke her too much.

I tilted my head at her and then I went around the kitchen counter toward her. She turned away slightly but that was okay because it was her back that I wanted to check. I lifted the sweatshirt very gently and examined the damage. The skin was red and flaking already but at least it wouldn't scar. I wondered how much it hurt but I knew better than to ask. I would have to put some more cream on it later but right now we really needed to talk.

I lowered the back of the sweatshirt and directed her by the arm to a stool at the kitchen counter. Then I went around and sat down opposite her on the other side. She watched me darkly and I actually took some comfort from it. There was a lot of tiredness in those eyes and a lot of willingness for the suffering to end—enough perhaps to even overcome any pride against forgiving me.

I slid the latte toward her and she looked at it for a moment before she removed the cap and smelled it and then took a sip. Her eyes closed for a moment and she sighed. She looked like she hadn't gotten enough sleep. I just hoped she wouldn't be grouchy. I smiled and slid the muffin toward her as well.

"I've been thinking all night," I said, "and I think me and you need to talk."

She snorted at that and took the muffin out of the paperbag without much enthusiasm. "About what? About how you're a sadistic cunt and I hate your guts?"

"Actually, yes," I said with a smile. "That's exactly what we need to talk about."

She bit the muffin and looked at me as she chewed. Her eyes were dark and droopy and her jaw moved with a sullen mechanicalness.

"I just woke up," she said. "I don't want to talk."

I smiled at that and settled with an elbow on the counter to watch her eat until she was ready to talk. She got uncomfortable at the silent stare almost immediately but she stubbornly refused to speak. She tore off bits of the muffin and popped them into her mouth and looked around the kitchen. The window over the sink was now bright and white and I gazed at her for a long time in that fresh morning light. No makeup. Her hair unbrushed and dry and darkly tangled around her head. So beautiful.

After a while she finished the muffin and took a drink from the latte, watching me over the rim of the cup, and then she lowered it and heaved a annoyed sigh.

"Fine," she said. "Talk."

I smiled and began with my pre-prepared statement. "Last night we both made mistakes," I said. "And—"

But I didn't get any further.

"_We?_" she interrupted, her eyes flashing into furiousness. "What the fuck mistake did _I_ make?"

I hesitated slightly. Had she forgotten about her little blowtorch stunt? Or was I overestimating her culpability in that?

"You tried to kill me," I said.

I thought that might calm her down but it only made her snort in disgust.

"Yeah," she said. "And my only mistake was _failing_."

Well. This was not off to a good start. Her words had wounded me a little but this time there was no anger. Just the hurt. I gave her something of a sad smile.

"Do you honestly feel that way?" I asked her.

She glared at me steadily. "Yes. I do."

I looked at her a minute. At the smouldering anger in her eyes. But underneath that was her own share of hurt as well and part of me truly believed she would rather forgive me than kill me. In fact, I decided to put that notion to the test.

The blowtorch was still laying on the floor by the stairs and now I rose and went to fetch it. I picked it up and bought it back to the kitchen counter. It was about as small as a can of bugspray. A chill of fear had come into her eyes at the sight of it, as if she thought I meant to torture her again, but all I did was place the blowtorch down beside her latte.

"Here then," I said. "Fix your mistake."

Then I sat down again and looked at her calmly, like a chessplayer who has made a decisive move and now awaits their opponent's reaction.

She looked at the torch and looked at me again. Her glare had gone away and now she seem hesitant and off-guard. She took the torch in her hand and looked at it again and then she shook her head and put it back down.

"You'd just stop me anyway," she said.

I smiled, taking hope from her indecisiveness. "If you want me dead so badly, shouldn't you take any opportunity you can get?"

"Why, so you can punish me again?"

I didn't trust myself to answer that. I looked down and looked up again and she sipped from her latte sullenly and set it down again and looked across the kitchen at the cabinets in the wall.

I sighed and decided it was time to stop trying to outwit her. I was obviously very terrible at it. What I needed to do was be as honest as possible and leave the forgiveness up to her own feelings.

"Ms Swan," I said softly, no idea what I was going to say next. "I admit, perhaps I was a little excessive last night. I feel very badly about it. But at the same time I can't help but feel as if it was you who pushed me into it."

She snorted in disgust. "So it's my fault, is it?"

"In some ways. Play with fire and you get burnt."

"No," she said. "It was _your_ fault. Everything is your fault. You're the one who pushed _me_ into it. Not just last night, but all this. I never wanted any of it. None of this is anyone's fault but yours."

I nodded and kept my mouth closed for fear of saying anything else wrong. Gosh, why was this so hard? All I needed to do was apologize and yet—

"Fine," I said suddenly.

She looked up at me. I swallowed a very large lump in my throat that might have perhaps been pride and returned her look with those very strange emotions of guilt and remorse coursing through my body like adrenaline.

"If it'll help alleviate this tension between us, I'll apologize," I said. "I'm sorry."

She was surprised but she only snorted.

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything."

But again she only snorted and looked away.

"Like it fucking matters," she muttered.

I sighed and gazed at her sadly. Now that my pride was broken the emotions were only getting worse. I could feel them prickling at my eyes and I probably would've cried if my eyes were capable.

"I mean it, Ms Swan," I said softly. "I'm sorry. I can't change what's happened between us. All I can do is take responsibility and apologize."

Her eyes came back to mine. The look on my face seemed to soften her but she tried not to be effected.

"It won't change anything," she said.

"No," I agreed. "You're right. It won't change the past. But it can change what happens next."

She didn't answer that and I leaned forward onto the kitchen counter and lowered my voice as I gazed into her eyes.

"I'm going to be very serious with you, Ms Swan," I whispered. "If you don't submit to me, you will die."

My gentle and apologetic tone sorted oddly with my words and she didn't seem to know how to react. Finally she just shrugged stubbornly.

"Fine," she said. "I don't care."

"No," I whispered. "You don't understand."

She didn't and she seemed to realize she didn't. She looked at me quietly, only half-glaring, and waited for me to speak. I smiled at her and allowed my red eyes to roam over her face. No makeup. Bland lips, pallid skin, matted hair. And yet all so edible and delicious. I let her see my true feelings in my eyes and then I raised them up to hers.

"You weren't wrong when you called me a monster, Ms Swan," I said. "I am. These feelings I have for you are twisted and malevolent and voracious beyond anything you could imagine. I can't control them. I don't want to control them. There is only one person who can control them, and do you know who that person is?"

She didn't answer. I smiled.

"You," I said.

Her throat moved as if she swallowed. Her eyes flickered at my mouth. A small blush had come over her cheeks and I smiled as I went on.

"Your life is in danger, Ms Swan," I told her. "Very grave danger. Look how much you've suffered already. Your back, your poor leg. Your father."

She swallowed again and her eyes went wet. She had a hand sitting on the countertop and now I reached and clasped it with my own.

"There is only one way to stem the bleeding," I said. "You have to give up. You have to be mine. If you don't, I won't be able to control what I do to you. I wish I could. But I can't."

She sniffed and used her other hand to wipe briefly at one of her eyes. The emotions on her face were beautiful. So intricate and unique and complex. My own were so much more simple. I caressed her hand and smiled and spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Submit to me and love me and all the pain will stop," I said. Then my smile tilted into a smirk. "Well, not all of it. But at the very least any pain you experience afterward would be strictly of your own choosing and to your pleasure. I promise."

Her eyes hardened at that but perhaps what she was most angry at was how my words turned her on. I could it see in the blush under her wet cheeks. She looked down at our clasped hands on the countertop and then she pulled her own away and used the collar of her sweatshirt to dab her face dry.

I smiled and leaned back from the counter.

"Or you can die," I said. "It's entirely up to you. But if you do prefer to die, as you claim, then you'd be wise to do it yourself as quickly and painlessly as possible. You won't receive any such mercy from me."

Finally her brows knitted back into a frown and she glared at me across the counter. "So that's it? I don't have any choice?"

"I just explained your choice."

"That wasn't a choice."

I smiled and chuckled once to myself. "I know," I said. "But it is what it is. I thought I would be able to apologize and beg your forgiveness but I can't. All I can do is assure you that I do regret what happened last night and I do wish to make it up to you. But it's going to take a compromise. You will at least have to give me a chance."

She sniffed one final time and wiped her nose. I smiled and stood up from the stool.

"But don't worry, you don't need to decide this instant," I said. "You have plenty of time and I dare say the choice will soon become the easiest choice you ever made. I intend to earn your forgiveness and affection very thoroughly."

I came around behind her and put my arms around her middle—very gently so I wouldn't hurt her burns. She didn't resist and I placed a kiss into her hair and inhaled her scent, closing my eyes. Her hair always smelt so delicious in the morning before she washed it, stronger somehow, headier.

I smiled and continued to hold her as I whispered into her ear.

"All I ask from you right now is your cooperation in fixing up the house," I said. "I haven't lived as a human in a very long time and certainly not in this modern era. I'll need your help if we're going to make this place liveable for you. I don't want to overlook anything you may require. Okay?"

I released her and sidled to her side to look at her face. The expression on it was tentative and full of cautiousness. She took her latte from the countertop and sipped it and nodded at the question.

"Alright," she said.

I smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Within the hour we were dressed and out shopping. The talk that morning hadn't gone precisely to plan but perhaps it had turned out better. I was able to both preserve my pride—well, most of it—and establish a truce. The truce was rather cold, of course, but at least the girl was speaking to me and not trying to kill me with a blowtorch. It was more than I could've hoped for last night. While she was asleep I had been worried that she might never speak to me again. But now I had a second chance and I was determined not to waste it. I needed to treat her as absolutely perfectly as possible or at the very least avoid torturing her and cheating on her right before her very eyes.

So far things were going very well. Aside from a bit of sullenness and sarcasm she had been quite cooperative in organizing a list of household items she would require. We decided to do the house room by room with priority on the bathroom and kitchen. We already had the basic essentials like toothbrushes and soap in our travelbags but now it was time to fit out whole cabinets with deodorant and toilet paper and cottonswaps and little chrome tools for nailcare.

The shopping trip reminded me of when I had gone shopping in Port Angeles but it was much easier with the girl along since she was so much more aware of her human needs than I was. Basically all I had to do was push the cart and pay for everything. By mid-morning we had the bathroom done and we set out again right away. Next was the kitchen. The girl needed cookware and dishwashing liquid and utensils, pots, pans, a toaster, a wafflemaker, a mixing machine together with measuring cups. I left most of that to her while I went to the bank next door and organized an basic debit account we could share. By the time we got home and stacked the dishes in the cupboards and hung the pans from hooks it was past noon. The girl made a sandwich with the groceries we had bought and sat down to eat while I watched her and silently felt so grateful for how well everything was going. Then we set out again.

We bought some basics for the living room, some shelves, a wall mount for the TV, and then we moved onto the bedroom. We needed another lamp and some extra sheets and covers and lots of clothes as well. The afternoon was well advanced by now and the girl was getting quite tired even though she hadn't complained once. She hadn't smiled either or seemed to enjoy any of it but I didn't expect her too right now. While we were clothes shopping we also swung by the sleepwear and she allowed me to buy her a frilly nightie and some shorts and a few cute little sleeptanks. There was a modest selection of lingerie there as well and I bought myself some red lace thongs and some black ones as well and some bras to match. I didn't tell her the black ones were for her.

By nightfall the house was almost completely outfitted with everything a young couple could want. We'd still need to pick up a few things as they occurred to us but for now the place was more than liveable. We had even purchased some art to go on the walls, modern compositions consisting of triangles in various colors and patterns. I had never been much of an aficionado but they seemed to reflect our new home very well.

Despite all our brand new kitchenware the girl was far too exhausted to cook and instead I ordered her some takeout. She ate on the sofa while we watched TV, still wearing the clothes she'd gone shopping in, and at this point she hadn't taken a proper shower in days. Luckily we had also picked up some garbage bags and after she ate I took her into the bathroom and helped her take off her clothes. She hesitated for a second as I put my hands on her, as if it occurred to her that she could do all this by herself, but she didn't make any objections. She took off her top and her bra as well and I gave her breasts a smile, grateful to even see them again after how appallingly I had behaved last night. Her eyes went cold at how I looked at them so unabashedly but she said nothing. I helped her with her panties as well, pulling them down and negotiating them away from the cast on her leg, and then I told her to sit on the rim of the bathtub. She did and I put the garbage over the cast and sealed it above her knee by wrapping tape around it. She watched me while I did it, looking down at me where I knelt at her feet, and I smiled at her when I was done. Her expression was still very cold but I could tell she was more eager to forgive me than she wanted to admit. Despite the enormity of my transgressions last night there would always be a flawed place in the fabric of her heart that was unable to process any of this as a big deal. It was the same flaw that allowed her to be cool with being kidnapped. Raped. Abused. There was simply something inside her that was broken before I had ever even laid hands on her.

I let her shower first while I turned down the bed and then I went for a shower of my own. The bathroom was down the hall and I left my hair damp as I came back down the corridor with the burn cream in my hand. The girl was sitting there on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but the cast, and she looked up as I came in. I was completely naked as well and I flipped off the light before I came forward. The only light left in the room was the dimness of the bedside lamp. I sat down beside her and she turned her back slightly, almost coyly, for me to apply the cream to her burns. I did so very gently and then I capped the bottle and set it on the nightstand before turning back to her and placing a hand on her knee.

"I want to thank you," I said. "For giving me a chance today."

She looked at the hand on her knee. She knew I was going to seduce her and she didn't seem to care. "Yeah, well," she said. "Like you said, I don't have any choice, right?"

"You'd be surprised," I said, giving her knee a suggestive caress.

She didn't respond but her face softened as she gazed at me in that dim light. Her eyes were round and dark and they looked at me searchingly, as if all she needed to see was something redeeming. Something, anything, that would allow her to do this with her pride intact. So I cupped her face with my other hand and gave her the most gentle smile I could manage.

"You have a choice right now," I told her. "Vampires don't sleep, which means this bed is yours. You don't have to share it with me if you don't want. You could send me away right now. I'll do whatever you need. Whatever it takes to prove how much I love you."

Her eyes began to swim with emotion and her voice cracked when she spoke.

"I just don't want to fight anymore," she said.

I couldn't have agreed more and I smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "Then let me stay and make love to you," I whispered into her mouth between kisses. "I think we both need it. It'll be therapeutic. It won't fix everything. But it'll be a good start."

She didn't answer but slowly she began to move her lips against mine and after a while she put her arms around my neck.

It felt like an eternity since I had kissed her last even though it had hardly been a day. Her face was so smooth and warm under my hand and her lips were so wonderfully soft. There was a slight taste of toothpaste in her mouth and it was so warm and wet. She gave a soft moan and slowly I lowered my hand to one of her breasts and cupped it and caressed it gently as I continued to tongue her mouth. She moaned again and began to lean into the kiss and push back with her tongue. I was lost in the kiss and the softness of her breast and I felt a sharp pang of guilt for everything I had done last night. How could I have possibly taken this girl for granted so much? How could I have forgotten how perfect she was?

Soon we were under the covers with our legs entwined, her cast heavy and rough but not uncomfortable. Eventually I rolled her onto her back and reached between her legs to rub her entrance. It was already wet and it soon got even wetter. She moaned and opened her legs under the covers, breaking the kiss to breathe heavily and look up at me. I smiled at her and slipped two fingers into that wet tightness between her legs, causing another moan to come out of her. I felt her vagina squeeze on my fingers tentatively and I kissed her again, softly on her lips, and then lower on her neck and finally her chest, pecking at her nipples with my lips and licking them and giving them little suckles. She was moaning very deeply by now, her entire body on fire, and eventually I moved down between her thighs and licked all around my fingers as I pumped them in and out. Her moans were beginning to tremble, as if she was scared of the climax that approached, and finally I licked at her clit and made her whimper before taking that stiff nub between my lips and sucking her to an orgasm.

The intensity of it made her sob as her back arched up and when I came back to her face I could see that she was crying. I cupped her face and gazed into it and she sniffled and looked at me. I wanted to ask her why she was crying but I thought I had a pretty good idea. The tension had broken. All the anger and resentment and hurt that had been building up inside her like a stormcloud were now opening up and releasing it all in a downpour of tears and relief. She didn't speak and I didn't either. I placed a kiss on those soft lips that I loved so much and she made a small moan into them and kissed me back and kissed me some more before suddenly grabbing my face and rolling me onto my back.

I smiled into the kiss, laying on my back now, and she arched her chest into mine aggressively as she tongued the inside of my mouth. I grabbed one of her buttocks and squeezed it and accepted her kiss very gratefully. My other hand was stroking her side and carefully avoiding the burns on her back. She kissed me some more, very urgently, and then she abandoned my mouth and began sucking my nipples instead. I flinched and gasped and smiled as she gripped the mounds of my breasts in her hands and licked and suckled at the stiff nipples on top of them. She was moaning as well. Her hair was still slightly damp and I had my fingers woven into it as she lowered her mouth further to my belly and finally between my legs. Her tongue lashed across my wet entrance and suddenly I arched and gasped and orgasmed. It had taken me completely by surprise and I cried out at its swiftness and then cried out again as she licked me to a second orgasm directly after the first, my face crumpling up in something like pain as my spine completely came off of the mattress. My eyes were closed and it still wasn't over. She was still licking and I could feel a third one coming. My chest was heaving and I was breathing loudly through my mouth, panting in desperation until I cried out a third time, my voice breaking off into a whimper as a third orgasm ravaged my satiated body and caused it to buckle up a final time.

My eyes stayed closed for a long time afterward. It was impossible for vampires to lose energy but the satisfaction I felt was almost the same as exhaustion. The girl was still between my thighs but her licks were softer now, loving almost, as her tongue guided me down from those incredible peaks of pleasure she had driven me too. Eventually I smiled and opened my eyes and watched her lick for a while until she lifted her head and looked at me. Her tears had gone away and all her passion and her face had once again resumed that cold mask she had been wearing all night. I smiled and stroked her hair. It seemed her forgiveness had only been temporary as her orgasm but that was okay. As I said earlier, making love was not going to solve our problems, it was merely a good start.

Still slightly breathless I asked her if she would let me hold her for a while before she slept. She thought about that for a moment and then wordlessly she laid her face against the pillow of one of my breasts while cupping the other breast in her hand like a teddy bear.

I wrapped my arms around her and sighed contently and held her in silence. I tried to think when was the last time we shared a moment of intimacy like this. It would've been back at the motel in Port Angeles. The last day before she found out what I did to her father. It felt so much longer ago. I remembered that final day at the motel so clearly. That was the day she had agreed to establish a relationship with me. The day she had admitted she liked me. The day that—

"Who was that woman last night?" asked the girl in my arms very quietly.

At first I wasn't even sure what she was talking about. "Who, Heidi?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, she's just an old friend," I told her, holding her under the covers and stroking her slim little waist very gently. "A coven mate from back in England. Before James. Quite a lovely woman, isn't she?"

She snorted at that. I smiled but perhaps it was unwise to tease her. I had to bear in mind the heinousness of those actions and remember to be guilty.

"Was she your mate?" she asked after a while.

I chuckled softly to myself. "No, no, no," I said. "Nothing like that. Heidi and I are merely friends. We were never under the illusion of anything more. She was simply one of the first vampires I ever met."

"Did she turn you?"

"No. I was turned by my sister. Anne."

"You have a sister?"

I nodded and smiled up at the ceiling in the dim light of the bedside lamp, recalling my sister's face and voice from almost five hundred years ago. "Back when I was human, my sister and I were sold to a whorehouse," I said. "One day my sister escaped and when she returned for me she was very pale and very cold. She turned me into a vampire as well and bought me back to the coven who had turned her—where I met Heidi."

She didn't move. She was silent for a while and after a while I spoke again.

"She died shortly after in an altercation with another coven," I said. "She would've lived longer if she never became a vampire at all. Heidi and I are the only two remaining from that coven. We've often been separated through the centuries but we always find a way back to each other. The world is too small to stretch the attraction between us too thin."

Again she was silent. I wondered if I should be silent as well but I felt she was entitled to know everything.

"Heidi was my first real lover," I admitted. "Before her, I had never been attracted to another woman before. I had never been attracted to a man either, but that hadn't occurred to me at the time. There was something about Heidi that was simply spellbinding to me. Not only her beauty, but her personality. I admired her seductiveness very much and I fell to it very easily. I still do, I suppose."

I sighed at the damage that seductiveness had caused last night and then I looked down at the girl's head on my chest and gave her body a playful squeeze.

"But, of course, none of that compares to how I feel about you," I said.

I thought the conversation had been rather well-received but I suppose I hadn't seen her face. I went to kiss the top of her head but instead she shrugged out of my arms and rolled away from me coldly.

"Whatever," she muttered.

The lamp was still on and I smiled at the back of her head.

"Careful, Ms Swan," I said teasingly. "Such obvious jealousy does nothing but prove that you do in fact have feelings for me."

She didn't answer and I continued to smile at the back of her head. Perhaps I should've left the bed and given her some time but I wasn't sure if time is what she needed. Perhaps she needed assurance more.

So I slithered a little closer to her under the covers and set a hand on her hip.

"Hm?" I murmured.

Still no reply. She was laying on her side and I shuffled even closer so that my breast brushed against her damaged back. I stoked my hand into the dip of her waist and then stroked it back up the hill of her hip and then I let it stroke over the soft round globes of her buttocks. My fingers slipped between the soft cleft of them and I stroked there for a little bit before my fingers moved forward into the warm crevasse between her thighs in search of the entrance hidden away in all that lovely softness.

I found it and rubbed it with my fingertips suggestively. It was dry but so warm and I smiled as I whispered to her in the dim bedroom.

"I know you were jealous last night," I said. "As much as you don't want to admit it, you hate the idea that another woman put her hands on me. Her mouth. Her tongue. How did it feel, Ms Swan? To sit there so helpless and watch another woman lick my vagina? To watch me lick hers?"

Again she didn't answer. Not with her mouth but my fingers did feel a small twitch inside all those soft and silky folds I was fondling.

"It's okay, you can admit it," I whispered. "Our relationship may be unconventional but it is a relationship. It's perfectly natural to be jealous. No woman likes to be disrespected. No woman likes to feel as if she is disposable."

She was beginning to moisten by now and I smiled and added:

"Well. Some women do. Does the inferiority excite you, Ms Swan? Does being degraded make you wet?"

I wriggled two fingers into her folds and slipped them into the tightness of her vagina. She made a soft gasp in the dimness and I smiled and pushed them in a little and withdrew and pushed them in again.

"But surely you realize that I'm only teasing you," I went on. "You're not disposable, Ms Swan. Not at all. I wasn't lying when I said Heidi is nothing compared to you. You are incredible to me. Your body is a delicacy. Your scent is a spell. Everything about you is amazing. I even like that waspish personality of yours."

These words made her even more aroused that the degrading ones and a soft moan came out of her as I took her shoulder with my other hand and rolled her onto her back.

She was breathing heavily by now and looking up in the lamplight with lust and helplessness on her face. My fingers were still buried inside her and I pushed them in deeper and made her moan again. I smiled and kissed her lips and then I lowered my face to kiss her nipples and breasts while I spoke.

"However dishonest you chose to be about your feelings, I don't think I can lie about my own anymore," I said. "I love you, Ms Swan. There is no woman in this world I would rather be with than you. I want to be with you forever. To keep you and hold you and do whatever you want me to do. My feelings are yours to exploit. If only you'll accept them…"

I removed my fingers from her and spread her entrance and shoved my tongue into it instead.

She gasped and bucked her hips gently and lay there moaning as I continued to lovingly eat her out.

That night didn't solve everything but it did change everything. I stayed with her all night and watched her sleep until the sunlight began to leak through the curtains and then I got up and went for a shower. I could not stop smiling. The declaration of my feelings last night had freed me from my pride and from now on I was positive that I would have no problems treating her the way she required to be treated. After the shower I left myself naked and went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, comparing the ingredients we had to several recipes I had researched on my phone. It turned out that we had exactly the ingredients for a nice omelette and I immediately set out making her one, chopping an onion and a green pepper, cracking eggs into a pan, humming to myself and swaying my naked butt in a gentle dance of happiness. I didn't have much experience cooking but it seemed simple enough to avoid burning it. When she emerged into the kitchen she was wearing those same sweatpants and sweatshirt and she had a crutch under one arm and a coy expression on her face under her dark and tangled hair. The sun had come out outside and the kitchen window was nice and bright. I smiled over my shoulder and told her it would be ready in just a second and she nodded and let her eyes roam over my naked form as I flipped the omelette and gave her a sexy wink. I must've looked exactly like a fantasy housewife, buxom and broad-hipped, naked, redhaired, and that's exactly what I was going to be for her from now on. She went over to the coffeemaker and got it going, still stealing glances at my body. The look in her eyes was excited but somewhat reserved as well, as if she wanted to forgive me but wasn't quite sure if I deserved it yet. I asked her if she liked omelettes and she said I looked so sexy like that. I raised my eyebrows at her forthrightness and she smiled and leaned her crutch against the kitchen counter and hobbled around behind me and sank to the floor. She was face to face with my butt while I stood at the stove and I giggled as she began to kiss it and lick it. It turned me on right away and I spread my feet just a little and bent at the hip to allow her access to my pussy. She found it and gripped my hips and munched me to a nice early morning climax and by then the coffee was done. She poured a cup and wiped the pussyjuice from her mouth and then smiled at me over the rim of the mug as she took a sip. I turned off the stove and transferred the omelette to a plate and told her it was ready while my heart fluttered like a bird trapped in my ribcage.

I sat with her while she ate, completely naked on the kitchen stool like an ornamental statue there, and she seemed to appreciate the view, glancing at my breasts as she popped little forkfuls of omelette in her mouth. I asked her how it turned out and she said it was alright even though I had forgotten the salt. I apologized to her for such a grievous oversight and promised it wouldn't happen again. She shrugged and kept eating, glancing at my tits.

I'd been monitoring her expression ever since she walked into the kitchen and everything about it seemed favourable. Last night seemed to have thawed much of her coldness and all that remained was a tentatively willingness to forgive me—not just yet, but soon. All I had to do was continue to earn it by not torturing her or fucking other women in front of her eyes. It seemed simple enough. I had already made it through one day without doing damage to our relationship and this morning was off to a wonderful start as well. We were discussing what we were going to do today but as fugitives our options were rather limited. The shopping was all taken care of and it wouldn't be wise to go out unnecessarily. She shrugged and asked what are we going to do then and I shrugged as well and smiled and said I suppose we could simply go back to bed for a while. She thought about that suggestion for a bit and then she finished the last of her orange juice and rose and took her crutch from the kitchen counter. She said she'd better go for a shower then. I smiled and gathered up her plate and told her to go ahead while I cleaned up. She did and while she was gone my phone rang. I dried my hands with a dishtowel and saw that it was Heidi.

A glimmer of misgiving pierced my morning glow but I answered it and spoke to her very cheerfully.

"Heidi, hello," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Victoria dearest, I was just calling to see if you were available for one of our old rendezvous'. I know it's short notice, but it really has been so long since we've seen each other. We have a lot to catch up on, don't you think?"

"Indeed we do, Heidi my love, but I'm afraid I'm rather busy this morning."

"Good heavens, I didn't mean this instant, although I certainly wouldn't have objected to it. How about tonight? We could go out and perhaps even acquire a third to join us."

I winced to myself with the phone at my ear as the temptation washed over me in a warm wave of wrongness. I could hear the shower running in another part of the house and the sound reminded me that the girl was naked and wet in there and probably very disapproving of the woman I was on the phone. It was lucky I had fed so recently or I might not've have the strength to resist.

"Oh, Heidi, that is a very tempting offer, but…"

"But?"

"Well, I only fed very recently, and a woman of my distinctive description is still the subject of a very large police investigation. All things considered it might be best if I remain home tonight. You understand, don't you?"

There was a brief hesitation but then her voice came over the phone as pleasant as mine had been.

"Of course, my dear, of course. Think nothing of it. Not even centuries could keep us apart so I doubt mere days will. I'm sure we'll get together eventually. Perhaps next week?"

The shower turned off and I knew I better get off the phone as quickly as possible.

"Perhaps," I said. "I'll give you a call whenever I feel it's safe to go out. Thank you very much for calling, Heidi, it was wonderful to hear your voice. _Auf Wiedersehen, meine liebe_."

She chuckled at my German, her native tongue, and repeated a similar goodbye.

"_Auf Wiedersehen, Viktoria_," she said.

I smiled with a chuckle of my own and then I hung up.

After that I just stood there with the phone, my heart racing strangely. I wasn't sure what I was feeling but it felt like pride. Not my usual kind of pride but a cleaner, fresher, more honorable kind of pride. I was proud of myself because I had said no. I had consciously refused to do something that I knew would hurt Ms Swan. I had avoided a mistake. Perhaps it was only a small thing but it was still rather big progress for me and the realization gave me a surge of hope. But then my smile dimmed somewhat as I realized that eventually the thirst will begin to overpower me and I will have to go hunting with Heidi. By then I only hoped Ms Swan would be amenable enough to understand.

I was putting the plate away when the girl came hobbling into the kitchen, naked with her wet hair dangling. She smiled at me and asked if I was ready. I smiled as well and then I lifted her in my arms like a bride and carried her upstairs, letting the crutch fall over and clatter to the floor behind us.

I deposited her on the bed and then climbed on top and began to kiss her. She returned the kiss and stroked my back with her hands and reached to grab my ass. The consensualness of the encounter reminded me of that last day in the motel and my moans were very deep and very genuine from the love I was feeling in my chest. She had her head on the pillow and I kissed her and gazed into her eyes and kissed her again. She opened her mouth and extended her tongue and I licked it and flicked at it with my own tongue while cupping her face and then I sucked it and moaned and deepened the kiss once more. Soon she was very went between her legs and I went down them between and used my mouth there instead, plastering my lips to her pussy and eating it out with her legs wrapped around my head and her cast like a log across my back. She came with a cry and she was smiling afterward and I kissed her until she rolled me onto my back and shuffled down between my legs. I groaned as her tongue entered me and I had never felt anything quite like the gigantic swell of love and ecstasy that erupted in my heart as she licked me to climax.

We made love all day that day, stopping only for the girl to eat and drink. Her former frostiness towards me had completely melted and the reservation in her eyes was beginning to diminish as well. The sex helped a great deal. It reminded us both of how strong the affinity between us really was. How deep. How irresistible.

It was only toward dinner time that we put some clothes on. While she cooked I went out and bought her a bottle of wine, sort of like a celebration, and after she was finished eating we went back upstairs and took our clothes off again and crawled into each other's arms. We made love and she drank some more wine and we made love again and soon she was asleep in my arms as I held her and stroked her and listened to each soft snore in the darkness.

The next day was more of the same and the next day and the day after that. On the forth morning I woke her up by teasing my fingertips against her pussylips and she woke with a giggle and a smile as she opened her legs further. Over the next week we spent almost every waking moment together. The only times she left my sight were to use the bathroom or shower while I cleaned up and afterwards she would always hurry back to my side, coyly but teetering ever closer to full forgiveness. We made love in the kitchen, the living room, on the floor. She never made any advances on me herself but she was always eager to accept mine.

Heidi called again by the end of that first week and she sounded just a little annoyed that I hadn't bothered to call her back yet. In truth I had been so absorbed in Ms Swan that I had almost entirely forgotten about Heidi. It had been just over a week since I had fed last and this time I was even more tempted to accept her offer to go hunting. I even rationalized to myself that Ms Swan and I were secure enough that she wouldn't even be upset. But the call had come just before Ms Swan and I were going to bed and in the end I begged Heidi's pardon and promised her that I would take up her offer very soon. She was displeased at being rebuffed a second time but she carefully hid it behind a veneer of friendliness as she wished me a goodnight and hung up. She called again two days later but that time I didn't pick up.

By now Ms Swan and I were spending less time having sex and more time simply being together. She caught up on a lot of her favorite TV shows on the laptop and I watched them with her while she explained to me what was going on and which characters she liked. I smiled at how she seemed to favor the female villains. We watched a lot of movies as well. It had been a long time since I had lived in a house and I had decades worth of human culture to catch up on. So far she hadn't gotten bored of being cooped up in the house at all. I asked her if she missed school and she gave me a look as if I was stupid.

Heidi called again but again I didn't answer, hitting the ignore button with a pensive look on my face. It had been almost two weeks since I fed and I would have to do it very soon before Ms Swan herself was in danger. Already there were moments were I had to restrain myself from ripping her open during sex. But how would she react to me going hunting? Would she understand that Heidi was my friend and I liked to have her in my life? I hoped she would. Eventually I hoped they would become friends and lovers as well. Perhaps we could even form a coven together. There was safety in numbers and there were certain things about a vampire lifestyle that she was just going to have to accept. I felt like I should talk about this with her but I was afraid of upsetting her and ruining all the progress we had made. Our relationship seemed to be at its strongest point and yet the most fragile as well, tempered like steel and just as brittle.

Two days later we removed the cast from her leg. It would've been better to have her x-rayed as well to make sure it was healing properly and perhaps murder and feed from the doctor who treated her again but I was afraid of disrupting her feelings. I had to be absolutely certain of her forgiveness and understanding before I could do anything like that. I just hoped it would be soon. The thirst had become a constant soreness in my throat and it was enough to distract me even during sex.

I had gone to the pharmacy and bought her a leg brace which she wore around the house, happy to be off the crutches. By now a thin layer of dust had settled over the house and I realized we would have to clean. She was oddly eager to volunteer for chores but I wouldn't let her do it alone. We set out with vacuum cleaners and dust rags and furniture polish and soon the whole house was clean and sparkling. We did our first load of washing as well and heaped it into the dryer and by now she was quite exhausted. The tiny laundry had only a small lightbulb dangling from the ceiling and it contained nothing but a washer, a dryer, and a large water trough. The girl had tied back her hair with a bandana and now she took it off and wiped the sweat from her forehead. I cupped her face and she looked up at me, tired but happy. She smelt like sweat and furniture polish and I leaned to kiss her before grabbing her butt and hefting her onto the rumbling dryer and sinking to my knees to go down on her.

By the next morning she was almost perfectly healed. The burns on her back had faded and disappeared days ago and she was able to stand on her leg without the brace. I examined her calf in bed before we got up and then I placed kisses along her shinbone and then her kneecap and thigh before pressing my lips to her pussy itself. We were nearing the end of our little honeymoon and I was unsure what was going to happen next. We were going to have to talk about it and make some plans but there were so many things I was afraid to mention.

That night I insisted on making her dinner, just a simple pot of pasta and spaghetti sauce. My culinary skills weren't as sharp as the girl's but she agreed to merely keep an eye on me without helping. We had gone out to buy groceries and we both happened to be fully clothed, me in a white and red polkadot dress with an apron over it and her in the first pair of skinnyjeans she'd been able to wear in weeks. I lifted the lid of the spaghetti pot and stirred the contents, quite proud of myself. She observed all this from the kitchen counter and before I put the lid back she said:

"Did you put salt in the water?"

Rats. How could I forget?

The girl smiled and rose from the stool and came around the counter, gingerly on her newly healed leg, and added a handful of cooking salt to the pot of boiling pasta while I held the lid and smiled at her.

"How's your leg?" I asked her.

She looked down at it. She had no shoes on, only socks, and the jeans were very tight. "It's weird," she said. "It doesn't hurt, but it feels very fragile. Like it might break again if I walk too fast."

"We'll have to be very careful," I said, and then put the lid back on the pot and turned back to her. "How long will the pasta take, do you think?"

"About five minutes."

I smirked and reached for the button on her jeans. "Just long enough for a little quickie, hm?"

She smirked as well. "You think I can even get wet in five minutes?"

"We'll find out," I said, and then I pushed down her jeans and kissed her.

She moaned and instantly opened her mouth, letting my tongue spurn her into excitement. I grabbed her ass and groped it over her underwear and then I stuck my hand into her panties and groped it some more. She moaned and pushed her jeans down even further and then I lifted her by her ass and set her down again on the counter. She giggled at the coldness of the countertop on her buttcheeks and broke the kiss.

"I have to eat on this counter, you know," she said.

I grinned and sank to my knees.

"I don't mind eating off it," I said, and then proceeded to eat her out.

She moaned with her legs in the air and let my mouth wetten her further but then there was a hiss from the stove and she giggled and quickly tapped on my head.

"Shit, the water's boiling over, quick turn it down!"

I giggled as well and quickly untangled my head from her jeans and rose and turned off that side of the stove. The sauce was still simmering and the strainer was in the sink. I dumped the pot of pasta into the strainer in a huge cloud of steam and the girl giggled and waited with her legs dangling over the side of the counter and her jeans around her ankles.

I smiled and came back to her and gave her a big kiss before lowering again to my knees and sticking my head between her thighs. She moaned pleasurable as I resumed eating her out and I felt her hands weave into my hair.

"Mmm," she murmured. "You better hurry. The sauce'll burn."

I moaned in return and hooked my arms around her legs, my head smothered between her warm thighs, and pushed my tongue in deeper. She laughed and started breathing heavy and soon she came, squeezing my head and groaning happily at the ceiling.

I was looking up from between her thighs, her legs resting on my shoulders. I watched the orgasm ebb away over her face and smiled with my lips on her pussy and gave it a kiss when her eyes lowered to mine. She breathed out and swallowed and chuckled once.

"Wow," she said. "I guess that was your dinner, huh?"

"And desert too," I said, giving her a few more licks and kisses down there.

By now the sauce was bubbling pretty violently but we managed to save it before it did more than stick to the pan a little bit and soon the girl was seated at the kitchen counter with a plate of spaghetti covered over with rich red sauce dusted with parmesan and a side of salad.

"Mmm," she said after her first mouthful. "It's pretty good."

I was sitting on the other side of the counter, watching her, and I smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

She nodded and twirled her fork into the pasta and lifted it to her mouth. A loose strand dangled from her lips and she smiled at me as she sucked it down. I smiled as well, my heart completely glowing. We had made such amazing progress these last two weeks. I wasn't sure if she had entirely forgiven me but she was certainly willing to be with me and be happy.

I just hoped it would last.

I needed to feed so bad.

The girl had been glancing at my eyes as she ate and maybe the hunger was showing in those red orbs of mine because after a while her smile dimmed and she became serious and speculative. She took a sip from a glass of water and lowered it again.

"What about you?" she asked. "How long has it been since you actually fed?"

The mention of it gave me a jolt in my chest but I shrugged it off. "A while."

"Will you need to do it soon?"

I didn't answer. My throat began to burn. There was red spaghetti sauce on her lips, not the same shade as blood—not even close—but god it made me throb all over.

I had been afraid to talk about this but since she had bought it up perhaps it would be safe. I knew she was basically okay with me being a murderer but that was when she already had a very low opinion of me. During these last two weeks I had shown her a different side of myself. The tender side. The side that loved her and respected her and wanted to be with her no matter what. It was a side she very obviously liked and I was afraid to do damage to her new opinion of me.

But the look in her eyes was calm and curious and she had even stopped eating to wait for me to speak, so I opened my mouth and—

There was a knock on the door.

Both of us frowned and glanced toward the front of the house. Neither of us were expecting anyone, obviously, and we didn't exactly have any friends in town. Maybe it was the landlord or his daughter?

I slipped off the stool.

"That might be the landlord," I said. "I better check."

She nodded and turned on the stool to watch me go over to the front door. From the kitchen you could basically see the entire bottom floor of the apartment.

Another knock came as I reached for the doorknob and ceased again as I unlatched the doorchain. I opened the door and I was rather surprised to see Heidi.

"Heidi," I said, my mouth springing into a smile. "My, what a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in."

My warm welcome delighted her and she stepped into the apartment with a certain haughtiness, her heels clicking on the floorboard. She was wearing a stylish black dress with one sleeve that was fashioned from black lace and her thick dark reddish hair was in a full splendor of waves and curls over one shoulder. She carried a black leather clutch purse and she very clearly intended to go out tonight. I felt quite inferior in my plain polkadot house dress and that feeling had always turned me on for her.

Ms Swan was still sitting there at the kitchen counter and her face had gone completely cold. Heidi smiled at her and ignored her for the moment before turning back to me.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said. "I couldn't get you on the phone, so I decided to invite myself over."

A veiled accusation there and I felt the justice of it. Heidi was my dear friend and after our joyful reunion the other night it was quite abominable of me to avoid her for two weeks. Of course, it had been even more abominable to fuck her in front of Ms Swan during that joyful reunion but Ms Swan wasn't the only relationship of mine that seemed to require maintenance.

I chuckled and put a hand in the small of Heidi's back and led her into the kitchen area.

"Yes, I've been rather preoccupied nursing my little Bella back to health," I said. "Her leg is almost entirely healed. Bella, you remember Heidi?"

From the cold glare in her dark eyes it seemed she did remember her. Heidi smiled at her cockily and offered no greeting of her own and Ms Swan didn't either. She took her plate from the counter and slipped off the stool.

"I'll eat upstairs," she said.

Then she let her glare impale me as well for a moment before turning her back and marching up the stairs.

I sighed. I suppose it had been too much to expect them to simply forgive and forget but all things considered it could've been worse. A cold shoulder was much better than eruptions of emotion.

I chuckled awkwardly and turned to Heidi.

"Well," I said. "You and her perhaps got off on the wrong foot the other night, hm?"

She shrugged with a smile. "There's no injury on my side."

"No, you're sides are quite perfect," I said charmingly. "What brings you here, old friend?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could surprise you and take you to dinner with me. Something a little more palatable than pasta, although not quite as palatable as that girl upstairs."

I smiled and hesitated but the temptation was too great. Heidi was too beautiful and now that she was here in front of my eyes there was simply no way to resist, especially not combined with the temptation of blood. Ms Swan would understand. She knew I was a vampire and that things like this were necessary. And if she didn't, well, she would have to learn. I had done all I could to earn her love and now it was time for her to decide if she could accept me or not.

So I chuckled and placed a kiss on my old friend's gorgeously full lips.

"That sounds like a splendid idea," I said. "Allow me to get dressed, I'll be right back."

Then I turned and scampered upstairs like a girl excited for a date.

Ms Swan was in the bedroom, sitting crosslegged on the bed with the plate of pasta in her lap, and she looked up as I came in.

"Is she gone?" she asked me.

"Not quite," I said, striding over to the closet. "Actually, we're going out for a while. It's been a long time since I fed—you said so yourself—and…"

I trailed off, hoping casualness might prevent a scene.

It didn't work.

Ms Swan set the plate down on the bed and hopped off and came toward me with a frown.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

I laughed gaily and selected some dresses from where they hung in the closet. "Getting dressed, silly. You can't expect me to go out like this, can you? Quick—which dress do you like better?"

I held two different dresses to my torso, one black, one green. It was a very indirect—and very transparent—way of begging for her approval but she wasn't fooled. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"You're going out with that whore?"

I winced inwardly but outwardly I just laughed. "Oh, Bella, don't be so unfair. I know you might not have the best impression of her, but Heidi is my oldest friend. If you gave me another chance, I'm sure you can give her one too, can't you?"

She didn't answer, she just stood there with her arms crossed. I pulled the polkadot dress off and left it on the floor of the closet while I pulled on the black one. It was tight and short with very thin straps and I stepped into some black heels as well. I was tempted to put on some sexier underwear too but that might've been a bit much for the girl to tolerate. I'd just slip of my panties later on.

Finally I smiled at her and smoothed down the dress.

"Well? What do you think?"

She glared at me. "I think you should stay here."

I smiled and cupped her face. "I need to feed, Ms Swan," I said softly. "I'm a vampire. This is how vampires exist. I've tried so hard to impress you and win you over these past two weeks. Please don't let all that go to waste. I need you to understand, okay?"

She frowned and didn't answer. I gave her a kiss, softly but firmly, and then I smiled and hurried past her to put on some makeup.

She followed me all the way to the bathroom.

"Do you really have to, though?" she asked as I began applying lipstick to my mouth. "I mean, if you really need to feed, can't you steal some blood bags from a hospital or something?"

"I prefer fresh blood."

"I just don't think you should go out with her."

I smiled at her in the mirror and pursed my thick red lips. "Oh, Ms Swan. I must say I find it so charming that your jealousy so vastly outweighs any concern you might have for the innocent victim out there who's going to die tonight."

She glared at my reflection as I continued applying makeup. "I'm not jealous," she said. "I just think it's bullshit how she shows up here out of the blue and suddenly you're out the door without even talking to me about it. I mean, what the fuck is that?"

"Jealousy."

"Fuck you. Are you going to fuck her?"

"Who, the victim or Heidi?"

"Both."

"Well, yes."

She scoffed and shook her head at my face in the mirror in disbelief as I flicked my eyelashes with mascara. "I can't believe you," she said. "I thought you said you were going to try and earn my forgiveness and prove how much you love me or whatever bullshit you were talking about. That barely lasted two weeks, didn't it?"

That wounded me slightly. Those two weeks had meant everything to me and I really did try so hard.

I packed away the makeup and then turned to face her in that tiny bathroom we shared in this tiny house. She glared at my face, all covered now in sexy makeup, and I took her hands and spoke as gently as possible.

"I'm sorry, Ms Swan," I said. "But I'm not sure what to tell you."

"Tell me you won't go out with that slut downstairs."

"But, Bella. Heidi is my oldest friend. And I really do need to feed."

"Go tomorrow. By yourself."

"Bella…"

"Or with any other vampire in the world. Not her."

I didn't answer, I just looked at her and held her hands, and then she snatched her hands away from mine and glared at me furiously.

"I'm serious," she said. "You wanna stop making mistakes with me, then stop right now. Don't go. You need to work on making ME happy, not going out with some whore you used to fuck who suddenly shows up on the doorstep while we're trying to have dinner. You walk out on me right now and I swear to god I won't be here when you get back."

A pain came into my heart, as if it was being torn. Because I knew she was right. It was time to stop making mistakes. So far in our relationship I had managed to find a way to ruin every little bit of progress we made and if I went out with Heidi tonight I was going to not only ruin these last two weeks but perhaps destroy the entire thing.

But I did need to feed. I was desperate. And Heidi. Heidi was my…

Just then Heidi appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, silently, smiling, clad in that sexy black dress with that black lace sleeve stencilled over her pale and perfect skin. Ms Swan had her back to the door and she didn't realize Heidi was there until Heidi spoke.

"I heard yelling," she said. "Is everything alright?"

Ms Swan's face twisted in anger and she spun around. "Is it any of your business?"

Heidi raised an eyebrow at her innocently and then looked at me. I chuckled awkwardly and realized I had to get Heidi away from Ms Swan as quickly as possible. Ms Swan was in a very volatile mood and vampires could be no less volatile.

So I smiled and cleared my burning throat and then I moved past Ms Swan and took Heidi's arm and led her out into the corridor.

Ms Swan stayed upstairs.

I held my old friend's arm all the way to the front down and tried to make sense of the turmoil inside me. I was so confused. I was determined to do the right thing but I didn't know what that was. Was Ms Swan correct? Or was she being stubborn and childish? There was nothing unreasonable about wanting to spend an evening with an old friend, was there? Or were those simply the whisperings of my inner demons trying to trick me into another mistake?

I opened the front door and Heidi paused to smile at my dress.

"You look lovely tonight, Victoria," she said. "Just like old times, hm?"

Heidi looked so lovely too. With her lustrous mahogany hair, her amazing face, that sultry look in her dark red eyes. Her dress was slim and sexy and maddeningly black and figure-fitting and I wanted more than anything to go out with her and make love to her and share some lucky little victim between us.

But I couldn't.

It wasn't even a choice and perhaps that was the strangest thing. My feelings for Ms Swan seemed to have reached a point where I was simply incapable of deliberately doing anything that would hurt her and she had made it very clear upstairs that she would not put up with this. It was actually very humiliating. Five hundred year old vampire with immense power and evilness bested by teenage girl with angry eyes.

I sighed. Heidi had put her hands at my waist and now I gently took them away.

"I'm sorry, my dear," I said. "I'm afraid I can't go out tonight."

Heidi went absolutely still for a moment. Her eyes hardened. I felt terrible at disappointing her but also very relieved that I had remained true to Ms Swan. Heidi snorted and looked at my dress.

"Then why did you get dressed?" she asked dryly.

That was rather an unfair question, since it made it extremely obvious that I had been viciously pussy-whipped by a helpless human hostage who happened to be my girlfriend, but I chuckled it off and placed a hand on Heidi's back to lead her outside, down the small flight of stone steps and onto the sidewalk.

"I didn't realize that I would be busy tonight," I said. "Perhaps next time you could call ahead and make plans?"

She turned and looked at me coldly. "I've been calling all week but you haven't been interested in talking to me."

I chuckled again, to try and lighten the offence. "Yes, I've been rather preoccupied lately, haven't I? It's taken a while to get the house in order, humans require so much maintenance. Call me again sometime and I'll be sure to pick up."

She wasn't fooled by my levity. Her eyes darkened to a near black under the streetlamps and I could tell her pride was very wounded. She wasn't a woman who was used to rejection, particularly not from me. For five hundred years I had all but revelled in Heidi's superiority and seductiveness and never once had I turned her down.

Until now.

Heidi adjusted her purse in her hands but as angry as she was she wouldn't let it show too much. She looked across the street and back at me and let her eyes flicker over my dress before giving a flippant shrug.

"Actually, I don't think I'll bother calling again," she said. "I thought it would be worthwhile to renew our friendship but obviously you're not the same Victoria my old friend was. Farewell, my dear, perhaps a different decade will be kinder to us."

She turned and went to leave but I took her hand.

It was an impulse and again it cause my heart to tear from conflict. Because it occurred to me as I did it that I should've let her go. Heidi was a complication Ms Swan and I didn't need right now. But at the same time I just couldn't do it.

"Heidi," I said.

She turned back, looking at me coldly but willing to hear me out. I smiled at her and tugged her closer to me and then I cupped her face with my other hand.

"I'm sorry for being unavailable right now," I said. "Ms Swan is in a delicate state. I can't afford to upset her. Please understand that she is very important to me. You are as well. But I know I can count on your understanding more than I can count on hers right now. So please be patient with me, okay?"

Her eyes softened. She blinked them and looked away and looked back again.

"Why do you even put up with her?" she asked softly. "Why not just kill her and be done with it?"

I smiled and stroked her cheek under my hand. Clearly she didn't understand my feelings at all but she seemed at least willing to be patient.

"I'll call you myself as soon as I can," I told her. "I promise."

Then I kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

She accepted the kiss and kissed me back for a moment and then she gave me a sigh and smile before turning and continuing down the sidewalk. I watched her go, happy and only with a glimmer of misgiving. By refusing to go out with her I had avoided making another critical mistake with Ms Swan. But by promising to call her, perhaps I had only deferred that mistake to another day.

The front door was open and when I turned back to it I saw that Ms Swan was standing there in her jeans and tanktop. The night had a chill in the air and she was hugging her arms around her middle and looking at me with a very abashed look on her face.

"You're not going out?" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head.

She seemed surprised at that and unsure what to say. As if she hadn't thought I would actually jilt my friend for her and didn't know if she was supposed to be flattered or not. Finally she said:

"Are you sure?"

I chuckled and came up the steps and closed the door behind me. I cupped her face with both hands and gazed into her eyes as we stood in the warmth of this house we shared together.

"The only thing I'm sure about is that I love you."

She blinked at me emotionally. She looked like she wanted to say it back but just couldn't bring herself to do it. I understood perfectly. I had been at peace with my twistedness for a very long time. It was going to take her just as long to become as comfortable with it as I was.

Instead she surprised me by saying:

"You can feed from me if you really need to."

My mouth fell open slightly. My hands fell away from her face. Thirst flared across the back of my throat and my heart pounded and for a second I was struck absolutely dumb—not just from the offer but from the fact that such a thing had never even occurred to me. I had lost the desire to feed from her as soon as I realized how much I liked her alive.

But now that she mentioned it I realized that it was possible. Her scent was as intoxicating as it ever was but I was used to it by now. I was capable of controlling myself. It wasn't something we could do very often but tonight…tonight maybe we both needed it. To prove something to ourselves. To consummate the relationship.

"Are you willing to take that risk?" I asked her gently.

She gave me a smile and a nod. "I'm not afraid. I've thought about it a lot. And the longer you wait, the more risky it'll be. You'll be able to control yourself, won't you?"

I looked into her eyes to try and read her intentions. All I saw in those depthless black pools was willingness. She wanted to do this. She wanted me to do it. She might've forbidden me to go out but that was only because she had everything I needed right here—which was the same reason I had stayed.

So I returned her smile and nodded.

"I'll control myself," I said. "I'll never hurt you again, Ms Swan, I promise."

She smiled at that and then the smile turned coy.

"Well, I hope it hurts just a little," she said. "I kind of miss it when you hurt me."

Her words and the look in her dark and beautiful eyes sent an incredible rush of lust throughout my body and I was tempted to grab her head and bite into her face right then.

But I managed to control myself. My vision had blurred for a moment and I knew my eyes had gone pitch black and now she was gazing into them without a single bit of fear, bold as you please, and I released the breath I had inhaled very slowly.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," I said. Then I leaned to her mouth and whispered onto her lips. "Because I like to hurt you too."

I kissed her and bit her bottom lip playfully. Not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to make her giggle and recoil and touch it with her fingers to check if it was bleeding. I smiled and gestured toward the kitchen with my head.

"Come, you still need to eat," I said. "Let's enjoy the rest of our evening together."

She nodded with a face full of impishness and sucked her bitten lip in anticipation.

The plate of pasta had been left upstairs but it had cooled down quite a bit. I heated it up in the oven for her and she resumed her seat at the kitchen counter beside the bowl of salad that had been left there and continued to eat. Normally I would sit at the counter with her but with so much lust coursing through my body I felt it was better to keep just a little distance. I leaned back against the cabinets with my arms folded under my breasts and watched her from across the small kitchen. She ate in silence and smiled and let her eyes roam over the slinky black cocktail dress that I wouldn't be going out in and I could tell she was just as turned on as I was.

After she was finished we washed the plates together at the sink together with the pots, me washing, her drying. I told her to take it easy on her leg, that it still wasn't fully healed yet, but she said it was fine as she crisscrossed around the kitchen putting the plates away, flirting, smiling, telling me to hurry. I pulled the plug in the sink and then I turned with a smile and wove a soapy hand into her hair before swooping to her mouth urgently. She moaned into the kiss and kissed me back and squeezed one of my boobs until it popped out of the dress. I laughed and told her to be patient and she smiled and licked the nipple to tease me before I took her hand and led her upstairs.

Together we undressed in the bathroom and together we stepped into the shower. By now we were each almost mad with lust and it took all our restrained not to ravish each other under the water as our naked bodies brushed and touched, wet and slick with soap and throbbing all over. I rubbed soap into her ass as I kissed her mouth and she hooked her leg around me and mashed her tits into mine. She was almost mewling like a kitten and I was almost growling like a tiger. I wanted her so much. Needed her. Abruptly she broke the kiss and dropped to her knees in the floor of the shower and pressed her forehead to my hipbone to try and restrain herself from eating my pussy. Finally she looked up and asked for the bar of soap and I gave it to her and watched as she soaped up her breasts and used them to wash my leg, rubbing them into me and heaving and staring up at me with those dark and lidded eyes.

After we got out the shower we dried off with towels and used the hairdryer to blowdry our hair and then we crossed the corridor naked and went into the bedroom. By now our bodies were practically humming with lust and the girl gasped as I grabbed her and shoved her toward the bed. She landed and bounced on the mattress and gasped again as I opened her legs and swooped to her pussy. Instantly she was moaning and writhing on the mattress and within minutes she twisted up in an orgasm that made her legs tighten around my neck like anacondas. She wheezed and told me that was amazing and then she sat up and kissed my lips and kissed them some more and smiled into them before pushing me down onto my back and lowering her head between my legs. A gasp came out of me as her tongue licked across my sensitive slit and slipped into it and licked inside and I climaxed with a low moan as my back arched off the bed. She was still licking me but I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her into a kiss before rolling her over and pushing my hips at her entrance to make her moan and push back. Soon our legs were scissored and I was grinding my clit into hers, hard and fast, until she cried out and came and I came too. She was getting exhausted by now but she smiled as I opened her limp legs once more and started licking her vagina all over again, devouring it with a hunger that was absolute and ravenous and that only her blood could satisfy.

For over an hour we made love until finally she was covered in sweat and wheezing and curled up on her side with her eyes closed. I smiled at her and took her shoulder, so soft and warm under my hand, and eased her onto her back. Her eyes fluttered open about halfway and she smiled at me with such purity of satisfaction that my heart almost swelled out of my chest. I was laying at her side and I let my eyes drift to her breasts. Two soft mounds there. I touched one of them and stroked it and caressed it and then I lowered the hand between her legs. She smiled some more and moaned as I inserted some fingers into her vagina. It was hot inside, hot and wet, and I began to probe at her interior and pump them and kiss her mouth with my lips until she climaxed one more time.

She had panted the orgasm directly into my mouth and now I kissed her again and removed my fingers and touched her face with that same sticky hand. She moaned and smiled and waited for me to do what we had agreed I was going to do and finally I climbed between her legs and lowered my body across hers.

"Are you sure about this, Ms Swan?" I asked her, gazing in her eyes.

A smile came over her face and she nodded in satisfied exhaustion. "Yes," she said. "I'm so sick of fighting against it. Because you're right. I do belong to you. I belong to you so much, Victoria."

I smiled at her and allowed the smile to tilt into a smirk.

"No," I said. "I think it's me who belongs to you."

A sweet giggle came out of her and I lowered my lips to her neck. She moaned softly and turned her face aside and wrapped her arms around my back. Our breasts were connected and squashed together between us and I licked the skin of her throat and she moaned again.

"How much will it hurt?" she asked breathlessly.

I kissed her neck and murmured into it. "Just a little. The bite will be only a little snip and I'll make sure no venom enters your system. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said in a hiss of anticipation. "Do it."

My throat was on fire by now but it was surprisingly easy to control myself. I took a tiny nibble of her skin between my teeth and then gave it a sharp gnash of my incisors.

The pain made her gasp and she gasped again as suddenly my hand clenched in her hair and my mouth fastened viciously to her neck. The blood flooded my mouth in a blinding swell of sweetness and that first mouthful caused my eyes to roll up into my head. An uncontrollable passion erupted from a split in my heart and yet the girl was in no danger at all. My grip on her was a grip to keep her. Not destroy her. More blood was leaking from the wound and I tightened my arms around her and raised up and sat in the bed with her in my lap, clutching her with all my love. She was so soft and so warm and she moaned and whimpered and wrapped her arms around me and her legs as well and held me just as tightly as I held her as I sucked at the gash in her slender neck and drank down her precious blood that I had never dared hoped to taste.

—

**AN: This was the first chapter that spanned more than one day, lol. I admit I was very eager to get that cast off Bella's leg. To be honest, the normal length of time for a broken leg to heal is about five weeks, but that's far too long. It was only a fracture, anyway, so I don't think it's too unbelievable.**

**Anyway, hope it turned out good. This was sort of a milestone in their relationship. I felt it was time to break the pattern of two steps forward one step back and finally let their relationship solidify a little. It was also a very light and fluffy chapter compared to most. I felt it was a nice change of pace. I had a lot of fun writing it, but don't worry, it'll get dark again eventually. ;)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. I'll be curious to see what people think, especially the people who had bad reactions to the previous chapter. I'd love to know if this seemed like a suitable follow up or if it felt kind of flat or false. Thanks for reading. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

—

Chapter 10:

—

By morning the bloodstains on the bedsheet began to take shape in the dim light. Two splotches almost in the center of the bed and another near the pillow. Dried and dark, a deep rust color. The bedcovers had come off during the night and there was nothing to cover the stains nor the girl that slept beside them. She was sleeping on her side and her side was rising and falling with each soft breath. There was blood on her as well. On her neck and collar, a smear on one breast. I was laying on my side as well, opposite her with the blood stains between us, and I smiled at her in the growing light. Her skin and her lips were particularly pale and if not for her breathing she might've looked dead. I laid there for a long time, watching her, and after a while her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was me in the dim morning light and slowly a sleepy smile bloomed on her ashen lips.

"Hey," she whispered.

I smiled back. "Hey."

For a long time neither of us wanted to move. We spoke in low voices, as if we were trying not to wake up some invisible third person in the bed with us, and after a while she mentioned she was cold. I fetched the covers from the floor and spread them over her and then I climbed in beside her and wrapped her up in my arms. She fell asleep again as I was speaking to her and woke a little while later and then slept again. I just smiled and held her. So soft. So warm. Something had changed last night. Something consummated. She had accepted my feelings and her acceptance seemed to amplify them. I hadn't known it was possible to love her even more than I already did. The magnitude of love I felt for her that morning as I held her sleeping body against mine was so powerful that it made all previous feelings seem like nothing at all.

Eventually she woke again and by then it was fully bright in the morning. She whispered to me and told me she had to pee and I kissed her and told her to go ahead. She got out of the bed and I smiled at her naked back and buttocks as she crossed the room to the door. At the door she turned back and smiled coyly and then she continued on to the bathroom. I was smiling as well and my eyes drifted to the bloodstains on the bed. They looked like they'd been left there by a virgin but Ms Swan had sacrificed so much more. Part of me still couldn't believe she had let me do it. Was it trust? Was it love? She had been reluctant to use that word love last night but what else could it be?

I heard the toilet flush and finally I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. The girl had done her business and now she was brushing her teeth, naked at the sink. I smiled at her in the mirror. She smiled back with the toothbrush in her mouth and I came around behind her and wrapped my arms around her middle. In the mirror I could see the bite mark in her neck, a dried red scab. I looked at it for a minute and smiled and then I leaned and kissed it.

After she was finished brushing her teeth I set her down on the rim of the bathtub and opened up the firstaid kit we had bought. The wound wasn't bad but it cleaned it out and disinfected it and pressed a gauzepad to it. I was sitting beside her on the rim of the tub and she gazed into my eyes the entire time. Looking at me as if she had never seen me before. Or if perhaps she was seeing me properly at last. My own eyes kept flickering at hers and everything would trigger a jolt in my heart. Neither of us spoke very much while I was doing it and when I was done I closed the lid of the firstaid kit and latched it and then turned back to the girl and smiled and touched the gauzepad on her neck with my fingertips.

"There," I said. "You won't even need stiches."

The girl lifted her hand to touch the gauze as well and our fingers brushed and crackled with attraction. She was still looking into my eyes and she smiled as she spoke.

"I feel a lot better after last night," she said.

I tilted my head. "You do?"

She nodded brightly. "Yeah. Much better. For the first time, it feels like we might actually have a chance together. I never felt that before. I guess I never really believed that you…"

"That I what?"

Her smile went coy. "That you love me," she said. "I never thought you were even capable. But you do, don't you? You really love me."

My hand moved to cup her face. She used her own hand to hold it there and gaze into my eyes. I smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"With all my heart," I whispered.

She smiled. I smirked.

"And you?" I asked. "Do you love me?"

It was perhaps a little tactless to ask her outright but I was mostly just teasing. A blush came over her face and her dark and beautiful eyes began to sparkle. I could see the answer very clearly in them but she shrugged a naked shoulder uncertainly.

"I'm not sure," she said. "Maybe I do, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to say it. I think I just need a little more time to…"

"…get used to it?"

"Yeah," she said tentatively, as if she thought I might get angry.

But I smiled and pressed my lips to hers.

"Take all the time you need," I whispered into them. "I'll romance you to the end of the earth if that's what it takes."

A soft moan came out of her and she opened her mouth to receive my tongue. I gave it to her and wrapped her in my arms. Her soft breasts melded into mine and another moan came out of her. Her hand cupped my face and stroked it and then she broke the kiss for a moment to gaze into my eyes. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ms Swan," I said.

A smile appeared on her mouth. "For what?"

"For everything. Existing. But specifically, for last night. You were incredible. You can't imagine how happy you've made me."

Another blush came over her cheeks. Her smile was beaming.

"That's good," she said.

I chuckled at her coyness and lowered my hand from her cheek to her neck, touching the pad of gauze there and pouting slightly. "I only wish I didn't have to leave a mark on you," I said. "You're too perfect to be blemished so recklessly. Human bodies damage so easily, don't they?"

"Mine does," she said, and then smirked at me with her arms around my neck. "Good thing I like it, huh?"

I grinned and kissed her and she kissed back for a moment before pulling back with a grin of her own.

"Can we go out tonight?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "Out where?"

"Anywhere. Somewhere nice. Like a date. We've never been on a real date before. Not one that I actually agreed to, at least. Is it safe for me to show my face in public yet?"

I cupped the face she spoke of and smiled at it glowingly and said:

"We'll risk it."

Then I pulled her back into the kiss.

Another moan came out of her and I madeout with her for quite a while, there on the rim of the bathtub. Her proposal of a date made me even more ecstatic than her offer to let me feed from her. I couldn't explain why but it really did. The fact that she wanted to go on a date with me meant that she liked me. That she wanted to spend time with me. Even if she couldn't put it into words just yet, I could feel it in her kiss, her lips, her body itself; she wanted to love me and she was so close to letting it happen. All she required was a little time and a little dating.

Soon I had one of her little tits in my hand and she had one of mine in hers and after a while we were even rubbing between each other's thighs as we smiled into each other's mouths. Once we were both very wet we stood up from the rim of the bathtub and relocated to the shower were we madeout a little more under the water before clawing each other to a climax. The blood loss had made her a little woozy and after we were done in the shower she didn't object to being taken back to bed. I changed the sheets first, of course, and threw them in the hamper before spreading new ones on the bed and smoothing them down. She watched me the entire time, not taking her sparkling eyes off me for a single second, and she giggled as I picked her up and deposited her back down again on the bed. She let me into her arms and held me as I kissed her and I kissed her for a long time before moving lower to her breasts. I spent a long time on them as well, kissing them and stroking them and petting them like puppies, before I moved lower some more to her entrance. By now she was very wet and I sampled the moisture with my tongue from the edges of her entrance and them I licked firmer and deeper until finally I licked her into a climax.

Afterwards she had a nap and when she woke she smiled and kissed me and rolled me onto my back and went down on me. I climaxed with her tongue buried into my vagina and she stayed down there and licked me some more. She was laying facefirst between my legs and she smiled up at me as she licked her tongue over my entrance and then she closed her eyes and moaned and continued to lick me to a second climax. Even then she didn't stop. She stayed right there between my legs, kissing my pussy with gentle little kisses before beginning to lick again and lick some more. She spent over an hour doing it and I lost count of how many orgasms she gave me. It was magnificent. My supernatural lust could never be quenched but that only seemed to encourage her.

We had spent all day making love and by nightfall it was time to get dressed for our date. The girl wore a tiny black dress with black lace underwear beneath and she smiled as she put it on and mentioned that she had never worn a dress like this before. My own dress was red, naturally, and I told her she looked absolutely beautiful. She smiled and said thank you and it made me glow so much that she actually accepted my compliments now. I used to think nothing was nicer than making her angry but I was wrong. This was nicer. Making her happy.

The restaurant we made last minute reservations at was down by the bay. We had a table on the terrace outside that overlooked the ocean and the ocean was vast and black. A string of lights were laced pole to pole along the pier and there were small boats docked there. The air was cool and fresh and I could smell the girl's perfume as we crossed the terrace and took our seats. Most of the other tables were taken by couples as well but there wasn't a woman on the premises more beautiful than me aside from one: Ms Swan.

A waiter in a white jacket bought us water and offered us menus. The girl and I discussed the selection and once again I was overwhelmed with joy at the simple fact that she actually wanted to be here this time. She decided on the salmon and she ordered it with a smile. The dish came and a glass of wine as well and she smiled as she ate and talked about how good it was and gazed about at the lovely night.

I was smiling as well but the only thing I was gazing at was her. There was a lamp on the table and the uplight was soft and warm. Her face had regained its pallor since the morning and her lips were red with lipstick and her eyes were like dark orbs of gorgeousness in their patches of perfect eyeshadow. She used a knife and fork and she sat very straight with her shoulders set and she smiled every time she noticed me watching her. The dress she wore was stark black against her white skin and there was just the faintest swell of breasts from her neckline. I let my eyes drift over those pale mounds and lift again to her mouth as she popped the fork between her lips and then I just sighed.

"You look so beautiful tonight," I said for the perhaps tenth time that night.

Her smile brightened. "Thanks."

My own smile brightened as well at how she said thank you. I wondered if I would ever get used to that. She was enjoying the attention I gave her so much that she straightened her back even more primly and continued to eat with a ladylike elegance.

"I just wish you could eat too," she said. "It probably looks a little weird with you just sitting there."

I smirked at her. "I'll eat tonight."

"Eat what?"

"You," I said teasingly. "Your delicious little pussy."

She grinned and swallowed and waggled the fork at me admonishingly. "Stop it. It's already hard enough to eat with you eye-fucking me over there."

"I can't stop," I said, continuing to gaze at her longingly. "Last night you awakened my passion."

"Only last night? It wasn't awakened all this entire time?"

I shook my head and smiled and leaned with my elbows on the table to gaze at her with all the lusty intensity of a woman who'd been waiting five hundred years to find her. "No," I said. "Our relationship till now was but a brisk winter morn compared to the hot summer night you have in store for you now. My body positively aches for you. I think I might orgasm just from looking at you."

I wasn't even exaggerating very much. A soft moan came out of me and I squirmed slightly on the chair. My breasts were bunched between my arms as I leaned with my elbows on the table and those huge mounds were all but spilling out of my dress.

Ms Swan had stopped eating. Her eyes flickered at the bulge of my breasts and back to my face and she swallowed a lump in her throat with a smile.

"Well," she said. "If you really want, we could get out of here right now. I don't mind."

Temptation washed over me in a sweet and rolling wave but the temptation itself was enough. I smiled and shook my head and unleaned from the table.

"It's okay," I said, more than happy to let the anticipation build even further. "Finish your dinner. And have dessert as well. It has to be a proper date. I'll restrain myself, don't worry. Unless you'd enjoy to be ravished right here in the middle of this restaurant in front of everybody?"

She blushed and raised her eyebrows at that and then she looked around the terrace. There were waiters crossing between tables and women in dresses and men in suits. The sky above was a dark murk of overcast and the ocean was black like ink. She turned back to me with a twinkle in her eyes and I could see she'd had a similar mental picture to mine: her dress hiked up and her body spread on the table as I ate her for dessert while the rest of the restaurant looked on in consternation and horror. A smirked crossed her lips and she said:

"Actually…"

But I placed a hand over hers on the table and didn't let her finish. In all likelihood she would only be joking or flirting but I didn't know if I would be able to resist.

"Don't say it," I said with a warning smile.

She pouted playfully and looked me in the eye, as if wondering if she should tempt me anyway and then she pulled her hand away gently and resumed eating.

"But it's funny how you mentioned awakened passion," she said. "Because that's kind of how I feel. I feel so much differently than before last night. I feel like…"

She trailed off, smiling, as if she couldn't even find the words for it. I smiled at her curiously.

"Like what?" I asked.

A chuckle came out of her.

"I don't know," she said. "Happy, I guess."

I smiled at that. She certainly looked happy, here under the night sky in that black dress with her dark hair spilling all over her pale shoulders. She chuckled again and shook her head.

"I guess I'd forgotten what it felt like," she said.

I didn't answer for a moment. The girl had suffered quite a lot to get here and yet she said it without any sadness. As if she had already moved past it all and didn't particularly care anymore. Or perhaps as if she realized at last that she never particularly cared to begin with.

She had stopped eating and now she looked up at me with that same smile. I smiled as well.

"Do I make you happy?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "You do."

"Thank you."

"But not just happy," she added with a giggle. "You make me feel something else."

I smirked and raised a brow. "Oh?"

She giggled again, a very coy giggle, and glanced about the terrace before turning back to me and leaning closer and lowering her voice. "It's something I can't really explain," she said. "But I think you know what I'm talking about. It's the same thing you feel for me."

"And what is that?"

She looked directly into my eyes and whispered:

"Passion."

That one word sent renewed throbs of want all over my body. I looked at her longingly, absorbing the look in her eyes. She smiled at me and looked down at her plate and then she looked about one more time at all the other couples who sat at tables before turning back to me and shuffling her chair around to my side.

The table was round and I had my back to the low brick parapet that ran the perimeter of the terrace. I smiled as she sidled up to my side and it occurred to me that the table itself now blocked our lower bodies from view. The girl smiled impishly and looked again to see if we were being watched and then she discreetly placed a hand on my thigh under the table.

I shivered.

Was she really going to do this? I grinned and looked across the terrace. A waiter was going by and everywhere at tables there were couples chatting and laughing, a low din of voice and violin music in the cool night air. The girl and I might've looked a little strange sitting side by side like that but there was nothing particularly untoward about it. I smiled at her and didn't speak. My gown had a slit in it up one leg and she had slipped her hand into the slit and she was now caressing my thigh.

I parted my legs slightly under the table and continued to stare at her, begging her with my eyes to do it. I smiled and finally touched her fingertips to the lace of my panties. I shivered again and almost melted all over the chair. Oh god. The girl smiled at my reaction and at the heavy lust all over my face and whispered to me gently:

"Victoria."

I moaned and stared at her. "Yes?"

"Nothing," she whispered playfully. "I just wanted to say your name."

I moaned again and her words turned me on almost more than her fingers. She was rubbing them by now, slowly and firmly. I looked again toward the rest of the restaurant but so far no one had seemed to notice this girl at my side who was all but leaning into my lap.

The girl pushed her fingers at me abruptly.

"Look at me," she said.

There was a tone of demand in her voice and my eyes swam back to hers in horny desperation. She smiled at the look in them and began rubbing harder, grating the fabric of my panties into my wet and helpless pussy. I moaned at her face and I was almost shocked at her command over my body. She was practically dominating me.

She returned the look in my eyes and continued to rub and then she gazed at my breathless lips as if she wanted to kiss them. I wanted her to kiss them too. The rest of the restaurant was beginning to fade away and all the voices and all the violins were drowned out until all I could hear was my breathing and my heartbeat. I moaned some more and she smirked at the urgency in those moans and looked at my lips without kissing them and rubbed me harder and harder until—

I came.

A struggled whimper came out of me and I almost fell off my chair from the force of supressing it. My panties were soaked and my thighs squeezed on her hand. My body was trembling and I really couldn't account for why it had been so intense. Because it was in public? Because she had been so assertive? It didn't matter. She was smiling at me and watching the pleasure pass over my face and I went to kiss her.

But she giggled and sidled away and shuffled her chair back over to her plate.

I pouted at her sadly, disappointed at missing out on a kiss. I didn't care if it was in public. All I wanted was one. People would've seen, but it was just a kiss. She seemed to have regained her propriety, however, and she smiled at me across the table and licked her fingers clean naughtily and then she took up her knife and fork again to resume eating.

"I think I'll have the mousse for dessert after dinner," she said conversationally. "What do you think?"

I sighed and didn't answer.

I was a little overwhelmed.

It took a while to regain my composure but soon dinner was proceeding as smoothly as before. The girl did in fact order the mousse and I watched her eat it the same way I watched her eat dinner, with loving attention as she spooned up small serves of that smooth chocolate and placed them into her mouth and closed her lips over the spoon. I was jealous of that spoon and getting horny again but this time it was a different kind of horniness. Something a little more aggressive. It provoked me how much she enjoyed that dessert so much. It wasn't exactly cheating but I didn't think it was unfair to feel that the only thing she should enjoy that much was my own body. She noticed the frustration on my face and smiled and licked the spoon with her tongue while gazing at my eyes.

What a vixen.

Once dinner was over we decided to walk home. It wasn't all that far and it was a lovely night. I inquired about her leg, but she said it was fine, and I held her hand as we clicked along the sidewalk in our heels, wrapped in our coats, strolling through the night. The date had been very successful and the girl had opened up a lot since we left the restaurant. With every passing minute she seemed to become more and more comfortable with her feelings. I did my best to encourage her with smiles and little flatteries and she giggled and blushed and shook her head playfully as we strolled along.

"Sometimes I still can't believe everything that's happened," she said.

I chuckled in agreement. "Nor I. After James died, I never thought I would love again. Then I met you and it turned out that I had never loved at all." I gave her a smile and a squeeze of her hand. "Until now."

She smiled as well. "I think I feel the same way."

"You never loved anyone till you loved me?" I asked with emphasis on the word love.

She blushed and looked away with a smile. She was so close to admitting it but she seemed to enjoy the reticence as well. It gave her something of a power over me and that power seemed to excite her. She glanced at me bashfully and evidently decided to hold onto her the hesitation for a little longer.

"I just meant that I've never felt this way about anyone before," she said. Then she chuckled to herself. "It's crazy, isn't it? Here I am with a woman who kidnapped me and kept me prisoner and I just couldn't be happier."

I chuckled as well. "In fairness, it was only kidnapping to begin with. Not anymore."

She giggled and swung our hands like a pendulum as we continued down the sidewalk. The street was clustered with rows of dark buildings on either side and everything was utterly silent under the dark night sky.

"I guess so," she said. "Too bad that part of our relationship is over, huh? I really had a lot of fun those days we spent in Port Angeles."

I smirked at her. "You did, did you?"

"Yeah," she confessed, another blush growing on her face. "I guess I can admit it now. I was embarrassed back then, but I'm not embarrassed anymore. Like when you handcuffed me in the closet and fingered me. You have no idea how hot that was. I was so fucking angry at you and yet…"

She trailed off with a sigh. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"But I think my favorite was our very first time," she said. "That was when everything changed. When I came home from another boring day at school and found you laying on my bed. Completely naked. I had never been so scared and confused and turned on in my life. When you first started touching me, I thought…"

Again she trailed off, this time shaking her head. I stopped walking and turned to face her so that we could talk properly for a moment. I waited for her to finish the sentence and she shook her head again, her smile positively beaming.

"I don't even know what I thought," she said. "All I knew was that I really did want it."

Her face sobered softly, she looked up at me. I was waiting to see if she would say anything else, already mesmerized at these things she was admitting. She hesitated a second and then she spoke again.

"I liked when you raped me," she said, her voice serious and confessional. "I really did. I loved it. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. Is that wrong?"

My smile tilted into a smirk. "Yes. But there's nothing wrong with being wrong."

She chuckled at that and blushed and looked away before looking back at me again. "But it's not just that I liked being raped," she said. "It was that I liked being raped by _you_. That was the main thing. It was you. It was just something about you. Something so sexy and amazing. Even if you killed me, deep down I would've just been flattered."

She smiled wistfully as she spoke. The streets were completely empty but she didn't bother looking around as she placed her hands at my neck and wrapped them around it. Our fronts were pressed together and she held me and looked at me and she smiled once more.

"Thank you, Victoria," she whispered to me. "Thank you for doing this to me. From the bottom of my heart, there was nothing you did to me that I didn't want. Even if I didn't realize it. And above all, thank you for keeping me and never letting me get away."

I gazed back into her eyes, holding her at her waist. My heart felt like it was going to swell out of my chest. Her face was right there, so close to mine with her arms wrapped around my neck, and her tone had been one of complete worship. I hadn't been prepared for it and the emotions left me speechless.

She smiled at my expression and then she lifted her face to press her lips onto mine and seal her words with a kiss. My heart swelled even more that all that softness smothering my mouth and swelled again as she eased her tongue past my lips and licked it against my own tongue. I moaned softly and she kissed me again and caressed my cheek with her hand before easing backwards with a smile.

I cupped her face and gazed at her lovingly.

Although I couldn't help notice she still didn't say she loved me.

But in many ways that only made it all the more adorable. She was a proud girl, my Ms Swan. It was pride and spirit that first caused me to fall in love with her. That spirit wasn't something I wanted to break. Not anymore. It was something I only wanted to bend and wrap around me. I was more than willing to wait until she found the correct moment to say it. It might even be later tonight. Once we got back to the apartment I was going to make love to her so thoroughly that maybe she would finally be compelled to say that one word she wanted to avoid. But for now I just smiled at her and placed one more kiss on her lips.

"Don't thank me," I said. "It was all my very great pleasure."

She giggled at that and kept her arms around my neck, there under the streetlamps on this empty street.

"I guess it's just a shame you can't really rape me anymore," she said. "Now that we're actually together and all."

I tilted my head slightly. "But I thought you liked it?"

"I do. But it's not rape if it's consensual, right?"

I chuckled and smiled at her. What a silly thing. She didn't realize that I could rape her right this instant if I wanted to, and quite convincingly as well. In fact, now that she mentioned it…

I cupped her face and stroked her cheek gently.

"Would you like me to rape you right now, my love?" I asked her with a tenderness that rarely accompanied such intentions.

She seemed confused. "How?"

"How do you think?"

She didn't get it and she gave a reluctant kind of shrug, looking about the empty street as if to check just in case. "I don't know," she said. "It might be a little weird. I'm not into acting or pretending or anything, so—"

I punched her in the stomach.

The breath rushed out of her and she doubled over, groaning in pain. Her arms had been around my neck and now they fell away as she clutched her midsection. It hadn't been a particularly hard punch but a tremendous thrill went through me. It had been a long time since I had hit her and it was still quite kinky. She was bent over, gasping, and I grabbed a handful of her hair and wrenched her face back up again.

"Who said you'd have to pretend?" I asked her sinisterly.

She gasped and coughed and looked at me with her eyes ablaze with excitement and—

I wrenched on her hair. She grimaced at the pain and I had all but snatched her off her feet. There was an alleyway across the street and I dragged her across the road by her hair, whimpering and gasping, and threw her into the alley.

She tripped in her heels and stumbled into a trashcan before righting herself and spinning around.

The expression on her face was full of shock and excitement and she seemed afraid to speak for fear of breaking the illusion. It was darker in the alleyway and there were puddles of rainwater in the floor along with rotten bits of newsprint. All we were missing were candles.

The girl recoiled slightly as I reached for her but it was a giggle instead of a scream that came out of her. I shoved her against the wall, hard, and her skull bounced back on it. That made her giggle as well but she stopped giggling when I slapped her. Instead she gasped and clutched her cheek. The front of her dress was heaving in abject excitement and I grabbed the neckline and ripped it down. The shoulderstrap snapped and suddenly one of her breasts was exposed. I grasped it in my hand, digging my fingers into that soft mound of flesh, and used my other hand to grab her throat and pin her against the wall.

She was gasping and grinning and kicking with her feet. I was a little worried about her leg but I didn't want to break the illusion either. I squeezed her tit and squeezed her throat and pressed my forehead to hers in order to stare menacingly and sexily into her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as if her squirms were actually protests. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

She clutched at my wrist and gasped out: "Victoria—!"

Again, I took this for protest and I tightened my grip on her throat until her words were choked off. She moaned and rolled her eyes helplessly. One of her shoes had come off and she was trying to kick me with her bare foot.

"Hm?" I murmured to her calmly. "What's wrong? You wanted to be raped, didn't you? Or had you forgotten what it's really like? Well? Is this what you want, Ms Swan?"

"Yes, but—"

"Shut up," I hissed, squeezing her throat. "I don't care what you want."

Then I forced my mouth on hers.

She groaned very loudly but she was much too overwhelmed to try and kiss me back. I hoped I wasn't crossing any lines but I didn't think so. By now our sexual desires were so aligned that they seemed to be exactly the same thing.

So I forced my tongue into her mouth and pushed at her own, shoving it around the inside of her mouth, and by now she was moaning and trying to turn her face away to catch her breath. I clutched the breasts in my hand and gave it a vicious squeeze and the pain of that was finally enough for her to twist her face away.

"Victoria," she gasped. "You're hurting me."

I grinned at that because it was good. It was supposed to hurt. I tightened my grip and smiled at her and lowered my hand between her legs.

Her dress was tight and it had ridden up over her hips from all the struggling and she groaned out loud as my fingertips rubbed against the front of her black lace panties. There was already wetness there and I started rubbing it roughly.

"Oh god," she moaned as my grip on her throat loosened.

I smiled at her and kept rubbing. "Still like being raped, Ms Swan? Or is it a little too rough for you?"

A blush had overpowered her face and her were glazed as she swung them to mine.

"Fuck you," she said.

I chuckled and wondered if she was offended at being violated or offended at the suggestion that she couldn't handle it. Either way, it didn't matter. I grabbed a handful of her panties and ripped them off.

The elastic snapped very easily and she gasped again as suddenly her entrance was exposed to the alleyway. A car passed in the road beyond but neither of us noticed. She groaned and glared into my eyes and struggled against the hand that pinned her to the wall by her throat. I smiled at her and shoved two fingers into her vagina.

She gasped and shuddered, her interior squeezing down on my fingers as even more moisture pumped out of her. I grinned and shoved them in deeper, forcing them to my knuckle, practically punching them into her pussy. She moaned helplessly and squeezed down on them and whimpered as her helpless eyes rolled to mine.

I held her against the wall with my hand around her throat and kissed her open mouth and licked at her lips lewdly.

"What's the matter, Ms Swan?" I whispered into her mouth. "You don't want it anymore? You feel a little disrespected? A little violated?"

I shoved my fingers into her again, hard and fast. She cried out and kicked her legs feebly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but there was nothing wetter on her body than that place between her legs.

"It hurts," she whimpered. "It hurts so much."

The hurt was turning her on even as it hurt and her pain was turning me on as well, so much that it only made me hurt her more. I shoved my fingers into her again, savagely, and I only barely restrained myself from tearing her apart down there.

"Shut up and come, you filthy slut," I hissed at her. "You know you want to. Because that's exactly what you are, isn't it? Just a dirty, filthy, worthless little slut."

Tears were streaming out of her eyes and she was sobbing out loud and staring wantonly into my merciless face. Her exposed breast was wobbling and jiggling on her chest above the torn flap of her dress and she had lost both of her shoes and her legs were twisting and buckling as my hand pumped at her pussy like a piston, harder than anything she had ever experienced.

I tightened my hand around her throat and kept my eyes on hers and watched as it happened. Watched the pain and the helplessness and the excitement and the agony. All of blossoming darkly in her eyes as the orgasm approached and stole over her and finally overpowered her, causing her to moan up at the black night sky as she was raped to an orgasm here in this dark and dirty alleyway.

I watched it all and I didn't let go. My hand was wet to the wrist and I kept my fingers impaled inside her as she sobbed and whimpered and tried to catch her breath. My fingers might've been the only thing holding her up because she began to sag as I slipped them out and then she just sank to the floor of the alleyway. Her bare ass plopped down into a puddle of rainwater and her hair spilled over her face. The scrap of her panties were a string around one knee and her legs were splayed open. I could see the hole of her vagina and it was quite stretched.

I stood there, smiling with my arms folded under my breasts patiently. Eventually she looked up at me, wheezing for breath. Her exposed breast was heaving and there were red fingermarks on it that would bruise soon. Her eyes were dark and lidded and she didn't speak. I smiled and began petting her dishevelled hair.

"Was that okay, Ms Swan?" I asked her. "Was that what you wanted?"

A satisfied and exhausted smile crossed her face and she shifted onto her knees in that puddle of rainwater. "Yes," she breathed, putting her hands on my hips to push my dress up. "That was amazing."

She then pulled down my panties and pressed her mouth to my vagina.

I let out a moan that echoed against the walls of the alley. My eyes fell closed and I smiled as I stroked her hair and enjoyed the hot lapping of her tongue. She wrapped her arms around me and gripped my buttocks as she continued to eat me out lovingly. I moaned and pushed my hips at her mouth gently, eagerly, and I was already so close to climaxing.

Ms Swan moaned again and spoke into my vagina.

"I can't believe you actually raped me," she murmured. "That was so amazing. Make sure you do it again sometime. Whenever you want, okay? I want you to rape me as much as possible. I love it so much. I'll always be your victim, Victoria. Always."

Her words spurned me on and soon it was my own orgasm that overpowered me.

Luckily there had been no pedestrians on the sidewalk all this time, just the occasional car that passed too fast to see anything clearly. The girl spent a lot of time licking me out and she was almost reluctant to stop. I helped her to her feet and she stood there in her torn dress while I fetched her shoes. They had been flung at least fifteen feet apart and once I found them I bobbed down at her feet and slipped them on for her. She smiled gratefully and I rose and cupped her cheek and gave her one last kiss in that dark alleyway.

While we walked the rest of the way home she laughed about how sore her vagina was and how amazing it had been to be fucked like that. She was holding the torn flap of her dress over her breast and she was actually very chatty on the subject. She talked about how surprised she was when I hit her and how she didn't even think it was possible to be raped like that. I chose my words carefully but mostly I just smiled and let her talk. I was beginning to realize that it was her spirit that I loved most about her. Her indomitable lust. She had been correct when she said there was nothing I could do to her that she wouldn't want but that was more to her credit than mine. It was less about my own irresistibleness and so much more about her own strength and uniqueness. I was nothing compared to her. She was everything.

It was almost midnight by the time we got home and we showered right away. Her body was quite dirty with smears all over her legs and kneecaps and soon she was all washed off and clean again.

I took her to bed and in the dim light of the lamp we made a more gentle kind of love than the kind we shared in the alleyway but no less passionate. For a long time we kissed each other and moaned into each other's mouths as we stroked those places between our legs until finally we stroked each other to a climax under the covers as we gazed into each other's eyes and breathed into each other's mouths.

After that we talked for a little bit until we started touching each other again. The bruises were beginning to show on her pale skin and I spent some time kissing them better, first on her throat and then on that tender mound of her breast before finally lowering my mouth to her entrance. It was nice and wet and I licked it all up and suckled at the nub of her clitoris until she came. She smiled as she did and smiled some more as I kissed her until finally she rolled me over and did the same to me, sucking at my nipples for a while and licking them and kissing them before moving lower to my vagina where she inserted some fingers into it and pumped them and licked all around them until I came.

She was very exhausted by now and I went to fetch her a bottle of water. She drank a little and set it down on the bedside table and told me to hurry and get back in bed so we could cuddle. I smiled and climbed back under the covers and she smiled as well as she settled at my side with her face laid against one of my breasts. She nuzzled the nipple with her cheek and gave it a brief kiss and then she settled again as if my boobs were a pillow.

I held her in my arms, so soft and so warm, and an almost surreal peace began to steal over me. I hadn't known it was possible to be so happy. To love someone so much. I smiled and stroked her and she cuddled closer.

"Did you enjoy our date tonight, Ms Swan?" I asked her in a soft whisper.

"Mm," she murmured, her face laying across my breast. "Lots of fun. Call me Bella."

"Bella," I repeated softly with a smile. "I'm glad you had fun, Bella."

"Ms Swan makes it sound like you're my English teacher or something. It's not as intimate as a first name. I like when you say Bella."

"I like when you use my name too."

"It's a very sexy name. Victoria. It means victory, doesn't it?"

"Yes. In Latin."

She giggled and snuggled closer happily, wrapping a leg around one of mine under the covers. "Well, you certainly conquered me," she said. "I'm not even afraid to admit it anymore. Actually, I want to admit it. I'm proud of it. Proud to have been conquered by such a beautiful and powerful and irresistible queen like you."

My heart again began to swell. Tonight was supposed to be about me romancing her but so far it had been the opposite. The sweetest things I had ever heard in my life were said by her this very night.

I cupped her face and lifted it from my chest as that I could look into her eyes.

"I'm flattered you feel that way," I whispered earnestly.

She beamed and smiled against the hand cupping her cheek. "I do," she said. "I really do. I feel so liberated now that I can admit it freely. I don't know why I ever resisted to begin with. It was so obvious that this was all I wanted."

"You had lots of reasons to resist. And I'm glad you did."

"You are?"

I smiled up at her with her face only a breath above mine. "Certainly," I said. "The stronger the woman, the sweeter the submission. You were a very worthy prey, Ms Swan. Your surrender is an honor and I accept it very gratefully."

Tears filled her eyes and it was these words that finally seemed to break her.

"Oh, Victoria," she said. "I love you. I love you so much."

I smiled at her overflowing happiness. "And I you, Ms Swan."

"Bella," she corrected in a small blubber.

"Bella," I murmured up at her. "I love you, Bella."

She lowered her lips onto mine and moaned into my mouth.

—

**AN: This chapter was a little shorter than most. It's main purpose was to define their relationship a little more and set the boundaries. Hope you enjoyed the pseudo-rape scene, lol. I want their relationship to be stable, but they have to be a little twisted too, because that's kind of the point of the story. I also have to admit that I absolutely loved their pillow talk at the end. That slavish dialogue is such a turn on, but maybe that's just me. ;)**

**But seriously, I notice that most people really prefer the fluff to the dark stuff, so I have a question. The rest of this story is supposed to encompass Bella becoming a vampire and learning to kill people and raping victims with Victoria and all that stuff, but I'm starting to get the impression that no one is interested in that. A lot of you seemed to have only skimmed the darkness to get to the light. I don't want to ruin the story or waste time, so if people would prefer it, I could just wrap the whole thing up in nice slightly dark HEA. Let me know, okay?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Hopefully I can update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: It seems I may have been underestimating you guys, lol. Most of you want the story to continue and darken again at its leisure, so that's what I'll do. Thank you very much for the feedback, it really helped me understand the kind of story I've written. I was gratified at how many people described the story as a unique blend of dark and fluff, because that's exactly what I was aiming for. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. ;)**

—

Chapter 11:

—

That night a peace settled over me that was almost like sleep. Laying there in the dark with the girl snuggled at my side, soft and warm, her leg wrapped around mine possessively, her slow and rhythmic breaths tickling across my chest where she laid her head. My eyes were closed and there was no thought in my head at all. Just a deep sense of love and serenity.

Towards morning she stirred once but didn't wake. I held her, smiling. Last night she had said she loved me. It felt like I had waited an eternity to hear and perhaps that was true. The total duration of our relationship was hardly a month but it had been five hundred years of waiting and wandering and wrong loves before I finally found her. Laying there in the brightening morning light with her body wrapped around me so warmly it honestly felt like my entire existence had been leading to this moment. To this girl. Ms Swan. Bella. My darling love.

Giving in to impulse, I placed a kiss on top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair as I did so. She stirred again and this time she woke, offering up a sleepy smile. I stroked back her tangled hair and gazed into her lidded eyes.

"Morning," I whispered.

She smiled some more and kissed my lips. "Morning."

I tightened my arms around her and enjoyed the euphoria of her soft mouth pressed to mine for a moment. Then she pulled back and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Still love me, Ms Swan?" I asked her playfully.

A sleepy giggle came out of her.

"Yes," she said, leaning again to my lips. "Still love you."

Again she pressed her mouth to mine and gave a soft moan into it. I gave happy moan as well and smiled at her bashfully as she broke the kiss.

"You'll have to forgive me for making you repeat it," I said. "I just like to hear you say it."

She cupped my face with her hand and brushed her thumb over my lips. The touch made me shiver and the way she was looking at me made my heart throb. There was a smile on her mouth and her dark and beautiful eyes were filled with nothing but love and attraction. She had never allowed herself to look at me like that before but now she was comfortable enough with her feelings to stop pretending.

She loved me.

And like me, she seemed to see the delight in saying it out loud. Falling in love with one's abductress and rapist was inappropriate to say the least and it was that decadence that made the words all the more sweeter. She smiled at me with her sleepy eyes and spoke in a quiet whisper.

"I'll say it as much as you want," she said. "I love you, Victoria."

"Mmm," I murmured, squirming softly under her warm body as if her words were a physical pleasure. "One more time?"

She grinned and leaned and whispered onto my lips. "I love you."

I closed my eyes at the caress of her breath on my lips. My heart was pounding, my body humming, and I needed to hear it more.

"Again?" I asked her entreatingly.

Her lips smiled against my mouth. "I love you, Victoria."

"Do you really?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"A lot. Too much to say it just in words. I might have to explain it with my tongue to other areas of your body…"

By now she had one of my breasts in her hand and she gave it a firm squeeze as she kissed me. I kissed her back, moaning, my vagina already burning, and finally she broke the kiss and shuffled lower between my legs.

I chuckled and spread my thighs nice and wide. The covers had spilled down and we were both completely naked. She still seemed half-asleep and she moaned as she touched her lips to the soft mound of my womanhood. I moaned as well, just from the softness of her mouth. She kissed me down there and moaned again and she nuzzled her lips into my folds affectionately, like a sleepy pet, before smiling into it and kissing it again.

I shivered at all these affections and now she was spreading my netherlips to lick directly inside me.

"I love you, Victoria," she whispered into my vagina with her eyes closed. "I love you so much…"

She inserted her tongue and a soft hiss came out of me as I weaved my fingers into her hair.

Yes.

She loved me. She really did.

The climax that came to me was strong and irresistible and the smile that spread over my mouth felt like it would break my face. My back came off the mattress and my eyes fell closed. It took a long time to recover, panting and smiling and laying there with my legs open, and she continued to lick up all the moisture that had overflowed for her. My eyes were open by now and I watched her lick for a while in happiness and then she smiled up at me from between my legs and licked some more with her eyes on mine before giving it one last kiss.

After that she came back to my side and pulled the covers over our bodies. I smiled at her so gratefully and I didn't even have words to explain how happy she made me.

"Thank you, my love," I told her. "That was wonderful."

She smiled and nodded to say I was welcome. "Could you feel how much I love you?"

"Yes," I breathed. "I really could."

She smiled again at that and pressed a kiss to my mouth. I could taste my own wetness on her and it gave me a thrill of possession.

Mine.

Ms Swan was mine. Finally. Not just her body and her mouth but her feelings and her thoughts and every part of her heart. It was all mine and it was not something I was going to take for granted. When I had first taken her my intentions had been somewhat sinister. I had merely wanted to make a slave of her, willing or not. But now I had come to learn exactly how valuable she was to me and I intended to treasure her as would any owner.

Finally she broke the kiss and grinned at me half-sleepily.

"Hey," she said. "I was thinking."

My heart swelled with pride. She had been thinking. What a clever girl. I smiled at her and I was positively aflutter with curiosity at these thoughts of hers.

"About what, my darling?" I asked her.

"Sex," she said impishly. "We used to do a whole lot of fucked up shit, but these last couple weeks I guess we were afraid of making any mistakes. But now that we know how much we love each other, maybe we should talk about it. I'm sure there there's lots of things you want to do to me, right?"

The visible excitement in her eyes made me grin.

"No need to talk about it," I said. "I'll do anything you want to you."

"Anything?"

"Anything," I confirmed.

A blush came over her cheeks and her beautiful brown eyes went coy and doe-like. "Even things to my butt?"

The question almost caused me to laugh out loud. Such an adorable little girl. She wanted to experiment with her holes, the dear thing.

"Oh my," I said, grinning at her. "Are you curious about anal, my love?"

"A little. Have you ever tried it?"

"Mmhm," I murmured boldly with none of the girl's own shyness. "Many times."

She nodded at that and then hesitated a second and then asked:

"With James?"

She seemed unsure whether or not mentioning my former mate might ruin the mood but I only smiled. By now I was reconciled to James's death and I was able to recall him fondly as exactly what he was: a partner with whom I had shared a large part of my life.

I was even comfortable enough to tease her about it.

"Of course," I said with that same grin. "There isn't a hole on my body dear James didn't ravish."

She chuckled awkwardly at that but her cheeks began to redden. "Wow," she said. "You sure you're gonna be satisfied with just a little girl like me after having all that?"

Now it was me who chuckled. I tightened my arms around her and held her and gazed directly into her eyes.

"Ms Swan," I said. "You've already satisfied me more than poor James ever did."

She looked into my eyes, as if to gauge the sincerity of that. Then she giggled and blushed some more. I smiled at her and snuggled her back to my chest.

"Besides," I went on, "I was never particularly into men. Now least of all. I think at this point my proclivities point exclusively toward other women – you in particular."

"That's good. What's it like with a guy?"

"Like you'd expect, I suppose. Nothing special."

"I've never been with one before."

"Would you like to?"

The question made her chuckle in my arms. "No way," she said. "I couldn't imagine being with a guy after being with you. Anyway, I think I feel the same way you do. It's weird when I think back and realize that the only guy I ever liked was Edward, and even then it was only because he was a vampire."

I smiled and stroked her body under the covers. The sunlight was bright behind the curtains and her hair was rich and dark.

"We have much in common, don't we Ms Swan?"

Her eyes were closed and her face was resting against my chest. I could hear the smile on her face. "Yeah," she said. "A lot in common. But opposite too. Like a reflection. A perfect fit. Anything you want to do to me is the same things that I love the most. It's like I was made for you, isn't it?"

"Yes," I whispered, and then she rose up from my chest and smiled at me.

"I love you, Victoria," she said, causing a flare in my heart. "I love you more than anything. Never forget that. And never let me forget it either, okay? No matter what happens. If I ever get cold feet or freak out about something, don't listen to me. Just chain me up and rape me till I love you again. Because that's what I want. I don't ever want to lose this feeling. Okay?"

A strange earnestness had come into her voice and my smile went inquisitive.

"What's wrong, my love?" I asked her. "Are you worried about something?"

She shook her head and spoke softly. "No," she said. "I just don't trust myself sometimes. I don't want my pride or conscience to interfere with anything. When I think back on our relationship, it scares me how many times I almost threw it away because of stubbornness or whatever. When I found out you killed my father, I hated you so much that I tried to kill you. But in the end, I only hated you so much because I loved you so much. I was betrayed. I wanted to love you so badly, but then you did that, and I thought I would never be able to love you again, and I was so angry because…"

She trailed off, looking down at my chest. I gave her a moment and after a while she lifted her eyes back to mine.

"Because I do love you," she said. "I always did. Even if I was confused about it. So if I ever get confused again, you have to promise you won't listen to me. No matter what. I belong to you now and you have to keep me. Don't ever let me go. Okay?"

I smiled up at her in the morning light and held her gently and gave her a nod.

"I promise," I said. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such a submissive little bitch."

A grin sprung onto her mouth and I smiled up at her daringly. She narrowed her dark eyes at me sexily for a moment and she giggled and kissed me, pressing her lips to mine and even slipping a little bit of tongue.

I smiled into her kiss and tightened my arms around her, mashing her chest into mine. My mouth fell open to allow even more access for her tongue and she seemed to be in a particularly slavish mood this morning. Her kiss was obscenely affectionate and it made my heart glow.

After she broke the kiss she seemed to decide a change of subject was in order. She was straddling my hips by now, laying flat across me, and she grinned at me with her face barely inches above mine.

"So what does anal feel like?" she asked, circling back to what started the whole conversation.

I smiled and reached for her butt under the covers. I took it in both hands and gave each cheek a nice squeeze.

"Kinky," I said. "Some women like it more than others."

"Do you think I would?"

"I think being curious about it is a fairly strong indication."

"What about you? Would you like doing it to me?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to."

I gave her ass another squeeze. She giggled and flexed her buttocks excitedly as I continued to grope them and massage them under the covers.

"I bet I'll love it then," she said. "I love everything you like doing to me."

I grinned up at her. "Only one way to find out."

I bought a hand to my mouth and put my index finger between my lips to wet it. She must've known exactly why I was doing it but she asked anyway.

"What are you doing?"

I popped the finger out of my mouth and reached into the covers again.

"Just a little experiment," I said, and then I began poking the wet finger between her buttcheeks.

Her body shivered and the smile froze on her face in excitement as she waited for that moment of penetration. I found her tiny little butthole hidden away in all that softness and I began to push my fingertip into it. A giggle came out of her and the brightness of her face was beautiful.

My finger had partly penetrated her and her hole gave a reflexive squeeze, nipping at my fingertip like a bite. I pushed it in a little deeper and she sucked in a breath and bit her lip. The heat inside her was incredible and the tightness was amazing. The hole clenched down again, squeezing at my knuckle, and it began clenching again and again in surprised little spasms.

She giggled and tried to control her butt but it kept clenching as it tried to get used to the invasion. I smiled up at her and wiggled my finger just slightly so she could feel the movement inside her.

"Well?" I asked. "What do you think?"

Her face had gone flushed and she was grinning hugely. She licked her lips and tried not to be shy.

"Kinky," she said.

I chuckled softly with her on top of me and my finger half-buried into her butt. "This is just a taste," I said. "It's best to start slow."

"I like it," she said, allowing her butt to squeeze more freely, pulling at the finger and almost sucking on it. "It's turning me on."

"That's good. It you like this, then maybe we can do it properly sometime with a little lubrication and a vibrator, or maybe a strapon. I think you might turn out to be quite a little buttslut."

"Me too," she agreed, hissing in a breath with her brow puckered. "Push it in a little deeper."

I smirked and did as she said, easing my finger inward until the entire thing was inside her. She grinned some more and bit her lip from the tiny bit of pain, moaning pleasurably in her throat.

After a while her eyes opened and she looked at me. The look in her eyes gave me a thrill of intimacy and I was glad to be the one to do this with her. To share it with her. She clenched on the finger, smiling at my face, and clenched again pleasurably.

"It kind of hurts, but I really like it," she said. "I'm getting wet."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. Do you think I could come from just this?"

"We'll know soon enough."

She winced and sucked in a breath. She was rubbing her chest against mine, mashing our breasts together, and she was rocking her ass back into the finger.

"Ugh," she groaned, her blush darkening even further. "It really does feel good."

I smiled and began to pump the finger ever so gently, moving it only millimetres back and forth. "I like it as well," I told her. "It's a very tight little hole. Do you think you'll enjoy exploring mine as well?"

She smiled and nodded at the question but she seemed to be enjoying the gentle pump of my finger so much that she hadn't really been listening. I grinned and gave her hole a quick jab of my finger.

She gasped and her eyes flew open. I chuckled at that and continued to finger her more gently.

"Did you have any other experiments in mind?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you've been thinking about different things we should do. Surely you must've had ideas other than just anal."

"Oh, not much. Just bondage and spanking and things. Mostly I just wanted to let you know that I'd be willing to try anything you'd want. Everything you've ever done to me has been such a new and amazing experience. I want to experience it all. Every last lust in that twisted little heart of yours."

She levelled her dark eyes at mine and grinned and kissed me. I kissed her back and wriggled my finger inside her ass until she giggled and broke the kiss by biting her lip, still rubbing herself against my body. I smiled at her flushed and lust filled face and said:

"What about group sex?"

She stopped moving.

Her eyes opened.

The reaction was only a split second and I had to smile at it. The jealousy was instant and I hadn't even mentioned Heidi. But I knew that's what had immediately occurred to her. She chuckled to cover it up and resumed rubbing against me, her ass clenching on my finger in rhythm.

"Group sex?" she asked. "You mean…?"

"With other people, yes."

She didn't answer, she just looked into my eyes. Deep in those dark orbs there was a small excitement at the notion but it was greatly overwhelmed by her natural sense of monogamy. I smirked and began pumping my finger a little deeper into the tightness of her ass.

"What's the matter, Ms Swan?" I asked her cockily. "I thought you said you want to experience everything?"

She rose to the challenge and even allowed her mouth to curve into an angry smirk. "I said everything _you_ want to do to me," she specified. "Not anyone else."

"But what if I want to share you? What if it would please me to watch you have sex with another woman?"

"Like who, Heidi?"

I grinned and chuckled, pleased at how she was simply saying what was on her mind. Her eyes had gone dark and angry but much of her authority was robbed by the fact that I had my finger in her ass.

"Oh dear," I teased. "This jealousy is really getting out of hand, Ms Swan. I didn't even mention Heidi."

"But that's who you're thinking of, right?"

"Perhaps."

"I don't like her."

"Excellent. The more you dislike each other, the sexier it'll be."

She pouted at me and this look was even more adorable than the glare. She was still rocking her body back and forth, pushing her ass against the finger buried in her backside, and I smiled up at her.

"Don't pout, my love," I said to her gently. "You and I both know there's not going to be an argument. It's too late to rescind your surrender. You belong to me now and you're going to do exactly what I say and guess what? You're going to love every minute of it."

I gave her a shove of my finger to remind her who was in charge. She gasped and winced and her tight little asshole spasmed a couple times as she regained control. Her eyes fluttered open again and that quick thrust seemed to have broken her resistance because the look she levelled at me was filled with nothing but love and submissiveness.

"You're right," she said. "I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You are?"

She nodded and moaned softly from the finger in her ass, proceeding closer and closer to orgasm. "Yes," she said. "I trust you, Victoria. I should learn by now not to question you. Everything you've ever done to me has been amazing. I'm sure this will be too. I'll fuck Heidi for you if that's what you want. You can fuck her too. Just promise me that I'm the one you love."

"You are and you always will be."

"Thank you."

"And thank you too, Ms Swan. Rest assured, your trust is not misplaced. I wouldn't force you to do anything that I wasn't positive you'd like. And given your taste for debasement, I think the decadence of group sex ought to suit you very well, hm?"

"Yeah, you're right. Fuck. That finger feels so good."

I chuckled at her expression; eyes closed, frowning, moaning, focused entirely on the finger in her butt. The hole was still very tight but it was loosened enough that I could pump it in and out and by now she was so wet that I could feel her slathered legs rubbing against my body.

Obviously now wasn't the time for a serious discussion on the dynamics of our relationship so I just grinned and wrapped my hand around her neck to make her open her eyes and look at me.

"I think it's time to make you come," I said. "Don't you?"

She nodded breathlessly with heat radiating off her face. "Yeah."

"Do you want anything in addition to the finger? Or is the finger enough?"

"I think it's enough. Just keep going. Do it faster."

I held her to me with one arm and began pumping the finger into her asshole. It was loosening even more and the expression on her face was trapped between pain and pleasure.

"Oh god," she groaned. "Yes. Just like that. Harder. Oh god, I can feel it coming. More. More. Oh god, more. Oh god. Oh god. OhhhHHH—!"

She came.

I had been watching her face as it happened and it was exquisite. Sweat was beaded across her forehead and her cheeks were dark red. Her eyes had rolled up and closed and her scream was frail and high pitched. My finger was almost crushed in the hot tightness of her ass and her whole body trembled and quivered from the strange intensity of it.

She gasped and whimpered and bit her lip and finally she collapsed forward on top of me, panting and wheezing. I chuckled and held her and kissed her damp hair as I slowly withdrew the finger. She murmured at the gesture. Her entire body weight was draped over me and I let my hand settle with a nice handful of that soft and slutty ass.

"I love you, Victoria," she murmured breathlessly. "I really do."

I smiled and patted her butt. "I love you too, Bella."

She was still breathing heavily but she managed to heft herself up and plant a kiss on my mouth.

Within the hour we were up and showered and dressed to go grocery shopping. The fridge was virtually empty and the girl was starving, rubbing her tummy and complaining as we coasted the aisles each with a basket at our elbows. I thought she could use a hearty breakfast so we picked up some bacon and eggs and a few other things before driving home. It had only been two days since I had fed from her so she could use the protein. The blood loss hadn't been dangerous but I certainly wouldn't risk feeding from her again, not any time soon.

While the girl cooked I took the opportunity to call Heidi. The girl glanced at me as she flipped the eggs and I leaned back against the counter with the phone at my ear, deliberately staying within earshot so that she could hear every word I said. Relationships like ours shouldn't have any secrets and I wanted her to know she could trust me. Heidi answered the phone but she didn't sound particularly enthused to hear from me. Our last meeting hadn't left the best impression on her and I felt it was probably best to meet with her again in person and smooth things over before throwing out the invitation of a threeway. I asked if she could meet me and we arranged to meet at noon in the same park where our paths had first recrossed.

The girl listened to all this discreetly but didn't speak about it until after she sat down to eat. It was almost close to noon so I went to change into something more stylish—a cream colored button down dress complete with a charcoal colored coat over it and a matching beret on my head—and then came back to watch her eat. She looked at my outfit and sipped from a glass of orange juice.

"So what are you going to say to her?" she asked.

I had a small makeup mirror in my hand and I was doing my lipstick quickly. "Not much," I said. "Just need to mend some fences."

"What if she's not interested?"

"She will be."

She snorted and poked at the bacon with her fork. I smiled and snapped shut the tiny mirror in my hand.

"If there something on your mind, Ms Swan, just say it," I told her.

She looked up and gave me one of her glares. "I don't like her," she said. "She's a fucking whore."

"Yes, it's one of her more redeeming qualities."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"You know, in case you forgot, this is the same woman you cheated on me with. In front of me. While I was handcuffed to the goddamn stairs."

She gestured at the staircase across the apartment with a wave of her hand. I smiled at the staircase and turned the smile to her.

"I know," I said. "And didn't you enjoy it just a little?"

She frowned, blushed, and pouted all at the same time. "That's not the point."

"No, the point is, you're just being silly. It's true that I did cheat on you in a manner of speaking—although in fairness you did try to kill me…"

She went a little abashed at that and I smiled and went on.

"…but look at us now. In many ways, it was that event that forced our feelings into place. Without Heidi, our animosities might've only grown until we literally did kill each other. It was only because of her that I realized how special you truly are to me."

"That's still not the point."

"Then what is the point, my dear?"

"The point is, I'm not interested in an open relationship. I want a real one."

"Then you're rather out of luck, considering such a thing is altogether impossible for a vampire—unless you intend to live the most boring existence imaginable, of course."

"I understand that, but…"

She sighed and let her shoulders slump. I waited for her to speak and eventually she looked up.

"It just doesn't feel right," she said.

I smiled at her and covered her hand with my own on the countertop. "You only feel that way because it's so soon and you haven't had time to adjust," I said. "And I understand that, I really do. But you'll like it once we get started and afterwards you'll find that the experience will only bring us closer. Okay?"

She listened to all that and nodded, accepting if not understanding. I smiled and released her hand.

"In any case, Heidi is my oldest friend and I'm running out of time to repair our relationship," I said. "If we had more time, I would be perfectly happy to defer any group experimentation until it was you yourself who were curious about it, but this may be my last opportunity to see her for decades. And honestly, you really ought to be more excited. I'm sure a nightlong orgy with a pair of voluptuous female vampires will hardly be the worst experience of your life, hm?"

She cracked a small smile at that. I was pleased to see it and I went around the counter to place a kiss on her lips.

I had left the house before she had finished breakfast. It was a nice day outside, sunny enough to wear a straw sunhat with a floppy brim, and while I walked to the park I let my mind mull over Ms Swan's insecurities. In trying to figure out how she felt, I realized that perhaps I felt the same way to an extent. Ms Swan and I had only been together and short while and we certainly weren't at a stage where we were tired of each other. On the contrary, our lust for each other only seemed to grow. So why then was I so eager to add Heidi to the equation?

But then again, I wasn't all that eager, was I? Like my darling mate, I would've been perfectly happy to keep to ourselves for many nights to come. But it was also true that Heidi was a dear friend—a dear friend that I had slighted recently. Our reunion had come at an awkward time, during this period where I was undergoing my first real changes in centuries, and in truth I wasn't sure where Heidi fit into my life anymore. When I was with James, encounters with Heidi had been a true delight. I wasn't aware at the time but the reason for that was obviously because I greatly preferred women and perhaps my feelings for James weren't as strong as I always thought they were. But now that I was with Ms Swan—Bella—it was different. Ms Swan not only had the female face and form that I always coveted but my love for her burned so intensely that it seemed to dim everything else. Now that I had my darling Bella, Heidi didn't quite seem as special or desirable anymore.

Yet when I came upon her in the park that afternoon I saw she was still as beautiful and lovely as ever. She was sitting on that same bench on the bridge where I had first found her, casually with her legs crossed, and like me was clad in a summerdress with a long coat over it. A sapphire silk scarf was wrapped around her head and she was wearing a large pair of stylish sunglasses over her eyes to protect her from the scant sunlight. She looked like a celebrity that didn't want to be recognized.

She rose when she saw me and together we smiled as we came into each other's arms to place a kiss on each other's cheeks. Once this little greeting ritual was done we unhanded each other and said our hellos before setting out at a stroll across the bridge with our arms linked. The park was rather busy this afternoon and there were joggers going by and blankets spread on the grassy hills where people relaxed and read books. The sun was strong enough to cast a reddishness over the dark mahogany locks that spilled from under Heidi's scarf.

"I won't deny I was happy to hear from you so soon," she was saying as we continued down the cobbled lane. "I take it the human has finally let you off the leash?"

I chuckled at that but I wasn't ignorant to the veiled insult. "We've come to an understanding, yes."

"And what exactly does that understanding entail, do tell."

"A threeway," I said with a smile. "To start with."

I expected her to be more excited at that but she surprised me by only heaving a sigh as we strolled along casually. "Oh, Victoria," she said in a longsuffering tone. "If I knew renewing our friendship would include such a burden I wouldn't have bothered."

I stopped walking and let my arm slip away from hers.

She turned to me.

"Burden?" I echoed in a tone of almost disbelief and sarcasm. "Oh, I'm sorry, Heidi, is my lover beneath you? Is that what you're saying?"

She could tell that she had wounded me but she wasn't apologetic in the least.

"Well," she said, "you'll have to forgive me for being blunt, but I simply do not understand the purpose of a human that isn't dead and bleeding. Especially the common cow that you happen to be shacked up with."

I stared at her.

Well I never.

"Ms Swan isn't a cow," I said, and it was true because sluts are actually pigs. But that didn't aid my point, so I didn't say it. "Nor is she merely a human," I went on. "She's my mate. And eventually she will be a vampire just like us. For now, however, you'll simply have to put up with her as a lowly human—that is, if you still wish to be a part of my life which of course, my dear friend, is entirely up to you."

The challenge was laid down. The line was drawn.

We were standing there in the middle of the lane and she seemed to be thinking over her options. All it would take was one false word and our friendship might never be the same. A cyclist went by on our left and there was laughter from a flock of children on a swingset.

Finally she sighed and brushed off the animosity as if it never occurred at all.

"Of course I want to be part of your life, my dearest," she said. "I just don't exactly relish this petty annoyance between us."

It occurred to me that her issue was almost identical to Ms Swan's and the realization made me laugh. "Oh, Heidi," I said cheerfully. "You're just as bad as Bella, you really are. I suppose I should be flattered that two gorgeous women want me exclusively to themselves, hm?"

"On the contrary," she retorted. "There's a coven from Denali nearby that I'd be more than happy to take you to visit. Currently their members are entirely female and they do enjoy a good time."

"Do they indeed? Well, well."

"Actually, they are the ones who told me about James."

That made me pause. The mention of this female coven had caused a stirring of excitement but now I went cold.

They told Heidi about James?

Which meant…

"They have contact with the coven who killed him?" I asked her.

Heidi gave something of a shrug. "Apparently."

I paused again. This coven knew the coven who killed James. Which meant they might possibly have information that could lead me to his killers.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I thought I had moved past all attachment to James after acquiring Bella but this was a rather rousing turn of events. Revenge for James had been what led me to Ms Swan in the first place and for a while I had been willing to let her old protectors come find her so that I could revenge him properly. But was it really important anymore? James had been a good partner and I had many fond memories of him. But he hadn't been my mate. Bella was my mate.

Heidi was waiting for me patiently but she seemed aware that my mind had switched rails. She folded her arms and tapped her shoe on the lane.

"Well?" she prompted. "What is it going to be, Victoria?"

Her words recalled me to the subject at hand and I wasn't sure what to tell her. "I'm afraid the choice is yours, Heidi dear," I said. "Ms Swan is my mate now and I find myself with few desires that don't include her."

Heidi sighed. A bird called from a copse of trees over the hill. I watched her and in that moment I realized that I did miss her. My old friend. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

She still had her arms folded and after a moment I came toward her and unfolded them and took her hands in my own. She looked at me from behind the dark round panes of her sunglasses. I couldn't see her eyes but I knew how stubborn she could be about certain things and I knew that it was up to me to extend the olive branch.

So I smiled at her and spoke warmly.

"Heidi, tell me the truth," I said. "Why do you dislike my mate so much?"

She sighed and looked down at our hands. She hesitated a moment and then she finally spoke. "In truth, I had hoped to find you unattached. I've been through so many partners and lovers throughout the centuries, but the only one I continue to long for is you. So when I heard James was dead—coincidently at this point in my life when I wanted to settle down—I thought perhaps you and I…"

She let her words trail off wistfully. The rest was very obvious and she didn't bother saying it. My heart warmed at her confession. I had suspected she felt that way but it was flattering to hear it from her own mouth.

I let go of her hands and removed her sunglasses so that I could see her eyes. They were dark red and sad. Lonely. Unfed in a long time. It was a look I had never seen in them and it caused me to feel a welling of sympathy for her. I had always seen Heidi as an elder sister, an aunt, even a mother. I didn't like to see her vulnerable.

I smiled at her and lifted a flirty brow.

"Come now, Heidi, we both know a girl like me would never be enough to satisfy you as a mate," I said. "It's actually quite heartless of you to even tease such a thing. I would've been entirely at your mercy and you would've done nothing but break my heart and discard me as soon as you got sick of me."

My words seemed to have the right effect. The vulnerability in her eyes was singed away by a smirk and she even chuckled and looked away bashfully.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure," she said, smiling and lifting her eyes back to mine. "Of the thousands of women I've been with, none of them were ever as lovely as you."

She lifted a hand and brushed the backs of her knuckles against my cheek. I smiled at the touch and felt ripples of excitement through my body. It had been a very hefty compliment and I knew I ought to be wary of accepting it and yet I was unable not to.

"I can name one woman lovelier," I said.

She lifted a brow. "Ms Swan?"

"You," I said, and then I cupped her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips.

The kiss had a strange effect on me. In some ways it felt the same as every kiss I had ever shared with Heidi. A simple expression of intimacy. But now there was also a tiny glimmer of guilt as Ms Swan's face flashed behind my closed eyes. Would she approve? Would she be angry if she saw me now? Would she be sad?

All those thoughts occurred to me without answers in little more than an instant and I pushed them away as I broke the kiss softly. A jogger who had been going by had actually stopped to stare at the kiss, innocent as it was, and a woman on a bench was staring as well. Heidi and I chuckled at the attention we gathered and then we linked arms and continued down the lane.

"So," I said as we strolled along in the sunlight. "Does this mean my mate and I will have the pleasure of your company tonight?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Oh, do be more enthusiastic, Heidi. My poor Ms Swan is self-conscious about this enough already."

"She ought to be self-conscious, with all those human imperfections of hers."

"Nonsense, her humanity is one of her greatest assets. Such warmth and softness—oh, it's divine."

By now we had come to the sidewalk around the perimeter of the park and she stopped and let her arm slip from mine. She was still civil but I could tell she wasn't particularly happy about any of these arrangements—even if she was willing to go along with it for now.

"Yes, well," she said. "Tonight, then?"

I smiled brightly. "Of course," I said. "I'll make arrangements at a nice hotel and text you the details. We'll take care of everything, all you'll have to do is show up and look as lovely as you always do. As our guest, your every need will be catered to."

"How splendid."

"Sarcasm, Heidi?"

"No, no, I'm just not sure if a bumbling human between us would be more of a detriment to my needs than anything else."

"Oh, nonsense. What Ms Swan lacks in experience, she more than makes up for in intuitiveness. You'll be simply astounded at her stamina. She is a veritable beast in bed."

"She does resemble a beast, yes."

"Oh, Heidi, you're terrible."

I laughed gaily and kissed her on the cheek and then kissed the other cheek as well. She did the same but on the second kiss she held her lips there so that I couldn't see her face as she whispered:

"I don't suppose we can make a meal of her as well?"

I pulled away, forcing myself to smile as if she had only been joking. "Perish the thought, Heidi dear, Ms Swan is my mate and I insist on you treating her as such."

She sighed tiresomely and adjusted her handbag at her elbow.

"Oh, very well," she said. "Till tonight, then."

"You'll like her, Heidi, I promise."

"Perhaps I will," she said, and then she gave me a smile and turned and continued down the sidewalk.

I watched her go for a moment, ignoring the glimmer of misgiving in my chest.

Then I turned and went in the opposite direction.

It wasn't a long walk back to the apartment but I had plenty of time to reflect on what a disaster tonight was shaping up to be. Ms Swan clearly had no interest in such a thing and even Heidi was very uncharacteristically not interested. In addition to all this there was a good amount of jealousy between all women involved. Why had I even gone to the trouble of arranging it all? All parties seemed extremely ungrateful. Am I the only woman here who can set aside her feelings and enjoy a lovely night of group sex? I just hoped it would turn out better than I feared.

Ironically it was Ms Swan who gave me more confidence. The amount of trust she had placed in me was staggering and I knew in my heart that I could count on her forgiveness and understanding and willingness to let me make it up to her if anything went wrong tonight. But Heidi? I had no idea what Heidi was thinking. She had admitted that she hoped we could've been more than just friends but weren't we already more than just friends? Our sexual experiences together were more than isolated encounters. There had always been a deep bond between us. I could understand why she wanted that bond to deepen even further but why couldn't she respect my feelings for Ms Swan?

By the time I got back to the house I had been gone just over an hour. I was feeling frustrated and confused and I wanted nothing more than to simply wrap my arms around my mate and inhale her scent and let her love soothe away my anxieties.

Unfortunately, she had company.

It was the young landlady from whom I had rented the house. She was sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee and Ms Swan was standing by the coffeemaker with a mug of her own in her hands. They appeared to have been having a friendly and completely innocent chat, so naturally my heart twisted in jealousy and my mind began to swarm with suspicion. I had been out hardly an hour and now I came back to find my mate entertaining an athletic brunette in a black leather jacket? And I was supposed to assume nothing was going on here?

They had both looked over as the front door opened and now I came forward, smiling at our guest and restraining myself from tearing her head off just yet.

"Ms Clearwater," I said pleasantly. "Hello, what a surprise."

She tossed her chin in greeting and then nodded at a small pile of envelopes on the countertop. "There was a mix up with your mail so I decided to bring it over," she said. "Bella let me in."

I looked at Ms Swan and then I looked at Ms Clearwater. The young landlady had her eyebrows raised, as if silently asking why I had smuggled a girl into the apartment without mentioning it, and Ms Swan was smiling slightly as if somehow she had noticed my sudden and irrational jealousy.

And beyond all that the girl was still a known subject of a kidnapping whose face had been all over the media and who apparently hadn't even troubled to give this other girl a fake name. Obviously the young landlady hadn't recognized her at all, but still, it had been extremely stupid to let her inside the house.

But I chuckled away all the awkwardness and stepped forward to examine the envelopes—mostly just junk mail. "Yes, I hope you don't mind," I said, referring to Bella. "I know you specified no pets, but she doesn't make noise and she's more than capable of cleaning up after herself."

"So she's your roommate?"

"My girlfriend, to be honest," I said, smiling and moving around the counter to place a kiss on Ms Swan's lips—making it very clear who she belonged to.

The kiss made her blush and glance shyly at our guest. Ms Clearwater raised her eyebrows at the display, as if she was surprised but thought it was kind of tacky to show off like that.

"Oh," she said. "Well, you should've told me she was moving in here before I rented you the place, but whatever."

I had my arm around Ms Swan's waist and now Ms Clearwater stood up from the stool.

"I gotta go," she said, and then she smiled at Bella. "Thanks for the coffee."

Bella smiled and nodded back and again I bridled my jealousy. Best friends already, were they? How fucking lovely.

The young landlady left and then I was alone with Bella. I let go of her waist and looked at her. She looked back boldly, smiling in a way that seemed to suggest everything had gone exactly to her womanish plan. My heart was still in the grip of jealousy and in all honesty I quite the enjoyed the feeling.

"You made her coffee?" I asked calmly.

"Mmhm."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it would make you jealous."

A grin broke over my face.

"You little bitch," I said, and then I lunged for her waist and began tickling her mercilessly.

She shrieked with laughter and tried to push my hands away but I got them under her top and began tickling the bare and sensitive skin of her sides until she was giggling uncontrollably.

Finally she collapsed against me and I stopped tickling her and just held her instead. She wrapped her arms around me, her breath heaving, and giggled a few more times as she tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry," she wheezed. "I knew I shouldn't have answered the door, but…"

"But you wanted to make me jealous?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it worked. Congratulations. Perhaps we really aren't ready to begin sharing our relationship with other people. I hated to even see you share coffee with that girl."

She giggled again and released me from the hug. The look on her face was coy and kind of impish.

"Oh, I don't know," she said. "She's pretty cool, you know. That Leah girl. I could definitely picture doing it with her. A threeway. She might even be bi, she had a kind of vibe."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Is this you still trying to make me jealous?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm serious. I was thinking about what you said, and you're right. Group sex could be a lot of fun. We just need the right person, that's all. Like Leah, maybe."

"And not Heidi?"

I had seen through her little ploy and now her smile dimmed a little. I smirked and chuckled to myself.

"Good lord," I said. "This is turning out to be more trouble than it's worth."

"Hey, you're the one who wants to do it."

"Yes, but that's only because I thought we could all have a lot of fun together. I didn't count on both of you being so difficult. I swear, you're like a viper and a mongoose."

"Since when do vipers hate geese?"

I looked at her pityingly, standing there all beautiful and darkhaired and stupid-looking. She didn't know what a mongoose was and she was never going to finish highschool. Sad.

She shook away her confusion and focused more on the subject at hand.

"Well, if she doesn't want to do it either," she said, "why can't we just forget about it?"

But I shook my head and wouldn't hear of it. "No, no, no, the plans are already made," I said. "The three of us are going out tonight and we're all going to have a lovely time—whether you and her want to or not. Understood?"

She sighed skeptically and placed her arms around my neck.

"If you say so, Victoria," she said.

I smiled at her obedience and she smiled back and gave me a kiss.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for our night out. I was determined to make tonight special and the first requirement of that was special underwear. To my very great relief, the girl put up no fuss whatsoever as we browsed the lingerie boutique. On the contrary, she even seemed to grow excited as she examined various lace undergarments and smiled and giggled and pictured herself wearing them or pictured them on me, and I encouraged her excitement by leaving all the decisions to her. I asked her what color she'd like to wear and she very eagerly chose black. I complimented her choice and mentioned that black was a very empowering color and it would suit her perfectly. I showed her some panties and bras and some stockings as well. She confessed that she had never worn anything like these things before and I told her to take her time. To choose wisely. To select something that would make Heidi seethe in jealousy. She heeded my advice and it took her almost an hour to piece together an outfit consisting of crotchless panties, pushup bra, stockings, and a garter belt.

After that it was my turn and again I let her choose everything. I told her I would wear anything she wanted to see me in and naturally she gravitated toward shades of red. Smiling, she would take articles from the rack and look them over and then glance at my body as if to picture them on me. I added my own seductive input and eventually she had an outfit assembled for me as well, similar to her own but in a nice scarlet color. I complimented her on the wisdom of her selections and she beamed proudly as she asked if there was anything else we needed. I told her we should also buy some things for Heidi and this seemed to excite her as well. She grinned and joked that we should just let the bitch go naked but I chided her and said that as the hosts for the evening it was our responsibility to make Heidi feel comfortable. She snorted at that but she seemed to enjoy the distinction of us being the hosts and Heidi as merely a guest. A third. Her pride wouldn't allow her to be quite as enthusiastic about this next part but she followed me around the store and made dry quips about how ugly anything would look on Heidi. I'm sure it was mostly false bravado. Even the scantily clad mannequins in the store seemed to turn her on so I'm sure Heidi would have no trouble doing the same. Still, it was that pride that I loved about her so much. Ms Swan had always had the most perfect blend of self-respect and sluttiness. The lingerie I selected for my old friend was lavender in color and eventually we left the store with our purchases in a small pink bag.

The hotel I made reservations at was called the Paramount. It was a luxury highrise on the waterfront and the girl was smiling and gazing up at the building as we pulled up that night in our red sportscar and handed over the keys to a parking attendant.

Our room was one of the penthouse suite on the top floor and she became even more excited when she saw it. There was a marble coffeetable flanked by two velvet couches with velvet cushions and the fireplace was marble as well. Above the fireplace was a redwood mantle and an oilpainting of a landscape in a gold frame. There were two beds in the bedroom, both queen size, and there was a nightstand between them with an antique lamp on a gold stand sitting on it. I placed the travelbag we had packed onto one of the beds while the girl wandered over to the window where the skyline of Seattle glittered in the night outside. I asked her what she thought of the room and she nodded and smiled and said maybe tonight would be fun after all. I smiled and unzipped the bag and flipped it open. Inside was filled with underwear, makeup, perfume, and sex toys.

The first thing we did was order a bottle of champagne. The second thing we did was shower and while we shower we teased each other with kissing and giggling and a little fondling and then we got out and dried off with white terrycloth towels before blowdrying our hair. The girl's excitement had reached a point where she practically pranced back into the room to put her lingerie on and I gave her a snort and asked if she was really that eager to have sex with Heidi. But she snorted right back and said she couldn't give a fuck about Heidi. That she was just excited to be with me. I smiled and kissed her and with our naked breasts pressed together like that it was really difficult to restrain ourselves from getting started too early.

We still had about half an hour before Heidi arrived, which was plenty of time to get ready. Ms Swan was already stepping into her panties but I halted her and said the garter and stockings go on first. I then showed her on myself, stepping into the red lace garter belt and pulling it up over my hips before pulling on the thigh-high stockings as well and clipping them to the garter belt. She watched, grinning, and she was very impressed with my balance at how I had simply slipped the stockings on like socks and I told her it only took practice. She had her own garter belt on by now, a strip of sexy black lace around her hips, and I offered to help her with her stockings. She sat down on the bed, smiling, and I knelt at her feet and poked her toes into the black stockings and pulled them up over her smooth pale legs. This excited her more than anything and I kissed her kneecaps while caressing the sinful silkiness of her calves. The scent of her arousal was wafting from between her legs and, giving in to impulse, I opened her thighs and pressed my mouth to her pussy. She moaned and pushed her hips forward into my mouth and I licked her for a while until I finally managed to force myself to stop. It wouldn't do to spoil our appetites just yet.

The girl had a glass of champagne to cool down and after we finally had all our lingerie on she bought another glass of champagne into the bathroom while I did her makeup. She wanted it as lavish and slutty as possible and I was perfectly happy to oblige. By the time I was done her eyes were deeply darkened with eyeshadow and her eyelashes were all but dripping with thick black mascara. I did my own makeup in a similar fashion while she sipped her champagne and left lipstick smudges on the glass. Her eyes kept catching with mine in the mirror as I flicked my lashes with mascara and she smiled and allowed herself to stare lovingly.

Back in the bedroom we slipped on our shoes and finally our outfits were complete. I watched the girl's back as she poured herself another glass of champagne and my heart glowed with pride as my eyes roamed her magnificent attire, standing there in her heels and stockings, her pale buttocks intersected with black garter straps. She turned with the glass and smiled at me with her face covered in makeup and her breasts hiked up in that black lace bra and that slit in her panties revealing her entrance. I smiled as well and approached her at a slow saunter, revelling in how her eyes moved up and down my body, over my own stockings and heels, my crotchless panties, my enormous boobs in their bulging bra cups.

I lifted a hand and brushed the backs of my knuckles at her hair gently.

"You look incredible," I told her.

She giggled, almost shyly. "Thanks," she said, and sipped her champagne. "So when does Heidi get here?"

"Soon."

She nodded and then pouted a bit. "I wish it was just us," she said. "This is the first time we've worn anything like this. It's a shame we have to ruin it with _her_."

I chuckled and cupped her face. "You say that, but I know deep down you're very excited."

She smirked and didn't answer for a moment and then she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said. "Maybe I'm a little bit excited."

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and winked.

"I knew you were," I said, and then I went to the bed and scooped up the travelbag.

She smiled and watched me as I began arranging the sex toys on the dresser. "You know what I keep thinking about?"

"What, my love?"

"That other night. When you fucked her right in front of me. I keep thinking I should be more angry about it but all I can think about was how hot it was."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"There's not?"

"Of course not. You can't judge yourself by conventional standards. It's your unique sexuality that makes our relationship possible."

"I guess so."

I smiled at her pensiveness and set down a vibrator beside a pair of strap-ons. "You need to learn to revel in the wrongness, my dear, not resist against it. Above all you must remember that our relationship has no boundaries because our love has no boundaries. No matter what, there is nothing that could ever come between us. Nothing that could ever dull or dilute our feelings. So tonight I want you to shed your fears and unleash your inner desires. Okay?"

She looked at the array of sex toys that I had spread on the polished tabletop of the oakwood dresser. Dildos, strapons, vibrators, all different colors and sizes, some studded, some ribbed. She smiled at the collection and then smiled at me.

"If you say so," she said.

I nodded and then I set down the travelbag on the floor. The girl sipped her champagne and sighed and then she set down the glass and put her hands on my breasts.

The gesture took me by surprise, but pleasantly. I smiled and watched her as she gripped the cups of the bra and squeezed them and gazed at the swelling mounds wistfully.

"I still kind of wish it was just us, though," she said.

I smiled and didn't reply as she played with my breasts a little, rolling them and bunching them and then leaning to lick at my cleavage. I chuckled and stroked her hair.

"Heidi is going to be here any minute."

"I don't care," she said, and then she popped one of my nipples out of the bra and suckled at it.

I laughed and continued stroking her hair, my vagina beginning to hum. Truth be told, I kind of wished it would be only me and her as well. At least then we could start right away.

But then there was a knock at the door and the wait was over.

I giggled and tapped her head to make her stop. Reluctantly she sighed and let the nipple slip from her mouth. I smiled at her and tucked my breast back into the bra.

"That must be Heidi," I said. "Are you ready?"

She heaved another sigh, her entire chest rising and falling, and nodded a few times unenthusiastically. I grinned and kissed her lips.

Then I hurried to go answer the door.

—

**AN: Funnily enough, this is the first chapter of the story that ends on a semi-cliffhanger. I could've included the actual threeway, but I want that scene to be quite extensive, so I thought it would be better to leave it for the next chapter.**

**This one was another fairly fluffy chapter, but don't worry, it'll darken quicker than you think. Hope it turned out okay. I thought the anal lemon was cute, lol. There was also a scene with Leah and a hint at the Denali's, etc. They'll be involved soon. Hope nobody's too turned off by the idea of the threeway. Rest assured, the pairing of this story is exclusively Bella/Victoria. Everything else is just plot/conflict.**

**Okay, that's all. Just to let you know, I might have to slow down my update pace. I'm very exhausted lately. Speaking of which, I have to apologize for any decline in the quality of these later chapters. My creativity feels very strained at the moment and I think it might be showing. A lot of scenes feel very sloppy compared to earlier chapters.**

**Either way, hopefully I'll be able update soon. Till next time. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Remember when I said I wanted the threeway to be very long and detailed? Well, how does 17,000 words sound? Lol. You might want a cup of coffee with this one, or maybe a vibrator. Sorry, bad joke, lol. What I meant to say was: hope you enjoy the chapter. ;)**

—

Chapter 12:

—

I opened the door replete in my red lace lingerie and thankfully there was no one else in the corridor but Heidi. To gaze upon the reveal. She looked at my outfit and I smiled at her dazzlingly.

"Heidi," I said. "Welcome."

Then I cupped her neck and pulled her into a kiss and into the room at the same time.

The door swung closed and she chuckled into the kiss. I gave her some tongue playfully, one hand at her waist, and chuckled as well before releasing her. She smiled and adjusted the handbag she was carrying.

"Well," she said. "That was a warm greeting."

I took her arm and linked it with mine. "I'm understandably very excited to see you," I said. "Ms Swan is too. Come say hello."

The girl was in the bedroom, standing by the dresser with her glass of champagne, clad in stockings and garters and high heels, black lace panties and bra, waiting, frowning, looking a lot like an expensive hooker who dislikes a particular client.

I was curious about Heidi's reaction, to see if she would be impressed or jealous but she only let her eyes rake over my lover's body in a particularly seductive fashion.

"Ms Swan," she said. "How lovely to see you again."

The girl gave a sarcastic sneer that might've perhaps intended to be a smile.

"Hi," she said flatly.

My heart flushed with pride at her conduct. She had a hand on her hip and she didn't look intimidated in the least to be seen by her nemesis in such a state of undress. On the contrary, those skimpy strips of black lace that only partly covered her naughty places seem to give her confidence, and perhaps that was appropriate. The first time Heidi had seen her she had been naked and chained on her hands and knees; sexy lingerie certainly wasn't any less degrading.

Heidi did seem impressed a little and she looked over the girl again, her long stockinged legs, her round but slim hips, her nice white waist and soft-looking midriff. Heidi smiled at all that and smiled at her breasts as well and lifted the smile to her face.

"You look ravishing," she said.

The girl snorted, firmly swatting away the compliment, and sipped her champagne.

I decided I ought to accept the compliment for her, swaying over to her side and taking her hips in my hands while speaking to Heidi. "She does, doesn't she? Oh, Heidi, you have no idea how hard it was on us both to restrain ourselves till you arrived."

"I could imagine," Heidi said dryly.

I giggled and unhanded my love and then I took a small cardboard bag from the bed and handed it to Heidi. "We bought some things for you to wear as well. Would you like to get ready in the bathroom so you can surprise us?"

"Yes, that would be fine. And please, go ahead and begin without me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, of course, by all means. Don't restrain yourselves on my part. I wouldn't interfere for the world, dear friend."

There was some slight sarcasm in that but I smiled at her.

"You're very gracious," I said.

Heidi smiled at me and glanced inside the bag and then smiled at Ms Swan.

"Well," she said. "I'll see you soon, Ms Swan."

The girl didn't reply, she just frowned and looked at Heidi steadily—as if to intimidate her—until Heidi moved past her and disappeared into the bathroom.

I smiled at the girl and marvelled at how she could fit such gigantic balls in such a flimsy pair of black lace panties. She hadn't backed down from Heidi an inch. Not one millimetre. From a vampire who fed from humans. A vampire who had once fucked me right in front of her and suggested her death for a quick meal. A lot of that was simply strength of spirit but I hoped it was also trust in me to protect her.

She had turned to watch the other woman go and now she turned back to me.

"What a fucking bitch," she said.

I giggled and put a finger to my lips. "Shh," I said. "She can hear you."

That finally intimidated her a little but she pretended it didn't.

"Fuck her," she said, in exactly the same volume of voice.

I smiled and shook my head and put my hands at her hips to gaze at her heavily makeuped face. Thick black lashes, ravishing red mouth. So beautiful. I lifted a hand and traced a finger along her jawline. She smiled at me, knowing how ardently I was admiring her right now, and sipped her champagne. Then she set down the glass on the dresser beside the array of sextoys and turned back to me and put her arms around my neck.

"Are you sure about this, Victoria?" she asked. "Do we really need her?"

I smiled at her silly logic. "Of course not. But do we really need lingerie? Do we really need vibrators and strapons? Do we really need to have sex at all? No. All we need to do is love each other. Everything other than that is simply indulgence."

She kind of understood what I was saying but there was still a hint of hesitation in her huge dark eyes. I smiled and cupped the nape of her neck to caress the soft hairs back there, considering a different way to explain it.

"Hey," I whispered. "Remember when I first kidnapped you and you were understandably very upset? Do you remember what I told you back then?"

"What?"

"I said we could have a lot of fun together if you only adjusted your attitude a little. And I was right, wasn't I?"

She thought about that and smiled a little. "Yeah."

"And I'm right again now," I told her with playful firmness. "So just relax and have fun, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

I smiled at her, once again flattered at how she trusted me even against her own nature, and then leaned and pressed my lips to hers.

I made the kiss nice and sensual, caressing our mouths together and relishing the coating of lipstick between us, and then I pulled away and took her hands.

"Come," I said. "Let's begin."

Smiling, I led her to one of the beds by the hand. The covers were already turned down and together we climbed onto the mattress, gingerly in our high heels. She was smiling as well and she smiled into another kiss as I took her into my arms, the two of us kneeling there in the center of the bed.

She kissed me back and offered me her tongue, slipping it into my mouth enticingly. I caressed my own tongue against it, cupping her face with my eyes closed. Anticipation was fluttering in my chest like butterflies. I couldn't wait until we could all let loose together. Ms Swan didn't understand the appeal of group sex just yet but she would. There was nothing more fun.

By now our hands were roaming each other's backs and the kiss was becoming quite feverish. She was beginning to breathe heavily and eventually she broke the kiss for a moment. She gazed into my eyes lustfully and down at the enormous swell of my breasts in my red lace pushup and then back to my eyes again.

"I still wish it was just us, though," she said. "You have no idea how sexy you are."

I smirked. "You have no idea how sexy Heidi will be."

"She's an ugly hag compared to you."

I bit back a giggle and glanced in alarm toward the bathroom door. Vampire hearing had its limits but I didn't want the girl to get too daring.

"And I don't care if she hears me," the girl added.

This time I did giggle and I cupped her face and caressed it affectionately. "Oh, Bella," she said. "It's going to be so amusing to watch you struggle and cling to that resentment once Heidi gets her hands on you. No matter how much you dislike her, you're still going to come like a slut for her."

She pouted at that but she didn't deny it. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again, lavishly, pushing her tongue into my mouth and her chest at mine.

I moaned and kissed her back, taking a handful of her ass. The panties we wore were g-strings and I had her whole buttock in my hand. Hopefully she would be in the mood for more anal experimentation tonight. Perhaps Heidi and I could double-fuck her with strapons. I bet she would enjoy that. Heidi might as well, particularly if she got to penetrate Ms Swan's ass. Heidi did like to dominate.

I moaned and deepened the kiss, wishing Heidi would hurry up. As much as I adored my Bella, I was eager to share her as well. Heidi had often joined James and I for evening activities back when he was alive but it had never felt like this. James had always been the intrusion, the one we included simply because he was my mate. But with Bella it was Bella herself who was the centrepiece. I couldn't wait share her with Heidi so Heidi would know how special she was. Maybe then she would finally understand why I loved her so.

Finally the bathroom door opened and we paused mid kiss to look and—

Oh my god.

Heidi was gorgeous. The bathroom light was bright behind her and she stood hipshot in the doorway with a cocky smile, clad from head to toe in dark purple lingerie the color of a ripe plum, high heels and stockings and her long mahogany hair in rich cascade about her shapely shoulders. Her huge white breasts were all but spilling from the purple cups of her bra and she wore whitegold jewellery at her wrists and earlobes that twinkled in the radiance she stood in.

I stared at her and for a moment the girl in my arms seemed altogether insignificant.

Heidi.

Holy fuck.

She smirked at us, at the expressions on our faces, and adjusted one of the bracelets at her wrist casually.

"Well," she said. "I'm ready."

Yes, she was. Very ready. Perhaps it was because it had been a long time since I had last seen her in such a costume but I was simply breathtaken. I smiled at her and openly stared.

"You look marvellous, Heidi," I told her. "I always adored you in purple."

Heidi nodded magnanimously and turned her smirk to Bella.

"And you, Ms Swan?" she asked with faux-humility. "Does my body please you?"

I glanced at the girl in the bed beside me. Suddenly she looked very human and inferior but that did not dull my feelings for her in least. Perhaps it even sharpened them. I smiled at her, my plain little human, and she glared at me for a moment and then glared at Heidi.

"Sure," she said, only barely refraining from growling.

Heidi smiled and switched off the bathroom light behind her, leaving the room dimmed in nothing but the light of the bedside lamp, and then she swaggered toward the bed in her high heels and lingerie like the sexiest woman who ever lived and climbed onto the mattress.

She had her eyes on the girl and I was almost jealous of how she cupped her face to speak to her.

"I know you and I got off to a bad start, Ms Swan," she whispered, "but any lover of Victoria is a lover of mine. I'm sure we can set our differences aside, hm?"

This actually seemed to soften the girl a little. "I guess so."

Heidi smiled at her and tilted her head. "You're nervous about this, aren't you?"

"No," the girl lied.

Heidi chuckled and stroked her face. "It's okay, I know how you feel. I was once a young girl myself. But don't worry. The two of us will be best friends in no time. Do you know what's the best way to get to know another woman?"

"How?"

"With a nice, big, sexy tongue kiss."

She then pulled the girl's face to hers and slipped her tongue directly into her mouth.

An exquisite jealousy squeezed my heart but I was smiling in awe at what was occurring before me. Heidi and Bella. My friend and my mate. The girl resisted out of reflex but it was only for a moment. She allowed Heidi's tongue into her mouth and the sheer confidence of the kiss seemed to disarm her. A small moan came out of her and Heidi grinned into the kiss and deepened it further.

I sighed and smiled at how beautiful it was.

"I knew you two would make a beautiful pair," I said.

Heidi broke the kiss and smiled at me, still cupping the girl's face with their lips almost touching. "This is what you wanted, isn't it Victoria?"

Ms Swan looked at me, her face passive and only slightly confused. I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded at Heidi's question.

"Yes," I said. "It's my dearest wish that you'll become the most loving of friends."

"Oh, I'm sure we will. Won't we, Ms Swan?"

Heidi brushed her lips against the girl's and the girl replied into them.

"I guess so," she said.

Heidi smiled and kissed her and kissed her some more, pushing her tongue into the girl's mouth. I watched them and I couldn't bring myself to interfere just yet.

I smiled and climbed off the bed.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll just watch for a moment while you two become better acquainted," I said, taking an antique upholstered chair from a desk and arranging it in front of the bed. "I couldn't bear to break up such a pretty pair. The night is young and we'll have plenty of time to share afterwards."

Heidi smiled at that. "What a marvellous idea."

I sat down on the chair and crossed my stockinged legs, one over the other, and smiled at Bella. "Would that suit you, my love?"

Heidi turned to the girl for her opinion. Bella glanced at her and back at me and gave a non-committal shrug.

"If you want," she said.

I smiled at her gratefully and reclined in the chair with my legs folded, waiting. Heidi chuckled and turned the girl's face to her own.

"Have you ever had sex with someone watching, Ms Swan?" she asked.

The girl shook her head. "No."

"Well, it's the same as regular sex," Heidi whispered to her seductively. "Only a little more theatrical."

Then she stroked back the long dark curtain of her hair to make sure her mouth was in full view to me and pressed her mouth to the girl's.

I smiled and watched them, my heart racing in my chest and my vagina already beginning to hum between my folded legs. Heidi knew how to make it hot and the girl was going along with it. She had her hands on Heidi's shoulders and she was responding to Heidi's kiss with little moans and movements of her tongue. Heidi was well aware of my position in the room and she kept her hair back with one hand and moaned hungrily into the kiss and continued to tongue her. Bella. My mate. I watched their tongues touch in such obscene intimacy and the jealousy only made it sexier.

Heidi grinned into the kiss and whispered encouragement to Bella's tongue.

"Yes," she whispered. "Let her see our tongues entwined. Mmm…"

Heidi had Bella's face in her hands and their mouths were wide open and their tongues were dancing and twisting joined together with strings of saliva. Heidi moaned and licked at the girl's tongue, as if to coax it further out of her mouth, and then she sucked on it and moaned some more and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around her.

"Mmm, Victoria was right," she whispered into the kiss. "You do taste lovely."

Bella broke the kiss to look at her liddedly. "Thanks."

I smiled at them. They were on their knees in the center of the bed and they kissed at each other a few more times, languid pecks onto each other's lips, and I sighed at how beautiful it was, both of them pale and darkhaired, Heidi's a little reddish, Bella's more chocolaty.

"You're both so breathtaking together," I said.

Heidi broke the kiss to smile at me with her smudged lips and then she turned the smile to Bella.

"You must be very flattered to have Victoria so enamoured with you," she said.

Bella's face was bright red and she looked at me a moment, still not altogether pleased at any of this, and back to Heidi. Heidi smiled at her.

"She's a very special woman, isn't she?" she asked with a challenging undertone.

Bella nodded and half-glared at her. "Yeah," she said. "She is."

I could see the jealousy and possessiveness stirring between them and it didn't seem to be as kinky to them as it was to me so I thought I better intervene before they turned themselves off.

"You two are making me blush," I said, fanning myself with my hand. "In more ways than one."

Heidi could sense the intervention and smiled and allowed it. She turned back to the girl and cupped her face and kissed her seductively as she spoke.

"So what do you think she'd like to see, Ms Swan?" she asked into the girl's mouth.

The girl allowed herself to be kissed. "I don't know."

"I think she might enjoy seeing you play with my breasts. Victoria always loved them, I'm sure you will too."

Heidi then pulled the lavender lace of her bracups under her breasts, revealing them both in two gigantic globes of whiteness topped with stiff and delicious-looking nipples. The girl looked at them and the flash of excitement was very visible on her face. She gave me a glance, as if she wasn't sure what to do, and I gave her a grin and a supportive nod.

"You don't need permission, my love," I said. "Enjoy yourself."

The girl turned back to Heidi and Heidi waited with a certain arrogance, smirking, preening her naked chest. Ms Swan put her hands on them, one hand on each, and began to stroke them, testing their weight and kneading them together. Heidi added her hands on top of the girl's and smiled at her.

"Not to brag," she said, "but they are just a little larger than Victoria's."

Ms Swan snorted. "Size isn't everything. Sometimes bigger ones are just gross."

I chuckled at that and Heidi chuckled as well.

"Oh, dear," she said. "That was very ungenerous of you to say. But it certainly is cute how protective you are of your dear Victoria. And her breasts."

I smiled and watched those two pairs of hands fondle those large and lovely breasts.

"I've always been willing to concede that Heidi has the superior endowments," I said. "But it's a battle I'm happy to lose, and you should be as well, my love, or perhaps your hands wouldn't be as full this very moment."

The girl snorted again, playfully this time, and gave the other woman's breasts a squeeze.

"I guess they're pretty hot," she said, and then she leaned and licked at one of the nipples.

Heidi laughed at that, as if she quite enjoyed it, and wove her hands into the girl's hair, brushing back her hair so it wouldn't block the view. Bella licked once and then again and then she took the nipple between her lips and sucked on it before kissing it and licking at it again.

I smiled and watched breathlessly. So sexy. Bella moved to the other breast, her eyes glancing at mine briefly, and then she licked this other nipple so that I could see and licked it again and twirled her tongue around the stiff nub of it before taking it into her mouth and giving it a firm suck. By now my vagina was throbbing and yet I still had no impulse to join in. There was so much more I wanted to see.

Heidi laughed again and stroked the girl's hair and looked at me as the girl continued to lick at her nipples.

"What do you think, Victoria?" she asked. "Does she suck my tits well?"

I nodded and folded my legs even more tightly, relishing the discomfort between them. "Very well," I agreed. "Perhaps you might enjoy hers as well. Once you taste their warmth you might lose all interest in mine."

"Oh, I doubt that, but I'd be perfectly willing to put the notion to the test. What do you think, Ms Swan? May I sample your breasts?"

Bella rose up and looked at me for permission. Once again I gave her a smile and a nod and she turned back to Heidi and pulled down her bracups.

They were much smaller than Heidi's, of course, but she was just a girl, not even eighteen years of age yet. What they lacked in size they more than made up for in shape and position. Her chest and the breasts that swelled there were like a piece of fine art and even Heidi seemed grudgingly impressed. She took them in her hands and I could tell the warmth and softness of them took her by surprise. She tried to supress the excitement that was showing her face but I smiled as I noticed. Heidi smiled as well and gave those breasts a small massage.

"Well," she said. "They certainly are very soft, aren't they? If a little tiny."

Bella glared at her and even I had to laugh at the very obvious jealousy. She were actually quite large for her age and slimness.

"Don't be catty, Heidi," I told her chidingly. "Ms Swan's breasts are precisely perfect."

Heidi smirked at me and then gave the girl a wink. "They say love can blind a woman," she said. "But perhaps in this case Victoria isn't wrong."

Then she leaned and took a mouthful of one of those breasts.

Ms Swan gasped and she was taken by surprised as her entire nipple was engulfed and sucked on. I was surprised as well and I squirmed on the chair as a flare of excitement went through me. Heidi squeezed the other breast in her hand, dimpling her fingers into the flesh, and then she sucked on that one as well before licking her whole tongue across the stiff nipple.

I trilled an excited laugh and began touching my own breasts, stroking the outside of one globe over the rough red lace of the bra.

"Oh, Heidi," I said, almost moaning. "You do know how to put a show on, don't you?"

Heidi smiled at me with one of those nipples between her lips and she gave it a suckle while looking at me and then she turned to it and closed her eyes and suckled on it some more before releasing it and raising up. I had pulled down one of my own bracups and I was teasing the nipple. Ms Swan was watching me do it and Heidi chuckled.

"Don't torture yourself, Victoria," she said. "Why not avail yourself to one of those vibrators? Ms Swan and I are only getting started."

She then pulled the girl toward her and mashed both their chests and their mouths together.

Moans rose between them and this was the hottest display yet. I reached for a vibrator on the dresser behind me and switched it on, opening my legs and leaning back in the chair to touch the humming tip of it to my pussy. My panties were crotchless and the touch of that vibrating tip to the moist folds of my entrance sent shivers of lust through my body. I moaned and stared at them, watching them deepen the kiss and lean into each other with their breasts and sway there on their knees in the center of the bed as if some secret wind were tilting them.

"Oh my," I said. "This is even hotter than I thought it would be."

Heidi broke the kiss for a moment and looked at me. "How far did you want us to go, Vicky dear?"

"Further," I answered instantly.

Heidi grinned at that and turned back to Bella.

"If your pussy is half as delicious as your mouth, perhaps this will be less of a chore than I thought," she said, and then she gently eased the girl onto the mattress.

Bella lay down willingly, side on to me, and she let her head roll to the side to look at me. I smiled at her with one of my tits hanging out my bra and the vibrator teasing my entrance and she gave me a bit of a smile in return, finally getting into it, before looking back to Heidi.

Heidi was between her legs and she was spreading the slit in the girl's panties to properly expose her entrance and then she leaned down and licked across it.

Bella hissed in pleasure.

Heidi moaned at the taste.

I chuckled at that loud moan and watch my old friend's head bob back and forth between my lover's thighs as she began licking her eagerly.

"I told you, didn't I Heidi? The girl is divine."

"This part of her is," Heidi replied, her face buried between the girl's thighs. "Mmm…"

I chuckled again and let my eyes drift over the scene while brushing the tip of the vibrator up and down my entrance. Bella was on her back with her back slightly arched and she was moaning with her legs open and her high heels dug into the mattress. Heidi was now flat on her stomach and her face was hidden between Bella's thighs. All I could see was her head moving back and forth as she moaned and licked at that lovely vagina.

Bella was moaning as well and now she let her eyes roll to mine. Her breasts were slopped to the sides on her chest and she was already on the verge of orgasm. The look in her eyes seemed to be worried that maybe it wasn't right to come from the tongue of any woman that wasn't me and I smiled and encouraged her with my own eyes. She maintained the eye contact while the other woman continued to moan into her vagina and after a while her breathing became high and fast and finally she came.

Those lovely dark eyes rolled up into those heavily makeuped lids and her back arched off the mattress in a brief contraction. Heidi had her arms hooked around the girl's stockinged legs and she moaned at the surge of moisture as she continued to lick it all up. Eventually the girl's eyes opened and she looked down there at this woman between her legs and then she rolled her eyes back to mine. I smiled at her proudly, my own eyes dark with lust from the vibrator humming between my thighs.

Heidi rose to her knees, smiling, and used a finger to daintily wipe her glistening mouth.

"Climaxed already?" she asked airily. "Oh dear. I do hope she's not done for the night."

I chuckled at that. "Fear not, my old friend," she said. "She'll last all night."

Bella smiled at me, breathing heavily, and struggled to sit up. The orgasm seemed to have satisfied her a great deal.

"Are you okay, my love?" I asked her.

She nodded and raked a hand through her long dark hair. "I think so."

"Would you like to go down on Heidi now?"

She didn't answer but excitement flashed in her eyes as she glanced at the other woman in the bed with her. Heidi smiled at her and I chuckled.

"I think Ms Swan is shy," I said. "Show her your vagina, Heidi. Let her see how yummy it is."

Heidi smiled and obliged me by sitting back against the headboard and spreading her legs and opening the slit in her purple panties. She did it so that I would have full view of it and I was tempted to go lick it myself. But the girl seemed tempted as well and she looked at me and looked at Heidi.

Heidi smiled and touched her fingertips to her netherlips enticingly.

"Come, Ms Swan," she said. "Let's put our differences aside, hm?"

Bella looked at me one more time. I nodded at her, eagerly, and she chuckled and blushed. I was glad to see her finally getting into it and she wasted no time positioning herself between Heidi's thighs.

This time they weren't side on but rather Heidi was facing me with her legs open, sitting back against the headboard, and Bella was all on fours between her thighs like a kitten so that I had a charming view of her ass along with a peep of her pussy in her black lace panties. Heidi moaned and again the warmth of the girl's tongue seemed to pleasantly take her by surprise. Vampires had lower body temperature than humans and the contact of humans always seemed warmer than the contact of other vampires—particularly the contact of tongues and lips. It was one of the things that had drawn me to the girl but obviously not the only thing. I had been with hundreds of humans over the years but it was only this girl who was warm and soft enough to convince me how precious she was.

I looked at Heidi and Heidi smiled, half gloating, half just in pleasure, using one hand to stroke the girl's hair. Ms Swan was licking quite fast already, as if she liked the taste more than she thought she would, and she was making small moans. Heidi moaned as well, still gazing at me in my red lace lingerie, legs open, one breast hanging out, and I gazed back, letting my eyes fondle her exposed breasts from across the room, and while she was watching I finally inserted the vibrator into my wet and waiting vagina—which made me moan as well. Heidi smiled at that and continued to stroke the girl's hair and I smiled as well and sat there on the chair with my legs open and the vibrator humming inside me.

The spectacle of watching each other spurned us closer to orgasm but the girl's tongue was obviously more desirable than the vibrator between my legs. Heidi moaned some more and smiled and chuckled as the girl evidently licked very deep inside her.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Victoria was right. You have a gift for that."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Few girls have a natural appetite like my young Ms Swan. By the time she's done with you, you'll be just as enthralled with her as I am."

Heidi grinned and looked down at the girl. "Perhaps."

The girl's face looked up. I couldn't see the expression on her face, just the back of her head, but they seemed to share a bit of eye contact while the girl was licking her. The brief moment made my heart clench in jealousy but that only made my vagina clench on the vibrator.

Heidi looked up again at me and smirked and heaved her hips at my lover's mouth for me to see. I smirked as well and watched the girl's head continue to move back and forth as she licked and licked it, licking very frantically now, lost in the moment. I knew she would love it as soon as she got started. Heidi's vagina was delectable and Ms Swan always did have a weakness for tasty pussy. Her ass was pointed at me, its round whiteness covered by nothing but the string of her thong, and I looked at it and pushed the vibrator deeper inside me, watching.

Heidi was on the verge of orgasm now, smiling with her eyes closed, and finally she allowed herself to come. Nothing particularly intense but I could see in her face it was very nice. She smiled and chuckled from the pleasure of it and stroked the girl's hair as the girl continued to lick at the ebbing wetness between her legs.

"Mmm," she murmured. "That was wonderful. Thank you very much, Ms Swan."

The girl licked some more, giggling into the other woman's vagina, and then she raised up and wiped her mouth. "Don't mention it," she said to Heidi. "It was delicious."

I laughed at that; so much for all her pouting earlier.

Heidi laughed and kissed the girl and the girl crawled into her arms. I still had the vibrator jammed inside me and I watched them makeout for bit, their stockinged legs entwined, bras under their breasts and their breasts colliding, Heidi in purple, Bella in black. The girl was quite aggressive into the kiss and it pleased me so much to see it.

"It's so wonderful to see you two getting along so well together," I said. "Nothing accelerates intimacy quite like going down on a girl, hm?"

Heidi stroked back the girl's hair and tongued her for me to see and Bella tongued her back eagerly. I moaned at the display, sitting back on the chair with my legs wide open, vibrating closer and closer to orgasm.

Finally Heidi broke the kiss, glancing at my lap, and smiled and took Bella's hand.

"Come," she said. "Victoria needs our attention and as friends I'm sure we'll have no problems sharing, hm?"

Bella grinned and nodded.

They climbed off the bed and I watched them approach me, biting my bottom lip in anticipation. As lovely as the vibrator felt, I knew it wouldn't compare to the touch of those I love. They were still holding hands and they only let go as they knelt down between my knees, shoulder to shoulder. I didn't speak, I just gazed down at them in wonder. Bella was fully smiling by now and there seemed to be no hesitation left at all in her gorgeous black eyes. She touched my leg and then she leaned up with her mouth to suck on my exposed nipple. Heidi was smiling as well and she hooked my leg around her shoulder and then leaned to lick at the base of that humming shaft buried inside me. I shivered from it and moaned and Bella smiled up at me with my nipple in her mouth, nibbling it with her teeth. Then she let it go and lowered herself to my vagina and added her tongue to Heidi's.

It didn't take long for the orgasm to overpower me. The combined pleasure of the vibrator, the tongues, and the visual of the two of them kneeling at my entrance and cooperating with their mouths was too much to bear. I had begun to pant and the panting was getting louder as I stared down at them. My legs had gone floppy and useless, one of them hooked over Heidi's shoulder, the other just splayed to the side, and I was slumped in the chair and leaning back and heaving with one breast hanging out of my red lace bra and my hand clutching it. The teamwork of their tongues was a sight to behold as they licked every fold of my entrance, licking and moaning, their tongues colliding, their eyes opening and closing. They took turns sucking the intensely throbbing nub of my clit while the vibrator vibrated until finally they were sucking on it together, cheek to cheek with their eyes raised to mine, and perhaps it was the double scrutiny of these two very different women that made me climax. The simple minded love and lust in the dark orbs of Bella, the cocky arrogance in the red orbs of Heidi's. Both watching me for my reaction and my reaction was to cry out and come and clench a hand in my hair as my body was ravaged by an orgasm strong enough to crush the vibrator inside me.

And this was only the beginning.

Both women laughed as they pulled the broken vibrator out of me and tossed it aside. I was still panting and still sitting in the chair rather inelegantly, slumped with my legs open like a well-spent slut, and I ran a hand through my red hair. Bella grinned and licked at me and asked which tongue made me come more and I laughed and said I really didn't know. Heidi gave me a few licks as well and said I was just as delicious as she always remembered. Bella watched her, smiling, and I was very pleased at how they had bonded so quickly. She licked as well but she may have been aiming at Heidi's tongue. Heidi chuckled and turned her face toward Bella's and together they captured each other's mouths in a kiss, right there between my legs. I was still throbbing pleasantly and I smiled at them and said they worked very well together.

After that we all rose, me just a little wobbly on my legs, and Ms Swan poured herself another glass of champagne. Heidi and I had no need of refreshments and we took ourselves directly to the bed were we laid down in each other's arms and began kissing and touching each other. Ms Swan stood by, sipping and watching and smiling, and Heidi and I gave her something of a show the same way she had done for me. We kept our hair clear of the kiss and made sure our mouths were wide open and our tongues in full view. We rubbed our breasts together and rolled over and made sure she had nice views of our asses and legs. I only had glances at the girl's face between kisses but from her expression she seemed almost hypnotized. No jealousy. No possessiveness. That was all very good. The night was proceeding much better than I had thought it would. Heidi and I removed our bras and tossed them away and then we helped each other with our panties, nice and slowly, like unwrapping each other. Ms Swan said we looked amazing together and Heidi and I smiled at her with our chests pressed together and then turned the smile into a kiss.

The girl watched for a little more and eventually she wanted to join in. Heidi and I chuckled and beckoned her forward and she climbed into the bed, still with her bra pulled down under her breasts. We took it off for her and then took off her panties as well and then we took turns kissing her and fondling her soft and warm little breasts. She moaned into the kisses and kissed back and giggled. Heidi and I playfully discussed what we were going to do with the girl and Bella said she would do anything. I could tell she meant it as well. She threw her arms around me and kissed me earnestly and then she threw her arms around the other woman and kissed her as well. She then told us to lay down breathlessly and even though Heidi and I weren't exactly accustomed to taking orders we did as she said. We laid down side by side and chuckled as the girl began to feast on our bodies, first on our breasts, moving from chest to chest and squeezing with her hands, before going down further to our open legs. First she went down on Heidi, which did make me just a little jealous, and after Heidi climaxed she moved to my own vagina. She ate it out eagerly and then she moved directly back to Heidi's. Heidi laughed at her enthusiasm and allowed the girl to lick her to another climax and then the girl came back to mine. She licked it and smiled up at me from between my legs and then she licked it some more until she made me come. Heidi watched as well and teased the girl that she was ready again. Bella giggled at that and happily went back to the other woman's vagina, pushing her tongue inside it and moaning deeply. A peculiar kind of chemistry seemed to be forming between them and for the first time the jealousy didn't wasn't as kinky. I was almost beginning to feel a little left out. But I smiled as I watched and then gently insisted on another orgasm for me. The girl came up and kissed my mouth first, whispering into it how fucking hot this was, and then she moved lower and began eating me out.

For almost two hours she went back and forth between our pussies, eating them out with a hunger and enthusiasm that never wavered, and by now even Heidi was thoroughly impressed. She complimented the girl's stamina and patted her head and the girl smiled at her and licked her and then gave her pussy a big kiss after it came. Heidi moaned at that and smiled and turned her head to the side to look at me. There was an arrogance in her dark red eyes, as if she was gloating, and even though this was exactly what I wanted—for the girl to love Heidi as much as I did—I had to admit I never thought the girl would like her this much.

By now we had lost all our underwear aside from our stockings and garter belts, me in red, Heidi in purple, Bella in black, and soon Bella crawled into our arms and allowed us to share her back and forth with our stockinged legs all tangled between us. Her lips were completely smudged free of lipstick and her mouth tasted of the combined arousal of Heidi and I. Her own vagina was utterly soaked and her thighs were slathered to the tops of her stockings. Heidi and I were teasing her about what a hungry slut she was and she was smiling as if it was the sweetest things she'd ever heard.

"It's so awesome how you guys can come so many times so quickly," she was saying. "I could go down you both all night and you'd never get tired, would you?"

I smiled at her in the dim lamplight. She was laying on her back and I had my hand between her legs, stroking her wet folds gently. Heidi's hand was there as well but we were making sure only to tease her.

"It's one of the perks of being a vampire," I told her. "And after you become a vampire, it'll be a perk you can enjoy as well."

She smiled at that, no doubt looking forward to the day where she could orgasm unlimitedly and never pass out. Heidi glanced at me, perhaps slightly disapproving of the notion of turning the girl into a vampire, but then she smiled at her.

"I do hope you're not getting tired, Ms Swan," she said. "Victoria and I are only just getting started."

The girl smirked at her with her dark eyes practically glazed over. "Anything you guys can do, I can do too. I don't need to be a vampire to have infinite stamina."

"A bold claim," Heidi said with a smirk. "Shall we put it to the test, Victoria?"

I grinned and stroked the girl's folds. "Yes, I think we should."

Heidi climbed off the bed and moved over to the dresser. So far we'd hardly even touched the toys, we'd been so wrapped up in just each other. Bella watched her, eyes lingering over the other woman's round and bare buttocks, and again I felt a slight pang of jealousy.

"What are you going to do?" she asked Heidi.

Heidi selected two strapons from the dresser, both black, and turned back to the bed. "Well, there's two strapons and only one of you," she said. "What do you think, Victoria? What shall we do to her?"

I was still laying at her side and stroking her sopping folds. "I can think of a few things," I said. "After all, there may be only one of her, but there's two holes on her body."

"Has she ever experienced anal?" Heidi asked, climbing back into the bed and handing me one of the strapons.

"Actually, she had her first taste of it this very morning. Fortunately she discovered she likes it very much."

"Then I suppose the only thing to decide is who gets which hole."

"Perhaps we should let Bella decide. Bella?"

The girl sat up and watched us don the strapons excitedly. She was grinning widely and she was so horny she seemed to forget how to think.

"Oh, um…I don't know."

I chuckled and buckled the straps. "The poor thing is nervous."

"I'm not nervous," she insisted with a grin. "It sounds awesome."

"It does, does it?"

"Fuck yeah. I can't wait."

Heidi chuckled and I chuckled as well. By now we had the strapons fully buckled and each of us were equipped with a long black shaft jutting upwards from our hips. Heidi had a bottle of lubrication and she squirted a bit into her palms and began rubbing it onto her shaft as she passed the bottle to me. I did the same, my hands caressing the strapon provocatively, and smiled at her.

"Then all you have to decide is who gets your ass," I told her.

The girl was sitting there with her legs open, grinning at us. Her eyes moved between us, as if carefully considering which of us fine ladies ought to have the honor of pounding her asshole. I was certain she was going to choose me, since I was the one she trusted, but then her smiled drifted to Heidi.

"Heidi can do it," she said.

My smile faltered, my hand freezing around the lubed shaft of the strapon. "Heidi? Are you sure?"

Heidi smirked superiorly but Ms Swan smiled at me.

"I want you to be the one I'm looking at," she said to me. "Face to face."

That set me at ease a little, but still. Knowing how much she was going to like the anal, I felt it should've been me who got to do it. But I smiled and forced myself not to nitpick.

"As you wish, my love," I told her charmingly.

Bella smiled and then smiled at Heidi. "Is my ass okay with you?"

Again, jealousy. It was her tone. Something so sexily slutty about it, offering herself like that. But I suppressed it and reminded myself to be a good sport. Heidi smiled at me and then at the girl.

"It would be my very great pleasure to fuck your beautiful asshole, Ms Swan," she said gallantly.

The girl giggled and again there was a twist of jealousy inside me and I quickly added my own gallantries.

"Just as it would be my very great pleasure to take care of your vagina, my love," I told her.

She smiled at me but no giggle. Why didn't I get a giggle? Why did only Heidi get a giggle?

But then the girl took my hand and pulled me toward her and rolled me onto my back. She straddled my hips and smirked and then slipped the lubricated shaft into her vagina which was already extensively lubricated with her own juices. She moaned at it with her eyes closed and then opened them to look at me.

"Don't worry," she said. "I can take care of my own vagina."

She then smiled and began rocking back and forth on the strapon, face to face with me and smiling and placing kisses on my lips. I grinned into it and wrapped my arms around her back. It was silly to be jealous. This was my mate. Bella. She was mine and she would always prefer me. Heidi was just—

The girl broke the kiss and grinned.

Heidi had seized her hips from behind.

"Shall I, Ms Swan?" she asked teasingly.

The girl nodded eagerly, still rocking on the strapon already inside her. "Yes," she said. "Do it. All the way. As far as it will go, okay?"

I smiled up at her and cupped her face to make her focus on me. "Look at me, my love," I whispered to her. "It's going to be painful and I want to see your face."

She grinned down at me, the idea of pain turning her on even more, and I saw the exact moment when the other strapon penetrated her from behind. A small cry came out of her and her body shuddered on top of mine and then a gasp as it pushed in deeper. Deeper into her tight and virtually virgin asshole.

I chuckled at the exquisite expression on her face. The pain that puckered her brow, the pleasure that made her smile, the surprise that left her open mouthed and gasping. Yet as beautiful as it was I couldn't help but wish it was me behind her forcing these sensations into her ass.

"Oh god," she said. "Oh god. It's so huge!"

Another small cry came out of her, her flushed face wracked in mingled pain and pleasure. She looked like she simply couldn't handle it and didn't want to.

Heidi laughed at the sounds she was hearing and stroked the girl's sides. My own hands were at the girl's waist and Heidi's hands brushed over them. The touch gave me a flicker of something unpleasant but I ignored it and tried to focus on how beautiful the girl's face was right now.

"Oh god," she groaned again. "It feels like I'm splitting. Oh god. Oh god. Oh—!"

She gasped and tossed her head.

"I felt them bump into each other," she panted. "They bumped into each other. Inside me. Oh god."

She gasped and shuddered, her body all loose and warm and helpless on top of mine. I chuckled at her and took her face in my hands to make her look at me. She groaned at me, rocking against both strapons, and I smiled at her.

"Do you like it?" I asked her tenderly.

She nodded with her face in my hands but she seemed to turn her head slightly to speak behind her to Heidi. "Yes," she wheezed. "Oh god. Fuck me. Fuck my ass. I don't care if it hurts, I just—Ah!"

Heidi gave her a strong thrust of the strapon that shoved the girl's chest into mine.

"Heidi!" I cried out in alarm.

But Heidi only chuckled and continued to thrust, in and out, not as hard as that first thrust but hard enough to shove the girl's limp body into mine and stir it on the other strapon.

"She said she wanted it hard, Victoria dear," she said. "Didn't you hear her?"

"Yes, but she's only human. Do be careful, okay?"

But by now the girl rose up with a smile and such lust glazed eyes that she didn't even seem to see. She looked to the side and spoke again to Heidi.

"No, it's okay," she said. "I like it. More. More."

Again my chest tightened in jealousy. Why did she choose Heidi to do this to her? She must've known how much she was going to like it. Why didn't she let me do it instead?

Finally she turned her glazed eyes back to mine and smiled with her face flushed and her breasts hanging and jiggling from Heidi's thrust. She wasn't aware I was jealous and I suppose she had no reason too. After all, she was doing nothing that I hadn't wanted her to. It was me who organized this evening for exactly this reason; for the two of them to get to know each other and accept each other.

So why was I so fucking jealous?

Heidi laughed and gave the girl a spank on her butt. I heard it, a sharp slapping sound, and it made the girl giggle and glance away from my eyes. She was still rocking back and forth on my own strapon but by now she was clearly more focused on the strapon that was buried in her tight little asshole. It was new and different and she was responding to it far more than she would've thought.

"Yes," she hissed. "Yes. Oh god. I'm going to come. I'm going to—"

Her face had been directly above mine and now it was snatched away.

Heidi had a handful of her hair and she wrenched the girl up.

I almost objected but I could see how much the girl liked it. She moaned and looked over her shoulder, straddling my hips and squirming against both of these shafts that were buried so deeply inside her. Her eyes met Heidi's and Heidi smiled as she thrust her hips at the girl from behind.

"Do you like that, Ms Swan?" she asked silkily. "Do you like being fucked from behind?"

"Yes," the girl wheezed. "Yes."

Heidi smirked and I didn't like the look that came into her eyes. It was admiration but menacing as well. It was the way I sometimes looked at victims I thought were very beautiful—just before I killed them.

"Oh god," the girl was panting, face to face with Heidi. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Oh god."

Heidi turned her smirk to me where I lay there passively, not doing anything, and then she turned the smirk back to the girl and kissed her, still holding a clutch of her hair.

This made me jealous more than anything.

Because it was deliberate.

Heidi was deliberately kissing her in a way that was designed to make me jealous and worse; the girl was responding to it. She moaned helplessly, her face straining backwards over her shoulder, and her mouth simply flopped open as the other woman's tongue entered it. She had given up riding the strapon and she seemed more than satisfied to be carried by the momentum of Heidi's thrusts into her ass. I was gazing up at them troubledly, not liking this at all, and the girl was moaning into the kiss as if it was the best kiss of her life, naked, penetrated from both sides, her bare breasts quivering helplessly on her chest.

Finally Heidi broke the kiss and smirked at her again in that same menacing way.

"I knew you were a worthless slut from the moment I first laid eyes on you," she hissed seductively.

A glazed grin broke over the girl's glazed face. "Yes," she whispered into the woman's lips. "Keep fucking me. Harder. Harder."

Heidi grinned and threw her down on top of me, as if discarding her, before taking another grip of the girl's hip and thrusting savagely into her asshole.

The girl screamed with her hair all flopped over her face and she tossed it back with her eyes closed and her brows puckered in pain and she screamed again as the woman behind her continued to fuck her mercilessly. Her eyes flew open and she met mine and I could see the orgasm building inside them. I could tell it was going to be the most powerful orgasm of her life and I was in despair that I was going to be such a small part of it.

The same thought didn't occur to her, however. In fact, nothing seemed to be in her head at all. Her hair was hanging in tangled dark locks and her breasts were hanging as well. Her body was radiating heat, as if it was about to explode, and the sounds that were coming out of her were unearthly, like the wails of some unsatisfied ghost on the verge of something glorious. Her eyes closed and she had lost all control over her body. Sweat dripped from her face and tears dripped from her eyes and I felt the small droplets patter on my cheeks as I gazed up at her. The orgasm was happening now and she was crying as it came and crying some more and then finally she screamed as her entire body shuddered and buckled and contracted on each of the shafts buried into both of her holes.

My heart broke. My disappointment was so immense that it was almost impossible to hide. I couldn't explain why but something was just so wrong.

The girl flopped over and landed on top of me, chest to chest. She was warm and loose in her skin. Like something dead. But she was panting and whimpering and nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck and I knew she was just fine. I put my arms around her and looked up at Heidi. She was still holding the girl's hips and she still had her strapon buried inside her. She smirked at me arrogantly, as if she was fully aware that she had just made my mate come harder than I ever had, and then she took the strapon out of the girl's ass.

The girl moaned again at that and began to stir. I carefully hid all expression from my face and I was relieved at least to see the girl was smiling. Just a normal satisfied smile, as if she wasn't aware that anything significant had occurred at all. I smiled at her and cupped her heated face.

"Did you like that, my love?" I asked her softly.

She wheezed and nodded exhaustedly. "It was fucking amazing," she said. "We have to do this more often. In fact, we should get even more people."

I chuckled at that but honestly I wasn't sure if I'd be inclined to share the poor thing very much anymore. The girl was far more of a slut than I had given her credit for and maybe it would be wisest to keep her to myself lest her body betrays both of us.

Heidi, however, had heard and replied herself.

"I mentioned to Victoria that a coven from Denali was in the area," she said, climbing off the bed and unbuckling the strapon. "I've spent a few evenings with them myself and found them extremely agreeable company."

"Are they hot as you?" the girl asked with a grin.

Heidi chuckled and dropped the strapon to the floor. The half-empty bottle of champagne was sitting in the icebucket and she took it and handed it to Bella. Bella sat up, wincing on her abused butthole, and took the bottle and giggled.

"Thanks," she said.

I cleared my throat, supressing the jealousy, and sat up in the bed. "We'll discuss that some other time," I said, putting my arms around Bella. "For now it seems to be getting a bit late. Are you tired, Bella?"

The girl was chugging down the champagne thirstily and now she frowned and swallowed and shook her head.

"No way," she said. "I'm only getting started."

I restrained myself from cringing. Only hours ago she had been desperate to be alone with me. Now look at her. I had told her she would love it once we got started but now I almost wished I was wrong.

Heidi chuckled at the girl's proclamation and smiled at her with her arms folded under her heavy breasts.

"A woman after my own heart," she said.

I was certain she said it only to agitate the jealousy she had detected in me but I refrained from reacting. The girl only giggled.

"So," Heidi said, moving over to the dresser. "What shall we try next?"

Ms Swan was rolling the cool champagne bottle against her flushed forehead and she smiled at the question. "I'm up for anything," she said. "You guys decide."

I smiled at her and touched her lap. "Perhaps it's time for a more tender dessert, hm?"

"Perhaps," she repeated, mimicking my accent with a giggle.

Heidi turned around and dangling from her finger was a pair of stainless steel handcuffs.

"How about bondage?" she asked pleasantly.

A grin instantly spread of the girl's mouth. "Bondage?"

I chuckled awkwardly, noticing how Bella was far more enthusiastic to Heidi's idea than mine, and looked at the handcuffs. They weren't ours because ours were still hidden away at our house. I had been hesitant to use them since the last time in case they gave her bad memories but judging from her smile now it seems I shouldn't have worried.

"Where did you get those, Heidi?" I asked her.

Heidi gestured at her handbag which was also on the dresser. "I bought a few things of my own. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, but I'm not sure if bondage is a good idea. Tonight is supposed to be about intimacy and getting to know each other. I think it would be best to keep things innocent."

Bella scoffed at that playfully. "Innocent? You two just double fucked me with strapons."

"Yes, well…"

"Come on, Victoria, you're the one who wanted to do all this. Don't you want to handcuff me and fuck me the way you used to? It'll be awesome!"

Heidi was climbing into the bed and she completely ignored me as she locked one of those steel bracelets around one of the girl's wrists without any kind of permission whatsoever.

The girl looked at me, still grinning, and didn't resist as Heidi pulled her hands together behind her back and locked the other one as well. Bella giggled back at her over her shoulder.

"I like a dominant woman," she said.

Heidi gripped her hair and groped one of her tits roughly. "Then you're going to love me."

Their grinning mouths moved into a kiss and I frowned and took the champagne bottle before it could spill. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I didn't want to encourage Heidi to have abusive feelings toward Bella. Bella perhaps didn't understand the risk in that.

But the girl was right. I was the one who had organized all this and it was too late to back out now. And maybe she was right about the other thing she said too. Maybe handcuffing and fucking her the way I used to would be fun. I only hoped it would be fun to share with Heidi.

I set the bottle on the nightstand by the lamp and turned back to them.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?" I asked her.

She broke the kiss and grinned with her hands cuffed behind her back, kneeling there naked but for her black stockings and black lace garter belt. "Fuck yeah," she said. "I haven't been tied up in ages. Is there a gag too?"

Heidi smiled, as if that was a perfect idea, and climbed off the bed again.

"Actually, there is," she said, opening her handbag to search inside.

I frowned at her back and then turned in concern to Bella. "But if you're gagged, I won't be able to kiss you," I said, pouting cutely.

She grinned at me sexily. "No, but you'll be able to make me scream."

Heidi chuckled at that and turned back to the bed with the gag. "You were right, Victoria," she said. "This must be the single most adorable girl in the world. Her spirit of adventure is remarkable."

Bella was quite proud to hear it and even I felt a small glow. I did admire her for how well she was handling the evening but at the same time perhaps she was handling it too well.

"Yes, it's one of the things I love about her," I said.

By now the girl seemed to have realized that I was having misgivings and her smile slipped somewhat. "Are you okay, Victoria? We don't have to do it if you don't want. I just thought it would be hot. I mean, you know me, I love this kind of thing. Don't you think it would be awesome to just cuff me and gag me and fuck me any way you want? It'll be like in Port Angeles, remember?"

I smiled and in truth her words did cause a stirring of excitement inside me.

But I still had misgivings.

"I remember that was before we fell in love with each other," I mentioned. "The handcuffs were a necessity to keep you still."

She giggled at that and shrugged her naked and handcuffed shoulders, her breasts all cute and vulnerable on her chest. "Well, I guess it won't be as hot as actually raping me," she said, "but you'll still like it. Won't you?"

She had sort of missed the point but I smiled and nodded to keep from drawing too much attention to my misgivings.

"Of course I will," I said.

Heidi had climbed into the bed and now she crawled up behind Bella and slipped the gag over her mouth, again without any permission from either of us. It was a black ballgag and the girl giggled as the ball settled in her mouth between her teeth. Heidi buckled the strap of leather behind her head, compressing her hair like a helmet, and then she took a handful of the girl's hair.

Bella's sparkling eyes moved to hers. Heidi smiled at her.

"So," she said softly. "You liked to be raped, do you?"

The girl nodded excitedly, murmuring something into the gag, but I quickly corrected her answer for her.

"She liked it when _I_ raped her," I said. "Because in the end she just couldn't resist me, right my love?"

The girl nodded again at that, smiling through the gag, and Heidi smirked.

"Still, that's a rather singular trait," she said. "Do you like to be abused, Ms Swan?"

The girl's head bobbed up and down like an excited puppy and her eyes sparkled as if she dared the woman to abuse her right now. Heidi obliged by lifting a hand and slapping her across the face.

And rather hard, too.

The girl's head flung to the side and she yelped into the gag. I frowned at Heidi.

"Heidi," I said warningly.

But the girl gave a muffled giggle into her gag and rose up to her knees, flinging her hair away from her face. Heidi chuckled at her and turned to me.

"No need to be concerned, Victoria my dear," she said. "The girl obviously quite likes it."

Bella nodded at me vigorously, as if to reassure me, but she didn't understand that I didn't want her to like it. Not when Heidi did it.

Heidi slapped her again, harder this time, and then again and again until she flopped over onto the bed. She was laughing into the gag and laying on her back and Heidi smiled at her and began to slap at her tits. The girl giggled at this and preened her chest as her tits wobbled about everywhere. The pale mounds of them began to redden and excitement began to hum in my vagina as I watched. Maybe I was being too uptight. They were both enjoying themselves, maybe I should too.

So I smiled and moved to take one of those breasts in my hand. Her excited eyes levelled at mine and I smiled at her lovingly.

"Is this really what you want, my love?"

She nodded confidently. Her eyes were stained darkly from all the sweat and tears that had run into her makeup and the dark orbs of them were so filled with innocent enjoyment that I decided I should try and enjoy myself too.

Heidi grabbed the girl's other breast and squeezed it roughly til her face winced in pain.

"Of course she wants it," she said with a smile. "Look at her. You know, as much as we've bonded tonight, Ms Swan, I still can't help but feel you're rather a disgusting little slut. Aren't you?"

The girl nodded flirtily. I smiled and looked at Heidi.

"This isn't like you Heidi," I said. "Handcuffs. Hitting."

Heidi chuckled and slapped the girl's face again idly. "True," she said. "I've never had much taste for this kind of thing, but there's just something about this girl in particular that brings it out in me. Something about her that just demands to be abused."

I looked at the handcuffed girl laying there on the mattress. One side of her face was red and her breasts were as well. She was looking up at us with nothing but eagerness, equal to anything we might do to her, and I had to agree with my old friend. It was that something special that had first caused me to keep her.

Heidi looked at my face, studying the expression on it. "Go on," she said. "Hit her. You know she likes it."

The girl looked at me, gagged and waiting. I smiled at her, trying not to smile too brightly, and then I slapped her face lightly.

She giggled into the gag.

I giggled as well, a familiar and long dormant thrill passing over me, and slapped her again and then again and then I backhanded the other cheek and grabbed her neck. I tightened my hand around her throat, just tight enough to block her breathing, and she stared at me slavishly.

Then I let go.

"Still," I said, sighing. "It's a bad habit. Humans are very fragile. Perhaps we should be more gentle."

Heidi snorted and grabbed a handful of the girl's hair to lift her face a little.

"Nonsense," she said. "The girl is made of iron."

Then she slapped her.

Very hard.

I thought it was a bit too hard but then she slapped her even harder. Then again. Harder and harder until the girl was twisting her face away and screaming into the gag. Heidi grinned and kept slapping and I quickly seized her arm.

"Heidi, stop!"

Heidi stopped and flickered an annoyed glance at me. I was a bit peeved myself and I ignored her as I reached behind Bella's head to unbuckle the gag. Her eyes were dazed, as if she had been half knocked out, and when the gag came off she gasped for breath.

I cupped her face and looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay, my love?"

She gave me an annoyed look too, similar to Heidi's, and nodded. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she wheezed. "Put the gag back, keep going."

I almost stuttered in confusion. "Are you sure?"

She grinned with one of her cheeks already red and swollen and kept nodding. "Yes. Do it like you used to. Don't be afraid, you know you love it. Even if I start crying or trying to get away, just keep going."

I didn't approve of any of this but it felt I had no choice. Heidi was watching me with her arms folded under her breasts, cockily, as if to mock my lack of spine, and the girl herself was clearly very eager. There was no time to think or explain without ruining the mood for Bella or exposing even more weakness to Heidi, so I nodded and put the gag back in my lover's smiling mouth.

"As you wish, my love," I whispered to her, buckling it behind her head.

Heidi snorted at me. "It seems I'm not the only one who's changed over the years," she said. "I remember you used to be rather more vicious."

I narrowed my eyes at her. We were together there on the bed, utterly naked but our stockings, and a surge of anger and lust went through me as I glared at her perfect face which at the moment was smeared in makeup and framed by wild mahogany hair.

"Would you like to see how vicious I can be, Heidi dear?"

"Actually, I would," Heidi said, smiling. Then she nodded at the girl's handcuffed form. "On her."

A muffled giggle came from behind the gag. Heidi smirked and grabbed one of the girl's ankles and lifted her leg as if to examine it. The leg was clad in nothing but a smooth black stocking that had somehow acquired a tear and it gave me a another thrill to see her manipulated like that—like a doll.

"So," she said. "What shall we do with her, Victoria?"

I frowned and looked at her. Heidi had lifted her hips off the mattress by her ankle and her other leg was just in the air. I could see both of her holes and neither had entirely tightened up yet. Heidi gave her ass a flat slap and a yelp and a giggle came from the gag as her buttock quivered and reddened.

I took the ankle from Heidi and rolled Bella over onto her stomach to examine that beautiful behind more closely. I still wasn't entirely sure about this but if they both wanted to do it who was I to complain? I put my hands on her buttocks, one on each, and massaged them gently.

"I'm not sure," I said.

I was still wearing the strapon and Heidi smiled at it. "Well, she said she wanted to scream," she said. "So why don't you fuck her nice and hard with that strapon?"

The suggestion gave me a flutter in my heart. Ms Swan was laying facefirst into the mattress and now I lifted her hips so that her ass was in the air—like a dog.

I poked the strapon at her entrance, my hands at her hips, and she moaned in response.

"Is this what you want, my love?" I asked her one final time.

The girl nodded into the mattress and wiggled her ass at the strapon and I thought: fine.

Then I shoved it in.

There hadn't been much foreplay but her vagina was still loose enough to accommodate it well enough. I thrust it all the way in, until my hips bashed against her buttocks, and she squealed at the penetration with her hands rattling in the handcuffs behind her back. I smiled at the dominance despite my misgivings and left it inside her for a moment, pushing at her buttocks to stir it around a bit. It had been a long time since I'd had her completely at my mercy like this and I had forgotten how good it felt. And how dangerous.

It had been quite a savage thrust but Heidi only scoffed at it.

"You call that hard, Victoria?" she goaded me. "I bet the girl hardly even felt it. Do it harder. Make the little slut scream."

I glanced at Heidi and back at Bella. I looked at the handcuffs, her rigid arms, the buckle of the gag around the back of her head. Deep in my heart I knew there was something not quite right about this but I was obviously the only person in the room who felt it so I ignored it. The girl was breathing heavily into her gag and now I slowly withdrew the strapon from her vagina.

Then shoved it in again.

This time she did scream, a muffled shriek into the gag. The sound seemed to penetrate my heart just as the strapon penetrated her body, piercing my chest with joy, excitement, and just a glimmer of anxiety. The force of the thrust had shoved her face into the mattress and now her breathing was even more ragged.

Heidi grinned and grabbed the back of her hair, wrenching her face up. The girl's eyes startled open wildly and Heidi smirked at her as if she was the most lowly whore she had ever seen.

"How does that feel, Ms Swan?" she asked mockingly. "Hard enough for you?"

The girl barely had time to nod before Heidi shoved her head back down.

I had withdrew the strapon and now I thrust it in again, harder this time. She screamed again but she was getting used to it. I repeated the motion, pulling out of that wet red hole to the tip and then violently shoving it all the way back in. More screams. I repeated the thrust again and again, gaining speed with each thrust, and soon she was crying wretchedly as I fucked her more roughly than any lover had a right to be fucked.

Heidi chuckled at the sounds the girl was making and laid down at her side to look at her face. The girl stared at her, her breath blasting into the gag and her whole body being shoved around the bed, and Heidi smiled at her.

"I think she wants it even harder, Victoria," she said. "Harder. Harder!"

Temptation twisted at my heart and I forced myself to give in to it.

What followed was almost horrifying even to me. I had already build more speed than most humans could manage but now I went even faster and harder until I was drilling into her like a jackhammer. My breasts were flinging about my chest and my fingers were digging into her hips so hard they almost crushed the bone. Her vagina was making wet squelching sounds as it was ravaged by the strapon and she was moaning mindlessly into her gag with her ass in the air and her wrists cuffed, helpless as a newborn. I fucked her harder and harder, only barely restraining myself from fucking her to pieces, and—

She came.

The sound of it seemed to echo in my heart. A hollow howl that was muffled in the gag but no less loud. A strange cry came out of me as well but I didn't stop. My hands gripped her hips tighter and I fucked her and fucked her and fucked her until she came some more, until her vagina was bleeding, until blood was running down the inside of her thigh. She was sobbing and screaming and I slapped her ass viciously as if to make her shut up and then fucked her some more until finally I stopped.

I just stopped.

I didn't know what had come over me but I felt like crying. What was going on? Why had I done that? Yet even beyond the distress there was also a small surge of savage pride. Because as hard as Heidi had fucked her earlier it was nothing compared to what I had just done to her now.

Heidi was watching us both, smiling, and the scent of blood had darkened her eyes. She licked her lips at me and I realized I was breathing heavily, as if I was exhausted. But it wasn't exhaustion. It was the blood.

My hands had loosened on the girl's hips and now I pushed her away, almost in disgust. She landed on her side, shivering, whimpering, handcuffed, bleeding from her vagina. My heart clenched at how sexy she looked like that, all broken and fucked and helpless, and I wanted very badly to hurt her some more. To make her bleed some more To fucking kill the little slut.

But with a might effort I managed to supress it all, covering my face with my hands and taking long deep breaths to try and calm myself. The scent of blood was so thick in the air, along with the scent of her body and sweat, and so badly I really wanted to kill her. I wanted to rip her limb from limb for what she did. For doing this.

When I opened my eyes, Heidi was smiling.

"Well," she said. "That was certainly amusing. Let's see the damage."

Heidi took the girl by her hair and dragged her over. The girl moaned. Heidi and I opened her legs and looked at what I had done to her.

My heart sank and soared at the same time. Her vagina was gaping and torn and it was still leaking blood. Her pale folds were slathered in red wetness and so were most of her upperthighs. Blood had stained the white sheets beneath her and she looked much like a virgin butchered there. Heidi's eyes had gone ink black and I could feel that mine had as well.

The girl was whimpering pathetically and she was trying to close her legs so it wouldn't hurt so much. Heidi and I barely heard her. I looked at her and she smiled at me and then used two fingertips and touched them to those blood soaked folds as if to arouse them or prepare them for another penetration. The girl squirmed in pain and I did nothing but watch as Heidi lifted those fingers and placed them in her mouth.

Rage began to course through me. Ms Swan was _mine_. Not Heidi's. _Mine_.

Heidi smiled at the look in my eyes as she sampled the blood from her fingers and then she looked back at the girl and chuckled.

"To be honest, I think you could've fucked her harder," she said. "Why, she hardly looks fucked at all, does she? Maybe she needs a similar rough fucking in her ass as well?"

I glared at my old friend and then lowered the glare to the girl in the bed. She was looking up at us and her eyes were dark and strained with black tears from her runny mascara and even now the look in them was perfectly passive without any fear or reluctance at all.

I grabbed her knees and forced her legs open wider.

She screamed at that but I didn't care. This is what she wanted and this is what she was going to get. Her asshole was just below her vagina and I pushed the strapon into it without any warning or ceremony. The blood on the shaft would have to be lubrication enough.

She whimpered and I started fucking her, her legs flopping in the air as she lay on back with her vagina empty and bleeding and the thick shaft of the strapon buried into her asshole below it. More blood was leaking onto the strapon and I did waste time letting her get used to it, I just pulled it out and shoved it back in, again and again.

She was screaming and squirming and trying to roll away from the pain but I was holding her legs up and now Heidi held down her chest.

"That's it," she was saying. "Harder, Victoria. Slam her silly head against the headboard."

I growled and gave her a gigantic thrust that carried her head into the woodpanel behind her. She screamed into the gag as her skull slammed against it and I did it again, shoving into her ass and shoving her head into that headboard, again and again.

Heidi laughed and lay on an elbow beside her.

"I think I'm beginning to see the appeal of her humanity that you praised so much," she said. "Something about her fragility is a real turn on."

She was stroking one of the girl's breasts as I violently shoved her body around the bed and now she lifted her hand to the girl's neck.

The girl's eyes widened in alarm and I could see that Heidi was squeezing her throat.

The sight of the girl being choked spurned me to ravage her even harder. I had my arms hooked under her legs, holding them in the air with her feet flopping everywhere, and my hips were pounding the strapon into her asshole at savage speeds. Heidi smiled at the girl and tightened her grip even further on her throat. The girl was silent by now, her eyes wide and bulging. My heart was splitting in concern for her but every other impulse in my body wanted to just destroy her.

The girl's face was beginning to lose consciousness and I knew I had to hurry. I had to stop Heidi before Heidi actually killed her but I had to make the girl come first. I wasn't sure why but I had to. It was wrong but it felt so right at the same time. She needed to climax exactly like this. With a strapon in her ass and a hand around her throat. I wanted it to hurt her and traumatize her bad enough that she would never want to do it again.

By now her asshole was torn as well and the strapon was sliding in and out of the gaping hole of it very easily. Yet her lust seemed to overwhelm the pain because her back was arching and her hips were squirming and finally her eyes rolled up in her head and she orgasmed, her legs flexing in the air in her torn stockings as a choked scream squealed from the throttled pipes of her throat.

Then she slumped and passed out.

I gave her unconscious body a few more resentful thrusts and then I stopped with a gasp of my own. Heidi was still holding her throat, squeezing it, and I said:

"Heidi."

She looked at me calmly. She took a moment to assess the look in my eyes, still choking the woman I loved, and then she slowly let go of the girl's throat.

The intake of oxygen startled the girl back to life, coughing and crying. Heidi gave her a disdainful smile and then swung a leg over the girl's face and straddled her head backwards before leaning down to lick at the bloody destruction of her vagina.

Moans of pain came from the girl but no one listened to her. I watched as Heidi licked at my lover's ripped folds and gave some moans of her own. There was a glare on my face but I didn't know who I was most angry at, me, Heidi, or Bella. The strapon was still buried inside the girl's asshole and Heidi was licking around the bloody base of it. I pulled it out and Heidi smiled at it. The black shaft of it was covered in blood and slowly she wrapped her lips around the tip of it and sucked the blood off as if it was real penis, licking it with eyes raised to mine as if to entice me to some other decadence.

But I had had enough.

I unbuckled the strapon and threw it away.

She raised up, still straddling my lover's face. Her boobs were gigantic on her chest and there was a smear of blood on one of them and blood on her mouth. She licked her lips and sat there on the girl's gagged face and I glared at her with barely restrained anger.

"It's getting late," I said. "I think it's time to say good night."

Heidi grinned and wiped her mouth with her hand. "So soon? But Ms Swan and I were finally beginning to warm up to each other."

She dismounted from the girl's face and then gathered the girl up into her arms. The girl was limp and boneless. She had paled slightly from the blood loss and her eyes didn't even open all the way. Heidi smiled at her and stroked her face.

"Weren't we, Ms Swan?" she asked her affectionately.

The smile that came into the girl's glazed black eyes enraged me more than anything.

Even after ripping apart both her vagina and her asshole she still enjoyed it.

_Why?_

Heidi chuckled and cradled the handcuffed girl in her arms. She stroked her hair, she gazed into her eyes.

"Victoria was right," she whispered to her. "You are special."

The girl gazed back and Heidi kissed her nose.

Then she smiled and pinched her nose closed.

"But you're also just a human," she said.

With the solid black ballgag in her mouth and Heidi's fingers pinching closed her nostrils the girl could barely breathe. She murmured and began to squirm, almost innocently, as if all she wanted to do was cuddle and rub her breasts into the other woman's.

I glared at them. "What are you doing, Heidi?"

"Oh, just having some fun with her."

"She can't breathe."

"I know."

Another sound came out of the girl, a muffled moan of increasing panic. Her legs were squirming on the bed, blood leaking between them, but Heidi held her tight and pinch closed her nose. She was staring into the girl's face, into her eyes, and she held her nose until those eyes rolled upwards before letting go.

The girl inhaled and coughed into the gag, her eyes crying. Heidi chuckled and took her chin in her hand and forced her to look at her again.

"Does it thrill you to be abused, Ms Swan?" she asked. "Are you really that pathetic?"

Smiling, she reached for the girl's nose again. The girl didn't even turn her face away. Heidi pinched it closed and looked into her eyes.

"Perhaps this time I won't let go, hm?" she murmured playfully. "For the ultimate thrill, you must pay the ultimate price, no? Would you like to die, Ms Swan? Would you like Victoria and I to kill you?"

My chest was rising and falling in anger as I watched but the angrier I got the more unsure I became of who or why I was angry or even if I had any right to be angry at all. The only thing I knew was that tonight was over.

"Heidi," I said.

She looked at me, smiling. I glared at her.

"I think it's time to say goodnight," I told her.

Heidi's smile dimmed a bit. Then it tilted into a smirk. "I think you're right," she said. Then she turned to the girl in her arms, still pinching shut her nose. "Goodnight, Ms Swan," she whispered. "Close your eyes."

The girl murmured and squirmed. Heidi smiled at her.

"Heidi," I said.

She ignored me and continued to gaze into the girl's eyes. They were rolling up into her head and her legs were kicking out in panic. Heidi held her in her arms, coddling her like a child, and she still didn't let go. The girl's face was going purple and suddenly I shouted at her.

"Heidi!"

Heidi looked up and let go. The girl gasped into the gag and hacked and slumped down onto the mattress.

I got out of the bed and stood and glared at my old friend. I was wearing nothing but red stockings and my hands were planted on my hips and my nipples had hardened to tight little stones from how angry I was.

"I think it's time for you to go," I said.

Heidi looked at me for a moment. Then she looked at the girl coughing on the bed. Then she sighed and climbed out of the bed and came to me and put her hands at my naked waist sexily. My glared faltered somewhat at the proximity of her seductiveness and she gave me a sexy pout.

"Must I, my dear?" she asked. "It's not too late to change your mind."

I darkened my glare. "About what?"

Heidi chuckled as if it was a silly question and then she let go of me and gestured with a hand at the girl on the bed. "Her," she said. "Look at her. She's a cow. Fit for nothing but to be slaughtered."

I looked at the girl. She hadn't bothered to sit up and she was laying there with her ass toward us, bleeding from it, her buttocks smeared and red, both of her holes raped and gaping. She really did look very pathetic. Torn stockings, bruises already showing on her white skin. Sloppy tits askew on her chest. Handcuffed. Helpless. If she heard what we were talking about she didn't seem to care.

Heidi had turned to the dresser and she was looking inside her handbag. I thought she was fetching the keys to the handcuffs but what she retrieved was a knife.

She turned back to me and smiled, handling the knife gently. It was a hunting knife with silver bolsters and the blade was hooked at the end of it. The steel glinted evilly in the lamplight. I looked at it and looked at Heidi. Heidi smiled.

"So why don't we slaughter her?" she suggested seductively. "Hm?"

Part of my anger faded into disappointment. "Why did you bring a knife?"

She gave a coy shrug of a naked shoulder. "I bring it with me everywhere. You never know when you'll need a snack."

"Bella is not a snack. She's my mate."

Heidi laughed. "Mate? Please. If you were truly mates you would not have been so eager to let me join you tonight and she would not have been eager to let me do all those things to her. Did you not see her, Victoria? Did you not notice that you were virtually interchangeable with me here tonight?

I didn't answer. Because she was right. I had noticed and that was exactly why I was so hurt and angry. The girl had revealed her true desires here tonight and both of us had learnt that I wasn't as essential to them as she had claimed.

Heidi smiled and smirked at the girl on the bed.

"She's not your mate, Victoria," she said. "She's just some slut you picked up."

I shook my head. None of this mattered right now. "Heidi, I want you to go," I said. "I'm very disappointed with you."

But she only smiled and cupped my face with her other hand. She gazed at me with her dark red eyes, a similar shade to her reddish-black hair, and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Don't be," she said. "I'm not disappointed in you. I can see you're only confused. Let me help you, okay? Together will get rid of the girl and those foolish notions that she's your mate. Then we can be together. And there'll be plenty more girls exactly like her. Girls we can share between us."

Heidi was climbing into the bed with the knife. I stood there paralysed.

"Heidi," I said. "Don't do this."

Heidi ignored me. The girl was laying on her stomach, as if she was already dead, and now Heidi mounted on top of her and pulled back her head by the hair. The girl's gagged face came up, eyes wincing in pain, her cheeks stained in the black trails of her tears. Heidi put the knife to her stretched throat.

I took a step toward the bed. "Heidi, stop."

The girl's eyes blinked, hardly even aware of what was happening. Heidi smiled at me and pressed the edge of the knife to her skin.

"If you wanted me to stop, you would stop me yourself," she said.

Then she lowered her gaze to the girl below her and—

I launched myself across the room and tackled her off my mate. The knife flew away and clattered off the wall and I shrieked at the woman in my arms in a blind fury as I wrestled her off the bed and grabbed her hair and flung her into the wall. Her body slammed into the plaster, leaving a woman-shaped dent, and then I threw her to the floor.

My breath was heaving and I had never been so angry and hurt and confused in my life. I advanced a step toward my old friend on the floor, naked, wild, my red hair tangled around my head, and I seethed at her in rage.

"Don't ever touch her again," I said.

Heidi chuckled up at me from the floor, folding her legs sexily and leaning back on her elbows with her breasts round and exposed on her chest. "Oh, Victoria," she said. "You stubborn thing. Don't you realize we're supposed to be together? It's been so obvious all these centuries but neither of us ever knew it. But it's okay. We can be together now. All we need to do is get rid of—"

I kicked her face.

The attack caught her offguard and clapped shut her jaw. A sick thrill went through me. I had never inflicted anything like that on her in all our years of friendship but she wasn't a friend anymore. She was just some slut who had sailed back into my life when I didn't need her and tried to destroy my relationship.

Fear finally crept into her eyes and that shattering of her confidence only incited me further, causing me to grab her off the floor and throw her into the wall again before pinning her there by the throat and punching her in the face, once, twice, a third time, each blow to her beautiful features giving me a twisted delight that only fed the rage. Her cheek had cracked like porcelain and the assault had dazed her. I let her fall to the floor again in a twisted heap of limbs and stockings then I pushed her over with my foot and stepped on her throat.

Vampires couldn't breathe, of course, but the position of dominance was suitable. She wrapped her fingers around my ankle and looked at me, still afraid but angry now as well. I held her down with my foot on her throat and spoke to her very coldly.

"I'm not interested in a relationship with you, Heidi," I said. "As far as I'm concerned, it's _you_ who's the cow here."

She glared at me and I could tell my words had cut her deeply.

Good.

I removed my foot and let her get up, watching her disdainfully. She held her throat and blinked at me with one side of her face cracked like a plaster mask. The girl had struggled up in the bed and she was watching all this with wide eyes, finally revitalized. I put my hands on my hips and glared at my old friend.

"Now go," I said. "Perhaps in a decade or two you'll be able to apologize."

Heidi's broken face twisted into a glare. She glared at me first, then at the girl, and then she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I waited. The girl was sitting in a patch of blood and she was looking at me admiringly, as if she was turned on again. I looked at her with no expression at all, feeling empty inside, and after a while the bathroom door opened again. Heidi came out, dressed hastily in her dress and coat, and she went past me to the dresser and ripped open her handbag. I watched her guardedly but all she did was fetch the key to the handcuffs and slam it down on the dresser.

After that she glared at me for another long moment and glared at the gagged girl in the bed and then she turned and left the room.

I sighed and looked down, the tension breaking. It was a shame it had to come to that but I'm sure she'll come to her senses eventually. The girl murmured into her gag and I looked up at her, my stomach twisting again in anger. None of this was entirely Heidi's fault anyway. We all shared some of the blame.

The girl was waiting and now I climbed into the bed with the key. She turned around to show me her back and I unlocked the handcuffs. There were bruises on her hips and blood all over her buttocks. Once the handcuffs were gone I unbuckled the gag for her and dropped it to the mattress. She sucked in a large breath, flexing her jaw to get the stiffness out of it, and then she chuckled and turned back to me.

"Thanks," she said. "Jeez, what a psycho, huh? I thought she was actually gonna—"

I slapped her.

Not playfully.

She was utterly shocked at the timing of it and stared at me with a hand on her cheek. She didn't know what she did wrong and I wasn't entirely sure either. But I shook my head at her and I might've cried if I could.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Ms Swan," I said. "I thought we had something special. But Heidi was right. You really are just a slut. You don't love me at all, you only love the things I do to you. If it wasn't me, it could've been anyone else. You would've loved anyone who put handcuffs on you."

I had the cuffs in my hand and now I let them slip from my fingers. The girl was stunned and she still seemed to have no idea what she had done wrong.

"Victoria," she whispered.

But I shook my head and climbed out of the bed. "Get dressed," I said. "We're going home."

She looked down at her lap. There was fresh wet redness between her thighs but the bleeding wasn't severe. The pain was, however, and she winced as soon as she moved her legs. I watched her for a moment and then I offered her a hand to help. She looked at the hand and looked at my eyes. She was confused and hurt and bleeding from both holes and I was trapped between the desires to comfort her and to never speak to her again. She placed her hand in mine and gingerly stepped out of the bed. She didn't speak and I didn't speak either as I took her into the bathroom to help her wash up and put some clothes on.

—

**AN: Hope this one turned out good. It was surprisingly easy to write. Lots of material to work with. Usually a chapter like this is much harder, but this one was easy to just get lost in, lol.**

**I think it served its purpose pretty good. I like the role reversal; Bella gets into it and Victoria becomes jealous. Not to mention the lemons, lol. Lots of them in this chapter. The final lemons were a little more brutal than I had planned, so I hope it didn't turn you off. It was a bit over the top, but I liked the blood imagery. I think it was kind of cool how the chapter evolved. It started out relatively fluffy and then gradually darkened as the girls continued their decent into depravity.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought. See you soon, hopefully. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Real life has been catching up to me lately and this is the best I could do. I still hope to continue updating at least once a week, but I'm going to have to drastically cut back on the length of these chapters. Sorry again. :(**

—

Chapter 13:

—

The car was filled with tension and silence while we drove home. The bleeding between the girls legs had stopped in the shower and now she was sitting there, slightly in pain, staring out the window at the city in shadows, the lampposts, the cracked and stained sidewalks. I turned a corner and already I was beginning to regret what I said. I had let my emotions get the better of me but I knew now that everything was my fault.

The girl winced and hissed in a breath as we drove over a bump and I glanced at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" I asked her gently.

She shot me a glare. "What do you think?"

I didn't answer. In addition to the physical pain, she was obviously angry and hurt as well. And she had every right to be. I had forced her into a situation she didn't want to be in and then I had slapped her and berated her for doing exactly what I wanted.

I just couldn't believe how she had responded to Heidi's abuse of her. Handcuffed, choked, degraded at knifepoint. She loved every bit of it. Her masochistic side was perhaps what I adored most about her but I had always assumed it was _my_ abuse that she loved. Not just any abuse. It made her seem dirty and whorish.

The girl had resumed staring out the window but it wasn't long before she snorted and turned back to me.

"What the fuck was your problem back there?" she demanded. "This whole thing was your idea, you know."

"I know," I said softly.

"You know? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

I didn't answer. How could I explain that I had lost respect for her? Especially when it was my own fault for placing her in that situation to begin with? She stared at me, waiting for an answer, and then she repeated herself.

"Victoria," she said. "Why'd you hit me?"

I shook my head and gave her a half-hearted smile of reassurance. "I'm sorry. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," she insisted. "You're obviously pissed off about something."

"I'm not angry."

"Then what are you? Disappointed? Why? Because I fucked her? Isn't that exactly what you wanted me to do?"

"It's alright," I said again, shaking my head softly. "Everything's fine."

She went silent, still staring at me in the dim dashboard lights. Then she turned away and folded her arms.

She didn't speak again until we got home. I had helped her out of the car and she winced with each step up the stairs until I told her to put her hands around my neck. She glared at me, wordlessly, and then she did it. I lifted her into my arms gently, causing her to cringe from the pain, and then I carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom.

In the bedroom I laid her down on the mattress and took off her shoes. She still didn't speak. I took off her jeans as well—inspecting them for any bloodstain and relieved there was none—and then I removed her panties and her top and lastly her bra. I threw everything into the hamper and then I stripped away my own clothes and threw them into the hamper as well. She was trying to struggle under the covers by herself but it hurt when she moved her legs. I went over to help, tucking her bare legs under the covers, and then I turned off the lamp and climbed in beside her.

Still she didn't speak. I gathered her in my arms under the covers and held her close, my heart swelling at all that warmth and softness pressed against me. I stroked her back gently, up and down, and after a while she finally whispered into the dark.

"What did I do wrong, Victoria?" she asked quietly.

But I shook my head in the dark and held her and placed a kiss in her hair.

"Nothing," I whispered. "You're perfect."

And she was. She really was.

It was me who fucked up.

For the rest of the night I held her while she slept and stared up into the darkness, thinking. Musing. So many things had gone wrong last night. Bella. Heidi. Both of them had betrayed me in different ways. Heidi by plotting to kill Bella the whole time and Bella by submitting her body to horrible things that were supposed to be enjoyable only when it was me who did them to her. Not Heidi. And as much as Heidi's betrayal of our friendship hurt, it was Bella's who hurt more. I had honestly thought she had a special connection to me but after last night it was clear that the only connection we shared was the connection that connected me to her. I was bound to her more strongly than I had ever been bound to another person, but her? She was only bound to the things I did to her. It was basically only coincidence that it had been me who kidnapped her. It could've been Heidi or any other vampire. Perhaps it even could've been James.

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about all this. It hurt, but at the same time, did it really matter? After all, it wasn't anybody else who kidnapped her. It was me. And now here we were. Together. In bed. With all her lovely warmth glowing against my skin. She was mine. She really was.

But still…

The girl continued to sleep as sunlight began to leak through the curtains and I left her there in the bed while I went to shower. I had already showered last night but it was basically routine and I liked the water. I stood under the stream for a long time, letting the water cascade against my face, my closed eyelids. Oh, Ms Swan. That whorish heart of yours is exactly the thing I love and loathe most about you. I sighed and rinsed my hair and then I got out and dried off with a towel.

While I was putting on a bathrobe there was a knock on the door downstairs and I decided to answer before whoever it was woke the girl up. I hurried down, tying the robe closed around my nakedness, and opened the door. It was the landlady from next door, Ms Clearwater. She looked at my robe and my wet red hair, a slight smirk of attraction on her lips, and raised her eyebrows at me.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" she asked.

I smiled and held the door open. "Not at all, come in."

She shook her head and held up an envelope she was carrying in her hand. "It's okay, I was just bringing this over," she said. "I must've forgot to bring it when I came over yesterday."

"Thank you," I said, taking it from her and looking it over. It was more junk mail. Advertisements. Oh, Bella, why are you such a slut?

The young woman nodded and looked me over again and my relationship troubles must've shown in my face because she smiled and chuckled once.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

I chuckled as well, just politely. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Something happen with you and Bella?"

I sighed and tapped the envelope against my hand. Deep down I knew I was probably making a big deal out of nothing but even deeper down there was a gnawing of anxiety that indicated something was just not right.

"I'm not sure," I said.

The young landlady grinned and leaned a hip against the rail of the small set of steps that led up to the door.

"So what'd she do?" she asked in a gossipy tone.

I looked at her and allowed myself a smile. She was dark haired, blacker than Bella, and her body was trim and athletic and clad in jeans and a leather jacket. Perhaps Bella had been right; perhaps this Leah girl would've been a better choice for a threeway than Heidi.

But she did seem curious about my problems so I smiled and made an airy gesture with one hand.

"We had a…miscommunication," I said. "In bed."

She grinned wider. "What kind of miscommunication?"

"Oh, you know these things happen. Couples get crazy ideas about experimenting with threeways but you never know what could be revealed about your partner in that kind of situation, do you?"

She raised her eyebrows as if she were impressed. "Threeway? Nice."

I sighed and nodded and gave a shrug. "It was our first time doing it and Bella behaved in a way that seemed to call her feelings for me into question. I was very disappointed in her, but perhaps I only have myself to blame. I was the one who arranged the rendezvous, after all."

"Where is she now?"

"Sleeping," I said. Then I smirked and added: "She's a little worn out."

She chuckled at that and I chuckled as well, glad we had bumped into each other this morning. My mood already felt a touch lightened just from talking about it.

"Well, I'm sure you'll work it out," she said.

I nodded and her words actually gave me heart. "You're probably right. I love her too much to let something like this come between us."

"Love conquers all, right?"

"Hopefully."

She chuckled and again and started backing down the steps to the sidewalk. "Well, I gotta go. Nice seeing you."

"You too, Ms Clearwater."

She nodded and turned to leave but then she turned back.

"And hey," she said.

I had half closed the door and now I opened it again. She smirked at me, with a hint of red in her cheeks, and tossed her chin.

"If you two are ever in another mood for a threeway, just give me a call," she said. "I'm not into chicks romantically, so there'd be no complications."

I smiled and looked her over. She was very attractive, with sharp dark eyes and large breasts under her jacket, and she had the look of a woman who would be good in bed. But her offer only gave me a surge of loyalty to Bella and I just chuckled non-committally.

"I'll keep it in mind," I said.

She nodded, grinning, and went back to her own house.

After I went back inside I decided to fix the girl a large breakfast of bacon and eggs. She hadn't lost a dangerous amount of blood last night but she could use the protein and iron. Perhaps a steak dinner tonight. We could go out, maybe—that is, if her body wasn't too battered. I really did need to be more careful with her. Last night was entirely too dangerous. No matter how much she liked it, it simply wasn't worth the risk. From now on her appetite for abuse would have to wait until she was changed into a vampire.

I scrambled the eggs in the frying pan and shook my head, still astounded at how badly last night had turned out. How could I have been foolish enough to trust Heidi? She had made it very clear that she had no respect for my mate or for my feelings for her. And yet I still wanted to include her in our lives. Heidi had changed. The Heidi I had known would never seek to destroy anything I cared about. But then the Heidi I knew was never secretly in love with me either.

I sighed while the bacon and eggs fried and thought about Heidi's feelings. In a sick way perhaps it was Heidi who had the real connection to me. After hundreds and thousands of different lovers it was me she always returned to. Were those feelings stronger than Bella's? Was I wrong to rebuke them so absolutely? Did I not at least owe my old friend the honor of considering them? After all, what if she was right? What if Ms Swan was not my mate at all? What if she really was just some slut I happened to pick up?

But even as these thoughts occurred to me I knew nothing would change how I felt.

Ms Swan may be a slut, but she was _my_ slut.

About a minute later I heard the toilet flush upstairs followed by the sound of the shower. The bacon was almost done and I was lifting out strips of it from the pan when the girl finally made her way downstairs. She had a hand on the banister and she was walking very stiffly but she was obviously in better shape than last night. She was wearing a bathrobe like I was and her hair was still damp. I put the plate of bacon and eggs on the counter and came around to offer her an arm. She took it and gave me a crooked grin.

"I feel like I've been stabbed in my vagina," she said.

Then she straightened up and put her arms around my neck and smiled into my eyes.

"Feels good," she whispered, and then she lifted her lips onto mine.

I was slightly surprised and maybe a little relieved. I wasn't sure what kind of mood she was going to be in this morning but she seemed absolutely fine. Not physically, of course. She would likely be hobbling around with a broken vagina between her legs for at least a couple days. But emotionally…

She moaned into the kiss and pulled back and smiled at me again.

…emotionally she seemed just fine.

I returned her smile but not without a little anxiety. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmm, starved," she said, glancing at the breakfast on the counter. "It smells delicious."

I went to take her elbow again but instead she pulled me into another kiss, moaning into it and slipping her tongue into my mouth. She tasted like toothpaste and the wetness of her tongue seemed to smooth out my anxiety and cause it to flare again all at the same time. I moaned as well and grabbed a handful of her ass outside the bathrobe and squeezed it, causing her to hiss in a breath and break the kiss with a giggle. She still had her arms around my neck and she gave me a cheeky smirk.

"My ass stings too," she said.

I smiled and let go of it and used the hand to cup her face instead. "We're going to have to be very careful for a while. No sex at all for at least a week."

She smirked at that as if it was a challenge. "You sure? My mouth isn't torn."

She pulled aside my bathrobe to expose one of my breasts and she went to use her mouth on it. My nipples had stiffened from the kiss and I was very tempted to let her do whatever she wanted but something didn't feel quite right.

I covered the breast again and shook my head gently.

"You'd better eat," I told her.

Her smile dimmed a great deal at that but she said nothing. She just nodded and allowed me to steer her by the elbow to a stool at the kitchen counter. The breakfast was still steaming in the quiet morning sunlight from the window over the sink and she eased herself on to the stool very gingerly.

"Fuck," she said, wincing. "It feels like I'm sitting on a spike."

"Are you alright?" I asked her caringly.

She tugged her elbow away from me and gave me a bit of a glare. "Yeah, are you? You were acting really weird last night since we got home. Now you're still acting kind of weird."

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded as she picked up the knife and fork and began to eat. I remembered that she would probably need something to drink as well so I went to the fridge and poured her a glass of orange juice. She liked orange juice.

She was watching me the whole time, chewing a piece of bacon, and now she frowned.

"Victoria," she said. "What's wrong?"

But again I shook my head. "Nothing," I said. "I'm more worried about you."

She screwed up her face and kept eating. "Me? Why?"

I had to chuckle at her complete obliviousness. She truly was an entirely different girl from that frightened creature I had first stolen out of her bedroom.

"Well," I said, "in addition to the physical damage, you were also very nearly murdered last night."

"Oh," she said, chuckling through a mouthful of eggs. "I forgot about that."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah," she said, chuckling some more and shoving another forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth. "All I remembered was how you ripped me up with that strapon."

I smiled and shook my head but in my heart there was a small glow of hope. It was nice that her thoughts dwelled on me to the exclusion of all else. Maybe her connection to me was stronger than I thought.

"But thanks for saving my life," she went on, still eating. "Do you think she really would've done it?"

I nodded pensively. "Yes. I think she would've."

"She loves you, doesn't she?"

"She thinks she does."

The girl snorted and picked up a strip of bacon with her fingers. "Yeah, well," she said, biting into it. "She doesn't love you as much as I do."

I smiled at that but I had to wonder. My own feelings were set in stone: I loved Ms Swan. But between the two of them it was rather difficult to say which loved me more.

The girl nibbled at the bacon and watched me thoughtfully. "So does this mean you're not friends anymore?"

"For now, at least."

"Well, I won't lie. I'm glad she's gone. I never trusted her."

I sighed and used a dishtowel to wipe the countertop briefly. "I suppose I shouldn't have either. You were right. Last night was a bad idea. A very bad idea."

I stopped wiping and looked at the towel. Then I sighed again and tossed it down onto the counter.

The girl observed my demeanor, still nibbling on that strip of bacon. "But at least we had some fun, right? I mean, didn't you love fucking me like that?"

I gave her a smile. "You know I did."

She nodded eagerly, almost as if she was relieved. "Good," she said. "Because it would be pretty pointless if you didn't like it. I mean, I liked it too, but that's only because you do. I like being your bitch."

She giggled coyly, the strip of bacon between her teeth. I smiled and instantly found myself over-analysing her words. Did she really mean all that? Or did she realize I was insecure and she was only telling me what I wanted to hear?

She bit a piece off the bacon and set it back onto the plate before wiping her hands on the dishtowel. "I suppose after I become a vampire, my pussy will be indestructible, huh?"

"Virtually, yes. Although it'll still be possible to tear it apart with my teeth."

She giggled at that and took a sip of orange juice. "Sounds good to me. I honestly can't wait till you change me. It'll be so awesome to stop eating and going to the bathroom all the time. I might miss sleep, though."

"I'll miss watching you sleep too."

She smiled at that and took up the strip of bacon in her hand again before finishing it off in two bites. "So when are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Turn me into a vampire?"

I sighed and wondered if maybe we should have this conversation when my feelings were less uncertain. "I'm not sure," I said. "I suppose we'll have to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"Well, your age for starters. Perhaps you'd like to be a little bit older before your physical form is frozen in perpetuity."

"That might be a good idea, but I'd hate waiting. How old were you when you were turned?"

"I never knew. Somewhere in my twenties, I suppose."

"Do you think I should wait that long?"

"It might be wise. I'm sure you'd hate to be asked for photo ID every time you order a drink for the next thousand years, hm?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding thoughtfully. She was finished her breakfast now and she pushed the empty plate away before drinking the rest of her orange juice. "Mmm," she said, setting down the empty glass. "Thanks for breakfast."

I smiled and took the plate. "You're very welcome."

She watched me take the plate to the sink and I heard her speak behind me.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

I turned back to her and watched her struggle off the stool, wincing at the pain in her legs. I smiled and chuckled briefly.

"I'm not sure," I said. "Perhaps we could go cycling?"

She stopped mid-wince and gave me a dry look.

Then she smiled and reached over the counter to take my hand.

"I've got a better idea," she said. "Come with me."

I smiled and came around the counter.

This time she didn't need my elbow for support. She ascended the stairs slowly, towing me by the hand, and then into the bedroom. She opened the curtains to let more light into the room, the sunlight bright even through the screen of cloudcover over the sky, and then she came back to where I stood by the bed. Wordlessly she untied the sash around my bathrobe and opened it and took it off. Her eyes raked over my body and breasts, turning it on, and then she untied her own sash and took off her own robe, revealing her soft white nakedness.

Together we climbed into the bed and very gingerly she settled between my open legs, pressing her chest into mine and gazing into my face. She caressed my face in the bright morning light, both of us completely free from makeup, and placed a kiss on my lips, once, twice, and then a third one that she moaned into and deepened with her tongue. My eyes fell closed and I wrapped my arms around her back. Deep in my stomach there was still the tiniest smoulder of wrongness but I did my best to ignore it. Whatever happened last night was meaningless. This was what was important. Just me and Ms Swan.

After a while she broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"Just because you can do me, doesn't mean I can't do you," she whispered.

Then she shuffled downward and settled facefirst between my thighs and began to lick my entrance.

—


	14. Chapter 14

—

Chapter 14:

—

Within two days the girl was claiming to be fine but it was still far too risky. She needed to heal completely before I put my hands anywhere near or inside her vagina or else she could possibly get infected. It was the longest she had gone without sex since she had met me it seemed to be a quite a strain on the poor little slut. It was a strain on me as well but perhaps it was for the best. As much as I hungered for her, my feelings weren't quite the same as they used to be. That night at the hotel had shaken them and I wasn't sure if they would ever settle.

Soon the girl was well enough to go out. We went for strolls or shopping or out to eat. I treated her the same as I always did, with every kind of intimacy and affection, and yet the girl seemed to sense it was partly pretence. With every day that passed I could tell she was becoming worried. She knew something was wrong with me but she had stopped asking about it, as if afraid to aggravate it and make it worse. Instead she tried her hardest to act like everything was fine, laughing over wine at dinner, flirting dirtily, touching me with her feet under the table. She seemed to think that sex would solve everything and maybe she was right. Maybe all it would take was the taste of her to remind me how much I loved her.

But what if it didn't?

That was the fear that grew inside me. Sex had solved every issue we'd ever had in our relationship. Sex or rape, either way. But this felt different. What if I had sex with her and nothing changed? I still loved her, I was positive of that. Every night I would cuddle her and kiss her and touch her everywhere but between her legs. But what if I didn't want to be with her anymore? What if I had to much self-respect to share my life with this mindless rape-crazed slut who's feelings for me were likely no stronger than a pair of handcuffs that could be unlocked at will?

It was frustrating because I knew it was all based on nothing. Nothing had changed. No matter what had occurred in that hotel room, Ms Swan was still Ms Swan. She was still exactly the same girl I had fallen in love with and the same girl who had fallen in love with me. All these doubts and uncertainties were only in my head. But somehow they had infiltrated my heart as well and now I wasn't sure if even sex could make them go away.

By Thursday night it had been a full week. Bella had been walking fine for days and she was becoming increasingly desperate. So desperate that she had almost given up trying to seduce me, too afraid of yet another rebuff. Meanwhile it had been over a week since I had fed last and to keep my mind off the relationship I decided it was time. I generally preferred to feed spontaneously, like from that girl at the gas station in Port Angeles, or that veterinarian woman our first night in Seattle, but this time I had to resort to an online dating site.

I was sitting on the bed in our bedroom, clad in shorts and a tanktop, and I was browsing dating profiles idly on a laptop, wondering which woman would be the tastiest. My own profile had been completely blown up with offers, so I had my pick of virtually all of them. Bella was in the bathroom and I hoped she wouldn't make an attempt to seduce me tonight. I wasn't ready yet. After I fed, maybe. Maybe it'll be different then. But I needed to be ready. I needed to know the sex would solve everything before I could actually do it. Because if I did it and it solved nothing…what then?

I sighed and found myself staring at a certain profile pic. She was pale and darkhaired and she looked a lot like what Bella might look like at twenty-eight years old. Her name was Nicole. I had already messaged her a few times and she was mostly certainly interested. I was too. She had she same dark eyes as Bella. The same pale throat. Excitement began to stir inside me as I imagined clutching that throat and choking it and biting into her face before snapping her neck for how badly she'd hurt me that night at the hotel. Bella, not Nicole. But killing this Nicole girl would be fun too.

I was examining the unlucky woman's profile more closely when Bella came back into the room. I noticed movement in the doorway and looked up and quickly did a double take. She was wearing nothing but black high heels, black panties, and a seductive smile on her fully makeuped face.

A jolt of lust hit me in my pussy.

Holy fuck.

She saw the expression on my face and her own smile went even more seductive.

"Hey there," she said.

My mouth was open in surprise and now I closed it and chuckled and gave her costume—or lack of—a once over with my eyes. "Wow," I said. "What are you wearing that for?"

"To seduce you, silly," she said, sauntering forward in her heels with an extremely deliberate swing in her hips.

My heart clenched as a confusing flood of emotions washed over me. She moved so well in those heels. She must've practiced in the bathroom, the clumsy thing. I wanted her so bad but at the same time I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. She was climbing into the bed with that smile of hers and she leaned against me, pressing her naked breasts to my shoulder, and reached into my lap.

Oh god.

The touch of her fingers to the front of my shorts was like pulling the pin on a grenade. A great burst of excitement exploded through my body and she leaned again to lick my neck.

"I want you tonight," she whispered. "I can't wait anymore."

She licked again and took my earlobe between her lips. She moaned and the sound vibrated in my ear. But as powerful as the seduction was I found myself in capable of returning it.

I turned my head aside and chuckled awkwardly.

"Bella," I said.

"What?" she whispered, still trying to kiss my neck.

She pushed her fingers at my pussy, cause a shiver to ripple over my body, but I took her hand and forced it away gently. She finally leaned back and looked at me with the beginnings of hurt and rejection in her gorgeous dark eyes. I smiled to try and soften the rebuff.

"Not yet, okay?" I told her. "We have to make sure you're one hundred percent."

She frowned worriedly. "I am, Victoria," she insisted. "I've been fine for days. Come on, let's just…"

She went to kiss my neck again. I felt her lips touch there and I closed my eyes for a moment, my heart aching, my vagina throbbing. The softness of her breast was brushing against my arm and I wanted so badly to give up. To simply grab her and take her and hope for the best.

But I knew I wasn't ready yet and I quickly went to disengage her. Gently.

She sat back and looked at me sadly. I smiled and cupped her face.

"Not tonight, baby," I said. "It's too soon."

She bit her lip and didn't reply. She didn't want to give up but she didn't want to embarrass herself anymore either. I smiled again to set her at ease and wrapped my arm around her to draw her close to see the laptop.

"Come, help me select my next victim," I said.

"Victim?" She looked at the screen and snorted at the web address. "Online dating? Don't tell me you're breaking up with me?"

She said it mostly as a joke but underneath it I could tell she was worried. I was worried about the same thing but now wasn't the time.

"Actually, I'm hunting," I said.

"Hunting?"

"Mmhm. It's time to feed again and what better way than to make the prey come to you?"

"Oh," she said, looking at the screen.

I checked her face to see how she'd react to the idea of me fucking and killing another woman but there was little expression at all amid all that makeup. Slight concern, perhaps. I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her tighter while using my other hand to cycle through some of the profiles.

"It's like looking at a menu, isn't it?" I said. "Want to help me choose?"

I thought it would be a good idea to let her in on the process of hunting and feeding. It might even be fun. She shrugged out from under my arm and looked at me in a strange way with her face full of makeup and her big white tits exposed.

"Are you going to kill her?" she asked with a carefully neutral voice.

I chuckled and smiled at her. "Well, that is the point, yes."

"Oh."

"Does that disturb you?"

She shook her head quickly. "No."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and the nod seemed to give her confidence. She smiled at me with her hands in her lap and her breasts bunched between her arms, so innocent and so decedent all at the same time. "Of course," she said. "You're a vampire. You're supposed to kill people."

I looked at her for a long moment, wondering if she really felt that way. She smiled at me some more and even blushed a little.

"Seriously, it doesn't bother me," she said. "It even turns me on a little."

I raised an eyebrow. "It does?"

She chuckled and put her arms around me, once again allowing the softness of her breasts to brush against my arm. "Of course," she said, gazing into my face. "I love how evil you can be. Like when you raped that woman who put the cast on my leg. I was a bit freaked out at the time, but even then I was so excited. You were so cruel and merciless. Like a big sexy demoness."

She leaned to my mouth and flicked her tongue against my lips in a slavish sort of gesture. I opened my lips and her tongue came inside, causing my heart to twist in a conflict of emotions. Oh god. I loved her so much, I really did.

Why then did this feel so wrong?

Her hand slipped up my tanktop and took hold of one of my breasts but I broke the kiss and chuckled and pushed the hand away gently. She was disappointed but she didn't try again, not wanting to embarrass herself even further. Instead she turned her attention back to the laptop.

"So who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

I sighed and cycled back to the profile of the woman named Nicole. "I'm not sure yet," I said, "but this is the one I had my eye on. I've already messaged her a few times and she'd be more than happy to meet me."

The girl was looking at the photograph. Noting the long dark hair, the dark eyes, the pale skin.

"She kind of looks like me," she said.

I chuckled again. "Yes, well, what can I say? I like girls with dark hair. She wants to meet up tomorrow night. Should I make a date?"

"Tomorrow? But I thought…?"

She smiled and reached into my lap and touched the inside of my thigh suggestively. Shivers of excitement rippled up my leg and into my vagina but I chuckled and shook my head and brushed the hand away.

"I think I should probably feed first," I said. "Besides, I'd rather wait until your absolutely one hundred percent. You wouldn't want an infection down there, would you?"

Not even the mention of a vaginal infection seemed to turn her off but this final rejection did. She nodded sullenly and climbed off the bed and went to go wash her face. I watched her leave the room, my chest tightening at the delicious sway of her buttocks with only a strip of black lace between them, and then she was gone.

I turned back to the lap and stared at this Nicole. I was horny and frustrated and I was greatly looking forward to raping this woman to pieces.

The girl was back in fifteen minutes, now just naked, and by then I had messaged my prey and requested her to meet me at a nice restaurant. I told Bella about it and Bella nodded and stood there and watched me shut down the laptop and fold it closed. I asked her if she was tired and she said not really. I felt really bad for how I had treated her and I told her to come closer. She did, looking at me sadly, and I sat on the edge of the bed and placed my hands on her breasts. This made her smile a little and I smiled back as I leaned and licked one of her nipples. Then I closed my eyes and began to suckle at it. Her fingers wove into my hair and soon she was breathing very heavy and I had to stop. Her face was red and her smile was beaming. I asked if that would be enough to satisfy her for now and she said yes. For now.

The next night she hovered around me as I got ready for my date, slightly sullen, slightly suspicious. As if she thought my true purpose in going out was to replace her. And that might've been a little true, even if it was just for one night. The things I was going to do to this woman were the same things I could never do to Ms Swan herself.

She stayed in the bathroom while I showered, watching me, and she passed me a towel as I got out. I thanked her and dried off and then she came with me into the bedroom to help me select a dress. I went with a red one, as I always did, and she followed me again back to the bathroom while I put on some makeup. I could see her in the mirror as I applied the lipstick to my mouth. Her face had been growing darker all night as her insecurities festered and by now she was jealous enough to actually say something.

"I don't understand why you have to actually date her," she said. "Can't you just kill her?"

I smiled at her in the mirror with my newly red lips. "It's only one date," I said. "And it's fun. There's a certain thrill in seducing a girl before you kill her. Lulling her into a false sense of security. Letting her lust lead her to her doom."

She didn't answer, she just looked away. I capped the lipstick and turned to her with a smile.

"Don't be jealous," I said. "One day soon we'll be able to share, okay? Till then, you'll have to wait here."

She sighed and looked up at me. "Yeah, well," she said. "It's a good thing you're gonna kill her or else I'd have to kill her myself."

I smiled. I was quite happy at how she was responding to all this but the happiness was tainted somewhat by my flagging feelings for her. Someday soon we were going to have a great deal of fun hunting together but what if our relationship didn't last that long?

I took her face in my hands and kissed her mouth. Her lips were as soft and warm and lovely as they always were but they didn't feel _mine_ anymore. She kissed me back and when she pulled back her eyes were wide and dark and full of earnestness, begging for something that she couldn't quite put into words.

I smiled at her and caressed her cheek and then I stepped back and posed in my dress.

"How do I look?" I asked her flirtily.

She let her eyes roam over the red material wrapped around my figure and her mouth twitched into a small smirk.

"To die for," she said.

I smiled at that and gave her another kiss quickly.

The restaurant where I had arranged to meet my date that night was uptown and moderately romantic. She had arrived early and she was sitting at the bar in a black dress with her purse in her lap. I liked the look of her right away. Shy. Reserved. She saw me approaching and did the most adorable double take. The poor thing was blown away by how gorgeous I was with my wild red hair and sexy red dress and she actually stuttered when she said hello. I disarmed her with a smile and set about flattering her in a way that made her blush like a maiden. I wasn't even lying. She really was quite beautiful in a plain kind of way. Like Bella.

Soon we were seated and I ordered a very light salad, since I would only have to regurgitate it all later. She was still very nervous and a bit of gentle probing revealed that this was her first date with another woman. She admitted it with a deep blush of shyness and excitement and I had to chuckle. Poor woman. Little did she know it would be her last date with another woman as well. She went on to mention that she had been in the closet most of her life, which explained why she was so nervous, and that she was really happy to meet me because I seemed really nice. I'm sure I did, although she may feel differently when I rip open her vagina and lick her womb.

We stayed for dessert, a wedge of cake that we shared with tiny silver forks. I let her have most of it. It was the last thing she would ever eat, after all. Aside from my pussy, of course. Most women might be a little hesitant to put out on the first date but this one clearly knew no better. She had drunk almost the whole bottle of wine and she was even more intoxicated by how she was finally on a date with another woman. In her mind everything was perfect. I watched her while she ate in the lowlight of the tablelamp. She wore earrings and a very light dusting of makeup. She caught me looking at her and smiled with the fork in her mouth, her eyes dark and sparkling. I smiled back, marvelling at how similar she looked to Bella. My love.

After she was finished I paid and offered to walk her home to her apartment. We chatted as we strolled the streets under the stars and while we chatted my thoughts turned back to Bella. I wondered if she was in bed by now. Was she upset? Was she jealous? Why was I being so distant to her? She was still the same girl she always was. Better, even. She had helped me select a victim with nothing but excitement and understanding and she was fully committed to a life together. So why was I pushing her away? Why was I so fixated on the idea that she didn't love me as much as she said she did? As much as she believed she did? Why did everything just not feel right anymore?

I found no answers by the time we got to her apartment and pretended to say goodnight on the sidewalk. She toyed with her purse and thanked me for the amazing night. I told her she was very welcome and she almost began glowing when I mentioned that the night didn't have to end just yet.

She lived alone aside from a cat and she locked the cat in the closet before we went into her bedroom. It was a little messy and she hastened to tidy up a bit, throwing pieces of clothing into a basket, kicking a pair of sneakers under the bed. Finally she chuckled and faced me, coy and excited at the same time. I cupped her face and applied a sensuous kiss onto her mouth. She made a soft sound deep inside and I could feel the heat radiating from her face. It was the first time she had ever been kissed by another woman and as I pulled back and looked into her eyes I could see it was everything she had ever dreamed. The next part would be more like a nightmare.

I kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned. Eventually she began to breathe heavily and she needed to pull away.

"Wow," she gasped, chuckling. "I never expected us to go this far on a first date. It's the first time I ever signed up for online dating. I didn't expect to get so lucky."

I smiled and cupped her face, gazing into those dark and excitement filled orbs. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Almost exactly like her."

Her brow puckered. "Who?"

I tilted my head and continued to gaze at her, smiling pensively. "My girlfriend," I said. "We've been having some problems recently. I have a bit of resentment toward her and you remind me of her a great deal so I'll have to apologize if I'm a little rough tonight."

She chuckled awkwardly as if that was supposed to be a joke that didn't get. She tried to move back but my hand was tightening in her hair. Now she was beginning to panic. She went to jerk her head back but my hand clenched on a handful of her thick dark hair.

She gave a small scream and wrenched backward.

"Let go of me," she said. "What are you doing? Let go!"

I was still staring at her and I could feel my feelings for Ms Swan being transferred into this other woman. Nicole. Her facial features twisted in fear and blended with my imagination until for a minute it was like I really did have Ms Swan's hair in my hand. Her hair in my hand and her whole body at my mercy to show her what I thought about her now.

"Stop," she was saying. "Let go. Let—!"

I cut her words off with a kiss, forcing my tongue into her mouth. Inside was nice and warm, exactly like Bella. I moaned and pushed my tongue in deeper. The woman was beginning to cry and she was trying to turn her face away.

Finally I broke the kiss and slapped her.

Hard.

The force of it shattered her cheek bone and silenced her completely. It sounded like a whipcrack. She fell down onto the floor and struggled there on her hands and knees. With her dark hair hanging over her face it could've truly been Bella down there. I felt a rush of anger and booted her in the side.

The air rushed out of her and several of her ribs broke under my foot. The kick had loosened my shoe and now I took them off and kicked her again as she tried to get up, causing her to collapse again, and then I kicked her again in the side and once more in the head.

She sobbed and curled up, coughing up blood. Some fragments of her ribs must've pierced her lungs. I pushed her onto her back with my foot and then I straddled her hips. She coughed helplessly and sobbed as I held her down. Blood was bubbling onto her mouth and she was moaning in pain and terror. I looked at her face for a little bit and then I leaned and kissed her bloodstained mouth.

The blood was hot and sweet and it made me growl into her mouth. I pushed my chest at hers, applying pressure to the shattered cage of her ribs, and she groaned in agony and continued to cough up blood. I licked it up, one hand clutched in her hair to keep her still, and then I raised up and licked my lips, smiling at her.

"Your blood isn't quite as delicious as hers," I said, "but you know what they say; a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. I could never do this to her. No matter how much I want to. No matter how disappointed I am with her. No matter how much of a whore she is."

She coughed and choked, speckles of blood spattering her pale cheeks. "Please," she gasped breathlessly. "Please."

I slapped her and slammed her head into the floor. The carpet cushioned the blow but she still whimpered in pain. I slapped her again, grinning, and then I reached down between her legs.

"Now," I said. "Let's see if you're wet."

She groaned and squirmed as my hand went under her dress and slipped into her panties. I gave her a rough fingering, stuffing my fingers into her folds, and laughed.

"Nope," I said. "Completely dry. I suppose hair color is where the similarities end. My mate, you see, would love being treated like this. Not just by me, but by anyone. That was the problem. I thought I was special to her. But it was lie. She would've submitted to anyone who broke her."

She whimpered and gagged on the blood. "Please."

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

I stabbed my fingers into her dry vagina. She sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was still squirming and I allowed myself a smile. If only I could really do this to Bella.

Finally I removed my fingers and stood up, dragging her by the hair. She came up, coughing, and I threw her facefirst into the bed. I pulled off my dress in one smooth motion and dropped my panties as well, leaving me entirely naked aside from my shoes.

"Now," I said, "let's take your clothes off, shall we?"

"Help! Please, somebody—!"

I laughed as her screams sputtered off into a fit of coughing. "Don't try to scream. You're ribs are broken. Just relax and be a good girl and maybe it won't be so bad, okay?"

I was pulling down her panties and she did have a very nice ass. Pale, like Bella's, only a little fatter. That was okay. I gave it a slap.

"Please," she whimpered. "Please, don't…"

She was trying to crawl but I grabbed her hair and ripped at her dress with my other hand. The fabric tore and came away from her body in black scraps. She wore no bra underneath and her breasts were nice and big.

"Mmm, nice tits," I said, groping them up a little. "Not quite as perfect as Bella's, but still very fun. Come here, let me put my fingers in your mouth. This is going to hurt and I don't want you to scream."

I shoved threes fingers into her bloody mouth and then I leaned and bit into one of her fat tits.

The scream was most muffled against my fingers and I could feel her teeth clenching down on them in agony. My teeth clenched down as well and ripped a chunk of flesh out of her breast. Blood began gushing out and I started licking it, grinning and listening to her abject and muffled moans of terror.

Finally I raised up and took my fingers out of her mouth. She coughed immediately, blood spurting upwards and sprinkling my face and chest, and her terrified eyes swung to mine.

"Please," she wheezed. "Please."

I smiled at her and settled at her side like a lover. "Is that a beg of eagerness or a beg of terror?" I asked her. "It's so difficult to tell with some girls. With Bella it was always a beg of eagerness. Even when she was in terror."

I reached between her legs and began to rub her pussy. It was still completely dry and I liked the dryness. It felt cleaner. It felt like how a victim should feel.

It felt like how Bella should've felt when Heidi was doing these things to her.

But this wasn't Bella, this was Nicole. Dear sweet Nicole, newly out of the closet and enjoying her very first lesbian experience. I shoved my fingers into her violently, stabbing them like knives into her vagina, and she cried and whimpered some more.

"What about you, hm?" I murmured to her sweetly. "Will you get wet for me?"

She sobbed and choked on the blood she was coughing up. I continued raping her with my fingers and by now she really was getting wet. But it was arousal that slickened her folded. It was blood from where my fingernails had scraped up her vaginal walls.

I chuckled and removed my fingers.

"You really aren't enjoying this at all, are you?" I asked. "Oh well. I suppose I was right. There's nothing special about me at all, is there?"

I put the fingers in my mouth and closed my eyes for a moment to savor the sweetness. Then I opened them again. The woman was squirming with blood all over her face and blood leaking from her mutilated tit and suddenly I was very lonely. This woman wasn't Bella. This was just some woman.

That's when the realization came to me. It came in a soft glow that spread from my heart outwards to the rest of my body. The realization that it was never supposed to be me who was special. It was supposed to be her. Bella. She was the special one. Not me. And certainly not this squirming pile of meat beneath me.

I snorted at her and wrapped my hand around her throat.

"You'll have to forgive me for making this quick, but suddenly I find myself quite eager to get home," I said. "I've been a fool, you see. It doesn't matter if I'm special or not. Because the only thing that's important is her. Do you see? It doesn't matter if she doesn't love me the way I thought she did. It wouldn't matter if she didn't love me at all. All that matters is that _I_ love her. And that I need her. I really do."

I smiled at her, excited to share my revelation with someone. But she only gagged on the hand around her throat and spoke in a broken voice.

"Please," she wheezed. "Let me go."

I lifted her by the throat and pulled her face into mine. "No," I told her. "I'm not going to let you go. I'm going to kill you and do you know why? Because you're not like her. You're nothing like her. You're just a pathetic little cow."

She whimpered, her eyes red and filled with tears. I smiled and shoved her head into my lap.

"Now be a good girl and start licking," I said. "I'll snap your neck as I climax, so be quick if you want your suffering to end."

I had my legs wrapped around her head. At first she tried to struggle out from the vice of my thighs but after a while she gave up and started licking.

I chuckled and smiled and laid back with my eyes closed to enjoy it and think about Bella. God, what a fool I've been. How could I have let such a minor incident throw me into such a spiral of insecurity? It didn't matter if her feelings for me were less exclusive than I had thought. All it meant was that I would have to love her more thoroughly and keep her mine and never let her go. Regardless of how she felt, she belonged to me. She was my Bella. And I was never going to let her go.

I was so relieved the tension was broken that I smiled and arched my back and moaned at the tongue that was licking at my entrance. There were little sobs and whimpers coming from between my thighs and the coughing gave me nice vibrations. I chuckled and told her to insert her tongue and she did, pushing it in deeply before coughing some more and choking. When she recovered she resumed licking and by now I was very close. I looked down at the top of her head. Black hair, just like Bella. The thought spurned me on and suddenly the orgasm was coming. A smile moved over my face and my chest heaved and suddenly I arched up and gasped and gave my thighs a violent twist to the side.

There was a loud snapping sound and then nothing but the sound of my laughter and heavy breathing. Oh my. That had been quite lovely. I chuckled again and loosened my legs and looked down. The woman's head was laying in my lap, not moving, not licking, eyes open. She looked like she was looking very closely at my vagina. I giggled and took a handful of her hair and lifted her head. Her mouth was open and her face was slathered in my arousal and her own blood. Probably not what she had in mind for her first time with another woman. I chuckled again and then I tore a gash into her throat with my fingernail and wrapped her dead body in my arms to suck at the slowly leaking blood.

It took all night and until morning to clean up. I left the body in the bathtub while I cleaned up the bedroom and then I came back and ripped the body to pieces and shoved the pieces into garbage bags before washing the bath and taking a shower and putting my dress back on. The final bag contained her severed head and her upper torso and her glazed dark eyes were staring directly at her dead tits. I tied up the bag and grabbed the other one as well and took them downstairs. The sun was just coming up by now, a grey light in the east, and I crossed the road into an alleyway and threw the bags into a dumpster before dusting my hands. Poor woman. She deserved better than being treated like a piece of trash. Literally.

I walked home in my dress and high heels and entered the house with a deep dark hunger brooding in my stomach. The curtains were open in the bedroom, filling the room with light, and the girl was in bed. I stripped out of my dress and panties and slipped off my shoes as well before climbing into the bed.

The girl was sleeping naked and she stirred as I wrapped my arm around her from behind. Her body was warm from the bed and so amazingly soft and smooth. I slipped my hand between her radiating thighs and woke her by rubbing the softness of her pussy. A moan came out of her and her eyes fluttered open. Her face was pale and perfect in the pure light of dawn and dustmotes were dancing over her head like a halo. Her legs were opening and she sagged onto her back. Her eyes rolled up to mine and blinked sleepily and another moan came out of her. She was already getting moist and now that she was awake she only moistened more. Her eyes opened and fixed on mine as she realized what I was doing. Touching her. Neither of us spoke but she could see it in my eyes. I loved her. She moaned and kept those dark brown orbs fixed on mine as she was swiftly overcome by a climax.

Afterwards she was breathing heavily and her eyes had fallen closed. I continued to pet her vagina playfully, just stroking it, and then I lifted my hand and wiped my fingers on her breast and took a hold of it to cuddle as she regained herself. Eventually her eyes opened again, only halfway, and she offered up to me a sleepy, satisfied, adorable smile.

"Morning," she said.

I smiled at her. "Morning, my love."

Then I lowered my lips to kiss her smiling mouth and finally, at last, it felt right again.

—

**AN: This chapter sums up the spirit of the story quite succinctly, lol. A brutal rape and murder followed immediately by a light and fluffy reconciliation between lovers. Gotta love the duality, lol. I'm curious what people think of this chapter. I have no idea, myself. It feels like I'm writing on autopilot these days. I can write, but I can't think. It's weird. Like sleepwalking, lol. Anyway, let me know what you thought. See you soon. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

—

Chapter 15:

—

All morning we made love and she was positively beaming from my change of heart. I was beaming as well. She smiled into my mouth and kissed it and kissed it some more, giggling, before lowering her lips to my nipples and finally between my legs. She licked me to a climax and giggled and came up to kiss my mouth again, kissing it deeply with her tongue, until finally she pulled back and said she had to pee.

I watched her leave, smiling wistfully at her beautiful back and behind, and she was gone for a long time. I heard the toilet flush and then the shower and she came back several minutes later with a smile on her mouth and her teeth freshly brushed. Coyly, cutely, she climbed back into the bed and settled against my side so we could cuddle. I wrapped my arms around her to hold her close and it made me smile at how she entwined her legs around mine possessively. So smooth. So soft. Her cheek was resting on my chest and I was fondling her long dark hair with one hand, twilling locks of it around my finger. We were silent for a long time, with no sound at all but the occasional morning traffic outside, and after a while she spoke.

"So how'd it go last night?" she whispered. "Have fun?"

I smiled and tried to decipher her tone. It wasn't jealous or disapproving but there was something in it more than just curiosity. I gave a shrug and continued to stroke her hair.

"It was fine," I said.

"Did you kill her?"

"Oh, yes."

"How?"

I chuckled softly and wasn't sure how to continue. It was wonderful how willing she was to embrace the darkness but I didn't want to frighten her back to the light either.

She raised up on an elbow so she could see my face. I was laying there with my wild red hair spread all around me on the pillow. She gave me a smile that was coy and kind of excited.

"I'm curious," she said. "How'd you do it? How'd you kill her?"

I smiled up at her. "I snapped her neck between my thighs," I said simply. Then added: "While she was eating me out."

The smile on her face began to grow until it was a grin. Her eyes sparkled. She tried to supress it a little bit but she didn't try too hard.

"Oh," she said.

I chuckled and smiled up at her. "I take it you don't disapprove?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "No way," she said. "I love it. I'm proud of what you are. A vampire. A real one. You have no idea how sexy it is."

"I'm glad you think so."

She giggled and kissed me on the lips, just once. Then she pulled back and smiled at me.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To kill someone."

I paused before answering. She was watching my face, still poised there on her elbow at my side. Her eyes were dark and innocent and I knew very soon she would be able to join in on hunts. Eager, even. I smiled at her and stroked her hair back.

"It's one of life's true pleasures," I said. "There's no other thrill like it."

She grinned and reached under the covers. "Better than sex?"

She rubbed her fingers against my vagina, smiling at my face as she did so. I chuckled and tried to ignore the instant response of tingles between my legs.

"Well," I said. "I wouldn't say that, although I do generally like sex to be a part of it."

I chuckled and stopped touching me. Instead she moved a leg over me and straddled my hips so that she could lay flat on top me. Her breasts were pressed into mine and our faces were only breaths apart. She gave me a little kiss and then spoke quietly and sort of pensively.

"Is it crazy that I'm actually jealous of her?"

I smiled at her in the warm morning light and shook my head softly. "There's nothing to be jealous about. To be honest, I didn't even do her first. It was actually quite rude of me. I should've at least sent her off with an orgasm."

"That's not what I meant."

"What then?"

"I'm jealous you killed her."

I didn't reply for a moment. She was watching my expression, laying directly on top of my body, and after a while she smiled and giggled and leaned very close to my mouth.

"I would've loved to die between your legs like she did," she whispered. "I would've loved to give you that thrill…"

Her lips pressed down on mine and she moaned into my mouth as she kissed them. My eyes stayed open and I felt just a glimmer of misgiving. Her words were disturbingly similar to what Heidi had said at the hotel.

For the ultimate thrill, you must pay the ultimate price.

But I'm sure Bella wasn't thinking about Heidi right now. It was just coincidence that she happened to echo her. And it really was a sweet sentiment. My lover wanted to let me kill her. How precious.

She went to deepen the kiss with her tongue but I smiled and pushed her back gently. She blinked at me and I cupped her face.

"Thrills come and go," I told her. "You give me something far more substantial than a thrill."

A smile spread over her mouth until she was beaming again. "Do I really?"

"Of course you do."

"Because these last few days…"

She trailed off, finally giving voice to the insecurities she'd felt lately. I owed it to her to reassure her and I did so right away.

"I know," I said. "I've been distant. Our last encounter with Heidi left me a little shaken. But that's over now. I'm going to make it up to you."

She smiled and tilted her head. "How?"

"Why don't I start by taking you out tonight?"

She grinned and giggled and leaned to my mouth.

"Okay," she said.

Then she kissed me and I moaned and rolled her onto her back.

That night we went to a nightclub downtown where the girl's inept dancing skills were not particularly noticeable among the throngs of drunk women in cocktail dresses. The girl was quite tipsy herself, courtesy of several shots of vodka that I had bought for her, and she was laughing and tossing her hair and grinding up against me on the dancefloor. The music was loud and pounding in our ears and the entire club was filled with a smoky purple light pieced periodically by strobing laserlights. She was wearing a tiny black dress and she looked particularly slutty in her spike heels. She carried herself with tremendous sexual energy and you could tell from one glance that this was a girl who liked to fuck.

We drew a lot of attention, both from our less-than-faux lesbian show and because we both looked so gorgeous. I was in red, as I always was, and my dress flared around my thighs high enough to show my red lace panties as I executed a samba spin. The girl laughed at that and continued bobbing to the rhythm in her own way, her eyes raking over my dress. In the sultry light the fabric looked almost purple. She put her hands at my waist and maintained eye contact, bobbing her bare shoulders, and I smiled at her and took her face in my hands and tongue kissed her in the middle of the dancefloor. When she finally disengaged there were several people gawking, women jealous, men grinning, and we giggled and moved off toward the bar.

I bought her a bottle of six hundred dollar champagne and we continued to the VIP table I'd arranged on the alcove upstairs. She bobbed and swayed her hips all the way up the stairs and still continued moving her shoulders even as she sat down on the black leatherette sofa. I poured her a glass and she took it and sipped and made a face at how bitter it was. I had to laugh. Half a grand for one bottle and she would've been happier with cherry soda. But she drank it all, since it was still alcohol, and then she put the glass down and sat back and crossed her legs. I poured her another one and then I too sat back before taking her face in my hands once more and pulling her into a kiss. The table was only semi-private but we didn't care. There were no shoulder straps on her dress so I just pulled it away from her breast and sucked on the exposed nipple. This made her giggle and she left the breast exposed as she slid to the floor and opened my knees under the table. I laughed as she peeled aside my panties and moaned pleasurably as her tongue began licking me. The laserlights flickered through the purple gloom and over by the private bar one woman nudged another woman and pointed out what Bella was doing to me. They could probably only see part of her kneeling under the table and the backs of her spike shoes but it would've been fairly obvious. They looked at me as well and I winked at them. One of them smiled and then then they turned away to whisper.

It was past midnight by the time we left and the girl was so drunk she could hardly walk in her heels. I thought she could use the fresh air so we walked all the way home, me with my purse in my hands and the girl with her shoes, watching the sidewalk carefully, picking her way across the pavement in her bare feet.

When we got back to the house we saw that our neighbour and landlady must've been out as well. It was the weekend and maybe she had a date, sporting a bit of makeup and some sexy jeans. She was sitting on the stone steps that led up to her front door and she was smoking a cigarette. She saw us coming and squinted through the smoke at our dresses and drunken demeanor.

"Hey," she said.

I gave her a beaming smile. "Good evening, Ms Clearwater."

Bella giggled and waved at her. The other woman tossed her chin.

"Been on a date?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, "at this nice little club downtown."

"I can't dance," the girl blurted drunkenly. Then she laughed.

Leah looked at her half in amusement. Then she took a drag of her cigarette and rose and dropped it to the sidewalk and squashed it out while exhaling.

"I know some nice clubs," she said. "We should go together sometime."

I nodded and tried not to smirk. There was a definite signal there and I'm sure we would take her up on the offer soon enough. Ms Swan and I were eventually going to have to achieve a relationship that allowed for frictionless fucking of other people and Ms Clearwater would be an excellent place to begin.

But not tonight. It was too soon after Heidi and tonight I wanted my Bella all to myself.

So I laughed and smiled and spoke to Ms Clearwater as Bella and I moved past her toward our own front door.

"Next week, perhaps," I said. "Lovely to see you, Ms Clearwater."

She nodded with a smile and Bella waved at her again.

I got the door unlocked and Bella scampered in first, giggling. I closed it behind me and flipped on the light and instantly her mouth was on mine. Her shoes clattered to the floorboards. Her tongue pushed past my lips. I let my mouth open and she chuckled eagerly into it and moaned and began pulling me toward the stairs. She was actually very forceful but I chuckled and stopped and untangled her arms from around my neck.

"Not so fast," I said.

She was breathing heavily and gave me a pout. "But I thought we were going to do something special?"

"We are, we just don't need a bed."

I was taking her into the living area and at first she seemed disappointed, as if she thought I meant to watch TV. But instead I pushed back the sofa and flipped over the coffeetable.

She raised her eyebrows and I smiled at her.

"Take off your dress," I told her.

She did it without protest, unzipping the little side zip and then letting it fall to her feet. I was adjusting the coffeetable. It was upside down on the rug with the legs pointing upward. She watched all this and stepped out of the pool black cloth and gave me another pout.

"Are we redecorating?" she asked.

I smirked at her. She was wearing nothing but black lace panties and her breasts were bare and perfect as ever on her chest.

"Lay down on the table," I told her.

She looked confused. She looked at the table, she looked at me.

"But it's upside down," she said.

I snatched up her dress from the floor and bit into it and ripped it down the seam. She seemed even more puzzled at this but I only repeated myself.

"Lay down."

This time she didn't answer, she just went over and sat down daintily in the center of the upturned coffeetable. It was an antique thing of heavy oak and the legs were strong and sturdy. She watched me rip her dress into strips of long black cloth and finally she began to realize what I was going to do.

"Oh, I get it," she said, and then she grinned as I knelt down and I began lashing her to the table.

First her wrists. I used strips of the dress to tie them to two of the tablelegs and she giggled and opened her knees, willingly positioning her ankles by the other two tablelegs. I tied them up as well.

"Good thinking," she said, each of her limbs lashed to the four posts of the coffeetable. "This is much better than the headboard."

I smiled at her enthusiasm, making sure the knots were tight. "Can you get free?"

She wriggled a bit and giggled. The table didn't move and neither did her legs. Her legs were open and the only thing covering her at all was that thin strip of black lace between them.

"Nope," she said. "I can't move at all."

I was kneeling at her side and I leaned to give her a kiss.

"Good," I said.

Then I rose to my feet and moved away to the kitchen.

"Hey!" she called. "Where are you going?"

It was dark in the little kitchenette and I didn't turn on the light. I smiled at the block of knives on the counter and selected one and withdrew the blade from the block.

"Don't worry, I'm coming," I said, running my finger along the edge of the blade to test its sharpness. It wouldn't cut me, of course, but I could tell it would cut the girl. The thought made me pause, a deep dark hunger brooding in my stomach along with a mingled excitement and anxiety. I just hoped I wouldn't get carried away. I'd hate to kill the poor thing by accident. I just wanted to give her a taste of the thrill she mentioned this morning. I thought she would really like it.

"Victoria?" she called again from the coffeetable.

I smiled at the chrome blade of the knife and went back into the living area.

She was laying there as I left her, wrists and ankles tied to each of the four tablelegs. She smiled at me as I appeared and circled around her head, her eyes following me eagerly, before coming to a stop before her open legs.

Now she saw the knife.

At first her mouth opened. Her eyes stared at the blade and then her mouth closed and smiled and her eyes flicked up to mine. I smirked at her and tapped the flat of the blade against my thigh, still clad in my fiery red dress, waiting for her to speak. She looked at the knife again and licked her lips nervously and look back at me.

"Um, okay," she said. "So, uh, what are you going to—"

Her words cut off in a scream as I lunged downward with the knife and stabbed it directly—

—into the coffeetable beside her head.

The scream was loud but very short. That sudden bolt of terror seemed to have surprised her and delighted her at the same time. Her naked chest was already heaving and she gave a breathless chuckle as she glanced sideways at the knife stabbed into the wood just inches from her head. I smiled at her and leaned closer to her lips.

"I'd hate to mar your beautiful body so soon after its last recovery," I whispered to her, "but I think you could use something special tonight. I think we both could. Don't you?"

I teased my lips against hers. She kissed and whispered back.

"Yeah," she said.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?"

"What?"

"I'm going to slice you up. And lick all your blood."

I kissed her and raised up to see her face. Her eyes were bight in the dark eyeshadow of her makeup and she smiled beautifully.

"Sounds nice," she said.

I smiled as well and looked down at her lashed and helpless body. I was kneeling between her open legs and I had her completely at my mercy. Completely.

Her chest was still moving up and down and it was the large mounds of her breasts that caught my eyes. They were so soft and vulnerable there. So cuttable. I touched the tip of the knife to one of them, letting the steel graze against the softness there. She shivered and kept her eyes on my face, smiling.

"It's cold," she said.

I smirked and took the other breast in my hand, squeezing it, kneading it. "You really do have perfect breasts," I said. "It would be a shame to damage them."

I took the nipple between my thumb and forefinger and pinched it and pulled it up to elongate the breast. I then put the knife to the stretched flesh there, glancing at her face for permission. She smiled and bit her lip.

"Go ahead," she said. "I'm not afraid."

I smirked at her and then turned my attention back to her breast. I didn't want to hurt her too much so I had to be careful. I stretched the mound a little more, pulling the nipple upwards, and then poked the tip at the taut skin.

I checked her eyes once more and saw nothing but trust and eagerness. I chuckled and began to apply pressure with the knife. The skin dimpled and then—

She gasped and shuddered as the tip of the knife pierced her breast.

I chuckled again as bright red blood leaked out onto the blade. She giggled as well, a fresh sheen of sweat already broken out over her forehead, and I removed the knife. Blood oozed out onto her chest, the scent already singing in my head, and ran in a red line around the globe and down her side.

I was still pinching her nipple and I looked at her face to see if she was okay. She smiled and gave her chest a squirm.

"Oww," she said.

I chuckled and lowered my mouth to the wound.

She moaned loudly as I began to suck on it. It wasn't deep but it leaked quite a bit of blood. It was at least five minutes before it stopped flowing and she was moaning the whole time and squirming her chest and limbs against her bonds.

"Oh god," she said. "That feel so nice."

I grinned into her tit and licked it and then I licked at the blood that had spilled onto her chest. She watched me and I smiled at her with my mouth stained red before rising again.

"Mmm," I said, using my finger to daintily wipe the corners of my mouth. "Your breasts were always very delicious."

She smiled up at me. "Why don't you try the other one?"

I chuckled sultrily. "If you insist."

Half her chest was stained pink and red and now I took the other breast in my hand and squeezed it to make the nipple bulge. I put the edge of the knife to that hard little nub and smiled at her.

"If I wasn't concerned about the long term, I'd just slice it off," I said.

She chuckled and returned my gaze boldly. "Too bad it wouldn't grow back."

"Too bad indeed."

Instead I eased the edge against her bulging areola and made a thin cut into the thin pinkish skin there. She hissed in a breath and tossed her head from the pain and I squeezed the mound to make the blood ooze and then I swooped down and captured the whole nipple in my mouth.

This cut was a little shallower than the previous one and it didn't bleed as long. The blood was just as sweet, however, and I moaned as I sucked at it. I could feel the stiff nub of her nipple inside my mouth and the sensation combined with her blood was intoxicating.

As the blood began to slow I stopped sucking and licked instead, squeezing the breast in my hand to eke out a few more drops. Like milking a cow. I licked at her nipple and kissed it and gave it another suckle. She moaned and arched her back.

"Mmm," she murmured. "That feels so good."

I raised up, smiling, and licked the blood off the blade. "Luckily I only fed last night so there's no real risk," I said. "Just a little bit of pain."

She was breathing deeply and her bloodstained breasts were raising and falling.

"Keep going Victoria," she said. "Do whatever you want to me."

I smiled at her and tilted my head. She had cried a little from the pain and her mascara had smudged. Her face was pale and breathless and laying in a pool of black hair and I leaned down and whispered onto her lips.

"You're so beautiful," I said. "It would be such a shame if anything were to happen to your face, wouldn't it?"

I touched the tip of the knife to her cheek under her eye. She didn't reply, she just gazed into my eyes wholeheartedly. Giving herself to me. Surrendering everything. I pushed the knife into the cheek, piercing the skin, and she gasped and kept her eyes on mine as blood rolled down the side of her face like a red tear. For a moment our eyes were connected in absolute trust and love and then I smiled and leaned to her cheek and lapped up the long line of blood.

She moaned as I began sucking at the small wound and she kept trying to turn her face to nuzzle my lips. I moaned as well and took her chin in my hand roughly and turned her face aside so I could lick at the wound better. I was licking all across her face, her beautiful, pretty, gorgeous face, and I was beginning to feel even darker temptations. Temptations to cut a little deeper. To carve her beauty away entirely and see what was underneath. To push her trust until it snapped and turned to despair and betrayal. To hear her wail as I stabbed her eyeballs and laughed at how she couldn't even cry. To stick the knife into her vagina. To stab it into her hole and rape her with it until she dies. To slice her thighs like hams and—

But I forced those thoughts away and shook my head involuntarily. She was still breathing heavy and now she gazed up at me with her dark and lidded eyes. Did those eyes see the real me? Did she understand what I really wanted to do to her? Would she still love me if she did? Would she still want me to do whatever I wanted to her?

They were strange doubts to have during such a moment but they didn't last long. Her breath was exhaling upward into my face, warm and powerful, and I leaned down and covered her mouth with my own. She made a moaning sound and opened her mouth for my tongue and I kissed all around inside it before pulling away.

She grinned and licked her lips. They were pink from the blood on my mouth.

"Mmm," she said. "I can taste my own blood. I kind of like it."

I smiled at her. "Wait til you become a vampire. It'll be even sweeter."

I was reaching down between her legs and she giggled as I finally touched her pussy. Even her panties had gotten wet and I rubbed them for a bit before I slipped my hand inside them and rubbed my fingers into her slippery folds. She bucked her hips at that and I smiled at her.

"Wet already, are you?" I teased. "Perhaps we should do something about that, hm?"

I raised up and used the knife to cut away her panties, snipping the waistband on both sides before pulling that remaining scrap of black lace away. The exposure of her entrance seemed to give her a final rush of excitement and she gave a groan and bucked her hips at the air. Her ankles were lashed to the tablelegs and her hips were the only part of her that she could move.

I still had the knife in my hand and now I moved it to her wet and ready entrance. With my other hand I spread her netherlips and then I inserted the tip of the knife into the hole of her vagina. The cold steel in that wet heat made her shiver but she was careful not to move. She was staring at me where I knelt there between her legs like some disturbed midwife and I smiled at her.

"If you were really one of my victims, I would shove this knife completely inside you," I said. "And watch your face while you screamed and sobbed in agony."

I had wanted to see her reaction but she surprised me. Not even a flicker of doubt or uncertainty came into her dark and glazed eyes. Only regret—regret that she could never give me that.

"I wish you could do it too," she said. "I really do. I want to give you everything, Victoria. Everything."

Her words and the earnestness of them stirred something deep inside me and I smiled down at the knife. Just the tip was hidden in that hole and now I removed it and set the knife aside on the floor. Then I turned back to her and smiled.

"I want the same thing," I said. "Which is why I could never do it."

She pouted a little, disappointed but knowing it was impossible. I smiled and spread her pussy again with both of my hands.

"But don't be disappointed," I said. "My tongue can be just as sharp as a knife, I do assure you"

I then swooped down and stabbed my tongue into her vagina.

She gasped and giggled, pushing her hips at my mouth. I smiled and buried my tongue deeper, as far as it would go, curling it up inside her. It was warm inside her and very wet and after a while I took my tongue out and licked at the hole instead, licking all around it and at her folds, kissing them and nibbling them, before inserting my tongue into her again.

She moaned at all this and began heaving her hips but then suddenly she shook her them frustratedly as if to shake me away.

"Victoria," she wheezed. "Stop, stop. Stop for a second."

I raised up and smiled at her. A blush had engulfed her face and she had been on the verge of orgasm. "What's the matter?"

"You're too gentle," she said, frowning at me. "You have to hurt me more."

I raised an eyebrow at her blood stained boobs on her chest. "Having your breasts carved up didn't hurt enough?"

But she snorted and scoffed as if that was nothing. "You didn't carve anything. I've had worse papercuts."

I chuckled and a smirk grew on my mouth. I liked her spirit. I had been taking extra precautions, just in case, but perhaps it wouldn't hurt to make her climax a little more violently. Actually, it would hurt. But at least it wouldn't kill her.

"I see," I said. "Well then."

I rose to my feet. I was still wearing my shoes and my dress and now I took off my dress. I lifted it in one motion over my head and let it fall carelessly to the ground. She looked at my body and smiled at it and next I lowered my panties. I stepped out of them in my high heels and flicked them away and then I kicked her in her cunt while she was distracted.

It took her completely by surprise and she screamed as the pointy toe of my shoe jabbed into her sensitive mound. The pain utterly startled her and she looked up at me wildly with her chest suddenly heaving very quickly up and down. I smiled at her and kicked her again in the same place, making her flinch and whimper, and then I stepped on her torso and dug my heel into her stomach.

"Is this what you want, Ms Swan?" I asked her. "You want to be dominated?"

She frowned away the pain and then smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yes. Kick me again. I liked that. Makes feel me so worthless. Do it, Victoria. Just—"

I kicked her again in her slutty little pussy. She burst out laughing at the stab of pain, squeezing her eyes shut and tossing her head, and I kicked it again. She whimpered and giggled and gasped for breath.

"Yes," she wheezed. "Keep going. Hurt me, Victoria. Hurt me."

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and swaggered around to her head. "Well, if you insist," I said, and then I sat down on her face backwards so that I was facing her open legs.

Instantly her mouth started munching at my pussy—it was already quite moist and horny—and I lowered myself across her body. Her legs were open, unable to close with her ankles lashed to the tablelegs, and the knife was laying there on the floor. She was eating me out and if she was my victim this would've been the perfect time to kill her. The most humiliating time. The time that would make me feel most powerful. Temptation swept over me and suddenly I grabbed the knife and stabbed it into her vagina.

Handle first.

I had grabbed the knife by the blade, the edge harmless against my vampire skin, and it was the blunt handle that I shoved inside her. It still made her howl from the brute force of it and I could feel the howl muffled and vibrating between my thighs. It trailed off into a whimper and slowly she began to eat me out again. I grinned and shoved the knife handle in deeper, almost to the blade, and then I took it out and thrust it back in. She whimpered again and continued to lick and kiss my vagina, sending shivers of pleasure and dominance all through my body. I began pumping the knife handle, slowly at first and then faster and faster until she screamed and orgasmed with her mouth plastered to my pussy.

It was sweet sound and it made me smile, perched there on her face with the knife in my hand like an assassin. The force of the climax had dazed her. I pushed my own unfinished pussy at her mouth and after a while she murmured and began licking again. It only took another few minutes. The climax made me buck down on her face, banging her head against the table underneath. She groaned at that and kept licking limply and submissively until finally I chuckled and dismounted from her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and I looked at her for a moment. Naked, bloodstained, little cuts in both of her breasts, her face. Her legs were open and her vagina was a gaping hole. She smiled at me exhaustedly and I smiled as well as I leaned over to untie her. First I untied her ankles, allowing her to draw her legs together in relief, and then I untied her wrists. She sat up, rubbing them, and then she smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her as well and held her as she hugged me. I could feel her soft and sliced up breasts against mine and her warmth seemed to radiate through my skin. She really was the most special girl. I stroked her back and held her close and whispered to her.

"Thank you, my love," I said. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," she murmured in agreement.

She continued to hug me for a while and then finally she released me. Her smile was beaming with her own unique happiness, the kind of happiness that comes from being tortured and abused by someone you love with all your heart, and then she looked down at her chest to inspect her injuries. She lifted one of her breasts in her hand and chuckled at the cut in the nipple and she let it go and put her arms around my neck to smile into my face.

"I wish we could do stuff like that more often," she said. "You have no idea how much I wish I could satisfy you properly."

I smiled at her and cupped her face. "You satisfy me in ways that some meaningless victim never could."

"I hope that's true."

"It is. In any case, such shallow satisfaction is hardly worth the cost of your life. Even tonight was unwise. Look at your poor body. Look how fragile it is."

She released me and I took one her breasts in my hand as if to caress it better. She smiled at that and then her smile went coy.

"Well, since I'm already damaged, wanna do something else?"

Excitement sparked in my stomach. Was she serious? Her eyes seemed like they were, serious and playful all at the same time, and I mirrored her coy smile.

"Like what?" I asked.

Her smile widened and she leaned to my ear to whisper, as if saying it out loud was just too embarrassing. I felt her breath tease against my ear and she said:

"Why don't you drag me upstairs by the hair and rape me with a strapon?"

A smile grew on my mouth. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were dark and hopeful and brimming with anticipation. The look in them completely slayed me and I had absolutely no choice but to give her what she wanted.

I cupped the nape of her neck as if to kiss her.

Then I clenched my hand in her hair and rose and began dragging her toward the stairs.

She started screaming from the pain right away, screaming and laughing, and her hip bumped and bounced on the steps as I hauled her up the staircase by the hair. The pain was so much that she even seem to forget how much she enjoyed it.

"Noo!" she screamed. "Stop! Please, oh god, owww!"

I was dragging her down the corridor, her legs kicking and thudding against the walls. The bedroom door was open and I dragged her directly inside and hefted her up by her hair, causing her to scream again, and then I backhanded her silent and threw her onto the bed.

She landed facefirst, whimpering, and struggled to sit up.

"Oh god," she was saying, one of her hands buried in her hair to sooth her sore scalp. "Oh god, that hurt so much. You bitch. You fucking bitch."

I chuckled at her and began buckling the strapon. She was sitting up in the bed by now and she was glaring at me with her dark hair half spilled over her face in a way that aroused me immensely.

"You better fuck me really hard with that thing," she said. "I didn't lose half my hair just to—"

I leaped across the room and slammed into her.

We rolled on the bed, skidding backwards. The suddenness made her scream again but the scream was cut off as I pressed my hand over her mouth to shut her up. Genuine distress came into her eyes but that only seemed to excite her more. She whimpered into my hand and struggled to get away from me but I only grinned and got between her kicking legs and rammed the strapon into her vagina.

She screamed again, her eyes rolling into her head, and the sudden penetration broke all her resistance.

She flung her arms and legs around me and gripped me tight and screamed as I fucked her without mercy.

—

**AN: This chapter was supposed to have the next plot twist, but I figured one more filler would be okay. It gives it texture. And I liked the idea of the lemon, lol. Pretty creative, don't you think? Hope it turned out okay. Let me know what you thought. New chapter soon. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Some people are getting a bit eager for the hinted threeway with Leah, lol. Be patient, there's just one or two things that have to happen first. ;)**

—

Chapter 16:

—

The following afternoon found us in bed. The girl was sore between her legs from last night but I was very gentle. I was sitting back against the headboard and the girl was laying back between my legs with her own legs wide open, moaning and smiling as I petted that area between her thighs. I did it very slowly and lovingly and it took over half an hour before she gasped and climaxed, grinning as the hot waves of lust rolled over her body and chuckling as they all washed away.

After that she drew her legs together and turned in my lap and smiled at me.

"Thanks," she said. "That was amazing."

I removed my hands from between her thighs and licked my fingers saucily. "My pleasure," I said. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Last night we got very carried away. Look at your poor boobs."

I took one of them in my hand and gave it a soothing caress. Each of them had shallow knife marks in them, small red lines in that otherwise perfect white softness. She chuckled and placed her own hand over mine.

"It doesn't even hurt," she said. "The cuts'll heal in a couple days. Then maybe you can cut them again."

She grinned but I shook my head.

"I think you've had enough cutting for a while," I said. "From now on you're due a little gentleness."

"That's okay, I guess. I like it gentle too. I like everything you do to me."

She was still laying back between my legs where I sat against pillows propped against the headboard and now she turned her face and lifted her lips for me to kiss. I kissed her , slow and lovingly like how I had made love to her, and then she smiled at me.

"I love you, Victoria," she said.

I smiled back. "I love you too."

She giggled and pecked my lips one more time and then she settled back against me for me to cuddle her. I loved to cuddle her. In some ways I liked to cuddle her even more than I liked to fuck her. Or torture her. Or perhaps it's the pain that made the cuddling all the more sweeter.

I began stroking her body while she lay there, running my hands up and down her midriff. She murmured and squirmed and she might've purred like a cat if she was able.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Nothing much. Just this."

I chuckled and placed a kiss in her hair. "You really are such a mindless slut, aren't you?"

She turned in my arms and wrapped her own arms around my neck to look into my face. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

I smiled and stroked back her hair with my hand. "Of course."

She leaned and gave me a kiss, our breasts pressing together. She held her lips to mine for a moment and then she settled back between my legs. I resumed petting her.

"Seriously, though," I said. "Perhaps we should get you out of the house more often. Don't you get bored of being home all the time?"

"Why would I get bored with you here?"

I chuckled and gave her a squeeze. "Well, as much as I love to keep you as thoroughly entertained as possible, don't you also want some kind of life? A job, perhaps? A career?"

"A job? What would I want a job for?"

"To keep you occupied?"

"I'm occupied enough with your pussy. Besides, we got plenty of money, don't we?"

I nodded and sighed. I'd had these things on my mind for a while now and it felt like a decent time to talk about it. "I suppose," I said. "I just feel that we should start thinking about the future. Long term. The honeymoon doesn't last forever and I don't want us to become complacent. For that matter, I'm not sure how long we should remain in Seattle. I'm not all that eager to bump into Heidi again and it's still possible for those Cullens to come track you down."

"I kind of wish they would. I wonder what Edward would say if he could see me now?"

She turned her face to look up at me, laying back between my legs with cuts on her breasts and such a slavish look on her face. The smile on her face was intriguing, as if she really did hope for him to see her with me so she could taunt him with it. Quite a change from when he was her only hope for rescue. The idea intrigued me as well. James hadn't been my mate but I had been devastated at his loss all the same and perhaps here between my legs was the perfect revenge against the man who killed him. But at the same time none of that was much of a priority anymore. Our relationship was much too precious to take chances with. The notion of revenge was all well and good but what if I failed and got killed? What if Ms Swan got killed? No. The risk just wasn't worth it.

She was still looking at me, waiting to see what I thought, and I smiled at her and took her hand and laced my fingers with hers.

"Why, I'm sure he would be speechless to see his loved one so defiled," I said noncommittally.

"Yeah," she said in an impish whisper, gazing into my eyes. "You defiled me alright."

Then she giggled and kissed me, pressing her mouth onto mine and then again, moaning pleasurably. I chuckled into the kiss and finally she pulled back and grinned at me.

"So where would we go if we left Seattle?" she asked.

"East, I suppose. Perhaps all the way to New York. The climate there ought to be manageable. And perhaps after we arrange some passports we could go all the way to England."

"England?"

"Why not? It's been a long time since I was home."

"I'd love to see where you're from."

I smiled and gave a nod. "It's settled then. We'll find a nice cottage in the country. And perhaps acquire some cats or a dog. A victim or two chained in the cellar. And it'll be just me and you, happily ever after."

"Sounds nice," she said happily. Then she chuckled.

The chuckle came after an odd delay and it caused me to smile and tilt my head. "What's so funny?"

She shrugged a bare shoulder and looked into my eyes with her own eyes all dark and bright and beautiful. "Nothing," she said. "It's just, I remember you used to talk about how much you liked being a nomad. You said you never wanted to settle down. That it was boring."

That was true, I had always felt that way. Traveling the world and indulging a variety of victims was what I lived for.

But that was before Ms Swan.

Now everything had changed. Things had fallen into place that were never there before. Falling in love with her had changed my perspective about a lot of things. Made me realize how important love really was. That when you find the person you're supposed to be with you want to be with her all the time. Forever.

So I smiled and gave a shrug of my own bare shoulder.

"Perhaps I just never had anyone that I wanted to settle down with," I said.

She smiled coyly. "You mean me?"

"Of course I mean you, silly."

"Do you really love me that much?"

I chuckled at the question and lifted my hand to stroke back her hair as she gazed at me. "I love you more than anything," I told her. "More than I ever thought it was possible to love another person."

She smiled as I continued to caress her hair. Her eyes were searching mine and slowly her smile grew.

"And you really want to settle down with me? Like…being married?"

Her choice of words made me chuckle. She seemed to be realizing for the first time that this was actually a very serious relationship. Perhaps until now she hadn't really thought about it. She was still very young but I was glad she was responding to this so well.

I smiled at her and cupped her face.

"Yes," I said. "I want to be with you forever, Ms Swan."

A blush began to burn on her cheeks and after a moment of gazing into my eyes she nodded and giggled.

"Me too," she said.

Then she pressed her lips to mine and applied a deep kiss.

I moaned and let my mouth open, moaning again at the entrance of her tongue. She moaned as well and shifted in my lap, turning to face me and take my face in her hands. She stroked my cheeks and my neck, pushing her tongue inside my mouth, and even after all this time I was still intoxicated by the warmth of it. By how lucky I was to have this girl in my life. Bella. My love.

My own arms had wrapped around her naked body and I was about to roll her over and do her all over again but then she broke the kiss and giggled.

"Hey, I just thought of something," she said. "I need to go shopping quickly."

I was surprised. "Of course. Just let me shower quickly, and—"

"No, no, no, I'll go myself," she said, already climbing out of the bed. "I just need some cash."

Again I was surprised but a little worried now too.

Why did she want to go alone?

Did I do something wrong?

"Take as much as you need," I said, referring to money.

She was getting dressed and I was rather anxious at the suddenness. She didn't even bother putting on underwear, she just stepped into a pair of jeans and zipped them up, and then she pulled a top over her bare breasts. She grabbed a hair brush and ran it through her tangled dark locks quickly and then she pulled on her boots with no socks.

After that she grabbed the car keys from the dresser and her phone before kneeling at the dufflebag and removing whole fistfuls of cash that she stuffed into all three pockets of her jeans. Then she put on a jacket and stuffed even more cash into the jacket pockets. By now I had sat up in the bed and I had pulled the sheets over my lap to cover myself a little, somehow feeling that a little propriety was called for.

"Is something the matter, my love?" I asked, trying to keep the anxiousness out of my voice.

But she turned to me, grinning, and came over to place another big kiss on my mouth.

"Nothing at all," she said. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Before I could answer she kissed me again once more and then she giggled and turned and scampered out of the room.

I was quite frazzled to say the least. What had gotten into her? At first I just laid down on the pillow and tried to make sense of why she was going out. Obviously there was something on her mind. But what? One minute we were talking about how much we loved each other and wanted to be with each other and then the next minute she was out the door. How perplexing. And why by herself? All I could think of was that she had some kind of surprise in mind but I couldn't imagine what. So far she had been rather passive in her affections. She showed how much she loved me by allowing me to do all the things I liked to her. It wasn't like her to take any kind of initiative—assuming that's what she was doing.

I decided to stop worrying about it and go for a shower. It really was quite silly that I was worried. Part of me was even afraid that I might not see her again. That she might go to the police and seek escape from me the way she used to when I first kidnapped her. It was hard to believe such a thing could even occur to me after all we'd been through. Just last night she had allowed me to tie her to a coffeetable and mutilate her breasts with a kitchen knife before begging me to rape her with a strapon. I think by now it was fairly clear that she wanted to be with me of her own free will.

Still, it didn't feel right to let her go out alone, and while I showered my thought turned anxiously to Heidi. I had no idea what to expect from my old friend but what if she harboured some kind of grudge against Bella? And now Bella was out there all alone with no one to protect her. Heidi would have no idea, of course, and I didn't think Heidi would stoop that far, but still, I didn't like the idea. If it had occurred to me before Bella left I never would've let her go. Until we had relocated somewhere it probably wasn't safe for her to be on her own. Heidi could be dangerous. I was half tempted to call her and tell her to come home right away but I didn't. Heidi was still my old friend, no matter how unpleasant our last encounter was, and I couldn't imagine she would ever seek to hurt me in that way.

After I got out of the shower I dried off and put on a bathrobe. The afternoon was advancing and already Bella had been out over an hour. I wish I knew how long she would be. I was blowdrying my hair when I heard a knock on the door. At first I wasn't sure so I turned off the hairdryer and listened again. There was another knock and I felt a little misgiving. Bella wouldn't knock if it was her, she had keys, so who else could it be? Ms Clearwater?

I figured I'd better answer it so I hurried downstairs and made sure my robe was closed tightly around my nakedness. Wouldn't want to give our young landlady any ideas. Not just yet, anyway. Before anymore threeways I needed to talk about it with Bella and make sure we shared exactly the same sentiments. No more awkwardness or discomfort. I was coming down the stairs when there was another knock, louder this time. It made me smile. The poor girl was obviously very intrigued by Bella and I. I could tell when we bumped into her last night. She would make for a very lovely threeway, assuming Bella felt the same way.

"Just a minute!" I called out.

Pausing at the closed door, I took a moment to straighten my hair and loosen my robe just a little. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to be a little suggestive. I then reached for the door knob and pulled it open and—

It wasn't Ms Clearwater.

It was Heidi.

My smile fell away from my mouth slowly. She was standing there in a coat and scarf with large sunglasses over her eyes. I hadn't expected to see her so soon and perhaps never again. Her eyes were hiding behind the sunglasses and now she removed them and revealed a sadness in those dark red orbs that I wasn't sure I had ever seen in them. Sadness and loneliness. I looked at her and blinked, totally unprepared.

"Heidi," I said.

She folded the sunglasses and put them in her handbag. When she looked up again, her eyes had hardened a little. "I saw her leave and I wanted to speak to you alone," she said.

Saw her leave? Bella? But how? How could she have seen Bella leave unless…

"You've been stalking us?" I asked her, more in disbelief than anger. I would never have expected that kind of behaviour from Heidi.

Heidi ignored that and pushed past me into the house. I closed the door and turned to face her, supressing the gnawing of fear that had begun in my stomach. I wasn't afraid for myself but Heidi had seen Bella leave the house. Seen her leave my protection. What if something could've happened to her? What if Heidi—

Heidi pulled off her scarf and turned to me with her hair down.

"I'll put this as plainly as possible, Victoria," she said. "I love you."

My mouth fell open.

She watched me, waiting for some kind of reaction. The longer the silence stretched, the more desperate her eyes became. I could see it building in them like a dark red storm, brooding just below the surface as she struggled to supress it.

"It's taken me a long time to realize that, but it's true," she said. "I want to be with you. I…"

She reached for me.

I stepped back, my brows drawing into a frown. "I thought I already made myself clear that night at the hotel," I said. "Bella is my mate. Not you."

She shook her head feverishly. "The only thing clear to me is how much I love you."

"Heidi…"

"Please, Victoria," she went on, her voice rising a pitch. "You have no idea how much it pains me to admit this. To make myself vulnerable. But I can do it because I love you. I really do. I can't believe it's taken me so long to realize but perhaps this is what it took. You had to become unavailable for me to realize how precious you are to me."

I didn't answer, I just looked at her sadly. Her eyes were round and desperate with none of the composed confidence that I had loved about her all these centuries. She took a step toward me.

"But you don't have to be unavailable, Victoria," she whispered. "Leave the human. Kill her. Let me kill her. Please. You deserve so much better than a whore like her. Think of all the years we've had together. All the memories. All the affections. Are you really going to throw all that away? For her?"

I shook my head and drew back again. "Please don't make me do this, Heidi."

"I could say the same thing to you. Please, Victoria. Don't make me beg for you."

"Heidi—"

There was still two feet of floorboards between us but suddenly she swooped forward and—

Kissed me.

Surprise squirmed up in my stomach and for a second I did nothing. I allowed her lips to mash against mine and her hands to cup my face. There was even a flutter of delight. Delight to be desired so much. By such a dear friend. Such a gorgeous and powerful woman. Only she wasn't so powerful right now. These feelings for me had shaken her composure and reduced her to a jilted lover and for a moment I was even tempted to return the kiss. To restore her confidence and power over me and let her take me and show me the full extent of her passion.

But the moment was very brief and suddenly it felt wrong. Bella was my mate. Not Heidi. My brows gathered into a frown as I tried to pull back. But her hands held me tight and pulled me closer to her mouth. She moaned and tried to part my lips with her tongue. My mouth opened involuntarily and the entrance of that wet and unwelcome appendage caused a sudden welling of disgust and fury from the pit of my stomach. I tried to pull back a second time, but she held tight again, and suddenly—

—I wrenched backwards and slapped her.

The sound echoed all through the sparsely furnished house. She stumbled back and stared at me in disbelief, holding her cheek with one hand. It couldn't have hurt physically but emotionally she was devastated.

I glared at her for a second and then I turned and opened the front door.

"Get out," I said. "Right now."

She was still holding her cheek and her eyes were hurt and wounded.

"No," she said.

For some reason this stunned me. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Get out now, Heidi, or I'll throw you out."

"I'm not leaving, Victoria," she said softly. "I want you."

Then she started taking off her clothes.

Her coat first, shrugging it off and letting it fall behind her. Underneath she was wearing a blouse and a skirt. Her fingers began unbuttoning her blouse and I quickly shut the door and hissed at her.

"What are you doing?!"

She smiled and took off the blouse and let it drop. Her bra had the catch in the front and now she opened it to reveal her large round breasts. I stared at them, unexpected waves of lust assailing my body and rolling over me hotly.

Heidi saw it in my face and smiled and dropped the bra and then she turned and started toward the stairs.

"Heidi!" I gasped in shock and indignation. "What are you doing?! Stop right now!"

I followed her up stairs, scared to get close lest I rip the remainder of her clothes from her body. She was unzipping her skirt and she smiled at me over her shoulder as she went down the corridor, smirking like a beckoning siren, and then she paused to lower the skirt to the floor, bending and revealing a pair of sexy panties. My throat closed over. She rose and smirked again over her shoulder and then she continued into the bedroom, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pushing them down as she walked and letting them fall.

I followed her into the bedroom, now completely silent. My heart was racing and my pussy was throbbing. It was the submissiveness. It was so unlike Heidi. She had always been so strong and confident. A woman like her would never simply strip and offer herself. But that's what she was doing and it was driving me crazy. She was wearing absolutely nothing but a nice pair of high heels and now she slipped them off and gazed about the room. There were sextoys on the nightstand and a few articles of clothes scattered on the floor, mostly Bella's. Heidi took it all in and smirked and turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"So this is your bedroom, is it?"

I swallowed the venom that had salivated hungrily in my mouth. "Heidi, if you don't leave this very minute…"

"You'll what? Throw me out forcibly? Like this?"

She smiled, standing there naked, and then she turned and climbed onto the bed. On her hands and knees, crawling like a cat with her beautiful legs and her ass displayed in all their voluptuous perfection. She reached the pillows and she took one of them and put it to her nose and inhaled deeply. Then she snorted and smirked and lowered the pillow again.

"I will say one thing for the girl," she said. "She does smell divine."

I glared at her naked body, anger and indignation finally beginning to overwhelm the insane lust she had triggered in me. "Get off from there."

Heidi laughed and lay back and spread her legs wide open.

"Oh, Victoria," she said. "Please stop fighting it. I know I have. Just come to me. Take me. Please. My body burns for you."

The mound of her entrance was fully revealed to me between her gorgeous thighs and now she used her fingers to stroke enticingly at her folds, beckoning me forward, daring me, tempting me. A spasm of lust clenched at my vagina, so powerful it was painful, but I shook my head and looked at her in disgust.

"You're disgusting," I said.

She smiled at that, as if it turned her on, and then she sat up and shifted onto her knees. "Are you truly going to make me beg, Victoria? Fine. I will, if that's what it takes."

She arranged herself on the mattress submissively, kneeling there like a servant girl with her hands on her lap and her breasts bunched between her arms. Her dark red eyes gazed at me from across the bed and she fixed them in the most supplicating and submissive way she could manage.

"Please, Victoria," she said in a sultry beg. "Please. Don't deny me. We belong together, you know we do. Just come here and take my hand. You'll see. I'll show you."

She offered a hand and I wandered toward the bed. My whole body was throbbing. My vagina. My throat. My heart. I was wearing nothing but the bathrobe I had put on after my shower and it would've been so easy to take it off. To let it fall and climb into the bed and into Heidi's arms. My voice came out soft and lost.

"Heidi…"

Heidi smiled and used her hand to untie my robe. The sash came loose and the robe opened, revealing just a thin vertical swathe of my body. She smiled at that as well and then she used that hand to move the robe away from one of my breasts.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered. "Why must you torment me so, my love?"

I didn't answer. She was looking at my exposed breast and now she leaned and took the nipple into her mouth.

I shivered.

It was wrong but I shivered. Why did it feel so good? What was she doing to me? A soft moan came out of her and she gave the nipple a small suckle. She then licked it and placed a kiss on it with her soft lips and then she licked it again, lifting her eyes to mine.

"Please, Victoria," she whispered. "End my suffering and tell me we can be together."

"I can't," I choked out.

"Then at least let me try and change your mind, hm?"

She sucked again at the nipple. Harder this time. I moaned and I wanted to pull away with all my heart. But it was my body that rooted me in place and perhaps my body had always been stronger.

"Come into the bed, Victoria," she whispered to my breast, licking it, kissing it. "Come into the bed and we'll be together."

My hands wove into her hair. She took this for encouragement, as if I was holding her to my breast. And perhaps it was. But then a small revulsion began to form in my stomach as I watched her tease my nipple with her mouth, this whore, this woman who hated my mate, and slowly it grew until finally I clenched my hands in her hair and tore her away from it.

With that, the lust instantly transformed into anger.

How dare she do this to me?

How dare she try and tempt me away from my Bella?

Suddenly I couldn't even think clearly. I was so overwhelmed with rage at what she had almost tricked me into doing that I wanted to kill her. But instead I just slapped her. I still had a handful of her hair and I slapped her again, and again, slapping her across her beautiful face while she struggled against my grip, naked, squirming, shameless.

"Stop," she sobbed, so upset and embarrassed that she couldn't even fight back. "Stop, please!"

I didn't listen, I just dragged her off the bed by her hair and continued dragging her all the way downstairs. It was basically the reverse of what I had done to Bella last night. Last night I had dragged Bella up into our room to make violent love to her. Now I was dragging Heidi down to throw her out.

Heidi struggled and sobbed as she bounced down the stairs, naked, and then I threw her toward the pile of her clothes on the floor.

"Put your clothes on, you vile whore," I seethed at her. "Hurry up before Bella gets home."

She struggled to her feet, crying without tears, and grabbed up her blouse.

"You're going to regret this, Victoria," she blubbered. "I'm going to—"

"Shut up," I hissed before she could utter anything even resembling a threat. "Don't you even dare. Utter even one threat towards Ms Swan and I'll kill you right this instant. Remember that, Heidi. If any harm comes to Bella, any harm whatsoever, I'm going to find you and I going to burn your disgusting body to ashes."

I had also grabbed her skirt while I had been dragging her down the corridor and now I threw it at her. She glared at me and caught it and then she stepped into it and zipped it up. After that she put her coat on as well. Her dark mahogany hair was all tangled around her head and her blouse was untucked and buttoned wrongly but she was fit enough to be thrown out into the street.

I opened the front door and pointed outside without speaking.

She came over, sniffling from how hurt and upset she was, and looked outside hesitatingly. As if there was something out there she was afraid of. I waited, glaring at her, and she turned back to me.

"Victoria, please," she whimpered. "Don't do this. I love you. I really do. I'll do anything, please, just…"

I grabbed her by the nape of her neck and kissed her.

Then I threw her out.

She stumbled down the steps on the sidewalk, barefoot, and looked up at me sadly. I glared at her and ignored the sliver of sympathy that glimmered within the rage.

"Goodbye, Heidi," I said. "Don't ever come near me or Bella again."

Then I slammed the door.

For a while afterwards it was all I could do to try and calm down. It was hard to believe what had happened. It had been such a normal day, nothing but relaxing and love making with Bella. Then Heidi showed up and suddenly a five hundred year old friendship was shattered. Why had she forced me to do that? Why was she so unreasonable? In all these centuries she had never once been burdened by romantic feeling. Now the mishandling of those feelings had cost her the one woman she claimed to have truly loved. Why couldn't she just leave me be with my mate? Why couldn't she respect my own feelings?

I shook my head and now my thoughts turned to worry. Bella was still out there unprotected. In the state Heidi was in, I couldn't be sure what she was capable of. Dammit, why did Bella have to disappear like that? If she had only allowed me to take her shopping none of this would've occurred.

I went upstairs and grabbed my phone off the dresser but before I dialled I stopped and considered the best approach. After all, I couldn't tell Bella that Heidi had been here and taken her clothes off and sucked on one of my tits. I had rebuffed her, of course, but I didn't think Bella would be all that happy about it. I didn't want to scare her either by mentioning she might be in danger. After all, I didn't even know for sure. Heidi had almost threatened her but I managed to stop her before she did and give her a pretty stern warning. And beyond that, we still had five hundred years of love and friendship between us. As much as I hurt her just now I couldn't possibly believe she would retaliate so unspeakably.

So in the end I didn't call. Instead I sent a text.

**Where are you?**

It took her a minute to reply. Heidi's panties and her shoes were on the floor and I quickly scooped them up and bought them into the kitchen. I was stuffing them into a garbage bag when the reply came through.

**It's a secret. :)**

I let out a shaky sigh. At least nothing had happened to her yet and there was still this surprise of hers to look forward too. I wanted to ask her again until she told me, so that I could at least go find her and protect her from a distance, but I didn't want to ruin her surprise either. Perhaps it was reckless but I also didn't want to believe the worst of Heidi either. So instead I just told her to hurry.

**I want you so bad.**

**Hurry home as quick as you can. :)**

I hoped that would quicken her shopping trip but I still felt very anxious. I took the garbage bag outside, holding the bathrobe closed around my body, and threw it in the trash bins and then I went back inside to shower. Anxiety continued to gnaw at my stomach under the hot water and I tried to convince myself that Bella would get home safely. That my texts would cause her to hurry and that Heidi would never hurt her anyway. True she had tried to kill her that night at the hotel but that was different. She needed my approval first. Without my approval she would never do it.

But didn't I make it very clear today that I would never want her?

Was there really anything stopping her anymore?

But I pushed those thoughts away and dried off and put some clothes on in case I had to leave the house quickly. I spent about half an hour with the phone in my hand, pacing back and forth in the bedroom, and finally I texted again to ask where she was. This time she replied that she was getting something to eat and a few texts later I was able to discreetly acquire a location from her. It was a hotdog stand at the mall.

Instantly I was out of the house and I used my vampire speed to navigate alleys and sidestreets until I reached the mall. By the time I tracked her down she had only eaten half her hotdog. She had a couple bags in one hand and she was browsing a clothes store while she eating with the other hand. No sign of Heidi. I felt relieved but I kept watch, texting one more time for her to hurry home. I could actually watch her face from across the store as she read the text and my heart swelled at the smile that came over her mouth as she replied that she was on her way right now.

After that I followed her out into the parking lot. Still no sign of Heidi. I was glad that I had been overreacting. Because if I had spotted Heidi anywhere near Bella, there would be no more excuses. I would have to kill her. Which would be a shame because I knew she was only confused right now. She had never been in love before, not in five hundred years, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. But she would calm down eventually. Perhaps our friendship was over but eventually she would move on and find someone else. It would truly be a shame if anyone had to die over this.

I made sure to reach the house before Bella did and I positioned myself in the kitchen to greet her when she came back. I put the coffeemachine on, as an excuse to even be in there, and then finally I heard the key in the lock of the front door. My heart started racing and finally she came in, smiling to see me and carrying a couple of shopping bags.

"Hey," she said. "Sorry I took so long, but I figured I might as well have something to eat while I was out so we won't have to bother about dinner. I want tonight to be—"

I came around the kitchen counter and hugged her abruptly.

"Oh," she chuckled, hugging me back with one arm. "Everything okay?"

I held her tight and squeezed my eyes shut against the waves of relief washing over me. I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to her. My Bella. God, she smells so nice. But I didn't want to scare her about anything so I let her go and just smiled as casually as possible.

"Everything's fine," I said. "I'm just happy to see you."

She giggled and placed her bags on the counter. "Me too."

"But I'm confused as well," I added, reaching for the bags. "What on earth was so important that you had to rush out and go shopping so urgently?"

She slapped my hand away from the bags playfully. "It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

She nodded and smiled and the smile was so bright it was practically beaming. Whatever was on her mind was obviously something very special. "Yeah," she said. "I had an idea while we were in bed before. You're always doing special stuff for me, so now it's my turn to do something special for you."

I smiled as well, touched, but I still didn't know what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"It's a surprise," she repeated teasingly, and then she noticed something on the floor. "Who's bra is that?"

Oh crap.

I turned and looked at what she was pointing at. Heidi's bra, laying under the sideboard by the stairs. It must've gotten kicked over there and I never saw it. How careless of me. But I chuckled to allay any suspicion and hurried to pick it up before she could see it better.

"Oh, it's mine," I said. "I must've dropped it when I was putting my things in the hamper."

She nodded normally, thinking nothing of it. I suppose that was the wonderful thing of a lesbian relationship. When your partner finds a bra in the house that doesn't belong to her you can always claim it's your own.

The rest of the afternoon proceeded without any drama. I stayed with the girl while she had some coffee and teased me a little more about this surprise. Her excitement was succeeding in distracting my anxieties away from Heidi. It occurred to me that maybe it was wrong to conceal the truth from her but I felt it was for the best. Heidi had already caused so many problems between us. I didn't want her to cause any more. After today she was hopefully out of our life for the foreseeable future.

So I put it all out of my head and focused on Bella. She said that I had wait till night time for my surprise and I suggested that perhaps I could go down on her while we wait. But she said that would also ruin the surprise. I was beginning to have some idea of what this surprise might be. Obviously it was something of a sexual nature and I did recognize one of the bags was from a lingerie shop that we had been to before. I was delighted, naturally, but perhaps just a little disappointed as well. Only a little. Kinky sex might be special to regular couples but to us it wasn't really undiscovered territory. Perhaps I could've used something more emotional, especially after that drama with Heidi.

Still, it was very sweet of her to arrange something on her own and I was very excited. I just hoped it wouldn't involve any violence. Tonight I really needed to be gentle with her. To make love.

The hours were very long while we waited but soon we were in the shower together. It had become a regular method of foreplay for us, to fondle each other a little and play with each other's soapy breasts and buttocks. By the time we came out we were both quite horny. The girl told me not to put on any clothes and to relax on the bed while she got ready. I sat down and crossed my legs while she arranged candles around the room. She had bought them today at an aroma therapy store and she lit them with a match. Soon the room was filled with the scent of vanilla and jasmine and after she turned off the light the entire bedroom was cast in a warm orange glow.

She tossed the box of matches onto the dresser and giggled.

"I know it's not that special, but at least it's something," she said. "It's just too bad I can't cook for you. I would've loved to make you dinner."

I smiled at her naked body, leaning back on the bed with a pleasant insistence between my crossed legs. "Me too," I said. "Instead I suppose you could supply the dessert."

She giggled again and snagged two bags from the floor. One of them was the bag of lingerie, I wasn't sure what the other one was. "I will, but I have to get dressed first. Relax and get comfortable, okay? I'll be right back."

She then pranced out of the room and hurried to the bathroom.

I sighed and shuffled backwards on the bed to arrange myself in a sultry pose, sitting there with my legs tucked under me to await my darling love. Idly I wondered why she hadn't bought me any lingerie either. I would've been more than happy to wear anything she wanted.

The candles were nice, though. I smiled around at them and inhaled the lovely scent. Nice and romantic. Just what I needed. Even though this was her surprise it was going to be me who made very special love to her tonight. I needed to. Part of me felt bad about Heidi but that part would go away once I reminded myself how much I loved Bella. With all my heart and body.

I sighed again, wishing she would hurry, and then finally I could hear the click of heels on the floorboards of the corridor. I smiled at the empty doorway in anticipation and then a soft gasp of wonder came out of me as she appeared.

She was clad entirely in white.

Pure white. Beginning with white shoes on her feet. Patent leather and shiny. Then white stockings on her white legs all the way up to her thighs. They were attached to a white lace garter belt over a white lace corset that bunched her breasts into two large white mounds. The only thing dark on her was her hair and the only color was her lipstick. Her lipstick was ravishing red and she smiled coyly as my eyes rose to her face. There was also dark makeup around her eyes and a light dusting of blush on her cheeks.

I stared at her and my voice came out in a breathless whisper.

"Oh my god," I said.

Her face lit up and made her even more beautiful. She came into the room, turning to close the door behind her. My eyes roamed over her back and her buttocks. Nothing covered them at all but a strip of white lace that was hidden between them.

She turned back to me and came toward the bed, smiling, her shoes clicking gently on the boards.

"What do you think?" she asked coyly, holding out her arms. "I wanted something special."

I nodded at her, mystified at how beautiful she was. I had never seen her more beautiful.

"It is," I breathed. "You look incredible."

She tucked some hair behind her ear and giggled. "Thanks. I got it at a bridal boutique store."

My throat tightened as she climbed into the bed. The scent of her perfume washed over me and almost caused me to black out from desire. I could hardly contain myself. I was still sitting there in the bed and I looked at her in an agony of want.

"Oh, Bella," I said. "You're so beautiful. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. This is the best surprise I could've hoped for."

I cupped her face and went to kiss her.

But she giggled and pulled back playfully.

"Actually, this isn't the surprise," she said.

"It's not?"

"Nope. The surprise is this."

She had something in her hand and now I looked down.

Sitting in her palm were two small black felt jewellery boxes.

Ring boxes.

My heart stopped and my eyes burned with tears that I could never shed. The shock was overwhelming. The surprise. I lifted my eyes to her face and she smiled at me softly, coyly, almost embarrassed.

"I mean, I know it's sudden," she said. "And I know we never actually talked about it, but…"

She looked down at the boxes and then up at me again with an indescribable love and warmth in her eyes and I could see the candleflames reflected in those glossy black pools of beautifulness.

"But you said yourself this afternoon," she went on. "You want to be with me forever. And I definitely want to be with you forever. So…"

She opened one of the boxes.

I gasped.

It was a diamond ring set in whitegold.

I covered my mouth with one hand and gazed at her, almost quivering and coming apart from the happiness coursing through me. She smiled at my reaction and removed the ring from the satin cushion and set down the other box on the mattress.

"It's a promise ring," she said. "I figure since we can't actually get married, we might as well do our own thing. What do you think?"

I lowered my hand and opened my mouth and after a while I blurted:

"I'm speechless."

"In a good way?"

"Oh, Bella," I blubbered, covering my mouth again.

She giggled at that and took my hand away from my mouth. I whimpered from the touch and let every bone in my arm go loose. No contact in my life had ever been more powerful. Her warm fingers held me gently as she began to thread the ring onto my finger.

"Okay, um…what's your full name?" she asked.

I sniffed. "Victoria Rachelle Lefevre."

She smiled at how it rolled off my tongue and continued to hold my hand. "Victoria Rachelle Lefevre…I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you let me be yours?"

"Yes," I sobbed. "Yes."

She smiled and then she leaned and placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth. The sweetness of it made me sob again and as soon as she let go of my hand I quickly grabbed up the other box and opened it.

Inside was a ring identical to the one already on my finger and I took it out of its satin cushion.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said, taking her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. "You are everything to me. I exist only to love you. Please make me the happiest woman in the world and promise to be mine for all eternity."

She smiled brightly and gave me a nod. "I promise."

I sniffled and continued holding her hand, gazing at her face. She took my other hand and set it side by side with her own so that we could look at both rings. The diamonds shimmered in the candlelight and I could hardly tell who's hand was who's.

We were One.

"Oh, Bella," I said, my voice trembling. "I wish I could cry so much. I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't let all this happiness out."

She let go of my hand and smiled at me with the corner of it curved into a smirk.

"You can let it out on me," she said.

Instantly the happiness twisted into lust and I threw myself at her in a kiss. Her arms went around my naked back and I could feel the lace of her corset against my breasts and the softness of her own breasts behind them. I sobbed into the kiss and gripped her back and grabbed her buttocks with one hand and dimpled my fingers into that amazing softness.

"Oh, Bella," I groaned. "Oh, Bella."

She moaned in response and I flung her around and set her on her back to make love to her.

—

**AN: Victoria's actual last name in the novels is Sutherland, but I used the name of her actress instead because it's just so sexier, lol. Hope you liked that scene. A reviewer mentioned that Bella should do something nice for Victoria and that's what gave me the idea. I use a lot of suggestions from reviewers, so don't be shy with the comments. Next chapter soon. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm happy people loved the proposal/marriage scene, lol. I loved it too. Writing it was like an hour long SQUEEE! feeling. I just couldn't stop smiling. :)**

—

Chapter 17:

—

The next morning I was loathe to leave the bed while she slept but my thoughts had once again turned to Heidi. I went to the window and pulled back the curtain. It was a cold morning, gray and quiet, and the upperstory window had a view over the entire street. There was no sign of Heidi and I could only hope that this time Heidi had truly given up. Left Seattle. Abandoned all hope of seducing me and hurting Bella. Either way, though, it would be safest to leave town as soon as possible. Heidi was unstable. There was no telling what she was capable of. Twice now she had surprised me with behaviour that I never thought was possible. The third time could be worse than anything I could imagine.

I was holding back the curtain with my left hand and now my eye passed over the ring on my finger. The sight of that tiny diamond vaporized my anxiety and caused me to smile. Bella had proposed to me last night. I still couldn't believe it and my body still hadn't stopped reacting. I could feel it in my heart, a deep fluttering of happiness such as that I had never felt before. A soft chuckle came out of me and I turned back to the bed. The thick heavy covers were pulled up over her shoulder and all I could see was her long dark hair spread on the pillow. She was laying on her side, facing the edge of the bed, and now I went over—stepping across the scraps of discarded lace lingerie on the floor—and knelt down so that I could gaze into her sleeping face. There was a residue of makeup on it and a lock of hair across her cheek. I brushed the hair aside gently, watching her, gazing at her. She really was the most amazing girl. Everything about her. So perfect. I loved her so much. One of the fingers that I was using to stroke back her hair wore the diamond ring and again my eyes caught on it and again my heart fluttered like a humming bird.

I had left the windowcurtains behind me open and now the daylight was brightening of a sudden. Perhaps it was the light that woke her or perhaps it was my fingers. Either way her eyes fluttered open. She saw me there, kneeling naked at her bedside, and instantly she smiled sleepily. I cupped her cheek and caressed it and she nuzzled it gently like a rousing cat.

"Mmm," she murmured softly. "Morning."

"Morning, baby," I whispered, and then I kissed her.

Just softly, on her lips. She moaned happily and while I was kissing her I reached into the warmth of the bed. Other mornings I might've been reaching for her pussy but today I was reaching for her hand. The one with the ring on it. I took it out from under the covers and broke the kiss to smile at it. The ring was sitting just above her knuckle and now I drew the hand to my mouth and placed a kiss directly onto the diamond.

The gesture made her giggle sleepily. "I guess we're basically married now, huh?"

"I guess we are."

"Do you think we could have a real wedding too someday? Just for fun?"

I smiled and held her hand in both of mine, still kneeling there and gazing at her. "Of course," I said. "I'm sure we could arrange something."

"When?"

"Whenever you want," I said, and a slight glimmer of anxiety pierced my happiness as I added to myself that it would be best to wait until we were as far away from Heidi as possible.

She was lacing her fingers with mine and smiling at our hands. "Maybe after we settle down and actually have some friends to invite."

I smirked. "We could invite Ms Clearwater."

She lifted her eyes to mine and chuckled. "You think she'd come?"

I chuckled as well, sultrily, and leaned closer to her face. "Oh, I think you and I could make her come as much as she wants."

I kissed her on her lips, once, twice. She giggled and her eyes were watching me brightly as I leaned back again.

"Are we still talking about a wedding?" she asked in playful confusion.

"I may have drifted a little," I said with a smirk. "Sorry."

I was worried that perhaps now wasn't the time to be teasing any group situations but she smiled and laughed.

"It's okay," she said. "Actually, it sounds like a good idea."

I raised my brows. "Excuse me?"

She laughed again and then she shuffled backwards in the bed and began to pull me into the bed with her. I rose and climbed under the covers, our fingers still laced and the clasp not breaking, and she settled at my side to cuddle with her head on my chest.

"You heard me," she said. "It sounds good. I actually think it would be a great way to celebrate."

I wrapped my arms around her and began stroking her lovely warmth. She was surprising me slightly but not in a bad way. "You do?"

She nodded, her cheek nuzzling my chest. "Sure," she said. "Heidi was a bad experience. I don't want that to be our only experience. We should try again. I don't want us to be paranoid by jealousy. If our relationship is going to work, we have to be comfortable with…adventure. Right?"

"Of course," I said with a chuckle, impressed at her attitude. "But that's something we can achieve over time. Last time I rushed you into it and it was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made." 

She rose up slightly to look at me. One of her legs was nestled between mine and I could feel the silkiness of her stocking. It was the only thing she was wearing. She smiled at me and cupped my face intimately with the hand that wore the ring.

"This time it's different," she said. "We're married now."

I glanced at the ring on her finger and smiled. Then I smiled at her.

"You're right," I said. "Together we can do anything."

She giggled and grinned at me. "So you'll talk to her?"

"Later," I agreed. "But right now…"

I rolled her onto her back, the covers making a crackling sound in the early morning quiet. She giggled and opened her legs. I placed my hand against her entrance, the hand with the ring on it, and I began stroking her folds while gazing into her face. She didn't speak, she only smiled at me, and I smiled back and began to kiss her makeup stained face.

It wasn't long afterwards before the anxiety began to seep back in. Bella was a wonderful distraction but while she ate breakfast there was little to do but clean up and remind myself that it would be best to leave Seattle as soon as possible. Today even. Right now. Bella was simply too vulnerable as a human. She was in danger, no matter how much I tried to rationalize it. I still couldn't bring myself to believe that Heidi would do such a thing, knowing how much I love her, but my intuition hadn't been the most reliable tool lately when it came to Heidi. Bottom line, there was really no excuse for staying here and exposing Bella to danger.

Aside from one, of course. The fact that Bella herself wasn't aware that Heidi paid a desperate and rather hysterical visit yesterday afternoon. I could tell her, of course, but that would also involve revealing that we got naked together. Nothing happened, of course, aside from a couple kisses and a bit of tit sucking, but I knew Bella would hate to hear it. I don't doubt she would be able to forgive me for my moments of weakness, knowing that I eventually did the right thing by throwing that vile whore out into the street, but she would still be angry. And hurt. And I really didn't want to hurt her. Not even a little bit.

Yet at the same time it wasn't really wise to keep secrets either, was it? Did she not deserve to know? As my partner in life and marriage was she not entitled to know that another woman had come into our house yesterday and stripped off her clothes and begged for me and even licked my nipples a little bit? It was hard to say but in the end I just couldn't do it. I wanted to forget it even happened, not confess it and dwell on it and let it spoil my love's radiant mood. And more than that, I didn't want her to worry. I didn't want her to know she might be in danger. She would be fine as long as I protected her. All I had to do was keep her as close as possible and look for the first available opportunity to get her away from Seattle.

The subject of a threeway came up again in bed later on and in the afternoon I gave Ms Clearwater a call to ask if she had any plans for the weekend. I didn't mention an threeway right then, of course, but she was a clever girl and I'm sure she knew what the night might lead to. She said she was wide open all weekend and I thought those were a very provocative choice of words.

For the rest of the week I never let Bella out of my sight and I was always on the lookout for Heidi. Bella didn't mind and honestly I didn't either. Even without the threat of danger I doubt I would've spent much time away from her side. Since her proposal and our little impromptu ceremony in bed my feelings had intensified to the point where it almost physically hurt. She had been everything to me before but that had only been words. Now she was literally everything to me. My speech in bed had been truer than I realized. I existed only to love her. That was my purpose in the world. I felt it deep in my bones. The only reason I had ever been born was to find her. To survive all these centuries, wandering from place to place and lover to lover, searching for exactly her. To keep her and love her and do anything she desired to her.

And right now those desires leaned toward a threeway.

It was peculiar that one of our first acts as a married couple would be to invite another woman into bed with us but I agreed that it felt strangely appropriate. Not only to erase the past experience but to prove something to ourselves. To prove that our relationship was stronger than sex. That our connection was one of souls, not bodies. Our bodies connected very well too, of course, but nothing could connect deeper than our hearts.

Finally it was Saturday evening. Bella and I showered together and I remarked as I soaped up her chest that it was a good thing the cuts on her breasts had healed. They might've been a little difficult to explain to our guest. She giggled and said it was a good thing the bruises were gone too. Indeed her body was completely perfect, just like mine, and soon we were out of the shower and drying off. The outfits we chose were just the things for a night of club hopping. Bella wore a shimmering halter of purple satin and a black leather miniskirt—with a black g-string underneath, of course—and I wore a customary red dress. I loved red.

Leah was waiting for us on the sidewalk outside and she smiled when she saw us. We smiled at her too. She was wearing a leopard skin dress that was short and tight and made her look exactly like a predatory feline. Black heels on her feet and a sexy smirk on her face. Her hair was down and dark and wild around her tanned athletic shoulders and when Bella and I shared a glance it was obvious we were thinking the same thing; she was gonna be one awesome fuck.

Since I wouldn't be drinking any alcohol I said I wouldn't mind driving. We set out in our red convertible for a club of Leah's recommendation and there we set about the business of dancing and getting drunk. I had a bunch of cash and I bought them virtually unlimited drinks. Leah kept trying to refuse, grinning and claiming she could pay for her own, but I wouldn't hear of it. I eased her pride by telling her teasingly I wanted her nice and drunk so Bella and I could take advantage of her and she chuckled and lifted the shot glass to her lips and drank it very deliberately while keeping her eyes on mine. She then smiled and told me to buy her another one.

I did, and then another, and another. Soon they were both quite drunk and giggling together in the backseat while I drove them to different clubs. I watched them in the rearview, smiling. Leah was perhaps two or three years older than Bella and they seemed to have sort of a big sis/little sis vibe going on. Bella seemed to admire the older girl and Leah liked being admired. I was older than both of them, an even bigger sister, and I was content to simply watch over them and let them have fun. Part of my mind was also preoccupied by keeping watch for Heidi but so far there was no sign and I was becoming more and more sure lately that perhaps there was no danger from Heidi at all.

The last club we went to was called Lotus. The interior was a seething haze of dance music and purple light. Instantly the two girls were on the dance floor, bobbing together and half lezzing out in their sexy clothes and high heels, and I had some more drinks for them by the time they came back to the table. They were laughing and holding hands as they stumbled into the booth and they looked like they were just a drink short of full blown making out with each other. They each took up a shot of vodka and tipped it back and laughed again but neither of them dove for the other one's pussy just yet. Perhaps one more drink.

I had ordered a bottle of champagne as well and now I poured it for them into crystal cocktail glasses. Bella was still bobbing to the music but Leah was more composed even through the haze of alcohol. She took up her glass and sipped the champagne and smiled at me.

"You guys party like this often?" she asked.

I shrugged a bare shoulder in my strapless red dress. "When we get a chance."

She nodded and sipped again. "So what do you do, anyway? I mean, for work. You pay your rent in cash, you only go out at night. What are you, a vampire?"

Bella burst into giggles and spat champagne all over the table. That made her laugh even more until she was guffawing like a mental patient.

"Oh god," she wheezed, slumping against Leah. "That's so funny."

Leah gave her an odd look. "What's so funny?"

"Don't mind her," I said, just in case the girl was actually drunk enough to reveal my supernatural nature. "She's just drunk."

"Yeah, no shit."

Bella giggled at that and slumped against Leah. Leah laughed and wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder to steady her. I was sitting opposite them and I was pleased at how well they were getting along. They had become very fast friends. Maybe if Heidi continues to stay away it would be possible to settle here in Seattle for a while. It would be nice for Ms Swan to have a friend.

"Actually, Bella and I have some special news," I said. "We're married."

Bella grinned at the announcement and composed herself enough to straighten up and show her new friend the ring. I showed her mine as well. The diamonds glinted in the purple clublights and at first Leah was a bit confused.

"Married?"

I chuckled and smiled fondly at the ring on my finger. "Well, it's a bit informal, but yes. It was Bella's idea. She bought the rings herself and proposed last night."

"Wow," Leah said, raising her eyebrows as if impressed. "That's awesome."

Bella giggled drunkenly. "The sex was even better."

Leah laughed and shook her head and then she turned to me and tossed her head at Bella. "She's worse than a guy, isn't she?"

"You have no idea," I said.

Leah shook her head again and then sipped from her cocktail glass. There was a moment of silence, with only the dancetrack throbbing in the background, and then she set down the glass.

"So," she said. "Being married and all, I guess you're not interested in the group thing anymore, huh?"

Bella glanced at me, grinning. I smiled at her and turned the smile back to Leah.

"I wouldn't say that," I said.

Leah smirked. "No?"

Bella giggled and boldly wrapped her arms around Leah's neck and placed a surprising kiss directly on to Leah's mouth.

Leah chuckled into it and kissed her back and I chuckled as well. Alcohol is magical, isn't it?

We didn't leave right away. They made out for a little bit in the booth and then laughed about it and had some more champagne before I took them both onto the dancefloor again. I danced with both of them at the same time, sandwiched between them with Leah rubbing her back against my front and Bella rubbing her front against my back. The material of Leah's leopardprint dress was spandex and it was as tight as a second skin. I stroked my hands up and down her waist and soon she turned and kissed me in the middle of the dancefloor. Bella kissed me as well, grinning, and then they were kissing each other, much to the fascination of other dancers on the floor.

Eventually we left and I drove them home. They made out in the back seat, Bella in her purple satin halter and black leather miniskirt, Leah in her leopardprint cocktail dress.

The two girls were holding hands again as we entered our house and they giggled all the way upstairs before finally releasing their handclasp. I turned on the light in our bedroom and Leah took a look around. She was the owner of the house but she seemed to approve of the furnishings. She had mentioned downstairs that she liked what we had done to the place. Bella went over and turned the bedside lamp on as well and then she plopped down onto the bed exhaustedly. The poor thing was very drunk.

Leah smiled at her and then turned the smile back to me.

"I'd love to say I would never do anything like this if I wasn't so drunk," she said, "but, uh…that would be a lie."

I sauntered toward her sultrily. "Have you ever done it before?"

"With a girl, yeah," she said. "With two of them, nope."

I smiled at her and put my hands around her neck. She grinned and glanced back at Bella.

"You sure you guys are cool with this?" she asked us both in general.

Bella grinned and nodded. "I am."

"I certainly am too," I said, and then I placed a long and lavish kiss onto our guest's mouth.

I knew Bella was watching and it gave me a slight thrill of decadence. I opened my mouth and inserted my tongue into Leah's. She let her own mouth open as well and the inside was very warm and wet and foreign and exciting. I kissed her some more, moaning, and then I heard Bella giggle.

I broke the kiss and smiled at them both. Leah was blushing from the kiss and I felt a flush of attraction for her as I gazed into her eyes. They were dark, like Bella's, and slanted like a wolf's. There was a slight masculinity in the strength of her features, her cheeks and jawbone, and suddenly I couldn't wait to fuck her.

"What about you?" I asked her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She grinned and nodded. "Totally."

Bella giggled from the bed and hopped to her feet. "Then let's hurry and get started," she said. "Come here. Oh god, I'm so horny."

She then wrapped herself around the other girl and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Both of them moaned, attractively, and I smiled as I searched for the zipper on Leah's dress. I found it on the side, under her arm, and I unzipped it and began to tug it down.

They broke the kiss to get the dress off, giggling, and underneath she was wearing nothing but a thong. Her thighs were firm and toned and her buttocks were round and well-defined. Bella looked at her front, at her nicely shaped tits and muscular abs, and said:

"Wow, you're really hot. Fuck."

Leah chuckled at the praise. "You're not so bad yourself."

Bella grinned and sank to her knees without another word.

Leah seemed slightly surprised but I wasn't. Bella was pulling down the other girl's panties and promptly plastered her mouth to the other girl's pussy. Leah giggled at her and parted her feet a little as Bella gripped her hips and licked her, lifting her eyes as she did so. Leah laughed and glanced at me.

"Wow," she said. "Is she always this—"

But her words were cut off as Bella wiggled her tongue directly into her vagina.

"Fuck," Leah gasped, half in surprise, half in horniness. "Wow."

I chuckled at the display, at my lover's adorable sluttyness, and then I gave her a playful tap on the head before our guest could get too turned on.

"That's enough, baby," I said. "Let's not be hasty."

Bella chuckled into the other girl's vagina and gave it a few more licks, smiling up at her from her knees, and then she rose and pulled off her top.

It was basically just a scrap of purple satin and it fell to the floorboards without a sound. Underneath were her perfect white breasts and Leah grinned to see them, still breathing a bit heavy from that brief pussy licking. I put my hand on her firm ass and gave it a squeeze as I urged her toward the bed.

"Lay down, Ms Clearwater," I told her gently. "Tonight you're all ours."

She chuckled, removing the panties from her ankles, and climbed into the bed.

"Whatever you say," she said.

She turned on her side to watch us undress. Bella was almost finished already. She had her skirt down to her ankles and now she stepped out of it, giggling, before pushing down her panties as well. I smiled at her eagerness. So far the night was going brilliantly. All very innocent and fun.

Bella kicked away her panties and started for the bed but then she stopped as if recalling something and glanced to me for permission.

"May I…?"

She gestured cutely and coyly at our naked guest, as if asking if she could get started without me. I chuckled at her brief hesitation and reached behind my back for the zipper on my dress.

"By all means, baby," I said. "I'll be just a minute."

She giggled at that and practically hopped into the bed like a bunny, pouncing into Leah's arms and mashing their mouths and their breasts together. The display turned me on immensely. She was such a fucking slut. It was really so adorable.

I had my dress unzipped by now and I was understandably quite eager to join them. I let the dress fall and then I slipped off my shoes. I then dropped my red lace panties with a certain elegance before climbing into the bed.

They were moaning together and their tongues were well entwined but they gladly made room for me, giggling and separating for a bit for me to kiss Leah and then to kiss Bella, tasting both of their tongues and feeling a thrill at the contrast. Leah's mouth tasted like excitement. Bella's mouth tasted like love. Our eyes caught in the middle of this melee and for a second we shared a moment of intimacy and assurance. I could see in her eyes that no matter what happened she would always love me and me alone and she could see the same thing in mine.

By now our little triple tryst was becoming quite heated. Even though Leah and Bella had hit it off very well as friends, it was me that Leah seemed to focus on now that we were naked. Probably because my tits were so much bigger. Her hands were all over them, squeezing them, gripping them, and they explored the rest of my body as well, stroking my legs and thighs, groping my round luscious ass. I chuckled at her and kissed her and felt up her own body as well.

"Wow," she breathed. "It's been so long since I've been with a chick I forgot what it feels like."

Bella smiled at her. "It's pretty good, isn't it?"

"Fuck yeah," she said, squeezing one of my tits.

Bella giggled and lowered her mouth to Leah's own breasts. Leah was laying on her back, her head on the pillow, and now she looked down at Bella. Gasping and squirming as Bella sucked on those hard little nubs on her chest.

I was laying at her side and I smiled and dipped one of my own nipples into her mouth. She started sucking on it very eagerly while her own nipples were being sucked on as well. I smirked and moved my chest, swaying my breasts above her mouth and brushing the nipple against her lips and tongue, letting the excitement flow through me.

Bella licked both of our guest's breasts, gripping them in her hands, and after a while she moaned and went lower and placed kisses on her hard abs.

"Mmm, I love your body," she said. "It's so athletic. Do you work out a lot?"

Leah smiled at me with my nipple in her mouth while she answered bella. "A little bit."

I looked down at what Bella was doing and saw Bella licking the other girl's navel. Then she moaned and went even lower.

"I'm gonna go down on you," she said. "I can't help it."

Leah and I chuckled and Bella instantly began licking the other girl's entrance. Leah groaned and smiled and looked at me, stroking one of my breasts and staring into my eyes with an intimacy she probably not often shared with other women.

"You guys are amazing," she said.

I smiled at her and gave her mouth a kiss. "Having fun, Ms Clearwater?"

"Definitely," she whispered into my mouth. "When you gonna call me Leah?"

I smiled and pulled back from the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Want to eat my pussy, Leah?"

She grinned at that and she didn't have to answer. I rose up and straddled her face backwards and instantly her arms were hooked around my thighs and her tongue was licking at my wet pussy.

From my perch atop her face I had a perfect view of what Bella was doing to her as well. She was laying facefirst between her thighs and she was licking, licking, moaning and licking out our guest with a great deal of eagerness. I smiled and watched, letting the sight fuel my own arousal. So far so good. Part of me kept expecting something to go wrong like that night at the hotel but Bella was right; this was completely different. We were married now and nothing was ever going to change how we felt about each other.

The thought of our love made me more horny than anything else and I moaned loudly as I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the ceiling, rubbing my hips downward against the mouth of this girl who was not Bella, rubbing harder and harder, mashing my vagina into her lips. The orgasm was coming and it washed over me in a warm wave that made me smile and open my eyes. Leah was still licking me and by now she was moaning feverishly as her own orgasm approached. I was watching Bella, my love, licking between this other girl's legs, and the sight filled me with a peculiar love and admiration for her. Such strong sexual prowess. Capable of anything. She was licking and licking, moaning, and finally she bought our guest to an orgasm.

I dismounted from Leah's face and Bella rose up from between her legs. Her mouth was slathered in another woman's arousal, her lipstick smudged, and we shared a look for a moment while our guest panted away. Bella smiled at me and I took her face in my hands and licked the moisture from her glossy lips, as if to clean her, and then I applied a long and loving kiss onto her mouth.

Leah was chuckling and after a while she rose up onto her knees too.

"Shit," she said, still breathing heavily. "That was amazing."

Bella and I broke apart, smiling, and turned to our guest.

"What would you like to try now?" I asked her.

"I guess it's Bella's turn, huh?"

I chuckled sultrily and turned to my darling partner and wife. "Hmm, I guess so," I said. "What shall we do to her?"

Leah grinned and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close, pressing their breasts together, and then broke apart to speak breathlessly.

"I don't know," she said, looking at Bella but speaking to me. "What does she like?"

Bella smiled at her and kissed her and then turned to me. I smiled as well.

"Actually, she kind of likes double penetration," I said. "Don't you, baby?"

She giggled and blushed, although it was hard to tell because her face was already red and horny. It had been a bit of a daring suggestion, since it might of recalled memories of what had happened with Heidi, but this was our chance to do it all over again and erase that first experience. She seemed to realize the same thing and she nodded sluttily.

"Fuck yeah," she said.

Leah was grinning too but she seemed a bit confused as well. "Sounds great and all, but aren't we lacking a cock or two for that kind of thing?"

"We have plastic ones," Bella told her with a giggle.

I got off the bed. "Have you ever used a strapon?"

Leah was shaking her head and watching me curiously. "Nope."

I opened the bottom dresser drawer and squatted down to go through it. Behind me I heard a moan rise up from the bed and when I glanced back I saw they were enmeshed in a kiss again, Bella holding Leah's face, the ring on her finger visible to see as proof of who she really belonged too.

Although they did make a very impressive pair, Bella pale and willowy, Leah darker and more muscular, their energy moving in a circle with Bella offering and Leah taking, the two of them moaning and stroking their hands all over each other's bodies. I smiled at them and turned back to the drawer and fetched two large strapons.

They broke apart as I tossed one of the strapons onto the bed, the black one. The other one was red and Leah watched me as I put it on and buckled it tightly. The sight of that long shaft sticking up from my pelvis made her smirk excitedly. Bella grabbed up the other strapon, giggling, and turned to Leah.

"Know how to put it on?" she asked.

Leah took it and looked it over. She held the shaft in her hand and caressed the thickness of it before giving Bella a skeptical look. "You sure this thing's gonna fit in you?"

Bella giggled and began helping her put it on. "I guess you'll have to just force it in, won't you?"

Leah laughed and laid back and Bella buckled it for her.

"You really think you can handle two of these things?" Leah asked. "No offence, but you don't seem like the sturdiest girl ever to get gangbanged."

Bella grinned at her and pushed her down then climbed directly onto the strapon.

A loud gasp came out of her as the whole length of it spiked into her tight vagina. Leah was laying on her back and Bella was straddling her hips, arched, trembling, her face struggling with the pain and pleasure. I was standing beside the bed, lubricating my strapon for her even tighter hole, and I smiled at them. Bella groaned once, moving her hips on the shaft, and Leah was watching her in fascination. She seemed to have limited experience with girls and she did mention that she had none at all with strapons. Bella smiled at her and pushed her hips at her and then she smiled over her shoulder.

"Hurry up, Victoria," she said. "I need you in my ass."

By now I was climbing into the bed and I took her hips from behind, quite gently, and I smiled at how she had reserved this hole for me without question. She had a delightful sensitivity in this particular place and in some ways it was her real special place. During our last group experience she had given it to Heidi, which was what had initially caused that night to go awry, but like Bella had said; this time was different. We had learnt from our mistakes and we were making our relationship work.

"Come on, Victoria," she whined eagerly, wagging her precious ass at me with other the strapon already buried deep within her dripping vagina. "What are you waiting for?"

I smiled and nudged the tip of the strapon teasingly at the exposed hole between those spread buttcheeks. "Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes. Yes, just—"

I shoved it in.

Another gasp came out of her at the swift penetration, louder than the first one, and then a whimper and a cry as she struggled to maintain herself. I pushed it in deeper, smiling, and tightened my grip on her hips possessively, letting her know who she really belongs too.

Leah chuckled at all this, gazing up at my partner's face in a kind of wonder, and she was stroking Bella's thighs.

"Wow," she said. "Is it in?"

Bella nodded, whimpering. "Yes. It's in. Oh god."

"How's it feel?"

I gave her ass a jab of my hips, startling a small scream from her that trailed off into a moan as I shoved the strapon further inside and rocked her against the strapon already buried into her other hole.

"It feels amazing," she gasped. "Yes. Oh god. I can feel them bumping together inside me. I love it. Yes. Yes. Harder, Victoria. Fuck me. Oh god, fuck me."

I was gripping her hips and thrusting at her and building speed. She was groaning and whimpering and by now she had all but collapsed onto our guest, as if to cling to her for support. I was ramming her asshole, in and out, and it was entirely the force of my thrusts that was carrying her against the other strapon. Our guest was exactly that; just a guest. It was Bella and I who were the couple, the loved ones. The soulmates.

"Oh god," she groaned, being shoved closer and closer to the edge. "She's fucking me so hard, Leah. It so fucking hard. Oh god. Oh god. OhhhHHH—!"

The orgasm screamed out of her and her whole body shuddered sluttily. I was gripping her hips hard enough to break them and it took all my restraint not to go just a little further. Married or not, I was always going to have these impulses to completely destroy her, but that was okay. They were nice impulses. It was just important not to act on them.

Bella was breathless and slumped all over Leah like something spilled there. Just a hot smear of well-fucked woman. Leah chuckled and stroked her back, almost like a lover. She was looking up from over Bella's shoulder and she smiled at me as if to compliment me on the job. I gave her a wink and withdrew my strapon from my partner's beautiful behind, causing her to moan again softly.

"You okay?" Leah asked.

Bella breathed and nodded, her face buried in the crook of Leah's neck. "Yes," she wheezed. "Wow. That was incredible. I love that so much."

Bella finally regained a bit of control over her breathing and now she hefted herself up, still impaled on the other girl's strapon, and gave her a big kiss before finally dismounting. She closed her legs and you could see in her flushed face how much her lowerbody was aching and throbbing. It was something you simply had to envy. We all long for satisfaction like that.

Leah chuckled and began climbing off the bed. "You guys must have an amazing relationship if you get to do stuff like this all the time."

I climbed off the bed as well so that we could take off our strapons. "Actually, this was only our second time with another person," I said. "But I think it went far better than our first time. Don't you, Bella?"

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she gave me a knowing look full of love and affection.

"Definitely," she said.

I smiled at her, returning her love. Leah had taken off the strapon and she left it on the floor before yawning and stretching attractively, reaching for the ceiling.

"Well," she said. "I'm just glad I could help. We gonna do this again sometime?"

Bella rose up in the bed, her legs folded closed against her painfully penetrated holes. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I'm beat," she said with a chuckle. "You guys wore me out."

I smiled at her and put my arms around her neck. "May I kiss you goodnight?"

She smiled kind of shyly, her eyes flickering over my porcelain face, my red hair, my sublime supernatural beauty. There were hints of a crush in her slanted dark eyes but she only smirked and shrugged.

"Sure," she said.

So I sank down to my knees and gave her nice big kiss goodnight.

Right onto her pussy.

She chuckled as my mouth latched onto her vagina and she spread her feet a little. Bella giggled from the bed and watched. I looked up at our guest, redhaired and naked with huge slutty breasts, and I smiled as I licked her. She was already wet and aroused from using the strapon and it didn't take long to lick her to an orgasm. I was stroking her legs up and down, her long tanned stallion-like legs, and she came with a final gush of wetness that I lapped up before placing a final kiss on her wet folds.

She chuckled and stepped back to scoop up her dress and underwear from the floor.

"You guys really are something else," she said.

Then she took her things, including her purse and her shoes, and went to change in the bathroom.

Bella was still sitting up in the bed, watching me with a glowing smile, and now I climbed into the bed with her. We laid down together, side by side, and for a moment we didn't speak. We just gazed into each other's eyes and enjoyed the progress in our relationship. I was brushing the backs of my knuckles against her cheek affectionately and she smiled at the graze of the diamond ring against her skin and eventually she spoke.

"Are you going to kill her?" she asked softly.

The question made me chuckle from how unexpected it was. "No."

She smiled at me in a certain way. "How come?"

"Too conspicuous. She lives next door and we were the last people to see her alive. We would be investigated. The first rule of getting away with murder is to never kill anyone you know."

"Oh," she said. Then she smirked darkly. "Too bad."

I smiled at her for a minute. She kept her eyes on mine so that I could see all the budding evil in them. As if she was proud of it. I was actually a little surprised. Here we had spent a lovely evening with our beautiful landlady and she was actually a little disappointed that I wasn't going to murder her as well. I chuckled.

"I'm starting to think you're more evil than I am," I whispered to her playfully.

She giggled and glanced back toward the door, in case we were overheard, and then she snuggled back to me on the bed. "Maybe," she said. "I like her, but I want to watch you kill someone again. I've never seen it. I saw you rape that veterinarian, but I never saw you finish her off. I wish I had stayed. Even back then it was so exciting."

"Do you really want to see?"

She nodded, smiling but serious. "Yes," she said. "If you can't kill me, at least maybe it would be cool to see you kill someone else. I want to share the thrill with you."

"Then why don't I take you along on my next hunt? Maybe you could even join in for the killing part?"

A grin spread over her mouth and a small giggle came out of her.

"Okay," she said, and then she placed her mouth on mine.

I moaned and wrapped her in my arms and rolled her over. Her words and her sentiments had turned me on so much. I had known it was inevitable, that one day she would have to hunt her own victims, but I had never dreamed it would be so soon and with such enthusiasm. There were few covenants in the world that connected people more strongly than murder and soon it would be a connection I shared with Bella. My love. My mate.

Her hand was on my butt and she was squeezing it playfully. Her own vagina was well taken care of but my own had become quite aroused from fucking her asshole with that strapon. I rubbed it against her leg, letting her know how horny it was, and she giggled and rolled me onto my back. She was massaging my tits in a bit of extra foreplay when our guest came back into the room and rapped on the door with her knuckles.

Bella and I looked over, naked on the bed and smiling and tangled in each other's arms. Leah smiled at us too, once again clad in her leopard print dress, and she seemed almost tempted to join in again. But she kept her distance and gestured with her head to then night outside.

"I gotta go," she said. "Thanks for the amazing night."

"Do you need someone to let you out?" I asked her with my legs open and Bella moving down between them.

Leah smirked and watched Bella begin licking at my pussy and then she chuckled and shook her head. "I think I can find the front door," she said. "Thanks again for tonight. It was incredible."

"No, thank you," I said. "We were honored to have you over."

Leah chuckled again at that, kind of shyly, and then she spared one last glance at Bella's tongue lapping at my mound before she turned and left.

I smiled and looked down my body at Bella. She was moaning and licking and I moaned as well and opened my legs a little wider, heaving my hips against her tongue.

"Well," I said. "Would you say this was a healthy relationship experience that helped us grow as a couple?"

"I think so," she murmured into my pussy. "Would you?"

"All I know is that I love you."

"Me too. Plus it's really awesome to be double fucked like that."

I giggled at that and wove my fingers into her long dark hair.

"Oh, Bella," I said. "You really are an awful slut."

"Yeah," she agreed, and then she moaned and continued munching me out.

—

**AN: Hope the threeway didn't disappoint. It was much shorter than the one with Heidi since there's not much plot attached to it and very little conflict. It was just a way to demonstrate a bit of progress in their relationship with a bit of fluff. Next chapter things get a bit darker and after that the plot kicks up again. I still haven't forgotten about Tanya and the Denali's. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

—

Chapter 18:

—

Over the next few days there was still no sign of Heidi and I decided to defer our departure from Seattle at least until after my next hunt—with Bella.

Her request to join me had excited me more than anything in recent memory and I was eager enough that I didn't want to wait. It had only been a week or so since my last feeding but this time it would be more than just feeding. It would be a big step for Bella. As such I wanted her to be as involved as possible and on Wednesday morning I took her to a nearby gym so that she could help me select the next lucky stranger to enjoy my appetite. To my disappointment, however, she seemed to have cooled off a little on the idea. She had suggested it in the heat of the moment, just after that magnificent threeway, and now she seemed to have second thoughts, not quite conscience but perhaps awkwardness.

She was on a treadmill, getting a bit of exercise while we were here, and she cast a skeptical gaze over the girls in the gym, most of them young women, some quite bulky, not many of them particularly attractive.

"Is this seriously how you choose your victims?" she asked. "You just go to the gym and pick someone at random?"

I was standing beside her treadmill, leaning on the rail. She was wearing black yoga pants and I couldn't help sneaking peeks at her butt as she powerwalked on one of the faster settings. "Hardly random," I said. "What better place to find fresh meat than a gym? Why, here's some now."

A brunette with a water bottle was going by in front of the treadmills and we both watched her. She was wearing yoga pants as well but her ass just wasn't as bewitching as you'd want it to be. Bella shrugged.

"Eh," she said. "She's nothing special."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I can see you're going to be a very picky eater," I said. "Most children are."

She snorted at that. "I just want someone as hot as you, that's all."

"If you're waiting for someone as hot as me, you're going to be waiting a long time. Why not set your sights a little lower? There's no need to be so discerning."

She heaved a sigh and kept walking on the treadmill. "Yeah, I guess."

I looked at her a moment. Pop music was playing over the gym's speakers and everywhere was the clink and clank of lifting equipment. She was looking down at the control panel of the treadmill and I tried to decipher the look in her face. There was obviously something not quite right but I wasn't sure what. Conscience at last? Or was she only concerned for the calibre of her victim?

I sighed and tried to keep any disappointment from my voice. "Well, if you think the gym is slim pickings, we could always try shopping around on a dating site," I said. "Or are you having second thoughts about the act itself?"

"No, no, nothing like that," she said quickly, shaking her head and giving me a reassuring smile.

I was relieved and I tilted my head gently to inquire a little deeper. "What then?"

She gave a little shrug and again looked out over the gym. "I don't know," she said. "It just seems weird to pick somebody at random without even knowing them."

I nodded. I think I knew how she felt. Murder was much like sex; even in the case of a one night stand, a certain amount of attraction is required. One can't simply force themselves to want someone. I smiled at her.

"I know how you feel," I said. "Usually I prefer to let fate choose my victims for me. Like that veterinarian or that girl in Port Angeles. A chance meeting, a spark or two. It's always so much more satisfying when it's organic. Like sex, murder is something that should bloom slowly and unfold like a flower."

She smirked at me, her face flushed from the exercise or perhaps the sentiment. "That's almost romantic."

"It is romantic. In its own twisted way."

"Leah would've been perfect then, huh?"

I chuckled and shook my head. Poor Leah. She had no idea she was living next door to an aspiring murderess who wanted to kill her as much as fuck her. Bella was smiling at my reaction and I spoke with playful sternness.

"We are not killing poor Leah," I told her. "Good lord. Not only is she a very sweet girl, but as I already explained; far too risky. The victim must be unconnected to us in anyway whatsoever so that no investigation of her disappearance will lead back to us. You understand that, don't you?"

She nodded glumly and kept walking on the treadmill. "Yeah, I get it. Well, fine, you choose then. It doesn't make any difference to me. You're the one that has to eat them, after all."

"Yes, but this time you'll be joining me. I want it to be special for you."

"Well…"

She trailed off in a sigh and looked around the gym once more, as if some supermodel might emerge from the locker room in a sexy black leotard that we could leap on. But there was nothing accept a housewife or two, some bodybuilders who may or may not have been female, and a woman by a vending machine so thin she looked like she might snap if she actually worked out.

I sighed as well.

"Perhaps we ought to come back a different day," I suggested. "It's pretty clear sparks aren't going to fly this morning."

She nodded and turned off the treadmill, stepping down and taking a deep breath. I passed her a towel that she used to blot her forehead and then I unscrewed a bottle of water and handed that to her as well. She drank from it and wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist, still looking around.

"It just sucks it has to be a complete stranger," she said. "I mean, it wouldn't even have to be someone I liked. Back in Forks there's plenty of bitches at school I wouldn't mind stabbing."

She drank again and her words gave me a stirring of excitement.

"Hmm," I murmured.

She lowered the bottle again and looked at me. The towel was over her shoulder and she used the corner of it to dab her mouth. "What? What's wrong?"

I touched my chin and stroked it deviously like an old fashioned villain. "Just thinking," I said. "Did you have any particular girl in mind? A girl from school?"

She snorted a chuckle. "Sure. Any of them. Although Jessica was always an annoying bitch. I would've carved her up even before I met you."

I smiled as my excitement grew, stirred by her own. "Is this Jessica attractive?"

She screwed up her face a bit. "No way. Eww. She's disgusting. Fucking rat-faced little whore."

Her viciousness made me laugh. "You misunderstand me. What I mean is…would you have fun experimenting on her body?"

My words took her off guard slightly. "Oh," she said. "Um…"

She stopped and thought about it while the pop music and the clank of weightlifting continued in the background, odd environs for such a discussion. You'd think murders would be more commonly plotted in dark rooms and low voices. I was watching her face and her eyes shifted absently as she pictured doing ghastly and evil things to this girl she disliked. The corner of her mouth lifted in a smile and evidently the pictures were pleasing ones. Her eyes refocused on mine and she gave a little shrug.

"Um, yeah," she said. "I guess that could be fun. Sure."

My own lips curved in a smile. "And this is the girl you want?

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

She glanced left and right and lowered her voice under the music, as if finally worried about being overheard. "I thought it has to be someone completely unconnected to us?"

That was true but I smiled and gave a sort of shrug. "Well, perhaps it doesn't absolutely _have_ to be. It _should_ be, but this time maybe we'll make an exception. It's going to be your first time. I want you to remember it fondly."

She didn't reply but I could see the excitement growing in her dark and beautiful eyes. I watched her for a minute and then smiled.

"Are you sure this girl Jessica is the one you want?"

She nodded slowly, thinking it over one more time. But there was something inside her that clearly responded to the idea and there wasn't much to think about.

"Yeah," she said.

I nodded as well and smiled. "Very well. We'll drive down there tonight and see if we can figure something out for tomorrow or the day after. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, and then she surprised me by placing a sweet little kiss on the corner of my mouth. "Thanks, Victoria. I know this is a big step in our relationship. Doing this together is very important. I'll make you proud, I promise."

Then she giggled and picked up her gymbag and started toward the locker room, her buttocks rolling in her yoga pants, the towel slung over one shoulder. I watched her go, my heart throbbing in my chest, and I knew she would never get as lucky with her victims as I got with her. She really was the most incredible partner I could've ever hoped for. And she was right. Joined as we were with rings and hearts, there was still one final barrier between us. One final affinity that needed to be shared in order to truly become mates.

Blood.

We spent the rest of the afternoon preparing and packing a couple bags. Mostly with things anybody would take for a few days out of town but a couple of extra items as well. A set of kitchen knives. Some duct tape. Vibrators and strapons and anal beads as well. She kept asking how we were going to do it but I only said we'd have to see. The only thing certain is that she would have to be abducted and transported somewhere we could take our time. She nodded and lifted one of the knives in her hand. It was a long stainless steel meatknife. Perfect for cutting away fat from a steak or hacking up an old frenemy from school. I asked her if she was alright and she smiled and said yes and wrapped the knife in a dishtowel to pack away.

By dark we were on the road, coasting down the highway in our red convertible. The car was rather ostentatious and it hadn't been replaced since that original killing spree but I wasn't too worried about it. I'd been keeping track of the media and the case had mostly died down by now. We had to remain careful, of course, but there was no real danger as long as we avoided direct contact with the authorities.

It was still well before midnight when we passed through Port Angeles of recent memory. We even drove by the motel we had stayed at, the Uptown Inn, still as charming as ever with its array of potted plants outside the numbered doors. Bella smiled out the windows and laughed as we recalled certain memories and I laughed as well. She said it felt like a million years ago since I had first snatched her out of her room and handcuffed her in a closet and I had to agree. She had changed so much. Become so beautiful. She smiled at these compliments and soon she was leaning over the gearshift to tongue my ear and rub the crotch of my jeans between my legs as I drove. I chuckled and let her unzip them and by the time we had cleared the small town she had stroked me to a nice little orgasm.

We continued driving and chatting but after a while she grew silent. Outside the windows was nothing but night and an endless tandem of trees racing beyond the glass. Her expression had gone thoughtful, almost the same as the first time I had taken down this road, and after a while I thought I figured out what was on her mind. Her father had been buried somewhere along this road. She was probably wondering where or maybe just thinking about him. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about that. It was rather impossible for me to feel genuine guilt or remorse but I did feel bad to have cast any shadow on her mood at all. I wondered if I should say something, or at least ask if she was alright, but she spoke before I could.

"Do you think my dad's body is still where we buried it?" she asked quietly.

Her tone was relatively mild. No anger or sadness. I glanced at her and kept driving. "No," I said. "I think they would've found it."

She nodded, gazing out the window. We fell silent until I wondered again if I should say something and again she spoke first. A chuckle came out of her and her tone was as mild as it was before.

"Sometimes I still can't believe it was you who killed him," she said. "It's weird. The thought occurs to me in odd moments. Like in bed or whatever. You'd be holding me and telling me how much you love me and then out of the blue I would remember that you're the same person who killed my father."

I glanced at her, wishing with all my heart I could take it back. My most earliest mistake. It hadn't destroyed our relationship but it would always be a blemish and always be my fault.

I didn't know what to say and she chuckled again and turned to face me.

"It doesn't matter, though," she said. "Truth is, I hardly knew him. I'd only been living with him for about a year. Before that I used to make all kinds of excuses to avoid seeing him during the summer holidays. I did love him, though. Kinda. I remember thinking he deserved a much better daughter than me. A daughter that actually loved him."

She chuckled again, although this one was more of a bitter snort. I glanced at her sadly and then reached over to touch her knee.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said. "It pains me to have permanently marred our relationship."

But she lifted her head and smiled and shook it. "It's alright," she said. "It's no big deal. What's done is done, huh? Besides, I'm pretty much over it by now. I'm just happy to be with you."

With that she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at her with gratitude overflowing in my heart and kept driving.

It was past midnight by the time we reached a motel on the outskirts of Forks. The place was mostly empty, the parking lot barren and dark. The room was at the end of the row and one of the gold numbers on the door was hanging askew against the flaked paint. We entered and flipped the light on. Inside smelled of dust and little else. The bedspread was brown, the carpets a darker shade of brown. A less pleasing premises than our first stay at a motel but clean enough and suitable for our purposes.

The first thing we did was shower. We left our hair damp and I held the girl from behind as she brushed her teeth at the sink. I was smiling at her in the mirror, my chin resting on her shoulder, my arms around her waist, my breasts pressing against her shoulderblades, and she smiled back with the toothbrush in her mouth before spitting and rinsing and turning to give me a minty kiss.

Without putting on any towels or any clothes at all we came back into the room and the girl turned on the bedside lamp while I flipped off the overhead light. I looked at her over there by the bed, naked and turning down the bed covers, and I couldn't help smiling. It had only been such a short time since we were shacked up in such a similar motel room and yet everything was changed. Her most of all. Back then she required to be handcuffed and raped. Now here she was turning down the bed for us to make love as a couple. The sentiment filled my heart with radiance and I heaved a happy sigh.

"Well," I said, glancing about the dingy motel room. "This brings back memories, doesn't it?"

She chuckled and turned to me with her hands on her naked hips. "Sure does. I still kind of miss those days. When I think back, I could kick myself for being so resistant. God, it was amazing."

I chuckled fondly. "It was the resistance that made it so amazing, my dear."

"Yeah, I guess," she said, nodding but still kind of wistful. "It's just a shame there's no way to really capture all that again, you know? I mean, we could pretend, but…"

Her bare shoulder gave a small shrug. I went over to her, smiling, and put my arms around her.

"Relationships evolve," I told her. "No particular phase lasts forever. Which is a good thing. You remember only the excitement but you forget about the pain and the tears and the emotional suffering that had to be endured before you could even arrive at these happy recollections in the first place. Our relationship back then was fragile and could've snapped as easily as your bones any time I put my hands on you. But now we are together. And we're always going to be together. And if the price we have to pay is the boredom of mutual love and respect, well, I suppose we'll just have to put up with it. Won't we?

She smiled and gazed into my eyes and whispered gently as if mesmerized. "Yeah."

I giggled once and gave her a kiss on the nose. "But don't lose heart. From now on we'll simply have to recapture the dark magic of our early days with our victims. Only this time we'll be doing it together, not on each other. See? Always evolving."

She chuckled in agreement and watched me move over to the dresser where the dufflebag was. It was already unzipped and inside was cash and a few tools we'd bought along including a roll of silver duct tape.

"Besides," I said, lifting out the duct tape and unspooling a long strip of it. "Like you said; We can always pretend."

She giggled and watched me come over with the tape. "What are you going to—"

I pressed the strip of tape to her mouth, cutting her off midsentence. Her dark eyes began sparkling and I smiled at her and leaned to kiss the plastic across her silenced lips.

"This tape was supposed to be for your friend Jessica," I told her softly. "But I'm sure we can spare a little for you too."

She murmured an agreement and I turned her around to tape her wrists as well. She already had them crossed, like a woman waiting to be arrested. It made me smile, her willingness. Unlike her I didn't miss our early days at all. I much preferred this. It was so much more titillating when she actually wanted it.

She giggled as I wrapped the tape around her wrists and then she turned back to me obediently. I smiled at her and wove my hand into her hair affectionately. She knew it was only a matter of time before that hand clenched and threw her around roughly and her eyes sparkled as she waited for it.

I sighed at her lovingly and took her chin in my other hand. The bones there felt so soft in my palm, the skin so warm and smooth. My eyes passed over the ring on my finger and back to her own dark and trembling orbs.

"Oh, Ms Swan," I breathed in a soft whisper. "I love you. I do so much."

Her eyes crinkled as if she was smiling into the gag. I smiled as well.

Then I clenched my hand in her hair and threw her into the wall.

She yelped loudly at the collision and bounced off the plaster and fell over. Groaning. Naked. Her dark hair aflutter around her head. The thrill that went through me was immense. Relationships evolve but some things never change. I would never get tired of dominating her. Consent or not.

She made a little sound as she struggled in the carpet—perhaps a giggle—and I grabbed her hair again and wrenched her up and threw her onto the bed. She bounced again, this time on the softer surface of the mattress, and I used the duct tape to lash her ankles together as well.

This seemed to surprise her, since I was effectively taping her legs shut, but she giggled and waited to see what would come next. She was completely bound now, both her wrists and her ankles lashed together along with a firm strip of tape across her mouth. Just a helpless and squirming naked thing in the bed.

I stood there and smiled at her for a moment.

"You look so beautiful like that," I said. "Helpless."

She had little way to communicate but the way she fluttered her eyelids at me attractively spoke volumes. Once again I was reminded that I was the luckiest woman in the world to have found her and with a smile I climbed into the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I love you, Ms Swan," I told her again, bending to kiss the duct tape. "I do. I really do. You have no idea. I love you. I love you. I love you so much. Mmm…"

I was kissing her face now, her cheeks and her eyelids and her nose. Kissing everywhere all over her beauty. No makeup. No taste of perfume. Just the tape.

She was moaning happily and after a while I rose up and dismounted from her body. I wanted to look at her again, all bound and helpless. Smiling, I let my eyes roam over her breasts, two soft mounds utterly unprotected, and lower further to her legs and lower some more to the silver tape lashed around her slim white ankles. I caressed one of her breasts briefly, petting it like a kitten, and then stroked my hand down to her thighs.

There was warmth between them and I smiled at her as I began fondling her entrance. Stroking it. Rubbing it. She gave me a slow and lusty blink and already her face was filling with heat and redness. I leaned and kissed her glowing cheeks and I continued to stroke her netherlips until they began to moisten.

"Take notes from what I'm doing to you, Ms Swan," I whispered to her as I kissed her. "This is what you'll be doing to your old friend when we go to see her. You may not want to be so gentle, of course, but there's few ways of dominating a body so completely as to make it orgasm against the owner's will."

She moaned and stared up at me with her glazed eyes. I smiled at her and took my hand from between her legs and popped my fingers into my mouth.

Then I climbed off the bed and back to the dufflebag.

"Let's see, what shall we use on you tonight?"

I lifted out one of the knives and turned to the bed inquiringly. A moan of want came out of her and she gave an attractive squirm. But I only chuckled and put the knife back in the bag.

"No, no, no," I said, rummaging for something else. "If I tasted your blood tonight I wouldn't be interested in anyone else's tomorrow. Ah ha!"

I took out a nice long vibrator and spun back to the bed.

"Perhaps this would be more appropriate, hm?"

She smiled behind her gag, laying there naked with her chest heaving from horniness. I climbed back into the bed, grinning.

"Of course, when you do your old friend, perhaps you'd prefer to use the knife," I said. "I generally do as well, but…"

I switched on the vibrator.

It began to hum.

"…tonight is just for fun," I told her with a smile.

She gave a muffled chuckle behind the tape, her eyes half-sleepy, half-sparkling. I took her shoulder and flipped her over onto her stomach.

"Okay, now, be a good girl and lift your ass a little," I told her. "We need access to those holes, don't we? Come on, up, up, up."

She lifted her ass into the air, her wrists taped behind her back and her face mashed into the mattress. She moaned something into her gag but I only patted her butt affectionately.

"Good girl," I said. "Now. Which hole shall we stick this in, hm?"

I had already decided but anticipation was half the fun. She moaned some kind of suggestion behind the gag and I smiled and pretended not to hear.

"Hm?" I asked her. "What was that? I'm sorry, I can't understand what you're saying. I know, perhaps your body will speak more clearly. Let's find out, shall we?"

She moaned again but this time it was because I was tracing the vibrator along the cleft of her buttocks, from top to bottom. I did that a couple times, letting the tip of it hum into the tight pink space of her asshole, and then I bought it lower and slipped it between her thighs and let the shaft of it vibrate against her wet netherlips. She shivered and moaned and I laughed.

"I know, it's so tough to decide, isn't it? Tell you what, why don't you waggle your behind when I touch the hole you like?"

I lifted the vibrator from between her thighs and poked it at her asshole again and—

Waggle, waggle.

I giggled at how cute it was. She was exactly like a bitch in heat, although dogs didn't really do bondage as far as I knew. Perhaps they were too civilized. Only humans—or vampires—were this depraved.

"I should've known," I said. "We really have turned you into a total butt slut, haven't we?"

She moaned and nodded into the mattress. I laughed again and then I leaned to her buttocks. So soft and warm. I rubbed my cheek against one of them, closing my eyes, and then I flicked my tongue at the cleft between them.

She shivered and moaned. I smiled and continued licking at her between her buttocks, dog-like myself. Perhaps it was me who was the real bitch here. The animal with this obscene hunger.

"Mmm," I murmured, spreading her cheeks and licking directly at her asshole, kissing it, poking my tongue into it, whispering to her the while. "But that's okay. I do adore your beautiful ass. There's nothing I enjoy more than making it feel good. Let's make it feel good, shall we?"

A begging moan came out of her and she waggled her hips again. I smiled at her ass and kissed it a little more and then finally I began pushing the tip of the vibrator into it.

The vibrator had no lubrication at all so I did it very slowly and carefully. The dryness of the plastic made it all the more sharper and she groaned even as she was only shallowly penetrated. I smiled and pushed it a little more and our connection was so deep I could almost feel my own ass humming. Part of me envied her. One day I hoped she might do this kind of thing to me as well. As much as I love to dominate sometimes being dominated could be just as nice.

She moaned again and I held it there, leaning to her kiss her some more, to lick around the base of it. It had penetrated perhaps three inches into her ass but to her it probably felt like a whole yard.

"Mmm," I moaned, licking her, my stomach churning with hunger. "You like that, don't you? Yes, I can tell. Such a horny slut. Such an adorable horny little slut."

My lips lowered and pressed against her vagina. It had gotten so wet it was dripping down her thighs. I moaned from the taste coating my mouth and she moaned loudly as well. I pushed the vibrator a little deeper into her asshole and then I focused my mouth on her vagina, licking her, kissing her, eating her out.

Her moans became louder and her whole body was heaving. As if it was about to burst. I grinned into her soaked folds and pushed my tongue into them, gripping her hips like a gigantic apple. The moans became even louder, turning into muffled screams, and then finally her body shuddered and gushed and orgasmed even more hot wetness into my mouth.

My face was slathered and I continued to lick it up as her moans trailed off. As lovely as her ass was there was nothing better than her wet juicy pussy. I licked some more and kissed it and licked it again and then I kissed her buttocks, smiling, before removing the humming vibrator from her ass.

She moaned again from that and after I switched it off the only sound in the motel room was her panting. She slumped over onto her side and laid there with her wrists and her ankles lashed together with duct tape, her eyes closed, her chest swelling and subsiding with each breath. I watched her for a moment, smiling, then I gathered her up in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open and I carefully peeled the tape away from her mouth.

As soon as it came loose she gasped for an extra breath. Poor thing had come so hard. She was exhausted. I stroked back her damp hair and finally she smiled at me.

"Wow," she said, still half-breathless. "That was incredible. That was—"

"—my pleasure," I finished for her.

Then I pressed my lips to hers.

She moaned from the contact and I held my lips there for a moment before pulling back to smile at her. I was cupping her face, her cheek so warm and smooth under my hand, and for a long time I just gazed at her and marvelled at her amazingness. She smiled at me and giggled and then she tilted her head.

"Are you going to untie me?" she asked.

I smirked at her. "Nope."

Then I took her by the hair and guided her face between my legs. She giggled and settled on her stomach and began licking as soon as her tongue could reach. I was very wet by now and very in need of her. Shivers of love and pleasure rippled over my body and I moaned and leaned back in the bed.

"Yes," I said in a hiss. "Yes. Good girl. Keep going. Tonight you belong to me the way you used to. Just a helpless little fuck-thing. Just a tied up slut."

She moaned and spoke into my vagina.

"I'll always belong to you, Victoria," she whispered between licks. "Tied up or not."

"I know," I breathed. "I know.

She moaned again and licked and licked and moaned some more. "I love you, Victoria," she said urgently. "I love you so much."

Her words made me smile and heave my hips at her mouth. "I love you too, baby," I told her breathlessly. "Keep licking. More. Tomorrow we'll see about your first victim. But tonight… Tonight my victim is you. As you always were."

She moaned and kept licking and I moaned as well. Already the orgasm was fast approaching and it was filled with love and dominance and every desire in the world for the girl between my legs. I wove a hand into her hair and watched her. Laying there on her stomach with her wrists and ankles taped up, utterly immobile like a creature who's only purpose was to do this. To lick me and be mine. But the opposite was true as well because even with all my limbs unfettered I was bound to her just as surely as she was bound to me and there was no other purpose to my existence at all but to keep this girl and love her and treasure her forever. The orgasm was coming and my chest was heaving and finally I arched up and climaxed and whimpered from how much I loved her.

—

**AN: This chapter was mostly transitional, just to get the ball rolling on the hunt and indulge a little more fluff/development. New chapter soon. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Wow, I'm surprised that last chapter had such a positive response. I thought people might be a little wary of the next bit, but it seems most of you are as excited as I am, so here we go. ;)**

—

Chapter 19:

—

The following afternoon found us at the girl's old school. Forks High. I had bought her a brand new black hoody to conceal her identity and I was wearing a scarf and some sunglasses for the purpose of concealment as well. We were standing by the low chain-link fence that enclosed the parking lot. The bell had rung only moments ago and now students were beginning to emerge from the buildings with backpacks and jackets. Bella kept her hood well over her head and she snorted at her former peers as she watched them mill through the damp gray afternoon.

"I sure as fuck don't miss this place," she said to me.

I smiled and kept my eyes on the students. We were here to locate her prey and after a while her hooded head swung to the stairs that led down from the main building. There were two girls coming down, trotting and chatting together, one blonde, one brunette.

"That's her," she said.

I smiled and looked them over. The brunette was taller and rather thin, not overly attractive, but the blonde was short and kind of sexy in a skanky way. Her jeans were very tight.

"The blonde?" I asked.

Bella's hooded head nodded and she turned and leaned back against the fence as if afraid of being spotted. "Yeah. The other one is Angela, but I liked Angela. We can't hurt her."

I nodded as well, still watching the blonde girl discreetly as she chatted with her friend and made her way to her car. I hadn't known which was which but I suspected it was the blonde one. The brunette looked too nice. But even at a glance the blonde girl looked worth stabbing. Something about her face.

"What do you think?" Bella asked me quietly, although there was no chance of being heard over the din of voices and starting cars.

I gave a shrug and turned away from the blonde as well. "Kind of cute."

"No, I mean…"

Bella looked at the blonde, she looked at me. Her face had gone pale and anxious and her lips were so dry she had to lick them.

"Do you think we can do it?" she asked thickly.

I smiled at her for a moment and touched her shoulder. She was finally beginning to become nervous about the whole thing but I knew she would be fine.

I turned back to the blonde and by now she had gotten into her car and started it. It was a cheap blue Toyota with rust spots along the fenders.

"Let's just follow her for now," I said, watching the car reverse out of its space.

Bella nodded and I placed a quick kiss into her hood—as discreetly as possible, of course—and then I took her by the hand and led her to our car.

It was a rental car that I had acquired that afternoon. Red sportscars were rarely the vehicle of choice for stalking so I had left the convertible back at the motel. The car I had rented was a navy colored SUV with ample room in the back for family or kids or transporting a bound and gagged hostage. The Toyota made its way through the cold gray town and I followed at a safe distance. The closest we got was when we both stopped at a red light.

I glanced at Bella. She was biting a fingernail but she stopped and chuckled nervously when she noticed me looking at her.

"She usually just goes home after school," she said, probably just to break the silence.

I gave her a puzzled frown. "How do you know?"

She chuckled again. "We used to be friends," she said. "We hung out together all the time. We even bought prom dresses together last year."

I chuckled as well and shook my head. I had been under the assumption that this Jessica person had been a bully of sorts, a target of revenge.

The light turned green and the traffic began moving. The Toyota rolled out and turned into a sidestreet and I followed, speaking to Bella as I did.

"I thought you hated her?" I asked. "Wasn't that the whole point of this?"

"Well, I don't _hate_ her," she said. "I just…"

She shrugged and trailed off. Then she giggled.

"She's just annoying, that's all," she said. "All she ever does is talk about herself and she thinks everyone likes her when really everyone just thinks she's a dumb bitch. Trust me, you'd want to kill her too if she was your friend."

I laughed and shook my head, turning into the same sidestreet as the Toyota. "And here I thought we were on a noble mission of vengeance against a bully who'd hurt you," I said. "Turns out you're more disturbed than I thought."

"Hey, you're the evil vampire here. I haven't even killed anyone yet."

"That's true, but I kill because I must feed. What's your excuse?"

She opened her mouth. Then she closed it again.

My words seemed to have caught her off guard and I regreted them right away. I had only been playing but the last thing I wanted to do was encourage her toward conscience. But that seemed to be exactly what I did by pointing out her lack of any kind of motive and after a moment she chuckled once, hollowly.

"Yeah," she said. "I never thought about it like that."

I smiled and caressed her knee as I drove. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She looked at the hand on her knee. It was the one that wore the ring and she smiled and took it in her own hands and held it for a moment.

"It's alright," she said. "I guess it's true. I'm not even a vampire and I want to kill someone. That's…kind of fucked up, now that I think about it. Did you ever kill anyone before you were a vampire?"

I put my hand back on the steering wheel to turn another corner. "Just twice. The first was an unruly client at the whorehouse where I was sequestered most of my human years. Stabbed him with a knife I kept concealed under my mattress for emergencies."

"Self-defence?"

"Well, yes, but the second was a girl I worked with. A girl I liked very much. I drowned her while we were taking a bath together. We had been fooling around a little and I suppose I forgot to let her up for air while she was going down on me under the water."

She chuckled and shook her head, letting her eyes drift to the window where gray houses of a neighbourhood were passing by. "Wow," she said. "I guess we're both pretty fucked up."

I chuckled as well. "It's what makes us perfect for each other, I suppose. In any case, perhaps you do have an excuse."

"And what excuse is that?"

I flashed her a winsome smile. "Me," I said. "The only reason you're doing any of this is because of me. Right?"

That made her smile. A slow smile that bloomed on her mouth like a flower. The sentiment not only eased her conscience but gave her sadisticness a lovely romantic slant as well.

"Yeah," she said. "That's true."

I gave her another smile and she leaned over to put a quick kiss on my lips.

By now the blue Toyota had pulled up outside a house down the block. I didn't slow down or do anything suspicious. I continued driving by, past the house, past the Toyota. The blond girl had gotten out and she was crossing the lawn toward the house. It had begun drizzling and she was moving quickly with a hand over her head, trotting to the front door.

I continued to the end of the street and then I circled around the block. Quiet neighbourhood. We passed a woman unloading groceries from her car but nothing else. I circled back to the blue Toyota and parked across the street. The car went silent. Bella was nibbling her lip and looking out at the house where her old friend lived. I was watching the house as well. The sky was covered in gray overcast and the concrete sidewalk was darkening in the drizzle.

"So what are we doing now?" Bella asked after a while.

I gave a little shrug. "Just watching. It's all part of the hunt. Stalking is one of the best parts. Do you know how long I stalked you before making a move?"

"How long?"

"Over a month."

"Seriously? We're gonna stalk Jessica for a whole month?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, you were a special case. I had to be sure your protectors wouldn't return for you, and…"

"And what?"

I chuckled and turned and smiled at her fondly. "In truth I just loved to watch you. Every day I made excuses to myself not to kill you. I wanted to watch you for as long as possible. And when watching wasn't enough, I had to take you."

Any other girl might found that sentiment to be the creepiest thing she had ever heard but this was not most girls. She smiled at me and leaned closer to my face slavishly.

"That's so sweet," she whispered. "While you were watching me, did you ever see me naked?"

"Not most of the time. Most of the time you only stripped to your underwear when you got changed. Although there was one memorable night when I observed you stroking your pussy before bed."

She grinned at me, her lips brushing mine. "And did you like what you saw?"

"You know I did," I said, and then she moaned and pressed her mouth to mine.

I moaned as well and wrapped my arms around her. I heard her seatbelt unclick and then her body surged onto mine. She was still wearing her hood up but now it fell away as I cupped her face. She was straddling my lap, making out with my mouth, and—

The horn honked.

She giggled and startled at the noise, breaking apart the kiss and looking behind her at the windshield. She must've bumped the horn with her butt, the silly thing. I chuckled at her and gave her one more kiss and then started helping her off my lap.

"We're supposed to be hunting here, Ms Swan," I told her chidingly. "Control yourself, please."

She pouted playfully and sat back. "Fine, but this is a waste of time. She's probably not gonna leave till tomorrow morning."

I was scanning the gloom outside, watching to see if the horn had attracted any attention. It didn't seem like it. Either way it was just a horn. Not many bystanders were in the habit of writing down the licence plates of suspiciously honking rental cars in anticipation of a teenage girl being murdered sometime tomorrow or the next day.

"Have you ever been to her house?" I asked, letting my eyes wander back to the two-story stucco dwelling.

"Sure," she said. "A couple times."

"Does she have family?"

"Just a mom and a dad."

"No siblings?"

"Nope. No pets, either."

I nodded and smiled. It seemed this might be more simple than I thought. "Are either of the parents home when she gets here after school?"

"Nah, they both work. At least they did when I knew her."

"Hmm," I murmured, watching the house. There were no cars in the driveway and no carport. Neither parent were home yet and the girl had been in the house for a substantial amount of minutes. More than enough time to be taken without notice.

Bella was watching me more than the house and after a while she spoke.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We'll take her after school tomorrow. Assuming she comes directly home like she did today."

"Okay. Then what?"

"Then we'll have to take her somewhere."

"Take her where?"

I had already thought about that and I had the perfect location in mind. I smiled at her and turned the key to start the car and decided to keep it a surprise.

Twenty minutes later we were in a different neighbourhood. A familiar neighbourhood. A neighbourhood where the girl once lived with her father. Where she had been taken from. She had gone silent and she was staring out the window as her old house came into view. The drizzle had turned to rain and the window was glazed with water. There was a For Sale sign on a post driven into the soggy lawn and all the windows were closed and curtained.

I pulled up on the sidewalk. The rain rattled on the roof of the car. She turned to me, inquisitively, and I gave her a smile.

"I did some digging," I said. "The house is in receivership while your mother tries to sell it off."

She nodded and turned back to the house. "I guess no one wants to buy it."

"The houses of murdered owners rarely sell well, even when not located in a crummy small town. We'll bring your friend here and we can take all the time in the world with her."

She didn't seem to know how she felt about that but she nodded. I watched her a second, making sure she was okay, then I opened the car door and got out into the rain.

Bella followed.

Wordlessly we hurried around the back of the house where I pushed open the door that led into the kitchen. It was locked but the lock splintered and burst in the wood as I forced it open with my shoulder. The girl hurried in to get out of the rain, pushing her damp hood back, and I closed the door behind us. Inside was silence and darkness. A muffled patter of rain on the roof. The girl's face in the gloom was strange and speculative. As if she couldn't quite figure out how she was supposed to feel about being here. The expression reassured me. It meant she was in control of her emotions, not the other way around.

The house was still furnished and that seemed to surprise her. She ran a hand along the kitchen table, where she had eaten a hundred meals with the father who'd been murdered by the woman she loved. She looked at the cold dark stove, where she had cooked those meals. Her eyes passed over the refrigerator and she opened it up as if expecting to find a snack in there. But the racks were empty and the light didn't come on. She closed it again and turned back to me.

"How come all the furniture is still here?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I guess your mom didn't know what to do with it."

I went to the sink and tried the tap. Water came out and I nodded. It was good the house still had utilities. The girl watched me and then she followed me into the living room.

I took a brief look around. Smell of dust in the air. No trace at all of the scent that first drew me here aside from what emanated from the girl herself. She was standing at a sideboard and she was looking at some framed photographs that sat there. It was dark in the room, the sun all but set beyond the rainclouds outside, but she could see them clearly. Pictures of her as a child. With her father. Her mother. Birthdays. School pictures. How must she feel about those memories now? Did she even recognize that little girl as herself? Or was it some other girl entirely?

I went over to her side and looked at the pictures as well before looking at her expression. It wasn't really wistful. Just thoughtful. She picked up one of the photographs and smiled at it with an air of detachment. It was a school picture from when she was younger. Wearing a blue dress. Her dark hair in pigtails. Perhaps nine years old. Still in elementary. I looked at the photograph as well and I found it fascinating. There was no smile on her face and she looked bored and sullen and borderline angry. Dark eyes glaring into the lens. Black and opaque. As if even back then there was something that brooded just below the surface. Something that only required to be unleashed.

Bella touched the glass of the photoframe with her fingertips, tracing the outline of her younger self, and snorted.

"They told me to smile but I wouldn't do it," she said. "Fuck that."

Then she sighed and set down the photograph. She looked around the living room and sighed again and then she turned back to me.

"So how come you don't just kill her parents and do her at her own place?" she asked. "Like you did with me?"

I smiled at her. "Like I said, you were a special case who clouded my judgement."

She snorted again and glanced at one of the pictures of her father who was now dead. "Yeah, no shit," she said. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

I nodded and this time it was me who followed her.

She took me upstairs and we checked the rooms along the way. Her father's bedroom, the bathroom. Who knows what we were looking for. A ghost perhaps.

She opened the door to her bedroom and we found it much the same as we left it, albeit a little dustier. Her bed hadn't been made and the covers were gone. Perhaps whisked away for police testing and never returned. The door swung closed behind us but it didn't lock. There was no doorknob to it and I remembered how I had ripped the knob off to prevent her escaping. I smiled fondly, recalling how she had tried to beat down the door with her naked shoulder, her tits jiggling, her butt.

She was looking at the same thing and she smiled as well.

"Remember that?" she asked, nodding at the broken doorknob.

I chuckled and smiled brightly. "I remember you trying to escape. You were so cute. I think that was when I fell in love with you. When I saw how strong you were in trying to escape and how sexy you were in failing."

She smiled at me lovingly and then she slipped her hand around mine.

The gesture sort of surprised me but in a nice way. Her warm little fingers interlaced with mine, holding hands here where we first met, and we smiled at each other for a moment before her eyes wandered to her bed. There was nothing on it but the bare mattress and she heaved a wistful sigh.

"It feels like a million years since I first walked in here and found you on that bed," she said.

I nodded and gazed at the same thing. "I know how you feel."

She heaved another sigh and her voice lowered to a whisper. "I was so scared and excited," she said. "No matter how hard I tried to run away, you just wouldn't let me go. God, you fucked me so good. Your fingers were like hot iron. And yet ice cold."

She lifted my hand that she was holding and looked at it. The diamond ring on my finger glowered in the dimness and she lifted it to her mouth and kissed it.

"I feel like I say this every day," she said, lifting her eyes to mine, "but I'm so happy to be with you, Victoria. You talk about how amazing I am, but you never give yourself any credit. You're the most incredible woman I've ever met. The things you did to me and the way you did them… it was just…"

She trailed off, no words to describe it. I smiled at her and then I took her other hand, the one with the ring, and returned her gesture of kissing the diamond.

"Would you like me to make love to you?" I asked her softly. "Here? For old time's sake?"

She smiled and her bottom lip trembled with emotion.

"Yes," she said.

I smiled as well and then I released her hand to cup her cheek instead.

Her lips parted for me instantly when I kissed her and she moaned at the entry of my tongue. I caressed her face and stroked it, moaning as well. We were both dressed in nondescript outfits, just jeans and jackets, and soon we were helping each other strip out of them. One of her hands groped my bracup and squeezed and caused the boob inside to spill out. I whimpered from the heat of her desire and kissed her deeper, deeper. One of my hands slipped into her panties and caressed her buttocks for a bit before the panties loosened and fell down. By now she had my bra off and after that we were completely naked. There was no sound at all in the room but the rain and her heavy breathing and together we climbed into the bed and melded once more into each other's arms.

This time there was no escape attempts. No tears, no begging. No words at all. Just love. Her mouth lowered to my breasts and sucked at my nipples for a while as her hands caressed them and stroked them up and then her mouth moved lower again. I shivered as she licked at the edges of my entrance, teasing me, and then she placed kisses onto my netherlips. The kisses began light and loving and slowly became firmer before turning to licks. Nice long licks from the base of my folds all the way to my engorged clitoris. I was whimpering by now, my eyes closed, and she continued to lick me, faster and faster, until she finally latched her lips to the hard nub of my clit and sucked me to an orgasm.

Still there was no words. No sound but the rain. I gathered her into my arms and kissed her mouth for a while as my hands explored her soft body. Heat was radiating from her like a fever and soon my fingers were stroking at the slick wetness between her thighs. She kept her lips on mine, kissing me with little moans and whimpers, and I settled her between my legs and began to finger her the same way I had done the very first time I had laid hands on her. Only this time with all her consent. Her want and desire. Her body was heaving and she couldn't stop kissing me. Each kiss was so urgent and needful, her lips pressing to mine in a moan and pressing again and again. I inserted two fingers inside her, stroking all those places in her interior that had been discovered by me and now belonged to me, and my other hand was stroking her clitoris. The first time I had done this to her she had tried to hold it back with all her might but this time she accepted it with all her heart. Her eyes locked onto mine and her lips locked onto mine as well and she climaxed with hot blasts of breath into my mouth as the orgasm shuddered through her.

After that she slumped and whimpered and lay there in my arms. Still without any word at all. I stroked her and kissed her hair and together we listened to the rain.

We made love once again before leaving the house and then again that night in the hotel. I held the girl while she stayed up well into the night whispering about her friend Jessica. Whispering about how excited she was. About all the things she wanted to do to her. I smiled and encouraged her but I knew she wouldn't do half of them. It would be her first time and it was always wisest to start simple. Eventually she slept and the next morning she woke with her stomach in such a flutter that she couldn't even eat breakfast. I asked her if she was okay and she described it like Christmas morning.

We spent the morning preparing Bella's old house where the young Ms Stanley would be dispatched. She was in a much chipper mood today, almost euphoric, and she all but pirouetted down the stairs as she wiped clean the rail of the staircase with a dustrag. I was vacuuming the living room and she asked if we really had to clean. I didn't hear her properly and when I turned off the vacuum cleaner for her to repeat it she sneezed instead. I laughed and asked her if there any allergy pills in the house. She said there should be some in the bathroom upstairs and I told her to take one. Nothing spoiled sex like hayfever and rape was the same way.

By lunch time the house was relatively dustless, in particular her bedroom, and I took her out for something to eat. We stopped at a hamburger place but she only nibbled on a fry before laughing and throwing the rest away. She was hungry but she couldn't eat and she asked me if that was weird. I told her it was fine. I even thought it was a good sign. After all, it wasn't second thoughts, it was excitement and a sense of significance. It indicated that today was truly going to be one of the biggest events of her life.

Like yesterday we waited for our target at the school. At this point even I became a little nervous, hoping Ms Stanley would simply repeat her pattern of going home. If there were any complications we would have to abort and that would be a shame since Bella's mood was virtually perfect for the occasion. She was calm, controlled, bright-eyed, teetering on a knife-edge of euphoria. The knife was only metaphorical right now but soon it would be literal and in her hand and slicing into this girl who used to be one of her best friends. A girl she had shared classes with, skipped PE with, gone dress shopping with for prom. The past relationship between them would make the experience all the more rich and memorable for her which in turn would make it all the more special for me as well.

Luckily Ms Stanley did exactly as we anticipated. She got into her car and drove home. Alone. We followed her in our SUV. Bella had gone quiet, staring out the windshield while fiddling with her hands in her lap. I knew that feeling. The excitement icing over into determination. Like yesterday the Toyota pulled up outside her house and like yesterday I circled around the block once. When I came back I parked behind the Toyota and cut the engine. It was suddenly so quiet you could almost hear Bella's heartbeat. She looked at me and swallowed a large lump in her throat. I smiled at her and fetched the duct tape from the dufflebag.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She gave a feverish little nod and I grabbed her and gave her a hard and soothing kiss.

"Relax," I told her. "You're gonna do great."

She nodded again, firmer this time, and we got out of the car.

There was a low brick fence and some half-dead flower bushes in the yard and a small rusty gate that was standing open on its hinges. Together we went through the gate and followed the little paved path at went around the lawn, glancing left and right, checking the streets for any bystanders. All was quiet and wet, not even any shadows stood abroad in the bleak afternoon.

We came to the front door and I gave her a nod, moving aside so that when the door open I wouldn't be seen. Bella was wearing her hoody and jeans and she smoothed her hands over her jacket nervously as if this were some kind of date. She took a deep breath, pale and pale-lipped, and then she lifted a hand and knocked on the door with her knuckles.

The rapping echoed inside. This was the other tricky bit. How many teenage girls are comfortable answering the door with no parents home? If she didn't answer we would have to force entry, not just into her pussy but her house as well. But we had been lucky so far and—

"Who is it?" came a voice beyond the door.

I smiled. The voice sounded annoyed. Bella glanced at me quickly and I gave her a nod. She swallowed and spoke back.

"Hey," she said. "It's me, Bella."

Silence. Nothing moved in the streets. The other girl was probably confused. After all, the Bella she knew had been kidnapped and was likely dead. And perhaps that was true. The old Bella was most definitely dead. This was a different Bella entirely.

The door unlocked after a moment, the chain rattling against the wood, and then it opened. I was pressed up against the wall, out of sight, and all I could see was Bella's reaction. A smile at her old friend, a shy flicker of her eyes.

"Hey," she said.

A breath came out of the other girl and her hand slipped away from the door. I could've taken her any instant but the streets were still empty and I was curious at how she would react to Bella.

"Bella?" she gasped. "Oh my god. What…? How…? I thought you were…"

Bella chuckled to cut her off and waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, I got kidnapped. Sucks, huh?"

The blonde girl was speechless for a moment and then suddenly she stepped forward and threw her arms around Bella.

Well.

Talk about hugging death by the neck.

Now I could see her. She was wearing the same clothes she had worn to school, jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair light and silky. Bella was hugging her back awkwardly and looking at me wildly over her old friend's shoulder, begging me to do something already. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at the hug, as if to condemn her only slightly for being so sadistic in her choice of victim, and she chuckled again as she pried the blonde away.

The blonde sniffed and wiped her eyes, no idea I was behind her. She was focused on the girl on her porch and she seemed overwhelmed to see her again.

"Oh my god," she said. "I can't believe it. Everyone thought you were dead. We even had a memorial at school for you and your dad."

Bella's mouth opened and closed helplessly, her eyes darting toward mine, and I decided it was time for me to intervene.

I unspooled a length of duct tape soundlessly while the blonde girl kept talking.

"Bella? Are you alright? What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be with your mom?"

"Well, technically, she's still kidnapped," I said, causing her to gasp and spin around. I gave her a smile and gazed into her frightened blue eyes. "We're only here to kidnap you as well."

Only half a scream came out of her before I had the duct tape over her mouth. Then a full scream was muffled into it. Bella gasped and stepped back and glanced wildly up and down the street. I grabbed little Ms Stanley by her pretty blonde hair and bashed her head into the door.

Bella jumped at that, frightened and excited at the same time. Her friend went to the ground, dazed and moaning. Bella's reaction made me grin. It was a glimpse of the old Bella. The one who was scared and helpless and paralysed by conscience. But this time she didn't run or start begging and the shock only lasted a moment before a smile of excitement leapt onto her mouth. The blonde girl was scrambling to her feet but I shoved her back down with my foot and twisted her wrists together behind her back and looped the duct tape over them.

She was screaming constantly by now, loud even through the tape over her mouth and we had to hurry. She was still struggling on the ground and her sneakers kicked over a pot plant on the porch. The pot was ceramic and it broke—which is what the police would call 'signs of a struggle.' That made me angry, even though it was probably meaningless, and I quickly lashed her ankles with the duct tape before grabbing a handful of her hair and dragging her off the porch.

The screaming was louder now but there was still no one on the streets. Bella hurried ahead and opened the back of the SUV. The cargo space was ample and the windows were tinted, just the thing for hunters with carcasses to carry about—deer or otherwise. I dragged Ms Stanley through a puddle of rain water and then I wrenched her up, screaming, and threw her in to the back of the SUV.

She landed with a thud, screaming some more, and thrashed against the tape. Bella was standing there, breathless with excitement, and suddenly she closed a fist and punched her old friend in her taped up face.

The screams stopped and only a whimper came out of her. I raised my eyebrows at my accomplice and shut the hatch, silencing the sounds from our victim entirely. Bella was holding her fist, rubbing her sore knuckles, and she was grinning and breathing so fast you might've thought she'd run a marathon.

"Did you hear how she kept saying oh my god?" she asked, panting. "So fucking annoying, right? She's always like that. One time she even said LOL out loud. You'd want to kill her too."

I shook my head at her good-naturedly and went around to get into the car. She got into the other side.

We started driving and she kept looking out the windows for any sirens or flashing police lights but all in all it had gone relatively smoothly. I was glad her first hunt was a simple one. In the future we could experiment with more complicated targets or even multiple targets at once but for now this was risky enough. She was still breathing heavy and she kept glancing toward the back where there was an occasional thud and some muffled screams. Where one of her best friends was taped up and awaiting execution. At Bella's own hand. I could only imagine the butterflies in her stomach or perhaps it was little winged demons circling in the pit of her soul. I gave her a smile but we didn't speak. She just needed a few moments to calm down.

It was still full daylight when we got to the house. I parked on the curb across the street and cut off the engine and waited a while. The girl in the back continued to scream and kick. The car shuddered gently. The streets were empty and they stayed empty for over a full minute. Bella was waiting for me, breathless, and I gave her a nod.

We got out and popped the hatch and the screams started up even louder, the blonde girl's terrified blue eyes rolling and flittering in her skull. I grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out and continued dragging her across the street. Bella kept watch but I wasn't worried. We went around the back door that led into the kitchen and I forced the girl in. She was sobbing by now and trying to shake away my hands. At the base of the stairs she managed to get loose and trip and sprawl on the floor. Bella rolled her eyes and I smiled. It seemed she was already beginning to calm now that we were off the streets and out of public.

The girl struggled and bucked like a fish all the way up the stairs, with me dragging her by the hair, but by now she had given up screaming and she was only sobbing instead. Bella's bedroom had been prepared earlier this afternoon. There was a towel spread over the desk and sitting on the towel were all the toys for Bella to use. There were some dildos and vibrators but the other toys were of a less sexual nature. Knives. A pair of scissors. She probably wouldn't get to use all of them but I wanted her to have the selection.

I hefted Ms Stanley onto the bed and she quickly cowered backward into the corner, much the same as Bella had done in her position once upon a time. She watched us with her wet and terrified eyes, breathing raggedly into her gag, and I turned to Bella. Bella looked at me, her face oddly composed and awaiting instruction. I smiled at her and cupped her face. Her skin was ice cold, almost vampire-like.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to do this?" I asked her softly.

She nodded and licked her dry lips. "Yeah."

I leaned and gave those same lips a kiss. Ms Stanley was watching this and somehow it seemed to terrify her more than anything. Perhaps she realized in that moment she was going to be raped as well.

I broke the kiss and took her hand instead.

"Come," I said. "We'll shower first."

Bella tossed her chin at her old friend. "What about her?"

I laughed and led her out of the room. "She's not going anywhere."

The girl on the bed moaned and struggled but we closed the door and left her there.

The bathroom was down the hall and as we undressed I told her about how I had done the same thing when I was waiting for her that day. Nudity was a terrific tool of intimidation and excitement and the shower itself was a nice way to relax. She nodded at all this and stepped into the shower with me, letting the warm water coat her body. I smiled at her face and kissed her gently, her nose, her eyelids, her lips. Just gentle kisses to reassure her and help her relax. It seemed to work. The combination of the water and my hands all over her body soothed her and by the time she stepped out of the shower she looked truly ready.

We dried off in the bathroom but we didn't put any clothes on. We kissed one more time and then we went back to her bedroom.

The blonde girl had fallen off the bed in her struggles and she was cowering in the corner, backed up against the dresser. She saw us enter the room, naked and smiling, and her whole face crumpled in despair around the gag over her mouth. Bella smiled even more at that and I did too. Sometimes it honestly confused me why victims reacted so poorly to the notion of being raped by me. You'd think one glance at my luscious breasts and perfect white skin would have them desperate for it but all my amazing sexiness seemed to do was frighten them. Well, not all of them. Bella had been different and now she was different again. From victim to perpetrator and quite a sexy little rapist herself.

Our blonde friend was moaning in terror and squirming and she began moaning even louder when I took a large kitchen knife from the desk.

"Do you want me to take her gag off?" I asked Bella.

Bella nodded, a hint of eagerness in it. I turned back to the blonde girl and bobbed down and reached for the tape on her mouth. She cringed and turned, almost as if she wanted to keep the gag, but I got hold of the corner and peeled it away.

She sucked in a deep breath which was more of a sob.

"Oh god," she moaned. "Oh god, please…"

I wrenched her head back by the hair and put the knife to her throat. "Shh," I whispered to her. "Scream and you die. Understand?"

She sobbed again. Tears were running down her face and her eyes swam past me to Bella.

"Bella?" she whimpered. "Bella, what's going on? What are you doing?"

I lowered the knife with a smile. Her voice was oddly courteous, as if she hoped maybe this was just a misunderstanding. Bella smiled at her and swaggered over a few short steps, unabashed of her nakedness, and then squatted down and took the knife from me and placed it back at her old friend's throat.

"Sorry about this, Jess," she said. "Victoria wanted me to kill someone and you're the first dumb bitch who came to mind."

The other girl sobbed. I raised a brow at Bella.

"_I_ wanted you to?" I echoed. "I seem to recall it was _your_ idea."

Bella smirked impishly and shrugged a naked shoulder.

"Bella, please," the blonde girl blubbered. "Don't do this. Please don't do this."

Bella didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes drifted back to the other girl's and she looked at her wet and desperate face for a moment before smiling and tilting her head.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are, Jessica?"

Jessica's lips tightened and trembled. She didn't reply. I smirked at my lover and silently admired her playfulness. It reminded me of myself.

Bella smiled some more and leaned closer to her friend, kneeling there on the floor in front of her. The girl shrank back but she was already backed against the dresser.

"I never noticed before," Bella whispered, still gazing at her. "Actually, I always thought you were really ugly. But now, like this…you're actually kind of cute."

Then she leaned and kissed her old friend's quivering lips.

I watched them, smiling, silent, my heart stirring in my chest. Before all this had started I had reserved some part of myself to intervene should my love lose her nerve but I didn't think that was going to happen anymore. She was responding to her terrified friend very naturally. Very eagerly. The blonde girl moaned in disgust but she was afraid to turn away with the knife at her throat. Bella smiled into the kiss and pressed her lips again and again and finally the other girl sobbed and wrenched away.

"Oh god, get away," she moaned in horror. "Get away, you fucking—"

Bella grabbed her hair roughly and slammed her head back against the dresser.

My eyebrows shot up once again but this time I had no pithy comment. I was just excited. Bella pressed the knife to her friend's throat harder, almost hard enough to break the skin, and spoke to her in a low sexy growl.

"Fucking what? Huh? What am I, Jessica?"

Jessica sobbed and looked at her with overflowing eyes. "Please…"

Bella smiled and slowly let go of her hair and cupped her cheek instead.

"Just relax, Jessica," she said. "Just relax and be a good girl and I won't have to hurt you so bad. Okay?"

Jessica didn't reply. My smile grew as I watched them. Bella's words reminded me of my own when I first did all this to her. She had learnt well.

Bella grinned and leaned closer again to her friend's mouth.

"And who knows," she whispered. "Maybe you'll even like it. I know I did…"

Another moan of disgust rose up between them as once again their mouths connected. Bella was less gentle this time, mashing her mouth into her friend's and parting her lips with her tongue. Jessica's jaw fell open, from terror or helplessness, and she moaned again as Bella's tongue went inside. I watched them, smiling, and then I let my eyes wander over our victim's body. She was still fully clothed and slowly I let my hand slide between her thighs to caress the insides of her jeans.

The next moan was louder and she twisted her face away from the kiss and tried to squirm her lap away from my hand. Bella laughed and rose to her feet, her nervousness almost dissipated completely and leaving only happy excitement behind.

"That was awesome," she said. "I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to rape her, but yeah. I'm gonna rape the fuck out of her."

I was sitting on the floor beside our victim, my hand still caressing the warmth between her thighs, and I smiled up at my love proudly. Bella grinned and tossed her chin.

"You kiss her too," she said. "I wanna see."

I chuckled and lifted my hand from the blonde girl's lap and cupped her cheek with it. She looked at me with pleading eyes that were leaking tears.

"Please," she whimpered.

I almost had to laugh at the poor thing. There was genuine sincerity in her voice, as if she thought maybe she had better chances pleading with me. She didn't know that I was the real monster here. The one that was going to drink her blood.

"Shh," I whispered to her, stroking back her soft and silky hair. "Do as Bella says and be a good girl. We'll take care of you. There's nothing to be afraid of…"

I kissed her lips. Once, twice. She moaned but she already seemed to be getting used to it. Giving up. Submitting. I opened her mouth with my tongue and kissed inside of it. Wet and warm. Delicious. She had a nice scent and such soft and lovely hair. Bella had been very ungenerous when she described her as ugly.

She didn't twist away from me but she actually gagged when I broke the kiss. A small dry retch. No vomit, thankfully. That would've made things rather unpleasant. I rose to my feet and turned to Bella. She smiled at me and there was a sweet admiration in her eyes.

"Wow," she said. "I think she actually liked it a little when you did it."

I chuckled and gave a flippant toss of my hair. "I've had lots of practice."

The blonde girl was coughing and sobbing, heaving a wretch or two, and now I grabbed her by the hair and hefted her up and threw her onto the bed before grabbing the scissors from the desk.

"Come," I said to Bella. "Let's get her clothes off shall we?"

Jessica whimpered at that and tried to struggle away as we closed in on her. "No. No, please."

Bella used her knife to cut away the tape around her ankles and then she unlaced the other girl's sneakers and pulled them off before unbuttoning her jeans as well. I was using the scissors to cut her t-shirt away and it was dangerous work with all the squirming.

"Settle down, Ms Stanley," I told her as I pulled away the shreds of her shirt. "You wouldn't want us to accidently cut your throat, would you?"

"Please," she was saying, still squirming. "Stop."

Bella chuckled as she tugged down the other girl's jeans. "Wow, cute panties, Jess," she said. "Didn't know you were into pink."

The panties were pink cotton with lace elastic. Very cute, like Bella said. Her bra was only plain white and I snipped it in the middle and pulled it away to reveal a pair of rather plain looking breasts. Not big, not small. Just normal regular-looking tits.

She was beginning to panic now and she started panicking even more when Bella pulled down her panties.

"Oh god," she was saying. "Oh god, what are you doing? Stop. Stop."

Bella tossed the panties aside and climbed into the bed, grinning. Her old bed. The same bed I had raped her in and now the same bed she would rape someone else in. She settled at her old friend's side and smiled at her face and cupped her cheek.

"Just go with it, Jess," she told her. "Trust me, it's great. You'll love it, I promise."

Bella might've been just a little unaware of how creepy she sounded but Jessica suddenly burst into a sob of anger.

"Fuck you," she blubbered.

Bella chuckled at that and smiled. "Fuck me? No. I'm fucking _you_, Jess."

Then she leaned and kissed her, lovingly, directly on the mouth.

I snorted and shook my head and removed the last scraps of the girl's shirt. It seemed my partner was stealing my lines now. I seemed to recall saying the exact same thing when it was her in this bed with her hands bound behind her back and her naked body quivering in fear.

By now all three of us were in the bed and I was stroking Ms Stanley's body idly while I watched them makeout. The blonde girl had her face all scrunched up with tears leaking out of her closed eyes but she didn't turn away this time. Bella pushed her tongue into her mouth lewdly and licked about inside it and then smiled and rose up.

"What now?" she asked me.

I gave her a smile and a shrug. "It's completely up to you, my love. What would you like?"

Bella grinned at me and then she turned to Jessica.

"Hey, Jess," she said. "Have you ever eaten pussy before?"

Jessica didn't answer. She had shuffled backward in the bed until she was backed up against the wall again. Bella smiled at her and then opened her legs to reveal the moist folds of her vagina.

Jessica shuddered from just the sight of it but the visible disgust only seemed to excite Bella. She smirked at her old friend and used her fingers to stroke her folds, utterly unashamed.

"Come here, Jess," she said. "Eat me out. Bet you're curious."

Jessica didn't move, she only remained pressed against the wall while trying to avoid looking at Bella's vagina. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"There's no need to be afraid, Ms Stanley," I told her. "Bella is quite delicious, I do assure you. Watch."

I then leaned across my loved one's lap and licked at her pussy.

Jessica moaned in horror from the display but I moaned in pleasure and I licked again and smiled and licked a little more. Bella giggled and I was glad to provide this thrill for her. All today I had thought she was the accomplice but now I was beginning to think that it was me who was the accomplice.

"You're fucking crazy," the blonde girl stammered. "And disgusting."

I rose up and smiled at her. There were traces of my lover's arousal on my tongue and I thought perhaps a taste might help improve Ms Stanley's mood.

"Come here, Ms Stanley," I said, reaching for her hair. "Allow me to show you how lovely Bella tastes."

"No. Noooo—!"

I forced my mouth on hers and kissed her with my pussy-stained tongue. She moaned in horror and tried to fight me off but I held her tight and tongued her and kept tonguing her till she gave up and whimpered.

Bella laughed and when I broke the kiss I could see that she had been watching and stroking herself. Ms Stanley coughed and sobbed and tried to lurch off the bed but I tightened my grip in her hair and forced her over to Bella's open legs.

Bella opened them a little more and smiled.

"Go ahead, Jess," she said. "Lick me."

The blonde girl whimpered and this time she didn't resist or even speak. She just sniffled to herself and started licking with little moans of disgust.

The look that passed over Bella's face was one of the most beautiful things I'd seen. Arrogance and exultation. I smiled at her, holding the other girl's face into her pussy for her. Domination suited her. She was even dominating me right now. Reducing me to her servant, only slightly better than the victim.

And I loved it.

I couldn't wait until she became a vampire. She was going to be my queen just as surely as I was hers. Her victim phase wasn't going to last forever and rightly so. The key to any relationship is equality. Partnership is the thing to strive for and it was only a matter of time till Bella and I achieved it, thoroughly and forever.

Bella laughed as her old friend licked at her pussy and her smile was positively beaming. I returned her smile and we maintained eye contact as her orgasm approached. The clumsy tongue-work of this terrified girl shoved between her legs could never make her climax as hard as I could but I could tell she was enjoying it in a different way. Her chest was heaving up and down, her breasts round and naked and so perfectly white, and finally her eyes rolled up for just a moment as the orgasm washed over her before those gorgeous brown orbs settled back on mine.

For a long moment we looked at each other while Ms Stanley continued to whimper and lick and then finally my smile curved up into a smirk and I wrenched our victim up and placed a hungry kiss on her slathered mouth.

The taste of Bella in this girl's mouth made my head swim and kiss her even harder, wrapping my arms around her and licking every last drop of Bella's arousal from her mouth. She whimpered in disgust and tried to pull away but it was limp and pointless and by now I could even detect certain symptoms of arousal in her body. Heat. Softness. A haze of pheromones mingling with mine and my lover's. It seemed Ms Stanley might be susceptible to rape and humiliation as well. How interesting.

She was crying when I released her and she had given up struggling. I settled back against the headboard and pulled her backward into my arms, holding her around her middle from behind and wrapping my legs around her.

"Shh," I whispered into her ear. "It's going to be okay. You've been such a brave girl. Just be brave a little longer, okay? Then it'll all be over."

Bella was smirking at all this and she was waiting to see what she was supposed to do. I hooked my legs around Jessica's to draw them open and then I smiled over her shoulder at Bella.

"I'll hold her still, baby," I said. "Go on, have a bit of fun with her."

Bella still had the knife in her hand but she set it aside before crawling over. Evidently she had something more erotic in mind. Jessica finally tensed up again and gave a brief fit of struggle.

"Get away from me," she sobbed. "Get away."

Bella smiled at her and leaned to her mouth. "Shut up, Jess," she whispered. "You should be flattered. Who else is gonna touch your skanky ass? Mike? Yeah, right. He was too busy ogling me to even notice you. Did you ever hook up with him after I was gone? Or is he still pathetically obsessed with me?"

Jessica sniffed and struggled limply. "Fuck you," she muttered.

Bella chuckled and began kissing her gently. "Yeah, yeah," she breathed into her mouth. "Say that to me with my tongue in your mouth."

She then put her tongue in the other girl's mouth and kissed her.

I chuckled softly and held the squirming girl still, whispering in her ear for calm, smelling her hair. It smelt nice. Coconut shampoo. And so soft and silky. I nibbled on her earlobe, the hunger stirring in my stomach and the lust stirring in my vagina. Bella's scent was slathered all over her and perhaps it would be almost the same as feeding from Bella herself. Almost.

Bella broke the kiss and grinned at her old friend.

"You getting turned on yet, Jess?" she asked. "I know I did. When Victoria did all this to me. She raped me exactly like this, you know. I bet everybody thought she killed me, but she didn't. She kept me."

Jessica sniffed and ignored all that. "Stop it," she said. "Please."

But Bella's attention had shifted to Jessica's breasts. She took them in her hands and gave them a feel. The other girl whimpered but didn't even bother trying to turn her chest away. Bella grinned at them and gave them a squeeze.

"I've seen your tits a million times in the locker room at school," she said, "but this is a little different, isn't it? They're not bad. I like them."

She began stroking them, gently, flicking her thumbs over the nipples—which visibly began to harden.

Bella looked into her old friend's wet and angry face.

"You like that, Jess?" she asked her teasingly. "You kind of do, don't you? Has anybody ever touched you like this? Or is this your first time?

Jessica glared at her. "Fuck you. You disgusting dyke."

Bella smiled at that. "Dyke? Hmm, maybe. I never thought about it. But I guess I am. I used to think it was only Victoria I was attracted to but that's obviously bullshit. Truth is, I love girls. And tits. Tits are amazing when you get used to them. Touching them and sucking them. Wanna touch mine, Jess? Well, I guess you can't with your hands taped up. But you can suck them, right? Wanna suck them?"

Jessica didn't reply, she just glared at Bella. Bella smiled and raised up on her knees and preened her large and lovely breasts toward Jessica. I smiled as well and gave the girl in my arms a threatening squeeze.

"Go ahead, Ms Stanley," I whispered to her. "I'll do it with you."

By leaning over Jessica's shoulder I could take one of Bella's nipples into my mouth and that's what I did. Bella laughed and held both of our heads to her chest, once again reducing me to her servant or victim and once again to my very great pleasure. She let us suckle at her nipples for a while and then she sat back and smiled at Jessica.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked. "Tits are nice, huh?"

Jessica sniffed and looked away. Bella laughed at her.

"Oh, don't be like that," she said. "Where's your sense of adventure? I love tits. I could suck em all day."

She then lowered her mouth to her old friend's chest and began sucking on those small pink nipples. Jessica sniffed again and continued to look away. Her attitude made me smile. She seemed to have moved past fear and into anger and sullenness. It happened sometimes when a victim thought the worst was over. She didn't know we were going to kill her too. Poor thing. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a lick inside her ear. She had proven to be a very pleasurable victim.

"Feel free to enjoy it, my dear," I whispered to her. "There's no shame in it. I think it's cute when a girl can't control herself. No matter how much she wants to."

Bella was licking at her nipples and giving them little suckles and moaning softly.

Jessica whimpered and finally tried to turn away her chest in disgust.

"Stop," she said. "Stop it."

Bella rose up from her chest and grinned. "How about I try your pussy now? You already went down on mine. It's only fair, right?"

I grinned as well. My own legs were hooked around the blonde girl's legs from behind and now I drew them open a little more, my arms still clasped around her middle to keep her still. She began to panic as Bella lowered herself to the mattress.

"No, wait," she said. "Oh god, please don't."

Bella ignored her and examined her vagina. Round, swollen, lightly furred with silky blonde hair. She smiled at it and touched it a little, making the other girl shiver in revulsion.

"Oh god," she moaned. "No."

Bella smiled at her old friend's entrance and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Mmm," she murmured. "It's not wet, but she's definitely turned on. How about if I lick here a little bit, Jess? Hm? Would you like that?"

She licked.

The other girl shivered.

I chuckled into her ear and gave her an encouraging squeeze. Not many girls could orgasm as the result of rape. Bella was one of the few and it seemed Jessica might be as well. How delightful. It was always more fun to kill them after mastering their body in the most humiliating way possible.

Bella continued licking, nice long licks that almost made me jealous. So far I was the only woman in the room who'd gone unmolested and I was quite horny. But that was okay. Today was all about Bella and her friend Jessica. I could feel the girl heating up in my arms and I was watching over her shoulder as Bella licked and licked. The poor girl was getting wet and that only made Bella lick harder, lapping up the moisture as soon as it appeared, and licking more and more and pushing her tongue into her vagina.

By now the blonde girl was whimpering from humiliation and horniness. I let my arms loosen around her middle and lowered one of my hands to her clit. She groaned as soon as I touched it and started crying as soon as I began stroking it. She was trying to hold it back but it was no use. With my finger stroking her clit and my lover's tongue licking her folds there was nothing she could do but come and eventually she did. I could hear it approaching in her voice, in her high and breathless pants, and then I could feel it in her body. The shudder that shook her to her bones and made her cry out in humiliation and pleasure and horror and self-disgust and shame.

Bella laughed into vagina and licked it a little more and I smiled and placed kisses on her flushed cheek. Such a darling victim. I was very grateful to her for providing my love with an experience she would never forget. It had been perfect.

And it wasn't over yet.

Bella licked a little more and finally she stopped and raised up and grinned and wiped her mouth. Jessica looked away from her and sniffed and cried to herself. Bella laughed and leaned to kiss me over her old friend's shoulder.

"I can't believe we made her come," she said excitedly. "Is that incredible or what?"

I chuckled and released our victim and let her slump over onto the mattress where she lay there, naked, curled up, wrists taped together behind her back.

"She has a very slutty body," I agreed.

Bella put her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. "Like mine?"

I smiled at the question. There was a slight hint of insecurity in it, as if the other girl's rape induced orgasm cast some doubt on how special I had proclaimed Bella to be. But I smiled and cupped her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Similar," I said. "But not nearly as beautiful."

She smiled at that and kissed me back. I chuckled and she chuckled too and we continued to kiss each other romantically until our victim began sobbing.

"Please," she whimpered. "Let me go. Why are you doing this? Just let me go. Please."

Bella and I pried apart and shared an eye roll and then we climbed out of the bed together.

The blonde girl seem to take heart from this, as if she thought we really were going to leave. She sat up and shrank back against the wall behind her, still begging.

"Please," she said. "Please, just…"

I grabbed the roll of duct tape and ripped off a small strip. "There, there, Ms Stanley," I said to her, pressing the tape across her mouth. "It'll be over soon. Just relax and try to be quiet, okay?"

She shrank back again, the gag giving her renewed fear. Her legs kicked out as I reached for them but I grabbed her ankles and taped them together once more. We didn't want her to scream or thrash about for the next part. A woman could often sit still and be raped but she tends to panic more when murdered.

Bella was watched me and she smiled as I put the roll of tape back on the desk.

"What now?" she asked.

There was an entire selection of toys on the desk that we hadn't used but I thought the afternoon had turned out all the more perfectly without them. It was already getting dark outside and the room was going dim. I selected one of the kitchen knives, a thinner blade more suitable for stabbing, and I turned and smiled and handed it to Bella.

"Now comes the fun part," I said.

Bella took the knife and looked at it and then she looked at the girl on the bed and back at me. "You're not tempted to keep her?" she asked. "Like you did with me?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "She's nothing like you, Bella."

Bella smiled, kind of coyly, and shrugged a shoulder. "She came from being raped, though. You could probably turn her into a slave just like me. If you wanted."

She said the last part with another flicker of insecurity in her eyes but it only made me smile. I was beyond these kinds of doubts at this point. Heidi had made me doubt Bella's specialness back during that night at the hotel and now it was Bella's old friend that made her doubt her own specialness but we had been through this already and this time I knew better.

So I smiled at her and placed my hands at her naked hips and looked into her dark and gorgeous eyes with all my love for her.

"An affinity for rape isn't the only thing that makes you special, baby," I told her softly. "There's also your strength. And spirit. Not to mention your kindness. And gentleness. You're the most affectionate and loving person I've ever met. Can you say the same for her? No. One look at her and I could tell right away she's a walking trash bag. If I kept her, I'd only want to strangle her."

Bella giggled at that, her eyes shining with tears. I wiped them with my thumb and gave her a kiss.

"So rest assured, my love," I whispered onto her lips. "Your ability to absorb a good raping is a relatively minor thing I admire about you. It's everything else I adore as well."

I kissed her and she moaned and let my tongue into her mouth. My love for her was throbbing in my chest and I meant every word of what I said. The things I had originally liked about her now seemed to be the most trivial. She moaned again as I reached for her butt, squeezing it, and the kiss only broke when there was a loud thud from the bed.

The blonde girl had fallen off.

It made both of us giggle and I almost had to recant my decision to not keep her. She was adorable, really, and she did have a similar spirit to Bella, although I'm not sure how she intended to escape all taped up like that. Perhaps she meant to wriggle like a caterpillar all the way down the stairs and into the street. But alas, the dumb bitch was destined to die, and it was time to get on with it.

I grabbed her up by the hair and threw her back onto the bed. Her naked ass was right there and I took the liberty of giving it a few vicious spanks to punish her and make her settle down. She screamed into the gag and started crying but at least she stopped trying to thrash around.

I rolled her onto her back and then I climbed into the bed and straddled her face to pin her down. She moaned into the gag with my pussy right in front of her eyes, my wet horny pussy, and I started rubbing it against her face.

Bella chuckled and I gave her a smile.

"Are you ready, baby?" I asked her.

She nodded with the knife in both hands like an instrument of ceremony. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything you want."

"Do we kill her first? Before you feed?"

I gave her a smile and a shrug, perched on our victim's face and rubbing my wet pussy into it. "We can if you want. It'll stop the beat of her heart and cause the blood to flow more slowly, but sometimes the quiet is desirable."

Bella thought about that and nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said. "I think we should kill her first. That way it'll be just me and you. She'll be gone."

"Sounds wonderful. How do you want to do her?"

She held up the knife in her hands. "Stab?"

"Wise choice," I told her with a smile, still rubbing. "Stabbing girls is always fun."

Poor Ms Stanley had heard all this while my pussy rubbed against her face and she was crying again and squirming her naked and taped up legs. By now the wetness of my pussy had loosened the tape over her mouth and it must've came loose enough for her to speak.

"No," she gasped into my pussy. "Please, don't—"

I gave her mouth a shove of my vagina and chuckled at the thrill of horniness that came over me. "Quiet, Ms Stanley," I said. "If you must do something with your mouth, why don't you lick me? Go ahead. Lick me like a good little girl and we'll let you live, I promise."

Bella smirked at that and I put a finger to my mouth for secrecy. I was lying, of course, but poor Ms Stanley in her despair might've believed me. She began licking at me feebly, sobbing at the same time, and I laughed and continue to rub myself into her mouth.

Bella was climbing into the bed and now she mounted the other girl's hips. We had her completely pinned down now, me straddling her face and my lover straddling her hips, facing each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Bella smiled at me and lowered her eyes to her friend but she couldn't see her face. All she could see was her naked and heaving tits. She grinned at them and moved the tip of her knife over her chest.

"Sorry about this, Jess," she said. Then she chuckled. "Actually, I'm not. It's the most fun I've ever had in my life."

A sob came out of the girl below us but she kept licking obediently. I was so close to orgasm now, so close. I took Bella's hands in mine and adjusted the knife point until was hovering just above her old friend's heart.

"Right here," I whispered to her. "Drive it hard and fast. Directly into her heart."

She nodded and looked down at the knife and at all of our hands around the handle. Two of those ten fingers wore diamond rings but it was impossible to tell who wore which. All four hands belonged to the same person.

Us.

Me and Bella.

United as one.

Bella lowered the tip of the knife to the other girl's skin and the other girl sobbed out loud at the prick of steel but still kept licking. I moaned pleasurably. Close, so close. Bella lifted her eyes to mine and I stared at her to let her see how dark and red they were. She smiled and applied some pressure onto the knife. A thin line of blood rolled across the shallow hill of the blonde girl's breast.

"Yes," I hissed at the approaching orgasm and the scent of blood. "Do it, my love. Do it. Do it now and we'll become true partners. There'll be nothing we can't share. Do it and—"

Bella shoved the knife down into the other girl's breastplate.

I climaxed.

It hit me like a bolt of lightning, flinging my head back in a flare of red hair and arching my spine in a scintillating shudder of orgasm. Dimly I heard a gasp from between my legs but it was quickly subsumed in the rolling waves of pleasure that crashed into me. I gasped as well, as if it was me who'd been killed, and vaguely I felt the girl below me hump up in a spasm similar to my own before subsiding again.

I was breathing deeply from the intensity of it and my mouth was smiling and after a while my head lolled to the side and rolled up again and my eyes opened. Bella was watching me and she was breathing just as deeply as I was. The girl underneath us was not breathing at all but neither of us seemed to care or notice. Bella smiled at me and her smile was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I moaned at her gently, like an animal, and leaned and kissed her while blood welled around the knife buried into the chest of the girl beneath us.

Our tongues mingled in love and decadence until finally we moaned and broke apart. We looked down at the girl below us who was now a corpse and who used to be one of Bella's best friends and then back up at each other, smiling, still breathing heavy. I looked down again and took the handle of the knife and wrenched it free and suddenly a thin fan of bright red heartblood sprayed out and spattered across Bella's chest and breasts.

The sun had set in the window and the room had darkened ominously. Bella looked down at the blood on her body and looked at me. In the darkness my eyes would've been even darker and I growled at her in hunger and took her and began licking the blood off her chest. She whimpered as my tongue passed over her nipples and all across the soft mounds of her breasts and she held my head and wove her fingers into my hair and whimpered again.

—

**AN: Whew. Gotta admit, I'm a bit nervous about this one. Hope I didn't cross any lines. As usual I tried to mingle the graphicness with a little romance and relationship development. I think it turned out really well. Let me know what you thought, okay? New chapter soon. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Whew, looks like most people loved that last one, lol. It's pretty awesome that people who reviewed earlier chapters with things like "I don't know if I can read this story…" are now reviewing with things like "Oh my god, I must be sick because I loved this chapter!" If there's one thing I was always good at as a writer, it's corrupting my readers. ;) **

**Some people were disappointed it was so tame, but don't worry. It was Bella's first time and I wanted to leave room to escalate. Personally, I thought the fact they used to be friends made it even worse than when Victoria killed the vet. The vet was just some random stranger, but Jess was an actual friend. It's a more disturbing context, at least that's how it felt to me.**

**Anyway, this chapter's a bit short. It's mostly transitional, a link to the next plot twist. ;)**

—

Chapter 20:

—

It was fully dark by the time we began to clean up. It had started raining again and the rain was roaring loudly outside and accompanied by periodic flashes of lightning in the windows and thin cracks of thunder – perfect ambience for the ghoulish task of corpse disposal.

Bella was covered in blood and kind of quiet, traumatized but in a good way. I was covered in blood as well, both of us naked, and I had dragged the body into the bathroom where I was now dismembering it with my bare hands. I was sitting on the rim with my legs inside the tub and I had a slim severed fore arm in my hands. Bella was kneeling on the tiles outside, watching me avidly, and she shivered as I snapped the forearm in half. Pointy white bone poked up through the skin but no blood dripped. Ms Stanley had been well-drained.

I dropped the pieces of arm back into the pile of gore in the tub. Her head was separated, her eyes wide and gaping, her pale hair stained pinkish red, and her arms were also in pieces. Only her lower body was still intact and it was time to break it up. Both legs were attached to the hips and now I split them in half, planting a foot in the fork of her crotch and pulling the legs apart like a wish bone. The entire pelvis split down the seam of the buttocks in a sickening squelch of wet rending ligaments and bonecouplings and a loud crack of thunder outside caused Bella to jump in fright.

I chuckled at her and continued my ghastly work. She smiled at her own jumpiness and continued to watch, somewhat mesmerized by both the gore and the power of my vampire strength. I had both of the legs separated by now and she shook her head in mock sympathy as I licked at the blood stained thigh like an icecream.

"Poor Jess," she said. "I almost feel bad."

I smirked at her. "Almost?"

She smirked as well and gave a shrug. "Almost."

I chuckled as I lowered the leg to my lap and broke it over my knee like a piece of firewood. Bella cringed at the sound and sighed and shook her head once more.

"She really was kind of hot, though, huh?"

"Mmm, she was very nice."

"Did she taste good?"

"She was divine, but you know what they say; the best meals are those shared with loved ones."

I flashed her a smile, more sinister than the flash of lightning in the window behind me, and then I leaned over the pile of body parts in the tub and pressed my lips to hers. She had raised up on her knees slightly to close the distance and she moaned softly as she returned the kiss before breaking apart and gazing into my red and well-fed eyes.

"I guess we're true partners now, huh?" she asked softly.

"We always were, but yes. We are. All that remains is you to become a vampire but that's merely a formality at this point."

She nodded and sat back on the tiles as I went back to work. "Can we do it soon? I don't want to wait anymore. I don't care if I'll be frozen at eighteen forever. I kind of like being young, anyway."

I nodded as well, snapping the calf in half before reaching for the other leg. "I'm quite anxious to turn you as well," she said. "Perhaps the sooner the better. I can't imagine you attaining any more perfection in the following years than what you possess now. We'll talk about it when we get home, okay?"

She smiled brightly. "Okay."

Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled outside. I finished up with the other leg and now Bella reached into the tub and took hold of the head. She lifted it, surprised at the dead weight of the heavy skull—like a bowling ball—and smiled at the pale and blood smeared face of her old friend as she stroked back the blonde hair with one hand.

"Sorry, Jess," she said.

Ms Stanley stared at her with empty blue eyes. Bella kissed her cold dead lips and then giggled and set the head back among the other pieces of her.

I shook my head with a smile and reached for a garbage bag.

Once we had the corpse stored in several garbage bags we set about cleaning the rest of the house. The mattress was quite bloody but it didn't take long to shred with my bare hands and stuff into a few more garbage bags. A little bit of blood had gotten on the walls and carpet as well but there were plenty of cleaning chemicals under the sink and soon there was little trace of any violent occurrence there at all. All that remained was safely stashed away in garbage bags and in the shared memory of our hearts.

Finally we cleaned the tub and went for a shower. Most of the blood on my beloved's body had already been licked off but there were still streaks of pale pink over her breasts and legs. I washed it all away with soap and my bare hands, cleansing every inch of her from the stain of her victim. There was dried blood in her hair too and it washed away in a pink swirl down the drain as she rinsed it out and smiled and lifted her lips to mine for a kiss. I kissed her under the warm water and moaned into her mouth and continued kissing her for a long time. After the dirtiness of feeding it was nice to be clean again.

Once the house was taken care of we drove out into the woods with the garbage bags in the back of the SUV. It was still raining very heavily and I told her she could wait in the car but she didn't want to. She even offered to carry some of the bags but I wouldn't let her. I carried them all myself, almost a dozen of them with little bits and pieces of dead girl in them, and we began hiking uphill through the wet and dripping rocks. Bella followed, stumbling on tree roots, soaked to the bone already, hugging herself against the cold. Eventually we came to a deep gully that was filled with rainwater and here was where the late Ms Stanley would be interred.

I tossed the bags over the edge of the bluff, one by one, and you could hear them plop into the water even over the rain. Bella had her hands buried in the pits of her jacket and she spoke loudly over the thunder.

"Can I throw some?"

I smiled at her and nodded at the pile of bags. She grinned and began helping me throw them over the edge, a helpful accomplice.

"Is this how you always dispose of victims?" she asked, fairly yelling over the rain.

"Most of the time," I answered her, just as loudly. "It's generally preferable to leave behind a missing person's case as opposed to a corpse."

"Do you think this could be traced back to me and you?"

"It's possible, but unlikely, and either way they'll never find us, much less apprehend us."

She nodded at that and threw another bag into the ravine. I smiled at her and watched her, proud of how she was asking questions, learning.

Once the body was disposed of we hiked back to the car and drove back into town. It might've been wiser to head back to Seattle this very night but I didn't want Bella to sleep in the car after such an ordeal. I wanted her to sleep in a bed. With me.

By the time we got back to the motel it wasn't even midnight, which really seemed to surprise her. I reminded her that it was only about four in the afternoon when we had begun. Still, she was exhausted—exhausted and satisfied in a way she had never experienced before. I took her for another shower so that I could strip her out of her rain-soaked clothes and warm her up a little and then I took her to bed. She waited for me under the covers while I turned off the light and then turned off the bedside lamp as well and she giggled in the dark as I climbed into the bed and made love to her in perfect blackness—much like how death must be itself.

She didn't seem to require any comfort or soothingness but she certainly didn't object to it. I climbed on top of her body and let her feel me smother her, pressing my breasts into hers and moaning as I kissed her and stroked her hair. She moaned as well and let her hands roam my back and my buttocks. I kissed her for a very long time, over an hour. Slowly and gently and with all the love I felt for her. And I did love her so much. Eventually I lowered myself under the covers and began kissing her netherlips instead, making her moan even louder. I moaned as well, hooking my arms around her thighs and pushing my tongue in deep. More delicious than blood. Her breathing became high and fast and finally her legs tightened around my head in an orgasm that made her whimper.

Afterwards I chuckled and slithered back to her side, letting our bodies brush together. She whimpered again and sniffed in the dark. She sounded like she was crying but I knew she wasn't. Not about that. She stirred beside me and tried to go down on me but I stopped her and drew her to my side and whispered for her to just sleep. I could tell how exhausted she was. She cuddled against my side, still breathing heavy, and said that she'd do me in a minute. She just needed to get her breath first. But I chuckled in the dark and held her and stroked her gently and whispered for her to go to sleep.

She didn't reply, she just lay there with her head on my chest. I continued stroking her, her skin so soft and smooth under my hands, and after a while I spoke again.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked her softly.

"I don't know," she said. "Do you think I'll have nightmares?"

"No," I said, chuckling softly. "You won't."

"How do you know?"

I gave her a squeeze in the dark and whispered over the sound of rain outside. "Because you _are_ the nightmare, my love," I said. "A dark dream come true."

A wet chuckle came out of her, a small sniff of happiness. "I love you, Victoria."

"I love you too, baby," I said, and placed a kiss in her hair.

She snuggled closer to me, wrapping a leg around mine under the covers, and soon after she was asleep.

The storm cleared in the night and she slept all the way till morning, silently like a lamb. I stayed with her the entire time, even though I was tempted to go get her some breakfast so that she could eat right away. She hadn't eaten at all yesterday, aside from her somewhat carnivorous devouring of her old friend's pussy. I was slightly nervous about how she might feel about all that today but only slightly. Her enthusiasm yesterday had done nothing but reassure me that we truly were destined to be together. She was my other half just as surely as I was hers. She had taken care of her friend exactly the same way as I had taken care of her—only without the happy ending Bella and I now enjoyed.

She had been asleep for almost twelve hours when she finally woke, stirring adorably in the sunlight from the window before fluttering open her sleepy eyes. The first thing she did was smile and kiss me. As if it was any other morning. I kissed her back, stroking aside her hair, and asked her how she felt. She giggled and said she had to pee. I giggled as well.

She used the toilet while I went for a quick shower and then she got into the shower while I went out to get her some breakfast. I found a hamburger place and ordered her half a dozen different kinds of muffins, egg, bacon, sausage. She hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. She was done in the shower by the time I came back and she was dressed in her jeans and hoody. I handed her the brown paperbag and the scent made her eyes light up hungrily like a cat waiting for breakfast. She took the bag eagerly and settled down on the bed to eat, sitting crosslegged in the middle of the mattress and taking a huge bite of the first muffin she pulled out of the bag.

I sat down on the edge of the bed to watch, pleased she had an appetite. She took another huge bite, almost half the muffin gone already, and moaned and nodded.

"Mmm," she said. "I'm starving."

I'd bought her a diet soda as well and I smiled as I handed it to her. "Eat up, but be quick," I said. "We have to leave as soon as possible. It's not safe for you here. Anybody could recognize you and I'm sure Ms Stanley's absence has been noticed by her parents by now."

Bella snorted. "They're probably happy to get rid of her."

I shook my head, smiling, and let her eat for a while, sitting there on the edge of the bed, watching her, searching for any signs of trauma. She slurped at the soda and grabbed another muffin out of the bag hungrily. I smiled as she bit into it.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

My tone made her look up. She knew exactly what I mean and she took the question seriously enough to think about it for a second before shrugging.

"Fine," she said.

I continued looking at her. She grew embarrassed and giggled and slurped again from the straw.

"Seriously," she said. "I'm fine."

I nodded, still watching her. "Good," she said. Then I added: "Because you do realize we'll be doing it all over again in a couple weeks, right?"

She had been going to take another bite of her muffin. Now she lowered it.

I could tell right away that hadn't occurred to her, at least not consciously. On the surface she had perhaps thought yesterday was sort of a onetime thing. Not something she would do again. And again. And again.

Forever.

It was occurring to her now, though, and I was watching her face in the filtered gray light of the motel room. First surprise, then a chuckle. Then another chuckle.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I didn't think of that."

I raised a teasing brow. "Still fine?"

She grinned and took another huge bite of her muffin. "Fuck yeah," she said. "I can't wait. Next time it'll be even better. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed about Jess now that I think about it. Can't believe I actually went down on her skanky ass. I should've raped her with the knife instead."

She took another chomp of her muffin and I chuckled and shook my head. Yesterday had been absolutely perfect and there was absolutely nothing to be disappointed about. She was just being silly. Still, I waved a hand and played along.

"Well, it was your first time," I said. "A girl is always reticent her first time. You'll have plenty more opportunities to experiment, don't worry."

She nodded and munched on a mouthful. "How soon?"

"A couple weeks, maybe."

"I guess next time it has to be a total stranger, though, huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Can it at least be someone hot? Like you?"

I laughed at that and gave her a suspicious look. "Why like me, my love? Do you have any repressed aggression toward me that you'd like to express on a clone?"

She grinned at that and gave a shrug. "Not that I know of."

I shook my head and then I smiled and stood up and went around the side of the bed so that I could climb behind her and wrap my arms around her middle while she ate.

"Well, we'll shop around," I said, resting my chin on her shoulder. "The perk of doing a stranger is the ability to seduce her first or even date her. It adds a certain something to the experience. Any ogre can kidnap and rape a girl, but it takes a seductress to guide her into the trap with wile and willingness."

She nodded and kept eating. She was on her third muffin by now and most of the soda was gone. I watched her over her shoulder, steadily breathing the scent of her shampooed hair and soap cleaned skin—all mingled with the subtle aroma of egg and sausage muffin—and then I sighed and tightened my arms around her middle a little.

"We also have to consider leaving Seattle." I whispered.

I heard a quizzical frown in her voice. "Why?"

I chuckled once. Why indeed. Mostly it was because I was worried about what Heidi might try next but I couldn't fully explain that to Bella without revealing that I had concealed a small incident of stripping and tit sucking from her. Damn you, Heidi, for forcing me to keep secrets from the woman I love.

So instead I simply took a deep breath, as if it were simply something on my mind, and gave a shrug. "Why not? Heidi still worries me and the magnitude of our crimes means we'll never be able to move completely freely through the west coast. We need to head east and eventually to Europe."

I thought she might object a little but she seemed rather preoccupied by the remnants of her last muffin. "What about Leah?"

"We'd have to say goodbye, I suppose."

"Could we…?"

She let the question trail off and I had to laugh.

"No," I told her, releasing my embrace around her middle. "We're not killing Ms Clearwater."

She pouted at me as I gathered up her trash off the bed and stuffed it all into the brown paperbag. She removed the lid on her soda and tipped back the last mouthful and then she handed me the empty cup.

"Fine," she said. "Anyway, I don't care. I'll do whatever you want. You wanna go, we'll go."

I had climbed off the bed and now I threw the trash into the receptacle by the door. Her words and the unconditional trust and love in them had given me a warm glow. She was still sitting in the middle of the bed, crosslegged with her hands in her lap, and I gave her a loving smile.

"Why, that's very submissive of you, Ms Swan," I said.

She giggled. "Thanks."

I laughed and made a gesture with one hand. "Well, to be honest, that wasn't necessarily a compliment."

But she grinned and rose from the bed and strode over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes, it was," she said.

Then she kissed me. A firm loving kiss directly onto my mouth. I kissed her back, the glow in my chest intensifying, and then she broke apart and gazed at me with a smile.

"I belong to you, Victoria," she said. "Wherever you wanna go, all you have to do is take me with you."

I returned her smile, loving her so much, and cupped her face. "I think it would be for the best. A fresh start. Away from any possibility of bumping into Heidi. Or your old protectors. Dear Edward would likely seek me harm for what I've done to you."

She chuckled and smirked. "I think at this point it's pretty clear he's forgotten I exist, Victoria."

"Perhaps," I whispered, still cupping her cheek, gazing into her dark and wonderful eyes. "Although it's difficult to imagine letting go of a girl as perfect as you."

She smiled at that. Then she lifted her lips and kissed me again.

Within the hour we were packed and on the road again, coasting down the highway in our bright red sportscar. Bella rode with her window down and her hair blowing around her face, smiling into the wind and gazing out at the racing forest that blurred by. She didn't speak much and I was happy to let her sit there and reflect and enjoy the afterglow. It was quite amazing how proud of herself she was and she wasn't even a vampire yet. After she became a vampire and experienced not only the thrill of murder but the sustenance of blood—then she would know a true glow.

It wasn't a long drive and soon we were passing through Port Angeles. Once again we passed the Uptown Inn where we had first stayed as a couple—a rather unwilling couple—and this time it was my own mind that wandered. When we had passed through this town two days ago I had marvelled at how much the girl had changed since the first time we had passed through. Now we were passing through a third time and even in just these two days she was unrecognizable again. I smiled at her as we emerged back onto the highway leading out of town. Her face was so serene, so satisfied. Her hair whipping in the wind through the window as her thoughts no doubt dwelled on that moment where she had plunged the knife into her old friend's chest. They say you lose a piece of your soul every time you take another person's life but perhaps the people that say that have never done it.

It was mid-afternoon by the time we got back to Seattle and now she became chatty again. She said it would be pretty awesome to live in New York or even London. Phoenix had far too much sun and Forks was a small town shit hole—her words, not mine. I was glad she was responding favourably to the idea of relocating and it filled me with hope. Heidi was the main reason I didn't want to remain in Seattle but even without Heidi perhaps a fresh start was exactly what we needed. Somewhere safe where we could settle down and turn Bella into a vampire.

The sun was just beginning to set when we pulled up outside our house. I fetched the bags from the trunk and Bella smiled as she waited for me to unlock the front door.

"So how soon do you think we'll leave?" she asked me excitedly.

I slipped the key into the lock. "Why not tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Sure. We'll hit the open road with barely a bag packed. It'll be fun."

She giggled as the door swung open. "Anything you say, Victoria."

I smiled and held it open for her as she went in, grinning at me and walking backwards. I had both overnight bags in one hand and I had to juggle them a bit as I pulled the door closed. Then I turned around and froze and dropped both bags to the floor.

There were four vampires in our living room.

Bella noticed them at the same time and gasped. There was no light on in the living room and in the dark orange light of the dusk leaking through the windows they had almost seemed to be melding into the shadows. Four of them. All female.

I stepped forward, leaving the bags on the floorboards where I had dropped them, and urged Bella behind me to protect her.

"Well," I said to our intruders. "Isn't this a surprise. And who might you be?"

Three of them looked toward the woman by the stairs who seemed to be their leader. She was blonde and wrapped in a chinchilla coat and her eyes were—

—yellow.

She took a step forward, sauntering, unsmiling, and spoke in a clear voice.

"My name is Tanya," she said. "These are my coven mates, Irena, Kate, and Carmen. We're friends of the coven from whom you stole that girl."

—


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Glad you guys liked the cliffy. ;P**

**Before the chapter, though, I have to remind you; in this story there's no special powers, no wolves, and no Volturi. I mentioned that in the very first AN, but some of you kind of forgot, lol. I don't want the story to get overburdened with all those plot mechanics. I mean, if Victoria could sense danger and Alice could see the future and Heidi could sexually enslave people and the Volturi wanted to kill every vampire who drew attention to themselves – when would Victoria and Bella ever have time to just fall in love? That's one thing I never liked about the books. Everything happened through gimmick special powers while the characters themselves just sat around and did nothing. The worst example is that final battle in Breaking Dawn. Cullens vs Volturi, and…nothing happens. They just stare at each other while Bella's power cancels out all the other powers. Wow. Epic.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter, lol. Danali's at last. It's been a long wait, huh? :)**

—

Chapter 21:

—

I raised my eyebrows at her choice of words.

"_Stole_?" I echoed. "A rather bold accusation, and rather disrespectful to Bella herself, implying that she belonged to this other coven you speak of like some kind of slave."

Bella glared at the woman and stepped forward. "Yeah."

The girl's tone took them off guard and they all shared a glance. I smiled and drew her back to my side. She came willingly and stood there obediently, like a dog recalled to its master. The gesture made my heart glow.

The other women stood around in the dusky light from the windows, not quite knowing what to make of this, and I took the moment to assess their positions. Their leader, the blonde woman in the chinchilla coat, was facing me directly in the center of the living area, and there were two other blondes flanking us on both sides, one of them by the sofa, the other by the mantle. One of them was smaller and dressed kind of casual in tight babyblue jeans and the other was taller and more elegantly attired in beige colored coat with a skirtsuit underneath.

The forth woman, who was much darker than her coven-mates—perhaps of Spanish decent—was circling around behind us to block the front door. She was wearing a red sundress and red high heels and I couldn't help noticing as I glanced back at her that she really looked quite ravishing.

But when people break into your home with the possible intention of doing you harm it's rarely wise to admire their fashion sense. So I turned back to their leader and gazed about at the silence and then smiled.

"Well?" I said. "Would you mind telling me what you're doing here, having broken into our private home and arranged yourselves so menacingly?"

The leader's blonde brows drew into a frown. "We're here to rescue the girl."

"Rescue?" I parroted. I looked about and drew the girl closer in a faux-panic, as if perhaps a piano might fall on her from above. "Rescue her from what? Is she in danger?"

Bella smiled at that and the smile visibly disconcerted our intruders. The blonde subordinates glanced at each other, the smaller one almost smiling, the taller one looking rather annoyed, and the blonde leader glared at us. I smiled at her.

"No," I said. "The only danger I see here is from you lot."

She held her glare on me for a second and then she softened and turned her amber eyes to address Bella.

"Bella, I know we've never met before, but I'm a friend of Edward's," she said. "I need you to—"

"Don't speak to Bella," I snapped at her. "Speak to me."

Bella was still standing at my side protectively, holding on to my arm, frowning around at these blonde intruders—and one Latina. Their leader looked angry at the interruption but I was determined not to betray any weakness here. Although I was outnumbered and in very great danger, the moral high ground was entirely on my side—which was rather unusual. Perhaps a rescue attempt would've been more appropriate a month or so ago – before the poor thing had been raped into happy submission.

For a moment no one spoke. The other two blonde women exchanged glances, perhaps some silent words as well. The smaller one in the cute jeans seem curious at how this was unfolding and the taller one in the beige skirtsuit seemed annoyed.

I glanced at them all and then finally raised an eyebrow at their leader.

"So, where is Edward?" I asked her. "Is he here as well? Or is he too much of a coward to come reclaim his stolen _property_ himself?"

I laid emphasis on the word property, making full use of the high ground I found myself on. The blonde leader became even more annoyed and she glared at me.

"Edward knows nothing about this," she said. "We wanted to recover the girl before alarming him unnecessarily."

Then she turned to Bella and softened her face and voice again.

"He left you for your own good, Bella," she said gently, as if she thought maybe the girl was a little confused. "You were in danger while you were with him. He—"

Once again I interrupted.

"Kindly address your remarks to me, Ms…?"

She turned her cold yellow eyes to mine. "Call me Tanya."

I gave her a sardonic smile. "Tanya, then," I said. "Let me be clear, Tanya. Edward abandoned Bella. From there, her obligation to him ended. As did yours, since you obviously fancy yourself to have one."

The other women in the room had been silent so far but now the taller one in the skirtsuit decided to speak. Irena, if I remembered the introductions correctly.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she demanded at me. "Heidi said you were holding her prisoner?"

"Ah, Heidi," I said, finally realizing what was really going on here. I had been so preoccupied by the immediate danger that I hadn't considered how they knew about us or even found us. "Yes, she did mention a coven from Alaska who was staying in town. A coven that was good friends with those Cullen people. I suppose that coven is you, correct?"

Their leader shot her coven mate a small glare, as if not too approving of her speaking out of turn, and then turned the glare to me.

"Correct," she said.

"Well, no wonder then," I said, almost jovially, as if this was just a misunderstanding. "I suppose that's how you found us as well, hm? It seems you've been manipulated, my good Tanya. Heidi has a grudge against me and no doubt she sought to use your friendship with the Cullens to somehow set you against me. Did you not think it was suspicious how she revealed Bella's apparent abduction only when it suited her?"

Tanya didn't answer that but my attempt at civility only seemed to anger her further.

"I know who you are," she said.

The statement was rather chilling. It implied more than it told.

"And who am I?" I asked her.

"You're the mate of the man who almost killed Bella," she said. "You think Edward never told us about you? We were prepared to go to Forks ourselves before your mate so unceremoniously had his head removed from his body and burnt to ashes."

I had to bite my tongue for a moment to avoid saying something I might regret. Bella was still holding my arm and she looked up at me in concern. It was the look that gave me strength and I gave her a small smile before turning back to my accuser.

"James was not my mate," I said.

She didn't seem to believe me. "No?"

"No," I said, and then added in a very steady voice: "Bella is my mate."

Dead silence in the room.

No sound of breathing, not even from Bella. None of the intruders seemed to even have any inkling of how to respond to that. They just stood there in the failing light from the windows, an orange cast to their pale and supernatural faces, half-shrouded in shadow. They might not've believed me but the proof was right here. Bella was at my side and the only things she was afraid of were these intruders.

I glanced at them, one by one. The smaller one in the jeans, Kate I think it was, glanced at their leader in doubt, as if having second thoughts about their rescue mission. The one called Irena, the taller one in the skirtsuit, was just frowning as if she didn't particularly care. The last one, the Spanish woman behind us who was named Carmen, was standing on a tilted hip with her arms folded under her breasts, mostly just looking angry and sexy in her red dress.

I turned back to their leader and even saw doubt on her own face. Just a little, but enough that might be encouraged.

"It's true what I said," I told her. "Heidi manipulated you. She probably hoped you would inform Edward himself so that he would come take Bella forcibly. Insofar as that's concerned, I thank you for your discretion in not telling him. While I'm not pleased with having my house broken into and being confronted like this, I can appreciate it's better than many other alternatives."

They listened to all this in silence and I turned a smile to Bella. She was still at my side and she returned the smile and gave my arm a squeeze. The affection between us was highly obvious, even to all these intruders, and finally I turned back to their leader.

"However," I went on. "The fact remains that Bella requires no rescue and that you have no business here."

The two other blondes looked at their leader. They seemed willing to let this go but they also seemed to require their leader's direction. Their leader didn't even look at them. She was focused on me and slowly her dark yellow eyes narrowed into another glare.

"You really think we're going to leave the girl with a monster like you?" she asked me in a soft and menacing voice. "You killed her father. Along with at least three other people in her hometown. You kidnapped her and you've been keeping her hostage all this time and you've somehow terrified her into obedience. You think we didn't investigate what you've been up to?"

"That's true," I said, no sense denying it. "But what your investigation may have failed to revealed is that…"

I gave Bella another smile and then turned the smile to Tanya.

"…Bella kind of liked it," I said.

A surprised snort of laughter came from the one called Kate, as if she thought that was kind of kinky. Bella smiled at her. The one called Irena exhaled a breath uncomfortably and the woman behind us, Carmen, frowned even deeper. I smiled at her over my shoulder, checking her position, and turned back to Tanya.

Tanya was unmoved.

"You're sick," she said.

I laughed and turned to Bella. "Well, why don't we ask Bella? Bella, how do you feel about all this?"

Bella turned to Tanya and spoke directly to her in a clear voice.

"I feel that Edward and all his friends can go fuck themselves," she said.

Kate grinned at that and Irena frowned. Tanya seemed slightly disturbed. I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Well," I said. "There you have it. A bit vulgar perhaps, but succinct enough for no misunderstandings, yes?"

Tanya ignored me and kept her attention on Bella. "Bella, you have to come with us," she said, very gently. "I know you might be confused right now, but you can't stay with this person. We'll take you back to Edward, don't worry."

This time I didn't interrupt since Bella was obviously more than capable of speaking for herself. She glared at the blonde woman's offer.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said.

"You have to," Tanya insisted. "You're not safe with this person."

"I thought I wasn't safe with Edward?"

"You weren't safe _because_ of this person."

Bella shook her head in exasperation. I knew how she felt. Tanya was becoming distressed and she seemed quite genuinely concerned for the girl's safety and mental state.

"Bella, you have to listen to me," she said. "Edward has been almost catatonic since leaving you. Shut off from the world. It may seem like he'd forgotten about you, but the opposite couldn't be more true. He can't live without you, Bella. Literally. If he knew everything that's happened to you…"

She trailed off and this time I did interrupt.

"Yes, well, that's all very sad," I said, "but all the same, I think it's time for you people to leave. So if you wouldn't mind…?"

Tanya straightened up and glared at me more dangerously than any glare previous. "We came here to recover the girl and that's all. We were even going to let you live. We're not the types who enjoy taking lives, regardless of how much they deserve it."

I raised a brow. "And?"

Tanya looked at her coven mates. They had gone serious and the Spanish one behind us was still preventing access to the front door. I swept my own eyes over them, ready to defend myself, and back to their leader. Tanya spoke coldly.

"And now we're willing to make an exception," she said. "So here's how we'll do this. Hand her over and we'll let you live. Otherwise will kill you right now."

The offer disgusted me and I didn't answer it. She let the silence stretch for a moment and then she spoke again.

"One way or another, we can't leave her in the clutches of a monster like you," she said.

I looked down at Bella. The sun was almost completely down outside and in the dim light her face was afraid—of _them_. This was why I knew we had to leave Seattle as soon as possible. I knew it was only a matter of time before Heidi tried something. I just never thought…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

All eyes swung to the heavy oak frame, yellow, red, and one pair of beautiful dark brown. The Spanish woman was still guarding the door and there was no way for me to answer it. But I knew there was only one person who could possibly be visiting so I called out.

"Come in, Ms Clearwater!"

The intruders shot me a round of glares. The door was already being unlocked from the outside. As the landlady of the building she had keys right on her key chain. Lucky.

She came in smiling, slightly surprised at our guests, and flipped on the light switch.

"Hey," she said. "How'd you know it was me?"

I returned her smile and gave a smirk to our intruders. "Oh, just a lucky guess," I said. "A very lucky guess."

Tanya was frowning darkly. The others shifted awkwardly. With a stranger present, a regular human, there was now nothing they could do without risking exposure. They could neither harm me nor take Bella. All thanks to our lovely young landlady.

Leah had a few envelopes in her hand and she gave them to me.

"I saw you were back, so I thought I'd bring over your mail quickly," she said. "It's just junk."

There was a peculiar coyness in her otherwise tough-girl demeanor—shyness in a black leather jacket—and I couldn't hep grinning. "Why, Leah, I'm starting to believe you keep our mail deliberately as an excuse to see us."

She smiled and didn't answer. It might've actually been a little true.

She was looking around at our visitors and just now she seemed to realize that none of them were smiling and perhaps she'd walked in on an argument or something.

"So what's going on?" she asked. "Friends of yours?"

The question was lightly sarcastic but I smiled. "Something like that."

She grinned. "If you guys are organizing an orgy, you better count me in."

It was a joke and she laughed to make sure everyone knew. I laughed as well and Bella giggled. Of the Denali women only the one named Kate cracked a smile.

Leah could tell she had interrupted something and now she began to back toward the door.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said. "I better…"

But of course I couldn't let her leave. She was the only thing right now that was preventing these intruders from killing me or taking Bella or both.

"No, no, no, please stay a while," I said, gesturing her toward the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee, Ms Clearwater? Come, let me make you some coffee."

She nodded a couple times, kind of surprised at the offer considering my guests evidently weren't pleased, and followed me into the kitchen area. Bella stayed close to my side as well and kept herself well out of reach of our blonde friends, only relaxing when she made it around the other side of the kitchen counters.

They watched her go and the four of them gathered in a group in the middle of the living area, none of them quite knowing what to do. I smiled at them as I got the coffeemachine going and called out to them.

"Tanya, would you like some coffee as well? Perhaps a muffin or a scone?"

Tanya glared at me silently. Bella was smirking from beyond the safety of the kitchen counters and Tanya gave her a bit of a glare too before turning back to me.

"I think it's time for us to be going," she said. "But we'll be back."

I didn't like the sound of that but I refused to show any fear. "Oh, I'm sure you will."

Leah had sat on a stool and she was observing all this with a bit of confusion and amusement, the tension in the room painfully obvious and yet of no readily apparent source. Bella glanced at me but we couldn't talk about it just yet. Our guests were already filing out the door, several of them casting dark glances over their shoulders, and once they were gone I felt a rush of relief followed by a stronger rush of anxiety.

I had almost lost Bella.

She had almost been taken.

But there wasn't time to dwell on that right now and we still had a guest. Ms Clearwater had perhaps saved my life, even if she didn't know, so I made sure to dote on her a bit, fixing her a delicious cup of coffee with cream and sugar and even forcing a few fat-free cookies on her as well. It was gratitude, of course, but I also needed her to stay as long as possible, or at least until I could be sure those Denali women were gone.

It was already dark by now and Leah couldn't stay long. I considered making her stay for dinner and perhaps a threeway but I'm sure neither Bella nor I were quite in the mood and maybe the situation would be better handled by ourselves. I did make her eat at least half the packet of biscuits, however, and we chatted for at least half an hour about a boy she had met. She was explaining how she wasn't all that into him, even though he was great. She said she kind of wished she could try dating a girl and I joked that she must've changed her mind from when she claimed she wasn't interested in women romantically. She laughed at that but didn't comment.

Soon it was time for her to go and for extra safety Bella and I followed her out, keeping to her company until we were actually in the car. I drove away from the house at high speeds, checking the windows and rearview mirrors, just in case. I didn't anticipate any kind of violent confrontation in public that involved them hijacking the car but one could never be too careful. I drove for a long time in one direction and then I swung in a different direction and then another before finally turning the car downtown until we came to a nice expensive hotel where we could pass the night.

The hotel, ironically, was the Paramount—the same hotel where Bella and I shared that fateful threeway with Heidi. It was a place I was familiar with which could come in handy if the girl's self-appointed rescuers were able to track us. I didn't think they would, though, not any time soon. I didn't plan to stay here longer than one night. Bella and I hadn't had much of a chance to speak yet and before we went upstairs I took her into the dining room so that she could have something to eat for dinner. While she ate I kept an eye on all the entrances an exits, in case we had been followed without me realizing. But we weren't and each passing minute gave me confidence. We would be safe here. _Bella_…would be safe here.

It was past 9PM when we went upstairs to one of the suites I'd managed to acquire. It was much the same as the suite we had shared with Heidi. Marble coffeetable and marble mantle over the fireplace where a pair of deer antlers hung on the wall. A basket of white and yellow roses. Warmly lit bathroom in mellow yellow tile. We hadn't been able to pack any new bags but our old bags were still packed from our trip to Forks and we had managed to grab them off the living room floor as we left. Bella sighed and slung her bag onto one of the beds. There were two of them, both queen-size. I placed my own bag beside and moved over to the window and looked out. The streets below were very small and dark and cars were moving up and back in perfect silence.

"This is so fucked up," Bella said from behind me. "Who the fuck do they think they are, just barging into our lives and thinking they know what's best for me?"

I turned to her and smiled wittily. "A habit they picked up from your old boyfriend, I expect."

She didn't seem to be in a cheerful mood. She was worried and upset and she sighed as she sat down on the bed heavily.

"So what now?" she asked glumly. "What are we supposed to do now?"

I went over to her and sat beside her to put my arms around her soothingly. "Now, we wait. They won't be able to track you here, so don't worry. We're safe."

But she sighed again and she didn't seem all that reassured. "How come we don't just leave Seattle? That was the original plan, wasn't it? Weren't we going to leave tonight?"

"Yes, but this could prove to be very complicated, especially if they alert their friends. I'd prefer to have it settled before moving on."

"And how do we settle it? By killing them?"

I smiled at the suggestion. Very vicious. And yes, under other circumstances, it would be quite an elegant—and entertaining—solution. But these were vampires. Four of them. My chances against all four were not particularly strong. Even if I turned Bella into a vampire and took advantage of her newborn strength, it would be very risky. For both of us.

So I shook my head and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary," I said. "They didn't seem unreasonable, just misunderstanding. Once I explain the particulars of our relationship I'm sure they'll be content to leave us be."

She nodded at that but she didn't seem too sure. I smiled and stroked hair away from her face to admire how beautiful she was and I went on.

"Our one bit of luck is that they haven't informed your old protectors about this," I said. "Dealing with them as well would likely require a little more than conversation. Especially your former mate."

Her eyes shifted slightly and she went silent for a second. Then she looked at me.

"Do you think what she said was true?" she asked hesitantly. "That Edward is catatonic without me?"

I smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "Yes, I think it's true. Like I keep telling you, Bella. The loss of a girl as perfect as you would shrive the soul of any man. Or woman."

"But if that's true, how could he not know anything that's happened to me? How could he not keep track of me?"

"Perhaps it's the only way he could handle it. A total break."

She shook her head and looked away. She was silent for a minute with a head full of anger and confusion and then she snorted and shook her head again.

"Well, fuck him," she said. "He cut me off because he wanted me to move on and be happy with someone else, and that's exactly what I did. With you."

"Quite right," I whispered with a smile, and then I leaned to kiss her.

She moaned and responded to the kiss very gratefully, as if she really needed it. I was still cupping her cheek and after a while I lowered my hand and slipped it into the warmth of her jacket and caressed the softness of her breast through her top. She moaned some more and I gave it a squeeze before lowering the hand again to her lap.

She parted her knees slightly, the two of us sitting on the edge of the bed. I was caressing my tongue against hers, very deliberately and affectionately, and then I began rubbing the crotch of her jeans. She moaned very deeply at that and I could almost feel the wave of warmth roll over her. I continued rubbing her, turning her on and turning her thoughts away from the man she used to love, and she moaned and wrapped her arms around me and eventually broke the kiss to pant and gaze into my eyes.

"Oh god," she whispered. "Keep touching me, Victoria. Don't stop."

I pressed my mouth again to hers and whispered into it.

"I won't," I said.

And I meant it.

I'd never stop touching her. Never stop loving her.

Never.

She was already shifting backward on the bed and I helped her undress, first unbuttoning her jeans. She lay there with her legs open as I unzipped them, gazing up at me with her flushed face. I pulled the jeans down and pulled off her boots and socks as well and then I kissed the insides of her thighs a little and the fabric of her panties as well before bringing by mouth back to her lips. She moaned into the kiss and kissed me back as I removed her jacket and top and her bra as well, revealing her breasts for me to take them in my hands and kiss them and suckle at her nipples.

She helped me with my own clothes as well and soon we were naked and tangled together on the bed. For a long time we merely fondled each other. For over an hour. She was sucking at one of my nipples and I whimpered and watched her. Watched her tongue lick at the stiff nub that peaked the large mound of my breast. I was stroking her hair and eventually she bought her lips back to my mouth. I kissed her fervently, almost desperately. The more my arousal grew so did my love. I growled into her mouth and groped her buttocks, her soft, fleshy, warm little buttocks. Mine. They belonged to me. All of her. Her body and her whole heart as well. Everything was mine. I loved her so much and I swooped to her wet vagina and swiftly licked her into a gushing orgasm.

The sounds of it rang in my ears and my heart and the smile she bestowed upon me afterwards was a smile she would never give any other. My Bella. She thanked me with a kiss and then she thanked me again by returning the gesture, shifting down between my legs and sensually eating me out like a fine dessert. I watched her and petted her head, my heart throbbing with how much I loved her, and after a while I climaxed.

The suite had a balcony that overlooked the city and together we wrapped sheets around our naked bodies and went out to enjoy the view and the cool night breeze. I had ordered a bottle of champagne from room service, since we might as well make a night of it, and she leaned a hip against the marble balustrade while she sipped and gazed out at the skyscrapers and the crisscross of car lights in the darkness below. I was leaning a hip on the balustrade as well but I wasn't looking at the view. I was looking at her. Her dark hair was a mess around her beautiful face, stirring slightly in the cold night breeze, and she was holding the bedsheet loosely around her breasts. So perfect. God, I loved her so much.

She noticed me staring at her and smiled and took another sip before setting the glass on the balustrade. The other hand was holding up the sheet and it was the hand that wore the ring, sparkling there beside her heart.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked me softly. "How are you gonna get these Denali bitches to leave us alone?"

I cupped her cheek and gazed at her. "Well, I'd better go see them, I suppose," I said, but in all honesty, I wasn't in any hurry to leave her.

She nuzzled my hand with her cheek. "What about me?"

"You'll have to stay here," I said. "It'll be the only way to ensure both of our safeties." She pouted a little at that and I smirked playfully. "In fact, maybe I should handcuff you and store you in the closet again," I added. "That way they'll be forced to make sure I return to you."

She knew I was only joking but she smiled and leaned to my lips.

"You can if you want," she whispered into them.

A shiver of temptation went through me but the temptation was delightful enough all on its own. I kissed her softly a couple times and returned the whisper into her mouth.

"I was joking, baby," I told her.

"I know," she whispered, directly into my mouth as she kissed it and flicked her tongue at it. "But you can. You can do anything to me. Anything…"

Her hand released the bedsheet wrapped around her body and it fell to the floor of the balcony. Her arms went around my neck and now I released my own bedsheet as well so I could feel her body pressed against mine and drag my hands all across the slimness of her back. She moaned and lifted a little on her toes, pulling my face toward hers, and I pushed my tongue into her mouth which seemed to be exactly what she wanted. What she needed. The clouds over head were dark and thin and the two of us were entwined in a pale and passionate kiss that was silhouetted against the stars like another constellation, ordained for eons and eternally unchangeable. She hooked a leg around me and I lifted her by her buttocks and carried her back to the bed.

We made love one more time but I really did have to go. She understood but that didn't stop her from pestering me cutely as I went for a shower and put on some clothes. She wanted to know how I was going to find them but I was sure they would find me. She then started to worry that maybe they'd hurt me but I reassured her that they wouldn't dare try anything that might endanger herself. She watched me while I was in the shower, standing there in the bathroom, and then she followed me back into the room while I put on some jeans. She offered again that maybe I really should tie her up and stash her in the closet, not for kinkiness but just as leverage so that they'd be forced to let me come back to her, but I smiled and shook my head and told her to relax. My intention was to convince them that we belong together, not further provoke them, and in any case, if the meeting went poorly, I could always lie and claim she was trapped in a closet anyway.

She nodded at all that but she was still very anxious. I could tell there was something more on her mind and I thought it had do to with Edward. The revelation that he still loved her and was apparently catatonic without her had affected her more than she would've guessed. Shaken her. All this time she had convinced herself that he didn't care about her but now she knew that he did. Did that change anything? Was it supposed to? She had worn a preoccupied frown all night but whatever these feelings were they seemed to only anger her more than anything else. They angered me too. Not at her but at him. Abandoning her the way he did was more despicable than anything I had ever done to her. At least with me she was happy and quite sexually satisfied.

Finally I was fully dressed, conservatively in jeans and a jacket. Bella followed me to the door, still naked, and gave me a very long kiss with a very needful moan. I returned it, waiting for her to get her fill, and then finally she broke it and gazed at me anxiously.

"Just don't be too long, alright?" she told me. "If you're gone more than two hours, I'll…"

"…call the police?" I quipped.

She frowned at my humor and I chuckled at her.

"Just relax and keep your phone nearby," I said. "They might wish to speak to you in order to corroborate what I'm telling them."

She nodded fretfully. "Okay."

I smiled and gave her a kiss and went to open the door.

But she took my hand to stop me.

"Victoria?"

I turned back to her, wondering what was wrong now. She was holding my hand, shy and nervous, and now she moved the hand to her pussy and pressed it against her there.

"One more time before you go?" she asked me so cutely.

I smiled and of course I was never one to deny my lover's needs.

I took her back to the bed and did her while fully clothed, although at one point she did lift my top and play with my breasts a little. It was getting late, past midnight, but I didn't stop her. Our friends from Denali could wait. Bella came first. I wanted to leave her with as little anxiety as possible and that's how I made love to her. Slowly. Thoroughly. With lots of moaning and whispering and sweet talk about how beautiful she was. Finally she climaxed while I was licking her and I continued licking her until her breathing calmed down and even afterwards she insisted on holding me for a long time. I considered going for a another shower but I thought perhaps it would work in my favor to have the scent of her love and lust slathered all over me.

Once again she followed me to the door, this time wearing a bedsheet wrapped around her, and she gave me another long kiss and stood there in the corridor until I disappeared into the elevator and blew her a kiss as the doors slid closed.

Half an hour later I was parking the car outside our house. There were no lights on inside but I knew they would be in there waiting for me. I turned off the engine and got out. I wasn't too worried. Like I said to Bella, they seemed like a reasonable bunch of meddling busybodies. I'm sure we could straighten all this out and agree to leave each other alone. Who knows, perhaps we could even be friends. Bella needed more companionship in her life than just me and this coven did seem to care about her, even though it was only because of her past relationship with Edward.

I entered the house and it seemed I was correct. The four of them were waiting for me, dressed exactly the same as they were earlier this afternoon, half hidden in the gloom with only their yellow eyes shimming in the darkness. Their leader, Tanya, was standing by the empty fireplace and the one called Kate was sitting on the stairs and the other two, Irena and the Spanish beauty Carmen, were sitting on the sofa by the coffeetable. I could smell each of their scents, quite a delightful medly, and I knew they could smell mine—and the girl's, of course. Tanya's blonde brow furrowed at the strength of Bella scent without Bella even being present and she stepped forward.

"Where's the girl?" she asked.

The other three women rose from where they been sitting and came over as well, assembling at their leader's side. I assessed their faces briefly for any hint at their dispositions. Kate's cute visage was least ireful, almost friendly, and Irena's was rather without rancour either. Carmen's face, on the other hand, was a dark Spanish mask of disapproval and anger.

Tanya was simply staring at me steadily and I smiled as I answered her question.

"You don't need to worry about that," I said. "Until I can be certain of her safety, you won't be seeing her or going anywhere near her."

"She has nothing to fear from us."

I snorted and raised my brows mockingly. "No? Is that why you broke into our home? And threatened me right in front of her? You think that kind of behaviour is going to make her trust you?"

Tanya didn't respond, clearly unsure of what the true facts were concerning the situation. Kate saw her leader's confusion and spoke up for her.

"Listen," she said to me. "We talked this over and we're prepared to admit that maybe we got some facts wrong when we first confronted you. So far we've only heard Heidi's side of the story. Let's hear yours."

I nodded at her to say thank you and then I sighed and began the tale of two twisted lovers.

"Well," I said. "I won't deny Ms Swan and I began our relationship on somewhat…non-consensual terms. I sought revenge against her for what her protectors did to James. But in doing so, I developed a regard for her. A regard which she quite unexpectedly came to return."

Irena snorted as if she didn't believe me. "You expect us to believe she fell in love with you? After you killed her father and kidnapped her?"

"I also raped her and tortured her with fire one time," I added with a smile, "but you seem to be missing the point."

They all frowned at that and Tanya glared at me.

"And the point is?" she asked with barely withheld wrath.

"The point," I went on charmingly, "is that Ms Swan—you may be surprised to learn—is not a normal girl. She has certain urges. These urges are a mirror of mine. Together we discovered a compatibility that neither of us could've guessed. To put it simply, we complete each other. We are, in the truest sense of the word…mates."

That last word chimed like a bell in the silence of the dark empty house. All four of them exchanged glances. Carmen seemed disturbed and perhaps more afraid for Bella than ever. Kate seemed kind of impressed. Irena seemed unsure. Tanya only continued to glare but with the beginnings of doubt in her dark amber eyes.

I smiled at them and lifted a hand to twinkle my fingers and the ring on one of them.

"We even consider ourselves married," I said.

Kate actually chuckled at that and then she shrugged. "Well," she said. "Sounds pretty twisted, but I don't judge. You guys?"

She turned to her coven mates. Irena also shrugged, not particularly caring it seemed. Carmen, on the other hand, had her arms crossed and she was glaring at me very fiercely with a sort of old-world Spanish propriety.

"I think it's disgusting," she said. Then she spat on the floor. "_Repugnante!_"

I raised my eyebrows and Kate smiled at the Spanish outburst and even Irena cracked a smirk. Tanya mostly ignored it and continued looking at me steadily, as if willing to see the truth if it appeared but not quite seeing it yet.

"It's difficult to believe," she said cautiously.

I acknowledged that with a nod but then I went on. "I see why you might assume that, but is it really so unbelievable? Bella was always a peculiar girl. Do you think her feelings for Edward were healthy? He used to stalk her and follow her around and break into her bedroom at night to watch her sleep. Behaviour that would send an ordinary woman screaming, and yet she loved it. She was flattered. Now she's with me and her feelings are much the same. Only darker. Stronger."

Tanya was slowly being convinced but that seemed to disturb her just as much.

"She certainly didn't seem afraid of you," she admitted. "And she didn't want to be rescued, either. But how can we in good conscience just leave her with you? Edward is my closest friend. He suffers without her more than you could imagine."

I snorted at his misfortunes. "On the contrary, I can imagine it very keenly," I said. "And take quite a bit of delight in it as well. He left her when she needed her most and he deserves no forgiveness. He's a pompous fool."

Perhaps it was unwise to insult their friend so bluntly but not all of them seemed to disagree with me. Kate kind of nodded, as if to agree with me, and even Tanya seemed to silently admit that her old friend Edward was a bit of a foppish jackass at times.

I gave them a moment to absorb all this but it was getting late and I really didn't want to be away from Bella longer than I needed to be.

"Well?" I insisted. "One way or another this needs to be settled. I came here because I thought if I could explain our relationship you would be content to leave us be. I'm sure that would be preferable to all. You may have me out numbered, but would you really risk your lives over this? I may not be able to defeat all of you, but even if only one of you were to fall, would it be a fair trade? Would it be worth it? To wrench a young girl away from her true love in order to restore her to the man who abandoned her? A man she has now come to despise?"

Tanya sighed and the sigh seemed to expel most of her anger. "We didn't want to resort to violence in the first place."

"Nor I, I can assure you," I said. "So, what then? May I inform Ms Swan that the danger to her is over? That she need not be afraid anymore?"

Tanya turned to her coven mates for their thoughts. Kate glanced at her sisters and Irena gave her a shrug. Kate shrugged as well and turned back to me.

"I say leave them be," she said. "Sure, it's kind of messed up, but we're not exactly a flock of angels ourselves."

Irena sighed and rolled her eyes. "At least we never used to be until we changed diets."

Carmen almost couldn't believe what she was hearing and she was growing quite fretful. "Yes, but we never killed for pleasure as this monster does," she said. "And we never sank so low as to force ourselves on others. _Es malo y una abominación_."

I had to smile. The woman was obviously very old fashioned. She thought my relationship was an abomination. She wasn't wrong, of course, but that's what made it so special.

"Feel free to disapprove as much as you want," I told her pleasantly, no offence taken. "All I ask is that you don't interfere."

She glared at me in the darkness, her arms folded tightly under her breasts. But she didn't speak again, since she was clearly outnumbered by her coven mates.

"Sounds fair to me," Kate said. "Tanya?"

Tanya thought about it for a moment, scrutinizing my face in the darkness. I returned her gaze steadily, nothing to hide, and eventually she spoke.

"I want to speak to Bella about this," she said. "I need to hear her side of the story as well."

Now it was my turn to scrutinize her. Could I trust her? My first instinct was to tell them to go to hell but I couldn't discount the fact that they genuinely seemed to only want to do the right thing. They only needed to be shown what the right thing was.

"Can I trust you not to take her away from me?" I asked her.

"You can trust us to respect her wishes," she said, leaving herself a little wiggle room. "Whatever they may be."

I nodded slowly, hoping I wasn't making a mistake. Tanya nodded as well, possibly hoping the same thing, and then she tightened her chinchilla coat around her body and moved around me toward the door. Her coven mates followed.

"We keep a residence in town," she was saying. "I'll send you the address. Come visit whenever you are able. Soon, if possible."

I opened the door for them and held it for a moment. "Very well," I said. "Until then, it was a delight to meet you all. Thank you so much for your understanding and discretion. I'm sure Bella will be as eager to come see you as I am. Before you leave, however, I must ask; when did you last see Heidi? I'm afraid you ladies aren't the only danger I need to worry about. Is she still in Seattle?"

Kate, Irena, and Carmen had filed out the door and they now stood on the sidewalk. Tanya lingered in the doorway and she hesitated before speaking.

"Heidi spoke of leaving," she said. "But she was quite erratic. In truth, there did seem to be something suspicious in her claims. But knowing who you were and what you and your mate had already done…"

She trailed off, almost implying an apology for acting rashly. I nodded to accept it and then I sighed about this news of Heidi.

"I can't believe she would betray me in such a way," I said. 

Kate spoke from the sidewalk. "For what it's worth, she didn't want us to kill you," she said. "She only wanted us to take Bella back to Edward. She was very insistent on you not being harmed."

I snorted and shook my head. Oh, Heidi. What has happened to you?

Tanya was descending the steps into the sidewalk and then she turned back. I gave them a smile, still holding the door open.

"Well, thank you for hearing my side of the story," I said. "I'm very grateful."

Tanya nodded but she didn't smile. "Just remember, our only concern here is the girl. The only side of the story that really matters here is hers."

"And you'll hear it from her first hand very soon," I told her. "Until then, so long."

They nodded and Kate wriggled her fingers to say bye and Carmen spared me one last glare before they turned and started down the sidewalk under the streetlamps.

—

**AN: I think this one turned out pretty well. I wanted each of the Denali girls to have their own personality. Tanya is the wise leader, Kate is the cute one, Irena is the grouchy one, and Carmen is the fiercely traditional Latina one who really needs to get laid by Victoria at some point. ;)**

**I'm not sure how canon they were, but it's been a long time since I read the books. I did check their wikis, though. I've been waiting a long time to include them, especially Tanya. I think I originally mentioned them in an author note about ten chapters ago, lol. I'm glad they're finally here. I think they'll be great to freshen things up a little. **

**Anyway, don't forget to comment, whatever pops into your head. I learn a lot from reviews and I make a lot of split decisions based on what people want. Next chapter soon. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Oh, I forgot to mention! There's no Laurent or Eleazar in this fic. They're both very minor, and I'm sure I'm not the only femmeslash fanatic here who's sick and tired of male characters in every fucking story they click on. To be honest, I never even wanted to mention James or Edward. When I first started the story, I was going to pretend that Bella's mate had been Alice and that Victoria's mate had been Jamie - a female James.**

**Anyway, just wanted to mention that quickly. Hope you like the chapter. :)**

—

Chapter 22:

—

Two nights later Bella and I were driving up to a stately mansion just outside the city where our new friends from Denali had apparently made their humble residence. Bella was quite impressed. The large iron gate had stood open to greet us and the tires of our red sportscar—which failed to make me feel all that glamourous at the moment—crunched on the fine white gravel as we progressed around a fountain that featured stone maidens with water jugs and weathered robes that revealed a breast each. I parked before the portico, huge double doors of dark and polished oak beneath a tiled roof supported by thick marble columns.

Bella was staring out the window and the silence was quite silent after I turned off the engine.

"Wow," she said eventually, gazing up at the façade of the mansion. "Nice place. How come all vampires have a mansion but you?"

I tried not to feel too inferior and I even managed a breezy chuckle. "I was more suited to the life of a nomad. Material possessions were never that important to me and I never saw much point in amassing fortunes and acquiring private islands."

Bella chuckled as well. Luckily she didn't seem to particularly care about these material things either and her awe of the house was mostly just innocent. Either way we had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Listen," I said. "Before we go in, there's something we need to be on the same page about."

She nodded and went serious. "Okay."

"If things progress to an orgy," I said. "Are we cool with that?"

The question took her by surprise. Evidently she perhaps had expected concern about her safety rather than the possibility of an orgy. She looked like it hadn't even occurred to her, which was surprising as well, since she knew full well that vampires weren't the most monogamous of creatures.

"Errr…I don't know," she said. "Are we?"

I gave her a shrug and a little excited smile. "I am if you are."

She chuckled and gave a shrug as well. We were both wearing nice dresses, me in red, her and black, and we were both beautiful enough that there seemed to be a real possibility of it, assuming our hosts were inclined that way.

"Well, uh, okay," she said. "Sure, I guess. I'd be cool with that."

I grinned and leaned over the gearshift to give her a kiss.

"Excellent," I said. "I'll follow your lead then."

"Okay."

"Aside from that, just be your usual charming self and I'm sure we'll have this whole thing sorted out in no time. Most of them are already on our side, I think they only want to see that you aren't under any duress, or anything."

She nodded and I gave her another kiss. Then we got out the car.

Bella wobbled slightly in the gravel—still not quite the master of her high heels—and there were two steps before the door. There was a goldplated knocker and I took it with my fingertips and tapped lightly with it. The sound could be heard echoing inside the mansion.

The night was rather brisk but neither Bella nor I wore coats. My dress was ankle length with a split up the thigh and the red satin shimmered in the lamplight. Bella's dress was pitch black with a belled skirt and sturdy corset that bulged her breasts in the neckline. She seemed slightly nervous, smoothing down her gown with her hands, and I gave her an encouraging smile just before the door opened.

It was our host, the woman named Tanya. She wore a white dress and white fur coat and together with her pale blonde hair and the warm light of the interior behind her she seemed almost angelic. Her face was somewhat reserved but she did have a smile to offer Bella.

"Good evening, Bella," she said.

Right away I could tell Bella was somewhat struck by the other woman's beauty. The only other time she had seen her was in a moment of panic in the half light of the living room. Now she was seeing her properly and even I had to admit that the woman was special, even by vampire standards. Something ethereal about her. Serene. Otherworldly.

"Hi," Bella said, impressively without stammering.

I smiled at her and turned the smile to Tanya. "Hello, Tanya," I said pleasantly, forcing a certain friendliness right from the beginning. "I must say, you look absolutely lovely."

"As do both of you," Tanya replied, and then she stepped back and opened the door some more. "Come in, please."

Bella glanced at me as if to check if it was okay. I gave her a nod and she entered with me only a step behind her.

The foyer of the mansion was bigger than our entire house. Two different staircases wound upward into the balconies above, both carpeted in red, and in the ceiling shimmered a grand crystal chandelier. Bella was looking around and she seemed more in awe of the opulence than of her host herself.

"Wow," she said. "Nice place."

It was the exact same words she had used in the car. I remembered, because I was very jealous. Starting tomorrow I was going to have to begin accumulating a private fortune somehow. If I had known that one day I would have a young female mate to impress, I would've began a long time ago.

Tanya smiled at the compliment and led us through the foyer graciously. "Thank you, come right this way," she said. "We prepared some refreshments for you, so please help yourself."

We were entering a parlour where a fire was crackling warmly in a marble fireplace and the other members of her coven were waiting. Like their leader, they all seemed rather more attractive than the first time I had seen them and I'm sure Bella would agree.

Kate was wearing a pink cocktail dress and pink shoes on her feet. Her blonde hair was richer than her leader, more gold, and it framed a face that was smiling quite charmingly at us. Irena was leaning against a grandpiano and she was attired in an emerald dress of dark satin. Her hair was woven up into a bun that gave her the look of a strict schoolteacher who was easily annoyed.

Lastly was the Spanish woman Carmen. She was standing by the fireplace and the live flames of it lent her an extra ambiance of fierceness. Her dress was red, like mine, and the crimson fabric conformed perfectly to her dark skin and ample body. I gave her a bold look of attraction that made her glower all the darker. I admit I found her far more ravishing than her sisters. We seemed to have similar taste, in fashion at least, and I'd always been partial to dark haired women who like to put up a fight.

Bella smiled at them all, perhaps feeling slightly inferior as the only human in the room, and turned her gaze to the refreshments that Tanya had mentioned. There was a glass decanter of water along with two crystal tumblers—as if some other human guest were expected—and a small tray of h'orderves.

She lifted a brow and turned back to Tanya.

"No alcohol?" she asked.

Kate smiled at that and I had to smile too. It seemed our host had just lost a few cool points. Tanya gave her something of a chiding smile.

"Aren't you still underage?"

And there goes a few more cool points.

Bella snorted. "I don't know if Victoria told you, but I'm a bit of a bad girl these days."

Carmen was frowning at all this, her arms folded under her breasts, but Kate giggled.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll get you a bottle of something."

Tanya didn't quite seem to approve but she said nothing as Kate sailed out of the room. Instead Tanya turned back to Bella and forced herself to smile once more as she gestured to the sofa.

"Please," she said. "Sit."

Bella nodded, glancing toward the other two women in the room, perhaps a tad disconcerted by Irena's chilling elegance and Carmen's fiery glare, before taking a seat on the sofa. I sat down beside her and she smiled as if relieved that I was staying close.

For a moment no one spoke. None seemed to know how to move forward with this strange meeting. I crossed my legs and cleared my throat quietly. Bella sat with her hands in her lap and looked about at her hosts, still somewhat taken by their beauty. The only sound in the room was the low crackle of the fireplace and the silence continued until Kate came back with a bottle of wine and a glass.

She handed the glass to Bella and Bella took it and held it as Kate bent and poured it full with a smile and her cleavage quite visible.

"I fetched it from the cellar," she was saying. "It's French."

Bella sipped it shyly and said: "Mmm. Thanks."

Kate smiled at her. It struck me as rather flirty or even seductive and perhaps her coven-mates—who knew her much better than I—saw it as well. Tanya cleared her throat, as if to warn the other woman, and Kate backed off from Bella and set the of bottle wine on the sideboard beside the decanter of water.

Irena shook her head at her sister's antics and Carmen exhaled through her nose. Bella sipped again and she seemed mostly oblivious that the other woman had basically hit on her. Tanya gave her coven-mate a minor glare and then turned to Bella to begin.

"First of all, I'd like to apologize for frightening you the other day," she said. "We were under the impression that circumstances were different from what they may actually be."

Bella nodded and her guard seemed to go up now that the conversation was turning serious. "It's okay," she said. "I'm just glad Vicky didn't get hurt."

I smiled and had to restrain a giggle.

Vicky.

She didn't often call me that but I liked it. She had chosen her words well, too, graciously accepting the other woman's apology while at the same time demonstrating her concern for me. Very smart. Or perhaps dumb luck. A few glances were exchanged by our hosts, as if even now they couldn't quite grasp how this girl could've fallen for her kidnapper. I smiled at them and wrapped my arm around Bella. I was gloating, perhaps, but I wanted to demonstrate my own affection too.

Tanya cleared her throat again, frowning slightly at the contact, and went on.

"The reason we invited you here tonight," she said, "is for you to help us properly ascertain what those circumstances really are. Considering Victoria's history with yourself and the Cullen's, you can understand why we'd be reluctant to simply take her at her word."

Bella glanced at me and I gave her a nod to let her know she could say whatever she wanted. That I trusted her. She turned back to Tanya and glanced at Carmen by the fire and Kate and Irena leaning against the lacquered black surface of the grandpiano and back at Tanya again.

"Okay," she said. "What do you want to know?"

Everyone in the room glanced toward Tanya and Tanya herself seemed somewhat at a loss. She didn't seem the kind of woman who enjoyed prying into other people's personal affairs but in this case she had to make an exception.

"Well," she said. "To begin with, why don't you tell us how the two of you met?"

I cringed inwardly. All things considered it was a very innocent question to ask a couple you were trying to get to know but we weren't the most innocent of couples. Bella chuckled and glanced at me and back at Tanya.

"Well, uh…it's kind of embarrassing," she said.

Tanya raised a brow. "How come?"

Evidently it had slipped her mind that our relationship began as a kidnapping—among other things. Bella glanced at me again but this time she smirked and gained confidence before turning back to our host.

"She came to kill me," she said. "At my house. She had been stalking me for a while and one day I came home from school and found her in my bedroom. Naked."

This time I couldn't supress the cringe. I touched my forehead in embarrassment. Dear lord, did she really have to admit that?

Tanya seemed just as awkward as I was and Carmen's amber eyes flashed in anger. A small and almost mocking smirk tilted the corner of Irena's mouth and Kate actually grinned.

"Naked?" Kate repeated.

I chuckled to try and alleviate the awkwardness. "Yes, well," I said. "I'm sure we're all guilty of getting a bit sexual with our victims from time to time, hm?"

"We feed from deer," Irena said dryly.

I smirked and gave her a shrug. "To each their own."

Kate giggled at that and earned a harsh glare from Carmen. Tanya glared at her too, mostly just at the interruption, and turned back to Bella.

"What happened then?" she asked, I guess figuring she may as well hear the rest of the story.

Bella smiled and glanced at me, beginning to loosen up. "Then she, well, uh…you know." She turned back to Tanya and said quite boldly: "Raped me."

Silence.

Two pairs of eyebrows lifted—Kate's and Irena's—and one pair drew into a frown—Carmen's. Tanya didn't seem to react outwardly very much at all. She was studying the girl on the sofa, reading her expression very closely. Bella sipped her wine, sitting there under my arm, and said nothing else.

Kate glanced around at her coven mates and down at the carpet and murmured to herself:

"Awkward…"

Bella smiled and chuckled. "I know it sounds pretty bad when you say it out loud, but she was really gentle," she said. Then she shrugged and added: "Well, kinda. She did throw an alarm clock at my head."

She giggled at that and I cringed again.

"You're not making the best case for me, my love," I said with a nervous glance at our hosts.

Bella realized what she was saying and that not many women in the room seemed to see the romantic side—Kate alone was kind of smiling—and decided to switch tactics.

"Look, this is stupid," she said to Tanya. "Why should we have to justify ourselves to you? It's our relationship and we can do whatever we want. We don't need anyone's approval. Why is it any of your business, anyway?"

I felt a flush of pride. My darling Bella.

Kate seemed to agree with all that and she glanced at her leader for her response. Tanya returned Bella's gaze steadily.

"It's my business because Edward is a dear friend to me," she said. "And you are very dear to him."

That was perhaps the wrong thing to say. It angered Bella. Her eyes darkened and her voice rose. "So what does that mean?" she demanded. "If my relationship with Victoria isn't good enough you're just gonna take me and ship me to Edward? What gives you the right to judge?"

Tanya's eyes bored into Bella's. Looking for something. Searching. Bella didn't look away and the longer the eye contact lasted the harder Tanya's gaze became. The tension continued to rise, the fire crackling in the background, until the quiet voice of Kate chimed in.

"She kind of has a point, Tanya," she said.

Tanya glanced away and looked at Kate. Then she sighed and turned back to Bella. Her face had gone troubled and the expression sorted oddly with her usual serenity. As if her facial features weren't quite used to making it. As if in all her hundreds of years she rarely if ever encountered anything that disturbed her quite like this girl on the sofa did.

She shook her head and her voice came out soft.

"I find all this very difficult to fathom," she said.

Bella didn't waver. "You're not required to fathom it," she said. "All we want is for you to leave us alone. Victoria and I love each other and want to be with each other. Isn't that enough?"

Tanya had no answer to that but she still didn't seemed convinced—although it couldn't be Bella's feelings she doubted. Bella's feelings were clear to all. But perhaps it was the very clarity of those feelings that made them so wrong.

Carmen so far had held her tongue but at this point she seemed just as disgusted by my beloved as she had been of me.

"This woman murdered your father," she said in a tone of disbelief. "Do you not care?"

Bella snorted and gave her a mocking look. "Not particularly."

Carmen looked like she had been slapped. She couldn't believe it. Even I was a bit stunned. The poor departed police chief perhaps deserved just a bit more pity than that. Carmen looked around at her coven mates, each of them silent and somewhat disconcerted, and then she turned back to Bella.

"Then you're just as _repugnante_ as she is," she said.

Tanya could sense the Spanish woman was on the verge of theatrics and she tried to calm her down.

"Carmen, please," she said.

But Carmen spat on the floor—on the beautiful persian rug—and spun around so fast the skirt of her red dress flared around her browned thighs like a dance move before parading out of the room in her red leather heels. I watched her go as a flare of attraction passed over my body.

I really needed to fuck that woman.

None of her coven-mates moved to intercept her and Kate and Irena shared a glance, almost as if they found it sort of amusing. They were both still leaning on that grand piano, Kate in pink, Irena in green, and I had to admit they were both very attractive as well. Too bad the meeting wasn't going so well, I really had hopes for an orgy.

Tanya waited until the room had settled again and then she took a chair—an upholstered antique—and set it by the sofa and sat down to speak with Bella more seriously. Bella watched her, slightly on her guard, and Tanya spoke to her gently.

"My concern is that you may be suffering from some kind of post-traumatic stress that has caused you to believe you may be in love in order to avoid more pain," she said. "Do you think that could be what's happening here?"

Bella looked at her blandly. "Do I look traumatized to you?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Look, there was no trauma, okay?" Bella interrupted. "That's the point. No matter what she did, no matter how brutal or hardcore, it was really no big deal to me. I liked it. It was exactly what I wanted. I'm not a normal girl. I'm different. So is Vicky. We're the same, Vicky and I, only opposite. We're a perfect match. Mirror images. We complete each other, you know what I mean?"

Tanya looked at her. After a while she sighed and glanced at me.

"Victoria said the same thing about you the other night," she said.

Bella smiled and turned to me and then she set her wineglass on the marbled coffeetable before taking my hands and holding them and gazing into my face as she spoke to the other women in the room.

"That's because it's true," she said. Then she leaned toward me and pressed her lips to mine.

The kiss, all things considered, was very innocent. I let my eyes fall closed for a moment. No one spoke. They allowed us a respectful silence or perhaps a disturbed one, imbuing the kiss with an element of ceremony, like to seal a wedding. The only sound was the fire in the fireplace.

Eventually she smiled into the kiss and pulled away so I could see the smile. Then she kissed me once more and turned back to Tanya and the other two vampire women who had witnessed the kiss.

"Look," she said. "I know all this sounds pretty fucked up, but I don't care. I'll be as fucked up as I have to be in order to be with Victoria. I love her. I'm addicted to her. I cherish every time she raped me and broke me and forced me to be hers and the only thing I regret is that she'll never be able to rape me again. Because I'm never going to resist her again. I can't. I belong to her. With all my heart and soul and every inch of my body. She owns it all. I gave her everything and I only wish I could give her more. I can't even explain how much I love her. She's the most gentle, kind, affectionate woman I've ever met. She loves me and respects me more than I ever thought anyone ever would. I'm everything to her the same way she's everything to me. We exist only to be together. I love her. I just…"

Bella had become so emotional that her eyes were shinning with tears. They swung toward me, a wholehearted smile crossing her mouth, and then back to our host.

"I just love her," she said.

My own eyes also felt the sting of phantom tears. Her speech had moved me in a way that I was rarely moved and her pride in our relationship was equalled only by my pride in her. My beautiful darling. My Bella.

The speech seemed to have a similar effect on the other women in the room as well. Kate seemed impressed in a very sober way, almost amazed, and Irena was open mouthed and frozen for a moment. Neither of them seemed to have any clue how to feel about all that but they were both very clearly not in favor of interfering.

Tanya was more inscrutable. Her amber eyes remained on Bella, studying her, and even though there was no longer any question of Bella's feelings for me there seemed to be something else weighing on Tanya's mind.

She rose from her chair and smoothed down the front of her shimmering white dress.

"If you don't mind, Bella," she said, "I'd like to speak with you about this some more. In private, since, obviously, the subject is more awkward than we had anticipated."

Bella frowned and moved closer to me on the couch. "I'm not going anywhere without Victoria."

"Victoria may join us," Tanya said with a smile before gesturing toward the door. "Come."

Bella glanced at me and I gave her a nod and a smile. She still seemed a little suspicious but she rose from the couch and I rose as well. Kate gave her a smile, perhaps to say so long, and even though they hadn't even technically met yet it seemed like Kate had developed something of a regard for the human girl. An admiration. Bella gave her a nod as well to say goodnight and Irena made a small nod too and then Bella and I followed our host out of the room.

Tanya led us upstairs and Bella stayed very close to my side. She was still rather rattled from her outpouring of emotion in the parlour and she kept glancing at me as if to seek approval for how she was handling all this. I wanted to tell her how perfect she was but all I could do was smile at her and wrap my arm around hers as we continued down a corridor. One side of the corridor was arrayed with doors, each tall and painted white with a gold inlay, and the other side was arrayed with oilpaintings and windows that looked out upon a moonlit garden with hedgerows and statues of angels reposing in dark beds of flowers.

There was a set of double doors at the end of the corridor and these the host opened into a grand bedchamber. There was a fireplace in the room too but it was stark and black. The floors were wooden aside from a rug that covered almost the entire surface and against one wall there were polished and antique wardrobes and chifferobes. The bed was enormous and there was a winecolored canopy on gold pillars with curtains that were pulled back. On the bed was a gold bedspread and at least a dozen different pillows of different sizes and shapes, all white with gold trim. The bed looked like a little slice of heaven.

Tanya closed the doors and turned and gestured at the bed. I'm sure Bella and I were hoping she meant for us to strip off and climb on for a threeway but she probably only meant for us to sit. So I sat, crossing my legs and arranging my purse in my lap and smiling as my darling sat down beside me.

Tanya was frowning slightly and for a moment she didn't speak. She paced back and forth before the empty fireplace a few times, like a young mother unsure how to proceed with two wayward daughters, and then she stopped and turned to us.

"I must confess I'm rather disturbed by everything you have told me," she said. "And yet strangely amicable as well."

Neither Bella nor I replied. Tanya looked at us both.

"The way you speak of each other indeed rings of genuine love," she said softly, as if she herself couldn't believe it.

Bella smiled at that and I smiled as well. Tanya sighed and shook her head troubledly.

"The murder of innocents is something I'm prepared to overlook," she said. "Before I met Carlisle and the Cullens I used to share the same habits and I've certainly no right to judge. But everything else…"

She sighed once more.

"It feels wrong," she said.

Bella and I lost our smiles. Bella looked at me and then she frowned at Tanya.

"Not to us," she said.

Tanya nodded, as if she could appreciate that, and then she went on in that same conflicted manner. "Despite the impression I might've given, I'm not the type who enjoys interfering with other people's private affairs," she said. "Under any other circumstances, none of this would be any of my business. I'm sure we might've even been friends. But there's another concern here and that concern is Edward."

The name of Bella's former mate caused Bella to sigh and roll her eyes. She clearly didn't think Edward was all that big a deal but like Tanya I knew the situation was quite delicate and I was anxious for her to continue.

"To be perfectly frank," she said, "I'm not sure what my obligations are here. Edward suffers so much without you. And while I'd never stoop so low as to forcibly remove you from the woman you love, I do feel that I owe him the courtesy of at least informing him of what has become of you. It may be perhaps the only way he can obtain closure."

Bella didn't seem to particularly care about any of that and she glanced at me as if to let me answer. And while I could appreciate our host's loyalty to her friend it wasn't really something that worked in our favor so I chuckled and tried to speak light-heartedly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Tanya dear," I began, "but from how you describe this man, he doesn't sound particularly stable. All things considered perhaps he'd benefit more from time alone to heal rather than the knowledge that his former mate now belongs to a woman who used to be a particular enemy of his."

"Perhaps," Tanya said. "But does he not simply deserve to know? Does he not deserve the same opportunity to move on and find someone who appreciates him?"

I opened my mouth to respond but Bella snorted and beat me to it.

"Someone like _you_?"

I cringed inwardly. It probably wasn't so wise to provoke the woman, especially on such a subject as that. Tanya's brows gathered in a frown but she kept her voice calm.

"That's not what I said," she said.

Bella rolled her eyes dryly. Tanya continued glaring at her and her next words seemed calculated to counter Bella's suspicions.

"Perhaps he also deserves an opportunity to fight for you," she said. "To win you back."

But that only tipped Bella over the edge.

"Edward can go fuck himself," she snapped. "He's nothing to me."

I sighed. Well. The outburst was a bit emotional for my taste and it rather smacked of denial but I suppose she was just a teenager. A little confusion on the issue was perhaps to be expected. Nevertheless I felt it was time for me to intervene.

So I smiled and did my best to re-establish some diplomacy.

"Edward is your friend, Tanya, and you must do as you feel is right," I said. "But given his mental state, I would request that you wait a while. At least until Bella and I can leave the country or until after Bella becomes a vampire and can protect herself. I'm sure we both know how violent and territorial vampires can be about their mates, especially when those mates are taken away from them. Or worse; when those mates betray them."

Tanya didn't answer for a moment but I could tell that she shared some of my concern.

"My only concern is for Bella's safety," I said.

Tanya shook her head. "Edward would never hurt Bella."

Bella glared at her and said: "Well, _my_ only concern is Victoria's safety."

I almost had to cringe again at the tone. The poor girl needed to understand that Tanya was already mostly on our side. There was no reason to antagonize her.

Luckily our host didn't seem to mind. She looked at the girl for a bit and then she looked at me.

"How soon do you intend to turn her?" she asked.

I smiled and took Bella's hand and once again tried to lighten things. "We haven't discussed it in depth, but I think we both feel that it should be done as soon as possible," I said. "Heidi is another danger I have to be concerned about and it no longer seems advisable to wait. Her soft little body is so fragile, isn't it baby?"

I touched my nose to hers cutely and rubbed them together like eskimos, the two of us sitting on the edge of the bed like a couple of schoolgirls. It worked in distracting her; she giggled and rubbed back.

Tanya frowned at all this, as if she thought we should be taking it more seriously, and waited for us to stop.

"How do you feel about this, Bella?" she asked.

But the silly thing had already seemed to forget what everyone was talking about. "Feel about what?"

Tanya exhaled through her nose, her arms folded in her brilliant white fur coat.

"Edward," she said. "Do you feel he deserves to know what's happened to you?"

Bella snorted as if it was a stupid question. "No. I don't. He dumped me and now he can be as miserable as he wants. It's not my problem."

I was worried the tone might've set back negotiations a little but Tanya seemed prepared to overlook it. She hesitated a moment, sighed, and then finally nodded.

"Very well," she said. "I'll keep this from him for as long as you feel you require."

I smiled and felt a wave of relief. Bella seemed to feel a similar wave and a wave of surprise as well. She was amazed that the other woman had actually listened to her and instantly her mood toward her went from mildly angry to extremely cordial. She smiled at her and chuckled once.

"Thank you," she said. "Vicky and I have overcome a lot to be together. It wasn't easy for me to come to terms with how I feel about her and I made so many mistakes that could've ruined everything. We don't need any more drama. We just want to be together."

Tanya nodded at all that and then looked at her.

"Just answer me one thing," she said.

"Okay."

"Do you truly love her?"

The question was mostly just a formality at this point, something to set Tanya's mind at ease one last time. She was scrutinizing Bella for her answer and Bella smiled and looked at me and cupped my face to gaze into my eyes.

"Yes," she said. "I do. I love her more than anything. Wanna see?"

The question was directed at Tanya but Tanya didn't know what she meant.

"See what?"

Bella gave her a smirk and then she turned back to me and very slowly, very deliberately, she put her tongue into my mouth.

Well.

I hadn't been expecting that and I'm sure our host hadn't either. Bella grinned into the kiss and giggled and pushed her tongue in deeper, making a very lewd display of it. I smiled into it as well and opened my mouth further to let her show our host exactly how she felt about me. All her submissiveness and all her slavishness. All her depravity. All of it and all of her love as well combined into this one kiss.

Finally she pulled back and smirked at Tanya.

"See?"

Tanya had her arms folded and she kept her face impassive. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

Bella chuckled and turned back to me and kissed at my lips a couple more times.

"You wanted to know how much I love her," she whispered into my mouth. "I'm showing you."

Her hand was at my shoulder and now she slipped my shoulderstrap down.

Oh my.

The dress came away from one of my breasts—the left one—and there was no bra underneath. She took it in her hand and caressed it in full view of our host while she continued to moan and tongue my mouth. If her intention was to demonstrate how much she loved me it was certainly working. I was getting a fairly good idea myself.

Finally she broke the kiss and grinned and lowered her mouth to my nipple instead. She started sucking it slavishly and I had to admit; I did feel like a total pimp. Tanya was watching all this with her arms folded and only the faintest suggestion of a smirk on her lips. I smiled at her and wove my hand into Bella's hair while Bella continued to moan and suck on my tit.

"You'll have to forgive her," I told our host. "She can be a very affectionate girl sometimes."

Tanya's lips curved upward just a fraction. Even if she didn't approve she seemed to like our style.

By now the girl was slipping down to the floor and hiking up my dress. I chuckled and helped her by lifting my hips a little. Tanya watched this with raised eyebrows, impressed that the girl was going so far. Bella was kneeling at my feet and I opened my legs, sitting there on the edge of the bed. All my white and lustrous legs were revealed and out host seemed to like what she saw. Bella was peeling aside the thin strip of red lace that covered my vagina and then she moaned and kissed it and started licking. Shivers of pleasure and dominance went through my body and I smiled and laughed and petted her head.

"Oh, Bella," I said. "Sometimes you love me too much for your own good."

Bella moaned and responded by pushing her tongue inside me. I moaned as well and levelled a dark and lidded look at our host who was still watching and rather enjoying the show.

"Do you see now, my dear Tanya?" I asked her. "Can you see how much she loves me?"

Bella was now hiking up her own dress until our host had a nice view of her round and white buttocks in her black lace g-string, kneeling there on the floor. She was slipping her hand into her panties and she began fingering herself sluttily as she moaned and ate me out.

"Mmm," she murmured into my vagina. "I love you, Victoria. I love you so much…"

I loved her so much as well and already I was on the verge of orgasm. Her hot tongue was lapping up my even hotter wetness and she was all but growling as she approached her own orgasm as well. Tanya was still watching, standing by the empty fireplace. I looked into her eyes and let her see exactly how much I loved the girl between my legs. Let her witness the pleasure and the dominance and the absolute possession and affection I held for her. The orgasm was coming and my chest was heaving with one breast exposed and I kept my eyes on hers until the climax crackled all across me like fireworks. A groan came out of me and my eyes rolled up for a moment and it would've been clear to anyone observing my face that I was as much a slave to this girl between my legs as she was to me.

Bella had orgasmed as well and she whimpered as she continued to lick me for a while. I smiled and petted her hair and then smirked at the other woman in the room. She returned my gaze for a moment and then she smirked as well and looked away.

Finally Bella rose from between my legs and giggled and fixed her panties and her dress. I fixed my own as well but I left my shoulderstrap dangling and my breast revealed. Bella's eyes were sparkling with excitement and mischief and I could tell she wanted to do our host as well. So I gave her a smirk and a little nod and instantly she turned around and smiled at Tanya.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Tanya," she said, sauntering up to the other woman and slipping her hands into her white fur coat. "Victoria and I have an unconventional relationship. We're very glad to have you for a friend."

She then slipped down to her knees and began lifting Tanya's dress.

Tanya raised her eyebrows and looked at me. I smirked at her and said nothing. Neither did Tanya and neither did Bella. The other woman was wearing white panties under her white dress and Bella had no coyness about kissing and licking at the lace while she stroked her legs up and down. Eventually she took a teethful of the material and pulled them down with her mouth before bringing her mouth back up and pressing her lips to the bare folds of her entrance.

Tanya moaned softly and looked at me. The expression on her face was somewhat difficult to decipher. As if she wasn't used to being seduced like this. As if she was rarely vulnerable to it. I smiled at her, still sitting there on the edge of the bed with one of my breasts exposed, and then I rose and went over and took one of her hands from Bella's hair and placed it on my breast instead. She moaned at that, a visible rush of excitement passing over her, and I smiled again and touched her face and applied a lavish tongue kiss to her mouth as my lover tongued to her vagina.

She came shortly after and her hand clutched down on my boob. I smirked at her and gave her another kiss and she even allowed herself a smile. Bella giggled and continued licking up her wetness a little and then she giggled again and hopped to her feet. She was quite proud of her sluttiness and I was as well. I gave her a kiss to taste our host while our host pulled up her panties and fixed her dress and then I pulled away from the kiss and laughed.

"Well," I said. "I suppose it's time for us to be going, hm?"

Tanya seemed quite frazzled and confused but rather satisfied as well. "Yes, I suppose so. I hope it won't be too long before you come visit again?"

I was lifting my shoulderstrap back over my shoulder and tucking my boob back into my dress and I smiled at the offer.

"Why, it would be our pleasure," I said. "Wouldn't it Bella?"

Bella grinned and nodded. "Definitely. Do you guys have orgies and stuff?"

Tanya smiled and wrapped her coat around herself but she didn't answer.

Our host walked us all the way to the front door, down the stairs and through the parlour we had sat in earlier. There was no sign of any of the others but I hoped we would see them next time. I had a feeling Kate and Bella would be very great friends and of course I had a few things I would like to do to Carmen. Irena seemed like a pleasant enough bitch as well. I'm sure we could all have a great deal of good times together as long as we could keep the Cullens out of the equation.

Tanya bid us farewell at the door and we left her with promises that we'd come visit again soon. Bella wobbled again in the gravel as we walked back to the car although this time it wasn't only her high heels that affected her balance. I opened the car door for her and she got in and then I went around and got in behind the wheel. I inserted the key but I didn't turn it. Instead I sighed and looked out the window at the magnificent mansion where our new friends dwelled and then I smiled at Bella.

"Well," I said. "Aren't you a slutty little seductress."

She giggled proudly. "It worked, didn't it? I know better than most how effective sex can be at softening a woman up. I think she actually likes us now."

I chuckled and started the car. "No orgy, though."

"Next time," she said with determined nod.

I giggled at her and gave her a kiss and then I backed the car out and swung it down the gravel drive and continued home.

—

**AN: Hope no one actually expected an orgy so soon, lol. Gotta build up to it. New chapter soon. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

—

Chapter 22:

—

Bella moaned and shoved backwards with her hips against the strapon plugged into her pussy. Leah gripped her hips and grinned and thrust it in deeper.

"Hey, Vicky," she said to me. "Would you get offended if I said Bella is a slut?"

I laughed throatily, stroking my entrance as I reclined on the bed with my legs open. The two of them were over by the dresser, Bella bent over and wearing nothing but black high heels and Leah fucking her from behind wearing nothing but a black strapon.

"Not at all," I told her. "By all means."

Bella continued to moan with her hair and her tits hanging, jostling her hips against the huge pole shoved into her from behind.

"Yes," she was saying. "Oh god."

Leah chuckled and ran her hands along the sides of the girl bent over in front of her and then gave her ass a spank before gripping her again. Bella yelped at the spank, her hips flinching on the strapon, and moaned.

"Oh god," she wheezed. "Yes. Keep going. Oh god."

I smirked and watched them, stroking myself lazily, letting my eyes indulge the spectacle of their slightly frenzied fucking, the moaning, the jiggling, their breasts bouncing on their chest. They made a very attractive coupling, Leah tall and athletic like a female stallion and Bella pale and bend over like a feisty mare. I could watch them all night but it seemed Bella was on the verge of orgasm. She had her eyes closed and her breath was blasting in and out of her.

"Oh god," she cried, high and breathless. "Oh god, oh god, OhhhHHH—!"

She came and gripped the dresser to avoid falling over. Her knees buckled, her back arched. A small scream of ecstasy came out of her.

It was beautiful. My little baby, coming like a complete slut. Nothing ever looked better on her than an orgasm. Leah laughed and held her hips and waited for her to calm down. Leah was breathing heavy too but only from the exertion of humping my little darling into that massive little orgasm.

"You okay?" she asked, gently withdrawing the strapon from the soaking recesses it had been inserted.

Bella nodded raggedly and leaned back against the dresser, running a clawed hand through her hair. "Yeah," she panted. "Wow. That was amazing."

Leah grinned and seemed proud of herself. As she should be. This was only the second time in her life that she had used a strapon. She had been afraid of going too deep and hurting her but it turned out that she was quite a natural with the thing. It also helped that Bella was a total slut, just like she said.

"Yes, very impressive, Leah," I said, stroking myself on the bed and gazing at her with dark and lusty eyes. "But one wonders if you could handle a real woman like me."

Leah grinned and rose to the challenge. Bella giggled and watched as the other girl climbed into the bed. She was crawling toward me and I liked the look in her dark and slanted eyes. The look that said she was gonna fuck me so bad. I opened my legs a little wider for her, smirking at her cockily, and—

She shoved it in.

It took me by surprise. I didn't think she would be brave enough to do it so roughly. But she did and the thrill was delicious. It rippled outward from that sharp stab of pleasure between my legs and I gave her a womanly gasp.

"Oh my," I said. "That was rather rough. Be careful, Leah, you might—"

She thrust again, clapping my mouth shut.

Good lord. The bolt of pleasure between my thighs caused my eyes to roll and when they came back into focus they were staring at this tough and sexy girl next door who was grinning at me cockily and quite enjoying her power over me. Landlady indeed.

"Oh my," I said again, beginning to breathe heavily. "Leah. You beast. What's got into you? I'm not usually on the bottom, but—"

Another sharp thrust.

I gave her a tiny shriek and grinned and wrapped my legs around her gleefully as I pulled her face into mine.

"This time I think I'll make an exception," I hissed into her mouth.

Then I kissed her, my eyes falling closed. Her tongue came out and oh god. She was fucking me. Oh boy. Tonguing me and thrusting the strapon into me and grunting and thrusting harder. It had been a long time since my pussy had been accosted by such an instrument and I had forgotten how good it could be. So big and hard. Completely filling my vagina and fucking it and making it wet and squeeze for more.

By now Bella had climbed onto the bed and she was watching me with a smile. I looked at her helplessly, flat on my back with my pussy impaled, and my breaths were so hard that they gusted over her face and stirred her hair. She smirked at me, completely fascinated by my helplessness, and then Leah took my chin and turned my face back to hers and tongued me again, tongued me and shoved that thing so deep inside me.

This continued for a little bit until it was too much for me to handle. I whimpered and tossed my head and bit my lip. Leah's dark-skinned face was flushed and her hair was sticking to her forehead from the sweat of exertion.

"Oh god," I moaned, clawing my hands into her back. "Oh god, keep going. Harder. Harder. Ah—!"

The orgasm arched me off the mattress and it took all my control not to crush girl with my vampire strength. My face scrunched up from the effort and I shuddered and whimpered as the throes of orgasm passed over me and slowly faded away.

When my eyes opened she was smiling at me, no idea how close she had come to a collapsed ribcage and a shattered hip. She was breathing very deeply, quite exhausted by now from hard-fucking both me and my darling partner, and I gave her a smile and a kiss.

"Wow," I breathed. "That was…"

"Amazing," Bella said for me. She was laying on her side, watching us, and she seemed half-mesmerized. She chuckled and shook her head. "I wish I could fuck her as hard as that."

Leah grinned proudly and rose up. "She just needed a _real_ woman, is all."

I chuckled breathlessly at how she echoed my own words back at me. Real woman, eh? Well, I guess I was in no position to deny it, panting on my back with my vagina half split open from such a powerful orgasm.

Bella chuckled as well and rose up, looking at Leah with a whole new kind of admiration, and then she wrapped her arms around her neck sexily and applied a slutty tongue kiss right onto her mouth, as if Leah's display of sexual prowess had turned her on so much that she simply had to do something about it.

Leah grinned into the kiss and kissed her back with the same kind of confidence she had shown all night and Bella's hands were now scrabbling at the buckles of the strapon to get it off. Once they had it off they tossed it over the side of the bed, the floor already littered with bras and panties and discarded clothes, and then Bella took Leah and pushed her down onto the mattress, displaying her own bit of dominance, before shuffling down between Leah's legs and plastering her mouth to Leah's vagina.

Leah was very wet and horny by now from fucking us with the strapon and she moaned very deeply as Bella's tongue dragged across her juicy folds. I had recovered enough by now to join in and I gave Leah a few kisses and played with her breasts while Bella ate her out hungrily. Leah really seemed to enjoy it. She couldn't stop grinning and I suppose I couldn't blame her for being a little smug. Bella moaned from between her thighs and I fondled one of her breasts. She gazed at me with her orgasm approaching and slowly her little glow of smugness began to fade into a more lusty look. I smiled at her and pinched her nipple and gave it a suckle. Her chest was heaving and Bella was moaning and licking between her thighs and finally her spine arched off the mattress and she came.

It seemed like a pretty big orgasm and I was glad we could do her as thoroughly as she did us. She smiled and told us how awesome it was and for a while the three of us just laid there in the bed, exhausted, and chatted a little bit. Bella eventually began to go down on me, the pussy-hungry thing that she was, and Leah took the opportunity to straddle my face. I applauded her initiative and gave her a deep tonguing until we both came at almost the same time. After that Bella asked if she could come one more time too and since she asked so cutely we simply had to oblige. Leah and I had a quick discussion on what we ought to do to her and in the end we stuck a vibrator into her ass and went down on her pussy at the same time. Bella came quite strongly.

By then it was getting pretty late and Leah had work tomorrow. She didn't seem like she wanted to go but she didn't want to wear out her welcome either. Bella was quite exhausted by now and she had her head against my tits like a pillow while I laid in the bed and watched our guest get dressed.

Leah stepped into her panties and pulled them up and gave me a smile.

"Thanks again for inviting me over," she said. "Had a lot of fun."

I returned her smile from the bed, stroking Bella's hair as if she were a drowsing cat. "It was the least I could do to reward you for your timely intervention the other day," I said. "You managed to break up a very unpleasant meeting."

Leah didn't know exactly how unpleasant that meeting could've been—with dangers not limited to death and separation from Bella—but she grinned and nodded as she put on her bra.

"Glad I could help," she said.

"And, please," I added, "if you ever find yourself in the mood again, you're always welcome to come join us. No need to withhold our mail or wait for a chance meeting on the sidewalk. Just a quick phone call is more than sufficient."

She raised her eyebrows and zipped up her jeans. "Seriously?"

Bella chuckled and spoke with her eyes closed and her face in my chest. "Of course," she said. "We love when you come over."

Leah grinned and shook her head and pulled on her top. "You guys are gonna spoil me. I'll never be able to date a guy with two lesbian hotties next door who keep inviting me over."

"What about that boy you mentioned the other day?" I asked her.

"Meh. I didn't call him back."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah. Sometimes I think I need to experiment a bit more. Maybe date a chick. You guys got any friends you could hook me up with?"

By now she was fully dressed and pulling on her sneakers, hopping on one foot, and the conversation had turned interesting enough for Bella to open her eyes and sit up in the bed. I sat up as well and a rather exciting idea occurred to me.

"Actually, we might," I said. "Do you like blondes?"

Bella smirked at that, knowing exactly who I was thinking of. Leah left her sneakers untied and stuffed her socks into her pockets. She thought about how much she liked blondes for a moment and then she shrugged.

"Yeah, blondes are alright, I guess," she said. "It's not really important. I like anything that isn't stupid, stuck up, or selfish."

"You like Bella," I quipped with a grin.

Bella giggled and swatted my shoulder. Leah smiled.

"Bella isn't selfish or stuck up," she said, noticeably leaving out the word stupid.

Bella was pouting a little but she knew we were only playing. Leah gave her a wink and grabbed up her phone and keys from the dresser.

"Talk to your blonde friend for me, okay? If she's interested, let me know. I'll see you later. Thanks again for the amazing night. I'll lock up on my way out."

"Bye, Leah," Bella said sweetly.

The sweetness of her voice actually stopped Leah in her tracks and made her laugh. Bella was kneeling in the bed with her hands between her knees, her naked breasts bunched between her arms, and she honestly had no clue what an adorable slut she was.

"Fuck, you're cute," Leah said. "I feel like kissing you goodnight or something."

Bella smiled and leaned and pursed her lips. Leah went over and kissed them.

I shook my head and straightened the pillows while I waited and after a while Leah finally pulled away from Bella. She gave her another wink and then she tossed her chin at me to say goodnight and then she hurried out of the room, giggling and shaking her head.

Bella giggled as well and then she hopped off the bed and started gathering up the toys we had used.

"Were you thinking about the Denali's?" she said. "To set Leah up with?"

I nodded and watched her naked body as she bent to pick up the strapon. "Something like that. Perhaps Kate or Tanya. It could work to our advantage."

"How?"

"Like back in the old days. The fastest way to ensure a truce between enemies was to marry off a daughter."

Bella chuckled and tossed the toys into the hamper. "The Denali's aren't our enemies," she said. "And Leah isn't our daughter."

She climbed back into the bed and I wrapped my arms around her.

"True," I said, "but it's the same principle. Leah's a friend of ours and if we could set her up with one of the Denali's it would be an extra layer of diplomacy should any complications arise."

Bella smirked at me. "I think you're just a romantic and you wanna play cupid."

"Perhaps," I admitted with a grin, and then I kissed her.

The kiss was endowed with a surprising amount of romance, the two of us happy and naked and well-fucked after a fun threeway with a dear friend. I stroked her back and relished it's warmth and smoothness the same way I relished the softness of her breasts pressed into mine. Such a perfect girl. My Bella. Perhaps this was the real reason I'd been reluctant to turn her into a vampire. She was just so warm…

I went to deepen the kiss but she broke it suddenly and grinned at me.

"I'm hungry," she said.

I chuckled and for some reason I didn't think she meant for pussy. She had eaten quite a bit of that already tonight and she probably meant real food.

"Let's get you something to eat then," I said, and then I climbed off the bed and offered a hand.

She took my hand and giggled and grabbed a sheet off the bed to cover herself with.

I took her downstairs and we didn't turn on any lights. We had some chocolate puddingcups in the fridge, the kind you'd put in a child's lunchbox, and we left the fridge door open and sat on the cold floor in the warm yellow glow from the interior of the fridge. Bella had made a nest of the bed sheet and together we were wrapped up in it with Bella in my arms as she feasted on the chocolate pudding.

One of the plastic cups was already emptied and set to the side and she had begun on a second one with a steel spoon and long moaning sounds.

"Mmm," she murmured, spoon in mouth. "I've seen people on TV eat chocolate pudding after sex and I always thought it was stupid. I was so wrong."

She scooped up another spoonful and inserted it into her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning in a way that made my nipples jealous. I wish she sucked on me like that. I had my arms around her and she was reclining backward between my legs. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her ear.

"Perhaps you should try a cigarette," I suggested. "I hear they're very nice after sex as well."

She chuckled at that and kept eating. "Maybe I should. After I become a vampire I won't ever get another chance, right? No more chocolate pudding either."

"Nope," I said, and then I whispered in her ear. "But I'm sure we'll find something even tastier for you."

She grinned with the spoon in her mouth and then took it out. "I can't imagine what blood tastes like. To me, it's kind of gross."

I stroked her hair away from her neck and nuzzled it affectionately, breathing in her scent. "To a vampire, it's the sweetest thing on earth," I whispered. Then I kissed the gently throbbing pulse point and added: "Aside from the taste of a mate, of course."

She giggled and craned her neck a little as I kissed it some more and gave it a little lick.

"Mmm," she said, this time because of me, not the pudding. "Victoria. You've been so romantic lately. Sure you're not pregnant or anything?"

I chuckled into her neck. "I doubt it, although Leah did pump me with quite a bit of testosterone, didn't she?"

Bella giggled and went back to her pudding. "Yeah, that was hilarious. She had no idea you could've just ripped her apart if you wanted to. She thought she was some kind of bad ass."

"I thought it was cute."

"Yeah, she's great. She fucked me pretty good too. I've never taken it from behind standing up like that. It's different from doing it in bed. You should try it."

"Perhaps you'll oblige me some time."

"I'd love to. I had no idea you like to be dominated sometimes."

I chuckled and continued to hold her around her middle as she sucked the pudding off the spoon. "Well, dominate is a strong word," I said. "But sometimes I do enjoy being taken more ardently than gently."

She turned to look at me, taking the spoon out of her mouth, and smiled.

"I really wish I could do you like Leah did," she said.

I chuckled and cupped her face. She was feeling a bit insecure about how much I had enjoyed our forthright guest this evening but she needn't be. I gave her a kiss on her pudding smeared lips.

"You're perfect the way you are," I told her. "And besides, you're not as weak as you think you are. Remember that night in Port Angeles? When there was a thunderstorm and I used a strapon on you and then you used the strapon on me?"

A slow smile bloomed on her mouth at the memory. I smiled too.

"You fucked me harder than Leah ever did, didn't you? Harder than James, even. Harder than anything I had ever experienced, in fact. You quite literally blew my mind. I was headbutting the carpet from how powerfully you fucked me. Do you remember?"

She smiled shyly and she was wearing a pretty blush. "Yeah, but that was just one time. Most of the time I'm kind of just submissive."

"Well, I don't want you to be dominant all the time, for heaven's sake," I told her with a chuckle. "Just sometimes. When it's right."

"How will I know?"

"You'll know. I have a feeling it'll happen after you become a vampire. As a newborn you'll be much stronger than me and far more vicious."

A smirked curved her mouth. "I will?"

I grinned at her, her pudding almost forgotten. "Oh yes," I said. "Once you become a vampire perhaps it won't be you who belongs to me anymore. Perhaps it'll be you taking me by the hair and dragging me to bed and wrenching my legs open for you to do anything you please to me. Hm?"

She was smiling at the visual and her dark eyes were sparkling with some latent glimmer of domination. That glimmer excited me greatly and I spoke to her in a low whisper as I brushed hair aside from her gorgeous face in the light of the refrigerator.

"Perhaps it would even be fitting," I said. "Sometimes I swear this love I have for you is hardly expressed at all in the things I've inflicted on you. Perhaps it would be more appropriate to simply throw myself at your feet and worship you in a submissive rapture of slavishness. To beg you and offer myself to you and let you do anything you—"

She pressed her lips to mine.

She did it in a way that seemed to suggest she had no choice, as if she just needed to. As if my words had melted her. She murmured into her kiss, pressing her lips firmer, and then she pulled back and smiled at me and bopped the tip of my nose with her spoon.

"Now you know how I feel about you," she said teasingly.

I had to laugh at that. I suppose I did. Sometimes I marvelled at her ability to give herself to me in ways that she did—ways not limited to knives and bondage—but lately I'd began to envy her a little as well. Perhaps part of me would love to do those things for her too.

Bella pulled up the sheet a little—it had been slipping—and went back to her pudding cup.

"So when are you gonna turn me then?" she said. "I'm really excited now."

I settled my arms back around her middle and gave a soft sigh into her hair. "Well, the transformation takes five days, and we'll need to be prepared. You'll need a supply of fresh blood, either victims or blood bags, and we'll have to keep you confined from public for a while. At least until you can control yourself. To be honest, I was hoping we might be able to count on the support of the Denali's. I'm not sure if I could control you by myself. Depending how frenzied you become, you may try to kill me by accident."

She frowned the spoon in her mouth and took it out again. "Is it really that dangerous?"

I nodded but smiled as well to show there's nothing to be worried about. "Yes, but that's why we have to take precautions. I intend to discuss it with Tanya the next time I see her. I get the impression she's almost envious of our relationship and perhaps she'd like to help."

She nodded and then she sighed and scraped at the bottom of her almost empty pudding cup. "Okay," she said. "Still, though. Wish we could just do it tonight and get it over with, huh?"

I grinned and leaned to her ear. "You just want to be strong enough to dominate me, don't you?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted with a giggle.

"You could always try right now," I suggested in a whisper.

She looked at me in surprise with the spoon in her mouth. "Yeah?"

I smiled and took the spoon out of her mouth and then I took the empty pudding cup from her as well. I put the spoon into the cup and set the cup on the floor beside the other empty one and then I turned back to her, smiling, the sheet slipping from my chest and exposing my big, soft, vulnerable breasts. Her eyes flickered at them and back at me. I smirked at her.

"Go ahead," I said. "Do something."

She smiled and reached for my hair, slowly as if she thought I might be playing a prank on her. I felt her fingers weave into my wild red locks and then I felt them tighten and clench. Her eyes were sparkling in the yellow light of the refrigerator and she seemed cautious to go further, as if she was afraid of provoking me or perhaps afraid of provoking whatever was inside her that was so excited right now.

"Is this okay?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded and my smile was surprisingly bright. It really was okay. It was nice. Her grip in my hair was grip of desire. Need. Possession. And any second now she was going to—

Wrench my head backward.

A gasp of excitement came out of me and instantly my mouth was filled with her tongue. Oh my. I moaned and let my jaw loosen for her and she responded by growing and tonguing me even more ferociously. It was more thrilling than I expected. Her hand tightened in my hair and the only thing missing was pain. I would've liked that too. To feel the sting of her desire in my scalp. But it was very nice all the same.

Finally she broke apart, laughing and gasping for breath.

"Wow," she said. "That was amazing."

I chuckled sultrily. "And that was just a taste."

"Can I do more?"

"Of course you can," I told her sultrily, feeling an honest and rather heartwarming submissiveness for her welling up inside me. "You may do anything you like to me, my love."

Bella grinned and hopped to her feet, still with a hand in my hair, and I smiled and giggled as she tugged me toward the stairs. But the tug was rather feeble and I didn't quite budge. She tried again, with both hands this time, naked and straining and pulling at my hair.

But I still didn't move and eventually she gave up and let go and panted from the exertion.

"Fuck," she wheezed. "I can't drag you. You're too heavy."

I had been chuckling but now I stopped chuckling. My eyes narrowed, my brief flutter of submission hardening over into something more menacing, and I looked up at her.

"_Heavy_?" I echoed.

She realized her mistake of using an unflattering adjective and grinned guiltily, still breathing hard. I rose to my feet and looked at her, the two of us standing in the refrigerator light amid the spilled bedsheet and empty pudding cups.

"I think what you meant to say is that you are too weak," I said. "Not that I'm too heavy."

She nodded quickly, trying not to smile. "Um, yeah. That's totally what I meant."

I looked at her for a moment and she was too cute to be mad at. I smiled and turned and bent over to fetch the empty pudding cups, displaying my round trim and not-at-all-heavy ass to her tauntingly, and then I put the pudding cups on the sink.

"_Two_ pudding cups," I said over my shoulder, "and _I'm_ the one who's heavy."

She giggled and continued to act cute. "Vampires can't gain weight so I know you're just being a bitch."

"Yes, well, it was still a poor choice of words."

"I know. Either way, I guess I'm not ready to dominate you yet, huh? Maybe you should dominate me instead. Just quickly, before bed. It's been a while since we've done it rough. Wanna do me rough, Vicky? Hm?"

I smiled at her and she returned the smile for a moment before reaching past me for the block of kitchen knives. She took the handle of one of them and withdrew it and pressed the handle into my palm like a gift.

"I had my pudding," she said. "Now you can have some blood. I bet blood goes just as nicely as pudding after sex. Just don't have too much. We wouldn't want you getting _heavy, _would we?"

My eyes flashed at her gall. Oh, yes. She was going to dominate me very nicely one day. But until then—

I took her head and smashed it into the refrigerator door.

The impact shut the door for me and she burst out laughing like some kind of sadistic movie villain as she bounced off and flopped to the floor.

"Oh, fuck," she gasped, struggling in the tiles. "Vicky. Vicky—"

But I grabbed her hair and proceeded to drag her toward the stairs, showing her how it's done. She screamed and laughed and bumped up the steps and I grinned like some kind of psychotic killer, the knife in one hand and a handful of her hair in the other.

I dragged her kicking and screaming and giggling all the way down the corridor into our bedroom and then I threw her onto the bed. She landed face first and tried to rise but I leaped on top of her and shoved her face into the mattress as I straddled her butt.

"Bite down hard, my love," I told her, clutching the knife like a dagger and lowering the tip to her back. "This is going to hurt."

She gasped and bit down on a mouthful of bedsheet just in time as I dragged the point of the knife across her milky white back and opened up a lovely red cut.

It had been less than a week since I had fed last—since we had fed together from the late Ms Stanley—so there was little danger of losing control. The cut was shallow but it bled freely for quite some time as I dragged my tongue across the entire length of it and lapped up the sticky red sweetness with her whimpering beneath me and the muscles in her back rippling under the attentions of my tongue. She was right. It was just as nice as pudding.

Eventually the wound stopped bleeding. She offered for me to open up another one but I had already tossed away the knife and I told her that perhaps a taste of her pussy would be better. In truth I just didn't want to cause her anymore damage. She rolled onto her back, smiling, and opened her legs for me and I lowered my mouth to her netherlips and kissed them and tongued them deeply, once again feeling that warm glow of submission steal over me. It felt so appropriate, to prostrate myself before her like this and lick her where it pleased her most. My love. My Bella. I moaned at her lovely taste and she moaned as well, her legs wrapped around my head, and after she came there was a red stain on the sheet from where her back had been writhing in ecstasy.

I took her into the bathroom and we showered and washed off the toys and the knife as well and then I sat her on the rim of the tub and disinfected the wound and applied some gauze pads. At least the damage was only on her back where it wouldn't be seen. She went and put the knife back in the kitchen while I changed the sheets on the bed and then she came back and stood in the doorway and watched me sleepily. Once everything was fresh and clean again she turned off the light and climbed into the bed with me close behind her.

Despite how tired she was she didn't sleep right away. I was cuddling her very closely, one of her legs wrapped around mine under the covers, and perhaps I was closer to sleep than she was. Vampires didn't sleep, of course, but the effect she had on me was quite similar to what I imagine it to be. Peace. Calm. Serenity with a hint of bliss. My head was throbbing softly from the beauty of her scent and there other consciousness until my entire being was consumed with nothing but her, her, her.

"Vicky?" she whispered, softly as if she thought I might be asleep.

I smiled in the dark. Evidently her own mind wasn't quite so blank. "Yes, my love?"

"I was just thinking," she said. "When you turn into a vampire, you become indestructible, right?"

"That's right."

"So what if you're already injured? Would all your injuries heal the way vampires heal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like…if you accidently lost control…and hurt me pretty badly…would turning me into a vampire save my life? And heal all my injuries?"

"Well. Yes. Within reason, I suppose."

She made a little thoughtful murmur and went silent. I was a little confused at what she was getting at but something in the pit of my stomach had begun to stir nevertheless.

"Bella?" I whispered.

A sleepy giggle came out of her and she snuggled closer in the dark. I had my arms around her naked body and I could feel the rough patches of gauze as I stroked her back.

"I was just thinking," she said. "Maybe we could do something special when you turn me."

"Like what?"

"Like, you know. You're always worried about bruising me or leaving cuts but you wouldn't have to worry if you were going to turn me right after. Can you imagine it? You'd be able to do anything you wanted. You could hit me. And stab me. And break my bones. And then all you'd have to do is turn me and…"

"…and what? You'll be just fine?"

"Yeah," she said, slightly confused at my tone. "Won't I?"

My eyes were open in the dark and I wasn't feeling all that serene and sleepy anymore. I wasn't sure what I felt. Her suggestion should've excited me far more than it did but it seemed to worry me more than anything else.

"Perhaps," I said thoughtfully. "But what if something goes wrong? What if you died before the venom entered your system?"

"We could be careful."

I chuckled and placed a kiss in her hair. "Then there wouldn't be much point doing it at all, would there? No. I love you too much to risk you like that. When I turn you, I intend to minimize the danger as much as possible. Not add to it. Do you have any idea how precious you are to me? Hm?"

My words had been designed to please her but they seemed to have the opposite effect.

"I just thought it would be romantic, that's all," she said, a heavy note of glumness in her voice.

I chuckled again and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "I'm sure it would be," she said. "Very romantic. But do you really think it's worth the risk?"

"Yeah," she said. "I do."

Then she rolled away from me and face the other way.

I was surprised. Part of me wanted to believe that she was merely tired and wanted to sleep but I couldn't remember the last time she had slept outside of my arms. No, I had upset her somehow. But how? Was her suggestion really that important to her? I thought we had moved past the need to prove how much we loved each other? Wouldn't it be more sensible to simply play it safe?

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that she was upset and I needed to make her feel better. So I shuffled closer behind her and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her ear in the dark and whispered into it.

"I'll think about it, okay?" I told her. "Lord knows it does sound rather tempting. What kinds of things would you let me do to you? Hm? Would you let insert a knife into this little hole here?"

I wriggled a finger between her buttcheeks and poked at the tiny hole there teasingly. The tactic was effective because she giggled.

"Anything you want, Victoria," she said. "Anything to prove how much I belong to you."

I nodded to myself in the dark. I thought it was something like that. She wanted to prove how much she loved me but didn't she realize she had nothing to prove?

I took her shoulder and rolled her toward me and cupped her face in the dark.

"I think even just the offer honors me enough," I whispered, and then I placed a long and loving kiss onto her mouth.

She returned it for a moment, moaning, gently and then she broke apart. "But you'll think about it?"

"Yes," I said chuckling. "I'll think about it. But for now, just go to sleep. You've had a long night. Soon we'll go visit our new friends. And perhaps we'll finally arrive at an actual date on which to turn you."

"Okay. I love you, Vicky."

"I love you too, Bella."

She then rolled back on top of me and entwined a leg with mine as I wrapped my arms around her and breathed a silent sigh of relief. God, I loved her. I just loved her so much.

—

**AN: This one was mostly filler/fluff, but it did contain some necessary dialogue and foreshadowing. I thought it was sweet. Leah got a bit of action and it's nice to see Bella and Victoria bantering like a normal couple – before the knife comes out, lol. But chapters like this really make me wish I could write so much faster. There's so much I have in mind that seems so far away. A reviewer said it was amazing that I had written over 200,000 words in just a handful of months, but trust me, that's not half as much as I wish I could write, lol. Anyway, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :) **


	24. Chapter 24

—

Chapter 24:

—

Two nights later was a lovely Saturday evening, and as it turned out, our friends from Denali were attending an opera on that same night. Bella and I were quite eager to accept their invitation to join them.

Opera wasn't a particular passion of Bella's, of course—nor mine, to be frank—but our chief goal was simply to get to know our new friends, and of course neither of us was adverse to getting a bit dressed up. We arrived in elegant evening gowns, her in black satin, me in red velvet, and we found our companions in a similar state of splendor. Tanya was in navyblue, Kate in lavender, Irena in a soft mossgreen sheathgown that clung to her curves and made her all the more tall and statuesque, and Carmen…Carmen was not there. Pity. Tanya made some apologies for Carmen's absence but she didn't provide a reason, possibly because she was too tactful to mention that the Spanish woman loathed the very sight me and my sadomasochistic darling.

The trio had arranged a private alcove for our party and I could tell that Bella was impressed with all the pomp and elegance. The chairs were cushioned and upholstered and they had fine gold armrests and she sat down sort of nervously as if she wasn't sure if she was doing it right. The lights hadn't been turned down yet and below us the stage was curtained off with heavy red drapes while the operagoers shuffled to their seats, women in dresses, men in tuxedoes, a child or two. Our own balcony was well secluded but I wasn't sure if the privacy would lead to any kinkiness. Our blonde friends didn't seem quite as slutty as Bella and I, at least not in public.

"Have you ever seen an opera before, Bella?" Tanya asked her as everyone sat and got settled.

Bella glanced at me, as if part of her still sought my permission for everything. I was sitting beside her and I gave her a smile and a nod and she turned back to Tanya.

"Uh, no," she said. "I haven't."

Tanya crossed her legs and smiled out over the stage. "That's surprising," she said. "Edward was a particular lover of opera, I thought he would've taken you."

"Edward never did anything romantic," Bella said, her voice turning a touch bitter. "He was kind of a dweeb, to be honest."

Tanya flashed her a smirk. "But a handsome one, no?"

Kate smiled at that. Bella and Tanya were siting closest to the balustrade, side by side like guests of honor, and Kate, Irena, and I were sitting slightly behind them. I smiled as well, curious about Bella's reply, but she only shrugged awkwardly.

"Guys don't really do it for me anymore," she said. "So…"

Kate giggled and leaned toward Bella. "Don't listen to Tanya, she's always had a weird crush on him."

Tanya sighed and spoke to Kate over her shoulder. "Sit down, Kate," she said. "The show's about to start."

The lights were going down right now. Bella gave me one more glance before the dimness descended and I had to chuckle at how nervous she was. Perhaps it had something to do with the dress and the opera but I also think it had to do with the fact that it had been a long time since she had interacted with anyone but me or her old friend Jessica—whom she had stabbed through the chest. Perhaps she was a little out of practice at regular conversation.

A rustling whisper of people telling each other to be quiet went through the opera house and after a few moments the curtains began to draw back. The stage was black. Then a spotlight flicked on and illuminated a fat man in a strange costume who began to sing in a foreign language. Italian, although I wasn't sure if Bella even knew that. Her face had gone weird right away and she was already glancing around, as if to see if anyone else thought it was as stupid as she did. She had her opera glasses in her hands and the program she'd been handed earlier—a watermarked sheet of fine cardboard with gold writing likewise in a different language—and she watched the opera for a full thirty seconds before she was so bored she had to talk.

"So what's this one called again?" she asked, trying to keep her opinion out of her voice.

Tanya kept her eyes on the singing fat man but she didn't seem annoyed at the interruption. "_Mefistofele_," she said to Bella. "It's a Faustian opera."

Bella's face went weird again. "A what?"

Kate grinned and leaned to her. "It's the same opera Bruce Wayne saw before his parents were killed."

"Isn't that just a comic book?" Bella asked in confusion.

It was such a stupid question that our entire party was embarrassed for her. We shared glances, unsure how to proceed lest we have a mental deficient in our midst. To Bella's credit, however, she did realize her ridiculousness right away and blushed darkly even in the darkness of the opera house.

I cleared my throat and decided I ought to come to her rescue.

"Mefistofele is the devil," I explained. "He makes a bargain with god that he can corrupt a man named Faust, which he spends most of the opera trying to do. He offers money, power, even the ability to seduce women. Yet in the end, Faust realizes it's a false happiness and begs for god's forgiveness. God grants it and Mephistopheles is banished back to hell, having failed to turn Faust."

Kate chuckled. "Jeez, Vic," she said. "Call spoiler alert next time."

I raised a brow. Vic? Well. I suppose she was cute enough to get away with it.

Tanya listened to my explanation and then she smiled and leaned to Bella. "Perhaps you can take a lesson from it, Ms Swan," she said. "Corruption and depravity rarely lead to true happiness."

Bella grinned at that and looked over her shoulder at me lovingly.

"Feels pretty real to me," she said.

I smiled at her and then leaned and applied a kiss onto her lips. I sensed an eye roll or two from our companions but none of them said anything.

"Agreed," I said upon breaking the kiss. Then I turned to Tanya as Bella settled back in her chair. "In any case, Tanya, I never corrupted her. She was always like this. She was only waiting for someone to share it with."

Tanya smiled at that, thoughtfully, as if she didn't quite understand but was curious to. Irena, meanwhile, seemed to be a genuine lover of opera and she was getting a tad annoyed at all these interruptions.

"That's sweet and all," she said, "but do you think we could actually watch the opera? Thanks."

Bella bit back a giggle and gave me another glance. I wanted to kiss her again. In fact, I wanted to pull her into my lap and make out with her. But that might've been just a little inappropriate so I merely returned her smile and contented myself with the glow in my heart.

Bella tried to follow the opera but it was only a matter of time before she became bored again. Perhaps it was the foreign language or the overall extravagance of the production but either way she found it difficult to be engaged. Instead she turned her opera glasses to the guests below and when she became bored of that she turned them to Tanya who was sitting there beside her all unbeknownst of the younger girl's magnified stare. I smiled and shook my head as the glasses roamed over the other woman's sexy blue dress and the perfect profile of her face and then I smiled again as Bella turned in her chair and fixed the glasses on me.

First on my face to which I smirked. The lips beneath the opera glasses smirked as well and then the glasses lowered to neckline of my scarlet gown to examine the swell of breasts there. She giggled behind the binoculars.

"Wow, Vicky," she said. "You're tits are even more gigantic with these things."

I crossed my legs and cleared my throat awkwardly. Our companions shared a round of glances and then Kate shuffled her chair closer to Bella and pointed down at the stage where the orchestra was in full concerto and a troupe of players in demonic costumes twirled upon the boards.

"See the bat demons?" she said to Bella. "Those are what scared Bruce Wayne and made him ask his parents to leave the theatre."

Bella seemed surprised that conversation had once again turned to comic characters and she didn't seem all that interested in that either. "You sure know a lot about comic books," she observed.

Kate grinned and continued to explain. "That was the movie, actually. In the comic books, the origin story is always different. One of the more common versions is where they were watching Zorro, which ties in with the whole vigilante thing."

"I've never read any comic books," Bella mentioned with a little shrug.

"Most people haven't," Irena said, overhearing the whispered conversation. "Because they suck."

Kate shot her a glare and turned back to Bella. "Don't listen to her, comic books are awesome. You should check some out sometime. The world needs more fangirls. I could show you my collection if you want."

Bella didn't seem all that interested in comic books but she did seem interested in the perky blonde who wanted to show her some. "Uh, sure," she said. "Okay."

"Great," Kate said with a giggle. "I can show you my Catwoman cosplay too."

Bella smiled confusedly. "What's a cosplay?"

"It's where you dress up as the character. Here, I got pictures."

"Oh god, not the pictures," Irena said, lifting a palm to her forehead.

Kate was searching in her purse for her phone. I tried not to be too disapproving but it was hard. A phone in a movie theatre was annoying. A phone in an opera house is just a damned abomination. But it was nice they were getting along and I didn't want to interfere.

Tanya gave her coven sister a minor glare but Kate ignored everyone and showed Bella the pictures on her phone.

"These are from last year's comic con," she was saying. "Hot, right?"

Bella's eyebrows had shot up and I leaned for a look myself. My eyebrows rose too. The picture showed Kate in a skintight black catsuit and posed with her back to the camera and her ass deliciously wrapped in black rubber as she smiled suggestively over her shoulder at the lens.

"Wow," Bella said. "You look amazing."

Kate giggled at the compliment. "I know, right? See, it's not just for nerds."

"Attractive nerds are still nerds," Irena quipped in her dry kind of way.

Kate glared at her again as she put away her phone. Then she turned to Bella and whispered very quietly in her ear. Even with vampire hearing I couldn't really make out the words over the belting of the baritone on stage. Bella listened to the other girl and she smiled kind of shyly and then she rose from her chair.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom," she said. "I'll be back in a minute."

I raised a brow. Bathroom?

"I'm gonna keep talking to Bella," Kate said, also rising from her chair. "You guys keep watching."

I felt a strange spasm of alarm. I didn't like the idea of Bella leaving my sight. At home, okay. As long as she was close. But not here, in public. Not with another vampire whom I didn't completely trust yet.

But I didn't want to offend any of our companions either so I kept my voice diplomatic.

"Would you like me to come with you, Bella?" I asked.

Bella grinned and gave me a little shake of her head, like a daughter who didn't want her mother to mess up a date. It set me at ease a little but I wasn't sure how much. I had even half-risen from my chair as well but Kate put a hand on my shoulder and urged me back down again.

"No, no, no, she'll be fine," she said. "Come on, Bella, I'll show you where the bathrooms are."

Bella let Kate take her arm and together they left the balcony.

I still wasn't sure how I felt about it but I didn't object. Irena sighed and shook her head at them as they left and Tanya only smiled. No one else seemed to be worried so perhaps I was overreacting. I wasn't worried about Bella cheating on me or anything. On the contrary nothing would delight me more for her to explore a little sexual independency. Our relationship went far beyond the boundaries of monogamy. No, it was the fact that these women were close friends with the man who used to call Bella a mate that worried me. Perhaps I was being paranoid but what if all this was a distraction and now Kate was to whisk Bella away somewhere?

I recrossed my legs and tried to focus on the opera. I was being silly. This is what true love will do to you. Worse than being a parent, for god's sake. All the needless worry and anxiety. But why was she taking so long? Was she alright? I turned toward the curtain behind us that closed off the balcony.

"They've been quite a while," I commented to the remainder of our party. "Bella rarely takes this long to do her business."

Irena arched a slender blonde eyebrow. "Do her business? What is she, a pet?"

"Perhaps I should go check on her?"

"Don't worry about it, Irena said nonchalantly. "They're probably just lezzing out in the bathroom or something."

It would set me greatly at ease if that were so. Tanya gave Irena a slightly disapproving glance and then she turned in her chair to smile at me.

"I'm sure they're just chatting in the lobby," she said. "Neither of them seemed particularly interested in the opera."

Something about the other woman was very reassuring. Her tone or voice or perhaps just her face. She had an air of nobility and virtue that was simply above reproach. My anxiety was dispelled in a chuckle or two and I gave the other woman a smile.

"Yes, well," I said. "One can't expect sophisticated tastes from children, I suppose."

Irena snorted. "Kate is over a thousand years old."

"Indeed? Well…"

I trailed off and Irena snorted again.

"Yeah, there's no excuse for her," she said. "Tanya and I are over a thousand years old too. We were all turned roughly the same century. Carmen joined much later, somewhere around the 1700s"

I was impressed. A thousand years was a very long bond. "And you've been together this whole time?" I asked in admiration. "How remarkable."

Tanya smiled as if she was proud of her coven and very grateful for it too. "We've been very fortunate to have each other," she said. "Speaking of which, have you and Bella discussed when you're going to turn her? I don't mean to pry, but I'm not very practiced at keeping secrets from those I care about. Edward needs to be informed of Bella's fate as soon as the two of you are settled, and my conscience demands that I expedite the eventuality as best I'm able."

I was glad she bought it up. Not only because I had been wanting to discuss it but also because it dispelled even more of my paranoia that Kate might be up to something nefarious. By now the opera was almost completely forgotten by our little trio and we had all turned our chairs slightly toward each other to confer quietly in the pale darkness of the balcony.

"I understand," I said to Tanya, "and yes, we had an depth discussion very recently. In truth, I was hoping we may be able to count on your support."

"How so?"

"That lovely estate of yours, for instance, is quite isolated from the city. Perfect place for a newborn to learn to control herself."

I made the suggestion as subtle as possible, leaving her plenty of room for polite disagreement, but she nodded thoughtfully. Irena, however, seemed to have some doubts.

"I'm not sure how Carmen would feel about that," she said. "She hasn't made a secret of how much she disapproves of whatever you two got going on. She wouldn't even go to an opera with you. I doubt she'll be very eager to help turn your little rape-slave into a vampire so you can abuse her forever."

There wasn't any accusation in her voice so I didn't take it personally. She seemed to be only relaying how her coven-sister felt. But I had a feeling about the Spanish beauty and I was positive her feisty self-righteous could be converted into something even feistier.

"Perhaps I could talk with her," I suggested, and by talk I meant seduce and fuck the morality out of her.

Irena shrugged and turned to Tanya. "Either way, I'm cool with it, and I know Kate is too. Tanya?"

"Yes, of course," Tanya said to me, smiling politely and even laying a hand over mine on my lap, a surprisingly warm gesture from a woman I hardly knew. "We'll help in any way that we can."

I returned her smile and I was actually quite touched. She was quite a woman, this Tanya. A wise leader. Strong. Broad minded yet steadfast in her convictions. It was easy to see how she had accumulated such a devoted coven. I had always been more suited to the life of a frivolous nomad but the unity of this particular coven was becoming more and more desirable.

"What about Carmen?" Irena asked Tanya.

Tanya sighed but she didn't seem too distressed. "Carmen is part of this coven and she'll simply have to reconcile herself with our collective decision," she said. "She's being unreasonable, anyway. It's not our place to judge."

I held Tanya's hand in my own and gave it an affectionate caress. "I'm very grateful, Tanya," I said. "But I'd hate to cause any friction between you, and I really think Carmen could be persuaded if only I had some time alone with her. She left so abruptly the other night that Bella and I never got to fully explain the real extent of our love for each other."

"Of course," Tanya said. "Perhaps you could come hunting with us this weekend?"

Normally the suggestion of a shared hunt with beautiful women would fill me with excitement. But I was looking into her gentle eyes—her warm golden eyes that flashed a vegetarian yellow in the darkness of the opera house—and I remembered that her diet likely wasn't as desirable as the woman herself was.

"Hunting?" I repeated in surprise. "Well, um…hunting for what, may I ask?"

"Elk," Irena said blandly. I looked at her and her face was completely deadpan as she added: "It's as tasty as it sounds."

I chuckled at her. She didn't seem to enjoy her all-animal diet very much, judging from the several quips I had heard from her, and I'm sure Kate was kinky enough to perhaps try something more adventurous than elk as well. But what about Tanya?

I looked into her eyes again briefly but I could honestly determine nothing. They seemed to be as depthless as they were beautiful. It might've been rube to refuse her gracious offer but I could at least counter with one of my own.

"Well," I said, "as much as I would love to, I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on that particular pleasure. Instead why don't Bella and I treat all of you to a hunt? A real hunt, with prey that looks as good as they taste?"

The two of them shared a glance and I was surprised that my offer shocked them so much. My eyes were clearly red and they were well-appraised of the carnage I'd left in Forks. Why should they be surprised I hunt humans?

It was Irena who spoke and her voice had gone slightly on guard.

"Bella hunts too?" she asked.

Ah. So that's what had shocked them. Not that I hunt humans but that apparently Bella does too. Yes, I can imagine why that would disturb them. It had even disturbed me when Bella first suggested it.

"Certainly," I said with a smile. "She doesn't drink, of course, but she does enjoy to join in."

They shared another glance, even more shocked. And perhaps a little impressed as well, either at my powers of corruption or at my young mate's gigantic cojones in being able to murder innocent people for no reason beyond sadistic pleasure.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Irena said, turning to me and frowning as if trying to solve some equation. "She doesn't drink blood…she has no thirst…but she still likes to kill people?"

"Well, only one so far, but she is quite excited for more," I said with a smile.

Tanya was silent in her speculative way and Irena snorted.

"Wow," she said. "What a little psycho."

I chuckled and at that moment my little psycho returned to the balcony together with Kate. They came through the curtain, letting through a brief flicker of light from the corridor beyond, and both Tanya and Irena looked at her differently. This gentle girl, pale and willowy, clad in her beautiful black dress with her black hair cascading richly about her soft and milky shoulders. A murderer. My murderer.

"Hi," she chirped with a cute little smile. "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh, don't pretend you were following to begin with, Bella," I told her.

She giggled and moved past me to her chair. Her scent wafted over me and I was surprised to find it untainted by anything other than her perfume. Her makeup was in perfect condition as well and it seemed she had kept her panties on the entire time she was gone.

Hmm. That made me feel surprisingly nice. I would've been perfectly happy for her to slut herself out to whoever she wished but the loyalty was sweet too. I suppose my darling could do no wrong no matter what she did. Not to me, at least.

Bella had left her program and her opera glasses on her chair and now she sat down and gathered them in her lap as a female falsetto on stage wailed a note that never seem to end. Kate sat as well. Irena and Tanya were still somewhat reeling from the revelation that the sweet and innocent little Ms Swan was actually much worse than a sex gimp so I suppose it was up to me to carry the conversation.

"What took you girls so long?" I asked them both.

"Oh, Kate was showing me more of her pictures," Bella said. "And then I was telling her about Leah."

I smiled and turned to Kate. "Oh, she did?"

Kate smiled as well and nodded. "Yeah, apparently I met her when we first came to your house? That tall sexy chick in the leather jacket? She sounds really great, although I'm not sure about dating a human. It's difficult to date someone when you can't even have a meal with them."

"True, but at the same time, is there anything nicer than human warmth?"

Irena snorted at that. "An odd sentiment coming from a murderer."

"Not at all," I said pleasantly. "The warmth of the human body and the extinguishing of it are what make the whole process so pleasurable. That and the rending of soft flesh."

Kate chuckled awkwardly at that and turned to Bella. "Doesn't it creep you out when she says stuff like that? You know, as a human?"

Bella shrugged and gave me a smile. "I'm not very human anymore these days," she said. "Speaking of which, when are you going to take me on another hunt?"

Now it was Kate's turn to be shocked. "You go hunting with her?"

"Yep," Bella said with a bit of smugness. "I kill them, she drains them. It's the best way to share until I become a vampire too."

Kate's jaw dropped and she gaped at her coven mates to see what they thought. But Tanya and Irena already knew and even though it must've been another shock to hear it from Bella's own mouth, especially in the darkness of this opera house with the demonic imagery on stage and the howl of tenors ringing through the hall, they didn't have any comment.

"Actually," I said to Bella, "before you came back, I was just in the middle of inviting our new friends to join us on a hunt. So what do you say, my dear Tanya? Can I persuade you?"

Kate seemed kind of shaken at all this and Irena seemed a little offended as well. Only Tanya herself retained a smile and her usual air of serenity.

"Thank you, but we must decline," she said. "We prefer to feed strictly from animals."

"And why is that, may I ask? I'm most curious."

"It's a personal preference. The guilt became quite a bit to bare over the years. Many of the men who fell to our charms and hungers became quite dear to our hearts before the inevitable end."

I acted aghast at the word men. "_Men_?" I echoed in distress. "Good heavens, I'd wager they're worse than the animals. You poor things. Why, it's a wonder you've survived these thousand years at all on such poor sustenance. Surely you must be aware that there's no finer meat than girlmeat?"

A tentative smile blossomed on Kate's mouth, as if deep down she kind of agreed with that, and even Irena seemed somewhat intrigued. Bella grinned at them in the darkness and nodded.

"It's true," she said. "My meat's awesome."

I smiled at her and my heart warmed at her kinky addition. "Precisely," I said, and then I put an arm around her and turned her to Tanya. "Look at her closely, Tanya. Look at how soft and vulnerable and beautiful she is. Does her very perfection not beg to be blemished? Does her frail body not beg to be broken? Her throat to be choked? Her skin to be bitten?"

As I spoke I made erotic movements over her. Touching her throat with menacing gentleness. Leaning to lick her cheek. None of them answered. Bella sat there passively in her black dress, smiling, perfectly comfortable at being presented as food. Even flattered and excited. I gave her a smile and a kiss and then I released her from my embrace and turned back to Tanya

"Now, naturally, Bella herself is off-limits," I said, "but I'm sure we can find other girls. Either way, feeding from animals is below you, and your sisters as well. Such lovely women deserve only the finest luxuries."

Kate and Irena looked at Tanya. The opera continued in the background, approaching a climax as the orchestra crashed and surged in rhythm with the howling opera singers. Tanya's eyes had gone a shade darker, almost undiscernible in the darkness of this upperbalcony, but aside from that she seemed largely unmoved.

"Victoria," she said. "I don't judge your liftestyle. So I would appreciate if you didn't judge mine."

I put a hand over my heart as if mortified to have given offence. "Judge? Oh, my dear woman, of course I wouldn't judge. Your lifestyle is perfectly fine. I'm merely advocating for my own lifestyle. A liftestyle unsullied by guilt or emotional attachment. A liftestyle where we dine on the unthinkable and drink the blood as merely a dessert. Does that not sound intriguing?"

"You seem to have an emotional attachment to Bella," she pointed out.

I glanced at the girl beside me and smiled. "Yes, well, look at her," I said, unable to keep from beaming at her lovingly. "Clearly she's a special case. But you twist my point, Tanya. The point is that you've been misled. Opera may attempt to convince us that there is virtue in resisting corruption but in reality I think you'll find that there is nothing in the world more richly rewarded."

None of them answered. Kate and Irena did seem slightly swayed but Tanya's smile had faded somewhat, as if the offer made her sad somehow. As if reminded her that perhaps she did have something dark and dormant hidden deep inside her. Something that hadn't been fed in hundreds of years.

But before anyone could speak we all turned to Bella. She had her program in her lap and she was rubbing the edge of it against her finger.

"What are you doing?" Kate inquired, quite reasonably I thought.

"Trying to papercut my—ow!"

Bella jumped in her chair. The opera rose and wailed. The edge of the program had made a tiny slice in the pad of her index finger and already a small bead of blood had welled there.

The scent of it froze the four of us likes statues. The three of them were frozen by the sudden onslaught of thirst. I was frozen by a sudden fierce protectiveness. All three of them seemed to have complete control but I had to be ready.

Bella smiled and pinched her finger so that more blood would well. Then she lifted her eyes to Tanya.

"Victoria isn't lying," she said. "I'm not even a vampire and I know how awesome it is to feed on humans. Especially a girl like me."

Then she lifted her hand and touched the tip of her bleeding finger to Tanya's mouth.

Tanya's eyes instantly blackened at the taste of blood. But she remained in control. Her eyes were fixed on Bella's as that tiny drop of red moisture sizzled on her bottom lip and then she opened her mouth a little. Bella smiled and slipped her finger inside it. The lips closed around it and Tanya's blackened eyes slipped closed in an almost orgasmic release as she gave a little suckle and tasted human blood for the first time in centuries.

Kate and Irena were watching with their mouths open, mindless with hunger and envy. I was watching them all, smiling, and allowed myself to lower my guard. Bella knew exactly what she was doing and I couldn't have been more proud of her. After all my speeches, all it took was a papercut and a seductive smile. I perhaps never would've tempted them myself but Bella had done so in an instant. Perhaps it was her who was the true corruptress.

Bella smiled at Tanya and stirred her finger in Tanya's mouth erotically as she spoke to her.

"But you can't only feed from them," she said. "You have to hurt them too. And rape them. And make then do things to you. Humiliate them. Tie them up. Make them cry and scream. That's the funnest part. It's so fun I even liked it when Victoria was doing it to me."

Tanya's eyes opened and Bella withdrew her finger. It had stopped bleeding. Tanya's eyes were solid black by now and Kate and Irena's were very dark as well. Bella gave me a smile and I felt a swell of love for her. What a woman she was going to be.

It was Kate who recovered her senses first.

"Um, I kind of get what you're saying," she said, "but did it ever occur to you that maybe the two of you are just a couple of wackjobs? Not everyone gets off on that kind of thing, not even most vampires."

I smiled and now it was my turn again. "True, perhaps the lifestyle itself isn't for everyone. But I would be greatly flattered all the same if you would join us one evening."

They shared glances in the darkness. By now the orchestra was in its final crescendo. I watched them and gave them a smile.

"Feel free to take some time to think about it," I said. "And in the meantime, why don't I offer Bella tonight as an appetizer? It'll give you a taste of what I'm talking about and I'm sure she'd enjoy a few cuts and bruises."

Bella nodded eagerly and the blonde vampires shared another round of glances.

But before any of them could answer the wail on stage was silent in an uproar of cymbal crashes from the orchestra. The audience was instantly rising from their seats for a standing ovation and Irena did too and then Kate and finally Tanya, who gave us both long and steady looks before rising from her chair and turning to the closing curtains around the stage and providing a polite round of applause. Bella and I were still sitting and we looked at each other, unsure if our offer was accepted, before we too rose and began clapping.

In the crush to leave the theatre the offer wasn't mentioned again and I admit I was disappointed. Not only had I failed to invite them on a hunt but I had failed to even accept their own invitation for a hunt as well. Bad timing, I suppose. Perhaps the opera had a point; corruption was rarely rewarded. Not when attempted in the middle of an opera, at any rate. I do believe they were interested, though. Tanya in particular perhaps. It seemed Kate and Irena would go along with their leader and so it was Tanya who must be swayed and I was almost certain we had her. Or perhaps most of the credit belong to Bella. Her papercut stunt was pure seductive genius. It made me wet simply to witness it. Too bad the opera had to end right there or perhaps the night wouldn't have to end just yet. We could've had a lot of fun together, the four of us with my sweet Bella in the middle, experimenting on her gently with bondage and knives, sharing with our new friends the thrill of sexual violence.

The night outside the opera house was rather cold and all five of us were bundled up in coats over our dresses. We were waiting on the sidewalk under an ornate awning for our cars to be bought around, chatting idly about the opera. Bella had her arms buried inside her coat and she was bobbing up and down a little from the cold.

"So are we going home with them or not?" she whispered, as confused as I was about the status of our offer.

"I'm not sure," I whispered back.

By now a chrome silver Porsche—more expensive than three copies of our own car—was being pulled up at the curb and a man in a small red jacket got out and accepted a ticket from Tanya. Kate and Irena were climbing into the car, both of them sparing us smirks, and Tanya turned to us with her white fur coat wrapped around her. She was smiling and I suppose our offer was still on her mind as well because she seemed to decide only just now.

"So will we see you back at the mansion?" she asked. "Unless Bella is too tired for a few cuts and bruises, of course."

Bella was surprised. And delighted. I gave her a smile and nodded for her to accept the offer and she turned back to Tanya quickly.

"No, I'm good," she said. "We'll see you there."

Tanya nodded and gave her a wink. Then she turned and climbed into the Porsche.

Bella and I watched the car drive away, standing there under the awning with all the other theatregoers, and both of us were quietly stunned. After a while a chuckle came out of her and she smiled at me.

"Well," she said. "I guess the orgy's on."

I chuckled as well and took her hands to talk to her seriously for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked her. "It'll be different than with Leah. With Leah you were an equal. In this situation you'll be merely a gangbanged piece of meat between vampires."

I thought at least she might've had a hint of hesitation but she only grinned excitedly.

"Exactly how I like it," she said. "Just don't let them forget it's you I belong to, okay? That's important. I belong to you and the only reason I'm doing any of it is because of you. Okay?"

I nodded and I completely understood. However deep our sexlife degenerated it was paramount that we remained connected at all times.

"As you wish," I whispered to her and then I gave her a kiss on the lips.

The kiss earned a glance or two from the formally attired theatregoers but we ignored them. I broke the kiss and smiled at her and cupped her face to gaze at her until our car arrived. I handed the man my ticket and went around to open the door for my love and close it again after she got in and then I went around the other side and got in behind the wheel. She was very excited and she giggled as I started the car and pulled away from the curb, not towards home but in the direction of a certain mansion outside of town.

The night was only just beginning.

—

**AN: The seduction of the Denali's, lol. Hope it felt natural and not rushed. Next chapter ought to be a lot of fun. We'll know in a few days. See you soon. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Wow, reviews were really great, so thank you very much. I just hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, lol. Lot of pressure on these kinds of chapters. But hey, it's over 13,000 words, so that's a good sign, right? Anyway, lol. Hope you like it. :)**

—

Chapter 25:

—

It was still well before midnight by the time we reached their estate. Plenty of hours left for an entire night of blood and debauchery before Bella's bedtime.

The moon was full and we maintained almost two separate groups as we crossed the gravel courtyard and entered the mansion, the trio of blondes ahead and Bella and I slightly behind them, each group whispering to each other in a state of nervous excitement as if none involved could quite believe they were going to do this. Bella was holding my arm very tightly as we followed our hosts up the broad red-carpeted stairs and she was very nervous. Not for herself, of course. There was nothing our hosts could do to her that my young love wouldn't be equal to. What she was nervous about was whether or not they would really do it.

At the top of the stairs they paused and looked back briefly, as if to make sure we were still following, the three of them arranged there in their gowns and coats and high heels, their long blonde hair, their bold yellow eyes. Bella and I continued up the stairs and our hosts smiled and turned and continued down the corridor.

"God, I'm really nervous," Bella whispered to me, her eyes glued to the backs of our hosts. "You really think they're going to be into this kind of thing?"

I gave her arm a reassuring pat. "Yes, I think they will. I do know they're certainly not as wholesome as they appear."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell," I told her with a smirk. "Same way I could tell about you."

She smiled at that and then looked at me earnestly. "Just make it good, okay Vicky? This is like a once in a lifetime fantasy. Tonight I wanna be nothing but a bitch. Make them do everything to me. Corrupt them, like you're so good at."

I gave her arm another pat. "I think you'll be able corrupt them just fine on your own, baby."

She was proud at that and I had to smile. Such a slut.

At the end of the corridor our hosts opened a set of tall white doubledoors and entered a large bedchamber. It was the same bedchamber where Bella and I had our private discussion with Tanya the first time we were here. Same bed with the high canopy on golden columns. Same white satin pillows. The room was brightly lit by the crystal chandelier overhead and now Tanya crossed to the empty fireplace and pulled a tassled cord that hung there. Instantly the fire whooshed to life and the room was engulfed in an additional warm orange glow.

I smiled. How romantic.

The other women were already taking off their coats and casting them aside, Kate fluffing out her hair, Irena pulling the pin from her bun and letting all those blonde locks cascade down. I took off mine as well, as Bella tentatively let go of my arm, and spoke in a cheerful voice.

"So," I said. "I take it Carmen won't be joining us?"

Kate laughed and shook her head. "We called ahead from the car. She said she won't even stay in the house. She's probably at the nearest church praying for our souls."

"Too bad," I said, helping Bella with her coat as well. "Although I do rather admire her fire."

Tanya was the very last to remove her coat and she did so with a smile. "You'll have to forgive us if we appear a little nervous," she said. "We don't usually engage in this kind of thing."

"You mean group stuff?" Bella asked her.

Kate giggled and shook her head. "No, she means the kinky kind of BDSM stuff Victoria was talking about back at the opera house."

"Oh," Bella said, glancing at me and then back at them with a smile. "Well, don't worry. It's really fun, trust me."

Kate smiled at her enthusiasm and chuckled once before turning to me. "You sure you're cool with this, Vic? You seem like the kind of chick who'd be a little possessive."

I smiled at the question and then I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders lovingly. I was looking at her as I spoke but I was speaking to the others.

"I am possessive," I said. "Bella is my prized possession. And like any prized possession, I'm quite eager to flaunt her and share her with people I like."

Bella smiled at all that and I returned the smile before turning back to our hosts.

"So," I said. "What shall we do with her, ladies? How shall we get started?"

They shared some glances, each with a different expression. Kate clearly had an idea or two in her head but she seemed hesitant of making suggestions, as if she were worried about offending anyone or possibly embarrassing herself. Irena too was hesitant, waiting to see how things unfolded, and Tanya's face was a calm mask of bridled excitement.

I smiled at them and took Bella's hand to display her to the others.

"Come now, don't be shy," I said to them. "Tonight very little is off limits. I want you to think of Bella as our own personal lapdog for the evening. A bitch, if you will."

The word bitch made Bella smile. It was the same word she had used herself when asking me to make tonight special and I had always been ready to give her what she wanted. I smiled and twirled her slowly as if to show them every angle.

"She will lick at our commands and beg and whimper and roll over for more and if she displays even the slightest disobedience we will whip her and beat her," I said. Then I smirked. "Or perhaps we'll do that anyway even if she's a good girl, hm?"

Bella giggled and turned back to our hosts eagerly, a perfect little fuckdoll in a black dress. They had listened to all this with growing excitement and by now Kate was outright grinning.

"This is crazy," she said, and then she looked at Bella. "Are you really into this?"

Bella didn't bother answering. She only smiled and turned to me.

"I think you should show them, Vicky," she said.

Her suggestion filled me with excitement. I was still holding her hand and now I used my other hand to cup her cheek as I spoke to our hosts.

"Watch closely, ladies," I said to them. "This is what a bitch looks like."

I then drew my hand away from her cheek and slapped her across it.

The force of the slap flung her hair to the side in a wave of blackness. Kate actually gasped. It was cute. Tanya's mouth had fallen open slightly and Irena didn't quite know if she was allowed to be turned on either. Bella smiled and straightened up and looked at me again and I slapped her a second time. Then a third. Then a fourth. Each slap produced a loud smacking sound but none of them were particularly hard. She received them all with perfect grace as the women watched in a state bordering on awe and I continued to slap her, faster and faster, until the pain and disorientation caused her to cry out and fall at my feet.

"Oh god," she moaned, and then she looked up and wrapped her arms around my leg through the split in my dress and rubbed her swollen cheek against the coldness of my thigh. "Oh, Vicky. Oh…"

Our hosts by now were stunned. I smiled at them and put a hand on Bella's moaning head as she rubbed the pain away against my leg.

"Do you see?" I said to them. "Nothing but a grovelling dog. Now."

I clenched my fist in her hair and ripped her away from my leg and threw her toward our hosts. She landed in a pile of black dress and pale limbs and began struggling to her knees.

"Why don't we begin with a round of pussy licking?" I suggested. "Tanya, as the lady of the house I insist you must go first. Bella, be a good girl and show our host how gracious you are."

Bella didn't answer with words, she simply smiled up at Tanya and crawled forward and began pushing up her navyblue gown. Tanya looked slightly alarmed, as if getting head from girls who were just slapped into submission might be a little wrong, but she smiled as well.

Bella had her dress up around her hips and now she kissed the other woman's panties and moaned into them and licked them before peeling them aside and licking at the pussy behind them. Tanya gasped softly, stunned at the girl's total slavishness. Bella was gripping her hips and eating her very hungrily. Kate was watching with a grin, eagerly anticipating her own turn, and Irena had her arms folded under her breasts, still not quite certain about all this perhaps.

I smiled at them and came up behind Bella and took her hands off Tanya's hips.

"It's unfortunate that she only has one tongue, but she has two hands as well," I said. "Ladies?"

Kate and Irena shared a glance and then they both came forward, Kate excitedly and Irena with a cautious sort of swagger. I offered them one each of Bella's hands and they took them and hiked up their dresses and peeled aside their panties before guiding Bella's fingers into their already moist vaginas. Bella moaned and began pumping her fingers into both of them while licking at Tanya.

Kate giggled and spread her feet apart a little more, running a hand through her hair. It was quite an ungainly position for a woman, very unlady like, but perhaps that's what made it all the more exciting for her. Irena too seemed feel a thrill at the impropriety of it and she finally allowed herself a smirk as she leered at Bella.

"Wow," she said. "She really is a pathetic bitch."

The tone was a touch dry for my tastes and I felt just the tiniest flicker of displeasure. The objective here was to degrade the girl, by all means, but I do prefer to be respectful about it. Irena obviously needed to be loosened up a little, so I smiled at her and took one of her breasts in my hands and squeezed it out of the gown.

"Now, now, Irena," I said to her, taking the nipple between my thumb and forefinger and teasing it a bit. "A little more respect in your tone, hm? Even bitches deserve respect. After all, if you don't respect her, how will you respect yourself? Look at where her finger is."

Irena snorted and bucked her hips slightly at the fingers buried inside her, standing with her feet apart in her heels, her mossgreen gown hiked up around her hips, one of her breasts hanging out with only my hand covering it. She seemed to see my point and she gave me a smile to acknowledge it.

Tanya was petting Bella's hair, massaging her scalp as the girl tongued her, and there was only just a little conflict in her face. Depravity did come all that natural to her, I expect.

Kate, on the other hand, was enjoying herself a great deal. She was bitting her lip in horniness as she watched Bella and held Bella's fingers inside her. Bella was on her knees, surrounded by three women with their dresses hiked up and their panties askew to expose their pussies, fingering two of them while eating out the third, and the situation really seemed to turn Kate on.

"Wow, this is so awesome," she said. "I can't believe in a thousand years we've never done this before."

I chuckled throatily and released Irena's breast and went over to Kate instead. "And this is only the beginning," I said. "She is capable of a whole lot more, I do assure you."

I gave Kate a kiss and she opened her mouth right away for a bit of tongue. I smiled into it and licked my tongue against hers and then I chuckled and broke away to attend to Tanya.

"Tanya, how are you progressing?" I asked her, swaggering around behind her. "Do you require any assistance?"

She didn't reply, still slightly conflicted. I put my hands on her shoulders and slipped away both shoulderstraps of her gown and lowered the dress until both of her breasts were revealed. They were large and round and of absolutely perfect shape with delicious looking nipples and I took both of those lovely mounds in my hands and massaged them sensuously.

Kate and Irena watched, half-mesmerized by the sight of their wise and graceful coven leader with her dress hiked up and her tits out and this girl at her feet with me behind her as I groped up her boobs lasciviously. Even though I was a guest in their house I felt it was my responsibility to guide the evening toward it's inevitable climax. This was just the beginning but I felt it was a very good start even though I could still sense a little hesitation from the older woman, a little reservation. Something didn't feel quite right to her and I needed to ease that away so I leaned to her neck and licked the skin there and whispered to her sultrily.

"It really is so lovely of you to invite us into your home like this," I said. "I only hope we can return the hospitality. Hm? You're not still nervous are you? What's the matter? Does it feel wrong, Tanya my dear? Does it make you feel guilty for this girl to debase herself so pathetically before you?"

Bella moaned loudly and inserted her tongue into the other woman. Tanya hissed in a breath and turned slightly to look at me. Her eyes were dark and lidded and unsure whether or not she ought to be enjoying this so much. I smiled at her and kissed the corner of her mouth and continued to fondle her breasts.

"I know the cure for that kind of wrongness," I said, and then I whispered to her. "Embrace it. Enjoy it. Look at her, Tanya. Look how eagerly she devours your pussy. She's a slut. A whore. A bitch. A mere fuckthing for our amusement. Don't feel guilty about it. Revel in it. It's what she wants. It's what she's trying to give you."

Tanya had lowered her eyes to Bella and Bella had lifted her eyes to Tanya's, kneeling there at her feet while she licked at her wet folds. Tanya had begun to breathe heavily and I could tell she was on the verge of orgasm.

"Don't reject her, Tanya," I whispered. "Accept her feelings. Every slutty one of them."

Tanya did; closing her eyes and moaning attractively as the climax tilted back her head.

Every woman in the room watched it, Kate and Irena both grinning, and then Tanya opened her eyes and looked down at Bella. Bella gave her another long lick and then a kiss on her clit and one more lick.

"Holy fuck that was hot," Kate said. She was holding Bella's hand at her pussy but now she let go of the hand and grabbed Bella's hair instead. "Come here, bitch. Eat my fucking—oh god."

She had shoved Bella's face into her vagina, much to the surprise of every other woman in the room, and she gasped as Bella immediately began munching her out.

I chuckled and released Tanya.

"That's the spirit," I said to Kate. "No need to be shy."

Kate was already breathing deeply on the verge of climax, intoxicated by the sheer badgirl-ness of what she was doing. Bella was gripping her hips and pushing her dress up as it to continued slip down. Irena was now without any fingers inside her vagina and she took the opportunity to take off her panties, letting the tiny scrap of lace slip down her long legs before flicking them away from her heeled shoes. She then went over to Kate and took Kate's hand and put it at her pussy before cupping Kate's neck and pulling her into a kiss. Bella continued to eat Kate out for a bit and then she lunged at Irena's crotch and ate that out as well before returning to Kate and the two coven mates continued to make out sexily as Bella alternated from pussy to pussy.

Tanya, meanwhile, had sat down on the edge of the bed. She hadn't covered herself or corrected her dress and she seemed oddly content to sit there with her breasts out and her gown in disarray. I was the only woman in the room who was still fully dressed and now I sat down beside her and crossed my legs in my red satin gown like the madam of a whorehouse and began stroking Tanya teasingly. Bella was moaning along with Irena and Kate and Tanya looked them and then looked at me with only a slight smile on her lips. I returned the smile at her and caressed her bare and beautiful leg enticingly.

"Did you enjoy that, Tanya my dear?" I asked her. "A warm tongue is a lovely thing, is it not?"

"Yes. It is."

"Then why do you still seem reluctant? Does it feel wrong?"

"That's not what worries me."

"What then?"

Tanya's smile curved upward in a smirk as she watched Bella eat out her coven mates and then she turned the smirk to me.

"What worries me is that I like it," she said.

I chuckled sultrily and she took my hand from her lap and placed it in one of her breasts and wrapped me into a kiss. I moaned into her mouth and we began to tongue each other with an odd familiarity, as if we had done it a hundred times before, our tongues moving in perfect synchronization. One seductress making out with another, each of us well-sufficient to the task. We could've make out all night if not distracted by the sound of Kate's orgasm.

It came out in a laugh as she gripped Bella face into her crotch.

"Oh god," she was saying. "That was awesome. Good girl, Bella. You're a nice little bitch, aren't you?"

She gave Bella a pat on her head and Bella responded with a smile and some obedient licks.

I chuckled and I had to admit I was pleased at how Kate was having a bit of fun with the word bitch. I hoped her playfulness would rub off on her other two coven mates.

"You're turn, Irena," I told the taller woman. "Do with her what you will."

Irena took a handful of the girl's hair and pulled her away from Kate, smiling at me as she did so. "I take it I'm allowed to be rough with her?"

"Please, by all means," I said graciously. "There's nothing she loves more."

Bella moaned with the other woman's hand in her hair and by now she seemed quite dazed and pussy-drunk. Irena shoved her toward the bed and she planted a heel on the mattress and towered over the girl on the floor with her vagina. Bella looked up and saw and moaned as she moved her mouth onto it. Irena smirked and pushed her hips at her face, one foot perched on the bed, her dress around her hips, one slim breast exposed.

"Good girl," Irena said. "Keep licking, dog."

Kate giggled and even I felt a certain thrill.

"Irena's always had a bit of a dominant streak," Kate said with a wink at me. "You'd better keep an eye on her."

I chuckled and let my eyes roam over the tall blonde woman's magnificent legs. "I'll have an eye on her amazing body, at least."

Irena smiled at me, domme to domme, her fist clenched in my beloved's hair as she rubbed her vagina at my beloved mouth. I felt a tiny flicker of submission for her and I do hope that perhaps Irena and I could have some time alone one day. The woman was quite a beast.

Kate, meanwhile, was trying to take off her dress properly. It was tangled around her and she giggled at her coven leader as she tried to locate the zipper.

"Come on, Tanya, smile," she said. "Loosen up. If they're cool with it, why shouldn't we be? I think it's great of them to share their relationship with us. It's more than Edward or those uptight Cullens ever done."

Tanya looked at me, sitting there on the bed beside me, and I gave her a winsome smile that she couldn't seem to resist.

"I suppose that's true," she said. "We hardly know you and yet already we seem so close."

Kate had her dress off by now but she left her panties on, a purple silk g-string, straightening them up and jiggling her hips sexily. I smiled at the display and then I turned the smile to Tanya.

"A privilege which is entirely mine, I assure you," I whispered onto her lips, and then I kissed her.

Tanya and I began making out again, our kindred passion kindling once again. My words weren't only flattery. I was truly developing a regard for the other woman. So wise and accepting and warm and loving. The kind of woman I wouldn't mind for a coven leader myself.

Our kiss was once again interrupted by an orgasm—Irena's this time. She came with a feminine grunt of dominance, shoving her pussy into Bella's nose. Bella had her arms hooked around the other woman's legs and she continued to lick her.

"Mmm," Irena said. "Not bad."

Bella kept licking her and spoke into her pussy. "Only not bad? I can do it again if you want. I'd love to. I could never eat enough pussy. Especially yours. Mmm…"

Irena chuckled and dismounted her leg from the mattress and gave me a smile.

"I like her," she said.

I nodded proudly. "She truly is adorable, isn't she? Bella why don't you go for a shower and clean yourself up? We want you nice and pristine before we really get started."

Bella rose to her feet, her lipstick all slathered, her mascara all smudged. The three blondes were watching her fondly, the way you'd regard a child who was really proud of something that she actually ought to be embarrassed about, and Bella giggled and wobbled in her high heels a bit.

"Okay," she said. "Is the bathroom…?"

Bella pointed vaguely toward a smaller door in the far wall beside an oilpainting of carriage and coach and Tanya nodded at her.

"Yes, just through there, sweetie," she said.

Bella giggled at the word sweetie and she dipped us all a curtsy in her soiled dress before departing to shower. I liked my girl a little dirty, to be honest, but I knew she probably had to pee as well by now and she would've been embarrassed to mention it.

Irena was unzipping her dress and now she pushed it down and let it fall around her feet in a puddle of soft mossgreen silk. Her body underneath was goddess-like, long limbed and perfect of all proportion. All she was wearing were high heels, her panties already gone, and her legs were simply beyond belief from how sexy they were. She tossed her hair casually and turned to me.

"So how long is she going to be?" she asked.

I was letting my eyes roam over her impressive figure. Now that Bella had left the room Irena was quite likely the sexiest woman in the room. "Long enough for us to have a little fun on our own," I said. "But really, I must say, Irena, you are truly a gorgeous woman."

Kate giggled at my admiration and nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she said. "It's just too bad she's a total bitch. And not a nice bitch like Bella. A really mean awful bitch."

Irena smirked at all that and then she took Kate's waist and kissed her, once, twice, the two of them entirely naked but for heels and a pair of purple panties on Kate. Kate moaned and pulled the other woman toward her.

"Yeah, come here, you sexy bitch," Kate said into her mouth. "How long has it been since we've lezzed out like this?"

Irena answered by gripping Kate's buttocks and hefting her up and carrying her to the bed.

Tanya and I were still sitting on the edge of the bed and now we rose as the two other women settled on the mattress, Kate on the bottom, Irena on the top, both of them moaning and groping each other while Irena removed Kate's panties. They made a nice pair, physically and emotionally. Kate small and cute, Irena tall and stern, both blonde, both so amazingly sexy.

Tanya was taking off her dress and she was really so beautiful as well. Her body had been frozen in the prime of its condition, young and voluptuous, with healthy breasts, broad hips, and a trim waist. Not quite girlish but only barely a woman. I watched her drop the navyblue dress to the floor and step out of it and then I smiled and turned my back to her for help with mine.

"Can you get my zipper, Tanya?" I asked her flirtily.

She responded with her own tone of flirtiness. "Certainly."

I felt her hands take the zipper and lower it slowly. I had been the only woman in the room with her dress intact and now it was coming off. Underneath I was wearing red lace panties that Tanya seemed pleased to see. My gown collapsed in a pool at my feet and now the two of us were standing face to face, exactly the same height and endowed with an odd equality. I smiled at her almost bashfully.

"I really am glad we can share this together," I said. "Since losing the man I thought was my mate, I've had to reassess many things in my life. One thing I learnt about myself is that my heart and body will always yearn for other women above all. Bella in particular, naturally. But the other thing I learnt is how much I need companionship. Friendship. Heidi let me down but her parting gift was to send me to you and with you…I think you and I could become very good friends. Do you?"

She looked into my eyes for a moment. I could tell that she was looking at the redness of them, at the lurking evil that brooded just beneath my veneer of warmth and affection. But perhaps that wasn't as against my favor as I thought it was because she smiled and let her own amber eyes flicker over the rest of my face as well.

"I think so as well," she said, and then she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

It was a lovely kiss, but really, everything about these women were so lovely. I kissed her back with a few low moans and stroked her slim smooth back. She had cupped the nape of my neck and she had a very different kissing technique than Bella. More confident. Deliberate. A woman of experience.

Eventually she broke the kiss and smiled at me and took my hand and turned to her coven-mates enmoiled on the

Bed.

"Kate, Irena," she said. "I think it's time we showed our guest how much we appreciate her company, don't you?"

I feigned demureness. "Oh, that's not necessary."

But my host was already pulling me toward the bed and Kate and Irena had separated to receive me.

"We insist," Tanya said with a smile.

I climbed onto the bed, the covers and sheets already ruffled, and Kate was the first to kiss me. Irena seemed to have a subtle jealousy of my breasts, just a guess from how she glanced at them, but she deigned to take them in her hands and stroke them and lean to lick the nipples.

By now we could hear the shower running from the adjoining bathroom and soon Bella would be rejoining us. For now we were just playing, passing time. They had laid me onto my back and they succeeded in making me feel very welcome. Their moans produced three different notes that was melodic and music to my ears. I was the only woman still wearing panties but now Tanya pulled them away and opened my legs and lowered her mouth to my vagina.

The touch of her tongue gave me a particular thrill, almost an honor. I was flattered that she took it upon herself to be the one to go down on me. I hoped she found me as desirable as I found her. Her licks were very slow and long and I loved every single one of them. Kate and Irena were sucking one each of my nipples and Kate in particular really seemed to enjoy the large pale mounds.

"Mmm, nice tits," she said. "I love them."

Irena rolled her eyes at her coven-mate, another little flash of jealousy perhaps, and then she moved to my side and looked into my face. I smiled at her, admiring her fine features, and she cupped my cheek and admired my own as well.

"I don't often do this with other women," she said. "But I could do you all night."

I chuckled and the chuckles were smothered as she covered my mouth with her own. I moaned deeply and allowed her all the access she wanted. I had a feeling Irena was a little less lezzy than the others but I was glad she was warming up to me. I've always encouraged experimentation.

Tanya was moaning as well and her tongue was amazing. I could feel it licking at me so firmly, making me wetter and wetter. The shower had turned off by now but I didn't think I would be able to wait for Bella to return. I had to come. I could feel the orgasm building and it really did require release. The onslaught of sensations with three different women sucking my body with their mouths was simply too much to bear. Irena had returned to my breasts and both her and Kate had a nipple each in their mouths and I moaned and whispered for them to keep going, faster and faster, and they responded perfectly to my heaving body, guiding me and elevating me until Tanya's tongue at last triggered the climax between my thighs.

And that's when Bella returned.

Just in time.

The four of us sat up as she emerged from the bathroom, me breathing heavily and smiling and the three blondes smiling as well and eyeing her hungrily. She was wearing no clothes at all, not a single stich, and her body was pale and soft and incredibly clean looking. A nice warm juicy human. Slim legs with full thighs. Round boobs with big pink nipples. Kate stared at her and licked her lips like a wolf, horny as hell from doing me just moments earlier, and Irena flickered her eyes at that luscious body with a certain sinisterness as well. Bella smiled at the reactions she was getting, giddy like a girl about to be gloriously gangbanged, and stood before the bed with her dark hair damp and hanging in strands.

She spread her arms briefly and lowered them again.

"Well," she said. "I'm ready."

I grinned. Our hosts grinned as well, glancing at me as if they couldn't believe I was really going to share something so delicious with them. But I was and I couldn't be more proud of my little Bella-bitch.

"You certainly are," I said to her. Then I beckoned her forward with a finger. "Come here, Bella."

Bella climbed onto the bed, her breasts swaying softly. Our hosts backed away slightly, as if they were scared of losing control a little, and I drew Bella toward me and turned her around and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Now," I said to my hosts. "Before we get started, there's just one thing I need to make clear. Bella's safety is paramount. I will not stand for any major harm done to her."

Kate's face went serious and she nodded. "What are her soft limits? And what about hard limits? Just so we know not to go to far."

I stroked hair away from Bella's face and looked at her affectionately.

"Bella has no limits," I said. She smiled at that and I smiled back before turning the smile to Kate. "These are my limits I'm talking about."

Kate nodded again. "Okay. Should we have a safe word? Just in case she gets uncomfortable?"

Tanya glanced at Kate oddly at all this BDSM terminology. Kate shrugged innocently.

I chuckled and gave Bella a kiss on her soft smooth cheek. "I'll be the judge of her safety. All you need to worry about is keeping yourself under control. All damage to her body must be as minimal as possible. After all, after we're done with her, I still have to take her home."

Bella giggled and broke out of my grip gently and turned and pressed her breasts to mine.

"Let's just get started, Vicky," she said to me. "Okay?"

I smiled at her and gave her face one last tender caress before clenching my hand in her hair. "As you wish, my love," I said, and then I shoved her toward Tanya.

Tanya caught her in her arms and Bella looked up at her breathlessly. Slavishly. Begging with her big dark eyes to be fucked, fucked, fucked. Tanya seemed to have a flicker of resistance but only a flicker before she forced her mouth onto Bella's.

The next few hours were very long hours for the young Ms Swan. To begin with we only passed her back and forth and took samples of her mouth, me mostly watching while our hosts indulged a latent taste for roughness. At first they tried to be gentle but there was something about Bella that simply begged to be broken, her softness, her whimpers, and our hosts could see it too. Irena was the boldest, as if it was somewhat natural to her. She gripped Bella's hair and snatched her away from Tanya and shoved her tongue into the girl's mouth. She kissed her roughly, grinning, clacking their teeth together from the collision of their mouths, and then she threw her to Kate. Kate groped one of Bella's boobs and squeezed it till Bella winced, chuckling and talking about how soft and warm it was.

Bella hardly spoke at all and she wore nothing but a dizzy smile as she was jerked and shoved around the bed, her body groped and licked and suckled at. She giggled at times but mostly her mouth was employed by various nipples or clits that were shoved between her lips. She sucked them all, possibly not even knowing who they belonged to, and moaned for more. Vampires had the marvellous ability of infinite stamina but Bella was well conditioned to the task. She was lying flat on her back with Tanya straddling her face while she fingered both Kate and Irena. Her legs were open, her pussy soaked and swollen, and I was licking at it very gently, teasingly, not wanting her to come just yet. Not for a while, actually. Tanya climaxed on Bella's face and then Kate took her place, riding Bella's mouth like a cowgirl, and then after Kate climaxed it was Irena's turn. Bella had not lost any enthusiasm for vagina at all and she hooked her arms around Irena's thigh and moaned and ate her out hungrily.

Kate noticed by now that I had gone unclimaxed for quite a while and she insisted that Bella take care of me. Irena and Tanya seemed eager for Bella to do me as well and yet none of them more eager than Bella herself. She rose up in the bed, her eyes already lidded and glazed with lust, and she wrapped her arms around me and pressed her soft breasts into mine. She breathed onto my mouth, her breath bearing the scent of arousal from three different women, and then she kissed me with that mouth. Slowly and lovingly. She gave me far more affection than she gave our hosts and she made sure for them to see it and I realized she was doing it deliberately. Re-establishing our connection. I had been perfectly content to let our hosts enjoy themselves as much as they wanted without me interfering too much but now Bella was reminding me how important it was to partake of her myself.

Our hosts approved and Kate gave a hoot while Irena took my shoulders and laid me down and held me there in a momentary role reversal while Bella crawled on top of me and kissed me. All this greatly delighted the trio of blondes and they giggled and encouraged and gave her instructions what to do to me. Suck my tits. Squeeze them. Go down on me. Bella was thrilled to obliged them and showcase her love for me. She began licking my swollen netherlips and nibbling at them and suckling at my clit and all the women laughed as I heaved and panted and came very hard from my lover's tongue.

After that Bella deserved a bit of a break. She still hadn't had a single orgasm all night and she got a bit pouty about it which we all found very cute. Kate went and got her a bottle of champagne, since she really needed something to drink, and on her way out she turned off the lights so that the sole illumination in the room was the fireplace. It was more romantic like that, she said, and when she returned with the champagne she popped the cork out in a small explosion of white foam from the long stem of the bottle which was rather subtextual if not quite applicable to our all-female arrangement. Bella drank out the bottle and the bubbles made her cough. Kate laughed and grabbed the bottle again and tipped some of it over Bella's head. Bella shriek at the coldness and Kate poured some of it on her tits as well. Bella snatched the bottle back, laughing, and then she drunk some more and passed it to someone else before wrapping her arms around Kate and kissing her.

Our activities continued in the dim orange glow of the fire and the fall of darkness perhaps bought out some darker desires. Kate and Irena were getting rougher. Bella was on all fours, eating Irena out with her ass in the air while Kate spanked her from behind and called her a nasty lesbian slut. In an endearing way, of course. The spanks got harder and harder until Bella's face was jolting into Irena's pussy. Irena came and then Kate flipped Bella around and swopped to her sopping vagina with her mouth. She gave Bella some hard licks and Bella thought she was finally going to come but then Kate stopped suddenly and took a deep breath, her control actually shaken a little bit, before grinning and telling her not yet. Tanya seemed slightly concerned for Kate—I was too, in truth—but I didn't want anybody to have second thoughts so I quickly intervened and laid Tanya down and climbed on top of her and ordered Bella to eat us both out. Tanya was smiling up at me in the orange light of the fire and I could see the exact moment when Bella licked her. Then me. Bella inserted two fingers into us both, making us moan, and then she took turns licking at us until we climaxed together, face to face, united in a subtle sin as we gazed into each other's eyes in the decedent orange glow of the fireplace.

By now Bella was quite in pain from horniness and she was begging for an orgasm or at least permission to touch herself. But I smiled and swatted her hand away from her pussy and told her that if she wanted an orgasm she was going to have to be a good girl and earn it. Kate liked the sound of that and immediately set about arranging a trial of worth for Bella to earn her climax. She grabbed two pillows and took the pillowcases off and then she used one of them to gag Bella and the other to tie her to the bedpost like a horse to a hitchingpost. Bella went along with it, moaning into her gag, begging, poking her butt out for anything at all to enter either hole there, and Kate told her that if she could endure ten lashes of a whip—she glanced at me for permission, I nodded—then she could have her orgasm. Bella nodded and wiggled her hips needfully. Her slathered thighs glistened in the firelight. Kate was removing another pillow from its case and then she tested how the pillow worked as a whip. It was made of satin and it made a nice silken crack as she whipped it in the air. She giggled and asked if she could go first and I told her by all means. Bella moaned loudly, as if to tell her hurry, and Kate reared back and—

_Crack!_

The effectiveness of it took us all by surprise but none more than Bella. She yelped loudly into the gag and jiggled. Kate grinned. The pillowcase wouldn't have the same sting as a real leather whip but it was still nice and painful and it left a red mark. Kate reared back and did it again.

_Crack!_

Bella yelped again and Kate giggled. That was two. She asked if any of us wanted to try and I found myself quite eager. I took the pillowcase and told my darling to brace herself. She did, clenching her buttocks in the firelight, and I whipped her across her back. Kate giggled again and I had to admit there was quite a thrill in it. I don't believe I had ever actually whipped her before. I did it again, a nice stinging whipcrack of satin across her beautiful milky back, and then I passed it to Irena. Irena smiled and practiced in the air twice and then she too whipped the pillowcase across Bella's back. Bella jolted and whimpered and moaned for more. Irena obliged her. Kate giggled, bobbing up and down in excitement, and then she snatched the pillowcase back and whipped her again. By now we'd lost count but we were having too much fun to stop. Kate kept whipping her, adding a nice crack across her buttocks, and then she offered the pillowcase to Tanya. But Tanya demurred with a smile and politely refused before untying Bella's gag and asking her if she was okay. Bella wheezed that she was so horny and Tanya whispered to her that it was alright and she was so beautiful and she only had to be strong a little longer. She whispered all this while teasing her fingertips against Bella's painfully sensitive folds and Bella almost burst into tears when the other woman smiled and stopped.

After this point Bella was basically a ragdoll. Kate didn't seem all that guilty for breaking her promise and neither did I nor Irena or Tanya. Instead we teased her even more brutally, slowly guiding her into a state of pure mindless lust. We licked the outside of her pussy. We licked the edges of her clit. We traced our tongues around her areolas. We eased her to the brink of orgasm and then stopped and slapped her viscously across the face to drive the orgasm away again. She moaned and whimpered, writhing in the firelight and surrounded by naked women like a girl being experimented on by evil witches. Kate spread Bella's lowerlips and placed a kiss inside there. Bella shuddered and almost came but I quickly snatched a handful of her hair and wrenched her up and warned her not to do it. No one was touching her anymore but she looked like she was going to come anyway. She looked like she couldn't hold it back. I wrapped my fingers around her throat and warned her again. Her breath choked up and her face turned blue in the dim light of the fireplace and the orgasm quickly retreated. I smiled and released her and she flopped over onto the bed and coughed and hacked.

Kate watched all this with a grin and ran a trembling hand through her blonde hair. I noticed it discreetly. She had responded to all this more eagerly than her coven mates but she was also having the hardest time controlling herself.

Bella groaned and rolled over and lifted a leg and pulled it back with her hand to expose her vagina as if she didn't have the strength in her leg alone. Her pussy was a tragedy of wetness and need and her voice came out in a wretched beg.

"Please," she whimpered. "Oh god."

I giggled and looked at our hosts. "What do you think, ladies?" I asked them. "Is it time to make the poor thing come yet?"

"Please…"

They ignored the tiny beg from the girl with her leg in the air and glanced at each other as they thought about it a bit, enjoying their power over her. Kate in particular really loved it and it was Kate who answered.

"Yeah, I think she's earned it," she said. "She's gonna pass out if we don't do it soon and that's no fun for anyone. She has to beg for it, though, right guys?"

Bella heard all this and rose up painfully. Her body was quivering with unreleased energy and she fixed her round and pleading eyes on Kate.

"Please," she said. "Oh god, I'm horny. I need it so bad."

Kate giggled, doing nothing but gazing at the other girl's tearstained face mockingly. Bella sniffled in despair, knowing she was getting nowhere, and desperately moved on to Irena.

"Irena, please," she said. "This isn't fair. I'll do anything. Please. Please, just…"

Irena only smiled, not particularly moved, and Bella whimpered and moved on to Tanya.

"Tanya," she hissed, clawing at the other woman's arm. "Tanya, fuck me. Eat me. Please. Do anything to me. Oh god, Tanya, please…"

Tanya looked beyond her at me, as if the final decision was mine alone, and Bella noticed and quickly lunged away from Tanya to beg me instead.

"Vicky, please," she sobbed, tears leaking from her eyes. "Please. I can't take this. It's not fun anymore. Please. Please, Vicky. Please, just—"

She suddenly burst into tears. I smiled as she clung to me and cried.

Yep.

She was ready.

I wrapped her into my arms to soothe her, rubbing her gently, and looked at our hosts. They were watching in the firelight, all of them quite astounded at the state we had reduced this poor girl too, and I chuckled and gave Bella a kiss in her sweaty hair.

"Very well," I whispered.

Then, without warning, I shoved her onto the bed and thrust my entire fist into her vagina.

The shock of it seemed to half kill her. Her head flung back and she howled up at the dark canopy of the bed, her body arching up as it was almost split in half by my hand. It was wet inside her and maddeningly warm and I pushed my hand in deeper, roughly, my fist shaped like a teardrop and completely encased by her vaginal walls.

She sobbed out loud and screamed some more and her body began bucking uncontrollably against this hugeness inside her. Our hosts were watching in amazement and then they began to descend on the girl themselves, applying their hands and their lips to her body, kissing her face, her breasts, licking at her and murmuring and holding her down. I had begun pumping my fist ruthlessly and her vagina was clenching and sucking at my wrist. She was whimpering and screaming and crying out from the pain and the pleasure and she was kicking her legs and writhing with a fresh sheen of sweat all over her body that shimmered with an orange cast in the firelight. The climax was coming, coming, and suddenly she was just orgasming spastically on my hand, again and again, multiple times, fluid gushing all over my wrist as she screamed and bawled and cried her eyes out from the massive climax.

She was still crying after it was all over as she tried to get herself under control. The Denali women were whispering to her and kissing her and stroking her sweat soaked hair away from her face. My hand was still inside her and she whimpered and shuddered as I carefully withdrew it. Her vagina was a huge gaping hole but there was no blood or damage. She had become quite sturdy down there and I was proud enough to leaned down and give that wet wreckage an affectionate kiss before closing her legs for her.

By now she had opened her eyes. They were dark and lidded and an exhausted smile crossed her mouth as she panted and wheezed.

"Fuck," she said.

That was all.

Our hosts shared glances, their lips quirking up into smiles. Kate giggled. I did too. Then Bella giggled as well and soon we were all giggling together, even Irena.

And the night did not end there either. It took Bella a long time to recover but soon she was sitting up and sipping champagne out of the bottle as we crowded around her and grinned and massaged her shoulders and told her what an amazing girl she was. She flushed under all the compliments and soon she was accepting kisses and moaning and enjoying our hands on other parts of her body. Feeling up her breasts and her legs. Her vagina. It didn't take long for her to become horny again and this time we were far more gentle. Kate went down on her a little bit first and then Irena licked her up a bit too and finally Tanya settled her face between Bella's thighs and ate the girl to a gentle climax.

Bella was beyond exhausted by now but she showed no signs of wanting to stop. All her limbs were trembling and heat radiated from her like fever and still she moaned and climaxed and shivered and climaxed again. Kate inserted a finger into her tight little butthole and she giggled at the warmness as Bella squeezed on it and moved her ass in rhythm with the pumping. She came with her eyes closed and a smile and a low moan of pleasure and she had hardly even opened them again before there was another woman seeking to do something to her.

It went on for hours until Bella was all but passed out. She was sprawled on the bed with her eyes closed and a dazed smile on her face, flat on her back and stark naked, her hair tangled and clotted with sweat. She looked exactly like what she was; one hell of a little slut. I stroked hair away from her face and bent to kiss her nose and then I rose up and smiled at our hosts in the flickering orange light of the fire.

"Well, ladies," I said. "I think it's time for dessert, don't you?"

Kate at first didn't seem to realize what I meant. Then she seemed to recall that the entire point of the evening was for an appetizer of human blood. Her eyes flashed with excitement and went a shade darker and she looked at her coven mates quickly, as if to check if they were still into it.

Tanya looked at Bella, laying there all naked and exhausted, and she seemed to experience a surge of affection for her that made her smile and chuckle. "Perhaps we should end the evening here," she said. "She's so tired and I'd hate to spoil the night by pushing her too far."

Bella heard all that and chuckled, her eyes fluttering open as she rose up in the bed. She responded to Tanya's concern by wrapping her arms around Tanya's neck and gazing into her face sleepily. "Don't worry about me," she said in a breathy little whisper that was only half-conscious. "I want you to."

Kate and Irena were watching. Tanya chuckled again and cupped Bella's face and looked at her admiringly.

"I'm sure you do," she said. "But perhaps we've all had enough fun for one night. Don't you think?"

Bella shook her head languidly and grinned and spoke directly onto Tanya's lips. "You don't know what you're missing out on. Or wait. Maybe you do. You tasted my blood at the opera house. You know exactly how sweet it is. Don't you want more, Tanya? Hm?"

Tanya didn't answer that but her silence itself spoke of temptation. Bella was kissing her now. Slowly. Seductively. Kate and Irena were still watching, kneeling there in the bed, and I was watching too. My heart was beating in strange flutters of excitement and I couldn't help but marvel at how Bella had taken over once again.

"Hm?" she murmured into Tanya's mouth. "Please, Tanya? I want you to try my blood. Vicky does too. I'm delicious, trust me. The best human you'll ever taste. You'll see. You'll love it, I promise…"

Bella deepened the kiss and Tanya hesitated for a moment before succumbing and drifting down onto the mattress where Bella mounted her and continued making out with her mouth.

I stared at them and a slow smile spread over my mouth.

How did she do it? How did she manage to be so utterly irresistible? First at the opera house and now here. Her pride in her body and blood were at its peak and she was more aware than ever of how truly desirable she was. Again I felt those strange flutters in my heart. I had always loved her but this honestly felt more like worship.

Kate and Irena grinned as there coven-leader was conquered by this tiny teen beauty and I smiled at their expressions and climbed off the bed.

"I'll go fetch a knife," I told them. "You ladies amuse yourselves with her till I get back. I trust there's no one in the house who would be alarm to see a naked woman coming down the corridor?"

Kate shook her head. "Not unless Carmen's back."

I smiled at the notion of that and then I went over to the door and glanced back just once more at those gorgeous blondes with my even more gorgeous darkhaired mate.

It was only the second time I had ever visited the mansion but I found the kitchen easy enough after tiptoeing down the stairs like a naked catburglar. Even though the house was empty I took care to be quiet, just in case. The kitchen was dark and quite sparsely furnished. The floor was checkered marble and the countertops were marble as well. I opened a few cupboards and found them completely empty aside from a small stack of china bowls and plates. Like most vampires they didn't seem to have much use for dinnerware. They must not have a lot of human guests.

Inside the fridge were bottles of water and a bare assortment of groceries but I wasn't going to find a knife in there. I closed it again and opened a drawer. There were forks and serrated steak knives but I felt my darling deserved something a little more elegant. I opened a second drawer and inside this one I found a nice small fillet knife that would be absolutely perfect for precision cutting. Four inches long with a pointy tip. Just the thing to carve up your loved one and serve her blood to friends. I smiled at it and then I nudged the drawer closed with my naked hip and suddenly the kitchen light snapped on.

I spun around and almost dropped the knife.

Carmen.

And oh my, she looked ferocious. She was wearing a dark red nightie, as if she had been relaxing in bed, and she had her arms folded under her breasts and her amber eyes were slanted in a particularly violent glare. My heart had jumped started but it was only partly from surprise. She was also extremely sexy looking.

"What are you doing down here?" she growled at me in a low tone.

I chuckled briefly, acting embarrassed to be caught completely naked in her kitchen but secretly delighted, and made a loose attempt to cover my breasts with a forearm. "Just fetching a knife," I said. "You'll have to pardon my state of undress. I wasn't aware you were home."

She looked at the knife in my hand and she looked at my nakedness and then she looked at my red and evil eyes. She seemed genuinely repulsed by me but that only made her all the more beautiful.

"What you've done to that girl is inexcusable," she said.

I smiled and let my eyes flicker over her flowing jetblack hair, her olive colored skin. The nightie was made of satin and it clung loosely to her womanly curves and it was so short it hardly fell beyond her hips at all. A small chuckle came out of me and I let my arm fall away from my breasts so that she could see them.

"I haven't done anything to her that she didn't want done to her," I said. "Why is that so difficult for you to understand? Is there honestly no overlap of empathy that you can relate to at all? Are the nature of her feelings for me really so foreign to you? Hm?"

I spoke calmly, as if I was genuinely curious. Her glare hardened and she didn't reply. I moved closer to her, sauntering, smiling, and her nose wrinkled in disgust. Yet she didn't move away. She only shrank back slightly against the doorframe and continued to glare defiantly at me as I smiled and let my eyes roam hungrily over her expression.

"Have you not ever felt the thrill of powerlessness?" I asked her. "Have you not ever longed to belong to someone? Utterly and completely? Can you honestly not appreciate the intoxication of Bella's feelings for me?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. I felt the bare skin ripple in revulsion under my palm but I smiled and caressed it gently. The nightie had spaghetti straps and now I slipped the strap off her shoulder.

She didn't move. She was frozen, trapped between her desire to be defiant and perhaps something else. Some queasy excitement coursing through that fine upstanding body of hers. I smiled and lowered the strap a little more down her arm so that the satin of her nightie slipped away from her breast.

The breast was large and round and the nipple was dark and slightly hard. I smiled at it and lifted the smile to her.

"Perhaps I could show you," I whispered to her. "Hm? Perhaps I could show you what it's like to be powerless. To be bought low. Maybe then you'll have an inkling of how Bella feels, hm?"

My hand took hold of her breast and her breath rushed out in disgust.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

Yet she still didn't move. Not an inch. Her breast was in my hand, so soft and large with the nipple like a stiff little pebble, and all she could do was glare at me hatefully as she fought back whatever feeling it was that rooted her in place.

I smirked and gave her tit a squeeze.

"How about I rape you instead?" I offered bluntly. "Hm? What would you do, Carmen? Would you resist? Would you make a commotion? You wouldn't want to embarrass your coven-mates by making a scene, would you? No. You wouldn't do any of that. Do you know what you'd do? You'd open your legs and take it and come like a slut the same way Bella did."

I went to kiss her.

But she swatted my hand away from her chest and spat on my face.

I recoiled back softly, my eye stinging with vampire venom. I wiped it with my knuckle and opened it. The Spanish woman was glaring at me furiously and tucking her tit back into her nightie. Well. Perhaps I was losing my touch in the arts of seduction. I could probably use a lesson from Bella.

But no matter. The woman had clearly been excited and she had certainly lost the battle if not the war. I was tempted to make another pass at her, fairly confident I could overpower her and extract at least one orgasm out of her, but I had a lover waiting upstairs. So I smiled and winked with the eye she'd spat on.

"Perhaps next time," I said sultrily.

Then I turned and sauntered away and since her glare never left me for a second I made sure to roll my buttocks deliciously as I walked so that she could see exactly what she had rejected.

By the time I got back upstairs Bella was busy eating out Tanya, on all fours in the center of the bed and bowed to the other woman's vagina like a servant. The room was illuminated in nothing but a orange wash of light from the fireplace and the shadows of what they were doing were flickering and fluttering across the far wall like shapes seeking to escape the beings they were tied to. Bella and moaning and once again I had to admire her strategy in keeping our host preoccupied from second thoughts. Nothing could cloud a woman's mind like lust and vampires were particularly susceptible in that a vampire's lust could never truly be quenched.

Irena and Kate were watching them and all of them but Bella looked up as I came in. I showed them the knife, twinkling it in my hands, and then I climbed into the bed behind Bella.

"Sorry I took so long," I said. "I was having trouble finding something appropriate."

I grabbed a handful of Bella's hair and wrenched her back from Tanya's pussy.

Bella groaned but made absolutely no resistance. Tanya looked up me with her legs open and her chest heaving, the orange light playing across her naked breasts. Kate and Irena shifted onto their knees, watching avidly as if they weren't sure I'd actually do it.

I pulled back my darling's head and put the blade of the knife to her taut throat.

"Now," I said. "If this were a real victim, I would simply open her throat. Or better yet we could simply tear apart her warm flesh with our teeth and let her writhe in the agony of venom. But since this is only an appetizer, we're going to have to be a little more delicate."

I lowered the knife to her naked breasts and made a small slice in each of them, just beneath the nipple. She whimpered slightly but only slightly. Blood dripped onto her pale tummy and slid down. The scent of it instantly engulfed the room and Kate actually whimpered and quivered. Irena lowered herself to her hands and knees like a panther about to pounce.

I smiled at them.

"Kate, Irena," I said. "Help yourselves."

Together they came forward and latched their mouths to Bella's bleeding breasts. Bella moaned and smiled. I licked her throat and looked at Tanya. She was still sitting there with her legs wide open, her vagina smeared with wetness, and her eyes were pitch black as they watched me. I smiled at her and whispered to Bella.

"Bella, extend your tongue for me."

Bella did as she was told, opening her mouth and poking out her tongue. I lifted the knife like a dagger and made a cut down the center of it. She moaned in pain, a strange sound with her mouth open in a wide cavern, and now Tanya sat up.

I smiled and lowered the knife.

"Go ahead, Tanya," I said to our host. "She's waiting."

Bella gazed at the woman liddedly, mindless and opened mouthed with blood dripping from her chin, and Tanya took her face in her hands and looked at her and hesitated for only a moment before pressing her mouth to Bella's.

Bella moaned and Tanya moaned as well. A moan from somewhere deep inside that she had kept repressed for hundreds of years. Her brow crinkled above her closed eyes, a moment of despair as if she had failed at something she once held dear, and then she moaned again and gripped the girl's face and deepened the kiss. Kate and Irena were moaning as well, their eyes closed and their lips wrapped around Bella's nipples as they sucked at her breasts like new born babies. I watched them all and smiled and licked the blood from the knife before making a shallow cut into Bella's neck for me to feed on.

We fed in silence, utter silence aside from whimpers and moans and the low crackle of the fireplace as if the fire itself were feeding too. Once the wounds ran dry I wordlessly made more, laying my lover down and making tiny cuts in her tummy to which we bent and licked at like cats from a saucer of milk. Our hosts were utterly enraptured. In hundreds of years they had never tasted anything so lovely. So divine. So forbidden. Yet as enthralled as they were there were no moans in the room that rang of satisfaction so roundly as Bella's. She was truly in her element. Smiling and writhing gently. Her eyes drifting open and closed as if she were fading in and out of consciousness. Accepting the edge of the knife and the tongues of our hosts with equal abandon.

I made cuts in her wrists. Cuts in her legs. We rolled her over and made cuts in her back and buttocks as well and then some shallow cuts in her face. I was loathe to damage the visage I adored so much and yet I could not stop myself. I had to. It was going to take a long time for all these cuts to heal but I didn't care and I know she didn't either.

Eventually I opened her legs and slipped the tip of the knife into her vagina. This was perhaps going too far but it seemed like a night for extravagance. I didn't need to ask for her permission. She had shivered at the cold steel inserted into that warm wetness but it was a shiver of anticipation. I pressed the edge of the knife to her vaginal walls and then I withdrew in it a daringly deep slice. She whimpered and shivered again and blood immediately began leaking from her hole there from which the four of us bowed to in turns, licking and lapping at her bloody folds until she orgasmed in the firelight with a strained groan and made it bleed it more.

Kate was growling by now, a low rumble in the pit of her throat, and once she began feeding again from that gush of blood from Bella's vagina she would not relinquish it. I felt a flicker of misgiving, sensing that she might be in danger of losing control. Bella had shed quite a bit of blood, too much, but shared between four different vampires it equated to little more than a maddening appetizer. My love for Bella had managed to keep myself under control but Kate had no such love. And unlike her coven mates she seemed to lack Irena's assurance and Tanya's innate morality. Irena and Tanya shared a glance as Kate continued to growl into Bella vagina, feeding from it with dangerous flashes of teeth showing, and I decided it was time to intervene.

I put my hands on the ravenous blonde and tried to pry her away gently.

"Now, now, Kate," I said to her. "Don't be greedy. It's Irena's turn."

Kate's growl broke into a whimper and she reared up suddenly as if she was shocked at what she had been doing. "Oh god," she said, half panicked. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said with a smile. "You were simply getting a little carried away, that's all."

Kate didn't seem to hear me. She was looking at the girl she'd been feeding on with a pained expression on her face , her restraint being pushed to it's very limits. "I should go," she said in almost a squeak. "I don't know if I can control myself."

But she didn't go. Instead she took one of Bella's ankles and lifted Bella's whole leg into the air before leaning and licking at the stretched and bloody split of her entrance.

"She's just so hot," Kate whimpered. "So fucking hot…"

Bella moaned pleasurably with her eyes closed, half-dreaming perhaps, no clue at all of the danger she was in. Kate was in a delicate state. She either needed to be removed or calmed down. I'd hate to break up the evening but I couldn't abide any danger to my love.

Tanya glanced at me, as if seeking guidance in how I wanted to proceed. There was blood in her hair and blood on her mouth but she seemed to have suddenly snapped back into perfect control. Irena had blood in her hair too, streaks of red in her luscious yellow locks, and she seemed to have regained some control as well.

I touched Kate's shoulder and went to speak.

But Kate gasped and threw down the leg.

"Oh god," she said in a strangled voice. "This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this."

I hesitated, not knowing what to do. The night had been so perfect so far and I truly did not want to spoil it. Tanya saw the indecision in my face and moved to put her arms around Kate.

"Shh," she whispered to her coven mate, hugging her. "Relax. You're okay. You're in control. We're just having a little fun with her, that's all. She wants this. We're giving her an experience she'll never forget. It's a good thing. Nobody's going to hurt her, okay?"

"I am," Kate said in almost a sob, staring at the bleeding girl with all those cuts in her perfect flesh. "I'm going to hurt her. I can feel it. If I don't leave now…"

Yet she still didn't leave or even move. Tanya stopped hugging her and turned to me. We seemed to agree with our eyes that the unstable blonde needed to be forcefully removed. It would be a shame to end the night like that but the danger was really too great.

But by now Bella had roused herself enough to sit up and she smiled at all this talk of losing control as if she found it merely flattering. She looked at Kate and the look in Bella's dark and lust-glazed eyes could've snapped the will of any vampire who cared to return such a forthright gaze.

"It's okay," she whispered to Kate. "You can hurt me all you want. Just don't kill me…"

Kate shook her head, trembling from trying to control herself. Bella smiled at her and then she reached between her own legs and wiped some blood from her bleeding vagina onto her fingers. She then wiped the fingers across her own tongue, staining it red, and leaned and put her tongue in Kate's mouth.

Kate whimpered and began returning the kiss, Tanya and I watching nervously. Bella wrapped her arms around Kate's neck. There were cuts on her elbows, her biceps. Her back, her buttocks. Small red blemishes in the otherwise perfect whiteness of her soft sexy skin. She moaned into the kiss and she was so lost in her lust that I couldn't bring myself to break it up. I knew that I should. Kate was volatile. I had to get her away from Bella.

But what if Kate was okay now? What if she had calmed down? What if—

"No," Kate whimpered into the kiss, beginning to choke from trying not to swallow the blood. "No. Nooo—!"

Kate ripped Bella back and lunged at her jugular.

Tanya and I moved at the same time and perhaps that was the only thing that saved Bella. Tanya grabbed Kate and I grabbed Bella. I tackled her into the mattress and rolled and came up against the headboard with her limp body clutched in my arms and blood gushing from the tear in her neck. No time to check how bad the bite was. Tanya had managed to restrain Kate and now Irena was holding her back as well and Kate was twisting and thrashing and gnashing her bloodstained teeth at Bella like some crazed shedemon.

"Kate!" Tanya screamed at her coven mate. "Kate, stop!"

Kate gave a mighty surge in their arms, one last desperate attempt to get at Bella, and suddenly Tanya and Irena wrenched her back and threw her across the room.

Kate flew into the mirror over the dresser and shattered it in a thousand shards that glinted in the firelight before tumbling to the floor. Tanya and Irena pounced off the bed, ready to defend Bella and I.

But the crash across the room seemed to have bought Kate back to her senses. She looked up and gasped when she saw what she had done to Bella. Blood was leaking from her throat, dangerously close to the major artery there, and she wasn't moving. She was limp in my arms and I was clutching her hard enough to crush the bones, glaring over her at the blonde on the ground whose bloody face was suddenly aghast.

"Oh my god," she said. "I'm so sorry. I'm so… I'm so…"

Tanya saw that her coven mate had regained control and she quickly went over and grabbed Kate's arm and marched her toward the bedroom door. Kate sobbed as she was shoved out into the corridor and Tanya turned to Irena.

"Take care of her," Tanya said.

Irena nodded and put her arms around Kate to lead her away.

Tanya closed the door and turned back to Bella and I on the bed.

At first no one spoke. My heart was burning with anger and despair and failure and shame. My fault. It was my fault this happened to her. I relaxed my grip on my mate slightly and laid her down gently on the bed. The wound in her neck was leaking blood onto the bedsheets but I could tell the artery was intact. Thank god.

Tanya came toward the bed.

"Is it bad?" she asked hesitantly.

I flashed a glare at her. I had trusted her and her coven and this is what happened. "Yes," I gritted out. "But not fatal. Do you have a firstaid kit?"

"Yes," Tanya said, her words heavy with guilt. "We keep one exactly for emergencies like this."

I didn't reply and she went to the bathroom to go get it.

Bella's eyes were fluttering open and I leaned over her and stroked her face. "I'll have to suck the venom out," I told her. "But you're going to be okay. Just relax."

"Let me turn," she croaked, but I shook my head.

"Not now, baby," I said. "Soon. It can't be like this."

She snorted once and gave me a weak smile with pale lips. My swelled for her and I quickly leaned to the wound on her neck. The blood flooded my mouth but what had been so delicious only moments earlier now made me sick to my stomach. How could I be so reckless? How could I have endangered her like that?

Tanya returned from the bathroom with the firstaid kit and climbed onto the bed and opened the lid and began to sort the things we'd need to patch her up. I continued sucking until I was sure all the venom had been extracted. The wound was clean now, the skin smeared pink, and I was relieved to see it wasn't as deep as I feared.

It would still require stiches however and I sat back wordlessly as Tanya threaded a hooked suture needle. I was cautious about letting her near Bella but I could sense she wanted to do this as an apology so I allowed it. Tanya was very gentle and Bella seemed to not feel the needle at all. Her eyes had fallen closed and she was passed out before Tanya finished.

Tanya snipped the thread and then she cleaned and disinfected the wound one more time before she pressed a gauzepad over it. After that she offered me the bottle of disinfectant and some cotton swabs and together we went over Bella's entire body and cleaned every cut, the two of us naked and bloodstained like lewd war nurses.

By now my ire for the other woman had cooled significantly and I accepted her concern without rancour. She helped me change the sheets on the bed and tuck Bella in. Bella's eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply with her head on the pillow and me sitting at her side. Her face was pale in the firelight and she had only narrowly avoided a dangerous amount of bloodloss.

Tanya had worked without speaking and now she was packing away the firstaid kit and my eyes flickered at her.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Tanya looked at me in surprise. Then she smiled graciously. "Don't thank me," she said. "But you must allow me to apologize for Kate. I truly hope this hasn't caused any ill-feelings between us."

I shook my head and returned my eyes to Bella.

"Bella and I knew the risks," I said. "Please pass along our forgiveness to Kate."

Tanya nodded in relief. "Thank you," she said. "Bella shouldn't be moved, for tonight at least, so you're welcome to let her rest here. I'll leave you now. Once again I'm so sorry about what happened."

Tanya climbed off the bed. She was still entirely naked and I let my eyes roam over her form briefly as my affection for her rekindled. Then I turned my eyes back to Bella. So pale. I passed my thumb over her white lips.

"Perhaps I should've just let her turn," I said, having second thoughts about sucking out the venom. "I worry about her safety so much. What if something had happened to her? What if…"

My words choked up. Even just the thought of losing my beloved was almost too much to bear. Tanya watched me for a moment, sitting there over my pale mate, and smiled.

"We'll begin preparations to turn her as soon as possible," she said. "For what it's worth, you're both welcome among us for as long as you want."

I turned to her and gave her a smile. "Thank you, Tanya."

Tanya returned the smile and then she surprised me by coming over to where I sat on the edge of the bed and cupping my face tenderly. She looked at me for a long moment, as if to tell me something secretly, and then she bent and placed a kiss on my mouth.

Then she rose up and smiled one more time and left the room, closing the doors behind her.

I stared at the closed doors for a while. Then I turned back to Bella.

She was still just lying there, all pale and drawn, and I spent a long time stroking her hair. There were cuts on her forehead and her cheeks. They made her look so fragile. So vulnerable. So beautiful. I leaned and kissed her lips. Still warm. I had almost been worried they'd be cold. I brushed my thumb over them and smiled and then I climbed into the bed and cuddled up beside her and closed my eyes. Aside from the abrupt ending the night had gone as well as we could've hoped. My stomach was still in a turmoil of anxiety over what had almost happened to her but I took comfort from the fact that my darling had truly had her slutty little brains fucked right out of her pretty head and that she had enjoyed every second of it.

—

**AN: I really hope this chapter turned out well. I wrote it so fast and the content was so draining that it felt like my brain was melting right along with Bella's most of the time. This is one chapter I wish I could take a week to edit and fine-tune, but I've always felt it's best to move forward as fast as possible, or else I'm in danger of becoming stranded.**

**I just hope I hit the right notes. I tried to make it very clear that the focus was to celebrate Bella, not degrade her. The debasement was purely playful and entirely to her pleasure, lol.**

**I was gonna end the chapter when Kate attacked Bella, but that would've been a cheap cliffhanger, lol. I wanted to build the suspense of something going wrong, but with a positive payoff. It's a bonding chapter, not a conflict one. Kate's accident will probably only bring them closer together. In fact, it already did. It allowed Bella and Vicky to spend the night. :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Woot, 1000 reviews in 25 chapters! That's not bad, especially for a story like this one, lol. It's kind of amazing I have any readers at all. ;)**

**A really big thank you to everyone who's reviewed. You guys rock, seriously. :)**

—

Chapter 26:

—

It was near noon when Bella finally woke. I stayed with her the entire time and my eyes opened as soon as I heard her first groan. Her face in the sunlight from the windows was crinkled as she struggled against the awareness of the pain she was waking up in. I cupped her face to watch her in concern and she groaned again and eventually her eyes fluttered open. She saw me there and a chuckle came out of her that made her wince and chuckle again.

"Hey," she said, and then cringed sharply. "Oh fuck. My tongue."

I couldn't help smiling. I had been worried all night but I could tell from these first moments that she was going to be fine. "Shh," I whispered to her. "The tiny cut on your tongue is the least of your worries. You're going to be very sore this morning."

"No shit," she said and then despite my advice she struggled to sit up. The bedcovers pooled in her lap, leaving her lacerated breasts exposed in the bright sunlight, and she winced again as she put a hand to her poor throbbing head.

"Fuck," she said. "I feel like I was…"

Her brain seemed too tired to be able to come up with a proper euphemism for her condition so I smiled and offered one myself.

"Gangbanged by hungry vampires?"

She nodded at that, eyes closed, hand in her hair. "Something like that."

I smiled and sat by her side in the bed and waited for her to recover a little. Her face was wrinkled in a subtle distaste of soreness and she looked like she really needed to wake up properly.

Eventually she opened her eyes and dropped her hand and squinted about at the sunlit bedchamber. Confusion crossed her face for the first time, as if she only just realized we weren't at home, and her confusion grew as she noticed the broken dresser with the shattered mirror.

"Jeez, what the hell happened?" she asked. "Are we still here?"

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head, only briefly to avoid the pain. "Last thing I remember was you guys feeding from me. I must've passed out or something."

She said that last part with a chuckle, as if only remembering just now that last night was probably the greatest night of her life. I was greatly relieved to see that bit of brightness come into her sore and sleepy eyes but my concern for her came first.

"There was an incident when you passed out," I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Kate lost control and attacked you," I said, lifting my hand to the gauze pad on her neck and touching it with my fingertips so she'd know it's there. "She almost killed you."

Bella snorted another chuckle. "Fuck," she said, as if she thought some kind of exclamation to her brush with death was required but didn't really care.

It was pretty much the reaction I had expected. The girl could be so unmindful of her safety sometimes. Perhaps she was too young to properly understand death. She seemed to think it would never happen to her and if I had my way it never would. Once she became a vampire I would ensure her immortality with my very last metaphorical breath if I had to.

She was squinting about the room again and I gave her a chiding smile at her cavalier attitude.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked.

She chuckled again and bought her exhausted eyes back to mine. "Vicky," she said. "I just woke up and my head is splitting and I can barely move and my vagina feels like it was roasted on a barbeque overnight. So if you're looking for me to give a shit if I'm alive or dead right now, I'm gonna have to disappoint you."

She was smiling as she said it, her bottom lip split and swollen, small dried cuts above her eye and on her cheek. I smiled at her and felt a swell of love that did manage to overpower the anxiety. Well, most of it. I cupped her swollen cheek and tilted my head at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

She smiled again and this time it was less snarky and more genuine. Her eyes lit up again a little and she gave me a nod even with her sore head.

"I'm great," she said. "Really. It was fucking awesome."

She then leaned and placed a kiss on my lips. Just a gentle one so that I could feel the love and softness and that hard little bit of split tissue from when I had smacked her in the face last night. She held the kiss for a long moment and then she drew back.

"What about Kate?" she asked. "Is Kate okay?"

She was trying to get out of the bed and I watched with renewed concern.

"She was very upset," I said. "But I told them you'd be fine. I know my baby well enough to know that she'd never hold a grudge over something as trivial as almost being violently murdered in the middle of sex."

There was a subtle tone of sarcasm in my voice but she might've missed it as she winced and swung her naked legs over the side of the bed.

"Thanks," she said in a strained voice.

I quickly got out of the bed and offered her an arm to help her up. She snagged a glanced at my tits, smirking, and then winced in pain as she rose to her feet. The pain seemed to take her by surprise and she wobbled slightly on her legs as she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it to pass.

"Holy crap," she said. "My pussy. I feel like I've been…"

Once again her brain failed to provide a creative euphemism. She frowned in concentration, gripping my arm for support, and then she just gestured with a hand.

"Fucked really hard, or something," she finished.

I chuckled and left her leaning against one of the bed pillars while I went to the broken dresser, tiptoeing around the shards of broken mirror. "Well, you did get fisted rather roughly, my dear. And that was only the beginning. But I must say, you handled yourself very well. Our hosts were very impressed, and I, of course, am very proud."

She chuckled from behind me. "Thanks."

I found some clothes and underwear for us in the top drawer, plain everyday attire, and then I turned back to Bella with the bundle in my arms.

"I don't think Tanya would mind if we borrowed a few things," I said. "I think we're all roughly a similar size."

She glanced again at my tits. "I wish."

I laughed proudly and offered an arm. She took it and together I helped her limp to the bathroom.

The bathroom was rather sparsely equipped for human needs but it had soap and a shower and that's all me and my love really needed right now. I hadn't showered at all last night and I still had smears of Bella's blood on my body. To my surprise I actually felt a glimmer of self-loathing as I washed those stains away. Bella may not have any regrets about last night but I did. Just a few. No matter how great it was, no matter how much fun, it was just too dangerous. Last night would have to be the last time we ever did anything that extreme. The risk was simply too great. Bella would have to be turned as soon as possible and from then on we would simply have to take out our more sadistic desires on our victims. They, at least, could be killed.

Bella winced under the warm water as I helped her wash and after a while some of the soreness and stiffness in her muscles began to leave her. I gave her a nice soapy massage, rubbing her shoulders, her waist, her chest, sometimes with my hands, sometimes with my breasts. Soon she was able to stand upright by herself even if every step felt like grinding glass in her vagina. I turned off the water in the shower and we got out, dripping onto the tiles. I dried her off with some towels I found on the rack and then I dried myself as well. Bella by now had realized she was really thirsty and she leaned to the sink and turned the tap on and drank from her cupped hands. The cabinet was empty of everything but a toothbrush and some toothpaste and we took turns brushing our teeth with the same brush. Vampire teeth don't decay but they could develop a pink stain from all the blood if you're not careful.

After that we got changed. Bella needed help to step into her panties and jeans and she winced in pain as she put on her bra. The jeans were a little long in the leg but they would do. I had found a pair of tan pants that fit me like a glove, quite tightly around my ass, and a beige sweater to match. The close bore the pleasant scent of our host, Tanya, and after donning them I found myself quite eager to find her and reassure her coven sisters about last night.

Bella was as well and together we went out into the corridor and limped down the stairs. She was still holding my arm but she was moving far more easily than when she had first staggered out of bed. We weren't sure where we would find any of our new friends but I could smell the aroma of coffee coming from the kitchen and I didn't think they were making it for themselves. Tanya and Kate were both waiting for us, Tanya by the large polished black espresso machine, Kate sitting on one of the stools at the counter, and Bella gave them a pained smile with her spilt lip as she limped forward at my side.

Kate was engulfed in shame at the sight of her and she immediately slipped off the stool.

"Bella," she said. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Bella chuckled it away and shook her head if it was nothing. "Don't worry about it. Vicky told me, it was just an accident."

The quick forgiveness seem to take Kate completely off guard. She looked at me, her mouth open but nothing coming out. I admit my feelings for the small blonde had cooled somewhat after she had almost killed my mate but she was very cute and very sorry and so I was gracious enough to give her a smile to let her know there would be no blood vendetta.

My smile then turned to Tanya and became more genuine. Her hair was gold and glowing in the sunlight streaming through the windows over the sink and it was so nice of her to make coffee for my darling Bella. She returned my smile and then she reached and switched off the coffeemachine.

"I heard the shower running and I took the liberty of preparing some coffee," she said. "Do you take sugar, Bella?"

"Yeah, um, thanks," Bella said, easing herself onto one of the stools at the counter painfully. Her face looked like she was sitting on a shallow spike.

"How many sugars?"

"Err, five?"

Tanya glanced over her shoulder, sugarspoon in hand. I gave the older woman a shrug. Bella's taste in coffee hadn't matured very much. In all the time I'd known her she'd hardly had it twice in the same way. Two sugars, three sugars, no sugar, white, black.

"Just black please," Bella added while Tanya spooned in the sugar before bringing the mug over and setting it down for her.

Bella took it in her hands and sipped and winced slightly. The liquid was likely very hot on her injured tongue. Kate by now was wracked with anxiety and since her apologies had little effect on Bella she spun to me instead.

"Victoria, I'm so sorry," she said. "I…"

But I shook my head and waved away further apologies with a smile. "It's fine, Kate, it's fine," I said. "Let's not let one unfortunate accident tarnish the memory of a marvellous evening together, hm?"

Kate was shocked and she chuckled. She couldn't believe how calm we were about the whole thing but it really shouldn't have been much of a surprise. All things considered we weren't really the most delicate women in the world.

Kate turned back to Bella and slid onto the stool beside her to examine her face. Bella sipped and gave her a smile. Kate's amber eyes were still full of concern but a bit of brightness had come into them as well as if she help couldn't admiring how tough the other girl was.

"Is she gonna be okay?" she asked me, still looking at Bella.

"She'll live," I said, coming around the counter to give Tanya a kiss on the cheek. I hadn't even greeted her yet. She accepted it with a smile and I turned back to the two girls and gave Bella a little glare. "Not that she seems particularly fussed about that."

Bella rolled her eyes with a snort. She was still really tired and her eyes weren't even fully open. Then she smiled and turned to Kate on the stool beside her.

"I'll be fine," she said.

Kate nodded but she didn't quite seem convinced. Bella's voice had come out a bit hoarse and there were several injuries very visible on her—the gauze on her neck, the cuts on her face—and several more which were not, like the injuries in her pants. Last night she'd had everything inside her from a fist to a knife and now here was sipping coffee with five sugars in it.

Kate was still struggling to comprehend it but she was warming up to it. She chuckled at the other girl's nonchalance and continued to apologize but in a less anxious manner.

"I really am so sorry, Bella," she said. "I ruined everything, didn't I?"

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "Of course not. It was wild."

Kate giggled at that and grinned widely. "You were _insane_," she said excitedly. "I couldn't believe half the things you did. No matter what we did to you, you just kept going and going. It was amazing. You were incredible. You made me do so many things I never thought I'd do."

Bella smiled with a smug little glitter in her eyes and sipped her coffee. I smiled as well. As much as I prided myself on my powers of corruption I think by now it was safe to say the pupil had surpassed her mistress. None of last night would've occurred had it not been for Bella's sheer irresistibleness.

Either way I was glad the awkwardness had been smoothed over so easily. Hopefully last night was only the first experience of many we'd all share together. Only next time hopefully it would be a victim less precious to me that we could butcher for real. Perhaps multiple victims, one each in a symphony of screams.

I glanced at Tanya with this thought in my head and Tanya glanced back. I wasn't sure when she would be ready for me to propose a true hunt but not this morning at any rate.

"Well, I suppose we ought to be going," I said. "Is Irena about? Before we leave, we'd like to thank her for the lovely night as well."

Kate had been grinning with Bella but now she looked up. "You're going?"

I laughed at the question. "Well, we're not moving in."

"But Bella can't go home like this," Kate objected with a newfound protectiveness over this girl who had forgiven her so graciously for almost tearing her throat open. "Look at her, she can hardly even sit down properly. She needs time to heal up. Tanya, can Bella stay with us for a few days? Just until she recovers? It'll be like a sleepover. She can stay in my room. She still wants to see my comic collection too, right Bella?"

Kate turned to Bella and nodded eagerly for her to agree. Bella seemed quite surprised by all that but kind of delighted too.

"Um, sure," she said.

Then both girls looked up at me for permission. Their eyes were round, like kittens, and I found myself chuckling nervously. I was surprised by the proposal as well but I suppose it made sense. Kate's accident seemed to have created a sort of bond there. Kate had already liked Bella but now she was also indebted to her and determined to make up for it.

I looked at Tanya to see what she thought and Tanya smiled in a certain way. Excitement in her eyes but slightly hidden, slightly veiled. It seemed she wasn't all that eager to get rid of us either although maybe her motivations were more to do with me than my beloved. Perhaps a bond had sprung up between Tanya and I as well. There were moments last night when being with her felt more right than anyone but Bella.

"Please?" Kate went on pleadingly. "Just for a few nights."

Tanya glanced at Kate and then back at me. She gave a smile and a shy sort of shrug. "You're certainly welcome," she said. "Both of you."

I chuckled awkwardly again. "Are you sure, Tanya? Humans are a lot of work to have around. Bella has certain requirements that I'm not sure your house is equipped for."

"We can buy food and stuff," Kate interjected. "I could even cook. It'll be fun. Right, Bella?"

Once again she appealed to Bella and Bella smiled and nodded and turned to me with the same pleading expression as Kate.

"Please, Vicky?"

I sighed at the two children at the counter there, one of them seventeen years old, the other upwards a thousand years old, and looked at Tanya. Tanya gave me a smile and she was clearly quite in favor.

"I think we can manage whatever Bella will require," she said. "In any case, she's not going to remain human for much longer, is she?"

"That's true," I admitted, still hesitant. I felt embarrassed and I was worried about being an imposition.

Tanya saw these anxieties in me and then she smiled and put her hands on my hips and boldly drew me a little closer to her.

"And let's be honest," she said, gazing into my eyes sexily. "I'm sure we all desire to see much more of each other. After last night there's no reason to stand on ceremony. I, for one, would eagerly welcome you in my bed for many nights to follow."

My heart gave a massive thump.

Me?

Oh boy. I couldn't help but notice she hadn't included Bella in that but perhaps that wasn't important. How come everyone was such a great seductress besides me lately? My throat tightened and I chuckled as I carefully detached Tanya's hands from my hips. Sparks crackled between us and my brain was quite confused for a moment.

"Well," I said.

Kate and Bella were grinning at me, Tanya was smiling. I cleared my throat, totally flustered, and decided to just go with it.

"Since you put it that way, Tanya my dear," I said to her, "I suppose I have no choice but to accept."

"Yay!" Kate cheered, throwing her arms around Bella.

Bella grimaced and hissed in pain, shrinking back from the embrace. Kate giggled and let go quickly.

"Sorry," she said. "I guess no more gangbangs for a while, huh?"

Bella nodded and that alone was a testament to how beat up she was. "I guess not," she said. "Even my tongue is fucked up. I never thought I'd be in such bad shape to the point where I couldn't even go down on a girl."

I smiled in sympathy at her. It was the first time I had ever heard her admit that she was in no condition to be fucked. The poor thing had truly been brutalized last night. I chuckled and turned to Tanya.

"Have you reconsidered yet, Tanya?" I asked her playfully. "Bella is obviously in no condition to indulge the true motives of your offer."

Tanya smirked and flickered her eyes at me. "Perhaps not, but you seem well enough."

I laughed at that noncommittally and didn't answer. My, my. If I didn't know better I'd say the woman was quite taken with me. The feeling was rather mutual of course and if she was truly eager to welcome me into her bed, well, I suppose I was equally eager to lick every crevasse of her body.

For now, however, there were other things to attend to.

"Well, if we're going to be staying here, we'll need some clothes," I said. "I'll run home and pack a few bags. Can I count on you ladies to take care of Bella while I'm gone?"

Kate giggled and wrapped her arms again around Bella. "Of course!"

The embrace was gentler this time and Bella was able to smile through the wince. I went over to her and leaned to kiss her head.

"I'll be back soon, my love," I said. "I want you to relax while I'm gone, okay? No strenuous activity of any kind."

She chuckled, knowing that what I really meant was for her to keep her legs closed, and I was surprised at how she nodded. Her poor little vagina must be truly sore.

I gave her another kiss in her hair and then I smiled at Kate and winked at Tanya before heading out.

The day was rather bright outside and it was almost an hour's drive back to our little house. A nice sunny Sunday afternoon. There was a smile on my face and my thoughts wandered very pleasantly as I drove. Bella and I were very fortunate to have stumbled across the Denali's. Their non-human diet was still something of a barrier between us but in some ways it was a good thing. Without that moral core and respect for human life I'm not sure if I would've been comfortable to share Bella with them at all. Perhaps the only reason Bella and I were so tempted in the first place was because of those yellow eyes and those harmless and wholesome stares of theirs. It would take months of feeding from humans before their eyes went red again but it would happen soon enough. Last night was only a taste. Soon they would begin to crave more. The idea of hunting in a party, with Bella as a vampire as well and even Carmen, almost made me giddy. It would take several victims to satisfy us all and we could abduct them and chain them up and pass their broken bodies around in a glorious orgy of blood and ecstasy.

I pulled up outside the house and sighed before I got out. I suppose this is something Bella and I would have to talk about. We had planned to head to England where we could live happily ever after, just the two of us, but that was before we met these Denali's. I'm sure neither Bella nor I were interested in any kind of actual poly relationship—we simply loved each other too much—but perhaps there was something to be said for coven-life and the occasional orgy. It would certainly be safer. But in any case there was no need to think about it right now so I got out the car and went inside.

I went directly upstairs and began to pack a couple suitcases and an overnight bag with things for Bella. I didn't know how long we would be staying at the mansion, nor how long she would remain human, but I packed some tampons as well along with her own toothbrush and hairbrush and a few other things. I ransacked our lingerie drawer too and in the end I packed most of its contents. Lace, garters, stockings, all colors. Bella would be up and on her feet in no time, after all, and I'm sure she'll be eager to get right back on her back again as soon as possible. Her vagina might take a while before it's properly operational but I'm sure her tongue will be useable soon enough. Her fingers were uninjured too.

While I stowed the suitcases and the overnight bag in the back of the car I considered calling our young landlady to let her know the house would be empty for a while but since it was Sunday afternoon I decided to knock on her door instead. I liked Leah and I could tell her about Kate too.

I stood in the sun on the steps that led up to her front door and after a while it opened to reveal Leah in jeanshorts which were more like jean panties and a skimpy black tanktop with a skull and crossbones. She was barefoot and her toenails were painted black. How cute. Her dark hair was rather wild and she looked like she hadn't been doing much but relaxing and lounging about. She was happy to see me and gave me a big smile.

"Hey, Vicky," she said. "Fuck, I thought you were my dad. Thank god for peep holes, huh? What's up?"

I was checking out her legs briefly, very long and tanned, and looked up to return her smile. "I just wanted to let you know that Bella and I will be staying with some friends for a few days."

"Thanks for the heads up," she said, and then she chuckled. "I'll hold on to your mail for you."

I smiled at that. I had a feeling she liked to intercept our mail anyway. She was holding the door open and now I stood on my toes to peer past her into the house. It was fairly dim inside and there was a subtle smell of marijuana coming from inside and from the girl herself. She was grinning at me and I realized she was just a little high. I chuckled and tossed my chin at the inside of her house.

"So this is your house?" I asked her.

She looked back at the house as if surprised it was there. "Yeah, wanna come in? I'm not busy or anything, I was just watching cartoons."

I entered, smiling at her, and she chuckled and closed the door.

The inside was of the house was identical to our won house aside from the furnishings. The kitchen was in the same place, a small area off the living room, and the stairs were in exactly the same place too, but there's where the similarities. She had no lights on the living room and the only illumination was from the cartoons large flatscreen. There were a pair of sneakers by the couch, that she had probably taken off to relax, and beside the sneakers sat a glass bong with a bowl that still smouldering gently.

I looked at it and then turned and arched a brow at my young landlady. She chuckled nervously and went over and shoved the bong under the couch with her foot quickly.

"Sorry about the mess," she was saying. "I have higher standards from my tenants than I have for myself."

The place was indeed quite messy. There was a half-eaten sandwich discarded on the coffee table and the coffeetable itself was cluttered with magazines and…

…comic books?

I wandered closer and saw that they were indeed comic books. Unless _Vogue_ had shifted its focus from female fashion to grotesquely muscular men in blue tights. There was also a large notebook of drawing paper and a scatter of charcoal pencils. The notebook was open and showcased a fully shaded and rather impressive illustration of a woman in a black leather spysuit aiming a pistol.

Leah noticed what I was looking at and quickly closed the notebook before chuckling again nervously.

"Yeah, I draw a little," she said, waving a hand at the coffeetable as if the habit were to be excused somehow. Smoking weed was okay but drawing was embarrassing.

Naturally all this bought to mind Kate and how perfect her and Leah would be together but before I could broach the subject the other girl spoke again.

"So where are you and Bella going?" she asked. "Out of town?"

I shook my head and let my gaze wander a bit more through the dim living room. "No, no, just a few miles north of the city. Bella's there now, I only returned to pack a few bags for us."

"Oh yeah? What kind of friends are these? The orgy kind?"

She was grinning and I had to chuckle.

"Something like that," I said. "We spent the night, last night, and in the morning we thought…"

"…why not make it a week long sex-party instead?"

I chuckled again. "Something like that," I said again.

She snorted and shook her head, hands on her hips in her cutoff jeans, grinning at me in good natured envy with her slanted dark eyes just slightly stoned. "Wow," she said. "You guys sure know how to have a good time, huh? Meanwhile I'm sitting here watching cartoons and reading comic books."

She waved a hand again at the coffeetable and I was glad the conversation had swung back to it.

"Do you enjoy comic books?" I asked her, bending to pick one of them up and thumb through it.

"Sure," she said. "Why?"

"Because I was speaking to my friend about you and she adores comic books. She has an entire collection."

"Really? Wow."

"Her name's Kate. I think you'd really hit it off. She's blonde and pretty and very upbeat and funny. I bet you two could have a lot of fun together."

"Is this one of your orgy friends?"

I chuckled at both the question and the comic I was flipping through. Explosions, space craft, women in highly inappropriate combat gear singlehandedly taking on platoons of men with laser rifles. Well. It all seemed very interesting but not really my kind of thing. I closed the book and set it down again and looked at Leah.

"Yes, but you wouldn't hold that against her," I said. "Would you?"

She shrugged slightly, smiling and thinking about it. "Well, I guess I'm not looking for anything super serious, just a chick to hang out with."

"So shall I give her your number?"

She thought about it for a bit more, struggling at that crossroads between only bi-curious and fully bisexual, and finally she laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, sure, why not," she said, nodding and blushing shyly. "I already fuck chicks sometimes, might as well date one too. God, as if my dad didn't hate me enough. Now I gotta go date a chick as well."

I chuckled at her anxiety. The weed seemed to bring out a softer side in her. "Well, don't worry," I said. "Maybe Kate won't be interested."

She chuckled as well and then she cocked a thumb back at the kitchen. "Hey, can I you get you anything to drink? I got a couple beers." Then she smirked and added: "I got a little something more too if you're interested."

I smiled and demurred with a shake of my head. "No, I think I ought to be leaving."

"Aww, come on, just hang out for a bit. I'm so fucking bored."

She said that with an adorable little foot stomp, very out of character for her usual tough-girl demeanor. I looked at her for a moment in the dimness. At the liddedness of her slanted wolf eyes. At her long bare legs in her sexy jeanshorts. At the pale light from the television washing over her face.

"Well," I said. "Perhaps I could hang for just a bit."

She grinned and I bent to fetch the cigarette lighter from the coffeetable before retrieving the bong from under the couch. Vampire lungs could absorb marijuana chemicals just as effectively as a human and now I lit the lighter and touched the flame to the bowl and took a long toke.

She watched me excitedly and I blew the smoke toward her face as a nice haze settled into my head and then I took her by the nape of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She chuckled into it, half surprised, half not, and kissed me back with wisps of smoke still escaping my mouth.

"This isn't what I meant by hang out," she moaned into my mouth. "But okay."

Giggling, we collapsed onto the couch and began to make out feverishly, stopping only to hit the bong occasionally. Soon her eyes were dilated and flat black, almost like a vampire in the throes of hunger, and she grinned as I lifted her tight little black tanktop and began to suck her nipples.

"Oh yeah," she was saying. "This is way better than cartoons."

I chuckled and rose up and pulled off my sweater in one motion.

I was wearing a bra underneath but she still grinned excitedly at my breasts. She took them in her hands and squeezed them out of their bracups and licked at them a little. I weaved my fingers into her hair and laughed and held her there, preening my tits into her face.

"Oh god," she said into my boobs. "Hey, I'll tell you what; rent's free this month, okay?

I released her head and smiled at her.

"I'm paid in advance for a full year," I said, and then I swooped to kiss her and unzip her jeanshorts.

It occurred to me while I was doing this that it was the first time I'd had sex without Bella since I had met Bella. Well, that wasn't completely true. There was that blonde girl in Port Angeles and that woman named Nicole I had found online. Those were a little different, though. Those were victims, feeding.

This was a little different but to my surprise I didn't feel an ounce of guilt or anxiety. Bella and I hadn't actually given each other verbal permission to fool around with other people but I knew she'd approve and if she were actually here she'd only want to join in. The thought of Bella actually encouraged me and caused me to moan and deepen the kiss so that I'd have a kinky sex story to tell Bella later on.

Leah's shorts were unzipped by now and we pulled them down a bit. She was reclining against the armrest with her legs as open as the jeans would allow and she grinned at me as I inserted a finger into her wet little pussy. Just the one finger to start with. I felt around inside her and then after a while I added a second finger and began pumping them slowly. She moaned at that, her face crumpling in pleasure, and began to rub her own clit.

"Fuck," she was saying. "Do another one. One more finger."

I laughed and pushed in three different fingers. Her vagina was very tight around them and very wet and she moaned low and deep as I began to pump them slowly. She was gazing at me with her stoned and lust filled eyes, mouth open, breathing deeply, her tanktop pushed up around her collar and her breasts exposed and heaving with every breath.

The orgasm was coming and she told me to keep going as she continued to rub her clit. I kept my fingers pumping nice and slow while she started rubbing faster and faster until finally she came with a sexy groan. She had been staring right at me when it happened and I smiled as the climax closed her eyes and rumpled her expression as her vagina spasmed tightly on my three fingers.

"Fuck," she wheezed. "Fuck."

I grinned and began tucking my breasts back into my bra before pulling my sweater back on. "Better than cartoons?"

"Fuck yeah," she said, and then she noticed I was getting dressed. "Hey, you're not going, are you? You can't just do me and expect me not to return the favor. Get over here, gimme that pussy."

She was clawing at my lap and I giggled and opened my legs to let her unbutton my pants.

"Very well," I said. "But I really am in a hurry."

Leah replied by tugging down my pants and panties and mashing her mouth to my vagina.

I laughed and squirmed delightfully on the couch as her tongue entered me. My head swung to the TV. There was a cartoon bunny eating a carrot before jumping into a hole and I laughed again. I had to admit it was a lovely way to spend an afternoon. Cartoons, weed, and a little lezzing out. It's just too bad I couldn't have bought Bella. Bella made everything better. But after last night it might even be days before she was comfortable enough to spread her legs.

I orgasmed fairly quickly and Leah seemed to like the taste of it. She licked it all up and munched me out a little more and then finally she stopped. I thanked her for the lovely time but she was still reluctant to let me go so I stayed for a little while longer and told her a bit more about Kate. She nodded at every detail and she seemed to grow very excited. I just hoped Kate would be interested. Leah was a wonderful young woman, weed habit and all, but Kate might have some reservations about getting involved with a human, especially after last night.

Finally it was time for me to go. I'd stayed almost an hour. Leah followed me to the door and let me out into the afternoon. The sky seemed exceptionally bright after the dim smokiness of Leah's girlcave.

"Don't forget to talk to your friend for me," she was saying. "I wish I knew where you met these people. I gotta get in on one of these orgies you're talking about."

I laughed and crossed the sidewalk to unlock the car. "I'll tell her to call you right away," I called back to Leah. "See you soon."

Leah tossed her chin from the doorway, smirking, and I returned it with a wink before getting into the car.

It was another hour before I got back to the mansion and by now I was quite anxious to see Bella again. I'm sure I had left her in quite caring hands but I never did like to leave her at all. Especially when she wasn't feeling well. She was a little bird with a broken wing. Or a hardcore slut with a broken vagina. Still, she needed her Vicky. I wondered if she was looking at Kate's comic collection the same way I had been looking at Leah's. The thought was oddly romantic. The two of us separated and yet connected by doing the exact same thing at the exact same time. Well, not exactly the same thing. Bella in her condition wasn't likely to be fingering Kate the way I fingered Leah.

I parked the car in the courtyard beyond the fountain and took the suitcases from the trunk and crossed the gravel with a spring in my step. This was going to be so much fun. Bella and I were going to get to know our new friends so well. Every sexy inch of them. It was so amazing of them to be so friendly and welcoming.

Well, all of them except for one.

I was just entering the mansion when I heard a familiar voice shouting with a hint of a Spanish accent.

"No! No! I refuse to have that woman in this house!"

Carmen and Tanya seemed to have been arguing in the foyer, arranged there under the chandelier with an air of theatrics like actresses on a stage. They both looked over at me as I came in, Carmen steaming with rage, Tanya a little embarrassed.

I set down my suitcases and smiled at them.

"Something the matter?" I asked politely.

Carmen scoffed and spun around in a flare of dark hair and stormed out.

I watched her go with raised brows. I had met many women in my life that needed to get laid but none more so than this wilful Spanish cold named Carmen. Hopefully I wouldn't keep her waiting too long. We were under the same roof now and I'm sure it was only a matter of time before Bella and I found a way to liberate her from her bonds of self-righteousness.

Tanya came over to me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I usually understand my coven mates better than they understand themselves but Carmen's behaviour is truly a mystery to me."

I smirked and gave a chuckle. "Perhaps to herself as well."

"Perhaps," Tanya agreed with her own smile. "Nevertheless I hope she won't make your stay here too unpleasant. If she can't force herself to be civil I'll insist she not show her face at all."

"Oh, I'm sure none of us would want that. It's such a beautiful face."

Tanya smiled, grateful that I held no ill-will to her coven mate. I was very grateful as well. It showed exactly how much she liked and admired me by allowing me among her coven even when one of them disapproved so strongly.

Tanya and I were still looking at each other, smiling, and suddenly the moment was borderline romantic. Tanya seemed to realize at the same time I did and she quickly changed her focus to the suitcases on the floor.

"I'll have your things bought up to one of the guest bedrooms," she said. "Bella's upstairs with Kate. I'm sure you'll want to see her. It's the fourth door on the left."

She pointed up the stairs and I gave her a smile and a nod.

"Thank you, Tanya," I said and then I quickly went up.

The was an odd beat to my heart and I thought it was rather strange. There certainly was something peculiar between Tanya and I. I just hoped the other woman hadn't gotten the wrong idea. As much as I admired her, my heart would always belong to Bella. Absolutely and irrevocably. But I'm sure Tanya understood that. She had even given me directions to Bella before I had even asked. It was probably just a little crush she had on me or some kind of intense fascination. I was certainly one of a kind and something she had never seen before.

Pushing these thoughts away I continued down the corridor and opened the forth door on the left.

Bella and Kate froze.

They were sitting on the floor amid a pile of comic books and I had stumbled upon them mid-kiss and half naked. They looked like a pair of rabbits in the headlights. Kate's jeans were around her knees and Bella had three fingers buried inside Kate's vagina—the same amount I had used on Leah.

Well. What a coincidence.

They broke apart the kiss slowly with grins of guilt spreading across their mouths. I put my hands on my hips and sighed at them disapprovingly. It had only been two hours ago when Bella herself had admitted she was in no condition for sex. But I guess I should've known better. The girl was always ready for sex, nothing would ever stop her.

"I thought I told you nothing strenuous?" I said to them chidingly.

Bella and Kate looked at each other. Then they looked down at the finger's buried inside Kate. Then they looked up at me and shrugged in an identically cute fashion.

"It's just a couple fingers," they said at the same time.

I sighed at them again, like a weary mother, and then I closed the door and went over to help before Bella hurt herself even more.

—

**AN: Bit of a transitional chapter, but lots of fluff and hinting at certain things. Remember to let me know what you thought, especially if there's something you don't agree with. That kind of feedback is just as important as knowing what you guys love. New chapter soon. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I'm glad I asked for feedback, because the Tanya hinting was what I was most nervous about. Rest assured, though, I feel the same way you do, which means we can all relax. ;)**

—

Chapter 27:

—

The next couple days were spent nursing Bella back to health and getting to know our new friends from Denali. Tanya had assigned us a guest room all to ourselves and Bella and I were quite happy for that. Kate was disappointed that Bella wouldn't be sleeping with her, she'd had her heart set on a real sleepover, but she was placated again when Bella reminded her that vampires don't sleep. Kate had honestly seemed to forgotten for a moment, swept up in her enthusiasm of the other girl's humanity.

But Bella and I made good use of the privacy, enjoying the much needed alone-time. It felt like forever since we'd had some moments together, just the two of us with no one in between. At night while the other ladies of the house were occupying themselves in various ways—Kate playing video games online, Carmen doing some late night gardening, Tanya at a grandpiano somewhere filling the mansion with a soft and lonely melody—Bella and I were in bed, just cuddling and whispering. We talked about her becoming a vampire and the kind of life we were going to live, whether not we wanted to stay with the Denali's or move to England by ourselves. We came to no solid conclusions and it was always a matter of time before her hands began doing the talking for her. Cupping my breast and stroking it idly until the nipple became hard. Leaning in the darkness to find it with her mouth under the covers. Her tongue was still very sore but she was quite capable of a gentle suckle. I let her go ahead, cautioning her in whispers to be gentle. Not for my sake. For hers. Her body was still so damaged. I could feel the thin scabs of the cuts on her back as I stroked her and moaned under her mouth. Little marks in her perfect skin that were proof of the kind of woman she was becoming. How strong. How generous. How loving. Her hand by now was between my thighs and she was rubbing me down there very gently as she suckled at my nipples, one then the other. I moaned in the darkness with my eyes closed to a deeper darkness. Nobody in the bed but Bella and I. Just us. Me and my love. I heaved slightly from the growing want between my legs and eventually she inserted some fingers inside me and went down to suckle at that throbbing nub of my clitoris. I moaned again and whispered to her how much I loved her and she moaned as well and bought me a climax that arched my back sensuously and filled my head with nothing but Bella, Bella, Bella. My Bella.

Unfortunately it wasn't possible just yet to return the affections. Her vagina was still very sore and it required a couple days before she could be painlessly touched down there. Our hosts were very understanding. Considering the lust-based beginning of our relationship it was remarkable how we could all settle into an almost purely platonic friendship. Kate and Bella enjoyed a little fooling around and Tanya and I were perhaps a bit indulgent with greeting kisses but there were no repeats of our first night together. No orgies or even mentions of them. Just playful flirting. We all seemed rather satisfied with only friendship for the moment and yet at the same time quite willing for things to evolve. Kate in particular was counting the days until she could experiment with her new BFF's warm human body. Tanya as well seemed eager to get to know me more thoroughly as soon as possible but I wouldn't have felt quite right indulging in such things while Bella could not.

To my surprise all the Denali women had jobs and careers and identities in the human world. Kate and Irena worked at a fashion magazine and Tanya, to my even greater surprise, was a model. I wouldn't have thought a woman as mature and intelligent as Tanya would find much fulfilment in that line of work but I suppose she did have a weakness for all things sexual. Kate showed us some of her shoots on a laptop and many of them were quite mind-blowing. Lingerie, evening dresses, modest nudes. Some of the shoots were years apart and yet the blonde they beheld had not aged a day. I had never understood the point of pretending to be human when you could be fucking your mate or stalking prey instead but these Denali women had opened my eyes to all sorts of possibilities lately. I could quite easily imagine myself in the same line of work as Tanya or perhaps behind the camera instead of in front of it.

Carmen was the only one without a job. The life of a career woman seemed to hold little appeal for a person of Carmen's conventional sensibilities and instead she fancied herself something of a stay at home sort. Much of her day was occupied by housework—an extensive responsibility in a mansion so large. And a rather strained arrangement as well with now a human to take care of and shop for and stock the bathroom. It forced the poor woman to actually speak to us, much to her horror, but at least she could do so without carrying a crucifix with her. She was Catholic, apparently, and she prayed at a nearby church quite regularly. Personally I preferred to prey on people rather than pray for them but each to their own. Or perhaps she prayed for the souls of all the poor animals she'd fed from. Either way it was a charming habit and I found it quite interesting. Bella had taken an interest in her too by now and like me she seemed to find a certain delight in the other woman's glares and snide insults. The two of us were extremely polite to the Spanish beauty, bestowing her with smiles whenever we saw her, and yet everything seemed to infuriate her—which only made us smile more.

It was our forth morning in the mansion when I noticed that Bella's cuts had begun to close up. It was late morning when she woke up, after ten, and after kissing her good morning and admiring her once again flawless face I spent some time examining her body as well. The sunlight was bright from the tall windows and there were only one or two of the deeper cuts still visible. Aside from that her body was perfect again. I kissed her everywhere, her tummy and breasts and her shoulders as well, and then I kissed her mouth and stroked her neck lovingly. I could feel the roughness of the gauze pad under my palm but even that was healing well. The stitches could be removed the day after tomorrow and soon after that it would be gone.

She was returning the kiss with her tongue and I realized that must be feeling better too. I broke the kiss to examine it, playfully pinching her actual tongue between my thumb and forefinger to tug it out while she tried not to giggle. It seemed completely perfect and I leaned to give it a lick. There was something so obscenely romantic about licking her actual tongue and she seemed to feel it as well. She moaned as I sucked on it and wrapped her arms around me and then she rolled me onto my back and began to use that tongue on the rest of my body.

First on my breasts, licking them and sucking at my nipples while she rubbed my entrance. It was already quite moist and horny and I moaned very pleasurably as she finally licked her tongue across it. It felt like days since I had felt that particular sensation and I realized that it really had been days. I hadn't known how much I missed it. God it felt so perfect. Of all the things throughout the centuries that I had done with my body or had done to it there was nothing that ever felt so perfect, so right, as my mate's tongue licking so lovingly at me down there. I moaned and heaved softly, my heart swollen in my chest, and my breathing became deeper and deeper until finally the orgasm came to me and swept over me and arched my spine off the mattress.

Bella was still licking down there and I smiled as I watched her. So beautiful. So attentive. Her eyes lifted to mine as she gave my vagina one last little kiss and then she crawled on top of me and settled her chest on mine to gaze into my eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," she whispered with a hint of impishness. "I just don't feel right when I'm not going down on you. Nothing ever feels more perfect than when I'm licking you down there."

I chuckled lovingly at how her feelings were a mirror of mine. I stroked her hair back and gazed into her dark eyes. "I feel the same way, baby," I whispered to her. "Speaking of which…"

I rolled her onto her back and she instantly opened her legs and grinned in anticipation. I gave that grin a few kisses and then I shifted down between her legs.

Her pussy wasn't wet but it was warm and soft and there was a soft scent of arousal emanating from it. I gave it a small kiss and the touch of that softness on my lips as like magic. It had been so long since I'd kissed her here. She shivered from it and gave a small moan.

"How does it feel, baby?" I asked her, whispering onto her lowerlips as I kissed them again. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," she said with urgency in her voice.

Normally I might've been tempted to tease her somehow but at the moment I had no desire in the world but to simply love her. My only concern was how she felt. I gave it another kiss, firmer this time, and a tentative lick. She shivered again.

"Do you have any pain?" I asked in that same gentle voice, speaking inside her.

"No," she said. "All I feel is how badly I need you."

I licked again, longer this time, harder. She moaned and squirmed slightly on the bed. I smiled at her entrance and I was in no hurry. It felt so nice to be face to face with it again after so long. My lover's special place. Her core. Forget her heart. This is where true love is.

I leaned and flatted my tongue against it and gave her such a long hard lick that she whimpered and shuddered.

"Oh, Vicky," she said, almost in a whimper. "I've missed you so much."

"I've been here the whole time, baby."

"I know," she said, gazing down at me with her beautiful dark eyes. "But not like this."

I smiled at her as I kissed her entrance. I knew exactly how she felt.

"Just lay there and relax," I told her softly. "Let me know if it hurts."

She nodded and closed her eyes and let her head drift back on the pillow.

I closed my eyes as well and pressed my mouth to her vagina.

She was already getting wet, both from arousal and my saliva. I stroked one of her thighs as I continued to lick her and then I used that hand to reach for one of her breasts. She liked that and she held the hand there as I continued to lick her and lick her and lick her. I had almost forgotten how warm and delicious she was down here. Hunger was stirring in my stomach and soon I was moaning even louder than she was. The lower part of my face was slathered in her wetness and my head was hazy from the insane scent of her. If there was anything that felt more perfect than her own mouth at my entrance it was this. Nothing could compare to her taste, her heat. Her whimpers and moans. Her breathing was getting faster and faster and finally she climaxed with her vagina squeezing on my tongue and her hands clutching my own hand to her breast.

After I was done I stayed down there a while and licked and examined her for any damage. The cut I had made inside her hadn't been very deep so I'm sure it was healed by now and she seemed to have recovered from the fisting as well and even if her climax had come with any pain I'm sure she wouldn't mention it. I gave it a few more kisses. It was so wet and cute. I licked it again. She giggled, watching me, and it was the giggle that snapped me out of it. I smiled and rose up and crawled on top of her the way she used to do to me. Chest to chest. Eye to eye. Our faces only inches apart. She had closed her legs and I was straddling her hips. I smiled and cupped her and face and gave her mouth a kiss. She kissed me back and then she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you, Vicky," she said. "I've been waiting for that for ages."

This time I did feel a little playfulness. "It was four days, baby," I teased her. "What kind of whore are you?"

She snorted a chuckle, still breathing a little deeply from her orgasm, and smirked. "I'm your whore."

I smiled at that but I knew the truth was opposite. I was Bella's whore. I always had been. Ever since I had first laid eyes on her it was my destiny to exist only to love her and lick her and give her everything she wanted.

But I think I'll keep that a secret. Wouldn't want her to get cocky, would we?

Instead I gave her a kiss on her mouth, nice and deep. We shared a bit of tongue together and once again I was so glad to have this time alone. Just the two of us. Our relationship had been stretched a little thin lately. Too many orgies and threeways. Sometimes all a girl needed was her partner.

I deepen the kiss, getting ready to spend even more alone time with my mate, but then there was a knock on the bedroom door. The knock was rather rough and there was only one member of the household who was home during the day.

Carmen.

Bella and I grinned at each other. As much as we loved the alone time it wouldn't hurt to let Carmen stumble onto us while we were naked in bed with not even a sheet covering us. We were far too shameless to let the opportunity go and I quickly grinned and called out.

"Come in!"

The door opened and in she walked with a laundry basket at her hip. She was wearing a red cotton housedress and she stopped in her tracks when she saw us. On the bed. Naked. Tangled. Smiling at her. Her face darkened into loathing and her voice came out strained.

"Do you have any washing?" she asked in a low growl.

Bella and I were trying not to giggle. Bella tossed her chin at some discarded clothes on the ground.

"Just over there," she said. "Thanks."

Carmen ignored her politeness and stomped over and scooped up the garments. A top, a bra. Bella and I were in each other's arms, our naked legs entwined, and it gave me a sort of thrill to see her pick up after us.

"You do laundry, do you?" I asked her as she rose up. "How…traditional."

Bella smothered a giggle in her hand. Carmen glowered at her us and then she spun and stormed out. She had a talent at that. Marvellous body language.

I turned back to Bell and Bella grinned up at me.

"She fucking hates you," she said.

I gave her nose a kiss. "She's not too fond of you, either."

Bella snorted a chuckle and looked toward the closed doors. "I wonder what her problem is. She's a vampire, isn't she? It's not like she's never killed people before."

"I think her biggest objection is the nature of our relationship."

"Because we're both women?"

"I doubt that, considering the intimacies of her own coven mates. I think she's repelled by the things we do to each other."

Bella grinned and shifted her body against mine sensuously.

"Maybe she's just jealous," she said.

I smirked and leaned toward her lips. "Maybe."

I began kissing her. A soft moan came out of her and she wrapped her arms around me. I used one of my hands to stroke her side, relishing that lovely warmth with perhaps just a hint of regret that soon her warmth will be gone forever, and then I lowered my hand to that area between her thighs and began to rub it lovingly. She moaned and broke the kiss.

"Can you do me again, Vicky?" she asked breathlessly. "It's been so long."

I smiled at her and continued to rub. "We really ought to be taking it easy," I told her. "But I think I need to do it just as much as you need it done."

Bella smiled at me. It was the most beautiful smile in the world. I cupped her face and kissed her and then I shifted down between her legs and began kissing at her vagina instead.

"Oh, Bella," I moaned into her. "I'm so weak to you."

She moaned as well and heaved her hips. "Me too."

I hooked my arms around her thighs and began eating her out lovingly.

We spent the rest of the day in bed, taking breaks only to shower. Bella was thrilled to be fully sexually active once again and she would've accepted nothing less. I kissed her everywhere and made her come and then kissed her everywhere all over again, the two of us tangled in the bedsheet as the sun rose higher outside and brightened the room even further. I was still hesitating to penetrate her vagina with anything harder or longer than my tongue but she didn't mind. Like me there was nothing she loved more than tongue. Everything else was simply extra. I did penetrate her ass, however, and of course she really loved that. Just one finger. Her ass had survived the other night relatively unscathed and now she smiled and laughed as I pumped my finger inside it and kissed her before again going down on her vagina.

All day and well into the afternoon. Perhaps we wouldn't have stopped at all if the ladies of the house wouldn't be coming home soon. As their guests it would've been impolite to hole up in our room and fuck the day away without even saying hello.

So eventually we managed to struggle out of bed and go for another quick shower together. I changed the gauze on her neck as well and cleaned the wound and I was pleased at how fast it was healing. She was already ninety percent healed and soon she would be a hundred. We dried off and put some clothes on, just casual dayware, and then I took her to the kitchen to fix her something to eat. Bella hadn't eaten at all today, aside from me of course. But as delicious as I was I didn't think I would be as fulfilling as a sandwich. Carmen had done the grocery shopping and I wondered if it would be sexist to get her to make the sandwich as well or if as a woman perhaps it would be simply obnoxious. Either way I enjoyed taking care of my baby and I didn't mind making them myself. I made two of them for her, sliced roast beef with lettuce and mayonnaise, and served them to her with a smile.

She was sitting at the kitchen counter and she took a huge bite of the first one. I poured her some orange juice as well. Vitamins. Good for humans, I'm told. I really should thank Carmen for the grocery shopping. She'd hardly even given me the chance to speak to her these last few days.

While she ate she wondered when the other women would be home and before she'd started on the second sandwich there was a commotion in the foyer. It was Kate and Irena, returning home at the same time, and they came directly into the kitchen, having smelt the food, both of them professionally dressed and carrying laptop bags, Kate's pink, Irena's black. Kate was grinning and she acted surprised to see Bella in here.

"In the kitchen again?!" she exclaimed incredulously. "Is all you humans do is eat?!"

"I didn't eat at all this morning," Bella said with a defensive pout.

Kate laughed and lifted the top slice of bread from the sandwich on the plate to see what was inside it. "Yeah, right. From what we heard this morning, you practically ate Vicky alive."

Bella shrugged and smiled at me. "Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

I chuckled at her and shook my head at both of them. Such children. Irena hadn't offered any greetings or anything but she had taken up a station in the corner, leaning against the kitchen cabinets, and there was something of a smile about her mouth, as if she liked the company even if she didn't partake herself. I gave her a nod to say hello and she nodded back.

"So I called your friend Leah today," Kate was saying, wiping her hands on her pants. She'd gotten a bit of mayonnaise on her fingers from touching Bella's sandwich. Bella gave her a little glare and lifted the sandwich and took a bite of it protectively.

"You did?" I asked her, wanting her to elaborate.

Kate nodded and kind of shrugged, not seeming all that enthused. "Yeah, we're gonna go see a movie tonight," she said. "So I guess we'll see how it goes. She seems really great and we have a ton in common, but…"

Another shrug. I didn't understand.

"But what?" I asked her.

"She's human," Kate said, as if it should've been obvious. "I mean, I'd hate to break her heart after just getting a few fucks out of her."

I smiled. She said it with a chuckle that made me suspect that perhaps it was her own heart she was worried about too. "Why don't you just give her a chance? No sense talking yourself out of it before you even meet her, hm?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Leah's great, Kate," Bella chimed in through a mouthful of sandwich. "Seriously. She's not like most girls. You could probably even turn her into a vampire if it gets serious."

Kate chuckled and the two of us shared a smile, as if becoming a vampire wasn't quite as simple as my seventeen year old mate thought it was. Kate, however, did manage to brighten up and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, maybe," she said. "We'll see."

Irena had been listening to all this and now she smiled and shook her head. Bella had drained her glass of orange juice and now I was refilling it for her. She needed her vitamins, the more the better.

"Either way," I continued to Kate. "I'm sure the two of you could have a lot of fun together."

"Speaking of fun," Bella intercepted, "when are we all gonna go hunting together?"

The question was met with a resounding silence. She was drinking from the glass with her eyes looking at us over the rim, one the other, not sure why everyone was suddenly so awkward. She didn't understand that the idea of all of us hunting together was more complicated than her earlier suggestion of turning Leah.

I found the silence a little discouraging as well. Irena lost her smile and looked down at the kitchen tiles briefly before glancing at Kate as if to let Kate speak. Kate gave Bella an awkward shrug and tried to brush it off.

"Well, it's only been a couple days since we fed from you, so…"

"Yeah, but that was just a taste," Bella went on, still not getting it. "Now's time for the real thing."

She nodded enthusiastically. No one else did. I tried not to smile as Bella steadily became more crestfallen.

"Right?" she asked hopefully.

Kate heaved a sigh, as if preparing herself to deliver bad news. "Look," she said. "I won't lie. The only real reason Irena and I feed from animals is because Tanya does. Call me a monster, but I never had any problems feeding from people, and Irena never did either. We never took any particular sadisticness in it either—unlike _some_ people…"

She gave me a pointed glance which almost made me blush and turned back to Bella.

"…but it's not like we have any great principles against it," she said. "Tanya, on the other hand…"

She gestured with a hand loosely, something like a shrug. Bella had stopped eating and she was frowning.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Kate hesitated. Irena was watching her and then she sighed and spoke for the first time since entering the kitchen.

"Tanya had a human mate," she said. "She killed him."

Bella didn't react too much to that but in her defence she was something of a sociopath. I was as well and the fact that the mate was male didn't increase my sympathy. Men never seemed all that precious to me. Call me sexist.

Kate glanced at Irena, half in disapproval, and then back at Bella.

"Accidently," she added.

Bella gave a confused shake of her head. "How come she never mentioned?"

"I guess it's too difficult for her. She pretends she's a vegetarian because of some vague guilt that built up over the years, but really it was just the one. And since then…"

Kate summated with a shrug. Bella looked at me, disappointed. Her half eaten sandwich was sitting on the plate and it looked disappointed as well. I, however, was merely speculative for the moment.

"So, I don't know," Kate went on. "We all got carried away the other night, but I'm not sure if Tanya would be up for it again. I definitely can't picture her going all the way with a real victim. I just don't think it's in her anymore, you know? It's not even a matter of restraint, like it is with me or Irena or even Carmen. With her, she just can't do it."

Bella released a sigh. "That's sad."

Kate nodded in glum agreement. "Yeah."

I looked at them all and then I scoffed loudly. "I think it's sad as well," I said. "Sad and pathetic. Stupid woman. How many centuries of her life has she wasted on this ridiculous penance? Does she not realize she's denying herself the most essential element of a vampire's existence?"

Kate was surprised at my vehemence. Irena was as well. Both of them had raised eyebrows and Kate glanced at Irena before answering.

"I guess she doesn't see it that way," she said tactfully.

I shook my head at that nonsense. "Then it's up to us to help her see more clearly. I'm sorry she lost her mate but the true tragedy is losing herself."

Kate seemed skeptical. "You really think so?"

"Of course," I insisted. "As her coven mates I'm surprised you would let her languish like this for so long."

Kate and Irena shared another glance. Irena's face had gone thoughtful and she looked at me again, as if seeing me differently for a moment. Kate still seemed reluctant and she gave me a shrug.

"I thought we were showing her support by joining her in her new lifestyle," she said.

I scoffed again at such misguidedness. "But can't you see it's not a life? It's a half-life. It's cowardice. It's a waste of a wonderful woman who deserves more than to feed from animals in the woods like some kind of ghoul."

I was getting a bit heated by now and it surprised even me how determined I was to champion my new friend Tanya. Bella was nodding and she seemed to completely agree. I was very proud of her. Even if her body was still human her attitude had been turned long ago.

Kate sighed and smiled at me as if she thought I was missing the point.

"I can understand what you're saying," she said, "but maybe you don't understand Tanya. She lost her mate, Victoria. How would you feel if you lost Bella? If you killed her yourself? Would you ever feel the same way about feeding again?"

I frowned and I couldn't answer. I glanced at my baby, sitting there on the kitchen stool with her dark hair and beautiful face, and my throat tightened from the thought of losing her. Tightened as if I'd never be able to feed again if that should happen.

Kate sighed once more and took her laptop bag from the kitchen counter.

"Just saying," she said. "As for the rest of us, Tanya means everything to us and we'll follow her no matter where she leads. So…"

She shrugged again and then she turned and left the kitchen.

Irena watched her go. It was the first bit of friction we'd encountered since coming to stay with them. But I still felt as firmly as I did. Tanya couldn't be allowed to continue to feed from animals over such a misguided reason. I expected Irena to leave as well but she didn't. She unleaned from the cabinets and swapped her laptop bag to her other hand before looking at Bella.

"You seem almost fully recovered," she said. "Would you like to cook something?"

It seemed like an odd question after our previous exchange and Bella wasn't quite sure how to answer it. She glanced around at the pristine stove, the spotless sink, and back at Irena.

"I'd hate to mess up the kitchen," she said. "I could just get takeout again."

Irena smiled and shook her head. "Think nothing of it, you should eat properly," she said. "And don't mind any mess. Carmen will clean it."

Bella chuckled at that. I smiled as well.

Irena looked toward the window over the sink, as if there was something on her mind, and then turned and went to leave. But then she turned back and looked at me and hesitated just a moment before she spoke.

"About what you were saying," she said. "I agree with you. Tanya's been living in a self-imposed cage for a very long time. She needs to be set free."

I was glad to have her support but curious about why she allowed this for so long. "If that's how you feel how come you never freed her yourself?"

"Because I can't," she said simply. "But you…"

She looked at me, her eyes flittering over my face, my lips, my red eyes, and her mouth curved slightly into a smirk.

"But you," she went on. "I've seen the way Tanya looks at you. You fascinate her more than I've ever seen anyone else fascinate her. You spark something inside her that's been dormant for a long time. She needs someone like you in her life. Someone to teach her how to be a vampire again."

I didn't answer but her words were greatly flattering. Bella smiled at me in admiration. Irena's smirk grew and then she snorted and looked away.

"Perhaps we all do," she added. "Even Carmen."

I chuckled at that and Irena gave us both a wink before turning and leaving the kitchen as well.

Bella and I were alone again and we shared a glance. Neither knew what to say but Bella chuckled and took up the last bit of her sandwich and set about finishing it. To be honest I was rather flustered. I felt very keenly for Tanya. Losing someone she thought was her mate was horrible. But the centuries that followed? Even worse. Irena was right. The poor woman needed to be set free and it was up to Bella and I to do it. The other night was only the beginning.

Bella was finished her sandwich and she had just drained the last of her orange juice when Carmen came into the kitchen. She seemed to have only been passing through but she halted in her tracks when she saw us there. Neither of us spoke to her but we both smiled. The smiles only seemed to anger her and in order to demonstrate her anger she quickly grabbed up Bella's dishes and clattered them into the sink and began washing them in a passive-aggressive manner.

Bella glanced at me with a grin and back at Carmen. Carmen was still wearing that red housedress and Bella smiled as she eyed how the cotton material flowed across the woman's backside and then finally she spoke.

"Hi, Carmen," she said, very pleasantly.

Carmen utterly ignored her and continued rattling the dishes. Bella grinned and slipped off her stool and went around behind the other woman. Silently. Stalking. I watched her, smirking, and she gave me an impish grin before taking a pinch of the other woman's skirt and lifting it very gently. The ass underneath was round and womanly and only partly covered by a pair of white lace panties. Carmen must've felt the material move because a puzzled look crossed her face and she went to look behind her.

But she only barely registered Bella's presence there before Bella lifted her hand and smacked her palm across one of those beautiful olive toned buttocks.

Carmen squealed and jumped and dropped the plate in the sink. Bella shrieked with giggles and spun around and fled from the kitchen. It was nice to see her body had recovered enough to be capable of sprinting. Carmen was scandalized beyond all belief and the glare she levelled at me made me tingle between my thighs. Yes. This was another woman who needed to be set free. I smiled at her and gave her an innocent shrug to excuse the girl's behaviour before following my mate out of the kitchen in a slow saunter.

—

**AN: This chapter was mostly to set the scene for their stay at the mansion and for Bella and Vicky to have some much deserved time alone together. Hope you liked it, new chapter soon. ;) **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I gotta agree with some of you guys, lol. What kind of crazy story is this where sexual assault is cute? It's insane, lol. Still, I have to admit, I'm quite proud. There's nothing I strive for more in my stories than uniqueness and this one is certainly unique. :)**

—

Chapter 28:

—

The topic of feeding from humans wasn't approached again for the rest of the day. Irena had to go out again that night and Kate had a date with Leah to prepare for which once again left Bella and I alone together. The mansion had a gigantic library with shelves over twice the height of Bella herself and Bella and I spent the evening browsing the volumes. Given her distaste for opera I was rather surprised that my darling mate had a taste for classical literature. Yet not as surprised as her to find out that I had never read Pride and Prejudice. As an old English vampire she seemed to assume I'd be well-versed in the literature of the times, but honestly, I had been more interested in butchering young girls and burying their raped bodies in the woods than reading books.

Until now, that is. The discovery of Bella's passion for Jane Austen's novels made me quite eager to share it and soon we were cuddled up on a red velvet settee together, reclining under an antique lamp and reading from the same volume. Bella was holding the novel and I was holding Bella while she read aloud for me. Following the words over her shoulder. Smiling. Enjoying her warmth and her scent. Her voice had perfect cadence and inflections. She even managed a British accent for some of the dialogue which made me giggle and love her even more than I already did. Every now and then I would kiss her hair and nuzzle my cheek against her. Such a lovely girl. So perfect. My eyes fell shut and I just listened to her beautiful voice. I didn't open them again until she broke off the narrative and spoke to someone else who'd entered the room.

"Oh, hey, Tanya," she said. "Vicky and I were just borrowing a book, hope that's okay."

Tanya smiled and shook her head as if to say it was perfectly fine. She was standing in the doorway and she looked like she might've been there for a moment or two, just watching, before anyone had noticed. She was dressed in a beige turtleneck and vaguely I realized it was the same sweater I had borrowed from her a few days ago.

"Ah, Tanya," I said, smiling at her, still reclining on the settee with my arms around Bella. "Home at last, hm?"

She had been gone all day and it was past nine o'clock at night. She entered the room and gave a little shrug. "The shoot ran overtime and afterwards I had drinks with a colleague," she said. Then she smirked a little and added: "Well, she had drinks. I only flirted."

I smirked as well. "There's no reason you could not have had a drink as well," I mentioned innocently. "Of her blood, that is."

She smiled and didn't reply. The smile wasn't particularly encouraging. There was no judgement in it or restraint. Nothing to grapple with and overcome. It reminded me of what Kate had said this afternoon. That for Tanya it wasn't even a matter of restraint. She just couldn't do it. It didn't bode well for my ambition of rekindling her lust for human blood. How could I break her restraint if she had no restraint to begin with?

Tanya turned her smile to Bella.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" she asked.

"Great," Bella said cheerfully. "Me and Vicky were fucking all day, so I'm ready to be gangbanged again whenever you guys want. Right, Vicky?"

I resisted the urge to facepalm. She was a dear, of course, but really. Could she not have phrased it in a way that made her sound less of a whore?

Tanya chuckled as if the girl were only cute. "That's wonderful news," she said. "Although after such a strenuous day together I don't suppose you would be interested in joining me in my bedroom tonight, would you?"

Bella's face lit up with a grin and she spun in my arms to look at me. I smiled as well. As much as we'd enjoyed our time alone together these last couple days perhaps it would be nice to be alone together with Tanya as well.

"Don't be silly, Tanya my dear," I told her. "We'd love to."

"Yeah," Bella agreed enthusiastically.

Tanya seemed flattered and demure at the same time and she might've blushed if she were able. "Well," she said. "I'd be very pleased to see you, but it's perfectly fine if you'd rather be alone. I'll be prepared in an hour or so if you're feeling up to it."

The older woman's hesitance seemed to confuse my young mate a little but she nodded with the same enthusiasm.

"Okay," she said. "We'll be there in an hour."

Tanya nodded at that, as if to say anything would be fine, and then she smiled and turned and left the library.

Bella watched her go with a puckered brow and then she turned to me.

"Did she seem a little weird to you?" she asked.

I nodded vaguely, still staring off toward the doorway in the lamplight where the lady of the house had disappeared. "A little," I said. "Perhaps her colleague stirred up some more wistful feelings inside her. A thousand years is a long time to live without a mate. I think she might be a little more vulnerable than she lets on."

Bella nodded as well. "She must be so lonely."

I looked at Bella. At her beautiful face and her huge brown eyes. Then I cupped her cheek and smiled and kissed her. She closed her eyes and moaned and the novel slipped from her hands and slapped shut on the floor.

After making out for a little in the library it was time to return to our room and prepare for our night with Tanya. While going down the corridor upstairs we bumped into Kate. She was wearing a skyblue sundress with a pink jacket and her face was pretty with makeup and she was surrounded by an enticing scent of perfume. I couldn't help smirking and I had a feeling Leah was going to love her. A perfect little femme for Leah's semi soft butch.

She saw us and she seemed surprised and happy as if she had been on her way to find us.

"Oh hey," she said. "I was just about to head out to meet Leah. How do I look?"

She smoothed down the skirt of her dress. For a thousand year old vampire seductress she actually seemed a little nervous. Perhaps she didn't have all that much experience with other girls or perhaps her phone conversations with Leah had triggered somewhat of a crush.

Bella looked her over with great excitement and said:

"Cute. As. Fuck."

Kate grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Bella confirmed.

Kate giggled and instantly the nervousness was gone and replaced by a perky kind of confidence that suggested Leah would be getting laid tonight if she even vaguely agreed with Bella's assessment of Kate's outfit.

"Okay, thanks," Kate said, already in a hurry. "I'll let you know how it goes!"

She waved back at us and disappeared down the stairs. Bella and I shared a smile and continued to our room.

We weren't entirely sure what Tanya had in mind for tonight but we figured it couldn't hurt to sexy ourselves up a bit. First we went for a shower and fooled around a little under the warm water but only a little. We then got dried off and blowdried our hair before I sat Bella down on the rim of the tub and changed the gauze on her neck. I was slightly distressed that all the oral she had performed in the morning had agitated the wound a little and I made sure to warn her to be careful tonight. She promised she would but I could tell from the sparkle in her eyes that it would take more than stiches in her neck to supress her gusto for pussy.

We then went back in the room to select some lingerie. It had been a long time and we were both quite excited. We owned a whole range of colors but in the end we couldn't resist color coding ourselves as we usually did. Red for me, black for Bella. It was simply our colors and we kept our outfits matching as well. Lace bras, lace panties, and lace garters with long sexy stockings with lace trim. Afterwards we each slipped on a pair of heels as well and I took a moment to pose in the large goldframed mirror. My body was looking particularly lush and magnificent with my gigantic breasts cradled in those scarlet colored bracups while the red band of my panties curved over my ample hips. Bella was grinning and she too looked incredible. Pale and soft with only small scraps of black lace covering her breasts and pussy. We each wore a bit of makeup and a puff of perfume and we were both quite eager to put our bodies to use for the pleasure of our host.

It had already been over an hour and we hurried so we wouldn't be late, scampering down the corridor in our heels and underwear with grins and giggles. I knocked on Tanya's door and a soft voice said for us to enter.

It was dim inside and the room was covered in candles. You could feel a warmth from them. Candles on the mantle over the fireplace, candles on the dresser, the sideboard. Tanya was wearing a white satin nightrobe that concealed whatever she was wearing underneath and she was lighting the last of the candles with a longstemmed match. She hadn't seen Bella and I yet. We watched her, our arms linked, enjoying the romantic ambiance. She held the match to the last candlewick and watched it take fire and then she lifted the match to her lips and blew it out in a small wisp of smoke. She then set the burnt match down and turned and looked at us.

A smile spread over her mouth at our costumes. A smile of excitement and perhaps something else. Affection. Admiration. Her robe was tied around her waist and for now she just let her eyes absorb us, the amber orbs of them flickering over Bella's pale form and then over mine. They lingered slightly on the swells of my breasts for a moment before lifting to take in my red hair and red eyes. It was my own body that seemed to receive the bulk of her scrutiny and I couldn't help feeling just the slightest thrill of triumph.

"You came," Tanya said at least. "I was hoping you would."

I chuckled jovially. "Did you honestly doubt us, Tanya dear?"

"No," she admitted coyly. Then she smiled. "But I'm happy all the same. You needn't have taken the trouble to wear anything special, though."

She gave our scanty outfits another appreciative gaze. I chuckled as her eyes sent warm waves of flattery all over the exposed areas of my skin.

"Nonsense, it's our absolute pleasure," I told her. "Isn't it, Bella?"

Bella nodded eagerly. "Sure."

Tanya smiled and began to untie her robe. "Well, I suppose I can only hope you find my own costume as pleasing as I find yours," she said. "I've been very eager for us to spend some time together."

She opened the robe and slipped it from her shoulders.

My mouth fell open.

Underneath she was in all white. The satin robe had dropped without a sound behind her and I was capable of no sound either. All white. White panties of perfect lace, white stockings. White leather high heels. A white corset that bundled her breasts into twin hills of sensualness. There was a diamond necklace around her neck and diamond bracelets around her wrists and in the soft light of the candles she looked like some heavenly creature composed of craving itself.

"Wow," Bella said grinning. "Holy fuck."

Tanya chuckled in a womanly fashion. "I take it you approve, Ms Swan?"

"Fuck yeah," Bella said, nodding, staring.

I recovered myself and scolded my heart for beating so fast. "I must say, I find myself rather embarrassed," I said. "Suddenly I feel like I'm wearing rags."

Bella giggled at that and Tanya sauntered a few steps toward us.

"You are much sexier than I am, Victoria," she said. "As you're well aware."

She stopped and looked at me. I almost became uncomfortable from the flush that came over me but then she turned her attention to Bella.

"But, of course, neither of us compare at all to Ms Swan, do we?"

I chuckled and agreed wholeheartedly. "No, we certainly do not."

Bella blushed prettily in the candlelight, knowing that we were mostly just flattering her but greatly flattered all the same. "I just wish I didn't have this stupid gauze," she said, touching her neck with her hand.

Tanya took the hand and lowered it and held it, her eyes roaming all over the younger girl's lingerie clad body. "I hardly noticed," she said. "You're just so exquisite everywhere else. Victoria is a very lucky woman."

Bella blushed some more and glanced at me. "I think it's me who's the lucky one."

I laughed at the two of them. "Actually, perhaps it's Tanya who's the lucky one. After all, here we are, hm?"

"Perhaps," Tanya said with a smile. Then she turned back to my mate and let her eyes linger on the younger girl's face. "Although I doubt I'll ever have what you two have."

I didn't quite know how to respond to that. It seemed a little off key in our playful flirting but not actually uncomfortable. Tanya was still gazing into Bella's face, almost as if she had forgotten I was there, and now she cupped Bella's cheek. She caressed it softly and she smiled in a way that was very familiar to me. A smile provoked from the warmth and softness of humanity. The smoothness. The look in her amber eyes was longing and perhaps in my mate's warmth she felt some faint echo of her own mate dead these thousand years.

"Your warmth is truly wonderful," she whispered. "It's a shame it'll have to be extinguished when you become a vampire."

I smiled in agreement. "True, but a necessary sacrifice. Humans don't live forever. Time will extinguish her warmth whether we turn her or not. The most we can do is enjoy these last few precious days of her humanity as much as we can and look forward to the perks of how durable she will become."

"Quite right," Tanya said with a smile. Her eyes hadn't left the other girl's but now she looked slightly at me. "May I?"

She was still cupping my lover's face and I gave them a nod. "By all means."

Bella smiled at that and silently acquiesced to whatever we had in mind for her. Tanya lowered her hand from Bella's cheek and took Bella's hand instead. Bella allowed herself to be guided toward the bed and I watched them both climb onto the mattress together.

I didn't move to join them. Not just yet. Tanya was smiling and she was sitting back against the pillows arrayed against the headboard and she was arranging Bella in her arms as if she only wanted to cuddle. Bella let herself settle between our host's stocking legs, smiling at her in the candlelight as if swept away by the other woman's beauty and gentleness.

Tanya stroked some dark locks of hair from Bella's face and continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Mmm," she murmured as if the sight itself were a pleasure. "You really are a beautiful girl, aren't you Bella?"

A small smirk tilted Bella's mouth. "You don't have to flatter me anymore. I'm already going to fuck you."

Tanya chuckled at that. "I don't usually respond to such vulgar flirting, but you really do make it seem so adorable. I'm going to fuck you as well. I'm going to fuck every last inch of your warm little body."

I watched as Tanya's hand lowered to Bella's thigh and caressed the flesh just above the black lace trim of her stocking. Bella gave a sultry little chuckle.

"That's what I'm here for," she said impishly.

Tanya giggled and gave me a glance as if to check if what she was doing was acceptable. I gave them a smile and leaned against one of the bedpillars to continue watching.

Tanya turned back to Bella.

"How soon would you like Victoria to turn you?" she asked softly.

"As soon as possible," Bella responded right away.

Tanya smiled at that and began stroking her body, her thigh, her side. "I thought as much. In truth I've been somewhat afraid to broach the subject because I'll know you'll need a supply of blood. Fresh blood."

She looked into Bella's eyes for Bella's reaction. Bella gave a smirk and a tiny shrug.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked with a certain cockiness, as if murdering people was fine and anyone who thought otherwise was kind of stupid.

"Nothing at all," Tanya said. "For you or Victoria. For me, however, it makes me a little uncomfortable. But I did promise to pledge our support and I fully intend to come through for you. We'll keep you here at the mansion for a time after you've turned and we have a cellar downstairs where we can keep some fresh victims for you. And after a week or so your newborn lust ought to be satisfied enough for you to control yourself in public in order to hunt on your own. Or with Victoria."

She glanced again at me. I was still leaning against the bedpillar, watching them thoughtfully. I wanted to learn more about our host's aversion to human victims so that I would know better how to persuade her. Bella glanced at me as well and then turned back to Tanya.

"What about you?" she said, still cuddled there in the other woman's arms. "Me and Vicky would love to hunt with you guys."

Tanya smiled and looked down at Bella's body. By now her hand was cupping one of the girl's soft little breasts and massaging it through its black lace bracup.

"I can't speak for the others," she whispered, "but hunting from humans no longer has any thrill for me."

Bella snorted playfully at that. "That's bullshit. I know how much you loved drinking my blood the other night. I know you want more."

"More blood would be very nice," Tanya agreed. Then she smiled and added: "It's death that I've had too much of."

Bella smile faded a little. Mine did as well. I had been observing our host very closely in the candlelight and for the first time I almost felt perhaps that the other woman's motives to never again feed from humans were altogether too noble to meddle with.

Almost.

Tanya chuckled at the moment of awkwardness she'd created and the chuckle dispelled it.

"But come, let's not talk about that tonight," she said. "Tonight let's merely make some love together, hm?"

That made my mate smile again and she glanced at me for permission. I nodded, of course, and instantly she turned back to Tanya and pressed their mouths together.

I moved to the other bedpost, which was closer, and leaned again to continue watching.

At first they were only moaning and making out with each other, a scene of utter beauty in the soft orange glow of the candlelight, the two of them arranged against the shimmering white satin pillows as Tanya's hand wove into Bella's long dark hair and her tongue entered her mouth. I had no desire at all to interfere. Not yet. We had all night and there seemed to be something special occurring between them. Bella in black, Tanya in white. Tanya seemed to be losing herself in Bella's warmth and Bella seemed to be losing herself in Tanya's experience and sexiness. Her body responded to every touch of Tanya's hand and Tanya manipulated her body perfectly.

Eventually my mate was placing kisses on Tanya's collar bone and then further down on Tanya's breasts. Tanya's eyes had opened and she smiled at me as Bella shifted lower to her panties. I smiled as well and smiled some more as Tanya's face winced in the pleasure of Bella's hot wet tongue. Bella had peeled aside the white lace of her panties and she was now licking at her entrance. I watched her a little while, making sure she was being careful not to reopen the wound on her neck, and then I looked back to Tanya. She was smiling in the candlelight and reclining against the pillows with her legs open, clothed in white like some scanty angel who retained her purity even in the indulgence of this earthly lust. I smiled at her, half mesmerized, and finally moved to join in. She received me eagerly and the first thing I did was cup her face and kiss her lips. Softly. My mouth was not as warm as Bella's but Tanya appreciated the kiss all the same. I kissed her for a while, stroking her hair, and then I pulled down one of my crimson bracups and offered her a nice swollen nipple to suckle on while my mate licked her to an orgasm.

I had watched the climax occur in her eyes and afterward she smiled and thanked Bella very much. Bella, predictably, said it was her pleasure, and judging from the pussyjuice smeared all over her smile she was telling the complete truth. I took her face in my hands and licked that smile clean before bending my head to the source. Tanya's vagina. There was a nice scent coming from it and it tasted just lovely. Tanya tried to object, not wanting to be selfish, but Bella had the same sensibilities as I did in these situations and she smiled at Tanya and told her to relax as I continued to lick her. Tanya was our host. She had invited us into her bed and it was more than our pleasure to show her our gratitude. Tanya yielded the issue, reluctantly but with some very pleasurable moans, and I smiled into her netherlips and kissed them and nibbled at them and licked her to an other climax.

We had a very long night together and a very lovely one as well. Tanya, of course, was the centrepiece. Bella and I would have it no other way. In many ways perhaps the other woman was like a sex toy or perhaps another piece of lingerie. Something we wore for the occasion to spice things up a little. We kissed her and suckled at her nipples and went down on her at the same time, our tongues vying for every drop of wetness that accumulated like honey between those gorgeous thighs. By now we had both lost our bras and Tanya had lost her corset. When she came she came with a loud groan that lifted her spine from the mattress. Bella and I chuckled and continued to lick at her in turns and then we rose up and straddled one each of her legs and began to grind our clits against her kneecaps while smiling at her wantonly. She relaxed and returned the smiles and watched us until we climaxed as well.

The candles soon began to burn down and Bella was becoming exhausted. A blood stain had appeared in the gauze around her neck and I knew she had reopened the wound slightly. I would have to attend to that later. The bedroom was now filled with a soft scent of blood but Tanya seemed almost as disaffected as I was. Her eyes had darkened to a coal black but aside from that there was nothing to tell of her darker lusts at all. She didn't even mention it. Neither did I and Bella herself seemed not to notice at all. She just smiled and giggled and asked Tanya if she would like to be double-tongued. Tanya felt that might be asking too much of us but we assured her that once again it would be our very great pleasure and finally we persuaded her to lift a stockinged leg—the foot of which still wearing a white leather high heel—to allow access to both of her lower holes. Bella took her ass, of course, and I took her vagina. We began to lick at both entrances and to insert out tongues inside them and soon the woman was experiencing a very voluptuous orgasm.

By now it was quite late but Bella refused to let her exhaustion cut things short. We told her that vampires have infinite stamina and that she would eventually have to stop sometime but she wouldn't hear of it. The most we could persuade her to do was relax for at least a few moments while I took care of Tanya by myself. Bella agreed to that, claiming that she wanted to watch anyway, and laid her head on one of the pillows. The candles had dimmed a little by now and Tanya and I made sure to give her something beautiful to watch. Kneeling in the bed, face to face. Kissing each other. Cupping each other's faces. Stroking each other's breasts. Our bodies were glistening from the arousal we had all smeared on each other and we became quite lost in each other. Bella at first was whispering how beautiful we were but then her blinks became very slow as she laid there on the pillow. Tanya and I watched her discreetly, smiling and sharing kisses, and after a while Bella's eyes fell closed and they didn't open again.

Tanya and I gently pried apart and moved to examine her. She was laying on her side and all she was wearing was her black stockings. Her naked breasts were heaving softly in the candlelight with each deep breath and her face was a perfect porcelain mask of dreamless serenity.

"Poor thing," I murmured with a smile. "She tries so hard keep up but in the end she's only human."

Tanya smiled at her and reached to touch the hill of her hip gently. "Not for much longer," she whispered, stroking her softly. Then she looked up and smiled at me. "A scary thought, hm? If she has this much stamina as a human, imagine how voracious she'll be as a vampire."

The thought made me grin. "I can hardly wait. I'll be sad to lose her warmth but I expect the compensation of appetite will be a more than adequate trade."

Tanya smiled and looked down at her again. She looked at her for a long time, watching the soft shapes of her breasts rise and fall as she stroked her hip. Something about the girl seem to fill her with pleasantness, or perhaps envy, and a soft chuckle came out of her before she turned back to me.

"Would you like to take her back to your room?" she asked softly.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Let her sleep. In the meantime, why don't we take some air on the balcony? I think we may even be able to see the moon."

Tanya nodded and climbed off the bed to fetch up the embroidered bedcovers from the floor. Bella was still wearing her black leather high heels and now I took them off for her. Gently. Tanya and I then covered her with the quilt and tucked her in, careful not to wake her. Tanya watched as I smoothed down her hair and leaned to kiss her and then we crossed the room together in the candlelight and went out onto the balcony.

The balcony was on the upperstory of the mansion and it overlooked the gardens. Carmen spent hours every day tending them and she did a very good job. There were flowerbeds and hedgerows and statues of angels and cherubs and a few fountains. All of it dark and bluish under a sky that was black and mostly clear. There were several stars out and the moon was almost full and only partly concealed behind a dark chunk of cloud.

Tanya and I had emerged onto the balcony with linked arms and now we looked up at the moon and smiled as if those cold moonrays were somehow soothing on our naked bodies. Her arm was hooked around mine and it was slim and cooler than Bella's. I petted it as we gazed up in silence and then I turned and looked at the blonde woman beside me. Her perfect features were ghostly in the moonlight and even through her smile I thought I could see the same sadness that had preoccupied her all night.

After a while she noticed me looking at her and she turned to look at me herself. I smiled gently and decided it was time for us to speak of that sadness.

"There's something I must confess to you, Tanya," I told her gently, as if to prepare her.

She raised a perfect blonde brow inquisitively. "Yes?"

I turned to face her with my body, still with her arm folded around mine. "Irena told me the real reason you won't feed from humans anymore," I said. "About your mate that you lost."

The inquisitive smile that had been on her face faded. I could feel her arm go slack. Then something moved in her throat as if she had swallowed a lump and she drew her arm away from me. I touched her shoulder instead.

"It made me feel so sorry for you," I whispered.

At first I thought she might've been angry—and she would've had every right to be—but first and foremost Tanya was a lady. The smile came back to her face, diplomatic and without joy, and she took the hand from her shoulder.

"You couldn't feel more sorry for me than I do for myself," she said.

I couldn't reply to that. The honesty of it took me off guard. It wasn't often a person was aware of their self-pity and even satisfied with it.

Tanya was holding my hand and now she looked down at it and caressed it. Another smile moved her mouth very slightly and she spoke without lifting her eyes.

"He was a young man," she whispered. "About Bella's age. Hardly a man at all. But he was fond of me. Very fond. I would have kept him with me forever. But one night…"

Her voice thickened and stopped. When she looked up I could see how badly her eyes longed for tears to wash away this sorrow that seemed as fresh as the day it came to her. She blinked rapidly a few times. Then she shook her head and dropped my hand and forced another smile.

"So now you know why I can no longer bring myself to feed from humans," she said, trying very hard to be nothing more than jovial. "Dare I hope knowing the truth will make you less aggressive in persuading me to join you for a hunt?"

My face hardened with a fierce sympathy and I looked at her steadily.

"Of course not," I said. "How could I give up on you now?"

She chuckled, softly, sadly, and looked away. I drew her into my arms and held her in the moonlight. The embrace had taken her a little by surprise and it was a moment before she returned it. I could feel our breasts touching together, heart to heart, and I stroked her back for a while before whispering into her ear.

"I understand how you feel, Tanya," I said. "I felt the same way when I lost James."

She didn't answer. I released her so that I could see her face.

"James was everything to me," I told her. "After I lost him it was all I could do to struggle from day to the next. The only thing that kept me going was Bella. And then I came to love Bella. And then I realized that James was not my mate at all. Bella was."

I said this as if she could learn something from it but she only smiled as if she had discovered a flaw in my speech.

"If he was not your mate," she said, "then how could you know how I feel?"

My stomach tightened. I knew what to say but I was loathe to hurt her feelings. "Because this boy you speak of was not your mate either," I told her gently. "If he was…you wouldn't be able to live without him."

Once again her smile simply seemed to fade. The was a breeze in the night and the wind stirred her hair even as she stood like a statue all immune to the cold.

I could tell she would require more convincing and so I spoke again.

"If I had accidently killed Bella during one of our more amorous nights together," I said, "do you know what I would've done?"

"Yes," she whispered without looking at me.

"I would've soaked myself in gasoline and lit a match," I told her bluntly. "Because that's how much she means to me. More than James. More than anyone. My existence is forever bound to hers. I contemplate no life without her—vegetarian or otherwise."

Those last words actually made her reel, as if from a wave of dizziness or perhaps the wind. She shook her head in distress, as if she didn't want to believe that, and again her eyes where filled with those phantom tears she would never be able to shed.

"Not everybody is the same," she said meekly.

I hated what I was doing to her but I believed I could help her and I went on with conviction. "No, but the fact that you've been able to go on living without this boy you thought was your mate proves at least he was never essential to your existence. You moved on. You found companionship with Kate and Irena and Carmen. And now with myself and Bella. Yet you continue to honor him in this small way by refusing to feed from humans. Why, Tanya? Does the wound left by his loss truly still throb these thousand years hence?"

"Yes," she said in almost a sob. "It does. I killed him, Victoria. He didn't deserve to die. He was just a boy."

"A boy who died a man in the arms of the woman he loved," I concluded for her.

Tanya looked at me, lost and hopeless. I took her hand and squeezed it firmly.

"I can heal you if you let me," I hissed to her urgently. "I can remind you what it's like to hunt again. To lust again. To…"

"…love again?"

Her eyes looked up at mine. In the moonlight they were pale yellow, like faded topaz, no trace at all of hunger or lust or anything but sincerity. I smiled at her, still holding her hand, and with my other hand I cupped her face and caressed her cheek fondly.

"I think you already know what it's like to love again," I whispered. "Even if it might not be returned."

I thought my words might wound her but she smiled as if they were a relief to her. A sad smile and yet her most genuine smile since we had come out onto the balcony. I smiled as well and leaned and placed a kiss on her lips. I held it for a moment, letting her feel how much I cared for her, and then I broke away.

"Come," I whispered. "Let's go back to bed. There's still hours before morning although we'll have to be quiet. Bella needs her rest."

Tanya looked back toward the room through the open balcony doors. The curtains were stirring in the breeze and you could see the small shape of the girl under the covers in the dim orange candlelight.

"I envy you both so much," she said. "She reminds me of him a great deal."

"Your mate?"

"Yes."

"What was his name?"

She turned back to me and again she smiled with that same sort of relief. "I don't remember," she said. "I think I've deliberately tried to forget as much as possible in order to spare myself the pain. The only thing I can never erase is how much I loved him."

I nodded. Mate or not, this boy had clearly been very special to her. She smiled again, her memory wandering, and then she chuckled softly.

"You would've liked him as well," she said. "I bet the four of us could've had so much fun together."

There was something teasing in her voice, as if to test my orientation, and I returned her chuckle noncommittally.

"Yes, well," I said. "He'd be a very lucky boy if that happened."

She could see through my tactfulness but she didn't hold it against me. She smiled and gave me a kiss, wrapping her hand around my neck and pulling my into it ardently as she moaned in the moonlight and arched her perfect body into mine. Then she pulled back and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Victoria," she said. "I'm very glad I met you. And Bella."

"As are we," I told her, and then kissed her again.

Most of the candles had burnt to under half their length and we went about the room blowing them out until we were in total darkness. We then climbed into the bed, careful so as to not wake Bella, and began kissing each other quietly and stroking each other's smooth porcelain bodies. Tanya's skin felt so different from Bella's but not worse. It gave me heart that after Bella became a vampire I would still enjoy her body just as much without the warmth. Possibly even more. Tanya and I were toying with each other between each other's thighs, my lover and mate snoring softly beside us, and soon we were climaxing with gentle gasps into each other's mouths.

All night and into the morning we continued to share orgasms without a word. The sun rose and shone through the open balcony doors, the curtains stirring softly in the breeze. I stole some glances at Bella but Bella continued to sleep and Tanya and I were still having so much fun. Last night had increased the intimacy between us tenfold and I felt like I had found a sort of sister in her. I hoped she felt the same way. I moaned into her mouth and tongued her deeply, showing her how much I liked and admired her, and together we orgasmed once more with mingled breath.

A giggle came from beside us. Bella was awake and she had been watching for a while. We smiled at her and then we smiled at each other and then we took Bella and pulled her toward us under the covers and fingered her to her own little orgasm.

It was still early morning but Tanya wasn't working on a Saturday. We stayed with her for a while more but soon Bella really did have to pee and Tanya insisted we return to the comforts of our own private room. We thanked her for wonderful night with lots of kisses and we scooped up our discarded underwear from the floor before blowing her a few more kisses where she reclined in the bed. She blew us a kiss back and winked and told us we were welcome in her bed anytime and we giggled and scampered out into the corridor.

Where we bumped into Leah.

All three of us froze, shocked at this unexpected meeting. Bella and I were completely naked, clutching rags of lace and high heels in our hands, and Leah was hastily dressed in a black tanktop and jeans that weren't buttoned. She had smudged lipstick on her mouth that wasn't her own and her hair was messy and unbrushed. She stared at our nakedness and at the lingerie in our hands and we stared back. We were silent for a moment, the three of us intercepted in two different walks of shame, and then Bella giggled and I grinned.

"Told you you two would really hit it off," I told her.

Leah chuckled sleepily and rolled her eyes and pushed past us and continued down the corridor.

Bella and I shared a glance, giggled, and continued to our room.

—

**AN: I really like this chapter, lol. It's got fluff, cuteness, a little angst, and special bonding between two characters I love. Not to mention the lemons, lol. I love lingerie and high heels so much. :)**

**Hope you liked it too. Bella will become a vampire very soon, don't worry. :) **


	29. Chapter 29

—

Chapter 29:

—

Two nights later and the entire household—aside from a certain spanish woman of course—somehow or other found ourselves enmoiled in another orgy.

Bella was the centrepiece, naturally, and we had inserted two different remote controlled vibrators inside her, a black eggshaped one in her vagina and a black coneshaped plug in her horny little butthole. We then put her to work sucking tits and eating pussy and she did indeed have quite a feast. To put it vulgarly, she was like a pig in shit, squealing and giggling and rolling about with the vibrating devices inside her as she lunged with her mouth at whatever wet scrap of womanhood was offered in her direction. She was at this work for hours and hours and I could only imagine how sore her jaw would've been from licking and smiling. The orgy had begun in one of the parlours, in front of a roaring fireplace, and her body by now was glistening with sweat as she sat on the rug like a dog and went down on us while we lounged on the settees and fondled each other and playfully mocked her for being such a slut.

The devices were still humming away inside her soundlessly and currently she was kneeling at the feet of none other than the lady of the house, moaning and licking very attentively at her. Tanya had been sitting on a luxurious leather armchair with fur trim all by herself and now her legs were wide open while she enjoyed Bella's lusty licking. Kate was sitting on Irena's lap, the two of them couple-like and kissing at each other, and I was sitting beside them with my long naked legs crossed, watching Bella go down on Tanya. The orgasm was appearing on Tanya's face right now and as usual it was a beautiful thing to behold. She climaxed with grace and a low moan and then she smiled and opened her eyes and began petting Bella's hair. Bella herself was on the verge of her own orgasm from the dual vibrators inside her and she moaned happily and rubbed her face against the inside of Tanya's thigh and orgasmed sensuously amid all that softness.

"Mmm," she murmured. "I could live as you guy's human fuckslave forever."

I laughed and uncrossed my legs and snapped my fingers for her attention.

"Too bad," I said. "You belong to me, now come here."

Bella smiled at that, her eyes sleepy and half-tranced with lust, and then she crawled across the floor toward me and settled at my feet and began licking me obediently.

Kate smiled at us, still perched on Irena's lap like a lover, and then she looked at Tanya. Tanya was watching Bella as well but she had said nothing and there was something wistful in her smile. She had been preoccupied and distracted ever since our conversation about her departed mate and by now her coven sisters were beginning to notice as well.

"What's wrong, Tanya?" Kate asked her. "You've hardly said a word all night."

Tanya smiled as if to set everyone at ease. "I'm fine."

Kate seemed skeptical. "You sure?"

Bella was still licking me but now she stopped and smiled up at me as if she'd had some idea regarding Tanya. My vagina was quite eager for more of her mouth but I was also quite curious to see what she had in mind. So I smiled and nodded and she chuckled and turned back to Tanya.

"Maybe she's just hungry," Bella said, crawling back over to the blonde woman like a sultry kitty. Tanya had crossed her legs and now Bella kissed her kneecap and smiled and rose up and climbed onto her lap. Tanya allowed it and smiled at her. Bella returned the smile with a smirk and leaned very close to her face. "Hm? I think you are. I think you're very hungry. Look how dark your eyes are. Would you like a sip, Tanya? Hm? Just a little bit?"

The gauze was gone from Bella's neck and the stiches as well. The only remainder of Kate's attack from the other night was a half healed wound in that slender whiteness. Tanya smiled at this girl who was straddling her lap and swaying her hips against the devices inside her and offering more of herself than just her body but the smile held no real hunger.

"After last time, I don't think we'll chance it, sweetie," she said.

Bella pouted cutely. Being around these Denali's had certainly boosted slut-factor. Irena seemed slightly disappointed and Kate sighed from Irena's lap.

"We do have to feed again, though," she said. "It's been over two weeks since our last real hunt."

I sighed innocently and folded my legs sexily. "I, too, long for a hunt."

My comment earned a glance or two, since my hunts were obviously much different from theirs. Tanya looked at me thoughtfully, no doubt recalling our conversation from the other night, but she said nothing. Kate heaved a sigh at the silence.

"Well, you're always welcome to join us for a trip into the woods," she said. "Do you like hiking, Bella? We could even camp out. It's…kind of fun, I guess."

Bella was still straddling Tanya's lap, swaying her hips softly against the devices inside her, and she smiled at Kate over her shoulder.

"No, thanks," she said. "I don't judge, but I really can't approve of killing innocent animals."

Irena smirked at that and very nearly laughed. Kate gave my mate a very dry look.

"Seriously?"

Bella smirked and shrugged a naked shoulder and turned back to Tanya. Tanya had been silent this whole time and now Bella leaned to her and wrapped her arms around her and gazed directly into those dark amber eyes with as much sluttyness as she could possibly manage.

"You need to hunt with us," she said. "Or else we'll have to hunt without you. And that's no fun for anyone, is it?"

I watched them closely. Tanya was smiling at her but it was a smile as if she only admired the darkhaired girl's seductiveness without actually being moved by it. And yet—

"Very well," she said to Bella. "We'll hunt with you."

Silence.

The fireplace crackled. I was perhaps the only woman in the room who wasn't completely shocked.

"Y-you will?" Bella stuttered, her seductiveness faltering quite hard at the surprise.

Tanya continued smiling at her. "Of course," she said. "How could I refuse such a smooth temptress like yourself?"

Bella lit up, still utterly shocked, and spun around to look at me. I gave her a proud chuckle but I knew this victory, as seductive as my little darling could be, was mostly mine. Tanya gave me a small smile as well, as if to acknowledge it, but we were both fine allowing Bella most of the triumph.

Kate and Irena were surprised as well. Kate was slack jawed, staring at her coven leader, and even Irena's lips were parted slightly. Tanya smiled at them.

"Assuming that's agreeable with you two, of course," she added.

Kate swallowed a lump in her throat and slid off Irena's lap. She sat down on the settee, glancing at me and my mate, and then she glanced at Irena. Irena had no idea what to say either.

I turned to our blonde hostess and gave her a somewhat guilty smile.

"Are you entirely certain, Tanya my dear?" I asked her. "As honored as we'd be, you must know that neither Bella nor I would think any less of you for refusing."

This seemed to surprise everyone as well, since I had been more aggressive than even Bella in attempting to sway Tanya to a darker path. But our conversation about her mate that she had lost had quite affected me and like her I seemed to have had a subtle change of heart. As much as I wanted her to join Bella and I for a hunt I was also prepared to respect her wishes if she could not.

But she smiled and shook her head and she gave no evidence at all of what a difficult decision this must be for her.

"Nonsense," she said. "You two are our guests and it's our duty to make you feel as comfortable as possible. What do you think, Bella? Would you like go hiking or would you rather help us with a human victim?"

"Human victim," Bella said, nodding eagerly and still straddling her lap. "Definitely."

Tanya cupped her face and gazed at her longingly. The look almost made me laugh. Perhaps this really was my mate's victory after all.

"Then it's settled," Tanya whispered to her. "My coven and I are a little out of practice so we'll have to leave the preparations to you and Victoria."

Bella glanced back at me. Tanya was stroking her naked hip and I gave them both a smile.

"We'll start looking for prey tomorrow night," I said. "Will Carmen be joining us?"

Kate snorted loudly. "I fucking doubt it."

We all smiled at her. The poor little blonde was still in complete shock. She didn't know if she was allowed to be excited or not at the prospect of murdering an innocent person but the edges of her mouth were indeed grinning. Irena was somewhat more reserved but you could see the excitement in her darkened eyes.

Bella by now was moaning softly under her breath from the vibrators inside her and from all this talk of hunting. She had turned back to Tanya and she was now kissing Tanya's neck and rubbing their breasts together. Tanya had her arms loosely around Bella's body and I glanced at them and at the other two women on the settee.

"Well, between the four of us I expect we'll need at least two different victims," I said. "How long do we have to arrange something?"

"We ought to be able to control ourselves for however long you need," Tanya said, stroking back Bella's hair to make Bella look at her. "And after we get our appetites wet with human blood it'll then be time to store up some victims for Bella's transformation."

A slow smile of gratitude spread across Bella's mouth. Then she slid down to the floor eagerly and knelt there and began moaning into the other woman's vagina while her hips shivered against the vibrator between her legs and the buttplug between her buttocks.

Kate and Irena shared glances but neither of them raised questions. I looked at Tanya and Tanya looked back and we smiled at each other while Bella continued to moan between her legs in the firelight.

It was toward dawn when I finally put Bella to bed. Grey sunlight was just breaking in the windows and she was curled against my naked body and she whispered for a long time about how surprised she was that Tanya had changed her mind. I stroked her body under the covers and stroked her ego as well by claiming it was all thanks to her. My little seductress. Such a sexy little bitch. Nobody could ever resist her. And perhaps a lot of that was true. I had certainly laid the foundation for Tanya's change of heart but without Bella perhaps I would not even have been able to do that. In the end perhaps we were simply a team. Partners. What I started she finished and what she started I finished. Our hearts and goals were one.

She slept well into the day and soon the house was empty with the girls gone to work. I laid there in the sunlight and thought about my mission. It had been a long time since I had required more than one victim at a time. This hunt will require at least two. Which was trickier, of course, but the preparations and the planning were half the fun. This hunt in particular required the utmost care and consideration. It would be our new friend's first true hunt in hundreds of years. It needed to be special. At first my thoughts ran towards supermodels and such but something told me that wasn't likely to impress women who were already beautiful beyond anything a supermodel could aspire to be. No. Perhaps something less rich. Something more like Bella. A wholesome victim. Something soft and pure. Innocent. Yet perhaps not quite so young. Younger victims might provoke unwelcome sympathy. Something full grown would be more appropriate. Full grown with plenty of blood in their bodies. A woman. Two of them.

Several ideas and hunting strategies were finally beginning to take shape in my mind when Bella finally woke. I smiled at her brightly and gave her a big kiss and told her we had lots of work to do.

That night was a Monday and Bella and I informed our hosts that we would be out for the evening. We were dressed like two women going on a date, both of us clad in dresses and earrings, me in red, her in blue, but no one asked where we were going. They had probably assumed correctly we were going out to stalk prey and no one was particularly eager to bring the subject up, afraid perhaps that Tanya might change her mind. But Tanya only looked over our outfits and wished us luck.

There was a lesbian bar downtown called the _Dalloway _and I kept it a surprise for Bella. The bar itself was very understated, almost classical. Dimly lit. No loud music. We entered with our arms linked and at first Bella didn't even notice what kind of bar it was. She only seemed pleasantly surprised by the refined atmosphere and classical piano in the background.

Even the boy-ish bartender with her black hair in gelled spikes didn't seem to tip her off. I ordered a champagne cocktail for myself that I would secretly offer to my underage mate after we sat down. Bella leaned against the bar and smiled about. Then she noticed a painting on the beige-colored wall. The painting was a black and white abstract of two feminine stick figures in some kind of embrace. She frowned puzzledly at that and then looked around some more. The bar was half empty but she finally realized that every patron was female. Most of them just regular looking women but some of them with shorter hair and men's clothes. An older couple in a booth, sharing a simple kiss. Two young women sitting side by side with laptops and coffee at the bar. Bella eyebrows went up and she looked at me. I smiled and she smiled as well and the cute-butch bartender came with the drink.

I took my mate to one of the tables and gave her the drink. She was still surprised to find herself in a gay bar and she snorted softly as she stirred her cocktail with the straw.

"So this is a gay bar," she said. "Hm."

I smiled at her. "Not what you were expecting?"

"In movies they seem more weird and freakish."

"In movies vampires sparkle in the sun."

Bella scoffed loudly. "That was only one franchise and that franchise sucked."

I chuckled softly to myself and shook my head. "Regardless, this is what a regular gay bar looks like," I said. "There's also a club nearby we might check out as well. The club will likely be more lively, but I think we ought to find what we're looking for here."

"What are we looking for?"

I sighed to myself and looked out across the bar. "Not entirely sure yet," I said. "This isn't an ordinary hunt. It's much like preparing a dinner party for friends. The meal we prepare must be impressive and yet accessible at the same time."

"Why this place, though?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. How come we don't just go online and window shop a dating site like you did before?"

"Because one victim won't be enough. We'll need two at least."

"Okay, but why here? I mean…"

I turned back to her as she trailed off. She seemed a bit embarrassed although I had no idea why. I smiled at her as she toyed with the straw coyly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She blushed and lowered her voice a little. "Well, we're lesbians too, right? So shouldn't we cut these chicks some slack and go after someone else?"

I laughed in amusement and shook my head.

"It's just weird, that's all," she went on. "Feeding from your own kind. It's like cannibalism or something."

I rolled my eyes but in all honesty I was rather impressed at her sense of solidarity. She was right, of course. Our business here was somewhat seditious. Like wolves in sheep's clothing. But there was another way to look at it and I was about to explain that to her now.

"I understand what you're saying," I said, "but what's our alternative? To feed from men?"

She cringed at that. "No," she said, "but there's millions of straight chicks out there. Lesbians are practically an endangered species."

"True," I said with a smile. "Which would make them all the more of a delicacy, hm?"

She chuckled at that and didn't answer. I went on.

"There's no joy in feeding from what you hate," I said. "Feeding is an act of hunger, not anger. And hunger is a form of lust which in itself is a form of affection. Victims are things to be enjoyed and savoured. Following that is it not appropriate that we select our victims from those with whom we are most compatible?"

The speech swayed her a little but only a little. She looked out across the bar again. There was pity in her face but it was the child-like pity of feeling sorry for an ant before stepping on it.

"You don't think it's kind of wrong?" she asked me.

I chuckled and sat back in the booth. "Murder is wrong no matter who the victim is. Sharing an orientation doesn't make it more wrong. On the contrary I feel it enables us to take a greater thoroughness in the victim's destruction. To make sure nothing of her goes to waste. What better way of honouring the prey could there be?"

She smiled at my eloquent way of explaining it and I smiled as well.

"Feeding from men is acceptable, of course," I said. "In an emergency, perhaps. Straight women as well provide their own amusements. Like your friend Jessica. But such meals are necessities of mood or circumstance. A proper meal requires proper ingredients and there is nothing more proper than a diet aligned with one's true taste."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine," she said. "I get it."

I smiled and looked out across the room again. An attractive woman in a business suit had taken a stool at the bar. Too bad she was alone.

"In any case," I went on, "there are some requirements for this particular hunt that make a place like this the ideal hunting ground. What we need is a couple. Two women who live together. Preferably in a house. A place where we can gain entry while they're out and lay in ambush for them to return. Drain them in their own bed and clean up before we leave."

Bella nodded but again she had questions. "Okay, but, can't we just kidnap them and bring them back to the mansion? Or even our house? We still have a house, right?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at the silly question. "Yes, we still have our house. The lease is paid for a full year. But no, it wouldn't be appropriate. Leah lives next door and she might hear something or even pop over to deliver some mail. Not to mention there's always the possibility of the victims somehow escaping, which would at the very least compromise the entire location. No, our home is out of the question."

"What about the mansion?"

"That's Tanya's home."

"She said it would be okay to keep a few victims in the cellar for when I'm turned," she pointed out.

I couldn't help smiling. I didn't know if she was being inquisitive or just difficult but I suppose there was no harm helping her understand. "That's different," I told her. "As a newborn you'll be far too lust crazed to hunt responsibly. Taking the chance with victims in her own home will be necessary and we should be very thankful for the offer."

Bella nodded and sipped from the straw in her cocktail. She was looking out over the bar. Then she set down the drink, looked at it, and chuckled once.

"I still can't believe she actually wants to feed from a human, though," she said. "I never thought she would, especially after the other night."

I smiled and didn't reply for a moment. Bella had slept through the most important part of that night. Those moments on the balcony where Tanya had revealed the pain she nurtured so close to her heart. Perhaps that reveal was also a release.

"I wonder what made her change her mind?" Bella asked curiously.

I sighed and gestured with a hand airily. "A woman can only deny her nature so long."

Bella nodded and took another sip. "Yeah, I guess," she said. Then she sighed and looked out over the bar. "Hunting's so complicated, isn't it? I wish we could just grab whoever we wanted and just do it. That would be cool."

"It sure would."

"I just wanna kill someone," she went on in a needy voice. "I totally chickened out with Jess. I wanted to do much more but in the end I hardly did anything. This time, though, I'm gonna do everything. I can't wait."

I smiled at her and then I shuffled around the booth to her side and wrapped an arm around her. She grinned and snuggled under it. I could feel the warm skin of her bare shoulders and I could smell her perfume and shampoo.

I sighed and enjoyed the closeness. This hunt was going to be very special. Not only because it included our new friends but also because it was only Bella's second hunt. And this time she was joining me in the stalk as well. It would be excellent experience for when she became a vampire. And hopefully a lot of fun too.

"Ooh," she said suddenly, sitting up and pointing across the bar. "What about them over there?"

I laughed and took her hand and retracted it under the table quickly. She had a lot to learn about stealth and discretion, obviously.

I looked at the two women she had pointed out. They had just entered the bar. One of them hardly seemed nineteen years old and she was carrying a backpack that lent her the air of a college girl. The other was a cute little tomboy with glasses and she was roughly the same age as her friend.

Bella seemed excited but I gave a small shake of my head.

"Too young," I said. "Probably just on a date. Look for an older couple. Partners. Two women who look like they live together and share a life."

"MILFs, huh?"

"What on earth is a MILF?"

"Mom I'd Like To Fuck."

"Good lord."

Bella grinned and giggled. "But that's what we're looking for, right?"

"Yes, although preferably not actually a mother. I'd hate to have to dispatch any children in the house. I'm rarely eager to kill things that I can't sexually molest first."

"Yeah, I'm not into kids either. Gross."

I smiled and shook my head. I would fucking hope not. As broad as my darling mate's sexuality had become I hoped she would always retain that certain elegance which precluded things such as children, men, farm animals, that kind of thing.

"This is gonna be awesome," Bella went on excitedly, still scoping out the bar. "I love older chicks. Older women like you have the best boobs."

"Like _me_?"

"Yeah, you're old. Aren't you?"

I shook my head and instead shifted attention to a couple I spotted earlier. They were sitting at a table and neither were particularly eye-catching. Just two women having a drink together, both brunette, each with a purse on the tabletop and dressed in clothes they'd worn to work.

"What about them over there?" I said, tossing my chin subtly.

Bella looked at them and nodded. "They're definitely old."

Again I had to chuckle. They were hardly over thirty. My darling was a rather critical judge. By now our two tentative targets were finishing up their drinks and rising from their chairs. One of them took a set of keys from her purse while the other slipped her handbag over her shoulder.

"Interesting," I said. "Only one of them has keys, so it seems they at least came in the same car. Shall we follow them and see if they live together?"

Bella grinned and gulped the last of her drink.

The couple was making their way to the bar to pay for their drinks. Bella and I had gotten out of the booth and I was fishing in my purse for some cash while Bella stared and grinned at our targets like a fledgling psycho—which is exactly what she was.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Don't stare at them, for heaven's sake," I whispered to her. "And try to relax. I doubt these two will be the ones we're looking for. Unless we get extremely lucky it'll probably take a few days before we find a couple that suits our conditions."

She raised a brow. "Days?"

"Yes," I said with a smile, "but the stalk is half the fun. You have no idea how happy I am to have a true partner to hunt with at last."

She had been staring at our targets again but now she turned to me. I cupped her cheek and looked at her and gave her a kiss. A polite one fit for public but firm enough to let her feel how grateful I was to have her. How grateful I was that she even existed. She returned it affectionately and smiled as I drew back.

The kiss drew a glance or two but only because we were such a beautiful couple. There was no judgement or discomfort in this place. Our two targets were heading out together and I took my partner's arm and linked it with my own and she smiled at me excitedly as I escorted her out into the night for her first true stalk.

—

**AN: This chapter was a bit shorter than I expected. Just transitional, I guess. This will be the final hunt before Bella becomes a vampire. I thought she ought to do at least one more hunt as a human, plus it'll be a good way to warm up the Denali's.**

**The purpose of Victoria's little speech was to make it absolutely clear that there's no anti-lesbian sentiment going on there. I tend to be very zealous about my orientation. You might've noticed, lol. So I wanted to make it very clear that Victoria's taste in victims is simply because she's a lesbian as well and it's just natural and desirable for her. Not sure if that makes sense, but there it is, lol.**

**You also might've noticed a jab at sparkling vampires. My apologies to Ms Meyer, but I couldn't help myself, lol. Needless to say, there'll be no sparkling in this story. I don't particularly hate it, in all honesty, but I think I'll give it a miss.**

**No details about Kate's date with Leah like a lot of you wanted, but don't worry; in the next chapter—which I already have a head start on—there's a double date with Kate/Leah and Victoria/Bella. It'll be better than having them just sitting about the mansion and talking about what happened at the movies. ;)**

**Okay, sorry for the long AN. New chapter soon. :) **


	30. Chapter 30

—

Chapter 30:

—

For three days and three nights Bella and I were out hunting and we were still yet to find any prey that suited our requirements. My darling wasn't quite as patient as I could be but I was enjoying myself immensely and I was in no rush. The longer the hunt, the sharper the appetite, and the time alone with Bella pleased me very much. We hunted mostly at gay bars or clubs and every outing was like a date. The two of us sitting at the bar or at a table, dressed nicely, chatting while she sipped her drink and scanned the other patrons. We looked for rings on women's fingers or special smiles between couples. Every night we'd follow a certain pair home in our red sportscar, keeping a discreet distance, but often times one girlfriend would simply drop the other off at her apartment before continuing on to her own. We did find a couple that lived alone together but neither of them were physically up to our standards and after some discussion we simply made a note of the address and decided to keep looking.

In all this time Tanya had kept much to herself, working all day and meeting with clients or colleagues at night. She wasn't outright avoiding Bella and I but I could tell she needed more time to reconcile herself to her decision. I tried to keep her updated on how much progress we were making on the hunt but she only smiled and said she trusted us to make all the necessary arrangements before excusing herself politely.

Carmen had been informed of the coven's intentions and as Kate had predicted she had quite adamantly refused to take part. Not only that but she became even more colder than ever toward Bella and I. She didn't speak to us. She avoided us as much as she could. She muttered Spanish insults under her breath. Apparently I was a _puta_. Bella too but she took it much like a compliment. She had become increasingly fascinated with the fiery Latina and bolder too. Sometimes she'd even talk back. And smirk. I myself was as pleasant to my nemesis as ever but I knew it was only a matter of time before these combustible elements exploded. One way or another. All it would take was the right moment. The right wise crack. An argument that escalated. I only hoped the blast would do no damage to my dear friends' coven. The blast, ideally, ought to come in the form of orgasm that shatters the proud woman's self-righteous sensibilities.

Irena had slowly been developing a certain soft spot for Bella and it was quite touching to watch. Bella had won her over with smiles and cuteness and by now the tall blonde treated her with an almost aunt-like affection—aside from when she bent the girl over and fucked her with a strapon. One would rarely do that to one's niece. But it was sweet all the same. Bella too had developed a sort of hero worship for the tall blonde dominatrix and she was more than eager to offer her holes for the other woman's entertainment.

Kate had been in contact with Leah every day since their trip to the movies, either texting or chatting, and they'd had two more dates since then. Kate really seemed to like her, if her goofy smiles whenever her phone buzzed were any indication. They were wondering when the four of us could arrange a double date and since Bella and I were going out that night I suggested maybe they should join us. The club we were going to was another potential hunting ground but Bella and I didn't mind mixing a bit of business and pleasure. Kate thought it was a great idea and Leah did too after she talked with her. Bella was excited as well since she hadn't seen or spoken to Leah in quite a while. She asked Tanya if Tanya wanted to come but Tanya only smiled and shook her head and told us to have a good time. Bella mentioned that maybe we'd find some nice victims while we were out, perhaps to test how Tanya still felt about it, and Tanya again only smiled and wished us luck.

The club was called _Paradise_ and it was a gay club. Mixed, to be precise. Leah had never been to one before and she thought it was quite awesome. The interior was dark and blue and the music was pulsatingly loud and everywhere you could see men dancing with other men and women dancing with other women and sometimes even men dancing with women. Leah and Bella were the only two true young people of our quartet and Kate and I allowed them to get drunk and have their fun. Bella knew I was generally much too sophisticated for club dancing so instead she danced with Leah while Kate and I watched from one of the tables that ringed the dancefloor.

The table was white and florescent, like a giant phosphorous toadstool in that bluish otherworld. The stools themselves were stalk-like as well and Kate and I sat with our legs crossed and our martini's untouched on the tabletop. Her dress was candypink and mine was a more elegant red. Deep red, almost scarlet. Leah was wearing a black leather miniskirt and black leather jacket over a sparkly blue halter and Bella was wearing a black skin tight cocktail dress with slits in the sides that revealed pale swathes of her hip and waist. They were moving to the techno and flinging their hair from side to side and smiling and laughing and grinding against each other's bodies on the dancefloor with utterly no shame in that heaving horde of homosexuality.

Kate smiled at them and stirred her martini with an olive on a toothpick. I still wasn't quite sure on the parameters they had set for their relationship—open or otherwise—and I was curious.

"So how's things going with Leah?" I asked her, keeping my voice loud over the music.

Kate turned back to me with the same smile "Well, I'm kind of jealous of how Bella is grinding up against her, so I guess that means I like her."

I nodded in agreement. "Possessiveness is always the strongest sign of romantic attraction."

Kate giggled at that and nodded. I watched her closely and just under the happiness I thought I could detect a hint of wistfulness, as if she thought maybe it wouldn't last much longer.

"Seriously, though, she's great," she went on. "We've had a lot of fun together. Only problem is…"

She trailed off and sighed. I smiled and raised my eyebrows to prompt her to continue.

"I'm running out of excuses about why I can't get something to eat with her," she said. "Yesterday we almost had a fight when she tried to surprise me for lunch. I think she thought I was trying to blow her off or something. I made it up to her later that night, but…"

I nodded and thought about it for a moment. Problems like that were to be expected, of course. Humans and vampires were fundamentally incompatible and the pretence could only last so long. It might've lasted a little longer if Kate and Leah didn't like each other quite so much but Leah certainly seemed eager to see as much of Kate as possible.

I could only think of one solution and I thought there was no harm suggesting it.

"Have you considered telling her the truth?" I asked over the music.

Kate didn't know what I meant. "About what?"

"About what you are."

She burst out laughing. As if I had made a joke. I lifted a brow and watched her calmly as her laughter trailed off. She looked at me oddly and chuckled again.

"What, you're serious?"

"Deadly," I said.

"That's crazy," she said with a snort. "Not every girl is like Bella, you know."

I smiled and looked at the dancefloor. Leah had one of her hands on Bella's breast and Bella was holding it to her dress there while they continued to grin and dance and kiss each other a little. I turned back to Kate.

"I know," I said. "Bella is one of a kind. But Leah is special too. Stronger than most girls. Tougher. Bolder. I'm certain she would be able to handle it. Especially considering your diet of animals rather than humans."

She snorted again at that and the snort held just an edge of bitterness. "Yeah, well, the vegetarian thing isn't going to be lasting much longer, is it?"

There was a slight accusation in her words but I didn't let it bother me. Kate had been acting a little strangely since Tanya had made the decision to join us for a hunt. I suspected perhaps her morality and goodness had meant more to her than she realized and now she wasn't all that eager to redeem them in darkness in exchange for the unholy pleasures of blood and death—no matter how much deep down she wanted to.

The music continued to throb in the background and I wondered if I ought to talk about this with her.

"Second thoughts?" I asked her.

"Nah," she said, brushing it off casually enough. "It's just a pretty big change, you know?"

"I know. But worry not. Bella and I are taking every care to select only the finest of victims. I'm sure you'll be quite delighted with them—once we actually find them, of course."

She chuckled at that and looked about the club. As if two victims might present themselves right now. I looked across the bluish dimness as well and heaved a sigh. I didn't think we'd have much luck here. Half the patrons were men and the other half were far too young.

"As much as I mock you ladies for feeding from animals I do admire the convenience of it," I mentioned loudly over the music.

Kate nodded and grinned. "Back in the old days we'd just find a guy, fuck him silly, and rip his throat out. Irena believes it was us who first inspired the myth of the succubus."

"How the mighty have fallen," I said with a chuckle. "From sultry sex demons to silly vegetarians."

Kate smiled and ignored my little jab. "Point is, it was much easier back then. Before there were so many laws."

I nodded and continued looking out over the dancefloor. "Yes," I said. "Hence we have to be careful. And select our victims wisely. But to be honest, I enjoy the extra complications of modern laws. It urges so much more consideration of the victims that we would otherwise take for granted. The best meals are the ones prepared with patience and loving care."

Bella and Leah noticed me watching and gave me a wave with wiggles of their fingers. I smiled at them and they giggled and turned away and started walking toward the bar with their hands clasped. Kate smiled at me as I watched them.

"You really like hunting, don't you?" she asked me.

"It's what I live for," I said brightly. "Aside from Bella, of course."

She nodded, watching me, studying my expression. There was no judgement in her yellow eyes and she seemed like she was only trying to understand how I could embody such evil with such grace and pleasantness. I smiled at her.

"And you?" I asked her. "Did you used to enjoy it?"

She thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "Yeah. I did. Not enough that I couldn't stop, though."

"Perhaps male victims just weren't quite fulfilling enough," I suggested playfully.

Kate giggled but she was a bi-girl at heart and she couldn't resist defending her opposite sex. "You make fun of guys, but dick is good too," she said. "Sometimes it's just the thing a girl needs."

"Well," I said, giving her a skeptical glance. "There's no accounting for taste, I suppose."

Kate rolled her eyes elaborately and by now Bella and Leah were returning to the table. Leah had two beer bottles in her hands and she placed one of them in front of Kate before leaning to give Kate a big kiss on the mouth.

"I got you a beer," she said, pulling back from her lips with a grin. "You like beer, right?"

Kate seemed thrilled by the kiss but not so much from the beer. But she took it in her hands and acted very grateful. "Oh," she said. "Thanks, babe."

Leah gave her a wink and went to sit down and while she was turned away Kate emptied a bit of the beer out onto the floor discreetly and put the bottle to her mouth as if she had drank it just in time for Leah to see.

Smooth. Very smooth.

"This is a pretty cool place," Leah was saying excitedly. "I could get used to the life of a swinging bi-chick."

Bella had already taken the stool beside me but she knew well enough not to bring me a drink. Instead she took my own martini and gulped it and laughed at Leah. "Swinging lezzy's better," she said. "That way you don't have to sleep with dudes."

Leah grinned and rolled her eyes toward Kate. "These little girls don't know what they're missing out on, do they?"

"Victoria does," Kate said with a grin.

Leah turned to me with new interest. Obviously she hadn't been aware. "You've been with guys before? I thought you were gay?"

"She is," Bella blurted defensively. "She just didn't realize it right away, that's all."

I chuckled softly to myself. Technically that was true although five hundred years was indeed quite a long time. But I did greatly admire my mate's newfound orientation pride. Back in my day all these labels hadn't even been invented yet. No wonder my sexuality had lacked definition all those centuries.

Leah had a beer of her own and now she took a long drink, bobbing her head to the music at the same time. She was looking across the dancefloor and she saw something that made her grin.

"Hey, look," she said. "Those guys are making out."

She pointed with the neck of the beer bottle and we all looked. Sure enough there were two men with their tongues in each other's mouths. There was nothing wrong with Leah's eyesight at least.

I, personally, found the sight relatively unmoving but Kate and Leah giggled and went all sparkly eyed and squirmed in their sexy clothes as if their stools were suddenly vibrating. The two men were rather handsome, as far as men go, and they were dressed in silk shirts and sharing their moment by a large stone column that supported the upper balcony.

Bella glared at them, jealous perhaps of how Kate and Leah were reacting, and scoffed loudly. Leah turned to her with a grin.

"Oh, come on," she said. "That doesn't turn you on just a little?"

Bella screwed up her face distastefully. "Fuck no," she said. "It's like watching dogs hump. You wanna see hot, I'll show you hot."

She then turned to me and grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

Her tongue came barging into my mouth and I had to laugh. I returned it a little bit but desperation was rarely a beautiful thing. My poor jealous mate. Bella moaned and tongued me lewdly, trying her hardest to make it look sexy, and then broke it off suddenly and looked at Leah and Kate.

"See?" she sneered at them.

Leah and Kate shared a glance. Neither were impressed, although in fairness to me and my mate they had already seen us make out many times before and with no clothes on as well. This latest exhibit couldn't really compare.

Kate rose from her stool and glanced toward the gay couple and smoothed her dress against her body sensuously. "Come on, Leah," she said. "Let's leave these lesbians alone with their sense of superiority and go see if we can't coerce those hunky little boys into a fourway."

Leah rose and grinned but she seemed unsure. "I think they're probably gay, Kate."

A smile curved over Kate's mouth as her eyes raked over the two men making out across the club and then she turned and gave Leah a wink.

"We'll see about that," she said.

Then she took her girlfriend's hand and together they moved toward their prey at a prowl.

Bella watched them go and scoffed loudly.

"Disgusting," she said.

I laughed and shook my head. I suppose she had officially entered her baby-dyke phase. Poor girl. She was still watching Kate and Leah and she shook her head as they broke apart the two men making out by simply speaking to them boldly. At first the men seemed irritated at the interruption but then Kate said something and Leah said something too and the two men shared a glance and smiled and turned back to these two ladies who'd approached them.

Bella scoffed again. Even louder.

"It still confuses me that some women actually like men," she said, turning away from the attempted seduction and looking at me instead. "I really don't get it."

"You must have a short memory then," I said. "You were attracted to them yourself not so long ago."

Bella was offended at that. "No, I wasn't," she objected. "I only ever dated one guy and even then it was only because I thought I was supposed to. I never liked boys at all now that I think about it. All they ever did was piss me off. And sexually? Ugh. I picture a dude naked and I'm just—ugh."

She cringed in disgust and made a shooing motion with her hand. I smiled and shook my head a little.

"I'm a similar way myself," I said. "But still. One oughtn't be judgemental of others. Kate and Leah are perfectly entitled to their preferences—however coarse and lowbrow they may be."

Bella grinned at that and nodded. I had been trying to be mature but even I couldn't help that little jab at the end. I mean, really. Any woman—or man—who is attracted to men would have to be lacking good taste at the very least.

Bella finished off my martini with a huge swallow, winced at the burn of alcohol, and set the glass down.

"Well, I'm telling you right now," she went on. "If they hook up those with two dudes, there's no way in hell I'm gonna fuck either of them afterward. Not even if they shower."

I nodded and glanced over to see what was occurring with our friends. It seemed Kate and Leah had successfully flirted with their targets and had now engaged them on the dancefloor. Leah was grinning and grinding at whichever dude she had selected for herself and Kate was rubbing the backside of her candypink dress against the front of the other man's pants. If the poor boy was indeed gay he was certainly being put to the test.

I smiled and turned back to Bella.

"Perhaps it's for the best they've become distracted," I said. "After all, we're here to hunt, not only have a good time."

"Oh yeah. Have you seen anyone yet?"

"Actually, perhaps I have," I said, looking toward the bar.

Bella followed my gaze. There was a woman there with dark hair, not quite black, and purple streaks in it. She seemed a little older than most people in the club and she was dressed very simply in skinny jeans—which were quite tight around her broad womanly hips—and tall black boots with silver studs up the side. She fit the age of what we were looking for at least.

"Her?" Bella asked, looking right at her.

I smiled and rose from my stool. "She's worth checking out, at least," I said. "Come, let's get you another drink."

Bella hopped up eagerly but then spun back to the table and grabbed Kate's beer. "Kate's not going to drink this, right?"

Without waiting for answer she chugged the whole thing down, hiccupped with a wince, and put the empty bottle back on the table.

"Oh man," she said. "I'm so drunk."

I smiled and took her hand.

The woman was still at the bar by the time we got there and now I could see she was with friends. Her friends were all female and all of them were roughly the same age as her and all dressed sort of casually in jeans and jackets and the like and one of them in beige sweater like a soccer mom. They looked like they had come here on a whim or simply walked in off the street and they were laughing and clinking their shot glasses together. Celebrating something.

I sidled in beside their group and ordered a champagne cocktail for Bella. Bella stood beside me discreetly and snuck glances. I tried to listen to what they were talking about but I couldn't make sense of it over the music. I turned and looked at the woman again. She was obviously the center of their little group. The center of the toasts and celebration. A birthday perhaps. She had a shot glass to her lips and she tipped it back and swallowed and laughed and that's when she saw me.

She did a double take at my eyes and there were the tell-tale flashes of attraction in her own. I gave her a smile, as if just to be polite, and turned back to the bar. Bella had noticed but she didn't say anything. She just watched and remained silent like a student. I gave her a smile and when I turned back to the woman I noticed she had been checking me out, her eyes darting over my dark red dress and rampant red hair. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign—since we were looking for a committed couple—but it was flattering all the same.

She didn't seem to have a girlfriend among the other women with her and soon they drifted off with their drinks. All aside from the woman with purple streaks in her black hair. She had turned back to the bar for one more drink before she caught up with her group. The bar was polished black glass and I could see in the reflective surface that she was checking me out again. I smiled at her and our eyes caught. She smiled back awkwardly and looked away quickly. One of the waitresses poured her drink for her and she was fiddling in her purse for some cash. But I had already taken some money out of mine and I placed the bill on the bartop and slid it forward.

"Allow me," I said.

She seemed surprised and didn't answer. The bartender smiled at the exchange—a young woman with a blonde ponytail—before taking the money and moving away again.

The woman had been taken off guard and she gave me a tentative smile.

"Thanks," she said. "But I'm here with friends. They're throwing me a bit of an engagement party."

The corner of my mouth rose in a smirk.

Engagement party? Well, well.

"I guess that means you're not single," I said, pretending to be disappointed but actually quite thrilled.

She shook her head but didn't move to catch up with her friends. "Nope."

I nodded and gave her a chance to leave. She didn't. Engaged or not she seem quite fascinated with me. Up close she was actually a bit older than her body suggested. Somewhere near forty years old. But youthful in the eyes and smile with nice skin and minimal wrinkles. The streaks in her hair also implied a youthful spirit despite her age.

I let my eyes rake over her boldly, revealing all my intentions aside from the ones that included her rape and murder, and smiled at her.

"Too bad," I said.

She smiled and opened her purse again. "Here, I can't let you pay for the drink."

But I smiled and shook my head. "It's fine, it's fine. Consider it a congratulations on your engagement. How long have you been engaged?"

She hesitated a moment but then she slowly closed her purse. "Actually, only two days. But we've been together over a year."

"Guy or girl?"

"Girl," she said, blushing slightly as if she wasn't quite used to admitting it even in a club like this. "We've been together a long time. Ever since I first came out. She was my first ever girlfriend."

"And now your last too, hm?"

The murderous subtext was lost on her and she chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said.

I nodded and looked at her and allowed myself to smile. It seemed we had stumbled upon a very promising prospect. Bella had been at my side all this time, sipping her drink and listening discreetly and swaying her hips to the dance music. I glanced at her and I could tell she was getting the same vibes as I was. I smiled at her and turned back to the woman with purple streaks.

"Do you and your fiancé live together?" I asked her.

She had been preparing to leave with her drink and now she gave me an odd look. I smiled and went on.

"Sorry to pry, I'm just curious," I said. "For instance, if you met a beautiful redhead at a bar…would you be able to bring her home to an empty house?"

She smirked at that and took a moment to decide if she ought to flirt. Her eyes flickered over my face and over the swell of tits in the neckline of my dress and back to my face again.

"Yes, me and my fiancé live together," she said. Then she added: "And no, I'd never cheat on her."

I nodded slowly as if I was impressed with her fidelity. And I was, really, but more than that I was intrigued that her and her fiancé lived together. She was beginning to seem more and more promising.

"I better get back to my friends," she said, turning to go.

"Of course," I said. "Although I do hope they're helping you celebrate properly. Do they have a stripper lined up?"

She laughed and turned back to me for a moment. "Of course not."

I grinned and acted surprised. "But how can you have an engagement party without any strippers? I'd be pleased to offer my services. Free of charge, naturally."

She smirked and blushed and shook her head. "I think we can manage without any strippers."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

I tilted my head and smirked at her. Then I took a step toward her. Just one step. She was standing there with her purse in one hand and her drink in the other and she didn't move back. Her top was a plain black tanktop and her breasts underneath were large and womanly and I smirked at her and lifted a hand and brushed the backs of my knuckles along one of those warm heavy mounds.

Her mouth parted slightly. I smiled at her.

"No?" I questioned. "I'd be happy to give you a private lapdance in my car to audition."

She swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, chuckled awkwardly, and stepped back. "I think we'll be alright," she said. "Thanks for the drink, though."

I smiled and let my hand fall and decided to back off. She really was rather loyal to her fiancé and I didn't want to spoil that even if her whole body did seem close to caving in on its knees.

"Don't mention it," I said. "See you around."

She nodded at that, blushing, and turned and moved away into the bluish smokiness.

I watched her go, my eyes lingering on her jean clad butt. She went to a table at a booth in the back where all her friends where and at once fell into laughter and conversation. Yet it was less than a minute before she looked back toward the bar and saw me watching her with my red dress, red hair, red eyes. I must've looked quite predatory but she had no idea just how predatory. She was clearly attracted to me but I admired her faithfulness at not even flirting. Worthy prey.

Bella had been standing beside me and now she giggled and leaned to my ear.

"You got rejected," she teased. "Ha."

I turned to her, chuckling, and leaned on the bar. "I wasn't actually trying to seduce her, you silly thing. All we need is information right now."

"It's okay, Vicky, we all strike out sometimes," she said playfully. Then she smirked and added: "Well, _I_ don't. I can even seduce the thousand year old vampires who originated the succubus myth. I guess I'm just much sexier than you."

She then sipped her cocktail daintily, arrogant as fuck. It turned me on and made me want to rape her skinny ass on the spot but that would only prove she really was irresistible and get us thrown out as well. So instead I took the cocktail away from her mouth and set it on the bar.

"Hey," she whined.

"I think you've had enough alcohol for tonight, baby," I told her with my own smirk. "Drinking and hunting aren't a great combination. We need to keep your wits sharp—especially now that we actually have a target."

That sobered her up a little and she looked passed me toward the little engagement party going on in the booth back there. They were having another round of toasts. Bella smiled and turned back to me.

"So what are we gonna do?" she asked in a quiet voice under the music.

I smiled and leaned on the bar and gave a sultry shrug. "Just watch, for now. We know that she has a partner and that they live together and that they're not quite married yet so they probably don't have any kids. I think it sounds quite promising, don't you?"

"Totally," Bella said, still staring across the club. "Let's just hope her fiancé is as hot as she is, huh?"

I smiled and watched her. Bella, not our prey. She was so beautiful in her sexy black dress. It covered nothing of her legs and her legs were long and white with black stilettoes on her feet. She was swaying slightly to the music, a smirk hovering over her lips as she thought about all the things she'd like to do to this woman she was staring at. I knew exactly how she felt. I felt the same for her. As much as I'd come to treasure her safety there were some moments—like this one—where I wanted to just rip her white legs off and lick them like icecreams.

"Stop staring, baby," I whispered to her with a smile.

She shook out of it and giggled guiltily. "Sorry," she said. "I keep forgetting. I suck at hunting, huh?"

I cupped face and gazed at her adoringly while the music throbbed and the club heaved and shifted all around us. Everything was fading away until all I could see was her and her dark, beautiful, heartstopping eyes.

"You'll learn," I said, and then I leaned and kissed her.

Bella moaned softly and returned the kiss there at the bar, slipping her alcohol-spiced tongue into my mouth. I loved her tongue. So warm and wet. We really ought to have been keeping an eye on our prey but I just loved her so much and it was still a date.

We made out for a long time, not moving from the bar, until we were interrupted by Leah. She came rushing over excitedly and began slapping at our shoulders to separate us. Her coppercolored face was tinged blue from the club lights and she was grinning widely.

"Oh my god," she was saying, "you guys aren't going to believe this: they're into it."

Bella glanced at me. I had no idea what Leah was talking about either.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Those guys we've been chatting up! One of them has never been with a woman in his life but Kate is just so fucking sexy. She's making out with him now. I guess even gay men are still just men, huh?"

I wasn't particularly impressed but I gave her a polite smile. "Good for you."

Leah squealed excitedly and glanced back through the club before turning back to us. "So, um, is it cool if we ditch you? I mean, I don't know what you guys had planned, or…?"

Bella and I shared a smirk. We planned to stalk the woman we found and being ditched actually work quite well in our favor. Bella turned back to Leah and snorted.

"Sure, go ahead," she said. "I'm not gonna kiss you after you've been slobbering over some guy anyway."

Leah grinned and then suddenly launched a surprise kiss on Bella.

Bella meeped and slapped at her feebly, terrified of whatever boy-germs might be lingering on Leah's mouth. I watched and shook my head in pity. So immature. Leah had a firm grip on Bella's face and finally she broke away with a grin.

"Don't worry, babe," Leah said to her cockily. "No men can compare to you two."

She then winked and turned and sauntered away in her leather miniskirt and high heels.

Bella was wiping her mouth and for a girl who had a fetish for literal rape she seemed quite violated. She gave me an outraged look, as if she expected some sympathy and she expected it right now, but I only chuckled and gave her drink back to her. She took it and gulped and rinsed her mouth with it and winced and cringed and drank again. I shook my head at her antics and turned and looked across the club where our prey with purple streaks was laughing with her friends. I really did have a nice feeling about her.

Leah and Kate had left the club soon after and soon after that they texted Bella a photo of a certain male body part that almost made Bella drop her phone. I told her to turn it off and stay focused. This was one of the most promising victims we'd found in days and I didn't want to lose track of her. Bella agreed and deleted the picture viciously before stuffing the phone back into her purse. I had ordered her a glass of ice water to try and flush a bit of the alcohol out of her system. It made her go to the bathroom but little else. She spent the entire stalk grinning and giggling and trying to flirt. I took her onto the dancefloor and let her grind against me drunkenly while I kept watch on our prey discreetly over her shoulder. It was getting late but they were still drinking and having a good time. I wondered when the wedding was scheduled. Till death do us part, eh? Perhaps it would come to that after all.

It was about 2AM by the time they left. We followed them outside into the cool night air. There were six of them, all roughly the same age, and several of them piled into separate cabs while one of them was picked up by a man who might've been her husband. The woman with purple streaks was the last to get into a cab and I quickly hustled Bella into the parking lot to follow in our red sportscar. This was one of the few downfalls in hunting with a human. If she were a vampire we would be able to follow on foot through the shadows which was generally more effective. As a human—and a rather drunk one at that—we were forced to take the car. Soon, however, she would be a vampire just like me and together we'd move through in the night in perfect cohesion as we closed in on our prey. Till then I told her to buckle her seatbelt.

We followed the cab all the way uptown and my heart actually began to throb as we entered the suburbs. It was a quaint neighbourhood and every house under darkness was exactly the same and perfect to our purposes. The cab continued on and finally pulled up outside one of the houses. A modest one story stucco dwelling with a tiled roof. I continued driving past in standard practice as she was getting out the cab and I continued to make a circuit around the block. Bella was sitting up in her seat and grinning and she knew exactly how promising all this was as well.

By the time I came back to the house the cab was gone and the woman was presumably inside. I pulled over across the street and turned off the engine. The silence was sudden. The neighbourhood was empty. The house had a low brick fence around a front lawn and several well-tended flowerbeds that sat quietly in the darkness. There was a car in the driveway that perhaps belonged to the other partner, a navy blue BMW, and from all indications they seemed to be quite a financially secure couple. The house would likely have some kind of alarm system but that wouldn't be too much of an issue.

After a while I realized I could hear Bella's breathing in the quiet of the car. She was staring out the window toward the house and her chest was visibly rising and falling from the building excitement. There was a smile on her face and the smile grew into a grin when she turned and looked at me

"Nice house," she said.

"Yes, it is," I agreed. "It's perfect."

Bella grinned again and turned back to the window. "So what do we do now?"

"Let's just watch for a while."

She nodded and continued gazing out the window. "This reminds me of when we were stalking Jess. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget? Our first hunt together."

"It feels like ages ago. So much has happened since then. Everything changed after we came home and found the Denali's waiting for us."

"True."

"Tanya hasn't mentioned Edward in a while. You think she still feels guilty about not telling him?"

I laughed softly and tried to be modest. "I bet she feels guilty about quite a few things," I said. "And after our hunt together she'll be feeling guilty about a lot more."

"Yeah," Bella agreed with a chuckle. "I thought it was them who turned our life upside down but maybe it was us who turned theirs upside down."

"Maybe."

"Edward's a jackass, anyway. We're better friends than he'd ever be. All he'd do is judge them. We'd never judge them, right?"

"Only for sleeping with men and feeding from animals, I suppose."

"Well, yeah. But those things are gross, so…"

I laughed again and shook my head. The poor girl's principles were in such a state of fluctuation. It was going to take a long time before she was able to define herself according to her own feelings, not mine, not Edward's, not the Denali's. She had already come so far and she really was such an amazing young woman.

"God, I have to pee so badly," she said, squeezing her legs together. "Would anyone see if I just…?"

I raised a brow and thankfully she stopped herself before she could suggest anything that might cause me to question what an amazing young woman I thought she was. I smiled and shook my head.

"You should've went back at the club," I told her.

"I did."

"Then you'll just have to wait."

"God, I can't wait till I become a vampire. Hunting would be so much easier."

She sat back in her seat and stared out the window. I looked at the clock in the dashboard. It had been quite a few minutes since the woman had entered the house. Likely she was settled down by now, perhaps in bed. I wanted to take a closer look at the house. It would've been advisable to wait a little more but I was too excited.

I opened the car door quietly.

"Come on," I said. "Let's take a closer look."

Bella grinned and started fumbling with her seatbelt.

I was out of the car first and I looked up and down the street. Nothing but darkness and streetlamps. No lights in the windows of any of the houses. Bella got out of the car as well and I cautioned her to be quiet when closing the door. She closed it very carefully and then I went around and took her hand and led her across the street. She tripped on the curb with her high heels and stumbled and burst out giggling. I steadied her and looked down the street wildly to see if anyone had noticed this drunk slut and her vampire girlfriend prowling around their intended victim's house.

Bella was taking her shoes off and I told her to leave them there for a minute. I left mine on since I was an expert at moving silently in them and my balance was impeccable. Style was important too, of course. All women ought to stalk in high heels, it's just sexier. Bella finally had her shoes off and now I took her hand again and led her up the driveway. We steered clear of the front of the house and instead went up the side. The walls were nice clean bricks and there was a vibrant green vine that crawled across them. We passed a window that had closed blinds and then we passed another window that looked into a bedroom. There was a lamp on beside the bed but the room itself was empty.

We continued until we came to a tall iron gate that blocked entry to the backyard. It was padlocked but it would be easily breakable if we returned. The backyard held a lawn and a wooden picnic table under a veranda and a row of fruit trees along the back fence. No tricycles or children's toys. No dog kennels. All of it looked very promising and very accessible.

I smiled and led Bella by the hand back to the bedroom window, the two of us crouched low in our cocktail dresses and creeping along like sexy burglars. Bella gasped softly. There was someone in the room. It wasn't the woman with purple streaks. It must be her partner. She was naked and my heart skipped a tiny beat. She was a stud. Short blonde hair in a masculine style, tall, no makeup. Her muscles were well-defined, as if she spent a lot of time working out, but her breasts were nicely medium sized which kept the overall look from being too manly. She was taking off a wristwatch and putting it on the nightstand when a door opened behind her. It was a door to an ensuite bathroom and now the woman with purple streaks appeared. She had been for a shower and she was drying her hair with a towel. Her body was completely naked. Her fiancé turned around and the woman with purple streaks smiled at her brightly, her eyes sparkling with a bit of tipsiness from her engagement party, and then she put her arms around her hunky fiancé's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

They were preparing to make love. How sweet.

Bella and I was crouched down and peeping through the corner of the window. She was grinning and she chuckled as she watched the two women make out.

"Fiancé's kind of butch," she whispered aside to me.

I smiled and kept my eyes on the soon to be married couple. The butch woman had quite a toned and lovely ass and the woman with purple streaks had taken a handful of it to give it a grope. They then broke their kiss and grinned and climbed into the bed together.

"Looks sexy to me," I replied to Bella.

"You like that kind of look?"

"Sometimes."

"You think I'd look nice with short hair?"

"No," I told her and kissed her cheek. "You're perfect as you are."

She smiled at me and turned back to the window. The two women were half concealed under the covers now but we could see flashes of boobs as they kissed and rubbed against each other. Their tongues mingled freely and they kept smiling at each other whenever their eyes met. The love between them was very visible—which only made them all the more the desirable. The thought of killing them in front of each other, of tying them up and raping them while the other watched before severing that beautiful bond between them forever—it made me shiver.

"What do you think, my love?" I whispered to Bella. "Are they attractive enough to present for dinner?"

Bella nodded, watching them. "I think so."

"I do as well. I think they're going to be very delicious."

"When are we going to do it?"

"Soon. We'll have to keep watching for a few days."

"I wonder when their wedding is?"

"I don't know," I whispered, watching as the woman with purple streaks flung away the covers from her and her partner. "But I have a feeling they're in for a rough honeymoon."

Bella smiled and didn't answer. The two women in the bed were completely exposed now and the woman with purple streaks was rubbing the area between her partner's thighs. The scene was so intimate and romantic that I could feel a response between my own legs.

Bella moaned softly to herself and that scene in the low lamplight of that dim bedroom seemed to hold her transfixed. I looked at her face and she was so beautiful that for a moment I even forgot about our prey. I'd been waiting for a moment like this. The moment when she'd discover the true joy of the hunt. The stalk. The power of watching from the shadows. Intruding on another person's most intimate moments without that person ever realizing. Watching them. Hungering for them.

She even licked her lips. By now the woman with purple streaks was going down on her fiancé, laying facefirst between those well-toned thighs and licking at her slit. The butch woman was moaning behind the glass, soundlessly, and she looked quite feminine with her breasts exposed and her nipples hard and her spine softly writhing as her partner licked and licked.

"Wow," Bella whispered, watching. "This is turning me on so much. I can just imagine all the things I'm going to do to them. Since you guys are the ones who feed from them, it should be me who gets to kill them. Right?"

I smiled and moved around behind her quietly and put my arms around her and whispered into her ear. "If that's what you want."

"I can't wait," she whispered, staring through the window. "I'm going to cut that vagina open with a knife."

I hiked up her dress.

She gasped softly but she didn't move or say anything. She was kneeling on the concrete just below this window and I was kneeling behind her, nuzzling her neck, stroking the front of her black lace panties.

"You're such a vicious little thing," I whispered to her. "Want me to fuck you, baby? Hm? Want me to fuck you?"

I had my hand in her panties and she gasped again as I began rubbing her clit. It was already hard. I took her earlobe between my lips and sucked on it and continued to rub at her while she watched these two women through the mirror. My own eyes were closed but I didn't need to see. I had stalked hundreds of women in my lifetime, thousands. It used to be the only thing I lived for but now it was Bella that I lived for.

"Come for me, baby," I hissed at her and rubbed at her even harder. "Come for me. Now. But be quiet. Be very quiet and _come for me now_."

I growled the last words into her ear and she shuddered and climaxed with a soft cry.

Behind the window the woman with purple streaks was still calmly going down on her fiancé but Bella wasn't watching anymore. She was bent over and breathing raggedly with her hair hanging. Her whole body was heaving from the force of the orgasm and she was struggling to keep her breath quiet.

"Oh god," she wheezed. "Oh god, that was amazing."

"Shh," I whispered and kissed her cheek. "We have to go."

She nodded and I fixed her dress for her, tugging it back down over her buttocks. She helped me out and smoothed it down and then she turned and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss there in the darkness under the window.

The kiss took me a little by surprise and I smiled as she pulled away and gazed at me longingly.

"Thank you for teaching me all this, Victoria," she said. "I love you."

My heart swelled and I cupped her face and returned her gaze. In truth it was me who should be thanking her. She was everything to me. This was my life now. Every moment just for her. I smiled and leaned and placed one more kiss on her lips and then I took her hand.

"Let's go," I whispered. "We have our targets. Tomorrow we can stalk them some more."

Bella grinned and nodded and glanced one more time through the bedroom window at the wives-to-be making love there in that same bed they would soon be raped and murdered in and then we slank back through the bushes and back around to the front of the house. Bella fetched up her shoes from where she'd left them on the sidewalk and giggled and tiptoed the rest of the way across the road. I opened the car door for her and closed it after she got in and looked up and down the street. High in the blackness of the sky there was a tiny sliver of moon half hiding behind a dark swathe of cloud and I smiled at it for a moment before I went around and got into the car behind the wheel.

—

**AN: I think this one turned out pretty well. A double date and a bit of hunting. Bella and Victoria found their victims and now it's only a matter of waiting to strike. Not sure how serious Kate and Leah are going to become. They really like each other, but they're keeping it open. I wanted to hint that it's possible Leah might become a vampire at some point. It depends how readers feel about it and how the story progresses. Right now the focus is on the hunt and turning Bella into a vampire. **

**Okay, new chapter soon. Remember to let me know what you thought, good or bad. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

—

Chapter 31:

—

The next day we went back to their house and broke in while they were out, presumably at work. It was about ten in the morning on a weekday and the street was mostly quiet and empty with not even a peep of sun from the heavy gray overcast above. The weather had turned very cold and Bella was bundled up in a thick fleece coat, a scarf, and a beanie on her head, all black. She blew into her pale hands to warm them as we crossed the street and she stuck to my side as I went up to the front door and tried to peer through the panes of glass. But there was some kind of lace curtain on the inside and I could see nothing. I tried knocking instead, just quietly, and waited to see if anyone would answer. I was fairly sure they lived alone but you never know when a couple has a sick mother staying with them or a cousin from Nebraska. There was no answer and I knocked again one more time and waited before deciding the house was empty.

Bella stood by silently, bobbing on the spot from the cold, and I began searching for some kind of spare key. I felt over the door lintel and looked under a potted plant. Not many people were stupid enough to leave a key in such obvious hiding places and neither were these girls. I abandoned the search and instead looked at Bella and tilted my head toward the side of the house for her to follow. She nodded and scampered along beside me. We went around, past the window we had been peeping through the previous night, and came to the tall iron fence that blocked off the backyard. I helped my young partner climb over it, lacing my fingers for her to step onto and use as a boost, and then I climbed over as well. The backyard had a nice lawn that was wet with dew and unmarred from any dog droppings or anything. Nothing started barking either. Bella followed me around the patio furniture and a small garden of herbs, sage and oregano, and hugged herself and shivered from the cold and the adrenaline. She wanted to talk or giggle but she knew she was supposed to be quiet.

The back door was a glass screen that looked into a dining room. The table was ovalshaped and large and there were six chairs under it. Enough for a whole family. It made me pause and wonder if perhaps more than just two people lived here but maybe they were simply planning on having children together very soon. Very sad if that was the case since they were likely to wind up raped and murdered before it could happen.

I tried sliding open the screen door but it didn't budge. Locked. We continued around the other side of the house, behind the car port, and found another glass screen door. This one looked into a kitchen. The kitchen had two ovens, a sink, a refrigerator. The refrigerator had a few magnets on it with a few papers and pamphlets pinned to it. No children's drawings or school certificates. Good. Very good. I pointed it out to Bella and whispered to her what I had observed. This was supposed to be a lesson, after all. She needed to learn what to look for and how to select her prey. I tried the screendoor but this one was locked as well. Bella asked what we were supposed to do now and I smiled and took a lockpick kit from the inside pocket of my jacket.

Bella grinned in awe and watched me as I unzipped the small case and took two tiny brass tools and inserted them into the lock and began to feel about for the tumblers.

"Wow," she whispered. "I didn't know you could do that."

I smile and continued working. "I lived on the streets for many years when I was your age. Picking pockets and picking locks were necessary tools of survival. Locks are a little more complicated these days, of course…"

The lock clicked and turned. I smiled and withdrew the picks.

"…but so are the tools."

Bella smiled as I tucked the kit back into my jacket and slid open the screen.

"Wait here," I told her. "I'm going to check the house for a security system or any other occupants."

She nodded and I went inside quickly.

Burglar alarms were silent, of course, so I had no way of knowing if I had already tripped anything off. The best place to check was by the front door so I moved through the kitchen and into a dim corridor. I sniffed the air softly and I could detect three different scents. Two female and one…feline? There must be a cat somewhere around here but I didn't worry about that right now. I looked for any kind of alarm control panel but there was none. Odd for a house like this but not unheard of.

There had been no other sounds as I moved through the house so I was fairly confident we were alone but I decided to check anyway. On the left was the living area. The windows looked out the front of the house but the curtains were closed and it was dark in the room. There was a white leather sofa arrangement, a large flat screen television, a desk in the corner with a desktop computer on it. All the doors along the corridor were ajar and I peered into them one by one. The last one was their bedroom. The blinds were open in this room and it was brighter here. The bed had been made but the floor was a bit of a mess. I could see a bra and a business skirt discarded by the bed but there was no sign anyone was actually home.

By the time I got back to where I'd left Bella I found that Bella had entered the kitchen. She had a jar of coffee in her hands, Nescafe Gold Blend, and she was tipping some of the freeze-dried contents into her palm. I watched her oddly.

"House is empty," I said. "What are you doing?"

Bella tossed the handful of coffee into her mouth and began chewing it. She cringed deeply at how ungodly bitter it must've been but she kept chewing.

"I didn't get any coffee this morning," she told me in a half-gagged mumble.

I stared at her, mystified. Was this a common response to not having coffee in the morning? To eat it directly out of the container without hot water?

Bella winced and swallowed. Her face was pale and there were large dark circles under her eyes and she shook her beanie-clad head quickly as if to wake up a bit more.

"God, I'm so tired," she said.

I sighed sympathetically. "You only had three hours sleep and you were up all night drinking. Maybe I should've let you rest this morning. Sometimes I forget you're not quite a vampire yet."

"No, no, no, this is fun," she said, quickly perking up again and tipping a bit more coffee into her palm. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we explore and see if we can't find out a little information about our targets," I said, watching her, not believing she was actually going to have a second mouthful. "Then we can—baby?"

I tried to stop her before she could do it but it was too late. She tossed another handful of freeze-dried grains into her mouth and chewed and half-retched from the taste and looked at me with her eyes asquint to see what I wanted.

"Yeah?" she gagged through the mouthful of coffee.

I took the jar out of her hands and screwed the cap back on.

"No more," I said. "We can't leave any trace we were here, okay?"

"Aww, come on. They won't notice. Lemme have some sugar too. Do they have milk in the fridge?"

"That's not the point, sweetheart," I said, being gentle with her. "True hunters respect their prey. They don't patronize them by leaving footprints all over their nest—even if the footprints might not be noticed."

She rolled her eyes as I set the jar back in its place on the counter among other jars.

"I don't want to respect them," she said. "I want to do other things to them."

I chuckled softly and cupped her face. "In due time, my love," I whispered and gave her a kiss on the nose. "Come, let's look around."

She grinned and I smiled as well with a warm glow in my chest. It felt like I had been waiting five hundred years to have partner like her.

To begin with we took a look around the kitchen, opening some of the drawers and cupboards. Bella found some cookies and wanted to have some but I think she was only joking. At least she better be or I might have to become stricter with her training. A little discipline would do her good. I opened a kitchen drawer and found a nice collection of knives. We'd bring our own toys when we came to play, of course, but I smiled to see them either way before I pushed the drawer closed again.

Around the corner from the kitchen there was a small laundry area with tiled floor and a wash tub. There was only one high window and the room was hardly big enough for both Bella and I to stand in. There was a pair of jeans draped over the tub and a pair of dirty boots on the floor. Ordinarily it would've been the least interesting room to explore but there was at least one point of interest—a basket on the floor with blankets in it and a small bowl of cat biscuits.

Bella stood there looking at it.

"Well," she said. "I guess they have a cat."

I nodded at her rather astute assessment. "I guess so."

"Well, where is it?" she asked, looking in the tub as if it might be there. "How come it hasn't…"

"Barked?"

She gave me a little glare. I hadn't meant to insult her intelligence but it was just so easy to do.

"Cat's rarely make good guard dogs," I said, bobbing down to take a closer look at the basket. "It's probably hiding somewhere out of sight."

"We're not going to hurt the cat, are we?"

I stood up and looked at her. She seemed to have genuine concern for the cat and she probably remembered that time I had taken her to a veterinarian to have her broken leg set in a cast. I had killed two things that night, the vet and a cat. Obviously it was the cat that traumatized her.

"Because, you know," she said, with a tiny little shrug. "It's just a cat."

I chuckled and cupped her face and gave her another kiss on the nose. "Don't worry," I said. "We're not going to hurt the cat."

She smiled and I took her back into the kitchen.

The dining room was relatively uninteresting as well. The large oval table was entirely bare aside from a vase of flowers in the center. The flowers were plastic and they had little drops of glue on the petals to look like water drops. There was a sidetable against the wall and it had some women's magazines stacked there. Fashion or home improvement. Bella picked one of them up and flipped through it and went to put it back and I cautioned her to make sure she put it exactly as she found it. She rolled her eyes and straightened the magazine to a correct angle and then we continued into the corridor.

As we entered the bedroom something small, white, and fluffy came out from under the bed and zoomed past us silently.

Bella yelped and almost flung herself into the door. I looked at her and raised a brow. She calmed down and chuckled awkwardly.

"I guess that was the cat," she said.

Once again I nodded at her assessment. "I guess so."

"You'd think it would at least hiss or something," Bella said, glaring back toward where the white blur disappeared.

I shook my head and smiled and wandered into the bedroom, looking around, taking it all in. This is where they would die. Right here, on that bed. Tied up and bloody and begging for each other's lives.

The curtains were open and this room had more light than the others. Bella went over to the closet and opened it and looked inside. I looked down at the floor. There was a pile of clothes by the bed and I bobbed down to take a closer look. One of the articles was a skirt so I assumed it was the more femme of the pair who was the messy one. There was a plain white bra on top of the pile and I lifted it up and examined the cup sizes. 36DD. Not bad. It had been a while since I had a pair of nice meaty tits to sink my teeth into.

I laid the bra back over the floor and rose. Bella had taken a clotheshanger from the closet and she chuckled at the men's suit that hung from it.

"I guess this belongs to the butch one," she said.

I smiled and tried not to laugh. I wouldn't ridicule a woman over her taste in fashion, but really. Bella put the suit back and browsed through the rest of the closet. There were a few evening dresses as well, perhaps belonging to her partner, and the rest was simple casualware.

Bella took out one of the dresses and looked it over, smiling. She looked like she could use another reminder to be careful, so I said:

"Just make sure you—"

"Put everything back where I got it from," she cut in with a grin. "I know, I know."

I smiled and gave her a nod. At least she was learning. She went to put the dress back and turned to the dresser. The mirror was square and trimmed with glass and I could see myself in it, redhaired and wearing a red dress and a black jacket. My appearance gave me a slight thrill. These victims were going to be lucky women indeed.

The surface of the dresser was scattered with hairbrushes and makeup and perfume bottles. It was quite disorganized and I was beginning to get some idea of the dynamics of our couple's relationship. The femme one was the messy one, perhaps a bit child-like, a woman with the heart of a teenager. While the butch one was a little fastidious, taking care of her partner and keeping things tidy. I smiled and examined a bottle of fuchsia pink nailpolish. It was called Bachelorette Blush. Cute. I was tempted to slip it into my pocket and take it away with me but that might've been a bad example to my fledgling mate after all my speeches of leaving no trace.

Also on the surface of the dresser were two photographs in frames. The first one was the two of them on holiday at a beach in the sun somewhere. Both were wearing bikini's, femme in purple, butch in black, and I was relieved that her manly sensibilities did not extend to swimwear. Seeing them side by side made it quite clear that the butch one was actually the sexier of the pair. Her body was slimmer and more defined with nice abs and visible shoulder muscles. The femme one was very nice as well but perhaps just a pound or two overweight.

Bella had come wandering over and now she took the photoframe out of my hands and grinned at it. I let her check it out and shifted my attention to some papers and envelopes that were on the dresser. I picked a few of them up and glanced them over. One was a doctor's bill and the other was a bank statement.

"Paige McKinney," I said, reading the name from the bill, and then turning to the bank statement. "And Nicole White."

Bella looked up from the photo. "Which is which?"

I shrugged and set the papers down and took the photoframe from her to make sure it went back where it belonged as well.

"Didn't you kill some chick named Nicole not so long ago?" Bella wondered out loud.

I chuckled and remembered that I had. My last victim before Bella's friend Jessica. A mousy brunette who's first date with another woman had ended with her neck snapped between my thighs.

Bella had taken an interest in the other photograph on the dresser and now she picked it up and looked at it. The photographed showed our girls at a party somewhere, cheek to cheek and grinning, one of them in a dress, the other in a suit.

Bella smirked at it and I watched her eyes flicker.

"They make a cute couple," she said.

I nodded and smiled. "They do indeed."

Bella looked at the photograph for a bit more and then she giggled and set it back on the dresser. "I'm more excited for the butch one," she said. "I bet she's gonna hate being raped. She's gonna struggle really hard. We have to remember to bring a strapon."

"The stronger the woman, the sweeter the submission," I said, flashing her a wink as I opened the top drawer. "That's what I always say."

She giggled, remembering how I used to say those exact words to her back before she'd been broken into the nice obedient little sex slave she was now. Although her obedience did leave something to be desired sometimes. She had reached into the open drawer and she was already pawing at the underwear there.

"Oooh," she said. "Panties."

"Baby, don't—"

She grabbed up a handful and started unfolding them. I sighed.

"—touch," I finished.

Bella finally realized she had just completely messed up the drawer and she at least had the decency to look guilty. She giggled and gave a little shrug.

"Sorry," she said. "Nice panties, though."

She had a pair in her hands that were black and fashioned from lace. She always did like black. She was checking the size and the pattern of the lace and she nodded in approval before lifting them to her nose.

I watched her breathe in, the panties covering her mouth like a black veil. When she lowered them she was smiling.

"Smells like perfume," she said. "What's it smell like when you're a vampire?"

She handed them to me and I touched them to my nose briefly. My eyes fell closed, my lips curved into a smile. I could smell the perfume that the drawer had been sprayed with but I could also smell traces of something else. The scent of a human. A woman. Prey.

I breathed in deeply and then lowered them.

"Smells delicious," I said.

Bella giggled and took them from me to put them back. She was very careful to fold everything exactly how it had been and I watched her to make sure she did it properly. Once she was finished she looked up at me for approval. I smiled at her and gave her a pat on the head for being a good girl.

We checked all the drawers in the dresser as well but didn't find much of interest. Some sleepwear. Some jeans and sweaters. Socks. Bella had gotten cold again and she had her coat wrapped very tightly around her. I asked her if she was alright and she nodded with eyes all dark-ringed and half-exhausted. But smiling. I gave her a kiss and turned to the bedside table.

There was an alarm clock on it and a few pieces of jewellery. A couple earrings. I held the earrings to the bleak sunlight in the window and I was surprised they appeared to be real diamonds.

"Are we looking for anything in particular?" Bella was asking.

"No, not really," I said, opening the bedside drawer. "Just…"

I trailed off.

The drawer was filled with dildos. Most of them red or purple and some of them florescent or transparent like a drawer full of alien sausages. I smiled and lifted out a rubberized vibrator that was thick and purple and big as a billyclub.

"Well, well," I said. "I guess our girls know how to take care of each other."

Bella gasped in excitement and snatched the dildo from me. "Oh my god," she said. "Can we…?"

She looked at me with pleading eyes and practically waggled her hips for a bit of penetration. I had to laugh. While I could certainly see the thrill in making love in our victim's bed with one of their own sex toys it was rather impossible to do it without leaving behind a rumpled bed and a gallon of vaginal fluid all over the dildo.

So I took it back from her and smiled.

"No," I told her. "We cannot."

She was devastated and she actually complained out loud. "Aww, come on," she said, bobbing up and down like a little girl. "It would be so hot. Please, Vicky? Just once, really quickly."

She had her hands clasped at her chest like a girl praying for something. Prayer wasn't the usual method of obtaining a quick dildo-fuck in another couple's bed but once again I could feel myself swaying. I sighed and looked at her and she began pleading a little more.

"Please, Vicky? They won't even notice, I promise."

I continued looking at her and heaved one more sigh. I guess I really am powerless against her because I honestly had no choice.

I smiled and tilted my head toward the bed.

"Hurry up," I told her.

She giggled in glee and jumped onto the bed, flinging open her coat and clawing at the button on her jeans. I had to laugh. She was really horny. I climbed in beside her and crawled to her side and switched on the vibrator. It was all but silent and the only sound was the sound of birds in the trees outside.

Bella had her jeans shoved down and I touched the humming tip of the big purple vibrator to her folds. She shivered deliciously and moaned and smiled and gazed up with eyes that were dark and cocky and victorious to have gotten her way.

"This is so unnecessary," I told her with playful disapproval.

"But so hot," she said, squirming as I rubbed the tip of the vibrator up and down her entrance, teasing her, wettening her. "Mmm. I love you, Vicky. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

"Are you gonna stick it in?"

"In a second. Let's get you nice and horny."

"Mmm."

"Are you ready, baby?"

"Oh yeah. Hurry up."

I smiled and began pushing the humming device into the moistness of her vagina. Her jeans were around her thighs and she couldn't open her legs very wide and the vibrator was very large. Almost as large as a cucumber. She moaned loudly as it penetrated her and I smiled as I slowly pushed it in further.

"Oh fuck," she was saying. "Oh fuck that feels good."

In the gray light from the windows her face was pale and flushed all at the same time. She had her eyes closed and her lips were smirking from the pleasure of it. I smiled at her and then I used my other hand to tease her clit to an erection with my fingers.

She hissed and squirmed softly and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Oh god," she moaned. "I'm gonna come already. Oh, Vicky. Make me come, Vicky. Oh god. Oh god. Ohhh—!"

She came.

I had been stirring the vibrator inside her and rotating her clit with my other hand and the dual sensation had pushed her over the edge quite quickly. It made me smile. From the expression on her face it looked to be a very nice little orgasm. She was grinning and her whole face was blushing.

I let the vibrator continue vibrating inside her a little more and then I withdrew it and switched it off. She immediately moaned and closed her legs to savor the sensation still lingering between them. I smiled and watched her, petting her naked hip as she lay there in full winter clothes with her jeans around her knees.

"Mmm," she moaned. "That was amazing. Thanks, Vicky."

I smiled and snorted once. "My pleasure," I said. "Now hurry up and put your pants back on before I'm compelled to go down on you as well. We have work to do, you know."

Bella chuckled at that languidly and rose up, tugging at her jeans. I was still holding the vibrator and after she had her jeans buttoned she took the vibrator from me and grinned and reached up my dress.

"Bella," I said, attempting to push at her hand. "Bella, what are you—"

She cut me off by pulling my panties down and jabbing the vibrator inside me.

I yelped and the yelp was quite unlady-like. Bella only grinned and shoved it in deeper and then she switched it on. It began vibrating instantly and I shuddered like a woman struck by lightning. Oh my. Bella grinned and thrust it in and began pumping it viciously, taking advantage of my supernatural sturdiness, knowing she could never hurt me. I had already been moist from what I had done to her and now this rough abusal of my horny vagina made me orgasm almost instantly.

I came and shuddered and laughed to myself. Oh, Bella. What a vixen. She grinned and kept pumping that huge purple vibrator inside me until I'd enjoyed all of the climax there was to enjoy and then she withdrew it.

I rose up, flushed, my hair dishevelled. My panties were around my knees and I left them there. Bella was sitting there, smirking and switching off the vibrator. I had to admit I liked this assertive side of her whenever it showed it's cocky face. It made me feel loved the same way she probably felt loved whenever I did the same things to her. She had truly grown so much from that frightened little girl I had abducted from her bedroom. Look at her now. At times she was even more woman than I was. One day perhaps she would always be.

The vibrator had been quiet but once it was switched off it was even more silent in the room. All you could hear was my breathing. The bedcovers had been rumpled a little underneath us but that shouldn't be too hard to fix. The problem was the vibrator. It had been perfectly clean before we found it and now that thick purple shaft was coated with the wetness of both of our orgasms. I supposed we'd have to clean it and Bella seemed to think the same thing. She lifted her eyes to mine and smirked sexily.

"Well," she said. "I guess we better clean up the evidence."

She then lifted the vibrator and leaned and licked her tongue along the shaft slowly.

I gulped.

Wow. Just when I thought she couldn't get bolder. Her dark eyes were inviting me to join her in that hard purple dessert and I found myself moving forward with my mouth and extending my tongue and licking it along the other side. The vibrator was slick and I could smell the scent of both myself and my mate on it and together we moaned and licked it clean of our combined arousal with our tongues gliding along that purple hardness and touching and bumping until we finally dropped the vibrator and began kissing each other instead.

We had both gotten quite horny and since we were already half undressed we hurried and fucked each other again, a quiet fingering as we gazed into each other's lust filled eyes and panted onto each other's mouths. We came at roughly the same time, watching each other, and then we kissed some more and kissed again before finally breaking apart and climbing off the bed to fix our clothes.

The bed required a bit of fixing too but that wasn't much of a problem. All we had to do was smooth the bedcovers down. The vibrator had rolled onto the floor and I gave it a wipe on the skirt of my dress. Without a vampire's sense of smell there was no way they would ever know it had been used by two women who broke into their house and made love on their bed. Perhaps Bella had been right. Not only was it so hot but it was also quite romantic. I placed the vibrator back into the bedside drawer and closed the drawer with my hip as I took one last look around the room. I memorized where the door was, the window, the lightswitch. The positioning of the furniture. Sometimes that information could come in useful and I told my young slutty apprentice to make notes in that empty head of hers as well.

Afterwards we found a bathroom and washed our hands at the sink before wiping the sink down with one of the towels and replacing the towel on the rack backwards so the wet patch wouldn't show. The interior of the bathroom was white and blue tile and the shower was quite a spacious glass cubicle in the corner. There was also a tub for two and an assortment of bathoils and loofahs. It seemed our targets were two women who took their hygiene quite seriously. My kind of girls. Bella rifled through the medicine cabinet and made a wise crack about how the jar of hot wax probably didn't belong to the butch one. I put the jar back on the shelf and told her to stop being mean. Judging from the photograph of butch in a bikini I'm sure she was quite adequately groomed for our purposes.

We had explored most of the house by now and all that was left was the living room. The cat was hiding under the sofa when we came in and we could just see its fluffy white head peeking out. Poor thing was terrified. Bella smiled at it and spoke softly and crouched down to try and approach it. But the cat darted out from under the sofa and sprinted across the room and scrabbled away down the corridor. Bella seemed quite miffed at the rejection and perhaps now she might not've objected to the cat's demise so much anymore. I suppose her skills as a seductress were largely lost on housecats.

The desk in the corner of the room had captured my interest. I was eager to learn more about our prey. There was a desktop computer on it and I was tempted to turn it on but it was probably best not to. Instead I rifled through the papers and books that were stacked there. They seemed to be work related and I was curious what kinds of careers they employed. Bella instead seemed more interested in their DVD and Blu-Ray collection. She went over and browsed through them and then she saw one title that made her grin. She plucked it from the shelf and called out to me.

"Hey, look," she said. "They got _Frozen_. I love this movie. Wanna watch it quickly?"

I was standing at the desk with a business card in my hand and I turned to look at her dryly. She was grinning with the DVD but then the grin faded and she cleared her throat.

"Nevermind," she said, quickly putting the DVD back.

I turned my eyes to the business card in my hand. "Paige McKinney Design," I read aloud. "Looks like Ms McKinney runs her own interior design company."

"Wow," Bella said, wandering over. "I guess this Paige chick is the one we met at the club. The butch one probably does something more manly."

I had found the business card in the top drawer of the desk and there were two different stacks of them. It seemed the other stack belonged to the other woman. I took one of the other cards and held both side by side.

"Looks like you're right," I said. "She's a carpenter. A rather manly line of work, wouldn't you say?"

Bella grinned but the grin dropped away when I tucked both cards into my jacket pocket.

"Hey," she said. "I thought you said we can't leave any trace?"

"They won't notice a couple of missing business cards."

"Oh, but they'll definitely notice a bit of missing coffee, right?"

I chuckled and closed the drawer. Bella had her hands on her hips and she didn't seem to appreciate that I was allowed to break the rules and she wasn't. I could've explained that the information on the cards was worth a little risk but in the end perhaps she was right; maybe I just liked telling her what to do.

Instead I took her by the shoulders and sat her down on the sofa and wrapped my arm around her.

"So," I said. "What do you think? Do you think these are our girls?"

Bella nodded vigorously. "Definitely."

"I do as well. It's nice, isn't it? When a hunt begins to take shape. The anticipation is almost better than the hunt itself."

I gave her a squeeze under my arm and she giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's awesome," she said. "I just have to remember not to drink so much next time."

"Next time you'll be a vampire and alcohol will be the last thing you're thirsty for."

"That's true. So when are we going to do this?"

"Soon. Very soon."

"What about tonight? I mean, we know all we need to know, right? All we gotta do is wait for them to come home, tie them up…"

"What if they have a friend over?"

"Either kill her or rape her," she said with a simple shrug. "Depends how hot she is."

I smiled and shook my head. So impatient. It was going to be a while before she developed a taste for the finer aspects of the hunt.

"Let's just take it slow, okay? This is our first real hunt together. I don't want to rush it, do you?"

She smiled and snuggled under my arm cutely. "Yeah, you're right. I should just listen to you. You're always right. You really love hunting, don't you?"

"Yes," I said, holding her close. "Unlike Tanya and the others I don't think I'll ever be suited to keeping any kind of career. This is all I want to do. Search for prey. Stalk them. What about you? Does that sound like a life you could share?"

My heart actually gave a little flutter of anxiety for her response. She rose up from under my arm and turned on the sofa to look into my face. A smile came over her mouth and after a while she cupped my cheek and caressed it as she gazed into my eyes.

"All I want to do is be with you, Vicky," she said. "I'll do anything you want."

My own mouth spread into a smile and then she leaned and kissed me.

Oh, Bella.

Her kiss and her words made my heart swell in my chest and I returned the kiss for a long time, the two of us sitting on this soft white leather couch and cupping each other's faces. She moaned softly and I moaned as well and finally I pulled back and smiled.

"It's almost lunchtime," I said. "Why don't we go get you something to eat—and a nice tall espresso—and then head on over to Ms McKinney's office to see if we can spot her?"

"Okay," she said with a grin and nod.

I nodded as well and then I gave her one more kiss before we rose from the couch.

We spent the rest of the day in the car. Bella ate some burgers and fries and we swung by a camping store to pick up a couple pairs of binoculars. The offices of Paige McKinney Design were downtown and we spent over four hours sitting in the car and talking and watching the building. The building was mostly glass and once or twice we spotted the woman with purple streaks we had met last night at the club. She was wearing a dark and snappy skirtsuit and she was quite clearly the boss of that place. The few glimpses we got of her made me smile. It was going to be a real pleasure to take two such strong and independent women and just completely rape them into weeping heaps of helplessness.

Later in the afternoon Ms McKinney emerged into the parking lot in her high heel and got into the BMW that had been parked at her house last night. Bella and I followed at a discreet distance. The car went directly home. The husband-to-be—if such a term was appropriate—must've been already home because within the hour she came out of the house and got into the BMW. We followed her to a grocery store and then actually followed her inside where we took a basket and pretended to buy a few things while following the butch blonde at a safe distance. At one point we crossed paths along an aisle of breakfast cereal and she actually smiled at us. She was younger than her partner, perhaps by as much as eight years, and she clearly had the inferior career—the butch equivalent of a boytoy perhaps? Nicole, her name was. I wonder if she preferred something like Nick?

We followed the woman home again but nothing much occurred after that. We waited in the car until it was dark and waited a few more hours. Bella got bored and took one of my breasts out of my dress to play with while I peered through my binoculars with a smile on my face. She made me quite horny and soon she was rubbing inside my panties as well and making me orgasm. Eventually the lights in the house went off and I pointed it out to Bella. We continued watching for a while and then we got out of the car and crept along the side of the house again. But I guess our prey weren't quite as sex crazed as Bella and I because their bedroom was dark and there was nothing going on. Pity.

By now Bella was getting very tired as well and it was time to take her home. I told her that if she was a vampire we could've stayed there all night, still as statues in the bushes or on the roof. She thought that might be a little boring and I laughed and told her the life of a vampire isn't all blood and thrills.

It was past midnight by the time we got back to the mansion. We hadn't been home all day and hadn't spoken to the Denali's at all. There was light and piano music coming from Tanya's parlour and we decided we ought to pop in and say goodnight at least. The door was ajar slightly and I knocked on it gently and pushed it open. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and Tanya was sitting at the grand piano and she continued to play as Bella and I came wandering over. She had her eyes closed and we gave her a respectful silence until she hit the last note and opened her eyes and smiled at us.

"I haven't played that one in a long time," she said almost shyly. "I fear I might be a bit rusty."

"Nonsense," I said immediately. "It was wonderful."

Bella smiled in agreement and nodded. Tanya smiled as well, beautifully, and lowered the hood over the keys. The hood was lacquered black and she passed her fingers over it before she spoke.

"Actually, I've been meaning to speak with you," she said. "It's been quite a while since you offered to arrange a hunt for us, but if arranging something suitable is proving to be too much of a challenge…"

She trailed off and gave me a smile. I matched her smile and shook my head.

"No challenge at all, Tanya," I told her. "We only want to make sure to acquire the very best victims for you."

She nodded at that and gave a small shrug. "Well, let us know if you have to cancel at any point."

Bella looked at me and didn't say anything. She knew exactly like I did that our host was have something like second thoughts. Not enough to rescind her participation but enough that she would be relieved if the plans fell through. But, of course, I would not be letting that happen.

"There's nothing to worry about," I said. "We have two victims selected already. All we need is another day or two. Will you be able to control yourself till then, Tanya? Hm?"

I made my voice a little teasing at the end there. She smiled and gave a single chuckle.

"I dare say I will, Victoria."

I smirked and sat on the piano directly in front of her and crossed my legs voluptuously. "Is it that easy?" I asked her coyly. "You're not getting a bit thirsty? A bit…eager?"

I rubbed my thighs together suggestively. Bella grinned and gave a little giggle. Tanya smiled but as always she seem much unmoved by these little flirtations. She placed a hand on my thigh and caressed it and looked up with that serene smile of hers.

"Victoria," she said. "I've agreed to feed with you. But I can't know how I'll feel about it until afterward. All I can say is that it's my own decision and even if I end up regretting it I won't resent you for it."

I looked into her eyes. The room was illuminated only by the fireplace and her eyes were exceptionally dark. Almost not even yellow at all. But I smiled and gave her a respectful nod.

"Fair enough," I said.

Then I uncrossed my legs and hopped off the piano. Tanya rose as well and smoothed down her dress and Bella grinned at her.

"You're not going to regret it, Tanya," she said. "Trust me. I never did and I'm not even a vampire like you."

Tanya looked at her gently in the orange firelight. Bella smiled at her and put her hands on the other woman's hips and looked into her eyes deliberately.

"All you have to do is let go and be what you are," she said. "Because what you are is beautiful. And deadly. And incredible. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed or guilty of. You're a vampire and you're amazing. Okay?"

I smiled in love and amusement at how my seventeen year old mate was imparting wisdom to a woman who was mature even beyond her thousand years. Tanya smiled as well and looked away shyly without replying.

I took my mate's hands and drew her away gently.

"I'd better get Bella to bed," I said. "She's had a long day."

Tanya nodded at both of us and smiled at Bella. "Sleep well, Ms Swan."

Bella nodded as well and waved with just her fingers and I led her out of the parlour.

I took her upstairs and showered her and put her to bed and made love to her until she agreed to go to sleep and in the darkness I held her and thought about her words earlier. Her speech to Tanya. And for the first time I thought I was beginning to realize why she was so eager to accept a vampire lifestyle before she even became one. She thought vampires were superior. Like goddesses. Above good and evil and free to follow their hearts however they will. And perhaps she had a point. But how then did that explain my own feelings? Bella was only human and my reverence for her far outweighed that which any goddess could command. And after she became a vampire? How would I feel about her then? Could she possibly become even more perfect than she was now? I smiled in the dark and listened to her breathe with all her warmth and softness spread across me and then I kissed her hair and closed my eyes.

—

**AN: Another preparation chapter. There was supposed to be more after this but I didn't know snooping through the house would take so long, lol. We'll have to wait till next chapter. Hope nobody's getting bored. I just want to be sure to include every detail. Hope the vibrator licking scene didn't irk anyone, lol. I hate that kind of thing as much as anyone, but I thought I'd throw it in for any male readers out there. I know how you perverts think, lol. New chapter soon. ;) **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Hey, just wanted to say thanks for reviews, especially you guys who appreciate my update consistency. It's a lot of hard work to write as much and as fast as I do and it makes me smile that you appreciate it. :)**

—

Chapter 32:

—

Ideally you'd want to stalk your victims for at least a week or two, in order to gain a proper awareness of their routine and habits, but in this case we didn't have that kind of time. It had been over three weeks since our friends from Denali had fed merely from deer and elk and if we didn't move quickly they would be forced to feed from such animals again. Kate and Irena were becoming quite eager and even Tanya was more or less resigned to her decent into darker pleasures. Their hunger was at its sharpest and it was time to pounce.

Soon.

In order to speed things up I reluctantly left Bella and the car at the mansion and went stalking alone for most of the day. On foot, dressed in boots and a black hoody, keeping to the shadows. I had a lot to get done and the first thing I did was go through their house again while they were at work. Already I missed Bella. But alas she would only slow me down and distract me. I explored the small tool shed outside and I was impressed at what a handyman our little butch girl must be. The area was surprisingly clean and swept free of sawdust and there were benches and racks of power tools and pliers and screw drivers. There were some nice hacksaws that someone without vampire strength—like Bella—could use to saw off an arm or two and also a stainless steel clawhammer that would look just lovely embedded in a blonde skull. It was nice to have so many toys onsite; it meant we could pack light.

After that I went and watched them at work. Ms Paige McKinney or Paige McKinney Design was rather careless with her keys and cellphone and I was able to snag them both from her office while she was out. I used the keys to open the BMW in the parking lot and rifle around. Not much of interest. I then checked her phone and found a great deal of interest, including a schedule and a calendar. Most of it was work appointments but it seemed they had a date planned for Friday night—just a few nights from now. Instantly I knew that would be the night we'd kill them and I smiled and downloaded the info to my own phone.

It was dark by the time I got back to the mansion. Kate was on the phone with Leah, chatting and smiling like a girl in love, and she shooed me away by telling me Bella was downstairs in the cellar. I wanted to ask what an earth was she doing down there but the girl was obviously busy.

As I was going down the stairs that led into the dark of the cellar I heard a whipcrack and a muffled whimper that made me pause and smile and shake my head before continuing down. The cellar was dim and the only light came from a few candles. The floor was solid cement and the frail orange light shifted and flowed across the racks of wine bottles arrayed across the block walls. In the center of the room stood Irena. She was wearing shiny black leather boots with incredible heels and a black leather corset that clung constrictively to her body. She had a small whip in her hand, much like a quirt for horses, and the thing she'd been whipping was Bella.

Bella was chained upright with her arms stretched high and her ankles shackled to the floor. She was utterly naked aside from a pair of high heels and there were red marks across her pale and beautiful buttocks from where she'd been whipped. She was wearing a gag as well and I smiled as I came around to see them both.

"Well," I said. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Irena smirked and let the rod of the quirt rest in her hand. She shifted on the spot and tilted a hip sexily and she looked so tall and dominant in that black leather that I was tempted to submit myself as well.

"Not at all," she said. "I was just punishing Bella for being such a nasty slut."

I giggled at that and looked at my gagged and wheezing mate. Irena smiled at the naked girl as well and used the tip of the quirt to tickle between her buttocks. Bella squirmed in the candlelight, the chains rattling. I smiled and circled around to face her.

"Well, I'm glad someone around here is teaching her some discipline," I said. "I rarely have the heart for it myself these days. She's just too precious. Aren't you, Bella?"

There was a black ballgag shoved in her mouth and she had no way to reply but with her eyes. They were smiling and half-lidded and I could tell her poor posterior had taken quite a bit of punishment this evening. I stroked some ragged strands of dark hair away from her pale face and leaned to place a kiss on her gag.

"Would you like to join in?" Irena offered very graciously. "I have several other whips."

She used her quirt to gesture at a wall where a collection of handcuffs and black paddles were hanging from hooks on a board. I smiled and demurred myself with a shake of my head as I backed away from my chained mate.

"No, no, no, there can only be one mistress in any dungeon," I said. "Only do be careful not to leave anything permanent on her, won't you?"

"Of course," Irena said, and then she lifted the quirt and bought it down sharply on Bella's rump.

Bella screamed into the gag and jiggled. Her tits bounced. I smiled and truly wished I could join in but I honestly didn't want to interrupt their bonding.

"I'll leave you two alone," I said. "Send her back to me when you're done."

Irena nodded and readied her whip. Bella turned and moaned at me through her gag, as if to say see you later, and then there was another sharp whipcrack.

I smiled to myself and shook my head as I started up the stairs.

It was about two hours later when I finally got her back. I was sitting on the bed with the laptop, doing a little more research on our targets, and she came shuffling into the room naked and wincing and rubbing her butt with one hand while clutching an open bottle of wine in the other. I laughed at the state she was in and closed the laptop to go to her. Her jaw was sore from the gag but she managed to smile and kiss me deeply. After that I took her into the shower and stripped and got in with her and sponged her down under the warm water. Her poor buttocks were red and swollen and I knelt down in the shower with water running over my face and tenderly kissed them better.

Afterwards I asked her if she wanted to go to sleep but she said she'd hardly seen me all day and wanted to spend some time with me. It was a bit late but I felt the same way she did. It was a lovely night outside and we decided to find out if we could see any stars. I grabbed the quilt off the bed and we used it as a cloak over our naked bodies as we scampered through the mansion and up the stairs to the rooftop terrace.

There was a helipad on the roof and together we sat down in the center with the quilt wrapped around us and snuggled with Bella in my lap. She had bought the bottle of wine with her and she sipped out of it and gave me kisses as I stroked and fingered her under the quilt. The sky above was mostly dark and cold with no sign of stars but we were absorbed in each other. Eventually she experienced a gentle orgasm and smiled and gave me another kiss. It was very cold on the rooftop and she was shivering even under the quilt but she didn't want to go inside yet. I held her and told her about the information I had acquired from our targets cellphone. She was as pleased as I was and she agreed that Friday sounded right. I then asked her about her day but she had been rather passive all day—literally.

"Irena's so wild once you get to know her," she said. "When we first met, I thought she didn't like me."

I was holding her from behind and I gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Who could possibly not like you?"

Bella giggled and turned to me. "Carmen?"

"Well," I said with a chuckle. "We'll wear Carmen down eventually."

Bella nodded at that and leaned and inserted her tongue into my mouth. It tasted like wine and warmth. I returned the kiss and then stroked her away so I could speak to her.

"Tomorrow I have a surprise for you," I said. "I don't usually advise toying with one's prey before the actual hunt, but…"

Bella grinned widely. "What surprise?"

I matched her grin and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I told her playfully.

She giggled excitedly and then ducked under the quilt and began kissing at my lap until she found my vagina. I smiled and opened my legs and leaned back with the quilt falling away from my breasts. Through a break in the dark black clouds overhead I could see the moon. It was almost full and that always felt very perfect on the eves before a hunt.

It was after midnight by the time I carried her back to bed and held her till she slept. The sun rose behind the curtains well before she woke up and I let her sleep a little extra. The surprise wasn't until later. When she finally woke she scolded me for letting her sleep so long and hurried into the shower. Once she was done I told her to dress nice and wear a little makeup and that made her pause with her eyes flickering in excitement. What kind of stalk required makeup and cute clothes? She was about to find out. We got her something to eat in the kitchen, a bowl of cereal and some strong coffee, and then we left and took our red sportscar north through the city.

She had no idea where we were going but she found soon enough. Back home, to our house we had rented from Leah. She was slightly disappointed when I pulled up outside our old house but she didn't say anything. Maybe she had had her heart set on actually interacting with our targets in some way, due to my instructions for her to dress nicely, and now she thought perhaps I only meant for the two of us to have a little romantic time by ourselves back home—which was still good, of course, but not quite what she was expecting. I could see all that in her eyes and her forced smile and naturally she was completely wrong. But I didn't want to spoil the surprise so I just unlocked the door and led her in.

It felt like a long time since we had been back here but it was only a week or so. The place was much the same as we left it, the front door opening into the living area with the kitchenette cordoned off with counters in the back. Bella was trying hard to act excited but I could see she was hopeful that maybe this was just a detour.

"So, um, what are we doing home?" she asked me. "I thought you said you had a surprise for me?"

I smiled and looked over her outfit. She was wearing a black skirt which fell to about her knees and knee-high boots of suede leather. Her torso was covered by a black top with a black suede jacket over it and her face was dusted with just the correct amount of makeup for a day-date.

"I do have a surprise for you," I told her. "And I think you're going to love it."

Bella nodded and looked around the house with an only half-hidden lack of enthusiasm. "Okay," she said. "Where is it?"

I smiled and took my phone out to check the time. The surprise was due any minute now.

_Knock, knock!_

And there it was.

Bella looked toward the front door, her brow puckered. Maybe she thought it could've been Leah but it wasn't Leah. I smiled at her and then I went over and opened the door.

A woman with short blonde hair stood on our front step. Masculine hair. She was wearing a white tanktop with heavy duty jeans and work boots. There was a tool belt around her hips and she took off a ballcap to smile at me cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Nicky White," she said, offering her hand. "I'm here about the kitchen cabinets?"

I smiled and shook the hand while Bella gaped at her in disbelief. The only other time she had seen this woman was through her bedroom window while she was making love to her partner or through the window of our car while we watched her from a distance.

It was one of our victims.

The butch one.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone, thank you so much for coming on such short notice," I said. "Please, come in. This is my partner, Bella."

I gestured at the darkhaired girl standing there in shock and her little black skirt and the woman seemed surprised at the word partner.

"Oh," she said, then grinned. "Hi."

Bella snapped out of her surprise and nodded. "Hi."

I was closing the door and I smirked as Bella flashed me a flare of her eyes, half in excitement and half accusing me of not warning her. And this wasn't even the real surprise yet. The door clicked shut and I gestured our guest toward the kitchen.

"Come this way," I told her, and then spoke to Bella. "Bella can you make Ms White some coffee?"

But the butch woman quickly smiled and shook her head. "That's okay, I'm good."

"No, no, no, have some coffee," I insisted. "Please, sit down, we can talk right over here—oh no."

I pretended my phone had vibrated and took it out of my pocket to check some imaginary message. I made my face distraught and I always was a good actress.

"Something wrong?" inquired our guest.

"I'm so sorry, it's an emergency," I said, continuing the façade of distress. "I have to rush out this instant."

I stuck the phone back in my pocket and put my jacket back on. Bella was slightly mystified, as if she didn't know what was going on, and our guest didn't quite seem to know what to do either.

"Okay, well, uh…did you wanna reschedule?" she asked.

But that would ruin the whole surprise so I smiled and quickly refused. "No, no, no, I'm sure Bella can handle it," I said, before turning to Bella herself. "You'll be okay, won't you sweetie? Remember I told you about the carpenter coming by this morning to do the kitchen cabinets?"

I smirked at her with my back to our guest, challenging my young mate to join the charade. She realized what I was doing and quickly nodded.

"Uh, sure," she said. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

I smiled and then I leaned to give her a kiss—directly onto her lips so that our guest could see. I wanted our butch handywoman to know Bella was into other women. It might come in useful for Bella later on.

I then leaned to Bella's ear and whispered: "I'll be watching."

Bella gulped and tried to hide her excitement. I gave her a wink and turned back to our guest. She seemed kind of surprised at the kiss and at the odds of being hired by a same-sex couple out of every couple in the city but she had no way to know that it was all done by design and quite a nefarious design at that.

"Once again, I'm so sorry to rush off," I said to her, "but it really is an emergency. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She nodded a few times. "Yeah, sure, no problem."

I nodded as well and then I hiked up the strap of my handbag in a hasty fashion and headed out through the front door.

Outside it was fairly cold and dim even though it was still before noon. It looked like it might rain later on. There was a van parked on the curb that belonged to our ladycarpenter and I took a moment to peek through the windows, smiling at what a wonderful thing I had done for Bella. I had made the appointment about our kitchen cabinets yesterday evening and sweet talked the woman into squeezing us in on short notice. It's something I would've done for myself before I had met Bella but now I had Bella and I wanted to see what she would do. The objective, of course, would be to seduce the woman for a bit of harmless fun before the real harmful fun in a few nights, but would she be able to pull it off?

The thought filled me with both excitement and anxiety. Bella had a talent for seducing vampires but she was comfortable with vampires. Would she prove just as effective against a normal woman? And for that matter would the woman herself be interested? She was gay, of course, but she was also in a committed relationship and engaged to be married. Her partner had proven to be very loyal at the club. Was this Nicky person the same way? Or did her masculine sensibilities also include a weakness to young sluts? Because my baby was most certainly a slut and I had no doubts she would make the most of her surprise and I couldn't wait to see it.

There was a car passing in the street but I ignored it as I went around the alley behind the house. Our bedroom window was up there and I had deliberately left it open for exactly this purpose. I jumped onto the lid of a dumpster and then I leapt across the drainpipe. I scaled it to the window and then I climbed in silently and smiled and closed the window behind me.

I could hear voices downstairs as I crept down the corridor and I made sure to be perfectly silent as I started down the stairs. The coffeemachine was beginning to boil and I could smell the rich aroma of it in the air. I paused once I came to the base of the stairs and peered around the corner. Bella was pouring the coffee into a mug and the woman named Nicky was measuring the kitchen cabinets with a tapemeasure she had taken from her toolbelt.

"So your girlfriend was saying she basically just wants them replaced," the woman was saying. "That good with you?"

Bella nodded and stirred some sugar into the mug. She noticed me out the corner of her eye and did a double take. I touched my finger to my lips to caution silence. She nodded quickly, excited to find that I was watching, and then turned to the woman to give her the coffee.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," she said. "We never really talked about it that much. Just do whatever she said."

The woman nodded and took the coffee. She sipped it. I let my eyes flicker over her. She really was quite sexy. Rugged in her boots and jeans and yet feminine with her medium breasts bundled in her white tanktop. She had taken off her jacket and set it on a stool and now Bella took her jacket as well.

There seemed to be a bit of awkwardness between them, as if neither were quite sure whether this was a date or a job, and I was pleased to see that natural attraction. The best victims were ones you were attracted too. Bella was shrugging off her jacket, revealing her slender arms—so pale and willowy compared to the other woman—and she put the jacket on the counter.

"So, um," the woman was saying. "You and your partner, you guys are married?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "Um, yeah, something like that."

She lifted her hand to show the ring she wore. I was wearing my ring as well. The woman chuckled once in surprise at the ring and looked at Bella oddly.

"Wow," she said. "You seem kind of young."

"Yeah, Vicky moves really fast," Bella said, and then flashed me a smirk where I was hiding around the corner on the stairs. "She practically abducted me."

The woman chuckled at that and thankfully didn't look over in this direction. I almost chuckled as well. Very clever double meaning there since I had, quite literally, abducted her. The woman had taken a seat on one of the kitchen stools to sip the coffee and Bella turned back to her.

"So, um, what about you?" she asked. "Are you married?"

The woman nodded and grinned proudly. "Almost. I'm engaged. I only proposed to her last week. I don't wear a ring, though, just her."

"Her?" Bella asked, pretending to be surprised. She was a fine actress herself.

The woman nodded again, still smiling. "Yeah."

"Wow," Bella said, looking her over with a rake of her eyes as if suddenly even more interested. "Congratulations. Is she hot?"

Bit of a blunt and immature question but the other woman laughed at it and nodded.

"Yeah, she is," she said. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Bella giggled cutely. She had been slowly transitioning from an off-guard teenage girl into a sweet and innocent little seductress and I had been watching with genuine admiration. It was seemless. She truly had a natural talent at this.

"That's great," she said. "She's really lucky." Then she let her lips curve into a smirk. "You're really hot too."

The woman's mouth dropped open a little and she chuckled to cover it up. Even at this distance I could see a blush moving over her handsome face. But Bella, like any great seductress, knew when to advance and when to retreat. In the to and fro of seduction the fro was just as important.

So she cleared her throat and shook her head as if she had accidently made herself uncomfortable too before quickly changing the subject.

"So, um…the cabinets," she said, drawing attention to them.

The woman left her coffee on the counter and stood up from the stool. I inched backward from where I was hiding around the corner, just in case, but she didn't look over. She looked at the cabinets.

"Yeah, I can get to work right away," she said. "Got my tools in the van outside. You gonna be okay with the noise?"

"Sure, no problem. Mind if I stick around and watch?"

The woman shrugged. "It's your house."

"Thanks," Bella said, then giggled and eyed her cutely. "It's not sexual harassment, is it?"

The woman gave her a look but she smirked as well. "Depends what you're watching."

Bella paused before answering. Then she took her bottom lip between her teeth coyly and leaned to the side and let her eyes rake over this tall blonde butch woman's jean-clad ass.

"Your butt?" she suggested innocently.

The woman seemed slightly stunned at the boldness of that but still comfortable enough to take it as a joke. None of this was serious to her yet but I had a feeling it would become that way very soon. Bella owned this woman and the woman didn't even know it.

"Yep, that would be sexual harassment," she said. "But tell you what, I'll take it as a compliment."

She gave Bella a charming wink and Bella received it with a giggle. I was watching in awe from my hiding place. The girl was an artist.

"Thanks," she said. "Vicky would be so pissed if she knew I was flirting with you. She can be so possessive sometimes."

The woman chuckled non-committally at that and I felt my heart flutter now that my name was mentioned. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to do and I wasn't wrong.

"Seriously, though," Bella continued, flashing me a discreet smirk before turning back to the other woman. "Sometimes Vicky can be really annoying with how she's telling me what to do all the time. It's like I'm nothing but a slave to her or something."

I smiled to myself in wonder. Incredible. It was a time-honored seduction tactic to express dissatisfaction with your partner in order to imply a willingness to accept satisfaction elsewhere and she was executing it perfectly. The girl was truly a natural.

The hint even managed to tentatively cross whichever line that kept the other woman believing any of this was serious. But now she was beginning to realize that she was dealing with an actual slut that perhaps wanted to fuck her and she cleared her throat awkwardly and tried not to grin.

Bella saw all this and took advantage with a child-like shrug.

"I don't know," she went on. "Maybe it's because I'm still so young. I just feel kind of trapped sometimes. Like maybe I'm not ready to settle down. You know?"

The butch woman gave a dude-like scratch of her head. "Uh, not really. Me and my girl are very happy together."

Bella sighed wistfully. "You're lucky. Me, I wish I had explored a little more before just…" She flashed a glance toward my hiding place and smirked discreetly and said: "…settling."

Oh, you bitch. Settling? For me?

Utterly ridiculous.

I was fuming and in a very horny way. Bella was humiliating me to this stranger and I was loving it. Yeah, act all superior you spoiled little bitch. We'll see who's superior when I get my hands on you again.

The other woman laughed in disbelief at my mate's absurd claim. "Settling?" she echoed. "You call a woman like that settling?"

I smiled from behind my corner. What a nice butch woman. You tell her. Bella, however, continued her charade with another sigh and a large shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, maybe she's just not my type," she said. "She's into high heels and lingerie and all that stuff. But I hate all that kind of thing on other women, you know?"

I knew exactly where she was going this and I grinned. The butch woman was already getting nervous and Bella gave her a cute smile and a little flicker of her dark and beckoning eyes.

"I think maybe I'd prefer a simpler type," she said. "A no-nonsense kind of woman. Someone who's sexy and handsome all at the same time. Someone who'll treat me the way a girl is supposed to be treated. Someone kind of like you, maybe."

Well. There it was.

I felt like applauding. The butch woman swallowed a lump in her throat and didn't reply but you could see it was all over. She was going to fuck Bella. Bella had done it. Not even this newly engaged, long term, committed woman could stand against her irresistibleness. I had expected anything less but I was still overwhelmed with shock and admiration. And pride. This was my mate. This incredible little creature was _my_ mate.

Bella giggled cutely as the silence between them became awkward and glanced at the cabinets that were supposed to be replaced and then turned back to the butch woman standing there with a drained expression.

"Hey, you know what?" Bella said. "These cabinets are fine. You should take a look at the bed instead."

The butch woman blinked in alarm and her voice broke. "The bed?"

Bella grinned and took her hand and tugged her toward the stairs.

I ducked back quickly before they could see me and hurried up the stairs with my heart racing. Bella was truly going to do it. It was exactly how I planned it but I still couldn't believe it. My vagina was throbbing as I darted into the bedroom and quickly ducked into the closet. There was just barely room for me to stand among the dresses and clothes hanging from the clotheshangers and I pulled the doors closed so that there was just a crack to peek out from. I would watch from here.

Within a minute I could hear them coming up the stairs. Bella was giggling and telling the woman not to worry about it. They came into the bedroom and at first Bella stood there looking around. She looked at the window and under the bed. Obviously she was looking for me and luckily her eyes happened to pass across the closet and connect with the red eyes of mine that were smiling and peeking from the small crack in the doors. She grinned at me cockily and it was all I could do not to snatch her irresistible ass into the closet and ravish her on the spot.

The butch woman seemed to labouring under guilt and anxiety but it was clear she wasn't going to back out even as she tried to refuse.

"Listen, I think there's been some kind of mistake here," she was saying. "Sorry for the confusion, but I think I better…"

Bella pulled off her top.

No bra underneath. Just bare sexy tits. The top hit the floor and the boldness of the reveal stunned the other woman silent. Her eyes widened and she stared at those soft white mounds for just a second before lifting her terrified eyes to Bella. Bella grinned and swaggered toward her and wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck.

"You're not going anywhere," she said.

Then she kissed her. A lewd kiss full of tongue and slutty moans. The other woman was shocked and she was holding her hands out as if she wanted to push the darkhaired girl away but wasn't sure if she was allowed to touch. Bella pulled her into the kiss and tongued her deeply and then she broke it off suddenly.

"I'm going to fuck you," she said, looking into the other woman's eyes.

The butch chick was panicking by now. "Jesus," she said. "Look, lady, I'm engaged."

But Bella only smiled and made no move at all to unlock her arms from around the other woman's neck. "Aww, come on. I need a _real_ woman in my life," she said, knowing I could hear it, knowing how infuriatingly horny it made me. "I'll do anything you want," she continued to the woman, gazing up at her. "What do you want me to do? Hm?"

The butch chick was speechless. Bella finally unlocked her arms and began unbuttoning the other woman's jeans instead. The woman stood there, stunned, and then Bella smiled at her and pushed the jeans down and lowered herself to her knees.

"Oh god," the other woman said.

Bella chuckled to herself and then she leaned and licked at the fork of the other woman's crotch.

I was grinning in the closet with my heart beating wildly in my chest. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella was kneeling there, on the floor of our bedroom, and she was topless and moaning and going down on this woman who she had been stalking for a couple days and would murder in a couple more. It was even better than doing it myself.

The butch woman wasn't completely shaved down there but the hair was trimmed and blonde and she moaned and stumbled from the tongue licking it and sat down unexpectedly on the bed. Bella took advantage of this new position and hooked her arms around the other woman's toned thighs and continued eating her out with her head trapped between the other woman's jeans and vagina. I watched them in amazement and after a while I got my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of them with Bella kneeling there, topless and almost naked aside from her black skirt, and the butch blonde moaning with her jeans around her knees and her face in a mixture of lust and distress. I'm sure my mate would love to see the picture later but perhaps Ms Paige McKinney might be curious about her partner Nicky's infidelity as well.

I tucked the phone back into my pocket and by now the butch woman was on the verge of coming. Her face had gone red and she was breathing loudly and she came with a surprisingly feminine cry as her handsome face scrunched up in shame.

Bella chuckled and kept licking for a bit and then she untangled her head from the other woman's jeans and rose and sat down beside her on the bed. The woman was struggling to catch her breath and she had no idea what to say, sitting there with her jeans down and this topless girl beside her. Bella grinned at her and kissed at her face a little bit.

"You gonna do me now?" she asked sexily. "Hm? It's only fair, right?"

The butch woman didn't seem capable of answering. I could see in her eyes she already deeply regreted coming upstairs but she couldn't leave either. Bella turned her mouth toward her own and kissed it and slowly the other woman succumbed. Her hand came up and touched one of Bella's soft teenage breasts. I watched from the closet, smiling as that hand squeezed and stroked. Bella moaned encouragement until the hand went down to her lap and slipped up her skirt. Bella giggled as the other woman rubbed the area inside her panties and then she giggled and flung herself backward on the bed and flipped up her skirt while opening her legs.

The butch woman was smiling by now even if it was a queasy smile and she removed Bella's panties before laying her face between Bella's thighs to eat her out. Bella moaned attractively and squirmed a little on the bed, heaving her hips at the other woman's tongue. I watched, breathless, and after a while she rolled her head toward the closet and looked at me. There was a smile on her face, an exultant smile of wanton sluttery, and she moaned even louder as she gazed into my eyes as if to make me feel it as well. She didn't need to. By now my underwear was wet and I had my jeans unbuttoned and my hand in my panties. I had never been turned on so much in my life. Bella smiled at me and smirked and revelled at the tongue that was licking at her naked vagina and finally, after a while, she orgasmed with a loud moan.

I stopped touching myself. My fingers were slick and my breathing wasn't as silent as it ought to be. I had to calm down.

Bella was still moaning and now she drew her legs together as the other woman rose and climbed off the bed and pulled up her jeans.

"Wow," Bella was saying. "That was really fun. You're not leaving already, are you?"

The butch woman refused to look at her. Her face had gone pale and there were tears in her eyes that she was trying to blink away. "Look, I gotta go," she said. "Tell your girlfriend to call someone else for the job."

Bella laughed and didn't bother trying to get her to stay. She had already won and I imagine she was eager to be alone with me again. I know I was.

The butch woman hurried out of the room and I could hear her boots jogging down the stairs. There was a pause as she gathered her things from the kitchen and then the front door opened and slammed shut again. After that there was the soft sound of a van starting up outside and driving away. Then nothing.

Silence.

Bella was still laying on the bed, topless and pantie-less and wearing nothing but a pair of boots and a skirt, and I was still in the closet. My heart was thudding against my ribcage like something trapped. I was afraid to come out because I didn't know what I would do to that girl on the bed, that slut, that whore, that sexy fucking—

"You can come out now," Bella said, rolling over to smile at the closet.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and then I pushed open the closet doors and emerged with my jeans unzipped and my hair dishevelled. Bella smiled at me and didn't get up. She just laid there with her tits exposed and her legs half open like the most satisfied slut in the world.

I glared at her for a moment and the look in my red-black eyes made her smile. The smile made me smirk. My chest was moving up and down and she had no idea what she had awakened inside me.

"You need a real woman, do you?" I asked her in a low growl.

Bella shrugged a bare shoulder innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her dangerously.

"You want me to show you a real woman, my love?"

She gave another shrug and a cocky scoff. "If you can."

That was it.

My vision flashed red and suddenly I grabbed one of her naked ankles and ripped her out of the bed. She yelped but shut up again as I threw her across the room. She bounced off the closet door and hit the floor and I snatched her up by the hair and bashed her head into the dresser. She gasped and flopped to the floor again, a fresh gash opening up on her head. Blood ran down her forehead and the scent of it only made me more wild. She was dazed and in no pain at all and she smiled up at me as I ripped my clothes off like a cavewoman. My top came away in shreds, my bra snapped. My jeans were torn from my legs and my panties as well and then I grabbed her head and shoved my vagina at her mouth. The thrust of my hips almost broke her nose but she moaned and latched onto my hips and began licking for all her slutty heart was worth. I hissed and ground myself against her teeth until I almost broke them and finally I climaxed in a savage orgasm that bucked my hips into her head and bounced her skull off the dresser.

Bella moaned and collapsed into the floor. Half her face was stained with blood but the wound wasn't deep. I looked down at her defeated form there and it was nice to know that I was still the dominant one of the relationship. Lately I had almost begun to doubt myself.

Bella looked up at me from the floor and the most beautiful, dazed, slavish smile passed over her red and makeup smudged mouth. The smile melted me inside but outwardly I only smirked and gave her naked body a kick of my foot.

"Move," I ordered. "I need to get clothes from the dresser."

Bella moaned at the command and crawled away from the dresser like a beaten dog.

I managed not to giggle gleefully but I really was so proud of myself.

And her. I was proud of her so much too.

It was about an hour later when we left the house and we spent the rest of the day relaxing and stalking, lounging in the car, flirting, teasing. But after what happened at the house we were both too much absorbed in each other to take much interest in our prey for the rest of the day so it was still fairly early when we decided to return to the mansion.

The sun was just going down outside, darkness descending over the land, and we were clinging to each other's arms like a honeymoon couple as we came in through the foyer. The chandelier above was glistening brightly but nothing was brighter than Bella herself. For hours she had not been able to stop talking about how perfect the day had been. It had been a like a rollercoaster for her. She had been raised up to the greatest heights of arrogance and seductiveness and then debased and bought low again by a rough raping. She was absolutely delighted to rediscover her spineless and puppet-like submissiveness although I'm sure it was only a matter of time before she became uppity again.

But for now I was enjoying it. She stopped in the foyer under the chandelier and smiled and twirled on the spot like an actress in a musical. She was laughing and her laughter made my heart swell.

"Thank you so much, Vicky," she was saying. "Today was really amazing."

I smiled and cupped her face. "You handled yourself extremely well. And I even got a photograph of the two of you that we can use for emotional torture of her partner."

But Bella smiled and shook her head, not interested in that right now. "I meant _you_," she said. "_You_ were amazing. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to belong to you like that."

I smiled but I knew I shouldn't be too cocky. Bella was still a growing girl. Her feelings and her preferences were always going to be changing. Bella could see my slight reluctance to accept the compliment and she grinned as she continued.

"I'm serious, Vicky," I said. "You have to do things like that more often. Whenever you want, okay? I don't want you to ever start thinking of me as an equal or anything like that. I'll never be the woman you are. I might've seduced that butch chick, but so what. The only reason I even have confidence is because you gave it to me and I'll never be any more confident than what you allow me to be. Never forget, I'll always be your bitch."

I was still cupping her face beneath the chandelier and now I gave her cheek a caress. "And what a sweet little bitch you are."

She giggled once at that and I kissed her. Her lips were so soft and sweet. So submissive. Her words had warmed my heart but in the end they didn't matter. I wouldn't care if she was my bitch or my queen, my whole heart would belong to her no matter what.

I loved her.

It was about dinnertime by now and as I broke the kiss I thought I could smell the scent of something cooking in the kitchen. I turned and looked, wondering if Tanya or Kate or even perhaps Irena was preparing something for Bella.

"It seems there's something cooking," I said.

Bella smiled and laced her arm with mine for me to lead the way. I smiled at her and started across the foyer.

The oven was open as we entered the kitchen and two pairs of ovenmitts were reaching inside it to remove a large casserole dish and the mittens were worn by none other than Carmen. Bella and I both stopped. The Spanish woman turned to us with the casserole in her hands. She was wearing a red housedress with a white apron over it and she looked quite domestic with the ovenmitts and the casserole in her hands.

But most shocking of all, she smiled.

Bella and I glanced at each other. We didn't know what the fuck. We turned back to the Spanish woman and perhaps it wasn't much of a smile. Just a strained curve of her lips as if she was forcing herself to do it. She set the casserole dish on the kitchen sink and then pulled off her ovenmitts.

"I made you something to eat," she said. "I was hoping I could talk with you."

Bella glanced at me as if worried the casserole might be poisoned. Carmen was already scooping some of the casserole onto a large white plate. It was a chicken and beef stroganoff with vegetables. Bella cleared her throat and took a stool at the counter.

"Um, okay," she said. "Thanks."

Carmen set the plate before her and gave her a fork. Bella once again glanced at me and it felt like those kinds of glances she used to give me when seeking permission for something. I suppose they had returned along with her submissive side. I gave her a smile and nodded and she forked up a small piece of steaming chicken and popped it into her mouth.

Carmen was pouring her a glass of diet soda. No wine, of course. It would be immoral. I leaned a hip against the counter and smiled at her with playful suspicion.

"Talk about what?" I asked her.

Carmen hesitated and put the soda bottle back in the fridge and then she turned back to us and wiped her hands on her apron. "Tanya refuses to change her mind about…what you have proposed to her," she said. "So instead I've come to ask that you change yours instead."

I raised my eyebrows and tried not to smirk. Bella had less success. She snorted and kept eating with a grin. Carmen glanced at her, darkening slightly, and then turned back to me.

"This is difficult for me," she said. "I regret the friction I've caused within my coven and I would like for us to make amends. But I simply cannot sit idly by while two people under our very roof plot to murder an innocent couple. Please reconsider what you're planning. My coven-mates are not like you. They will regret this forever and it will be your fault."

Bella frowned at that. "We're not forcing anyone to do anything."

"Yes, you are," Carmen said, her voice gentle but insistent, genuinely worried about her coven. "Tanya is… Tanya…"

She seemed hesitant on how to proceed and quickly shook her head.

"Tanya is confused," she said. "But this isn't her. She's not like this. Don't do this to her, I beg you."

Bella seemed angry at that, poking at her plate with her fork. I knew how she felt. It wasn't our intention to harm anyone but our victims. We cared about Tanya as well and all we wanted to do was liberate both her and all the Denali's from their self-imposed punishment.

"I'm sorry, Carmen," I said to the Spanish woman. "I can appreciate your point of view, but Tanya is more than capable of making her own decisions. Feel free to dis-include yourself from the hunt, but please try to understand that your way of thinking isn't the only way."

Carmen's eyes darkened in frustration. She was simply too stubborn and self-righteous to believe anyone but herself was correct. Bella snorted again and continued eating.

"What's your problem, anyway?" she asked in a voice sharpened with just a bit of anger. "Why don't you just join us?"

Carmen turned to glare at her. "I could never participate in something so vulgar and unholy."

Bella grinned with a bit of stroganoff on her mouth. "Wow, that's so moral and impressive," she said mockingly. Then she leaned on her stool as if to look behind the woman. "Hey, what's that poking out from your dress? I think there's a giant stick up your butt!"

I covered my mouth with my fingers to hide the smile. It was just such an amusing visual. But the brightness of my red eyes did not escape the Spanish woman's notice. Her own eyes hardened and she lifted her chin proudly. Bella laughed and tried to calm her down.

"Come on, lighten up," she said. "Look, why don't you just come up to our room and let us fuck you? Hm? You'll feel a lot better, trust me. You need to get laid more than any woman I've ever seen."

Bella laughed again and in her defence she was quite genuine in her offer. She wasn't being mean. But the finer virtues of carnal intimacy were lost on the uptight Spaniard and she snorted in disgust and ripped off her apron and threw it to the ground like a lady-matador.

"This was pointless," she announced. "You are both vile and disgusting creatures and I hope you burn in hell."

She then stormed out of the kitchen.

I watched her go with a smile, not particularly offended. Quite the contrary. I admired passion and ardency of heart in all its forms.

Bella, on the other hand, had frozen with the fork halfway to her mouth.

Something about that final insult had triggered an anger in her that I wasn't sure I had seen before. I could practically see it twisting up her insides as she sat on that kitchen stool with her dark eyes blank with shock and fury. I was quite worried about her and I thought I ought to say something to calm her down quickly.

"Well," I said. "I guess even your powers of seduction have their limits, hm? Oh well, no matter. Why don't you finish eating and—"

Bella threw the fork across the kitchen and wrenched herself off the stool.

The fork hit a cupboard and the stool tipped over and clattered on the kitchen tiles and already Bella was running after the Spanish woman who had insulted her. I was shocked and I had actually gasped out loud at the outburst.

"Bella," I said. "Bella—"

Bella raced out into the foyer where the Spanish woman was crossing toward the stairs and called out.

"Hey!"

The rough shout echoed throughout the whole mansion. The Spanish woman paused at the base of the stairs and turned back, half in shock, half in indignation. I had come lagging behind my mate and now I stood back slightly to watch what she was going to do. I had no idea.

The other members of the house had heard the shout as well and now all three of them appeared on the upperbalcony in a flash of vampire speed. Kate, Tanya, and Irena, all three blondes in a row of ascending height, standing at the balustrade and watching below like spectators at an opera. They had come running in case of some emergency but now they just waited.

Carmen was aghast at being accosted like this and she stepped forward under the chandelier, clad in red and wearing red heels. Bella glared at her and shouted across the distance between them.

"Just what the fuck is your problem?" she demanded. "Me and Vicky have done nothing but be nice to you ever since we got here and all you've done is act like a fucking bitch!"

"Silence!" hissed the Spanish woman. "Do not dare speak to me that way!"

But that only emboldened Bella further. Her dark eyes flared and she marched up to the other woman and poked at her chest with a finger. "Or what? Huh? What are you gonna do, Carmen? Hit me? Kill me? Nah, you don't do that shit, do you? You're too good for that. Instead you're not gonna do anything but stand there like a stupid, pathetic, self-righteous little—"

_Slap!_

Bella's face flung to the side with Carmen's hand print across it. I flinched at the impact. Kate gasped up in the balcony and Irena and Tanya shared a glance as if ready to intervene. I was ready as well but I was mesmerized at the same time. I wanted this to happen. I wanted to see what they would do.

Bella's face spun back to the Spanish woman in a flare of dark hair and she glared at her in pure black rage and until finally a strangled scream came out of her.

"You bitch!" she shrieked, launching herself at her like a wildcat. "You fucking—!"

Carmen backpeddled under the chandelier and tried to catch Bella's hands but it was impossible to do without hurting her or snapping a wrist. Bella slapped at her and scratched and threw a few clobbering punches and then she just grabbed two handfuls of the Spanish woman's long black hair.

"Come here," she growled. "Come here, you fucking—"

Bella forced her mouth onto the other woman's and shoved her tongue inside.

This seemed to petrify the Spanish woman and suddenly she did nothing as Bella kissed her and ground their teeth together and flung a leg around her. After a moment a low moan came out of Carmen and she began to resist in despair, pushing at the girl but unable to use all her supernatural strength in fear of hurting her. Bella only kissed her harder and more savagely, wrapping her legs around her like an anaconda until the Spanish woman lost her footing in her high heels and they both crashed to the ground beneath the chandelier.

I watched, spellbound. Bella was growling like an animal. The three blonde Denali sisters were watching as well from up on the balcony, none of them making any move. Carmen was struggling but not only against Bella. There was something else besetting her as well, something that made her moan and writhe. Her chest was heaving. One of the shoulderstraps of her dress had been broken in the melee and one of her large olivecolored breasts was exposed. Bella had the dark nipple between her teeth and she was gnawing at it. Carmen groaned helplessly and could not seem to do anything. She was pushing at Bella's hair and she tried to roll away but Bella went lower and ripped down her panties. Carmen moaned and tried to keep her thighs closed but Bella growled at them like a wolf and got them open and began devouring the wet vagina they were trying to protect.

Carmen was crying by now from sheer helplessness. She was being overpowered and raped by a seventeen year old girl. By her tongue. The tongue was squirming inside her and the rest of her body was squirming as well on the tiled floor. Heaving. Moaning. Bella had her arms hooked around the Spanish woman's weakened thighs and she did not let go even as the Spanish woman pushed at her head feebly and she licked and licked and munched at that vagina until Carmen heaved and cried and climaxed with her face strained to the chandelier above.

I was stunned. The other Denali women were as well. Carmen was sobbing and crying and desperately trying to pull up her panties. Bella was breathless and panting and suddenly she reared away from the other woman in disgust and scrambled to her feet and spat at Carmen's face with her own vaginal fluid.

"There," she hissed. "Who's the vile whore now?"

Carmen sniffed and stumbled to her feet and ran to the door before accelerating into a blur of red that burst out of the mansion and disappeared into the night.

She had left behind one of her shoes. It sat there on its side on the marble tiles. A simple red pump. Bella was still panting and her dark hair was in wild disarray around her face like a witch or worse. Her chest was heaving up and down and she looked up at the balcony. Kate, Irena, and Tanya were still up there. They had been silent the entire time and they remained silent under the slow sweep of Bella's dark eyes. They shared glances. Then they stepped back and moved away in that same silence.

Bella's mouth was dry from all the panting and adrenaline and now she swallowed and turned and looked at me. I was just standing there. I had been impressed earlier in the day but now I was outright in awe.

She swallowed again to get her breathing under control and then she walked toward me. Her eyes began to soften and a smile poked at the corners of her mouth. I cupped her face for a moment and then I stroked her hair to straighten it up a little.

"Well," I said. "After that display, I'm not sure how much of a bitch you are. I think you may be more of a wolf, hm?"

Bella smiled and chuckled once, still breathing heavy. She looked down for a moment, almost demurely, and then she lifted the smile back to me.

"Take me upstairs, Vicky," she said. "I only want to be yours."

I smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "At once, my love."

Then I scooped her up into my arms and carried her up the stairs.

—

**AN: Whew, this was a hard one, lol. I think it turned out really well, though. I like how each scene trumped the one before it, escalating until it climaxed with the scene with Carmen. And that was only the beginning, lol. Carmen's gonna take a little more work than that but I think it was a good start. ;)**

**Okay, hope you liked it. I think one more chapter of preparation, and then the big hunt. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

—

Chapter 33:

—

The next day was the last day before the hunt and I arranged for all the girls to meet Bella and I at a café during their lunchbreak for a little pre-op briefing, just so we were all on the same page. They arrived in the rain wearing coats and sunglasses and scarfs, first Tanya followed shortly by Kate and Irena. Bella and I were the only people sitting outside under the awning and one by one they took their seats at our table. No Carmen, of course. After fleeing the mansion and the clutches of my young mate she had disappeared and no one had yet heard from her.

All three women took off their sunglasses and stowed them in their purses or handbags. Rain pattered on the canvas awning overhead. A waitress asked if we wanted coffee but even Bella refused. I had placed my tablet on the table and I was using the touch screen to cycle through some pictures for them.

"These are our targets," I was saying. "Paige McKinney…"

I cycled to one of the better pictures of the more womanly of the pair. The picture was taken through her office window while she was laughing with a colleague and the zoom was so crisp you could see the purple streaks in her hair. Her smile was adorable and her tits in her snappy business suit were huge. I cycled again.

"And Nicole White," I went on. "Or Nicky, as she likes to be called."

The next picture was the picture I had taken yesterday from inside the closet, with poor Nicky sitting on our bed while Bella knelt at her feet and ate her out toplessly. The expression on the blonde woman's boyish face was opened mouthed and blushing and on the verge of orgasm.

The Denali women recognized Bella's pale back and dark hair and looked up in surprise. Bella smirked at them and said nothing. Like a boss.

I smiled and cycled through to some pictures of their house and the interior of it.

"According to information retrieved from Ms McKinney's phone," I went on, "the two of them have a date tomorrow night. They're going to an art exhibit. That's when we'll strike. We'll gain entry into their house while they're out, make our preparations, and wait for them to return."

The Denali women exchanged glances, the rain pattering overhead. I watched their faces for any second thoughts or misgivings. Irena seemed to notice her coven-sisters' reluctance to speak and so she spoke instead.

"Sounds simple," she said.

"It is," I said, tucking away the tablet. "Very simple."

Kate frowned a little and cleared her throat. "What then, though?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"What happens when they get back to the house?"

I looked at her. Her blonde brow was puckered slightly and her face under her yellow hair was more anxious than I would've liked.

"Well," I said, deciding it would be best to be as blunt as possible. "Then we tie them up and have some fun."

Kate darkened even more at that. "So we're gonna rape them?"

Bella laughed as if Kate might've been joking. No one else laughed and after a moment she stopped laughing and gave them a puzzled look before snorting at Kate.

"Well, yeah," she said. "What did you think we were gonna do?"

Kate's face loosened but that only seemed to allow even more anxiety into her expression. She inhaled and let it out softly and looked at her coven mates.

"I don't know about this, guys," she said. "We used to feed from humans, but it was always quick and heat of the moment. Never cold blooded. Never torture."

Irena and Tanya shared a glance. They seemed concerned for Kate's feelings even if they did not quite share them. I felt a little glimmer of frustration but I quickly supressed it. This was their decision and I certainly didn't want to force them. Only influence them.

"If anybody is having second thoughts, now's the time to say so," I said.

Bella already seemed on the verge of disappointment and she gave the Denali women a pleading sweep of her dark eyes. Kate said nothing. Neither did Tanya. Irena looked at them and sighed.

"I'll stand by Tanya," she said. "Whatever Tanya decides."

"But how do _you_ feel?" Bella asked her. "Come on, Irena, we need at least you fully on our side. I know you're into it. You like to dominate and inflict pain. When you were whipping me the other day, don't you wish you could've gone further? Much further?"

Irena smiled at her. She seemed to completely agree even if her principles held fast otherwise.

"I'll stand by Tanya," she repeated.

Bella sighed and I nodded. So be it. We turned to Tanya. So far she hadn't spoken at all since sitting down at this table in this little café in the rain. She looked at Irena and looked at Kate. Both of them were tugging her in opposite directions with their eyes. She smiled at them and then she turned the smile to Bella before finally smiling at me.

"And I stand by our new friends," she said.

Bella's mouth erupted into a grin. I smiled as well. Both Irena and Kate were surprised but Kate more so.

"Seriously?" she blurted at Tanya. "Just like that? What's going on with you lately Tanya?"

Tanya looked at her but didn't answer. Perhaps her inner workings were a mystery to herself although after tomorrow I'm certain she would have more clarity.

Kate shook her head and rose from the chair.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to count myself out," she said. "I thought I could do it, but this is too much for me. I'm not gonna judge or anything. But it's not me."

Bella half rose to stop her. "Kate—"

But the other woman turned onto the wet sidewalk and continued across the street through the rain.

I touched Bella's arm and Bella sat again.

"Let her go," I said. "She's entitled to her feelings. Perhaps next time. There'll be plenty more hunts after this one."

Bella seemed disappointed but she also seemed to understand. What we were proposing was a very big deal for our new friends and it wasn't an insult that Kate couldn't do it.

Tanya and Irena remained seated and committed even though they did seem worried about Kate. I looked at them and leaned forward slightly to speak quietly over the drum of rain on the awning overhead.

"I only want you two to be absolutely sure," I said. "True evil has power to sober the smalldoer. As we can see with Kate. Nothing you've ever done in your combined thousands of years will prepare you for the darkness into which we will descend tomorrow night. Are you certain you wish to participate?"

A slow smirk formed on Irena's sexy lips. The smirk made Bella smile. Tanya glanced between them, smiling as well in her serene, resigned, detached way, and nodded softly.

"Yes," she said. "We are."

I nodded as well. "Wonderful."

Bella giggled gleefully and bounced on her chair. "Thank you so much, guys," she said. "It's gonna be awesome, trust me. Have you heard from Carmen yet?"

Tanya shook her head with that same smile. "Not yet, but don't worry. She just needs time. She'll return to us eventually and perhaps in a less ridged mood then when she left."

Bella grinned at that. Then the grin quickly became an expression of concern.

"What about Kate?" she asked. "Do you think Kate's gonna be okay?"

Irena nodded and rose with her purse. "She'll be fine. I'll see you guys later."

Bella nodded at her and Irena spread an umbrella and sauntered onto the sidewalk in all her blonde, high heeled, pencil-skirted splendor and raised a hand for a cab. Instantly a taxi pulled up beside her as if it had been driving through the city for exactly and only this purpose.

Bella and I were now alone with Tanya. Tanya gave Bella a benevolent smile.

"Don't worry about Kate," she said. "She'll be alright."

Bella nodded and heaved a sigh. "I'll talk to her as soon as we get back to the mansion. I'm not gonna try and convince her, I just want to make sure she's cool."

I nodded and since the waitress was going by I decided to order a coffee and a slice of cake to cheer her up.

Tanya stayed with us for an hour or so until her next appointment but we didn't discuss the hunt any further. The woman was becoming quite a mystery to me. I failed to understand how she could be so open to something and yet seemingly without any actual enthusiasm. I was curious to see how she would acquit herself when the time came. Would she go through with it? Would she enjoy it? Or would she break down in sympathy and the fear of murder left in her heart as a parting gift from her dead mate? I wasn't at all sure but perhaps that's what made it so interesting. The only thing I was positive about was that she would keep her word and bare me no grudge for steering her onto this course. For that I was glad. I had come to love Tanya very much in our short time together and I knew Tanya loved me. I wanted us to be the very best of friends.

Bella and I spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for supplies. We picked up a few rolls of duct tape, which was always handy, and a few bolts of plastic sheeting in addition to a staplegun and a few other things. The sheeting was to cover the room and keep the blood spatter to a minimum. Not only was every drop of blood precious but we didn't want to leave too much evidence behind. No bodies was a good start but no blood was even better. After that we went to a sexshop as well and picked up some dildos and strapons, a vibrator or two, some gags and handcuffs and whips. We already owned many of these articles but it was always best to buy fresh and dispose of them afterwards. Bella got very excited over these purchases but she was still a little disappointed about Kate. Surprised as well. She said she would've thought that Kate would've been more into it than any of them considering how sexually aggressive she could be but I only shrugged and replied that Kate's impishness was of a more innocent kind.

Later that night we met up with Tanya again for dinner at a nice restaurant. I was wearing a lovely red dress with a bit of jewellery and Bella and Tanya were both in black. Tanya and I made conversation while Bella ate and afterwards we took to the dancefloor while Bella had some dessert. I could see Bella watching us with a smile and I smiled back as I swayed with Tanya to the string-music of a small orchestra.

Kate hadn't been home all day but she was there when we got back. We found her in her room, sitting crosslegged on her bed with a pile of comic books and a smartphone, and I left my well-meaning mate alone with her so they could talk.

Instead I went back to our room and began packing an overnight bag with all the tools we had bought. In the bottom drawer of the dresser was the old dufflebag I had bought from a gas station in Port Angeles and I took it out with a warm glow of nostalgia. In the bag was a substantial amount of loose bills and, of course, the small black nine millimetre pistol that had belonged to Bella's father. I took the pistol and bought it over to the bed and set it down with the dildos and handcuffs. The bag was already stuffed with the plastic sheeting and the duct tape and now I shoved in a leather roll of hunting knives. After that I packed all the sex toys as well until the only thing sitting on the bed was the pistol.

Bella returned to the room as I was zipping up the bag and she was smiling in a way that suggested she was a bit disappointed but she was going to be okay.

"How's Kate?" I asked her, even though I could see the answer.

She gave a shrug as she wandered over in the tiny black dress she had worn to dinner. "I don't know. Just a bit rattled, I guess. Maybe she never thought we were really gonna do it. It's a shame. I thought me and her could be really good friends."

Ah, so that's what she was sad about. I smiled at her and cupped her face. "You will be," I told her. "Two people don't have to have perfectly symmetrical interests to be friends. All it takes is respect. You can avoid her comic books the same way she avoids your habit of murder and I'm sure you'll still be practically sisters."

Bella's smile became brighter. "I hope so."

I nodded to reassure her and then I leaned and placed a kiss on her mouth. She accepted it happily and giggled as I pulled away. We gazed at each other for a long moment, both of us in modest makeup with earrings dangling from our ears, and then she noticed the black overnight bag on the bed.

"So is this all the stuff?" she asked conversationally.

"Yes," I said. "Most of it's for you, of course. Tomorrow night I'm placing everything in your hands. Tanya is not the leader, Irena is not the mistress, and I'm not your owner. Tomorrow night you are the conductress. We follow your orders. Okay?"

She grinned at all that. "Cool."

I nodded at her choice of words. Yes. It was very cool. I then took the pistol from the bed and held it for a moment. She saw it for the first time and I smiled at the recognition in her eyes.

"I wanted to give you this," I said, offering it to her.

She hesitated slightly, a smile quirking the corner of her mouth, and took it from me. Sparks jumped from our fingers as they brushed.

"My dad's gun," she said.

I nodded and smiled. It was also the gun I had used to rape her with. And threaten her and control her and keep her locked in a motel room with. All these memories washed over her and I smiled at the expression they bought to her face.

"I thought it was somewhat poetic," I said. "The hunted becomes the huntress. You'll need a tool of intimidation and perhaps to shoot them with if you want. I should've disposed of it a long time ago but I think we can use it for this one last hunt."

Bella nodded slowly, gazing down at the gun in her hands. She turned it and looked at the other side. It was so black and large in her small pale hands.

"Do you know how to use it?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said with a smirk. "My dad showed me once."

She then giggled and gave me a quick demonstration, ejecting the clip and shoving it back in before cocking a round into the chamber.

"Nice," I said proudly.

She nodded.

Then she flipped the safety off.

Something in that one little gesture seemed to be done with a sort of menace. She lifted her face and smirked with eyes alive with mischief. Holding the pistol in her hands had seemed to fill her with a sort of power or adrenaline and now she lifted the pistol and touched the barrel to my head.

I didn't move. I was smiling but I had to admit to being slightly perplexed.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously.

She gave a cute shrug and held the gun to my head. "Just playing."

I chuckled at her. "You do realize a bullet won't hurt me, don't you? Although the muzzle flash might certainly singe my hair. Perhaps you should put it down before—"

"Shut up," she said.

The simple command silenced me and sent a ripple of lust all through my body.

What was going on here? Was she…?

The smirk on her mouth curved even higher at my obedience. I even raised my hands slightly. The way a woman at gunpoint ought to. She had the tip of pistol to my temple and now she traced the cool metal down over my face and neck and between the cleavage of my breasts in my sexy red dress.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, my chest beginning to heave.

She smirked at me. "I told you. Just playing. Now why don't you go ahead and take off your dress. Before I shoot you in your fat fucking tits?"

I started at her opened mouthed. Well. I suppose she was in one of her more dominant moods. It was all pretend, of course, since the gun couldn't actually damage me and I could disarm her in an instant if I wanted to, but I didn't let that spoil the mood. Lust was coursing through my body and I was more than eager to do as she said.

So I did.

"O-okay," I said, feigning a frightened voice as I reached for the zip on my dress. "Just don't hurt me."

Bella grinned widely at how I was playing along but quickly recaptured her cold smirk of impending rape. I had my dress unzipped and now I slipped aside the shoulderstraps with a frightened look on my face. The dress came away from my huge white breasts and the only sign that my fear might not have been genuine was my stiff little nipples.

The dress dropped at my feet and I stepped out of it in my red leather heels and kicked it away. A lock of wild red hair had fallen into my face and I flicked it away before quickly putting my hands back up like a robbery victim, standing there in nothing but high heels and red lace panties with my tits exposed to the barrel of a gun and this girl in a black dress.

"Good girl," Bella said with a smirk. "Panties too."

I only barely managed to keep from squealing. This was so hot.

But I had orders to follow and I better do it. So I bit my lip in pretend nervousness and hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my panties and pushed them down. My vagina was throbbing so badly already and my heart was hammering like a humming bird. The panties hit the floor and once again I kicked them away and raised my hands frightenedly.

"You're not going to rape me, are you?" I asked her in my terrified little girl voice. "Please don't. You can do anything but that. Take my jewellery, but don't touch my body."

Bella surged forward and grabbed a handful of my hair roughly.

"Shut the fuck up," she growled in a voice that made my insides quiver. "You know you want it."

I did. Oh god I did.

Bella shoved me to the floor and I actually fell over without pretending. My knees were actually that weak. I was sitting there, naked, and I looked up just in time to see her pull off her dress in one smooth motion, lifting it over her head and revealing a pale body covered by nothing but a pair of black lace panties.

Then her hand was back in my hair as she shoved the barrel of the gun into my head.

"Start licking bitch," she ordered.

She didn't need to tell me what to lick. I knew. My hands were already pulling down her panties and I made no objection at all as I pressed my moaning mouth to her vagina.

It was incredible. Even though it was all fake it honestly felt like being raped. Overpowered. Forced into submission by something stronger than you. Something you couldn't resist . If this was how Bella had felt every time I had done something similar to her than I could understand how she had fallen in love with me.

Bella groaned and ground the barrel of the gun into my scalp and growled for me to keep going. Keep licking. You bitch. You whore. And she was right. I was all those things. For her. I licked at her in desperation, moaning, kissing her clit and sucking at it until she came with a sweet surge of juices into my mouth that I swallowed and continued to lick.

She moaned from the orgasm and chuckled and loosened her grip in my hair. I hoped the illusion wasn't over and I looked up at her to make sure it continued.

"Does this mean you'll let me live?" I asked her submissively with my lower face slathered in her arousal. "Please? I'll do anything, just please don't—"

She clubbed me across the head with the pistolbutt.

Yup. The illusion was still going.

"Shut up, bitch," she snarled. "I'll let you know whether or not you're going to live or not."

I had let myself sprawl onto the floor from the blow and I gave a small groan of something close to pain but more like horniness. The girl might not kill me with a bullet but she was going to kill me anyway if she didn't rape me where I really needed it.

Thankfully that seemed to be what she was going to do next.

She had unzipped the bag on the bed and removed a large black strapon.

"Oh god," I said, my voice hollow with excitement masquerading as fear. "What are you going to do?"

She put on the strapon and buckled it up and she beat me over the head with the pistolbutt again. I screamed for effect, but with excitement too, and she clubbed me a few more times in a violent frenzy of dominance until she grabbed a handful of my hair and wrenched me up.

"Get up," she ordered, pulling fiercely at my hair. "Bend over. Bend over so I can fuck you a slut."

By now my vagina was absolutely in pain with need and even just bending over caused me to whimper. My legs were trembling in my high heels much like a real rape victim although I doubt a real victim would have her round behind preened so perfectly for the impaling.

"But it's so huge," I said, remaining in character. "It'll never fit in my tight little vagina."

Bella grinned and angled the tip of the shaft to my netherlips. "We'll see about that."

Then she shoved it in.

I screamed. Not loudly and certainly not in pain. My vagina contracted instantly on that long thick shaft so suddenly shoved inside me and I groaned and squeezed on it and it almost did sound like moans of agony.

"Oww," I whimpered, ever in character. "It hurts so much."

Bella shoved at my vagina with the strapon and suddenly I could feel the barrel of the pistol digging into the back of my head. The cold metal back there drove me crazy. The bullet would do no harm even if it fired but the symbolism of being fucked at gunpoint, raped, abused, brutalized, it was just—

"Oh god," I breathed helplessly. "Oh god."

Bella growled and continued fucking me as hard as her human hips could do it. "Shut the fuck up, bitch. I'm gonna fuck you and then I'm gonna kill you and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh god, please," I groaned, not even knowing if I was in character anymore. "Stop. Please, stop."

I almost did want her to stop. The build-up of pleasure felt so dangerous. It felt like my brain was going to pop. If the bullet couldn't do it, the impending orgasm that was being drilled into my vagina by that strapon might.

"Stop?" Bella echoed, her voice panting and mocking. "You want me to stop or you want me to go harder?"

She shoved the gun at my head to remind me it was there.

"Tell me you want it harder," she ordered.

"Harder," I agreed instantly. "Oh god, harder. Yes. Yes!"

I was losing my mind. My eyes were closed and rolling up in my head and I just let it all happen. Bella was shoving at me harder and harder, hard enough to make my tits swing and slap on my chest with each thrust, hard enough to almost take me out of my heels. She was fucking me and raping me and the orgasm, the orgasm, the orgasm—

"Yes! Harder! Harder!Ahhh_HHH_—!"

Bella shot me in the head.

The bullet slammed into the back of my skull and cut off my scream of ecstasy just as I orgasmed. For a second the shock actually did feel like death. It felt like I had been fucked and killed for fun and the feeling was sublime.

The blast of the shot shook the whole mansion and I tumbled into the mattress with a helpless cry. My body had slipped off the strapon but my vagina was still orgasming and clenching on itself. I couldn't see. My eyes were closed and rolled up in my head and I moaned and struggled on the mattress. If this was how my victims felt after I was through with them I really couldn't understand why they spent most of the time crying and begging for mercy.

All of them aside from Bella. Who was now no longer much of a victim, was she?

My eyes opened a crack as I rolled over and looked at her. She was grinning and wheezing from the exertion of raping me so hard and she was standing there with the gun smoking in her hand and her naked little tits heaving up and down while the strapon continued to poke upwards rigidly. I could smell the gunsmoke and a faint whiff of my burnt hair and there was a small pain in the back of my head like a headache.

I groaned and took off one of my shoes and threw it at her.

"You shot me, you fucking bitch," I said exhaustedly.

The shoe completely missed her but she giggled and ducked away. Then suddenly the bedroom doors burst open and Kate charged in.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" she gasped.

Obviously she assumed there had been some kind of emergency but then she saw the gun was in Bella's hand. Bella grinned impishly and I rolled over on the bed and rubbed my head where I had been shot. Kate looked between us oddly and Bella giggled and shrugged the arm which was holding the smoking gun.

"Um," she said. "We were playing a rape game."

Kate didn't reply for a second. She had one eyebrow raised and frozen as if she didn't quite get it. She looked at us. Then she backed up slowly toward the doors.

"You guys are twisted," she said, and then she chuckled and shook her head and pulled the doors closed.

The doors clicked shut.

Bella looked at me, the gun still in her hand. I smiled at her and let my eyes flitter over her breasts and over the strapon. I opened my legs. She giggled at the invitation and climbed into the bed and shoved the strapon into my vagina while shoving the barrel of the pistol into my mouth. The entire inside of my mouth was suddenly filled with cold metal and she hissed at me to shut up and pushed at me with her hips and told me be a good slut while she fucked me. I nodded at her and moaned with the gun in my mouth and let her ravish my body any way she pleased.

If she was this aggressive tomorrow night our victims were going to be two very lucky women.

Bella hardly slept at all that night but she finally nodded off toward morning. I let her sleep till early afternoon, laying at her side the entire time, and then I woke her by caressing her face gently. Her eyes fluttered opened and looked at mine. Mine would've been darker than even hers from the weeks of building hunger. I smiled at her and instantly her eyes brightened as she realized: today was the day.

Bella and I spent the rest of the day making some last minute preparations and then in the dusk of that day we walked to our target's house, leaving the car behind and bringing along only our bag of toys and the hunger in our hearts. It was full dark by the time we reached the house and we sat at a nearby bus stop across the street. It was cold and the sky was surprisingly clear after the rains yesterday and I was thrilled to see a full white moon high in the sky. I don't know why but that always felt right.

Bella was biting one of her nails nervously, her eyes fixed on the house, and after a moment I swatted her hand away from her mouth playfully and told her to relax. Not long afterwards our targets emerged. Ms McKinney, the femme half of the pair, was wearing a sexy black dress that she had probably lost weight for and some nice jewellery and makeup. Nicky was wearing a handsome gray suit, which was charming at best but it didn't flatter her figure as much as a figure like hers ought to be flattered. Bella and I watched them as butch opened the car door for femme and then they backed up out of the driveway, turned, and continued down the street.

Bella glanced at me quickly, her eyes anxious and excited at the same time. I smiled at her and took my phone out to text Tanya and Irena.

Minutes later both Tanya and Irena arrived, appearing silently out of thin air in the darkness like apparitions. As I had instructed they had bought nothing with them but the clothes they were wearing and soon enough they would be relieved of those as well. I led them silently and without words around the side of the house but this time we didn't need to climb the gate or pick any locks. I had left the window of the spare room slightly ajar the last time I was here and now I lifted the window and climbed in and turned and offered a hand to help Bella. Tanya and Irena followed, still without any words, and I left them all there while I made a quick sweep of the house just to be prudent. The cat ran out and took refuge in the laundry but of other souls in the house there were none. I locked it inside the small room and smiled. Time to get to work.

The first thing we did was arrange their bedroom for their final night together. We ripped off all the pillows and the covers and the sheets from the bed and then we took out the plastic sheeting and covered the mattress with it. Bella was very eager to help and even Irena pitched in. Tanya, however, was wandering through the room and looking around. She saw the photographs on the dresser of the newly-engaged couple and she looked at them for a long time. The expression on her face was indecipherable. A smile over her mouth but no malice. She only seemed to think they were a nice couple. She sighed softly to herself and then she took each picture frame and lowered them facedown onto the dresser so that this happy couple suspended in the past would not have to witness their future rape and ruin. I smiled at her and then I spread plastic over the dresser before laying out all the tools and knives and dildos like a vendor setting up shop.

Soon the room was covered in plastic and I used the staplegun to nail it to the walls to make sure there would be no blood spatter on the fine morris paper or any of the furniture. With the room completely prepared it was time to prepare ourselves. I took them all into the bathroom and together we stripped and took turns in the shower. Bella got a little turned on, giggling under the warm water while we watched and waited our turns, but she managed to restrain herself. Irena went next, washing her long sexy limbs efficiently and gracefully, and then Tanya. I watched Tanya very closely and admired the rill of water over her breasts and over her closed eyes as she raised them to the shower. Then her eyes opened and saw me watching and she smiled and stepped out of the shower to make room for me. I washed myself quickly while the other's dried and then we used the couple's own hairdryer to blowdry our hair.

After this there was nothing left to do but wait. We went into the living room and I half-expected Bella to want to watch Frozen again but this time she was calm and completely focused on the task. She had the pistol in her hand and she'd had plenty of practice with it last night. Bella sat down on the couch and folded her naked legs. It made her look older for a moment. More womanly. I smiled and sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and whispered a reminder that tonight was all about her. Not only our victims were at her command but me and Irena and Tanya as well. She smiled at me, her face glowing, and gave me a kiss. Irena was looking through the room and Tanya was at the window. The curtains were closed and she was peering out through a thin crack in the center. She stood there for a long time and none of us spoke. It was dead silent. You could almost hear Bella's heart. She was staring down at the gun in her lap and she almost seemed to be getting nervous. As if perhaps our victims had figured out our plot and moved house while they were out. But minutes later she looked up as the headlights of a car washed over the front of the room and over the watching face of Tanya at the window.

Tanya had been holding the curtain aside slightly and now she let it loose and turned to us.

"They're here," she said.

Bella grinned and glanced at me quickly. I nodded encouragement and stood up. She stood up as well and checked the pistol in her hand and flipped off the safety. Tanya and Irena converged at our sides.

By now there was a key in the front door and we could hear the lock. Then we could hear laughter and voices coming from the corridor.

"No, Nicky, for the last time were not going to Lake Chippewa for our honeymoon."

"Aww, come on, ice fishing is so romantic."

"Not as romantic as sunsets on the beach, or from the balcony of our—_Ahh_!"

It was at that point that Ms McKinney saw us.

Her handbag hit the floor. Her eyes bulged. Four naked women in her living room, one of them armed. Nicky had been lagging behind to close the door and now she ran up beside her partner and staggered to a stop in shock. Her eyes saw Bella. Then me. Her face went white with recognition. Ms McKinney had already raised her hands and her eyes were wandering in absolute shock over our voluptuous breasts and deadly sexiness.

Bella lifted the pistol and smirked at them.

"Hi there," she said.

—

**AN: Bit of a cliffy, lol. This chapter was mostly to transition to the hunt and darken the mood a little. The rape play was to sort of switch gears from the fluff and prepare everyone for the rough stuff to come. And also to showcase dominant Bella a little more, lol. Some people might be disappointed that Kate won't be taking part, but it felt right. It empowers the atrocity by having her back out and it'll make the scene itself less cluttered with one less character to keep track of. Besides, I don't want every character to be the same as Bella and Vicky or else Bella and Vicky wouldn't be special, lol.**

**Next chapter might take a day or two extra. I want it to be as long and detailed as possible. ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Remember when I said I'd need a day or two extra? Well, I ended up just writing faster instead, lol. This one's 18,000 words, so settle in. Hope you like it. :)**

—

Chapter 33:

—

It was Ms McKinney that spoke.

"Oh my god," she said, staring at the gun.

The hollowness of her voice made Bella smile. I smiled as well and moved over to the lightswitch and flipped it on.

Bright light illumined the living room. Ms Kinney had her hands up, clad in heels and her sexy black dress, and her fiancé was wearing a gray suit. Irena stood with a hand on her naked hip, smirking at them and assessing them. Tanya had her arms folded under her bare and shapely breasts and her eyes were lingering mostly over the face of the woman with short blonde hair. She seemed to think she was very attractive. The butch woman looked at us, her throat jerking with a gulp of fear, and then she tried to be brave.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Bella grinned at that but she didn't seem capable of answering right away, as if her excitement had frazzled her to the point where she actually couldn't remember. I smiled at her and decided to give her a little assist until she settled a bit.

"Think of it as a surprise engagement party," I said to our old friend Nicky. "Your fiancé mentioned she never had any strippers and, well, that just didn't sit right with us."

Until now Ms McKinney hadn't seemed to recognize me. But now the mention of strippers—the subject I had used to flirt with her at the club where I had found her—caused a new wave of panic to wash over her.

"Oh god," she said. "You're that woman from the club."

Nicky glanced at her in shock. Perhaps she suspected her fiancé of cheating on her the same way she had but of course Ms McKinney had proven quite a bit more steadfast.

"Don't worry, Nicky dear," I said to her. "Your fiancé would never cheat on you. I did hit on her pretty hard, but she was very faithful."

Nicky's slightly masculine face hardened. But even without makeup you could see how smooth and desirable her cheeks were and how nice her eyelashes.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Bella was still grinning but she hadn't loosened up just yet. Her finger was curled around the trigger and she seemed to be focusing mostly on not squeezing it by accident. Again I thought she could use a little assist.

"My name is Victoria," I said, moving back over to the group. "And these are my friends, Tanya and Irena."

They looked at Irena and Tanya as I gestured at them. Irena continued to smirk and look them over and Tanya continued to gaze at the androgynous blonde.

I smiled and went to Bella and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"And this, of course, is my partner," I said. "Bella. You never met her, Ms McKinney, but Nicky did. Didn't you, Nicky?"

Nicky didn't answer, which was natural enough. Now wasn't really the best time to confess she had cheated with this darkhaired slut who was now in their house with a pistol in her hand. But her fiancé seemed confused and she looked at her girlfriend and at the smirk on Bella's face. I smiled at her.

"Nicky came to our house to do some work on our cabinets," I told her innocently.

Bella chuckled and added: "And a bit of work on me too—between my legs."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her lack of tact. Poorly timed, that one. Ms McKinney didn't believe it for a second. She was still much too scared and distracted by the gun. Nicky had moved in front of her slightly as if to protect her and not even she was much fazed by the accusation.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she demanded again in an even firmer voice. "Is this a robbery?"

I waved that away dismissively and stepped aside from my mate. "No, no, no, nothing like that. But I'll let Bella explain it. Bella?"

Bella seemed surprised that I was giving her the stage, so to speak, but I felt she was ready. I gave her a nod and the nod encouraged her. A smile spread over her mouth and she turned back to these two women who were stranded at the edge of their living room, one of them cowering in a black dress, the other acting tough in a gray suit. She mouth curved up in a smirk as sharp as the knives that lay waiting in the bedroom and she said:

"We're not here to rob you," she said. "We're here to rape you."

Silence. No sound at all.

They didn't seem to know how to react. Their mouths were open. Four beautiful women with large breasts and perfect legs had broken into their house with the intention to pleasure them against their will. Was this a dream? A nightmare? Both?

You could see the fear and confusion and disbelief struggling in their eyes with just a hint of excitement around the edges. At first I wasn't sure if Bella's bluntness had been the right way to go but it was very effective here. It sent their minds spinning. Ms McKinney was even beginning to blush.

Bella chuckled at them and turned to me while still holding them at gunpoint.

"Look at them," she said. "They're not even scared."

Irena snorted at our targets. "Of course they aren't," she said. "We're probably the hottest women they've ever seen in their lives."

Nicky glared at her, as if to try and prove she wasn't turned on. Irena smiled and stared back with her arrogant amber eyes. Nicky's glare passed on to Tanya but there it faltered in confusion over Tanya's smile. Tanya was gazing at her, quiet and serene, and there was absolutely nothing about any innocent inch of her that suggested ill intent.

Bella gave them a moment to get their heads together and then she spoke again.

"Well?" she said to them. "You got anything to say?"

Ms McKinney licked her dry lips and let her hands lower slightly. "Look," she said. "I don't know who you are, but why don't you just put on your clothes and leave. Leave now and we won't even call the police."

Bella scoffed at that outright. "That's bullshit. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Bella lifted the gun threateningly. Ms McKinney jerked her hands back up and went afraid again. A sheen of tears finally appeared over her eyes. She glanced at her masculine partner for support and Nicky too finally felt fear. She lifted her hands at last and spoke to Bella.

"We have money," she said. "And jewellery. You can take everything. Just please don't hurt her."

It was impossible not to notice that her main concern was for her partner. How sweet. It made me smirk and Irena smirked as well and Tanya smiled. Bella laughed and aimed the gun at her face.

"_Her_?" she echoed. "Well, isn't that selfless of you. Big bad butch trying to protect her wife." Bella smirked at the blonde woman's face and then she took a step closer and walked right up to her slowly. "But guess what? There's nothing you can do. I'm going to rape her right in front of your eyes. And then I'm going to rape you as well."

Bella said all that staring directly into Nicky's eyes. Nicky was at least three inches taller than her and broader as well but she also had a gun to her head. I smiled and felt a small flush of pride for Bella. I knew she would be fine once she loosened up a little.

Nicky glared at Bella, at this girl who had seduced her into unfaithfulness just two days prior, and did her best not to look intimidated. Bella smirked at her and returned the stare.

"The only thing in your control is how painful it'll be," she said. Then she grabbed Ms McKinney by her hair. "Come here."

She jerked the other woman forward, causing her to gasp a little. Nicky flared in alarm.

"No," she said. "No—!"

Bella raised the gun at her quickly. "Don't move," she said. "I'm going to do something. Just to show you how serious this is. I don't want you to think this is a joke or that your lives aren't in danger. So watch closely."

Bella had a twist of Ms McKinney's hair in her hand, black with those girlish purple streaks, and now she lifted the pistol and clubbed her over the head.

Hard.

Nicky watched, absolutely paralysed. She had her hands up and now even her own eyes were glistening with tears. Her fiancé hadn't made a sound. Not a groan, not a cry. The only sound had been the dull thud of metal on her skull followed by her falling to her knees.

Bella was grinning and she still had a handful of hair and now she lifted the pistol again and clubbed her a second time. Then a third. Then a forth. Each blow as hard as the last. Slow and methodical. A demonstration of power and what she could do. Her chest was already beginning to heave with excitement and my own body came alive with excitement as well as I watched. Irena was grinning by now as well and she glanced at Tanya. Tanya's smile had faded somewhat but only a little. Bella was completely naked with a pistol in one hand and the hair of her victim in the other and I smiled as my eyes raked over her small, willowy, powerful body.

Ms McKinney finally whimpered, the pain catching up to the shock, and Bella stopped. She wiped the beading of sweat from her forehead with her wrist and then she levelled the pistol once more at the horrified butch woman who could do nothing but stand there as her fiancé and partner was beaten like a dog.

"You get the idea?" Bella said to Nicky. "You and your girlfriend belong to us now. So shut up and do as your told like good little girls and maybe you'll live to get married—that is, if you still want each other after we're done with you."

Nicky was gritting her teeth from anger and terror. You could see her jaw clench. Tanya had been watching her closely this entire time and now she came forward.

Everyone was surprised and watched to see what she'd do. She went directly to Nicky's side and put her hands at Nicky's waist. She was smiling up at her as if the other woman was some long lost lover and the butch woman seemed greatly taken aback by the purity of that gaze.

"You truly love her, don't you?" Tanya asked softly. "I can see it in your eyes."

Tanya lifted a hand and touched Nicky's face. Gently. Almost lovingly. Her fingertips brushed Nicky's lips and Nicky flinched back slightly. In fear. Surprise. Attraction. Her face was going red and she seemed mind boggled at how this naked beauty was gazing at her.

Tanya smiled at the reactions she was eliciting and continued talking to her as if no one else the room existed.

"You're actually very handsome," she said. "You remind me of a man I once knew. He had the exact same hair. He was very young and beautiful. He loved me very much."

Irena and I shared a glance. Neither of us quite knew what to make of this mood of Tanya's but clearly she was in control. She seemed to have seen a vision of her long lost mate in this boyish woman's features and she was quite swept away with it.

Bella, on the other hand, wasn't as apprised of Tanya's heartbreak as I was and she didn't know what was going on. Her brows drew into a puzzled frown.

"Tanya?" she asked.

Ms McKinney was still at Bella's feet with a handful of her hair wrapped in Bella's fist. She was sniffling to herself and looking at her fiancé—who was being seduced by an utterly flawless naked blonde woman. Tanya glanced at her briefly and then smiled at Bella.

"Do you mind if I have a little time alone with this one?" she asked, patting Nicky's chest and then taking Nicky's tie in her hand to fiddle with flirtily. "I find myself quite taken with her."

Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise and glanced back at me. I hesitated slightly. I wasn't sure if Tanya ought to be engendering feelings of protectiveness over these women, considering the aim here was to kill them, but I nodded.

Bella nodded as well and turned back to Tanya and gestured with the gun down the corridor.

"Sure, take her into the bedroom," she said. "We'll start with this one."

She gave Ms McKinney's hair a tug, eliciting a whimper from her, and Nicky fluttered in alarm—for her fiancé, not herself.

"No," she said, her voice edging toward hysteria. "Don't you fucking touch her. Don't you fucking…"

But her words trailed off as Tanya swept a finger along her jawline and drew her attention back to herself. Nicky looked at Tanya, as if by magic, and Tanya smiled at her.

"Shh," she whispered. "Don't worry about your fiancé. She'll be okay. All you have to do is cooperate. Come with me. You'll be gentle with her, won't you Bella?"

Tanya took Nicky's hand and Bella smirked at them.

"Sure," she said, and then she put the barrel of the pistol to Ms McKinney's head threatfully. "And hey, Nicky. Remember who I have out here. You better do every single thing Tanya tells you to do or I'm going to shoot your fiancé in the face. You got that?"

Nicky glared at her in pure terror and hatred but Tanya tugged at her hand softly like a siren or a seductress and Nicky was doomed to turn and follow.

Bella watched them till they disappeared down the corridor and then she turned her attention to Ms McKinney. The older woman was sitting on the floor, crying and wiping her eyes in her black evening dress, and she was shivering from whatever awful anticipation was stealing over her.

"Oh god," she said in a moan. "This can't be happening. This can't be…"

Bella laughed and began to pull her up to her feet by her hair. "Come on, don't fall apart now. We haven't even started yet. Come here, come here. It's alright."

Bella prodded her back with the gun and shoved her toward the couch. Ms McKinney sat down. Her eyeliner was smudged from tears and there were thin black streaks running down her cheeks. Bella grinned and sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her like an old friend. Irena sat at her other side and crossed her long and luscious legs and smirked at her quietly. The older woman looked between them both, her head turning side to side, and then she looked at me.

I was still standing there in all my naked beauty and now I sank down to my knees at Ms McKinney's feet. This seemed to frighten her even more than the pistol. Her dress came to midthigh. I smiled at her sexily and put my hands on her kneecaps. She went ridged and stiff all over but I didn't open her legs. Not quite yet. I just caressed her kneecaps gently. I wanted to savor that excitement in her eyes. That forbidden flicker that occurs when a woman is touched in a way so utterly wrong that it turns her on.

Bella was smiling at her too and she brushed the barrel of her gun along the older woman's tearstained cheek, making her gasp, before lowering it along her neck and letting it settle at her stomach where any shot wouldn't at the very least be fatal.

"Just relax," Bella whispered to her, like a date who was somewhat more assertive than the other was used to. "You're gonna love it, trust me."

The woman didn't answer but you could see in her eyes that enjoying it was precisely what she was afraid of. It even seemed to overpower her fear of death or whatever was happening to her partner in the room. You could almost hear her vagina humming and it was this hum that terrified her most.

Bella grinned at her and went on.

"I mean, come on," she said. "You've got a sexy blonde on your left and a sexy brunette on your right and a sexy redhead who's about to go down on you. Rape or not, you really shouldn't be complaining."

Irena smiled at that and then she reached into the neckline of Ms McKinney's dress and plucked out one of her soft and floppy breasts. Huge and natural. The breast hung down a little over the dress and Irena cupped it in her hand and caressed it.

Ms McKinney almost cried.

"Oh god," she said.

Irena smirked at her and leaned to kiss neck while she groped her up. She didn't speak. She didn't seem to have to. I admired her attitude and began to understand it better. I realized that to her none of this was a particularly big deal like it was for the rest of her coven or for me or Bella. She was only tagging along. The poor woman who's tit was being fondled was likely no more important or desirable to her than the animals she used to feed from before. Well. Maybe a little more desirable.

Bella grinned at what Irena was doing and looked down at me where I was kneeling on the floor. I smiled as well and then I gently pried apart Ms McKinney's knees.

They came open willingly enough with only slight resistance. Her panties were black like her dress and fashioned from lace like a mesh to protect the vagina behind them. I smiled and felt myself go intoxicated from the power of intruding on her most private area. I smiled up at her seductively and turned my face and leaned and placed a kiss on the inside of her warm and womanly thighs. She shivered and whimpered. Her scent waft over me and tingled in my head.

Her hormones were aroused.

Bella chuckled, still holding the gun to her stomach while her other hand was brushing away locks of her purple streaked hair. She was gazing directly into the older woman's face, eyes flickering, assessing, and she seemed to approve.

"You know, you're really hot for an older chick," she said. "Open your mouth a little."

Ms McKinney was entering a state of shock and she didn't seem to hear. She was staring down at me, much more scared of whatever I was doing to her. I had taken hold of her panties and now I was tugging at them, pulling them down and pulling the woman forward on the sofa to allow better access to her vagina.

Her panties came down and I unthreaded them from her legs with a smile. She didn't bother trying to close her thighs she only sat there shivering with her whole womanhood exposed.

"Oh god," she said again. "Please. Please don't do this."

Bella bought the gun up under her chin. The cold metal of the barrel finally distracted her attention back to Bella. Irena had a handful of her heavy breast and now she was leaning to suck at the stiffed nipple.

Bella looked at her with her eyes going cold and dominant.

"I said open your mouth," she repeated.

Ms McKinney's lip trembled with the gun under her chin and then she just gave up.

She opened her mouth.

The submission of the gesture made Bella grin. 

"Yeah," she said. "You know you want it."

She then leaned forward and slipped her tongue into the other woman's mouth.

Ms McKinney's face trembled but she made no sound. I was watching from the floor, kneading her thighs in anticipation. A tear slipped from her eyes and rolled down her cheek and then she closed her eyes. Bella cupped her face with her gun-hand and continued to kiss her, moaning and tasting the inside of her mouth. I was so impressed with Bella's dominance. It took her a while to switch into it, and it was just a little bit blunt so far, but altogether she was amazing.

Irena by now had pulled out the second of Ms Kinney's lovely breasts and she was groping them up and smirking at me. I was glad she was amused and content to let Bella have most of the fun. Despite her standoffish demeanor she turned out to be quite a valuable if taciturn friend. I returned her smirk and watched as she lowered her mouth and sucked at one of those nipples. Ms McKinney's areolas were huge and stretched and a dark shade of pink. The nipples in the center of them were hard and she whimpered into Bella's mouth as those nipples were engulfed by Irena's lips.

Finally I lowered my eyes to her vagina. It was actually very attractive. Perfectly trimmed with only a fine furring of dark little curls. She wasn't wet but the mound of her vulva was swollen and juicy-looking. She had made very little resistance to the entire ordeal and there was no concealing her arousal. It was very clear even if I wasn't able to smell it. She was only human, after all. Just a woman. Who was attracted to other women and currently surrounded on all sides by ladies she could only dream of. One of them fondling her breasts, another tonguing her mouth. And me at her feet, between her thighs, staring hungrily at her vagina. I smiled at it and then leaned forward and placed a gentle lick of my tongue across the lips of her labia.

She moaned into Bella's mouth. Bella chuckled back and deepened the kiss.

The woman's orgasm was inevitable and it didn't even take that long. Her body was being stimulated in ways it had never been stimulated before. Manipulated. Violated. Her vagina didn't take long to wetten and her arousal was nice indeed. Warm and sweet. I licked it up and moaned and licked deeper. She whimpered and moaned and soon she couldn't even continue to kiss Bella. Bella smiled at her and let her catch her breath for a moment. The woman began to beg for us to stop but she only managed a few words before Bella put the gun to her temple. She was quiet after that and the only sounds that came out of her were moans and gasps. I had poked my tongue into the warm hole of her vagina and I was looking up at her. A naked redhead with red eyes and voracious hunger. She looked down at me in horror of what was occurring within her and tried not to come. Her tits were hanging out of her dress and both Bella and Irena were squeezing them and sucking her nipples. Her face was a conflict of terror and horniness and finally she could resist no longer. A cry came out of her and fluid gushed into my mouth. I smiled as I swallowed it down and continued to smile as I licked up even more.

The orgasm was obvious and Bella chuckled as she and Irena rose up from the older woman's breasts. Poor Ms McKinney was looked dreadful already, tits hanging out, slouched on the sofa with her legs open, mascara stained all over her red and dazed face, breathing, wheezing. Bella grinned and stroked at the older woman sweat damp hair.

"Now come on, be honest," she said. "Was that not the best orgasm of your life?"

Ms McKinney didn't answer. Instead she sniffled and started crying quietly as she straightened up and folded her arm over her exposed breasts. She wanted to close her legs as well but I was down there between them and I smiled up at her and gave one more kiss on the rich succulence of her womanly vagina.

"You have a beautiful vagina, Ms Kinney," I told her. "I enjoyed it very much."

The other woman shivered in revulsion and didn't respond. Bella put the gun to her head.

"Tell her thank you," she ordered.

Ms McKinney glanced at her in fear and then back down at me.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I smiled at Bella for the assist and then smiled at Ms McKinney.

"My pleasure," I said, and gave her one last kiss down there.

She shivered again. Irena was still sitting there quietly at her side and she was staring at her face and twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. Bella chuckled at the older woman's obedience and then she surprisingly clubbed her over the head with the pistol.

"Now get on the floor," she said. "It's our turn."

Ordinarily I would've been skeptical of that sort of brutishness but it seemed to work. Ms McKinney instantly slipped from the sofa and settled on the floor, almost as if it were a relief compared to what came before, and began to tuck her breasts back into her dress.

I rose and sat down beside Bella as Bella opened her legs and aimed the pistol down at Ms McKinney.

"Me first," she said. "And leave your tits out. They look better like that. In fact, take the whole dress off. Hurry up, I'm horny."

The older woman paused with one of her breasts only half in her dress. Perhaps her orgasm had emboldened her because her eyes finally went dark with anger and hate. She glared at Bella. Perhaps she had never been spoken to like that in her life. This strong and successful career woman, with an entire staff under her command. Now here she was, kneeling on her living room carpet with a gun pointed at her forehead.

But she knew she had no choice and she so took the breast back out of the dress before reaching for the zipper. Irena and I were sitting either side of Bella, like spectators or mere henchwomen, and we watched as the woman on the floor pulled the dress over her head and let it fall. Her huge and heavy breasts hung free and her black hair fell over her bare shoulders. She glared at Bella and Bella smirked and slouched on the sofa and opened her legs a little more.

"Go ahead, bitch," she said. "Start licking."

Ms McKinney glanced at the pistol and sniffed once and wiped her eyes but there was obviously nothing she could do. She lowered her gaze to Bella's vagina and then she bent forward and began to lick it.

A wide grin came over Bella's mouth. She put a hand in the older woman's hair and glanced at Irena. Irena smiled and she seemed to be content to let the girl have her fun. Bella giggled and glanced at me as well and then she moaned as the woman between her legs continued to lick at her.

"Mmm," she said. "You were right Vicky. It was a good idea to go after lesbians. At least they know how to lick pussy."

She moaned again and looked down. Ms McKinney was making no fuss or difficulties about her task and she only seemed to want to get it over with. I smiled and stroked at Bella's hair adoringly as her cheeks turned red from arousal.

"It also bypasses the initial disgust and hysteria," she said. "There's no way the poor woman would've been so quick to submit if she didn't find us so attractive."

"That's true. Mmm."

"It's a lot like relationships, I suppose," I went on idly. "The transition of a straight girl can be very fascinating, but in the end, there's no substitute for simplicity and ease of compatibility. A lesbian ought only to concern herself with other lesbians, really."

Bella moaned again but she seemed to have lost interest in my speculations on relationships. She looked down at the woman between her thighs and put the gun to her head.

"Hurry up, bitch," she said. "Make me come."

Ms McKinney made a small whimper at the touch of metal and began to lick harder. Bella liked that and she moaned and heaved her little hips at the older woman. I was watching with interest, watching at how that tongue flattened against my lover's vagina and lapped upward with so little hesitation or uncertainty. In truth I was rather surprised at how little resistance the poor woman had put up, gay or not. Perhaps deep down part of her did like it just a little bit. It was almost a shame she would have to die. If she lived through this perhaps in time she would even come to recall it with just a bit of fondness.

Bella grinned exaltedly and let her naked chest heave attractively and then finally she orgasmed with a lovely groan. Irena and I watched her and smiled and Bella took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said. "Who's next?"

Irena glanced at me and I gestured at her magnanimously. "Irena, please, I insist," I said. "I don't mind waiting."

I half expected Irena to demure politely but Irena was neither demure nor polite.

"Suits me," she said. "Ms McKinney?"

Ms McKinney sniffled to herself and shuffled over to Irena. Irena's legs were already open and the older woman gazed up at her for a long moment. Perhaps she hadn't noticed till that moment how outright incredible Irena was. Long blonde hair. Perfect face. Round breasts. But she was noticing now and she was spellbound for a moment before she finally shook herself out of it and lowered her eyes to Irena's vagina.

Irena's vagina was just as perfect as the rest of her and Ms McKinney leaned toward it with something close to actual desire. She began kissing it like a mouth. She even hooked one of Irena's slim long legs over her shoulder and shifted slightly on her knees to get into a better pussy-licking position. Irena smiled and watched and enjoyed the licking in silence.

Bella had been watching as well and now she laughed and spun to me on the couch. "Did you see that?" she asked me. "She didn't even protest. You think she's broken already? I mean, fuck, even I put up more of a fight than this when it happened to me."

Bella was very excited and I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, but you were just a girl," I told her. "Ms McKinney is an adult. She understands her situation and she knows this is her only hope to survive it."

As I spoke I leaned across Bella and petted Ms McKinney on her head. Ms McKinney didn't seem to notice. Perhaps she was blocking us out or perhaps she really did enjoy Irena's vagina.

"You're doing very well, my dear," I cooed to her, stroking her hair. "Continue to be a such good girl and this will be over as soon as possible."

Bella smirked at that and I gave her a wink. It was common practice to lie to the victim and give them hope to keep them manageable but of course she would have to die eventually.

Irena was moaning softly by now and Bella smiled at her and began to stroke her breasts for her. Irena smiled and received some kisses from Bella as well while Ms McKinney continued to lick her and lick her and moan between her thighs. I watched them all and began to rub myself between my own legs, eagerly anticipating my turn. I was already getting wet and I used my other hand to toy with one of my nipples. Irena was getting closer to her orgasm and finally she came with the older woman licking her with more obedience than she had shown all night. There was simply something about Irena that commanded it.

Irena laughed softly to herself and even gave Ms McKinney a pat on her head.

"Not bad," she said.

Ms McKinney sat back on her heels demurely, kneeling there like a servant woman. Her eyes were entirely dry by now and in those deep-green pools there was a suppressed sparkle of excitement at what might come next. She looked at me and she was entirely correct.

I opened my legs and beckoned her forward with a finger that was wet from rubbing myself.

"My turn now, Ms McKinney," I said invitingly. "I'm nice and wet for you."

She shuffled over on her knees without speaking and again her eyes seemed to trip up over how beautiful I was. I caressed one of my big pale tits for her to see and smiled down at her. My smile disarmed her so much that she almost smiled back. Instead she just swallowed a lump in her throat and lowered her eyes to my vagina before leaning forward to lick it.

I laughed pleasurably as my wet womanhood finally received the attention it craved and Bella turned to me with that same grin from before.

"Holy shit," she said, watching the other woman eat me out. "I think she really is starting to like it."

I gave her a winsome smile. "Why would she not? At a certain point it's only natural."

Bella ran a hand through her hair and she seemed almost confused. "But…"

"But what, baby?"

"I thought it was only me who was supposed to like it? I mean, isn't that what made me special? That I liked everything you did to me?"

I smiled at her and then I gestured her forward so I could whisper into her ear without our victim hearing. Bella leaned forward and put her ear to my lips. I whispered very softly.

"Let's wait and see how much Ms McKinney likes it when she's tied up and bleeding like a slaughtered pig," I said. "Then we'll see how similar she is to you."

Bella grinned at that and I could see her insecurities smooth away. I smiled at her and I truly hoped she understood the difference. Bella's powers of endurance were otherworldly and her sexual appetite was demonic. There were no women in the world anything like her from what I had seen and certainly not this slightly overweight but more than passable interior designer between my thighs.

And more than that?

I just loved her.

Meanwhile my vagina had gotten quite slick and wet and Ms McKinney did seem to be enjoying it. She was pushing her tongue into my hole down there, all warm and wriggly, and Bella had begun playing with my breasts cutely to help me along. She pinched my nipples and rubbed them between her thumb and forefinger. She kissed me on the neck and cheek. I caught her lips with my own and opened my mouth for her tongue and she moaned and kissed me until finally I climaxed.

Bella had watched my face as it happened and she gave me another kiss to complete it. Irena had rose from the couch and she was wandering around the room, examining things on the mantle, the desk, drifting across the carpet soundlessly like a naked blonde ghost. Ms McKinney stopped licking me and looked up. With her tasks complete she seemed to grow anxious again. She glanced back over her shoulder at the tall blonde who was snooping through her living room and then she looked back at Bella and I.

"Is that all?" she asked. "Will you go now?"

Bella's lips spread in a grin. "Are you kidding? That was just the beginning. Come on, get up."

Bella rose from the couch and pointed the gun at her. Ms McKinney raised her hands and experienced a resurgence of terror.

"Please," she said. "I did everything you said. Just let me go. You don't have to—"

Something about the protests seem to incite Bella. At first she just listened. Then she grabbed the older woman by the hair, cutting off her words, and rammed her knee into her face.

I was surprised and even Irena turned around from where she had been flipping through a fashion magazine. Bella's knee had made a sickening thud into the other woman's face and now the other woman flopped over into the carpet and whimpered.

Bella kicked her in the midsection.

This surprised me even more. Why so vicious? I mean, really. I laughed to myself and covered my mouth as my eyes flittered over Bella's jiggling breasts. So unladylike to kick a woman like that.

"Stupid bitch," Bella hissed at the woman on the floor. "You were doing so good too. I was actually tempted to let you live. But then you had to annoy me, didn't you?"

She kicked again, right in the stomach. The woman wheezed and curled up, completely naked but for her shoes. Black pumps. Bella kicked her again and again and then she mounted on top of the woman and punched her in the face.

I laughed again from the couch. Good lord. What had gotten into her?

"Stop!" screamed Ms McKinney. "Please!"

She was trying to cover her face. Bella had the gun in one hand and her other hand was a closed fist that punched and punched at the woman's forearms. Eventually one of the blows got through and connected with one of the woman's eyes causing her to howl.

Bella was grinning and at this point she seemed to be quite carried away in this little frenzy of hers. Irena glanced at me with the magazine in her hands and raised an eyebrow. I agreed with her silent query and quickly rose and began to pull my mate away from our victim.

"Okay, my dear, that's enough," I told her gently. "Let's not get carried away too early, hm?"

Bella was breathing heavy and completely tense with adrenaline. She barked a little laugh and ran a hand through her hair.

"Thought you said I was in charge?" she asked me.

I smiled guiltily. "I did, didn't I? Sorry."

She laughed again and shook her head before fetching the woman on the floor a nice kick in the head. The woman whimpered and curled up and started crying. Bella grinned and hopped on her foot.

"Oww," she said. "Her head's hard as fuck."

"Yes, skulls generally are," I told her, and then I turned to our poor victim and helped her to rise.

Ms McKinney tried to shrink away from my hands and she was sobbing and her eyes were wet with tears again. But I was very gentle and soon I had her on her feet and in my arms. The woman shot Bella a glare filled with terror and loathing and Bella seemed to regret her violent rashness. Like me she wasn't the type of woman who liked to be reviled, even by her own rape victims. She had made a mistake by lashing out like that but it was okay. It was her first time and a misstep or two was to be expected. She was doing fantastically otherwise.

Irena closed the magazine she was flipping through and tossed it on the coffeetable before striding over.

"Give her here," she said, and snatched a handful of Ms McKinney's hair.

Bella and I were surprised but I let Irena take her. Irena held her tightly by the hair and spoke into her tear stained face.

"Listen to me," she said. "Don't let these two goofballs confuse you. We're here to rape and kill you and that's all we're here to do. So shut the fuck up, stop crying, and don't bother begging."

Ms McKinney's face crumpled up but before she could sob Irena gave her shove toward the corridor.

"Go," she ordered. "Into the bedroom."

Bella seemed a bit offended at being called a goofball but she lifted the pistol at Ms McKinney. I was a mite offended too. I said nothing but just because I liked to play with my victims didn't mean I was a goofball, for god's sake. Irena smirked at us and tossed her chin for us to get moving, as if we were simply victims as well. Bella and I shared a glance but we smiled a bit too.

Ms McKinney cried to herself all the way down the corridor but she stopped in shock as we entered her bedroom. She was looking around as if she didn't recognize it. The light was on and it was like walking into the interior of a giant plastic bag. The walls were completely covered and all of the furniture as well. Bella prodded her forward with the pistol and she staggered further into the room, now shocked by something else.

Her fiancé.

Making love to Tanya.

That's what it looked like. Not rape. Not sex. The yellow bulb overhead was filtered through the plastic and it gave the room a warm romantic glow. And in the middle of the bed were two women entangled in each other's arms and legs, one of them with long blonde hair and a feminine figure, the other with short blonde hair and more muscular limbs. Nicky had somehow come to wear a strapon. Tanya must've put it on her in order to more accurately recreate her long dead mate. The strapon was buried inside Tanya's vagina and the two of them were squirming and moaning and crackling on the plastic that covered the mattress like something on display there.

Ms McKinney looked absolutely soulcrushed, even though her fiancé certainly had no choice in any of this. She was holding her stomach from where she had been booted and one of her eyes was swollen and blackened and blinking in despair at how her girlfriend, her partner, her fiancé, was not only utterly unscathed but wearing a strapon and humping gently at another woman's vagina with that other woman's long legs wrapped lovingly around her hips. A woman who was young and blonde and utterly superior to her in every way.

Tanya held Nicky's complete attention but eventually Tanya broke the kiss and looked over. She kept her arms and legs wrapped around the woman between her thighs possessively and she smirked at Ms McKinney. The smirk was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. It was pure feminine superiority. Bella chuckled and I smiled as well even though I did feel badly for Ms McKinney. Nicky had looked over as well and her hips stopped moving in shock as she laid eyes on her fiancé. At the black eye and injured midsection. At the expression on her wet and crestfallen face. Instantly her eyes filled with tears and two of them rolled down her masculine face. Tanya smiled and wiped them away with her hand and pulled the other woman into another kiss.

Bella grinned and put the gun to Ms McKinney's head from behind like a hostage.

"Looks like she's into it as much as you are," she said. "Let's watch for a bit, huh?"

Ms McKinney sobbed. "Please," she said. "Please stop this. Don't do this to her."

Bella laughed at that. "What are you even begging about? Can't you see she likes it? Besides, there's no reason to feel bad for her. It's not the first time she's cheated on you. Only this time she's doing it right in front of you."

The older woman twisted around in a sudden fit of temper.

"Nicky never cheated on me, you sick bitch," she spat.

Bella smirked and raised her eyebrows. "No?"

On the dresser was the array of knives and toys and other things. One of those things was a smartphone. Bella grabbed the phone and loaded up a certain image. Ms McKinney noticed the collection of knives on her dresser for the first time and stared at them for a long time. But then her eyes wandered to something even worse.

The picture on the phone.

Bella was holding it up for her to see and the picture clearly showed her fiancé sitting on the edge of a bed with a topless young girl, who was slimmer than her and longer haired than her, kneeling between her thighs to eat her out. She stared at the picture in disbelief and slowly her eyes filled with tears.

Bella chuckled at her expression and gave her a smirk similar to Tanya's.

"That was taken two days ago," she said. "And trust me, there were no guns involved. Just one sexy young girl and one unfaithful butch fiancé."

Ms McKinney turned her lost eyes onto the bed. Nicky was on her back and Tanya was mounted over the strapon like a queen. Nicky had heard the accusation of her infidelity and the absolute guilt and remorse in her light blue eyes was even more proof than the photo. Neither of them said anything. What could they say? Tanya was grinding her hips against the strapon with her breasts heaving nicely and then she lowered her body across the body of the woman beneath her and turned her face away from her fiancé's and applied a luscious and loving kiss onto her mouth.

After that Ms Kinney stopped begging. For either herself or her fiancé.

Tanya had already been alone with Nicky for the entire time we'd been out in the living room but she still seemed quite a distance from her orgasm. Perhaps they'd spent a bit of time getting to know each other first. We watched them both for a long time, Ms McKinney with the gun to her head, and Tanya didn't mind the audience. Her sexual prowess was on full display and even I was greatly impressed. There was a thousand years of practice in those hips and she wielded them like the succubus history had labelled her. It was clear to see why so many hundreds of men had died in the pursuit of her vagina before she switched to animals. If the strapon had been a real penis it might've melted off inside her by now and even with that length of plastic to endure the brunt of the assault Nicky was helpless. Her face was dull red and dazed and she seemed utterly enslaved.

Bella was mesmerized as well and she watched with true admiration. I did as well. Ms McKinney was watching as well but with rather less admiration. Her face was blank and sad and not even crying any more. Occasionally her eyes would connect with the eyes of her fiancé but Tanya never let the eye contact occur for very long. Irena seemed the least interested in the spectacle and while it was happening she browsed the tools I had set out on the dresser and finally selected one of the other strapons. It was black and thick. She put it on and buckled it up, with all the other women in the room glancing at her, and then she leaned back against the dresser and continued to watch.

Tanya was closer to her orgasm by now and she was laying on her back in the middle of the plastic with her legs wide open. She was holding Nicky's face and gazing into her eyes with an echo of the love she'd had for her long lost mate and Nicky was driving the strapon into her, again and again, harder, angrier, until it was Tanya who started to become helpless. The plastic was crackling underneath them like the sound of a fireplace and together they made quite a tableau of what passion was supposed to look like. Tanya was gasping louder and louder and Nicky was thrusting at her harder and harder, trying to hurt her but only driving her closer and closer to climax. Tanya's mouth curved up into a smirk and her spine curved up off of the mattress as suddenly she was seized in one of the most exquisite orgasms I had ever witnessed in another woman.

Nicky collapsed on top of her, sweaty and exhausted. Tanya chuckled in satisfaction and hugged her as if they were lovers. Until the butch woman squirmed and began to struggle off her. Tanya let her go and continued to smile. I watched her expression the entire time and I tried to get a sense of whether or not she was actually in any kind of delusion. I didn't think so. She seemed to have only been pretending and she knew that this woman was not her mate. I was glad for that. I didn't want her to have any protective feelings when it came time to kill her. Nicky shuffled away from Tanya and sat there in the bed with the wet black strapon poking up from her lap. She looked lost and utterly violated. Tanya sat up as well, folding her legs closed, and smiled at her.

Bella still had the gun to Ms McKinney's head and now she tossed her chin at Tanya.

"You done with her, Tanya?" she asked.

Tanya nodded, still gazing at the other woman in the bed with her. "Yes," she said. "I guess so."

Then she gave the other woman a kiss on the cheek and got out of the bed.

Nicky and Ms McKinney were doing nothing but looking at each other. The reality of their situation seemed to be settling over them and in their eyes was nothing but a frail hope that they would be okay.

Tanya tossed her hair flippantly and looked at Ms McKinney.

"What do we do with them now?" she asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Bella said. "What do you think, Vicky?"

I smiled and looked at our two victims. Truthfully I was at a loss as well. Tanya strange mood had taken me rather off guard.

Irena unleaned from the dresser and grabbed Ms McKinney by her hair.

"I say it's time we stop being so gentle," she said, and then she bent the other woman over the bed and rammed the strapon into her vagina from behind.

Ms McKinney howled.

I had to laugh. Irena and Tanya were both so full of surprises tonight. It was a masterful move and it reinjected the gathering with some much needed animation. Bella laughed as well and Ms McKinney started screaming as the strapon penetrated her interior to the tip and even Tanya smiled with a little bit of uncharacteristic meanness at the other woman's pain.

Nicky sprang up in the bed in distress and even with all her appearance of manliness there was little she could do but scream like a woman.

"No! Help! Help! Somebody please—!"

Tanya slapped her across the face so hard she fell off the bed.

Thump.

I had to laugh at this as well. I had been worried that perhaps Tanya might object to any harm done to this butch woman who reminded her of her mate but I suppose there was nothing to worry about. Tanya grabbed her up by her short blonde hair, smiling, and forced her to look at her fiancé.

"Look at her," she said. "Watch. There's nothing you can do. Just give up. There's more dignity in it. We all know how this ends."

Nicky was sobbing helplessly as her fiancé was raped right in front of her eyes. Ms McKinney was wailing and half collapsed into the bed with her hips in the air as Irena gripped them and outright impaled her from behind like a medieval punishment.

Nicky struggled against Tanya's grip in her short blonde hair but there was nothing she could do even if she got free.

"Oh god," she sobbed. "Stop it. Please. You're hurting her. Stop. Please!"

Bella was getting annoyed at the noise and she grabbed one of the ball gags from the dresser and tossed it at me. "Get a gag on butch. Before she screams for help again like a little bitch."

I was glad to see my darling mate was still in command and I did what she said, slipping the gag over Nicky's mouth and buckling it behind her head. It didn't stop her from screaming but it did muffle it. Hopefully the neighbours hadn't heard anything or we'd have to end this more quickly than we'd hoped.

Bella watched these proceedings like small mistress and retrained her pistol on the gagged woman.

"Yeah," she said. "Not so butch anymore, are you? You're just a helpless little woman like the rest of us. Only me and my friends are helpless to something else. You're helpless to _us_."

Nicky didn't seem to hear. She was howling into the gag and watching the unrelenting rape of her partner and fiancé. Tanya held a grip in her hair and forced her not to look away.

Ms McKinney by now had stopped screaming and she was only sobbing. Her vagina had been stretched but it wasn't torn or damaged and the strapon was sliding in and out of her like a piston into a piece of machinery. Irena had a grip on her hips and she did not relent for even a second. Ms McKinney was on her hands and knees in the bed and her tits were hanging and swinging and eventually she collapsed further until her face was in the plastic.

Irena continued to rape her, in and out, and it was only a matter of time before the other woman's vagina began to respond. She had even stopped sobbing by now and all she did was whimper as her vagina betrayed her and moistened and allowed smoother penetration, faster thrusts, a more pleasurable rape.

Bella was grinning and she nudged at Nicky's gagged face with the pistol.

"Look at her," she said. "You can tell she likes it. You should've seen her out in the living room. She orgasmed like a little slut when Vicky went down on her. And then do you know what she did? She ate my pussy. Licked it right up. Then she did the same to Irena's pussy. Then Vicky's. All three of us, one after the other. And you know what else? She didn't even put up a fight. She liked it. Just as she likes how Irena is raping her right now."

Nicky sobbed into her gag as tears poured from her eyes.

Ms McKinney was moaning and she was indeed on the verge of orgasm. Her eyes were closed and her face was being shoved into the plastic over the mattress. Her hips were in the air like an animal in heat and there wasn't any kind of resistance in her entire body. Least of all in her vagina. It was wettening even further and gripping on that shaft and spiking in pleasure with each thrust and it was her vagina itself that seemed bent on her humiliation even more than the actual rapist.

Irena grinned and smacked one of her large round buttocks and made it jiggle and then retook her grip on her hips and raped her even harder and harder until at last that wet and ravaged hole was forced into an orgasm that made the woman bawl like a cow.

Nicky watched all this but of course there was no disgust or ill will in her eyes for her partner. Only pity and despair. Bella grinned at her and tapped at her skull with the barrel of the pistol.

"See?" she asked her. "Nothing but a slut."

Nicky ignored her, lost in the absolute sorrow of her partner's pain and humiliation. Irena pushed the woman off the strapon and Ms McKinney curled up and sniffled.

"Please," she said. "No more."

She broke down into sobs. Bella had turned to the dresser and now she set down the gun and selected a knife instead.

"Someone get a gag on that whore and tie them up," she said, raising a large stainless steel hunting knife to examine the edge. "I'm gonna make these bitches scream."

Tanya, Irena, and I glanced at her, half amused, half impressed. A pale and petite seventeen year old girl admiring a knife for sharpness while leading a gang rape.

"And someone put a blanket on the bed," she added in a loud command. "I'm not gonna fuck on plastic."

We exchanged glances among ourselves too, not knowing whether to laugh or shake our heads, and then we set out to follow our orders.

I had packed a set of bedsheets that could be disposed of later while leaving the original bedcovers intact and I quickly unfolded them and spread them over the plastic. The plastic didn't bother the body of a vampire, it was even sort of nice, but Bella's warm skin would no doubt prefer the feel of a nice cotton-silk blend. I used the staple gun to staple the sheets down and hold them in place and then I put a staple into Ms McKinney's head too just for fun. The woman screamed and flared about and a subtle scent of blood moved through the room. Bella laughed and grinned and watched everything with the knife in her hand and her nipples hard.

Irena then passed me a gag and I inserted the black rubber ball of it into Ms McKinney's sobbing mouth before buckling it behind her hair. There was a little wet patch of blood where the staple had grazed her but I was very gentle. I didn't want to hurt the poor woman too much. I'd leave that for Bella. The sobbing went muffled but her body was much too sore to put up any resistance. But the sight of her gagged and broken down with desperation gave her fiancé Nicky a sudden surge of strength. The gun wasn't trained on them anymore and she actually tried to twist out of Tanya's grip. Which was impossible, of course. Tanya held her firmly and forced her onto the bedsheets before handcuffing her to the iron bar above the headboard. The headboard was about the only thing in the room not covered by plastic.

Nicky screamed into her gag and kicked with her legs and thrashed about but Tanya only hovered over her like a mother tucking her little boy into bed. She stroked Nicky's brow and smiled at her and Nicky jerked and tugged at her handcuffs before looking over at her fiancé. Ms McKinney was being handcuffed as well and soon the two of them were laying side by side on the bedsheet with the plastic crackling beneath them. Nicky gazed at her in absolute sorrow and helplessness and Ms McKinney wept with one black eye and a little bit of blood on her forehead.

They looked at each other for a long time, as if they just couldn't believe what was happening to them. An hour ago they had been a normal couple. Or even an exemplary one. Two women who loved each other and were engaged to be married. Who had endured difficulties and same-sex stigmas and worked through it all together. With plans to have children and raise a family. To live happily ever after. And now here they were. Handcuffed to their own bed. Naked. Humiliated. Crying and squirming with their tits exposed and their legs bare and their vaginas already violated. Soon to be killed and butchered like meat. I smiled at them and I actually thought it was rather romantic. I'm not sure why. Perhaps it was the closure of it. Together they lived and together they loved and now together they would suffer and die. True partners. Till the very end.

Not quite the honeymoon they had envisioned perhaps but I'm sure we could make it special for them. Bella was still giving orders, waving the knife like the baton of a conductor—as I had described her as last night—and the rest of us hastened to obey.

We had bought along quite a selection of sextoys and among the collection were a handful of tiny vibrators shaped like bullets. They were pink and plastic and we used a special kind of body tape to stick them to each lady's nipples. Each nipple received two little devices, one on either side of those hard nubs, and it was quite cute to watch them try and shake them off by waggling their chests. The tape held fast, though, and all they succeeded in doing was shaking their tits attractively. Especially Ms McKinney. Her boobs were huge and they moved all over her chest like large jello-moulds. Nicky's breasts were rather smaller, especially with her laying on her back with them flattened down a little, but still very sexy.

After that we made sure their lower holes were taken care of with vibrators as well. Ms McKinney seemed like the kind of woman who enjoyed something large and thick and I selected something which seemed to suit her. She was then instructed to open her legs and she actually refused, glaring at me with tearstained eyes and vibrators taped to her nipples. Bella put the knife to her throat and repeated the request and still she hesitated for a moment. But eventually she let her legs open and I smiled and inserted the huge pink vibrator into her already ravaged womanhood. The vibrator had an extra prong attached to it with a clamp like rabbitears and I made sure to clamp it to her clitoris for extra stimulation. Her face sagged in despair as the whole thing began to hum inside her, filling her with pleasure, and I asked her if she would like something in her ass as well. She couldn't answer with the gag, of course, but I could see in her mascara-stained eyes that she did. So I took a nice little string of pink anal beads and inserted three of them into the hole between her buttcheeks. She seemed to like it although it was difficult to tell from all the crying.

Nicky was even more obstinate. Somehow being tied up and gagged seemed to have emboldened her. Perhaps she now realized she had nothing to lose. She kicked and screamed and sobbed and we laughed at her until she quit. She was still wearing the strapon and it had been flittering around fiercely from the movements. Bella eventually climbed on top of it and straddled it with her vagina and began to ride it triumphantly, forward and back, while Tanya watched and offer tips on how to properly stir the shaft inside her. Bella moaned and smiled and then she leaned down and placed the edge of the knife to Nicky's throat. Fear came into the gagged woman's eyes and Bella stared directly into them and smiled and continued humping the strapon until she climaxed. I was half worried she would murder the poor woman right then but she managed to restrain herself. Instead she dismounted from the strapon and unbuckled it and put it on herself.

Both Bella and Irena were now wearing long black strapons and they looked like a pair of dominatrices, mistress and apprentice, as they turned Nicky's hips on their side and lifted one of her legs and shoved their strapons into each of her holes. The butch woman was obviously unused to any kind of penetration and she screamed into her gag and cried and sobbed. Bella and Irena laughed and coordinated their thrusts, cautioning each other to go slow, and soon Nicky stopped struggling and submitted and settled down into quiet weeping.

Meanwhile Tanya had took an interest in Ms McKinney. So far she had mostly been enamoured with the butch woman's resemblance to the man she lost but now perhaps she had a mind to indulge more feminine delights. She sat down on the bed beside the more voluptuous woman and smiled at her and simply watched her for a while. Ms McKinney was laying there with her legs open and her lower body completely stuffed with vibrators and anal beads and her nipples were humming under vibrators as well. She was blushing and her eyes were lidded. Tanya leaned to her face and unbuckled the gag briefly. Instantly the other woman began to beg but Tanya only smiled and caressed her fevered cheek and applied a luscious kiss onto her mouth. I watched them, smiling, and then I began licking between her legs. There was a lot of fluid build-up around the shaft of the vibrator and I licked all around it, causing the other woman to groan into Tanya's mouth. The tail of the string of beads was laying on the sheet and I decided to push one more of the beads inside her. Her lower body clenched and shivered in response and I continued licking at her wetness until finally she orgasmed.

Tanya had been kissing her at the time and Ms McKinney whimpered the climax into her mouth and again began begging in a broken voice. Tanya merely smiled and put the gag back into her mouth. I left the vibrator inside her and the beads as well and teased her to go ahead orgasm as much as she pleased.

By now Nicky too was on the verge of orgasm. Her body was betraying her the same way her fiancé's body had. Her vagina had begun to wetten and Bella's strapon was gliding in and out of it. Her asshole had stretched and Irena's strapon was also meeting little resistance. They were smiling and talking about how they could feel the strapons poking and bumping into each other inside her. In addition to this Nicky also had two little bullet vibrators taped to her nipples. The poor woman was enduring quite an erotic assault and I could only image how humiliating it must've been for her. This was a woman who considered herself different from other women. Who dressed different and acted different. But under the clothes and the masculine swagger she was still just a woman and she was learning now exactly how much of a woman she really was. Her hands were handcuffed to the headboard and she was staring across the bed at the fiancé she had failed to protect. She was crying and gasping into the gag and her face was red and wet with tears and sweat. The orgasm was coming and she had no control over it. No control over anything. Bella and Irena continued to rape her, harder and harder with sharp thrusts of their hips, and finally Nicky seemed to give up. You could see it in her eyes. She was so tired of struggling. So exhausted. The orgasm was so close and the orgasm was relief, release, reprieve. All she had to do was let go and so she did. She closed her eyes and moaned into the gag and allowed the orgasm to take her.

It was beautiful to watch but of course it didn't last forever and neither did the poor woman's moment of release. Soon her eyes were open and filling with fear at what was coming next. Bella mocked her a little bit and then she inserted a small egg-shaped vibrator into her vagina and one into her asshole as well to keep her warmed up. Nicky didn't struggle. She accepted them inside her and closed her legs and let her head roll to the side to gaze at her partner.

By now both of them were simply defeated. They lay there, naked, sweaty, gagged, handcuffed, stuffed with vibrators. It was interesting how far they had sunk in the span of one night. What used to be strong independent women were now reduced to nothing more than mere vessels of pleasure. And soon to sink even further.

Tanya and I had gotten quite horny through all this and we bent over for Bella and Irena to fuck us into a couple of orgasms with the strapons. After that they took the strapons off and dropped the wet sticky shafts to the ground. Our two victims were watching us, perhaps hoping that the ordeal was over and we were going to go away now. But unfortunately for them we had hardly gotten started.

We'd all had a great deal of fun raping them but now it was time to move on to other things. Bella took a black paddle with metal studs on it from the dresser and smiled at us and the rest of us were content to let her have her fun. Between Tanya and Irena and I there were hundreds or even thousands of victims. But these was Bella's first ones aside from her friend Jessica. Bella smiled at the half-broken women handcuffed to the bed and tapped the paddle against her hand and asked which one of them would like a spanking. They glanced at each other in fear. Bella grinned and told them to hurry up and choose. Whoever volunteered could save the other one. They still hesitated slightly, their eyes filled with tears, but then a moan of acceptance came from Ms McKinney. I was surprised. I would've thought the butch one would be the first to jump to her partner's defence. The same thought seemed to occur to Nicky herself and instantly she began moaning and shaking her head, as if to volunteer instead. But Bella only shrugged at her as if it was too late.

Ms McKinney was very brave about it and in hindsight perhaps it wasn't so surprising that she had been the first to volunteer. She was older and wiser and despite her more femme stereotype she seemed to be the stronger of the pair. Bella told her to get her ass in the air and she did so, struggling onto her knees and turning around to present her behind with her hands still cuffed to the iron bar over the headboard. The anal beads were dangling out of her ass like a tail and the huge pink vibrator was still humming inside her vagina. Nicky was still shaking her head and groaning desperately, begging for us not to do it, but Bella only smiled at her and lifted the paddle and slammed it down on Ms McKinney's buttocks.

A delicious scream was smothered into her gag and I couldn't help giggling. There was something so cute about an older woman being spanked like a little girl. But she was a very youthful woman at heart and perhaps she could see the thrill of it. Nicky screamed as well, in distress, but Bella once again ignored her and raised the big black paddle and smacked it against the older woman's ass. Both of those large buttocks jiggled and the anal beads waggled like the tail of a puppy. I giggled again and watched eagerly as Bella smacked her a third time across that huge womanly ass. The woman screamed and her tits wobbled from her chest. Bella wasn't holding back. She was hitting her very hard across her rump and now she did it again. And again. And again. Each time harder and more vicious. There was no intention to pleasure here. This was only pain and humiliation. Ms McKinney was sobbing in pain by now and her ass was completely red. Bella lifted the paddle again, grinning, and this time she smacked it down across the anal beads. Ms McKinney howled in agony and sank onto the bed, unable to endure anymore. Nicky was sobbing and pleading into her gag. I smiled and watched Bella lift the paddle and continued to smack the broken woman in the bed. Most of the blows hit her buttocks or her thighs and Bella didn't pause to let her catch her breath. Bella herself was wheezing by now and the room was filled with the sounds of gagged women and slapped flesh.

Bella continued to beat the woman until her arm got tired and then she stopped and grinned and blew out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. Tanya and Irena and I were watching, silent and impressed, and she gave us a bashful smile with the paddle in her hand and her titties exposed before turning her attention to Nicky.

Nicky glared up at her from the bed in pure hatred and Bella smirked at her and began to rub her clit with her free hand. The butch blonde woman still had those two egg-shaped vibrators inside her and with the extra clitoral stimulation she soon climaxed again, even after just witnessing her fiancé being brutally beaten. Bella then licked her fingers and confessed that she had lied. She had been planning to paddle them both anyway, she only wanted to see which one would volunteer first. Nicky continued to glare at her brokenly and Bella told her to get on her knees and put her ass in the air. Nicky refused to do it. She seemed to not care about the consequences. Bella shrugged and told her to suit herself. Then she lifted the paddle and smacked it down across the butch woman's face.

Ms McKinney had been watching and she screamed in concern even through her haze of pain. The blow broke Nicky's nose and blood squirted out. The scent of it infiltrated my head instantly and both Tanya and Irena seemed to go dizzy beside me. The three of us swayed slightly but now wasn't quite the time. Bella was still having her fun. Our eyes refocused and by now Bella was lifting the paddle again. Once again she bought it down across Nicky's face. Nicky didn't make any sound and her legs weren't moving. Perhaps the blow dazed her. Ms McKinney was crying her eyes out but Bella simply continued to beat Nicky across the face for a while, fascinated by the damage she was doing and the power she was wielding. Eventually there was an odd strangling sound and Nicky's body bucked once. A small little spasm. Bella laughed as if she had made a mistake and then quickly dropped the paddle and unbuckled Nicky's gag. Nicky spasmed again and coughed up a mouthful of blood and several teeth. Her face was a bloody and mangled mess and her eyes were only half-conscious slits. Ms McKinney couldn't even cry anymore. She just watched in pure black dread. Nicky coughed up another tooth and then Bella laughed again and put the gag back.

After that she still wasn't done. Ms McKinney was laying on her back again and Bella went over and began to paddle her tits. She seemed to think it was funny. Simple things for simple minds, I suppose. She whacked at those big blobs of fat on the other woman's chest until they were bruised and discoloured. The tiny bullet vibrators attached to her nipples had flown across the room. The woman herself was trying to turn away but Bella kept pulling her back. She smacked at those tits a little more and then she lifted the paddle and told the woman to open her legs. The vibrator was still inside her and Ms McKinney seemed to know exactly what was coming. But she did it. She opened her bruised thighs and Bella grinned and smacked the paddle into the vibrator. Ms McKinney sobbed but she didn't seem to have too much of a throat left for screaming. Bella smacked the vibrator again and drove it in even deeper and then she just laughed and pulled the vibrator out and tossed it aside casually before beating the woman over the face for a little bit instead.

Finally she was finished with the paddle. She let it fall to the floor and then she wiped her sweaty forehead and took a deep breath. Irena was leaning against the dresser casually, like a woman at a bus stop, and she inquired if perhaps we could feed soon. Bella assured her we could feed soon but she just wanted to do a few more things. I smiled at her enthusiasm but cautioned her about being selfish. She pouted but she agreed that maybe we ought to have some fun as well so the next thing she selected from the dresser was the knife she had set aside earlier.

Bella smiled and announced it was time for the appetizer, much to the delight of every vampire in the room. The opening course was big sweaty tits and Ms McKinney shook her head in desperation as Bella plucked up one of her nipples and stretched her breast taut and put the knife to it. Bella ignored her and grinned and then proceeded to cut into the flesh, causing the other woman to scream louder into the gag than she ever had before. The skin was tougher than Bella thought and Bella had to saw into it. She sliced off the entire nipple and suddenly the breast simply sagged back onto the woman's chest with gouts of blood pumping from the red hole where her nipple used to be.

Bella giggled and tossed the nipple over her shoulder and told us to help ourselves. We exchanged glances, half in disbelief, and then suddenly Irena swooped to the pumping breast and began sucking and swallowing the blood gushing out of it.

Nicky by now had roused and she was gazing at her partner with her broken and blood stained face. Bella punched her in the nose and made her cry and then she yanked away the bullet-vibrators from her nipples before doing the same thing to her as she had done to her fiancé; plucking up one of the nipples and sawing it off. Nicky howled in agony and her body twisted on the bed and blood spurted from her chest. Bella flicked the nipple away and told Tanya to go ahead. Tanya smiled, her eyes utterly black, and then she lowered herself gracefully and began to suck at that gaping hole in the other woman's breast.

Bella smiled at her handiwork while the two blonde vampires sampled their appetizers and then she turned the smile to me and asked what I would like. I told her I was content to let her and our friends have most of the fun but she pouted and said that was no good. She then smirked and said maybe she should offer herself since she's still human too. I smiled at her joke but perhaps she wasn't really joking. She took one of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger and plucked it taut and then she pressed the edge of the bloody knife to it. She smiled with her eyes aglint, daring me to let her do it, and I had no doubt that she truly would've done it if I didn't stop her. Bella would always be a victim at heart and she would always long to be the one fed upon. But I couldn't let her deface her precious body and so I quickly took her hand and lowered the knife and giggled away the offer before placing a kiss on her lips.

Soon the holes in each woman's breasts had gone dry and Bella sliced off the remaining nipples as well. Tanya insisted that I take one of them this time and I did, lowering my lips to that fountain of blood and sucking at that delicious softness. I hadn't fed in weeks and I had almost forgotten how thirsty I was. My throat began to burn and I even had to restrain myself from biting into the breast and ripping it open even further.

Eventually these holes ran dry as well and Bella made some more wounds for us to sample. Nicky had quite nice abs and Bella stabbed at them a little. Shallow stabs that wouldn't pierce the stomach lining. Nicky screamed and howled and Irena held her down while she and Tanya began licking at the blood that pooled over her tummy. Bella then moved back to Ms McKinney and cut up her face a little, digging the tip of the knife into her skin and opening a deep gash in her cheek. I began to lick it and the sounds of her agonized whimpers were like music. Bella was soon called back to Nicky and for a moment she puzzled about what to do. Then she grabbed her arm and cut open the veins at her elbow and her wrist. Irena and Tanya began to suck each wound and Bella moved back to Ms McKinney just as her face was beginning to stop bleeding. The older woman had her legs open and Bella was suddenly possessed of an idea she'd been desperate to try for a long time. She asked me if it was okay to stab her in the vagina, worried it might kill her too early, but I smiled and patted the woman's womb and said she'd be fine.

Bella's eyes lit up and she was grinning more brightly than I had ever seen her grin as she inserted the tip of the knife into the woman's already ravaged vagina. She looked at me, hesitating, and I nodded and suddenly she thrust the knife forward.

Ms McKinney screamed in abject pain and horror and her legs flung open even more as if she actually liked it. Blood spurted over Bella's hands and Bella got excited and stabbed again and grinned and twisted the knife until Ms McKinney's womanhood was nothing but a mutilated mass of blood soaked folds. I gave my mate a kiss to congratulate her on such sublime maliciousness and then I lowered my head to feast on the gushing red ruin of Ms McKinney's vagina.

Bella had been waiting a long time to do that but she didn't have to wait very long to do it again. Nicky still had the egg-shaped vibrators inside her and now Bella plucked them out, one by one, before eagerly stabbing the knife into her instead. Nicky screamed into her gag and the scream only made Bella more excited. She stabbed again and again, driving the knife all the way inside her, and then she moved aside for Irena and Tanya to feed from it.

This continued for about an hour, with Bella eagerly cutting up the two women and Tanya and Irena and I eagerly lapping up all the blood. Nicky and Ms McKinney were half dead by now and almost mindless from the agony. I'm sure they no longer even hoped to live. Not with their bodies mutilated as they were. Their nipples were on the floor somewhere and Bella's amateur labiaplasty left them unable to even close their legs. Poor Ms McKinney hardly even had any tits left. Bella had dissected them like experiments and both globes lay opened on her chest in blossoms of red blood and yellow fat like carnivorous carnations that grew from flesh. Yet neither woman was dead. They had lost quite a bit of blood but it was still only an appetizer. The feeble beats of their hearts yet pumped the bulk of their blood through their arteries and now it was time to finally move on to the main course and drain them completely.

Bella, however, as a human was still more interested in torture. All four of us were standing around the bed and all four of us were covered in blood. Blood on our tits and mouths, our legs. Blood spattered all over the plastic that covered the walls. Bella had the bloody knife in her hand and she licked the edge idly, even though the blood tasted like nothing but copper to her, and eyed the squirming women on the bed.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" she asked, looking for feedback.

Irena took a deep breath, the room thick with the scent of blood, and opened her eyes again. "I don't know," she said. "But if we don't feed properly soon, we might end up handcuffing _you_ to the bed as well."

Tanya smiled at that and I giggled. Bella looked at us with sudden excitement, as if she'd love more than anything to join her masticated victims on the bed, but I spoke to her before the idea could grow.

"I think it's time, my love," I told her. "There'll be many more hunts after this one, there's no need to spoil it by dragging it out."

Bella sighed and she nodded as well. "I guess that means we're gonna have to kill them, huh?"

I nodded with a smile. "In order to drain them, yes."

"That's a shame," Bella said, looking at her victims fondly. "I think I really like them."

I chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around Bella's warm and blood stained shoulders. "Me too," I said. "But I think it's time we end their suffering. Look at the poor things."

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "We fucked them good, didn't we?"

I nodded but that might've been an understatement. We had fucked them to the point where they were nothing but bloody heaps of womanflesh squirming on a bed. All that was left now was to put them out of their misery, the poor dears.

Tanya had been listening to all this and now she edged closer to the bed.

"Would you mind if I…?"

We looked at her. She went a little shy and gestured at the butch woman who had reminded her of her lost mate with a demure smile.

"Would you mind if I took care of this one personally?" she asked just a little embarrassed.

I released Bella's shoulders and looked at Tanya before glancing back at bella. Bella didn't seem to know what to say either but I knew how much Bella had been looking forward to this.

"I'm sorry, Tanya, but I promised Bella that she would be the one to kill them," I explained. "It seemed only fair, since we're the ones who get the blood."

Tanya at first seemed to accept that but Bella quickly smiled and shook her head.

"But that's okay," she said. "You can do it if you want, I don't mind."

Tanya looked up with a smile. There were streaks of blood in her blonde hair and blood on her breasts and her smile seemed altogether too angelic for the rest of her appearance. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally," Bella said. "There'll be plenty more hunts after this one. Right?"

She directed the last word at me and I nodded and approved of her selflessness. There certainly would be many more hunts for Bella and I but Tanya might never come across her mate reincarnated ever again. Bella turned back to Tanya and smile.

"Besides, I think I'm more into the femme one, anyway," she said. "You can go first, go ahead."

Tanya smiled again, that same angelic smile that sorted so oddly with her demeanor of blood and death, and gave Bella a gracious nod.

"Thank you," she said. "Shall we give them a chance to say goodbye?"

Bella nodded eagerly. "Sure, that could be fun."

I agreed and I moved over to Ms McKinney's side and unbuckled the gag. Her eyes were empty and blinking. The ball came out of her mouth but her mouth didn't close. With her tits opened up and her vagina massacred she was possibly the most wretched woman I had ever seen.

"Don't worry, Ms McKinney," I whispered to her. "It's almost over. Can you hear me? We've decided to kill your fiancé first. Would you like to say goodbye to her? They'll be your last words as well. And remember, she did cheat on you only two days ago. This is the only chance you'll ever have to forgive or condemn her."

Ms McKinney blinked a few more times and finally some clarity came into her eyes. She seemed to understand what I was saying and she turned her head, wincing and weeping from the pain. She was covered in cuts and bruises and she could barely move.

Nicky had heard what I was saying too and she has turned her head as well. There were gashes across her face and her sandy hair was dyed red. She gazed at her fiancé with eyes despaired beyond all hope and sniffled through her gag. Ms McKinney returned the gaze and her broken mouth moved into a smile.

"I love you, baby," she said with her final words. "I love you so much."

Her voice was broken and almost impossible to hear and the raw emotion in it even seemed to break Bella's evil little heart. Her eyelids fluttered and she lifted a bloody knuckle to wipe a tear. I grinned at her and shook my head and then I put the gag back in Ms McKinney's mouth.

"How sweet," I said. "True love shines bright even in the deepest darkness, hm?"

Ms McKinney made no reaction to the gag. She only continued to lay there and gaze at her fiancé.

Now it was Nicky's turn.

Tanya unbuckled the gag and then broke her handcuffs as well, snapping the chain simply with her bare hands. With the wounds between her legs it was safe to say Nicky wouldn't be making a run for it. Even if she could've I doubt she would've left her fiancé. I wouldn't have thought she'd be able to move at all but she rolled toward her gagged and chained lifepartner and sobbed and put an arm over her.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry. Paige. Paige. I love you. I…"

Tanya had sat in the bed and now she reached for Nicky and drew her away from Ms McKinney.

"No," Nicky rasped helplessly, reaching for her fiancé. "Paige. Paige."

Her throat was so damaged that she couldn't even scream. Tanya pulled her into her lap and began to whisper and pet her short blonde hair. Nicky's body was loose and numb and it was covered in blood and lacerations. The bracelets of the handcuffs dangled from her limp wrists and with her short hair and athletic frame she looked much like a slaveboy there in the arms of a cruel mistress.

"Please," Nicky wheezed. "Please."

Tanya smiled and shook her head softly. "It's okay," she said. "Just relax. Don't worry. You'll see your fiancé again soon enough."

Nicky's eyes flooded with sorrow. "Don't hurt her anymore," she begged. "Please."

Tanya smiled at how the woman had no concern for herself. Only her partner. Nicky sniffled with tears running down her bruised and bloody face and Tanya lifted a hand and began stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry," she said. "No love last forever. No matter how strong or how ardent. This is the way it ends. In blood and nothingness."

It was clear that Tanya was also referring to her own love and her own mate. No matter how much she had loved him or how much he had loved her—this is how it had ended.

Tanya's eyes lowered for a moment in recollection and Nicky breathed one last word.

"Please…"

Tanya looked up, her black eyes hardening.

"No," she whispered.

Then she bit into the other woman's neck and ripped open the artery there.

Ms McKinney was watching all this and now she started crying. Just quietly, as if she wasn't really surprised. It was sadness, of course, but perhaps deep down it was relief as well. Nicky had begged for her partner's life but Ms McKinney was older and wise enough to know that death was their only hope now and it would've been better to beg for death instead. Through the tears in her eyes you could even see a tiny bit of happiness. Because her fiancé's suffering was almost over and soon hers would be as well.

Nicky was lolling in Tanya's arms and already her eyes were fading. Tanya laid her down on the bed and straddled her and growled into her neck. I watched them and I had to admit I was surprised by Tanya's behaviour all evening. From the moment she had laid eyes on this handsome woman she had been determined to recreate those last moments with her mate. But instead of correcting her mistake she had wilfully repeated it. Deliberately. As if perhaps to break free from the tragedy that had controlled her life for so many hundreds of years. As if to finally accept her own culpability and make peace with what she really is; a cold hearted blood sucking demoness.

Ms McKinney continued to watch the slow slaughter of her fiancé and now Bella came around to her side with a smile and the gun in her hand. She giggled and waved the gun teasingly.

"Your turn," she said cheekily.

The older woman looked at her with neither courage nor heartsink in her red wet eyes. Bella smirked and climbed onto her hips and cocked the pistol, her eyes locked onto the eyes of her victim.

"How does it feel to know you're about to die?" she asked with genuine interest. "Hm? To be honest, I envy you. I think it's exciting. When Vicky turns me into a vampire, I want her to do exactly the same thing to me as we did to you. I want her to rape me till she kills me. Or at least almost."

Bella giggled at me and I smiled at her. I still hadn't decided if we were going to take that risk but now wasn't the time for that conversation. Irena was standing by the bed and she was tapping her foot on the bloodslaked plastic that covered the floor.

"Think we can get on with it, Bella?" she asked impatiently. "Some of us are starving here."

I chuckled and swatted her arm chidingly. "Let her enjoy it."

Bella grinned at us and then she turned back to Ms McKinney.

"You're going to be the second person I ever kill," she said. "The first one was an old friend of mine, but I like you better. I'm going to remember you for a long time. You really are very sexy…"

Bella put the barrel of the gun to the other woman's forehead. Ms McKinney finally looked away. Her head rolled to the side and what she saw was the blank face of her fiancé. Empty eyes. No expression. Nicky was already dead and Ms McKinney sobbed into her gag and continued to gaze at her as Bella's finger curled around the trigger.

I smiled and leaned forward slightly to wrap my hand around the muzzle of the pistol. Bella looked at me inquiringly.

"It'll silence the blast a little," I explained.

It wouldn't dampen the noise quite as much as a tightly fitted cylinder packed with fiberglass but it ought to at least dull the explosion. Bella nodded and smiled at the assistance and then turned her attention back to Ms McKinney.

"Don't worry," she said. "This part at least is gonna be quick. You ready to die, bitch?"

A tear rolled from the older woman's eye but she hadn't even seemed to hear Bella. She was looking at her dead fiancé, watching her pale face jostle lifelessly as her neck was gnawed at, and then—

Bella pulled the trigger.

The blast was dulled but still substantial. It sounded like dropping something metallic from the height of a desk onto a wooden floor. I felt the bullet pass through my fist and the singe of the muzzleflash and removed my hand. Ms McKinney was laying exactly the same as before, gagged and beaten, only now there was a small hole in her temple and her eyes were staring at nothing.

Bella sat back and released the breath she had been holding. The breath was pure power and dizziness. The gun was smoking gently and she seemed surprised and somewhat amused at how little damage the bullet had done. It hadn't even gone all the way through the woman's skull. It had only penetrated perhaps a few inches into her frontal lobe. That was normal for a nine millimetre round but it still seemed ironically anti-climactic compared to the carnage she had already inflicted on the woman.

Bella took another breath and grinned at us from her perch on the other woman's hips. I smiled at her proudly but Irena seemed more amused than impressed.

"May we feed now?" she said. "Before it gets cold?"

Bella seemed to have completely forgotten again and now she giggled and hopped off the bed quickly to watch.

I smiled at her and then I broke the handcuffs that bound the late Ms McKinney to her bed and gathered up the loose corpse. Blood dripped from the hole in her head. Globs of gore dripped from her opened breasts and plopped in her lap. Irena gave me a hand and together we brushed the hair away from the woman's neck before leaning and biting into both sides. The blood came out in a slow dribble from the lack of heartbeat but it was worth the extra sucking for Bella to have her moment. She was standing by the dresser with the gun, smiling, naked, her pale skin stained with blood. Not a vampire but perhaps something much worse. She smiled at me and I smiled back and then I closed my eyes and buried my face into the dead woman's neck.

The actual feeding itself didn't take very long. Tanya was finished first and perhaps she felt guilty for having a whole human to herself while Irena and I had to share. She apologized profusely after we were done but I told her to think nothing of it. I didn't say it out loud but I was just happy she had participated and come to a better understanding of herself. An understanding that might lead her to join many more hunts in the future. Irena was stretching, reaching to the ceiling and arching her long slender back, and she seemed quite satisfied as well. Bella was smiling and looking around at the blood covered room. Everything was all red. The plastic was stained everywhere and on the bed were two things that hardly even looked like women anymore. She asked what we were supposed to do now and I giggled and shrugged. Clean up, of course.

The cleanup took much longer than the feeding. The first task was to dismember the bodies for ease of disposal. Bella wanted to help with this, in fact she insisted on it, and I admired her enthusiasm enough to tell her to wait there while I ran out to the toolshed behind the house. I found one of the hacksaws and on my way back through the kitchen I opened the fridge and found a bottle of spring water as well. I returned to the bedroom and handed her the saw and the water. She drank about half of the bottle in a few gulps and then wiped her mouth and readied the hacksaw.

Tanya and Irena focused on poor departed Nicky while I helped Bella with Ms McKinney. The legs were the least complicated things to chop up and I instructed her where the joints where and held the limb still like a vice grip. She giggled as she sawed into the woman's ankle. The teeth of the hacksaw bit into the bone but there was very little blood. I had thought she might've been a bit squeamish about this part but she loved it. She thought it was lots of fun and once she had finally separated the foot we moved on to the knee. I demonstrated the correct angle of approach to avoid the plate of the patella and instructed her to cut exactly between the femur and tibia. She nodded like an apprentice surgeon, covered in blood and beginning to get tired, and started to saw. Soon the shin and calf were separated and we moved on to where the thigh connected to the hip. This one was a lot more tricky and the thigh itself was almost too large for the hacksaw. It was almost the size of a christmas ham. But my young mate slogged into it and continued sawing until the huge chunk of meat came away. By now she was sweating and her shoulder was sore and Tanya and Irena had already finished with their own corpse. Bella wanted to keep going but I laughed and told her that she'd already done plenty and soon she would be a vampire and all this would be much easier anyway.

It was approaching five in the morning when we finally had the bodies separated in pieces and packed away in garbage bags, one of the pieces still with anal beads dangling from it. After that we gathered up all the toys. The strapons, the paddle, the little bullet vibrators that had been attached to their nipples. Their nipples were on the floor too and we picked them up as well. Even the things we didn't get to use like the whips and the dildos. Everything when into a bag and after that we pulled the blood soaked sheet off the bed and began taking down the plastic as well. Lastly we dissembled the pistol and placed the pieces into separate bags.

We piled the garbage bags out in the corridor and soon there was quite a mound of them. We then went into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. Tanya saw her reflection in the mirror and smiled at it for a moment. Her eyes were red. Irena's were as well. Bright crimson red and they had never looked more beautiful.

All four of us were covered in blood and other fluids and Bella in particular, as a human, was quite eager to be clean again. She hopped in the shower first and left the door open. The shower was a large glass cubicle in the corner of the room and it seemed to showcase her perfectly. I was smiling as I watched her wet her hair under the water and so were Tanya and Irena. It seemed to occur to us all at the same time how special this young girl was. It was Bella who had bought us all together tonight and Bella who had kept us together. The water that dripped from her body and breasts was pale pink and soon her skin was white and clean looking again. At one point she noticed us watching her with eyes were red and worshipping and she smiled coyly and beckoned for us to join her in the shower. We did. Without any words we stepped into the shower and crowded under the water and took Bella by the throat and kissed her and touched her wet tits and fingered her vagina to the final climax of the evening.

Our clothes were sitting in four folded piles where we left them and after drying off and blowdrying our hair we put them on. A dress each for Tanya and I and Bella and Irena in jeans and a jacket. I told our friends that they were free to go home and that I'd be perfectly fine dumping the bodies myself but they insisted on helping however they could. I was grateful for the assistance and we parcelled out the garbage bags and left Bella alone in the house while we scattered in three different directions through the city.

It was still dark outside but soon the sun would begin to rise. I didn't like to leave my darling alone and I was quick to find a dumpster and hurry back. We needed to hurry and be clear of the house before the new day began.

I had left Bella in the corridor but Bella wasn't there when I got back and I had a small flutter of panic before I heard her voice coming from the laundry. I went to go see what she was up to and I found her sitting on the tiled floor and speaking to the cat while the cat nibbled from a fresh bowl of biscuits. She had fed it. I laughed at her nonsense and she smiled at me and reached to pet the cat behind the ear. The cat sidled away and glanced at her guardedly and kept eating. Bella giggled and called it a bitch and then she hopped to her feet and said she was ready to go.

Tanya and Irena got back shortly after that, the evidence of the evening all safely disposed of, and we made one last sweep through the house before leaving through the same window we had entered through. I checked the streets up and down as we emerged onto the sidewalk but there was nothing. No cars, no people. Just darkness in the west and a faint break of light in the east.

It was a cold morning but the sun was fully risen by the time we got back to the mansion. Bella was exhausted but she couldn't stop smiling. None of us had spoken at all on the journey home and there didn't seem to be any need to. What we had shared last night was more significant than could be put in words. We entered the mansion through the large oak double doors and we found Kate waiting for us in the foyer. She had been pacing back and forth anxiously, as if worried something might've gone wrong, and she stopped and looked up as we entered.

We stopped as well. All four of us were smiling and Kate took note of each smile—and the red eyes of her coven mates—before she spoke.

"So?" she asked. "How'd it go?"

Bella grinned and a giggle bubbled out of her. Irena sighed and shook her head at the girl's lack of maturity but she was smiling as well. Tanya walked over to Kate across the foyer and smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"We're fine, Kate," she said, and then she moved past her and disappeared into one of the parlors.

Kate watched her go and then turned back to us. She didn't seem to know what to say next. Irena gave her a smile and then she touched Bella's the shoulder.

"I'll look forward to our next hunt together," she said.

Bella nodded with a smile and I nodded as well and Irena started toward the stairs and ascended them and continued down the corridor.

Kate watched her go as well and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about all this. In the end she scratched her blonde head and settled on relief.

"Well," she said. "I'm glad they're okay."

I smiled and began steering Bella toward the stairs. "Perhaps next time you can join us too."

Kate gave a noncommittal shrug but she returned the smile.

Bella and I went upstairs and directly into our room and I took her into the bathroom to strip her off and shower one more time. She was smiling and half asleep under the water as I sponged her down and removed every last speck of what happened last night. The hot water was washing all over her body and it seemed to take all the excitement and adrenaline with it until all that was left was a very tired and satisfied young girl.

It was full bright in the room and I closed the curtains to dim the sun before putting her to bed. I climbed in beside her right away and she moaned pleasurably as our naked bodies brushed under the covers. She was soft and silky. So warm. In the dim morning light I could see her smiling and she rose up slightly beside me and hooked a naked leg around my body.

"I'm exhausted," she said. "But you know I don't want to sleep, right?"

I cupped her face and gazed into her eyes. "I know."

Her eyes were half closed but her lips were smiling brightly and now she leaned down and placed them over mine. I caressed her face and opened my mouth. Her tongue came in for just the briefest loveliest second but then she pulled back with a chuckle as if she had forgotten something.

My eyes fluttered open. Bella cupped my face and gazed at me lovingly in the morning light.

"Thank you, Vicky," she said. "For organizing all that and giving me control. I can't wait until we start our real life together. As vampires. As mates."

I touched her hand and pressed it to my cheek. My heart was throbbing for her and I smiled as her lips once again came down for mine.

"Soon, my love," I whispered. "Very, very soon."

She moaned and slipped her tongue into my mouth and I moaned in return.

—

**AN: Well. All I can say is: whew. After finishing this chapter my brain was so fried I felt like taking it out of my head and sticking it in the freezer for a while, lol.**

**I only hope it turned out as well as I hoped it would. I think all four ladies got their own little bit of spotlight. Tanya broke free of her past, Bella became a true huntress, Victoria continued to teach her, and Irena was just a badass. I think all four of them meshed very well.**

**I just hope it wasn't too dark. I'm always so scared of crossing that line and scaring people away. But considering how excited you guys were, I think it was okay. At the very least you can't accuse this one of being too tame, lol. I think this chapter was the darkest piece of writing I've ever done. I just hope I balanced it out enough with a bit of humor and romance.**

**In any case, I really hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought, good or bad, and meanwhile I'll get started on a new chapter. No rest for the wicked. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Hey, thanks for all the positivity on that last chapter. Sometimes I get self-conscious about my subject matter, so it's very reassuring to have so many great readers who love the story and appreciate the artistic side. Thanks so much, you guys are great. :)**

—

Chapter 35:

—

In the days to come the household went completely back to normal. No awkwardness. No regrets. No nightmares in either Bella or the sleepless consciousness of Tanya or Irena. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Aside from the little niggly detail of no one wanting to bring up the subject of Bella becoming a vampire.

It was something of a problem. Bella wanted to be turned, as soon as possible, and she didn't want to wait any longer. Tanya had promised to help with the transition but she was rather preoccupied after our hunt and I found it difficult to even broach the subject. It seemed too soon. It had been a rather significant event for her—the most significant in hundreds of years—and it seemed rather tactless to simply clear my throat and remind her so soon afterwards that we really did need a few more victims right away.

Kate was also another problem. She had excluded herself from the hunt but how would she feel about the next victims being stored in her very own cellar and kept in darkness to be fed one at a time to my newborn monster of a mate?

Bella and I discussed it and she was forbearing enough to agree that it couldn't hurt to wait a few more days for the subject to come up naturally—which, happily, happened the very next day.

It was Tanya who was the one who bought it up, surprisingly. The mansion had an indoor swimming pool and somehow or other the afternoon had developed into a bit of a pool party. An odd thing to occur in the middle of winter but perhaps that was half the novelty of it. The ceiling over the pool was glass and rain was beating down on it with the occasional crack of thunder. Vampires are immune to the cold, of course, but luckily for my still-human mate the pool itself was heated to the temperature of a jacuzzi. It had been Kate's idea and at first it was only her and Bella going for a swim. But they were having a lot of fun and soon Kate decided to call Leah to come over and bring a bathingsuit.

Irena and I joined them as well and soon Tanya did too and after a while that huge glass cavern was echoing with the shrieks and giggles of six women splashing each other and play fighting while the thunder rumbled overhead. Leah and Bella were both looking lovely in black bikini's, Leah tanned and toned, Bella pale and willowy, and as humans they were the ones mostly enjoying the novelty of swimming in a thunderstorm. Kate was in a pink two-piece with thong bottoms that drew grins from Leah every time she exited the pool in a glorious bending over of wet buttocks. Irena was in green and she spent most of the time sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs crossed and her feet submerged, watching the younger people have fun, until Bella and Kate began splashing her with well-aimed smacks of water. Irena smirked at that and slipped into the pool menacingly and tackled Bella's pale legs under the water causing her to yelp and bobble and disappear under the surface like a sharkvictim.

I chuckled and shook my head. Tanya and I were watching all this from two deckchairs arranged around the pool. We each had wet hair, my dark and red, hers dark and blonde, and we were simply lounging there like swimsuit models while the girls raged in the pool and the storm raged overhead. My own bikini was a nice bright crimson and my bottoms had bows in the string. Tanya's was white and pure and you could see her nipples in the tight clingy fabric. She was smiling and watching as Bella and Irena resurfaced in the pool in an eruption of water and shrieks. Irena had Bella's bikini bottoms in her hand and Bella giggled in mortification and lunged for them to get them back. But Irena dodged and tossed them to Kate. Kate grinned and twirled the little black garment around her finger and Bella made another lunge but Kate then tossed them to Leah. They had formed a loose triangle around the darkhaired girl who's bottom half was bare under the water and they continued to tease her and toss around the bikini while she begged for it back.

"I suppose it's time to finally turn Ms Swan into a vampire," Tanya said to me—completely out of the blue.

I glanced at her. Thunder cracked overhead. She hadn't taken her eyes from the four women in the pool and now I turned back to them as well.

"Yes," I said, watching Bella lunge for her bikini bottoms like a cute and clumsy human. "It is."

"I take it she's had no second thoughts?"

"Quite the contrary, I assure you. She's more impatient than ever."

Tanya nodded, still watching them. Bella had stopped fighting for her bikini bottoms and now she was pouting and playing the victim. Irena pretended to feel sorry for her and offered back the bikini bottoms peaceably. Bella was suspicious. She reached to take them back. Irena smirked and dropped them in the water.

Bella was stunned. She called Irena a bitch and tried to smack her but Irena grinned and grabbed her hand and forced a kiss on her while quite obviously groping her naked butt under the water. Kate and Leah pretended to be disgusted and teased them get a room or something but by now Bella was sitting on the rim of the pool with her legs open and Irena eating her wet little vagina.

Tanya smiled at all this and finally turned to look at me.

"The coven is changing," she said. "I'm not sure if it's exciting or scary."

I smiled as well. "Change is often both."

Tanya nodded and turned back to the scene in the pool. "We've been this way for a long time," she said. "But soon it will be all different. New members joining. Old ones leaving."

Kate and Leah were getting out of the pool, catcalling over their shoulders, and they showed no interest in joining Bella and Irena. Kate hadn't indulged any sexual contact with any of her coven lately and it occurred to me that perhaps Tanya might've been thinking of Kate when she referred to members leaving.

But there was another member who might've already left.

"You mean Carmen?" I asked her.

Tanya nodded and heaved a soft sigh. "I had hoped she would've return by now," she said. "I always thought I was so close to my sisters. It saddens me how little I really knew her."

"It saddens me as well. I feel like Bella and I drove her off."

"We all make our own decisions," Tanya said, offering me a reassuring smile. "Carmen decided to leave. I decided to…"

She let her words trail off and instead she reached over and placed her hand over mine.

I turned my head on the deckchair and looked at the hands there. She gave mine a caress and threaded our fingers together. The hand she covered was the hand that wore the diamond ring Bella gave me and it was the ring that reminded me that the feelings between Tanya and I would never quite be perhaps what she wanted.

I lifted my eyes to hers. She smiled at me and held my hand.

"I hope you and Bella will stay with us for a very long time," she said.

I nodded and I was glad she had mentioned Bella as well. "I do too," I said. She continued to smile at me and I decided perhaps a subject change was in order. "But don't give up on Carmen just yet. She will return, I'm sure of it. I'll bring her back myself if I have to."

She smiled at the subtle rejection and let go of my hand.

"Bella will require many victims," she said, returning to business. "I think ten shall suffice to begin with, don't you?"

"Ten should be plenty."

Bella was orgasming now with her fingers in Irena's wet hair. She then noticed Tanya and I looking over and closed her legs coyly with a little wave of her fingers. Irena was diving under the water and she fetched up Bella's black bikini bottoms and handed them back to her.

Kate and Leah had towels wrapped around each other and they were conversing quietly and smiling together over by the other side of the pool, wet and romantic under the thunderstorm raging against the glass ceiling overhead.

"Irena can be counted upon but I think we ought to leave Kate out of it," Tanya said. "She's willing to accept our new feeding habits but she shouldn't be pressured to share them. Her relationship with Ms Clearwater seems to have bought out even more of her humanity."

I smiled at the two women over there, Kate blonde and bikini'ed in pink, Leah darker with dark hair and a black bathingsuit. They made a very attractive couple and their personalities were a perfect fit. Kate was gazing at the taller girl, smiling with big love-filled eyes, and she had clearly fallen much harder than she ever would've thought.

"I think you're right," I said.

Tanya nodded and she rose from her deckchair and fluffed out her hair.

"Once again I'll leave all the preparations to you," she said to me. "Irena and I are at your disposal, you need only let us know what you require."

I nodded and smiled and Tanya smiled as well and went to leave but I took her hand quickly before she could go.

"Tanya," I said.

She turned back. Lightning flashed overhead and the thin crack of thunder came after. It was impulse to take her hand and it surprised both of us. She looked at me where I lay there on the deckchair in my crimson colored bikini and cocked her head slightly.

"Yes?" she asked.

Perhaps she expected a heartfelt thank you for her assistance and perhaps that's what she deserved as well. In truth I'm not sure what I had meant by taking her hand so suddenly but now I was looking at her in her in all her blonde perfection with her nipples poking at the wet white cloth of her bikini and I smiled and blushed and let go of her hand gently.

"You look really sexy in that bikini," I told her.

The compliment seemed to be the last thing she had been expecting but it made her smile. She accepted it with grace and seemed to ponder for a moment if something else had been implied as well and then she turned and adjusted her bikini bottoms over her buttocks for me to see before walking away at a sultry saunter.

It was an intense bit of flirting and I was slightly frazzled as I turned back to the pool. Bella was once again in the water and playing with Irena and now I stood up from the deckchair and went over and jumped into the pool to join them.

It got dark soon after that and Bella and Leah required to eat. We ordered some pizzas and watched some movies while the storm continued to thunder outside. Bella and Leah were very hungry and Kate and I pretended to be as well while we pretended to eat. Kate had become quite an expert at it. At one point she took a slice and left the room to go check on something quickly and when she came back the slice was gone, presumably eaten. Brilliant. Irena was still with us as well but she simply flat out refused to eat, which was just as effective. Considering her figure and the overall impeccable perfection of her, one wouldn't assume she was the type of girl to binge on pizza anyway.

Leah and Kate soon adjourned to Kate's room without the subject of group sex occurring even once. A bit of a pity but we still had Irena. Bella was in the mood for some BDSM and soon Bella was bent over our bed while Irena fucked her from behind in a black leather corset that had a strapon attached to it. I was content to watch with a vibrator and enjoy the beautiful spectacle of Bella's orgasms but of course Irena insisted on dominating me as well. It wasn't my usual style but I had developed something of a taste for it lately and I was quite eager to open my legs for her while Bella smiled and straddled my face. Irena drove the orgasm into me fairly quickly and eventually I came with Bella's juices spread all over my face.

Afterwards it was time for Bella to sleep but while Irena was getting changed I asked her if she had heard from Carmen at all. My earlier conversation with Tanya was still on my mind and I wasn't lying when I said I wished the Spanish woman would return. Irena told me that no one had seen her but Kate and apparently Carmen couldn't forgive them for feeding from humans. She said it with a shrug but I could tell from the look in her newly red eyes that she missed her wayward coven mate the same way Tanya did. I asked her if there was any way I could find her and she shrugged again and told me to try the church. I asked her which church exactly and she paused while putting on her bra, assessing me for seriousness, and then she gave me all the details.

Bella had asked me before she slept if we were going to go see Carmen but I laughed and told her it would probably be best if I went alone considering the last time they were in a room together resulted in the poor woman being raped. Bella chuckled and she admitted I had a point.

It continued raining through the night and it was still raining in the morning. I held Bella until the gray sun rose and then I left her in the bed and went for a shower. I didn't own any church clothes and for a moment I wasn't sure what to wear. In the end I yielded to temptation and threw on a sexy little red sundress with some nice red panties underneath. I added a little bit of makeup and a spray of perfume as well and god would simply have to forgive me. I wasn't going there to pray, after all. I was more of a wolf than a member of the flock and my purpose in going to the church was to tempt Carmen back to her coven.

I drove to the church in order to avoid getting wet and there were a few old people with umbrellas on the stone steps outside. I flashed them a red smile as I hurried through the downpour in my red dress and I was actually quite damp when I entered the refuge of the church.

It was quiet, of course, and quite solemn. I couldn't remember the last time fate had driven me to one of these places. I entered quietly, smiling, my eyes flickering about in amusement at this quaint temple of Christianity. The roof was high and vaulted with stone cherubs in frozen flight across it. Fat infants with wings, flittering about a patriarchal deity who was naked as well, something vaguely pederastic about the whole arrangement. And then they call people like me twisted. It was a large church and there were rows and rows of pews fashioned from polished darkwood. A smell of dust and incense. A confession booth to the side, a priest in black robes over by the vestibule. Or was it a sacristy? I admit my terminology was rusty in this area. Towards the front of the church was an altar before a bank of stained-glass windows with rain dripping on the other side. Above it a wax Christ on a crucifix with a crown of thorns and a stabwound in his ribs, hands and feet nailed to the cross. Looked painful. Perhaps I should try it on Bella.

I smirked in amusement and let my eyes drift over the pews. There were very few people in the church but in one of the front rows was a woman in a black mourning dress with a black sunhat that had a black veil that fell from the rim. I could see her dark and luscious hair under the veil and the olive tone of her clasped hands and I knew at once it was Carmen. There was a small stone fountain of holy waters beside me shaped like a seashell and I quickly dipped my fingers and crossed myself before starting down the aisle. It was a gesture of respect, of course, but it was also a truce-offering against any possible smiting. I wouldn't want an earthquake to open under my feet to punish me for my evilness or anything.

Carmen's face as bent in prayer and her hands were clutching a white rosary. I smiled and sat down beside her and arranged my handbag in my lap while I waited for her to finish up. She had detected my scent, of course, and she spoke without opening her eyes.

"I'm not surprised you have the gall to show your face here," she said in a low voice. "Even the house of god is not safe from your filthy presence."

I smiled as if all that were a nice compliment. "It's nice to see you too, Carmen."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. They were pitch black behind the black veil.

"_Puta_," she spat.

And then she literally spat on me.

That was a little more difficult to take as a compliment but I rallied with a smile as I fetched a tissue from my purse and wiped at the spittle on my arm. She turned back to the altar and her face went sorrowful again, as if to apologize to god for spitting in his house.

I sighed and put the tissue back in my purse.

"I've come here because I wanted to speak to you," I said. "About your coven."

This seemed to enrage her for some reason and she spun to me. "They are no coven of mine so long as they share their roof with you and your abomination of a mate and leave me in exile to appease you."

Something about her words made me pause. I looked at her. Through the black veil over her face I saw something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. I was familiar with the anger and disgust but until now I had never seen the hurt. Until now the hurt had been buried under the hatred but now here she was. Alone in a church. While strangers had taken her place in her own home and her own coven-sisters ignored her and left her to languish.

She was hurt that her coven had not taken her side.

I smiled and tilted my head slightly.

"You feel they have forsaken you?" I asked her gently.

Carmen's eyes flashed and instantly the hurt was burnt away by anger. "They have forsaken themselves," she hissed. "I know what they did four nights ago. Kate told me. It was what you corrupted them into doing. Their souls were pure and you and your mate came along and begliued them and set them astray."

I smiled and tilted my head even more. "Do you really have such a low opinion of them that you believe they could be corrupted in such a way? Do you really think them so weak and susceptible?"

"I think Tanya is weak to what you offer," she retorted, and then she let her black eyes move up and down in disgust over my red dress and large breasts. "The devil hath power to assume pleasing form."

I smiled brightly; that was certainly a compliment.

"You think I'm the devil?" I asked her playfully.

"No," she said with a glare. "You're just one of his minions."

"I'm no man's minion," I said, and then I placed a hand on her thigh.

Her black dress was long and modest. The hand there was scandalous. She looked down at it as if it was a spider and she didn't seem to know what to do about it. The rain was rattling against the stained-glass windows and over in the corner the priest was conversing quietly with a couple of parishers. Carmen clearly didn't want to make any kind of scene and I gave her thigh a suggestive caress before unhanding it graciously.

She looked up at me. I smiled at her.

"I didn't corrupt them, Carmen, my dear," I whispered. "I only helped set them free. Surely you must see that. Tanya and Irena did nothing more than what their nature called for. And who gave them their nature if not for god? Or are you going to blame the devil for that too? Seems convenient how you can just pick and choose, hm?"

Carmen's face twisted into a glare. I smiled again.

"Let's be honest, Carmen," I said. "You don't belong here. In this place. How many men have you been with? How many women? Even if you no longer feed from them, I think it's safe to assume god would not approve of the life you've lived. Yet here you sit, begging and praying for his approval. Why is that, Carmen? Hm? Don't you realize you belong with your coven? Your nature is the same as theirs and like them you only require to be set free. Do you not long to be set free, Carmen? Hm?"

I reached again for her thigh but this time she slapped the hand away.

A soft smacking sound that echoed through the church.

The priest looked over. I smiled at him with my red hair and red dress and he probably took a moment to be grateful that celibacy was no longer a requirement of his order. He cleared his throat and turned back to his parishers.

I turned back to Carmen. She was glaring at me but I hadn't taken any offence. I felt very strongly for this woman and I knew there was something deep inside her that longed for liberation. Something she kept supressed with all her might. Something she feared so much.

I smiled at her and shuffled a little closer to her to whisper even quieter.

"You think I destroyed your coven, but I did not," I said. "You did. By leaving. Tanya and Irena are the same women they always were. It's you who's become twisted from her origins."

"Silence," she hissed. "Enough."

But I shook my head and took her hands, so smoothly and casually that she couldn't even react, and I composed them together and spoke to her as I patted them affectionately.

"Oh, Carmen, Carmen, Carmen," I said. "What's the matter with you, hm? What do I have to do to make amends? Can't you see that I love you? That I loved you from the second I laid eyes on you that first night you broke into my house to take my mate from me?"

Her eyes blinked hugely behind her veil. My words took her greatly off guard. I wasn't lying or exaggerating and she could tell.

I smiled at her and then I took off her hat and set it down on the pew beside her. I wanted to see her face. Her skin was pale and olive toned and her eyes were pitch black and perfectly slanted. Full lips, high cheek bones. The absolute epitome of a Spanish beauty.

I was still holding her hands with one hand and now I raised the other and brushed the backs of my knuckles ever so gently and reverently at a lock of her raven-black hair.

"You were so beautiful," I whispered. "And so fiery and passionate. Like a wild horse who only requires to be tamed. And oh did I long to be the one who tamed you."

"Do not touch me," she said.

My hand froze against her cheek. I looked into her eyes.

Then I smiled at her and slowly took my hand away.

Exactly like she told me.

"Do you see?" I said, making sure she noticed my obedience. "I do as you say. Do you know why, Carmen? Because I respect you. Bella, I admit is young and insolent, and I must apologize for how she treated you that last time you met. But you know I would never do that to you. Don't you?"

Carmen frowned and didn't answer. I smiled and lowered my voice until it was hardly audible over the rain.

"I had the opportunity," I breathed to her. "That first night Bella and I came to the mansion, you stumbled upon me in the kitchen. You were wearing a red satin nightie. It clung to your body. Shaping out every perfect curve. You drove me mad with desire but I did not touch you. Even though I could've, I didn't. Because I respect you, Carmen. I love you. Why will you not do me the honor of returning these feelings? Why must you hate me so?"

She was trembling by now and her eyes were wide and full of fear. As if I were casting a spell on her. As if my words were physically seducing her body. I lifted my hand again to touch her face and this time she did not tell me to stop. I could see very clearly that she did not want me to stop.

But I could also see that she wasn't ready to admit that and so I unhanded her voluntarily.

Disappointment flashed in her eyes but only a flash. Then came relief. Then gratefulness. I smiled at her and then I lifted her hand delicately and placed a respectful kiss on it like a young suitor. Then I released her hand as well and rose from the pew.

"Please consider returning to your coven," I said to her. "Tanya misses you a great deal and I would adore more than anything for us to be friends. If you do so, you will have nothing to fear from Bella and I. I will ensure she treats you with the utmost respect and modesty. As I will as well."

She had drawn her hands back into her own lap and she was still trembling slightly from strange emotions. She was afraid to look at me but I gave her one last smile and bent forward at the hip and spoke into her ear.

"Or you can stay here with God," I whispered. "But remember: God can't touch you the way I can."

Then I rose and turned and continued out into the aisle. The priest had been watching me bend over in my short red dress with perhaps a flash of red panties and I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself as I continued out into the rain.

It continued raining for most of the day until it finally cleared up that night. Bella was disappointed that I hadn't bought Carmen back with me but I told her it was only a matter of time before she returned of her own free will. Carmen was a delicate woman despite her furious exterior. Like many a young filly this one would only be broken on her own terms. A firm hand was required but not a violent one. Bella chuckled and said she preferred the violent one so I smiled at her and surprised her with a slap across her face before pulling her into a rough kiss.

Kate had a date that night with Leah and the mansion was quiet. Tanya was locked away in her music room with her piano, working on a custom composition, and you could hear the melody drift up the stairs and through the dark corridors. Irena, surprisingly, had a date as well but upon questioning her for details on the young man or woman she was seeing she only smiled and said perhaps we'd meet her soon enough. I was relieved at least the person in question was female. Irena's orientation had become something of a fascination to me. When we had first met she had implied that her sexuality was mostly slanted toward men but perhaps there had been a subtle shift in that since she had met Bella and I. I suppose sometimes all it took was the right woman.

Bella and I were alone for the evening and spent it curled up on the couch in one of the parlours and watching the late night news on the large flat screen TV. I had been keeping track on the internet for any news on the disappearances of our latest victims but so far there had been nothing. There was nothing on the television either and soon Bella was quite bored. She was snuggled up to me and smiling with her eyes closed and her face buried in the crook of my neck and perhaps she would even fall asleep soon. I probably should've put her to bed but something else on the news had piqued my interest.

Apparently there was a string of disappearances that were just now being linked by the police. Twelve young women had gone missing over the last month, all between the ages of fifteen and twenty five. Several of the twelve women showed signs of being abducted. No ransom notes had been sent to any of the families and none of the girls had been seen since.

I frowned to myself. None of the women could've been the late Ms McKinney and her fiancé Nicky. In fact, none of them were any of my victims.

"Hmm," I said aloud, hoping to get Bella's attention.

It worked. Bella rose up from where she had been snuggling against my shoulder and gave me a smile. "What's wrong?"

I nodded at the TV thoughtfully. "It seems women have been disappearing all over the city."

Bella sat up and laughed to herself.

"I know where two of them went," she quipped.

It was a sharp piece of wit, especially from her, but I didn't laugh. I was still frowning and watching the TV. Bella looked at me and after a while she spoke.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

I sighed and gave a little shrug. "Just seems suspicious, that's all. So many girls disappearing could be the work of a vampire."

"Oh. Really?"

"Possibly."

Bella looked at the TV while the TV showed several photos of some of the missing girls. There was a phone number at the bottom of the screen for viewers to call the police with any information. Bella's watched and her face went strangely somber.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded quickly and smiled. "Yeah, it's just, you know. I feel sorry for them. I don't like the idea of evil vampires out there hurting innocent women."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She grinned at what a hypocrite she was.

"What?" she said defensively. "It's different when we do it."

I shook my head and turned back to the TV. The newscast was still covering the case and my smile slipped away as I wondered who or what could be doing this. Could there really be another vampire in the city? Or a coven of them? It seemed like a fairly big coincidence, that of all the cities in the world some coven would arrive in this one at roughly the same time Bella and I had.

But then something occurred to me. Something that gave me a shiver of coldness.

Because maybe it wasn't a coincidence. Maybe whoever was taking these girls hadn't just arrived here at all. Maybe they had been here the whole time. Perhaps even before Bella and I. An old friend who had come here to find me and who I had assumed had already left.

Heidi.

But could that be possible? Twelve victims in a month was quite a large number. Heidi had never been that insatiable. But she had never been a lot of things that she had revealed herself to be in our last days together. She was a changed woman and I hardly knew her anymore. But could this really be her? Could she have been here in Seattle this whole time?

And more importantly: why?

The newscast continued and by now Bella was frowning as well.

"Is any of this gonna be a problem for us?" she asked.

I sighed and wondered if I should share my thoughts with Bella. "Hopefully not, but so many people disappearing does raise suspicion. We're going to need many victims to sustain you through your newborn phase, but the last thing we want to do is become part of this investigation."

Bella snorted and she didn't like the sound of that. "I guess we better hurry and get me some victims then."

I glanced at her. Her face was stubborn and glaring at me, as if she already knew what I was about to suggest. But I knew she wasn't even capable of withholding sex in the manner a woman would normally punish a partner so I went ahead and said it.

"Perhaps it might be wiser to move somewhere else and turn you there?" I suggested.

"No, no way," she said instantly, and then her face and voice went pleading. "Come on, Vicky, I've been waiting forever already."

I smiled and cupped her face to gaze into her eyes. "I've been waiting forever too," I told her. "For you. And I certainly don't want to take any chances."

"But what chances?" she blurted. "You keep talking about being careful, but why? We're vampires. Or you are. What's the police gonna do even if they catch us?"

"It's not the police I'm worried about, baby."

"What then?"

I sighed and turned back to the TV. They had moved on to the next news story, press coverage of some motorcar race, and I turned back to Bella.

"I'm worried about whoever's taking those girls," I said.

Bella glanced at the TV as well but of course there was nothing more to see. "What do you mean?"

"There's only one vampire I know of who could still be in this area, baby."

"Who?"

"Heidi."

That hadn't occurred to Bella. In fact she seemed to have forgotten about my old mahogany haired flame entirely.

"Oh," she said, not knowing what else to say.

I sighed and used the remote to turn off the TV. "I can't be sure those missing girls are her work but I can't rule it out either. And it seems more plausible than some serial killer on the loose or some other coven of vampires who decided to settle down in this same city we are."

Bella thought about it for a bit but she still didn't really understand. "Yeah, but, even if it is her, so what? You guys were friends, weren't you?"

I looked at her and almost laughed. "Do you even recall our last meeting?"

"Err, not really."

"She tried to kill you in a hotel room because she wanted me all to herself."

The memory came back to her and she nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah," she said, and then she smirked. As if it had been hot.

I shook my head. The poor girl honestly had no sense of her own safety.

"And that wasn't the last time I saw her," I went on, deciding to tell her everything.

Her brow puckered. "It wasn't?"

"No," I said, and I took her hands as if to make some sort of confession. "It was the day you proposed to me. When we put on these rings."

We looked down at our hands. Two diamond rings on each of our ring fingers. I touched the ring she wore with my fingertips and then I looked up at her face.

"Heidi came to the house while you were out shopping," I said. "She wanted me to leave you and even threatened you again. Then she…"

Bella's brows furrowed as if she thought Heidi might've hurt me.

"She what?" she demanded.

I smirked guiltily. "Well, to be honest, she took her clothes off and quite literally threw herself at me."

Bella's eyes narrowed. It was the first bit of sexual possessiveness I had seen from her in a long time and it gave me a rush of excitement. I chuckled and patted her hand.

"Yes, it was quite desperate," I said, agreeing with her silent outrage. "Needless to say, however, I threw her out onto the street like the piece of trash she was."

Bella nodded firmly. "Good," she said. "What a fucking whore. I even liked that stupid bitch. And she wanted you to leave me? What a fucking…"

I nodded a few times and caressed her hands to soothe her. "Yes, but the point, my love, is that she could be dangerous. I was hoping that would be the last time I ever saw her and that she had left the city, but…"

Bella blew out a breath and glanced at the dead black screen of the TV. She tugged her hands away from mine and crossed her arms over her breasts. I looked at her, studying her frown for clues to her mood, but I could not tell exactly what she was mad at.

"Baby?"

Bella turned the frown to me. "Yeah, well, there's no real proof she's still in the city," she said, "and even if she was, wouldn't it be smartest to just turn me as soon as possible so that I can take care of myself if I have to?"

"Perhaps, but…"

"No, Vicky, no buts. This is important. I'm so sick of not being a vampire. I want to be like you. I want to be as strong as you are. I've waited this long, but no more waiting. I don't give a fuck about Heidi. Just turn me already. You promised ages ago you would do it and you still haven't done it."

She was looking into my face pleadingly with those big dark eyes of hers. I gazed back. She was completely right, of course. It was cowardice that had kept me from doing it but she couldn't understand how afraid I was.

What if something went wrong?

What if…?

But no, she was right. She had cupped my face and she was waiting for my response and I gave her a smile full of love and worship and I almost had to laugh at how we had reached a point in our relationship where my dizzy little sex-crazed mate knew better than I did.

"Maybe you're right," I told her.

Her face lit up in a smile and suddenly she flung her arms around me and hugged me. I chuckled and hugged her back. Tightly. She was so warm and soft. I was going to miss that so much but I was going to enjoy everything else about her for the rest of eternity.

"Thank you, Vicky," she said, squeezing me. "I love you."

I squeezed her back. "I love you, baby."

She giggled and didn't let go. She held me for a long time and I closed my eyes and rocked her gently and let her lovely scent tease in and out of my nose.

—

**AN: This one was mostly just to cool things down and get started on the next arc. Hope the bit of foreshadowing there wasn't too obvious, lol.**

**I loved that scene with Carmen. I can't wait to get her back into the coven. I enjoy her character progression. She feels a lot like Bella did early in the story. Stubborn and self-righteous but with something repressed deep down. I love how Victoria is treating her too. Respect with a hint of I-want-your-boobs is such a huge turn on sometimes, lol.**

**Okay, new chapter soon. Thanks for reading. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thanks for reviews, as always, lol. And a quick shout out to Kat. You don't have an account, or I'd PM you, but feel better, okay? ;) **

—

Chapter 36:

—

The next day Bella and I went hunting. Lately Bella had gotten used to doing her hunting from the comfort of a bar stool but today she was sweating away on a treadmill in the first hunting ground I had ever taken her: the gym.

It was the same gym I had taken her to the very first time I had taken her hunting. Back then she had been rather unimpressed with the selection but that had been a significant hunt which required a little specialness. A specialness we had wound up finding with her old friend Jessica. This time, however, the gym ought to suit our purposes perfectly. Most importantly, it was anonymous. No barkeeps to take note of when and who the victim disappeared with. No digital footprints left on dating sites. With so many women in the city disappearing lately we had to be more careful than ever.

Aside from that, it was still a decent selection. The men were off the table, of course. By the gallon, men did have more blood in their bodies—which would make them the more economical choice—but being less picky didn't mean we had to be completely standard-less. No reason to completely forsake preference. We could be less picky among the females but female was indeed the first requirement. The more attractive the better, although it wasn't as important as it had been in Bella's first few hunts. This time they could be a little too tall, a little too short. Large, thin, long hair, short hair, gay, straight. The particulars weren't important. All we needed was a decent piece of woman-meat.

And then we'd need about ten more before Bella could be turned.

Still, one at a time. Bella was beginning to struggle on the treadmill and she was panting heavily with sweat and hair all stuck to her forehead. I was simply standing there, watching her, checking out her ass from time to time. She was wearing skin-tight black yoga pants and her buttocks did look extremely fetching with her jogging like that. Bella wiped her forehead with a wrist and kept jogging. I bet she wished she was already a vampire and it seemed I was correct because those were her next words.

"God, I wish I was a vampire already," she said.

I smiled and turned my gaze out over the gym. It was lunchtime and there were quite a few young women getting their workouts in, bouncing around with ponytails or frowning in concentration on heavier weight machines. Among them were many less desirables, including stick-thin gym rats or male muscleheads in muscleshirts, but overall the selection was more than adequate.

"So how come we're hunting at the gym again?" Bella asked, possibly just to be difficult as had become her habit. "It didn't work too well the first time."

"Because that _was_ your first time," I explained to her. "It had to be special. This is a lot more informal. As a newborn you'll be far too frenzied to take much pleasure in any of the victims. You certainly won't have the control or presence of mind to rape them in any methodical way. All you'll need is any reasonably attractive woman with blood in her body. No need to go to any great trouble."

She laughed at that in a ragged gasp. "No trouble? Jesus. Maybe it's no trouble to _you_, Vicky, but I'm about to pass out here. Do you how know fast this treadmill is? How come we don't just browse personal ads?"

I smiled and took pity on her, reaching for the treadmill control panel to switch it off for her. She slowed and stopped and stood there gasping for a little bit. I handed her a towel.

"We need perfect strangers," I said. "And besides, exercise is always beneficial. No harm sculpting your body just a little more before it's frozen in perfection for all eternity, hm?"

I leaned and looked at the back of her yoga pants. So tight and form fitting over her beautiful teenage buttocks. It put a stich in my heart, it really did. She was drying her sweaty face and now she noticed what I was looking at.

"Are you staring at my ass?"

"Indeed," I said, still staring at the gorgeous thing.

I went to touch it but she swatted my hand away playfully.

"Well, stop," she said. "Focus. Where here to hunt, remember?"

I chuckled at her reversal and looked out across the gym once more. There were plenty of decent enough women but in the end it was up to Bella. Bella had taken a bottle of water from her gym bag and now she took a drink as some woman over by the exercise bikes caught her eye.

"What about that chick over there?" she suggested with a toss of her chin. "The one with short hair. She's kind of cute in a lezzy kind of way."

I looked over at her. The woman in question had short brown hair, or maybe more medium-length, and even from a distance she did look kind of dyke-ish. No makeup, athletic frame, plain face. But cute in her clear complexion and large eyes. Just a nice good looking gay woman.

I liked her.

"She certainly is," I agreed.

"Great, she'll do then."

I glanced at her in surprise. I would've thought she'd want to shop around a little more but perhaps she was afraid of pretending to workout any more. There was a fresh sheen of sweat on her forehead, even though she had stopped over a minute ago, and now she wiped it with the towel.

"Boy," she said. "I'm exhausted. So how do we take her?"

I smiled and continued watching the woman. "Following her home would be a good start, but I suppose there's no reason we can't be a little creative. Why don't I distract her while you steal her phone? If we're lucky, she'll have an electronic address book that'll give us a head start."

Bella grinned, always game to toy with her prey. "How are you going to distract her?"

I smirked at her and then I turned and passed my hands along the seat of the black spandex tights I was wearing. The tights had a rep stripe up the side and they came to mid-calf. Bella looked at my hands as they passed over my buttocks and lifted her eyes back to mine with a similar smirk on her mouth.

"You're not the only one with a magnificent ass, my love," I told her, and then I winked and started across the gym.

I moved toward our prey at a predatory prowl. So far she hadn't noticed me yet. She had ear buds in her ears and she was facing the other direction, peddling away at an exercise bike on a platform of other bikes. Her eyes were unfocused, staring at nothing, and she appeared to be deep in thought. She was cycling quite fast and you could tell at a glance that she was fit and no stranger to a gym. I circled closer, letting my eyes roam over her damp and flushed face as I assessed her age. I would guess mid to late twenties. Perhaps single, perhaps not. Perhaps not even gay, although her haircut and the lack of color in her clothes certainly seemed to suggest it. We would find out soon enough.

Bella by now had begun circling in the other direction, keep an eye on me, the two of us like lionesses working in tandem and converging on the same prey. Bella hadn't had much practice at stealing but I'm sure she could pull off something as simple as lifting a phone from someone's bag while they weren't looking. I just hoped I could distract the woman adequately. If my ass failed, I always had my boobs. They were bundled up in a red spandex top with black stripes and the tightness of the fabric only made them appear even more huge.

The woman was virtually alone in her section of the gym, all the bikes beside her empty, and a smile came onto my mouth as various tactics of acquiring her attention occurred to me. At first I simply walked past. Nice and slowly. From the corner of my eyes I noticed her instantly perk up from her cycling monotony. The first thing she would've seen was my hair. Rich and red. Then she would noticed how incredibly hot my body was. Then, as I continued past, her eyes would no doubt lower to my ass. Here I paused and looked around, as if there was something I was supposed to find. In reality I was simply giving her time to ogle my spandex tights. Bella was smirking at me from a small distance away, observing. I had a gym bag over my shoulder and now I adjusted the strap and turned back.

The woman looked down quickly.

Yep.

She was gay alright.

Smiling, I walked back the way I came, directly in front of her, and looked around again. If she suspected I was parading myself around just for her she was completely right. I adjusted the strap of my gym bag again, trying to act a little shy, and then I turned back to the woman on the bike. Again she looked away but more discreetly this time. I looked at the empty bikes beside her, fixed a coy smile on my face, and then moved a few steps closer to the woman on the bike.

"Hi," I said.

She didn't hear but she could see I had spoken to her. The gym was filled with the clank of machinery and the music from the speakers and she was also listening to some kind of iDevice. She seemed surprised that I had spoken to her but it only took a moment before she pulled the earbuds out of her ears.

"Excuse me?" she asked, still cycling at exactly the same pace and not out of breath at all.

I broke into a smile and added a little ditziness to my demeanour. She seemed like the kind of woman who might go for it. "Sorry, I couldn't help noticing you," I said, in a bit of a babble. "Are you, um, almost done with the bike?"

The woman blinked at me. Then she looked around at the entire row of empty bikes at either side of her. It was a completely ridiculous and transparent question but that was the point.

Thankfully it seemed to work. She turned back to me with a quirky kind of smile.

"Uh, sure," she said. "Almost done."

I nodded and giggled a little girlishly. She had her earbuds in her hand but she made no move to put them back in her ears. She seemed to hope I would speak to her again and that's exactly what I did.

"Thanks," I said. "I hardly ever use a bike. It looks pretty tough. Do you always work out that intense?"

She looked down at the bike she was riding. As if she was surprised to see it there. Her thighs were pumping in a circular motion and she was wearing plain gray capris.

"Well, uh, yeah, you know," she said, with an eloquent shrug. "I like to keep fit."

I nodded as if I was interested. So far the woman hadn't impressed me with her vocabulary but up close like this her body certainly did. Like her face it had a simple sort of charm. Nothing divine like my own but just a good fit healthy human body. I gave it a quick look-over and nodded again.

"It shows," I said. "You must spend a lot of time here."

She nodded and kept cycling. "Almost every day. Don't recall seeing you here, though."

"Oh, I don't have much time for working out, although I really should," I said, and then I smiled guiltily and patted my flat perfect tummy. "I've been gaining so much weight lately. I'm getting fat, aren't I?"

The woman's eyebrows almost rose into her hairline. She couldn't believe it. A grin of disbelief came over her face.

"Seriously? You think your fat?"

I wouldn't usually fish for compliments with such blatant bait but the woman seemed to like it. I turned slightly and preened my spandex-covered ass slightly for her to see and pouted as if I were unhappy with it.

"Well, I have gained a few pounds lately," I admitted.

The woman laughed and shook her head.

Bella by now had circled around behind her, closing in on the other woman's gym bag, and she was close enough to hear all this. I gave her a discreet smile and she rolled her eyes elaborately at my very tacky tactics.

"You don't look fat to me," the woman said, her attention completely on me and my ass. "You look incredible."

I smiled and waved away her compliment as if I didn't deserve it. "Oh, you don't have to say that."

"Seriously," she went on with a grin. "I'd kill for a body like yours."

I smirked and couldn't resist saying:

"Would you die for one?"

She didn't get the joke of course. "Huh?"

"Nothing, just a joke," I said, and then I offered her a hand. "My name's Victoria."

The idea of a hand shake seemed to turn her on a little. She was seriously taking an interest in me, the poor thing. She took my hand and shook it firmly while cycling on the bike and grinned.

"I'm Claire," she said.

I smiled and repeated the name.

"Claire."

The way I said it made her blush. I was still holding her hand and I didn't let go for a moment. Bella was crouched down on the other side of the bike and she was extracting the woman's phone from her gym bag. I kept the woman's eyes locked on mine, as if I were mesmerized, and then suddenly I giggled and let go of the hand.

"Sorry, um—hey, maybe we could work out together sometime?" I suggested as if I was seriously interested in her too. And I was, really, only my interest was less romantic and more about wanting to feed her to my mate. "You could give me some pointers and help get me back into dating shape."

I said that last part as a joke. Bella had the phone by now and she flashed it to me quickly with a grin before hurriedly walking away with it. The retreat ought to have been more casual but she had done very well nevertheless.

Meanwhile the woman was laughing at how I continued to pretend to be overweight.

"Yeah, sure," she said. "Although you look in plenty shape to me. I'd date you any day."

I turned back to her and smiled and touched her hand that rested on the bike handles.

"Great," I said. "It's a date then."

I then went to walk away but she called me back.

"Don't you want the bike?" she asked with a grin.

I looked at her and let my eyes roam seductively over her plain face and short-ish brown hair. She really did look kind of cute, especially with that budding crush on her face.

"No, it's okay," I said. "I got what I was here for."

Then I winked and turned and walked away with a very deliberate roll in my hips. Halfway to the locker rooms I turned back and looked at her. She had been watching me and she still hadn't put her earbuds in her ears. Poor thing.

Bella and I met up in the locker room and she greeted me with a grin.

"Seriously, Vicky? You played the getting fat card?"

I chuckled and didn't answer. It had been effective and that's all that mattered. Bella and I sat down on the wooden bench, still fully clothed. Several naked women were stationed at their lockers, putting clothes on, drying off. Bella handed me the phone she's lifted.

"Here's her phone," she said. "Anything on it?"

"Hard to say, since I haven't even looked at it yet, you silly thing."

Bella rolled her eyes and then she glanced around covertly, as if any of these naked chicks might notice the two master thieves conferring on the bench. I was looking through the phone so that she could see as well but she got distracted by a naked woman with a wet tattoo of a snake coiled around one leg and across her back.

"Damn," she whispered, staring at her. "We should've just started hunting in here."

I chuckled and drew her attention back to the phone. "One at a time, baby. Let's focus on Claire for now."

"Claire? Is that her name?"

"Mmhm. Not much of interest on her phone, though. Texts to a sister. Apparently her mother is sick. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"That sucks."

"Indeed, although it does seem she lives alone. The address in the address book is for an apartment. And—oh yes. She's a lesbian."

I held up a photo for Bella to see. The photo was of Claire and some blonde girl in some kind of drunk liplock at a party. Bella grinned and nodded in approval.

"Nice," she said.

I was still cycling through the photos when Claire herself entered the locker room.

Bella giggled in alarm, as if we had been caught red handed, but I concealed the phone and just smiled. Claire saw me, of course, sitting on the bench with some darkhaired girl. At first there was a flicker of jealousy in her eyes but then she saw me smile and the smile seemed to reassure her that perhaps this girl beside me was just a sister or a friend. She didn't let the eye contact linger too long, though, and she quickly moved over to her locker and opened it.

Bella glanced at her and turned back to me.

"Guess she didn't notice her phone was missing," she said.

Claire was heading towards the showers now and I noticed she had left her locker unlocked. She had only closed it. At a glance it looked locked but it wasn't.

I took my own phone out of my bag and copied the data from hers quickly.

"Perhaps I can slip the phone back without her noticing," I said. "The poor woman will be dead soon, the least we can do is spare her the stress of a lost cellphone, hm?"

Bella nodded but she was more eager at the mention of killing her.

"So we're gonna do it?" she asked excitedly.

"We're going to take her. Yes."

"When?"

"Tonight. Assuming there's no complications. Ordinarily I'd prefer to stalk her for a while, learn her patterns, develop a taste for her. But this one is for you and we really do need to work fast."

Bella grinned and bobbed on the bench. I quickly rose and went over to Claire's locker. The gym bag was inside and I stashed her phone into the bag before closing the locker again exactly how she left it.

None of this area was visible from the showers. A very large woman was getting dressed nearby and Bella was watching her thoughtfully as if wondering if that body type was for her. I sat down beside her again and shortly after Claire returned from the shower.

Again she looked at me and she actually stumbled a step that I was still there. She was naked and wet and drying herself with a towel as she went. I smiled at her and looked away politely and she managed to smother both her excitement and embarrassment as she went over to her locker and started to get dressed.

Bella smiled and looked at her while the other woman's back was turned and the smile was slightly vampiric, half curved into a smirk, assessing the flesh for ripeness. The woman was slightly stocky and her legs weren't overly long in proportion to her torso but there was certainly nothing objectionable about her. Her breasts were very decent and we got a nice flash of them as she put on her bra. She already had her panties on, just plain white briefs, and now she was shimmying into a pair of jeans.

Bella nodded to herself in approval.

"Nice body," she said.

I chuckled and gave her a jab of my elbow. "Stop staring, how many times do I have to tell you? And shift away from me a little bit. Pretend to be my straight sister or something.

Bella rolled her eyes and kept staring at our prey but at least she looked away smoothly when the woman was done.

Claire must've been wondering if I was watching her and she glanced in my direction as if to check as she closed her locker. I smiled at her, not really hiding it. After all, there was little reason she wouldn't be flattered. She had no idea I was plotting her abduction and murder. I even lifted a hand and gave her a coy little wave as if to see her tomorrow. She smiled and waved back but of course I wouldn't be seeing her tomorrow. I'd be seeing her tonight.

Bella watched her leave the locker room and then she turned back to me.

"Poor chick," she said. "I feel sorry for her. She probably thinks she's the luckiest woman in the world after being hit on by you."

I laughed and rose from the bench and moved to our lockers.

"Well, not to worry," I said. "Tonight we'll see if I can't hit her literally."

Bella grinned at that and started to get undressed.

The address of her apartment gave us a very generous head start against the poor woman and we used that head start to go back to the mansion and prepare the cellar for her imprisonment. Irena had very graciously offered to take some vacation time at work and she was happy to serve as our dungeon mistress. Kate had been consulted by Tanya but Tanya had been secretive with Kate's feelings. Either way it seemed she would be okay with it as long as she wasn't involved. Irena had fitted the cellar with all kinds of bondage gear. Most of it had been used on Bella but now it would all be put to even better use for Bella's first victims as a vampire.

The first of which would be acquired that very night.

The sun had gone down and I told Bella to dress darkly. Black jeans, black hoody. I wore similar. This was more of a snatch than a stalk so I could forgive myself for not wearing heels and a sexy dress. It was more important to be functional and efficient in this case.

It was almost 10PM when we left the mansion. That afternoon we had rented a large SUV. Dark colored, spacious, tinted windows. Generic. Nothing highly noticeable, similar to the vehicle we had rented when we had grabbed Bella's friend Jessica so long ago. That had only been one victim. This time we would need ten. Claire herself, however, ought to be one of the more simple ones. We arrived outside her apartment building shortly after ten. We had no idea if she would even be home right now but that's what I was about to find out. Bella was grinning in the front seat and even though it had been so soon since our last hunt she was visibly very eager. I told her to wait there and gave her a quick kiss before getting out of the car and hurrying across the street.

It was an old building and around the side there was a rack of fire escapes that I scaled like a wraith in my black clothes and black hood, leaping from ledge to ledge in silence and darkness until I came to the floor where Clair kept her apartment. There were only two windows that looked into the apartment and both were high up enough that peeping strangers weren't a concern. But most strangers didn't have a vampire's strength and agility. There were lights on in the apartment and I looked through the first window. It looked like in a living room. Fairly basic. Couch, TV, coffee table. Radiator. A kitchen area off the side. Used frying pans and the remains of stir-fry vegetables sitting on the bench. It looked much like a single person's apartment and I nodded and moved on to the other window.

This one looked in on a bedroom and there she was. She was sitting on her bed with a bowl of icecream—perhaps fat-free considering her fitness lifestyle—and watching Netflix on a laptop with a pair of headphones. I was peering in through a corner of the window, suspended outside like a bat, and there was no way she could've noticed me. She was wearing a sweater and sweat pants and a robe over the top of it all. Cold night, tonight, and she didn't appear to have much heat in the cheap little apartment. She was smiling at whatever she was watching and she laughed once and spooned up a bit of icecream. I let my eyes take in the rest of the room. Messy. Clothes on the ground. A few dumbbells. The closet open. A vibrator on the nightstand, which wasn't the kind of thing one would leave out if they were expecting guests. No girlfriend or partner or pet anywhere to be seen. I smiled and looked at the woman one last time and slank away from the window.

Down in the streets it seemed Bella had gotten impatient. She had gotten out of the car and she was waiting around in the cold with her arms wrapped around herself. She saw me emerging from the alley and trotted across the street to meet up with me.

Inside the building we took the elevator up to the proper floor and continued down the corridor. All was silent. Bella was grinning again and shivering but not from the cold anymore. We came to the door that belonged to the unfortunate woman named Claire and paused. I leaned and touched my ear to it. No sound from inside. I took my lockpick kit from one of my pockets. Bella stood there, watching me excitedly, and I smiled and turned the moment into a bit of a lesson, showing her how to insert the tools into the lock and explaining what to listen for. After all this was done I would have to set up some sort of simulation back home for her to practice on. She nodded at my instruction, actually learning, and soon the lock clicked.

Bella smiled. I tucked the lockpick kit back into my pocket and pushed open the door gently.

We entered, as quietly as possible, and I pushed the door closed again without locking it. The floor was wooden boards with only a few scattered rugs and Bella was careful not to make a sound in her boots. She was looking around the living area, her eyes large and absorbing everything. Unfortunately all this stealth was largely pointless. Claire wasn't in her bedroom anymore like I had anticipated. She had come into the kitchen to refill her bowl of icecream and now she was staring at us from across the kitchen counters.

"What the fuck?"

Bella jumped in fright, as if perhaps it was her who was in danger. I smiled at her and turned to Claire. The woman's voice had come out surprisingly unintimidated which was perhaps not that surprising after all considering we were both slight-of-build females with no weapons.

Claire put her bowl down and came around the counters in her sweater and sweatpants.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she demanded. "Who are you?"

I smiled and pushed back my hood to reveal my wild and very familiar red hair. Her face drained and she said nothing. I liked her reaction and I turned and gave a smile to Bella.

"This is one of the perks of being a lady intruder," I said. "They rarely scream, not right away at least."

Claire regained her fury. Her brows knitted into a frown again and she was still quite unafraid.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

I smiled and gestured with a hand flippantly as I moved toward her slowly. "Ordinarily I'd love to answer your questions and toy with you a little, but in this case I'm afraid it would be rather redundant. We're only here to kidnap you, and we'll still need at least nine more after you, so we might as well just get this over with as quickly as possible."

She didn't back down from me but at last some fear came into her eyes.

"You better get the fuck out of here right now or—"

I grabbed her throat.

I did it quickly but not really viciously. Her words were cut off and a gagged sound came out of her. My other hand had taken a grip in her hair to hold her still. Bella had gasped at the attack, almost in concern, and now she flittered forward as if she didn't know if I needed backup. Clair had grabbed my wrist with both hands but there was nothing she could do to dislodge my vampire strength. She kicked at me with her feet but she was only wearing socks.

"Shh," I whispered, pressing my thumb and fingers into each of her carotid arteries, cutting off the oxygen to her brain without crushing her windpipe. "Just relax."

She struggled a bit more but the struggles became feeble. She was completely silent aside from little hics and gags. Her eyes were wide and full of fright until finally they began to dim. Her legs sagged. Her hands dropped to her sides. Her eyes were still open, with only the smallest flickers of light inside them, and then finally they rolled up and fluttered and fell closed.

She had gone completely still but I maintained the grip for a few moments to make sure. Then I released her. She flopped to the floor lifelessly. Her sweater and sweatpants were gray but her robe was light pink and rather feminine compared to all the other clothing I had seen from her. Bella was staring in disbelief at the woman on the floor there and then she lifted her wide eyes to mine.

"Fucking hell, Vicky," she said. "I thought we were going to rape her."

I looked at her in surprise. "I never said that."

Bella was incredibly disappointed, as if her whole night was ruined. She blew out a breath. "I thought it was implied at this point," she said. "What the hell did you do to her, anyway? Is she dead?"

I smiled at her poutiness. She was going to be a very unruly young monster indeed.

"No, she's just unconscious," I told her. "It's what happens when you cut off oxygen to the brain. I'll teach you after your transformation. You don't really have the strength to do it right now."

"Fuck's sake," Bella muttered, kicking the woman limply. "I really wanted to rape her."

I laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry, baby, but we still have at least nine more women to acquire in addition to this one. Did you expect to rape them all?"

"Yes."

I sighed and let her go. She didn't like my airiness and she was filled with a sort of teen righteousness.

"Besides," she went on, "aren't you the one who's always saying that there's no point killing anything you're not going to rape first?"

"I'm sure there'll be ample opportunities while she's being held captive, my dear."

"That's not the point, Vicky."

"What is the point then?"

She frowned and took a moment to try and figure out her point but the poor thing was obviously just frustrated at being cockblocked or whatever the correct term was for when you're prevented from raping a young woman while kidnapping her.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips and looked down at poor passed out Claire.

"Well," I said. "I suppose you could molest her while she's unconscious if you really want."

Bella looked up and instantly she was excited again.

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes with a smile and went over to the apartment door and pushed it fully closed since it seemed we would be staying a while.

"Yes, but don't be long," I said. "We really need to be quick. And don't make this a habit, either. Prudent hunters control their urges, they don't let their urges control them. I'll go take a quick look around to make sure we're secure."

Bella nodded and quickly knelt down beside the unconscious woman.

I shook my head at her silliness and continued into the bedroom.

It was pretty much the only other room in the whole apartment aside from a small bathroom. I snooped around the bedroom for a bit. There was a faint hint of bodyspray in the room and the scent rising from the bed was rich and delicious. Perhaps my feisty mate had been right. A little bit of rape might've been quite lovely. It would've been easy enough to improvise a gag and some bondage. Use some knives from the kitchen to keep her under control. But alas we really had no idea how safe this apartment was. Perhaps her sister was due to come over any moment.

I kicked at a pile of clothes idly and opened up a dresser drawer. Panties. Nice. I closed the drawer and went back to the bed and sat down to examine the laptop. I was wearing black leather gloves so there wouldn't be any finger prints left behind. Hopefully there would be no crime scene either but with so many girls disappearing through the city it was impossible to guess how serious the police might take this woman's disappearance. On the screen of the laptop was a paused episode of Orange is the New Black. I smiled and hit play for a moment, pressing one of the headphone cups to my ear. Bella and I had been watching the show for a while. I just loved Crazy Eyes and I was so happy she finally got a girlfriend. Her arc in the latest season as a fanfiction author was interesting as well. It seemed like something I could do myself if ever I got caught and thrown in prison. I do have a way with words.

I chuckled to myself and quickly closed off Netflix before folding the laptop and getting up and putting it on the desk in the corner. I straightened up a few other things as well and pocketed her phone and purse, just to make the kidnapping less obvious so it would at least seem plausible the woman might've simply left town or something, and then I went back into the living room to see what Bella was up to.

Bella was playing with Claire's breasts.

She seemed to be having a lot of fun too. She had straddled the woman's hips on the floor and pushed up her sweater and top and bra until her breasts were revealed. They were slightly flattened on her chest but there was still enough softness there for Bella to massage them and knead them and smirk at the woman's unconscious face as if to gloat. She looked up at me as I came in and grinned.

"Wow," she said. "This is almost better than raping her."

I smiled and I knew what she meant. There were few things more attractive in a woman than helplessness and unconsciousness was a very gentle form of that. I went around to the kitchen counters to clean up the bowl of icecream and I spoke to her over my shoulder.

"Try kissing her," I suggested. "It's quite romantic when they don't resist."

Bella had been rather mesmerized by the woman's tits but now she was perked up by this new idea. She shifted slightly on the other woman's hips and leaned down to her face. She did it slowly, gazing at her, watching to see if she'd wake up. But the woman just lay there, unmoving.

Bella smiled at her, her face only inches away, and let her eyes flitter over all that passiveness. Finally her eyes settled on the slightly parted lips of her mouth. She touched them with her fingertips, feeling the softness, enjoying this unique power she had never quite felt before. Then she smiled and leaned down with her own mouth and kissed the woman with all the tenderness of a prince attempting to wake Sleeping Beauty.

But this beauty didn't wake, of course. Didn't move, didn't make a sound. I had dumped the icecream into the sink and now I was rinsing out the bowl quickly, keeping my eyes on Bella. Bella moaned and kissed at the other woman's unconscious lips. She really was enjoying it and it made me smile to see. After the violent frenzy of our last hunt perhaps this was fitting. Bella was pushing her tongue into the other woman's mouth and the other woman allowed everything with perfect equanimity and acceptance. Her jaw opened a little. Bella moaned louder and toyed at the other woman's limp tongue with her own and then finally she rose up.

I put the icecream bowl away and smiled at Bella while drying my hands with a dishtowel. Bella smiled back with her face flushed and pretty.

"Mmm," she said licking her lips. "She tastes like icecream."

I giggled and came around the counter to sit on a stool and watch. I suppose I could've joined in but like a proud mommy most of my joy these day was simply from watching Bella's joy.

Bella was dismounting the woman's hips and now she was bending to take a taste of her tits. Again the woman made no sound or resistance to this violation of her person. Her nipples were soft and Bella giggled as she suckled at them and licked them with her tongue. Her sweater and her bra were pushed up to her collar and her face was tilted aside slightly and perfectly peaceful.

Bella finally grew bored of that and grinned and slipped her hand into the woman's sweatpants, watching her face as if now she might finally move. But she didn't. Bella's fingers were probing at her womanhood, at her most private area, and she was still just perfectly quiet as if she didn't mind at all. The expression on her face was almost as if she enjoyed it. Bella continued fingering at her vagina, grinning, and then she looked up at me.

"I suppose it's impossible to make her orgasm while she's unconscious, right?"

I chuckled at her. "You suppose correctly, my dear."

She pouted and took her hand out of the woman's pants.

"I guess she'll just have to do me, then," she said.

Then she sat back on the floor and began unlacing her boots.

I smiled and shook my head and glanced toward the door. This was so unprofessional. We could've had her bundled up in the back of our SUV by now and on our way home. It wasn't likely that we would be interrupted, of course, but not impossible. In addition to which unconsciousness doesn't last forever. The woman was going to wake up eventually.

I was tempted to tell my young mate to hurry but she was having too much fun. By now she had her jeans off and her panties as well and she looked quite bizarre with her socks still on and her whole upperbody encased in a thick fleece hoody. Her thighs looked exceptionally slim and pale. She had gotten wet from all her foreplay and now she mounted over the unconscious woman's face and began to rub her vagina at it.

I sighed and smiled to myself. She had developed quite a mastery over her hips and she was rubbing very effectively at the other woman's lips and nose, covering her in moisture, moaning and hissing softly under her breath.

"Wow," she said. "This is so hot."

I shook my head and checked the time on my phone quickly. At least we had only been here a quarter of an hour or so. Hopefully we could be gone within another quarter.

Bella, thankfully, didn't take long to climax. She was looking down at the woman and clutching two handfuls of her hair and grinding at her face relentlessly. She was already out of breath from how fast she was going—further proof our visit to the gym wasn't a total waste—and she continued to grind, faster and faster, harder and harder, until finally she scrunched up and orgasmed with a low groan.

It had been a beautiful display, of course, but I checked the phone again right after. Bella was sagging and panting and now she dismounted from the woman's face and sat with her bare butt on the floorboards. The woman's face was as peaceful as ever only now it was covered in Bella's arousal. I smiled at Bella.

"Are you done?"

Bella grinned and wiped her forehead. "Yeah," she breathed. "Wow. That was great."

I shook my head and slipped off the stool and then I knelt down beside the woman and bent to her face and began licking at the wetness slathered all over it.

Bella grinned and put her jeans and her boots back on, watching me. Soon I had the poor woman's face completely cleaned up and it was time to go. I corrected her clothes as well and tucked her nice little tits back into her bra and then I threaded my arms under her and lifted her like a bride. Her arms and her hair dangled. She still hadn't stirred a muscle since passing out.

Bella rose as well and I nodded at the door.

"Go down and open the car," I said. "We need to get her out of sight quickly."

Bella nodded and now that her vagina was satisfied she was far more amenable to taking orders. She hurried out the door and proceeded about her task in a brisk manner.

I waited in the apartment for a while, to give her a head start, and then I took Claire out into the empty corridor and continued into the stairwell. The elevator would've been quicker but I wanted to stay out of sight. I took the stairs two at a time with Claire jostling and dangling in my arms and when I reached the bottom floor I set her on her feet and slung one of her arms around my shoulders so that at a casual glance it would look like I was merely giving her a hand.

Bella had not only opened the back of the SUV but she had also driven it around to the front of the building. Luckily the sidewalks were completely barren. I stashed the woman in the amble cargo space and then climbed in and pulled the hatch closed. Bella was behind the wheel like a getaway driver and I told her to start driving as I wrapped some ducktape around the woman's wrists and ankles and a strip over her mouth as well.

Bella drove us all the way back to the mansion. It was risky since she didn't have a license anymore but we reached the mansion without incident and without the woman waking.

Together we hauled her floppy form out of the SUV. We took her directly into the cellar and then we removed the duct tape and stripped her out of her clothes. Irena was waiting for us in the darkness and she approved our selection of victim as she stood by in her BDSM gear, black boots and leather corset and a whip in her hand like some medieval dungeon keeper. She was evidently inclined to have a little fun with the victim and although the victim technically belonged to my darling mate I'm sure she wouldn't object.

Soon the poor woman was chained up in the center of the cellar. Iron shackles were locked around her wrists and she was dangling from the ceiling like a doll in the candlelight. Her ankles were shackled as well and she was completely naked. Her stocky body wasn't overly appetizing but it would certainly do as newborn food. Bella and I were giving Irena instructions on how to care for a human, since it was imperative that the woman remain alive and clean until the date of her devourment, when Claire finally began to come to.

At first it was just a rattle of chains as her arms moved. Then her eyes opened. They were unfocused for a moment and then suddenly they flew open in shock and alarm as they took in the candles, the racks of wine bottles. She moved her arms again and realized they were shackled. She jerked at the chains in terror. The tape around her mouth was gone and her words came out completely hollow with horror.

"Oh my god," she said. "Where am I? What's happening?"

I giggled and went toward her. "Oops, we forgot the gag."

She panicked at my approach but of course there was little she could do but thrash her naked body in her chains. She opened her mouth and sucked in a breath to scream but before she could get it out I simply tucked the ballgag into her mouth and began buckling it.

"Sorry about this," I said to her. "Claire, I believe your name was? I'm sorry, Claire. I realize how shocking this must be to you. You've been kidnapped and I'm afraid this is going to be your new home for the foreseeable future. Irena will take care of you and she'll make sure you're properly fed and taken care of. I'm afraid we can't give you any more information than that. All you need to do is focus on being a good girl and everything will be fine. Okay?"

Her eyes filled with tears and terror and of course she wasn't capable of answering with the gag in her mouth. I smiled at her and then I leaned to the side and gave her a pat on the butt as if to cheer her up.

Bella was grinning at the woman with her eyes dead black in the candlelight as if she were already a vampire.

"God, I wish I could just eat her now," she said.

I moved back over to her with a smile. "Patience, my dear, patience."

Irena was watching the woman with a smirk on her lips and her arms folded loosely under her breasts. The corset she wore left them hiked up and exposed and by now Claire had noticed her in a mixture of horror and attraction. I placed a hand on Irena's bare shoulder.

"She's all yours, Irena," I told the tall blonde. "Just be sure to leave her alive and intact."

Irena nodded, not taking her red eyes from the chained woman, the candlelight shimmering over her shiny black leather. She unfurled the whip in her hand and the woman made a soft whimper in her throat as Irena went over and circled around behind her.

Bella and I were headed up the stairs and we giggled as a loud whip crack and a muffled scream came from the darkness behind us.

But our smiles dropped away when we reached the foyer.

Kate was there and you could tell right away something wasn't right. She was dressed to go out, even now at almost midnight, and she had a suitcase on the floor beside her. She was standing by the stairs and she seemed to have been waiting for us. A queasy feeling leaked into my stomach and from Bella's expression I could tell she felt something similar. Kate smiled when she saw us and picked up her suitcase and came wandering over.

"Hey," she said. "I guess that was the first one, huh?"

She nodded back the way we'd come from where the first victim was now chained up and being abused by one of her very own coven mates. It was the first time she had directly mentioned what we were doing and I didn't know what to say.

Bella stepped forward anxiously and looked at the suitcase Kate was carrying.

"Yeah, but what's wrong?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

Kate glanced at the suitcase and then she smiled brightly. "Actually, I'm going to move in with Leah for a while," she said. "It's gonna be hard pretending to be human twenty four seven, but I don't know. I really like her and I think I'm seriously considering telling her what I am. I just need to be sure she can handle it. And then, who knows?"

She shrugged and giggled.

I smiled as well but it was a strained smile because I knew the truth. She loved Leah and Leah of course loved her but that wasn't the only reason she was leaving. She was only saying so to spare our feelings. The real reason she was leaving was because of us.

Bella knew as well and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Kate, but—is this our fault?" she asked in a small voice.

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "No, it's not your fault," she said. "Me and Leah just wanted to move in together, that's all. It feels like the right thing to do."

I nodded as if I understood. She was making a mighty effort to do this as pleasantly and amicably as possible and I appreciated it very much. I smiled and moved to hug her.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be very happy together," I said, squeezing her tightly. "I told you you'd be perfect together, didn't I?"

Kate giggled as I released the embrace. "Yep, you were right."

Bella looked lost but she was trying not to cry. Kate smiled at her expression and perhaps there was more truth to her motivations than me or my guilt-ridden mate gave her credit for.

"I should thank you too, Bella," she said. "You're the one who set me up with Leah, remember?"

Bella nodded sadly and then Kate smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "We'll still see each other all the time."

Bella sniffed and fought back tears. "I hope so."

Kate released her and looked at her for a moment. A tear had rolled down Bella's face and now Kate wiped it away with her thumb before taking Bella's face in her hands and leaning to her mouth and placing upon it a firm, intimate, sisterly kiss.

Bella accepted it with her eyes crinkling in sadness but not closing. I watched them. Kate then released her and smiled and fetched up her suitcase again.

"Tell Irena goodbye for me," she said, and then she winked. "I don't want to go down there."

Bella giggled wetly at that and I smiled. Kate gave us a wave and then she turned and crossed the foyer towards the double oak doors and pushed one of them open and disappeared into the night.

Bella looked at me with her cheeks wet and wiped her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close and gave her a hug under the chandelier.

Tanya was in her parlour and she was playing the piano with her eyes closed. The melody was soft and sad and each note seemed to echo in my chest. She didn't look up as Bella and I entered. She had a candelabra sitting on the piano top and she continued to play for at least three whole minutes before she finished and opened her eyes and looked up at us.

She smiled at me and then she smiled at the sorrow in Bella's pale face.

"Kate said goodbye?" she asked.

Bella nodded sadly.

Tanya smiled and rose from her piano stool and took the candelabra from the piano. "Don't worry, we'll see her again soon enough. Be happy for her. After a thousand years she's finally found a true mate."

Bella blinked in surprise. "Mate?"

"Oh, yes," Tanya said with a womanly chuckle. "It's obvious."

Bella and I shared a glance. If Kate and Leah were mates then perhaps it was perfectly natural for them to want to live together. Perhaps it really was something to be happy about.

Tanya had taken the candelabra over to the door and now she paused in the beautiful evening dress she was wearing and smiled at us.

"Come," she said. "Let us go upstairs. I want to make love to you both. Life is too short to dwell on the things lost to us. Rather we should enjoy the things we still have."

Then she turned and left the room and took the candelabra with her.

Bella and I were left in nothing but the light from the fireplace. She smiled at me, successfully stirred by Tanya's words, and I admit I was as well. It was sad that Kate felt she had to leave but perhaps it wasn't as sad for Kate herself. She had found a woman who was quite possibly her mate. A woman she wanted to love and get to know without interference. A woman perhaps she might spend the rest of eternity with. Every end is a new beginning and yet even this was by no means an end. Kate would be back and Leah as well perhaps and meanwhile Bella and I were still here with a wonderful woman like Tanya waiting for us.

Bella and I were still smiling. I offered her my hand and she took it and together we exited the parlour and followed our lovely hostess up the stairs and into her bedchambers.

—

**AN: First of all; Kate. Um…a lot of reviews from the last chapter were afraid of her leaving coven, but bear with me, okay? I tried to make it clear that she wasn't gone for good and she's certainly not. It's all planned out, trust me. It also helps develop her relationship with Leah. I just hope it wasn't too angsty. I wanted it to be poignant, but not depressing. That's why I added Tanya's little scene as well, to try and give it a positive spin.**

**Okay, new chapter soon. Please don't be too upset. ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Whew, glad everyone was cool with Kate's temporary departure. Both Kate and Leah will have more scenes soon, don't worry. Also, some people have been asking about the Cullens, and yes, they will be appearing eventually. Hope you like the chapter. :)**

—

Chapter 37:

—

The days to come were filled with an odd melancholy. Kate's presence was sorely missed at the mansion but she made good on her promise to see Bella again very soon. The very next day after her departure she was back at the mansion to collect a few more of her belongings. She hadn't been gone twenty-four hours yet but she was greeted like a returning war hero, especially by Bella. Kate had bought Leah along with her and Leah too was greeted with much exuberance and it was Leah herself that alleviated much of Bella's guilt. Leah was ecstatic to have Kate move in with her and even though they hadn't been together very long at all she described it as the first serious relationship she'd ever been in—a statement which positively made Kate glow. Bella helped them pack the rest of Kate's things and I watched from the doorway without imposing. Much of my own guilt was alleviated too and I was just as happy as they were to see them so happy. Bella and Kate parted again with a hug and before the day was out they had texted each other at least twelve times. In a peculiar way the new distance between them seemed to have bought them closer than ever.

Two days later Kate treated Bella to lunch at a café, just Bella, and they had a long talk about Kate and Leah's relationship. Bella told me about it later on. Kate was apparently quite serious about the younger woman but scared as well of being rejected. She wanted Bella's advice on how a human might receive the news of her girlfriend being a vampire but Bella was hardly the best judge of this considering her own introduction into the lifestyle. But she comforted Kate as best she could and congratulated Kate's wisdom in keeping her eyes yellow and leaving the manor for a while. Learning your girlfriend is a vampire is quite different from learning your girlfriend is a murderer. She told Kate that Leah would probably be completely cool with it and maybe she should just take it slow and wait for the right moment and maybe just let it develop naturally. Kate had nodded to that and then thanked Bella for her advice before breaking into a giggle and admitting how much she enjoyed pretending to sleep with Leah.

Bella never mentioned it to Kate but she was somewhat concerned how Leah might feel about me and her after she learnt the truth about vampires. Leah would almost certainly accept Kate but what about us? It was a good question but I told her not to worry about it. Leah wasn't squeamish and in any case the truth wouldn't change who we are and how we felt about her.

All in all Kate and Leah were both very happy and there was little else to do but be happy for them and get on with our own business: hunting.

By now Bella and I had acquired a couple more victims. The first one was also from the gym. She was a somewhat bulky woman with an even bulkier boyfriend that she worked out with. She had dark hair in a ponytail and huge tits and Bella was fascinated by her muscles even if they weren't particularly her thing. Unfortunately her and her boyfriend also lived together and our little abduction attempt went slightly awry. We didn't have time for anything tactical so I had decided on a plain home invasion which was perhaps an error of judgement on my part. I forced their apartment door with my shoulder and the boyfriend jumped up from the couch where he had been watching TV. He was an impressive specimen, over six feet tall and two hundred pounds, but he did little more than panic as I grabbed his thick throat and snapped his neck, killing him instantly and without a sound. The girlfriend was in the kitchen and she called out his name but not because she needed protection. In addition to weightlifting she had perhaps had some kickboxing classes as well because she punched Bella in the face and then executed a body combo into her torso that crumpled up my mate into a moaning heap on the floor. Honestly, I was mostly just impressed. But I didn't like for anyone to hurt my mate—not without my permission, at least—so I quickly grabbed the woman by her throat. She landed a few hooks into my marble hard face, breaking her hand, but soon her eyes rolled up and she passed out. Bella had been armed with a knife and she groaned as she grabbed it up and stumbled to her feet. I laughed at her and told her to go get the SUV and soon we had the busty amazon taped up in the back. Irena took custody of her back at the mansion and stripped her off and chained her up in the candlelight. Bella had a swollen cheek and a dark expression on her face and after the woman regained consciousness Bella decided to punish her by using her naked body as a punching bag, punching at her tits—the softest part among all those muscles—until she cried and sobbed into her gag. After that she raped her in her muscular ass with a strapon. I waited till she done, smiling, and afterwards I mentioned that perhaps the prey to be found at the gym were a little too dangerous for her while she was still human.

For our next victim we took the Jack the Ripper approach, stalking the city at large until a victim simply presented itself. For hours we drove the SUV through the night, quietly with the headlights off, gliding through side streets and dark neighbourhoods, until we came upon a woman in a lonely suburb. She was walking her dogs, two poodles on leashes, and the streets were utterly empty otherwise. Bella and I conferred quickly among ourselves and agreed that she was certainly good enough. Even from driving past you could see her trim ass and long brown hair. I turned the car around, assessing the streets again through the windows, and then pulled up beside the woman with her dogs. The woman paused, having noticed us go past and come back. Bella and I greeted her as we got out the SUV and she awkwardly greeted us back and then I grabbed her throat. The dogs started yapping but none dared attack. The woman was gagging and she let loose of the leashes to grab my wrists. Bella was grinning and kept watch up and down the street. The woman finally began to sag and I quickly threw her into the back of the SUV. The dogs had bolted down the street, their leashes dangling, and soon we had the woman taped up and on her way back to the mansion.

Irena once again had the cellar prepared and our other two victims were silent as ghosts in their helplessness and nudity as they watched this third woman added to their ranks. Bella was going through her handbag and she found a family photograph in her purse of a husband and two children. The woman was gagged by the time she regained consciousness and her eyes filled with tears as Bella used the photo to threaten her children if she didn't be a good girl and behave.

The next day we managed to obtain two victims in an extremely lucky coincidence. We were at the mall, not even actively hunting, when Bella noticed two girls holding hands. Both of them had short hair, one blonde, one brunette, and they were quite clearly a pair of young lesbian girlfriends. They were about Bella's age, or a little younger, and Bella when she saw them simply had to have them. I completely agreed and we began to follow them through the mall as I tried to formulate some kind of plan. One of them was wearing a leather jacket and a skirt and the other was wearing tight jeans that made her sexy teenage butt even sexier. They were so cute it was difficult to think but after a while a plan began to take form in my mind. We needed weapons, however, and so I told Bella to keep an eye on them while I broke away and moved briskly across the mall to purchase a packet of filet knives. I removed two of the knives from the pack and threw the rest away and then I followed Bella's directions via text to a clothes shop where our two targets were browsing a rack of clothes. Perfect. The store was large and half empty and Bella and I kept an eye on them from a distance until they drifted toward the back of the store. I was explaining to Bella the plan and slipping her one of the knives and our two little pixies were comparing tops and talking about how cute the other looked. Bella nodded at the plan and we waited a little more until out targets headed toward the fitting rooms.

We followed, slowly. The change rooms were little booths in the back of the store that had no doors, only curtains. Most of them were empty. Our two girls had managed to squeeze into a booth all by themselves and we could hear them talking. Bella was grinning and I nodded at her and then we burst through the curtain and interrupted the two girls by slapping our hands over their mouths and hissing at them to be quiet.

They were instantly afraid of the knives and neither had made much of a sound at all. The blonde one was topless and all she was wearing up there was a red bra. My favorite color. The brunette was still fully dressed so I decided to begin with her. I moved my knife to the blonde girl's throat, letting the tip poke at the soft skin under her chin, and I told her girlfriend to listen very carefully. I told her that I wanted her to go with Bella and to do exactly what Bella says and if she didn't Bella was going to text me and I was going to kill her blonde girlfriend right here in the fitting room. By now both of them had tears of fright in their eyes and I had to ask her if she understood. She nodded frantically and Bella smirked and lowered her hand and the knife and told the brunette to come with her. The brunette flashed a look at the knife under her girlfriend's chin and looked at me as well, confused and terrified, and then she turned and left the fitting room with Bella. The blond in my arms was trembling by now. I could see her in the mirror in her red bra and I smiled at her terrified expression and whispered in her ear that she had cute tits. She shuddered at that but then I chuckled and released her and told her to put her top back on. She did, hurriedly, and then I put the knife back to her throat and waited. Soon my phone buzzed with a text from Bella. She had taken the brunette out into the parking lot and shoved her into the back of the SUV. I smiled and lowered the knife and told the blonde girl that my partner had her girlfriend and if she didn't do exactly as I said her girlfriend was dead. The blonde gave a terrified nod and I nodded as well and gave her a little shove out of the change room.

I led her out into the parking lot. It was midmorning but cold and gray with chances of rain later in the afternoon. Bella was waiting by the back of the SUV. I smiled and looked around. There were cars coming and going and several shoppers with shopping carts but we ought be discreet enough. Bella opened the hatch of the SUV and the blonde girl was stunned to see her girlfriend already taped up and squirming. The brunette gave a muffle scream into her gag, as if to warn her blonde girlfriend of the danger—as if it wasn't already obvious—and I pushed the blonde girl into the back of the SUV and quickly taped her up before slamming shut the hatch.

We took the two girls directly back to the mansion but the cellar wasn't quite prepared for new guests. Irena was busy scrubbing them down with sponges for their morning baths. She had found quite a surprising amount of enjoyment in her role as dungeon mistress and she never complained once at keeping the women fed and clean and even taken them to the bathroom. She spent almost every hour down there in the cellar, either raping them or talking to them, and by now our first victim, Claire, even seemed to have developed something of a Helsinki Syndrome crush on this tall blonde mistress of her life. Irena reported that the woman had begun cooperating upon raping and even orgasmed willingly. Irena seemed to have taken something of a liking to her as well and gave Claire just a little extra attention.

It was going to be at least another hour before the cellar was ready but Bella and I didn't mind. Our newest victims were the cutest little victims we'd ever had and we were happy to take them upstairs and play with them a little. Bella had fetched a shotgun from the mansion's gun cabinet, just to intimidate, and then we threw the two young girls onto our bed and ripped off the tape and told them to strip. They were terrified, of course, and they spent a long time crying and begging before they finally realized they had no choice. Bella sped the realization along by smacking the brunette in the head with the butt of the shotgun. The blonde screamed and sobbed and quickly began to strip. She took off her top and her jeans. Her bra, revealing a small set of perky teenage tits. The brunette whimpered and did the same. Soon they were wearing nothing but panties. Bella smirked and told them to start lezzing out. They seemed to have been expecting that and started begging all over again but eventually they did as they were told. Pressing their mouths together for their tongues and tears to mingle in a kiss of sadness and helplessness, the two of them so pretty and perfect with their short hair and nubile bodies, light and dark like twin pixies snatched from a fantasy and entrapped in a castle for the entertainment of evil sorceresses. Bella grinned and gave them instructions, telling them to touch each other's tits and suck each other's nipples, and they did everything they were told while shooting us dark glares of their pretty tear filled eyes. Soon they had their panties off as well and they were taking turns spreading their legs and eating each other out. They each orgasmed in shame with their young bodies heaving and then we took them down into the cellar for Irena to chain them up side by side among the other women.

That made a total of five and we obtained a sixth later that night. Or rather Irena did. She had been dating a girl in private for a while, a girl she had met on a BDSM site, and she hadn't seen her at all since she stopped going to work and took over the dungeon. Unfortunately the girl was somewhat lonely and insecure and she had been texting Irena nonstop and begging for replies until Irena was annoyed enough to simply invite the girl over and take her down to the cellar and add her among the victims for Bella's newborn feast. It was very generous, of course—and quite cold hearted—but I had to wonder if perhaps the police might come knocking on the door to speak with Irena about her girlfriend's disappearance. But she shook her head and said their relationship was secret and that the woman had no friends or family anyway. I nodded and looked at the inventory. The cellar was becoming quite a barn with all the women in a row with their breasts exposed like cows waiting to be milked. Or butchered and bled.

The next night we acquired a seventh. This time we had decided to make a date of it and we went to a club in our finest clubwear. Bella was wearing a tight black dress that almost didn't even cover her slutty little ass and she had a black lace thong underneath it that you could see when she bent over. I was wearing a crimson red dancing dress with a pair of hot red panties underneath. Bella impressed me by drinking nothing but soda, remembering her last alcohol-fuelled hunt, and after dancing and having some fun for a while we eventually picked out a woman who was very sexy. She was wearing a purple dress of shimmering satin and she had extremely long dark hair that fell in luxurious long waves to her lower back.

She had been there with friends but she eventually left with a man. We followed her in our dark-colored non-descript SUV. Oddly they were headed toward the harbour and finally they pulled over and went for a moonlit stroll, hand in hand, along the waterfront. How romantic—and fortunate for us. Bella, however, didn't realize how much easier this made it for us and she heaved a sigh as we creeped along in our SUV.

"So how are we gonna take this one?" she asked. "Looks like she's not gonna be alone tonight."

I smiled and watched the couple through the windshield. The man had given the woman his coat and it really was a romantic night for a walk. The moon was almost full and the sky was almost cloudless and the stars were shimmering in the still black surface of the water.

And best of all? They were the only two people anywhere in sight.

"Why don't we just take her now?" I suggested simply.

Bella looked out the windows cluelessly. "How?"

I smirked at her and then I turned back and hit the gas pedal.

The SUV surged forward and Bella rocked in her seat from the momentum. The engine had given a quiet roar in the otherwise quiet of the night and both the man and the woman looked up. Luckily they were standing very close together, still holding hands, and they didn't even have a chance to scream as the front of the SUV slammed into them.

The two human bodies made dull thumps against the fender. I hit the brake again in a soft squeal of tires. Bella laughed and quickly unbuckled her seatbelt.

It was cold outside and only the woman was moaning. The man seemed to be unconscious. They were both sprawled in the asphalt and the woman had lost one of her shoes. She was in a lot of pain from a sprained or broken ankle and she was struggling to rise and at first she seemed to have no idea that we had done it deliberately.

"Oh god," she moaned. "Help me."

I grabbed her by incredibly long hair and dragged her back to the SUV. Her other shoe came off. It was freezing cold and Bella was bobbing up and down with her teeth chattering. Her legs were entirely bare and they were so pale they were almost blue in the moonlight.

The woman was groaning but she stopped groaning as I put a length of duct tape over her mouth. After that her wrists and ankles. Bella watched and blew into her hands to warm them.

"What about the guy?" she asked once the woman was all taped up.

I had been about to close the hatch but now I paused. "Do you want to take him as well?"

Bella scrunched up her face. "Eww, no, but what do we do? Do we just leave him there?"

I shrugged and closed the hatch. "Why not?"

Bella grinned and then she took a knife out of her purse and handed me the purse to hold.

I smiled and moved around the car to watch her. The man was unconscious and laying there on his side. Bella stepped astraddle of him in her tall black high heels and skimpy black evening dress and then she grabbed a handful of his hair and hacked at his throat with the knife until she had opened it up. Blood spurted out over her hand. The blood was pitch black in the moonlight and the water shimmered in the background. The man died in silence as the blood dribbled out of his neck and it was quite a beautiful little scene, moon over water with murderess in the foreground, something symbolic to it of female dominance with Bella in her heels and evening dress and dispatching this man for no other reason than because she was powerful and she could.

Bella finally dropped the head and rose and I had to smile. I had never had any particular inclination toward male victims but my young mate was becoming quite the little man hater lately. I could see this kind of behaviour was going to become a habit for her and I suppose that was okay. There were all kinds of motives for murder. For me it was all about the celebration. The enjoyment. But for Bella the motives were muddled with a little bit of hate and anger as well and even a bit of pettiness. Which was fine. She was still very young. How many victims was this for her by now? Three? Four? I wasn't even sure and soon it would be impossible to keep track at all. Bella grew more violent and sadistic by the day. She had probably given up counting the victims as well by now. All she knew was that she needed more.

I smiled at her and tapped my foot like a teacher waiting for an explanation. She came back over to me and grinned with flecks of blood on her face among the blush and eyeshadow already there.

"No witnesses," she said by way of justification.

"Well, I don't think he had actually seen us, but…"

I trailed off and took the knife from her and handed her some tissues from the purse. She wiped at her hands and I wiped at the knife and then I smiled and tilted my head toward the car.

"Let's go," I said.

Bella giggled and hurried into the SUV.

It wasn't a long drive back to the mansion and the woman in the back was kicking at the hatch the entire time. I suppose only one of her legs was injured. We could hear muffled screams as well and I did enjoy the sound of them. Bella did as well and she turned off the radio so that she could hear them more clearly, smiling and snuggling in her seat like a girl listening to a lullaby. The woman continued to thump and grunt in the back of the car and finally we were driving past the fountain in the courtyard of the mansion and pulling up in the gravel driveway.

The woman started kicking as soon as I opened the hatch but her ankles were lashed together. Her dress had ridden up to her hips from her struggling and we could see that she wore no panties underneath. Bella laughed at that and groped her up a little as I hauled her out of the car. The woman was furious and slightly drunk and screaming angrily into the tape over mouth with her lower body all naked and exposed until finally I smashed her head into the car. She went silent and slumped over and I dragged her the rest of the way into the mansion.

Both Tanya and Irena were waiting in the darkness of the foyer under the dead chandelier and Tanya was smiling very brightly. I wasn't sure if she simply liked the look of the victim or if it was something else. Irena raised an eyebrow at the state of the victim, the hiked up dress, the scrape of asphalt on her thigh, the lack of panties or shoes, and she laughed as I handed her over.

"What did you do to her?" she asked jokingly as the woman dangled in her arms.

Bella giggled and brushed some of the woman's hair back.

"Hit her with the car," she said. "Didn't we, you dumb little bitch?"

The woman moaned dazedly as if to agree. Irena chuckled and shook her head and carted her away.

Tanya watched her go and turned back to us with that same incredibly bright smile. I found myself smiling in response. Something had happened while we were out, something exciting, and whatever it was it had made Tanya smile like this.

But before Tanya could tell us what it was Bella spoke again.

"Whew," she said, wiping her forehead. She had stains of blood on her. "That seven now, right? Only a few more and we can finally turn me. And maybe after all that's over Kate will come back as well. I miss her so much already."

Bella whipped out her phone and quickly sent off a text. I smiled and ignored her and turned back to Tanya and her mysterious smile.

"Tanya, what's the matter?" I asked her. "Has something happened?"

Bella looked up curiously and put the phone away. Tanya beamed at us.

"Yes," she said. "A certain someone has finally returned to us."

Bella gasped suddenly. "Kate?"

I rolled my eyes and Tanya shook her head.

"No," she said. "Not Kate."

Bella seemed confused but I wasn't. I knew exactly who Tanya was referring to. Tanya smiled at the knowing look in my eyes and nodded to confirm.

"She's in the gardens," she said. "She wants to speak to you."

Bella looked between us, still not understanding, but I only smiled and took her hand and led her into the corridor.

It was a quick walk through the mansion before we emerged into the courtyard at the rear of the estate. There was a fountain in the center of the courtyard that featured twin stone angels, each with their wings folded, and the streaming water was white in the moonlight. The courtyard was laid with bricks and it was surrounded by a black wrought iron fence. Bella was looking left to right, scanning the entire area for the mystery visitor that no one would tell her about, and then she froze.

I stopped as well and smiled.

Carmen.

There were beds of flowers that ran the perimeter of the courtyard and Carmen was kneeling down to examine the small blooms. She wore a red sundress and her long black hair was loose and stirring in the wind. She had her back to us and even though our scent was certainly carried to her on the wind she did not rise or turn around. Bella looked at me in shock and I smiled at her before leading her by the hand over to the woman kneeling at the flowers.

Neither of us spoke. The clicks of our high heeled shoes on the bricks of the courtyard further alerted the Spanish woman and yet she still didn't rise or turn. Bella and I came to a stop at a small distance behind her. Bella let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around herself and began shivering, mostly from the cold but also perhaps from nervousness. I glanced at her and back at Carmen. Carmen's shoulders were bare and the olive tone of her skin was bluish in the moonlight. She was still kneeling there and I noticed now that she had plucked one of the flowers to examine it closer. Bella and I waited for her to speak and after a while a soft sound came out of her that may have been the sound of a smile.

"The flowers didn't wilt," she said. "Even without me to tend them."

Bella and I glanced at each other but neither knew what to say. I suspected Carmen's words had more to do with her coven than the flowers. Her coven hadn't wilted either but rather flourished in her absence.

Carmen dropped the plucked flower into the bed and rose in a smooth motion and turned and regarded Bella and I. Her eyes were dark and her hair and her dress fluttered in the wind. There was a slight furrow to her brow but no anger or hatred. Only concentration or difficulty.

Bella and I again waited patiently for her to speak and finally Carmen inhaled a breath.

"For over two hundred years I never once voluntarily left my coven," she said. "They were family to me. Even though they were all so much older than me, I couldn't help thinking of them as younger siblings. Siblings who needed to be taken care of. To be protected. To be shielded from evil influence."

I couldn't help smiling at that. Carmen noticed the smile and her brow did darken but again without any anger or hate. She looked away for a moment and then she looked at me again.

"Then you came along," she said. "And suddenly they all seemed to change. Things that had been important to them for hundreds of years were cast aside with hardly a second thought. Ideals were broken. Hearts were blackened. I saw this happening and I tried to stop it. But they wouldn't listen. They ignored my council. Mocked me. Scorned my feelings."

She shook her head and turned aside. She was frowning deeply by now but as before any anger there wasn't directed at Bella or I. She looked up at the moon, a whole three quarters of it burning coldly in the blackness, and then she turned back to Bella and I.

"But I understand now that my feelings were nothing but arrogance," she said. "Tanya, Kate, Irena. They don't need someone like me to make their decisions for them. They can make their own. And they did. They chose to accept you. And me, in my misguided superiority, decided to reject you. And abandon my family."

She looked down in shame. Her words and her raw delivery of them had affected Bella. She was still hugging herself and shivering in the cold and there also seemed to be tears in her eyes. I glanced at her and back at Carmen. Carmen shook her head at herself and then looked up again.

"I've returned because I've realized that there is nothing more important to me than my coven," she said. "My family."

Bella smiled at that and I smiled as well. Carmen drew herself up proudly and swallowed her emotions and then turned those proud and slanted black eyes onto me.

"And I want to thank you, Victoria," she said. "It was you who helped me realized that. At first I thought you were sent among us as a curse. But I was wrong. What I mistook for corruption was ultimately empowerment. Tanya and Irena are now able to be themselves and Kate as well has discovered who she truly is and what she truly wants."

I accepted the apology in silence with a smile. Bella smiled as well. Carmen continued looking at me for a long moment and then she stepped toward me and took both of my hands.

The gesture surprised me and filled my chest with an odd sensation of affection. She composed my hands, one on top of the other, and held them like that between hers as she gazed into my eyes.

"I hated you because I felt you had replaced me," she said. "And now, at last, I realize that you really did replace me. You took care of my coven in a way I never could. You saved them from things I wasn't even aware had befallen them."

She looked down at our clasped hands and then looked up again with the first smile she had ever given me.

"You did replace me, Victoria, but I can no longer hate you for it," she said. "I can only be grateful. Thank you for being there for my family when I wasn't."

Carmen's words had affected me deeply. I returned her smile with gratefulness that at least matched her own and then I lifted a hand and cupped her face to gaze into her beautiful latina eyes.

"I didn't replace you, Carmen," I told her. "Like the rest of your family, I was only waiting for you to return. Because even to me, the woman you reviled and despised, you were always quite irreplaceable."

My words seemed to melt her the same way her words had melted me and then I wrapped her into an embrace and held her while the cold wind riffled through our hair.

"Welcome home," I whispered to her. "Bella and I are part of your coven now and I hope you will love us the same as you love the others."

Carmen returned my embrace and for a long time we stood there holding each other. Bella was watching all this with a grin, bobbing on the spot, shivering from the cold in her tiny dress with her legs exposed. She was overjoyed at the reconciliation and she was only waiting her turn to apologize as well.

Eventually Carmen and I loosened our embrace and smiled at each other before we both turned to Bella. Their last encounter with one another had resulted in violence and bodily violation but Carmen had obviously come here prepared to put all that behind her and Bella's smile on her pale and blood-flecked face was simply too adorable to be mad at anyway.

"Hey," she said with a small wave, as if only just now saying hi. "Sorry about that last time we met."

Carmen smiled awkwardly and didn't answer. She had bought a lot of humility back to the mansion with her but there was still enough pride in her to keep her from forgiving and admitting she enjoyed being just a little bit raped.

Bella giggled at the awkwardness and then just flew forward and flung her arms around Carmen. Carmen was surprise at the sudden hug but she returned it. I smiled at them and watched. Bella gripped her very tight and grinned and whispered into Carmen's ear.

"Your pussy was so delicious, though," she said.

Carmen cleared her throat and pretended not to hear. Even in the darkness and through her vampiric pallor you could almost see a blush when Bella finally released her.

I smiled at all this but the time for pleasantries was over. There were serious things occurring in the mansion and we needed to know exactly where Carmen stood.

I took one of her hands and drew her attention toward me.

"Come, Carmen," I said. "Bella and I have been gathering victims to sustain her through her transformation. I think you should meet them."

Bella's smile faded at that as if she was afraid of Carmen's reaction. Carmen's smile faded as well but she nodded.

I took the woman back into the mansion and together with Bella we descended into the cellar. For some reason I felt now was the perfect time to do this. While her mind was most open and most eager for acceptance. She needed to see what her coven had become and what she must become as well in order to be part of her coven once again. Bella glanced at me as we descended the stairs, as if she were worried, but I smiled and shook my head to set her at ease. Carmen was calm and composed, even at the sound of muffled whimpers in the darkness, and I could see she would be equal to whatever she found down here.

The cellar was lit by candles in the manner of how Irena preferred it. Irena was down there now, clad in her black leather boots and black leather corset with the huge black strapon, and she had our newest victim all chained up. Carmen came to a stop and simply stood there and stared. Even in her lifespan of over two hundred years she had never seen anything like it. Seven women. Naked. Gagged and shackled at the wrists and ankles. Like prisoners or slaves. Seven pairs of eyes in which the candleflames trembled in tear filled pools. Seven pairs of tits in all different shapes and sizes. Large ones, small ones, young ones. The small room was filled with the rattle of chains and the whimpers of these seven women who were confused and terrified and only wishing they could go home. Chained like cattle or any other kind of livestock. Meat to be butchered.

"_Madre de dios_," whispered Carmen.

The hollow whisper gave me a tiny thrill. I glanced at Bella and saw in her grin that she felt it as well. Irena smiled at her coven mate's reaction, dressed in nothing but her leathers, and stepped aside for Carmen to explore further.

Carmen stepped deeper into the candlelight and looked at these poor women closer. Her face was a mask of sorrow and detachment. The women were all in a row against the wall, opposite the racks of wine bottles and much like bottles of wine themselves, containers of liquid kept for a special occasion. They were in the order they had been captured in and Carmen went among them one at a time.

First was the woman we had acquired tonight. The party girl. Her purple dress was gone and now she was completely naked, one of her ankles swollen and not touching the floor. Her skin was dark and her generous breasts were jiggling as she rattled against her chains futilely. Tears were leaking from her eyes but she was the only one crying. The other's had run dry on tears some time ago and now they were only scared.

Next in the row was Irena's girlfriend. The one from the BDSM site. Or perhaps her ex-girlfriend now. She was a small blonde with long hair and she had realized quite some time ago that this wasn't quite the bondage she had always fantasized about. Her mouth was stuffed with a ballgag and she looked at Carmen sadly before turning a look of hurt and betrayal at Irena. Irena smirked at her and winked with one red eye.

The next two women were only girls; the twin pixies Bella and I had picked up at the mall. They were still a little lively as well, as if they were still somewhat in denial and believed they could actually beg their way out of this. Carmen stopped and looked them over with a particular regret at their age. They took this for sympathy and began begging through their gags. They sounded like mewing kittens and they were as cute as kittens as well with their short hair and pretty faces and their young perky bodies. Carmen's eyes drifted between them, first at the light haired one, then at the dark haired one, and then she moved on.

Next was the housewife we had snatched while she was walking her poodles. She sniffled to herself but she didn't beg. She had long brown hair that had a nice waviness to it her and face was nice as well. She had the figure of a woman who had given birth a few times, large breasts and broad hips, and overall she was quite the sexy little milf.

After that was the amazon. Tall, muscular, chained there like a freak at the circus. Her ponytail was gone and her dark hair hung in a ragged wig. She alone refused to beg or make any sound and she glared at Carmen as if she thought it was actually possible to be intimidating with her wrists and ankles in chains and those gigantic breasts of hers hanging on her chest like big sacs of weakness. Carmen looked at her for a long time, seemingly admiring her physique, and then she moved on to the final woman in the row.

Claire. Poor Claire had been there the longest, days now, and her murmurs were curiously conversational. The fear in her face was only slight and she moved against her chains in a perfunctory manner as if only to indicate she would like to be free but didn't really expect it. She was the most plain of all the victims, with her droopy medium length brown hair and ordinary albeit athletic body. She did have a certain cuteness, though, and the beaten look in her eyes was perhaps more attractive than any physical feature.

Carmen sighed and turned back and looked at all the women struggling meekly in the candlelight with their tits exposed and then she turned back to Claire.

"Only a short while ago this sight would've filled me with fury and distress," she said. "But now…"

She lifted a hand gently and brushed the backs of her knuckles against Claire's cheek. Claire shivered but she didn't shrink back, as if she thought taking it might win her some points. Carmen smiled sadly at her wretchedness and spoke softly to the cellar in general.

"Now I'm not sure what I'm feeling," she said.

She dropped her hand and turned back to me. I smiled and came forward and gestured at the captured women.

"I wanted you to see them so that there's no misunderstandings," I said. "You said that Bella and I didn't come to corrupt but perhaps it's closer to the truth to say we didn't _only_ come to corrupt. If you're going to accept us you have to accept us as unconditionally as we accept you."

Carmen nodded and looked at the prisoners. "Oh, don't worry," she said. "I have no misunderstandings. I know what kind of evil woman you are. What I've become doubtful of is the sincerity of my own morality. I have experienced a crisis of faith. Things I believed to be true I no longer have the same belief in. And now I'm left to wonder. Was I ever a good woman? Or was I only acting like one because I felt I was supposed to?"

One of the pixie girls started crying. The other pixie looked at her in something like annoyance, as if she didn't want attention drawn to them. I smiled at them and then I smiled at Carmen.

"I could tell you the truth right now, if you'd like," I said.

She turned to me. "Tell me."

I smiled and then shrugged one shoulder. "The truth is, it doesn't matter," she said. "You could be a good woman like Kate or a bad woman like Irena here. Your coven will accept you regardless. And Bella and I? All we want to do is you to figure it out."

Carmen nodded at that and seemed to accept it. The captives were all watching her as if even they were interested in the outcome of her personal journey.

Bella was glancing between the adults, as if she wasn't sure if she was allowed to speak, and then finally Irena came forward and began unchaining one of the victims. It was the woman we had acquired tonight, the one formally attired in a purple dress. Her shackles came free and she winced loudly as her weight was put on her bad ankles.

I looked at Irena inquiringly and Irena wrenched the woman up by her hair.

"With a broken ankle she's gonna be a bitch to deal with," she said. "Might as well kill her now and celebrate Carmen's return with a sacrifice."

Carmen didn't respond but she didn't object either. The naked woman was shaking her head frantically, her hair going everywhere, and Irena slapped her across the face to settle her down.

The slap echoed in the small cellar and the other naked women all cried out and fluttered at their chains briefly. Irena smirked and hefted up the dazed woman by her hair.

"Let's go upstairs," she said. "Tanya's waiting for us."

Carmen turned to me. Her expression was worried but I smiled at her and stepped aside and gestured at the stairs for her to go first. Bella smiled and stepped aside as well. Carmen looked at us and at Irena and the naked woman and all the other naked women chained in fear in the candlelight. Most of them shrank back. The amazon growled into her gag. Claire just watched without much expression at all. Carmen looked at them and sighed and then she turned away and walked past me and started up the narrow staircase.

I smiled at Bella and Bella smiled as well and fell into step behind Carmen.

The naked woman struggled the entire way but it only seemed to amuse Irena. She flailed with her arms and tried to kick with her feet and she kept falling and stumbling on her broken ankle and sobbing into her gag. Irena dragged her up the grand staircase in the foyer, trailing just behind me and Bella and Carmen, and at the top of the stairs she turned and stomped on the woman's shin. It broke her leg in half and caused her to howl into her gag and after that she didn't struggle anymore.

Tanya had lit candles in her bedchamber and she had the fireplace going as well. It was nice and warm and warmly lit. Tanya was just blowing out a match and she turned with a glowing smile as we entered the room. She was clad from top to bottom in white lingerie, white shoes and white stockings and beautiful white panties with a white bra and white gloves. All lace. Together with her flaxen hair she looked like the angel she always looked like. Carmen looked at her as if it was the first time she had seen her in so long and she missed her so much. Tanya beamed at her and opened her arms wide. Carmen moved forward into those arms and accepted her coven leader's embrace.

"Carmen," Tanya whispered. "I'm still so overjoyed that you've returned to us."

Irena was dragging the victim in but we all ignored her for a while. Bella and I were still in our evening dresses, me in red, her in black, and Irena was in her black boots and corset with the black strapon protruding from her hips—each perfectly dressed for what was sure to follow.

Tanya held Carmen for a long time and after a while Carmen sought release so that she could look into Tanya's face.

"Please forgive me, Tanya," she said. "All this time I thought you had forsaken me. But now I know that it was me who had forsaken you."

Tanya smiled and cupped Carmen's face. "No. You followed your heart. It led you astray but like the true heart that it is it also led you back to us."

Tanya gazed at Carmen for a moment and then she leaned and pressed a kiss upon her mouth.

Bella and I smiled at each other. The reunion was sweet and it implied sweet things. If even Carmen had returned to the coven then surely Kate would as well. Carmen moaned into the kiss and tilted her face to accept more of it. Tanya cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss and you could see the corner of her mouth curve just slightly in a smirk before she deepened the kiss again, more aggressively, more needfully.

Carmen whimpered and Tanya's hand closed in her hair and Tanya finished the kiss by nipping at Carmen's bottom lip. Carmen gasped and pulled back slightly, shocked at her old friend's behaviour. Tanya smirked, as if the bite was a little payback for leaving, and the excitement that flashed in Carmen's eyes was obvious to all. She was realizing now that Tanya had become a different woman in her absence. A darker woman. A sexier woman.

Meanwhile there was a painful whimper coming from the gagged woman on the floor. Her leg was snapped and bent the wrong way and she was crying. Tanya smiled at her and let go of Carmen's hair.

"A lot has changed while you were gone," Tanya said teasingly.

Carmen's eyes flittered across Tanya's white lace costume. "I can see."

Tanya turned and went over to the dresser, presenting us all with a view of her from behind, her slim back, her thong panties, her white stockings that came to midthigh. There was a silver tray on the dresser and she picked it up and bought it back over to where we were standing by the fire.

On the tray were a collection of wine glasses.

"To celebrate your return I've arranged a toast," she announced with a smile. "Something that will join us in a way we've never been joined before."

Tanya and Irena had obviously planned this in advance and now Irena wrenched up the naked woman and pulled back her head to expose her throat. The woman had tears running down her face and she was sobbing in terror into the gag. No one paid her any mind. Tanya bent and positioned the tray in front of her neck and then Irena used a fingernail to slice open the taut throat.

The sobs stopped instantly. The only sound was the fireplace. The woman's eyes bulged and blood spilled out of the gash in her neck. The tray was instantly flooded with thick red liquid and Tanya smiled and moved the tray in little inches to fill each of the glasses from this font of blood.

Carmen watched all this without saying a word. Her face was troubled but she clearly no longer trusted her own feelings and placed little importance on them. All she cared about right now was Tanya's feelings and mine and Bella's and Irena's and all she wanted to do was accept those feelings and be part of them.

Eventually the glasses were all full and Tanya rose up with the tray. The bottom of the tray swam with blood. Irena dropped the bleeding woman. Her head hit the rug with a thump. She lay there with blood leaking out of her neck and her leg bent the wrong way. Carmen glanced at her and then looked at the tray. Each glass was filled with blood and the scent of blood was heavy in the warm air. The smell of it would've been discernible even to Bella. Carmen looked up from the glasses and then looked at the rest of us.

Tanya smiled and then, surprisingly, offered the tray to Bella first.

"There's one for you as well," she said. "A little premature, perhaps, but I want you to participate."

Bella lit up with a smile. She had been a little awkward, as if she felt she didn't quite belong, but now she took one of the glasses. Blood dripped from the base of it and blood got on her fingers. She grinned and nodded a thank you to Tanya.

Tanya smiled and then offered one to me and then one to Irena. We both took a glass each and then there were only two left. Tanya offered the tray to Carmen and we all watched her and smiled at her and dared with our eyes to take it, to set aside her self-righteousness, to give in to the darkness. Carmen's eyes had gone pitch black from the scent and you could see the reflection of the fireplace burning inside each of those dark pools as if to incinerate her goodness itself. Carmen looked at Tanya and drew strength from her coven leader and then she reached for one of the glasses.

There was only one left and Tanya took the tray back to the dresser before returning to us with the last glass in her hand. Spurts of blood had stained her white lace bra and the white hills of her breasts. There were also flecks of blood on her face that gave her smile a sinister sort of sexiness as she looked at us and lifted her glass in a toast. I lifted my glass as well and then Bella and Irena and finally Carmen. All five glasses were aloft in the firelight and filled with blood and the naked woman was dying at our feet to no one's notice.

"To the coven," Tanya said. "Old members and new members alike. I love each and every one of you and I'm so happy to have you here with me tonight."

Irena smirked at that and I smiled. Bella looked at us and quickly added her own little sentiment to the toast.

"To Kate as well," she said. "She's not gone, she's just not here right now."

Tanya smiled at her in full agreement. "Indeed," she said. Then she turned to Carmen. "Carmen?"

Carmen hesitated in the firelight. We all watched her, waiting for her to have the first sip. She lifted the glass to her nose and inhaled deeply. Her eyes when they opened were black and opaque and they looked at us one final time before she closed them again and touched the glass to her lips and sipped.

The glass froze. Her eyes stayed closed. Her brows drew together in one final tiny fit of resistance before her jaw just fell open and she tipped the entire contents of the wine glass into her mouth. She swallowed it down in a series of gulps and moaned with her eyes rolling into her head. Her fingers tighten on the glass until the glass burst in her fist. Her eyes flew open again and the first thing she saw was the woman bleeding into the rug.

Instantly she dropped to her knees and flipped the woman over. She was still barely alive but not for much longer. Carmen wrenched back her head, tearing open her throat even further, and then she snarled and swooped to the gushing wound.

The rest of us watched this and now we smiled and sipped from our glasses. Irena drank all of hers in a few mouthfuls and then she threw the glass into the fireplace. The fire flared and crackled. Carmen was growling into the dying woman's neck and now Irena went around behind her and hiked up her dress and dropped her panties and rammed the strapon directly into Carmen's vagina.

Carmen all but roared at the sudden penetration and she shook her hips like an animal as she continued to feed and there was a sickening crunch of bone as the naked woman's ribcage was crushed in Carmen's grip. She was dead by now and her lifeless form was jostling limply as Carmen attacked her neck and Irena attacked Carmen's vagina.

Tanya smiled at all this and then smiled at me and Bella. I smiled as well and I then finished off the last mouthful in my glass before throwing the glass into the fireplace. Bella too quickly finished her glass, grimacing at the awful taste to her human taste buds, and then she threw her glass into the fireplace as well. Tanya sipped more daintily, watching as Bella and I began to unzip our dresses to join in, and then she knelt down on the ground and ripped the naked woman away from Carmen and spread her legs in front of Carmen's mouth instead. Carmen snarled at this with equal hunger, utterly consumed in a bloodcrazed frenzy of debauchery, and ripped Tanya's white lace panties away with her teeth and attacked the vagina behind them with her mouth while Irena drilled her from behind with the strapon. By now Bella and I had our dresses off and we lowered our panties as well before kneeling down on the blood soaked rug and descending upon Tanya's face and breasts with our mouths.

—

**AN: This one turned out a lot longer than I thought it would, lol. It actually has very little dialogue, just a whole ton of description. **

**I liked the opening sequence. If this story was a movie or a TV show, that opening sequence would be like a montage with pop music playing in the background while Bella and Vicky go around nabbing their victims, lol. They got quite a few of them. Seven in total, but they're down to six now, lol. A nice little collection, I think. A muscle woman, a milf, two teenagers, and of course, Claire. I like Claire, lol. Just an ordinary plain Jane, but something strangely charming about her. ;)**

**And then there was Carmen's return. It worked out a lot different than I had originally anticipated way back when she left, but I think it was good. I wanted her to return on her own free will. The original plan was for Vicky to break her, but that didn't seem so viable anymore, so I went with the family and togetherness angle instead. But don't worry, Carmen can always sink further. ;)**

**Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Hey, thanks so much for reviews. I'm keeping a close eye on them, and some of you are gonna notice your ideas appearing in this story, lol. Some of you already have, and in this chapter there's another idea from a reviewer that snuck in. Hope you like it. ;)**

—

Chapter 38:

—

For the rest of the night the five of us made love on the rug in front of the fireplace until the fireplace burnt out and Bella passed out. Bella was laying on her side in the dying light of the last embers, corpse-like herself next to the dead woman, and we covered her with some blankets and stroked her hair before moving to the bed.

Irena had shed her corset and Tanya's stockings were gone as well and Carmen's dress lay in a shredded heap on the floor and all of us had lost our shoes. The frenzy had calmed considerably and we spent the hour or so few hours before dawn making gentle love to Carmen. All three of us, taking turns at her vagina and kissing it and nibbling at it and licking it to orgasm after orgasm in a combined effort to make her feel wanted and at home. Carmen accepted each climax with moans of happiness and gratefulness and even covered in dried blood with a corpse in the room she seemed utterly at peace to finally be back within her coven.

Eventually the sun began to rise behind the curtains and the room was filled with a dim light. The four of us were laying there in the bed, on our sides, and for a long time we just talked and petted each other. Quietly, in very soft voices, so as not to wake Bella. Carmen was overwhelmed at the warm reception she had received from her coven sisters and she apologized to Tanya all over again and reiterated how much she missed her. Tanya smiled and stroked one of Carmen's breasts, caressing the globe of it fondly, and her red eyes were filled with happiness as she gazed into Carmen's own newly red eyes.

"Words truly cannot express how happy we are to have you home, Carmen," she said.

Carmen gave a slightly bashful smile. "Your actions speak much louder than words."

Tanya smiled at that and leaned to her mouth. I watched their lips connect in a luscious kiss and I felt an odd twang of jealousy.

A groan came from the floor over by the dead ashes of the fireplace. Tanya broke the kiss and smiled and we all rose up slightly to look over. Bella was rousing from her sleep, grimacing at the ache from sleeping on the wooden floor with only a rug for padding, and the blanket slipped away from her breasts as she sat up. There was blood on her chest which had dried to a dark brown and her hair was tangled and her eyes were squinting in the pale sunlight in the window. She shifted on her hip, wincing, and began rubbing her side.

"Ugh," she said. "I really wish I was a vampire right now."

Carmen smiled at her. They had shared quite a few intimate moments together last night and she seemed to have at last acquired a strange sort of respect for the human girl. I shared glances with Tanya and Irena, the three of us rolling our eyes, and then I turned back to my mate.

"Soon, my love," I told her, as always.

Bella groaned again, frowning, and then she saw the corpse laying there on the rug beside her with its pale face and glassed over eyes and she recoiled in disgust quickly.

"Oh my god," she said, "you left me laying right next to the dead chick? Thanks a lot. You could've at least moved her."

I giggled an shrugged. "Sorry, baby."

Bella staggered to her feet, stiff limbed and wild haired, and wrapped the blanket around herself before padding toward the door.

"I gotta pee," she mumbled, and then disappeared through the door.

I sighed and climbed out of the bed.

"I better go with her," I said. "We still have lots of hunting to do."

Irena followed me out of the bed as well. "And I have prisoners to take care of. I think today I will take Claire for a walk in the gardens. On a leash, of course."

I smirked at her comment and together we began gathering up our things from the floor in front of the fire. Irena fetched up the chrysalis of her black leather corset and I gathered up the dresses that belonged to Bella and I and our underwear as well. The dead woman didn't move. She just lay there with the gag in her mouth and her naked body white as a sheet.

Carmen was watching us, frowning at the mess on the floor and all the dried blood, and Tanya smiled at her and began stroking her breast again affectionately.

"I guess that leaves me and you alone, Carmen," she said.

Again I felt a twang of jealousy. Tanya really was happy to have Carmen back. Which was great and all but suddenly I didn't feel like number one in Tanya's heart anymore. I hadn't known how important that was to me—until now.

Carmen flashed Tanya a smile but she was now very preoccupied with the mess on the floor that had become very stark in the gray light of morning.

"But what about the mess? We can't just leave it there. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. The rest of the mansion is filthy too, by the way. Didn't anyone dust the chandelier in the foyer even once while I was away? I noticed last night, it was dreadful."

Carmen was already out of the bed and busying about, grabbing up scraps of panties and stockings, her shredded dress, stepping over the corpse and shaking her head. The dead woman lay there like something lazy that didn't want to help.

Tanya sighed and settled on the bed to watch her body while she did it. Irena and I flashed her a smile and then quickly left the room.

Bella had gone back to our bedroom and she was in the ensuite bathroom when I returned. She had finished peeing and she was getting into the shower. She had only had a couple hours of passed out sleep and she was actually grouchy until I got her under the warm water and soaped her up. Soapy Bella is a happy Bella. She was still very tired, though, so after we were done in the shower I perked her up a bit more by taking her back to bed and spreading her legs and eating her out to a nice little orgasm. She enjoyed it quite a bit and she was smiling afterwards. She thanked me and went down on me in return, licking me to a lovely climax, and then we got dressed.

Hunting clothes, hoodies and jeans or cargo pants. Bella didn't often eat in the morning these days but when we went into the kitchen for coffee we found eggs scrambling in a pan and toast in a toaster and Carmen in a housedress and apron ushering Bella to one of the stools at the breakfast counter. Bella and I glanced at each other. Carmen's switch into housemaid-mode was rather incredible but perhaps she was just eager to get back into some kind of routine. Things were still a little awkward between her and Bella but Bella thanked her for the breakfast and told her how delicious it was and Carmen smiled and petted her hair once before pulling off her apron and scuttling away to some other area of the mansion that required attention. Perhaps to dust the chandelier that had been bothering her.

It was midmorning by the time Bella and I set out, Bella in the front seat of the SUV, pale and yawning and texting on her phone to Kate. Kate was thrilled that Carmen had returned to the mansion but she also confessed that she had known all about it. Bella asked her what she meant but Kate only told her to come over to her place tonight so they could talk in person. She also specified to wear a costume. It was Halloween and they were having a party with a bunch of Leah's friends over. Bella grinned at that, finally waking up, and wondered out loud if maybe any of Leah's friends were hot enough to be added to the cellar. I laughed and assumed she was joking. At least I hoped she was.

Bella and I had both completely forgotten about Halloween but now with these new evening plans we decided to go costume shopping right away. We went to several different stores and browsed for hours before finding a place that carried a variety of comic book characters—which would probably score us some nice comments from Kate and Leah. I found one that was particularly sexy. The character herself was some sort of red haired femme fatale named Poison Ivy. The costume was green tights with a green bodysuit that had vines crawling over it. According to Bella's limited comic book knowledge she was some sort of plant villain who used enhanced pheromones to seduce and control people. I liked it and I'm sure Kate would as well. Bella mentioned that this Poison Ivy character once had a fling with another female character called Harley Quinn and happily they had a Harley Quinn costume as well so that we could go as a couple. Harley Quinn, apparently, was a psychotic blonde with pigtails who liked to kill people with knives and laugh about it. Aside from the blonde hair the resemblance to Bella herself was uncanny. Luckily the costume came with a wig.

After that it was time to go hunting. It was early afternoon, just after lunch, and I drove us to a nearby high school. I parked across the street and Bella asked what we were doing here. I told her it was an idea I'd had a while ago. I figured we could simply wait till school lets out and nab a girl or two on their way home or wherever they were going. Bella thought it was a pretty good idea and so we settled down to wait.

It was still almost an hour before school was done for the day. Bella had her phone to occupy herself but I had patience. I waited, watching out the windows of the SUV, and eventually the yards and sidewalks began to fill with teenagers. It was a cloudy afternoon, but no rain, and I kept watch for any girls who might be walking home. Bella noticed a pair of prospects first and pointed them out to me. Two girls who seemed to be sisters, maybe three years apart. The older sister appeared to be somewhat goth, eighteen years old or so with black hair and heavy black eye makeup, while her sister was her opposite, a tiny and petite blonde with her hair in ringlets, perhaps only fourteen. They were both wearing the school uniform, which was a white blouse and pleated skirt, and the older sister had her blouse untucked and half unbuttoned to give herself a more slutty look. I liked it. The little sister was perhaps borderline too young but she had perky bumps in her blouse and that was enough for me. I asked Bella if she approved and Bella nodded with a smirk. I put the SUV in drive and began to follow them.

The two sisters started down the sidewalk and at first I was worried they would stop and wait at the bus stop on the corner with many of the other students. But they continued on and crossed the road and turned into the next neighbourhood. They must live very nearby which meant we had to move fast. I scanned the streets through the windows and the suburb seemed empty enough. I pulled up the SUV beside them. They kept walking, the older one with the earbuds of an iPod in her ears and the younger one kicking along a pebble. I sprang out of the SUV and came up behind them and grabbed their heads and clunked them together. They collapsed into the sidewalk, dazed and groaning. I looked up and down the street. Empty. Just rows of houses brooding under the clouds. Bella was already out of the car with the duct tape and she was looping it around the younger girl's wrists. The older one was struggling to rise but I put my boot on her head and stomped her face into the concrete. Gently, of course, all things considered.

Soon we had them gagged and taped and on their way back to the mansion. They were both completely conscious as we dragged them out of the car, the older one with a gash in her forehead, and they were crying and sobbing into their gags. In the foyer of the mansion Carmen had set up a large ladder and Carmen herself was at the top of the ladder with a rag and a can of polish. The chandelier was looking lovely. Upon seeing the two girls who were taped up in their school uniforms she quickly climbed down from the ladder and approached them in distress as if she meant to help them. The two sisters begged at her with their eyes, gibbering feverishly into their gags, but in the end Carmen only seemed disappointed that these measures were required and all she did was offer each girl a reassuring smile. As if we would at least be gentle when we raped and killed them. I smiled at her and complimented her work on the chandelier and then Bella and I marched our victims toward the cellar and remanded them to Irena's custody.

Pretty soon we would have to get ready for the party so there wasn't time to go hunting again. Our total of victims was up to eight including the two sisters and all we needed was one or two more before Bella could finally be turned.

We had about an hour to kill so we spent it down in the cellar. Unfortunately it was only the hour we could kill and not any of these lovely young women. Not yet, anyway. Our newest victims, the two sisters, were chained up side by side and they were both completely naked. The younger one had the most adorable pink nipples and the other one had quite voluptuous breasts for an eighteen year old. Bella smiled at the younger one removed her gag and instantly the girl began begging and crying in a trembling voice. The other prisoners looked away, as if they were embarrassed for her. Bella listened to her and ignored her and began wiping the tears away from her child-like face. After that she leaned and teased her lips against the younger girl's mouth, causing her to shudder and whimper, and then slowly Bella pressed them firmer into a kiss. The girl didn't like that but there was nothing she could do. Her sister was watching her hopelessly with tears streaming down her cheeks. Irena hadn't washed her off yet and her eye makeup had left streaks all down her face. I went up to her and smirked and then I took one of her sexy breasts in my hand and stroked it. She stared at me in sadness and I continued to feel her up. Tits, ass, neck. Bella had deepened her kiss on the younger girl and the younger girl was whimpering and standing there in her chains with her mouth open. Her first ever kiss. Here, in this place. Bella continued to kiss her, long and deep and with consummate skill until the younger girl's face began to turn pink with excitement in the candlelight.

After that she shoved the gag back in her mouth and grabbed a paddle and began spanking her taut fourteen year old ass. Bella's whims were often very random. We had a bit of fun with our other guests too, including another butt-raping of the large amazon woman, but soon it was time to go. We gave Claire a kiss on the cheek each and left her to Irena's mercies.

The other members of the coven had been invited to the party as well, of course, but Irena had her duties in the cellar and both Carmen and Tanya considered themselves too old for that kind of party. Bella and I got dressed in our rooms, and I had to admit, my costume did make me feel sexy. The pale green tights conformed perfectly to my legs and the bodysuit was basically an emerald piece of lingerie. It came with a red wig but naturally I didn't need it. All I needed was a bit of red lipstick and some green eyeshadow and I was the perfect image of a deadly villainess with an affinity for flowers. Bella's costume was in the style of a harlequin or a female clown. A very slutty one. The miniskirt was frilly and leather and it had hearts and spades on it like playing cards and it came with two thigh high stockings, one plain white and the other with a checkered print. The bodice displayed a gorgeous amount of cleavage, further accentuated by a push up bra, and the costume came with a stick-on tattoo of a bleeding heart to paste on the swell of one of her tits. The sleeves were puffed at the shoulders and there was lace on the boots and all these articles were artificially marred with burns or tears or bullet holes to give the ensemble a look of ragged girlishness, evil cuteness, sadistic sluttery. Just like Bella herself. The pigtails on the blonde wig fell to her hips and there was a tiny top hat on a string of elastic that went on her head. The makeup was mostly just a caking of pure white foundation with dark red lipstick and a smearing of dark eyeshadow, like an evil clown. She looked insanely cute—literally—and before we left I set her down on the bed and lifted her skirt and ate her pussy for her in full costume, much like the characters we represented.

It was dark outside by now and we took the SUV to the party. In a strange way we had begun to prefer it to the sportscar. It was oddly more our style. We arrived fashionably late when the music was already loud and Leah's house was already full. The door was answered by a cowboy in a trenchcoat who greeted us in a fake southern accent and told us to come on in and that out costumes were super-hot. I thanked him, for the invitation, not the compliment, and entered with Bella.

The inside was filled with people in costume, lounging on the couch or standing in groups with beers and even a small cluster dancing by the stereo. Many of the costumes had a Halloween theme but many of them were more like ours, based on popular characters from comics or games or TV. There was a witch with a wooden broom, a French maid, Jason Voorhees, a doctor, a ninja, a prisoner, a few zombies and devil girls with red horns in their hair, several Elsa's and Anna's, and of course a parade of vampires in capes and fake fangs that were not at all authentic. Bella checked out all the chicks and she wasn't sure whether to ogle them or gloat that own costume was so much better. I felt much the same. There was another Poison Ivy there as well but she was shorter than me and less sexier than me and altogether so inferior that she visibly wilted like a flower as I went by in my own incredible costume.

It actually took us several minutes before we found Kate or Leah and by then Bella had hit on two chicks and danced with one of them. A rakish young man in an Elvis costume gave Bella a paper cup of beer drawn from the keg in the corner and called her ma'am. Bella took the beer and told him to fuck off. He slank away woundedly in his blue suede shoes. Bella took one sip but then remembered that alcohol and hunting weren't the best combination and said maybe she should have soda. But I laughed and told her we were only here to have a good time and see Kate.

Eventually we finally bumped into Leah. She was dressed as Catwoman, ironically enough, complete with a skin-tight black leather bodysuit and a black cat-mask and a headband with black cat-ears. She lit up when she saw our costumes and she had a cup of beer in her hand that almost spilled as she barrelled into Bella for a hug. The two girls hugged and Leah gave me a more composed nod of greeting and I smiled at her and told her it was a lovely party. Leah grinned and nodded and looked us over in amazement.

"Wow, you guy's costumes are incredible," she said. "You're gonna die when you see Kate."

Bella was already excited. "Why, what's Kate dressed as?"

"You'll find out soon. But hey, thanks for getting dressed up and all. I know the party was kind of short notice. It was sort of a last minute idea kind of thing."

I smiled and shook my head for her to think nothing of it. She nodded and sipped her beer, still grinning at our costumes.

"So are you guys ever gonna move back next door?" she asked loudly over the music. "Or should I just lease the place out again?"

I laughed and looked at her in amusement. "After you've already taken all my money, you mean?"

She laughed at that as well but then she sobered a little. Something seemed to have occurred to her, something that might've been on her mind for a while. She took a sip of her beer and laughed again just once.

"You know I still have no idea how come you had so much cash on you," she said. "You said you were between banks, but that was bullshit. Right? I mean, you don't work, you don't go to school. I thought maybe you were a criminal or something, but you don't even have any friends aside from Kate and all them—who are basically just as weird as you are."

She chuckled to try and lessen the accusation. Bella bit her lip anxiously, like a little girl who might've been caught lying. She glanced at me but I only smiled at Leah. Leah wasn't stupid and there was no sense trying to patronize her.

"What are you trying to say, Leah?" I asked her, daring her to outright confront it instead of edging around it.

She returned my gaze for a moment through her cat-mask but hesitated. She knew that I knew that she knew something was weird here but at the same time she seemed to trust us. Or maybe she only trusted Kate. The music was throbbing in the background and after a while she shrugged and sipped her beer.

"Nothing," she said. "I guess it's none of my business."

I smiled and nodded. Bella seemed relieved and she nodded as well.

"So where's Kate, anyway?" she asked, trying to deflect the awkwardness, and then all the sudden Kate appeared.

First she wasn't there, then she was there. A blur of black, a flutter of cape. She was dressed top to bottom in heavy-duty black rubber with a bat-shaped symbol on her chest and on her head was a black cowl with tiny bat-ears on top. The mask covered all of her face but her mouth and in a low gravelly voice she said:

"I'm Batman."

Bella burst out giggling, much like the character of Harley Quinn might do when confronted by the Caped Crusader. Kate burst out giggling as well, dropping character, and then she flung her arms around Bella.

Leah laughed as well and even I had to smile. Kate looked utterly ridiculous. I knew very little about Batman but I was certain he was rather bigger than tiny little Kate. But the cutest thing was the coincidence of all of us being dressed as comic book characters.

Bella chuckled and almost spilled her beer in returning the hug with one hand. Kate squeezed her and rocked her side to side.

"Oooh, I missed you so much already," she said. "But I told you we'd still see each other all the time, right?"

Bella grinned as she untangled herself from the other girl's hug. "Yeah, you did," she said. "I just wish we could still fuck all the time too."

Kate giggled brightly at that but then she took Leah's arm possessively.

"Sorry, Batman only loves Catwoman," she said.

Leah grinned and tried not to blush but it was impossible. The taller girl positively radiated pride to have a girlfriend like Kate. Which was natural enough. Kate was virtually perfect. Blonde, pretty, fun to be with, and quite a little sex bunny as well. Her only flaw, if you could call it that, was the fact that she was a blood drinking vampire—although in fairness, she did refrain from inflicting her lusts on people.

Bella pouted at their lack of enthusiasm for group sex and Leah gave her a cocky wink.

"Ask us again in a couple months when we're bored of each other," she said.

Kate pretended to be aghast. "You're gonna be bored of me in just a couple months? Not fair. I was kind of hoping for the rest of eternity."

I smirked at how she phrased it. Subtle vampire hint, there. Leah grinned at her and the suspicions she had of Bella and I obviously didn't extend to the girl she loved.

"Eternity's a long time, babe," she said.

Kate smirked and gave a little shrug. "Not to me."

Leah didn't quite get it and Kate quickly giggled and rose on her toes in her bat-boots and placed a kiss on the much taller Catwoman's lips. Perhaps they should've switched costumes. Kate just didn't have the size to be convincing as Batman.

Bella and I shared a glance and a smile as well. Kate had been hinting at it pretty strong but Leah still seemed mostly oblivious. I guess when it comes to people you love you always see what you want to see.

Leah chuckled at the kiss and then she noticed Kate had no drink.

"I'll get you a beer," she said. "I'll be right back."

Kate nodded eagerly, as if to say thank you, and then after Leah was gone she let her face collapse with a groan.

"She keeps forcing drinks on me," she said, as if it was the worst thing ever. "Which is sweet and all, but I just can't drink them. I'm running out of ways to pretend. Hey, speaking of drinking, how's the big hunt going?"

Bella was surprised Kate had mentioned it so casually and glanced at me. I was slightly surprised as well but I was glad to know she had no issue with it as long as she wasn't involved.

"We have a total of eight," I told her.

"And Carmen's cool with it?"

"Oh, yes," I said with a laugh. "In fact, if she wasn't so cool with it, we'd have nine."

Kate's eyebrows shot up in her bat-mask. She looked at both of us, as if she couldn't believe it, and then she chuckled once.

"Wow," she said.

Bella had been bobbing and swaying her hips to the music and now she smiled at Kate. "So how long did you know she was going to come back?"

"Not long," Kate said. "She came to see me the night before. She felt she could confide in me. She thought that Tanya and Irena had lost their way but I assured her that Tanya and Irena were the same as they ever were. So was I. It was Carmen who changed. After that she finally began to understand."

I nodded with a smile. Those were the exact sentiments Carmen had expressed to Tanya last night.

"Well, thank you so much for doing that, Kate," I told her sincerely. "Tanya is overjoyed to have her back."

Kate smiled and gave me a bright nod. Bella grinned and touched Kate's waist.

"Now we're just waiting on you to come back," she said flirtily. "You know, I'm gonna be a vampire soon, and I'm gonna need all the fucking I can get. Vicky ain't gonna be able to keep up."

"I beg to differ," I said with a smirk, drawing Bella back to my side.

Kate grinned at us but her fidelity remained firm. "Well, I guess it depends on Leah," she said. "I just think we need to focus on each other right now. I still have no idea how I'm going to tell her what I am."

I nodded and looked about for Leah. She had been chatting to someone by the beer keg and now she was filling a paper cup for Kate. I turned back to Kate. I was glad she mentioned that and I took the opportunity to speak to her seriously.

"I can understand how difficult it will be," I said, lowering my voice, "but you must do it soon. It will be much more difficult for her to accept if she has to figure it out on her own."

Kate went serious as well and looked over at Leah. "You really think she'll be cool with it?"

"Yes, but that's why you need to tell her as soon as possible. The longer you lie to her, the harder it will be to forgive. And if she has to figure it out on her own, then the concealment becomes deception. And she might not be able to forgive you at all. Do you understand?"

Kate nodded at all that slowly and Bella nodded sagely too, a peculiar scene in our costumes, Batman receiving relationship advice from his arch femme villains.

Leah came back with a beer for Kate and Kate instantly replaced her smile and took the beer gratefully.

"Thanks, babe," she said, and took a sip—before discreetly spitting it into a pot plant as soon as Leah turned away.

"Hey, Leah," Bella said quickly, trying to distract her from Kate. "You got any bi friends?"

Kate grinned and nodded. "Sure. Male or female?"

Bella gave her a bland look, as if it was the most stupid question she ever heard. Leah chuckled and looked out across her house. The house was completely crowded and over in the kitchen area there was a girl by the refrigerator dressed as a slutty nurse with a short white dress, white stockings, and a white cap on her head.

"How about Chrissy over there?" she suggested, nodding her head toward the nurse. "We went to high school together. She was the first girl I lezzed out with—which is probably why I never did it again till you guys."

Leah laughed at that but Bella seemed to like the look of this Chrissy.

"She looks hot," she said.

Leah nodded in agreement. "She is, she's just a total bitch. I fucked her, but I sure as hell wasn't thinking about a relationship afterwards."

"Does she have a boyfriend or anything?"

"Not that I know of."

Bella looked at the nurse over there and after a while she nodded.

"Cool," she said.

Then she flashed me a smirk with her white face and sinister makeup and turned and went over to the nurse.

The rest of us watched her go and I admit I felt a stirring of anxiety for the nurse in question. The glint in Bella's eyes had been just a little evil and it wasn't only the costume. Earlier in the night she had mentioned snatching one of the party-goers but I had made it clear we were only here for fun, hadn't I? She couldn't possibly be silly enough to attempt an abduction here.

Could she?

Kate seemed to be thinking the same thing and she spoke to me as if she hoped she was joking.

"Bella's not going to…? Is she?"

I watched as Bella crossed the party and directly approached the nurse. The nurse looked at her and at first she just smirked superiorly but then Bella smiled at her and pawed at her hips and said something slutty that made the smirk curve into a grin.

Now I was very anxious.

"I hope not," I said.

Leah chuckled in confusion, not knowing what Kate and I were talking about. "What's the problem?" she asked me. "I thought you guys were cool with each other seeing other chicks?"

Kate and I glanced at each other but there wasn't really any way to explain that we were more concerned about Bella hitting this Chrissy over the head and dragging her into a van outside.

I turned back to Bella and I saw that she had taken the nurse's hand and she was tugging her toward the stairs. Fast work. They were threading their way through the party, hand in hand, and they looked like exactly what they were; a couple of sluts who were going upstairs to fuck.

Leah noticed as well and cringed under her cat-mask.

"Eww, they're gonna fuck on my bed," she said.

Kate giggled in her Batman costume and patted Leah's hand daintily. "Don't worry, we'll change the sheets."

I hope the solution would be that simple but I had my doubts. I was holding Bella's beer and now I passed the beer to Leah.

"I'm so sorry, Bella has such little decorum," I said. "I'll tell her to take it out to the car if she really must."

"Nah, it's cool, just let her—"

"I'll be back in just one sec," I told her, and then I turned and hurried toward the stairs.

The house was empty upstairs and one of the bedroom doors was half open. I was less than a minute behind them but I already had a feeling that I was too late. My tall green heels clicked on the floorboards, moving along in my emerald green bodysuit, and I pushed the bedroom door open and—

Yep.

I was too late.

Leah's room was a mess as it always was. Bong on the nightstand. Clothes on the floor. Bras. I recognized a lot of the clothes as Kate's. Neither of the room's occupants seemed to have bothered making the bed in the morning and currently, right now, in the center of the bed was a nurse being choked by a psychotic female clown in harlequin grab.

Fuck.

Bella glanced at me with a grin as I came in but she kept her hands locked around the other woman's throat. I wandered closer in disbelief. Bella was straddling the nurse's hips and keeping her pinned down. The nurse was struggling and making gagging sounds. Her white latex dress had a zip up the front and it was unzipped to her belly in order to reveal her tits. Perhaps they had begun with a bit of light petting before the choking began. Her tits were fully exposed and wobbling about as she struggled and clubbed at Bella's wrists but Bella only strangled her even harder.

I watched and I honestly had no idea what to do. There was no point stopping her. Sexual assault and attempted murder were basically as bad as murder itself. It was too late to do anything. So I just watched. The nurse's legs were kicking and both of her shoes had flung across the room and clattered against the wall. I went to fetch them since obviously we couldn't leave evidence in Leah's own bedroom of all places.

Bella was panting from the exertion of maintaining her strangle hold and finally the nurse was beginning to fade. Her legs in their white stockings were trembling and jerking but they had stopped kicking. Her face was turning blue. I shook my head at the poor technique but I wasn't inclined to offer instruction right now. Bella was grinning and squeezing the throat of this nurse who lay there with her tits out and finally the nurse stopped moving. Bella held on a little longer, making sure, and then she released her grip abruptly and puffed out a breath.

Bella's bodice was pushed down and her own boobs were exposed as well. They were heaving from how she was panting so hard and there was a sheen of sweat on her makeup caked forehead.

"Number nine," she announced breathlessly. "And all by myself, too."

She giggled proudly and began tucking her breasts back into her costume, still straddling the dead nurse. I put my hands on my hips and shook my head.

"Oh, Bella," I said. "You stupid, stupid, _stupid_ girl."

Bella froze with her mouth open and one of her tits hanging out. Then she frowned and tucked it in.

"Why?" she asked me, no idea.

I exhaled angrily and touched my fingers to the nurse's throat. The skin there was already covered in bruises. I was looking for a pulse but you only needed to look at her purple face and bulging tongue to know she was dead.

I shook my head and put my hands back on my hips.

"First of all, you killed her," I said. "It's a delicate technique to render someone unconscious, you can't just strangle them."

Bella looked down at her victim. "Oh."

"Second of all," I went on, "this is _Leah's_ friend. At _Leah's_ party."

"Yeah, but Leah doesn't even like her," Bella said, trying to defend herself. "She said so herself, remember?"

I shook my head and I was honestly disappointed. Until now her moments of stupidity had been nothing but charming but this was very serious. Bella could see from my expression that she had fucked up big time, even if she didn't quite understand it, and I made an effort to soften my voice in order to explain it.

"That's not the point, baby," I said. "Sometime soon this girl is going to be reported missing. Then her friends and family are going to mention this party. Then the police are going to knock on Leah's door and ask her when was the last time she saw Chrissy. And what is Leah going to tell them?"

Bella followed my train of thought and her expression drained behind the caked white makeup.

"Oh fuck," she said.

I nodded with my arms folded. "Exactly."

Bella put a hand in her wig, still sitting on top of the dead nurse. "Oh shit," she said. "I didn't think. I thought I was helping. Goddamn it, how could I be so stupid? You've already explained this stuff a million times, and I still…"

She was getting upset at herself and I was glad at least she had genuine regret. I drew her into a hug and held her to let her know I wasn't too angry at her.

"It's okay, baby, we all make mistakes," I said. "Just please make sure to learn from this one, okay?"

Bella nodded into my shoulder. I held her for a little more and then I released her.

"Let's just hurry and get the body out of here," I said. "If we're lucky, the girl's absence might go unnoticed for a while. Let's hope she doesn't live with concerned parents, hm?"

Bella giggled slightly at my joke and wiped her eyes of the few tears that had sprung into them over her mistake. I cupped her cheek and gave her a quick kiss and then I grabbed the nurse's shoes and put them back onto her feet. Bella watched me anxiously.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

I slung the body over my shoulder and took it over to the window. I opened the window and looked out. It was an alleyway down there, dark, empty. Perfect.

I sat the corpse on the windowsill and shoved it out. It tumbled and spun in the air in its white dress and landed on its tits in a puddle of rainwater with a wet smacking sound.

I turned back to Bella.

"Go get the car and pull it up at the mouth of the alley," I said. "I'll make excuses to Kate."

Bella nodded quickly and hurried out the room, eager to redeem herself. I bent to the mirror over the dresser and fixed my hair a little. There were flowers woven into my red locks and I really did look amazing in my Poison Ivy costume. Shame we had to leave the party so early. But when one's girlfriend brutally murders a slutty nurse in a bedroom upstairs one has no choice.

I found Kate downstairs with Leah and a couple of her friends. She was bobbing to the music in her tiny black batsuit and she took one look at my face and knew something had happened. I didn't go over. Kate glanced at Leah in alarm and then looked at me furiously. I almost smiled but I managed to restrain myself. Instead I gestured with my head and she hurried to meet me over in the corner where we could talk alone.

"Kate, I'm so sorry," I said to her.

Kate's mouth dropped open. "She didn't."

I made an apologetic face and nodded. "I'm afraid so. We're going to get rid of the body, but you know what this means, don't you?"

Kate shook her head but she replied in the affirmative. "Yeah."

"The police will come investigating any day," I said. "Maybe even as early as tomorrow morning. Try to intercept them from Leah if you can. Or at least try to make sure Leah doesn't mention Bella. Once again, I'm so sorry. It was a mistake, but Bella really didn't—"

Kate smacked my shoulder suddenly but her bat-gauntlets didn't really hurt.

"This is what I get for inviting super-villains into my home," she hissed. "I should shove you both in the Batmobile and take you down to Arkham right now."

"What's Arkham?"

"It's an institution for the criminally insane."

"Really, Kate, Bella has her issues, but I hardly think she deserves to be—"

Kate smacked my shoulder again but thankfully she didn't whip out any batarangs.

"Get out of here," she hissed. "I'll take care of it."

I giggled and gave her a nod and a quick kiss on the cheek before spinning and hurrying outside.

The SUV wasn't parked in front anymore. Thank god the girl could at least do something right. I went around the side of the building, glancing back and forth in the darkness for any witnesses, and found the SUV parked backwards into the mouth of the alley. Bella had already opened the hatch in the back and she was attempting to drag the dead nurse over by herself. The sight made me smile and warmed me a little. She was still a very stupid girl but she did at least try her hardest.

Bella noticed me there and strained at the weight of the dead nurse.

"Fuck, this bitch is heavy," she said.

I smiled and took over for her, grabbing the corpse by her hair and just dragging her across the concrete. Thankfully the fall from the second story window hadn't split her open. Blood in the alleyway would've been even worse than an entire party of witnesses.

The woman was face down and her tits were all grazed up as I shoved her into the back of the SUV. Her stockings were torn but at least she had kept her shoes. Poor thing. Not quite the evening she had planned. My last feeding was only last night so there wasn't any point in even draining her. Just a waste of meat. Oh well. I closed the hatch with a melancholy thump.

Bella was standing there guiltily but I didn't have the heart to be angry at her. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and even chuckled once.

It was a quiet drive back to the mansion, without even the usual thumps and groans from a victim in the back, and still before midnight when we got there. I should've called ahead but for some reason it had slipped my mind. Irena was at work in the cellar but I found Tanya in her bedchambers. Unfortunately she wasn't alone. Carmen was there with her and I felt another pang of jealousy at walking in on a scene of lovemaking by firelight. Carmen was wearing red lingerie, _my_ color, and Tanya was lavishing her whole body with kisses. I apologized immediately for interrupting them and told Tanya we had a bit of a situation. Tanya was instantly concerned and she quickly excused herself for a moment from Carmen. It gave me a small thrill at how she left Carmen in the bed like that and I watched as Tanya slipped a white satin robe over the white lace lingerie that adorned her heavenly body before tying the robe closed with a sash as she followed me out.

Along the way I briefly explained the situation and half an hour later we were at the rear of the estate. The grounds here was mostly just a patch of woods with tall trees and there was a thin fog moving among the trunks. It was freezing cold but I hadn't let Bella get changed or put any other clothes on. Instead I had handed her a shovel and told her to start digging. There was already a patch of tilled earth here where the woman from last night was buried. Now she would have a friend. The nurse was laying there in the grass with her eyes open and her face dark and swollen from the strangulation. No one had bothered to fix her dress and her tits looked hard and waxy in the moonlight. Bella was already exhausted from digging and she wasn't even close to half done. She was sweating and shivering at the same time, thrusting the blade of the shovel into the earth and stomping it deeper with a heeled boot before grunting and shovelling away the dirt, still clad in her costume with its outlandish hearts and diamonds on the skirt and bodice, the puffed sleeves, one checkered stocking and one plain, the long blonde pigtails of her wig swinging down below her hips.

Tanya and I were standing somewhat behind her, watching. I was still in my costume as well, wrapped in green tights with flowers in my hair, and I felt rather foolish. Tanya was wearing that white satin robe and she was serene and shimmering in the moonlight. Bella went to stomp in the blade of the shovel again but her heeled boot slipped off.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I can't believe you're making me dig the hole. Do you have any idea how much faster you could do it? God. Can I at least put on some real boots? These heels are killing me."

I smiled with my arms folded. "This is your punishment, baby."

"Couldn't I get some kind of sexual punishment instead?"

"Then it wouldn't be punishment, would it? Keep digging."

Bella groaned again and continued to shovel with floundering girlish motions, making a big issue of how difficult it was. At first she had accepted her punishment gracefully enough but now I suppose her humility was as exhausted as her body.

I glanced again at Tanya. Her face was perfectly still in the cold moonlight. I wish I knew what she was thinking. She noticed me glance and she smiled and unfolded my arms for me and laced one of them with hers. I smiled at the gesture and sighed and spoke to her softly so that Bella wouldn't hear.

"I'm worried, Tanya," I said. "Ever since we came to Seattle, I've been so careless. Before that, even. Ever since I met Bella, I suppose."

Tanya smiled at me. "She does have that effect on you, doesn't she?"

I nodded and gazed at my darling mate with an odd sadness.

"It almost reminds me of what happened with James," I said. "We got careless. And then he…"

Tanya didn't answer. She only patted my arm. I looked at her anxiously. Tonight had taught me that things can always go wrong and I realized that there was something I needed to talk to her about before it was too late.

"Tanya," I whispered. "There's something I haven't told you. There's been women going missing all through the city. Many more than Bella and I are responsible for. I'm convinced there's another vampire in town. Or a coven. Or even…"

Tanya tilted her head slightly. "Even what?"

I looked at her worriedly.

"A newborn army," I said.

She didn't reply to that. Bella continued grunting and labouring away at the grave. These things had been on my mind for a while and it was past due to tell her about them.

"My fear is that Heidi is plotting something," I confessed. "I thought she had left town, but the more I remember how badly Bella and I humiliated her, the more I realize she might not ever live it down. I think she's been building strength this entire time and soon she's going to strike. And if my fears are correct, she's going to kill Bella. And take me for herself."

"Aww, fuck," Bella said loudly. "My shoe broke."

Tanya and I looked over. The heel of her boot had come off and it was sitting there in the dirt. Bella kicked it into the grave and kept digging.

I turned back to Tanya.

"I'm sorry for not mentioning this earlier," I said. "I had hoped I'd be wrong, but I don't want to take that chance. I do think, at least, that Heidi's ire is for Bella and I alone. I don't think she intends any harm for you or your coven. But I'm afraid I must ask for your help and protection. I've already imposed upon you so much, Tanya my dear, and I've already caused so much trouble, but—"

Tanya lifted a finger and placed it on my lips to silence me. It surprised me. My heart gave a pang and she smiled at me and shook her head and lowered the finger.

"You will always have my support, Victoria dearest," she said softly.

Strange feelings coursed through my chest. I looked at her with my eyes prickling with phantom tears. Tanya smiled at me for a long moment and then she cupped my cheek tenderly in the moonlight.

"I love you, Victoria," she said. "No woman has ever affected me the way you do. I know I should not say this, but now may be my only opportunity. I know you will never be able to return my feelings, but I want you to know so that you will also know never to doubt my support. Now that you've entered my life I cannot picture it without you. I will protect you and care for you as if you were my own mate."

I didn't know what to say. I blinked at her emotionally. She smiled at me and then she leaned and placed her lips on mine. They were so soft and gentle. So loving. I wrapped my arms around her and returned the kiss in a way I would never be able to return her love and—

"Oh fuck this," Bella said suddenly. "I can't dig anymore. My shoe keeps slipping. Guys? I can't dig anymore. Guys?"

Tanya broke the kiss gently and smiled at me in a shy way. I felt so strongly for her and yet we both knew this was the way it had to be. I looked at her for a moment, holding her face in my hands, and then I released her and turned to Bella.

My mate. She was standing there in her harlequin outfit and her clown makeup, psycho in starlight, and I smiled at her and took the shovel from her.

"Thanks," she said in relief, and then she sat down on the grass beside the dead nurse and began playing with her dead tits.

I rolled my eyes at her antics and then I thrust the blade of the shovel into the dirt and began digging.

—

**AN: First I want to apologize if this chapter wasn't quite up to scratch. I've been pretty sick these last few days, but I didn't want to stop writing, even though my concentration hasn't been that great. Hopefully my cloudy imagination wasn't too noticeable, lol.**

**The Halloween party was a reviewer's idea, lol. I actually had to rewrite a huge chunk of the chapter, because I originally wrote it as a regular party. But then I saw the review and I thought, hey, that's a great idea. I hate rewriting, but I want the story to be as best as it can be, lol. I won't mention who gave me the idea because I don't want to embarrass her. ;)**

**Aside from that, quite a few things happened in this chapter. Two new victims. I apologize if they were a little unimaginative, my head was really blank, lol. I also liked how Vicky had a little bit of jealousy about Carmen before right at the end when Tanya reaffirmed that she loves Victoria. I really like the idea of graceful selfless unrequited love, so Tanya's a favorite of mine. There were also scenes with Kate and Leah, a bit of comedy. Bella fucked up pretty big. She also got to strangle someone, which is something I've wanted her to do for a while. Asphyxiation is so hot, lol.**

**So, yeah. Lots of stuff, lol. Hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

—

Chapter 39:

—

When the sun rose the next morning I was in bed with Bella. She was still asleep, snuggled up in my arms with her head resting on my chest. I could feel the soft warm plumes of her breath there. The curtains were open and cold cascades of pale sunlight were pouring onto the bed. I curled my finger around a lock of her hair and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. All night I had been assailed by a strange anxiety but by now I was beginning to realize that there was only one solution to all these problems that had been piling up.

Bella had to be turned.

Today. Tonight. Right now. I didn't know but there was no time left to wait. She had to be turned and we had to leave Seattle and start fresh somewhere with our new friends. Our new coven. Tanya and Irena and Carmen. And Kate as well with perhaps Leah, assuming they were able to work everything out. But even if they couldn't, there was no more time to waste. Bella must be turned and taken away from here. Away from her old home and old investigations. Away from where Heidi might be lurking in ambush with a newborn army at her command and a scorned lust for my heart. Away to somewhere we could settle down and be safe.

I sighed softly and toyed with her hair. I could feel her warm body spread against mine. Her warm breath teasing my skin. It occurred to me that once she woke up she would never sleep again and suddenly I was filled with a strange sweet woe. I was going to miss her humanity so much.

I looked down at the top of her head in the cold winter sunlight from the windows and kissed her hair there ever so gently. My eyes were closed to savor her scent and they only opened again when one of our phones rang.

I cringed at the light ringtone but a Bella was heavy sleeper and she didn't even stir. Both of our phones were sitting there on the nightstand and I didn't know which one was ringing. I carefully peeled her off me, missing her warmth instantly, and grabbed the phone that was ringing. It was mine and the caller was Kate.

I put it to my ear and whispered, "Kate?"

Kate blew out a breath on the other end and launched right into it. "Okay, good news," she said. "Chrissy lives with her parents, but she has a history of getting drunk and not coming home, so her parents didn't call the police. Instead they called Leah."

I nodded in relief. "What did Leah tell them?"

"That's some more good news; Leah was drunk as hell last night. She has no idea who or why or when anybody left the party. She only told them she has no idea."

I nodded some more. "I see."

"She's suspicious, though," Kate went on. "She remembers Bella and Chrissy going upstairs together. And she knows Bella's a freak with a rape fetish. Funny how it's actually Bella who's the scary one, not you, huh?"

I was sitting up in the bed, naked, and Bella was laying there face down. Pale. Beautiful. Her dark hair spread across her back. Perfectly at peace like a child or a lamb. No shit she wasn't what she seemed.

"But she didn't say anything?" I asked her, referring to Leah.

"Not yet, but that's only because she thinks maybe Chrissy got drunk and went home with some guy. What's she gonna think when she finds out Chrissy is dead?"

"There's no murder without a body."

"She's not stupid, Vicky.

"I know."

"I can tell she's already suspicious. She asked me before if I knew if Chrissy went home with you and Bella. I told her I didn't know, but she's probably gonna call Bella any minute to find out if Chrissy is there at the mansion. I'm hiding in the bathroom right now to make this call. What I am supposed to do if—"

The other phone on the nightstand began ringing.

Bella's phone.

"Shit," I hissed, reaching for it.

Once again my sleeping mate hadn't even stirred. Such a dumb fucking log sometimes, I swear. I grabbed the phone and winced at who was calling.

"Oh fuck," I said to Kate. "It's Leah."

"I told you!"

"Hold on a sec."

I lowered the phone with Kate on the other line to my shoulder and answered the phone that Leah was calling. Bella continued sleeping, so perfectly beautiful and blissful.

"Leah, hey," I said, quietly but brightly, as if I was actually happy to hear from her. "Bella's asleep, that's why I'm answering her phone. Great party last night, sorry we had to leave so suddenly."

"Yeah, that's why I was calling," Leah said, her voice sort of anxious. "Is Chrissy over there at the mansion? You know, that chick Bella was hitting up last night?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, even though this more of a radio-play than a stage-play. "Uh, no," I said. "Bella and I went home alone. Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just she never went home last night, and her parents called me to see if she was still here. I was just wondering if she went home with Bella or something."

I cringed. Technically she did come home with us. Dead in the back of an SUV. I hated to lie to her but in this case there was really no help for it.

"No, I'm afraid not," I said. "Bella is passed out right here and as far as I know I'm the only person in the bed with her."

"Are you sure?"

The question made me chuckle awkwardly. "What, do you want me to look under the covers to make sure?"

"No, I meant are you sure Bella never left the party with her?"

"Yes, certain," I said, nodding and hoping she would believe me. "As far as I know, they went upstairs, fooled around, and came back down again. Bella was bored, so we went home."

Leah was silent for a moment. I hated that silence. It didn't mean she knew I was lying but it did mean she didn't automatically believe me. I had little fear of Leah herself but I would never forgive myself if I damaged her relationship with Kate.

Finally she sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, well, tell her to call me later so I can talk to her," she said. "I'm kind of worried about Chrissy. I got a bad feeling, you know?"

I almost laughed at that; I had quite a bad feeling myself. But I smiled and nodded, still holding the phone with Kate on the other end to my shoulder.

"Okay, I will," I said pleasantly. "See you later, Leah. Once again, it was a lovely party. Thank you for inviting us, Bella and I had so much fun."

"But Bella got bored and had to leave, huh?" she asked dryly.

"Well," I said, chuckling awkwardly. "You know how Bella is."

"Do I? All I know is that she likes rough sex and she fucked Chrissy and then Chrissy didn't go home. Are you sure nothing happened between them? I mean, maybe Chrissy's too embarrassed to go home or something. Bella didn't do anything freaky to her, did she?"

I cringed at how close she was to the truth and I was so flustered that I couldn't reply for a second. Oh, Leah. Why must humans be so touchy about things like rape and murder? This would've been so much easier if I could tell her the truth and laugh it off as the simple mistake that it was.

But, obviously, that was impossible and so I just chuckled again.

"As far as I know, they only fooled around a little," I said. "But listen, I'll tell Bella to call you after she gets up, okay? Then you can speak to her youself. See you soon, Leah. Ta ta."

I hung up and dropped the phone and pinched the bridge of my nose. What a mess. The phone had bounced on the mattress and bumped off Bella but again Bella didn't stir. I had a sudden urge to hit her and I even balled a fist menacingly but then I heard Kate's tinny voice in the other phone.

I was still holding it to my shoulder and now I put it back to my ear.

"Yep, she's suspicious," I told her.

"Fuck," Kate said. "What'd she say?"

"She basically asked me if anything rough happened between Bella and Chrissy. I don't think she was suspicious of murder. More like something that might've upset Chrissy to the point where she left the party and didn't go home. She wants Bella to call her."

Kate breathed out anxiously from the other end of the phone. "This is bad," she said. "She knows there's something weird with you and Bella. And once she actually does start being suspicious of you for murder, what's she going to think of me?"

"That's why you need to tell her what you are, Kate. You need to control this, not let it control you. Get out in front of it while you still can."

"You don't understand, Vicky," Kate said, her voice on the outskirts of despair. "You never had to worry about Bella rejecting you."

I didn't reply for a moment. Bella was still laying there, breathing in and out. The covers were across her upper back and I reached to lower them a little and reveal more of her beautiful white skin.

"You're right," I said softly into the phone. "Bella was different from Leah and I am different from you. But perhaps you shouldn't be so worried either. Leah is a strong woman. She can handle it. In all honesty, I'm not even that concerned about her rejecting me or Bella."

Kate didn't answer but I could picture her shaking her head, hiding there in the bathroom of the house she shared with her girlfriend, perhaps sitting on the closed lid of the toilet.

"Look, I gotta go before she thinks I have some kind of stomach flu in here," she said. "Don't let Bella call her, okay? I'll try to get her mind off it. With any luck maybe this'll blow over. Chrissy's parents might even be happy to get rid of her."

"Just tell Leah the truth, Kate," I said. "Tell her everything. She can handle it, I promise. Just—"

A toilet flushed over the phone. Camouflage for why she had been in the bathroom, I guess.

"I gotta go" Kate said again. "I'll talk to you soon, okay? Bye."

Kate hung up.

I sighed and put the phone back on the nightstand. Bella was still laying there, face down into the pillow. I had pulled the covers down below her buttocks and she was completely naked, pale and slender and so incredibly soft-looking against the white sheets in the stark sunlight from the windows. I looked at her for a long time, just sitting there in the bed. I knew I should be mad at her but my heart was filled with just so much love. Such an insane little slut. I loved her so dearly, I really did. Smiling, I reached for the soft hills of her buttocks and petted them gently. God, I was going to miss that warmth. That warmth and that heartbreaking softness.

Bella finally stirred at the touch and her brow puckered at the sunlight before she opened her eyes and after she opened them she groaned and looked up at me.

"It's fucking cold," she said.

I smiled and continued petting her about her bottom and between her thighs, savouring that exquisite softness there. Bella reached for the covers and pulled them back over her body and as she did she noticed the phone that was laying in the bed.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"That was me dealing with both Kate and Leah."

"Oh," she said, closing her eyes and settling back onto the pillow. "All good?"

My hand froze between her thighs.

"Good?" I echoed. "Good?"

She didn't answer. She seemed to have nothing much on her mind but getting back to sleep.

Well. Now I was angry.

Suddenly my hand swooped up, flinging the covers away from her naked body, and then my hand came back down again in a vicious smack across her soft, warm, luscious buttocks.

A giggle came out of her but she didn't move. Only her ass jiggled a bit. Another sleepy giggle came out of her and she snuggled a bit as if it had felt good.

"Mmm," she murmured, her eyes still closed. "It's been a long time since you've hit me. Do it again."

"This isn't a joke, Bella," I told her, frowning. "This is a serious situation that you're not taking seriously."

She grinned and rose up a little on an elbow and looked at me with her sultry dark eyes and her perfect breasts sitting so perfectly on her chest.

"I'm not joking either," she said. "Hit me."

"Bella—"

"Come on, Vicky. Just hit me. You know you want to and you never did punish me properly. I've been a bad girl, I admit it. Just punish me, okay? Please? Just—"

I cut off her words by grabbing her hair and hauling her into my lap before laying into her ass with a series of brutal spanks.

One, two, three. She had burst out laughing but now the laughs were becoming squeals and screams. I continued spanking her, harder and harder, making sure it hurt. Her ass was already going red. She was laughing and screaming and squirming to get free but I held her firm and spanked her, spanked her, spanked her, grinning and not even upset anymore. I realized that this was perhaps the last time I might ever inflict pain on her and I kept spanking her and spanking her and spanking her until she was begging me to stop.

"Okay!" she shrieked. "Okay, I'm sorry! That's enough, oh god—_owwwww_!"

I gave her a few more while she struggled and writhed on my lap and then finally I stopped.

Immediately she sagged and went limp, half chuckling from how much she liked it, half sobbing from how much it hurt. Her ass was bright red and there was a heat radiating from it. I smiled at the heat and caressed the punished flesh there. God, I loved her so much.

"I'm sorry," she wheezed. "I'm sorry."

I smiled and shook my head and pushed her off my lap. "Stupid little girl."

She giggled at that, not arguing in the least, and raised up and wrapped her arms around my neck to look into my eyes sincerely.

"I know," she whispered. "I really am sorry."

I smiled at her, unable to be anger. She placed a kiss on my lips and then she hugged me.

The hug made my heart swell for her even more. I tighten my arms around her and held her. I could feel her breasts against mine. So warm and so wonderfully soft. My heart swelled even more until it seemed to split. Everything about her was so much more warmer this morning because perhaps it would be the last morning she would ever be warm.

I murmured softly and nuzzled the crook of her neck affectionately as I held her.

"At least there's nothing to worry about right this minute," I said. "But I think we need to move fast and turn you right away. Tonight. No more delays."

Bella suddenly released me and looked at me in shock. I smiled at her.

"What do you think?" I asked her, even though the answer was plain in her eyes.

A grin sprang onto her mouth and she passed a hand through her hair. "Well, I don't know," she said, as if making an effort to be an adult for once. "Do we have enough victims?"

"Eight ought to be plenty," I said. "The transformation will take five days so perhaps we could acquire a few more before you're ready to feed. Are you ready, Bella?"

Bella nodded eagerly. "Yes," she said. "I'm ready. I'm so ready."

I smirked and raised a skeptical brow. "Are you sure? Because your behaviour last night suggested otherwise."

She went a bit guilty and childish again. "It was an accident," she said. "I was trying to help."

I cupped her face and gazed into her big dark eyes. "Well, from now on no more accidents," I said. "From now on you think before you act. Okay?"

"Okay. But do you know what I'm thinking about now?"

"What?"

She grinned and leaned to my mouth and whispered onto my lips.

"Going down on your pussy," she said.

Then she giggled and lowered her face to my lap.

I chuckled as well and perhaps I should've objected and kept things serious for a moment but instead I laid back and opened my legs for her. This is who Bella was. She wasn't the smartest girl in the world or even the strongest. But she might, quite literally, be the most affectionate and ardent hearted.

I felt her tongue flatten and drag across my folds and the warmth of it was enhanced the same way all her other warmth was enhanced this morning. I moaned softly and looked down across my body. Her head was there between my thighs and she moaned as well as she administered lick after lick to my wettening womanhood.

"Mmm," she said. "I love you, Victoria. I love you so much. Especially down here. Once I become a vampire, do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to lick you right here. Over and over. Without stopping. For an entire day. Or even a week. It's only a shame we'd have to stop to feed. Or else I'd do it forever. Just like this. Licking you here for all eternity. Never stopping. Forever and ever. Mmm. That's how much I love you, Victoria."

I moaned and arched my back.

"I love you too, baby," I said in a soft hiss of lust. "So much."

Bella licked me again and kissed me there and kept licking.

"Are you really going to turn me tonight?" she asked between licks.

"Yes," I whispered, heaving my hips softly. "Tonight is the night."

Bella moaned at that and licked and licked and kept licking with an eternity's worth of love and affection in each stroke of her warm and wonderful tongue.

—

**AN: Short chapter, but it felt right. Bella and Victoria needed that little moment, I think, and ending the chapter there kind of empowered it. New chapter soon. Big things about to happen. :) **


	40. Chapter 40

—

Chapter 40:

—

Today was going to be a monumental day. Bella's final day as a human. I would've liked to spend it entirely in bed, relishing in her warmth for as long as I possibly could, but unfortunately we had preparations to make.

The first thing we had to do was inform Tanya of our decision. We could've waited for her to come home but instead we went out to find her. She was only the woman in the house that had kept her career, which was rather easy for her to do as a model. She only worked certain days of the week and only for hours at a time and she did enjoy the work. They had a photoshoot that afternoon at a studio downtown.

She texted us directions to come watch the remainder of the shoot and when we arrived at the studio we were both mistaken for models. I was used to such mixups, with my supernatural gorgeousness and unearthly figure, but Bella, as a regular human, was greatly flattered. I had always told her how beautiful she was but as the woman who loved her I suppose my opinion on the subject didn't have the same weight as total strangers. In actuality she truly was more beautiful than ever. Back in Forks she had been a drab highschool girl with a raw beauty buried beneath crappy clothes and a dour attitude. But now her hair was styled and well-tended, her outfit was dark and chic, her skin was vibrant with happiness and with makeup, and her body was toned and confident from the daily exercise of intensive sex. Why, she was practically a vampire already.

The shoot continued to run for almost an hour after we arrived and one of the assistants offered us coffee and explained that the shoot was for a website. The shoot itself was a sort of semi-softcore pornography with a faux-lesbian flair. Tanya had a partner and her partner was a woman with red hair and a tremendous figure, much like myself only more tanned. She was so close to my equal that I actually felt a flicker of anger for her. How dare she look like me and be almost as beautiful? I mean, really. To add insult to injury the woman was clad entirely in red lace lingerie. Stockings, thong, bra, and of course spike heels. To complete the outfit she also wore a pair of small red devil horns in her hair. Tanya, in contrast, was dressed like an angel in white lingerie with a pair of fluffy white angel wings on her back, and the theme of the shoot was obviously corruption.

I would've found it interesting if it wasn't so vexing. I had already corrupted Tanya quite some time ago, thank you very much. This other redhead was merely an imposter, a phony demon who was only pretending for a camera. Bah.

Tanya was busy taking directions from the photographer and she hadn't had a chance to say hello but she did manage to wave and smile at us during the shoot. Soon both she and her partner had removed each other of their bras and they engaged in some mild breast play on a satin sheeted bed. Bella grinned and watched very excitedly, quite intrigued by the whole process as if a similar career might suit her as well, but I only frowned and hoped they wouldn't take off their panties as well. Tanya was too good for this kind of thing. The redhead was a fake demon but Tanya was a very real angel. How dare they degrade her like this? Bah.

At last the photographer called for a break. Tanya and the redhead disengaged themselves, smiling and complimenting each other on their work, and instantly a few makeup artists scurried onto the set and began refreshing their makeup. Tanya, however, waved her artists away and instead wrapped a towel around her shoulders to cover her breasts before coming over to Bella and I. The redhead watched her go with visible attraction and then smirked at her pantie-clad butt and turned back to her makeup artists.

Bah.

I was quite in the mood to kill everyone in the room out of protectiveness for Tanya—aside from Bella of course—but I managed to put my pettiness aside and smile brightly to greet her.

"Tanya, wow, you look wonderful," I told her. "Absolutely exquisite."

Tanya returned my smile and kissed each of my cheeks, holding the towel closed around her chest. "Thank you," she said. "I've wanted to invite you to a shoot for a long time but you've both been so busy lately."

"Actually, that's why we're here," Bella chimed in.

Tanya looked at her politely. "Oh?"

Bella grinned at me and then turned the grin to Tanya.

"Vicky's going to turn me," she said. "Tonight."

Tanya's eyebrows rose and she turned to me. She was in full makeup and angel wings with a white terrycloth towel over her shoulders to hide her breasts and all she was missing was a halo. My heart broke a little at how selfless and utterly without jealousy her expression was and I offered her a smile.

"We discussed it this morning and we felt it was best to do it as soon as possible," I explained. "But, of course, I wanted to make sure with you. We would never proceed without your blessing, Tanya dear, your support means so much to us."

Bella nodded at that in agreement. Tanya smiled at me, genuinely happy for us, and my heart broke a little more.

"You have more than my blessing, Victoria," she said to me, reaching with one hand to cup my face. "You know that."

And with that my heart broke all the way.

Oh, Tanya.

Tanya could see the emotions in my eyes and she smirked just a little. As if breaking my heart was at least somewhat gratifying if she could not claim it. She was still cupping my face with one hand and the towel that she had been holding closed around her chest had slipped away from one of her breasts and there was a full pink nipple there. Then she released my cheek and corrected the towel and turned back to Bella.

"Do you have enough victims?" she asked. "I have a feeling you're going to be very hungry."

Bella nodded eagerly. "Vicky says we have enough. Right, Vicky?"

I smiled and got myself back under control. "We have eight," I said. "Originally I wanted a few more, but with things so uncertain lately, I don't want to delay a day longer."

"I understand," Tanya said, "although I feel guilty for not contributing to the hunt. If I had acquired a few victims myself…"

"Nonsense, Tanya," I said, cutting her off immediately. "You've done more than plenty, we owe everything to you."

She smiled at that and chuckled and looked back toward the studio. "Even so, perhaps I can make a final last minute offering."

The studio was buzzing with activity, makeup artists fluttering around the model with red hair, technicians adjusting cameras, assistants delivering coffee. The devilish redhead was glancing over at Tanya, clad in red stockings and red heels with a pair of luscious breasts fully exposed, and Tanya smiled at her and turned back to Bella.

"What do you think of that woman there, Bella?" she said. "Her name's Leanna."

Bella glanced over and grinned. "She's hot," she said, and then she took my arm and smiled at me. "I love redheads."

I laughed at that and I felt a surge of excitement at Tanya's suggestion. It was nice to know the woman with redhair meant little enough to her that she would happily serve her up to be murdered.

Tanya smiled at us impishly and lowered her voice.

"She's in town from New York and staying at the Copeland," she said. "With a little discretion, there's no way she could be traced back to us. I think she'll make quite a succulent addition to your newborn feast, don't you Bella?"

Bella nodded eagerly. "Sure."

Tanya smiled at her and then reached with a hand and touched her face affectionately. "Excellent," she said. "I'm so happy for you, Bella. You and Victoria deserve each other so much. I truly envy you."

Bella returned the smile, all oblivious to the true meaning of Tanya's words. I watched them sadly and Tanya smiled at my mate and gave her a kiss on the forehead before one of the photographers called across the studio for Tanya to rejoin them.

Tanya glanced back at the set and back at me.

"Well, I better get back to work," she said. "Feel free to stick around for a while."

Bella nodded and I gave a nod as well. Tanya smiled at us and let her eyes linger longingly on mine for just a moment before she turned and went back to the shoot.

Bella and I didn't stay long. Tanya and her redhaired colleague, Leanna, were soon back on the bed and arranging themselves in all sorts of sexy positions for the cameras, the two of them smiling and flirting and quite enjoying their work. Tanya was quite friendly with the other woman and her plan obviously seemed to involve some sort of seduction. Perhaps she would coerce her way back to the redhead's hotel room and incapacitate her there. I still felt a little jealous but maybe that was guilt as well. I cared about Tanya so much and I wanted Tanya to be happy. She deserved to have her feelings returned and yet fate had instead ordinated that she merely stand by and watch the woman she love be joined in eternity to someone else. And not only to watch. But to help. And support. And be happy for us. Tanya was truly a selfless soul. I only hoped Bella and I could repay her in friendship.

The shoot was soon over and afterwards Tanya and the luscious Leanna strolled together behind an oriental folding screen where they could get changed. Tanya would obviously need some time alone with the other woman to work her magic so Bella and I quietly slipped out before either of them had emerged from the screen.

Bella was in a jovial mood in the car, bubbling with excitement about her upcoming transformation, and she made a special request for McDonalds for lunch since it would be the very last time she ever had lunch. I observed dryly that fast food seemed rather unambitious for one of a person's last meals but she only giggled and said she loved McDonalds. I smiled at her and pulled up in the drive-through. No one ever accused her of refined taste, I guess. And since she no longer had to worry about gaining weight she decided to go all out with three cheeseburgers, large fries, and a _non_-diet Coke. The non-diet Coke was particularly reckless and I admit I advised her against it lest a pimple sprang up during her transformation and somehow survived the process. But she was adamant on the abuse of her stomach this final day of its use. She topped off the order with an apple pie for dessert and she grinned and began eating right there in the car.

I drove for a while, aimlessly, but a romantic idea occurred to me and I turned south and continued out onto the highway. Bella asked where we were going but I smiled and told her it's a surprise.

It was a long drive, hours on the road with nothing but trees and forest on either side, and she was grinning as soon as she saw the sign. Port Angeles. I returned the grin and drove even faster to save time. We reached the reached the Uptown Inn in the early afternoon and found it much the same as when we first stayed here, all those months ago when I had stolen her out of her bedroom and snatched her away into the night. The clerk at the front desk recognized us and we smiled at him with our arms linked and asked for the same room we had stayed at the last time we were here. Luckily it was available and he handed over the key and told us to enjoy our stay. We told him we would.

The front of the motel still featured it's charming array of pot plants and I was so excited I almost fumbled with the keys as I unlocked the door. Bella giggled at me and told me to hurry. We burst inside as soon as the door was open and I threw her onto the bed and ripped off her pants and began devouring her vagina until she moaned and arched and orgasmed in this same bed where once upon a time she used to cry and resist and beg me to stop. After that she had to pee. She blamed the non-diet Coke. I laughed and told her to go ahead and soon we were both stripped off and in the shower before returning to the bed and slipping under the covers. I kissed her for a long time, relishing the warmth and wetness of her mouth, and then I lowered my lips to one of her nipples while I pumped two fingers in and out of her. She orgasmed again, smiling, and the she pulled me back into a kiss before rolling me over and moaning into my mouth and reaching between my legs.

Afterwards we lay in each other's arms, sweaty and satisfied, and reminisced about the last time we were here. Bella has so many sweet things to say. About how happy she was that I had taken her. About how she loved being handcuffed to a bed or stored in a closet. Gagged. Slapped. Beaten. Raped. But only on her own terms. Only by me. Because she loved me. I chuckled and half-playfully apologized for being so awful to her but she smiled and rose up in the bed and gazed at my face in silence and slavishness until my heart almost swelled out of my chest. She then lowered her lips onto mine and deepened the kiss with her tongue.

Unfortunately we couldn't stay long and soon we were stepping into our panties and brushing our hair with our fingers. We checked out at a little past four in the afternoon and we were back in Seattle by nightfall.

Tanya wasn't home by the time we got there and a few texts revealed that she was having drinks with the lovely Leanna. She said she would text again when her red haired colleague was ready to be picked up and suggested that perhaps Bella and I should take dinner there at the five-star Copeland. The dining room was quite romantic. I liked the idea and Bella and I were never ones to shy away from an excuse to get dressed up—especially on her final night as a human.

So we selected some fine evening dresses and put them on, together with some sexy lace underwear beneath. Me in red, her in black. Naturally. Her own dress was rather elegant, considering. Heavy velvet, long and slit up one leg to the length of her thigh. Together with makeup and high heels and some diamond jewellery purloined from Tanya's jewellery box she looked like quite a little woman. All grown up. Fitting for the importance of the night. My own dress was in a similar style, refined and elegant, and the bodice pushed up my breasts into a pair of very delectable looking mounds. Bella and I shared the same puff of perfume, spraying it into the air and walking through the wisp with our eyes closed like women moving through a dream. Bella smiled at me and asked how she looked, tonight, this final night of her former life. I smiled at her as she passed her hands over her heavy black dress shyly, standing pigeon-toed in her high heels, and I took her face in my hands and pressed my forehead to hers and told her she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She looked into my eyes, as if to see if that was true, and then she giggled and kissed me.

It was still a little early to head to the hotel and so Bella and I sought the company of our coven. Carmen was in the kitchen, making a surprise dinner for Bella, and she was devastated and embarrassed to learn that we were going out. The bigger surprise, however, was that she had help in the kitchen; two young girls in dog collars and ankle shackles. It was the two pixies from the cellar and apparently they had been put to work at Carmen's command, cleaning dishes, fetching spoons. Both of them were utterly naked and they made quite attractive and symmetrical-looking help, one of them lighthaired, one of them darkhaired, both the same height with similar sized breasts. Their expressions were blank and they avoided eye contact. Bella and I shared a glance but we didn't comment. Instead we assured Carmen that we simply couldn't let her generosity go to waste and we were more than happy to change our plans to a quiet dinner at home instead. Carmen apologized profusely for spoiling our evening out but we told her it was really no problem. We could always go out for drinks afterward instead. The pixies watched all this with sad and pretty and angry eyes and then the oven dinged and Carmen quickly shooed them back to work. Bella and I could see she was busy and we said we'd get out of her hair and came back later when it was ready.

Bella and I went outside through the terrace and looked about for Irena. It was a cold night, cold enough to plume these last few breaths Bella would ever breathe, but Bella was wearing a black chinchilla coat that she kept wrapped tight around herself. We spotted Irena over by the flowerbushes and at first she seemed to be alone until we came around and noticed poor Claire on all fours. She was wearing absolutely nothing but a collar attached to a leash, even in this cold, and she was mincing along on her hands and knees at Irena's side like a faithful female hound. She kept her head down and didn't look up as Bella and I joined Irena and exchanged kisses on each other's cheeks. Irena was naked as well but of course she was impervious to the cold.

The four of us continued down the lane—well, three of us if you discount the animal called Claire—and we told Irena all about our plans tonight. We made a circuit around the fountain where those carved stone angels bathed eternally in the icy moonlight and swung up along the flowerbeds toward the glasshouse with Claire crawling along with her head down. She would've heard every word but if terms like transformation and feeding intrigued her she kept it to herself. Her skin had gone blue from the cold and she was shivering but hadn't spoken a single word. Her ordeal seemed to have perhaps snapped her mind and displaced her brain from the body it inhabited. Irena kept a very slow pace in deference to the dog-woman's bare knees on the bricks and she held the leash loosely and with a certain pride, like the owner of a ribbon-winning animal.

Claire's figure was strangely flattered by her position, perhaps because being on her knees negated her chief flaw of short legs, and she really did have a fine ass. It was large in the moonlight, broad and pale, and it was made all the more finer for the obedience of how she simply continued to crawl along with those lovely buttocks exposed to all. Bella kept smiling at her and I confess I did as well. The woman was quite impressive. She had a certain something the other victims lacked. Not strength, perhaps, but something similar. Dignity. Even now, collared and leashed and led along a path like a lap dog. Mincing along slowly and stoically and all immune to the cold and humiliation alike.

Irena smiled as Claire won more and more attention to herself and she paused in the lane and looked down at her fondly.

"I like to take her out at night sometimes," she said. "She gets quite stiff down in the cellar."

"Isn't she cold?" Bella asked.

Irena smiled at her pet woman with affection but no pity. "Probably."

Bella rolled her eyes at that, as if she herself were any less sadistic, and then she shrugged off her chinchilla coat and lowered it around Claire's shivering shoulders. Claire looked up in surprise, holding the coat around herself, and said nothing. She glanced at Irena, as if terrified at some punishment for having a coat put on her, but Irena only smirked at her for a moment.

We were passing a wrought iron garden bench under a pair of dark apple trees and Irena evidently decided this was a nice place to take a rest. She sat down on the bench, folding her naked legs, and Bella and I sat together at her side in our evening dresses. Bella was already rubbing her bare arms but she didn't seem to regret her generosity. Claire settled down at our feet, on the cold bricks of the garden path, and she kept the coat wrapped around her naked body.

Bella sighed up at the stars and inhaled a deep breath of the cold night air before smiling down at Claire.

"Thanks so much for taking care of them, Irena," Bella said to Irena. "You won't have to much longer. Like we said, tonight is the night."

I crossed my legs and brushed a hand at my dress. "The transformation will take five days. Then you'll need to begin feeding right away."

Bella giggled and rubbed her arms excitedly. "I can't wait. I'm so curious what it tastes like."

Irena smiled at us and then turned her attention to Claire. Claire was looking away. Her brown hair was dark in the moonlight and it hung very plainly around her face and Irena reached for her and began stroking that hair. Claire froze. She even stopped shivering. Her eyes flickered at Irena and away again and Irena smiled.

"I think I'm going to miss Claire," she said. "She's been so much more cooperative than the others. Haven't you, Claire?"

Claire swallowed a lump in her throat. Then she nodded timidly.

I smiled and I wondered if poor Claire might hold some hope in her heart that perhaps Irena might let her go if she was good enough. Bella grinned as well and she seemed highly intrigued by these training methods.

"Is she allowed to talk?" she asked Irena.

Irena continued stroking Claire's hair. "I generally prefer her silent. But she can talk if you want to speak to her."

Claire looked at Bella, alert and half-guarded and shrouded up in the fur coat like a colliedog called to attention. Bella was still rubbing her arms and she spoke to Claire with a grin.

"I bet you thought you were the luckiest girl in the world when Vicky hit on you at the gym," she said. "Didn't you?"

Claire's eyes swung toward mine in a brief glance of something like attraction before she looked away again.

"Yes," she admitted quietly. "I did."

Bella smiled at the cooperation and bare humiliating truth. "I guess you thought a woman like her was out of your league."

Claire nodded with her eyes down. "Yes."

"But you know that's not true, right? Vicky really did like you."

Again the woman's eyes flickered up at my face in the moonlight, my hair, my smile, searching for any hope of mercy there.

"You did?" she asked.

I laughed leisurely. "Of course I did, you silly thing," I told her. "I was very interested in you. Granted, my interests were rather darker than a date, but I was interested all the same. You really are quite pretty."

Claire didn't know how to react to that but you could almost hear her heart skip a beat. This was not a woman who was often flattered and the compliment seemed to have squarely stabbed the sensitive place inside her that was so desperate for them.

She looked down and looked up again. She was trembling under the coat, like an animal that was really cold, and she couldn't quite figure out if these flirtations would help keep her alive and if she should continue them. Bella grinned at her and continued rubbing her arms.

"I guess you've realized by now we're not gonna be letting you go," she said.

Claire nodded despondently. "I know."

"And you're not scared?"

"Not really."

"How come?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because you think Irena's gonna let you go?"

Claire didn't answer that. She didn't look up either.

Bell and I shared a smile with Irena. The woman at our feet obviously had some kind of hope pinned on her tall blonde mistress. Irena was holding the leash loosely in her lap and she was stark naked in the moonlight with her legs crossed and she smiled softly at Claire.

"Claire knows her situation," she said. "I've explained it to her very clearly. Her death is inevitable. But in return for her acceptance and cooperation we can at least have a nice time together."

Claire looked up at Irena slowly. Her lip was trembling and she was shaking from the cold even under the coat. Irena smiled at her and reached to touch her hair. Claire leaned into the touched obediently although it was impossible to tell if she was actually resigned to her death or still in denial.

Bella giggled at that, her teeth chattering, and she blew into her freezing hands before speaking.

"Tell you what, Claire," she said. "Irena likes you and so do I. So I'll give you a choice. You can die first or you can die last. What do you think?"

Irena released her and Claire looked at Bella.

"Last," she said.

Bella raised her eyebrows half-mockingly. "Last? Are you sure about that? You don't think it would be even worse to watch them disappear one by one? Waiting down there in the dark until you're the last one left and then it's your turn? Wouldn't you prefer to get it over with and end your suffering as soon as possible?"

Claire didn't answer. Bella grinned at Irena and then grinned down at Claire.

"Or do you like it when Irena rapes you?" she said. "Is that what you want? You wanna get in as many rapings as possible before you die? Is that it?"

Claire's eyes finally began to fill with tears as the cold and humiliation became too much for her to bare.

"You could let me go," she whispered.

Bella laughed at that and looked at me. "They always say that, don't they?"

I tried not to smile but I couldn't help it. The poor woman truly did hope to survive this ordeal. I wasn't sure if she was incredibly stupid or incredibly cute.

Claire shivered and looked at us frightenedly.

"What do you mean?" she said. "What do they say?"

Bella sighed and looked at her with a smile. "Always the same thing. They say you don't have to do this. Stop, please. Just let me go and I won't even call the police."

"I won't," Claire whispered, her breath misting in the cold air. "I promise."

Bella laughed as if the other woman just proved her point. "See? You said it. They always do. But it doesn't help, does it?"

Claire bit her lip. She looked at Irena desperately but Irena did nothing but smile. Claire's eyes refilled with tears and she quickly looked down to wipe at them with the coat.

"Do you know what we are, Claire?" Bella asked her.

"No."

"We're vampires. Well, they are. I will be soon. Tonight, actually. And do you know why we bought you here? Not just to kill you and rape you. But to butcher you. And drain your blood."

Claire sniffed and looked up at her with wet eyes. "Is that true?"

"About what? Being vampires or killing you?"

"Being vampires."

"Oh yeah, it's true. You think ordinary women look like Irena or Vicky? You think they go around kidnapping and raping women like you?"

Claire looked at us, all three, one after the other. I smiled and realized that she actually wanted to believe it. As if the fact of us being vampires might somehow lend some plausibility to her predicament. Ironically. But she knew vampires were make believe and she couldn't quite get there.

Bella saw that as well and grinned at Irena.

"Irena, why don't you prove it to her?"

Irena smirked at the challenge and then placed a hand on the wrought iron armrest beside her and ripped it away from its bolts and weldings.

Claire stared in shock. The display of strength had been effortless. Inhuman. Supernatural. Bella chuckled and I smiled and shook my head. Irena smiled at Claire with the bar of iron in her hand and then she lifted it and threw it across the gardens. Claire's head whipped around to follow it but it rose so high and small in the black sky that she lost sight of it.

She turned back to Irena and Irena smirked and tossed her chin after the flying piece of iron.

"Fetch," she said.

Bella giggled at that and then rose and took her coat off Claire. Claire was stunned. She wasn't even shivering anymore. Bella slipped the warm black chinchilla coat back on and looked down at Claire.

"Last chance to decide," she said. "First or last to die. You wanna stick around and suffer with Irena? Or you want it over with as soon as possible?"

Claire finally closed her mouth and looked up at Bella.

"I'll go last," she whispered.

Bella smiled and fluffed out her hair from the coat. "Good choice. If I was you, I would've said the same thing. I used to love being raped, back when I was in your position."

"You used to be kidnapped like me too?"

"Yup, kind of. Vicky kidnapped me out of my very own bedroom. You actually got it pretty easy compared to me. Vicky was much more violent than Irena, believe it or not. One time she even tortured me with a blowtorch."

I rose from the bench and shook my head with a smile. I had been hoping she would've forgotten about that little episode.

Claire looked at me, her eyes rigid in exhilaration, and then at Bella.

"How come you're still alive?" she asked.

Bella shrugged and wrapped her arm around mine and looked up at me cutely.

"Vicky was in love with me," she said.

I smiled and gave her a kiss. Claire watched the kiss and then she turned to Irena with something in her eyes that might've been a budding form of the similar sort of love and surrender Bella had once felt for me. Irena was still sitting there on the bench with her legs crossed and now she unfolded her legs and patted her lap.

Claire didn't hesitate. She rose from the bricks where she had been sitting and dusted her bare thighs of little bits of gravel and then she sat down on Irena's lap and curled up in Irena's arms with a newfound hope at survival. I wasn't sure if it would work out for her but there was no harm in her trying. Pets were always more valuable than livestock.

Bella smiled at Irena.

"I better get inside to eat," she said. "Make sure you make her regret her decision to die last."

Irena was cupping Claire's face. In the leashed woman's eyes was nothing but resignation and wretchedness and a vague desire to be raped if only being raped would somehow set her free.

"Oh, I will," Irena said, and then she pulled her pet woman toward her in a kiss.

Bella and I chuckled and turned and began walking back to the mansion.

By the time we got back inside we were just in time for dinner. The scent of it filled the kitchen. Carmen was just taking it out of the oven with a pair of oven mitts, a large leg of roast pork with pancetta and green olive sauce. A traditional spanish dish, much like the woman herself. The pixie servants were still there, clad in their collars and chains, and the lighthaired one was setting the huge oak dining table, placing down a wine glass and a water glass and a silk napkin and pausing with the knife and fork before timidly calling out to Carmen that she didn't know which side to put them. Her darkhaired duplicate was standing by with a chilled bottle of white wine, also not knowing what to do, and Carmen came over and sorted them out with a smile.

Bella was shooed to the table and she sat down in her black evening dress with me at her side in my red gown. A candelabra had been lit and the atmosphere of dim orange lighting together with the rattle of chains from the slavegirls lent the evening a medieval mood of queens at court. Bella spread the white silk napkin on her lap and smiled as one of the pixies poured her wine, topless and sniffling to herself, and the other set before her a bowl of sopa de arroz y pescado, a rice and seafood soup that steamed softly in the candlelight. Neither Bella nor I spoke to the pixies or even acknowledged their service, all the more regal for that. Carmen carried the roast to the table and set it down and began to carve it with a knife. Bella was sipping her soup with a spoon and she told Carmen it was delicious. Carmen laughed away the compliment and said most of the credit belonged to her assistants chefs, Nikki and Ashley, the pixie taste testers who'd helped her perfect the spices. Bella almost choked on the soup at the name Nikki and I had to laugh as well. The girl with dark hair, the one called Nikki, observed these reactions fearfully, and she had no way to know that she was the third different Nicole who had fallen into our clutches. At this rate the name was perhaps cursed.

A wineglass had been set out for me as well and after a while I inquired into the purpose of it. Carmen had completely forgotten. She was just finished carving up the pork and now she called over one of the girls. The girls glanced at each other, not knowing which had been called and neither wanting to volunteer. You could see in their eyes that their ordeal had eroded their relationship to little more than resentment and in their heart of hearts they each blamed the other for even being captured in the first place. Carmen called again, this time for both of them, and together they stepped forward reluctantly. Carmen smiled at them and told them not to be afraid and she took the wrist of the lighthaired one and held it over the wineglass before slicing it with the carving knife. The girl whimpered at the pain and tried to pull away but Carmen held the wrist and continued to coo to her and tell her it would be alright. Bella and I smiled, watching in the candlelight. Carmen drained enough blood from the girl to fill the glass and then she gave her a napkin to wrap her wrist. The girl sniffled to herself and pressed the napkin to the cut. I lifted the glass and swirled the thick red liquid and took a sip. Carmen smiled and asked me if it was sweet and I said it was very sweet. She then took the other girl's wrist and held it over a second glass for herself and sliced this wrist as well, carving these young girls with the same respect and tenderness she had shown the pork roast and the same knife as well.

Soon Bella was finished with the soup and enjoying the main course. Bella and I insisted that Carmen sit with us and now she was sitting across the table from me in a salsa-stained housedress and her long black hair pinned up, sipping from her glass of blood like a housewife relaxing with wine after a long day. The two pixies were standing shoulder to shoulder with their heads down, naked, chained, the candlelight flowing over their small perky breasts. Their wrists were bandaged with silk napkins but neither cut was very bad. If they had any thoughts about Carmen and I drinking blood they kept them to themselves.

Carmen watched Bella eat, slicing away little sections of sliced roast and dipping them in the special pancetta sauce that pooled on her plate, and she smiled.

"I suppose this is the last time I'll get to cook for you," she said. "Oh well. It was nice to get a bit of use out of the kitchen while it lasted."

I sipped from my glass of blood and smiled as I set it down. "You're not done in the kitchen yet, Carmen. We still have eight humans in the cellar that need to be fed for up to a week. Nine, soon. Not to mention those darlings over there."

"That's true," Carmen said, looking over at the enslaved pixies. "Poor dears."

Carmen's eyes were bright red and filled with a mixture of affection and pity. Bella grinned at the look on her face and shoved more pork into her mouth.

"Do you really feel sorry them?" she asked.

Carmen breathed out a sigh and smiled. "Yes," she said. "I do. These two in particular, perhaps. They're so young. I've always wanted a daughter."

Both pixies had their heads bowed. The lighthaired one looked up briefly and quickly looked down again. The dark haired one had gone white knuckled from how she was clenching her hands.

I looked at them and smiled and then I smiled at Carmen.

"Well," I said. "Think of Bella as your daughter."

Bella grinned loutishly with her mouth full, elbows on the tables, a dinner roll in one hand and grease on her chin. Carmen gave her a skeptical look.

"Yes, well, she could certainly use some lessons in manners," she said, shooing Bella's elbows off the table. Bella giggled and straightened up a little. Carmen smiled at her and then she looked toward the chained teenagers and sighed once more. "In any case, I've learnt now that my love for my coven far outweighs any love I might have for complete strangers. Nothing will ever shake that love again. No matter what."

I gazed at her in the candlelight. She was holding her glass thoughtfully and I watched her take a sip from the blood it contained. I smiled.

"You're a complicated woman, Carmen," I said.

A smile sprang to her mouth and she waved it away as if it were a particularly flattering compliment. Bella smiled as well and kept eating while she talked.

"You know what you should do, Carmen?" she said. "You should go hunting. Find some nice girl and fuck her and just kill her really painfully. The best way to get used to the darkness is to just jump in. Trust me, you'll love it when you get used to it."

Carmen laughed once at that, very softly, and traced her finger around the rim of her almost empty wine glass.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she said. "When I think of those poor women downstairs I'm filled with the most peculiar sensations. A stirring deep in my stomach. A burning in the back of my throat. Inside my heart I can already feel myself succumbing. It's…"

She chuckled and looked up with a smile.

"…not unpleasant."

Bella chuckled as well and drained the last of her wine. I smiled as well. Carmen noticed Bella's empty glass and gestured for one of the girls.

"Nikki, dear, would you refill Bella's glass for her? Thank you so much."

The darkhaired one looked up and reluctantly shuffled forward in her chains. The bottle of wine was in an icebucket and she took it out and used a towel to wipe the dripping body of it like a professional waitress. Bella smirked at her and held up her glass. The girl poured it, refusing eye contact. The other girl, the lighthaired one, was watching furtively in the candlelight.

No sound in the dining room but the pouring of wine. Carmen was smiling and eyeing the girl's body while she was doing it. Her petite teenage little body. The older woman was bitting her lip hungrily and all but licking her chops like a cougar. She still had half a mouthful of blood in the bottom of her glass and now she lifted it and drained it and sighed in satisfaction. Then she giggled abruptly and shook her head.

"Evil really oughtn't feel this good, it's counter-productive to resisting it," she said.

Bella and I giggled as well. Carmen set down her empty glass and rose.

The darkhaired pixie looked up fearfully, as if she thought she did something wrong. Carmen took the wine bottle from her and set it back in the bucket and then she took the girl's hand and gestured for the other girl to join them.

"Come, girls," she said. "We'll take you upstairs and put you in a bath and get some fresh bandages on those wrists. You only have one more duty to perform and after that perhaps you can sleep in a bed tonight. Hm? Does that sound nice?"

Neither girl answered, although through the frowns on their pretty faces you could almost see an unwilling flicker of excitement. Carmen smiled at them and petted their pixie-like hair, her maternal instinct in full flourish, and then she smiled at Bella and I.

"Enjoy your dinner, Bella," she said. "Just leave the mess, I'll take care of it later."

Bella smiled at her. "Thank you, Carmen, it was delicious."

Carmen nodded happily and then she chuckled at her girls and directed them toward the tall inlaid doubledoors that led out into the corridor.

The candles were still burning and Bella and I enjoyed the rest of the meal by ourselves. Bella had already had a huge lunch and soon she could fit no more of dinner. I poured some more wine for her and by now she had consumed almost the entire bottle. It was the last time she would ever be affected by alcohol so I didn't object. She stumbled in her heels as she rose from the table and giggled and patted her stomach from how full she was. I cleaned up some of the plates and stored the left over roast in the refrigerator, even though she would never eat it, and she followed me with a swaying gait in her evening dress as she sipped the last of the wine away.

Within the hour we had left the mansion in the SUV and we were headed to the Copeland Hotel. Bella opened her window to allow the night air to cool her face and sober her up a little. Technically we were out to hunt.

The hotel featured a grand façade of brick and glass with an even grander lobby that sported a cluster of crystal chandeliers in the ceiling and a marbled floor of tiled domino. Bella and I linked arms and continued to the bar in our evening gowns, heads turning to glance at us, at my hair, at my partner's dress. The bar was quiet and dimly lit and there was a blonde woman at a piano who reminded me of Tanya. The bar was polished mahogany and the barkeep was a young man in a vest and bowtie who set down a pair of napkins as we took our stools and asked us with a smile what we wanted. Bella told me to order for her and I ordered a rum cocktail, something she had never tried and never would again. The barkeep prepared the drink right in front of us and poured it out of a chrome shaker with crushed ice and accepted the folded bills I slid across the counter before giving a bow and a smile and moving on to other customers.

Bella sipped the cold and sugary beverage and made a sound of pleasure deep in her throat. I smiled and looked across the bar at the blonde pianist. Right now Tanya was upstairs with that woman with redhair. Leanna. She would text us when it was time to collect her.

Bella was looking about the bar as well, perched there on the stool in her long black gown like a movie star, and after a while she noticed me smiling at her. She smiled as well.

"So," she said. "This is my last night as a human, huh?"

I nodded and caressed her hand. "How do you feel?"

She took a breath and breathed it out and looked around with a sort of nervousness as if only now realizing the significance of what was going to happen tonight. "I don't know," she said. "Excited, but kind of intimidated too. Do you think I'll make a good vampire?"

"You're virtually a vampire already," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I guess so. How exactly are you going to turn me?"

"It's simple, really. It's just a matter of pumping venom into your system."

She sipped and nodded. "What else?"

"That's all, really."

She was mid-sip and she looked at me with the liquid in her mouth. She swallowed. "That's it? What do you mean, that's it? We're not going to do anything special? I thought we talked about this, Vicky?"

I was still holding her hand and I caressed it a little more and laced my fingers with hers and her fingers were so slim and warm that all I wanted to do was hold them.

"We have," I said, "but…"

Bella pulled her hand away from mine and frowned. "But what? You know what I want, Vicky. And I know you want it too. You've dreamed about killing me ever since you first laid eyes on me. And this is the only chance you'll ever get. You can do anything you want to me and in five days I'll be back to normal. Better, even. Tonight you'll have a chance to ravish me in ways you only ever dreamed of. Isn't that what you want?"

Perhaps it was the alcohol but she was actually getting a little upset. I smiled and reached for her hand again.

"I know, baby," I whispered. "But under the circumstances I just don't think we should be taking any risks."

Bella looked into my eyes firmly. Then the firmness crumbled away and she slumped a little.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said. "The turning process is already going to be so painful and even if you enter it in perfect health there's still no guarantee you'll live through it. Can you understand how scared I am of even that smallest possibility?"

Bella nodded grudgingly, staring down at our hands. I smiled and gave her a squeeze.

"Besides, I think our relationship's moved past all that, don't you?" I asked, trying to be cheerful. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I just want to love you and take care of you. Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, but…"

She sighed and looked up at me.

"I just thought tonight could be special, that's all," she said. "I miss how you used to make me feel. You have no idea what it was like, Victoria. Every time you hit me. Every time you bashed my head into something or put a knife to my throat or a gun to my head. Every time you raped me. It was exciting. I tried to resist you so much, but I couldn't. Your passion was too much. It overwhelmed me. And I miss that. I miss being overwhelmed. I miss being devoured. And after I become a vampire it'll never be the same again. You know? I mean, I know the sex-phase doesn't last forever, and all relationships have to solidify eventually, but…"

My phone beeped.

Bella broke off and frowned at it. It was sitting on the bartop and I let go of her hand to take up the phone and look at the screen. It was a text from Tanya.

"Tanya wants us to go up," I said, tucking the phone into my purse.

Bella nodded and sighed and gulped down the last of her drink, leaving only a bed of crushed ice in the bottom of it.

I rose from my stool and frowned at the peculiar stirring of emotions in my stomach. Bella's speech had affected me but I wasn't sure how. Without speaking I led her out of the bar and into one of the elevators in the lobby. The elevator doors were gold and the interior was gold as well. We were the only two people inside. I could see our reflections in the metallic gold panelling. The feeling of vertigo in my stomach as the elevator ascended only intensified the feelings already there and I realized that I was angry. At Bella. Why did she have to pressure me about this? Hadn't I already explained time and time again how dangerous it was? Hadn't we taken too many risks already?

I glanced at Bella. She was staring straight ahead and the most frustrating thing was that she didn't even understand. She thought the softening of my feelings meant the weakening of them as well but she was wrong. All I wanted was to keep her safe. That was all. It didn't mean that I don't still crave her body in the same way I used to. I did. Every time we made love there was always the temptation to bite into her like some forbidden fruit filled with only the most succulent juices. Every time. But if I gave into that temptation she would be dead by now. And if I did what she wanted tonight, if I ravaged her and raped her and fucked her to the very limit of her life, how did she know she could survive it and the transformation afterwards? It wasn't my passion that was in question here. It was her survival. Her weak human body. But she didn't understand that, did she? No, of course not. In her mind it was my fault. It made me so angry. I could feel it churning in my stomach. How could she not understand? Well, maybe I should make her understand. Maybe I should—

Suddenly I spun around and grabbed her and threw her against the wall of the elevator.

The back of her head bounced off it but her gasp was choked off as my hand curled around her throat. Her dark eyes rolled up and fluttered in her skull like butterflies. I squeezed her neck viciously, her small slender warm little neck, and bashed her head one more time. It made a hollow bong against the golden metallic panel. The elevator continued to rise and she groaned and opened her eyes and I snarled at her and used my other hand to yank the neckline of her dress under one of her breasts before clawing into that soft and fleshy mound in a harsh groping that showed her exactly how vulnerable her body can be.

"Is this what you miss?" I growled at her. "Is this what you want?"

She hissed in pain and squirmed in my grip and smiled and looked at me with nothing but lust and drunkenness in her dark and lidded eyes.

"Yes," she breathed. "Oh god yes—"

I swooped at her mouth and shoved my mouth inside it.

She moaned deep in her throat and submitted instantly to everything I was doing to her. The submission awakened something inside me that had been dormant for a long time and I growled into her mouth and gripped her breast even harder, squeezing it, making her whimper. The slit in her dress had allowed her to wrap a leg around me and I gripped the thigh of it and dug my fingernails into the skin and pushed at her aggressively with my hips, bumping her back into the wall of the elevator, and then—

_Ding._

The elevator stopped and the door opened.

Two women had been waiting in the corridor for the elevator and that's how they found us. Bella with a boob hanging out of her dress and her leg wrapped around me and me basically assaulting her with my tongue. But the interruption quickly snapped us out of the frenzy and we giggled and disengaged and began correcting our clothes quickly.

The two women were open mouthed and staring in shock. Bella and I sidled past them guilty and together they stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for whichever floor they were going to and they continued to stare at us until the doors slid closed. Bella was still trying to get her breast back into her dress but it was being stubborn. I smirked at her, at the excitement and helplessness that lingered in her dark eyes, and grabbed her dress and pushed the breast back into it for her.

"We'll finish this at home," I said.

Bella nodded eagerly and I tilted my head down the corridor.

The room we were looking for was several doors down and Tanya answered it after I knocked. She noticed Bella's blush and demure posture and she smiled as if she knew exactly what happened. She was half hiding behind the door and once we entered I could see that she was completely naked. I glanced at her loveliness, my eyes flickering up and down her body, and we both greeted her with a kiss.

She led us into the bedroom where we found her redhaired companion. Leanna. The ravishing redhead was completely naked as well, her body voluptuous in every proportion, and she was pouring a glass of champagne and she smiled brightly as we came in.

"Hi, you must be Tanya's friends," she said. "She told me so much about you that I couldn't resist meeting you while I was in town. Would you like some champagne?"

Bella grinned and walked over. "Sure, I would."

Leanna smiled at her, the perfect smile of a professional model, and handed her a glass. She glanced at me to see if I wanted one as well but I shook my head politely.

She poured another one for herself, primly and properly, and then she sat down on the edge of the bed and sipped it daintily and bestowed upon us all a smile of such adorable arrogance that she might've believed she was the most desirable woman in the world.

"So," she said. "Who wants to do me first?"

Tanya and I shared a glance and supressed a smirk. Bella grinned at the question and glanced at us and then she shrugged.

"I will," she said.

Leanna giggled at her and Bella sank down at her feet, the glass of champagne still in her hand, and began to immediately lick between her thighs.

Tanya and I shared another smile and then we climbed onto the bed.

Soon the woman had orgasmed and spilled her champagne and then she laughed and thanked Bella and insisted on returning the favor by peeling Bella out of her panties and promptly pressing her mouth to Bella's vagina. Bella was rather shocked, or even a little guilty considering our real purpose here, but she certainly wasn't one to refuse a good orgasm. She climaxed from the redhead's generous tonguing and thanked her and the woman smiled radiantly and licked her glossy lips sensuously and said it was her pleasure. She then focused on me and stripped me out of my dress expertly and lavished my body with praise and instructed Bella and Tanya that she would need their help because a woman as sexy as me was obviously too much woman for her to handle on her own.

Well. I was in love.

Or perhaps not. But still. She was a remarkable woman. Truth be told Bella and I were utterly superfluous to the plan. Tanya could've carried this out just as easy or even easier on her own. But I was glad she had included us. It would be Bella's last hunt as a human and the prey was certainly impeccable. Her tits were huge and shapely and shockingly natural and her legs were long and extremely loose. Almost as loose as her tongue. She orgasmed five different times, each time with much loudness and laughter, as if she felt obligated at all times to be as exquisite as possible. She was very quick with compliments and kisses and she offered champagne and vibrators like candy and laughed and licked at Bella's vagina and then at Tanya's, loudly and hungrily as if they were the most delicious pussies she'd ever eaten, and then she turned to me again and giggled at our physical resemblance before wrapping her arms around me and mashing her lips and tits to mine.

All in all we were having such great fun that we almost forgot what we had come for. Tanya eventually bought us back to business by offering to take Leanna out somewhere for dessert. Leanna was sharing the last of the champagne with Bella, both of them drinking out the bottle, and she almost dribbled the champagne out of her mouth in how quick she was to agree. Really, the poor woman was making this far too easy on us. She did, at least, suggest room service instead of going out, but we could hardly abduct her in her own hotel room, and so we encouraged her that it would be more fun to crash some fancy restaurant. She agreed to that as well, nodding vigorously, and suddenly she was leaping off the bed and fetching up a pair of panties from the floor. The first pair she came up with were Bella's black ones and she giggled and put them on and winked at Bella and said she was keeping them. Bella told her to go ahead, half-stunned at how incredibly attractive and charismatic this woman was, and smiled at me as if she too were falling in love. Leanna tossed us each a pair of panties, none of them correct, and then clapped her hands for us to hurry up as if she herself were excited for her own kidnapping.

It really was too easy. The four of us took the elevator downstairs in our evening gowns and sexed up hair and continued outside into the night. The car was parked a block away and she seemed to enjoy the extra stroll. She giggled and talked about how cold it was and how nice Seattle was and how sad she was that she had to go back to New York so soon. The SUV was in an empty parking lot behind an abandoned bicycle store. There weren't even any streetlamps. Leanna laughed at the car and asked which one of us owned the mommy mobile and I told her it was a rental. She asked why would anyone went something like that but then I opened the hatchback and instead she asked what all the duct tape was for. Poor little bimbo. I sighed and ripped off a strip of tape and pressed it to her mouth in one smooth motion. She frowned for the first time that night and then she began to panic as Bella looped more duct tape around her wrists while Tanya held her still. Leanna said something loudly into her gag, her eyes widening and her heels scrabbling on the asphalt, and then I pushed her into the back of the SUV and wrapped some tape around her ankles and shoved her in a bit neater before slamming down the hatch.

Silence in the parking lot aside from soft thumps and muffled screams. The three of us glanced at each other in the moonlight, trying not to smile. Then we giggled and got into the car.

It wasn't a long drive back to the mansion. Twenty minutes or so. It was passed midnight and the hour of Bella's transformation was drawing nigh. She was grinning in the front seat and I knew it was all she was thinking about. I asked her quietly if she was ready. She turned her grin to me. She was drunk and exhausted and she had orgasmed over half a dozen different times that day and she nodded and said yes. She was ready. I smiled at her as I drove and I knew she was too. Our earlier conversation was still weighing on my mind and tonight I was going to show her exactly how passionate I was about her. I was going to make love to her more thoroughly than I ever had in her life and then I was going to end that life and give her a new one as my mate. My eternal, undying, everlasting mate.

The woman in the back had given up kicking or screaming and we just left her there after we pulled up in the courtyard. Bella was cold, even in her coat, but jaunty in her good mood and she giggled as she trotted up the stone steps in her heels and pushed open the wide wooden doubledoors of the mansion.

Then she froze.

Tanya and I were behind her and we froze as well.

Irena was hanging from the chandelier.

She was wearing her black leather corset and both of her arms and both of her legs had been torn away from her torso. The bloodless flesh was pale pink around the snapped bones. There was a ballgag shoved into her mouth and her eyes were still alive. They looked down at us in terror and helplessness—such foreign looks in those ordinarily poised pools—from where she was strung up in her own chains and bondage gear, screaming into the gag and shaking her head as if to warn us back. The trunk of her body swayed softly from the chandelier with the minor movements she was capable of and the long black strapon affixed to her corset poked upwards rigidly.

Behind us the doors slammed shut. We spun around. Two vampires we had never seen before had pushed the doors closed and now they were blocking them with their bodies. Naked bodies. Both female and darkhaired. Smirking. Eyes red and intense as newborns. Staring directly at Bella in abject hunger.

Another door closed somewhere upstairs. We spun back around. Irena dangled there with the chains and crystal chandelier rattling softly like windchimes. She looked like something strung up in a butcher shop, tits exposed, bloody blonde hair. There were footsteps coming along the balcony above and now three women appeared. Two of them I didn't recognize. Vampires. Newborns. Both of them naked and darkhaired and striding either side of another woman like guards. The other woman was older and wearing a dress. A blue gown of shimmering satin. Her rich mahogany hair was woven up into a styled bun like a baroness and she smiled down at us wickedly as she began to descend the stairs.

"Victoria," she said. "How lovely to see you again."

It was Heidi.

—

**AN: Okay, be honest; you saw it coming a mile away, didn't you? Lol. It's almost a Dreamless staple at this point; plot twist waiting in the house for the heroine to come home. ;)**

**First of all, I want to mention that Irena is not dead. Obviously. In fact, I can pretty much promise there'll be no character death in this story at all, at least not characters we care about. That might take a bit of the suspense out of it, but hey, it's a fanfic. We're here to have fun, not stress out and get sad. **

**Second, Heidi's newborns are all female. No men at all. I wanted to make that clear so no one is nervous about the next chapter. This story is fantasy, not horror.**

**Aside from that, the chapter was mostly transitional. Bella's final day as a human. A bit of characterization for Claire and the pixies. Scenes with Carmen and Irena. Poor Irena, huh? I wanted to use her at the end for the shock value, since she's basically the strongest and most dignified of the coven. Seeing her strung up like that and trimmed of her limbs was pretty brutal, huh? But kind of sexy too maybe. ;)**

**Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

—

Chapter 41:

—

For a long moment time seemed to slow and all sound dimmed away in my ears. Heidi continued down the stairs, smiling, the click of her heels faint and far away. Of all the scenarios we could've been reunited this was the one I never could've pictured. Flanked by newborns and with her violent intentions clearly displayed and hanging from the chandelier.

Heidi's shoe touched the floor at the base of the stairs and she turned her smile to Tanya.

"And, of course, lovely to see you as well, Tanya," she said. "I do hope you don't mind me popping in like this. Irena, I'm afraid, took something of an objection to my presence. She always was rather…highly strung."

The smile curved into a smirk as she glanced up at the woman wriggling in midair. Irena's chains were rattling and the trunk of her torso was swaying side to side like a pendulum and turning and revolving in the downlight of the chandelier with the strapon pointing outwards from her black leather corset.

Tanya looked up as well, her brow and her eyes more troubled than I had ever seen them, and then she looked at Heidi.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Heidi," she said. "I always treated you as a friend."

Heidi snorted disdainfully. "The disappointment is mutual. But I'm not here to hurt you or to hurt any of your coven. I'm here for Ms Swan. Surrender her quietly and no one else needs to be harmed."

Heidi had come to a halt a small distance in front of us, directly beneath the chandelier, and her newborn guards were standing at either side, young, naked, darkhaired, staring at Bella intently with deep red eyes and unwavering hunger. Bella looked at them in something like disgust, the least intimidated of all of us, and glanced back at the ornate front doors of the mansion. There were two newborns there as well, smiling with their arms folded under their breasts, and Bella all but glared at them.

I could see my mate didn't quite comprehend the danger she was in and I drew her discreetly into my arms to protect her with my body if I had to. I could feel how tense she was and how angry. I would've been more reassured from fear. Heidi noticed me wrap my arms around Bella and smirked at the futile gesture of protectiveness, knowing that I would not stand a chance against herself and four newborns. Tanya had frowned at Heidi's demand and now she stepped forward once, in front of Bella and I, and assumed a voice of authority.

"Bella and Victoria are under my protection," she said.

Heidi raised her brows and smiled and looked about mockingly. "What protection? Hm? Was Irena under your protection, too? It didn't help her much, did it? And Carmen? And those fine ladies stored down in the cellar? No, Tanya. Nothing here is under your protection. Not even yourself."

Tanya didn't reply to that. She couldn't. Irena was still swinging softly from her chains but she had stopped struggling and making sounds into the gag. Her brow was creased with pain and indignation and she made such a pitiful sight strung up there with her breasts exposed and all her arms and legs sheared away.

Heidi waited a bit and then she smiled and glanced toward the kitchen.

"Where's Kate?" she asked. "She doesn't appear to be home."

Tanya hesitated for just a moment. Then she said: "Kate left the coven. She had some disagreements about our new lifestyle and moved back to Denali."

I glanced at her and felt the first flicker of hope since walking inside. Kate wasn't in Denali. She was still right here in Seattle. Tanya had lied and it gave me heart that she was even capable of thinking ahead to some kind of rescue. Heidi now believed that Kate was out of the picture but if we could somehow call Kate or let her know what was happening then perhaps she could use that element of surprise to come help us.

Assuming we lived that long.

Heidi smirked at this news and snorted once.

"Aww," she said. "How sad. Did she object to your new diet? Funny how you were so quick to share Victoria's dining habits when you repeatedly refused my own for over a century. And I thought you always treated me as a friend? Just not as much of a friend as Victoria, hm?"

Tanya ignored all that. "Where's Carmen? Is she hurt?"

Heidi sighed and gestured vaguely toward the rooms above. "She's upstairs. I have two of my girls keeping an eye on her. I've never been one to keep a coven but I've been awfully lonely lately. And my girls have proven to be very loyal."

She turned to one of the newborns at her side and touched her hair seductively. The newborn smiled at the attention, dusky eyed and worshipful, and the other newborn put her hands at her mistress's waist in order to vie for some attention herself.

So far I had not said a single word but now I felt like I must.

"How could you do this, Heidi?" I asked her, my voice filled with an amount of hurt that was surprising even to myself. "How? We were friends for so long. Did that mean nothing to you?"

Heidi had been smiling with her newborns but now she spun to me and snarled.

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me of unfaithfulness," she hissed. "You were the one who denied me. Our friendship meant everything to me. And when I came to you and offered more you rejected me. For _her_."

She pointed a finger at Bella. Bella shrank back in my arms, glaring at Heidi. I kept my arms wrapped around her from behind but my eyes were lost and locked on Heidi's.

"Heidi, please," I said. "This is absurd. Stop now before anything regrettable happens."

Heidi scoffed viciously. "It's too late, Victoria. You broke my heart. Now I'm going to break yours and reassemble the pieces to belong to me. Hand over the girl."

"No," I said, shaking my head as if such a thing were simply impossible. "You know I can't."

Heidi came forward, regal in her sapphire gown, chin high, eyes dark and commanding.

"Yes," she said. "You can. Tanya claims you are under her protection but in reality the opposite is true. Tanya is the one under _your_ protection. And Irena and Carmen. Only one person in this house needs to die tonight. And that person is Ms Swan."

She had stopped just before us. I still had my arms around Bella and Bella snarled and spat on Heidi's chest.

"Fuck you," she said.

Under other circumstances her anger might've heartened me but in this case all it did was cause my heart to sink. The poor girl simply had no idea what kind of danger she was in. Heidi had come to kill her and this time there was nothing that could protect her. Not me, not anger, not Tanya. She was going to die. Bella was going to die. I could feel it. I honestly could.

Heidi smiled and stood there with a small patch of spittle in her cleavage and then she began to remove her long silk gloves and to dab at her chest with them as she smiled at Bella.

"Still feisty as ever, isn't she?" she asked me idly. "And still human. I would've thought you'd have turned her by now."

"I was going to," I admitted vaguely. "Tonight."

Heidi smiled at that and tossed her gloves aside on the marble floor. "Well, worry not. At least as a human she won't have to endure being separated from her limbs and burnt alive. Instead perhaps I'll just snap her neck. Nice and quick. Hm?"

Heidi lifted one of her hands teasingly and began reaching for Bella's throat. Slowly. Mockingly. I held Bella, my arms tightening around her from behind, and glanced wildly left to right at the newborns that surrounded us and back at Heidi in despair.

"Heidi, please," I said. "I beg you."

Heidi smiled and continued to reach for Bella's neck.

"Don't beg, Victoria," she said. "It's unseemly."

I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do? Could I really just stand here and do nothing while Heidi snaps Bella's neck? While she snatches my mate away from me and snuffs out her life right in front of my eyes? Why wouldn't my body move? Why couldn't I—?

Tanya reached and seized Heidi's wrist.

The newborns roused and glared with crimson eyes and began growling deep in their throats. Heidi glared at Tanya. Tanya glared back with eyes equally red and filled with rage.

"Do not touch her," she said.

Bella glanced between them. Heidi snatched her hand away from Tanya and stepped back. Tanya continued to glare at her with authority.

"This is my house and Bella and Victoria are my coven," she said. "I will not stand idly by while those I care about are hurt."

Heidi frowned and rubbed her wrist. "This girl means nothing to you, Tanya. Would you honestly die for her?"

"She means everything to Victoria," Tanya countered. "And _that_ I would die for."

I looked at her in pure sadness.

Oh, Tanya.

Heidi stared at her with her darkening red eyes. The newborns were prowling in a circle around us, naked, lethal, seething with constrained violence like banshees before the wail. Tanya stood stalwartly in her white gown, lady of the house, and Heidi returned her gaze for a long time until Heidi finally snorted.

"Well," she said. "How noble of you. Unfortunately I have no interest in taking your life in Ms Swan's name. She deserves no such vanity. Nor do I have any desire to harm you at all. So step aside and—"

Tanya leapt at Heidi.

My heart sundered.

It happened in a blur. Heidi was caught by surprise and she howled as Tanya's fingernails left three bloodless and pale pink furrows in her cheek. Only very narrowly she avoided having her head torn off. The newborns had stared in shock and now they sprang. All four of them. Even just one newborn would've been more than a match for any vampire, even one as old and strong as Tanya, but Tanya somehow managed to fight them off, moving in perfect serenity and silence while her opponents hissed and snarled and clawed at her like cats.

I watched, paralysed with my mate in my arms, and it was fear for Bella that kept me from coming to Tanya's aid. I couldn't possibly leave Bella unguarded and yet it killed me inside to simply stand by like a coward as Tanya struggled and writhed against four different newborns, her gown torn to shreds, naked now and wrestling these young women on the floor in an orgy of violence and breasts and naked legs. More than that was the simple reality that Tanya was going to die. She could not defeat four newborns and neither could I even if I helped. All I could do was watch and keep my arms around Bella.

Heidi was watching as well, holding her cheek where the nail slashes were, and her hair bun had come undone and loosened her mahogany curls all over her shoulders. Irena had begun thrashing above, her limbless torso jerking and buckling, and she was screaming into her gag. Bella glanced at me wildly, aghast that I wasn't helping, and she looked like she wanted to rush into the melee herself. But I held her firm and watched as Tanya took hold of one of the newborns by the hair and ripped her head away. The head was discarded instantly, flinging across the foyer and hitting an oilpainting and bouncing on the floor and rolling a short distance until it came up with its teeth in a snarl and its eyes bulging and blinking in pain and disorientation.

The body lay face down in the floor with no head, naked, the buttocks pale and cold-looking in the light of the chandelier. The other newborns surged with outrage for their fallen comrade and Tanya wasn't able to press any advantage. They tackled her and pinned her down in her white lace panties and then one of them held her to the floor, snarling into her face, while the other two took hold of an ankle each and ripped her open like a wishbone, breaking both legs and tearing the bones right out of the hipsockets while Tanya thrashed and howled in agony, a sound that stitched a rift into my heart like a black axeblow.

Bella gasped and found herself unable to even speak. The newborns tossed aside those perfect legs, each one still with a white high heeled shoe buckled about each ankle, and now they were converging on Tanya's throat.

"Tanya, no!" I screamed.

Heidi glanced at me, frowning with her hand to her cheek, and then she barked at her newborns.

"Stop!"

The newborns froze at the sound of their mistress's voice. They were seething with frenzy and staring at Tanya's pain-wracked face and then they slowly backed off and looked at Heidi. Heidi glared and lowered her hand from her cheek.

"Don't kill her," she said. "Chain her in the cellar with all of her victims. She can have her legs back when we're done here."

The newborns didn't seem to like that but they didn't question their mistress. Tanya was whimpering from the pain and now one of the newborns started dragging her by a wrist.

Irena began to struggle from her chains again, wriggling limblessly, and Heidi smiled up at her.

"Don't worry, Irena, you can have your bits and pieces back as well soon enough," she said. "As I said, there's only one person here who needs to die."

Heidi lowered her eyes to Bella. Bella glared at her.

Tanya was being dragged away and she was wearing nothing but earrings and a pair of white lace panties that stuck to her body indecorously above the twin stumps of her ripped off legs. Her eyes met mine as her head dragged along the floor and she apologized silently for not being more help. But whatever regret she might've felt was nothing compared to the gulf of grief in my chest that had opened up while I simply stood by and watched such a horrible fate befall her. The other two newborns stayed behind. The headless woman lay as before. No one seemed to pay her any mind.

Heidi watched her go and then she turned to me and snatched Bella out of my arms.

I was so surprised I could do little more than gasp. I had been holding her so close that the instant lack of warmth against my front was like a tidal wave of ice. Heidi had Bella by the hair and Bella whimpered. Heidi smiled at me.

"See?" she said. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

I took a step forward. "Bella," I said in a trembly voice.

Bella grimaced at the pain of her pulled hair. "Vicky."

Heidi flared at that and wrenched her around and slapped her across the face. "Shut up," she said. "Don't even say her name. You worthless slut."

"Fuck you."

Heidi slapped her again. Then again. Each slap made a sharp smacking sound that echoed in the marble cavern of the foyer and I shuddered in terror from each strike across my mate's soft and fragile cheek and shuddered again and again as Heidi kept slapping her and slapping her and—

"Heidi, stop," I begged. "Heidi. Heidi. _Heidi_!"

My voice shrieked loudly enough to snap Heidi out of her hateful trance. She had a handful of Bella's hair and Bella sagged limply, half-unconscious. She hadn't made a single sound of pain and even now she seemed more angry than anything else.

Heidi glared at me and I clasped my hands together pleadingly.

"Please," I said. "I'll do anything. Just don't hurt her."

Heidi looked at me a long moment and then she smiled and straightened up and threw Bella toward the two remaining newborns. The newborns caught her by the arms and grinned and began nosing her neck sexily and inhaling her hot delectable scent. Bella grimaced and turned away from them in disgust.

I looked at them in terror. My only consolation was that Heidi would never allow anyone to kill Bella but Heidi herself.

"Careful with her, my dears," Heidi told them. "I want her to witness what happens next. Bring her and follow us."

I still had my hands clasped like a little girl in prayer and now Heidi smiled at me and unlocked my hands and gave them an affectionate pat as she offered me one of her winsome smiles.

"Come, Victoria," she said. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

She then linked her arm with mine and led me toward the stairs.

Bella struggled against the newborns but they growled at her and marched her along behind us.

Heidi led me down the upstairs corridor. One of the doors was ajar and inside I could hear the sounds of gagged and muffled protest and as we went by I could see Carmen being raped by two newborns. Carmen was armless, only stumps and shattered bone protruding from her shoulders, and there was a ball gag stuck into her mouth. The newborns with her were darkhaired as well and they were grinning and toying with her and shoving fingers into each of her holes experimentally while she twisted and whimpered. My face broke in sadness and then we passed the door and the sight was snatched away.

No one said anything. Heidi smiled and continued down the corridor into the master bedroom. There were no lights on and the room was filled with candles and with the warm light from the huge hearth of the fireplace. There was a rack of firetools by the fireplace—pokers and wire brooms—and my mind tried briefly to process that information into some plan of resistance. Fire was a vampire's greatest weakness and I thought if I could somehow use the fire and take them by surprise, perhaps with a burning log directly out of the fireplace, then maybe I would have a chance. But then I looked back and saw Bella, my love, jostling between the grip of two ravenous newborns, and I knew they could kill her in the blink of an eye if I made even one wrong move.

Heidi took me to the fireplace and unlinked my arm and turned to smile at me in the warm orange light. The stroll seemed to have done her some good. She looked at me for a long moment, as if it had been such a long time since she had seen me, and fiddled with my hair to make it look perfect. I looked at her sadly and my chief emotion was still hurt. I honestly could not comprehend why she was doing this. Heidi. My oldest friend. How little I had known her. I knew she was dangerous and I knew I had hurt her but I never, not even in my darkest dreams, thought she could sink this far.

Bella was watching, glaring, and struggling limply against the newborns but the newborns held her firm. Heidi ignored her and focused solely on my face.

"Still as lovely as ever," she whispered. "Tauntingly so."

I shook my head sadly and my eyes would've glistened if they could. "Heidi, please. Don't do this."

Heidi was caressing my face and she seemed not to hear. "Oh, Victoria. How I've longed for you. Why won't you be mine? Hm? Don't you know how much I love you?"

"It's not too late, Heidi. If you love me the way you say you do then prove it by not harming Bella."

Heidi smiled vaguely, still staring into my eyes. "I'm afraid it _is_ too late, Victoria. You must belong to me. I will accept nothing less."

"Oh, Heidi. How could you have let this happened to you? I used to admire you so much. You were everything I ever aspired to be as a woman."

"I'm still that same woman, Victoria."

"No. That woman would never lower herself to this. What do you honestly hope to gain here, Heidi? You've destroyed your friends. You're going to kill my mate. And you think somehow this will make me love you? Why? Why would I ever love something as pathetic as what you've become?"

Heidi's eyes darkened. She looked at me for a long moment and then she smiled. "I don't need to make you love me. All I need to do is remind you that you always did."

I shook my head, my heart dripping with sorrow, and she took my chin gently and turned my head to look at Bella. Bella's eyes locked onto mine, dark, fierce, so terribly brave and stupid. Heidi smiled and whispered to me.

"Look at her, Victoria," she said. "Would you like to see her die right now? Hm? I'm not afraid of ending her life. You think that if I kill her it will hurt you so bad that you'll never be able to forgive me. But you're wrong. Because I know you, Victoria. I know you better than anyone. Better than Tanya. Better than Bella. Better than James, even. You remember James, don't you? He was your mate, wasn't he? And then he died and what did you do? You replaced him. Exactly the same way you'll replace Ms Swan."

Something flickered in Bella's frown as she listened. As if for the first time she might be afraid. Not of pain or death but that Heidi's words might be true.

Heidi turned my face back to her own and smiled at me wantonly in the firelight.

"I know you better than you know yourself, Victoria," she said. "Your body is weak and your heart is whorish. More so even than Ms Swan. You will always belong to whoever has the strength to take you. That person will be me. You'll see. I'm going to seduce you and make love to you and when I'm done perhaps you'll even join me in dispatching the useless Ms Swan."

"Heidi, this is absurd," I began in a panic. "You can't—"

"Shh," she said, putting a finger to my lips. "Just relax. Relax and take off your dress."

"Heidi—"

Heidi smirked and nodded at the newborns.

The newborns jerked Bella around roughly by each arm causing Bella to wince and gasp out in pain.

I startled, knowing that my mate could've been literally ripped to pieces in that instant, and quickly turned back to Heidi. Heidi looked into my eyes unyieldingly. The flames of the fireplace were burning brightly inside them and I could see very clearly in those dark red pools that she would have nothing less than my obedience.

Slowly I reached behind my back and unzipped my dress. I didn't even feel embarrassed or humiliated. Just sad. Resigned. I felt perhaps like how a human would feel in the throes of a bad dream, the terror and the hopelessness mitigated by the deep belief that there was no true danger. That perhaps any minute I would wake up. Perhaps it was denial but part of me was still unable to believe my precious Heidi would be capable of hurting me in this way.

So I did as she said and undressed for her. Letting my gown down until it collapsed about my shoes in a rustle of material and a quiet clatter of sequins. Underneath I wore nothing but a pair of lace panties. Red. The color of lust. Heidi's eyes raked over my body, longingly, desperately. My body tingled in response. My nipples tightened. Bella was watching disappointedly, ashamed at my lack of resistance, but she didn't understand. Her brain just couldn't process what was happening. I had to do this. I had no choice.

Heidi made a sound of desire deep in her throat, her dark eyes clouding over, and placed her hands at my hips. I squirmed slightly and held up my hands, elbows tucked daintily, keeping my hands away from Heidi's. Heidi smiled at me and looked directly into my eyes.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Still as wondrous as ever. Oh, Victoria. Do you have any idea how badly you hurt me? Hm?"

One of her hands rose and brushed it's knuckles against the globe of one of my breasts. I shivered. A strange throb occurred in my vagina and that was the most distressing thing yet.

"Please, Heidi," I said. "It's not too late. Let her go and I'll do anything you want."

"I've already told you, Victoria. It's far too late."

I shook my head desperately. "No, it isn't. I can forgive you. Let her go right now and I'll forgive you for everything. Please, Heidi."

Heidi was hardly even listening. She caressed the globe of my breast and took it in her hand and squeezed it affectionately before lifting her eyes to mine.

"Let's not talk about that right now," she said softly. "Let's just relax and spend some time together. The way we used to. And after I'm done with you perhaps you'll see things my way."

I clenched my teeth with my breast in her hand but in truth I didn't know what to say. I only knew that I had to say something. Words were my only defence. My only hope for Bella and I.

Heidi smiled at me and unhanded my breast and turned around in her sapphire gown and gathered her rich dark hair over her shoulder.

"Would you get my zipper for me?" she asked sweetly.

I glanced helplessly at Bella. Bella told me with her eyes not to do it. But again I had no choice. I turned back to Heidi and reached for the zipper on Heidi's dress. It was down the middle of her back. I lowered it slowly all the way to the base of her back and watched as a swathe of white skin was revealed over the faint and dainty articulation of her back muscles.

Heidi made a sound of pleasure at my obedience and then she turned back to me and let down her dress. The bodice came away from her breasts and they were as large as mine and similarly shaped and shimmering in the firelight like illusions of breasts too perfect to be real. The gown collapsed around her shoes, revealing the long lengths of her legs. So long. Pearl white with a sheen of orange and dancing shadows from the fire. My eyes flickered at them hopelessly and then looked at her panties. A tiny scrap of blue lace with a small purple bow. Looking at them made my own tiny scrap feel tighter.

Heidi smiled at my reactions, as if she could visibly see the unwilling attraction steal over me, and then she cupped the nape of my neck and drew me toward her until our breasts brushed and our eyes were only inches apart and our lips as well.

"Be honest, Victoria," she said. "Did you miss me?"

My throat had almost closed over but I did manage to speak. "You're not the woman I missed. The woman I missed was my friend. Not this pathetic, vindictive—"

But all of a sudden Heidi's patience seemed to run out.

Her face twisted in anger and her hand clenched in my hair and then she wrenched me around, off my feet, and shoved my face toward the open fireplace.

"Vicky!"

Bella's scream from behind me. The fireplace had been protected by a folding iron fence but now the fence clattered away as my head was shoved into it. I felt the heat lick against my face and I tried to shrink back from the flames but Heidi's grip was unyielding and fear for Bella kept me from resisting too much. At first I thought she was going to kill me, or at least disfigure me, but she was very careful that not even any of my hair was singed.

"Speak carefully, Victoria," she growled. "Bella perhaps isn't the only one who needs to die tonight."

I grimaced at the heat, ungodly to a vampire's cold skin, and glared into the deep embers. I had an impulse to reach into the fire itself, to grab one of those logs an spin around and beat Heidi over the head with it until her face was nothing but a stain of blood and ash spread across—

Heidi wrenched me away from the fire and threw me onto the bed.

I landed on the mattress and bounced. Well. I suppose this was the part where I was raped. Bella gave a mighty surge against her captors, as if she thought she might save me, but the newborns only grinned and held her tighter, chuckling and drawing her back toward their sniffing noses and the little licks of their tongues at her throat, wordless and animalistic and waiting only for permission before rending her to pieces.

Heidi glanced at them as they got Bella under control and then she turned to me. I was sitting there in the bed with my legs open, exactly how I had been thrown, and me the wounded look on face bought a charming smile to her mouth.

"Forgive me," she said. "I've been so emotional lately. But honestly, Victoria dearest, nothing has changed. I'm still the same woman who loved you. Only now I love you even more. You understand that, don't you?"

She was climbing into the bed, wearing nothing but her underwear, her breasts swinging. My legs didn't close. She smiled at my passiveness and slithered to my side like a viper and cupped my face and smiled down at me.

"We belong together, my love," she whispered. "Oh, how I've longed to call you that. My love. My sweetest loveliest Victoria. You could not imagine how consumed I am by my love for you."

I looked at her sadly. Only seconds earlier she had threatened to burn me alive. She didn't even know how unstable she had become. She honestly believed that she loved me and we were supposed to be together.

Heidi smiled at my silence and then she hooked one of her legs around mine and nestled it there, letting our thighs rub together, our bodies. She was still caressing my face and she leaned down and kissed my lips gently. Once. Twice.

I turned my mouth away and my head rolled to Bella. She was standing there between the newborns, frowning, eyes finally beginning to fill with tears. Heidi noticed the glance and chuckled softly as she snuggled our bodies together in the firelight and touched my face.

"It's okay," she said. "You can look at her. I want her to see. But more importantly look at us. Look at our bodies, my love. Are we not a perfect fit for each other? Have we not always been?"

I looked at us. Her leg was coiled around mine like a pale anaconda and she was rubbing them together softly, insistently, teasingly. My own body had unconsciously moved to conform to hers, subtle shifts in her direction, angle corrections to allow more contact. Her hand was moving up and down my side, searing the skin in its path, and then she took hold of my breast and fondled it firmly.

I looked up at her breathlessly, at her face and at the smile on her ravishing red mouth. She saw the look in my eye and the corner of her smile curved upward.

"Can you feel it, Victoria?" she whispered urgently, gripping my breast and pushing her thigh at my panties. "These sparks? Do we not crackle to be with one another? Can you honestly deny it?"

Finally I realized what was happening and I tried to move. "Heidi."

"Yes," she hissed, holding me tight and leaning to my mouth. "Say it again."

"Bella is my mate."

She froze. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was almost touching mine. Then she rose up and opened her cold red-black eyes.

"No," she said. "She is not."

Then she swooped and smashed her mouth onto mine.

Icy passion crashed into my heart like an avalanche and I made a soft sound of protest. It was all I seemed to be capable of. Heidi's tongue entered my mouth and my jaw fell open bonelessly. I moaned again but there was nothing I could do. Her tongue was so big, so powerful. It seemed to fill my whole head until there wasn't room for even the smallest rational thought.

Her body was moving against mine and slowly I was being turned on. Maybe it was the wrongness itself. Or maybe it was just Heidi. Maybe there had been some truth to her words. Part of me always did long for her ever since the first time I laid eyes on her. And now she was taking me. Taking me in a way I had never been taken before. I did not return her kiss but there seemed no need to. Her tongue swirled in my mouth and her voice groaned deep into my throat and I murmured and squirmed my body helplessly against her hand on my breast and her leg wrapped around mine and against the awful and incredible rubbing of her all desirable body.

Finally she slowed the kiss, retracting her tongue and focusing on my lips, nibbling at them, suckling at them, before she broke the kiss entirely and rose up slightly on her elbow. My eyes fluttered open. There was no sound at all in the room but the crackling of the fireplace. Bella was standing there, silently, each of her arms gripped by each of the newborns, and her eyes were angry—at me. I stared at her with my mouth open, my mind so curiously blank, and Heidi took my chin and turned my face back to hers.

"I am your mate, Victoria," she said. "No one will ever love you as I do."

I looked up at her pleadingly. "Please stop this, Heidi."

Heidi smiled and shook her head. She was still gripping my chin and the grip caused my lips to purse as if I wanted another kiss. "Your mouth lies, my love," she said. "Your body is more honest. I can feel how much it missed me even if you claim you did not."

She then released my chin and lowered her hand to that place between my legs and began rubbing the front of my panties.

I moaned.

The touch had rolled my eyes into my head. My thighs spread all on their own, without inquiring with my emotions or mind. Heidi's fingers were rubbing, firmly, deliberately, unyieldingly. Behind the flimsy barrier of red lace my vagina was already moistening for more.

"Do you see, Victoria?" Heidi asked me in a soft voice. "Do you see?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her in a rush of panic. I shook my head and my eyes swung to Bella. Bella was glaring at me darkly, held captive in her black gown with her dark hair all wild from her struggles, and I sobbed at how I was failing her.

"Please, Heidi," I said. "Just let Bella go. You've won. You've got me. I'll do anything you want. Just let Bella go."

Heidi looked over at Bella with a smile, still rubbing me and asserting her power over me. "Let's just leave her there for now. And after we've renewed our relationship, perhaps we'll have her for dessert? Hm?"

I sobbed again and shook my head. "No."

"No? Are you lying again, Victoria? I think perhaps you're weaker to your lusts than you may realize. You ought to be less afraid of me hurting her and more afraid of what you may do to her—once you realize that I am your mate and she is nothing but a sack of worthless meat. Hm?"

"No—"

Heidi rose up and at first there was a wash of relief.

But then I realized she wasn't letting me go and instead she was shifting between my legs.

My panties came away sticky with arousal. Heidi pulled them off and tossed them aside with a giggle. My legs fell open for her. There seemed to be no sense in closing them. My vagina was waiting, throbbing with impatience, and I thought it was unfair. That slit between my legs was the entrance to the core of my being and yet what kind of core could be so disconnected from my heart and mind? What was it truly the entrance to? What was it truly the core of?

Heidi lowered herself and pressed her mouth to the mound there. I moaned and arched a little bit. So unfair. Heidi moaned as well, causing little vibrations to enter my body, and she wrapped an arm around one of my legs and began licking. I winced as if it hurt. Winced and grimaced and clenched my eyes closed. Oh, Bella. Please don't watch me. I'm so ashamed.

I opened my eyes and looked. Bella was glaring at me harder than ever, bordering on hate, and it actually reassured me. I deserved it. Heidi was right. I'm a whore. My body is rotten. I used my eyes to try and plead for her forgiveness but it was difficult. My mouth was open and my expressing kept flinching as Heidi's tongue dragged across the wet folds of my womanhood and flicked at the tiny nub of my clitoris. Bella didn't look away, jerking at her captors absently. She was so brave. I loved her so much. I kept my eyes on hers, unable to look away. Thinking that it was the least she deserved. To know at last what kind of woman I am. It may be the only apology I could ever offer her.

The orgasm was approaching now and I wasn't strong enough to fight it. Heidi continued to lick and nibble at me with long moans, pressing her mouth and her tongue harder and harder, eating me, devouring me, lapping away at my essence itself, at all my hopes and humiliations and all the things I ever loved, everything right there in that moisture that welled from the apparent core of my being, and swallowing it down and moaning and lapping up more and more until finally—

I gasped and clenched a hand in my hair.

The orgasm seemed to shred me, erupting between my legs and sending a spray of razor sharp shrapnel through my body. I choked on the feeling and gasped and cried tearlessly. My eyes were closed again and I never wanted to open them. I wanted to die. I wanted to remain here in the blackness forever and never face the fact that I was exactly what Heidi said I was.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed out loud. "I'm so sorry."

Heidi rose up from between my legs and I heard her chuckle. "Yes, apologize. Apologize to her for being wrong about her. For assuming she was your mate when your mate is right here with you."

I opened my eyes. I was looking at Bella. Bella's glare had shifted subtly and now she seemed to feel sorry for me. The look in her eyes caused me to shrivel in shame and I turned away and closed my legs and looked up at Heidi.

Heidi smiled down at me. Her smile was satisfied, as if something was finally settled. She looked at my face and then she cupped it and gazed into my eyes in the firelight. I sniffled and didn't move. She brushed a thumb over my lips.

"Tell me you love me, Victoria," she whispered. "Tell me you love me and everything can be perfect. You know it can. It's all up to you. All you need to do is tell me you love me."

I didn't answer. I couldn't. My stomach was churning and my eyes were stinging with tears I could never shed. Heidi smiled at the look in my face and she took one of my hands and pressed it to one of her breasts.

"Speak with your body if you cannot with words," she suggested. "Your body knows what it wants more than you do."

I listened to those words and I began to realize now that it didn't. My body knew nothing. That was very clear to me now. Heidi had taken my body and seduced it and forced it into a heart crushing orgasm but as weak as my heart had been there was something inside that heart that was stronger than all the rest of me put together.

My love for Bella.

It came to me like an epiphany. Suddenly my face went calm. My eyes stilled. It was more clear to me now than ever before and perhaps Heidi's grand seduction had done nothing more than peel away the deepest of the doubts and insecurities until this one final immutable truth was unearthed:

I loved Bella.

Heidi was still watching me, waiting for my reply with a smile, and slowly I pulled my hand away from her breast and looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Heidi," I said. "I don't love you."

Heidi stared at me, her hand frozen at her chest. I took that hand in my own and tried to make her understand with my eyes.

"Bella is my mate," I said. "She really is. Please accept that and end this folly. Leave now and I can still forgive you. But if you touch her, if you even so much as—"

Heidi snatched her hand away from me in disgust and then she booted me out of the bed, shoving at me with her foot until I fell over the edge and thudded on the floor.

"Then you're more of a whore than I thought," she spat. "Give me the girl!"

I heard this command with a stab of ice in my heart and quickly sprang up.

The newborns threw Bella onto the bed and Heidi grabbed her by the hair and forced her to be still. In a wild panic I tried to intercept my mate but the newborns seized me and dragged me away from the bed.

"No!" I screamed. "Heidi, no, please!"

I thrashed at the newborns but their inhuman strength was too much for me to overcome. They each had a grip on my arms and I jerked and tugged, my naked breasts flapping across my chest, but there was nothing I could do.

Heidi was kneeling in the bed and she had Bella from behind and now she wrapped a hand around Bella's throat menacingly.

"Silence," she said to me.

I quieted and went still, my body coursing with fear and distress. Bella grimaced at the tightness around her throat but her dark eyes were hardly more than annoyed at what Heidi was doing to her.

"Please," I whimpered at Heidi. "Don't hurt her. If you kill her, you'll have to kill me too. I won't live without her, Heidi. Not for you, not for anyone."

Heidi snorted and released Bella throat. "We'll see about that."

Bella flopped over, coughing from her raw throat, and Heidi began ripping off her dress roughly. The fabric tore with long ripping sounds and Bella grunted as her body was jerked and shoved around. I worried for broken bones and I almost started begging again when the dress finally came away.

The rag of blackness was tossed aside and it landed on the floor by the fireplace. The iron fence was sprawled aside and again I had the urge to reach into the blaze and grab one of those logs and—

The newborns jerked me around and forced me to face the bed. Heidi ripped away Bella's panties as well and then she grabbed a handful of Bella's thick dark hair and shook her around like a doll. Bella groaned and went with the momentum, her arms and breasts flopping all over the place, and then Heidi wrenched her back and stared into her face.

"Now, Ms Swan," she said in a low growl. "Let's see if you got a little wet from watching me fuck Victoria."

Heidi reached between Bella's legs. She had been smirking. Now the smirk faded into a glare.

"Hm," she said. "No wetness at all. I'm surprised. As I recall, you were rather a slut."

The grip in Bella's hair must've loosened slightly because now Bella leaned back a little and then dove forward in a headbutt.

Her skull slammed into Heidi's face but as a vampire Heidi little more than flinched. The two newborns hissed, as if they disapproved of such conduct toward their mistress, and I felt a gigantic pang of fear with only a little flush of pride. Oh, Bella. You stupid girl.

Bella was dazed but Heidi shook her about by the hair to revived her.

"You're very hard headed, Ms Swan," she said. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Bella looked at her in disgust. "Fuck you."

Heidi smirked and accepted the comment with a certain horniness. "Ooh," she said. "Such a filthy mouth. Why don't we put that mouth to better use, hm?"

Then she ripped off her own panties and shoved Bella's head between her legs.

"Lick," she commanded. "Lick or I'll snap your neck."

Bella was face down between Heidi's thighs with Heidi reclining in the bed like empress and Bella was struggling and trying to wrench away from the claw in her hair.

"Fuck you," she muttered into the other woman's vagina. "Fuck you, you filthy, disgusting—"

Heidi's legs suddenly shot out and wrapped around Bella's head and wrenched her to the side.

I gasped in horror but Bella's fists were balled and she was beating them about Heidi's hips.

She was moving.

Her neck wasn't broken.

"Bella, please," I pleaded to her, my voice high and desperate. "Please, baby, just do as she says. It'll be okay. Please."

Heidi smirked at all that, my mate's head trapped between her thighs. Bella slowed and finally stopped struggling. Her naked body was on all fours with her face buried in the other woman's crotch. She seemed to be thinking about her next move. I hoped she would cooperate. Heidi's mercy was perhaps our only hope.

Bella still didn't move and Heidi tightened her thighs menacingly.

"Do it," she said. "Now."

Bella hesitated for a moment longer.

Then she began licking.

I could see her head bobbing from the movements and I sagged in relief. Cooperation was our only chance. Heidi laughed and loosened her thighs just a bit. Bella's eyes were closed and I could see her tongue licking against Heidi's wet slit. The sight curdled my stomach but there was nothing we could do.

Heidi moaned pleasurably and heaved her hips.

"Good girl," she said. "Yes. Keep going. Don't worry, I'm very close. Victoria turned me on a great deal earlier. When I was fucking her right in front of you. You remember, don't you? When you were just standing there and watching like a—"

Bella suddenly recoiled from Heidi's vagina, her thighs just loose enough to do so, and threw a slap at Heidi's face.

Heidi caught it and this time she was amused.

"You really are much more feisty than I remember," she said. "Come here, you little bitch. I think you need to be reminded of your place."

Heidi was clutching Bella's wrist and she swung her around into her lap. She made Bella face me and then she hooked her legs around Bella from behind. Bella thrashed wordlessly, her face twisted in disgust. Heidi had a handful of her head and with her other hand she reached down into Bella's lap and began stroking her vagina.

Bella said nothing, squirming between the other woman's legs. Heidi nuzzled her cheek and grinned, rubbing at the split between her legs. I struggled limply at the newborns. Heidi laughed, cheek to cheek with my mate, and smiled at me in the firelight.

"Watch her, Victoria," she said. "You'll see exactly how worthless she is."

Bella gave a surge at that. "The only thing worthless here is you. You stupid cunt."

Annoyance flickered on Heidi's face. "Silence."

"Fuck you," Bella went on, brash, bold, uncaring. "Victoria doesn't love you, you dumb whore. She loves me. You're the one who's nothing. Just some five hundred year old booty call. She fucked you and she got rid of you because she doesn't need you. I'm the one she loves. I'm the one—"

Heidi stabbed her fingers into Bella's vagina.

It must've been dry and utterly unaroused because Bella hissed and tossed her head in pain. Heidi glared at her in the firelight and shoved the fingers in deeper, twisting them like a knife.

"I said silence," she hissed.

Bella laughed through the pain, sitting there between the other woman's legs, and then she turned to look at Heidi. "You wanna fuck me, bitch? Is that what you want? Huh?"

Bella grabbed her face and pulled her into a vicious kiss.

I stared in shock. The two newborns clutching my arms stared as well. Their grip had slackened slightly and once more I had the impulse to grab one of those logs. If I was quick enough and while they were all distracted—

Bella gave Heidi a disgusting tonguing with no lust or affection of any kind in it and then she pulled back and spat in Heidi's mouth.

"Fuck you," she said.

Heidi glared at her and then pushed her over onto her face. Bella had her ass in the air and still with Heidi's fingers jammed inside her.

"Well, this is unpleasant," Heidi said, to the room in general. "I had intended to seduce her gently but I suppose she always did have an affinity for abuse."

"You're so fucking stupid," Bella said, her face pushed into the mattress. "I'm not even wet."

Heidi's face twist in rage and suddenly she ripped her fingers out and she must've curled them up first because they came out covered in blood and blood sprayed out of Bella's entrance and Bella howled in pain.

The newborns froze as the scent instantly filled the room. Their grip on my arms had completely loosened but I could feel how tense they were and I didn't dare move for fear of triggering a frenzy.

Heidi sat there in the bed with blood all over her breasts and she released her grip and let Bella flop over and draw her legs together.

"How about now?" she demanded at Bella. "Are you wet now?"

Bella again laughed and rolled over and opened her legs. She was bleeding between them and blood was staining the white satin sheets beneath her.

"Keep trying, bitch," she said. "There's nothing you can do. I love Victoria and Victoria loves me. You're just a disgusting piece of trash who doesn't know when she's not—"

Heidi grabbed her by the hair.

I dashed for the fireplace.

What happened next happened in a moment. The newborns were so mesmerized by the scent of blood in the air that they hardly realized I broke their grip. Heidi noticed first and her face drained. My hand reached into the yellow heart of the fire and took hold of a burning log. Instantly my vampire skin began to burn and blister. Heidi spun around in the bed, her mouth open, her breasts covered with the blood of my mate, and I swung the log and connected with it across her face.

The log exploded in a burst of yellow sparks but the damage was much less than I would've liked. Heidi screamed and covered her face, her eyes filled with cinders and small embers. Bella was sitting there with her legs open, her mouth open as well, staring while she bled out of her vagina. Heidi fell into the bed, screaming, and I made a dive for Bella. I thought maybe I could tackle her and come up and continue on through the bay window in the far wall and somehow get her to safety. But the newborns were faster than I was and stronger and they grabbed me and seized me and hissed into my face like bats.

"Bella!" I screamed. "Bella!"

Heidi struggled up and grabbed Bella by the throat. I gave a hellacious surge and somehow seemed to overpower the newborns by sheer will. The thrash of my arms flung one them into the ceiling where she left a cavernous dent in the plaster before hitting the floor in a fine sifting of white powder and the other was launched into the darkwood chifferobe in a great splintering and explosion of wood.

Heidi had pulled Bella up and she had her hand clamped around my mate's frail white throat. She was squeezing so hard Bella couldn't even speak. She was choking. Heidi's eyes were pure red, both the iris and sclera, demonic stones set in a head that was blistered and smouldering from perhaps rage itself.

"Stay back!" she shrieked. "Stay back or she dies!"

The newborns were regrouping, unharmed, converging at either side of me with dark glares and hard nipples. I looked at them and looked at Bella. Bella was choking, her eyes rolling up, and I gave her a despairing look.

"I will return, my love," I said.

Then I turned and leaped across the room and crashed out of the window.

The ground was a long way down from the upper floor. I flailed through the air in a rain of glass, tangled in the winecolored curtains, and finally landed in a hedge and rolled and ripped away the curtain. I was in the gardens. The moon was near full and the sky was clear. I stepped free from the debris of the window frame, shaking glass out of my wild red hair, and started running. Dimly behind me I could hear Heidi screaming from the window for me to come back but I knew she wouldn't hurt Bella. Not until I returned.

With Kate.

—

**AN: Another semi-cliffy, lol. You see now why I needed to get Kate out of the mansion earlier? ;)**

**I've been planning this one for a long time, but honestly, it turned out a lot different. I liked the kind of role-reversal between Bella and Vicky. I loved how Bella's feelings for Victoria have grown so strong that she was immune to everything Heidi did. It was the final bit of proof that Bella's feelings are more than just a rape fetish. Bella is the strong one now, who didn't give an inch, while Victoria was almost completely seduced by Heidi. But in the end, the seduction only reaffirmed Vicky's feelings for Bella.**

**Tanya got a bit dismembered, but she's going to be okay, lol. Irena as well and Carmen too. All of our poor ladies have taken a bit of punishment, haven't they? Tanya at least won't hold a grudge against Vicky. I like how she's turned out to be a bit of a foil for Heidi: both of them are the best friends of Vicky and in love with her, but Tanya selflessly allows Vicky to be happy with Bella while Heidi desperately wants to kill Bella and keep Vicky for herself.**

**Although, to be honest, I'm a little disappointed as well. I expected more debauchery from this chapter, gang-rapings with the newborns and things like that, but in the end it just didn't fit with Heidi's emotional agenda. Ah well. I think maybe it turned out better this way, hopefully.**

**Okay, new chapter soon. Hope you liked it. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

—

Chapter 42:

—

It was quite a run back to the city but luckily I had bought a section of the curtain with me that I wrapped around myself to cover my nakedness. Soon I was in the city and slipping through the shadows and hoping that this was the right thing to do even though it was clearly the _only_ thing to do. If I had stayed at the mansion it was only a matter of time before Heidi killed Bella. And me, as well, when she realized I would never return her feelings. It had become obvious that I couldn't reason with her or beg with her or plead with her. The only remaining option was to fight. I had tried by myself but there was nothing I could do against two newborns and even less I could do if the other three newborns joined the fray. My only chance was Kate.

And so, becloaked in winecolored curtains like some scurrilous queen stripped of her vestments and driven from her castle, I finally made it through the city and hove up at the door of the house where Kate lived with Leah. I knocked on it right away with a balled fist, loudly, and waited. It was late. The streets empty. Clouds moving across the black sky in wisps of gray like the cannon smoke of distant battles. Leah was probably asleep but Kate shouldn't be. Why wasn't she answering? I knocked again and waited. I hoped nothing had happened between them. Last I spoke with either of them was this morning when Kate was despairing about telling Leah the truth. An uneasy feeling was stealing over me as I stood on the stoop with the gold trimmed burgundy curtain wrapped around me like some door to door sorceress with potions to peddle. Why was nobody answering? Was Kate ignoring me?

I pounded on the door again, louder, determining to break it down if it was not answered soon.

"Kate," I called out, loud but not loud enough to draw attention in the street. "Kate, it's me."

I waited. Nothing. The uneasy feeling intensified. I knocked again and again there was no response. I stood there, frowning.

"Leah?" I called, almost softly, leaning toward the door. "Kate? Are you there?"

For a moment there was no response, then very faintly, I heard the click of the lock.

The door opened slowly and revealed Leah. She was wearing sleepclothes, shorts and a tanktop, and her brows were gathered in a dark frown.

"What do you want?" she asked, holding the door partly closed as if she didn't want me to come in.

I couldn't possibly guess what this attitude was about but there was no time. I pushed open the door, easily with my vampire strength, and went in.

"I need to speak to Kate," I said. "Where is she?"

I was looking around. It was dark in the house. The only light was coming from the kitchen. On the sofa was a blanket and on the coffeetable was a bong with the bowl still smouldering.

I turned to Leah. Leah had shut the door and now she turned back to me sullenly.

"She's not here," she muttered.

The uneasy feeling had left when the door opened but now it was returning. Leah was stoned. Kate was nowhere to be found. What was going on?

Leah was looking at me in disgust, as if noticing for the first time that I was wearing nothing but a curtain. I looked at her with the beginnings of panic in my eyes.

"She's not here?" I asked her. "What do you mean?"

Leah didn't answer. She walked past me, skirting around my curtain-clad form as if I might be contagious, and then plopped down on the sofa and took up the bong.

"Leah, this is an emergency," I said. "Where is Kate?"

The bong gurgled. Leah lowered it and sat back on the sofa. Then she opened her eyes and blew the blue-gray smoke into a thin mist in the darkness overhead before rolling her eyes to mine.

"She told me what you are," she said.

Ah. So that's what was going on.

"Oh," I said.

Well. How to proceed with a stoned human who recently learnt you're a vampire? I admit I wasn't sure and more than that I didn't really have the time.

Leah was taking another toke from the bong but then something occurred to her and she put it down quickly.

"I should call the police right now," she said, struggling up from the couch.

I watched her, frowning. This was no good. I couldn't very well reason with her while she was in this state. She was headed over toward the kitchen vaguely and she actually did reach for the wallphone beside the fridge. I snatched it away from her before she could dial.

She swung toward me. "Hey!"

"Where's Kate, Leah?" I demanded firmly. "What happened?"

Leah grew violent and shoved me. "What do you think happened? I told her to get the fuck out of my house. She's a fucking vampire."

"Did she take her phone?"

Leah went sullen again and turned away to lean on the counter. "I don't know."

I looked at her for a moment. I felt sorry for her, I truly did. The last thing I wanted to do was cause her any distress or damage her relationship with Kate.

But right now Bella's life was more important and I quickly dialled Kate's cellphone number.

I put the phone to my ear, tucking the curtain under my arm to hold it there. It rang—which meant at least she had the phone turned on—but no one answered. It went to voicemail and I had to try very hard to keep my voice level.

"Kate, this is Victoria," I said. "I'm at Leah's place and I need you to get over here right now. It's an emergency. Bella's in danger, they all are. Hurry, please."

I hit disconnect. Leah was watching me in the yellow light of the kitchenbulb, eyes dilated and solid black, glowering at me. I looked at her sadly and then I handed her the phone.

At that her brow loosened slightly. She took the phone and looked at me. I was hoping she had either forgotten about calling the police or would change her mind and it seemed I was right. She turned and put the phone back in the cradle.

I watched her and again I felt sorry. I just hoped Kate would get the voicemail and hurry back as soon as possible.

"What happened, Leah?" I asked her again. "What did she tell you?"

The question seemed to irritate her and she began pointing toward the front door. "I want you out of my house too. Not just this one, next door as well. I want you to get your shit and go. Right now."

I didn't answer. In many ways perhaps it was a good thing she was so stoned. Otherwise maybe she never would've opened the door.

"I mean it," she went on, still pointing vaguely. "I want you out. Right now before I call the—"

She turned back to the phone but I'd had enough games.

I grabbed her and spun her around and slammed her back into the fridge. She grunted and glared at me and I held her there and looked directly into her opaque black eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully, Leah," I said. "Bella is in danger. It may already be too late. So please. Don't do this right now. Okay?"

She didn't answer. My forearm was against her throat. But she didn't struggle and she seemed to have had some sense knocked into her. I looked into her eyes for a moment more and then I let her go slowly.

She glared at me and touched her throat.

"What happened to Bella?" she asked.

"An old friend came to visit," I explained with a sigh. "An old friend who wants to hurt her."

"Is she going to be okay?"

The question caused my face to ripple with sadness. "I honestly don't know."

Leah looked at me, her back to the fridge. I lifted a knuckle and dabbed at my eye even though they weren't capable of shedding tears, just trying to get myself under control. I had never been so worried and anxious in all my five hundred years. Bella right now was alone with Heidi. With a woman who wanted to kill her. My heart ached from the thought of what they were doing to her right now. I had already left her half raped and bleeding from her vagina. By now it was possible she wasn't even alive anymore.

But no, that couldn't be true. I could feel it. Even beyond the hopelessness and despair I could feel she was still alive. I knew it in my bones. Heidi's true goal wasn't to kill Bella. It was to convince me I loved her. And it was that misguided belief that would keep Bella alive while I cobbled together my little rescue mission. God, I'm such a terrible mate. I couldn't protect James and now I was failing at protecting Bella. Where are you, Kate? Why aren't you here? I need you. Heidi would not hurt Bella but Heidi was as unstable as the newborns she commanded and—

Leah had been watching me this whole time and now she spoke.

"How could you never tell me what you are?" she asked.

I glanced at her. In my anxiety I had almost forgotten about her. "Would you have believed me?"

She didn't reply. I sighed and looked toward the front door. How long would it take for Kate to get the voicemail? Would she return the call? Or would she just—?

"Kate says she doesn't kill people," Leah said. "That she feeds from animals."

Again I turned to her. Her expression had softened strangely and I realized for the first time that she wasn't as intolerant as her earlier behaviour suggested. Just scared and confused. My stomach still roiled with fear for Bella but perhaps Leah needed my help too.

So I nodded at her question and even managed a weak smile.

"She does," I said. "She doesn't hurt people."

Leah nodded as well, as if relieved, and then she looked at me and darkened again. "And you? Do you kill people?"

I sighed and looked away. I wouldn't patronize her with a lie but I couldn't just admit it out loud either. She saw it in my expression, though, and her face drained.

"Oh god," she said.

I sighed and looked at her and then I sidled over in my curtain and stroked one of her shoulders soothingly.

"Now, now, let's not panic," I said. "I'm sure this is very difficult for you, Leah, but let's remain focused on the real crisis. Bella is in very true danger."

Leah looked at me with red ringed eyes.

"She killed Chrissy," she said. "Didn't she?"

I nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so."

Leah seemed stunned. The breath came out of her in a wheeze. I stroked her shoulder and watched her with a caring expression.

"In fairness, it was an accident," I said. "Bella can be a little overzealous."

Leah shook her head and sniffed to herself and shrugged away from my hand. "I knew there was something weird about her but I never would've guessed she was a vampire."

"Well, technically, she's not," I admitted. "Not yet."

"She's not?"

"Not quite, no."

"Then why did she kill Chrissy?"

I gave her an apologetic look. Her face drained even more as she realized that Bella, her friend, a girl she had often had sex with, was a simple psychotic murderer. I watched her come to terms with it and again I was thankful she was stoned. This conversation might've gone a little differently if her mind hadn't been chemically loosened prior to my arrival.

"Leah," I said. "Look at me."

Leah looked up. Her coppercolored face was pale, perhaps the same palor it would assume if she ever became a vampire, and her eyes were frightened. But not of me. That was a good sign. Somehow she seemed to trust me or least she believed I was no danger.

I took a deep breath, trying to momentarily compartmentalize my worry and fear, and I managed to give her a reassuring smile.

"Bella and I lived next door to you for a long time and we never hurt you," I said. "You know you have nothing to fear from us, right?"

Leah didn't answer. I tilted my head, searching her eyes.

"You said there was something weird about us," I said, "but maybe there's something weird about you too. Hm? I mean, if you were just a regular person, why would you have even let me through the door tonight? And how could you even stomach being this close to me? Me, a monster, a murderer. Who lied to you and seduced you and buried your best friend Chrissy."

Leah winced slightly at that last part. "She wasn't my _best_ friend."

I smirked at her. "See what I mean? You're lying if you think you can't handle any of this."

Leah frowned at that but she seemed to agree and much of her fear and shock simply faded away, as if it had been an effort to maintain and there wasn't really much point in it anymore. She looked at me in a half-glare that demanded candour.

"Can I really trust you?" she asked.

I nodded simply, cowled in my winecolored curtain like a fortune teller. "Yes, you can. I've never done anything more than follow my heart, in light or darkness, and my heart would never allow me to hurt you. Even if you picked up that phone and called the police right now."

I nodded at the phone on the wall. Leah looked at it. I gave her plenty of time to reach for it and make any call she wanted but in the end she only sighed and shook her head and slouched away toward the couch.

I followed her back into the living area. It was darker here and above us swirled a haze of bong smoke. Leah slumped down onto the sofa and I sat beside her, keeping the curtain around myself. The material draped over my legs, dark almost to black in the smoky gloom. The bong had gone out and now Leah took it up and put it to her mouth and lit a cigarette lighter. The two of us bloomed for a minute in the small orange flare and she touched the flame to the bowl of the bong and drew deeply.

I watched her lounge back with her eyes closed, the bong sitting in her lap, and spoke to her softly.

"Kate loves you, Leah," I said.

Leah opened her eyes. The smoke seeped from her mouth and nostrils like her soul escaping and then she blew it out and coughed and looked away as if she didn't care in the least whether or not Kate loved her.

But I knew she did.

"I've been trying to get her to tell you about herself for a while but she was too afraid you wouldn't accept her," I went on. "She needs to know that you do."

Leah shook her head and sat back. "But how can I? How can anything be the same?"

"Because it _is_ the same," I told her. "Nothing's changed in how she feels about you. And I can see nothing's changed about your own feelings either."

She rolled her head to me, sitting there in her sleeptank and sleepshorts. It was cold in the room but she didn't seem to notice. I smiled at her and touched her bare leg somewhat erotically, the touch all the more daring and inappropriate for the circumstances.

"Kate is the most incredible woman you'll ever know," I whispered. "And she can introduce you to the most incredible lifestyle you've ever known. Kate can turn you into a vampire and you could be together for centuries. Eternity is yours for the taking."

She looked at me. I took the bong out of her lap and smiled with it.

"You like your little narcotics?" I asked. "Wait till you try blood. There's no rush in the world like it."

My words bought some clarity back to her flat black eyes. A faint flicker of excitement in those inky black pools. She blinked them, gazing at me. I smirked and set the bong on the coffeetable and then I sighed and corrected the curtain around me and looked toward the front door anxiously where it stood in the darkness off the corridor.

"Where do you think Kate went when she left the house?" I asked. "How long has she been gone?"

Leah heaved a sigh and shrugged. "Couple hours."

"Maybe I should call her again."

"Maybe you should put some clothes on," Leah said, eyeing my curtain skeptically.

I looked down at myself. The heavy winecolored cloth was draped around my shoulders and pooled in my lap. I nodded and rose from the couch.

"You're right," I said. "May I borrow a few of your things?"

Leah nodded, frowning but relaxed, and I offered her a fleeting smile before I went past and started up the stairs.

I flipped the light on in the bedroom and the sight of the unmade bed made me pause. It was only last night when Bella had strangled poor Chrissy there. So much had happened in the span of a day. I dropped the curtain and opened the top draw of the dresser and put on some underwear and a bra. I just hoped she was still alive. Bella. My mate. How could I have left her like that? I knew I had no choice but that didn't make it any easier to bare. I was positive that Heidi would not hurt her till she could do it in front of me but what made me so sure? Was it because I knew my old friend so well? Or was it simply denial and the will to convince myself everything would be alright? How well did I really know Heidi? Not well enough to have foreseen the least of what she was capable of, apparently.

I pushed the doubts away and opened the wardrobe and took out one of Kate's dresses and slipped it on. It was yellow with a bow at the neckline. Oh, Kate. Where are you? I need you. Bella needs you. Your coven needs you. Why tonight of all nights did you have to be kicked out of the house by Leah? But as soon as the question occurred to me I almost laughed. Because it wasn't Kate's fault at all. It was Bella's. Bella killed Chrissy and as a direct result Kate was forced to confess to Leah what she really was. I shook my head with a sinking heart. Such a stupid girl. Now if she died, if we were too late to rescue her, it was perhaps her own fault. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ girl. I found some shoes and slipped them on, shaking my head, and—

I heard something downstairs.

The door.

I heard it with a jolt of hope in my heart and spun around and hurried downstairs. The lock in the door was turning and then slowly the door swung open. Leah was sitting up on the sofa in the darkness of the living area, watching as if she thought it could be an intruder. Kate poked her blonde head in, worried and frightened, looking about as if afraid her angry girlfriend might be poised just within to clock her with a frying pan. Then she saw me in the corridor and came all the way in.

"Victoria," she said. "I got your message, what are you doing here?"

But before I could answer she turned to Leah and completely switched focus.

"Are you okay, Leah?" she asked her. "What's going on?"

Leah was still sitting on the couch. She didn't answer. Kate was wearing jeans and a pink top, a handbag over her shoulder, and her face was filled with insecurity. Again I felt terrible for doing this to them but there were larger things at hand here.

"Leah's fine," I said. "It's Bella who's in trouble."

Kate frowned at me but she easily managed to put her feelings aside. "What happened?"

"Heidi," I said.

Kate looked at me. In her yellow eyes I could see part of her wanted to blame me for everything that was happening. Not only for the assault on her coven but for what was happening with Leah as well. I gave her an apologetic look and went on.

"I need your help, Kate," I said. "Tanya and Irena and Carmen have been…incapacitated."

"Oh god, they're not…?"

Kate put a hand to her mouth but I quickly shook my head to reassure her.

"No," I said. "Heidi has made it clear that there's only one person she wants to destroy. Bella."

Kate nodded at that in some relief although she still had strong concern for Bella. Leah had risen from the couch and she was wandering over in her sleepclothes, finally beginning to look cold, rubbing her arms as if her returning girlfriend had bought the chill with her. She was frowning at us but she seemed willing to let us confer.

Kate glanced at her, apologizing with her eyes, and turned back to me.

"What can we do?" she asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "She has a small army of newborns. There were six, but Tanya managed to eliminate one of them. She also told Heidi that you had left the coven. Which gives us the element of surprise."

Kate nodded at all that. "You think we can pick the newborns off one at a time?"

"In stealth, yes. That's our only chance to save Bella."

Kate nodded again and even though the plan was rather flimsy she seemed to have no doubts or reluctance at all. Her loyalty and love for her coven was beyond any of that but a small gnawing of guilt in my stomach moved me to admit that it wasn't really her coven in danger.

"Kate," I said. "I can't lie and claim your coven is in the same danger as Bella. They are severely hurt, yes, but Heidi will not kill them. Bella and I are her targets. If you would prefer not to risk your life…"

Kate frowned and cut me off.

"Bella _is_ my coven," she said. "And you are as well."

I looked at her gratefully. The firmness of her expression contrasted with the cupidity of her features in the darkness until she looked like some angry angel, some protective cherub who would guard her flock at any cost. I was so thankful for her maturity. Her ability to put aside any ill feeling she might have for Bella and I for bringing danger to her doorstep. Because she was right. We were her coven. And we would spent the next hundred years proving that if only we had the chance.

I looked at her sincerely.

"Thank you, Kate," I said.

Once more she nodded and this time she gave me a smile as well. A very small one, weak around the edges, but a smile for that.

Leah had been watching all this, listening to all these strange terms with her bong-hazed mind, and now she spoke for the first time since Kate had returned.

"What's a newborn?" she asked.

Kate turned to her, her expression softening into guilt and remorse. "It's a vampire during the first year of its life," she said. "During that period they have increased blood lust and they're far stronger than ordinary vampires."

Leah only just now seemed to be beginning to realize that whatever we were talking about it meant danger to Kate. Danger that did not necessarily preclude death. Her face was going pale again and there was no longer any trace of anger or hurt in it. Only concern for this woman she loved and confusion at what was going to happen to her.

"Well, are you gonna be okay?" she went on. "I mean, what…?"

She glanced at me, as if I might have some answers. I stood there with my arms folded under my breasts, anxious to get moving, impatience already clawing at my chest. Kate knew that time was of the essence as well and she took one of Leah's hands. Leah looked at her. Kate was a couple inches shorter than her and she was gazing down at their clasped hands, feeling the warmth of her fingers, and then she looked up into Leah's eyes.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," she said. "I never meant to…"

Leah's face hardened again, just a little, and even under the circumstances it wasn't really possible to forgive such a large deceit so instantly. She would need time but at the very least she was obviously willing to give it time. She nodded at Kate.

"Go help Bella," she said. "She's in danger."

I smiled and felt an unexpected flush of optimism. Even after all the grief Bella was causing Leah right now, even with the knowledge that she had killed one of her own friends, she still cared enough to allow Kate to go to her rescue. Everything was going to be fine and Kate and Leah were going to be fine as well.

All we had to do was rescue Bella.

Kate nodded and continued holding her hand.

"May I come back?" she asked.

Leah looked into her eyes for a long moment, gazing at her in the darkness, and finally she nodded. "Yes," she said. "We need to talk."

Kate smiled at her, eyes brimming with gratefulness, and she lifted onto her toes and placed a sweet kiss on Leah's mouth.

I watched them, feeling a resurgence of impatience but allowing them the moment. Leah's eyes had fallen closed and when they opened they were lidded and seemed to be even more dark and dilated, as if the kiss were more potent than anything she had smoked that night. Kate smiled at her, absorbing her face for a moment as if perhaps she might not see it again, and then she turned and opened the front door.

I nodded at Leah and Leah nodded back and then I followed Kate out into the street.

—

**AN: Short one, but I wanted Leah to have her own little chapter, and it felt correct to let this scene stand on its own before things return to the mansion. It also gives me a bit more time to think up material for the next chapter, lol. I want the next one to be good. ;)**


	43. Chapter 43

—

Chapter 43:

—

The mansion was several miles outside the city and I had been gone almost three hours. Three hours of god knows what happening to Bella. The thought filled me with sadness and grim determination but very little rage which was perhaps a blessing. It kept my mind clear and focused on what we had to do; destroy the newborns.

The estate was surrounded in a high iron fence, the gates closed and twin angels perched atop columns and peering down into the darkness with robes of stone and harps in their hands. Kate and I came out of the shadows and went along the fence, ducking low, listening, alert, and then we climbed and slipped over the other side silently into a thatch of garden. We moved through a bed of flowers, mindful of the rustling sound, not speaking, and squatted down in the darkness to observe the front of the mansion. The courtyard was empty, the pebbles in the drive as barren as moon gravel, and the only sound was the light rill and splash of the water fountain. Vaguely I was relieved there were no screams from inside but then it occurred to me that maybe screams would've been more reassuring.

There was a small greenhouse to the side, a glass room with rows of dark greenery brooding in the moonbeams that fell through the glass ceiling, and Kate and I made our way to it and hid behind it and peered around the side.

The porch light was on, a soft yellow radiance from the awning over the double oak doors, and there seemed to be a guard posted there. A newborn. She was leaning against one of the white marble columns, naked, slouched, arms folded under her fat white breasts. Young. Darkhaired. Ferally sexy. I looked for any other guards with her but there was just the one. She was tall and long limbed and she had reddish black eyes that swept to and fro over the courtyard. She seemed to be on the lookout. Waiting for me to return. Alone. No idea that I had bought Kate. A plan began to formulate in my mind and I whispered very quietly to Kate beside me.

"Heidi wasn't expecting me to return with help," I said. "If her army is split, we have a real chance."

Kate nodded, gazing at the newborn from behind the cover of the greenhouse. "What do you want to do?"

"Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

I grinned at her, the excitement of impending battle momentarily overwhelming my anxiety, and gave her a wink before pulling off my dress. I dragged it over my head, careful to keep from sight, and let it drop to the ground in the darkness. Kate stared at me in disbelief. I reached for the catch on my bra, smiling, and my nipples began tingling as I removed it.

Kate seemed skeptical, watching my bra hit the dirt, but she gave me the benefit of the doubt and began to undress as well. Pulling off her top, no bra underneath. It felt like a long time since I had seen her breasts and I smiled at them. A pleasant kind of camaraderie was stealing over me and for the first time that night I was beginning to get a good feeling.

I took off my panties as well, pushing them down my legs, and leaned around the greenhouse to check the position of the newborn. Still just standing there against the column. I was smiling and my naked body was beginning to feel electrified. Clouds were moving over the moon and the darkness deepened as if to oblige my mood. Until this moment I had felt like how prey must feel, helpless and weak and only waiting for death. But now the fear and the anxiety was leaking away and in its place there was strength, power, confidence, and above all, the eagerness to strike.

I was beginning to feel like a hunter again.

Kate dropped her panties as well, slightly embarrassed but also gaining excitement, and I gave her a smirk and whispered to her.

"I'll lead the newborn back to the greenhouse," I said. "We can dispatch her here and leave her remains out of sight."

Kate nodded at that, realizing my plan was some version of a honeypot, and I nodded as well and slipped away.

I crept back around the courtyard, keeping low among the flowerbushes, and then I emerged into the gravelled lane. Shoes were the only things I was wearing, a modest pair of pumps, and they crunched quietly in the stones as I came around the fountain. I had my hands raised, as if to surrender, and when the newborn noticed me the first thing she looked at was my tits.

It was only a flicker but it was enough to give me a rush of excitement. Newborns were slaves to their lusts. I had to use it to my advantage. The woman unleaned from the column and came down from the porch, two steps completed with a casual swagger. Her eyes were roaming over my body, a smirk on her mouth, and I continued toward her with my back straight and my shoulders set and my large naked breasts glowing in the moonlight.

I stopped a small distance away and kept my hands up. The newborn looked me over once more and finally lifted her eyes to mine with a cocky smirk.

"The mistress said you'd be back," she said.

I thought as much. Heidi had no idea I had left the mansion with a purpose. She only thought I had run away and would come crawling back, exactly like this.

But she was wrong.

"Is Bella alive?" I asked the newborn.

"For now."

A ripple of relief went through me and the ripples radiated and expanded into more confidence, more strength. More urge for violence. I wanted to attack the newborn right now, tackle her and beat her and grind her smug face into the gravel. But I managed to restrain myself. She was too strong for me alone. I needed to be tactical.

The newborn smirked again at my body, as if she were having some urges as well, and then she put her hands on her hips and levelled a dark and seductive look into my eyes.

"I've been told to bring her to you," she said. "Are you going to come willingly? Or do I need to be rough?"

I was still standing there with my hands up and I did feel a flicker of excitement at her posture of authority and promise of forcefulness. I smiled at her and raised an eyebrow provokingly.

"Your mistress posted you here all alone, did she?" I asked. "With no one to help you?"

"What would I need help for?"

"You think you could handle me all on your own? If I should choose to be unwilling?"

She snorted at that and gave me a smirk. "Heidi's been training me for a long time. I was her first."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," she said. "That's so."

She said it with a certain firmness, a certain hardness, her brow creasing into a frown as if daring me not to believe her. I smirked at her, reading her whole relationship in her eyes. Heidi had filled her head with lies, with promises of how special she was, all simply to secure her devotion.

And this poor creature had believed it all.

"You must think you're very special to her," I said in a tone of mocking.

She began glaring at me. "I am."

I smirked at how proud she was of that and gave her body a look that was designed to be somewhat desirous, my eyes moving over her breasts and her tummy and that pale slit between her thighs. "Hmm," I murmured. "I suppose I can see why. You're very beautiful. And apparently quite loyal. Hm?"

She was getting confused now. She hadn't expected me to act like this. She gave me a look that was almost disgust and snorted once.

"I thought you're supposed to care about that girl upstairs?" she asked me.

More useful information; Bella was upstairs. Likely in the exact same room I had left her. She hadn't been in any condition to be moved anyway with that damage between her legs.

So I smiled and sauntered forward a step or two, my heels crunching in the gravel, and I placed a hand on the newborn's shoulder. Her skin was cool and it froze even more under my touch. She didn't know what to make of it. I smiled at her and caressed the pale shoulder suggestively.

"I do care about her," I said. "I care about her very much. Which is why I was thinking maybe we could make a deal. Heidi would not listen to my begging and pleading but perhaps you will. Hm?"

She was frowning at me and she didn't seem to trust herself to reply. Her nipples had stiffened and her eyes had gone a shade darker. Already lust was clouding her mind. I smiled at her and kept my eyes on hers.

"You know why Heidi is here, don't you?" I asked her. "She wants to reclaim me. As her lover. Does that not make you a little jealous? Hm? I can tell that it does. Because you love your mistress, don't you? It's you who should be her lover. Not me. Don't you think?"

I gave her a moment to think about that. She could tell I was trying to manipulate her but it was to her own benefit as well. Her brow had loosened and she was watching me. I smiled at her and put my hands at her hips and spoke to her with my eyes on her body.

"See, the truth is, your mistress is obsessed with me," I said. "I won't say she loves me, because I don't believe she does, but she will never be able to love anyone as long as I'm around. So help me. Return my mate to me and I will go away and you'll never see me again. Heidi will be all yours. Hm?"

She was standing very still. I could feel her skin trembling under my touch from conflict. The poor thing really did love Heidi. I smiled at her and leaned to her mouth prettily.

"Come with me to the greenhouse," I whispered onto her lips. "Let me show you how grateful I would be for your assistance. Let me—"

A sudden snarl came out of her and her hand clenched in my hair.

No pain but the grip was like iron. I tried to jerk away but couldn't. Her other hand closed around my throat and she glared into my face fiercely. She seemed to have given into her lusts only it was the wrong lusts.

"I have a better idea," she growled. "To kill you right here and tell the mistress you tried to fight. Then we'll kill your mate and I'll still have the mistress all to myself. What do you think of that?"

Honestly, I thought it was a rotten idea, but she didn't give me a chance to say so. She had wrenched me off my feet, leaving my shoes in the gravel, and then she was dragging me.

Toward the greenhouse.

Well, I suppose that was one bit of good luck. Good thing I had mentioned it. My hip was dragging through the gravel and I was thrashing and kicking with my naked legs but I didn't dare scream. I didn't want to alert any of the other newborns.

She opened the door to the greenhouse and forced me inside. It was darker here, away from the porch light, but the moon was bright and icy enough to cast a crisscrossing of shadows from the framework of the glass ceiling. I was on my feet but her hand was still in my hair. My eyes cut about for Kate. She was supposed to be here, and honestly, any time now would be great for an ambush.

The newborn wrenched me up and wrapped her hand around my throat. I was pushed back against a wooden bench. The bench jostled. A clay pot tipped over the edge and shattered on the floor. Her tits were pushed into mine, soft and cold, and I couldn't move at all. I was clutching her wrists and I was simply amazed at how strong she was.

"Wait," I gasped. "Don't do this."

The newborn grinned at me and tightened her grip in both my hair and around my throat. "I can see why she likes you. You're kind of hot."

The hand in my hair dropped and clawed into one of my tits instead.

Well. It seemed she might be interested in raping me as well.

Which would at least stall her, so in all honesty I couldn't say I was all that distressed at the idea of being violated a little. Kate must be out of position and she needed some time. But the hand around my throat was tightening and I wasn't sure just how interested in raping me she really was. She needed to be encouraged and so I did.

I grabbed her head and pulled her into my face.

Instantly I pushed my tongue into her mouth and gave her a desperate tonguing. It had been quite a surge of strength and I could only hope I hadn't misused it. I could've perhaps tried to break free instead but that might've only hastened my death. Tanya had managed to fight four newborns at once and even kill one of them but I was at a severe disadvantage with that hand at my throat. At least this tactic succeeded in taking her by surprise.

It only took a moment before she returned the kiss, savagely, swiftly overwhelmed by her newborn lusts. It was now her own tongue invading my mouth, filling it, causing me to groan with my face tilted up slightly, taking it, backed up against the wooden bench with one of her hands around my throat and the other clutching my tit. My own arms were wrapped loosely around her and I confess I almost hoped Kate wouldn't come to my rescue too soon. Oh my.

Finally I broke the kiss and looked at her to gauge her expression and the effectiveness of the tactic. Her eyes were lidded and almost entirely black in the moonlight. Her grip on my throat had loosened but the cocky smirk on her face didn't imply she had changed her mind.

"You think that'll save you?" she asked me mockingly.

Over her shoulder I saw a shadow move against the glass.

Kate.

I smiled and turned the smile back to the newborn.

"Yes," I whispered seductively. "I do."

Then I pulled her back into the kiss, gently and gloating inside, and opened my mouth once more for her tongue.

This time she let go of my throat entirely and instead wove her fingers into my hair erotically. The gesture filled me with arousal and I moaned into her mouth and moved my body against hers, arching into her, hooking a leg around her hip, embracing her with all the lust and desire of a woman in love. I was actually enjoying it and why not? Kate would only need a few moments and the poor woman would be dead any minute. She thought she was raping me but she wasn't. What she was doing was allowing me to distract her.

Eventually she snorted into the kiss and again grinned at me cockily.

"It's not gonna help," she said. "I'm still gonna kill you."

I giggled at her. It was almost cute that she thought so. I wrapped my arms around her, gazing into her eyes hungrily, and smiled at her.

"We'll see," I said.

Then I gripped her butt hungrily and lifted her and turned and deposited her on the wooden bench.

She allowed me to do it all, completely confident that I wasn't going to try anything. I suppose she thought she could overpower me at any moment. That was probably true although now that her hand was away from my throat I would've had a much better chance against her.

But still not a guaranteed victory, so I stayed the course, kneeling down on the floor and looking up at her slavishly. She was sitting there on the bench and the bench was tall enough that her legs dangled. I could see the moon beyond her and beyond the glass of the ceiling and her skin was pure white and her hair pure black, her breasts huge and luminous. It was almost a shame she had to die. She was quite incredibly sexy. If only she had accepted my offer earlier of helping me rescue my mate I would've gladly let her live. But now I'm afraid her fate was sealed.

I hooked one of her legs over my shoulder and leaned and licked at the mound of her vagina.

A shiver of pleasure went through her and then she snorted and grinned down at me.

"You know I can twist your head off right now, don't you?" she asked me.

My head was dangerously between her thighs but that was the point. To lull her into thinking she held the position of power. I smiled at her and licked her little slit again.

"Just give me a minute," I told her sultrily, all but whispering into her vagina. "It'll be worth it, trust me."

She shrugged a shoulder and moaned pleasurably. "Go ahead."

I smiled up at her and then I lowered my eyes and licked again, deliberately, letting her enjoy her domination over me. It wasn't going to last very long. I had both her legs hooked around my shoulders and my face was between her thighs and I continued licking for a while, gently, making her moan and stroke my hair.

"I'll make sure to tell your mate about this," she said. "Right before I kill her."

That gave me a flash of anger but even the anger only fed my hunger. I growled and suddenly pressed my mouth flush to her vagina, gripping her legs and swallowing down her sweet liquid. She was delicious and the deliciousness made me lap at her harder, over and over, licking long swathes of her moisture. Her legs were beginning to spread and lift into the air, like a blooming flower as her orgasm approached, and under the bench I noticed a pair of feet with pink toenail polish creeping up behind her silently.

Kate.

I smiled and lifted my eyes to the slit right in front of me and hurriedly pushed my tongue into it, wriggling it into her vagina, distracting her, causing her to moan even louder. She was slouching back on the bench, gazing down at me with her legs open and her mind entirely focused on the orgasm that was so close, and I smiled up at her with my tongue buried into her vagina and—

Suddenly her head snapped back and her pussy was snatched away.

It even took me by surprise. I was still sitting there on the floor, kneeling, and I watched under the bench as the newborn was dragged over the other side, causing several pots to clatter and smash, and pinned down with a knee in her spine as two hands gripped into her rampant black hair and ripped her head off before she could even scream.

I smiled and licked my lips and used a finger to wipe my mouthcorners. Pity.

I rose and breathed a satisfied sigh as I fluffed out my hair. Kate was standing on the other side of the bench with the head of the newborn in one hand. The expression on the face of the head was dismay at being denied the orgasm and shock at the beheading. Technically she was still alive but with no vocal chords or any kind of motor functions.

Kate looked at the head in her hands and chuckled once. The newborn would have to be incinerated later but for now she simply tossed the head aside. The head rolled under the bench and wobbled to a still where it lay on its side with eyes agape and staring at the naked corpse sprawled there with its legs open and pale vagina drying under the moon.

Kate smiled at me and I smiled back and together we were already walking toward the exit of the glasshouse.

"Good work," I said. "There ought to be four more inside. Before I left there were two with Heidi and two with Carmen."

I pulled open the door and stood aside for her to go first. She nodded and then stopped suddenly and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Wait a sec, why did I have to take off my clothes too?" she asked, quite reasonably.

I paused and became quite quizzical myself. Kate stood there, small and naked, ripe-bodied like a moonnymph among the greenery. I looked at her tits and said:

"Um…"

She realized I had no clue and she scowled and swatted my shoulder. "Oh, fucking brilliant, Victoria. I thought Bella was the stupid one. Some strategist you are."

I laughed guiltily. "I'm more of a lover than a fighter. And right now my partner is in very grave danger, so if you wouldn't mind…?"

I gestured outside with elaborate solicitude. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes and stalked through the door.

We headed toward the mansion, moving low and silent across the moonblanched courtyard. The SUV was still parked in the courtyard and there were a few muffled thumps as we went by that made me pause. I'd almost completely forgotten. Kate paused as well and cocked an eyebrow at the thumps and I smiled at her and opened the hatch. Inside was the ravishing redhead known as Leanna, supermodel extraordinaire, currently captured and tied up and wriggling her womanly body in her duct tape. Her dress had ridden up from all the kicking, no panties underneath, and one of her breasts had fallen out of the neckline. She looked up at us with desperate confusion, as if hoping this might be just a practical joke, and I pressed a finger to my lips and carefully peeled away the tape over her mouth.

"Oh god," she said as soon as she was able. "Oh god, what's happening?"

"Shh," I whispered to her. "I need you to be very quiet and stop kicking the car, okay? Will you do that, Leanna?"

"But—"

I pressed the tape down over her lips again and she actually settled down and went quiet, as if she thought it was probably the best thing to do, all things considered. I tucked her boob back into her dress for her and tidied up her skirt and then I lowered the hatch.

There was no kicking. Kate looked at me with her arms crossed, not a huge supporter of abducting women against their will. I smiled at her and then gestured with my head for her to keep following.

We passed the porch where the newborn had been stationed and continued around till we came to the kitchen entrance. I opened the sliding door, quietly, and closed it again after we were inside. The light was on and the sink was filled with the dishes of Bella's dinner. An empty bottle of wine sat on the counter. Kate and I glanced at each other and advanced slowly. She was willing to follow my lead and my first thought was for Irena. I couldn't leave her strung up the way she had been. Kate looked at me and I gestured with my head for her to stay close.

Irena was still where I had last seen her, hanging from the chandelier with all of her limbs missing. Her chin had sunk to her chest and her eyes were closed and she was perfectly still in the air as if she hadn't moved at all in a long time. Kate gasped softly at the sight of her coven sister like that and covered her mouth. I felt a stab of guilt for bringing all this to their door but I pushed it all away and focused. Irena had heard the gasp, soft as it was, and opened her eyes. They were lidded and only opened halfway but then she saw Kate. A spark came into them and she looked at me as well. I finger with a hand to my mouth for silence, even though she was gagged, and then I moved over to where the chain was hitched to a wall sconce.

The chain rattled as I untangled it but I was careful to be very quiet. Slowly I began to lower Irena. Her corset-clad form descended, revolving slowly, and Kate stood underneath and steadied her when she was within range. I continued to lower her and Kate guided her onto the floor. Irena hadn't made a sound, laying there with no limbs, just a leather wrapped lump of body, and Kate's face was completely broken from what they had done to her. The chain was attached to the collar around her neck and Kate carefully unbuckled the collar. The chain rattled again and I glanced toward the winding staircases anxiously. But nothing moved and I quickly went over to Irena and knelt down beside her with Kate.

Irena's eyes were looking up at us and there was something of a smile deep in those tortured red pools. I unbuckled her gag and removed it and stroked back her blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry, Irena," I whispered to her. "I'm so sorry."

Irena shook her head to dismiss all that, the only movement she was capable of, and looked at me. "They have one of the newborns patrolling the house," she said in a faint rasp. "She'll be coming downstairs any second."

I looked toward the upper balconies but there were only oilpaintings up there right now. Kate looked up there as well. I turned back to Irena and Irena looked at me and smirked and licked her lips so that she could speak.

"It's the same bitch that did this to me," she whispered softly.

I looked at her and slowly I began to smirk. Because I knew what she was saying. She didn't want apologies. She wanted revenge on the newborn who had done this to her. Irena saw that I understood and nodded and smiled darkly.

"Take the strapon," she rasped. "Rape that fucking bitch."

Kate glanced at me in surprise. I grinned at her and then I wrapped my fingers around the long black shaft protruding from Irena's corset and ripped it off. Kate grinned as well and grabbed the gag and then we both leaned down and kissed Irena on the forehead before rising and moving away to hide.

The two of us went around the curve of the staircase and knelt down behind a sidetable and waited. Irena lay there in the center of the foyer, staring straight up with her blonde hair spread on the tiles, the chain still dangling in the air with only the collar attached to it like a baby's mobile. She was directly beneath the chandelier and the light winked and reflected off the black patent leather of her corset. I was clutching the huge plastic dildo in my hand, waiting, and then we heard footsteps on the stairs.

The newborn that came down was naked and slim with straight dark hair. She noticed Irena on the floor but she only scoffed. She didn't hurry her steps or seem to think anything strange was going on. Kate and I had risen slightly and we watched her through the spindles of the staircase like prisoners behind bars as she descended into the foyer and swaggered over to Irena without a care in the world. She had a cute butt.

"I knew the chains wouldn't hold," she said, kicking at Irena's limp form. "Maybe I should just rip off your head too and be done with it."

Kate and I nodded at each other and came out from our hiding place and silently approached from behind. Irena saw us and rolled her head to look up at her tormentor.

"And how do you think I got the gag off, bitch?" she asked raspily.

Kate and I didn't get to see the doubt come into the newborn's face but it would've been too late anyway. Kate dropped the gag over her head and buckled it instantly and the ball shoved into her mouth completely muffled the squeal that came out of her when I rammed the dildo directly into her vagina from behind.

But it was still very loud and I glanced wildly toward the stairs. No movement. I didn't think they could hear from any of the bedrooms. The newborn was panicking and she began grasping for the gag, unable to get any fingers within the leather to rip it off. Kate grinned and tackled her to the floor and came up with one of her arms and bit into her bicep to create a tear before ripping the whole limb off. Another scream was muffled into the gag but still there was no movement from upstairs. Kate threw the arm away, spitting a chunk of bloodless flesh, and then she caught one of the kicking white legs and trapped it between her thighs in a judo hold before wrenching and wrenching it until it ripped away at the hip.

At this point the newborn was basically harmless. Gagging it had taken away its teeth, one of a vampire's greatest weapons, and now it was outnumbered and missing an arm and a leg. She managed to slip away from Kate and Kate let her go for a moment. The newborn scrabbled backwards on the tiles, gibbering into the gag, the big black dildo poking out from her vagina. Kate smiled at me as if to ask if I wanted a turn and I smiled back and went over and took the newborn's hand. She had been holding it out to beg off or plead for mercy but instead I planted my foot against her body and ripped the arm from its socket.

Another scream was stifled into the gag followed by crying and whimpering. I let the arm fall. All she had left was a leg. It was kicking feebly and I smiled and grabbed it by the ankle and then I planted my foot into her crotch, pushing the dildo deeper inside her, before tugging on the leg until it ripped away.

She didn't scream this time, only cried, but I looked toward the upper balcony anyway. Vampires had sensitive hearing but the walls and doors of the mansion were very thick. Irena had been watching all this, her head rolled to the side, and now I grabbed a handful of the newborn's hair and dragged her over so Irena could watch the final part closer. Irena smiled at the newborn and the newborn whimpered and begged with her eyes. The stumps of her arms and legs were wriggling and her whole torso was buckling and flopping like a beached fish. The dildo looked like a gigantic black tampon jutting out of her stumped lower body. I put a foot on her stomach to keep her still and Kate mounted the newborn's chest and took a hold of her chin and skull. The newborn shook her head and screamed and pleaded into the gag but Kate only began twisting. First the spine broke in a sickening crack and then her throat tore and suddenly all sound ceased. Kate made a little grunt of effort and started tugging and wrenching and finally the head came away.

I was still looking toward the upper balconies but there was still no sign of alarm. The remaining newborns were very preoccupied. Probably with Bella. The thought tightened my brow and my chest and I knew we had to hurry.

Kate let the head roll out of her arms and wobble across the floor before smiling at Irena.

"Well," she said. "She's dead."

The dildo had come out a little and now I shoved it back in.

"And raped," I added pleasantly.

Irena smiled as well and nodded tiredly. Her wounds had sapped so much of her strength that she couldn't even speak. Even the smile seemed to be a strain. I bobbed down and stroked back her hair caringly.

"We'll fix you up as soon as we have Bella," I said in the tone of a promise. "Till then we'll put you in the cellar where you'll be safe."

Irena's eyes were closed and she nodded again and I leaned and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll carry her," Kate said, and then she too placed a kiss on those pale lips before carefully gathering her up in her arms like an amputated bride.

Irena opened her eyes and cracked a sardonic smile at Kate. "See all the fun you've been missing out on?"

Kate returned the smile weakly and adjusted the limbless body in her arms.

The cellar was just down the corridor and the door was unlocked. Inside there was silence. At first I was worried perhaps our stockpile of women had been raided by the newborns. But then a few whimpers began as they realized someone was coming down the stairs. I went down first and Kate followed with Irena in her arms. Candles had been left lit and the small room was suffused in an orange glow. Tanya had been bought down here and my heart was throbbing to see her and when I did see her my heart simply stopped.

She was chained to the ceiling by her wrists and dangling there with no legs.

Eyes closed. Pale. Blood in her blonde hair. Her breasts exposed and shimmering softly in the dim orange light. Wearing nothing at all but a pair of white lace panties. Like a maimed angel. The sight devastated me. All the other victims were intact, chained to the wall and gagged and squirming in the candlelight, but I didn't care about any of the others. They were nothing but food. They could be replaced. But not Tanya. Her eyes were opening and now she saw me staring at her in paralysis. A smile came onto her lips and in her eyes was no anger or accusation. Only relief and happiness that I was alive.

I ran at her and threw my arms around her and whimpered in grief.

"Oh, Tanya," I said.

The chains rattled. Tanya's body swayed. My breasts were mashed against hers and I was nuzzling her neck. Holding her. My heart breaking. Much of her strength was drained and her voice came out soft and almost inaudible.

"Victoria," she said. "Is Bella…?"

The name of my mate jarred even more complicated feelings into my heart but I didn't let her go. Not right away. I held her for a moment more and then finally I released her and cupped her face with both hands instead.

"She's still alive," I said. "I managed to run away and I bought Kate back to help me rescue her. To rescue all of you."

Tanya glanced toward Kate. Kate was lowering Irena to the floor and propping her up against the wall. Irena smirked at Tanya and then she smirked across the cellar toward Claire. Claire was gagged, same as all the other victims, but her eyes were wide and filled with horror and they hadn't left Irena's amputated body for a second. She almost seemed worried about her.

Tanya turned her eyes back to mine. I was still holding her face and gazing at her in abject sadness. She smiled thinly at the love and concern I was showing her and looked away shyly. I touched my forehead to hers and held it there as if to establish some telepathic link, some intimacy, something that would let her know that even if she wasn't my mate I would always love her just as much as a mate ever would.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, without looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Hush, Tanya," I told her, pressing my forehead even harder. "Everything tonight is my fault. But I will make it right. I swear. I swear I will not let any more harm come to your coven."

Tanya finally lifted her eyes to mine. The sadness in her them seem to suggest she cared nothing for her coven and only for me.

I crashed my lips onto hers and kissed her passionately while she dangled from her chains leglessly and she moaned and invited my tongue by opening her mouth and I continued to kiss her until finally I had to stop. She looked into my eyes, smiling now with the candleflames trembling inside them like some frail hope, and I smiled as well before standing on my toes and reaching for her chains.

The wrist shackles broke off easily and I lowered her down gently. Kate was watching with eyes full of worry. I helped Tanya over to the wall and propped her up beside Irena. The two of them sat there, both legless, one armless as well, Irena in her black leather and Tanya in her white lace, spent and exhausted and limbless like two women who'd gone a little too far with their amputee fantasies.

Also in the cellar was the corpse of a newborn. I hadn't noticed it till now. It was laying there on the darkwood floor, headless, and I poked at its buttocks with my toe.

"What happened to this one?" I asked them in general.

Irena gave a grin that was somewhat coy in the candlelight. "It tried to kill Claire," she admitted. "So I…"

I raised my eye brows. Irena shrugged one of her stumpy shoulders embarrassedly. Claire was chained up against the opposite wall and she seemed to beam at Irena's protectiveness, albeit guardedly, with just her eyes and a bit of preening of her naked breasts. She was very aware of how close she was to being spared and kept instead of butchered like all the others.

Tanya smiled at all that and shook her head before speaking to me.

"Go save Bella," she said. "You need to hurry."

I nodded at her sadly. Such a selfless woman and truly a special friend. "You're right," I said. "But I can't just leave you like this. You need to feed and regain your strength."

I turned to the row of women who were chained to the wall. They were for Bella's transformation but we could certainly spare one for Tanya and Irena. But which?

Claire was out of the question, of course. Irena didn't save her life only to feed from her now. Next to Claire was the muscular amazon woman. She had been here almost as long as Claire and she seemed numb from the trauma, slouching in her chains, empty eyed, breasts sagging. Further down at the end of the row were the two sisters, the tiny blonde and the taller goth, big sis and little sis. They had only been here a day or two and their eyes were horrified at the limbless women on the floor and uncomprehending at how they could still be alive. Next to the sisters were the two pixies. The blonde one, Ashley, and the dark one, Nikki, chained there in their cuteness like things captured from a fairytale. They were fairly submissive as well but they did avoid my eyes in fear as my eyes passed over them. Finally there was the mother we'd snatched out of the suburbs. The milf. A healthy full grown woman with plenty of blood in her body and not at all one of Bella's favourites. Perfect.

The milf started shaking her head in terror as I went over and broke her chains with my bare hands. She tried to struggle as she came free but I grabbed her by the hair and slapped her, causing a few of the other victims to gasp. Kate stood by, frowning but not saying anything. The milf had gone a little limp and I forced her down on her knees and handed her to Tanya. Tanya took her. Irena had no arms but Tanya offered the woman's neck to her and Irena bit into it without hesitation. The woman screamed into her gag. A rattle of chains came from some of the other prisoners and a low moan of horror. Tanya then bit into the other side of the woman's neck and the woman began crying as she was lowered to the floor with these two limbless creatures moaning and chewing and crawling over her like zombies. Kate seemed slightly disturbed but again she said nothing. I gestured with my head toward the stairs and she nodded and hurried to catch up.

There had been no activity in the foyer. The chains lay in a coil on the marble floor and the tiles were littered with legs and arms and the head of the newborn whose body was now nothing but a chunk of meat with a dildo sticking out of it. Kate and I went passed and continued up the stairs.

Kate stayed behind me and I remembered which room they had been keeping Carmen. The door was still ajar and I approached by creeping against the wall. From inside I could hear low moaning sounds and the moaning was getting louder. Like the approach of an orgasm. It sounded like Carmen. I turned back to Kate and gestured with a hand to check if she was ready and Kate nodded. I turned back to the door and crept closer, the moaning on the verge of a climax, and then suddenly burst through it with my shoulder.

The door slammed open and a newborn reared up from between Carmen's legs. A second newborn was mounted over Carmen's face. Carmen was laying on the bed, armless, her ankles lashed with bedsheet and tied to the bedposts to keep them open, and the newborn instantly leapt from Carmen's face and tackled into Kate. The other newborn hissed at us with a mouth that was glossed over with Carmen's arousal and then suddenly Carmen's legs ripped free of the bedsheet and whipped around the newborn's head and proceeded to wrench it off with a quick and vicious twist of hips as Carmen's moans crescendoed into an orgasm.

It took me by surprise for one of them to be dispatched so easily but there was still one more. Kate flung her into a sidetable where the newborn's naked body crashed into a crystal vase and shattered it before springing again like animal for Kate's throat. I grabbed the newborn in midflight and swung her by the leg into a wardrobe. The wood exploded in a mighty crash. So much for stealth, but we had little option. The newborn sprang backward, standing in front of the crackling fireplace, and hissed at us. Kate and I attacked together this time and soon we had the newborn on the floor. The rug tangled around us, the three of us twisting and writhing in frenzy of teeth and tits, and then finally Kate bit into her leg and I bit into her face. The newborn screamed and thrashed away but I grabbed her hair and spun her around and shoved her head into the fireplace.

The howl that came out of her seemed to rattle the entire mansion. Instantly her dark hair was consumed in a whoosh of blue flame. My hand was scorched but I gritted my teeth and shoved her face directly into the coals. The howl was choked away as her vocal chords were incinerated. Her skin blistered and stank. By now Kate had grabbed her kicking legs and she shoved her even deeper into the fireplace. Her tits caught fire and split and peeled like burnt fruit. I had retracted my hand before any damage could be done and now I grabbed her other leg and began shoving her even further into the fire until we had her whole body crammed into the hearth where it blackened and shivered like an enormous spider.

Kate and I stumbled back from the heat and rose. There was a small rack of firetools and I quickly grabbed one of the pokers and shoved it into the embers to heat. Kate passed her hands through her hair.

"Heidi would've heard that," she said.

"She has only one newborn left."

"We still need to hurry."

I nodded at that and moved over to the bed. "Carmen, are you going to be okay?"

Carmen had shuffled up against the headboard but she couldn't sit up properly because she had two vibrators poking out of her, one in her pussy, one in her ass. Kate and I looked at her in concern but she only smiled and wriggled slightly against the vibrators.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "Actually, I rather enjoyed it."

I paused. Kate cocked an eyebrow. We looked at each other as if to check if we heard properly and then back at Carmen. Carmen blew out a breath, kind of dazed, and the stump of her arm moved from the end of her shoulder as if she were going to sweep a hand through her hair. But the arm was gone and she got a little confused and chuckled a bit instead.

Well. Obviously she'd been fucked quite senseless.

I went over and pulled the vibrators out of her. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well, head downstairs and take refuge in the cellar," I said, leaning to kiss her mouth quickly. "This will all be over soon, I promise."

Carmen began struggling out of the bed clumsily. Kate grabbed the iron poker out of the fire. The tip was a dull cherry red. She handed it to me and I took it and nodded and led her out.

The master bedroom was at the end of the hallway and I rammed the door completely off its hinges.

There was one newborn here and she spun around and hissed at me. I drove the red hot poker through her chest, directly through one of her big white tits, and the hiss sputtered away in surprise. The newborn tottered in shock, its eyes bulging, and Kate forced her to the floor and pinned her down and began ripping away her head.

I moved forward. The room was dark aside from the evil orange glare of the fireplace. It had burnt almost to embers. Bella was on the bed and the scent of her blood was thick in the room and burning in my throat. Heidi was standing by the bed. Her body was covered in blood. Bella's blood. Smeared all over her breasts and legs. Covering her face and mouth. Bella was covered in blood as well and she hadn't moved. She was splayed over the bloodsoaked sheets and if not for the slow blink of her eyes as she saw me I might've thought she was dead.

Heidi had a kitchen knife in her hand, the tool she'd been using to torture my mate, and she pointed it at me threateningly.

"I don't know how you got past my newborns, but you made a grave mistake, Victoria," she said. "Girls! Get here at once!"

The shriek echoed through the mansion. There was no reply.

"It's over, Heidi," I said. "You're alone."

It was the word alone that undid her. Her arm dropped to her side. The knife slipped from her fingers and clattered onto the floor. She looked at Kate. Some fleeting thought of resistance might've passed through her head. But she knew there was no way she could fight against both of us.

Kate was climbing onto the bed and she was gathering Bella in her arms and checking on her. Heidi watched. She might've also had a thought to at least kill Bella before she herself was killed. But she seemed to lack the energy even for that. She turned her lost eyes back to mine.

"Are they dead?" she asked, referring to her newborns.

I nodded at her. "Yes."

"All of them? Even Michelle?"

"If she was the girl you posted at the front door, then yes. She appeared to be your favoured one. She tried to kill me so that she could keep you to herself."

Heidi looked away toward the fireplace. The flames of it shimmered in her eyes and in those embers that smouldered among the logs there seemed to be genuine regrets revealed to her.

"Michelle loved me," she said. "In a way you never did."

I looked at her for a long moment. She continued to stare into the fire, as if she longed for the flames. I hadn't been angry at her until now. I could feel it boiling inside me and rising through my chest and overwhelming my heart. My eyes began to sting and my face twisted and then suddenly I marched over to her and grabbed her and—

Hugged her.

The embrace took her by surprise. She had half lifted her arms to defend herself but she didn't wrap them around me. She just stood there while I squeezed her tightly, Heidi, my oldest friend, and whispered into her ear.

"I loved you more than you ever understood, Heidi," I said. "Run."

"What?"

"_Run_," I hissed, squeezing her, our tits mashed together. "Now. I love you too much to hurt you. You know that. I only hope in the future you can love me the same way. Leave me with my Bella. I beg you. I _beg_ you, Heidi."

Heidi began pushing at me. I released her. She was confused and hurt and she looked at me in despair in the firelight before glancing one last time at Bella. Something softened in her eyes, as if something had fallen into place at last, and then she turned back to me and sobbed and spun around and dived out the window.

Kate had watched all this in disbelief. She was still holding Bella and now she laid Bella down again.

"She's gonna get away," she said, climbing out of the bed.

I ignored her and moved toward Bella. I had neglected my mate far too long already.

Bella was watching me climb into the bed, her pale lips curved in just the tiniest smile. Her face was carved and the gaping red wounds were like multiple mouths in her face. I gathered her into my arms and cupped her cheek ever so gently. Her body had been mutilated but she didn't wince. Her breasts were all stabbed up. Her vagina. A crisscrossing of gashes all over her limp and deathwhite body like a doll that was coming apart at the seams. Dimly I was aware that Kate had given chase to Heidi out the window but none of that was important right now. Bella gazed at me and I brushed my thumb over her cracked lips.

"Oh, Bella," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

A soft chuckle came out of her and her mouth moved into a painful grin. Her teeth were covered in blood. "Guess you can't fuck me like this, huh?"

A smile came over my own mouth and I shook my head.

"No, baby," I said. "I think we should just turn you."

"Me too."

I laid her down on her back and swung a leg over her hips to straddle her. The fireplace crackled and cast a shadow on the opposite wall that was ten times my size and hulking over my mate like some sinister nightshade. Bella smiled up at me and I stroked her bloody hair away from her face and leaned to her lips. I kissed them and tasted her blood and she opened her mouth to allow me to taste more. I let my tongue glide around her teeth and tongue and she winced from the pain and moaned until I finally pulled back and looked into her dark eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and turned her head to expose her neck. "Yes."

I looked at her for a moment, smiling, her face bloody and beautiful and lacerated into a broken porcelain mask that trembled in the guttering firelight, absorbing these last few precious moments of her humanity, her fragility, her inexplicable desirability.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered to her.

Her eyes fell closed and a dreamy smile came over her mouth. "I love you too."

Slowly I leaned down to her neck. Already I could feel the venom welling in my mouth. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent and let my lips brush her skin there. This was it. It had taken me five hundred years to reach this moment and now it was here. Eternity begins now.

I bit into Bella's neck and Bella gasped softly. Her blood began leaking, fresh blood, sweet, delicious, and I growled and sucked it down and let it mingle with my venom. Bella moved softly beneath me, a gentle squirm, and she whimpered as the venom began entering her system, carrying with it all my love and every intention to keep her forever.

—

**AN: I have mixed feelings about this one. It was tough to write, and I'm not sure it turned out very well. I tried to lighten the tone a little during some of the scenes, but there was also a ton of angst, and I'm not sure if it meshed properly. Hope it did.**

**The other problem was the Twilight vampire ruleset. Frankly, it sucks. I've already gotten rid of special powers, but the speed and strength and steel skin were still very limiting. I wanted creative deaths for the newborns, but there just wasn't many options. No knives, no strangling, no blood even. The most creative one was the newborn who got crammed into the fireplace. I thought that was a pretty cool visual. But still, regular humans are so much more fun, lol**

**Speaking of deaths, well, some of you might not agree about Heidi. To be honest, I'd been planning it like this for a while. Everyone wanted her to die very painfully, but it just didn't feel natural. I just couldn't picture Vicky doing it. The Denali's might be upset, and Bella as well, but I'm sure Vicky can explain. I hope it at least shocked you, lol. This is a weird story, isn't it? The shock value is in letting characters live, not in killing them, lol.**

**I think my favorite scene was with Tanya. Very emotional. I think it almost overshadowed Bella and Vicky for a moment. But don't worry, in the next chapter there's going to be some intense Bella/Vicky loving while Bella is turning. :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thanks so much for the positive reactions to the last chapter, lol. I'm glad you loved it. :)**

**Oh, and just so you know, I can't remember the vampire transformation rules for the life of me, lol. It's been a very long time since I read Breaking Dawn. All I know is that the transformation takes five days and that it's painful. Aside from that, I'll be basically making it up as I go along. ;)**

—

Chapter 44:

—

It was gray dawn in the shattered frame of the broken window by the time the venom took hold of her broken body. The fire had died to black ashes and she was shuddering as if she were cold but it wasn't because she was cold. She was laid out on the bed, hands folded over her chest like something prepared for burial, and beneath her the sheets were blacked with bloodstains. Her eyes were closed and for now there was no pain. Not until she woke.

Kate had returned but she offered no news on her chase with Heidi. I assumed Heidi had gotten away. It didn't matter right now. Not to me. All that mattered right now was Bella. One of the dead newborns was still laying on the floor with a poker through her chest and her head detached. Kate built up the fire once more, adding chunks of charcoal until the flames were again crackling, and then she added the newborn's head to the pile before breaking up the newborn's limbs like kindling and adding them to the blaze as well. I kept my eyes on Bella. Her eyes were closed and none of her wounds had healed. Not yet. The red gashes across her cheeks were like the gruesome lips of some monster trying to escape her face. Angry and yawning to be free. She was shuddering violently and I was holding her down now, carefully, pressing her shoulders to the mattress.

Kate came over to check on us, frowning, and then she went away and came back with a sponge and a porcelain basin of water. She bought it over to the bed and began sponging Bella down, gently, still without speaking. I could tell she was very angry with us both and she did have every right. But she was also correct in knowing that now wasn't the time. The next twenty four hours were crucial to whether or not Bella would live or die. Whether or not she would become a vampire.

The water in the basin turned a pale pink and gradually began to redden. Bella was now whimpering in her throat as she shuddered but she was still unconscious. Kate dragged the sponge over her naked breasts, wiping away the rust colored stains and leaving only white skin with deep red cuts. The cuts had stopped bleeding and the edges already appeared to be closing. The sight made me smile and inhale deeply in relief. Kate put the sponge in the basin, done now, and looked at me.

"I better go see about Irena and Tanya," she said.

I nodded, not knowing what to say to her incredible friendship and forbearing. She nodded back and went to rise but I took her wrist quickly.

"Thank you, Kate," I said.

Kate paused for a second, as if she wanted to keep being angry, but then a tentative smile came over her lips and she shook her head. Her gaze landed on Bella's sliced and shuddering body and her eyes went even softer.

"Yeah, well," she said. "I remember that first night together. It was right here, in this bed. Bella offered her blood and everyone managed to keep control. Everyone but me. I had an accident and attacked her."

I remembered all that and I smiled as I realized what she was getting at. She turned back to me and sighed.

"She would've died if you guys hadn't stopped me," she went on. "I would've killed her. But she forgave me. So did you. Because that's what family does, I guess."

I smiled at her and gave her something of a bow, a dip of my head, sitting there in the bed with my hands pressing down on the convulsing shoulders of my mate.

"Thank you, Kate," I said again.

She shook her head and smiled and adjusted the basin at her hip. "I'm gonna go dispose of the carcasses and fix up Irena and Tanya. Then I'm gonna go back to Leah. If she lets me through the door, I'll forgive you. If not, then we'll see about holding a grudge."

She winked to show she was only playing and I smiled demurely and watched her leave the room.

For the rest of the day Bella did not wake and I did not leave her side. It began raining in the afternoon and the tattered remains of the curtains blew into the room through the broken window in gusts of water that soon created a puddle on the wooden floor. The fire had again burnt out and it was gray in the room. Bella was very pale. White. As if there was no blood in her body at all. Her convulsions had gotten worse, her entire body bucking and writhing, and soon I had swung a leg over her hips to straddle her and hold her down. Her eyes had opened but they were white and sightless with the irises rolled up into her skull and small sounds of pain were coming out of her, hollow moans of molecular mutilation as her DNA itself was shifted and sheared into something inhuman and unnatural. But I was smiling even as I was jostling under her spasm because the spasms were strong. Stronger than a human body was capable of.

The storm grew worse in the night and periodically lightning would flash in the serrated frame of the window. Most of my concentration was fixed on Bella, noting the decline of her body temperature, the slow closing of her wounds, but I had thoughts for Tanya and Irena as well. They would be fine, as soon as their limbs were reattached, and I could only hope they would forgive me for sparing Heidi.

Towards morning the storm began to abate until the rain ceased entirely. Bella's convulsions too had begun to calm, as if they were directly tied to the weather, and by now all her wounds had healed. Her face was smooth and white as cream and already it had taken on a supernatural luster. I stared at her long into the morning and she only became more beautiful as the clouds outside dissipated and revealed a sun that was bright and beaming. The room seemed to glow with sunlight and Bella was laying there with her incredible face in a pool of dark hair like some storybook princess who awaits only a kiss to wake. She was still shivering, just mildly, and I was sitting at her side with a fresh basin of water that Kate had fetched me. I had washed myself as well, removing all scent of the newborns or Heidi or anything at all, and now I sponged down my mate one more time, rolling her over gently to do her back as well, slowly, lovingly, awestruck and marvelling at the perfection of her skin, the whiteness, the smoothness. The coolness.

Afterwards I set aside the basin and changed the sheets so that she rested only on purest white silk and then I sat down again to watch her. So gorgeous. I could scarce believe it. I stared at her for an hour, longer, and sometime toward afternoon she began to regain consciousness. I could see it occurring in her face. A pucker to her brow. A wince. Like waking from a very deep and draining nightmare. The shivering grew worse as the pain of transforming began to register in her brain. A cry came out of her and her eyes snapped open. Her spine arched off the mattress. It was bright in the room and I made sure the first thing she saw was my smile as I put my hands on her and eased her back down.

"Vicky," she gasped, her voice frail and stuttering with pain. "Vicky."

"Shh," I whispered to her. "It's only been two days. You're still in the throes of transformation."

Bella allowed herself to sink back onto the bed, shuddering, her face crumpling. "It hurts."

I smiled at her and cupped her face, like a mother leaning into a bed with a sick child. "I know," I said. "But you're wounds are all healed. You're going to make it, Bella. Everything is going to be fine."

But the pain was getting worse and she didn't seem to hear me. Her face scrunched up and she was shuddering again. I placed a hand on her chest to hold her down. I could feel her heart underneath the cool skin. Still beating. Hard and fast. Struggling. So far the transformation hadn't penetrated beyond her outerself.

Her eyes struggled open again and she looked at me desperately and for a second she was a girl again, just a regular girl who was afraid of pain and didn't like it and didn't understand what was going on. The sunlight cascaded through the broken window and bathed her beautiful face and she sniffled at me.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"No," I said with a smile. "I'll hold you."

Then I gathered her up in my arms, in my lap, and wrapped my legs around her and held her tightly as she shivered and vibrated like a girlshaped sex toy.

For hours she didn't speak. She seemed to focus only on enduring the pain. I could only vaguely remember what it was like. It had been over five hundred years for me. I remembered it was mostly cold. Piercing cold that seemed to ache in your bones. That seemed to seep into your soul. Bella whimpered softly and I held her and rocked her and cooed to her that she was doing great and everything was going to be okay. Her head was resting against my chest and my hand was woven into her hair. I could smell her scent and my eyes were closed and I could not stop smiling even though she was in so much pain. My happiness was far-reaching and it focused less on the agony of these few days and more on the eternity of love and togetherness to come.

I held her through the day and into the night, neither of us moving aside from the rocking and shivering. She still hadn't spoken but she didn't have to. I nuzzled her hair with my cheek and told her how much I loved her. Rocking her. Smiling. One of her whimpers came out in a giggle at something I said and that made me hold her tighter.

Not long after midnight there was a knock on the door. Just a gentle tapping of knuckles as if whoever it was did not want to wake anyone sleeping. I didn't know how to answer but I didn't have to. The door swung open gently and there stood Tanya. On both of her legs. My heart flushed to see her mended and I gave her a half-broken smile of guilt and regret and simple happiness to see her, sitting there in the bed with my arms wrapped around my quivering mate.

She returned the smile, serene as always, and entered the room wearing a creamcolored sundress that was almost phosphorescent in the darkness. She approached silently, as if to not disturb the girl in my arms, and she bent slightly to examine her closer. There was no wind outside and the curtains were perfectly still in the sashes of the broken windows. No light was on and no fire but there was just enough moonlight to see the shapes of her. Bella had her face buried in my chest, like a crying child, and Tanya smiled and touched her hair maternally.

"How is she doing?" she asked me softly, looking only at Bella.

"She's going to make it," I said. "Only a few more days."

Tanya nodded and retracted her hand. Then she smiled at me.

"That's wonderful," she said.

I nodded but it wasn't. It wasn't wonderful for Tanya. I looked at her, struggling, straining for anything to say that would let her know how much I appreciated her but she seemed not to require it. She touched my face, her hand cupping my cheek in a tender gesture, and then she turned away to leave.

"Tanya," I said quickly. "I…"

She turned back at the door and smiled and tilted her head for me to continue. But again I could simply find no words and instead I said something else.

"I should not have let Heidi get away," I said. "I'm sorry. I just…"

She shook her head and then nodded at the girl in my arms. "Focus on Bella. All else can be attended to later."

"Thank you, Tanya. Is Irena…?"

"Irena is fine. Carmen as well. They're busy taking care of the girls downstairs so that Bella will have something nice to drink as soon as she requires it."

"Thank you, Tanya," I said again, relief flooding through my body. "I love you."

I had meant it in a familial sense.

But it sounded different.

A moment of silence ensued. My throat closed over. Embarrassment engulfed me. Bella in my arms even stopped shivering for the briefest moment. Tanya, however, only smiled and gave me a nod and reached for the doorhandle.

"Your both family here," she said, as if nothing were out of place at all. "Call if you need anything."

I smiled at her gratefully and she pulled the door closed.

Bella began shivering again and I wrapped my arms around her tighter and held her and hoped in my heart that Tanya would one day have someone who would love her as much as I loved Bella.

"Shh," I whispered to her, although her whimpers were virtually soundless. "Only a little longer, my love. Only a little longer."

Bella nodded into my chest and shivered and tightened her own arms for support.

All through the night I held her until a yellow dawn broke in the east. The light was brighter than it had been in months, piercing almost. Bella was still shivering and now she was beginning to making choking sounds. A dry clicking in the back of her throat as she gulped down air. It was the thirst. She was finally beginning to feel the thirst. I smiled and laid her down and cupped her face as she gasped at the air.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

"My throat," she rasped. "I can't…"

I nodded eagerly. "You need to feed," I said. "Wait here. I'll fetch one of the girls right now. I didn't want to leave you, but this needs to be perfect."

I pecked a kiss onto her forehead and then hopped out of the bed and hurried out of the room.

I came trotting down the stairs in the foyer with a hand on the banister, looking side to side for any of the other occupants of the mansion but there seem to be none about. Dimly I could hear some pots clanging in the kitchen and I wondered if Carmen was preparing breakfast for our guests in the cellar. I still hadn't seen Carmen since the other night but now wasn't the time and I continued down a corridor and into the cellar.

Irena kept candles lit down here at all times but Irena wasn't there at the moment. Claire was missing as well and I suspected she was enjoying Irena's company somewhere else in the mansion. I wouldn't have selected Claire for Bella's first victim anyway.

The rest of the women chained to the wall simply gazed at me in the candlelight. Not one of them showed much fear or distress. Even the newest victim, Leanna. Her mouth was filled with a ballgag but you could see the pout in her eyes, like a sad kitten, as if she couldn't believe something so horrible could happen to someone as adorable as her. She was naked like all the other but with her large breasts, curvy hips, and long legs, she did seem far more ravishing than the others.

I moved over to her and smiled at her in the candlelight.

"Hello there, Leanna," I said. "I must apologize, I'd completely forgotten about you."

She murmured something into her gag poutily, adorably. I giggled and I simply couldn't bring myself to drag her to her death this day.

"But don't worry," I said. "We'll save you for a dessert later on."

I winked at her and turned to regard the other prisoners.

The victims had been selected virtually at random because none of them were supposed to be important but now I found that I had been wrong. It was very important. It would be Bella's first ever taste of blood and I wanted it to be as perfect as possible. The amazon woman was out of the question. She was very sexy, of course—with those hefty tits and muscular body—but something more young and virginal seemed more appropriate. The two pixies would be ideal but they seemed like a set and I would hate to split them up. Which left the two sisters, the tiny blonde and the taller brunette. The brunette was more beautiful, with her long hair and eighteen year old breasts, but it was the little blonde girl who caught my eye in the candlelight. So small. So innocent. Like a little lamb.

A perfect sacrifice.

She grew uncomfortable as I stared at her, her small childlike face crumpling in fear, and I smiled at her and touched her face and looked into her big blue eyes very closely.

"Yes," I whispered. "I think you'll be perfect."

She shook her head, beginning to panic. Till now she had been nothing but a prisoner but now, in my eyes, she could see her time was up. I took a key from a board where there hung paddles and whips and other devices and then I bobbed down and unlocked the girl's ankle shackles.

This only seemed to frighten her more. Even her sister was getting scared, remembering the woman who had died only days ago. She was watching with an accumulating dread in her eyes but she didn't say anything into her gag. The tiny blonde began crying. I unlocked her wrists and then I even unbuckled her gag and removed it for her.

"No," she sobbed as soon as she could move her mouth. "Please."

I smiled at her and took her hand, like a teacher with a frightened schoolgirl, and began tugging her toward the stairs. "It's okay," I said. "Come along."

The girl was scared enough to obey. She threw a wild look back at her darkhaired sister who remained chained there in the candlelight, gagged, naked, and the sister finally screamed into the gag as if to call the other girl back. The small blonde sniffled at her, almost as if to say goodbye, and then she turned and came with me up the stairs.

I led her into the foyer and for the most part she was cooperative. It was colder outside the cellar and she kept her slender limbs clutched to her little body, covering the small bumps of her breasts, the hairless area between her legs. I took her to the stairs and suddenly she stopped.

"No," she said, hysteria building as if she knew exactly what awaited her up there. "I'm not."

I smiled at her reassuringly. "Come along, it's okay."

"I don't want to."

"I know, but you have to. Be a good girl for me, okay?"

I was standing on the second step and tugging at her hand gently. She wouldn't go.

"No," she said, standing her ground. "No. No—!"

Suddenly she snatched her hand away and spun around and tried to run. But she stumbled a bit and sobbed and it was simple enough to simply swoop up behind her and grab her arm.

"Nooo!" she screamed. "Help! Help me, please!"

I was trying to pull her back toward the stairs when suddenly she simply plopped onto the floor and began bawling.

I sighed and looked down at her. The poor thing was terrified. I was still holding her hand but she didn't try to snatch it away. Carmen had come from the kitchen to see the fuss and she was standing across the foyer with her arms folded—both of them reattached—while the girl cried. She smirked and gave me a cocky look, as if it took a real woman like her to handle children, and then she turned and went back to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

The girl was still crying and now I helped her up and wrapped an arm around her. She had stopped struggling, knowing now how useless it was, and I whispered to her as I guided her toward the stairs.

"Shh, shh, shh," I whispered to her. "It's okay. There's no need to be upset. What's your name, sweetie?"

I had paused near the top of the staircase. The girl wiped her eyes and glared at me with her tiny wet face.

"Becky," she muttered.

I smiled at her warmly, completely naked and oddly erotic, like a mommy who loves her little girl just a little too much. "Well, Becky, today is a very important day," I told her. "I have something very special I need you to do. And then afterwards this will all be over. So be a good girl and come with me, okay? Everything will be fine."

Part of her even seemed to believe me and in fairness I hadn't exactly lied. Only she had no idea that when said I would be over I meant she would be mutilated and consumed by my ravenous newborn mate.

She didn't nod or otherwise agree but she did come willingly as I led her up the stairs.

First I took her into the nearest bathroom. The interior was entirely white tile and like most of the bathrooms in the mansion it was stocked only with sundries of use to vampires. I turned on the hot water in the large marble bathtub and added a dash of bathoil and a bit of bubbles and when it was about half full I lifted the girl by her waist and set her inside the bath.

She sat in the water and looked at me with new panic.

"What are you doing?"

I pinned up her blonde hair and squeezed a sponge to cascade water over her back. "Just cleaning you up a little," I said. "We want you nice and fresh. Mmm. Such a delicious little body you have, don't you? Bella's going to love you."

She listened to all that and began crying again.

Just softly to herself. I smiled and began dabbing at her body with the sponge. She accepted it all with dull loathing, staring straight ahead at nothing at all, her skin quivering at the touch. Her body was warm and unblemished and the color of a peach, matured only to the cusp of ripehood. I admired her with a smile as I sponged her down and when I was done I told her to rise. She did, dripping, fourteen years old and so slender and girlish, and I patted her down with a towel. She smelled like soap and she had stopped crying.

I had been gone much longer than I would've liked and when I returned to the bedroom I found Bella in her first throes of hunger. Writhing in the bed with the bedsheet twisted around one ankle, naked, growling, mindless with hunger and clutching at her throat as all her senses were overwhelmed and smothered into something even less than animalistic. Something demonic with one purpose and one purpose only and that purpose was to feed. Naked in the bed and rolling through the sheets with her dark hair and incredible hunger like some ultimate atavistic slut.

I entered the room with the girl by the hand and her lips parted when she saw Bella and suddenly Bella stopped moving. Froze. She had detected the girl's scent. Then slowly she began to move again. Dragging her head in our direction. Shifting onto her hands and knees with unnatural poise like something possessed even in the bright light of day that poured in through the windows. Her skin was pure white and her hair was incredibly dark. It hung from her head like a veil until she lifted her face. Through those dark strands we could see her eyes. They had turned red and they were burning in her head like the very embers of hell.

The girl looked at me in fear and I smiled at her and gestured her toward the bed.

"Go ahead," I whispered. "Go to her."

She took a halting step in confusion. "But what do I do?"

"Just climb into the bed," I said. "It'll be okay."

Bella had not taken her eyes off this frightened blonde and there was a low growl in her throat that hadn't stopped or diminished. Her eyes were red and deep and fixed in a concentration that was not of this world.

The girl knew she was supposed to submit to some kind of rape and she climbed into the bed very gingerly. She looked like she was afraid Bella would attack her. I smiled and watched, breathless, waiting. Bella didn't seem to know I was there. All she could look at was this girl. The girl was kneeling there in the bed, small, blonde, trembling in terror. She was covering her breasts with her arms. Bella was staring at her with eyes blackened like dried blood and now she was crawling over. Slowly. On her hands and knees and with a silken grace like a panther who had come upon a tiny fallow doe.

The girl whimpered and turned away from those demonic eyes. In doing so she revealed the throbbing pulse point in her slender neck. Bella's eyes had lowered to it and she was quivering with the unnatural hunger that coursed through her body and suddenly she opened her mouth and bit into the girl's throat.

Blood burst. It exploded into Bella's mouth and into her face and began dripping into the bed. The girl had screamed but only for a moment before Bella's hand clenched in her hair and violently wrenched back her head. The girl's neck snapped. A small sound like a twig snapping. Her eyes didn't close and nor did her mouth. Both gaped open and her head jostled loosely as Bella clutched at her body and gulped at the gushing blood.

I sidled around to the side of the bed for a better view, watching, my entire body electrified with excitement at Bella's power and savageness and insatiable hunger. Both of them were covered in blood by now. The dead girl's hands had dropped away from her breasts and her breasts were red and wet. Bella was wrenching back on her head even more and then the head came off. Blood squirted from the stump in her neck and Bella leaned into the spray and let it bathe her face. The head rolled off the bed and thumped on the floor. It still had its eyes and mouth open but I only noticed it out the corner of my eye. I hadn't taken my gaze off Bella. Her face was covered in blood and finally she opened her eyes and saw me there.

She stared at me and dropped the girl. I stared at her back and suddenly I felt vulnerable. Naked. I felt like my body was in danger and the feeling was exciting, intoxicating, indescribable. The scent of blood was thick in the air and slowly I stumbled toward Bella as if I too longed to be consumed.

"Oh, baby," I breathed. "Oh—"

Bella grabbed me and wrenched me into the bed. I was snatched directly off my feet and nor did I resist. The sheets were wet with blood and she shoved me down and ripped open my legs and licked at my vagina.

The moan that came out of me was strange even to my own ears. Something helpless and desperate. High pitched. Something that was being taken against its will even though that will had already and freely been given. She licked again, harder, rocking me against the mattress. Another moan came out of me and my hands clutched at my face. My eyes were squeezed closed and the next lick bumped my head against the headboard. Then again. Then again. My mind was rolling like waves in the sea and my body was heaving and rocking and set adrift in a lust I had never known until finally she lapped me up into an orgasm that curled my spine and ruptured my heart.

For a moment I lay there shattered in the wet sheets. When I looked up she was on all fours and looking at me the way she looked at her victim, eyes dark and red, her whole face covered in blood.

I hardly even recognized her. She looked like she wanted to kill me. No love in her eyes. Only hunger and aggression. It made me smile and I rose and moved into her and captured her mouth and kissed her. She had been growling deep in her throat but the kiss seemed to soothe her. I could taste my own arousal in her mouth and blood as well but soon both tastes were gone and it was only Bella. Her body was tense but that too seemed to soothe under my hands as I stroked. Finally I laid her down, not speaking, and placed kisses along her taut body until I came to her vagina. Her legs were wide open and there was blood on her thighs and on the sweet pale petals of her womanhood. I kissed at her down there and licked and made love to her with my mouth until she trembled and cried and climaxed.

For a while I continued to lick her, savouring her taste, but the orgasm seemed to have shattered her frenzy and she was regressing once more into the throes of transformation. Her thighs were quivering. Her hips were shaking. I gave her one last kiss and then I gathered her into my arms and locked my legs around her to steady her. Neither of us spoke. My face was filled with concern and I stroked back her hair and began licking at her face to clean the rest of the blood. She whimpered, half from pain, half from the affection, and even after she was cleaned I continued to lick her, like a dog or an animal, something so mindless with love that licking was the only way to articulate it.

Through the rest of the day I continued to hold her in that blood soaked bed as she shivered and shuddered and whispered occasionally that she was cold. It was a good sign that she was capable of speech and it meant she was over the worst of it and I stroked her and smiled and whispered that she would only be cold for another day or two and then she'd never be cold again. She chuckled at that, through shivering teeth, and I held her and rocked her and clutched her head to my chest where underneath the breastbone my heart was swollen with love to the point of splitting.

Soon the broken windows began to darken and night fell. A small breeze stirred the curtains. Bella and I were covered in blood and the dead girl was still laying in the bed with us. Headless and pale and drenched in blood. Bella's first meal as a vampire. I smiled as I thought back. I had known she would be a particularly ravenous newborn but the depth of her hunger had surprised even me. And yet she had displayed a strange restraint too. Most newborns would not have taken a moment to savor the victim. They would've simply ripped into her like a dog gnawing at a bone. Bella by comparison had almost taken her time. She had allowed her hunger to build and build in the deep dark depths of her stomach and only then did she strike. I only hoped we had enough victims to last her a fortnight or so. After that she ought to be least be able to appear in public.

Soon after nightfall there was a soft knock on the door. I thought it might be Tanya—hoped it might be Tanya—but instead it was Carmen and Irena. Carmen was wearing a floralprint housedress and she flipped on the light and sighed dramatically at the mess we had made in the bed. She had a pair of rubber gloves on her reattached arms and I smiled to see her. Irena was back in one piece as well and she was once again clad in her corset and dungeonware. She went over to the dead girl's head—which still lay there on the floor with her pretty eyes open—and toed it with a heeled boot with a sigh. She seemed almost saddened by the loss of one of her girls but only in a playful way. I had been anticipating awkwardness after all that had happened but there was surprisingly very little. Carmen was shooing us off the bed so she could clean up and Irena told us to go shower quickly. Bella and I were sticky with dried blood, blood that no longer had any sweetness to it, and I thought a shower sounded like a good idea.

I took Bella into the bathroom, cradling her in my arms, and I set her down in the shower and turned the water on. She could barely stand she was trembling so bad. I made the water steaming hot and that seemed to soothe her a little. I washed her down the way I used to, back when I first acquired her, only now she was so much different. Her skin was no longer soft and creamy. Instead it was blinding white and smooth as marble. The water dripped from her like a statue. I washed every inch of her, with soap and my bare hands, feeling out each and every silken crevasse of her being and she began to whimper and tremble. I was kneeling at her feet and I could smell her pheromones swirling in the steam and I pressed my mouth to her vagina and began kissing it.

By the time we got back to the bedroom the old bloodstained mattress was propped up out in the corridor and Carmen and Irena had hauled in a new one from one of the other rooms. Bella was walking by herself, shivering with each step and clutching my arm for support, and we stood by while we waited. The small corpse was still laying on the floor and now Irena slung it over her shoulder and grabbed up the head by its blonde hair. The girl looked like a doll who'd had its head pulled off by an angry child.

Irena sighed and lifted the head and looked at the adorable expression of surprise on it.

"I never got to play around with this one," she said. "Oh well."

I wrapped my arm around Bella and smiled at Irena. "Maybe you should've spent less time with Claire."

Irena smirked and didn't answer. She hated to admit that perhaps she had developed a regard for the woman. When the day came I suspected she might even ask for Claire to be spared.

"Want me to prepare her sister for tomorrow?" Irena asked, headed for the door.

"If you would," I said. "Thank you, Irena."

Carmen was bending at the bed and tucking in the sheets and she quickly chimed in: "And perhaps Bella can eat outside next time? The house is no place for such an animal."

Irena chuckled and continued out. Bella shivered under my arm and grinned at Carmen.

"Screw you," she said.

Carmen smiled and raised up and passed a hand over the bedcovers as if to perfect her work. "There," she said. "The bed is ready."

I nodded a thank you and helped Bella over. Bella pulled back the covers and got inside, shivering and pulling the covers to her chin and closing her eyes in exhaustion. Carmen came around beside me and looked down at Bella. There was a smile on her face and she seemed proud.

"She's so beautiful," she whispered.

She reached down and touched Bella's face. Bella's eyes opened a sleepy crack and she smiled at us and closed them again. She would never sleep again but there was little else to do but lay down and wait. I smiled and nodded.

"She is," I agreed.

For a long moment Carmen continued to stare at her. I did as well but then I looked at Carmen and my smile faded a little.

"Carmen," I said. "I never got a chance to apologize. I bought danger to your coven, and…"

"…and you also saved our lives," Carmen interrupted gently.

I looked at her and felt a sweet swelling of guilt. She and I both knew what she said was bullshit. The only reason they were in danger to begin with was because of me.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better," I said.

Carmen smirked and gave me a cocky look.

"Perhaps," she said. "But that's what family does."

She then took my face in her hands and gave me a lavish kiss on the mouth before winking and strolling away.

I watched her till she was out the door and I marvelled at her change of heart since returning to the coven. She was truly a woman who loved her family. No matter what. Her entire existence seemed centred on it. To protect them and nourish them. And now Bella and I were her family too. We were very lucky.

Leaving the light on I went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Bella was facing away from me and I draped an arm over her and adjusted the covers. I put my nose in her hair and inhaled. The scent was the same as it always was and yet completely different. There was no blood in her body and the scent was cooler somehow. Sharper. Sweeter. Instead of filling me with hunger it filled me with love. Which had always felt rather similar anyway.

Bella was shivering but the shivering was very mild. She was indeed in her final throes. Soon she would be completely transitioned. Maybe even as soon as tomorrow. I inhaled her hair again, holding her from behind, and then her voice spoke very softly.

"Vicky?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you fuck me? It takes my mind off it."

I smiled and slithered my hand between her legs under the covers. "Anything you need, baby."

My fingers began rubbing and she moaned and squirmed against me.

For hours and hours into the night I continued to touch her and stroke her and penetrate her tight wetness with my fingers until she climaxed. The orgasms were evenly spaced and she never had to rest between them. Never had to sleep. They came one after the other and each crescendo of pleasure gave her a precious few minutes of mindlessness before the cold came back. The pain. But then my fingers would continue stroking it all away until again a soft cry would come out of her as her vagina squeezed so tightly. I was nuzzling her neck and kissing her and whispering for her to be strong. There was no sweat on her face and no breathlessness. Just the endless orgasms and the sweet sounds of her cries.

By sunlight she was laying on her back and I was pumping my fingers in and out of her while I smiled at her or kissed her or leaned to suckle at a nipple. She orgasmed while staring into my face, her eyes rolling slightly, and I only smiled and continued to pump my fingers. The next orgasm came hard on the first. Her vagina clenched my fingers aggressively and when her eyes opened I could see that they had darkened. Her mouth was open and she was gulping down air as I continued to pump my fingers, harder now, faster. She growled at me, narrowing her eyes, and the look gave me a flash of excitement. She was getting thirsty again. I smiled at her submissively and dipped a suckle at one of her nipples as if to calm her and she orgasmed again, groaning. I continued to nibble at her nipple, sucking at it, and then a hand clenched in my hair and pulled me away.

Suddenly I was on my back and it was her own fingers buried inside me. I was already soaking wet and came instantly at the penetration. My lips were covered by her own and her tongue was swimming around my mouth hungrily and soon I orgasmed again, moaning, bucking, heaving my hips.

We made love until noon, not stopping for even a minute. No showers. No bathroom breaks. No water for Bella or breakfast or brushing teeth. By now there was almost no trace left of her humanity and as I writhed and rocked in the waves of her supernatural lust and unending stamina I realized what an advantageous trade it had been. All her warmth and all her fragility and all her softness—I had thought I would miss it but I didn't. Those things used to be the very things I loved about her but now I realized they were also the very things that had gotten in the way of me loving her. Loving her with all my strength and all my stamina. All my heart. Until now, this very morning, it seemed like I had never made proper love to her at all.

Yet even vampires had their limits and soon her throat burned too much for her kiss. Her jaw seemed locked and she couldn't close it. She was making small choking sounds and I smiled at her as I cupped her face.

"Hungry, baby?" I asked her.

She nodded and tried to swallow. "My throat," she rasped. "Fuck, it burns."

I smiled and held her patiently. "I told you it was rough being a newborn. But you have to be strong for me, okay? There's no better time to learn restraint than right away. The worst thing we could do is spoil you."

Bella frowned a little. "It's harder than I thought. If I didn't have you here, I don't know what I'd do."

"I know," I whispered to her and drew her face to my chest. "But that's what I'm here for."

Her lips instantly began suckling at one of my nipples. As if to take her mind off her real hunger. I smiled and held her there and moaned pleasurably.

"You may feed again tonight," I told her. "Just be strong for a few hours more."

Bella growled, her first tentative sounds of resistance, but then she swooped down to my vagina and began licking as if she would slake her thirst with that fluid instead.

Bella became increasingly aggressive throughout at the day until it was like being in bed with some strange woman-beast, her hands like claws, digging into my tits and my buttocks, her mouth snarling and licking, no words, no speech, nothing at all but lust and hunger. I couldn't have overpowered her even if I wanted to and I did little more than giggle and enjoy it as she lifted one of my legs by the ankle and licked at my split till I orgasmed and then flipped me over and rammed several fingers into my ass. She pumped them till I climaxed and then she licked at the hole down there and wriggled her tongue inside till I came again. After that she grabbed my hair and forced me to suck her tits and go down on her and I did everything she required of me in happy slavery until she again pushed me back down and lunged at my mouth.

Soon it was dark and Bella's mind was so gone she couldn't even talk. Her eyes were black and cloudy and her aggression had glazed over into a daze of lust that left her swaying on her feet as I helped her out of the bed and whispered to her how proud I was. Some of the credit was mine in keeping her distracted but mostly it was her own willpower and purity of heart that had kept her in the bed instead of tossing me aside and lumbering away in search of blood. Even now she stayed close to my side, trusting me in implicitly, the magnitude of her love far outweighing even the insanity of her thirst.

The moon had been receding these last few nights and it was only just over half full. Irena had taken the next victim outside in deference to Carmen and I agreed that it wasn't fair to make such a mess inside. There was a gentle breeze in the garden and Bella froze as the scent of a human was carried to her. She looked up. Irena had her by the hair, the sister of the girl who died yesterday. Tall, brunette, completely naked, pale in the moonlight. Her breath was exploding whitely out of her mouth and she was crying and struggling against Irena's grip in her hair. Bella had gone completely stiff but I wrapped my arm around hers and smiled at her. She looked at me with some dim hint of restraint in her opaque eyes and I led her forward slowly.

The brunette when she saw me suddenly sobbed and tried to glare at me.

"Where's my sister?" she demanded. "What did you do with her?"

I ignored her and released Bella's arm. Bella was staring at the other girl. They were of similar height and shape but there was no comparison. Bella's skin glowed in the moonlight like something spectral. The other girl simply quivered and cried.

Irena smiled at Bella's control, impressed, and passed the victim to me by the hair.

"Thank you, Irena," I said.

Irena nodded and left without a word so that we could have privacy.

Bella was still staring at the girl. She was perfectly still. She hadn't moved a single muscle. Not breathing. Not blinking. Nothing. The girl hadn't seemed to notice her. She was still sobbing and struggling against my hand in her hair.

"I want to see my sister," she said.

I smiled and cupped her face with my other hand. "Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough. I just need you to be calm and relax. Okay?"

She didn't answer. She just glared at me wetly. I turned her to face Bella and she finally saw Bella's eyes.

She stopped sobbing. Her chest stopped moving. Something in the depthless black orbs set within Bella's head froze her solid.

A smile twitched Bella's mouth. I was watching and the smile gave me a flush of excitement. Again she was displaying incredible control, even if it was only instinctual. The instinct to enjoy her prey. Bella stared at her for a long time and then she lifted her hands and placed them on the other girl's breasts.

The girl squirmed and sobbed.

"Oh god," she said. "Stop."

But I wanted nothing to ruin the moment and I hissed in her ear quietly. "Shh. Let her enjoy you."

The girl didn't answer. She was staring in terror at Bella. Bella was stroking her breasts, a low hiss beginning in her throat, and now she lifted her hands and took hold of the other girl's face. The girl trembled. Bella looked at her in the moonlight, her eyes dark and dazed, and leaned forward like a lover. The girl shrank back but I was holding her by her hair and I held her very still. Bella hissed at her softly, terrifyingly, staring into her eyes, and then she extended her tongue like a snake and licked across the other girl's face.

"Yes," I whispered, watching. "Go slow. There's no rush. Savor her. Control your urges, my love. Don't let the urges control you."

Bella probably didn't even hear me but she didn't have to. She took a handful of the girl's hair. I released her. The girl whimpered and squirmed, her breasts jiggling on her chest. Bella turned with her, like a dancepartner, gazing into her eyes in the moonlight.

"Yes," I whispered again. "She's all yours, my love. Whenever you're ready. Take her. Take her now. Take control of your urges and—"

Bella spun around with the girl and forced her down onto the rim of the fountain. A low mist was coming off the water and the girl lay there on the stone like a maiden in some gothic fable. Bella opened her mouth in a vicious hiss and then she swooped and sank her teeth into the flesh of the girl's neck.

I smiled breathlessly, stunned at her control. The girl gasped. Blood gushed out of her neck and dripped into the fountain, blooming a pale pink in the water. Bella was hunched over her in the misty moonlight like a ghoul, a phantom. A vampire. She was gulping down the blood and the girl was staring up at the stars. I could see her eyes as they slowly went blank. She hadn't screamed even once. Bella continued to swallow the gushing blood and then she wrenched the girl away from the fountain and threw her into the gravel before descending on her again. She bit into the other side of her neck and sucked out more blood and she bit into her breasts, one first then the other, and then she shuffled down and bit into the insides of her thighs, rending the soft warm skin and ripping open the arteries and gulping down all the blood until the girl was nothing but a pale piece of mutilated flesh laying there under the moon.

I watched proudly. Unlike her first victim she had wasted little blood from this one. Bella finally drank the girl dry and then she rose up. There was blood all over her mouth but little on her body. A smear or two on her breasts. Her eyes were lidded and she seemed satisfied and not at all hungry anymore. I smiled at her and went over and cupped her face and kissed her. The blood was delicious but even more so was her incredible restraint. She had transitioned very well. As well as I could've hoped.

Finally I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"How do you feel?" I asked her softly, hoping she would have enough clarity to answer.

I needn't have worried. A smile came onto her mouth, bright and somewhat bashful in the moonlight, and she glanced at the girl on the ground and back at me.

"I feel great," she said.

My own smile grew until I giggled.

It was done.

She was a vampire.

"Oh, baby, I'm so proud of you," I told her softly. "You still have a long way to go before you have complete control but I think you're going to be just fine."

I was wiping at her lips with my fingers, cleaning the last of the blood. Then I scooped up a handful of water from the fountain and wiped down her breasts as well.

Bella was watching me the whole time and then she took my hand away from her chest and held it. I looked up at her. She smirked at me and flickered her eyes at my body.

"I'm still kind of hungry, though," she said. "Can we go back to bed?"

I returned her smile and then I began tugging her back toward the mansion.

Once we got back to our room we went for a shower quickly to wash off any unnecessary scent and then we came back into the room and lit candles for the ambiance. Bella wanted to put on some lingerie and of course I was never one to discourage use of lingerie. Bella donned a pair of black panties in the mirror and it was the first time she had seen her vampire body. The tiny panties hugged at her curves and the black lace was almost outrageous against her unnaturally pale and lustrous skin. I put on some panties as well, red of course, and I joined her in the mirror and wrapped an arm around her waist. Together we stood there, braless and bare of leg, attired in nothing but tiny scraps of lace clinging to our vaginas, vampires in candlelight, captured there in the glass within the gold frame of the mirror like beings in a portal to a different dimension, a universe were fantasies are real and demons do walk the earth.

Still gazing at our incredible reflection I leaned to her slightly and smiled.

"You're beautiful," I whispered.

She smiled as well and turned away from the reflection to look at me instead. "Thank you, Vicky," she said. "I've been waiting for this for so long."

"I'm know, baby," I said. "So have I."

I was cupping her face and now she kissed me. Passionately on the mouth. I moaned and returned it but then I grinned and pushed her back gently.

"Get on the bed," I told her. "I have a surprise for you."

She smiled at that, already excited, and crawled onto the bed and turned and knelt there in the center of it. I went over to the dresser and opened the top drawer.

Inside were our two little diamond rings.

I had set them aside when Bella first began changing. So far she hadn't seemed to notice we were without them or she hadn't wanted to mention it. But now I took the rings and concealed them in my hand and turned back to the bed with a smile.

Bella watched me with a grin as I climbed into the bed. Her eyes were flickering over me, as if to look for some hint of the surprise. I settled in front of her, beaming in the candlelight, and opened my fist. At first she was puzzled but then she saw the two rings in my palm and her newly red eyes lit up like rubies.

I smiled at her reaction, slightly sheepish, and offered her one of the rings.

"I put them away so they wouldn't get lost," I said. "I thought maybe we could renew our vows."

Bella grinned and snatched the ring happily. "Sure."

I was pleased at her excitement and arched a playful brow. "Are you sure? Do you even remember my full name?"

Bella looked up at the challenge and smirked.

"Victoria Rachelle Lefevre," she said, even nailing the accent.

My face filled with coyness. Luckily vampires could not blush. I didn't think she had much memory but perhaps I should have never doubted her.

Bella grinned at how she had taken me offguard and then she took my hand and began slipping the ring back onto my finger where it belonged.

"Victoria Rachelle Lefevre," she said again, perfectly, lifting her eyes to mine. "I love you. And from this day forth, I promise to be yours. Not just for the rest of my life. For the rest of eternity."

The ring twinkled in the firelight. Her vow made my heart flutter and I was so embarrassed. It was so shameless of me to force her to repeat all this but I couldn't help it. I'm a romantic. It had been the best memory of my life when she first proposed to me and I wanted to relive it.

And so I took her hand and slipped the ring onto it.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said, looking up at her.

But her face was too beautiful. Her eyes red and asparkle with candlelight. Her breasts on her chest, naked, perfect, swollen with sexiness. I looked at her and my words caught in my throat and then suddenly I threw my arms around her and clutched her tightly.

"I love you," I whimpered worshipfully. "I just love you."

Bella giggled and nuzzled my neck playfully. "I love you too."

I released her and looked at her in longing and then I swooped forward and seized her mouth with my own.

—

**AN: Gotta admit, I loved writing this one, lol. It had everything I adore; sex, violence, and extreme amounts of fluffy romance. ****Renewing the vows was probably a bit too cheesy, but I don't care, lol. I love it. I'm just glad Bella and Vicky got a ton of alone time. It felt long overdue. I'm juggling so many characters that sometimes we get distracted from the whole point of this story, which is, of course, Bella and Vicky.**

**Hope the transformation seemed plausible. Like I said, I remember very little of the canon. I tried to give it its own little twist, with the half-consciousness and the shivering. It was also a great way to squeeze in some romantic lemons. I like portraying sex as a method of healing or soothing. That's always been a key theme in my stories. To make sex respectable.**

**So, there it is. Bella is a vampire at last. I loved the lemon just after her first victim, where she essentially raped Vicky even though Vicky was completely willing. People wanted vamp Bella to be sexy as absolute fuck, so I hope she's off to a good start, lol. All I have to do is make sure she gains a little intelligence and maturity as well, but you can already see early signs of that, like how she remembered Victoria's full name.**

**Okay, whew. This one was a doozy. Hope you liked it. New chapter soon. ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: You guys deserve a special thank you, because guess what? This story just hit over 2000 reviews! Is that insane or what? For an unpopular femmeslash pairing in a story centred around rape and murder, it really is unbelievable. I can't take all the credit, though. You guys were the ones who kept open minds and fell in love with the story, so thank you very much. :)**

**Here's the next chapter. The story is gonna be winding down from here, as some of you guessed, but there'll still be plenty chapters left. :)**

—

Chapter 45:

—

For three days and three nights Bella and I made continuous love without cease or pause, from sun up to sun down, naked and entwined and wearing nothing but the rings on our fingers that symbolized our eternal union.

We didn't even stop when Carmen came in one morning with a toolbox and a hammer and a few sheets of plastic to nail over the broken windows until they could be repaired. It was rather out of the question to call a carpenter with the cellar full of abducted young women. I smiled at Carmen while Bella was licking at me between my thighs with long moans and I asked her if she wanted to join in. The offer was made in mostly politeness and she smiled and shook her head and said some of us actually have work to do around here. She then took her toolbox and left, leaving Bella and I alone to continue making love.

It was the next morning when hunger for other things began to distract her. An adult vampire could often go up to a month without feeding but Bella, as a newborn, would require far more frequent sustenance. I was impressed she had even lasted three days but I could tell she would not last much longer. Her eyes had darkened and a languor had settled into her body. Fatigue. Sluggishness. Rolling through the bed and seeking my lips with low animalistic moans. Licking at my vagina as if the moisture there was the closest substitute for blood. My hands roamed her cold skin, her silky smooth white satin skin, and pushed her down and kissed her and lowered my mouth to her own vagina and licked it until she orgasmed with a little grunt of frustration. Her eyes stayed closed afterwards and there was a pretty pucker to her perfect dark eyebrows.

I cupped her face gently. Her eyes remained closed but her face moved toward the hand. I smiled at her and studied her beautiful lips.

"I think you're ready to feed again," I whispered to her softly. "Don't you?"

I expected her eyes to snap open and for her to nod eagerly and instead her eyes opened very slowly. Slowly and with a smile moving over her mouth as she gazed up at me.

"It's up to you," she whispered back.

I raised an eyebrow. "To me?"

This time she did nod, slowly and languidly. "I'll do whatever you say, Vicky. I trust you. You'll take care of me."

Now a slow smile moved over my own mouth. Her obedience took me by surprise. In her final days as a human she had been quite uppity but she seemed different now. Calm. Settled. At peace with herself and happy at last. In her state of serenity she seemed to have no interest in anything at all but being here with me. She hadn't even asked yet about Heidi.

I was still cupping her face and now I leaned and placed an affectionate kiss on her mouth.

"Tonight, then," I said.

She nodded as if that was perfectly fine. I smirked.

"But this time I want you to rape her first," I said. "I want to see your control on full display."

Finally her eyes began to glow. A grin spread over her mouth. She gave me another nod and then she rolled me onto my back and leaned over me and reached between my legs.

"May I continue fucking you till then?" she asked adoringly.

Already she was rubbing me down there, sending ripples upwards into my body. I squirmed softly and breathed in, spreading myself a little more for her, smiling up at her gorgeous face in the morning light.

"There's nothing I would love more," I said. "But…"

Her eyebrows rose. I took her hand away from my vagina and lifted it to my mouth and kissed the ring on it.

"I think we've spent far too much time cooped up in here already," I said. "It's been awfully selfish of us, don't you think?"

She sighed and slumped back. I giggled and rose from the bed and tugged her by the hand.

"Come," I said. "Let's go see what the others are up too."

Bella smiled and rose as well and came with me willingly into the bathroom.

The first thing she did was gaze at the toilet and laugh at how she would never use one again. There was little point in taking a shower either, as neither of us perspired even a drop during the entire three days of amorous activity, but it was habit at this point and the water was soothing. It was also another opportunity to squeeze in a little bit more love making and we took full advantage, the water dripping from our connected mouths as our tongues danced, wet hair clinging to our bodies, wet breasts mashed together with a small basin building in our combined cleavage. Finally I lowered myself to my knees in the swirling steam and pressed my mouth to her entrance.

Once we were done we went back into the room and put on some clothes. Bella was smiling vaguely and she wore a look of dreamy contentment through her dark and lidded eyes. She moved with a grace she had never known as a human, her limbs fluid and precise as a synchronized swimmer, and she brushed her hair in the mirror with a pride that was gorgeous on her face.

Together we descended the stairs, arm in arm, and down into the foyer. There was a scent of humans in the air, very faint but noticeable, and I could feel Bella tense beside me even as her eyes went darker and more languid. I asked her if she was alright and she nodded with a sinister sort of smile. A smile that suggested it was only a matter of time before it was covered in blood but she was prepared to wait. I smiled as well and told her to be patient. Luckily the scent was only minor, although I couldn't understand what any of the girls were doing outside the cellar and leaving their scents all over the place. I could detect at least several different women had passed through here recently, although the only scent I could actually identify was Claire. That wasn't too strange. Irena like to take her for walks from time to time.

Bella and I continued on and then entered a parlour and froze.

Carmen was doing housework.

With the two pixie girls.

Bella went completely still, clutching my arm, and that in itself was remarkable. As a newborn who hadn't fed in three days it was astounding she didn't just instantly lunge. They were both entirely naked, aside from collars and ankle shackles and small little high heels, and they were carrying a featherduster each like a pair of fairies who'd been following Carmen around. Carmen was wearing a housedress and she was polishing a fine oak sidetable when we came in and now she looked up and saw Bella's eyes and dropped a can of polish in shock.

"Oh, no," she said, and then quickly spun to her helpers. "Girls, girls, quickly into the other room. Hurry, hurry, hurry."

Carmen was ushering them toward a door in the far wall.

Bella and I were still standing where we came in, Bella clutching my arm, staring across the room at these two teenage girls who were being harried from the room in confusion, stumbling in their chains on naked legs, worried of face and bare of buttock, featherdusters fluttering in the air. The blonde one looked back and the darkhaired one chanced a glare. Bella stared at them, open mouthed, her entire body taut as a snare drum, poised at any moment to—

The door shut.

The pixies were gone.

Carmen breathed a sigh of relief and came back toward us, smiling and wringing her rag in her hands nervously. I looked at Bella.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She was still staring toward the door and very distantly she said, "Yes."

I was still holding her arm and very slowly I felt it relaxing. Again I was astounded at her control. She was simply a natural. Carmen laughed at the close call as she came over.

"So sorry about that," she said. "I wasn't expecting you to be up and about."

Bella finally moved her eyes from the door and settled them on Carmen. They were black and vacant, as if she couldn't remember who this Spanish woman was. I chuckled and patted Bella's arm.

"Don't worry, Carmen, your polished floors are safe," I told her. "Bella already has marvellous control."

Carmen chuckled again and nodded and then glanced toward the door embarrassedly. "Well, it's not only that," she said. "I admit I've grown very fond of those two girls. They're a tremendous help around the house. And I always did long to be a mother. I don't suppose we could keep them, could we?"

She laughed to make it clear she was joking and I laughed as well.

"Girls can be difficult to raise, Carmen," I said. "Trust me, I know."

I gave Bella's arm a squeeze. Bella was finally snapping out of her trance and she gave me a smile, brief, distracted, her throat moving slightly as she swallowed away the burn.

Carmen laughed again and flapped her rag. "I know, I'm being silly."

"No sillier than Irena and Claire. And if I'm being honest, even I find myself quite partial to poor Leanna. Perhaps acquiring the victims ahead of time and keeping them for a while was ill-advised, hm?"

Carmen had a small sparkle in her eye and I could tell that she honestly did want to keep her girls—even if she knew it was impossible. The girls had already been kept captive for so long and subjected to so much abuse that death at this point would be a mercy for them. But she nodded and agreed vaguely.

"Perhaps," she said. "Tanya as well seems quite partial to Leanna."

"She does?"

"Oh, yes. I think Leanna reminds her of you. She's with her in the pool right now."

"Really? Well, we'll have to go say hello. It'll be a fine exercise in control for Bella. We'll leave you to your work, Carmen. Enjoy those girls while you still can."

I winked and she chuckled with a smile of womanly wickedness.

"Oh, I will," she said, and then turned and went to fetch her girls.

Bella took a deep breath, staring, and I smiled and guided her back out into the corridor.

I was very proud of how she had acquitted herself in the presence of warm fresh blood and I told her so as we continued toward the indoor pool. She didn't answer but she nodded to herself vaguely, as if her restraint came as a surprise even to her. I was half-tempted to simply take her back upstairs and distract her from these broodings with my body but it was good to let her confront them. It would be interesting to see how she reacts to Leanna. Hopefully she would be able to control herself and wait till tonight. And if not, well. At least the tiles around the pool would be easier to clean than carpets and furniture.

The indoor pool was olympic sized and the water sparkled crystal clear in the sun that beamed through the glass roof almost directly overhead. The water was heated and the whole hall was warm and humid. The smell of water and chlorine was rich in the air and of course the scent of the lovely Leanna. Luckily she was on the other side of the pool as we came in. She was wearing a purple bikini and she was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling over the edge into the water. Tanya was sitting right beside her, wearing a white onepiece, and they were sitting so close their legs were touching. Their shoulders were touching as well and they looked so much like two women sharing a crush on each other that my heart tightened in jealousy. Most bizarrely they were smiling. Even Leanna, who also wasn't chained or restrained in any manner either.

Bella and I came to a stop on the far side of the pool. Bella was breathing deeply, in and out, and staring at the human woman across the water. Plump supermodel with big tits bundled in a bikini bra and so much blood inside her. Tanya saw us and smiled. Then she spoke to Leanna. Leanna frowned at us, as if she didn't appreciate the interruption, and then Tanya slipped into the water and swam over. Bella and I waited and then Tanya came up again, hefting herself out of the pool like a mermaid with water streaming and dripping from her breasts and her blonde hair stuck darkly to her head like seaweed.

She smiled at us and rose and came over, gathering her hair in her hands and wringing it out like a rope. Leanna stayed over by the other side of the pool.

"Victoria," she said pleasantly. "I wasn't expecting you to emerge from bed so soon."

She went to hug me but then quickly backpeddled with a giggle.

"Oh—I'm all wet, I better not."

I giggled as well. Such a charming woman.

Bella was staring at Leanna but there was quite a distance between them and the air was rife with moisture which further diluted the scent. Tanya smiled at her and the smile even gained Bella's attention. It was the first time Tanya had seen her since completing her transformation and she was mesmerized.

"Bella," she said. "I really cannot describe how beautiful you are. I'm so happy for you."

A smile spread over Bella's mouth and then she surged forward and threw her arms around Tanya's wet body.

"Thanks," she said.

Tanya hugged her back and giggled, glancing at me over Bella's shoulder. I watched them, my heart swelling for some reason I wasn't precisely sure of. Bella released her and stepped back with patches of wet over the front of her top.

"Well," I said. "If Bella doesn't mind getting a bit wet, then I don't either."

I stepped forward and hugged Tanya. Tanya accepted the embrace but neither of us giggled. I held her a little longer than Bella had and then I released her and stepped back with a smile.

Tanya glanced down at the tiles at our feet, as if embarrassed for a moment, and then regained her composure and looked up with a smile.

"So what brings you to this part of the house?" she asked brightly. "Were you here for Leanna?"

She gestured toward the woman who was sitting on the far side of the pool. She still had her feet in the water and she was swaying them softly and watching us with a small frown, as if jealous that we had taken Tanya from her.

Tanya smiled at her and back at us.

"I told her we're vampires," she admitted. "I thought it would help her cope. She was terribly frightened and confused but she's much more settled now. I do believe she's even very curious about us. She asks many questions about our lifestyle."

I chuckled once, shaking my head in amazement, and then smiled. "Actually, we're just here to see you," I told her. "Bella and I realized how insufferably rude we were being, keeping to ourselves like that, and so we decided to come by and say hello."

"Well, I'm happy to see you both in such high spirits. Bella must be due to feed again soon, hm?"

"Yes," Bella said softly, her voice almost a hiss. "Tonight."

Tanya smiled at her tone and cupped her face affectionately.

"We warned you how hungry you'd be these first couple weeks, didn't we?"

I watched them with a smile. "Yes, but she's making terrific progress."

Tanya nodded, smiling at my mate, and then she leaned and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning back to me.

"That's good," she said. "Because there's lots we need to talk about. Seattle is no longer safe. Heidi is neutralized for now, but obviously I can never trust her again after what she did."

Guilt instantly flooded my stomach. "Tanya, I…"

Tanya lifted a hand. "You owe me no explanation, Victoria," she said. "Not now, at least. But we do need to leave Seattle. As soon as Bella's able. And there's also the matter of Edward to consider."

Bella had been staring at Leanna. Now her eyes swung coldly to Tanya.

"What about him?"

Something chilling in her voice. Some unresolved wrath. Rage at being hurt, left, dumped in a forest. Whatever it was had pierced her haze of hunger and acquired her full attention. Tanya smiled at her and spoke gently.

"Well, he's still your ex-boyfriend," she said. "He was an important part of your life and he loved you very much. He still does. And he deserves to know you've moved on so that he may move on as well."

Bella said nothing. Tanya turned to me, almost apologetically.

"And he's still a dear friend of mine," she said. "I've already made contact with Carlisle. He said we're welcome to visit any time. I didn't mention you or Bella."

I maintained a smile on my face although I loathed the thought of Tanya or Bella harbouring any kind of attachment to that man at all. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were hooded and dark and glancing aside, as if deep in some dark thought. I turned back to Tanya and made a non-committal shrug.

"Well," I said. "We'll discuss it more when Bella is ready."

Tanya nodded agreeably. "Yes, of course."

Bella said nothing to all this. She seemed to be lost in some old anger and then the anger faded away as a scent washed over her.

Leanna.

The wet redhead had gotten out of the pool and come over. She was wearing nothing but that purple bikini and she strolled over with a certain cockiness, a hand on her hip and not even an ounce of fear in any part of her soft, beautiful, vulnerable body. She stopped a small distance away and spoke to Tanya.

"Tanya, what's going on?" she asked in half a demand.

I raised an eyebrow. She was jealous that she was being ignored. She had our attention now, though, and in particular Bella's. Bella's dark eyes were roaming up and down that wet bikini clad body and the poor woman had no idea how close she was to being ripped apart.

Tanya chuckled and gestured the woman back.

"Leanna, perhaps you should stay back over there," she said.

Leanna stood where she was. By now she had noticed how my ravenous mate was looking at her and she made a little pout.

"Why's she staring at me like that?" she asked no one in particular.

Tanya put a hand to her mouth in amusement and looked at me. I smiled at her and turned the smile to Leanna.

"She wants to kill you and drink your blood," I told her.

Leanna didn't like the sound of that. She was frowning at Bella as if she thought Bella was being mean and Bella continued to stare at her and crave her with her dark eyes until Tanya laughed and went and put an arm around Leanna.

"I think you better take Bella out of here," she told me. "We don't want to strain her control too much."

I laughed as well and took Bella's arm.

"You're quite right, Tanya," I said. "We'll see you later."

Bella and Leanna shared one last glare, an odd chemistry between them, and then I led Bella away.

At this point I felt Bella had had quite enough adventure for one day and I decided to take her back to bed. She was even having trouble concentrating on climbing the stairs. Her eyes were solid black and she moved like a woman in a trance, sleepwalking, hypnotized by some scent that was always just a few more steps in front of her. I whispered that she didn't have to wait much longer, just a few hours until dark, and I was amazed at how she accepted my mandates without even a moan of objection. It was unlike anything I had ever seen in a newborn. Even with her head as hazed over it was it just didn't seem to occur to her to be anything but obedient, as if absorbing my venom into her system had somehow enslaved her to my will as well.

Then she paused.

We were going down the corridor toward our room and now I stopped as well. She was looking at one of the bedroom doors and I realized why. There was a sent coming from inside. Claire. It was Irena's bedroom and I almost had to laugh.

I stepped past Bella and studied the door. The door was ajar but a large steel bolt and padlock had been installed beside the doorhandle.

"This is Irena's room," I said. "Why does she have an extra lock on it all the sudden?"

Bella closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Claire," she whispered.

I glanced at her in surprise. "You can identify her scent?"

She nodded vaguely. I was impressed. It usually takes some practice before a newborn can sort one human scent from another. But not my Bella. She was born to be a vampire.

I turned back to the door and pushed it open.

At first there seemed to be no one there. Then I looked at the ground and saw Claire curled up like a kitten at the foot of the bed. She was wearing a collar and the collar was attached to a chain that was looped around one of the bedposts.

She sat up as we came in and looked at us demurely with her hands in her lap and her medium sized breasts fully exposed on her chest with no effort at all to hide them. Her eyes blinked at us. She looked like the absolute epitome of submission, naked, chained, her plain face framed by plain brown hair and perfectly passive to anything that might occur.

I smiled at her as if she really were a family pet.

"Claire," I said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged a sloped shoulder. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Where's Irena?"

"Getting my breakfast."

I chuckled at how odd it all was and glanced at Bella to see if Bella could make sense of it. But, of course, Bella could only stare at the lump of human meat on the floor there.

Yet she didn't seem as in danger of losing control as she had been earlier. There was a slight sheen of clarity over the blackness of her eyes and her arm had only tensed slightly as it squeezed mine. Either this woman on the floor wasn't as appetizing to as the others or perhaps those earlier encounters had been better practice than I would've hoped.

I was just about to speak to Clair again when Irena came up from behind us with a bowl of cereal in her hands. Bella and I stepped aside to make room and Irena smiled at us before turning to Claire and bobbing down with the bowl and setting it on the floor for her.

"There you go, Claire," she said.

Claire gazed up at her lovingly. "Thank you, mistress."

I stared at them. I knew Bella and I had been preoccupied for the last few days but what on earth was going on here?

There was no spoon in the bowl and now the woman was leaning her face into the cereal and eating it like an actual dog. No shame at being watched. No hesitation. Poking her mouth into the bowl, her head bobbing, lapping up the milk like a cat. I thought I had seen broken women before but I had never quite seen anything like this.

I blinked at Irena. Irena smiled, clad in her leathers, and unlocked the chain from the bedpost so she could hold it like a leash.

"Claire's been staying in here with me," she said. "She's become something of a pet."

I could see that, although I couldn't think of any way to reply. Irena smiled at my mystification and nodded at Bella.

"Is it safe for Bella to be in here?"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "_Safe_?" I blurted. "For who? Claire? Good heavens, what is going on here? Carmen wants to keep the two girls, Tanya seems to be BFFs with Leanna, and you…"

Claire looked up, worried at the raised voice. Milk dripped from her chin. Irena smiled at her, ignoring me, and leaned to pet her behind the ear. Claire smiled at that, her eyes flickering upward at her mistress slavishly, and then she lowered her face back to the bowl.

Bella was staring and almost swaying on the spot and I sighed and took her arm.

"So many centuries of feeding from animals must've softened your hearts," I said to Irena. "And your brains. Is there anything left in the cellar at all?"

Irena shrugged nonchalantly. "Only Miss Muscles."

"Well, thank god. I was going to make Bella wait till tonight, but perhaps we better dispose of her right away before any of you fall in love with her. Good grief."

Irena chuckled and sat down on the bed with her legs crossed and the leash in her lap to watch her pet eat.

I scoffed and led Bella out into the corridor.

"Unbelievable," I muttered, still flustered as we started down the stairs. "Have you ever seen such madness, my love?"

Bella giggled softly. Her eyes were black and wide and she was all but floating down the stairs in her trance of thirst. She looked at me with those big blackberry eyes and smiled.

"Mmhm," she murmured. "When you fell in love with me."

I paused at the base of the stairs. She continued to look at me in that strange sort of daze. I returned her gaze and then I smiled and kissed her and continued to the cellar.

There were no candles lit at this time of morning but there were very thin rectangular windows along the higher part of the wall that allowed the palest sunlight. There were no sounds as we came down the stairs. No groans, no rattled. Chained against the wall was only one woman. I hadn't caught her name. She was one we had acquired from the gym, the tall amazon with the impressive physique and huge tits. She still wore a ballgag on her mouth and she looked up balefully as we came down the stairs. Dust motes stirred in the pale shafts of sunlight that fell from the highwindows and the racks of wine bottles stood against the opposite wall filled with their own red fluid.

She was a brunette and her hair looked like it hadn't been combed in a while. Even though she had almost been here the longest none of the coven seemed to have taken much interest in her. Irena had kept her clean and fed but that was all.

Bella was at my side and already a low growl was rumbling in her throat. She had already been pushed to the limits of her control and now it was the limits themselves being stretched. The air was thick with the scent of humans. Women. A heavy musk of stress sweat and rape residue mixed with the sweetness of soap and shampooed hair. The amazon didn't seem intimidated, not even of the blank black gaze Bella levelled at her. She glared through her lank long hair and slowly I let go of Bella's arm. She stood there, still as a statue. Waiting for instruction. Permission. I smiled at her and again I was astounded at her obedience. Before I had turned her I had always expected her to be quite a childish and unruly newborn but so far she had been a perfect little vampiress.

I left Bella standing there and reached for the key hanging from the board and moved over to the woman. The woman's glare swung to me. I smiled at her and reached to unlock her wrists and then I bobbed down and unlocked her ankles as well. She stood there, rubbing her wrists, glaring, not covering herself. I unbuckled her gag for her and let it fall and then I smiled at her.

"Hi," I said. "It seems you've been left here all alone, hm?"

She didn't answer. Nor did she make any attempt to escape. Her frown was furrowed in defiance but she seemed to have no delusions of what she was capable of.

I smiled again and let my eyes drift over her body. Muscular thighs. Thatch of black hair over her vagina. Rippled abdomen. Huge heavy tits. It was a shame she was left to languish down here because she really was very sexy.

I lifted my eyes to her face and smirked at her.

"I don't believe you ever mentioned your name," I said.

Still no answer.

I lifted a hand and cupped one of her breasts.

"Come now," I said seductively. "I'm sure we're intimate enough at this point for first names, don't you?"

Her lip curled in disgust at how I was touching her. She was quite purely straight, this one. Bella was going to have a real challenge with her. Not just in staying in control but raping her to any kind of satisfaction as well.

"Hm?" I murmured, caressing her breast gently. "You're name?"

"Nicole," she muttered.

My hand stopped. Then I laughed and let the hand drop.

"Nicole," I repeated.

I glanced back at Bella. The coincidence of the name had managed to even pierced her black haze of hunger for a moment. A smile quirked on her lips but it was only a quirk before it was again swallowed up in that mindless lust.

I turned back to the amazon—Nicole—and smiled.

"I'm not even surprised," I said. "Well, Nicole. This is Bella. And I'm sure by now you've noticed we aren't human, correct?"

I waited for an answer but none came. She was still rubbing her wrists and now she was glaring at Bella. She looked like she wanted a fight.

And that was just absolutely perfect.

"Bella here is what we call a newborn," I explained. "She was only turned into a vampire days ago. And she is very…_very_…thirsty."

Bella was growling deep in her throat. Staring. Knowing that in only a minute she would be unleashed. I smiled and moved over to the rack of dildos and paddles on the wall.

"But you seem like a strong woman so I'm going to give you a chance to fight," I said. "Obviously you won't even be able to scratch her but I think it'll be more fun."

I found a strapon and harness and I handed it to Bella. It was long and black and the harness was black leather. Bella put it on without taking her eyes from the other woman who stood there in the gloom, glaring, already with her fists half-clenched.

I helped her with her buckles and spoke to her.

"Remember, this is a lesson in control," I whispered. "I want you to rape her. But I also want you to do it properly. Before even so much as a drop of blood is spilt I want you to force her into at least one orgasm. Do you understand?"

Bella didn't reply for a moment and I wasn't sure if she even heard. But then she turned to me, very slowly, and gave a nod and a very vague and distant smirk.

I smirked as well and gave her a small smack on the ass.

"Good girl," I said. "Now go get her."

Then I moved aside with a smile to watch and block the exit.

The amazon spared me a glance but only a glance. She didn't seem to have much thought for escape. Perhaps she knew it was impossible. She also knew that she was released from her chains in nothing more than a sick game but she didn't seem to care. She was in full badass mode and she wanted to kill someone with her fists. She had lifted them to shoulder height and shifted her feet into a kickboxing stance. Chin tucked. Eyes glaring. Completely naked and large breasted in this small dungeon like a female gladiator.

Bella began to move. Slowly. Circling. The expression on her face was lidded and deceptively calm. Like stormclouds before the first crack of lightning. The amazon didn't seem impressed. Bella was small and petite. About five foot five. Slender. Willowy. The first time they had met on the night of the woman's abduction she had clocked her across the face and almost knocked her out. But now it was time for round two. And I think this time she was going to discover that Bella wasn't quite the same girl she used to be.

"You fucking bitch," the woman seethed, bristling perhaps even more than Bella. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Bella smiled and the woman threw her first punch.

Bella swatted it away like it was nothing.

Instincts. Instincts again. I watched, already impressed. Bella's eyes hadn't even blinked and she seemed to not even be aware that she had blocked the punch. The woman scowled at her and threw another. A straight right cross. Bella moved just slightly and the punch missed her face. The woman punched again and again. Bella evaded them with little turns and swats, no frown to her brow, no blink to her eyes. She looked like some naked and darkhaired kungfu master. With a strapon.

The woman finally hopped back in alarm. She couldn't understand how Bella had done it. I couldn't either. Not even I had those kinds of instincts and reflexes. The woman's scowl had loosened in shock and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet like a boxer, side to side, her breasts bouncing as well, huge and heavy like gigantic weak spots on her otherwise hard and muscular body. The shock led to fear and the fear led to a less productive form of anger that was closer to panic and suddenly she screamed and attacked again. She threw another few punches—that were easily evaded—and then swung around and sliced a spinning heel kick at Bella's head.

So far Bella had reacted to everything in a state of unnatural calm but now she snarled and caught the leg and yanked the woman off her feet.

The woman squawked and hit the ground. Bella climbed on top of her and poor badass Nicole finally regressed into feminine slapping and screaming. I was half tempted to remind Bella that she was supposed to rape her first but Bella hadn't forgotten. Perhaps her instincts would've guide her in that direction anyway even if I hadn't demanded it. Bella and Nicole were grappling and rolling over the ground, Nicole crying and trying to get away, Bella growling and restraining herself from ripping the woman to pieces. The light that fell from the windows was like the light of dawn and they looked like a pair of naked roman wrestlers in the dungeon of a colosseum.

Bella finally got a handful of the woman's hair. She was oddly gentle and yet at the same time implacable as iron. She forced her mouth onto the other woman's and kissed her deeply. The woman squirmed and made a deep sound of disgust, tears leaking out of her eyes. Bella was still growling, a sound similar to the purr of some gigantic cat, and the kiss was filled with the same perfect instincts. Slow tongue work, deliberate, moaning, coaxing the other woman into submission and helplessness.

Until the other woman gave a thrash so strong it actually broke the kiss.

"Get off me!" she screamed. "You disgusting…!"

She actually managed to slip away from Bella. Bella had perhaps let her go. The woman scrambled to her feet, terrified now, naked, dishevelled, realizing that she was going to be raped. She grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack and threw it.

Bella slipped aside and the bottle exploded on the blockwall. The woman grabbed another bottle and threw that one as well and then she spied the rack of sextoys and lurched and managed to requisition a large black paddle with metal studs on it. She held it in a trembling hand, all her martial arts training forgotten and useless, and then she reared back with the paddle and smacked it across Bella's face.

It was like a pistolshot in the small cellar. Bella's face turned aside slightly. Then it turned back like cyborg.

The woman was opened mouthed in shock. Her chest was trembling. Bella smiled at her, a smile blacker than the darkest night, and she took the paddle from the woman and grabbed her and bent her over and started whacking her across the ass with it until the woman screamed and sobbed and the paddle broke in half across her round muscular buttocks.

I raised a brow and smirked, my arms folded over my chest. This was quite a show.

The woman had slumped to the floor, crying and trying to crawl, and now Bella flipped her over and swooped to her mouth and began kissing her again. At this point I was simply amazed at her control. In all honesty I hadn't expected her to last this long. The objective was only for a bit of fun. But she truly was proving herself right now. Proving that she was indeed ready to be a vampire. That she was no longer a stupid human. That she was my partner and she trusted me and she wanted to impress me and be worthy of me even more than she wanted blood.

The woman resisted the kiss at first but there was nothing left she could do. She gave up and allowed Bella's tongue all the access it required. Bella took full advantage, kissing her like a lover while growling like a monster. The woman whimpered. Bella's hands were roaming her body. Stroking it. Soothing it. The taut muscles slowly began to loosen. Her long muscular legs had been kicking but now they stopped and came to rest on the floor of the dungeon. They were partly open and now Bella's hand went down there and began rubbing.

A groan came out of the woman and Bella broke the kiss. The woman was blushing, her face full of blood, and Bella's eyes were pitch black bores of darkness. The woman stared up at her, legs open, and then something broke inside her and she released a moan and gave a heave of her hips against Bella's hand.

"Oh god," she said. "Oh god. You wanna rape me, bitch? Okay. Fucking rape me then."

Then she heaved her hips again, aggressively, before grabbing Bella's face and pulling it into a kiss.

I stared in disbelief. The woman was surrendering. She wanted it. Or rather Bella had forced her to want it. A thick wave of heady lust rolled over me and I had no idea how Bella managed to control herself. The breaking of this strong woman's will almost broke me as well.

Bella growl became deeper and slowly the cellar filled with the scent of hormones and arousal. The woman was getting wet. She was being raped and she didn't care. Bella was kissing her and rubbing at her and then finally she rose up, blinking slowly, half unconscious from the enormity of lust coursing through her.

The woman glared up at her from the floor and spread her legs.

"You gonna stick that thing in me or what?"

She was referring to the strapon. Bella passed a hand through her long dark hair and inhaled deeply. The woman lay there with her vagina waiting and slowly Bella leaned over her and inserted the long black shaft into her slit.

The woman grimaced and bucked her hips as her insides were filled.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Fuck. That feels so good. You fucking cunt. Fuck me. Fuck me, you disgusting bitch. Fuck me."

Bella began thrusting her hips, the woman spread there on the floor of the cellar. I watched, mesmerized. The woman shot me glare and the glare sent riffles of lust through my body. I wanted so badly to be a part of it but I could only watch.

The woman turned her flushed face to Bella and pulled her into a kiss. Tonguing her tormenter, bucking her hips. As if to show us how unafraid she was. How strong. Her face was flushed and I couldn't imagine how Bella was able to ignore the heat of it radiating onto her own skin.

The orgasm was soon approaching and slowly Bella raised up and gathered the woman in her arms. The woman was sitting in Bella's lap with her legs wrapped around Bella's body. Sitting on the strapon and moving her hips and holding Bella's face in her hands and gazing into it.

"I'm gonna come," she said, her voice high and breathless. "And then what? You gonna kill me? Like some kind of snuff movie?"

Bella didn't answer. She was merely sitting there in the center the dungeon with the woman in her lap and it was the woman doing all the work, wriggling her hips on the shaft, bouncing, staring into Bella's black eyes like a woman staring into the eyes of death itself.

"Go ahead," she said. "I don't care. Rape me. Kill me. I don't give a fuck. You ready, bitch? I'm gonna come. You ready?"

The growl in Bella's throat became louder and one of her hands clenched in the woman's hair. The woman groaned at the small pain but it only seemed to embolden her to bounce her vagina even faster on the strapon, harder, more viciously.

"Here it comes, bitch," she hissed. "You watching? Watch. Watch. Oh god. Oh god. OhhhhHHHHH—!"

The woman orgasmed in a grand crescendo of cries that arched her back and rippled the muscles all over her body. Her eyes were closed and her flushed and sweaty face was illuminated in a pale pillar of sunlight from one of the highwindows like something being called to heaven and she came and came and—

Bella bit into her throat.

The screams stopped. The cries. Blood squirted across the room and spatted over some chains on the floor. Bella growled and gripped the woman so hard her fingers pierced into her flesh. The woman's orgasm had been Bella's own release as well and now she gulped eagerly at the gushing blood, eyes closed, growling, clutching the warm body to her own. The woman was still alive for the moment, her head lolling, and I watched her eyes as the light receded inside them. Her body jostled on the strapon for a last few stirrings of pleasure and her head jostled as well. The blush was lingering on her cheeks, the beautiful blush of a very satisfied woman, and then finally her eyes dimmed and emptied and she was nothing more than a well-fucked hunk of flesh.

I stared in amazement. Bella's eyes opened into black slits and she looked at me over the woman's shoulder, seeking approval or praise. I smiled at her and said:

"Perfect."

The black eyes crinkled slightly as if she were smiling and she closed them again and growled into the wound and laid the woman on the floor to make a meal of her.

—

**AN: This one was mostly filler, just to slow things down, but it did contain progression for Bella and some plot dialogue from Tanya. I only wish I could've added some Kate and Leah details, but maybe next chapter, lol.**

**But gosh, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to kill off any of the girls! I love them all, lol. Claire is virtually guaranteed to be spared, but the others are very sadly gonna have to go. But I'm glad I gave them all a bit of "screentime" for us to form a little attachment to them. It'll make their departure all the more sweeter. ;)**

**And I have to admit, that final scene was…whew. Something about combined death and orgasm turns me on so much. I can't even explain it. Add a strong woman being methodically broken until she aggressively submits to her own rape and murder and…whew. Drives me crazy, lol.**

**Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :) **


	46. Chapter 46

—

Chapter 46:

—

In the days to come the cellar remained empty. The fallen amazon was scraped off the floor and interred in the woods with the others of her kind and her blood was scrubbed from the stones until the cellar was once again just a wine cellar.

All that was left was Claire, Leanna, and the two pixies, and none of them were returned to the cellar. Claire had already been relocated to Irena's bedroom and there she stayed, sleeping on the floor and eating out of bowls, or led about the house and gardens on a leash like a perfectly obedient pet. She even seemed to be enjoying her new lot in life and she had developed a rather wholehearted regard for her tall, blonde, and sexually exquisite mistress.

Ashley and her former girlfriend Nikki, the two pixies, had also been relocated. They had already been spending most of their nights in Carmen's room, anyway. Carmen had taken complete custody over them and she cooked for them and cleaned them and let them watch TV or play video games. She even trimmed their hair to maintain their adorable and identical pixie cuts. By now she had taken to attiring her girls in all manner of outrageous costumes and every day you would see these sixteen year olds parading about the house in stilettoes and stockings, no bras, bending over to do chores in black lace g-strings that perfectly displayed their lovely little asses. Their shoes were black and sexy with spike heels and they would shuffle about in their chains and glare at Carmen and glare at each other, hot eyed and scandalously sexualized with their bare tits and stockinged legs.

Like Claire, the two girls had become somewhat acclimated to their incarceration, but where Claire was a proud and faithful hound, the two girls were more like cunning cats. They could sense Carmen's lack of resolution and they had become brave enough to slip in snide comments and make demands. Carmen was very indulgent with them but one night there were shrill screams throughout the mansion as one of the girls was uppity enough to require to be spanked. A squabble ensued that had other girl screaming as well but soon she too was silenced with a loud slapping sound.

Then there was Leanna. It seemed cruel to leave her in the cellar all on her own so instead she was given an entire bedroom and left unfettered behind the bolted door like some storybook princess who awaits a knight to rescue her. Tanya paid her frequent visits and even took her for strolls. By now Leanna was fully apprised of the particulars of her situation, including her impending death, and of course she pleaded for her life but Tanya would not lie to her. She would only apologize. Softly. Calmly. Implacably. Tanya's silken ruthlessness seemed to somehow soothe Leanna and Leanna spoke at length of how unfair it was and how afraid she was. Tanya would listen to everything and agree with her and apologize some more and then she would kiss her and seduce her and make her orgasm.

Bella and I kept much to ourselves but we travelled out of our room occasionally simply to be polite. Bella's hunger was again creeping up on her, four days now, but I felt she could hold out for a few days more. Perhaps even a week. We spent time with Tanya and Irena and Carmen as well and so far Bella was handling herself quite well around the humans. She still wasn't quite fit for public—her black stares of unholy hunger would be perhaps just a little unnerving to people in the streets—but she was perfectly fine around our captured victims. One time she came upon the two pixies coming down the corridor with a basket of washing each and she stood to the side while they shuffled past in their chains, glancing over their bare shoulders with bold little glares. Bella licked her teeth and stared at their sexy little asses. I had a feeling they would be next.

The next day was the fifth day and while Bella and I were making love in the afternoon an unexpected yet familiar voice called out from downstairs:

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Bella sprung up from between my legs. Her mouth was wet and her ruby eyes were full of surprised delight. "That's Kate's voice."

Then whoosh; she was gone.

Even I was startled at her vampire speed. It was the first time I had seen it from her. She had hurtled off the bed in a blur and out the door and the bedsheets fluttered in the wind vacuum with me laying there with my thighs spread and so close to an orgasm that was already failing.

Drat. But I suppose it would be nice to see Kate.

I got out of the bed at a more human pace, not bothering to put any clothes on, and when I reached the stairs I could see that it was indeed Kate standing in the foyer. She had no bags or suitcases so it seemed she hadn't been kicked out of Leah's place. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, a pink top, and her blonde hair was as resplendent as ever around her gorgeous face.

Bella was already down there and now she barrelled into the other girl in a gleeful hug that almost took Kate off her feet.

"Kate!"

Kate stumbled back in shock, her eyes just amazed at the other girl's newborn strength, and then she noticed we were both completely naked.

"Whoa," she said, trying to detach Bella. "Didn't mean to get you out of bed."

Bella resisted Kate's feeble attempts to push her away and used her newborn strength to wrap the hug even tighter around her old friend. I smiled as I came up behind them. Kate gave me an awkward nod and a grin and I nodded back while Bella rag dolled her a little.

"Oooh, I've missed you so much," she was saying. "Thank you so much for saving my life. Vicky said she couldn't have rescued me without you."

"You know you don't need to thank me, Bella."

"Yes, I do. And I'm so sorry, Kate. About everything."

By now Bella was finally releasing the hug so that Kate could see her apologetic face. Kate snorted and gave her a grin.

"Sorry about killing someone in my girlfriend's bed and forcing me to confess to her that I'm a vampire?" she asked. "Is that what you meant?"

Bella went even more sheepish, deliberately, pouting a bit and preening her chest just slightly as if her plump white breasts might somehow make her look more innocent.

"Not just that," she said. "Everything."

Kate smirked at her posture but she could hear the genuine sincerity in Bella's voice and brushed away the apology away graciously. "Don't worry about it."

"I mean it, Kate. I feel awful."

"Well, you did murder a girl, so that's probably pretty natural."

"No, not that. I meant awful about you. I would've never forgiven myself if something happened between you and Leah. You forgive me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Bella."

"Oh, Kate," Bella said, her voice spilling with emotion. "Thank you."

Kate smiled at her but then Bella, languidly, sensually, took Kate's face in her hands and applied a passionate kiss to the other girl's mouth.

My eyebrow shot up at the sudden leap of intimacy. Well. That escalated quickly. Perhaps Bella didn't remember that Kate was in more of a monogamous mode these days. Kate's eyebrows had shot up as well and she made a meeping sound into Bella's mouth. Once again she tried to pry Bella away but Bella's newborn strength was unassailable.

Kate eventually closed her eyes for a moment, her brow slightly crinkled in awkwardness, and she even returned the kiss a little as if pretending it was platonic or perhaps just to placate her affectionate best friend. Bella moaned and tongued her gratuitously and I realized this was the first time I had seen her express these kinds of feelings for anyone but me since her transition.

Finally the kiss began to slacken and Kate was able to speak.

"Wow," she said. "Sheesh. Relax there, Bella. Gosh."

She was wiping her mouth. Bella's eyes had gone black and she was cupping Kate's face and staring at her like how she would stare at one of the girls, smirking, half entranced and half only playing.

"I can't help it," she said. "It's this newborn lust. It makes me want to fuck you."

She whispered the last words into Kate's ear while rubbing her naked front into Kate's body. Kate was getting turned on and giggling but she was still trying to pry Bella away.

"Well, don't," she said. "Me and Leah are still…"

Bella sank to her knees without a word and unzipped Kate's jeans.

Kate's mouth dropped open. She looked at me. So far I hadn't even spoken to her yet and I was simply watching with an air of amusement. Bella had yanked down Kate's jeans and now she growled affectionately and licked at the front of Kate's cute pink panties.

Kate's legs quivered.

"Oh god," she said.

Next her panties were down as well and Bella was licking at Kate's bare pussy. Kate shivered and wriggled her hips and giggled and she seemed to consider trying to get away but in the end she just stood there and smiled while Bella went down on her. She looked at me again and I chuckled.

"Hello, Kate," I said, finally greeting her. "I'm glad to see you're well. I do apologize for Bella. In her defence, her transition has left her very insatiable."

Bella moaned and licked at the tiny clit that had come erect and Kate winced and giggled again.

"Oh, man," she said. "Yeah, well. I just hope Leah understands."

I laughed and shook my head.

It didn't take long for Kate to orgasm and she did so right there in the foyer with her jeans around her knees. Bella continued lapping at her for a while, moaning and smiling up at her. It was the first pussy she'd eaten aside from mine since becoming a vampire and perhaps I would've been just a little jealous or disappointed but rather I felt the opposite. As much as I had adored having my love all to myself these last few days I was also quite eager to begin sharing her again. Bella might've owed this to Kate for saving her life but we had a debt to the rest of our coven mates as well. Our eternity would not only be filled with love and togetherness but also lots and lots of orgies and debauchery.

Kate was soon pulling her jeans back up and together we went upstairs. She asked where the others were and I told her that Carmen was out shopping and Tanya and Irena must be occupied with our guests. She asked how many we had left by now and I chuckled noncommittally and told her we still had a few.

Kate's room had been left mostly untouched since she left. All she had taken to Leah's place were clothes and few other key items. Otherwise the room was just as she had left it, as if it were waiting for her to come back. The bed was made, the curtains were open. A slanted art desk against the wall with all her pens and inkpots and drawing papers. She wandered in with a smile, looking about, perhaps feeling a little homesick despite her relatively short absence. Her eyes fell upon a bookshelf that was absolutely crammed with comicbooks, not flimsy little pamphlets but actual hardcovers, volume on volume of Batmen and Wonder Women and thousand page omnibuses detailing the journeys of men in tights through space, and she smiled and gestured at the shelf.

"So did you ever read those comicbooks I recommended while I was away?" she asked Bella. "You promised you would."

Bella smiled sheepishly and glanced at me.

"I've been a little preoccupied," she said with sultry subtext.

I shared her smile and turned it to Kate. "She's been very hungry lately."

Kate chuckled, remembering her pussy licking down stairs, and nodded. "Yeah, I'll say. You guys wanna put on some clothes quickly? You look so weird just standing there naked."

"Oh, I don't think we'll need clothes," I said, leaning a hip on the artdesk. "How's things with Leah?"

The mention of Leah caused her to smile. "Oh, you know. Things were tense for a while. It was a lot for her to handle. But once we talked about it for a bit and she finally let me get my hands on her…"

She trailed off with a smirk. Bella grinned and I chuckled once.

"Yes," I said. "Sex is often the best solution, I find."

Kate laughed in agreement and you could see she ought to have been blushing. "Well, it did the trick with Leah. She was so afraid of me when I first returned to the house. But so desperate not to be. So I let her touch my cold skin and I pressed her hand to my chest so she could feel how my heart doesn't beat."

She sighed wistfully and sat down on the bed.

"It was actually very magical," she said. "We were supposed to just talk but we hardly talked all night. Instead we made love and I showed her exactly how much I care about her. How safe she would be with me. She fell asleep in my arms and I held her all night and in the morning she took the day off work and we went walking in the park and I told her everything."

I arched an inquisitive brow. "Everything?"

"Yep."

"And she was cool with…?"

I nodded at Bella. Bella was standing there, pale, naked, beautiful, red eyed and dark haired, oddly innocent and supremely evil all at once. Kate gave her a look of amusement and then she laughed and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Pretty much. I think she even thought it was kind of cool. She even cracked a joke or two about how she knew Bella was a total nutcase all along. The police came the next day to ask about Chrissy and she told them she had no idea when Chrissy left the party. I was gonna bring Leah with me today, but…"

I nodded at that. "Yes, that was probably very wise. Bella has marvellous control but there's no sense taking any unnecessary risks."

Kate nodded as well. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You'll see her soon enough, anyway. We haven't actually talked about turning her into a vampire but she agreed to go camping with me and watch me feed out in the woods. I'm actually really excited. It's gonna be awesome."

Kate bounced on the bed with a giggle. Bella grinned at her, her eyes again beginning to smoulder with sensuality, and then she went over and sat beside her old friend and took her hands.

"I'm really happy for you, Kate," she said.

Kate returned the smile and lifted one of her hands to gently tuck a lock of dark hair behind Bella's ear. "I'm happy for you too, Bella," she said, gazing into her face. "Look at you. I can't believe how beautiful you are. I always knew you were going to be a perfect vampire."

Her hand was now cupping Bella's cheek. They were gazing at each other, Bella naked and dark haired, Kate clothed and blonde, and then their lips moved mutually toward each other before connecting in a soft kiss of friendship and perhaps a little more.

I watched them, smiling, still leaning against the artdesk. Both of them seemed to have been taken by surprise by the other. Kate had not expected to find Bella so amorous and Bella had not expected to find herself so rapt with Kate. They always did have a special bond, these two. Kate had always been the most open minded. The most understanding and even envious of Bella. During our very first night together here at the mansion it was Kate who had slipped and tried to open Bella's neck. And when Kate left the mansion it was Bella who was most upset. The most eager to have her back.

And now here they were. Friends, sisters, lovers. Despite scrapes with death and small dramas they continued to have an infinite of forgiveness and affection for each other.

But Kate also had a mate and Bella seemed to remember that as their tongues entwined. I could see the small pucker of conflict from on her brow and slowly she broke the kiss in a startling display of maturity.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I shouldn't have done that."

Kate smirked and chuckled once. "And what about downstairs?"

Bella raised her eyes and looked at Kate. "That was an accident. It's hard to control this lust sometimes, but I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. I promised myself that I wouldn't make any more mistakes. I guess I broke that promise already, huh?"

Bella looked down guiltily. Kate realized that Bella was being serious and perhaps experiencing a moment of personal growth and she smiled and lifted her chin to look at her.

"You were happy to see me," she said. "That wasn't a mistake."

They looked into each other's eyes, not quite falling in love but perhaps falling into a deeper kind of friendship. I smiled at them and I could intrude no longer. I unleaned from the desk and moved toward the door.

"I'll leave you girls alone," I whispered with a smile.

They glanced at me, gratefully, and then turned back to each other. The last thing I saw as I pulled closed the door was the two of them moving into a kiss with closed eyes and arms that wrapped around each other.

Out in the corridor I sighed. My pussy was horny but I was happy for them.

I was about to start toward my room when I noticed Tanya down the corridor.

She seemed to have heard the voices and she was coming to check it out. She was wearing a creamcolored skirtsuit and she looked prepared for an afternoon out. I smiled brightly to see her and went over. She smiled at me as well and smirked at the door I had come from.

"Kate's come to visit, has she?" she asked knowingly.

I nodded and glanced back toward the room. "Yes, but she's rather busy with Bella at the moment."

Tanya nodded and chuckled once and then she looked at me steadily for a moment. I looked back. I was naked and my body began to tingle even though it was my eyes she was looking at. She smirked and the smirk was rather daring.

"And you?" she asked. "What are you busy with?"

I shrugged one of my shoulders coyly. "Nothing at the moment."

She smiled at that and let her eyes move over my body before raising them back to my face. "Then perhaps you'll do me the honor of accompanying me for an afternoon out? There's a new art exhibit I've been meaning to see and I would adore the company."

I raised a flirty brow. "But that would require me to put clothes on."

Tanya smirked cockily and shrugged a shoulder. "I can wait."

I felt a delightful flash of inferiority. Not many women in the world could jilt me like that with such effortless ease. Heidi had been one of them but Tanya did it better. So I returned her smirk and turned with a sultry twist of my hips.

"As you wish," I said, and then I headed to my room.

When I turned back at the door I could see she had watched every single step of my rolling buttocks.

Once in my room I dropped the façade and flew to the wardrobe and tore it open. I needed an outfit and fast. I knew she wouldn't leave without me but that didn't change the little flutter of anxiety. It would be the first Tanya and I would be alone in a long time and it felt like a date. I needed to look sinful and the best color for that was red, my eternal favorite. I had many red dresses and several of them were strewn on the ground before I found one I liked. The shade was more maroon, reddish-purple, and it had a chiffon skirt that was weightless around my legs. It was a bridesmaid's dress but quite casual enough for afternoon out. I slapped on some makeup as well, poking at my mouth with the lipstick tube, my heart oddly light in my chest, and then I flew to the door and paused to compose myself and exited with an air of elegance.

Tanya was waiting downstairs. She looked up at me as I came down the steps and the smile of admiration that moved over her mouth made me feel like the prom queen.

Together we left the mansion in a beige colored BMW and drove to the exhibit she had spoken of. It was a gallery downtown, the Avalon, a modern building of glass and white walls and people in fine clothes, many very old, moving among the paintings that hung from the walls in a state of respect and reverence, quiet but whispering, sipping champagne taken from silver trays held by waiters that patrolled the crowds. One of the waiters passed Tanya and I but we refused the champagne with polite shakes of our heads. The waiter stole glances at us, trying not to stare, and moved on and so did we. Arm in arm, slowly, strolling in an air of obvious romance and more beautiful by far than any painting on display.

Tanya spoke in her cultured voice and I listened and found every word fascinating. I had never been one for fine art but I had never been to a gallery with Tanya either. I was enjoying myself quite a bit, mostly just spending time with her and listening to her talk. For the last week or so my every moment had been consumed by Bella. By making sure she was safe and comfortable and well fed. I hadn't realized how taxing it had been till now. Kate's visit had been well-timed indeed. Perhaps both Bella and I could use a small break from the intensities of our own relationship. An afternoon to relax and spend time with friends.

And so I clung to Tanya's arm and allowed her to lull me with her voice as she explained the meanings of the various impressionist paintings. Many of them were colourful, some of them were black and white. There were canvases that almost covered the wall, from floor to ceiling, and then there were small ones as well. Oilpaintings, watercolours, a small selection of sculptures. Many of the other art appreciators roamed the gallery with booklets and guides but Tanya spoke from knowledge, providing details into each artist's intentions along with supplementary insights of her own impressions. I nodded and agreed with her, marvelling at her intelligence and sophistication. She made me feel like a small child at her elbow and I quite enjoyed the feeling. I always was a sucker for superior women.

Eventually we went by a certain piece that made Tanya pause. It was a very large painting but there was no frame to it and no adornments. Just the canvas and the paint spread across it. It was an abstract vaguely entitled _Water_ and it featured a composition of blue and black dots from the bottom that gradually became lighter toward the top as if touched by sunlight. Tanya seemed particularly fascinated by this one, so much so that she said little about it. I made my own comments, observing that it was like being underwater and looking up at the surface, and Tanya laughed at that so softly that I had to wonder if I said something stupid. But she then smiled and took a deep breath while all around us the other gallery passed on.

"I like abstract art," she said. "This piece is a particular favorite of mine. It evokes something different in everyone that gazes upon it."

I smiled and held her arm. "What does it evoke in you?"

She looked at it for a while longer. I was almost wondering if she was going to reply at all when she said very softly:

"Loneliness."

I looked at her. "Loneliness?"

"Yes. But not just loneliness. The kind of loneliness you drown in. Sinking deeper. Gazing up at the surface, at where you need to be, unable to swim."

I chuckled and frowned anew at the painting. "How depressing," I said. "Why would anyone want such a thing on their wall?"

Tanya laughed and relinked our arms a little tighter and began strolling again.

"For the same reason one would want a woman on her arm that she loves but cannot have," she said.

She flashed me a simple smile. To show she was only joking. I looked at her sadly and didn't reply for a moment. These feelings between us seemed to be becoming awfully complicated. At what point does it become a betrayal to Bella? Bella and I enjoyed a particularly wide open relationship, but…

Tanya laughed at my expression and quickly changed the subject.

"Do you enjoy modern art, Victoria?" she asked, gazing about at the paintings we were passing.

I turned my eyes and looked at the art without much recognition. A warped rainbow in the night. A rooster composed of parti-coloured coils. Two lovers on a picnic blanket in some abstract embrace of dreamlike intimacy.

"Somewhat," I said. Then I took a breath and regained my joviality. "Although to be honest I've always found more joy in the art of a woman's body."

Tanya laughed at that, her regal womanly laugh. It occurred to me that I rarely heard her laugh for anybody but me. "Yes," she agreed. "I thought as much. You and Bella are remarkably similar in that regard."

I raised a brow. "We are?"

"Oh, yes," Tanya said, smiling, holding my arm, strolling. "Very similar. I can see why the two of you were made for each other. Although I confess that I did not always see it. When we first met, I often wondered how a woman as smart and sophisticated as you could possibly fall in love with someone so…"

Tanya trailed off politely. My eyes brightened impishly.

"Stupid?" I offered.

Tanya laughed again, that same melodic laugh. I laughed as well. I didn't mind admitting my mate's faults since those things were also the same things I found so charming about her. In any case she had grown into a very fine young woman and she wasn't at all the same girl Tanya was referring to.

"Well," she said. "Suffice to say, she didn't seem all that worthy of you. I still remember her antics at the opera. Such a child. And you, such a woman. As adorable as she was, I found it difficult to understand. I would've thought a woman like you would be happier with someone older. Wiser."

I glanced at her with a smile. She giggled bashfully and gestured at the paintings.

"Someone more cultured in the arts, perhaps," she added.

I shook my head and laughed. The irony of Tanya acting like a schoolgirl while accusing Bella of being a child was not lost on me. Perhaps it's what I bring out in women. They all seem to fall like fools to my charms, even a woman like Tanya.

Tanya grinned away her embarrassment and continued to hold my arm as we strolled through the gallery.

"But then I got to know the two of you," she went on. "And I realized you're not as different as you seem. That underneath your façade of maturity and sophistication you're the exact same kind of woman she is."

"And what kind of woman is that?"

She stopped and turned to look into my face with a smile.

"A vulgar, insatiable, maniacal little slut," she said.

The smile that spread over my face was sharp with wickedness. I was going to take that as a very great compliment. We were paused in the middle of the gallery, a waiter going past with champagne, an elderly gentleman with a cane, and Tanya took my hands and tilted her head in a benign smile.

"And that's why you make the perfect couple," she said. "You balance each other and improve each other while sharing a common core. A common heart. A common soul. I truly am so happy for you both. To have found each other."

I looked at her for a long moment. Studying her eyes. Red. Beautiful. Unreadable. She still wore that look of selfless and serene happiness and now I smirked at her.

"Is this some kind of ploy to make me see how selfless and incredible you are so that I'll fall in love with you?"

The question didn't seem to surprise her. She was still holding my hands and her smile tilted into a smirk that mirrored my own as she shrugged a shoulder in her creamcolored skirtsuit.

"Is it working?" she asked.

I laughed and let go of her hands. "Well, you were right about one thing."

"And that is?"

I glanced about furtively, as if afraid of being overheard, and then I leaned to her ear. "That I'm a slut," I whispered. "So why don't we go get a nice hotel room so that I can examine the art of your vagina?"

Tanya giggled once. Some of the spark went out of her eyes at the gentle rejection but she smiled and gave me another shrug.

"Well," she said. "If you insist."

I smiled and offered my arm and she linked it with hers.

There was no rush to leave the gallery. Tanya and I were two women well versed in the seductive arts and we both knew full well the distinction between deliberation and desperation. We completed a circuit of the gallery, strolling in our heels and skirts, and continued chatting about nothing but art until we exited the gallery at the same unhurried pace and climbed into Tanya's beige BMW with humming pussies.

Tanya knew the perfect hotel and I left the arrangements to her. It was raining by now, the sky gray and heavy. Perfect ambiance for an afternoon dalliance.

The room she rented was on the top floor. The penthouse suite. We had no luggage or bags and no porter attending us. We had no use for the shower or the bathroom. No use for room service. All we needed was the bed. The covers were white and over the headboard was a large oilpainting not unlike the ones we left behind in the gallery. Vases of dried flowers on the sideboard. Goldplated telephone. Rain was spattering on the window with a nice soothing sound and Tanya was already removing her creamcolored jacket and white blouse. There was a sprig of lavender on the pillow and I picked it up and touched to my nose and inhaled while Tanya unzipped her skirt and let it fall.

Underneath she was wearing white underwear, bra and panties, and fleshtoned stockings. I smirked at her and tossed aside the sprig of lavender and went over. She smiled at me. Her bra was a pushup and her breasts were quite enlarged. I cupped the nape of her neck and we looked at each other for a long moment, the rain pattering in the background. Neither of us spoke. Her mouth moved slightly toward mine and I completed the distance with a small surge. She moaned. It occurred to me that I hadn't kissed this woman in a long time and I moaned as well and caressed her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss, encouraging her tongue until it had filled my mouth. My other hand stroked her back and reached down for her buttocks, squeezing them over her panties, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her. Her own hands were brushing the shoulderstraps of my dress away from my shoulders than my dress fell away and landed soundlessly at my feet in a puddle of material like something melting away.

Soon we relocated to the bed where we entwined our legs and continued kissing each other and coaxing each other's arousal with our hands. My breasts were bare and she was cupping them and stroking them as if she had never touched them before or as if something had changed and made everything different. I held her hand there to my chest and after a while she lowered her mouth and began suckling at one of my nipples. The nipple was stiff and hard and the wetness of her lips as they engulfed that sensitive nub made me shiver and whimper. She continued sucking at it for a bit and then she licked it and kissed it and traced circles around it with her tongue before suckling at it some more. Afterwards she moved onto the other nipple, my hands now woven into her hair, my breath panting, holding her there until she raised up with a smile and once more pressed her mouth to mine. I accepted the kiss eagerly, wrapping my arms around her, stroking her back, her stockings. I could feel her bra rubbing into my breasts and suddenly I needed it off. I began fumbling at the bracatch and as soon as it was unlatched she raised up and removed the bra, revealing two large and lovely breasts. Instantly I took one of them in my hand and she smiled and lowered her chest to my mouth for me to suckle on the other one.

It was almost an hour before we so much as reached between each other's legs. Our panties were soaked and my body was beginning to feel weak and feverish. Tanya was in a similar state. Neither of us could perspire but the pleasure did steal our breath and soon we were panting into each other's mouths in harsh explosions of scent and pheromones, our breasts rubbing together, our legs linked, rolling and flinging away our hair and slamming our mouths together once more, kissing each other, moaning, groping, clinging to each other as we struggled and writhed in this lust that wasn't quite forbidden but close enough.

Tanya had a particular style of sex that was very different from Bella. Bella was young and impulsive and eager for more and more. Tanya was much slower in comparison. More experienced than myself by over five hundred years and it was beginning to show. I was becoming impatient. My vagina was in pain from need and she was ignoring it. My moans became little whines, like a pony who needs brushing. Finally her hand began pushing at the hipband of my panties. They came away sticky and she broke the kiss to smile and remove them from my legs before flinging the wet scrap of lace aside. I moaned with my legs open, still with no words between us, and she smiled at me before lowering her mouth and administering a gentle and maddening lick along the edges of my womanhood. The teasing touch of her tongue caused my breath to hiss as a surge of lust went through me. She licked again, softer, just on the edges, and then licked some more and more, teasing, tormenting, making me wetter and wetter. Finally she placed a kiss on my vagina itself, a kiss that made my spine buckle for just a moment, and then nothing. Then she stopped. I whimpered and she smiled at me and crawled back to my face and kissed me.

And so we continued. Soon I was removing her own panties, revealing the wet slit of attractiveness behind them. She truly was a work of art down here. Her skin was less pale than most vampires, more vibrant, and her netherlips were a beautiful pink. I gave her some teasing licks, same as she had done for me, and licked her a little harder, a little firmer, unable to control myself. Her wetness was delicious and I wanted so badly to consume her like a juicy fruit. But she closed her legs and grinned, still without speaking, and I was forced to pout and kiss her hip instead and trail kisses back up to her breasts, licking each nipple, before again capturing her mouth.

This continued for a long time and the lust between us became so thick that our eyes had darkened to near total blackness. By now we were both completely naked and our legs were slathered to the knee. Tanya had captured me in her rhythm and together we moaned and kissed and fondled each other's vaginas with our fingers, guiding each other closer, slowly, sharing the pleasure between us and making sure neither outdid the other. She pushed some fingers inside me and felt about in there and I pushed my own fingers inside her. So tight and so wet. I squeezed on her fingers and moaned and by now we were so consumed in the lust that it was impossible to continue the kiss. We just stared at each other and panted into each other's faces, the orgasm building between us, shared, singular, our bodies in perfect synchronization. She was beautiful. Her eyes lidded. Her blonde hair frayed about her face. I was going to climax and I couldn't stop it. She was going to climax too. I could see it and it was beautiful. It was coming, faster now, our hands pumping, our voice's moaning, and then finally she orgasmed and I orgasmed as well, crying into each other's mouths as our bodies buckled and shuddered and collapsed together in a heap.

For a long time we just lay there, loosely sprawled on top of each other. It was still raining outside and it seemed to be all I could hear. Nothing else. My eyes were closed and when I opened them I could see the room had dimmed. It was getting late. We'd have to be getting home.

I turned and looked at Tanya. She smiled at me but didn't speak. I didn't speak either. Instead I took her face in my hands and pressed a kiss on her mouth, once, twice, a third time, and then I reached for the covers and pulled them over us so we could lay there and relax a little longer.

The rain continued to fall, the two of us continued to breathe. Inhaling the scent of our love and releasing it again. I wasn't sure how I felt. Tanya loved me, that much was clear. She loved me and she was content to take me however she could get me. Complete and utter unconditional love. And me? My heart ached badly to match her feelings, but how could I? I already had a mate. Bella. My hand was laying on my chest and now I looked at the small diamond ring on it. The same hand I used to touch Tanya. To squeeze her tits and finger her vagina. Earlier in the afternoon I had wondered at what point did my feelings for Tanya become a betrayal to Bella and now I thought I had found that point.

Tanya rustled in the sheets and spoke softly:

"Victoria?"

A soft whisper among the sound of softly falling rain. Silken voice. Delicate. Beautiful. I turned on the pillow and raised up slightly and looked at her.

"Yes?"

Tanya lay there with her face in a golden pool of beautiful blonde hair and she smiled at me.

"I love you," she said.

I didn't reply for a moment. Her eyes were so lidded and so full of the love she spoke of that my throat almost completely closed over in guilt. She continued to look at me and after a while I managed a weak smile as I cupped her face.

"I love you too, Tanya," I said.

At first her smile grew. As if she couldn't believe what I had just said. But then I bolstered my smile and went on.

"And one day you're going to find someone who loves you even more," I told her. "Someone who loves you as much as you deserve to be loved. You are the most perfect woman I've ever known, Tanya. You deserve…"

I trailed off. Her smile had cracked and broken and fallen away.

My heart wrenched in horror of hurting her and in a desperate last resort I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her. But she didn't kiss back. She just lay there with my lips covering hers and then she began pushing at me gently.

She was smiling but the smile no longer reached her eyes.

"We should get home," she said.

I didn't answer. I only watched as she got out of the bed, naked, and began dressing. She found her panties and stepped into them, not looking at me, and then put on her bra as well, silhouetted against the rain spattered window like one of those paintings she admired so much, woman rejected, pulling up her skirt and zipping it and slumping for a moment before fetching up her blouse.

I got out the bed from the other side and searched for my panties.

It was almost dark by the time we got back to the mansion. Tanya dropped me off at the fountain and drove on to the garage alone. Conversation in the car had been rather stilted but it was clear no long term damage had been done to our relationship. It was simply going to take some time before we became used to these complications. I only wished it could be different somehow. Tanya honestly was the most incredible woman I had known. More incredible than myself. More incredible than Bella. If there was anyone I had ever known who deserved happiness it was Tanya.

Inside the mansion I found Bella and Kate still up in Kate's room. There were comicbooks strewn over the floor and the girls were in the bed, giggling and fooling around under the covers. I smiled at them and wondered if they had confused feelings like Tanya and I. The bed was a small single bed, the only one of its kind in the mansion, and they giggled at me and teased me to come join them. But I was still a little melancholy from my rendezvous with Tanya and I demurred and began cleaning up the comicbooks instead. Bella seemed to give me a peculiar look of her black and penetrating eyes but I couldn't guess what thought had crossed her mind. At this point Kate seemed to notice the time and realized she needed to get back to Leah. Bella pouted at her and Kate giggled and began fingering her under the covers quickly.

It was dark when Bella and I accompanied Kate downstairs to the door. Kate was dressed in her jeans and pink top again and she gave me a brief peck on the cheek before wrapping Bella into a passionate tongue kiss, as if her monogamy to Leah was still in effect but only with Bella as the exception. I smiled at them and waited and then they pecked each other on the cheeks as well and hugged and promised to see each other real soon and text even sooner and then Kate backed out of the door and waved and reminded Bella to read those comicbooks. Bella said she would and Kate told her quickly about a new comicbook that was coming out next month and about five minutes later she finally started down the gravel drive. Bella called to her from the porch, naked, waving, and Kate called out goodbye a few more times as well, and finally—about twenty minutes after originally saying goodbye—Bella and I went back into the mansion and closed the door.

Suddenly it seemed very quiet with Kate gone. I gave Bella a chuckle and smiled and Bella smiled back albeit with a certain mysteriousness. She had been looking at me peculiarly ever since I got home and as we were going up the stairs she mentioned why.

"You smell like Tanya," she said.

I paused midway up the staircase. Bella was looking at me with those dark eyes. No judgement, no hurt. Only curiosity and a vague desire to understand. I smiled at her and chuckled casually.

"Oh," I said. "Yes, we got a hotel room while we were out."

Bella nodded, a smirk forming on her lips. Even from my vague response she seemed to be able to divine all the details. It wasn't the first time she had suspected certain feelings between Tanya and I.

She was standing a step higher than me and for the moment she was slightly taller. She looked into my eyes, smirking, and then she leaned and sniffed at my neck. I tilted my face to allow her all the access she required and she inhaled and teased the tip of her nose against my skin and then her hand caught in my hair and clenched a handful and forced me to look at her.

I gasped softly at her roughness, a jolt of excitement going through me. The smirk on her mouth was playful but deadly serious as well.

"Just don't forget who your mate is," she said with sexy narrowed eyes.

I stared at her for a moment and then smiled and cupped her cheek. "Never, my love."

She smiled as well and kissed me there under the chandelier before scooping me into her arms and carrying me the rest of the way to bed.

—

**AN: This chapter was mostly to give a bit more detail about Kate and Leah and also to develop the relationship with Vicky and Tanya. I wanted them to at least have one special scene on their own, although it might've been more angsty than I intended it. Originally it was supposed to be a little different, a little happier. I'll have to make up for it in a different chapter. So, yeah. Not sure if I enjoyed this one. I wanted more from it. Although I did enjoy those opening paragraphs. I could describe those naked pixies in their chains and high heels all day, lol.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. More feeding in the next chapter. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

—

Chapter 47:

—

Bella managed to restrain her hunger for an entire week, a feat that was extremely impressive for a newborn less than a month old. She no longer ate nor slept and at night she frequently went for long strolls about the grounds, sometimes accompanied, sometimes not, naked in the darkness and pale and her red-black eyes sweeping over the shadows and hedgerows from an entirely new perspective, the perspective of a vampire, a predator, sorting scents with her nose and hearing things she had never heard before and all immune to the cold like a marble statue that moved through the garden on long white legs that shone like the moon.

With her mind no longer filled with nothing but lust, she became more social about the house. She helped Carmen with chores, working alongside the chained pixies like yet another slave, a senior slave perhaps, slightly older, slightly taller, naked and smirking at them and visibly lusting for the day she could rip the two of them open. She tried to help Carmen in the kitchen as well but mostly she just seduced her, following the Spanish woman from oven to sink and touching her hips from behind and pawing at her and making her dress ride up before lowering her panties and kneeling and licking at her appleshaped behind as the pixies stood by with plates or dishes and watched in something like jealousy, glaring at Bella until Bella turned slightly with her tongue inside Carmen and gave them a wink.

Irena got to enjoy Bella's company as well, taking her down into the cellar where all the victims used to be and chaining her up like a victim herself to resume their BDSM sessions. Bella's newborn strength hadn't much affected her taste for submission although she no longer screamed or whimpered. Instead she simply hissed in pleasure whenever the paddle came down on her ass, the blows causing her breasts to jiggle and humiliation to riffle through her naked body. Bella stood with her feet spread, clad in nothing but black spike heels, and she moaned for more until Irena took her hips and penetrated her from behind with the strapon attached to her black leather corset. Bella liked that and squirmed her body sensually and Irena started fucking her, harder and harder, until Bella orgasmed and shivered in her chains and only barely managed not to snap them.

Tanya, however, kept much to herself. Something seemed to have changed since that day at the hotel and now she spent most of her hours alone in her parlour, practicing her piano and composing her own arrangements, mournful melodies that filled the mansion and filled my heart with melancholy. Many times I wandered into her parlour while she was playing these sad songs and every time I was surprised to see her smiling while playing. Eyes closed, long slim fingers dancing on the keys. The smile seemed to suggest that there was nothing wrong, that she was simply playing just because she wanted to play, but in my heart I knew the truth. Her unresolved feelings for me were causing her more turmoil than she wanted to let on. She was losing the ability to be happy for Bella and I which left behind only the loneliness and pain. I dearly hoped it was only temporary and time would indeed heal her wound.

At this point it had been over a month since our last hunt and the entire coven was almost as hungry as Bella, or perhaps more so. Bella's hunger seemed natural to her, almost a pleasure, something she savoured almost us much as blood itself, the waiting, the anticipation. But to the rest of us the hunger was just hunger. A need that had to be met. Bella was content to wait another day or two, which was even more impressive than the seven days she had waited already, and the rest of us decided that we better go out and get something to eat quickly.

All of us but Tanya. Tanya had elected to stay behind and keep an eye on the girls while we were gone, an excuse that satisfied Irena and Carmen, but left me with a little misgiving.

There would be no finesse to this hunt. No planning, no stalking. The three of us simply waited till dark and got changed into some sexy dresses, just in case seduction or club hopping would be required. Irena wore a sexy green dress of blowsy silk that revealed all of her legs and most of her back. Carmen wanted to wear something plain but Irena forced her into a tiny gold number that was glittery and sluttish and made Carmen very embarrassed. She wore heeled gold sandals as well and some gold eyeshadow and with her dark latin skin she looked almost like a gaudy Egyptian prostitute. My own dress was red and tight and it had no straps and hardly any coverage at all over my ass. I slipped on a pair of tall red leather heels to make my legs even more sexy and spread some thick red lipstick over my mouth and finally I added a small pistol to my purse, a tiny nickel-plated .22, just in case my monstrous cleavage wouldn't be intimidating enough. Irena added a knife and a strapon to her own purse, just in case, and finally we were ready to hunt.

I hated to leave Bella alone but I was hopeful that maybe she could spend some time with Tanya. Perhaps rekindling their own friendship would ease her conflicted feelings somehow.

So before we left I took Bella into Tanya's parlour. Tanya was sitting at her piano and dimly I realized she had been sitting exactly there for over twenty-four hours. Candles had been lit but they had burnt to stubs and the only light came from a small lamp. She was smiling as she usually was, distantly and wistfully, and the smile perked up just slightly as she noticed us come in. She continued with a few notes, her fingers flittering over the keys, and then she stopped and looked at me. I was clad in my tight red hunting dress and her eyes roamed over my form with a smile.

"Well," she said. "You looked dressed to kill, Victoria."

Bella giggled at that. She was completely naked and holding my arm. I smiled, a small flutter in my heart, and adjusted my purse and looked up again.

"Thank you, but are you sure you won't join us?" I asked, still feeling guilty over how she had been avoiding everyone these last few days. "It's been quite a while since we've all fed. I'm sure you could use a little nourishment."

"I'll be fine. Somebody needs to mind the girls, anyway."

"I can handle them," Bella offered.

Tanya finally looked at her and smiled and took her hand. "Someone needs to mind you, as well," she said. "Come, sit. Let me teach you some piano."

Bella slipped onto the piano bench, naked and dainty, and sidled closer to the blonde woman suggestively.

"I was hoping we could fuck," she whispered teasingly.

Tanya chuckled at that and Bella giggled. I smiled at them, my heart warming. I hoped dearly they would have some fun together while we were out, although I would've felt even better if Tanya would simply go with us. A month was a very long time to go without feeding.

"Well, we'll be back soon," I said. "Just a quick meal."

Bella looked at me over her naked shoulder. "Are you sure I can't go as well?"

"Not in public, my love. Stay here and be a good girl for Tanya, okay?"

"Okay."

I touched her face and smiled and bent to kiss her rich black hair. Tanya glanced at me as I did so. No smile. I noticed and gave her a smile of my own and she did return it after a moment. Bella by now was turning back to the piano and Tanya was taking her hands and setting them over the keys and as I left the parlour I could hear from behind me a first few notes.

Me, Irena, and Carme left the mansion on foot. It was a late Friday evening and soon we were in the center of the teeming city, stalking the streets of Belltown and Capitol Hill where the nightlife thrived, the roads packed with cabs and expensive cars and the sidewalks thronged with people drifting from club to club, the air itself throbbing with bass as we passed the Contour, the Alibi, the Foundation, each club louder than the last. Irena and I strolled along with cocky swings in our hips but Carmen was bewildered, an older woman, more traditional, stumbling along in her gold heels and gold dress, clutching her purse, her costume so gaudy that as we passed through the more gay friendly areas she was mistaken for a dragqueen by a handsome gay man who wanted to flirt with her. Carmen was quite flattered, or perhaps only blown away by his chiselled jaw, and she blushed and demurred and admitted she was in fact quite female and the man laughed and apologized and left us to continue our hunt.

We entered a club or two and checked out some of the girls at the bars, buying them drinks much to their surprise, and we followed a few of them out. But we never had any opportunities to take them and soon we were on the streets again, striding the sidewalks like hookers in our heels and sexy dresses, whores of darkness, prowling, purposeful, waiting for only a target to present itself before pouncing on them. It had rained earlier in the day and the sidewalks were wet and dark and the rain puddles were awash with red and purple neon from the facades of the clubs and the sky above was dark and perfectly black in every direction.

It was getting late and the streets were beginning to thin. We needed to find someone soon, preferably several somones. Carmen kept pulling down her gold and glittery skirt to make sure it was covering her ass, which was rather important since she wore no underwear at all underneath, and Irena and I laughed at her as we continued down the sidewalk.

"God," Carmen muttered, looking about self-consciously. "I feel utterly ridiculous."

Irena snorted and linked her arm with her coven mate. "You look sexy, Carmen."

Carmen frowned, not believing a word, but she really was. Gaudy, yes, but sexy as fuck as well. Lavishly attired in gold and her eyes dusted with gold eyeshadow, large breasted, broad hipped, dark skinned. Voluptuous latina, muchas milf.

I smiled at her and groped her ass playfully.

"It's true, Carmen," I told her. "I could consume you right now."

Carmen fluttered in alarm and swatted at my hand before anybody could see. We were going past a movie theatre and there were people under the neon-awning with phones or cigarettes, some of them leaning to look at these women going past in their eveningwear.

I laughed and stopped pawing at her ass.

"Besides, doesn't it feel nice to be on the prowl?" I asked teasingly. "This is your first real hunt in a very long time, is it not?"

Carmen smiled a little bit and looked about once more as if to make sure no one was staring. "It's very liberating, yes. I'm absolutely famished. I suppose Bella must be as well by now. Has she, um, given any thought to which of the girls she wants next?"

I had to smile at how innocently she raised the question. Irena smiled as well and I gave Carmen a somewhat apologetic look.

"She has her eye on the pixies, I'm afraid," I said.

Carmen sighed, not really surprised, and nodded. "I thought as much," she said. "I'm going to miss them, but perhaps it's for the best. They're not like Claire. Yesterday I caught one of them trying to escape. Another time one of them managed to get her hands on a cellphone and almost called the police. I would've liked to keep them, but I'm afraid they simply can't be trusted."

"Well, they're just girls," Irena said. "Claire's a woman."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, don't weep for them Carmen. You'll find plenty more girls just like them. Perhaps one day you'll even acquire yourself a real daughter."

Carmen smiled at that, a maternal sparkle in her eye. If she did find such a girl, she was going to be a very affectionate mother, doting upon her daughter's vagina at every opportunity.

Irena had paused and now she was looking across the street.

"Hmm," she murmured. "Look over there."

Carmen and I followed her gaze. On the opposite sidewalk were three women, much like our own little group, clad in cocktail dresses and high heels, slightly drunk perhaps and laughing and stumbling along.

"Oh, my," I said. "Three of them. How absolutely perfect."

Irena and Carmen looked at me, the way lionesses look at their pack leader, eagerly, waiting for instruction. I smiled at them.

"I'll circle around," I said.

Then I broke from the group and continued up the sidewalk the way we came.

They weren't the first group of women we had followed tonight but they did seem promising. Not only were their three of them but it was late and they were half wasted. They would never see it coming. They seemed to be headed somewhere and they were moving away from the clubs, perhaps walking to one of their homes or to some place to get some coffee or breakfast. Either way they were heading away from prying eyes, away from help, away from anywhere their screams might do any good. They were headed into a dark place from whence there was no return and it really was so perfect.

I had been scouting their path from ahead, hiding in shadows and leaping from rooftops, and Irena and Carmen had been following them from behind. The trio hadn't seem to notice their tail. The night was cold and yet none of them wore coats. They seemed to only giggle at the cold, rubbing their arms and chatting in loud voices. One of them had a bottle of alcohol and she passed it to her friends and they sipped and giggled and sipped again. One of them was asian and another was black and the third was a plain white blonde. The black woman was very tall and she had long shiny hair in a high ponytail that hung like a rope of black silk and she was wearing a tight black dress. The asian had hair that was dyed an auburn orange and she was wearing a pink dress. The blonde was just a blonde. Her dress was dark blue and it shimmered in the light of the streetlamps like satin.

Currently they were passing through a dark strip mall that seemed to be abandoned. Parking lot empty, the store fronts dark and padlocked. Many of the windows were broken and boarded up and several of the streetlamps had been stoned blind by vandals. The women continued on, giggling, and by now their bottle of drink was empty. The black woman held it up and shook it and threw it at a wall. The bottle exploded, loudly in the silence, and a whinny of laughter went up from the other women. They were coming up alongside the mouth of an deadend alley where there was nothing but trashcans and dirty water in the floor and it was from this alley that I emerged from the darkness and swung into the sidewalk in front of them.

They saw me appear there, completely unexpected, and their laughter died even though there was no real alarm. I was only a woman. Clad in a dark red dress with my red hair rampant about my shoulders, slightly devilish perhaps, but certainly not dangerous. They quieted down and they would've simply passed on but instead I smiled at them and spoke.

"Hi there, ladies," I said. "Don't you know it's dangerous to walk the streets at night?"

They stopped and gave me skeptical frowns. They seemed more irritated than anything else. I had my hand in my purse, my fingers wrapped around the small pistol inside, and by now Irena and Carmen were coming up from behind them.

They could hear the heel clicks and they turned and looked. Irena in her flimsy dress of green silk, Carmen in gold and gold heels. Smirking and coming to a stop so that these three women were loosely surrounded. They stood in a tight group, realizing Irena and Carmen were friends of mine, and then the blonde—who seemed to be their leader—turned back to me.

"What's going on here?" she demanded

I smiled and took my hand out of my purse and levelled the small nickel-plated pistol at them.

The asian girl jumped and lifted her hands.

"Oh god," she said.

She was smaller than her friends and more prone to fright, apparently. The blonde also seemed startled but the black woman only screwed up her face angrily.

"Hey," she said. "What the fuck do you—"

I stepped forward and hit her across the face with the pistol butt. A dull thud followed by a tiny shriek from the tiny asian girl. The blonde lifted her hands as well but she said nothing, afraid but still somewhat struggling with the reality of being accosted at gunpoint by some sexy redhead in a red dress.

The black woman clutched her cheek and glared at me. Her eyes were dark and her skin was darker than average as well. I kept the gun aimed right at her face as I smiled at her.

"Now, now," I said. "Nobody panic and we won't have to put any holes in those beautiful dresses of yours. Now. Why don't you ladies step into the alleyway so we can get down to business, hm?"

I gestured into the alleyway with the gun. They glanced at each other, all of them now with hands raised, and then they reluctantly shuffled into the alley.

There was little light but the lamps out in the street were adequate for ambiance. Irena and Carmen fell in behind me as we led the women deeper into the alley at gunpoint. The alley washed up against a flat brick wall and there were brick walls on either side as well. Two pigeons roosted on the lid of a dumpster and now they flew up and ascended into the darkness. The asphalt was wet and uneven and the ladies stepped daintily in their expensive shoes around puddles of rainwater and other nameless muck. Not the most romantic place to rip a woman's clothes off and ravish her to death but it would have to do.

They stopped and turned around, hands at shoulder level, their faces full of makeup and worry but still without any true fear. Which was natural enough, I suppose. Statistically speaking it was highly unlikely for attractive young women to be raped and murdered by other attractive young women. They probably only thought they were being robbed, and they would be; at least of their cellphones.

"Good girls," I said. "Now throw your purses over here. Go ahead."

They were holding their purses hesitantly. They glanced at each other and the asian girl was the first to do it. She tossed the purse and it landed just at my feet. The black woman was next, snorting under her breath and tossing the purse like a frisbee with an air of distain.

Finally the blonde tossed hers as well and watched as Carmen gathered them up and placed them on the lid of a trashcan without even glancing inside them.

"What's going on here?" she asked nervously. "Is this a robbery?"

I smirked at her. "Something like that," I said, then glanced over my shoulder. "Irena, Carmen? Which ones would you like?"

Irena and Carmen shared a glance and a smile and then they moved forward. Carmen was going over to the black woman, who was almost a full three inches taller than her and glaring furiously with her makeuped face. Carmen seemed to be quite taken by the tall Nubian beauty and she smiled up at her bashfully as she circled around her at a slow saunter, eyeing her tremendous ass, before coming around to her front again and snaking her hands onto other the woman's waist. The other woman's glare faltered in confusion. It was probably the last thing she expected.

The asian girl saw all that and spun to Irena. Irena smiled at her and cupped the nape of her neck firmly. The girl tried to jerk back from what she knew was coming.

"Oh god," she said. "Please. What are you doing? What—?"

The girl was silenced as Irena's mouth closed over hers.

A squeal came out of her and her hands, still at shoulder level, balled into panicked fists. She took the kiss for a moment and then tried to hit Irena. The blow did nothing, of course, but Irena broke the kiss and smirked and threw the girl into the wall.

The girl bounced off the bricks in her pink dress like a colourful anime character and plopped onto her butt in a puddle. She was dazed but she snapped out of it as Irena took a handful of her orange hair and hauled her up. The seat of her pink dress was wet and dark. Irena slapped her to make her silent and then she kissed her again. This time she only whimpered.

The black woman was finally getting scared. Carmen hadn't even glanced at what Irena was doing. Instead she took a handful of the black woman's dress and jerked it down sultrily, tearing the fabric and exposing a large dark breast.

A gasp came out of the other woman but no resistance. She seemed paralysed. The mound of her exposed breast was dark brown and the nipple near black like dark chocolate and Carmen's hand closed over the globe and squeezed it and gave it a massage.

I watched them with a smile.

I suppose that left the blonde to me.

The blonde saw all this happening to her friends and spun back to the pistol. I still had the gun pointed at her and she still had her hands up.

"Please," she said. "Just take the money and go. We won't even call the police."

I chuckled at those oh so familiar words. "I'll never get tired of hearing that," I said. "Come here, my dear. Come closer."

The blonde frowned, gathering her brows to steel herself, and slowly came forward in her sapphire dress, the satin shimmering darkly in the darkness of the alley. I watched her, smiling.

"That's it," I whispered. "Yes."

She came to a stop and I touched the muzzle of the pistol to her face teasingly, caressing it along her cheek so she could feel the cold. She didn't whimper. Only frowned.

"Hmm," I murmured, half a chuckle. "You're very brave, aren't you. And very beautiful. Tell me, my dear. Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Her glare sharpened. "No."

"No?" I repeated playfully. "Not even one of your friends over there?"

At this the black woman looked over, as if worried about her blonde friend. Carmen still had a handful of her breast and she seem strangely untroubled at that. As if being touched there by a woman wasn't so odd for her. The asian girl was sobbing as Irena pecked at her mouth sensuously and by now Irena had hiked up her dress to reveal a tiny pink thong as she groped up her tiny ass.

The blonde looked back at her friends and her eyes connected for a brief instant with the black woman. I got the impression that perhaps she had indeed kissed a woman before and that woman was this black woman herself who was perhaps bisexual if her calm was anything to go by. An experiment, maybe. But when the blonde turned back to me she only glared and tried not to show her fear or disgust.

"Just take the money," she said. "Please. You don't need to do this."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," I purred, taking the nape of her neck with my other hand and pulling her closer slowly. "We do need to do this. We need to very much…"

I closed the distance with my mouth, covering her own, and I was pleasantly swept away at the warmth and softness. So familiar. So much like how Bella used to be. Perhaps I did miss it just a little after all.

The woman moaned in disgust but I had the gun aimed into her stomach and she knew better than to resist. Her scent was filling my head, causing my throat to burn, and it had been so long since I fed that I was almost temped to skip the appetizer and go straight for dessert. But I didn't, of course. Her warmth was very lovely and it had been a while since I had been licked by a warm tongue.

So I broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Now," I said. "Why don't you get on your knees? Hm? Go ahead. It's alright. Cooperate like a good girl and I won't have to shoot you. Not so soon, at least."

The woman glared at me and then slowly she lowered herself to her knees, here in this dirty alleyway. Her bare knees came to rest in a shallow puddle of dirty rainwater and she grimaced in disgust. I smiled at her, the gun loose at my side for a moment.

"Good girl," I told her. "Now lift up my dress for me."

She grimaced even more at this but she did it. Taking the hem of my red dress and pushing it up to reveal the panties underneath. Red lace. A tiny triangle over my throbbing vagina.

I stood there in my heels, smirking, feet slightly apart, my dress hiked up around my waist, and petted her shiny blonde hair.

"Now my panties," I said. "Go ahead."

The woman hesitated. There was a small girlish grunt behind her and she looked back to see the asian girl had been pushed into the bricks again.

Only this time she didn't bounce off. Irena had both of her thin wrists in one hand and she held them pinned to the wall while she kissed at the girl's mouth and groped inside her pink panties with her other hand. The girl was whimpering gently, little high pitched sounds of pleasure and distress, and her body was struggling feebly against these hands that were violating and overwhelming her.

Carmen meanwhile had been whispering this whole time to the black woman, soothing her, seducing her, and by now she had lowered the bodice of her own gaudy gold dress and wrapped the other woman into a kiss, both of them naked to the waist, their dresses dangling, their ample breasts pressed and mashed together, latina and negro, caramel and chocolate, the moans mingling between them as they made out almost mutually.

The blonde saw her friends submitting and turned back to me and my panties. I put the gun to her head and waited for her decision. She glared at me and lowered her eyes to my sexy red lace underwear and then she took them in her hands and began to pull them down.

I smiled and felt a thrill tingle over my vagina eagerly. The woman left the panties at my knees, stretched between them like a hammock, and I smirked at her.

"Good girl," I said. "I bet you're never been this close to another woman's vagina, have you? Why don't you go ahead and lick it? Go on, it's okay."

The woman hesitated, her lip curled in disgust. Behind her the alleyway was filled with moans and little whimpers. Aside from that there was no sound anywhere in the night. No cars, no voices. Not even a dog barking.

"Go on," I said. "Go ahead."

Her eyes lifted to mine, kneeling there in the dirty puddle. She was brave, braver than any woman with a gun to her head ought to be, and it was pretty clear she didn't believe I was going to kill her no matter what she did.

So I smirked and lifted the pistol and bought it down across her head.

She grunted and fell onto her hands and knees. A red stain appeared in her blonde hair and spread a little. The scent of blood washed through the alleyway and instantly Irena and Carmen paused and looked over. They both had their victims wrapped in inescapable embraces, clutching wrists or handfuls of hair, and the victims struggled meekly and cried a little but neither of them raised a voice for their blonde friend.

The blonde woman looked up with a hand in her hair, kneeling in the filth with her sapphire cocktail dress. Her blue eyes were furious and she seemed even less afraid than before, as if hitting her only proved that I didn't have the guts to shoot her. It didn't seem to occur to her that I merely wanted to rape her first. I smiled and took a handful of her hair, causing her to grunt, and shoved the muzzle of the gun into her temple.

"Come now, don't glare," I said. "As far as being raped goes, you could certainly do much worse than me, hm? Now come here and start licking."

I shoved her face into my crotch and bucked my hips into it. She groaned and tried to turn away but I forced her there and pushed at her with my vagina until finally she gave up and started licking it.

Irena and Carmen were watching, smiling, and then they turned back to their own victims.

A long moan was coming out of me and I had to admit the evening had turned out rather well. For a while back there I had been worried we may have to resort to male victims, and while Irena and Carmen might've been able to have fun with that—assuming they still leaned a little in that direction—I certainly wouldn't have been able to. But then these three young women came along, a perfect trio, one for each of us, and they even seemed to have delivered themselves right into this dark alleyway.

The blonde had proven to be very stubborn but at least she was finally cooperating. I had the impression it wasn't the first time she had gone down on a girl before. Like her black friend her outrage seemed mostly focused on the violation and not the female anatomy. She was kneeling there in the rainwater, hands gripping my hips, and she was munching me out while actually looking up at me with her eyes, glaring with them, slightly narrowed, crystal blue orbs filled with hate and anger. It was actually very sexy, especially with the muzzle of the gun flush to her head, and soon my pussy was positively dripping for her.

By now the asian girl was approaching an orgasm, still pinned against the wall with Irena's fingers in her panties, pleading with Irena in whimpers of both English and Korean. The panties were soaked and the neckline of her pink dress had been lowered under her small near-flat breasts and Irena was sucking the tiny brown nipples there. The climax came out of her with a high pitched cry and afterwards her face was completely flushed and even somewhat soothed, as if maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. Her doll-like eyes when they opened looked at Irena with a faint hint of slavishness and Irena grinned at her and kissed her.

The black woman as well was on the verge of climax. Carmen had squatted down at her feet, a stripper squat with her knees wide open, and she had pulled down the black panties the black woman was wearing and she was licking at the dark slit behind them, both of them topless and large breasted, moaning, groaning. The black woman wore a look of confusion on her face, as if she wasn't sure where cooperation ended and enjoyment began, and she glanced at me with those confused dark eyes while I stood there being licked out by her blonde friend at gunpoint. I smirked at her in something like camaraderie, the two of us standing tall while sexy women serviced us at our feet, and gave her a wink. This confused her more and she turned away and looked down at Carmen as Carmen licked her and licked her and finally licked her to an orgasm.

Eventually it was my turn as well. The blonde woman had given up glaring at me and now she was focusing on my clit, licking at it, sucking it, the hard little nub completely swallowed up and engulfed between her warm wet lips. I really had forgotten how nice that was. The warmth. The softness. Bella used to be such a fragile little creature. Just a girl. But now she was a vampire. A woman. I groaned loudly and smiled down at the top of that blonde head as she suckled me closer and closer to an orgasm. I wouldn't change anything about turning my mate into a vampire but I'd be lying just a little if I said the warmth didn't feel so nice.

The blonde continued to suck and lick, firmer now, perhaps even getting into it a little, and I lifted my eyes to the black night sky and allowed the waves of pleasure to roll over me.

"Yes, keep licking," I told her. "Just like that. I'm going to come in just a moment. Just a little longer. Yes. Yes. Mmmm!"

The orgasm washed over me, from head to toe in a long glorious wave, and I smiled and moaned and wove my fingers into the hair of the woman down there.

Finally I looked down at her. She continued licking for a bit, just to be safe, and then she looked up. She was still frowning, as if she had never stopped the whole time, but she had lost most of her fury and now she was just truculent.

"Mmm," I said, caressing her hair. "That was lovely."

The affection in my tone disgusted her and she ignored it. "Are you going to let us go now?"

I smirked at the demand and pretended to be surprised.

"Go?" I echoed. "You want to go? But we're having such a lovely time. Look at your friends. Can't you see they like it? Do you think they want to go?"

I wrenched her up by the hair and forced her to look at her friends.

What she saw might've surprised her. Because they didn't look like rape victims. They looked like women who'd simply paused in alleyway for a quickie with a date they we're going home with. Both of them had been relieved of their panties and the two little lace garments were in the floor of the alley among bottlecaps and shreds of newspaper, wet with both arousal and rainwater. Their dresses were skewed on their bodies to expose their boobs and pussies, their asses, until basically their dresses had been reduced to nothing but sashes around their waists. Carmen as well was half naked, her gold gown dangling down her front with her large womanly breasts hanging out, and Irena had simply removed her whole dress and set it aside and her panties as well until she was wearing nothing but high heels.

There was a stack of wooden half rotten fruitcrates against the wall and Irena had propped a foot on top of one of them like a cocky queen while the asian girl knelt there and licked at the slit between her legs. Irena kept petting her orange hair and whispering to her and Carmen was whispering as well. She and the black woman were trading kisses in the darkness against the wall, like lovers, and their hands were stroking each other's breasts and each other's bodies until Carmen had whispered enough encouragement for the black woman to sink to the floor with her back to the wall and eat Carmen out, willingly, eagerly, licking at her wet entrance while stroking at her own.

The blonde stared at them, surprised to find them so cooperative, and I leaned to her ear.

"Maybe you just need a climax of your own to loosen you up," I whispered.

Then I shoved her toward the dumpster.

She caught herself before she crashed into it and tried to turn around but I grabbed her and forced her to face the dumpster while I hiked up her blue satin dress with my gun hand.

"Oh god," she said, panicking a little, glancing wildly over her shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

I ripped away her panties and giggled.

"Why, rape you, of course," I said casually. "Irena, did you bring a strapon? This proud young woman needs something a little rougher to take her down a peg or two."

Irena tossed her chin. "In my purse."

"Ah, yes, I forgot."

I went over to the trashcan were all the purses were sitting on the lid. Irena's purse was silver and glittery and I opened the catch and pulled out the strapon inside. It was black and so long that it only barely fit in the purse by bending.

The blonde was still standing by the dumpster, not sure if she was allowed to move. She was looking over her shoulder and watching as I put on the strapon and buckled it up. My dress was up around my hips and now I had this big black dildo poking out.

"You fucking bitch," the blonde said. "Why don't you just take the money and go?"

I came up behind her and forced her to bend over. She braced herself for balance by putting her hands on the dumpster and even spreading her feet a little. I smiled and teased the muzzle of the gun along her curve of her hip, letting her feel the coldness, letting her know she had no choice. I could see her pussy, a tiny little slit between her thighs, and I smirked.

"I already told you," I said. "The money isn't what I want."

I poked the tip of the strapon at her entrance. Just teasingly. She groaned and shivered and even now, bent over in an alleyway with her dress hiked up and her panties torn away, she was completely unafraid.

"Well, what do you want then, you fucking psycho?" she demanded. "What kind of woman actually wants to rape other women? Don't you have anything better to do? Why don't you just—"

I shoved the strapon inside her.

Her words were cut off in a gasp. Her spine buckled. Her buttocks quivered. I smiled and chuckled to myself and pushed the strapon in a little deeper. She groaned and gripped the dumpster for support, spreading her feet a little more and even lifting her behind for better access so that it would hurt less. She was still fairly dry but she wouldn't remain that way for long. I left the strapon in there for a moment, letting her get used to it, and caressed her soft warm buttocks.

"Mmm," I murmured. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"Fuck you," she spat.

I laughed and gave her butt a little smack. "My, my, you're not scared at all, are you? Would it help if I said I intent to kill you as well? Would that scare you?"

I put the gun to the back of her blonde head and pushed the muzzle at her threateningly. She groaned and her hips twitched against the strapon which caused her to groan again. But she didn't reply and that made me smile.

"Yes," I said. "You're silent now, aren't you? You should be. Because I'm not bluffing. Think about it for a moment. This night is your final night on earth. So I hope you had fun at whichever club you and your friends were whoring yourselves out at, because now it's all over. In a moment you'll suffer the humiliation of having an orgasm forced into you against your will and then I'm going to shoot you in your pretty blonde head and leave you here in this alley among the dumpsters like any other piece of trash."

"Oh god," she moaned, perhaps finally believing me.

I laughed softly, deep in my throat, and by now I had begun stirring the strapon inside her, pushing it in and out slowly, swaying my hips, letting it poke and prod at every place in her interior. She was beginning to moisten.

"Yes," I whispered. "Don't resist it."

"Please."

"Shh. Just enjoy it."

"No. Stop."

"No, no, no. Just relax. There's nothing you can do, my dear. Nothing at all. So just enjoy it, okay? Can you feel that? Hm? Get wet for me, my dear. Just a little wetter. That's it, you can do it."

She sobbed, her legs trembling, and by now she was leaning on the dumpster with her elbows, her head bowed, sniffing away tears as her body filled was with pleasure that she didn't want.

I grinned and glanced at Irena and Carmen. By now they were working together, doubleteaming the black woman by massaging her plump dusky tits and kissing her and licking at her nipples while the asian squatted down in her pink heels and ate them out and fingered them all at the same time, even her friend. I guess they were the lucky ones to have the more pliable victims. The black woman had been brave but her bravery had quickly resolved into following instructions without the slightest fear or panic. The asian girl had been much weaker in comparison but even her hysteria had been quickly soothed into submissiveness.

Meanwhile I had this stubborn blonde to deal with. But oh well. She hadn't been all that bad, I suppose, and her blonde fury had actually been very sexy.

Right now she was moaning and wettening up very nicely. The strapon was now sliding in and out of her, in and out, slowly and methodically, relentlessly, pushing a little bit of pleasure inside her with each stroke and letting it build and build. She had given up talking or resisting and now she was just taking it, confused by my threat and doubting her survival for the first time and yet unable to really think about it with so much pleasure swirling in her head. I started pushing at her harder and now I reached underneath her and pulled her dress away from her tits, exposing them, letting them hang and sway until I took one of them in my hand and groped it and pushed at her with the strapon, harder and harder.

The orgasm was approaching now and her moans were getting loud. Her legs were standing straight up in her high heels, her body bent at the hip like an animal for breeding, and she had half collapsed against the dumpster as I continued to thrust the strapon at her, faster and faster, harder, the force of the thrusts now rocking the dumpster as well. The blonde groaned and tossed her head and her hips were moving unconsciously, swaying and bumping backwards into the strapon, and I continued thrusting at her until finally she cried out and shuddered against the dumpster and fell against it as her body was overcome by the orgasm.

I laughed and slowed down my thrusts, letting her enjoy a last few strokes of pleasure. She whimpered and sniffled and finally I pulled the dildo out and let the woman slump over.

She landed with a small splash in a puddle and groaned and closed her legs and glared at me with one hand covering her lap and the other covering her breasts. I smiled and gave her a wink and then I turned to look out toward the mouth of the alley.

Nothing there. No cars, no passers-by. Just the night and the darkness and faint light of streetlamps. I smiled and I almost felt sorry for our poor victims. We hadn't been here that long but so far they hadn't even had hope for rescue. Oh well.

I turned back to the alley. The blonde was still sitting against the dumpster, covering herself, but this time she refused to glare at me and instead glared at the wet asphalt. I smirked and turned to Irena and Carmen.

The asian girl was now sitting on one of the wooden crates and she had her legs open while Carmen knelt there and ate her out. Her cute asian face was bewildered under her blush and she was already on the verge of another orgasm. Irena was backed up against the wall and she had the black in her arms, the two of them roughly the same height and almost utter opposites, one of them blonde and pale, the other dark and darkhaired, ebony and ivory. Irena's index finger was buried into the other woman's asshole, deep between those big black bubble-like buttocks, and she was stirring the finger inside there while they made out.

"Irena, Carmen, are you almost done?" I asked them.

Carmen paused from eating out her girl and smiled at me. "Just a minute, she's so delicious."

She then went back to that juicy vagina. I looked at the asian girl and she actually gave me a frightened little shrug, as if to apologize for taking so long. I laughed and looked at Irena.

Irena had broken the kiss for a moment, backed up against the wall, and smirked when she noticed I was still wearing the strapon.

"Bring the strapon over here," she said, then turned her eyes back to the black woman. "I bet Nia might like it."

To punctuate the offer she pulled her finger out and smacked her ass and gave the meat of it a good groping. The black woman shivered and glared a little bit but she didn't reply.

I smiled and went over, stepping gingerly around the rain puddles and discarded underwear, and took hold of the black woman's broad round hips. She flashed a glare over her shoulder, as if warning me not to do it, and I touched the gun to the back of her glossy black hair. Irena was backed up against the wall and her hands were gripping the other woman's butt, startling white against that sexy black skin. Slowly those hands spread those buttocks and the woman turned her glare to Irena. I poked the strapon at that tight little hole there and slowly I pushed it in. The shaft was somewhat lubricated from the earlier raping and the black woman only groaned. Irena released her buttocks, the hefty cheeks of them jiggling and gripping onto the strapon, and then she took her face and pulled her into a kiss.

The blonde woman was almost forgotten, sitting there against the dumpster in her torn dress, no bra, no panties, glaring and covering herself. She might've thought about trying to run away but she had lost one of her shoes and she was half naked and she glanced often at the gun in my hand. Perhaps she was still convinced this was only a rape and all they had to do was wait till it was over. She had no idea that the rape was only for fun. What this really was was murder.

By now the black woman was on the verge of another orgasm. This time with a strapon in her ass. I'm sure it was very humiliating for her, but Irena was rubbing her pussy and making out with her and I was gripping her hips from behind and thrusting the strapon into that tiny hole between her large black buttocks, so it would be difficult to fault her for succumbing to such a pleasurable assault. Her tits were out in the open, one of those big black globes covered by a white hand, and she was breathing hard and deep, faster and faster, until finally she cried out and came and sagged into Irena. Her rapist. Irena smiled at me over her shoulder and I smirked. We made a good team.

Carmen by now had also finished with the asian girl. They seemed to have had a lovely time together. The asian girl was still sitting there on the wooden crate and Carmen had even allowed her to correct her dress a little, even though it was ripped and she had to hold it over her flat little chest with her hands. There were tears on her face and she was crying and even though she was likely in her late twenties she seemed almost like a child there.

I was taking off the strapon and I tossed it into one of the trashcans.

"Well," I said. "It's been a lovely night, ladies, but I'm afraid all good things must come to an end."

The blonde was still sitting against the dumpster and she was glaring at me with her arms draped over her breasts.

"Good," she said. "Now take your friends and fuck off."

I laughed at her and then I lifted the pistol and shot her through the forehead.

The blast was like a thunder crack in the tiny alley. The asian girl screamed and hopped off the crate she was sitting on and began dancing in terror. The dress came away from her tiny tits. Carmen quickly wrapped her arms around the girl to calm her down and the girl actually turned her face into Carmen's chest to sob.

The black woman's mouth opened in shock. She stared. Irena was holding her from behind and now she was sniffing at the dark skin of her neck.

The blonde woman had died instantly. Blood had spattered on the dumpster behind her head. Her arm fell away from her tits and her thighs rolled open. Blood dripped from the hole in her head. Her eyes were still open and the light inside them was dimming, glazing. I watched it, mesmerized. Watching all her stubbornness drain away. All her anger. All her stupidity. Until she was nothing but a lump of meat. Sitting against the dumpster in a puddle of rainwater among cigarette butts exactly like I told her; a piece of trash among others.

Another scream from the asian girl. This time it was because Carmen had sunk her teeth into her neck. The girl flailed and cried but Carmen just gripped her and pushed her against the crates and sucked at the gushing blood. The black woman saw this and tried to wheel away from Irena. Irena grabbed her and pulled her back. The woman whimpered and struggled, her large brown breasts jiggling, and Irena hissed at her and swooped at her throat.

I smiled and turned back to the dead blonde and hauled her up by her hair. Her body flopped loosely but I propped her up against the dumpster and bit into her neck and moaned as the blood filled my mouth.

It had been over a month since we had fed and it seemed to take only minutes to drain them. Irena was done first. She was growling into black woman neck and then suddenly she released her and hissed up at the black night sky, her mouth covered in blood, licking her lips. The black woman slumped over into the floor of the alleyway and lay there with her breasts in the filth. The asian girl was dead and she was lolling like a doll in Carmen's arms. Pale, her coppercolored skin now more like porcelain, her eyes black and empty, her head jostling. Carmen sucked at the wound and when she was done she let the girl fall. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in deeply and savoured the taste of the blood slathered over her mouth.

I was done with the blonde as well and let her body drop carelessly. She landed sprawled with one of her legs twisted under her. I gave her a kick in her well-raped vagina for being so stubborn and then I sighed and wiped my blood stained mouth with an index finger.

"Well," I said. "That was very lovely, wasn't it?"

Carmen and Irena agreed with bright grins. A groan came from the ground.

It was the black woman. She wasn't dead. Her dark skin had taken a pale pallor but the blood loss hadn't quite killed her. She was trying to crawl and not doing very well. Irena smiled and watched her and Carmen giggled.

"Oh dear," she said. "I think she's still alive."

I chuckled as well and shot the crawling woman in her ass.

A bullet hole appeared in one of those lovely black buttocks and they jiggled violently and she stopped crawling. Gunsmoke rolled through the alley. No scream, only giggles from me and Carmen and Irena.

"Whoops," I said. "I think I missed."

I used my shoe to roll the black woman onto her back. She came up with dirt and bits of gravel stuck to her tits and a patch of wet newspaper. She was still alive but numb in shock from the blood loss. She looked up at me with eyes that were already half dimmed and I stepped on her throat with my shoe to cut off her air.

"Sorry, my dear," I said. "But you'll need to die now."

The woman began choking, a soft gagging sound in her throat. Her long brown legs kicked feebly. The long rope of her black ponytail lay coiled in a puddle of water and I smiled at her and applied a little more pressure with my foot until her windpipe collapsed.

A breath escaped her nose. Her eyes widened, huge orbs of white in a dark face, and then slowly they dimmed and closed and she died.

Irena had fetched her dress from where she left it and now she was slipping it back on. She straightened it up and fluffed out her hair and then tossed her chin at the dead asian girl laying facefirst in the ground.

"What about the other one?" she asked. "She dead?"

Carmen was lifting her dress over her breasts and hitching the shoulderstraps and she gave Irena a nod. "Yes, I'm pretty sure."

I smiled and shrugged and then I went over to the tiny asian girl and lifted her head and buried the muzzle of the pistol inside her bright orange hair and fired three bullets into her brain.

The gunshots clashed among the bricks of the alley and Carmen giggled and looked toward the alley mouth to make sure no one heard all this noise. There was no movement out there, not so much as a car. The asian girl's head had shuddered with each shot but of course there were no screams. She was already dead but I always did enjoy post-mortem mutilation. Death was the ultimate helplessness. I let the head drop and it hit the asphalt with a little splat.

Irena sighed and then she went over to our purses and handed one of them to Carmen. Carmen took it and surveyed the damage, the dead women, the discarded panties, the bloodstains on the bricks, the dumpster. The blonde lay with her legs open as if to offer her body for further use and she was staring up at the black night sky with nothing at all in her dim blue eyes. The black woman was on her back with dirt and bits of gravel clinging to her tits and the asian girl had landed facefirst in a puddle of rainwater. Irena handed me my own purse as well and I stashed the still smoking pistol inside it and sighed and straightened my dress.

"Well," I said. "I guess we'd better get home."

Carmen and Irena smiled in agreement and together we stepped about the corpses in our heels and continued toward the road, leaving the dead women sprawled among the dumpsters like any other filth to be cleaned up.

It didn't take us long to get back to the mansion. We kept mostly to the shadows and moved in bursts of liquid speed, making sure no drivers or late night pedestrians would see the blood on our faces, our legs, a little on our dresses. By the time we got home we looked like a trio of witches coming up the drive, bloodstained and ragged and wild of hair and eye, laughing about our night out and stumbling through the gravel in our high heels as if we were drunk.

Inside we went directly into the downstairs bathroom and shed our dresses, pulling them off and kicking them into a pile. None of us had any underwear and we giggled as we filled up the large marble bathtub and then all three of us toppled into the warm water together, splashing, three naked women barely fitting in the tub and raising the waterline till the water sloughed out onto the tiles.

Laughing and having fun, we played with each other and washed each other down, still talking about our night out and teasing each other about our various kinks and rape habits. Carmen was very embarrassed to be reminded of what an incredibly sexy sultry succubus she was and she countered by diverting attention from herself and observing that I seemed to have had rather a tough time seducing my own victim. Naturally I placed the blame squarely on the victim's own stubbornness, extending one of my long white legs out of the water to stroke it down with soap, and added that perhaps the submissiveness of their own victims was largely due to my own effective use of the pistol in keeping them in line. Carmen and Irena shared an eyeroll at that and soon we were shampooing our hair and rinsing and fingering each other under the bubbles until we shared another round of orgasms.

Once we were clean we got out of the tub and dried off. Irena was anxious to see Claire and make sure she had been fed properly and Carmen and I wished her goodnight while we stayed behind and blowdried our hair.

Carmen and I were anxious to get back to our significant others as well, Carmen with her pixies, me with Bella, but we lingered for a while till we were both finished. Carmen closed the bathroom drawer and smiled at me in the mirror before turning and smiling to my face.

"Thank you very much for the evening out, Victoria," she said. "I would've had a lot of difficulty transitioning to this new diet if not for your guidance."

I returned her smile. "My absolute pleasure, Carmen."

She gave me an affectionate look, her eyes bright and freshly red, and then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed our breasts together and applied an intimate kiss on my mouth. I accepted it, cupping her cheek, and we let our tongues mingle for a moment before she disconnected and released me and gave me a smirk.

"I can understand why Bella is such a well-behaved newborn with you to teach her," she said. "Goodnight, my friend."

I laughed demurely at her compliments and nodded.

"Goodnight, Carmen," I said.

Carmen nodded as well and then she went passed me, naked, rolling her spanish hips, and smiled over her shoulder before disappearing into the corridor.

Once I was finished in the bathroom I had to go find Bella and Tanya. I hadn't heard any piano music but I went and checked Tanya's parlour first of all. They weren't there. The piano was covered and the candles were cold and their scents were only faint. I suspected that they were probably in bed together and the thought made me smile. Tanya had been cooped up in this room for over twenty-four hours without moving, completely alone. I was strangely proud that it was Bella, my Bella, who had managed to melt her melancholy.

Their scents became thicker as I went upstairs, the scents of their arousal, Bella and Tanya, subtly different smells but each so familiar and lovely. They were in Tanya's bedchambers and the door was slightly ajar. I pushed it open and found the room entirely bathed in candlelight. An orange atmosphere that was warm and romantic. I closed the door and smiled and moved toward the bed. Tanya was laying across it with her legs open and Bella was laying with her face between Tanya's thighs, licking the vagina there and kissing it and nuzzling it with her nose.

Tanya's head rolled to the side to see me and she smiled. I approached, naked, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well," I said. "You two seem to be having fun."

Bella spared me a smile, mid lick, before lowering her eyes back to Tanya's vagina. Tanya was still smiling at me and now I laid down beside her and looked into her face, cupping her cheek. Her eyes were near black in the candlelight and I was reminded that she still hadn't fed in over a month.

"Did you have a nice hunt?" she asked me softly.

"Splendid," I whispered with a smile. "I only wish you could've came."

She smiled and didn't reply. She was gazing into my face while my mate licked between her legs and slowly I lowered my mouth and gave her a kiss before raising back up with a smirk.

"I think Bella could use some help," I said. "Hm?"

Again she didn't answer but she didn't have to. I shuffled down and lay beside my mate.

Bella had made a little room for me and she smiled and snuck me a kiss without losing her rhythm of licks across Tanya's vagina. Her lips were coated with Tanya's arousal and the taste of Tanya made me smile. I watched my mate lick a few more times, her tongue dragging all across that wet slit, and then I leaned and added my own tongue. Bella paused and watched me, smiling, and then she licked again. Together we began licking in turns, cheek to cheek, sometimes our tongues touching. Tanya watched us, propped up on her elbows, her chest heaving, her breasts shimmering in the orange candlelight. Her legs were wide open with both Bella and I between them, licking and moaning and kissing at her core, and I hoped we could do this more often.

—

**AN: This one turned out a lot longer than expected. The hunt was supposed to be very minor, but somehow or other it wound up over 10,000 words, lol.**

**I do think it turned out very well, though. The deaths were fairly creative, with lots of interesting imagery, and I loved the whole "girl's night out" vibe. No mates, or partners, or confused feelings, just three friends having fun. :)**

**The hunt also allowed some development with the whole Bella/Vicky/Tanya angle. I won't spoil what I'm trying to do, but you can see little hints and suggestions. The only thing I'll do is repeat what I've been saying from the very beginning: the primary relationship in this story is Bella/Victoria. So please don't panic. ;)**

**Okay, more feeding in the next chapter. Bella's going to be dining on pixie. ;)**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Another long one, lol. Almost 15,000 words. I really, really enjoyed this one, so I hope you guys do too. :)**

—

Chapter 48:

—

The next night it was time for both Tanya and Bella to feed. Tanya was going out to hunt. Bella was staying in. I would've liked to accompany Tanya on her hunt, just for fun, but my priority of course was Bella. Bella was my mate, my newborn, my precious vampire in training. She was my baby and like a proud mommy I wanted to be present for every feeding, every milestone in her development, and Tanya completely agreed. Our little threeway last night seemed to have raised her spirits and she kissed both Bella and I goodnight and we both wished her luck on her hunt.

Carmen, meanwhile, had been preparing her pixies, making sure they were cleaned and scented and clad in their sexiest slaveware. They made such a perfect pair and we all agreed they ought to die together. It would be a fine reward for Bella's patience as well.

Bella by now had managed to achieve so much control over her thirst that she intended to have a great deal of slow and deliberate fun with them. As such, it was important to prepare her as well. I wouldn't be joining in, just observing, but it was my pleasure to bathe her and groom her and help her with her lingerie.

For tonight she would be in black. Black bra, lace, with partly see-through so that you could see the pale globes of her breasts behind the mesh. Her panties were partly see-through as well, thin lace, black, just a tiny triangle over the pale mound of her vagina and a thin string between her buttocks. She wiggled her hips as she put them on and I smiled at her and watched as she put on her stockings next, threading them on like socks and propping each foot onto the bed and pulling them up to her thighs before stroking them down with her hands. Finally she slipped on some shoes, black spike heels, and added some diamond earrings and a bracelet to go along with the ring she always wore and at last she was ready for dinner.

I, myself, was just naked. All I'd be doing is watching.

Carmen had the girls in her bedroom and there was a fire lit in the fireplace and lots of candles. The room smelled of perfume. Oilpaintings hung on the walls and on a sideboard in the corner there was an antique gramophone.

The two girls were on the bed and Carmen was just finished preparing them. They each wore a collar and the collars were attached to chain leashes that were secured to the two bedposts beside the headboard. The bed was large and ornate, the pillars themselves goldplated, and the girls were kneeling there in sexy little outfits, black panties and black stockings, no bras, similar in height and body type and identical in haircut, two little pixies chained like slaves in the bed of some corrupt baroness. Carmen was in the bed too, adjusting their collars to make sure they were tight enough, and the girls were glancing at Bella and I nervously and back at Carmen. Carmen finished with their collars, completely naked herself, and then she sighed and knelt there and looked at them both.

"Well," she said. "I suppose this is goodbye. I'm going to miss you both very much. Does anyone want to give Aunty Carmen a kiss?"

The girls glanced at each other. Neither seemed in the mood to indulge their Aunty Carmen. They seemed upset that they were going to die tonight. Carmen chuckled at them and pouted a little.

"No? You girls wound me. Please? Just one last kiss to say goodbye. Hm?"

The girl's didn't move but Carmen didn't mind. She took their faces in her hands, one at a time, and placed on each of their mouths a long and loving kiss. Neither girl closed her eyes but neither resisted either.

Carmen sat back and smiled at them, absorbing their cuteness one final time. The blonde pixie, Ashley, looked at the darkhaired one anxiously and the darkhaired pixie, Nikki, just frowned. Carmen heaved another sigh and then she touched their faces affectionately one last time before turning and climbing out of the bed.

The blonde girl panicked.

"Carmen, wait," she said.

Carmen turned back, standing at the foot of the bed. "Yes, dear?"

The two girls were sitting there in the bed, kneeling in their stockings, their breasts small and perky in the orange candlelight, their faces worried, eyebrows puckered. The darkhaired one was frowning at her lighthaired counterpart and the lighthaired one was confused and upset.

"What's going on?" she asked. "You said you were going let us go."

Carmen shook her head softly. "I never said I was going to let you go, sweetie. I said perhaps we wouldn't have to kill you."

"You don't," the girl said quickly. "Please, Carmen. We did everything you said."

Carmen gave her a chiding smile. "Aside from stealing my cellphone, you mean."

"That was Nikki!" the blonde girl suddenly blurted. "I told her not to do it!"

The darkhaired girl heard this and instantly became outraged. "No, you didn't! You told me to take it while you distracted her!"

"Shut up!" the blonde one hissed. "I never told you to get caught!"

"You shut up!" the darkhaired one returned.

Bella and I glanced at each other with a smile. We were leaning back against a desk, waiting for Carmen to say her goodbyes, and now Carmen smiled and lifted her hands for peace.

"Girls, girls, calm down," she said. "Look at me."

The girls, furious and frightened and half-hysterical, turned their eyes to Carmen. Carmen smiled and waited for them to calm and then spoke to them soothingly.

"It's been a real pleasure to know you," she said. "I think you're both beautiful, special, amazing young women. But we need to face facts. You were brought here to be butchered. I would've dearly liked to keep you, but…"

"You can," the blonde one said eagerly or perhaps desperately. "You can keep us, Carmen. Please."

"No," Carmen said, with a wistful shake of her head. "I'm afraid not."

Now the darkhaired one became desperate and quickly began pleading. "Keep me, Carmen. Ashley was the one who told me to take the phone. I didn't want to do it. I don't even want to escape. I like you. I could be a vampire just like you."

The lighthaired one glared at her former girlfriend, angry at being upstaged perhaps, and quickly spun back to Carmen. "Me too. I love you, Carmen. You're amazing. I'm so sorry for trying to escape. We were just scared. Please, Carmen. Don't let us die."

The two girls were kneeling there in their panties and stockings, topless, hands clasped like girls at prayer, desperate in their eyes and desperate-looking in their lingerie. Carmen heaved a heavy sigh at them and turned away sadly.

Bella and I unleaned from the desk. Carmen spared us a smile.

"Those poor things are breaking my heart," she said, not daring to look back.

I glanced at the girls, so sexy and desperate, and I felt a small pang for them as well. "Mine too."

Bella only smirked, staring at them, and her eyes were already pitch black, wet and opaque in her pale face like orbs of obsidian glistening in the candlelight.

"Not mine," she said.

The girls heard all this and frowned at her where she stood there, pale and wanton and indescribably sexy in her black bra and black panties, black stockings, black heels. Black eyes.

Carmen cleared her throat, mildly disapproving of my mate's callous attitude toward her precious girls, and I smiled.

"Would you like to stay and watch, Carmen?" I asked her.

Carmen shook her head quickly. "No, no, I don't think I can bare it. Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude. This is a special moment for Bella."

Bella turned her eyes to Carmen and Carmen gave her a smile.

"Enjoy them, Bella," she said. "And please, make as much mess as you want. I want you to enjoy them as much as possible."

Bella's hunger softened into a smile. "Thanks, Carmen."

Carmen nodded and then gave her a kiss on the cheek and then gave me one as well before turning back to her girls. The girls were still kneeling there, tugging at their collars, the slack chains coiled on the bedcovers. They saw Carmen was preparing to leave, their protector, their caregiver, and began panicking again. Carmen smiled at them one last time.

"Goodbye, girls," she said. "I'll miss you."

Then she turned and hurried to the door.

The blonde girl raised up in the bed and called after her.

"Carmen, wait!" she screamed. "Please! I'll do anything! I'll lick your pussy! Please don't leave us!"

But she was gone.

The blonde girl was shocked. As if she couldn't believe she had really left. She had been kneeling up in the bed and now she slowly lowered again. The darkhaired girl had been watching her former girlfriend and now she scoffed.

"Lick her pussy," she repeated mockingly. "You're so pathetic."

"Fuck you," hissed the blonde.

I smiled and shook my head at their antics. If their behaviour so far was any indication, they were indeed going to be very fun kills.

Bella was watching them, mesmerized by their warm and frail bodies that only need to be broken apart, and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well," I said. "Have fun, my love."

Bella looked at me and smirked. Then she cupped my face and pulled me into a sensual kiss before releasing me and smiling in the firelight.

"I will," she said.

The girls had been watching this, quieting down in fear, and now they watched as Bella came over to the bed. They shrank backwards a little, their chains rattling softly. They had been spending some time with Bella over the last few days and they were all at least on a first name basis.

Bella stood at the foot of the bed and looked at them until they squirmed. The darkhaired one was glaring at her and covering her tiny breasts but the blonde one covered nothing, knowing she had better chances with her breasts revealed, and suddenly she began pleading.

"Bella, please," she said. "You don't have to do this. We'll do anything you want."

The darkhaired one, Nikki, flashed her a glare. Ashley, the lighthaired one, ignored it.

Bella smiled at them and then she closed her eyes and lifted her face and inhaled. The room was filled with the smell of perfume and clean bedding and the sweet scent of girls.

"Mmm," she murmured, lowering her face and opening her eyes. "I'm glad I'm in control for this. I've been waiting to do you two for a very long time. From that first moment I saw you at the mall, I knew you would be perfect."

She began climbing into the bed, hands and knees, clad all in black, black bra, black panties, black stockings, advancing upon them like the lusty young vampiress she indeed was.

The girls shrank back again until they were against the headboard but they weren't as panicked as regular victims would be. They had been here a long time and they knew we were vampires and they knew we liked them and most importantly they knew they had a chance to survive if we would let them.

It was Ashely who began begging. She seemed to be the less proud of the pair. Nikki was still glaring and trying to hide her breasts.

"Bella, don't," Ashely was saying. "Listen. We know you're a vampire. And we know you have to feed. But why us? Why not any of the others?"

Bella smiled at them, poised on her hands and knees like a panther. "They're all dead by now. And Irena wants to keep Claire."

Ashely lunged at the idea of being kept. "You can keep us, too," she insisted. "Please. Turn us into vampires. Or just leave us human and locked up in the cellar. We don't care. We just don't want to die. We like being slaves to you guys."

Bella grinned at them and crept forward in the candlelight, on her hands and knees, focusing on the lighthaired one since it was her who had been speaking.

"Sorry, honey," she whispered in a low little purr. "But I really do need to feed."

Bella opened her mouth, leaning toward her neck, and suddenly the girl squealed and pointed at the other girl.

"Then feed from her!" she blurted. "Keep me and kill Nikki!"

Nikki's eyes filled with shock and then a screech rang through the room.

"_What_?!"

I almost laughed, watching from across the room. That was quite a betrayal. These girls had been such perfect girlfriends when we first acquired them and now the blonde was trying to save her own skin by feeding the darkhaired one to Bella.

The shriek actually caused Bella to recoil a little, smiling. She sat back, chuckling, and Ashely continued pointing wildly at Nikki.

"She's the one who keeps trying to escape," she said. "She's not even as pretty as I am, anyway."

Nikki looked at her furiously. "You fucking little—"

Then she lunged at her.

Bella was now sitting there in the bed, watching as a minor catfight ensued, so flummoxed that it even seemed to overpower her hunger. She glanced at me and I shrugged with a smile. The girls were screaming and grappling, rolling through the bed in stockings and panties, the heels of their stilettoes getting caught in the bedsheet, topless, their little asses coming up in the candlelight and tumbling away again.

"Get off me!" one of them screamed. "Ah!"

They tumbled into Bella and Bella began breaking them up, chuckling, pushing them away from each other.

The girls stumbled back, panting, glaring. They were tangled up in the chains of their leashes and half sobbing from angry emotions as they untangled themselves. Nikki's chain was caught around Ashely's leg and Nikki gave it a violent tug that made Ashely hiss and lash out again.

Bella laughed and separated them.

"Okay, that's enough," she said. "Calm down."

Nikki sniffed and spun to Bella, no longer glaring, her anger instantly swallowed up by desperation. "Bella, don't listen to Ashely. She's just trying to trick you. I'm the one who actually likes it here. My parents never approved of me being gay. I wouldn't want to go back, anyway. Please. I'll fuck you as much as you want. And you can feed from me too. Anytime you want. Just don't kill me."

Bella looked at them. Nikki was clasping her hands, wide eyed, pleading, surprisingly sincere. Ashely was watching them with a pout on her face under the sexy makeup, frowning, adjusting her collar where it had almost choked her during the melee.

Bella knelt there, pale, darkhaired, clad in jewellery and black lingerie like some debauched countess. A smirk lifted the corner of her red lips and she lifted her chin regally.

"You girls truly want to be spared?" she asked.

"Yes," they said instantly, their voices overlapping cutely.

They glared at each other briefly and turned back to Bella. Bella glanced at me with a smile. I had moved around the side of the bed and I was sitting in a chair with my legs folded, candles at my elbow, naked and resplendent. I returned her smile, content to merely watch, and she turned back to the girls.

The girls were staring at her with hope in their big pretty eyes, faces dusted with blush and painted with lipstick, kneeling there in their stockings and panties and high heels with collars around their necks, young bodied and almost supernaturally scandalous, like nymphs who'd been captured from the woods outside.

Bella smiled at them.

"Are you prepared to earn that privilege?" she said.

"Yes," they said again, together.

Ashely glanced at the other girl, glaring, and then added her own standalone voice. "Of course we are," she said. "We'll do anything."

"Anything," Nikki added, nodding, honestly meaning it.

Bella looked at them again, no doubt feeling the power throb through her, the dominance, the sexiness. These girls belonged to her and she knew it. Their lives were in her hands, their sweet, adorable, gorgeous little lives. Bella could either crush them or keep them. The excitement of her decision was even making my own body vibrate.

Bella smiled and looked them over with calculating flickers of her black eyes, evaluating them, taking in their small breasts, their nakedness, their ripe teenage sexiness. They waited, allowing those eyes to rake over their bodies, perhaps even becoming horny from both the idea of survival and slavish sex, and finally Bella spoke.

"Then why don't we all have a little fun together," she said. "And then we'll see if you're worth keeping."

The two girls glanced at each other, worriedly, and back to Bella. Bella smirked, still assessing their bodies.

"Because I have to admit, I am tempted," she said. "You're both very cute. And I do have a soft spot for actual lesbians. Girls like us ought to look out for each other, don't you think?"

Ashley was nodding and Nikki quickly blurted:

"Ashely isn't a lesbian, she's only bi."

Ashely's mouth dropped down, staring at her ex-girlfriend with a sort of blonde shock. Nikki smirked, realizing she now had an advantage, and Ashely spun back to Bella.

"She's lying, I really am gay," she insisted.

Nikki snorted. "Since when?"

"I always was!"

"No you weren't, I was!"

Bella laughed at this, thoroughly enjoying herself. It must've been such a turn on to have these girls turning on each other and whoring themselves out to try and save their lives even though they would likely just end up killed and discarded anyway, no matter how cute or slutty they could be.

The girls looked like they might come to blows again and Bella quickly intervened.

"Okay, calm down," she said. "You guys fight a lot, don't you? It's a shame. You make such a beautiful couple. You even have identical haircuts."

"That was _my_ idea," Ashely claimed.

Nikki glared at her. "I already had the pixie cut before we even met, you just copied me."

"I didn't copy!"

"Then what would you call it?"

"You said it would be cute, so I did it!"

Nikki snorted.

Ashely scoffed.

Then suddenly the two girls folded their arms angrily over their tiny tits and looked away, Ashely lighthaired, Nikki darkhaired, oddly identical like twins and bickersome like siblings too.

Bella watched, smiling, bemused, her eyes filled with darkness and yet still with the clarity to enjoy what was going on. I was watching from my chair, my vagina humming between my folded legs, and I wondered if she was horny as I was. She would have to be. These girls were incredible.

Bella waited to make sure they were finished and then she slithered forward a little in her black lingerie, silently, coming between them and putting her arms around them. The girls loosened a little, although they still wore frowns. Bella drew them closer gently.

"Now," she said. "I think you too have been angry with each other long enough. It's time to make up. After all, tonight might be your last night alive. You don't want to die hating each other, do you?"

Ashely had a flash of fear in her eyes. "You said you wouldn't kill us."

Bella shook her head and placed a kiss on her face gently, her cheek bone, her eyelid. "No," she whispered. "I said I would give you a chance. To earn your survival." She turned to the other girl and kissed her as well, once, twice, feather-gentle kisses on the tip of her nose, her forehead. "So maybe you should do as I say and make up," she went on. "Hm? Because you're both much more desirable as a couple than you are as individuals."

The girls listened to this and then looked at each other. Bella smiled at them, stroking their hair with each hand, her fingers massaging through those short little locks.

"Go on," she said. "Apologize to each other first."

Ashely looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For being a bitch this whole time for starters," Nikki snapped.

Ashely glared at her and Nikki glared back. Bella sighed and spoke quietly to Nikki.

"Nikki, you're the one being a bitch right now," she said. "So why don't you apologize first. Tell Ashley you're sorry for how you've been treating her lately."

Nikki looked at Bella petulantly. Then she looked at Ashely. Her girlfriend. Her blonde other half. Her face softened and some genuine remorse did seem to surface in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "I never meant for any of this to happen. It was my fault we got taken. I shouldn't have let them march me out into the parking lot like that. But I only did it because I was afraid for you. They said they were going to kill you."

Ashley's face softened as well, her eyes round and wet in the candlelight. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blamed you. I know you had no choice."

Bella smiled at the budding reconciliation. The girls were still looking at each other. Nikki smiled slightly, a weak little smiled, and spoke in a breaking voice.

"I love you, Ashely," she said. "Even that whole time we were chained up in the cellar. I never stopped loving you. You were everything to me. I was just hurt that you blamed me."

Ashely was wounded and remorseful and she quickly echoed her girlfriend. "I love you too, Nikki."

I raised my brows, watching, the two girls topless and wet-eyed in the candlelight, like a young couple working through their issues and Bella between them in her black lace underwear like a decedent therapist. Such a lovely scene. It's always nice when love conquers all. Although the girls had proven themselves very crafty and one had to wonder if they were as genuine as they appeared to be. I suppose we would find out in just a moment.

Bella smiled at them and continued to pet their short cute hair.

"There," she said. "Isn't that better?"

The two girls nodded with weak smiles. Bella smiled as well.

"Take it from me," she said. "None of this is either of your fault. It's my fault and mine alone. You have no reason to resent each other. You have every reason to resent _me_, but that wouldn't be very wise either. Because we need to remember that I'm the vampire and you're the humans. The world isn't fair. The world is cruel. And right now, it's being particularly cruel to the two of you. Hating me won't help at all. It'll only make it worse. Hating each other won't help either. Loving each other, on the other hand…"

Bella was gently urging their faces forward. Toward each other. The girls had their eyes connected, lost in the moment, the lust, the helplessness.

"…loving each other will give you a chance to survive," she whispered. "To survive and become vampires like me. And then your love could last forever. If only your love can survive tonight."

The two girls finally connected, lips to lips, their eyes falling closed, a soft moan arising from both of them. Bella smiled and caressed their heads, forcing them to kiss with such sinister gentleness, and watching them with eyes that were black and sharp and flickering with candleflames.

I watched as well. Spellbound. I always knew my mate would be an effective seductress but I never could've predicted she would come this far in so short a time. She seemed to have not only transformed into a vampire but into some other woman entirely. She was truly unearthly.

Bella smiled at the girls as their mouths mingled gently, no tongue, only cuteness, and then she lowered her hands slowly. The girls maintained the kiss for a moment more and then they turned and looked at Bella to see if they were doing the right thing. Bella smiled at them and nodded.

"Have you girls ever had sex together before?" she asked.

The girls went nervous. It was Nikki who answered.

"Not until you guys made us do it," she said. "Before that, we only fooled around."

"We never even saw each other fully naked till we got here," Ashely added.

Nikki shrugged a shoulder. "Well, aside from locker rooms."

"Yeah," Ashely agreed. "Aside from locker rooms."

Bella smiled at them and cupped their faces with each of her hands.

"Then tonight will be your first time," she said. "I want the two of you to make love. I want you to show me how much you love each other. Okay?"

The girls nodded, a bit meekly, a bit excitedly. Bella gave them each a kiss on their foreheads and then she climbed off the bed.

I was still sitting in an upholstered chair by the antique gramophone and now Bella came over and sat on my lap. I uncrossed my legs to give her a level surface and then she crossed her own, folding them elegantly in her black stockings and black high heels. I settled my arms around her and gave the side of her neck a kiss.

The two girls were sitting in the bed, unsure how to proceed, cute and collared and slave-like in the warm orange firelight. Bella smiled at them.

"Go ahead, girls," she said. "Tonight will be either the end of your lives or the very beginning. So make it count."

The girls turned to look at each other. I watched them, my mate in my lap. Were these girls mates as well? Were they destined to the same eternity as Bella and I?

Together they began to move together slowly. Ashely was blinking at her former girlfriend who now perhaps her current girlfriend again and it was Nikki who initiated. She put her hand on Ashely's bare shoulder. You could almost see the electricity crackle between them, the two of them kneeling in this bed in the candlelight wearing nothing but stockings and tight lace panties, bare chested with pink little nipples stiffening in excitement. The chains of their leashes had more than enough slack for them to come together and Nikki was leaning to Ashely's face. Their lips were slightly pursed and finally they touched in a tentative kiss.

Bella grinned and glanced at me, as if proud of her seductive prowess. I kissed her lips and together we turned to watch.

Soft moans were rising between them, delicate little sounds accompanied by the musical tinkle of chains, and soon the two girls were wrapped in each other's arms and kissing passionately. Nikki was the more assertive one. She had her tongue in Ashely's mouth and Ashely's mouth was wide open and moaning with her eyes closed. Bella didn't speak or offer any instructions. The girls didn't seem to need them. They were honestly horny and they had honestly accepted their situation and they would honestly do anything to survive. They had been in captivity for so long that it wasn't all that strange for them. They even seemed to enjoy it.

Their breasts weren't large enough to squash together but their chests did bump and rub as they continued to make out. Nikki had laid Ashely onto the bed, kissing her and rubbing into her, and I was watching with almost the same amount of hunger as my newborn mate, my blackening eyes raking over those pairs of stockinged legs as they entwined and coiled and rubbed against each other sinfully. High heels on their feet and nothing but strings between their buttocks to hold those flimsy scraps of lace to their wettening vaginas. Nikki by now was licking at Ashely's nipples, tiny nubs that tipped her near-flat breasts, and sucking at them and moaning and causing the other girl to whimper and hiss. Ashely had her eyes open and occasionally those eyes would swing toward Bella and I, not in fear but in something else, sneakiness, cunning, quick calculations to try and figure out if she was impressing us.

Nikki was soon between Ashely's slim legs, kissing at her thighs just above the lace tops of her stockings and licking the warm flesh there. Her eyes were closed and she seemed genuinely lost in her feelings for the other girl, moaning and eagerly moving on to the edges of those wet panties, licking at the moisture and making the other girl groan and arch her spine. Nikki eventually pulled the panties away and the reveal of her vagina caused Ashely to open her legs a little more and shift her hips. At first I thought she was trying to give her girlfriend better access but she was looking over at Bella and I and I realized she only wanted us to have a better view of her bald, beautiful, wet teenage vagina. She even gave us a slutty smile, as if we were welcome to join in at any time, naked with her legs open, collared, chained. It made me smirk. Poor Nikki was already licking lovingly at that wet slit and she had no idea that her precious Ashley was basically only using her. Perhaps their entire relationship had been like that, Nikki the self-professed real lesbian and Ashely the bi-chick who only wanted attention.

It didn't take long for the silly blonde to orgasm and she did so with a certain theatricality, clutching handfuls of bedsheet and planting her heels and arching her entire back off the mattress. The moan that came out of her was loud and beautiful and the girl between her legs moaned as well as she lapped up the gushing moisture.

Bella and I watched, my arms around her as she sat on my lap. Nikki raised up from between the other girl's legs and wiped her mouth, not knowing what to do next. Ashely moaned and closed her legs, smiling and squirming with her face glazed over. Nikki smiled at how beautiful she looked, sincerely elated that they were making love as a couple at last, and leaned to kiss Ashely's mouth. Ashely moaned at the kiss, liking it, and then she rolled her newly reconciled girlfriend onto her back.

She pulled off Nikki's panties right away and Nikki giggled as the garment came away sticky and wet. The revealed girlhood was glistening and partly open like a lush red flower. Ashely grinned at her and went down right away, pressing her mouth to that swollen slit and moaning and pushing her tongue inside. Nikki hissed a breath through a beautiful smile and tossed her head, her eyes closed, her chain rattling. She had a hand on her chest, playing with a hard little nipple, and she was biting her bottom lip and heaving and moaning and squirming against the tongue inside her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Bella and I there, watching her, and she smiled, an oddly innocent smile, nothing but brightness and excitement, as if she already considered herself one of us.

The contrast between the two girls was remarkable. Ashely, the blonde girl with her face buried between those legs, was crafty and calculating, concerned with nothing more than her own survival, while Nikki, the darkhaired girl heaving on her back, was a more honest sort, genuinely in love with the other girl and genuinely interested in becoming a vampire or a slave to a vampire. I was more curious than ever to see what Bella would do with the two of them.

Nikki was beginning to climax by now, her eyes closed and her face filled with joy, her head tossing and her breath gasping, in and out, until finally all her breathing was reduced to a low groan as her naked chest stretched upward in a sweet agony of orgasm. Her spine remained arched a moment, her flushed face scrunched up in pleasure, and then she sagged back onto the bed as her breath rushed out again.

Ashely chuckled proudly and gave Nikki's pussy a few more licks and then she rose up. Both girls were glistening with sweat and wearing nothing but stockings. The reconciliation seemed to have a been successful because Ashley giggled and planted a kiss on Nikki's mouth and Nikki giggled as well until the two of them were rolling about the bed and making out and becoming all tangled up in their leashes like playful puppies in the firelight.

Bella looked at me with a smile, still perched on my lap, seeking guidance perhaps. I smirked and raised my brows, leaving it all up to her. Her smile moved into a smirk and then she kissed me and rose from my lap.

Ashely noticed Bella move and instantly she broke the kiss to sit up on her knees submissively. Nikki was startled at the abruptness but she did the same, untangling the chains and straightening them out. Bella went over to the fireplace and added a couple more logs to it and then she turned and smiled at the two girls.

"Well," she said. "That was beautiful."

Ashely nodded eagerly. "Does this mean you'll let us live?"

I chuckled silently from my chair. The girl was cunning, yes, but she really needed to try not be so obvious.

Bella smiled at her.

"Wrong question," she said. "You're supposed to ask if I'd like to join in."

Ashely was mortified at her mistake and Nikki quickly capitalized.

"Would you like to join in, Bella?" she asked with a sweet note of submissiveness.

Ashely glanced at her, a slight bitterness to her brows. It seemed even their romantic reconciliation hadn't quite erased the subtle spirit of competition between them. Ashely really ought to be smarter about that. Bella had made it quite clear they were most valuable as a couple.

Bella now pointedly ignored Ashely and rewarded Nikki with a warm smile.

"I'd love to, Nikki," she said. "Thanks for offering."

Ashely went even more humiliated. Nikki watched Bella climb into the bed, her eyes raking over Bella's black lingerie with genuine admiration, and Bella took her face in her hands gently and kissed her on the mouth.

Nikki moaned and opened her mouth a little more, eager for it, perfectly willing. Ashely watched in consternation. Bella smiled into the kiss and let their lips part.

"Mmm," she murmured. "I think you might be a very fine coven member, Nikki. Unlike Ashely. All she seems to care about is staying alive. Desperation is so unattractive, isn't it?"

Bella was teasing, almost encouraging dissent. Nikki gave her girlfriend a small smirk of triumph and Ashely looked upset.

"I was just…"

Bella raised her brows. "Just what? You need to understand, Ashley. I have no interest in a snivelling little animal that can do nothing but beg for its life."

"I already said I'll do anything," Ashely said, a small note of panic in her voice. "What do you want me to do?"

Bella looked at her. She was still holding Nikki's face in her hands. Then she let go and crawled toward the pillows and propped some up against the headboard before sitting back against them.

The two girls assembled in front of her, kneeling, the chains of their leashes dangling aside. Naked now of everything aside from a pair of stockings each, eyes round and vulnerable in the candlelight.

Bella smiled at them and opened her long pale legs.

"I want the two of you to work together," she said. "Can you do that?"

They both nodded quickly. Bella smirked, reclining there against the white satin pillows, stockinged legs wide open and nothing but a thin film of transparent black lace covering the pale mound of her vagina. The hills of her white and luscious breasts were swelling from the black lace of her bra and the smirk on her face was red and devilish in the dim orange flicker of the firelight.

"Well?" she questioned. "What are you waiting for?"

The two girls glanced at each other. Then they crawled toward Bella, one either side.

"Yes," Bella whispered as they began kissing her neck, her face. "That's it. Remember, your lives are on the line. Think of it as a competition. Team work is important, but I only have one pussy. I'd prefer to keep both of you, but I might have to settle for just one."

The girls looked up at that, staring at each other, a little bit of fear, a little bit of jealousy. Then they turned back to Bella and resumed kissing her, little kisses on her smile, her cheeks, her jawline.

I had risen from the chair, my vagina almost dripping, and I was moving around the bed for a better view. Bella smiled at me as I did so but she could tell I had no interest in joining in and she didn't spoil the moment by offering. I leaned against one of the bedpillars and gazed at them, at these two girls who were vying for their lives with their mouths, kissing at Bella's face and neck, moaning, squirming with their naked little bodies. Bella was reclining there like some dark queen of lust and my heart was throbbing for her even harder than my vagina. Because I knew what she was doing to these poor girls. She had fixed their relationship and gotten an entertaining show out of it and now she was subtly setting them against each other again by encouraging the notion of competition. Toying with them. Teasing them. She was playing them like violins and even I was in suspense over how the concerto would end.

By now one of the girls had taken possession of Bella's mouth and the other girl had retreated to Bella's chest. It was Ashely with Bella's mouth and the small blonde girl had taken Bella's chin in her hand boldly and she was kissing that mouth with utter slavishness, using her tongue and lots of warm saliva, almost eating out her mouth as if it were a vagina. Nikki meanwhile had removed one of Bella's boobs from her bra. The breast was large, larger than it had been when she was a human, and Nikki licked at the pale pink nipple until it hardened some more and then she wrapped her lips around it and suckled at it.

Bella moaned from the attention to her nipple and eventually became distracted from the kiss. Ashley took the hint and quickly shuffled down to the other breast, pulling it out of its bracup and quickly taking the nipple into her mouth. Such a little whore. Nikki glared at her with a nipple of her own in her mouth and Ashley glared back and together they went back to sucking, moaning loudly, trying to outperform each other.

I smiled at Bella and Bella smiled back, her hands stroking the short hair of these two girls at her chest, one lighthaired, one darkhaired, twin pixies trapped and bewitched by a dark sorceress. My vagina was soaked and I could no longer contain myself. I didn't want to join in but I did let my hand go between my legs and I moaned at the touch of my own fingers and began stroking and rubbing, my face pressed against the bedpillar I was leaning on, staring at Bella as the two girls sucked at her nipples until I orgasmed with a small intake of breath. Bella smiled at me and let her eyes flicker over my body, pale and voluptuous in the candlelight, and promised with those eyes to attend to me later.

Soon the girls were huddled between her legs, on their hands and knees like a pair of kittens, asses in the air, wearing nothing but heels and stockings and collars with chains that trailed through the bed. Bella had been whispering instructions to them and now they were growling at her vagina as they gnawed at her panties with their teeth, pulling at the lace and stretching until it tore. They smiled at Bella with scraps of black lace dangling from their mouths and then they lowered their faces once again to Bella's vagina.

At first they took turns licking, moaning eagerly and lapping up all of Bella's delicious moisture, but as Bella inched closer to orgasm they became greedy. They each wanted to be responsible for that orgasm, to impress Bella, to ingratiate themselves to this young woman who was to decide if they live or die. Their moans became aggressive. Their eyes glared between licks. They pushed at each other with their faces and tried to nuzzle each other aside until finally Ashely just latched her whole mouth onto that wet area and Nikki could do nothing but watch as Bella orgasmed with a sensuous moan.

Ashely smirked afterwards, her mouth covered in glossy arousal, but her victory was short lived. Bella chided her for not sharing and then she rolled onto a hip and presented her pale and incredible buttocks and asked if Nikki would like to tongue her other hole instead. Nikki accepted the offer like a gift and eagerly spread those cheeks and began licking at the pink little ring there. Ashely frowned worriedly, not allowed to join in. Nikki had that hole all to herself and she licked all about it, smirking at her girlfriend as she did so, and then she pushed her tongue inside and tongued Bella to another lovely orgasm. Ashely then asked timidly if she could try too and she leaned without permission and began to lick at that same hole solicitously. Bella allowed it with a smile and soon orgasmed again.

For over an hour Bella continued to toy with them. Offering them suggestions of things to do to her and watching them figure out how to do it in a way that would impress her most, the two girls competing over her erogenous zones, bickering over her breasts, hissing each other away like cats as they contested her vagina. Bella smiled at them and whispered for them to work together, cooperate, be nice to each other, before then contradicting all that by showing favouritism to Nikki and criticizing Ashley's selfishness, creating a bed affection between the two girls in which she planted small seeds of animosity. I watched, fascinated, and wondered what she was trying to do. Was she trying to sabotage their relationship? Or was she simply pushing it to its limits to see how strong that relationship really was?

Bella soon had them making out with each other, the two of them horny all over again, and she went down on them each while they there lay there in the candlelight, moaning in each other's arms and pecking at each other's mouths. Both girls climaxed with little cries and Bella smiled at them and told them how beautiful they looked together before drawing them toward her own mouth. She traded kisses with them, first Ashley, then Nikki, and the girls once again became competitive as they tried to kiss Bella at the same time, cheek to cheek, their tongues battling to get more of Bella's tongue. The reconciliation was being eroded and soon they were outright glaring at each other with restrained violence, wishing they could just throw the other out the way. Perhaps at this point it wasn't even about survival. Perhaps at this point it was simply lust and possessiveness for Bella.

Eventually the two girls wound up between Bella's legs again, laying there on their tummies with their shoes up in the air cutely, like how girls might relax to do homework. They were facefirst into Bella's pussy and they each had a finger inside it while they took turns licking at the stiff little clit. I was watching, still leaning against the bedpillar, and I smiled at how beautiful Bella was. She was still wearing her stockings, her legs wide open, and her bra was pushed down under her breasts, giving those large white globes extra lift. Some of the candles in the room had burnt out by now and the main light was the fireplace that danced in the hearth and casted a fever dream of shadows on the far wall with the heads of the two girls bobbing between Bella's legs.

Bella finally orgasmed, the girls managing to cooperate on that one, and then she smiled down at them. The girls looked up with round eyes, still laying there, offering her little licks of submissiveness. The chains of their leashes were draped over Bella's own legs and Bella petted their short hair, one dark, one light, a perfect pair of pixies.

"Mmm," she said in a low murmur. "You girls really are special."

Ashely smiled at her simperingly, down there at her vagina. "So are you, Bella. You're pussy is delicious. I really hope you keep me and turn me into a vampire so that I can do this forever. Mmm."

She gave that vagina she apparently liked so much another long slavish lick. The other girl looked at her in disgust.

"Shut up, Ashley," she said. "You sound pathetic."

"You shut up," Ashely hissed at her.

"No, _you_ shut up," Nikki hissed back.

Bella laughed and stroked their hair. "Now, now, girls," she said. "Don't start bickering again."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Ashely said, changing her tone instantly. "Nikki started it."

Nikki scoffed but didn't reply, deciding to be the bigger girl perhaps, and rose up to smile at Bella. "Would you like anything else, Bella?"

"Not for the moment."

"Are you sure?" Ashely chimed in, and then she spun around and looked at me. "What about Victoria? Is she going to join in at all?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm just observing, my dear."

Ashely pouted at that, as if she had hoped to score a few points from me, and Nikki frowned at her for a moment before forcing the frown away and turning back to Bella.

Nikki seemed to have developed an earnest regard for Bella, a genuine respect for her power and beauty and unearthly grace, and she gave her a smile that was half bashful as she crawled over to her side.

Bella was laying there in the bed, relaxing, and she watched with a smile as Nikki cuddled up to her body. Nikki looked at her in the candlelight, visibly admiring her, and then spoke intimately.

"Thank you so much for giving us this opportunity, Bella," she said. "I know you're a vampire and you could've just killed us ages ago. But you didn't. And I'm grateful for that. Because now—"

"Me too," Ashely cut in, not wanting the other girl to get an upper hand. "I'm grateful too."

Nikki suddenly reared up and glared at her furiously. "Would you shut up and stop interrupting me?!"

The outburst made the other girl jump. It seemed poor Nikki was fed up with Ashley's selfishness. Nikki had been quite serious in what she was saying to Bella. She truly did understand her position, the unfairness of it, the slim hope, and she was honestly willing to earn her survival through slavery. Ashley, on the other hand, cared for nothing but herself.

Ashely took a moment to recover from the surprise and then she glared right back.

"Interrupting you?!" she repeated incredulously. "You're the one who's only talking about herself! We're supposed to be a team!"

Nikki scoffed disgustedly. "Oh, like how you kept trying to hog her pussy while we were doubleteaming her so that she'd like you more?"

"That's not true, you just weren't into her pussy as much as I was."

"Fuck you, you're not even a real lesbian! The only reason you ever hooked up with me in the first place was for the attention!"

Bella sighed and pushed both girls away and climbed out of the bed.

Both girls instantly realized their chances at survival just got slimmer and suddenly they were on their knees in the center of the bed, their eyes round and pleading in the firelight. Ashely was at a loss for words but Nikki knew exactly how she felt.

"Bella, please," she said. "Fuck Ashely. She's a tramp. Keep me instead. I'm the one you want. I'll be the best slave you've ever had. Carmen likes me better as well."

"Bullshit!" Ashely burst out. "I'm the one Carmen likes!"

"Nobody likes you, you dumb bitch!

"Fuck you, dyke!"

Bella sighed again, sparing me a smile. She was reaching behind her back for the bracatch and once she had it unlatched she unthreaded the loops from her arms and tossed the garment of black lace aside. She was now wearing nothing but black stockings and black stilettoes.

The two girls had noticed the sigh and now they refocused on Bella.

"Please, Bella," Nikki said.

Ashely spoke over her. "Bella, please—"

"Shut up," Bella said. "Both of you."

The two girls quieted down and they now both had tears in their eyes. I had unleaned from the bedpost and now I was leaning on the polished oak dresser, watching the scene unfold in the firelight, smiling, my arms folded under my breasts. I had a feeling I knew how all this ended.

Bella had her hands on her hips and she was looking at these two girls like a stern headmistress, disappointed with them and annoyed and contemplating how to punish them. The girls knelt there, nibbling their bottom lips anxiously, naked, wide eyed, the firelight flickering over their frail forms.

Bella looked at one and then the other.

"I'm very disappointed," she said. "As a couple, you were adorable. As individuals, you're just girls. And by now it's pretty clear you're not going to be a couple anymore. So what am I supposed to do here? Hm?"

The girl's didn't answer. They were terrified and they didn't know what to say.

Bella waited a moment, eyebrows raised, and then sighed one more time.

"Well," she said. "Since the two of you obviously can't coexist without bitching and bickering, I might as well at least kill one of you. The question is which."

"Kill Nikki!" Ashely suddenly screamed. "She's a suck up and a liar!"

"Fuck you, Ashely," Nikki retorted. "You know I'm the one she likes."

"Actually," Bella interrupted them with a smile. "I think I'm going to let the two of you decide."

They didn't know what Bella meant. Bella turned away from the two of them and she was coming over to the dresser where I was leaning. She smirked at me and opened the top drawer. I stepped aside for her, curious what she was thinking.

Inside the drawer was Carmen's personal stash of sextoys that she tried to keep secret. Like many mature women, she had a taste for big fat penetration devices, and the drawer was filled with plastic shafts of every description, some stiff, some rubber, some that vibrated and some that were just big huge things to be stuffed into a vagina. Red ones, black ones, purple ones, blue, green, pink, chrome, metallic. Bella browsed the selection a little and then she selected two that would suit whatever purposes she had in mind.

The girls were sitting up in the bed, watching anxiously, and they gasped softly when Bella turned around with two dildos in her hands. They were monstrous. Both of them made from rubber and thick as a wrist and as long as a forearm. One of them red, one of them purple. They looked like huge rubber clubs that police might use to quell riots. The girls looked at them in fear, wondering perhaps if such things would even fit in their tight little teenage vaginas.

Bella strolled back to the bed, smiling, and tossed the two dildos onto the mattress. They bounced and laid there. The girls looked at them and then looked up at Bella.

"What do you want us to do with those?" Ashley asked.

Nikki had already taken one of them in her hands. Her fear had steeled itself into determination and she seemed resolved to insert this thing wherever Bella would require it. Ashely grabbed up the other dildo and Bella smiled at them.

"Those are your weapons," she said. "I want you to fight. The first girl to stick their dildo into the other girl, wins. The loser dies. Simple enough, hm?"

The girls froze, clutching their dildos. Their mouths were open. Finally their fate was revealed. One of them would live, the other would die, and it would be determined by a duel with dildos.

But neither of them were murderers and they had no idea how to proceed. They glanced at each other. Ashely had the purple dildo, Nikki had the red one.

Bella was smiling, standing there in her heels and stockings, and put a hand on her pale hip.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked them. "You both wanna live, right? Go ahead. I'm sorry it's come to this, but we might as well have a little fun with it. You'd better hurry up. If you refuse to fight, I'll just kill both of you."

The two girls were now facing each other, on their knees in their stockings, the dildos in their hands like swords. Ashely was trembling, frightened but ready to pounce any moment. Nikki was frightened as well but she didn't want to fight and she turned slowly to Bella.

"Bella, please," she said. "You don't have to kill any of us. We can stop arguing if you want us too. We'll do anything you want. Ashley and I love each other, we just—"

Ashley clubbed Nikki over the head with her dildo.

Nikki's words were chopped off and she went into the mattress. She shouldn't have been surprised. Ashley had been trying to betray her all night and this was just the latest backstab. Perhaps Nikki did have love for the other girl but Ashley certainly didn't. She had swung the dildo with a vicious velocity and now her face screwed up in rage as she swung again at this girl who used to be her girlfriend.

"Fuck you!" she screamed. "You were the one who got us into this! So you're the one who can die!"

Nikki squealed and cowered away from the flailing dildo. "Nooo! Stop! Ashleeeey!"

Ashley didn't listen, she just snarled and continued to pound the girl who was curled up in the mattress, the dildo thumping off her hip, her arm, her head. Nikki screamed and tried to cover up and Ashley looked half demonic in the firelight.

Bella grinned and stepped back, watching them. I smiled as well and put my arm around Bella's waist.

Nikki eventually rolled onto her back and tried kicking with her legs. This was a mistake because the condition of winning the contest was to shove your dildo into the other girl's vagina. Nikki had forgotten that but Ashley remembered and she quickly grabbed one of the kicking ankles and tried to pry open those legs. The legs did come open and Ashley made a wild thrust of the dildo at Nikki's exposed entrance. But her aim was off and the tip of it only jabbed at her slit and glanced off. Nikki squealed, suddenly remembering the rules, and gave a mighty kick of her stiletto shoes.

Ashely screamed and stumbled back, a gash opened up in her cheek from where the heel had sliced her face. Nikki scrambled back onto her knees, clutching her own dildo.

The gash was shallow but the scent of blood filled the room regardless. I glanced at Bella. Bella's stood at my side, smiling, transfixed, losing herself a little but still completely under control.

Ashley was clutching her face and glaring. "You fucking bitch!"

"Fuck you!" Nikki screamed, and now it was her turn to attack.

Nikki swung her dildo with all her might and Ashley cried out as it caught her in her eye. Her hand came away from her face, blood on her palm, blood on her fingers. Nikki swung again but Ashley bought up an arm the blow fell against her elbow.

Nikki growled, filled with hatred, and used her other hand to grab at Ashley's hair. She managed to get a handful of that ultrashort blonde pixiecut and she forced the head down and began hammering at it with the dildo from a kneeling position like a carpenter on a roof. Ashley kept squealing, the heavy rubber dildo thumping off her skull, but no major damage was being done.

Eventually the blonde girl twisted away, whimpering, and lashed out with her own dildo. The darkhaired girl lashed out at the same time and the two of them collided, stumbling into each other's arms and grappling and tipping over into the bed, the chains of their leashes tangling around them. Ashley had dropped her dildo but she grabbed a leash instead and she managed to loop it around Nikki's neck. Nikki panicked and spun away and tried to get a hand under the chain to keep from choking but she was too late. The chain was tight around her throat. Ashley hauled back on it, snarling, frothing with rage. Nikki gagged and whimpered, her eyes shining in the firelight and filled with tears.

It looked like Ashely was going to kill Nikki, but unfortunately those were not the rules and Bella began frowning. As sexy as it was for these two girls to battle to the death for her amusement in a wild frenzy of tiny tits and small stockinged legs, Bella did not want to be denied the kill itself.

"Any girl who kills the other girl will be disqualified and killed as well," she said loudly.

Ashely's snarl evaporated. The gash in her face had stopped bleeding. Bella looked at her firmly and she stared at Bella for a moment, still choking this girl who used to be her girlfriend, and then suddenly let go.

Nikki lurched forward, onto her hands and knees, coughing and gagging as she sucked air into her burning throat. Her life was saved for the moment but she was dazed and her vagina was rather defenceless with her on all fours like that. Ashley was snatching up her dildo, anxious to take advantage, and then she went behind her former girlfriend and attempted to shove the rubber shaft inside her, jabbing it frantically and growling in frustration as it kept bending and glancing away without penetrating.

Nikki was finally getting her breath back and suddenly she dropped down and rolled onto her back and began kicking with her shoes again. This only infuriated Ashley who swatted aside those deadly shoes and kept attempting to ram the dildo inside her. Nikki screamed helplessly, in tears now, and finally, desperately, she managed to snatch Ashely's head between her legs and lock her thighs around her neck, which at least managed to neutralize her.

Ashely was face to face with Nikki's vagina, snarling at it with those legs locked around her head, and she was beating at her blindly with the dildo. Nikki sobbed, hurt, afraid, betrayed, and she used the dildo in her own hand to club downward at that blonde head between her thighs.

"You fucking cunt," she sobbed. "I hate you. I hate you. I knew you were a whore when I caught you kissing that guy at prom. I should've fucking dumped you then."

Ashley screamed like something possessed and thrashed about between those legs. "I wish you did! Then I wouldn't even be here!"

"See, Bella!" Nikki cried to Bella, suddenly filled with hope. "She doesn't even want to be here! She's a liar! I'm the one you should keep!"

Bella smiled at her. I was holding her arm, the two of us standing by like spectators at an opera, and even though Nikki was certainly nothing but sincere in her intentions toward slavery Bella did nothing more than give her a shrug.

"You know the rules," she said. "Stick your dildo in her and I'll let you live."

Nikki was disappointed. She seemed to know that the other girl had physical advantages of strength and ferocity. Ashely was still thrashing and clubbing at her thighs.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "You fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

Nikki unlocked her legs suddenly and Ashley lurched back in surprise.

With a bit of distance between them the two girls managed to scramble to their knees and faceoff across the bed in the flickering orange firelight. They looked like exactly what they were, two girls fighting for their lives. Pitslaves committed to deathmatch for the amusement of corrupt mistresses. Naked, panting, covered in sweat. Collared and leashed. One side of Ashely's face was covered in blood from the gash in her cheek and Nikki's stockings were torn on her legs to reveal long slashes of white skin.

The faceoff only lasted a few moments and neither of them spoke. They only glared and seethed and clutched their dildos like clubs. There was nothing left to say. They used to be girlfriends and now were nothing more than bitter enemies. Their entire lives and the continuation of those lives had been reduced to nothing more than each girl's ability to shove her dildo into the other girl's vagina, and suddenly they both snarled and lunged for each other.

The dildos came down, thumping off their soft girlish bodies. There were already small blue bruises on their arms. The chains rattled and whipped around. The girls were getting tangled. The naked melee and violent intentions toward each other's pussies had made them horny. I could smell their fresh arousal in the air, their vaginas wettening as if they actually craved their opponent's dildo. The two girls were wrestling in the bed, rolling, struggling, clawing at each other like cats. Ashley was on top but then suddenly Nikki caught the other girl squarely across her chin with the dildo.

Ashely moaned and fell into the bed. Facefirst. Dazed. Nikki sobbed, moving with pain, and managed to straddle the other girl across her back and pin her down, dildo clutched in both hands like a dagger and the other girl's ass ripe for penetration.

I smiled excitedly, knowing the fight was almost over, and glanced at Bella. Bella only smirked and kept her eyes on the girls.

Ashley was beginning to struggle, realizing what was going on, and Nikki stabbed the dildo downwards. All it did was poke her buttocks. Nikki stabbed a few more times, ineffectually, too exhausted to think straight, and finally she sobbed and fumbled and tried to get those taut teenage buttocks spread so that she could angle the dildo properly.

Ashley was beginning to scream.

"No! Stop it! Nooo!"

Nikki finally had that tight little pink butthole revealed and she was trying to push the tip of the monstrous dildo inside. But it was too big and then she quickly lifted the dildo and put it in her mouth, sucking on the tip to make it wet, before trying again.

"Nikki, don't!" Ashley screamed. "Please! I love you! Don't do this!"

Nikki ignored her, sobbing, and finally managed to squeeze the tip of the dildo into her former girlfriend. Ashley screamed as her asshole was stretched and now she was sobbing too.

"Nooo! You fucking bitch! You fucking—!"

Ashley's cursing dried up in an instant as Nikki gripped the dildo in both hands and shoved down on it with all her weight until the entire shaft was buried between those soft teenage buttocks.

Ashley howled in pain and started crying.

"Noo!" she wailed. "Nooooo!"

Nikki exhaled in triumph and allowed herself to tumble off her former girlfriend. She rolled away, flinging her leash aside, and turned to Bella. She was sitting there with her legs open, exhausted, panting, and she gave Bella a smile filled with slavish pride.

"I did it," she said. "I'm yours now."

I smiled and nodded, pleased with the show and that the best girl won. Bella, however, merely raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I said you have to stick it in her vagina?"

Nikki's face froze. Her smile drained.

Ashley had been sobbing but now she stopped sobbing. Her eyes lit up in the candlelight with cat-like cunning. She still had the dildo inside her but as Bella had pointed out it was indeed the wrong hole. Personally I thought Bella was just being cruel and anal penetration was perhaps even more impressive than vaginal, but I wasn't the one making the rules.

The two girls looked at each other. Ashley was on her side, careful not to sit on the dildo in her ass, and Nikki was sitting as she had fallen, with her legs wide open in exhaustion and her stockings all torn. Perhaps she was too shocked to close them because technically the contest was still in effect. She looked at her former girlfriend for a moment and then she turned her lost and disappointed eyes to Bella.

"But—"

Ashley, as soon as the other girl's eyes were averted, lunged. She still had her own dildo in her hand and with one wild thrust she managed to ram the entire thick rubber shaft into Nikki's wet vagina.

At first her head flew back with an orgasmic hiss as that one thrust almost thrust her to a climax.

Then she realized what just happened.

We all did. A slow smile came over my mouth. Bella's red lips curved upward wickedly. There was no sound in the room but the crackle of the fireplace and the breathing of the girls. Ashley was staring at her former girlfriend, stunned at what she had done. Nikki's head was still flung back and now she slowly looked down at the monstrous dildo poking out of her. Her chest was heaving. Fear and the pleasure of penetration.

"Oh no," she said in a lost little voice.

She glanced at Ashley. Ashley backed away, no remorse, no regret. Nikki's terrified eyes swung to Bella.

"Bella," she said. "Bella, I…"

Bella was still holding my arm and now she let it slip as she smiled at the girl who had been staked in her vagina and came around the side of the bed.

"Sorry, Nikki," she said. "You lost."

Nikki couldn't believe it. After all her begging and all her pleading. After all of Bella's favouritism. She had never actually believed she was going to die tonight. But now it was becoming very clear.

She was still sitting there with her legs wide open, her stocking's torn, the huge purple dildo inserted most of its length inside her with only the end poking out. The candleflames trembling in her tear filled eyes. Bella had come right to her side, there beside the bed, and Nikki looked up at her pleadingly.

"Bella, please," she said. "Don't—"

Bella reached and took hold of the dildo gently and the subtle stirring inside her caused the girl to gasp, almost pushing her to a climax right then. I watched, mesmerized, realizing her tiny tight little hole had probably never been more sensitive and electrified in its existence. It was wet with the foreplay of naked combat and the exhilaration of impending death and now it was filled with the biggest thing that had ever filled it. Her face was sweaty and her features crumpled up as she held back the orgasm with the last shreds of her dignity.

Bella smiled at her and took a better grip on the dildo and pulled it out a little and pushed it back in. Nikki sobbed, unable to block the pleasure. Her legs were wide open and her vagina was wet and vulnerable and she had no control over it. Ashley was watching, over by the corner of the bed, and she seemed to have no concern at all for this girl who used to be her friend and girlfriend. She only seemed to be relieved that she won and weary of any more foulplay. Nikki sobbed again as Bella pushed the dildo into her and Bella smiled at her.

"Shh," she said. "I honestly would've let you live if you won. But you didn't. And maybe it's better this way. Look at you. Look at how beautiful you are."

Bella's voice was soft and mesmerized and her large black eyes held nothing but respect for the incredible desirability of this girl who sat there with her legs open, stockings torn, unable to close them. I had moved around to the other side of the bed for a better view and I was mesmerized as well.

Nikki looked up at Bella, whimpering softly in her naked chest as she continued to be penetrated by that dildo. Tears were welling in the huge pools of her girlish eyes and now they slipped and slid down her cheeks.

"Please, Bella," she said. "I don't want to die."

Bella smiled and continued pumping the dildo slowly. "I know you don't," she whispered. "But I think you understand why you have to. Your death is more precious than your life. How could I possibly let you live and waste this moment right now? You suffered so much to get here. Endured so much humiliation and debasement. How could I let all that go to waste? Hm? How?"

"Please," Nikki sobbed, her eyes squeezed shut from the effort of resisting the orgasm that was slowly overpowering her.

"No," Bella whispered. "Just relax, Nikki. Accept it. Open your legs a little more. Let your vagina loosen. It'll all be over once you orgasm and it'll be the biggest orgasm of your life. Think about it. Don't you want it, Nikki? Don't you want that orgasm?"

Nikki's eyes opened miserably. Her cheeks were stained with runny mascara. "I thought you liked me."

Bella smiled and began pumping harder, firmer. "I do like you, Nikki. That's why I need to do this. Your death is as irresistible to me as the approaching orgasm is to you. We're both powerless here. Only you're the one on her back. With her legs open. Ready to come like a little slut. Do you see, Nikki? Do you understand what you are? Do you understand why this is happening?"

"Yes," Nikki sobbed, nodding her head in anguish. "I understand. I do. I really do."

"Good," Bella said with a smile. "Then let's make you come."

Nikki nodded at that as well, sobbing, and opened her legs a little more and allowed her vagina to enjoy the dildo willingly. You could see the surrender in her sad tear-filled eyes. It was exquisite.

Bella smiled at her and began pumping even harder, rougher. The girl had been on the verge this entire time and by now it truly was inevitable. She took each stroke, each thrust, in steadily accumulating lust. Soon she was even bucking her hips. Ashley had been watching all this time, silent, her own dildo still poking out her ass like a tiny tail. Her eyes were glazed in fascination and she seemed as mesmerized as everyone else by her former girlfriend's systematic and orgasmic destruction.

I was watching as well. Watching the movement of Bella's arm. The sway of her pale breasts. The expression of wonder and discovery and incredible hunger on her face. Her eyes were black like ink in the soft orange candlelight and she was thrusting, harder, harder, making the girl cry out loud. Nikki was staring up at Bella, eyes full of tears and submissiveness. She truly did understand and in her stupor of lust and sorrow she had actually become an accomplice to her own murder. Bucking her tiny hips, squeezing down on the dildo with her vagina as it continued to shove her full of pleasure, more and more, so much of it that perhaps the orgasm itself would kill her.

She was moaning now, low and mindless, and finally she simply sank back onto the bed and did nothing while the dildo continued to ram her, harder and harder, relentless, like the piston of some advanced machinery. She was losing her mind. The orgasm was coming and neither her brain nor body could handle it. Bella smiled at her wickedly and continued to pump her, over and over, until finally the girl began to arch. Like something possessed. She was covered with sweat and the sweat shimmered in the firelight. Her eyes were closed and an incredible expression was engulfing her face. Bliss. Ecstasy. Flushed and open mouthed and a high pitched scream coming out of her as she orgasmed with all her heart, once, twice, a third time, screaming her little lungs out as her impaled vagina squeezed and squeezed and—

Bella gave the dildo one last almighty thrust.

Nikki screamed and grinned and orgasmed once more, her mind snapping and shattering into a thousand pleasured pieces, before sagging down into the bed. Bella smirked at her with devilish red lipstick. She seemed to be proud of herself and proud of the girl as well and more than that she seemed to be hungry.

The girl whimpered as Bella's hand clenched in her short dark pixiehair and hauled her up. Bella was standing outside the bed and the girl was kneeling there. The dildo was still inside her. Her eyes fluttered open and there were no more tears in them. No more fear. Only complete and utter reverence for Bella.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "That was amazing."

She moaned and started kissing Bella. Little kisses on her face and mouth. I was watching and I gave Bella a smile to congratulate her on her conquest. Bella smirked back and then whispered in the girl's ear.

"Are you ready to die now, Nikki?" she asked her softly.

Nikki stopped kissing her at once and gave her a smile of unimaginable satisfaction. "Yes," she said. "Kill me. I don't care. After that, I can die happy. I really can."

Nikki smiled and tilted her head back proudly.

Bella smirked and leaned and bit into her neck.

The splash of blood caused Ashley to jump. She was still crouched in the corner of the bed, chained to the bedpillar with her dildo sticking out of her butt. I smiled at her and turned back to Bella and Nikki. Blood had dripped onto the bed, staining the white satin sheets. Nikki was giggling. Dreamily. Drunkenly. She seemed to feel no pain. She had her arms around Bella and Bella was sucking at the blood that gushed out of her neck. I smiled at them in the firelight, mesmerized, wet between my legs. Bella saw me there, her face half buried in the girl's neck, and her dark eyes smiled at me before closing again.

It didn't take long for Nikki to drain away. Her arms slowly came loose. Eventually they fell away. Her head lolled. Bella clutched her, fingernails dimpling into her buttocks, and climbed into the bed and laid her down and continued feeding. Nikki's eyes rolled to where I was standing beside Ashley. Her lips were pale and she smiled at us with them. Ashley didn't smile back. She seemed to have no feeling for that girl one way or another. Nikki turned away, still smiling, and her eyes slowly fell closed. The dildo was still crammed into her vagina and she died with it buried inside her and a small squirm of her hips as if she wanted to take it to the grave with her.

Bella finally finished feeding and rose up. There was blood all over her mouth and stains of blood on her white breasts. Ashley looked at her in fear, knowing that she won the contest but unsure if that even mattered anymore. Bella licked her lips luxuriously and opened her eyes. They were reddish black, like dried blood, fed but still hungry. She looked at Ashley. Ashley gulped.

"I won," she said. "I beat her."

Bella ignored that sinisterly. I smiled and I had a feeling she was going to kill this blonde girl anyway.

Ashely glanced at me and then glanced at the corpse in the bed and then looked at Bella.

"This means you're going to let me live, right?"

Bella shook her head, crawling over the dead girl and carelessly treading on her face and breasts with her knees. She came face to face with the blonde girl and smiled.

"No," she said. "As a couple, you had a chance. But just by yourself, you're nothing. Too bad you had to be such a bitch, huh? The two of you could've lived forever if only you could've loved each other as well."

Ashley at first was stunned. She knelt there, open mouth in the firelight, staring at Bella. Then suddenly her small face twisted in anger.

"Fine," she hissed. "Kill me then. I don't want to be your slave anyway. You're disgusting. And Nikki was nothing but a pathetic little bitch who—"

Bella reached behind her and grabbed the dildo in her ass.

Ashely squealed and straightened up comically.

"Wait!" she screamed. "Wait, what are you—?!"

Bella didn't answer, she just grabbed the girl and forced her face down into the mattress, side by side with the girl who was already dead, and began to fuck her ass with the dildo.

"Nooo!" Ashley wailed, her ass in the air. "Stop! Stop it, _owww_!"

Bella grinned and ignored her, shoving that huge rubber shaft all the way into her rump and out again and in again. Ashley howled and waggled her hips, trying to struggle but not really achieving much.

I smiled and moved around to the foot of the bed for a better view. Anal rape was always the best way to teach an uppity girl a lesson. After being such a vile bitch all night the silly girl probably deserved it.

"Stop!" Ashley sobbed, breaking down into tears now. "Stop, please!"

Bella laughed and kept fucking her. "Just shut up and enjoy it."

Ashley sobbed and after a while she actually seemed to heed the advice, gripping down on the bedsheets with little fists and adjusting her ass for the dildo to have better access, probably just to ease the pain but perhaps to enhance the pleasure as well. I leaned against the bedpillar and watched with a smile, studying her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and there was agony in it but a blush as well. Bella continued ramming the dildo into her tight little asshole, harder and harder, and soon she was moaning and responding, shaking her hips, bucking them backwards.

Bella laughed at the submission and smacked a hand across those buttocks.

"You gonna hurry up and come, little bitch?" she asked her mockingly. "Sooner you come, sooner I can kill you."

"Fuck you," Ashley snapped, wriggling her hips.

Bella laughed again and petted her behind and continued to thrust the dildo, harder and harder, thrusting the girl's face into the bedsheets, opening up the gash on her cheek. Ashley had her eyes closed and her face was full of color and she had stopped resisting. She wasn't the most elegant of girls and she probably figured that if she was going to die she might as well get another orgasm out of it.

It didn't take long and soon it was approaching. Ashley didn't fight it. She groaned and allowed it to be rammed into her ass, forced there, and her whole little body shuddered as her asshole clenched and gripped the dildo hungrily.

Bella laughed it and kept thrusting a little more and then she stopped. Ashley flopped over, exhausted, the dildo still inside her. Her body was glistening with sweat in the candlelight. She lay there breathing for a moment and then finally she rolled over. Her face was flushed and panting. A gash in one cheek. A red stain in her short blonde hair. Her eyes were half glazed and petulant and she glared at Bella.

"Well?" she demanded. "What now?"

Bella smirked. Ashley opened her stockinged legs.

"Wanna fuck me here, too?" she offered belligerently, spreading her vagina with her hands. "Huh? Is that what you want, you disgusting bitch?"

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Nah, I'm just gonna kill you."

Ashley said nothing to that and didn't close her legs either.

Bella turned to me where I leaned there against the bedpillar.

"Want to share?" she asked, with a small smirk as if to showcase her restraint.

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I fed yesterday," I said. "This is all about you."

Ashley was still laying there with her legs open and her vagina spread, glaring at us, somehow still not actually expecting to die. Bella took one of her ankles, the leg still clad in a stocking and a sexy black shoe, and lifted the whole leg.

"Wait," Ashley said. "Wait, I can—"

Bella swooped to the inside of her thigh and bit into the flesh there.

Ashley screamed at the pain as her skin was pierced and started crying. She kicked with her other leg, trying to stab or cut with the heel of her shoe. She panicked. She sobbed. Bella had ripped a chunk out of that soft warm vulnerable thigh and the blood was overflowing from her mouth and spilling into the bed. She growled and gripped the leg and drank it all down.

Ashley eventually settled and finally just lay there crying. Her head rolled to the side and she saw the other dead girl. Nikki. Her old girlfriend. Nikki's face was smiling and flat white in the candlelight. Eyes closed. Like a wax figure who'd been etched to represent perfect satisfaction. Ashley sobbed and watched her, perhaps feeling some regret at last, and finally died with the firelight receding in her eyes as they glazed over.

Bella moaned and dropped the leg. It landed with a little bounce on the mattress. She turned to me with blood all over her mouth and neck and she smiled as she climbed out of the bed.

I returned her smile and took her arm and together we looked at the two girls. Ashely had her eyes open but Nikki's were closed. Both of them naked and so pale even their tiny nipples were white. The bed was covered in blood and even in death the two girls were still such an adorable couple. One lighthaired, one darkhaired, both so young and pretty. They wore nothing but shoes and torn stockings with enormous dildos poking out of their small bodies. One of them impaled through her asshole, the other speared through her vagina. Like slain pixies. Even though their relationship hadn't quite survived the stress of abduction, rape, and murder, we would have to make sure they were buried together.

I smiled at them and then I turned to Bella. Bella smiled up at me and I stroked some of her hair back and gazed at her red eyes, her red lips. Blood all over her face. She had been more than impressive tonight. More than unearthly. Since becoming a vampire she had been improving by leaps and bounds every day and after witnessing what I witnessed tonight I think there could no longer be any question.

She was no longer a newborn.

She was a vampire.

I opened my mouth to tell her this, to praise her, but instead I surged forward with emotion and plastered a kiss over her bloody mouth. She moaned pleasurably, as if she knew what I had been going to say, and wrapped her arms around me.

—

**AN: Whew. I might've been a bit indulgent with this one, because I have to admit; I think this was my most favorite chapter I've ever written. Not just in this story, but ever.**

**I don't know if I can explain why, though. I mean, really, the chapter was mostly just fluff. Very dark and intense and creative fluff, but fluff nonetheless. There was pretty much no character or relationship development at all, aside from Bella gaining a little more control. But I don't know, there was just something about it that resonated so strongly with me.**

**I've never mentioned this, but the reason I use the name Nicole a lot is because Nicole is my actual name. Usually it's just for fun, not really a self-insert, but it was different in this chapter. The Nikki in this chapter was basically the avatar of my subconscious. So if you've ever wondered what my deepest darkest fantasies are, look no further than what happened to Nikki. ;)**

**Anyway, lol. I just hope you guys liked it as much as I did. New chapter soon. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, glad you guys loved it as much as I did. And a special shout to TipsyMonkey! Big virtual hugs for my special friend. ;)**

—

Chapter 49:

—

The next morning it began to snow.

A soft snow that sifted gently over the grounds in the windless winter dawn. It was the first snow all winter. Bella and I were already cleaned up and Carmen had cleaned up the room as well and we had dragged the dead girls outside for disposal. Snow had already dusted the tops of the stark green hedgerows and the fountain in the courtyard was powdered white like an enormous pastry. The water had been turned off to keep it from freezing over. The dead girls had been cleaned and removed of their shoes and stockings and they left drag marks in the snow, their bodies as white and pristine as the snow itself.

There was a small tool shed over by the side of the grounds, the roof sprinkled with snow like the hut of some christmas elf, and outside the shed was a large tree stump with a cloven face that was covered in axe marks from chopping firewood. The women of the house rarely chopped their own wood, of course, but we weren't chopping wood today either. Carmen took up a small hatchet, a one handed axe, and then she dragged the blonde girl over by her hair and put her head against the stump and began hacking at the arched throat. A pink grin erupted in that pale flesh but no blood. It took a few solid hacks of the hatchet and then the head came loose and the body sagged to the ground.

Carmen lifted the head and sighed at it. Both the girl's eyes and mouth were open, looking at Carmen in surprise as if she couldn't believe Carmen had just chopped off her head like that. Carmen tossed the head aside in the snow and then dragged the other girl over and hacked off her head in the same way, bending the throat back against the stump and chopping at it till it came loose. She regarded this head as well, a silent apology as she gazed into those glass eyes that were still so pretty in that pale face, and then she tossed that head aside as well. It landed softly in the snow and rolled to the side so that it was staring directly at the other head and together they lay there, blonde and brunette, gazing at each other in something like concern as snow sifted into their hair, their eyelashes, even their eyes themselves.

Carmen now set about trimming the bodies as well. They could've been buried without dismemberment, of course, but it was Bella's idea. She felt guilty that Carmen wasn't able to join in so she had suggested that Carmen could at least have a little fun with the bodies.

Carmen began with the arms, laying the limb across the stump—thin as a piece of kindling—and chopping at the wrists till the tiny hand came off. Then at the elbow, then at the shoulder. Separating the arms into logs like stovewood and tossing them into a pile. She worked naked, her black Spanish hair already dusted with snow, and Bella and I were naked as well, just watching, my arm wrapped around my mate's shoulders as if to keep her warm but of course she was now and forever immune to cold. I still liked to hold her, though. She watched Carmen work, the older woman moving on to those long pale legs, hacking at the ankle, the knee, and while she watched she told Carmen about her girls' final night. About how they had repaired their relationship briefly only for it to quickly devolve again into a deathmatch of dildos, Carmen smiling and even snorting laughter at her silly girls, chopping them up and throwing all the pieces into a pile.

By now all that was left was a couple of tiny torsos with tiny little dead breasts. Carmen placed one onto the stump and sighed and lifted the hatchet and sank the axe into the breastbone, right over the heart between the breasts, before wriggling it out and hacking again. Bella smiled at her.

"You gonna be okay, Carmen?" she asked.

Carmen nodded, smiling, and continued working. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. "I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself. They were quite the little experts at bringing joy, weren't they?"

Bella smiled at that and I smiled as well. The girls had indeed been little bundles of joy.

Carmen had one of the torsos done and separated into sections and she was beginning on the final torso when we heard a crunch of gravel. I looked over and smiled to see Tanya making her way toward us. She hadn't been home all night and was only now returning from her hunt. She was wearing a white dress and smiling at the snow that was sifting down into her blonde hair and she looked like some graceful winter spirit coming toward us out of the white morning.

Carmen continued hacking, sparing her coven leader a smile, and Tanya chuckled at the mayhem before turning to me and Bella. She didn't come forward for kisses. My arm was still wrapped around Bella and perhaps I drew her closer to me possessively now that we were under Tanya's eyes.

"Tanya," I said warmly. "You've finally returned. Did you have a nice hunt?"

Tanya smiled and reached into her purse and plucked out a pair of panties. They were white and lace and she dangled them playfully. "Very lovely hunt."

"That's wonderful."

Tanya tucked them back into her purse and glanced at the pile of body parts. "Although not as lovely as Bella's, it seems."

Bella grinned and gave a small shrug. "Carmen's the one who chopped them up. I just killed them."

Tanya chuckled and Carmen giggled and kept chopping. The axebit was smeared with fat and flecked with strings of pale flesh and it came down with a soft thump into the torso's crotch, right between the pale cleft of the pussy. Ouch.

Tanya turned back to us. "Did you have fun?"

I grinned and quickly broke in like a proud mother. "She did, she really did," I said. "You'd be so proud of her, Tanya. Her control is unlike anything I've ever seen in a newborn. Her hunger is every bit as intense as we thought, but it comes so naturally to her. I was worried we wouldn't have enough victims to sustain her, but now it seems we have a surplus. I would even be comfortable to unleash her on society right now."

I turned to cup my mate's face, to smile at her. Bella smiled back. Tanya watched us with raised brows.

"Really?" she said. "Wow."

Carmen was finished by now and sighed and tossed the last chunk onto the pile. She then sighed and leaned the hatchet against the stump and dusted her hands. The pile of body parts had been snowed on until the remains of the girls were like a pile of sweets dusted with icing sugar. Each girl was a similar size and weight and even the shade of their skin was a common pale. You couldn't tell which parts belonged to which girl. Laying there in pieces they seemed to have become one.

Carmen sighed once more and gave Tanya a smile.

"I can't even tell which pieces belong to which girl," she said. "Aside from their heads, of course. They really were so identical, weren't they?"

Meanwhile she had completely interrupted my parental gushing over Bella's newborn advancement. Although I suppose I could forgive her. She was very parental herself over those body parts.

Bella turned to me in excitement, snow in her hair, her eyes wide and bright red.

"Do you really think I'm fit for public?" she asked.

I nodded at her proudly. "I really do."

A grin spread over her mouth. "Does that mean I can go see Leah?"

I opened my mouth to hesitate out of instinct but then I stopped. Because why not? The control she had demonstrated last night proved beyond any doubt she was ready. I gave it a bit of thought and then I began nodding my head as a grin spread over my own mouth.

"Actually, yes," I said. "I think that would be perfect. Kate and Leah are still in the middle of their camping trip, so the entire area will be isolated. So if you can managed to spend time with her without ripping off her head, then we can be absolutely certain you'll be safe in public. And hunt in public as well."

Bella giggled excitedly and clapped her hands, bobbing up and down, naked and pale in the snow. I smiled at her warmly. I hadn't seen that kind of human emotion from her in a while and I suppose I missed it a little.

Tanya was smiling as well, watching us.

"Well," she said. "I'm happy for you, Bella. But if you're going to be hunting from now on, what will we do with Leanna?"

Bella thought about it, her head turning from Tanya to Carmen back to me again, and then something occurred to her.

"Why don't we all feed from her together?" she suggested. "Like a celebration?"

I smiled and lit up with my own excitement. "That's a wonderful idea. It'll be our first meal together as a true coven. And Christmas is only around the corner too. Leanna could be our turkey."

"That sounds marvellous," Tanya said. "What do you think, Carmen?"

Carmen was still a little depressed about her girls and she couldn't work up much enthusiasm. "Yes, that sounds fine. It's just a shame I can't actually cook the woman like a turkey."

Bella and I shared a glance, trying not to grin, sharing a mental vision of Leanna roasted and set out on a silver platter with an apple in her mouth like a roast shoat, garlanded with vegetables and a boat of gravy, vagina packed with stuffing perhaps.

Tanya gave us a glance as well and then she cleared her throat in amusement and turned and started toward the mansion.

It was early in the afternoon when Bella and I set out. Kate and Leah had left on their camping trip two days ago and by now they would be well-ensconced in the woods somewhere, cuddled up in the cold perhaps after enjoying the winter sunrise in the snow. Kate had mentioned which area where they were going but no actual details. Bella asked if she should call her for directions but there was probably poor reception out there and it would be nice to surprise them.

It would also be a good lesson in tracking for Bella. The snow masked their scent but I was able to pick it up as we circled through the snow cloaked forest. We were travelling entirely by deep woods and so we didn't bother wearing any clothes, only shoes to keep our feet from getting dirty, stepping over rocks and tree roots in high heels, holding hands, descending into a an icy clearwater stream that flowed about our ankles as we traversed the wet stones of the creekbed with the poise of ancient druids. Bella in particular enjoyed the nakedness. Her invulnerability to the elements and incredible sexiness had given her a confidence that was almost supernatural itself and she moved with swings of her hips and dainty steps through this rich green forest where there was no work of nature more beautiful than herself.

Bella soon had the scent of Kate and Leah as well and soon after she had other scents, rabbits or hares, small animals that had fled in advance before we came. You could see the tiny tracks in the snow. Bella was excited and we made a detour for her until we came to a place where a small doe was cantering among the trees. Bella smiled and watched it, her eyes alight like rubies in her face. I observed their shade with a smile. No hunger at all for the doe. Leah of course would smell much more delicious but it was a good sign. The doe had paused and now it stood looking back with a paw raised, staring directly at us as if we had caught it doing something naughty. Bella giggled at it and suddenly it jumped and scrambled away over a rise among the trees.

The sun was out and sparkling on the fresh fallen snow and Bella and I went on through that magical winter wonderland with our hands held, not rushing, just walking, the morning left behind us and now in the afternoon. Of all her vampire abilities the one she seemed to prize least was her speed. She rarely used it at all and she much preferred to take her time, especially now, smiling about at the snow and the small birds that perched in the boughs of trees, some of them singing, some of them flying up at our approach.

We were moving through an area of wildflowers and I paused to pick one and tuck it behind Bella's ear, Bella smiling and waiting patiently as I did it with care. The bloom was bright blue and looked beautiful in her dark hair among the light dusting of snow. She thanked me and kissed me and I kissed her back and soon we were on the ground, rolling through the wildflowers in each other's arms and moaning in the snow. Bella spread her pale legs, the snowflakes almost invisible on her pure white skin, and I leaned to lick her down there, licking quickly and lovingly, until she came with a cry and snow falling on her eyelashes. The flower fell out of her hair and we left it there like some symbol of lost virginity and continued on into the dusk.

It was dark by the time we came upon Kate and Leah's camp. The snow had stopped falling and the camp was empty. The only evidence of life was a lamp in the tent that made it glow in the night but there were no shadows or silhouettes inside. Bella joked that maybe they got eaten by a bear and I laughed as we followed their scent a little further into the woods.

Soon we could see a huge orange bonfire through the black palings of trees. We were going along a bluff that looked into deep black gorge. The bluff faced west and I realized they had probably been watching the sunset from the cliffside and then perhaps made a fire to relax a little. Their scent was getting thicker and I glanced at Bella but Bella's eyes were filled with nothing but anticipation and excitement to see her friends.

We went on, silently, watching to surprise them. Even in the dark of the night Bella was perfectly able to avoid every twig, every stone, stepping gingerly in her heels and smiling as we got closer. I smiled as well. It would be so nice to see them. I just hoped we wouldn't be interrupting anything. The bonfire was huge and already we could hear the spit and crackle of burning wood that was fresh and full of sap. Then we could hear other sounds as well. Soft moaning. My smile began to grow and we proceeded even more silently until we came to the edge of the glade and bobbed down behind some bushes. The roaring bonfire filled the entire area with blazing orange light and Kate and Leah were right there like I thought they'd be. Only they weren't relaxing.

They were making love.

Bella and I suppressed giggles. The bush we were crouching behind was full with snow but we could see clearly through gaps in the leaves, eyes shining in the fire light like mischievous wood sprites hiding there. There was a blanket spread over the grass and a huge pile of heavy winter clothes beside them. They were both naked, Kate with a leg around Leah, entwined there on the blanket before the fire. Leah's breath plumed whitely in the icy air but her body was covered with sweat and she seemed warm enough from the blazing fire and her passion for Kate. Their moans were louder now and Bella and I watched them, smiling, excited from both seeing our friends so happy and the naughtiness of perving on them.

"It seems we're right on time," I whispered to my mate.

"Kate would kill us if she caught us watching," she whispered back.

I smiled and linked my arm with Bella's. "Luckily I have a big powerful newborn to protect me."

Bella grinned and tried to keep her voice down. "Leah would still whip my ass."

I giggled and she giggled as well and we tried covering our mouths with our hands but we were still overheard.

Kate sat up suddenly.

"Did you hear that?"

Bella and I giggled again, louder now, and we must've sounded like a pair of giggling nymphs back there. We rose with our hands up, like prisoners of war or deserters in the woods, and grinned apologetically with our naked breasts revealed in the firelight. Kate had pulled half of the blanket over them and Leah was laying there on her back in shock.

She was looking at Bella.

Bella smiled at her, the first time they had seen each other since that Halloween party where Bella had been dressed as Harley Quinn and Leah had been dressed as Catwoman. Now Bella was a vampire, for real, no costume, a true and living creature of darkness, and Leah stared at her where she stood in the freezing cold, naked and pale and luminous like a moon.

Kate saw her too and suddenly panicked.

"Victoria!" she cried. "You can't bring Bella here!"

I had to laugh. Kate was positioning herself in front of Leah like a shield, spreading both her arms and legs. Not many women could manage to look protective with their wet vagina exposed like a barricade but Kate managed it.

Bella laughed as well, perfectly in control, and shook her head.

"It's okay, Kate," she said. "I'm not going to hurt her."

Leah was still staring, open legged herself and opened mouthed as well. Bella looked at her and tilted her head sweetly with her red eyes glowing like gemstones in the firelight and smiled.

"Hi, Leah," she said.

Leah finally snapped out of it and swallowed. "Hey," she said. "How'd you get so hot?"

Bella shrugged a bare shoulder. "I became a vampire."

Kate was glancing at Leah. Leah didn't seem to know how to react. Kate looked at me again and I smiled and made a little gesture with my head for her to move aside. Kate was reluctant to do that, her eyes flickering with uncertainty, but she did. She shuffled aside and rose up and stepped backward a short distance, leaving her lover there on the blanket.

Leah was still breathing heavy, covered in sweat, legs open, breath pluming. Bella smiled and came toward her slowly.

"Long time no see," she said sultrily.

Leah frowned and quickly closed her legs, her sense of modesty far stronger than the rest of us. She looked at Kate and then she looked back at Bella. Bella was advancing on her, slowly, methodically, and Leah almost seemed to panic.

"Wait," she said. "Aren't you supposed to be dangerous as a newborn or whatever?"

Bella nodded with a smile and knelt down on the blanket.

"I am," she said. "But not to you."

Kate was watching them intensely, frowning, grumpy perhaps from both being cockblocked and the fact that her girlfriend's life could be in danger. But I knew Leah was completely safe and I wandered over to Kate with a smile to set her at ease.

Leah was staring at Bella. Bella was smiling at her.

"I need to apologize," she said.

Leah's frown deepened. "For fucking Kate the other day?"

Bella giggled once at that and glanced at Kate. Kate giggled too. Leah frowned at them but you could see she wasn't really angry about that, just territorial about her girl. Bella turned back to her and continued smiling sweetly.

"No," she said. "I meant Chrissy."

Leah seemed to have forgotten all about that. "Oh."

Bella chuckled softly and reached to touch Leah's face gently. "Besides," she said. "Do you really want me to apologize for making love to Kate? That would imply it was wrong. But it's never wrong for friends to love each other. Don't you think?"

Leah gulped. Bella lowered her hand and brushed her fingertips over one of Leah's breasts. They were full and hard nippled in the firelight. Bella let her hand cup the globe of it and stroke it fondly.

Leah panicked and looked toward Kate. Kate was still watching them closely but she no longer seemed afraid of Bella. She gave her girlfriend a smile and a little encouraging nod. Leah turned back to Bella and Bella smiled.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your camping trip but I had to come see you," she whispered. "I've missed you a lot."

Leah softened at that. "I missed you too."

"You're not angry at me?"

"No," Leah said, shaking her head. "Kate explained it all."

Bella nodded slowly, still stroking the other girl's breast. She had the whole globe in her hand and now she flicked the nipple with her thumb. Leah gasped and shivered. Bella lifted her eyes with a smirk.

"Are you scared?" she asked quietly with her sparkling red eyes.

Leah looked at her. "Maybe a little."

"Well, don't be," Bella whispered. "Because I know the perfect way to earn your trust."

Bella then lowered her head and licked across Leah's glistening vagina.

Leah hissed in a breath, panicking all over again, and threw a wild glance toward Kate. Kate giggled at her expression and gave her a playful shrug.

"Just go with it, baby," she said. "You can't stop these two. Trust me, I've tried."

Leah turned back to Bella and winced suddenly as Bella kept licking her.

I chuckled and watched them. I was glad they were able to resolve their problems so simply and even gladder at Bella's absolute control. The bonfire continued to hiss and pop and the two girls looked very beautiful there on the blanket. Leah half sitting up, legs open, her tanned skin shimmering with sweat as white breaths burst out of her. Bella was on her knees, her whole body bent down to the other girl's vagina, and she moaned and licked and spread those netherlips with her fingers and licked even deeper.

Kate was mildly jealous, but only mildly, and she chuckled as she turned to me.

"Well," she said. "Hi."

I chuckled as well and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good evening, Kate. So sorry to intrude."

"How long were you watching?"

I smiled and pulled her into my arms and grabbed two handfuls of her buttocks.

"Long enough to get a nice look at that sexy ass of yours," I told her cockily.

Kate giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck, and then she stood on her toes and pressed her mouth to mine.

Soon Kate and I were joining Bella and Leah on the blanket, the four of us arranged in two different pairs, giggling and teasing each other as we engaged in a romantic fourway there by the bonfire, filling the glade with moans and gasps and wild laugher of orgasms. Swapping girlfriends, sharing, doubleteaming and doublefingering, asses in the air and breasts rolling. Bella had already licked Leah to a climax and Leah grinned and said she couldn't believe she'd forgotten how wild Bella was. Kate chided Bella for seducing her girlfriend and then succumbed to her as well, moaning into her mouth and cupping her face. Leah meanwhile had her eye on me and I invited her with a smile to come hither between my legs.

It had been a while since Leah and I had seen each other as well and even longer since we had touched each other and we were eager to finally be reunited. She always did have a small hero worship for me and my womanly ways and I always did admire her athletic body and general air of badass-ness. Her body was warm and wet, her mouth delicious, and we moaned as we made love in the heat that surrounded the bonfire. She was gripping my tits, aggressively, and I smirked at her and arched my body into her hands and soon one of those hands was between my legs, three fingers shoved into my vagina as she pumped me to an orgasm with that assertiveness I enjoyed so much. I thanked her with a kiss and returned the favour by going down on her gracefully, licking at her wet and warm vagina with a hint of submissiveness until she came.

For hours the four of us enjoyed each other's company until Leah was so exhausted that she fell asleep. Bella smiled and watched her a little bit, perhaps remembering the days when she used to sleep as well. Kate and I were watching as well, whispering softly as Kate told us about their relationship and how things were going and how she honestly believes Leah was her mate. Bella and I smiled and told her how happy we were for her. By now the huge bonfire had consumed much of itself and the light and warmth was much reduced. Kate hated to wake Leah but she did before the other girl could get cold, shaking her hip and telling her to put her clothes on. Leah was surprised to have fallen asleep and she got dressed there on the ground, yawning and pulling on her pants before slipping on several tops and sweaters over her naked torso.

Kate then lifted her from the ground and carried her back to camp with Leah laughing and enjoying the gesture. Bella and I followed through the trees, leaving the firelight to recede behind us. The lamp in the tent was still lit and Kate carried her directly into the tent and helped her into her sleeping bag. Bella and I could see there silhouettes, Kate leaning over Leah to kiss her good night, and then the lamp winked out.

It didn't snow again for the rest of the night and in the morning the sky was clear. The sun rose, beautiful and bright, and the boughs of trees were sparkling with heavy loads of snow. Snow lay on the ground in a soft white carpet over the dark earth and the first calls of birds had begun through the icy forest.

Kate was preparing Leah's breakfast before Leah even woke. She had a small campfire going and she was arranging the coffeekettle in the coals like a little wife, kneeling there and making sure it was just so. She had put some clothes on, a heavy pink parka with the hood down, but Bella and I had nothing to wear and so we sat on a log by the fire with nothing to conceal ourselves but crossed legs. We had been chatting all night about this and that, Bella and Leah, relationships and plans, and we were all very happy to discover we were all very happy.

Kate had a skillet in her camping supplies and she was frying up some eggs and bacon when Leah finally emerged from her tent. Her hair was wild and her eyes were red and she seemed half hungover from her heavy night of orgasms. Bella said good morning brightly and Leah squinted at us where we sat side by side on the log, naked, pale, legs crossed like seductive woodland creatures, and she made a sound of disgust in her throat and told us to put some clothes on grouchily. Evidently she wasn't in the mood for nudity this early in the morning. Bella and I only smiled however, not moving an inch, and Leah cheered up a little as Kate gave her coffee and a smile and a kiss on her lips. Leah accepted the kiss and the coffee, took a sip, and then she handed it back and said she had to pee.

Kate continued cooking and when Leah came back from the bushes we were soon all seated on logs, Bella and I on one side of the fire and Kate and Leah on the other, one pair naked, one pair clothed. Leah sipped her coffee, perking up with each sip, and on her lap was a plate of scrambled eggs complete with long strips of bacon and bread that had been toasted over the campfire.

The food steamed softly in the icy air and Kate told Leah to eat quickly before it went cold. Bella watched her as she ate, smiling, and Leah kept glancing at us. Partly at our tits but also at the sheer outrageous spectacle of being naked in all this cold and all this snow, sitting there on a log with unnatural endurance to the weather, the woods, the world.

Mostly it seemed to be Bella who mystified her because Bella was the one who had been most human. She chuckled once at some thought that went through her head and pointed at Bella with a strip of bacon she had been nibbling at.

"So I guess you don't eat anymore, huh?" she asked.

Bella shook her head softly. "No."

Leah nodded and took another bite of the bacon. She looked around. Everyone was watching her eat, smiling, not breathing, perfectly still in the silent winter morning. Leah cleared her throat and continued talking to Bella.

"So what's it like?" she went on. "Being a vampire?"

Bella smiled and shrugged a bare shoulder. "I love it."

Leah nodded again, expecting some kind of elaboration. Bella only smiled at her. Kate giggled softly at Bella's lack of communication skills and Leah chuckled too.

"You talk a lot less," she said.

Bella laughed softly and looked down and then looked up again. "I know," she said. "Becoming a vampire changed more than my body. It changed my attitude as well. Settled me. Completed me. I'm basically immortal now. No pain. No fear. No impatience. Everything is much more…peaceful now."

I smiled at her and gripped her hand, lacing our fingers, the sun glinting off the diamond rings we wore. Leah smiled as well and nodded thoughtfully. Kate was watching her because she knew as well as everyone else did that the reason Leah was asking these things was because one day she might become a vampire as well.

We were all anxious for her opinion and finally she chuckled.

"Sounds pretty cool," she said.

Bella smiled, holding my hand in her lap and gazing at me. "The best part is having a mate to share it with."

Leah nodded and chuckled again, glancing at Kate. Kate smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her, the two of them thickly bundled in parkas and scarfs. Leah kept eating, scooping up the scrambled eggs with a plastic fork, and Kate turned back to Bella and I.

"So how long are you guys gonna be crashing our romantic camping trip?" she asked, mostly playing but perhaps kind of serious too.

Leah chuckled with a mouthful of eggs. "Romantic? It's cold as fuck and I've been washing with bottled water behind a bush."

Kate looked at her, a cold look that urged reconsideration of those last words. Leah gulped her eggs and quickly turned to Bella and I.

"I mean, yeah," she said, in an impressive backpedal to side with her girlfriend. "We were having a romantic time here, guys. When you gonna fuck off?"

Kate rolled her eyes. Leah tried not to smile too guiltily.

Bella and I chuckled softly.

"Bella just wanted to visit," I said. "We can leave anytime you want."

Bella nodded and then quickly spoke something on her mind. "Actually, we're planning a bit of a Christmas party. Huge orgy. You guys interested?"

Leah's eyebrows rose with piqued interest but she didn't dare speak before glancing at Kate. Kate noted her expression and sighed, reluctant for some reason but interested as well. Bella grinned at them and made her voice pleading.

"Come on, Kate," she said. "It's about time you moved back home, right? And I'm sure Leah would love to live in the mansion, right Leah?"

Leah grinned at that. Indoor pool. Tennis courts. Kate chuckled and gave a small shrug.

"Well, we'll talk about it," she said.

Bella was satisfied with that and so was I. You could tell the two of them had made a lot of progress in their relationship and they were ready for this step. Last night was even further evidence of how solid their feelings were for each other. They had needed their time alone but they didn't need to be alone anymore.

Leah had finished eating by now and she set the plate in the grass. The campfire had caused the snow to recede in a ring around the camp and inside the ring the grass was wet and dark green. Kate was fixing Leah another cup of coffee and Leah seemed a bit perplexed at the idea of a vampire christmas party.

"You guys don't even eat, though," she said. "How can you have a Christmas party?"

Bella smirked with a tiny and sinister shrug of her shoulder. "Just because we don't eat food, doesn't mean we don't eat at all."

Leah frowned puzzledly. "What do you mean?"

Bella didn't reply, she only smiled. Kate was handing Leah another mug of coffee and she seemed worried about where this conversation was headed. I shared her anxiety and in the interest of full disclosure I felt it was best to be completely honest with Leah.

"We have a girl we'll be dining upon," I told her. "Her name's Leanna. She's a supermodel."

Leah had been smiling. Now the smile began fading.

I watched her, giving her a moment. Bella was smirking. Kate was worried. Leah had obviously given this subject a lot of thought since she found out what we were and to her credit she managed to remain quite calm. She looked at me awkwardly.

"You gonna kill her?" she asked.

I smiled. Bella did too. Sitting side by side, naked, pale, sinister in our silence. Kate panicked and quickly broke in.

"Don't worry, baby," she said to Leah. "You know I don't hurt people, it's just them."

But Leah was less afraid than she thought and Leah even managed a small chuckle as she shrugged away Kate's concerns. "No, no, I'm not judging," she said. "I mean, I know you guys are vampires and all. It's just, wow. I can't believe you actually do that kind of thing. I never would've guessed."

Bella smirked braggingly. "I was doing it even before I became a vampire."

Leah grinned at her. "Then you're just fucking crazy."

Bella giggled, looking down shyly and then back up again. "Maybe," she said. "But to me it would be crazy not to. There's nothing more fun than killing a girl."

The bluntness of that statement managed to dim Leah's smile. Bella's smile, on the other hand, sharpened even further.

"You should try it," she said.

But before Leah could answer Kate quickly stood up and lifted her hands.

"Okay, that's enough," she said firmly. "You're gonna give Leah nightmares."

Bella and I chuckled. Leah smiled as well, still somewhat rattled but her dark eyes alight with cautious excitement. Perhaps deep down she knew it was only a matter of time until she was a vampire just like us. Perhaps a vegetarian like her mate or maybe even a hunter of humans.

Kate was scraping the remains of Leah's breakfast into the campfire and then she wiped down the plate and packed it away. There was still a bit of coffee in the kettle and she poured it into Leah's cup for her before tipping the rest out and rinsing the kettle with bottle water.

When she was done she turned to Bella and I and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay," she said. "You two come with me. I've been tracking a bear to the northeast and you're gonna share it with me."

Bella and I opened our mouths to make excuses at the same time.

"Um, no, thank you, Kate," I said. "It's a very sweet offer, but…"

"Fuck that," Bella concluded for me.

Leah grinned at our reactions. "You guys don't like animals?"

"Would you if you were a vampire?" Bella retorted.

Leah seemed to understand the lack of appeal in drinking blood from wild animals and she even nodded. Kate observed the nod, kind of annoyed that not even her own human girlfriend was on her side, and then she turned back to Bella and I.

"Hey, if you want me to try your diet, the least you can do is try mine," she said. "And afterwards maybe you'll see that you don't have to kill people."

Bella sighed but she stood up and agreed with a nod.

Leah would remain behind at the camp and we left her there on the log with a mug of steaming coffee in her hands. Kate gave her a kiss and told her they'd be right back. Bella gave her a wink and swaggered by with a slutty swing in her hips, Leah still somewhat in amazement at the resplendency of Bella's body, and I gave her a wink as well and blew her a kiss.

It didn't take long to find the bear Kate had been tracking. About a mile to the north we came upon the prints of it's great footpads in the snow and a little further on we found a big pile of dung. Kate seemed a bit embarrassed at this discovery, as if somewhat ashamed to admit she would be feeding from whatever made that mess. Bella and I gave her skeptical looks. The dung was cold, the bear long moved on, and we set out again.

Further to the east we found the cave where the bear made its den, although the bear itself wasn't home. The scent was very strong however, an odour of earth and dirt and general filth, and we followed tracks in the snow until we found the bear at a shallow stream to the east. The bear was standing at the water, watching for fish, and then it saw us across the stream. Two naked women and one in a pink parka. The bear raised up on its hind feet, over ten foot tall, and roared mightily to frighten us away. Poor thing. I felt more sorry for it than I would for any human victim. Kate again gave us a look of mild embarrassment and then she turned back to the bear and sprinted across the stream and jumped and slammed into the bear's chest.

The bear groaned, a pitiful sound that almost made me jump to its defence, and then it slammed to the ground. Kate tackled it and rolled through the snow and came up with the bear's jaw in her hands. She gave it a vicious twist to the side and that was all. The bear slumped down. Dead. No rape. No torture. Not even any conversation. How incredibly dull. And somewhat sad, too. Such a joyless hunt felt like a complete waste of a perfectly good bear.

Bella and I came wandering over, stepping through the stream. A bird shrieked in the distance. Kate was on her knees, kneeling before that great hairy mound, and now she pushed it over onto its side and ripped open the hide just behind one of the hindlegs, severing the artery there. Blood began to pump out into the dark brown fur and then, much to the horror of Bella and I, Kate leaned to blood and began to drink it.

The scent of the still warm blood was thick in the cold winter air and even Bella as a newborn had to wrinkle her nose. It was different than human blood. Similar but without any sweetness to the scent at all. No spice. Bella and I were probably expected to join in but we didn't. We just stood there as Kate, delicate blonde beautiful little Kate, knelt there in the dirty snow with her face buried in the thick dirty fur of this monstrous bear.

Eventually the artery began to run dry and Kate raised up and looked at us.

"Well?" she said. "Are you feeding?"

Kate looked at us expectantly, kneeling there with blood on her mouth and something else. Dirt. From the bear's fur. I hesitated, wondering how to be polite about this, but Bella just shook her head sadly.

"Kate, that's disgusting," she said. "I'm sorry, but that's just gross. I'm not feeding from that thing and it breaks my heart that you are."

I nodded in agreement. It was awful. Perhaps even worse than feeding from men.

Kate looked at us and looked at the bear.

"Well, it's not that bad," she said. "I mean, maybe it is a little…"

Kate trailed off, frowning, and reached into her mouth with her fingers. Something stuck on her tongue. She pulled it out and flicked it away in disgust.

"Eww," she said. "Bear hair."

I cringed and looked away. Bella knelt down beside Kate caringly and put her arms around Kate's shoulders as if to protect her.

"Kate, please," she said. "Stop this shit. Come to the Christmas party. Leanna is the most beautiful woman you ever saw. Tall and voluptuous and skin as warm and rich as velvet. Feeding from her will blow your mind. You'll never want to feed from something as hideous as this again."

Kate sighed and went serious. She looked at the bear, at this huge dead thing in the snow all covered with fur and dirt, and then back to Bella.

"She's a human being, Bella," she said.

"Yes," Bella said firmly. "And we're vampires."

Kate looked away with conflict in her warm amber eyes. She had originally refused to feed from humans out of shock and because of Leah. At the time she simply couldn't have done it. But now? Now the idea had been with her for a while. She had watched her whole coven change. Watched their new diet enrich their lives with forbidden delights that no women would even dare dream of. She was tempted. You could see it.

Bella was looking at her hopefully and finally Kate sighed and smiled.

"I'll talk to Leah about it," she said.

Bella giggled gleefully and gave her a hug, the two of then kneeling there by the bear. "Thank you, Kate," she said. "I just want what's best for you. I have a lot of mistakes to make up for. It would mean so much to me if you came back home."

Kate chuckled and then backed out of the embrace and gave Bella a kiss. Unfortunately Kate's mouth was still covered in animal blood and even that little taste made Bella recoil and spit on the ground.

"Eww," she said. "Gross."

Kate giggled and shook her head and ripped open another artery in the bear to continue feeding.

Bella stood up as blood lurched out of the carcass and sidled back to my side. I took her arm and held it and together we waited patiently and watched in good-natured dismay as our friend continued feeding.

—

**AN: This chapter was mostly to set up the next chapters. Time to assimilate Leah and Kate back into the coven. From here, the story will be winding down. After the christmas party, they'll be leaving Seattle to go visit the Cullens. There'll be one last bit of drama with the Cullens and then after that it'll be happily ever after for Bella and Vicky and all the others too. :)**

**That's my vague plan, at least. We'll see how it goes.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though. The snow was fun to write. It enabled quite a few cute metaphors. My favorite was how I described the pixie's body parts as a pile of sweets dusted with icing sugar. That was so perfect, lol. I couldn't resist giving them one last scene. Leah and Kate got their development too. Their relationship is at its peak, ready for the next step—orgies. ;)**

**Okay, new chapter soon. Hope you liked it. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

—

Chapter 50:

—

A couple days later and it was officially only a week till Christmas.

Carmen had been busy around the house and outside as well and soon the entire mansion was festooned with decorations, wreaths and tinsel and twinkle lights. In the snowcovered courtyard a group of plastic reindeer stood about the porch. The columns of the portico were wound with multicoloured lights like an electric vine. On the roof was a plastic sleigh and a big red Santa Claus headed for the chimney with a sack over his shoulder. Carmen had done most of it herself, only accepting little bits of help here and there so as not to be rude. She took a lot of pride in her homemaking duties and when she was done she called us outside in the middle of the night to witness the power being turned on. We stood there in the snowy gravel, Bella and I with arms around each other, the others huddled in a loose group, and smiled up at the house as Carmen connected the final cable. The front of the mansion was suddenly lit up, the reindeer illuminated, the porch radiant, the roof ablaze with rows upon rows of twinkle lights, and we all made an appreciative sound of awe with the blue and red and green lights awash over our faces.

The inside was just as charming. Two christmas trees full of lights were arranged by each of the staircases and every spindle on the staircases was wound with tinsel. Holly was woven around four marble pillars and each strand was connected to the crystal chandelier in the center of the ceiling where they hung like vines in a christmas jungle. Sidetables were festooned with small things, snowglobes, little mangers, dioramas of ancient Bethlehem. The frames of oilpaintings were lined with tinsel. Wreaths with huge red bows hung everywhere. The entire mansion smelled of pine and cinnamon that Carmen had been spraying into the air.

Carmen had been saying that usually they had a quiet Christmas but this year there was an extra air of festivity. New members to the coven, a feast planned, a year of firsts and new things. Bella and I were ecstatic as well. Not only would it be our first Christmas in a coven but it was our first Christmas together. Not just us, either. Irena would be sharing her first Christmas with someone special as well. Claire. Her mate, perhaps, even if she was a little embarrassed to admit it. Kate would be staying for the holidays too and bringing Leah. It was going to be a full house and Carmen was more than pleased to have another human to cook for. She was planning a full turkey dinner for Leah alone. She still mourned the loss of her pixies, who would've made fantastic elves, but she was excited for a new year, new girls, and of course the most important thing to her was family.

Tanya was the only one who remained mostly untouched by holiday spirit. She smiled in all the correct places and did her best not to draw attention to herself but it was impossible not to notice. Perhaps it was understandable. The rest of us all had mates to share the holidays with. Me with Bella. Irena with Claire. Kate with Leah. When it came time to unwrap the presents we would all be cuddled up with women with whom we wanted to spend the rest of our lives while Tanya would be alone. No mate. Not even hope for a mate. All she had was a vague sense of loss and the knowledge deep in her heart that she was going to be alone forever.

The last room to be decorated was Tanya's parlour. Where the primary christmas tree would be held, the one where we'd put all the presents. Carmen had worked all morning, nailing stockings to the mantle, hanging holly, covering Tanya's grand piano in tinsel and joking how Tanya should play some carols for us. Finally all that was left was the tree.

It was a fake tree and the boughs and plastic pine needles were pure white. Carmen had arranged it in the corner, beside the crackling fireplace. She had preferred to do everything herself so far but for this part she was more than happy to accept help. Tree trimming was a family activity, she claimed.

She had already set out boxes of baubles and other decorations and soon Bella was hanging little ornaments on the tree while Carmen set about winding the tree in red and green tinsel. Carmen was in a nice housedress but Bella was naked as Bella usually preferred to be. I was in a nice dress as well and I mostly just helped by handing Bella decorations and suggesting places to put them. I wanted her to have most of the fun. Tanya was at her piano, playing carols as requested, and even Irena and Claire were present. Irena was sitting on a sofa with her legs folded, merely watching, and she was naked aside from a pair of shoes. Claire was sitting on the floor and she was naked as well. All she wore was a collar and a pair of reindeer antlers on her head like how you might adorn the family dog. She also wore a bright red nose on her face and the metaphor was rather fitting. Rudolph had been the most special of the reindeer and Claire was the most special of the victims.

Bella was standing on tiptoes to reach a high place on the tree and I smiled at her ass as she did so. So white and round. So beautiful. She finally managed to hang the bauble and then she rocked back on her heels and giggled and turned around with a grin.

"I always hated Christmas," she said.

I laughed and handed her another large shiny silver bauble. "I used to as well. But now that we have ourselves to share it with, and our wonderful new coven, I think it'll soon become our favorite time of the year."

Carmen smiled in agreement and continued arranging the tinsel around the tree. Claire glanced back at Irena, sitting there on the floor with the antlers on her head and her big red nose. I noticed the look between them and smiled but then my smile faded when I glanced toward Tanya. She had her back to the room, sitting at the piano, and she was playing Silent Night, slowly, sombrely.

I turned back and smiled again.

"What I'm most excited for is the feast," I said, not allowing my spirits to dampen. "Do you think you'll be able to control that hunger of yours till then, my love?"

Bella giggled and turned to me and put her arms around my neck.

"I'll be fine," she said. "But more importantly, it's our first Christmas together. Can you believe we lasted this long? When we first met I thought I was as good as dead. I was waiting for you to kill me every day."

I chuckled and cupped her face. "So was I."

Carmen gave us a smile as we shared our romantic moment there by the half-trimmed tree. Claire was watching as well, sitting on the rug with her legs tucked under her, unaccountably cute with her antlers and bobbed brown hair and big brown eyes. She seemed very interested in our conversation as if she were familiar with similar feelings.

Bella sighed and gazed into my eyes.

"I still miss those days," she said. "It was so exhilarating being owned by you so completely. So utterly at your mercy. Every inch of my body at your disposal. You used to be so strong and beautiful. So incredible."

I arched a brow at her use of past tense. "Used to be?" I repeated. "I'm the same woman I always was, my love. It's just that you became stronger."

She smiled at that and leaned upward and pressed a kiss onto my mouth.

I was still cupping her face and now I pulled her toward me and deepened the kiss, showing her that she still belonged to me, that she was still mine. My eyes were closed and dimly I realized the piano had stopped playing. Tanya would've heard everything but I forced myself not to feel guilty. Bella was my mate. I shouldn't ever have to feel bad about loving her.

Carmen allowed the kiss for a few moments but then we started moaning and tonguing and finally she clapped her hands at us to break it up.

"Okay, that's enough," she said. "We have a tree to decorate, if you didn't notice."

Bella sighed and separated with a smile. I glanced at Tanya briefly and Tanya resumed playing, slowly, calmly, still with her back to the room.

Carmen spied Irena lounging on the couch and decided to put her to work too. "You too, Irena. Don't just sit there. We're supposed to be a family."

Irena sighed and uncrossed her legs to stand and Claire turned to her automatically and smiled and lifted her face as if to request a kiss. Irena smirked at her and leaned and placed a peck on her lips, rising as she did so, and then came over to the tree and began to hang decorations with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

The four of us together soon had the tree resplendent with shiny baubles, gold and silver, and red velvet bows and sprigs of holly and tinsel of every christmas color, green, red, a bit of silver. Carmen gave directions, pointing at places on the tree where there simply needed to be a decoration, and one of us would instantly carry out the order, usually Bella, reaching to the high places with her naked body or bobbing down to a lower place.

Tanya continued to play carols, accepting requests from Carmen, and Claire watched everything from the floor, smiling, her big brown eyes roaming in open admiration over Irena's body. Irena tried to ignore those eyes but she kept glancing back and smiling involuntarily. She was falling hard and her pride struggled to admit it. Their relationship had occurred mostly behind closed door but you could see in the sparkles of their eyes how it had developed. At first they had only accepted their dynamic as captive and captor and then they had begun to enjoy it and now they were at the point of accepting it all over again in a much deeper, more permanent, way.

Soon the tree was almost done. All that remained was the angel that would go on top. Carmen had it in her hands but she was busy smiling at how beautiful the tree was. It was very tall and very large and the white limbs of it were completely festooned with decorations and lights. Tanya was still playing the piano and Carmen finally now seemed to notice that Tanya hadn't glanced back once at the tree.

"Tanya, come look at the tree," she called. "We're almost done, isn't it beautiful?"

Tanya stopped playing and rose and came over with a smile. I had my arm around Bella, pulling her closer, but Tanya mostly only looked at the tree. She let her eyes sweep over the decorations politely and then she smiled.

"Well done, Carmen," she said.

Carmen smiled and nodded but you could see the flicker of concern in her eyes for her old friend's low spirits. Not many of her family's problems went unnoticed by Carmen. She still had the angel in her hands and now she tried to brighten up.

"Here," she said, offering it to Tanya. "As the head of the household, it should be you who puts the angel on top of the tree."

Tanya took the angel, still smiling in her serene way, and then she handed it to Bella. "You do it, Bella."

Bella was surprised. "Me?"

Tanya nodded, smiling more genuinely. "As the newest member of the coven, I feel it should be you."

Bella grinned, flattered, and shrugged out from under my arm. There was a step ladder beside the tree and she climbed the first few steps, naked, dainty, and set the angel on the tip of the tree.

Carmen was beaming as she did so and now she gave a playful round of applause. Tanya and I clapped as well, glancing at each other, and Bella hopped down from the ladder.

Later that night the lights were lit and the tree glowed in the corner like an alien holothurian there in the dark of the parlour. Beneath the tree was a small cluster of presents. Carmen was the only one who had already done her shopping. Bella and I would go tomorrow. The family had spent most of the day in here, just relaxing and having fun, until eventually there was only Irena and Claire along with Bella and I. Carmen had left to make dinner for Leanna and Tanya had wandered away so she wouldn't be awkward among the pair of couples.

The fireplace was lit, mostly for the ambiance and to keep the human warm. Claire. There was a small bowl of eggnog on the floor that she had been feeding from like a kitten. Carmen had also given her a few cookies. She had become a house favorite, precious Claire, and she was glad to be so.

At first we were only discussing vague christmas topics but eventually a light fourway ensued. Claire was still naked aside from her collar and antlers, although she had taken off her glowing red nose for better kissing ability. I was naked as well by now, my dress and panties in a pile on the floor. The four us shared similar relationships. Bella and I had begun much like Claire and Irena and there was a strange affinity between us. Claire wasn't bold enough to speak very much but Bella played with her and bantered with her and gave her little winks and kisses. Two willing slaves to two unique mistresses. While the girls played with each other on the rug before the fire I turned to the blonde woman beside me on the sofa and wrapped my arms around her. The girls watched us, smiling, rubbing each other between their legs, eyes sparkling in the orange firelight. Irena and I gave them something of a show, allowing them to witness the full majesty of their mistresses, stroking each other's breasts, moaning, licking each other luxuriously. The girls eventually orgasmed and Irena and I did too and then the girls crawled over and settled at our feet like pets to lick between our legs.

It was almost midnight by now and Claire was getting a little tired. Bella teased her about it, remembering her own human days, and then she began to make love to Claire on the rug by the sofa. Spreading Claire on her back. Making sure she wasn't laying on the chain of her leash. Her antlers were gone by now and she wore nothing but a blush and a smile. Bella licked her to an orgasm, her fourth that night, and Irena and I watched from the sofa. I was observing Irena's expression and it was clear to me that Irena was in love and becoming closer and closer to admitting it.

Bella was still licking between Claire's legs, enjoying the human warmth there, and Claire continued to lay there and smile. Bella kissed at her clit and licked it and continued lapping at the moisture.

"Mmm," she murmured, still licking. "I really like you, Claire."

An exhausted giggle came out of Claire. "Thank you."

Bella gave her one last lick, long and hard, and then she rose up. Claire moved into a sitting position too, her brown hair mussed, her plain face more beautiful than ever with the flush spread over it. Bella smiled at her and cupped her face in the firelight.

"Irena really likes you too," she said.

Claire went shy. She glanced at Irena. Irena went shy as well. It was adorable and I had to giggle. Claire turned back to Bella and Bella smiled.

"I'm sure by now you've realized that none of us here actually wants to kill you, right?" she asked.

A bit of seriousness came into Claire's large brown eyes. "Is that true?"

"It's very true," Bella said. "We all adore you. Irena in particular, don't you Irena?"

Irena again glanced away bashfully, as if she couldn't help it. Claire grinned at that, a hint of womanish pride about her. Bella turned Claire's face back to hers.

"Problem is, it's a little awkward," she said.

Claire was confused. "What do you mean?"

Bella gave a small shrug, smirking, watching Claire's eyes. "Well, how do we know we can trust you? How do we know this isn't just an act so you can escape?"

"It's not."

"But how do we know?"

"Because I love Irena."

Everyone in the room went silent. The fire crackled. The declaration hung in the air. Claire turned and looked at Irena, smiling at her, and then turned back to Bella.

"I was listening to you while you were trimming the tree," she said. "About how it feels to be owned. About how exhilarating it can be. So I think you know how I feel. You felt the same way about Victoria."

Bella regarded her, smiling, watching for truth in her eyes. Claire let her see everything and then she turned to Irena and crawled over on her hands and knees. Irena had her legs crossed and now they unfolded as if they had weakened at Claire's approach.

Claire stopped and knelt there submissively. She smiled up at Irena.

"I've never been brave enough to say it, but I'm saying it now," she said. "I love you, Irena. I love everything about you. You own me. I belong to you. I don't care what you do to me. You can kill me if you like. I'd even cooperate and do anything you want me to. But more than that, I'm praying you'll keep me."

The outpouring of emotion had caused her eyes to fill with tears. Now she giggled them away and looked down and looked up again.

"It's my Christmas wish," she admitted cutely.

Irena's mouth was open. She seemed stunned and touched, which weren't things she was used to feeling, and slightly afraid as well. Perhaps no woman had ever had this kind of power over her emotions before. This woman who she had kept chained in a cellar. This woman who she had raped and tortured. This woman who had somehow endeared herself into her iron heart with nothing more than big brown eyes and an adequate body.

Bella was watching all this, grinning, and now she came behind Claire and reached for the collar. Claire didn't know what she was doing but then the leash came loose. Bella wrapped it into a bundle and tossed it aside with a smile.

"I don't think you'll be needing a leash anymore," she said. "Welcome to the coven, Claire."

Claire gasped in excitement and spun back to Irena.

A smile of pure joy had spread over Irena's mouth, perhaps the first of its kind to grace those lips, and now she pulled Claire into her lap. Claire came up willingly, no longer consigned to the floor, and wrapped her arms around Irena. Irena cupped her face, gazing at her in the firelight, and then she kissed her.

I smiled at them and turned the smile to Bella. She came over and sat in my lap and settled in my arms. Together we watched Irena and Claire for a moment, witnessing their first kiss as a true couple, recalling those early days of our own relationship when we experienced a similar revelation of the heart. Bella turned to me, smiling, and then she covered my mouth with her own.

The next day Bella and I went christmas shopping.

It would be Bella's first time in public since becoming a vampire and the coven was naturally quite worried. Carmen tried to talk us out of it, offering to do our shopping for us, but I told her not to worry. Bella had been demonstrating sublime control with many of her victims and she had been perfectly fine with Leah and Claire. Carmen nodded but she still seemed concerned. Tanya was less worried. She smiled at us and kissed us each on the cheek. She had provided us with creditcards and told us not to worry about expenses.

We set out in the morning, taking our old red sports car, and began roaming the mall. Carols were playing from the speakers overhead and it was snowing outside. The mall was packed with people hurrying about their christmas shopping, women, teenagers, mothers with children. I kept glancing at Bella but Bella seemed to be doing fine, just as I expected she would. Her eyes had gone black and she was moving in a vague air of distraction as the temptation of general slaughter teased at her brain but she didn't seem to be any danger of slipping. She had been forced to wear clothes today. At first she had been annoyed but after putting them on, a pair of designer jeans with a thong underneath, a bra, a tight black top, she began to enjoy the feel of fabric clinging to her body. I was glad to see her love of fashion rekindling because it really would've been awkward if she wanted to spend the rest of her existence naked.

We had made a list of gift ideas back at the mansion and soon we had the trunk of the car and the backseat completely full with boxes and bags. Cookware for Carmen, boxes of chocolates for Claire. Clothes. Dresses. Some jewellery. Anything that had caught our eye that one of our coven mates might like.

Eventually it was afternoon and we had everyone covered but Tanya. Bella wanted to get her something special, to thank her for everything. I was somewhat conflicted. It sounded like a nice idea but part of me felt that maybe it was best to put a little distance between Tanya and ourselves. Tanya needed time for her feelings to settle and to perhaps meet someone else. Buying her a special gift might send the wrong message. I communicated this to Bella and Bella did seem to understand even if she still wanted to get Tanya something extra.

So we made one last foray into the mall, browsing different stores and shops, chatting together about what Tanya might like. Unfortunately most of Tanya's interests were a little more sophisticated than what you might find at the mall. Bella was thinking maybe we should go home and special order her some opera tickets or something when I suggested perhaps we could get her some nice lingerie. Something she could wear that we could seduce her in. It seemed to fit the requirements. It would be something special that we wouldn't be getting any of the others and it would allow us to demonstrate with more than gifts how much we really appreciated her. Bella liked the idea, nodding, and we headed for the lingerie boutique.

The front of the store had a broad pink sign over the entrance that said Love Honey and the mannequins in the windows were clad in lace as if they had been having sex when no one was looking. The inside smelled like perfume. There were a couple sales girls, young and attractive in white blouses and black pants, and there were a few other women browsing. One of the women caught Bella's eye. A woman in a black business suit, her dark hair in a bun, peering at the lace articles though a pair of elegant rimless glasses. She had huge tits. You could see her cleavage as she turned. I smiled at the hunger in mate's dark eyes and told her not to even think about it. Bella pouted but she nodded and turned away from the woman.

Soon we were browsing ourselves, examining little scraps of lace that hung from the racks, bras and panties, corsets, babydolls, all kinds and colors. Tanya seemed to prefer white lingerie to all else and we focused our search mostly on white garments and set out composing a perfect set, taking our time. The businesswoman with her hair in a bun went by at one point, even smiling at Bella, and Bella's dark eyes lingered after for a long time. I was watching her intently and she laughed at my expression when she turned back to me.

"Jeez, relax, Vicky," she said. "I'm not gonna snap and massacre the entire mall, alright?"

I smiled guiltily. "I know, baby. I'm just keeping an eye on you."

Bella shook her head with a smile and took something off the rack. It was a white lace corset, open cupped so that the breasts of the wearer would be revealed. She held it to her own body and looked down.

"What do you think of this for Tanya?" she asked. "Think she'll like it?"

I nodded, impressed. "I think it would look amazing on her."

Bella sighed and looked at the corset and then she put it back in the rack. "Lingerie is so obvious, though," she said. "There's gotta be something more personal we can get her. An antique piano or something, maybe?"

I admired her desire to do something sweet for a friend but I smiled and shook my head. "Let's just keep it simple, baby," I said. "And relatively cheap. After all, it's her own money we're spending."

"Yeah," Bella said, laughing. "One of us really needs to get a job so we can stop freeloading."

I laughed as well, perusing the racks of lace. "Well, we do have a bag of cash laying around somewhere. We're not entirely paupers."

Bella paused to examine another corset. As she did the businesswoman went passed again, her back to us. Bella looked at the seat of her tight black skirt, admiring the shape of her ass with hungry eyes, and then noticed I was watching her again.

She smirked and shrugged innocently. "What?"

I smirked as well and looked toward the woman. She was headed toward the change rooms in the back. Where she would be alone. Undressed. Vulnerable.

I smiled and turned back to Bella.

"You've had your eye on her since we walked in," I said.

Her smirk sharpened. "I know."

"You want her?"

"Maybe."

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

"I said I wasn't going to snap. Not that I wasn't hungry."

I looked at her for along moment. Her eyes were black and round and even though she wouldn't say it out loud I knew she was asking. She had only fed a few days ago but the temptation was strong. I was labouring under my own temptation as well. The temptation to give my mate what she wanted and make her happy. And in the end it seemed I was the weaker woman because I really could not resist.

I smiled at her and gestured with my head toward the change rooms.

Bella grinned and put the corset back and hurried along the aisle.

I followed her, only a few steps behind. This was so wrong. So reckless. Whatever happened to all my earlier teachings about being careful? I had broken so many of my own rules since I met Bella. Now I was going to let her murder a woman right in the middle of a busy mall during christmas week. Hopefully she could at least do it quietly. Luckily we had been clothes shopping just before and I had with me a small bag of clean clothes that Bella could change into afterward.

The change rooms were mostly empty. Bella knew by scent which one her prey had gone into. The cubicles were like bathroom stalls with curtains instead of doors. I went into an unoccupied one and stood on the chair to look over into the wall into the next stall. The woman was down there, shrugging off her blouse. Underneath all she wore was a black pushup that snug against the huge mounds of her breasts. I could see directly into her yummy cleavage. I almost wished I could join in but it would be nice just to watch. The woman reached for the catch of her bra and removed it, liberating those heavy mounds from the confinement of their cups, and then suddenly the curtain to her stall flung back.

The woman gasped and jumped. Her boobs jiggled. Bella grabbed her hair bun and shoved her head into the mirror.

The glass shattered. I looked back wildly across the change rooms but we were fairly isolated. I turned back to the stall and looked down at the scene unfolding. The woman's hair had come loose. She was dazed and her glasses were hanging from one ear. Bella spun her around and bit into her neck. The bite was so savage that it severed her vocal chords. The woman's eyes bulged out in agony. Blood was running down her chest and over Bella's hand where it clawed into one of those big white tits hard enough to break the skin.

I watched, mesmerized. It had been the quickest kill she had ever done since becoming a newborn. No playing around this time. Just quick and gleeful. A special delight, an indulgent snack. Like a woman cheating on a strict diet. Bella was growling into the wound, holding up the woman by her hair and her breast, gulping down the pumping blood. The woman was dying and finally her eyes rolled up and fell closed. Her legs went slack. Bella hefted her up, draining a last few mouthfuls, and then she let the body slump over to the floor among the shards of glass and her discarded bra.

Bella looked up at me with blood all over her face and her black eyes glazed with satisfaction, the dead woman at her feet with her tits out and one of them half ripped off. I smiled and handed down the bag of clean clothes.

"Leave your dirty clothes in there," I told her. "And wipe your face, gosh did you have to be so messy?"

Bella grinned and pulled off her top and wiped her face with it.

"What about the body?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "We won't be in Seattle much longer."

I gave her a wink and she smiled and started unbuttoning her jeans.

Within minutes she was changed into fresh clothes, a blue sundress which we had bought for one of our coven mates but now would have to belong to Bella. Luckily no one had entered the change rooms. We exited our stalls, both of us in sundresses, her in blue, me in red, and we smiled and linked arms and continued out. It was only a matter of time till someone found the dead woman and we didn't pause to complete our shopping. We hadn't managed to find something special for Tanya but Bella said we could always order something off the internet.

It was almost dark by the time we got home. We took all our purchases upstairs and began wrapping them in boxes and adding little bows and writing on tags and little cards. It took hours to get it all wrapped up and then we grinned and decided to go stash it all under the tree so that the others would be surprised tomorrow morning.

The load took three garbage bags and we came down the stairs with the bags slung over our shoulders, tip toeing, being quiet, a strange pair of Santa Clauses in the dark mansion. Our stealth was for naught, however, because as we approached the door to the parlour we heard voices. At first I thought it would be Tanya, since it was in fact Tanya's parlour, but it wasn't. It was Irena and Claire. They were speaking very quietly and neither Bella nor I could make out what they were saying. We had wanted the addition of our presents under the tree to be a surprise but oh well. It wouldn't matter if Irena and Claire knew.

We went in and that's when we realized we had interrupted something.

Claire was actually standing up, which was our first clue. Usually she remained on the floor as much as possible. The other clue was the smile on her face. A beaming smile that was mirrored by Irena. They were standing beside the tree, naked in the warm firelight, Claire gazing up at the much taller Irena, and Claire was clutching something in her hands joyfully. On the floor was an empty box and discarded christmas paper. I immediately felt guilty for intruding on them but they didn't seem upset. They actually smiled at us. Bella smiled as well and she was curious what was happening.

"Hey," she said. "What's going on?"

Claire smile beamed even brighter and she glanced back and forth between Bella and Irena, wondering if she had permission to speak. Irena looked down bashfully, embarrassed, and Claire giggled and couldn't contain herself.

"Irena gave me an early Christmas present," she said. "See?"

She opened her hands and spread a strip of black lace across her palm. Bella and I set down our sacks and looked closer. It was a collar. Not a dog collar like the one she was wearing but a proper collar like what ladies wore in regency England. There was a large black opal embroidered into the lace that reflected the firelight.

I was impressed and Bella grinned.

"Wow," she said. "That's pretty."

Irena had partly recovered from her embarrassment by now and she reached for the collar Claire was currently wearing and took it off. It was just a plain leather dog collar. Claire stood patiently and Irena removed the collar and tossed it into the fire. The piece of leather sat there in the coals and soon began to curl.

Bella and I glanced at each other, smiling, knowing we were witnessing a special moment. Irena took the new collar from Claire, the delicate strip of black lace with the opal in the center, and now she put it around Claire's neck. Claire gazed at her the whole time, smiling, her eyes swimming with submission. Irena latched the collar and cupped her face.

"You're not a dog to me anymore, Claire," she said. "You're a woman. _My_ woman."

Claire's smile quivered with happiness. "I just want to be yours, Irena."

"You are," Irena whispered. "And you always will be. I love you. And I'm going to take care of you and keep you at my side forever. For all eternity."

A sob gushed out of Claire. Irena brushed a tear away from her cheek with her thumb and leaned to kiss her.

Bella and I smiled at them, glancing at each other one more time, and then we began backing out of the parlour quickly. We could do our presents later.

—

**AN: This was Claire's chapter, lol. I wanted her to have something special. I just wish I could've given her a little more dialogue and backstory. I imagine her having a difficult life. Disapproving parents, failed relationships, dead end career, general weakness of personality. Knowing all that would've made it more sweet when Irena says she's going to take care of her forever. Hopefully I can still include that exposition later on somehow. First person POV can be very limiting for that kind of thing. **

**Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

—

Chapter 51:

—

The next day, with five days left till christmas, Kate and Leah arrived at the mansion with a couple of suitcases.

Bella and I came trotting down the staircase, naked and fresh out of bed where we'd spent the morning cuddling and kissing, and Carmen came from the kitchen. Kate and Leah were standing in the foyer, smiling at the christmas trees down there, the decorations, the boughs of holly. Leah grinned to see that we were naked and chuckled a bit as we each came forward to hug her tightly. Carmen gave them hugs as well, kissing them on their cheeks, a smear of flour on her face from where she'd been baking christmas cookies.

Kate was excited to see her old friend Carmen, it had been ages, and after she got done kissing her she looked around and asked where Tanya and Irena were. Irena was likely with Claire and from the sound of piano music drifting from Tanya's parlour it seemed Tanya hadn't heard Kate arrive. Kate was a little disappointed at that but she said she'd go say hi after putting away her bags.

Together we all went upstairs, Kate smiling and chatting to Carmen, Leah alternatively grinning at the christmas decorations and at Bella's naked body. She teased Bella about it and Bella flirted with her boldly and before we even reached the top of the stairs Leah had already pinched her butt twice. Kate was marvelling at all the work Carmen had put into the decorations and Carmen was glowing and demurring and trying to foist off credit onto Bella for helping her with lots of it. I told Kate the achievement was entirely Carmen's and Carmen waved us away embarrassedly and continued down the corridor.

Kate's old room was exactly how she left it, although it had been cleaned up a little. Leah had been here a couple times before but she smiled as if it were her first time. Carmen spied some dust on the dresser and she used the hem of her dress to wipe it, the dress riding up just enough to reveal a glimpse of sexy red panties clinging to her brown latina buttocks. Leah noticed and chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, already frazzled and overwhelmed by the incredible sexual energy that pulsed through the mansion.

Kate was looking about her old room, spinning on the spot, and now she sighed and set down her suitcase.

"Well," she said. "Home sweet home."

Leah chuckled awkwardly, glancing at Bella and I where we stood there, naked, smiling, still slightly moist between our legs from our morning activities. Kate smiled at her and put her hands at her waist as if to steady her.

"You sure you're gonna be comfortable here, baby?" she asked, meaning more than just nudity.

Leah nodded slowly and then with more assurance. "Yeah. I think so."

Kate looked into her eyes for a moment to make sure. Then she smiled. Bella watched them and now she came forward and took Leah's waist away from Kate.

"Leah's going to be fine," she said. "We're going to take very special care of her."

Leah grinned with the other girl's hands at her waist. "I wasn't supposed to buy anyone anything for christmas, was I? Cuz I didn't."

"I think your body will be plenty," Bella said, and then pulled her into a kiss.

I laughed to myself, touching my forehead. Carmen frowned a little in disapproval and Kate folded her arms a little jealously. Leah was grinning into the kiss, letting herself go with it no matter how outrageous it all was, and Bella moaned and slipped her tongue and even snaked a hand up her top.

Leah had no bra underneath and her breast was revealed to the room for a moment. It didn't seem to bother her nor as the hand covered that coppercolored globe and groped it up a little. It even embolden her to reciprocate on Bella's own naked breasts. I was impressed and very pleased. I had been worried about Leah's ability to assimilate into our lifestyle but she seemed to have arrived at the mansion with a whole suitcase full of openmindedness.

Kate, on the other hand, grew grumpy and eventually cleared her throat.

"You guys done?" she asked. "Or you wanna fuck right there on the floor?"

Bella broke the kiss gently, still cupping Leah's breast, and smiled at Kate. "I wouldn't mind fucking on the floor. Would you, Leah? Hm? Would you like to fuck me on the floor?"

Bella's incredible sluttiness made Leah chuckle, slightly breathless from the kiss, but she had seen the daggers in Kate's amber eyes and gently disengaged herself while pulling down her top.

"Maybe later," she said. "You know, when Kate thaws out a little."

I giggled at that, I couldn't help it. Kate glared at me but I gave her a grin. "Oh, come now, Kate, you have to admit she has a point. When we first met, you were the sluttiest of us all."

Kate pouted but she did soften a little, smiling grudgingly in agreement, her eyes flickering over Bella's naked body and Bella's coy smile. Carmen rolled her eyes at these antics and gestured toward the door.

"Come see the tree, Leah," she said. "It's beautiful."

The rest of us shared a round of glances, more interested in an orgy perhaps, but we indulged Carmen by trooping toward the door.

As we were going down the stairs we bumped into Irena and Claire.

They were coming across the foyer, both of them naked. Leah actually stopped on the bottom step to stare but it wasn't the nudity that caught her off guard. It was Claire. The brown haired woman was once again clad in reindeer antlers and she was once again on the floor, crawling at Irena's heels, no longer leashed but still subservient. She crawled with a cat-like grace, having plenty of practice at it, and she kept an affectionate closeness to her mistress who wore nothing but a pair of high heels.

Irena stopped when she saw us and smiled as if everything was completely normal and there was nothing strange at all about taking a naked woman for a stroll on her hands and knees. Claire stopped as well and sat there at Irena's feet, kneeling, obedient, hands in her lap. Around her neck was the black lace collar Irena had given her last night with the big round opal at her throat. She wore it with pride and a smile. Kate had never seen her before and she was shocked as well. Leah was opened mouthed and she said:

"What the fuck?"

I chuckled and continued down a few steps to pet Claire's head. "Oh, this is Claire," I said. "Kate you haven't met her either, have you? Claire, this is Kate and Leah. They're going to be staying with us over Christmas."

Claire smiled at them, preferring not to speak unless necessary. Leah and Kate shared a glance. They looked at Bella and Carmen. They looked at Irena. Kate looked again at Claire, kneeling there on the floor like a perfect piece of submissiveness, and laughed.

"Well," she said. "Hi."

She gave a little wave. Leah laughed as well, a short and confused chuckle.

"Why's she on the floor?" she asked. "Is she…?"

Bella tilted her head. "Is she what?"

"Is she the feast?" Leah asked hesitantly.

I laughed at that and bobbed down beside Claire to give her a proper petting. "No, no, no, she's just Claire," I said. "Aren't you, Claire? Such a cute little thing."

I rose and smiled at Leah.

"Claire's part of the family too," I said. "She's Irena's…girlfriend? Pet? Sex slave?"

I turned to them for clarification. Irena only smiled and Claire turned to her and wrapped her arms around one of Irena's long, naked, incredible legs.

"I'm just Irena's," she whispered, cuddling onto the leg and nuzzling her cheek against it affectionately.

Leah's eyebrows were raised almost to her hairline. She turned to her girlfriend and mouthed one word in incredulity:

_Wow._

Kate nodded in agreement, quite frazzled herself. Irena touched Claire's hair, smiling down at her, and then she smiled at Kate.

"It's nice to see you Kate," she said, which had been her entire greeting.

Kate nodded awkwardly and Irena started up the stairs with her pet woman at her heels. Kate and Leah shifted aside to make room and watched. Watched Claire crawl up the steps, slowly, gingerly, her naked buttocks flexing and rolling from the movement, her vagina winking from between her thighs. Watched until they were at the top of the stairs and then turning to continue down the corridor.

I laughed at their expressions. Leah and Kate shared a glance and then looked at the rest of us.

Carmen cleared her throat awkwardly and gestured backward as if Irena and Claire needed to be apologized for in some way and then she continued down the stairs. Kate and Leah followed.

Before we reached the parlour we could still hear the sounds of piano. Not carols this time. This melody was one I was beginning to recognize. It was Tanya's own composition. She'd been working on it for a long time, constantly tweaking it, adding to it, changing it. The different variations almost seemed to reflect her moods as they changed day by day and yet with a common core of loneliness and isolation. The notes were slow and heavy, deliberate, and they seemed to echo in your heart. Particularly in mine.

The parlour was brightly lit with sunlight and the windows were webbed in frost. Outside it was snowing. Tanya continued to play as we came in and Leah gazed up at the enormous white christmas tree in the corner.

"Wow," she said. "It's huge."

Bella nodded, smiling at the tree. "Took all day to decorate it."

Kate had taken a glance at the tree but mostly she was concerned with Tanya.

"Hey, Tanya," she called across the parlour. "What are you hiding away in here for? You don't come say hi?"

Tanya stopped playing and rose, fixing a smile onto her face. She was wearing a white dress, plain cotton, simple but beautiful. She came over to Kate, Kate's eyes already detecting something not quite right with her friend, and wrapped her into a hug.

"Hello, Kate," she said.

Kate nodded and hugged her back. I was watching them, my heart heavy. Kate's face wore a slight look of confusion but she replaced a smile onto it as Tanya drew away.

Leah was smiling too, tentatively, not sure how to greet the regal woman in white. They had only met once or twice. Tanya smiled at her, brightly, and gave her a hug as well.

"Hello to you too Leah," she said. "I hope your stay here is filled with every comfort."

Leah patted her back awkwardly, sort of boyishly like a shy nephew, and chuckled. "I'm just here for the orgy," she quipped.

Tanya smiled at that as she released the embrace. Or only half released. She still had her hands on Leah's shoulders and she was gazing into Leah's eyes until Leah started to blush. Tanya then leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Leah's mouth.

Directly onto Leah's mouth. Kate seemed to have no jealousy at all but she did seem a little confused. Leah was confused as well but she accepted the kiss, assuming perhaps it was normal for the other woman, and smiled as Tanya drew away. Tanya smiled as well.

"You're beautiful," she said. "I'm glad Kate has you."

Leah nodded, blushing and awkward. "Thanks."

Tanya continued to smile at her for a moment until Carmen grew nervous and spoke.

"Tanya, have you spoken to Carlisle yet?" she asked.

Tanya finally diverted her attention from Kate's mate and turned to Carmen. "Yes, on the phone yesterday evening," she said. "He invited us to come spend christmas with them, or for them to come visit us. I told him we already had plans but that we'd come see them soon after. He was happy to hear it. He hinted quite strongly that seeing me might do Edward some good. Perhaps he thinks I still have feelings for him and that I might…_rekindle_ something in him."

Tanya favoured us with a playful eyeroll, as if she thought the notion was merely amusing. No one smiled. Bella didn't seem to know how to react to any of that but her brows did move into a bit of a glare. Not in jealousy but rather as if she simply couldn't respect anyone who might have feelings for Edward.

"Do you have feelings for him?" she asked.

Tanya smiled and gave a shrug, a small gesture, a casual roll of her shoulders that was as cool and blasé as it was mysterious. "If my thousand years on this earth has taught me anything, Ms Swan, it's that it doesn't matter how I feel," she said. "It never did and it never will."

Then she moved past us and headed out the parlour.

The strangeness of her behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed. We all watched her go, Leah in confusion, Kate in concern. Carmen was very concerned as well and Bella's own brow was etched with worry. I sighed and even I had no idea what to think. More than anyone I wanted Tanya to heal her broken heart but the last thing I wanted was for her broken heart to lead her in the wrong direction.

Kate wandered a few steps toward the door, as if to check if the other woman had really gone, and then she turned back to us.

"What's up with Tanya?" she asked. "I know I haven't been around much, but I don't think I've ever seen her that weird."

Carmen glanced at me and then back at Kate. "Tanya's been a little down lately."

Kate noticed the glance and turned to me as if I might have the answers. "How come?"

I forced a smile onto my face and even laughed jovially. "Oh, you know," I said. "It's the holidays and everyone around her is hooking up and falling in love. All accept for her. She'll be alright, she just needs some time."

Kate seemed to realize there was more to it than that but she nodded for now. "Hope so."

Carmen sighed and clapped her hands, as if time to get back to business. She looked again at the tree, smiling proudly, and back at the rest of us.

"Well, I better get back to my chores," she said. "You girls have fun."

She gave us a wink and started toward the door.

Leah grinned at the suggestiveness but for now she was still looking at the tree. She examined it up and down, actually impressed, and then she looked down at the ring of wrapped presents around the base of the tree. There were lots of them, all shapes and sizes, some in boxes with ribbons, some not, and she chuckled once.

"Lots of presents," she said. "I still haven't got anything for Kate."

Bella laughed and nodded. "Me and Vicky haven't got anything for each other either. We completely forgot while we were getting stuff for everyone else."

I smiled and took my mate's arm and drew her closer.

"Besides," I said. "There's only one thing we actually need. Right, baby?"

"Yep," she said with a giggle. "Each other."

I kissed her, a soft little smooch on her lips. Leah snorted and shook her head.

"You know, for a couple of psycho vampires, you guys are incredibly cheesy," she said. "Speaking of psychos, are you seriously gonna kill some chick for Christmas dinner?"

She asked the question with a quirky grin, as if all this might still be a prank. Bella giggled and gave a shrug.

"Sure," she said. "Only we'll do it at midnight on christmas eve. Murder is like sex, it's always better after dark."

Bella flashed me a smile, mimicking the words I had once said to her. Leah snorted again, surprisingly undisturbed at all this, and yet Kate took her arm in concern anyway.

"Don't worry, baby," she said. "Me and you can go out or something."

Bella instantly cut in. "No way, you're joining in, Kate. I thought you guys were gonna talk about it? Tell her, Leah. Feeding from animals is beneath her dignity."

Leah glanced between them both, not knowing what to say. She was trapped between a friend and a girlfriend and the greater moral dilemma of good and evil and in the end she only shrugged.

Kate sighed and let go of Leah's arm. She seemed slightly disappointed that her morality wasn't as impressive to her girlfriend as she hoped it would be. Bella sensed the weakness between then and quickly spoke again.

"Look, Kate," she said. "Why don't you come meet Leanna? You'll see how delicious she is. We'll have a little appetizer. Leah, you wanna meet her?"

Leah glanced at Kate and back at Bella. Bella smirked.

"You can even rape her if you want," she said teasingly. "She even likes it at this point. Come on, Leah. Haven't you ever wanted to rape a girl?"

Leah chuckled awkwardly, a blush moving over her face, and she raked a hand through her hair. "Fuck," she said. "You guys are fucked up. I should've bought my bong."

Bella and I smiled at her, waiting for her to come to a decision, and Kate watched her in concern. Leah looked at us all, one at a time, and then she laughed and shook her head.

"Fine," she said. "Fuck it, let's do it."

Bella grinned and grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the door eagerly.

Kate glanced at me in despair, as if even now she was worried her girlfriend might freak out, but I knew everything was going to be fine and I smiled and took her arm.

Bella and Leah were already halfway up the stairs, holding hands, scampering, Bella naked and barefoot, Leah in her jeans and boots, and Kate and I had to hurry to catch up. Bella was talking to Leah eagerly, telling her how awesome it was to rape a woman, to make her scream and orgasm, telling her to wait till she tries it. Leah was slightly overwhelmed but she was grinning and laughing and as we came up behind them I could detect a subtle release of pheromones in the airs that indicated she was getting aroused. I wasn't too surprised. Leah always did like it rough. I bet rape would be right up her alley.

Leanna was being kept in her own private bedroom and the keys to the locks were kept in a sideboard beside the oakpanelled door so that anyone could come and go as they pleased. During her stay here at the mansion she had been used as a fuckthing by every woman in the coven. Tanya in particular liked to come up here and play with little Leanna, spend time with her, tease her, seduce her. Carmen as well was in here every day to feed her and clean up and do laundry and of course she liked to get a pussy licking from the woman in captivity every time as well. Bella and I liked to pop in sometimes too, just to check up on her and share her warm mouth for a while. Irena, on the other hand, was mostly occupied with Claire and she rarely had time for Leanna since she had been moved out of the cellar.

Today we found Leanna standing at her window. The sun was bright and the window was white with frost. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace to keep her warm and it seemed she had been dressed this morning entirely in red lingerie. A lace babydoll that clung to her curves like a onepiece swimsuit, stockings, garter straps. High heels. Her long red hair hung to her waist and it was bright orange in the sunlight. Standing there at the iced over window with an air of wistfulness, beautiful in her lingerie and wholly unaccountable, like a princess locked in a tower and forced into prostitution.

She turned as we came through the door but there was no alarm in her face. No fright. Leanna generally had very little distress these days. Tanya had been very upfront about her fate and Leanna had a lot of time to get used to it, like a prisoner on death row patiently awaiting execution, resigned to it, enjoying a daily raping from her guards as her end approached. She had even devolved an odd sort of pride about it and she never begged nor complained. Instead she lifted her nose regally, like a captured queen pressed into slavery, and made one of her usual snide comments.

"Well," she said. "I suppose it'll be a gang rape this morning. Lucky me."

Bella grinned at that and closed the door, making sure it was locked. Leah was staring at Leanna, wide eyes raking over the red lace costume the other woman was wearing. Kate as well seemed a little shocked at the outrageousness of it.

Leanna endured both pairs of eyes with a well-tempered sufferance, concealing nothing. She didn't recognize either of them and she frowned at both newcomers.

"And who are these people supposed to be?" she demanded, as if she were the lady of the manor rather than a captive.

Bella smiled and introduced them. "This is Kate and Leah. They're going to be here for christmas dinner, so I wanted them to come see how delicious you are."

Leanna snorted at that, her arms folded loosely under her large and generous breasts, as if she were deliberately trying to make them even more plump and juicy looking in the red lace of her bodice. "Makes no difference to me. I'm dead no matter how many there are."

Leah raised her eyebrows at that and chuckled once. She seemed to have been expecting something completely different from a captive. Tears, perhaps, sobbing, begging. Leanna was extremely composed, considering. Leah looked at us all, as if wondering if this really was the victim, and smiled.

"So, uh," she said. "You don't keep her tied up or anything?"

Bella shook her head. "Nah, she's fine like this. The entire room is locked, there's nowhere for her to go."

"Yes," Leanna added with a womanish contempt. "Nowhere for me to go and nothing for me to do but accept it. Right? Fine. Shall I get on the bed for you?"

Leanna came from the window, swaggering around the bed with a swing of her hips, and she crawled on the mattress and turned back to us and displayed her body in a provocative posture, laying on her side with her legs folded sensuously, her every curve accentuated by red lace lingerie, stockings on her legs, red leather high heels on her feet.

Leah's face was filling with blood. I could smell her excitement in the air. Bella could as well. Kate alone seemed relatively unaroused. She was mostly concerned with Leah even though all evidence suggested Leah was experiencing some kind of awakening, some dormant darkness rousing in the pit of her stomach, some latent hunger that she had never felt before.

Leanna reclined there in the bed, rubbing her thighs together, and looked at us expectantly.

"Well?" she demanded. "If you're going to rape me, you might as well get on with it. I don't have all day."

Leah swallowed something in her throat but she couldn't swallow it. Her throat made a dry clicking sound. She looked at Bella and Bella smirked.

"She's been here a while," she said. "She's pretty much used to it."

Leah gulped again and looked at Kate. Kate hardly seemed to have even looked at Leanna. All her concern was for Leah. Leah looked at me and back to Bella. Finally she looked at Leanna, her dark eyes moving over those long stocking legs, those full thighs, those hot eyes that were narrowed in anger and distain and the passive aggressive desire to be raped.

A grin quirked onto Leah's mouth and she looked at Kate apologetically.

"Well, um…"

That's all she needed to say. Kate's eyes widened in shock and she swatted Leah's shoulder.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you! You're just as bad as them!"

Bella and I giggled. Leah grinned and gave her girlfriend a shrug.

"Sorry, babe," she said. "It's hot, you gotta admit."

Kate snorted incredulously and folded her arms. Bella smiled at them.

"I'll get her warmed up," she said. "You guys take off your clothes."

Bella moved toward the bed, naked, and Leah watched her climb onto the mattress. Leanna made no move and no resistance either as Bella's mouth closed over hers.

Soon moans were rising from the bed, the two women there entwining their legs and tongues. Leah kept glancing at them, even as she was undressing. She was pulling off her top and she was so frazzled and turned on that she could barely get it over her head. I helped her and smiled and told her to relax. Leah chuckled and passed a clawed hand through her hair, standing there in a black bra. You could almost hear her vagina throbbing, she was so horny. She was more into this than I could've imagined. She definitely had a dark side. It might not be as dark as Bella's but it was certainly dark enough to rape poor Leanna.

Kate was taking off her clothes as well, finally getting a little excited. Unbuttoning her jeans, slipping them off. She wore pink panties underneath and she let those drop as well. Leah was trying to kick off her boots and unzip her jeans at the same time, half stumbling, staring at the bed. Finally she got all her clothes off and pushed down her black panties as well. Kate glanced at her and Leah gave her a grin, quirky and half bewildered, as if no drug she had ever tried made her higher than whatever adrenaline was coursing through her body right now. I had opened the top of the dresser, where a large selection of sextoys were kept, and I came back with a large black strapon.

"I think you might have some fun with this," I told her with a smirk.

She put it on, still weak legged and stumbling, and Kate and I help buckle the harness.

"This is fucking crazy," Leah was saying. "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

I smiled at her then I offered a hand to Kate.

"Come, Kate," I said. "Let's make sure Leanna is prepared properly."

Kate hesitated slightly, since this was her first encounter with rape as well, but then she glanced at the excitement in Leah's eyes and then finally placed her hand in mine.

I led her over to the bed, the two of us naked, me taller and more voluptuous, her smaller and more nubile. Bella and Leanna were moaning, stroking each other, tongues entwined. Bella had popped one of Leanna's boobs out of the bodice and now she leaned down and licked at the nipple.

Kate and I crawled onto the bed, Leanna watching us, a blush on her cheeks, her eyes still angry. Kate looked into her face, as if searching for something that would allow her to do this, allow her to touch this woman against her will and violate her body without consent. Leanna glared back, breathing deeply, and she seemed to be daring the other woman to do it, wanting it, needing it. That seemed to be enough for Kate. She cupped Leanna's face, almost tenderly, and then she leaned and kissed Leanna's mouth, softly, gently, moaning her first ever taste of rape.

Leah had wandered over to the bed but she didn't join in yet. She only watched, mouth open, breathing heavy, the strapon poking upward from her hips like an actual erection. She was astounded. Leanna was being molested against her will by six pairs of hands, three different mouths, not resisting but beginning to struggle, her wrists pinned down, her naked chest heaving, small moans of protest. Both of her breasts had been exposed by now and we took turns to lean to her nipples, sucking at them, licking them, gripping those huge warm mounds in our hands. Leah licked her lips, dry mouthed perhaps, and we smiled at her occasionally and gave her winks, three naked vampires, Bella darkhaired, Kate blonde, and me red and wild just like our victim.

Leanna by now was quite wet behind that little strip of red lace between her legs and we teased her about it and rubbed her down there and made her frown at us with her lust filled blush. She told us to get on with it and fuck her already and we told her to be patient, kissing her, touching her. She opened her mouth for each kiss, accepting all of our tongues, one after the other, laying there on her back with her legs open and her thighs smeared with arousal, waiting and impatient for more.

Leah swallowed a huge lump in her throat and stared at us with dark and glazed over eyes.

"Fuck," she whispered. "When do I get to join in?"

The three of us stopped and raised up. We were kneeling in a loose circle around Leanna and Leanna continued to lay there in her dishevelled lingerie, her heavy tits sitting on her chest, her thighs wet and spread.

Bella smiled at Leah and then at Leanna.

"What do you think, Leanna?" she asked her. "Are you ready for Leah's strapon? You want that big fat dildo inside you yet?"

Leanna glared at her. "Do I have a choice?"

Bella smiled at her sweetly. "Not much of one."

Then she reached down and began to peel aside the strip of lace that protected Leanna's vagina and the vagina puckered at the exposure, wet and desperate for penetration.

Leanna didn't reply, she only glared at Leah as Leah began climbing into the bed, cocky and grinning, staring at that exposed pussy. I liked her confidence. She was half euphoric from the thrill of wrongness and she looked like she couldn't wait to rape this woman.

Kate was watching her hesitantly. She had joined in eagerly enough but she clearly didn't have the same affinity for it that Bella and I did. Her concern, however, was misplaced. Leah knelt at Leanna's entrance and looked at us for instruction. We nodded encouragingly and finally she looked at Leanna.

Leanna glared at her and squirmed softly as if to beg with her body.

"Go ahead," she said. "Fuck me."

These words almost pushed Leah over the edge but she managed one last glance at Kate. Kate nodded to her and gave her a bit of a smile.

"It's okay, baby," she said. "Do it."

That's what Leah needed to hear and suddenly she rammed the strapon into Leanna's pussy.

Leanna hissed in a breath, tossing her head. Bella and I were holding her arms down, even though she wasn't really struggling. Her body writhed a bit, enjoying the penetration, and then she opened her eyes and continued glaring at Leah. Leah grinned and the only way she could've enjoyed it more was if the strapon was an actual penis. Bella and I laughed at Leanna's reactions and Leanna glared at us as well, laying there on her back with the strapon inside her, tits exposed, face flushed and breathless.

Leah was holding the other woman's hips, kneeling there, and she began to push the strapon in and out of Leanna's vagina. Leanna made no resistance at all and she moaned and heaved her hips and enjoyed it with that same passive aggressive glare on her face, angry, disgusted, outraged with her boobs exposed and flopping all over her chest, up and back with each thrust, jiggling, wobbling. Leah took one of them in her hand and gripped it and grinned at this woman who was just lying there and being raped.

"You like that?" she asked in an aggressive little hiss. "You like that, bitch?"

Bella and I shared a grin. Leanna glared with even more disgust in her face, as if it was a stupid question, and gave a sharp jab of her hips into the strapon.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Huh? Do you think I like it?"

Bella smiled and whispered to Leanna. "Tell her you want it."

"I want it," Leanna said to Leah.

Bella whispered again. "Tell her you love it."

"I love it."

"Tell her you want it harder."

"I want it harder."

"_Harder_."

"Harder!" Leanna cried, bucking her hips and gasping at the sharp stabs of pleasure being driven in her. "Harder! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Leah was weak from exhilaration and her hips were jerking back and forth spastically, as if she had no control over them. Her eyes were dazed and bewildered. She couldn't believe she was doing this or how much she was liking it.

"Oh my god," she was saying, high pitched, breathless. "This is so wild. This is so…"

Leanna grimaced and orgasmed, her spine arching off the mattress. Leah stopped suddenly, as if she had made a mistake. She was panting even more than Leanna and Leanna experienced her climax in silence, her eyes squeezed shut, and then suddenly a breath rushed out of her and she sagged back to the mattress.

Bella and I smiled, still pinning down Leanna's arms. Leanna didn't open her eyes but she whimpered softly as Leah pulled out the strapon. Leah's forehead was covered in sweat and she wiped it with the back of her wrist. Kate had been watching Leah the whole time and she seemed turned on by Leah's performance.

"Wow," Leah panted. "That was amazing."

Bella grinned and slapped at Leanna's face. "It's even better when they actually resist a little. Leanna here's a little too used to it."

Leanna jerked away from the slaps and opened her eyes to glare again. Leah grinned at those slaps and looked like she wanted to slap her too, just to try it, but managed to restrain herself for the moment.

Kate crawled over to Leah and took her face in her hands.

"You okay, baby?" she asked in concern.

Leah grinned, she seemed unable not to. She raked a hand through her wild dark hair and nodded, amazed at her own feelings.

"Yeah," she said. "I think I am. Is that fucked up?"

Kate smirked and then chuckled. "Maybe just a little."

Leah laughed and then Kate laughed too.

Bella grinned at them and then began slapping at Leanna again.

"Leanna, wake up," she said. "Time to eat some pussy. Leah, get that strapon off. You won't need it anymore. You hungry, Leanna? Because after you're done with Leah you can do the rest of us."

Leanna groaned and sat up, shifting onto her knees. Kate had unbuckled Leah out of the strapon and now they tossed it aside.

Leanna watched us with a frown as we arranged ourselves, the four of us against the headboard, naked, legs open, arms around each other's shoulders like women posing for a portrait. All four pussies were wet and in requirement of licking. It would be a big meal but I'm sure Leanna was up for the task. She was glaring at us, her eyes sweeping from Bella at one end to Kate on the other and then finally Leah. Leah was in the center and Leanna glared at her for a moment before crawling forward and kissing her mouth, slowly, deliberately, and then lowering her face to Leah's lap and licking across her wet vagina.

Leah hissed in a breath and grinned and Bella and I smiled at each other.

Leah was gonna love it here.

—

**AN: Kate and Leah, home at last. I thought this was a great way to both give Leanna a little development and give Leah her first taste of darkness so that she won't freak out later on. Hope she came across natural. This story was never overly realistic, but I always did try to at least keep the characterization plausible. Hope you liked it, new chapter soon. :)**


	52. Chapter 52

—

Chapter 52:

—

The next day we had to go shopping again but this time we had to go separately. Bella and I still hadn't gotten each other anything special. Since her transformation we had been virtually conjoined at the hip, which really wasn't the best way of shopping for a surprise. Even now we were loath to separate, even for a day, but it was going to be our first christmas together and we did want it to be special. Luckily we weren't forced to go shopping alone. Claire had also expressed a tentative wish to surprise Irena with a special gift and I was more than happy to take her shopping while Irena was more than happy to accompany Bella. Bella had already been in public before, so I wasn't too worried about her losing control, but it did comfort me that she would have a woman as strict as Irena to keep her in line.

I was also quite delighted to have some time alone with Claire. It would be the first time she had left the mansion since arriving and she was both excited and timid, like a girl on her first day of school. Irena had given her some clothes and I had to admit Claire did look rather nice. Jeans, heavy black coat, a handbag over her shoulder. Bobbed brown hair covered in a cute woollen beanie, a little bit of makeup. Plain but pretty. Standing upright on actual shoes as the four of us assembled in the snowy courtyard to say goodbye and separate in pairs. The sun was high in the sky and everything was white and bright. Claire smiled at me and said hello. I wondered if I was allowed to fuck her while we were out and I made a whispered inquiry to Irena to see if she would mind. Irena smirked and told me to have fun and I took that as permission to do whatever I wanted to her lovely pet. The sentiment was reciprocated, of course, but I'm sure I wouldn't need to mention it. Bella was still something of a sub for Irena and I'm sure she would offer her vagina whenever the other woman would require it.

Claire and I set out in the red sportscar and I decided we might as well do my own shopping first. Claire was very quiet, staring out the windows like a dog who'd never rode in a car before, and I figured she would need some time to loosen up.

Fortunately I knew exactly what I wanted to get Bella and minimal browsing would be require. I had hinted to her that I was going to get her something perfect. Something romantic. Something that encapsulated the purity of my feelings for her and would symbolize the respect and devotion I intended to love her with for the rest of our days.

So, naturally, it was a sexshop called Love Bunny that I pulled up at.

Claire seemed surprised but I only smiled and led her inside. A bell tingled over the door. Behind the counter was a normal looking woman with blonde hair reading a novel. She looked up as we came in and smiled and asked if she could help us with anything. I smiled in return and told her we were just looking for now. The store was brightly lit and warm and there were christmas decorations everywhere among the dildos and kinky costumes and racks of erotic novels. Cardboard displays that advertised goods on sale, three for twenty dollars, your selection of over fifty different toys. Discover Sexual Happiness, in pink letters with lovehearts. Carols played from quiet speakers and all in all it seemed like a rather polished little establishment. The woman behind the counter told us to call her if we needed anything and we told her we would.

Claire and I were the only two customers in the store. Since leaving the mansion she'd hardly spoken at all and mostly just nodded whenever I talked to her. I was holding her arm, the two of us strolling through the store like a couple looking for something to spice up their love life. Bella and I didn't need any spicing up, of course, but I still felt the perfect gift would have to be something sexual, and the more obscene the better. It wouldn't even be a joke gift. Some women perhaps might be offended to receive a sextoy as their first ever christmas gift from their long term committed partner. But not Bella. Bella was the sluttiest young woman I had ever known. Her sexuality was insatiable. It was part of her. The core of her being. And any gift that would symbolize how much I loved and understood her would have to penetrate directly into that core.

Therefore, a dildo of some kind, or a vibrator perhaps. The selection was extensive. We passed through a small section for men, cock rings and the like, and continued passed the lingerie and bondage gear until we came to the penetrative devices. Most of the store was marketed for straight women with toys to suit them. The lifelike dildos were rather a turn off but there were still plenty of others. Rabbit vibrators, bullet vibrators. Wands. Butt plugs. Love eggs, jiggle balls. Supersex lubricants. Dozens and dozens of multicoloured shafts, thick and long, rubber or plastic or even glass, hanging from the racks like sausages in a butcher shop. The even had a small section for lesbians, a display of double ended dildos designed for two women or harness underpants where different strapon shafts attached to the front.

Claire was bewildered by these wares, as if even being captured by vampires and used as a sex slave could not have prepared her exactly for the amount of ways a woman's body could be manipulated into pleasure. The femininity of the store, the cleanliness and the atmosphere of pink and happiness, helped to alleviate her anxiety but perhaps it wasn't only the wares that disconcerted her. It was her first time out of the mansion and she was probably reflecting on what had happened, what she had become, what she will become. I smiled at her and gave her a playful hipbump to loosen her up.

"Having fun, Claire?" I asked her. "It must be nice to get out of the house for a while. How does it feel to walk around on your actual feet for a change?"

She blushed and chuckled once in response. I sighed and took her arm companionably.

"You can talk to me, Claire," I said. "You don't have to be silent all the time. I know it's a little awkward since I was the one who kidnapped you, but you know that was nothing personal. Forgive and forget, hm?"

She blushed a little more and glanced at me shyly. Kidnapping a woman always made for an awkward dynamic but Claire, like Bella, wasn't a regular woman. She smiled and gave a shrug.

"Well, I don't hold any grudges," she said. "Truth is, it's been pretty wild. Scary. But wild."

I smiled as well, still clinging to her arm. "I'm glad you think so. Although you might feel a little different if you ended up buried in the backyard with all the other girls Bella consumed over these last couple weeks."

"I doubt it," she said with a chuckle. "Although I would've preferred to be consumed by Irena."

I smiled at her and she met my eyes for a moment as if to show me something inside them. To show me she really did belong to Irena. To us.

Then she looked away shyly and swept those eyes over the racks of dildos.

"Are you sure you want to buy Bella something in a store like this?" she asked, tentatively experimenting with the liberty to speak.

"Oh, yes," I responded with assurance. "Bella is a peculiar woman. Traditional standards of romance don't apply to her. A woman like her requires a certain lewdness. Something that will touch her pussy as much as her heart. Something…"

I spied something on a shelf that made me smirk.

"…like this," I said.

Claire watched me as I fetched down the box. It was a sex machine called the Pipedream, and the picture on the box showed a woman in lingerie with what appeared to be a large power drill in her hand, only the drill bit was a long purple dildo.

I smiled at the box and new at once it would be perfect.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

I turned the box in my hands, smiling, reading the description. "It's a sort of jackhammer dildo," I said. "You can attach any kind of shaft you want and the machine vibrates or thrusts on all different power settings."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

I grinned at her. "Wow indeed. Such a contraption would surely shred a girl up. Don't you think?"

Claire nodded, almost eagerly. "Yeah."

I looked the box over one more time. It was almost six hundred dollars but of course money was no object. I stared at the picture, trying to imagine my mate's face when she unwrapped it. The surprise in her eyes. The excitement. I smiled slowly and nodded.

"It's perfect," I said. "She'll love it."

Claire chuckled once and gave a shrug.

Before leaving the store we picked up a few other things. The machine would be the main present but it couldn't hurt to supplement it with a couple extras. Some lubricant. A matching set of lingerie. A few different kinds of dildos for her to try. I asked Claire if she wanted to get anything for Irena but she said she didn't have any money on her yet, and while we were on the subject she asked if we could stop by the bank. That was a little complicated. I told her not to worry about money, that I had thousands of dollars of cash on me and bottomless credit cards, but she demurred and said she really wanted to spend her own money. She said it was important to her.

It was still very complicated but I did admire her spirit of independence and desire to empower the gesture of her gift by using her own funds. First we swung by her old apartment so she could pick up some ID. I remembered the place well and I told her about how Bella and I had stalked her here from the gym, Bella stealing her personal info from her phone while I flirted with her. I even told her about how Bella had molested her unconscious body and tribbed on her face. She smiled and chuckled softly as if it had all happened to some other woman and perhaps that was true. This Claire wasn't the same Claire who'd been enjoying a bowl of icecream when two vampires broke in and kidnapped her. The apartment itself was exactly the same as she had left it, leased for the next few months, no rent or bills to pay. She looked around with a faint smile of nostalgia but she didn't seem to regret how everything had turned out. She went into her bedroom and found her purse. I was waiting in the doorway, smiling, my eyes roaming over her jeans. She checked inside the purse and then she snapped it shut and sighed.

I continued to wait. She was looking at the bed. The laptop was still sitting there where she had left it although the battery had died a long time ago. She looked around at her old bedroom. Clothes on the floor. A bra. Tiny purple fitness dumbbells. She scoffed a small laugh and turned to look at me. I smiled at her and then I unleaned from the door frame and went over to her. She seemed to know what I was going to do and she didn't object. I cupped the nape of her neck. There was a perfectly good bed there and it would be a shame to waste it. Her eyes flickered over my mouth and then she lifted her face and touched her lips to mine.

I wasn't sure what had come over her but I could tell how badly she wanted it right now. Needed it. Claire and I rarely had any time alone but I suppose there always was something unresolved between us. Something that could use a little closure. It had been me who approached her in that gym. Who had flattered her and wheedled a date from her. Today perhaps we were having that date.

Together we collapsed onto the bed, her on top, my hand gripping her jean clad ass. She moaned and rubbed herself into me. We rolled over the laptop and laughed and pushed it away. It hit the ground and snapped shut. No one cared. Claire grinned and pulled off her top, straddling my hips. I smiled at her and felt up her naked torso, letting my hands grip her medium breasts, squeezing them, groping them. She leaned down and let me suck at her nipples for a little bit, dipping them into my mouth, so warm and hard. Finally I rolled her over and began unbuttoning her jeans. She was really horny by now and her arousal wafted up as I pulled the jeans away, together with her panties. She was naked now and she spread her legs, staring at me with lidded eyes. I smiled at her and lowered my mouth to her vagina and licked her to an orgasm that was long overdue, just me and her, a girl from the gym and the hot chick who hit on her.

The orgasm made her smile very brightly and shattered any last regrets she might've had about her former life. She thanked me in her quiet voice, still not really speaking so much, and began to kiss me and remove my dress. Soon I was naked aside from a pair of red panties and she spent a long time licking my nipples before shuffling down there and pulling away the panties and licking my vagina to a surprisingly strong climax.

Afterwards she kissed me again, smiling, and confessed that she always did really like me. I told her I liked her too, cupping her face affectionately, and that Irena was a very lucky woman. She smiled even wider at that and leaned and kissed me some more.

It was about lunch time by the time we left the apartment. Claire and I had showered and put our clothes back on and the experience seemed to have loosened her up quite a bit. Sex has a way of liberating a woman. She had her purse in her lap while we drove and she was smiling out the windows at the snow covered city and even chatting a little as she gave me directions to her bank. Along the way I used my smartphone to check for any news articles about her, any investigations or reported disappearances. Luckily there was nothing, which did lessen the complications a little. I still would've preferred to avoid it but it seemed to be important to her. She said she was going to blow her entire lifesavings on something incredible for Irena. Every last dollar. To demonstrate her devotion. To distil everything she had ever earned in her entire life into one gift that she would offer to her mistress in proof of that devotion. Breaking free of her past, leaving it all behind. I smiled at the sentiment and I'm sure Irena would appreciate it as well.

The bank had a christmas tree in the window and it was full of people making last minute holiday transactions, all shrouded up in winter clothing. Claire and I went in and joined one of the lines, sighing, shuffling forward occasionally as the line moved. Claire was looking around anxiously, noting cameras and guards, as if worried she might be noticed.

"Are you sure it's okay if I access my bank account?" she asked. "I mean, if the police are looking for me…"

I smiled as she trailed off worriedly. "It's alright, we won't be in Seattle much longer. Besides, we have no way of knowing if your disappearance has even been reported. You lived alone, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"What about family? Did you have regular contact with them? Would they have noticed your absence?"

"Not really. I haven't spoken to my parents in years."

"What happened?"

"I came out."

"Ah."

Claire smiled, moving forward with the line, and laughed a little. "It's actually kind of funny," she said. "They disapproved because they thought all gay people are depraved sexual deviants. Now look at me. A bonafide sex slave."

I laughed as well. "Mommy and daddy would be very proud."

Claire chuckled some more, trailing off in thought. She paused for a minute, her eyes vague with recollections of the parents who had rejected her and then she snorted.

"Yeah, well," she said. "The only person I care about making proud is Irena."

I smiled at her and nodded. We had reached the end of the line and she smiled as well and moved to a counter while I waited there.

After she was done we walked out together. The glassdoors slid closed behind us and Claire shivered in the snow, her breath pluming, a scarf wrapped around her neck and a black woollen beanie on her head with a pompom that jiggled as she bounced up and down. People were going by along the sidewalk, cars passing in the street. She had a small stack of cash in her hands and she looked down and counted it again and sighed glumly.

"I thought it would be more," she said. "So much for my entire lifesavings, huh?"

I smiled and chuckled briefly. "I'm guessing you were never a CEO."

"Not quite, no. I never did have much of a career. I never even made it through college. I had a bad relationship and used my broken heart as an excuse to drop out so I wouldn't see her again. Story of my life, I guess. Broken hearts and bad decisions."

She sighed again and then she folded the money and shoved it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"I never had much of anything, to be honest," she said. "Not until I met you guys. Irena really has no idea how much she means to me. I feel like my life had no purpose at all until I met her. It was basically at first sight. I opened my eyes down there in the cellar, and there she was. Whip in hand, my new owner. The way she dominated me, it was just…"

I smiled as she trailed off happily, the two of us standing on the sidewalk outside the bank, snow sifting onto the dark wool of her beanie. People were glancing at me as they went by, a red haired woman in a red summer dress, snow in the flames of her hair, snow on her bare shoulders.

"Irena's a lucky woman," I said.

She smiled shyly. "I think it's me who's the lucky one."

"No," I said. "It's her."

I gave her a wink and she looked away, giggling, and looked back.

"You think I have enough to buy her something nice?" she asked.

I nodded and offered my arm. "I'm sure we'll find something."

She took the arm, smiling, and I led her to the parking lot.

In the car I asked if she had anything in mind and she asked me if I knew any good jewellery stores. I agreed with the wisdom of her choice. She needed an expensive item and something with subtext. A nice necklace would be perfect counterpoint to the collar Irena had given Claire as her own special gift. Both articles were neckware, yet a collar implied ownership while a beautiful diamond necklace implied superiority. Claire was thrilled I understood her reasoning and even more thrilled that I knew the perfect place where she might find something.

The store was a small boutique uptown called The Velvet Box, a name that would've worked just as well for a high class brothel. Claire and I had a good giggle about it as we entered. The store specialized in engagement rings but that wasn't what Claire was interested in. Her relationship with Irena was unorthodox to say the least and Claire felt they didn't require traditional things like rings or vows. She was a slave, a pet, a submissive fuckthing. Not a partner or a wife. Certainly not an equal. She had her heart set on a necklace but that heart soon sunk when she saw the prices.

Even I was slightly stunned. We were passing among glass display cases, the only two people in the store aside from a guard and a small man in a dapper suit who was examining uncut diamonds under a microscope at a counter. Claire steps soon became heavy and shuffling, her eyebrows drooping. There was hardly anything in the store she could afford, even with her entire lifesavings, and certainly none of the more extravagant items. Perhaps I had made a mistake bringing her here. The price of jewellery had obviously escalated since the days I was a girl.

Nevertheless, we continued to browse, moving slowly under the bright yellow light fixtures that glinted off the glass, the polished wood, the diamonds. There were no christmas decorations in here, too classy for them perhaps. Along the counter were small mirrors on gold stands where women could try things on and see how they looked. Claire and I made a circuit of the store, passed the guard and the man with the microscope, passed endless displays of rings glittering under the glass, earrings in pairs against cream colored felt. Some of the more expensive necklaces were displayed on white busts shaped like a woman's neck, a woman's shoulders. One of them in particular caught Claire's eye and she looked at it longingly as if she could envision it around Irena's neck. I could as well. It was a necklace fit for a queen. A multitude of diamonds shaped like teardrops, clustered in a platinum setting, sparkling inside a glass case.

According to the little card in the glass the necklace featured a total of a hundred and three carats and it cost more than a german automobile. Claire with her meagre savings couldn't even afford to rent it. She stared at it for a while and then heaved a sigh.

"Wow," she said. "For the first time in my life I wish I had saved money a little better."

I refrained from mentioning that not even winning the lottery would've helped afford the thing. Claire sighed again and slumped and looked around bleakly.

"What am I going to do, Victoria? There's nothing I can afford that's even vaguely special."

I gave her a little shrug. "It's the thought that counts, Claire."

Claire turned back to the necklace and frowned unhappily. "This sucks," she said. "I wanted to impress her so much. You have no idea how crushed I'd be if I buy her something and she opens it and just laughs and throws it away."

"Irena would never do that," I said with a laugh. "If it's from you, she'll treasure it."

Claire shook her head sadly. "That would be even worse. I wouldn't even want her to. I can't ask her to wear a piece of trash just because it was me who bought it for her."

I nodded, seeing her point. "Well, how would you feel about borrowing money?"

"I wanted to pay for it myself. Blow my savings. I thought it would be special—until I realized how pitiful my savings really are."

"Would you like to try a different store?"

"What for? It's not like some stores are cheaper than others."

"Well, maybe jewellery isn't the best gift."

"But a necklace would be so perfect," she said with real longing in her voice. "She gave me the collar as a symbol. A necklace would be a symbol too. A symbol of her superiority and magnificence."

Claire turned back to the necklace and touched the glass with her fingertips. The necklace sat there, sparkling, glittering, clasped around the neck of that pristine white bust.

"This one would be so perfect," she said. "She'd look like a queen in it."

I sighed and looked around the store. The guard was standing by the door, a hulking man in a black t-shirt, and I noticed he wore a gun in a black leather belt holster. Gun. Hmm. I looked at the man behind the counter. He was still examining raw diamonds under the microscope. The store was otherwise completely empty.

I sighed, a bad idea beginning to bud in the back of my mind, and turned back to Claire.

"Well, how much are you short?" I asked her.

She scoffed at me. "Is that a serious question? I couldn't even afford one diamond on it."

"Maybe you could rent it and not return it?"

"I doubt it. Besides, it wouldn't be the same. Like you said, it's the thought that counts, and the thought was to give her everything I own in one necklace. Sacrifice everything, just for her."

"There might be a way you can do that without any money at all."

"How?"

I heaved a sigh and took one last look around the store. Claire wore a puzzled look on her face and I gave her a little glare as if to blame her for what I was about to do and then I turned and called to the man behind the counter pleasantly.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up from his microscope, a distinguished gentleman with gray hair and a scarlet tie. I smiled at him, hand in the air, a redhaired beauty requiring assistance. He cleared his throat and donned some spectacles and came around the counter toward us.

"Can I help you?" he asked courteously.

I gave him a winsome smile. "Yes, I was just curious—what kind of security measures do you have in this store?"

It was an odd question but he didn't seem to be suspicious. People rarely are of beautiful women. His gray eyebrows furrowed puzzledly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," I repeated. "I assume there's cameras, but what about alarms?"

He still seemed to think it very odd but he indulged me by answering. "Well, each display is, of course, connected to a central alarm system. Should they be tampered with in any way, the police will be dispatched immediately. And, of course, we have a security guard. Why, have you noticed anything suspicious?"

"No, no, just curious. Actually, my friend Claire is interested in this lovely necklace."

I gestured at the necklace behind the display case. The jeweller glanced at Claire, my friend, skeptical of whether or not such a plain looking woman could afford to shop here. Claire smiled awkwardly, wondering what I was doing. The man's eyes continued to the necklace and then he smiled suddenly, as if he had forgotten it was there.

"Oh yes, it's one of our most expensive pieces," he said to me. "Your friend has a good eye."

Claire chuckled as if the compliment was for her, but it had been addressed to me, as if befriending people with good eyes was more impressive than the eyes themselves. I smiled at him.

"She does indeed," I said. "May we see it a little closer?"

"Of course, of course," he said, fishing inside his suitjacket for a key. "It would be my pleasure. I'm sure it will look quite lovely on her."

"Oh, it's not for me," Claire jumped in. "It's for my…"

I smiled as she trailed off. It seemed she had no idea what to call Irena either, especially not to a stranger in public. She glanced at me with a panicked flare of her eyes, still wondering what I was doing. I glanced back at the guard. He didn't seem to be taking much notice of what was going on and I felt an odd flutter of anxiety. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I'm a rapist and a murderer, not a jewel thief. But poor Claire really did want this necklace and it's not like we'd be in Seattle much longer.

The man was fumbling with the key, holding it up to peer at it through his spectacles, not sure if he had the right one.

"Just a minute," he said. "I'll have it open in just a jiffy."

I blew out a breath. "Oh, nevermind," I said, deciding to just get it over with. "We'll just take it."

Then I grabbed his head and used his skull to smash open the display case.

The alarms must've been silent because there was no sound but breaking glass and a groan from the man as he floundered to the floor with a shard of glass sticking out of his forehead. Claire jumped and gasped, covering her mouth. The front of the display case was completely shattered and the glittering necklace was only an arm's reach away. From behind us came the guard.

I turned to face him as he was drawing his pistol. Claire immediately put up her hands but I grabbed the pistol and twisted it away from the guard in a smooth movement that made his mouth fall open in shock before I shot him through the head. He dropped like a stone. The afterclap of the shot made Claire jump and gasp again. She was looking at me with wide eyes but no fear. The jeweller was on the ground, moaning in panic with blood leaking along the shard of glass in his forehead. The spectacles had fallen off and he was reaching for them to put them back on, hysterical perhaps and not really thinking clearly. I levelled the pistol at his head and shot him through the skull.

Claire jumped one more time but she didn't gasp. She still had her hands up, as if she thought I might shoot her too, but I only smiled at her and dropped the pistol to the floor. The sounds of the pistol shots had bought some bystanders to the plateglass window at the front of the store and they were peering in cautiously.

Claire was lowering her hands, her wide eyes roaming in shock over the dead men in the floor. Finally she looked at me and I gave her a smile and swung my chin at the shattered display case.

"If you want the necklace, you'd better take it," I said. "Police will be here any minute."

Claire nodded feverishly and reached in for the necklace. She removed it from the bust very carefully and cradled it in her hands and then she paused suddenly and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out the folded wad of cash, her entire lifesavings, and tossed it in the direction of the dead jeweller, the green bills fluttering and falling like leaves to settle over his face and darken in the pool of blood that was spreading around his head.

I grinned and then I took her arm and led her out.

People backed away from us on the sidewalk, not knowing what was going on. Our car was parked right there and I opened the door briefly to remove a few things from the glovebox. We'd have to leave the car behind and we'd never see it again, which was a little sad. It had been our first car, Bella and I. We'd gone shopping for it together and I'd let Bella choose and she had chosen the red sportscar because she thought it suited me. I swung the door shut and smiled and patted the car on the roof to say goodbye as the distant whine of police cars neared. The car had served us well but we wouldn't have been able to take it with us from Seattle anyway. Next time perhaps we'll get an SUV.

I took Claire across the street and into an alley and further into the snow covered city. Claire hurried along in her boots, shawled up in her coat and beanie, clutching the necklace to her body. We needed to get as far away from the scene as quickly as we could and I couldn't help smiling as we made our escape. All this time I had blamed Bella for getting me into trouble but I couldn't blame Bella this time. I couldn't even blame Claire. This one was all on me, but I couldn't be too hard on myself. Claire really wanted that necklace and she was right. It would be perfect for Irena. Claire and I would never be able to leave the mansion again till we left Seattle, considering the witnesses and the fact that the entire caper was caught on camera, but oh well. No good deed goes unpunished.

Eventually we found an abandoned train station and hurried inside to escape the weather. It was a considerable distance from the jewellery store and it would be a safe place to lay low until the police were done looking for us. After that we could continue on to the mansion.

The train station was a large cavern of a place where my heels echoed on the broken tiles. Weeds sprouted from cracks in the floor. The roof was domed glass and snow was sifting down through a broken panel in a pillar of sunlight. A small mound of snow stood in the spotlight. Claire and I found a bench that wasn't broken and sat down. She hadn't spoken at all since fleeing the scene but I wasn't worried about trauma. She had seen worse things in the cellar, although this was the first time she had actually been an accomplice to a crime, and not just a crime. Robbery and double murder. She still had the necklace in her hands and she was gazing down at it, rocking on the bench like a child who is cold. I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her.

She glanced at me and gave a timid little nod. "Yeah," she said. "I think so. I mean, it's not like I've never seen people die before. Right?"

She chuckled once, slightly, only barely amused. I smiled and snuggled her closer.

"You'll get used to it," I said. "Eventually you'll even enjoy it."

She laid her head against my shoulder, the two of us sitting on the bench in this abandoned train station, the platform empty and the rails barren, like two women waiting for a train that was never going to come. Claire was gazing at the necklace, watching the diamonds sparkle.

"I used to think murder was so horrible," she said. "I still do, I guess. I mean, if I read about what happen today online, I'd be pretty upset. But because it was you, I don't know. Somehow it seems alright. As if you're perfectly entitled to do whatever you want. I felt the same way when Irena raped me. Not that I deserved it. But that she did. Deserved to do anything she wanted to me. You know?"

I smiled and cuddled her under my arm. "I think so."

"I just wish I could've paid for it properly."

"You did, Claire. You paid in blood, which is a truer currency than any kind of dollars and cents. You were caught on camera committing double murder and grand theft, and you were clearly not a hostage. Do you understand what that entails? The police will identify you easy enough and by tomorrow you'll be a fugitive. Your parents, who disapproved of you so much, will be visited by the police. So will all your friends and family. You'll never be able to face them again. You'll never go back to work or back to your apartment. You'll never be able to have a normal life again. You thought giving up your lifesavings was giving up everything. But today you gave up even more. All for Irena."

Claire listened to all this, her head resting against me. None of my words seem to disturb her and dhe was silent for a while and then she made a small sound like a chuckle and straightened up.

I watched her as she removed her scarf and used it to wrap the necklace. She did it carefully, making a secure little bundle, and then she stashed it inside a coat pocket. She was smiling and she looked at me with the smile.

"Thanks for taking me out today, Victoria," she said. "I had a lot of fun."

I smiled at her and cupped her face. "It was my pleasure. I've enjoyed spending the day with you, Claire. It reminds me of my early days with Bella. You and her are much alike."

I brushed her lips with my thumb, studying her face. It wasn't perfect but pretty enough in her own special way. I leaned and placed a kiss on her lips. Gently. She returned it. There was no sound at all in the cold cavern of the train station but the subtle smack of our mouths.

After a few kisses she pulled away with a slight flicker of hesitation in her eyes.

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asked. "Irena…"

I shook my head to wave away her concerns. "We're all in the same coven, Claire. Irena enjoys sharing you the same way I enjoy sharing Bella. You are her most prized possession. Even after you give her that necklace, nothing will be as valuable to her as you are."

Claire smiled at that and then she stood up from the bench and knelt down at my feet instead.

I smiled as well and opened my legs for her, lifting my dress. She hooked one of my thighs over her shoulder and began licking at the edges of my panties, teasing me there with her warm tongue. I smiled and enjoyed it, gazing across the station where the snow fell in a pale column from the broken dome in the ceiling. There was a small white hill on the floor there, glowing in the sunlight like a little slice of winter paradise. Claire was moaning softly, licking, and I smiled and reclined backward on the bench and closed my eyes.

What a day.

It was dark by the time we got back to the mansion and we were surprised that Bella and Irena weren't home yet. I texted and discovered they had become sidetracked. Bella sent a photograph and I had to roll my eyes. In the photograph was a well-raped brunette in the tattered remains of a saleswoman outfit, her black pencil skirt hiked up to her hips, her panties around one ankle, stockings torn, missing a shoe. Her hands had been tied behind her back and she was gagged with her own bra stuffed into her mouth and her tits were hanging out of her blouse, nice big boobs with teeth marks in them. Bella always did love large breasts. The woman was gazing at the camera emptily, blood leaking from a wound in her hair, the resistance raped out of her, and I texted Bella to hurry up and kill the poor thing and come home. I should've known better than trusting a woman like Irena to keep Bella out of trouble. They were just as bad as each other, honestly.

Luckily I had presents to wrap in order to keep myself busy. I did it in our bedroom, on the bed, wrapping all the small things individually and then wrapping the large sex machine. The box it came in was bigger than a shoe box and I smiled eagerly as I tied a red ribbon around it in a pretty bow. Bella was going to love it, especially now, as a vampire. I couldn't wait to put the machine on its highest, hardest, setting and drill into her vagina like a roadworker with a jackhammer until she orgasmed her slutty little brains out, over and over and over. Most. Romantic. Gift. Ever.

I was just finished wrapping everything when Bella finally came home. She came stumbling through the bedroom door, grinning and smelling like blood and sex, wearing jeans and a black crop top, and I only just managed to shove most of the presents into a bag.

"Baby, you gotta knock," I told her breathlessly. "You almost spoiled the surprise."

She smiled and sauntered over to the bed, gazing at the wrapped box that contained her special surprise. She picked it up, much to my disapproval, and shook it a little at her ear.

"What is it?" she asked.

I took it back from her. "It's a surprise."

"Oh yeah?" she said, rising to the challenge. "Well, I got you a surprise too."

I smirked at her. "What is it?"

"A surprise."

She looked at me tauntingly. I put my hands on my hips and smiled.

"Well," I said. "It seems we're both determined to be teasing bitches."

She giggled and gave a little shrug. "Guess so."

"Did you have fun with Irena?"

"Yep. It was her idea to kill that chick, by the way. I tried to talk her out of it."

"Sure you did."

"How about you, did you have fun with Claire?"

"Oh yes, lots of fun. We robbed a jewellery store and had to hide out half the day in an abandoned train station till the police stopped searching for us."

Bella laughed as if she thought I was joking. I smiled as well. I would have to tell her the full story later. She was looking at the box on the bed, so innocent looking in its colourful christmas paper, and then she lifted her smirked to me.

"Can you give me a hint?" she asked cutely.

I paused, tempted to just give it to her now. Rip it out of the box and jam it into whichever orifice presented itself. Her eyes seemed to be begging for it, so red and bright and eager. But I managed to fight back the temptation and I giggled and plucked the gift off the bed.

"Nope," I said.

Then I spun on my heel primly and walked out the room to go put the gift under the tree.

—

**AN: This was another Claire chapter, just to finally offer a bit more backstory and some closure to her feelings. I love that girl, lol. It was also a Victoria chapter. For a while now she's been fairly transparent, nothing more than an observer, so I thought it would be nice to get her out there and let her actually do something for a change. There was a hint of Bella-development at the end there as well. You'll notice that she's been coming out of her vampire shell lately, no longer so dazed and trance-like all the time. After all, we don't want her to become a robot, lol. Anyway, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Hey, just wanted to quickly say thanks so much for reviews and all the kind words. The story does get very draining at times, so it's nice to know my work is appreciated, lol. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. :)**

—

Chapter 53:

—

On the night before christmas eve Bella and I went out with Kate and Leah for a night on the town.

Clad in our best dresses and sexiest panties underneath we set forth into the snowy winter night, grinning and giggly of spirit. Leah had been having the time of her life at the mansion—orgies every night, sex all the time—and tonight was no exception. She was the only one of us who could drink and drink she did, shots and cocktails and a bit of champagne and a couple of beers. Soon it was a wonder she could even stand at all. Out on the dancefloor with Kate or Bella, grinding up against them, grinning and grabbing ass. Making out at tables, spilling drinks, fingering each other in dark booths in the back where the music throbbed and blue light flickered over our lust filled faces. Kate had loosened up a lot as well since coming home but she still retained that air of worry over her human girlfriend even though her human girlfriend was clearly slipping quite eagerly into the depraved liftestyle of a vampire.

A few hours after midnight we were out in the streets again and stumbling back to Leah's place to do some drugs and fuck. Leah couldn't stop laughing or clinging to Bella, both of them in tiny black dresses that perfectly showed off their asses and legs, Bella pale and slender, Leah darker and more athletic. Kate was in pink with a pink hairclip in her blonde hair and I, of course, was in red.

Bella hadn't had a drop of alcohol but she seemed just as drunk as Leah and the two of them flirted shamelessly, vying to outmatch each other's obscenities. Leah even joked that we should get a hooker to gang rape. She laughed as if it were a joke, at least. Her experience with Leanna at the mansion seemed to have awakened something in her that she wouldn't mind exploring again. Bella laughed as well and said it was a great idea but Leah backpeddled with a giggle and claimed that rape was wrong, no matter how much a slut the victim was, and there was no reason to rape a hooker anyway since they were payed to put out. Bella yielded the point and so our plans were decided; we were going to get a hooker.

Leah unlocked her front door with keys out of her purse, fumbling and giggling and shivering in the cold. None of us had coats and it was snowing softly, small flakes sifting soundlessly out of the blackness overhead and settling in our hair. Once inside we brushed ourselves off and Leah laughed and kicked off her shoes there in the corridor. The shoes clattered away across the floorboards and she swayed slightly under a dizzy spell.

"Oh boy," she said. "You know your sex life is fucked up when you need to call a hooker to spice up a fourway, huh?"

Bella smirked and steadied her friend by the shoulders. "Wait till you torture and murder the hooker, then tell me about fucked up."

Leah laughed and started backwards toward the stairs. "Does anyone know any good escort services? I'll be back in a minute. Just gonna go get…"

Her stash, we assumed.

The rest of us continued into the kitchen where the wallphone was and Kate giggled and took it from the cradle.

"I know place with good bi-girls," she said, dialling a number with her thumb. "Very classy."

Bella grinned and started grabbing at Kate's waist. "I'm glad you guys got over your little monogamy phase. I missed you guys so much."

Kate giggled at her, putting the phone to her ear. "Monogamy's fun too, you know."

"Not as fun as this," I said, approaching from the other side.

Kate giggled again and squirmed cutely as Bella and I touched her and kissed at her throat and neck, craning her face, trying to keep the phone at her ear. We had one of her breasts out of her dress and we were squeezing it, making her moan, when she suddenly squeaked and went back to the phone.

"Yes, hi, I'd like to make a date for tonight, please," she said.

Bella and I grinned and released her to let her make the arrangements.

Leah was coming down the stairs with a shoebox in her hands and she set it on the counter and took off the lid. Inside was a small pipe with a quartz bowl, papers, filters, a tuff of weed, a few small baggies of pills. Bella and I peered in and Leah grinned.

"Time to get high," she said. "You guys want a beer?"

"We don't drink," I said with a smirk.

"Not beer, anyway," Bella added.

Leah was taking a bottle of beer out of the fridge and she laughed as she remembered what we were and what we fed from. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You guys only drink blood. We're not gonna kill the hooker, are we?"

She twisted the cap off the beer, watching us for our answer. She had asked the question lightly as if she was joking but her eyes were sort of serious and maybe a little curious and excited as well. Bella smiled at her.

"Do you want to?" she asked playfully.

Leah paused, bottle at her mouth. Kate glanced at her, talking quietly on the phone. Bella was smiling at Leah, daring her to admit maybe she did want to do it, but I cleared my throat and cut in quickly.

"Don't worry, Leah," I assured her. "This is your home. Bella's already killed one person here by accident and she isn't going to make the same mistake twice. Are you, Bella?"

Bella smirked and didn't answer. I smiled as well and turned back to Leah.

"Besides, the escort company will keep records," I said. "If anything happens to the girl, they'll know she came to this address and never left again. There'd be no way to avoid police exposure."

Leah raised a skeptical brow. "Didn't stop you from shooting up a jewellery store."

Bella agreed with a nod and a smirk. I suppose they had a point. I shouldn't have even gone out tonight, not with footage of my double homicide all over the news, but it was only one night and it was the night before christmas eve.

"True," I said, "but that's completely different. I'm already a fugitive. This is YOU we're talking about, Leah. If anything happens to the hooker, it'll be you who's the prime suspect. So don't worry, we wouldn't do that to you. Nothing will happen to the hooker, I promise."

Leah nodded and sipped her beer. She seemed oddly relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Kate covered the mouthpiece of the phone and leaned to us with a grin.

"Is brunette and caucasian good with everybody?" she asked, as if checking if mushrooms were alright on a pizza she was ordering.

The rest of us glanced at each other and then nodded at Kate.

"Sounds good to me," Leah said.

"Try to get one with huge tits," Bella added, ever the aficionado for large breasts.

Kate nodded at them and turned back to the phone. "Okay, yup. Thank you. Half an hour? Okay, we'll listen out for the door. Bye!"

Kate hung up and put the phone back in the cradle. Leah was opening a little ziplock baggie of white tablets. Kate watched her in concern.

"Baby, are you sure that's a good idea?" Kate asked caringly.

Leah grinned and tossed two of the pills into her mouth like peanuts and washed them down with a swig of beer.

"Oh, come on," she said when she could speak again. "We're supposed to be having fun, right?"

"Yes, but not ODing."

Leah rolled her eyes and looked at Bella. "Sheesh, she's worse than my dad, huh?"

Bella smirked at Kate. "Cuter, though."

"Well, _excuse me_ for caring about my girlfriend," Kate said poutingly.

Leah laughed and tipped another tablet into her hand. "I know something that'll loosen you up."

Leah opened her mouth and put the tablet onto the tip of her tongue. Kate frowned, assuming she was going to swallow it.

"Leah, don't…"

But instead Leah wrapped an arm around Kate and extended her tongue into Kate's mouth, transferring the tablet onto her girlfriend's tongue and kissing her till she swallowed it. Kate's throat gulped and she returned the kiss for a moment, loosening up, until Leah chuckled and pulled away.

"That shit does work on you guys, right?" she asked Bella.

Bella didn't know. She looked at me, hopefully, and I smiled.

"Yes, it does," I said, "although I do advise caution, particularly in Bella's case. A stoned newborn might be a little unpredictable."

Bella rolled her eyes and Leah grinned at her.

"We got weird girlfriends, huh? First they corrupt us, make us do group sex and everything, then they act like our mothers. Must be a vampire thing."

Leah was tipping the rest of the pills onto the countertop. Bella grinned and plucked up one of them and turned to me.

"Open up," she ordered playfully.

I opened my mouth obediently. She smiled and placed the tablet onto my tongue and I swallowed for her and then I took one of the pills from the countertop and did the same for her.

By the time the escort arrived we were half naked in the living room with the bong smouldering on the coffeetable. No lights were on and there was a haze of smoke in the cold air. Leah should've been freezing but the drugs and alcohol and sex kept her warm. Her dress was gone and she was sweating in her g-string, her coppercolored body shinning with wetness, small biceps bulging as her arms wrapped around Kate. Bella was on my lap and her boobs were hanging out of her dress and I was sucking on them for her, nibbling at her nipples and groping up those firm pale mounds with my hands. We had almost completely forgotten about the hooker when the doorbell rang.

Leah immediately went to answer it, wearing nothing but a black lace thong, and there was laughter from the front door. Leah came back into the living room with the prostitute at her side, the prostitute smiling as she took in the scene of debauchery, the smoking bong, the pills spilled over the table, the halfnaked women with dresses hiked up to their hips or tits hanging out, a pair of pink panties on the floor. She was caucasian as specified but very tanned, very tanned and very beautiful with long dark hair and big dark eyes, her body small and stacked with big tits and huge booty all wrapped up in a slutty black dress. She introduced herself as Cherry and of course we were all pleased to meet her. She was pleased to meet us well and not disturbed at all by the illicit activity on the coffeetable. Leah handed her the bong and she smiled and hesitated only a moment before taking a hit.

Soon we were upstairs, the five of us, fooling around on the bed and moaning and rolling through a pleasant haze of lust and ecstasy. The drugs were scattered all over the dresser and there were a few beers there as well. All our dresses were shed and all our panties as well, the discarded garments spread over the already messy floor. Leah had developed a bit of a toy collection since she began dating Kate and soon the room was humming with vibrators, Leah and I wielding the shafts and the other women giggling and spreading their legs as we teased the devices over their nipples and clits, causing them to moan and writhe with dilated eyes and undulating breasts. It was the young prostitute who orgasmed first, climaxing with a mouth full of tongue and a pussy full of vibrator. Kate came next, giggling and lifting her legs into the air gleefully with the vibrator poking out of her wet vagina. After that it was my turn. Leah insisted on it, perhaps to prove that this was her house and her bed and we were all her bitches, and I obliged her by laying on my back and spreading my pale legs and moaning at the entry of the vibrator. Bella then climbed on top of my face, sitting there with her pussy just over my mouth—all wet and sweet and delicious—and I surged at it with sudden hunger and ate it out till we both orgasmed at the same time.

Afterward we shared another round of pills and the two humans had some beer and we began experimenting with other combinations. Kate gave the prostitute a few kisses, a cute couple with one of them blonde and the other dark brunette, and the rest of us watched them for a while. Watched their tongues mingling, their lips smiling, their eyes opening occasionally to level lidded looks at each other. Hands stroking over each other's breasts or gripping into perky round buttocks. Cherry was really getting into it and her eyes were solid black by now. Kate passed her off to Bella and Bella kissed her for a while before passing her to Leah and Leah did the same before passing her to me. We asked her if she wanted to eat some pussy and she said she did and she spent the next half hour earning her pay by going down on us in turns and in every corner of the room. She did Kate on the bed and then she slipped to the floor and knelt there to eat out Leah and then she turned, still on the floor, and ate out Bella while Bella sat on the edge of the bed. Finally it was my turn, back on the bed again, and she moaned and licked at my slit with her warm tongue until I orgasmed nicely with my legs spread wide.

It was almost 5AM by the time the evening began to wind down. Leah and Cherry were exhausted and drugged out and Cherry couldn't understand how the rest of us weren't as passed out as they were. Bella in particular wore a hearty smile, still very proud of her newly acquired vampire stamina.

Leah had bought the lid of the shoebox over to the bed and she was using it as a tray to roll a couple joints. Soon she had two of them lit and we were passing them around, a small hit each, inhaling and letting it out in dreamy sighs, naked and languid in the bed with lidded eyes in the dim lamplight like women in an opium den.

Leah passed her joint to Cherry and coughed once.

"So, uh," she said. "What was your name again?"

Cherry toked on the joint, certainly not her first experience with one. "Cherry," she said. "Leah, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Tell me something; how long you been a hooker?"

Kate elbowed Leah playfully at her slip of political incorrectness

Leah didn't know what she did wrong and chuckled. "What?"

Cherry grinned and took another hit and passed it to Kate. "I've been an _escort_ for two years," she said. "Big difference between an escort and a hooker."

"Like what?"

"Escorts are legal, for one thing. Being an escort is much safer than walking the streets. Completely different kind of clientele."

"Less chance of getting raped and chopped up by a psycho, huh?"

Leah said that with a grin and a glance at Bella. Bella smiled innocently and I only barely refrained from rolling my eyes.

Cheery grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

"Is it good work?" Leah asked. "Fucking strangers for money?"

There was a slight hint of mockingness in Leah's words but Cherry mostly ignored it.

"I like it, yeah," she said with a shrug.

Bella had the joint now and she was taking a long puff, letting her eyes roll up as she inhaled before blowing it out again. She smiled at the young prostitute through thin haze of blue smoke. "I think it's cool," she said. "I would've loved to be an escort, but I guess there's no such thing as lesbian escorts, huh?"

Cherry grinned at her. "Not really, no. Our service is bi, but most clients are men, or couples who want a threeway. This is the first time it's been chicks only. Not to mention four of them. I should probably be paying you guys."

She laughed, looking around at these sexy women she was surrounded with. I was sitting right beside her and now I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her warmly in the lamplight.

"The pleasure's all ours, I assure you," I purred to her.

She smiled cutely. "I love your accent," she said.

I chuckled softly and leaned to kiss her. Her lips fell open for me and her mouth had an exotic taste of smoke and beer and a lingering hint of vagina, all of it warm and wet. She began returning the kiss and together we stroked each other's breasts a little.

The others continued passing the joints, the tiny cigarettes almost burnt down, and it was Kate who spoke next.

"So when do you have to get going?" she asked politely.

Cherry turned to her and gave an affable shrug. "Up to you guys. The company charges by the hour. I can stay as long as you like. Got anything else in mind?"

Bella had been staring at her and her heavy tits all this time and now her jaw knotted slightly, as if she had to forcibly restrain herself from suggesting the woman's rape and murder. Leah noticed the look on her face and smiled and turned back to Cherry.

"I might have a couple ideas," she said. "How do you feel about getting a little rough?"

Cherry raised her brows skeptically. "Rough?"

Bella and I glanced at Leah. Kate glanced at her too. Leah grinned at us and gave a shrug.

"Yeah, you know," she said to Cherry. "I love drilling a girl with a strapon. Bet you would too. I'd make you come harder than you've ever come in your life."

Cherry chuckled once. "Aren't you exhausted?"

"No way, I could go all night."

"Well, alright," Cherry said. "Let's do it."

Leah grinned and tossed her chin at the rest of us. "You guys warm her up for me, I'll get the strapon."

Leah hopped off the bed.

Cherry stubbed out her joint in the lid of the shoebox, smiling, and Kate moved the lid to the nightstand and Bella flicked her own joint across the room and left it there on the floor. I already had my hand between Cherry's thighs, stroking her there, and Cherry laid back with a smile while the rest of us descended on her with kisses and licks all over her body, tits, neck, between her legs. She was soon moaning and wettening up nicely. Bella had shuffled down there and she was licking directly into her vagina, making sure it was perfectly prepared for something thick and hard.

Leah had put on the strapon by now and she came back over to the bed. Cherry was breathing deeply, naked chest heaving, boobs huge and tanned with big swollen nipples, legs open with her wet vagina waiting. She grinned at the long shaft of the strapon.

"Wow," she said. "I guess you bought the big one."

Leah grinned and gestured with a hand. "Flip over, let's do it doggystyle. It's more slutty that way. I love a woman on her hands and knees."

Cherry giggled, feeling the spirit of things, and turned over and arranged herself on her hands and knees, lifting her ass into the air and sinking down to her elbows so that her hips were even higher. Leah took hold of her and angled the strapon at her vagina, nudging it, poking it gently.

Cherry moaned and waggled her hips fetchingly.

"That's not very rough," she said.

"No," Leah said with a grin. "But this is."

She then shoved the entire strapon into the other woman's vagina.

Cherry's spine was electrified by the sudden penetration and she buckled and gasped and sank down even further till her face was in the mattress.

"Oh god," she said. "Oh fuck."

Leah grinned, holding her hips, leaving the strapon buried inside her. "You like that, huh?"

"Oh yeah," wheezed the woman. "Keep going. Fuck me. Fuck me rough."

Leah smirked at us, a strange glint in her stoned black eyes. The rest of us were on the bed in a loose circle, watching, not quite sure what to make of Leah's request for roughness.

Leah was pulling the strapon out slowly, till it was almost fully removed, and then she slammed it back in again. The woman's vagina made a wet squishing sound and the woman herself gasped and groaned and wiggled at the little bit of pain and the big stab of pleasure. Her eyes were closed, face crumbled in the bedsheets, and she was smiling. Leah pulled the strapon out, almost to the tip, and again rammed it back in.

The rest of us watched, grinning, our eyes raking over Leah's powerful form, her arms lean and longmuscled, hands gripping down, her abs tight and defined and her breasts just the opposite, soft and jiggling with each thrust in feminine counterpoint to her masculine roughness. She was covered in sweat and her eyes were flat black and her hair was a black mess around her head. Cherry was face down on the mattress with her ass in the air like an animal and Leah was fucking her like a more dominating animal, a beast, a tough sexy beast.

Bella was grinning and half-mesmerized, as if she recognized the growing darkness in her eyes. I recognized that darkness as well but I was less excited. Leah was stoned and losing herself in the roughness. If she got carried away, we could have a problem. Kate was becoming concerned too and finally she spoke up.

"Baby, maybe you should slow down," she said.

She touched a hand to Leah's shoulder but the hand flittered off like a small bird as Leah gave a savage thrust to the woman on her knees.

"Fuck that," she said, panting from the exertion. "Slut said she liked it."

Cherry had been moaning but the word slut managed to startle her. "Hey," she whined. "Who are you calling a slut?"

Leah grinned and laughed and continued to fuck her. "You, bitch. You're the one on her hands and knees. The one getting paid to bend over like a whore."

Cherry's face went angry in the mattress, her mood completely ruined, and she made little struggling movements of her hips as to squirm away.

"I said you could be rough," she said, "not demean me like some kind of—"

Leah slapped her ass.

Hard.

The smack even made me jump. My boobs jumped as well and a flash of excitement went through me as I stared at Leah. Good heavens, what was she doing? Was she raping this woman?"

Cherry gasped from the spank and her ass wiggled automatically. Bella grinned and glanced at all of us and Leah grinned as well and gripped those hips and rammed them with the strapon.

"Shut up," she said. "You know you want it."

Cherry sobbed a little bit and tried to wriggle her hips away. "Okay, that's enough," she said, her voice on the verge of hysteria. "Stop it right now. Let me go. Stop it. Stop it!"

Leah grinned, her black eyes ablaze with an even blacker lust, and grabbed a handful of the woman's hair and wrenched her up a little to whisper to her.

"I said shut up," she hissed.

Then she threw her down again and gave her the hardest thrust yet, throwing her whole body into it, every pound of her weight, retracting the strapon and then slamming it back in in a savage stab that caused the other woman to howl out loud.

Bella was grinning, watching eagerly, and Kate and I shared a glance, not knowing what to do and maybe a little too high and excited to do anything. The howl trailed off into sobs and the woman was trying to crawl away but Leah had a firm grip on her hips and she was fucking her, fucking her, fucking her harder and harder, savagely, brutally, fucking her in a mindless frenzy of lust with her teeth bared in a feral snarl like a wolf.

Cherry sobbed again, groaning as her vagina was shoved closer and closer to orgasm, and raised up on her hands to try and jerk away. Leah probably could've held her but at this point Bella joined in, shoving the other woman down and digging a knee into the back of her head to keep her there.

"Fuck her, Leah!" she called out excitedly. "Fuck her harder!"

Leah grinned, panting for breath and her naked breasts flopping all over the place, and continued to drive the strapon into Cherry. Cherry sobbed and waggled her hips helplessly.

"Nooo!" she wailed. "Stop! Stop it! Ah! Ah! _AhhhhhHHH_—!"

The scream was cut off as the orgasm shattered inside her, silencing her protests and silencing her whole mind, reducing her to something that couldn't think or resist or feel anything but the lust forced into her by the domination of Leah and Leah's strapon.

Leah kept fucking her for a bit, smirking, and then she stopped and pushed her off. The woman slumped down shivering and then she sobbed and scrambled and stumbled off the bed. The rest of us watched her, Bella grinning brightly, Leah passing a clawed hand through her wet hair. Kate looked at me with a sigh and I sighed as well.

The night had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

The woman was stumbling into her panties and there were tears leaking down her face.

"You people are fucking crazy," she said. "I'm out of here."

Leah climbed off the bed and pushed closed the bedroom door.

Cherry turned at the sound, her dress in her hands. Fear flickered over her face. She looked at Leah and then looked at the three of us on the bed, Bella grinning like a demon, Kate smirking coyly like a naughty girl. Her throat moved as she swallowed a lump in it and then she grabbed her phone off the dress and spun back to Leah.

"You get out of the way right now or I'm calling the police," she said.

Leah didn't move. She was standing between the woman and the door and her face was flushed and feverish, her lips tilted upward into a smirk and the black orbs of her eyes dancing with black excitement.

The woman waited one fear filled moment and then began dialling.

"Fine," she said. "Fucking crazy dykes. You're gonna be sorry. I told you to stop. You're gonna go to jail, you—"

Leah snatched the phone out of her hand and threw it at the wall.

It smashed. The woman jumped in fright, dropping her dress. Heavy tits exposed, wearing nothing but panties. Leah seemed to have been grappling with some demon deep inside her all night and now she surrendered to it. Something about the woman's fear and fragility seemed to break her. You could see it in her eyes. See the darkness swallow her up. Tonight was her second taste of rape and two tastes is more than plenty to form an addiction. It had been inside her all long, only now it was awakened, and suddenly Leah's face twisted in a snarl as she grabbed a handful of the woman's hair with one hand and punched her in the face with the other.

The fist landed with a solid smack into the other woman's cheek. Her knuckle split the skin there and the woman cried out and tried to raise her hands. A sudden grin erupted over Leah's mouth as she discovered a new thrill, the thrill of violent dominance, a thrill more elating than all the weed she had smoke that night, all the tablets she had taken. Cherry tried to twist again but Leah's gripped her hair and hit her again, harder, a huge right hook thrown with technique and training, and then again and again, punching at her face over and over, breaking her nose, blasting an eye, until the other woman sobbed and collapsed.

Leah was breathing heavy and she couldn't stop grinning. The rest of us were in the bed, kneeling there like a group of concubines, and we were amazed at Leah's ferocity. Leah grinned at our expressions and then she turned back to the moaning woman at her feet. The woman was trying to crawl up Leah's leg, her face a bloody broken mask, and Leah grinned and grabbed her head and rammed her knee into it, once, twice, and then slammed the head into the dresser. The woman flopped over, groaning, and Leah circled around with a smile, circling like how a wolf circles wounded prey. The woman managed to raise up on her hands and knees, wearing nothing but black lace panties, and Leah pushed her back down again with her foot. The woman sobbed and rolled over and Leah knelt down and mounted her and began punching her face again.

The three of us watched from the bed, the scent of blood filling the room. The scent made it fairly clear what we were going to have to do. I suppose drugs and hookers had been an unwise combination to begin with.

Leah was punching at poor Cherry's head, the woman dazed and half-unconscious. Leah's fists were covered in blood. I was worried she was going to beat the girl to death when she finally ran out of breath. She rose up, smiling, staggering, stoned out of her mind and covered with little squirts and sprays of blood. She wiped her nose with her wrist, panting, and grinned at us.

"Whew," she said. "That's just as much fun as I thought it would be."

The three of us exchanged glances but there didn't seem to be much to say. Leah laughed at our expressions.

"Bella, you gonna help me out here or what?" she asked her newly vampire friend.

Bella giggled and quickly hopped off the bed. The woman was laying there among the discarded dresses and panties, moaning, her face a bloody mess and her tits slopping over her chest as she tried to roll over. Bella grabbed her and hefted her to her feet.

"What do you wanna do with her?" she asked Leah.

Leah shrugged and chuckled feverishly. "I dunno, what do you usually do?"

Kate quickly got off the bed and approached them in concern. "Baby, this is crazy. You can't do this. What's gonna happen when she calls the police?"

Cherry was slumped in Bella's arms, hardly able to stand, naked, her face dripping with blood from ruptured swellings like a boxer after a brutal matchup. Leah smirked and closed a fist and leaned to the side and then fetched the other woman a square punch in the mouth.

The woman reeled, her lip split, blood dripping. Leah grinned.

"Yeah," she said. "She ain't calling anyone."

The woman sobbed, her head lolling. Bella laughed, holding her up with her arms hooked under her armpits. Leah shook her hand, perhaps having broken a finger, and grinned at the damage she'd done to the beautiful escort we'd hired this evening.

"Fuck," she said, panting, breathing heavy. "Wow. I thought you guys were crazy, but it really is fun."

Bella smiled and hefted the other woman up. "Wait till you try it with a knife."

"Fuck yeah," Leah said, taking her literally. "I'll go get one."

She then ripped open the bedroom door and hurried away to fetch a knife.

Kate was stunned, staring at the open door, and even Bella was shocked. I sighed in amusement, still lounging there on the bed, and Kate spun at us.

"You debauched my girlfriend!"

I laughed silently and Bella giggled.

"Don't be angry at us, Kate," she said playfully. "Here, take it out on the hooker."

Bella offered the half-unconscious woman as a punching bag to relieve stress. Kate glared at my mate and glared at me and then she glared at the woman who had been beaten bloody by her girlfriend. She hesitated a moment but then she seemed to experience a similar sort of break as Leah. Something snapping in her yellow eyes, something that was just so sick of trying to do the right thing. Something just needed to lash out. Her face twisted into a snarl and then she grabbed the woman and threw her across the room.

The woman was launched like a doll. She hit the wall, naked, and bounced off the dresser and tumbled to the floor and Kate instantly sped over and grabbed her and threw her again. The woman flung up and made a dent in the ceiling and hit the floor again in a small rain of flaked plaster, groaning and wheezing and sobbing as Kate pulled her up by the hair a third time and slapped her face, once, twice, harder and harder. Bella grinned at me on the bed and I sighed and finally climbed off. I guess we had no choice now. The woman would have to be killed. Might as well enjoy it before worrying about the complications.

Kate had let the woman fall and then she kicked her on the ground, naked, blonde, furious, little tits jiggling.

"You bitch," she hissed. "You whore. You stupid fucking—"

The woman sobbed and curled up. "Please," she whimpered. "Stop."

I placed a hand on Kate's arm. Kate stopped and panted from the exhilaration and raked her hair back from her blazing yellow eyes. She looked like she wanted to rip this whore apart even more than Leah. I looked at her for a moment and then I looked down at the beaten and degraded prostitute at our feet.

"Well," I said. "I guess we'd better finish her off."

Bella giggled and clapped her hands. Kate smiled awkwardly, unused to the dark excitement coursing through her body, and made no objection.

I smiled at them and then I reached down and grabbed a handful of the woman's long dark hair.

By the time Leah returned with a nice kitchen knife we had Cherry securely gagged and tied to the bed. We'd used a strip of torn bedsheet to lash her wrists to the headboard and we'd filled her mouth with a couple pairs of panties and used another strip to tie them there. She had revived a little by now and she was crying and sobbing into the gag. One of her eyes was swollen shut from the assault and the other was begging at us, big and black and leaking tears. Her nose was broken and sort of squished and there were lacerations all over her face. Bella was licking at these wounds, gently as if to heal her, when Leah came in with the kitchen knife. She was grinning and she seemed higher than ever even though she should've been coming down by now.

Kate and I mostly just watched, letting the kids have their fun. It was bizarre how Bella and Leah's relationship had evolved. Back when they first met Bella saw Leah as a sort of big sis. An older girl she admired and looked up to. But right now it was almost the opposite. Bella was the big sis, the experienced one, the mature one, the cool one who smirked and teased. In this situation Leah was the baby sis but Leah was eager to learn. She wielded the knife over the wriggling prostitute and made shallow cuts in her breasts, her breath hitching in excitement as the woman flinched and screamed into the gag from the pain. Leah chuckled dazedly, utterly in shock over what she was doing. Bella congratulated her on each cut and leaned to lick from them, making an erotic display of it, sucking at the blood covered nipples and licking at those huge and blood stained mounds.

Kate and I were holding down the woman's thrashing legs, keeping her still. Kate was just as fascinated as Leah and both of them seemed to be captured in a dark spell, black magic. The obscene thrill of violent dominance, the destruction of beauty.

Eventually Bella and Leah got bored of the knife and wondered if there was anything else they could use. They wanted something to shove into the prostitute's holes, something less lethal than the knife. They cast about the room. Leah held up a couple of vibrators and said they could probably fit three at time but Bella said there had to be something more interesting they could find. They kept looking until they stumbled onto Leah's art desk. Pens, pencils, little plastic geometry implements. Plenty of little torture tools for the budding young artists to use on their latest work. It wasn't the most conventional kind of art, of course, but one couldn't deny they had already made quite a splash.

The woman had mostly stopped struggling by now and Kate and I were watching our mates with an air of parental amusement mixed with a hint of remonstrance. What followed was a morbid mural, a diabolic diorama, a gruesome gallery of pain and violation. Leah was inserting colorpencils into the woman's vagina to see how many would fit until the hole down there was split and bristling with over two dozen sharp sticks of wood in it. She then took a tube of paint and shoved the nozzle into the woman's ass and squeezed the contents into her rectum. The paint was green and it oozed out of her anus like slime. After that she shoved a long wooden paintbrush in there. The woman was crying and wailing into her gag but Bella and Leah's laughter was louder. Bella had a black markerpen in her hand and she using it to doodle on the woman's body. Across her forehead she wrote the word SLUT in big black letters. Which was accurate enough, if we were going to be honest. On her cheek she wrote FEED ME and drew an arrow to her mouth. After that she went and defaced the rest of her body as well. On her tits she wrote FUN BAGS and then crossed it out and wrote FAKE BAGS instead. In a scrawl over the woman's belly she wrote RAPE ME and drew an arrow that pointed to her vagina. Leah had a markerpen too by now and across the inside of the woman's thigh she wrote WHORE and on the other thigh she wrote BITCH.

Kate and I sighed at these antics and told the girls to hurry, glancing at the window where a faint dawn had already lightened the curtains. The girls mostly ignored us and continued with their experiments. Leah had wrapped a rubberband around one of the woman's tits, very tightly, so that the mound bulged and turned purple. She licked at the nipple a couple times, just for fun, and then Bella called her attention to the other breast. She had found a small pot of safetypins and the girls giggled and began stabbing the pins through the tit, the woman screaming and crying, until the whole mound was covered in safetypins like strange piercings.

They had exhausted the art supplies by now but they still weren't done, giggling and fetching the shoebox full of drugs. Leah rolled a quick joint and the two of them took a couple tokes before they stretched open the woman's eye and burnt it out with the tip of the joint. An acrid stench rose, the room filled with muffled screams. Leah laughed and spat on her and then she took the lighter and began burning the woman's armpits while she was tied to the headboard, holding the flame there until the skin blistered and split. The woman was sobbing in abject agony, pain unimaginable, and suddenly she had begun choking. Perhaps the panties in her mouth had worked down into her throat, the girls panicked, and not wanting their playmate to expire too soon, and quickly untied the gag and fished the panties out of her mouth.

Luckily the woman was too exhausted to scream for help, not that it would've done her much good. Perhaps not even a hospital could've saved her at this point. The woman was a mess. She was lying in a pool of blood and green paint and her vagina was filled with pencils and one tit was contracted in a rubberband while the other was a thicket of pins. She stank of blood and burnt flesh and one of her eyes was a blistered ball of leaking fluid and her entire body was defaced with words like SLUT and WHORE. Her teeth were covered in blood and one of them was missing and when she spoke it was barely audible.

"Kill me," she whispered. "Please."

I chuckled to myself and shook my head. Murder did seem rather merciful at this point. Leah and Bella grinned, as if maybe the woman was right, and then Leah turned to Kate.

"Kate, you wanna do it?" she asked.

Kate hesitated, perhaps because she hadn't killed someone in a very long time or perhaps because that mutilated piece of womanmeat lashed to the bed didn't look all that appetising anymore. Leah grinned at her.

"Come on, Kate," she said. "You're a vampire. I'm cool with it. I think it's awesome that you fed from animals for a long time. I really do. But you don't need to anymore. I love you. I'm not gonna judge you. They were right, this shit is fun as fuck."

Kate looked at her and then she looked at Bella. She looked at me as well, to see if maybe I were on her side, and then she scoffed.

"You guys are crazy," she said.

Bella giggled cutely, naked, blood on her breasts, a little bit of paint. "Actually, in this room you're the crazy one, Kate."

The woman might've been listening to this or might've not. She was struggling to breathe and her chest with both ruined breasts was rising and falling unevenly.

"Please," she wheezed. "Kill me."

We all looked at Kate expectantly, smiling at her sweetly, and finally she sighed and rolled her eyes and crawled over to the woman's neck.

"Fine," she said to the hooker name Cherry. "I'll kill you."

That spot on her neck was the only part of her body untainted and Kate bit into it and moaned as the blood gushed into her mouth.

It didn't take long for the last of the woman's life to drain away. Kate sucked it down eagerly, growling into the wound. Her first taste of blood in centuries. Perhaps it was good that it had worked out like this. At least now we knew she'd be okay when the time came for the christmas feast. Leah too. She might not actually dine with us but she had proven tonight that she does enjoy playing with her food. I never would've guessed she was capable of what she did tonight. She was almost worse than Bella. She was watching Kate feed, watching the woman die, and on her blood flecked face was that same smile, that same brightness in her dilated eyes, a hooligan bitch, a tough naked badass.

There was sunlight in the cracks of the curtains by now and it was about 7AM. Leah drained the last in a bottle of beer and Bella blazed the last of a little nub of a joint she'd found. Kate wiped her mouth, her eyes dazed and the irises flushed with a new red. I sighed at them and trooped them into the bathroom for showers.

Bella and Leah in particular needed a shower, the blood and gore draining away, the two of them grinning and chatting. There were only a couple towels in the cabinets and we shared them and left them there on the floor before going back into the bedroom to search for our dresses. We didn't bother with the panties. Leah was finally getting tired, the drugs wearing off, the alcohol, the exhilaration. She looked at the corpse of the woman in the bed as if she couldn't believe she had done that but with a sense of pride as well, delighted at discovering new limits for herself. The five of us slipped our dresses over our heads or shimmied into them and made sure the fabric was correct on our bodies, silent aside from sighs. I fluffed out my hair and shook my head at the state of the room. Blood everywhere, murder weapons, DNA, paint, pencils, panties. Dents in the walls.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"Well," I said. "I guess we better clean up."

Leah screwed up her face. "Clean up? Are you kidding?"

"Not at all. We have to dispose of the body."

Leah snorted, slipping on her shoes. "Fuck it. Just leave it there."

"You don't understand, Leah," I told her patiently. "This is your home. The police…"

Leah waved all that away with a flap of her hand. "I don't give a fuck about the police. Besides, I got a new home now. With you guys, right?"

Bella grinned, straightening the skirt of her dress, and looked at Leah with a sort of friendship-lust.

"I can't wait till you become a vampire," she said. "We're gonna have so much fun together."

Leah grinned shyly. "Me too."

Kate listened to all this and touched Leah's shoulder in concern. "I'm not sure if this is the kind of decision you should be making while stoned out of your mind, baby."

"I didn't _just_ make the decision, Kate," Leah said, turning to her seriously. "I've been thinking about it for a long time."

Kate looked into her eyes for a long moment. Leah returned the gaze and then grinned.

"You look hot with red eyes, by the way," she said. "Does that happen from human blood?"

Kate smiled bashfully at the compliment and looked away with those pretty red eyes.

I sighed and looked at the bed. The sun was beaming through the thin curtains and the woman was still tied there, legs open, pencils sticking out of her snatch, covered in blood. Leaving her there would certainly be far easier than cleaning her up and it's not like the rest of us haven't been leaving a trail of bodies lately.

"Are you sure about this, Leah?" I asked her.

Leah nodded and brushed her hair quickly with a hairbrush from her dresser. "Yeah, fuck it," she said. "Leave her there for my dad to find. I don't give a fuck. Better take the weed, though."

Bella went over to the shoebox and tossed all the drug paraphernalia back into it and set the lid on top.

I took one last look around the blood covered room in the new sunlight and sighed.

"I guess we better get going then," I said.

Leah grinned and nodded and started out. Cool. Confident. Bella giggled and followed her like little sis again, the shoebox under her arm, and Kate and I shared a glance and a smile before we followed as well.

—

**AN: Another filler chapter before christmas. This one was all about Leah. She's another one of my favourite characters, but I seem to like every character, lol. I know a lot of you guys like her as well, so I hope you enjoyed her progression. I was tempted to call the escort Nikki but I managed to restrain myself, lol. New chapter soon. :) **


	54. Chapter 54

—

Chapter 54:

—

The next day was finally Christmas Eve.

It had snowed all night and in the bright white morning Carmen and I turned out in the gardens with snowshovels. Leah was upstairs, sleeping off a hangover of something a little more hardcore than just drugs and alcohol. Kate was worried that she might feel different when she woke up with a clear head but I didn't think so. The narcotics hadn't altered Leah last night. They had just bought the real Leah out. Kate herself was mostly unperturbed, even though she had willingly committed the actual murder, but that's just how she was. She cared far more about her girlfriend than she cared about herself.

The lanes and pathways of the gardens were packed with snow and Carmen and I shovelled for nearly an hour, wrapped in heavy jackets and woollen beanies, scarfs, gloves, but not against the cold but rather just in the spirit of winter. It had stopped snowing by now and soon we had the gardens clear. Carmen thanked me for my help brightly and turned to regard our work, smiling at the flowers, fountain, the hedgerows with a layer of white over them like icing on a cake. I was plucking off my gloves with a grin and as the other woman continued to admire our work I rolled a snowball in my hands. She was talking about how she should've strung some lights out here as well but she was cut off with a squeal as the snowball spattered on the back of her head. She spun around, utterly in shock, and then lunged for a handful of snow. I giggled and ducked behind a hedge.

A snowball fight ensued, the glistening white garden filled with shrieks, two grown women giggling and diving for cover as snowballs whizzed through the air like mortar shells to explode in bursts of white, scrambling, laughing, shouting out threats. Soon the commotion bought Bella and Kate out into the gardens as well and they quickly joined in, Bella on my side, Kate on Carmen's. Bella defended me like a knight, swatting snowballs out of the air that had been aimed at my head before retaliating with vicious throws of her own. Her newborn speed gave her an edge until Kate squealed for mercy and defected on Carmen, betraying her old friend and siding with Bella and I as the three of us peppered the older Spanish woman like a firing squad until she too squealed for mercy. Her beanie had been knocked off and her blueblack hair was filled with snow and there was snow in her eyelashes and her mouth and stuck all over her face. She wiped herself as we laughed and then she got angry and barked at us to go inside. We giggled and retreated toward the mansion but as Carmen bent to fetch a snowshovel another snowball tagged her in the back of the head.

Back inside we got a fire going in the parlour where Tanya was reciting her piano songs. No one had seen her all morning and we showered her with hugs and greetings of Merry Christmas Eve. She returned them all, politely, but it was clear her heart wasn't in it. Sometimes I wondered if it ever would be again. It made me sad but I tried not to let it affect my mood. Today was all about family and Bella. Already it had been the most joyful christmas of my existence.

Leah didn't wake till late afternoon. By then Carmen was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for Leah and Claire. She was roasting an entire turkey, for just the two of them, and Bella stood by as her kitchen helper, following orders, fetching things. Carmen sighed as she chopped some carrots and wished out loud wistfully that her two pixies, Ashely and Nikki, could've been here too. Bella apologized for killing them, quite sad and sincere, but Carmen laughed and said Bella was a better helper anyway.

I left them there in the kitchen and went to see about Leah. She had just gotten out of the shower and she was emerging into her bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. She had a hand to her forehead and a scowl on her face that wasn't very christmasy. Kate handed her a glass of water and two aspirin. Leah gestured for more pills annoyedly until she had six aspirin in her hand and then she tossed them into her mouth and swallowed down with the water. At that point she saw me standing there and said the next time she wanted to get stoned and mutilate a hooker someone please slap her out of it. Kate smiled at the joke, knowing her baby was going to be just fine, and I went over and kissed Leah on the cheek and told her Merry Christmas Eve. Leah growled me away, in no mood for festivities just yet, and then shed her towel and began getting dressed.

Not long later it was time for christmas dinner. The long oak table in the dining room had been set for a total of two people, Leah and Claire. There were candelabras lit and the hall was suffused in a warm orange glow. The table was set with china plates, gold rimmed and sparkling in the candlelight, and crystal wine glasses and tall water tumblers and silk napkins that were folded into little swans. The chairs were decorated with holly and tinsel and there were christmas trees in the corners. The entire room smelt of pine until Carmen and Bella came along with trays of turkey and roast vegetables and boats of gravy and toasted dinner rolls, all steaming softly and cooked to perfection.

Leah wasn't overly hungry but her headache had dissipated and she was much more cheerful. Claire was dressed in a green christmas sweater with a reindeer on it. It was one of the few times Leah had seen her with clothes on and she was comfortable enough in the coven to tease her about it. All of us were dressed in similar christmas regalia, even Bella and Irena. Leah and Claire were sitting opposite each other, a tall candelabra between them, and Bella and I were sitting beside Leah along with Kate while Irena sat on the other side with Claire.

Soon the table was covered with an entire banquet and Carmen was pouring the wine. She wore an apron that was smudged with gravy and cranberry sauce and her hair was pinned up to keep it out of the way. An ordinary woman would've been exhausted after labouring all day in the kitchen but Carmen was a vampire and no ordinary woman either. Her smile was beaming as everyone told her how amazing it all looked. Leah laughed skeptically, staring at the huge mound of the turkey sitting in the silver chaffing dish, and she grinned as Carmen began carving slices for their plates.

"This might be a stupid question," she said, "but um…why the hell did you make so much?"

Carmen chuckled and continued carving. "I rarely have any reason to cook and so perhaps I go a little overboard when the opportunity arises. Don't feel pressured to eat any more than you want, it's all just for fun."

Leah nodded, relieved she wasn't expected to eat an entire turkey. Carmen finished arranging their plates, making sure both Leah and Claire had large portions of turkey and vegetables, and then she smiled and pulled off her apron.

"Well, you girls enjoy," she said. "I have to go clean up and prepare dessert."

"What kind of dessert?" Leah asked. "Pudding?"

Carmen smirked and gave her a wink. "I meant dessert for _us_."

Leah gave a knowing grin. Claire smiled as well. Carmen chuckled once and gave a small bow, like how chefs do sometimes, and then she turned and continued out.

Once Carmen's heel clicks were gone the room was mostly silent aside from a dim serenade of piano music from Tanya's parlour. She hadn't moved from in there all day and she had declined to join us for dinner, claiming with a smile that she would only be in the way. It was disappointing but no one wanted to pressure her.

Leah and Claire were looking at their plates with daunted smiles. The banquet hardly had a dent in it and yet their plates were piled high. The rest of us were smiling at them, waiting for them to begin, and after a while Leah reached for the gravy.

"Well," she said, pouring the rich brown liquid over her potatoes. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Kate chuckled and shuffled her chair closer to her girlfriend until they were almost touching elbows. Claire smiled and shuffled her own chair forward.

"Feels weird sitting at a table again," she said. "I'm so used to eating from bowls on the floor."

She said that with a cute glance to her side at Irena. Irena smiled at her and used a hand to delicately brush a lock of hair from her face.

"I think it's time we domesticated you a little," she said. "Besides, you always made such a terrible mess when you ate on the floor."

Claire smiled at her. "It's harder than it looks."

Irena smirked and gave Claire a kiss.

Leah laughed at the exchange, already with a mouthful of turkey. "Hey, you know this is the first christmas dinner where I'm not fantasizing about jumping out of a window? I've always said friends are better than family."

"We _are_ family, Leah," I told her with a smile.

Leah waved a fork. "You know what I mean."

Bella nodded, not eating, eyes bright and red in the candlelight. "I know what you mean," she said. "Family sucks. I used to hate christmas."

"Me too," Claire added. "Although I didn't have any family. I was just alone every holiday."

Irena was still toying with Claire's hair while she ate, tucking stray locks behind her ear, gazing at her lovingly, like how'd you pet a feeding cat. Leah grinned at her and snorted.

"Be grateful you didn't have to fuck around with family," she said. "Bunch of boring judgemental strangers who think they know you because you share some relative."

Bella smiled as she recalled a memory. "I had christmas with my dad last year. That was alright. It was just me and him and he didn't make a big deal about anything."

Leah smirked at her. "Bet he'd be proud of you now."

Bella laughed once and glanced at me. I felt a tiny flicker of guilt for that old mistake, killing her father before I knew I was in love with her, but Bella, my love, my darling, had never held a grudge. On the contrary she even had a sense of humor about it, the psychotic little thing.

"He'd probably just be happy that I'm happy," she said. "If he was still alive, that is."

Leah nodded but she didn't ask how he died. Which was probably a good thing, since it might've made for awkward dinner conversation.

Kate cleared her throat and quickly steered the conversation back to less disturbing topics.

"Well, I always loved christmas," she proclaimed. "Most of the time it was just the coven, but sometimes we'd go visit friends or they'd come visit us."

Leah sipped her wine and looked at Kate with interest. "What kind of friends? Vampires?"

"Yep," Kate said with a smile. "There was one coven in particular we were very friendly with. Bella used to date one of them back in Forks. That's how we met her. We wanted to save her from Vicky."

Kate chuckled and Bella rolled her eyes. Leah didn't quite get the joke.

"Save her?" she asked.

Kate smirked and shrugged. "Vicky had abducted her and was using her as some kind of rape slave."

Leah laughed through a mouthful of turkey and paused to swallow and then laughed again. When she could speak she coughed once and looked at Bella with a shake of her head.

"Wow," she said. "You guys are the most fucked up couple I've ever seen."

Claire cleared her throat politely and smiled. Irena was still petting her gently.

Leah grinned and added: "Well, the second most fucked up."

I smiled and took my mate's hand and held it there in her lap, interlocking our fingers. I could feel the ring she wore, the ring she had bought for herself when she had given me my own. Bella returned my smile in the warm candlelight and spoke softly.

"We had a rough start," she said. "But I couldn't resist her passionate dominance."

"And I couldn't resist her delicious body," I added with a grin.

Bella giggled and I giggled as well. We gazed at each other for a small moment, our first christmas together, both of us vampires, immortal and together forever. A warm feeling washed over me and for a second I was astounded we had come so far and so grateful as well. All the difficulties, all the dangers, all the dramas. And yet here we were.

I leaned and gave her a soft kiss.

Leah chuckled at the display of affection and turned back to Kate.

"So tell me about these vampire friends," she said. "How come they're not visiting this year?"

Kate shrugged and became a little hesitant. "Well, it's complicated," she said. "They're vegetarian vampires, so they might not approve of the recent change to our diet. Also…"

Kate's eyes drifted to Bella and I, as if to seek permission about releasing Bella's past connection to the Cullens. It wasn't something I would take any joy in, but we were all family here, and there was no reason to keep secrets.

"Bella's old boyfriend is still morbidly obsessed with her," I said to Leah. "So naturally she's not all that eager to see him again."

Leah's eyebrows rose at the word boyfriend. Her mouth was full and she had stopped chewing. Claire had paused as well, also surprised at this development. Bella gave me a little embarrassed glare, as if I had revealed she used to be fat, and then turned back to Leah with an awkward chuckle.

"It was a long time ago," she said.

Leah's mouth moved into a teasing grin. "Boyfriend, though? You had a _boy_friend?"

Kate giggled, the bi-girl with the bi-girlfriend. Bella's face flickered with annoyance and she waved it away peevishly.

"I didn't realize I was gay until Vicky raped the straight out of me," she said. "Besides, it's not like I was super attracted to him or anything. I was a teenager, he was a vampire. What the fuck was I supposed to do?"

Leah smirked at her. "Did you fuck him?"

"No," Bella objected, screwing up her face. "Eww."

Leah laughed at that and went back to her food, cutting into another slice of turkey and dabbing the white meat into the pool of gravy in her plate. Kate took pity on Bella and decided to get back on topic.

"Point being," she said to Leah, "it would be awkward for him and his family to come visit over the holidays. We do have to go see them eventually, though. Edward deserves to know that Bella's moved on."

Leah chuckled with gravy on her lips. "Yeah, moved on with another girl. I'm sure that'll make him feel so much better."

Bella rolled her eyes and I smiled at Leah.

"I think Bella's orientation will be the least of the shocks," I said. "Compared to her insatiable taste for rape and murder, for instance."

"Yeah, probably," Leah agreed. "So then he's single now?"

Kate looked at her weirdly. "I guess so, why?"

Leah smirked and gave her nudge. "Me and you haven't been with a guy in a while, hint, hint," she said. "Especially some ultra-hot vampire dude. He is ultra-hot, isn't he?"

Bella made a sound of disgust and Kate laughed.

"Edward isn't that kind of guy, baby," Kate said.

Leah snorted and kept eating. "Then what kind of guy is he?"

"He's a hundred year old virgin who does nothing but sulk about what a monster he is even though he only feeds from animals," Bella said snappishly. Then she snorted and added: "Actually, maybe it makes sense that I used to like him; he's a bigger pussy than anyone at this table, that's for sure."

Claire giggled at that. She had been following the conversation even if she didn't speak, sitting there primly in her reindeer sweater, eating slowly and politely, her mistress at her side with little gestures of affection all night and quiet whispers.

Kate gave Bella chiding look for insulting her old friend and Leah laughed.

"Well, whoever he is, he's gonna freak when he sees what's happened to you," she said.

Kate sighed and nodded. "They all are. Still, we do owe them a visit. Carlisle, their leader, is a very fair and open minded man. He'll be disappointed in us but he won't judge us, and hopefully he can keep his coven in line too."

Leah nodded and sipped from her wine. "They got any chicks in their little coven?"

"A few."

"Any of them single?"

"No," Kate said with a chuckle. "They're all hooked up."

Leah pouted and put down her wine. "Bummer. My next question was going to be are any of them hot, but I guess it doesn't matter."

Kate giggled and shook her head. "You're turning into an even bigger slut than Bella."

Leah chuckled at that and nodded in agreement. Bella smiled, eager now that the conversation had turned to the topic of hot chicks, and leaned forward on the table to talk to Leah.

"Married or not, I bet we could still nail them," she said. "Especially Alice. Alice was really cute. Small, nice tits, black hair in a little pixiecut. I had a pretty huge girlcrush on her. Come to think of it, I always did like her a lot more than Edward. She had the most incredible ass."

Leah chuckled at that with a mouthful of wine. Bella took it as disbelief and went on even more eagerly.

"No, seriously, it was amazing," she insisted. "Possibly the greatest ass in existence. She wore designer jeans all the time and god, it was just…"

She trailed off with a lovey dovey sigh. I raised an eyebrow at my mate suspiciously.

"A better ass than mine?" I asked her.

Bella grinned guiltily and gave me a saucy look.

"Well, that's different," she said.

I laughed and gave her a kiss. I was actually very pleased to hear her rhapsodize about this old friend of hers. Perhaps visiting these Cullens wouldn't be so painful after all. At least Bella would be able to see this Alice girl again. And, as a newborn, she was more than capable of defending herself if Edward's depression turned violent.

Leah was almost done eating by now. All she had had left was a bit of turkey and some carrots. She had taken a dinner roll from a large platter of them and now she tore off a corner and dipped it in the gravy on her plate.

"So when you gonna go visit these people?" she asked Kate.

"Tanya says sometime after christmas," Kate said. "I'm not sure I'll be going, though."

"How come?"

"Because of you, silly," Kate said, taking her girlfriend's arm with a smile. "I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere. Just the two of us."

Leah laughed and wiped her mouth and looked at Bella.

"She's determined about this monogamy shit, isn't she?"

Bella chuckled silently and didn't reply.

Kate gave her girlfriend a glare. "_Actually_," she said with emphasis, "I was hoping to talk about turning you into a vampire while we were away. The transition can be difficult and I wanted to be able to take care of you."

Leah's grin dropped away as she realized she fucked up.

"Oh," she said. "Well, um…"

Kate released her arm teasingly. "Too late, you blew it."

Leah burst out laughing. "Aww, come on. I wanna be a vampire. We'll go wherever you want, okay?"

Kate remained coyly silent and I knew they'd need time to talk about it.

"Did Tanya mention an exact date when she wanted to go visit them?" I asked Kate.

Kate turned to me and shrugged. "Nope, just soon," she said. "It's a shame she didn't want to join us for dinner. I guess she's still not feeling so great. I'm worried about her. Usually just having the coven is enough for her, but this year she seems to really regret not having a special someone."

Leah nodded solemnly at that. She hardly knew Tanya but even she had noticed how dispirited Tanya was beneath her smiles. The mention of her sorrows gave me a heavy heart as well but my mate beside me only snorted.

"Maybe she should hook up with Edward," she said. "Both of them do nothing but mope."

I gave her a slight smile of censure. "Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes and didn't apologize. She had become increasingly annoyed with Tanya lately. She knew how Tanya felt about me and she knew how much I cared for Tanya. She also knew that I was her mate and I would never leave her but that didn't stop her from being annoyed.

Kate knew how Tanya felt as well by now, no secrets between the old friends, but she declined to make any comment on Bella's jab. Irena was silent, as if she agreed with Bella, and Claire continued eating quietly, glancing at us to make sure everything was alright.

I sighed and rose from the table with a smile.

"I think I'll go check on her and see if she wants to join us," I said. "Maybe all she needs is a nudge."

Bella gave another roll of her eyes, even more elaborate this time, and I gave her a wink.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said.

Bella nodded, grudgingly understanding, and I turned and continued out of the dining room.

As always the sound of piano music led me directly to Tanya. To be perfectly truthful I had become more worried about her than ever. I hadn't known her as long as her coven mates but I knew this kind of behaviour wasn't like her. It was selfish and indulgent, two adverbs I never thought would ever describe any action of such a kindsouled woman like Tanya. Whatever was occurring in her heart was changing her and not in a good way. It had to be stopped before it spread even further and there was no better time than now. Christmas Eve. The holidays. She must be made to join us and to have fun.

Tanya was seated at her piano, having not moved all day. Wearing a white dress. No color. No christmas clothes. I watched her from the doorway, the fireplace crackling, the large christmas tree in the corner ablaze with twinkle lights. Her blonde hair hung past her shoulder blades. Straight. Pale. Perfect. She was playing her original composition, a soft song, her shoulders moving as her fingers danced across the keys. She had been playing it all day, over and over, like a woman under some terrible curse, some spell that bound her to the piano and compelled her to play and play, until her fingers bled, until she crumbled to dust on the stool.

I stood there and listened to the entire song, until the last low note echoed in my chest, and then I fixed a smile on my face and went over.

"You play an awful lot of piano lately, Tanya," I said.

She smiled up at me. "One must fill the hours somehow."

"Then why don't you come fill some of them with your family?" I asked her, getting directly to the point. "You don't want to miss christmas dinner, do you?"

Tanya smiled and shook her head and turned back to the keys. "I'd only be in the way."

She began playing again, low and slow, and I frowned in concern.

"That's not true, Tanya," I said. "Everybody loves you and we want to be with you."

Tanya didn't look up. She continued playing and when she spoke her words were almost lost among the music.

"Not everyone," she whispered.

My throat tightened. My eyes prickled with phantom tears. I was so upset that I didn't know what to say. I turned and began to walk out but then I stopped.

I was looking at the christmas tree. Under the tree was a mound of gifts in a loose ring around the base and my eyes fell on the gift Bella and I had purchased for Tanya. It was a thin box, rectangular, and inside was a set of matching lingerie we had ordered from the internet. A thin flicker of hope went through my chest and I went over and fetched up the box.

Tanya continued to play as I came back over. I offered her the gift tentatively.

"Bella and I got this for you," I said. "We wanted to give it to you together, but…"

Tanya glanced once at the gift and kept playing. "I'll open it later."

I looked at her and my voice hardened a little. "Open it now, Tanya."

She stopped playing and looked up at me. At my face. At my red eyes that were almost glaring with love and concern. She sighed and took the box and began to open it.

A smile of relief came onto my mouth as I watched her unthread the bow. I hoped she would like it. She already owned many sets of lingerie, of course, but it was the sentiment of the gift that mattered. All I needed from her was a spark. Something I could fan and coax into a flame.

Once she had the paper torn away she lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a bed of red tissue paper and on the paper were some tiny pieces of white lace. Panties. Bra. Garter belt. Tanya smiled but she didn't reach for any of the articles. She looked into the box for a long time until I finally spoke.

"Do you like it?" I asked her.

"Yes," Tanya said, offering me a smile. "It's beautiful."

I nodded but my heart sank a little. Her reaction would've better suited a pair of socks. She still hadn't examined any of the garments closer and now she set the box on the piano and continued playing.

I sighed and watched her sadly.

"Bella and I were hoping you could put them on tonight and we could show you exactly how much we love and appreciate you," I said. "Because we do, Tanya."

"No," Tanya whispered, eyes down and following her hands across the keyboard. "You don't."

I stared at her. The stare slowly became a glare. I couldn't believe she said that. What did she expect from me? What did she honestly expect?

My skin was beginning to throb. In my neck and across my chest. I stood very still. My teeth were clenched behind compressed lips. My eyes had sharpened to daggers.

"This isn't fair, Tanya," I said, my voice coming out firm and cold. "Not on your coven and especially not me. Bella is my mate. I love her. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, but it isn't fair for you to continually make me feel guilty about it when all I want is for you to be happy."

Tanya continued playing without even looking up. "I'm sorry."

"No, I don't think you are," I said, becoming even more heated. "I think you're doing this deliberately."

"I can't change how I feel, Victoria."

"Neither can I. But I _do_ love you, Tanya. I love you very much. Isn't that enough?"

Tanya didn't answer. Her fingers moved gracefully over the keyboard. She was so serene inside, so unperturbed, so dead in her heart, that not even a note faltered in her melancholy song.

My eyes began to prickle again and I shook my head.

"What happened to you, Tanya?" I asked her. "You used to understand. When you first revealed your feelings, they were so selfless and noble. You wanted nothing but for me to be happy even though that happiness lay with Bella. You understood my position and you never once asked me to choose. But now…now it feels like you want me to leave Bella. My mate. And I can't forgive anyone who wants to break Bella's heart, so please. Don't do this."

Tanya finally stopped playing and looked up at me. On her mouth was a faint trace of her old selfless smile but inside her eyes was nothing at all.

"I don't want you to leave her, Victoria," she said. "I really don't. I love you both and I want you to be happy. That will never change."

"Then why?" I asked her, my voice almost breaking.

Tanya sighed and looked away. "Because I'm tired. And I don't have the energy to be selfless anymore. Now, please. Leave me alone with my misery. At this point it's all I have."

Tanya went back to her piano, her figures resuming exactly where they left off. I stared at her for a moment, my body trembling with emotion, and then I turned and stalked away.

But again I stopped. I stopped because this wasn't right. Tanya didn't deserve to waste away at her piano and I didn't deserve to feel guilty about it. I stood there for a moment, the notes of the song ringing in my ears and my heart, my teeth clenched, my hands balling into fists. No. This wasn't right.

I turned back and marched over and snatched a handful of Tanya's pretty blonde hair.

A gasp came out of her and her fingers stumbled across the keys as I wrenched her to her feet and twisted her around to look at me. I had never treated her like this, never once laid a forceful hand on her—not on a woman like Tanya—and the jolt of exhilaration that went through me at the sheer sacrilege was unlike anything I had ever felt. She looked at me in something like fright and I glared into her eyes passionately.

"No," I growled at her. "I'm not going to leave you with your misery."

Then I crashed my mouth onto hers.

Instantly she fell apart in my hands, sagging, her head tilted back, a broken moan emerging from her mouth and swallowed up by mine. I clenched my hand in her hair, hard enough to rip at her scalp, and I tongued her like I had never tongued her before, brutally, fiercely, and then I broke the kiss and threw her down on the floor.

"I love you, Tanya," I told her. "It may not be the way you want me too, but I love you too much to let you rot away alone."

Tanya was on the rug, gazing up at me with eyes that were wide and full of shock. Her dress had gotten torn somehow in my roughness and her legs were open a little like a woman who wanted it, needed it, craved it right now.

I snatched the box of lingerie from the piano and threw it at her. The box hit the floor and red tissue paper and white lace spilled out.

"Put them on," I told her. "Now."

Tanya didn't make any objection. Her mind seemed to be stunned and she moved mechanically and she gathered up the lace garments from the floor and stood up.

She looked at me and began to undress, not taking her eyes from mine. I watched her with a glare, firmly, unyieldingly, not willing to compromise any longer. I had waited weeks for her to come out of her shell and now I was done waiting. If she wouldn't come out of her shell willingly, I would break her out of it.

Her dress slipped down and pooled around her ankles. She had no bra underneath and the reveal of her breast filled me with a lust that only deepened my glare. By now she almost seemed to be excited. She was breathing in and out steadily, inhaling the angry pheromones in the warm air, and her eyes were sparkling in the firelight as she lowered her panties. They fell to her feet and she stepped out from the pooled cloth there and began putting on the lingerie.

I watched her intently, my whole body throbbing. I had never dominated Tanya before. Never wanted to. Such a thing had never even seemed possible. She had always been too strong. Too perfect. Too utterly in command of herself. My respect for her had precluded any violent feelings for her but that respect lately had waned until tonight it was broken. Tonight I had no respect for her. Tonight she would have to earn that respect.

Tanya was donning the stockings, the last of the outfit. She had her foot propped on the piano stool as she pulled the long white lace sleeve up her glorious leg and then clipped it to the white lace garter belt. She already had the bra and the panties on and now she picked up her shoes and put them back on as well, white leather pumps. My eyes were raking over her body. Over her long sculpted legs. Over her soft round buttocks that were coved by nothing but a strip of white lace nestled between those sumptuous cheeks. Over her slender back and then over her front as well as she turned around, now fully clad in white lace like the angel I always thought she was. The white lace bore an orange hue from the firelight and her skin seemed to glow.

My eyes softened slightly at the incredible perfection of her but I kept my face in a glare. She smiled at me and stood there, knowing what I was trying to do and content to let me do it. I stepped forward, three small steps, and once again took a grip in her hair.

A soft gasp came out of her but no resistance. She hadn't taken her eyes from mine and I had not taken mine from hers.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, Tanya," I whispered to her. "You deserve far better than me. And you'll have it eventually. It may take another hundred years or maybe another thousand, but you will find her. And she will love you more than you ever could've hoped. So don't lose heart now. The longer the journey, the sweeter the destination. All you have to do is keep searching."

She listened to my words and in her eyes was a tiny flicker of hope that trembled there among the flames of the fireplace. It was enough. I pressed my mouth to hers and moaned into it.

She accepted the kiss passively, not resisting, willing to be fucked out of her funk if I proved capable. I pushed my tongue into her mouth forcefully, kissing her as I had never kissed her before, with anger, with passion, and then I broke off the kiss and pushed her onto the sofa by the fire. She landed with a bounce and settled and lounged back into the white leather plush, knees together, looking at me, wearing nothing but lace lingerie. While she was watching I took the hem of my polkadot christmas dress and pulled it over my head and tossed it aside. Underneath I wore nothing but red lace panties and in my red lace panties I climbed on top of her and took her face in my hands and once again applied my tongue into her mouth.

Roughly, disrespectfully, pulling at her hair and clutching at her throat, forcing her head back, forcing her to become horny for me. Soon she was moaning, allowing herself to drift and spiral and descend into this passion that had erupted between us that was unlike anything we had ever shared. No pretences, no pity, no pretend love making between two women who could never truly make love. This was raw and real. This was me showing her that I could never love her the way she wanted but I still loved her anyway and I wanted nothing but the best for her and I wasn't going to put up with anything less.

Soon her hands were on my body, stroking my back, my buttocks, tenderly and affectionately in stark contrast to my own roughness. I was straddling her lap and I pushed my pussy at her, telling her with my body to cut out the tender shit and just fuck me. Let go of her feelings that could never be returned and accept what she actually has. A redhaired beauty who lusted for her. Who wanted her to be happy. Tanya soon got the message and her moans became deeper. Her hands became claws. I could feel her fingers gripping into my ass. Not with love. But with need and lust. With feelings I could return and did want to. I encouraged this by grinding at her with my panties, rubbing my horny pussy into her lap, and she responded by gyrating her own body, moaning with my tongue in her mouth, until we both became so frenzied that we fell off the couch.

We hit the rug with a thud, two women in a tangle of limbs and tits and lace lingerie. Silhouetted against the fireplace like a match made in hell, a match doomed before it had begun. But so what. We were gonna fuck anyway and fuck each other we did, slamming our mouths together and ripping at each other's panties, rolling, vying for dominance. She hissed at me that she wanted me, that she needed me so bad, and I told her to fuck me. She had a hand clenched in my hair, her other hand clutching my chin, and she kissed me brutally for a moment before she released me and shifted into a sixty-nine position, sitting on my face backwards and bending across my body to eat out my pussy. Her own pussy was right there above my face, glistening and wet and dripping with deliciousness, and I lunged at it with my mouth and gripped on her hips to pull it toward me. We ate each other with low moans, the fireplace crackling in the back ground, and before long we each orgasmed at the same time in an eruption of lust that made us cry into each other's vaginas as we licked them and licked them and kept licking them.

In the aftermath of that double orgasm we were panting and breathless. Eventually she climbed off me and sat there with messy blonde hair and her legs open, wearing nothing but a white bra and white stockings. I just lay there and looked at her. She was smiling and it was the kind of smile that I hadn't seen from her in a long time. The kind that reached her eyes and reminded me why I had loved her so much in the first place. I smiled back and then I stood up and fluffed out my hair and offered a hand to help her up. She gazed at me for a long moment, thanking me with her eyes, and then placed her hand in mine and allowed me to help her up. She had missed christmas dinner but she could still catch dessert.

The pudding was just being served as Tanya and I emerged into the dining room, the two of us half naked, me wearing nothing but shoes and her in nothing but white stockings. The girls greeted us with hoots and catcalls, asking where we'd been. Bella caught my eyes for a moment and smiled in approval of what I had done to Tanya. Tanya was smiling and she greeted them all with apologies for being so distant. Everyone brushed that off but Kate and Carmen were very relieved to see this sudden change in their old friend. Bella was noting her lingerie and with a grin she rose from her chair and came over and chided me for giving Tanya the present early before sinking to her knees and eating Tanya out right there in front of everyone.

Leah laughed with a mouthful of pudding and Claire giggled. I let Bella and Tanya have their fun and asked the table if anyone else wanted to fuck. More laughter and grins blossomed through the room in the candlelight and forthwith the banquet descended into debauchery.

Carmen tried to keep order but we teased her and heckled her until she consented to climb onto the table and do a striptease for us, pulling off her housedress and stepping among the plates and glasses and platters of turkey in her high heels, turning, showing off her butt in her thong panties before bending and removing them, the rest of us clapping and cheering her on. I climbed up on the table as well, already naked, and the two of us pawed each other's hips and tongued each other while the other's watched.

Soon the floor was strewn with clothes and underwear and everyone was naked. Leah was sitting on the table with her legs open and Kate squatting on the floor to eat her out, the darkhaired woman half drunk and drinking out of a wine bottle. Irena had poured custard on her tits and Claire was lapping it up like a cat. Bella had run to fetch some strapons and soon Irena and I were at work, fucking whoever wanted to bend over the table or spread her legs, the great dining hall echoing with the shrieks of orgasm. Wine glasses were spilled and red liquid was pooled all over the table. A pair of string panties hung from the drumstick of the turkey. Leah had gotten her hands on Claire and she was indulging her latent taste for violence, slapping the submissive woman across her face and pinching her tits. Leah thought she was pretty badass, cocky and chuckling, until Irena came up from behind and bend her over the table roughly and fucked her in her ass. Leah squealed at the penetration, her balled fists beating at the tabletop and flipping over plates, and we laughed at her as Irena thrust her into an orgasm.

Kate meanwhile was spreading her legs for attention, sitting there among the remains of the banquet, and Bella crawled toward her across the table and started licking her out. I was sitting on a chair and Tanya had straddled my strapon like a cowgirl, riding me hard, letting loose with a vagina full of dildo and a heart unburdened. She orgasmed like a girl and giggled and I pushed her off and went down on her on the floor.

We were having so much fun that it was well past midnight by the time we adjourned to the parlour to open the presents. No one bothered to put any clothes on, aside from Carmen who wore a Santa hat and nothing else, handing out the gifts like a naked latina female father Christmas.

The fireplace was crackling and the carols were playing from an iPod, the piano stool empty and the keyboard covered. Tanya was with her family, clapping as certain gifts were unwrapped, smiling but still rather silent. Her broken heart would take far longer than one night to heal but she had at least been fucked to her senses.

A lot of the gifts were for Bella, Bella being the newest member of the coven, and soon she was surrounded with torn wrapping paper and a plethora of presents, stacks of underwear, blu-rays, video games, jewellery, clothes. She opened each one gushing with giggles and thank yous. At one point Carmen went to give her the special gift I acquired for her a few days ago but I requested Carmen to keep that one for last.

Claire received several boxes of chocolate, as the only human member of the coven, and she opened some of them and shared with Leah. She was wearing her real gift around her neck, the black lace collar with the black opal in the center, and soon Irena had opened the special gift Claire had gotten for her. The necklace that had cost her entire lifesavings and two lives. As soon as it was revealed the room was filled with oohs and ahhs. The necklace glittered in the firelight as Irena lifted it from its bed of tissue paper. Her lips were parted slightly in something like shock and she seemed honestly shocked. Claire was beaming and she took the necklace from her mistress and went around behind her and strung it around that regal neck and clasped it like a faithful handmaiden. Irena touched the diamonds with her fingertips, gazing down at her chest, and looked up at Claire and the rest of us watched with respectful smiles as mistress and slave shared a passionate kiss.

Leah had gotten quite a few gifts as well and she kept remarking how she felt guilty she hadn't gotten anything for anyone else. We told her not to worry about it, since she didn't exactly have the unlimited funds that we did.

Soon the ring of presents around the tree began to shrink and the floor was littered with ribbons and bows and discarded christmas paper. Each woman was surrounded by piles of clothes and shoes and bras and panties until Leah just burst out laughing.

"This must be what christmas is like in a brothel," she said. "Look at all this underwear!"

There was a black lace g-string beside her and she held it up to the firelight. Kate snatched it away from her and giggled.

"Looks like we got next year's lingerie covered," she said teasingly.

Most of us were sitting on the floor in pairs, Bella and I on the rug and Kate and Leah by the fireplace for warmth. Irena was sitting on the sofa with Claire at her feet and holding one of her legs affectionately and Tanya was on the sofa as well. Carmen was sitting on a chair by the huge sparkling tree and she was reaching for the final present.

My present for Bella.

At first I was excited but then I realized I hadn't received anything special from Bella. She hadn't forgotten about me, had she? No, she had definitely gone shopping for something. So where was it?

"Looks like this is the last present," Carmen was saying. "Victoria, would you like to give it to Bella herself?"

She handed me the large heavy box, no one could've guessed what was inside. I took it with a smile but I was a little disappointed that I seemed to have been forgotten about.

Bella might've seen my eyes because she grinned.

"Actually, there's _two_ presents left," she announced. "I have something special for Victoria."

I heaved a sigh in relief. "Oh, thank goodness," I said. "I was rather worried for a moment. I thought you'd forgotten about me."

Leah and Kate laughed, Irena and Tanya smiled. Bella smirked at me primly.

"Not a chance," she said. "But it's a surprise. You have to close your eyes."

I raised my brows. "My eyes?"

"Yep, I have to get it ready," Bella said, standing up. "I'll tell you when to open them."

I closed my eyes with a smile. The room went black. I listened closely for any clues. I could hear the fireplace crackling. Some whispering. A little giggling.

My grin grew wider at the suspense and then I heard Leah burst out laughing at something.

"Oh god," she said.

Kate giggled as well but quickly hissed at her. "Shh!"

My grin spread even wider and the excitement was making my body hum

"Can I open them yet?" I asked eagerly.

"Just a minute," Bella said with a giggle.

I waited patiently, almost vibrating out of my skin. There was a bit more giggling and whispering and I could just barely hear. Bella was shooing people away from the couch. I wondered why but I didn't have to wonder long.

"Okay, open them," she said.

My eyes sprang open and—

I burst out giggling.

I couldn't help it. Bella was spread across the couch with her long white legs folded and she was wearing nothing but a big red ribbon around her breasts and tied in a large bow. I couldn't believe it. I would've been happy with any gift at all but she had come up with something absolutely perfect.

Herself.

The other women in the room had burst out giggling as well and they gave us a few hoots and catcalls. Bella laughed as well and waited for them to settle down.

"I tried to buy you something," she said, "but in the end I couldn't think of anything I wanted to give you more than myself. Merry Christmas, Vicky."

I smiled at her lovingly. Tanya was standing off to the side, watching with an honest smile. Irena had her arm around Claire. Kate was reclining between Leah's legs. I crawled across the rug toward my mate and plucked the bow. The ribbon fell away, revealing the perfect mounds of her plump white breasts. I leaned and gave them a kiss on each nipple and then smiled up at her.

"Thank you, baby," I said. "It's perfect."

Bella grinned, happily and bashfully, and the rest of the room gave us a round of laughter and applause. I was tempted to eat Bella out right then but I still had my own special gift to give her.

I handed her the box, still kneeling there at her feet. She took it and put it in her lap.

"And I think my special gift to you is perfect as well," I said.

She grinned and began to unwrap it. Everyone was watching, everyone grinning, everyone curious what kind of gift a woman like me would give a woman like my mate.

Bella tore the paper off and turned the box around and—

Froze.

Her smile dropped away. Her mouth fell open. Her eyes went rigid in the firelight as they raked over the picture on the box. The picture of a woman holding a machine that—

"Well?" Kate demanded with excited impatience. "What is it?"

I took the box away from my stunned mate and opened it and removed the device.

Silence in the parlour. Everybody stared. The machine was shaped like a large powerdrill and the dildo attached to it was long and thick and made from purple gel, floppy and translucent in the firelight.

Everybody shared glances, a smile blooming here and there. Kate grinned and shy approval.

"Wow," she said. "Talk about toys for christmas."

Leah chuckled, half amazed as well. "Somebody's been a good girl."

Bella still hadn't smiled. You might've thought she was displeased if not for the excited heaving of her naked chest. She was still sitting on the sofa and now she unfolded her legs and spread them widely to reveal the bald mound of her girlhood.

"Victoria," she said. "You get that thing inside me right now."

I smiled at her. "As you wish, my love."

The others laughed and I leaned forward to lick her a little first, still kneeling there, using my tongue to wetten her up and make her even more horny. She didn't object but her moans soon became pained and she hissed for me to hurry. The others egged me on as well until finally I stopped licking at her and rose to my feet with the machine.

Bella spread her legs even more, pulling them back with her hands until her feet were in the air and her wet pussy was facing the ceiling. The others began crowding around, eager to watch. I grinned and inserted the dildo into her vagina, pushing it in nice and deep. Bella groaned pleasurably and I poised my finger on the switch to turn it on.

"Merry Christmas, baby," I said.

Then I switched it on.

It was already set to its most powerful setting and instantly the dildo began to tear her up. In and out like a jackhammer. The machine was surprisingly loud but not as loud as Bella. A shriek of joy came out of her and her eyes rolled back. Kate giggled and Claire looked on with envy. Tanya laughed to herself and Carmen shook her head in amusement. I shoved the dildo deeper, maximising the penetration, and Bella was already on the verge of orgasm. Her vagina was making wet squishing sounds. The dildo pumping in and out with mechanical no mercy and when she came she came with her eyes crossed and a loud scream of ecstasy.

Afterwards she was breathing heavy and half stupid from the orgasm. Every other woman in the room was massively turned on from the display and I asked if anyone else wanted to try. Kate checked with Bella to see if it was okay to borrow and Bella nodded dazedly.

Kate went first, kneeling on the couch with her ass pointed at me. I shoved the machine into her moist vagina from behind and switched it on and soon she had moaned her little naked self to an orgasm. Leah went next, sitting on the sofa behind her spent girlfriend and opening her legs. The dildo was slick and wet and it quickly jackhammered her to a swift orgasm. Irena offered Claire next and Claire soon climaxed on the couch with the rest of the girls already exhausted there. Irena remarked that she wouldn't usually be interested in something so inelegant and then she turned around and bent over and used a hand to spread the area back there. I laughed and shoved the machine inside her and she moaned with her tits jiggling from the thrusting dildo until she orgasmed in a rare moment of sluttery for the proud sophisticated woman. Next was Carmen. She tried to demure, of course, but the other girls grabbed her and pulled her onto the sofa and wrenched open her legs. The machine fit nicely in her womanly vagina and she came with a loud moan and quite a happy smile. Tanya had been waiting patiently this whole time with a smile and fond affection for her coven. There was little room left on the sofa by now but Tanya managed to squeeze in, the entire coven all pressed together there, and I stuck the machine into her vagina with a smile.

Lastly it was my own turn. Bella snatched the machine away from me and all the other women dragged me to the floor and soon both of my nipples were engulfed in mouths while my own mouth was filled with two different tongues and then suddenly I was penetrated by the machine in my sopping wet vagina. My spine arched as the machine pumped me full of pleasure and finally I orgasmed with a great cry of ecstasy, there by the christmas tree and the crackling fireplace.

It was getting late by now and Carmen asked if she should go finish preparing Leanna. The rest of us had almost forgotten but we did manage to rouse ourselves and head upstairs.

Leah and Claire came with us to watch and we were in jovial spirits as we entered the bedroom. It was dark in the room aside from candles and in the dim orange gloom you could see a woman on the bed. Leanna. She was stark naked, no clothes at all, no lingerie, no lace, and she was lashed to all four bedposts, both wrists and both ankles, spread there in the shape of a star. We smiled at her and went over and slowly climbed into the bed with her. Her head lay in a pool of red hair and she wore a ballgag in her mouth. Her eyes were shining with tears and full of fear but she made no sound. We cooed to her and kissed her and rubbed her between her legs. She had been intended to be the focal point of the evening but instead we had been far too preoccupied with each other. Family. Even now we were all very eager to adjourn to our own private rooms with our loved ones but we couldn't possibly let the lovely young woman go to waste. She orgasmed with a little cry and now she did begin to beg. Muffled cries into her gag. I smiled at her and kissed her temple tenderly and a sound of pain came out of her as if the kiss had hurt. But it was Bella. She had bit into one of her thighs and moaned as the blood filled her mouth.

Leanna began crying and I smiled at her and watched the pain in her eyes as the other women began biting her as well. One after the other. Claire and Leah were watching with fascinate faces in the candlelight and finally I gave Leanna a kiss on her cheek and bit into her neck.

It didn't take long for the poor woman to fade away and by the time we rose up with bloodstained mouths she was just a pale corpse lashed to the bed. There were bite marks in her tits and thighs, her arms, her neck. Blood all over the bed. Leah laughed and said she couldn't wait to be a vampire. Claire looked excited as well. Carmen was climbing off the bed and she yawned and stretched and announced that her work was finally done and now she could rest. Tanya smiled and took her arm, the only two women in the room without mates of their own, and offered to take her old friend to bed. Carmen accepted the offer gratefully and they retired together, leaving the rest of us to our pairings. I smiled and I was glad they wouldn't be alone tonight.

The rest of us left the room together and Irena and Claire continued down the corridor with Irena leading Claire by the hand, both of them naked, mistress and slave, before disappearing behind a door. Kate and Leah accompanied Bella and I downstairs where we said goodnight and merry christmas under the chandelier in the foyer and exchanged kisses on each other's cheeks. They went back upstairs and Bella and I continued into the parlour.

The sex machine was laying there on the floor and Bella settled down on the rug beside it, lying flat on her tummy. I took up the machine and pushed the dildo directly between those pale and beautiful buttcheeks. The machine began drilling into her sexy white ass and her voice trembled from the vibrations as she moaned and said this was the best christmas ever.

—

**AN: This one was a lot of fun to write, lol. Bit of fluff, bit of angst, and a whole lot of lemons. :)**

**Some reviewers were getting annoyed with Tanya, so I hope this chapter resolved that somewhat. It provided a passionate lemon and a culmination to the Vicky/Tanya angle. Victoria made it clear what her real feelings were and Tanya accepted them for what they were. I thought christmas would be the perfect opportunity to revive Tanya's spirits and get her back in the coven. :)**

**Leanna's death was more minor than I thought it would be, but I think it worked well. The last chapter was very gruesome, so there was no need to have two in a row, and Leanna had already been broken in a previous chapter, so there was no need to do that all over again either. In addition to all that, the chapter was rather fluffy and family-oriented, so it seemed to make sense that everyone was more eager to just be with their partners. :)**

**Okay, hope you liked it as much as I did. New chapter soon. :)**


	55. Chapter 55

—

Chapter 55:

—

Most of christmas day was spent cleaning, a calm contrast to the festivities of yesterday. The holidays were officially over and it was time to start preparing for our departure from Seattle. The mansion would be closed up but not sold. Tanya had a lawyer to sort out all these things, a very expensive lawyer who gladly accepted even more expensive bonuses for providing fake passports and illegal papers. Over the next week the mansion became a ghost mansion, the furniture covered with sheets, the chandeliers extinguished, shrieks and screams from the upper rooms like banshees in orgasm.

There had been a discussion on where the coven should relocate next. Bella mentioned that her and myself had always had our hearts set on moving to London and Tanya smiled and said that would be perfect.

Soon it was New Year's Eve. The coven was still somewhat recovering from the tumultuous christmas and no one had formed any real plans for the occasion. No party. Not even an orgy. Most of us simply wanted to be with our loved ones. Leah wanted to go out clubbing but then she recalled she was wanted for murder. Most of us were. Bella had been linked to multiple murders for a long time and Claire and I had been caught on camera. Luckily, however, none of the fugitives among us had any official connection to Tanya or the other Denali ladies, so the mansion itself was completely safe and free from police attention.

Irena kept Claire to herself and they spent the evening behind a closed bedroom door, Irena bringing with her a bottle of champagne for Claire to perhaps have a toast after a long night of submissive love making. Kate and Leah were cuddled up on the floor of the parlour. The room had been completely cleaned out, the christmas tree gone, the piano and furniture all covered with sheets. They were binge watching Netflix on a laptop with a bowl of popcorn for Leah and a few cans of soda and a bottle of bourbon. Carmen was busy in one of the studies, crouched over a bare desk with a single lamp for light as she reviewed forms and papers pertinent to our departure.

Bella and I had decided to spend the evening on the roof where we could see the fireworks from the city after midnight. We were wearing nothing special, me in a dress, her in jeans, and there was no champagne or celebration. Tanya was with us as well, likewise clad in just a simple dress, and the affair was all rather informal, the three of us just talking and smiling and discussing our future.

There was a terrace on the roof and we were sitting at a small iron gardentable, Bella and I side by side, Tanya opposite. It hadn't snowed in days and the sky above was clear black and dotted everywhere with clusters of pinbright stars. The wind was freezing but none of us at the table could feel it aside from subtle stirrings of our hair. We'd been talking about London, Tanya and I sharing tales of our visits there throughout history, Bella smiling and particularly excited as I detailed the dark and narrow streets of cobbled stone that were simply perfect for stalking. Eventually we lapsed silent for a moment and it was Tanya who spoke again.

"I spoke to Carlisle tonight," she said. "To arrange our visit. They've been spending the holidays on a private island he bought for his wife. Isle Esme."

I scoffed at the extravagance of such a thing. Bella smirked at me.

Tanya smiled as well. "They'll be there for the rest of the month and he said we could come see them whenever we like and stay for a while. I thought we could stay with them for the rest of the month and continue to London in the beginning of spring. I've had enough of cold weather for a while. The island's tropical, so we'd better pack some bikinis."

Bella grinned at the idea of bikini's on the beach but I smiled and sighed and looked up at the stars that glistened coldly in all that blackness.

"Oh, I don't know," I said. "I like the cold."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "No way, I'm with Tanya," she said. "I'm finally a vampire and I'm gonna show off my body in the tiniest bikini I can find. Just wish we had our own private island and didn't have to share theirs."

She said that last part with a smirk at me and I rolled my eyes.

Tanya smiled at the exchange. "Perhaps Victoria will buy you one someday," she said. "She'll need to learn the stock market first, though."

Bella laughed again and waved it away. "Nah," she said. "My needs are simple." She was sitting right at my side and she took my hand and laced our fingers on the latticed iron tabletop. "All I need is my mate and some fresh victims."

"What a coincidence," I said, smiling. "Exactly like my needs."

Bella gave me a giggle, our eyes connected, and then she leaned and kiss me.

As she did we heard the first dim pops of fireworks behind us.

We broke the kiss and turned to look. Far out there, miles away, there were tiny explosions of colour in the sky. Pink, red, purple. Each accompanied by a dim pop and a flare of light that illumined the smoke of the rockets that expired before it.

Bella and I were still holding hands, smiling and gazing up at the sky, and when I turned to Tanya I noticed that Tanya hadn't even glanced at the fireworks. She was looking at us, also smiling, and she seemed to finally be at peace with her feelings.

"Well," she said. "Happy New Year."

I smiled at her. "Happy New Year, Tanya. Bella and I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us."

"But we can sure try as soon as we go downstairs," Bella chimed in with a giggle.

Tanya laughed silently and glanced away and glanced back again. "Well, before we go inside," she said, "there's something else you should know about my conversation with Carlisle."

"Yes?"

"I told him that Bella's been with us."

Bella and I were silent, the fireworks quietly popping in the background. Bella didn't quite know what that entailed and I wasn't really sure either. Tanya smiled and chuckled once.

"And I mentioned that we've been feeding from humans," she added. "I thought it was only fair to warn him and give him the opportunity to refuse our visit."

"And?" I asked, half hopefully that we wouldn't have to go.

Tanya smiled and made a small gesture with her shoulder, something like a shrug. "He was disappointed in our new lifestyle, of course, but he was never one to judge. The realities of being a vampire are not lost on him. He promised he wouldn't tell the rest of his coven. He said we ought to do that ourselves."

Bella was frowning. "What about me? Did he say anything about me?"

Tanya nodded at the question and spoke with a smile. "I told him that after they left you in Forks, you had become targeted by Victoria. Luckily for you, however, your charms caused a change of heart in your captor which both spared your life and acquired you a mate. He was actually quite happy for you."

Bella seemed shocked, in a good way. She smiled and snorted in disbelief and glanced at me to see what I thought. I was pleasantly if cautiously surprised. Bella turned back to Tanya with a grin.

"Seriously?" she asked. "He was?"

"Oh, yes," Tanya went on, as if it wasn't all that big a deal. "He's a very open minded man. A man of conviction to his own ways and yet curious of other's. Once I assured him how happy you two were together, he could find no objection at all. He only hopes Edward will understand."

I sighed at that and set my brows. "I do as well, but I'll have little patience if he does not. After all, he's not the only one with injuries to resent. These Cullens are the ones who killed James."

"James tried to kill me," Bella said with a smirk.

"Well, yes," I admitted. "But still."

Bella laughed and shook her head and Tanya did as well. The fireworks were still popping far in the distance, small explosions of bright colored phosphorescence in the darkness that flared and hung in the air and dimmed to smoke that spread in the wind like ink.

"Bella's right," Tanya said. "James tried to kill her and it was Edward and his coven that saved her."

Bella sobered at that and a grudging frown came onto her brows. I knew how she felt. I didn't like the idea of being indebted to these Cullens either.

Tanya smiled at us, like a wise mother dealing with pouty daughters, and spoke again.

"You might want to keep that in mind, Bella," she said. "Edward is a good man who loved you very much. He left you, but he did it for the best—if misguided—reasons. You owe him at least proper closure to his feelings. You too, Victoria. If not for Edward, Bella would be dead and you'd still be with James. Neither of you would even be here right now."

I sighed elaborately and rolled my eyes. "I suppose you have a point."

"A very tiny point," Bella added, measuring an inch between her thumb and forefinger to demonstrate.

Tanya smiled and shook her head. Bella and I laughed.

"In any case, any friends of yours are friends of ours," I said to Tanya. "Right, Bella?"

"Yeah," Bella said, nodding, and then she shook it all away. "But who cares anyway? It's past midnight, let's go downstairs and fuck already."

Tanya chuckled and rose from the table elegantly.

"Of course, but why go inside at all?" she asked. "After all, it's such a beautiful night."

Smiling, she pulled off her dress in one motion, revealing a body was as white and perfect as a marble statue in the starlight. Bella giggled and took the hint, rising and pulling off her top to reveal her nice little tits, and I rose as well and slipped off my dress. My large heavy breasts were unveiled and I pressed them to Tanya's equally impressive breasts and wrapped my arms around her neck and applied a generous kiss to her mouth while Bella kicked off her boots and unbuttoned her jeans. By the time Bella was naked I had taken Tanya's ass in my hands and lifted her onto the small garden table and together the three of us began to make love, under the stars with the fireworks bursting above in blooms of pink, red, blue.

Two days later it was time to leave. A strange mood settled over the mansion in those final days, melancholy at moving on and excitement at what's to come. Carmen had finished shutting up the bedrooms, the beds stripped bare, the wooden frames covered in sheets. Bella and I strolled downstairs with our hands clasped, smiling, recalling the myriad memories that had transpired here in the short time we'd come to stay with our new coven. The awe of when we first laid eyes on the grand estate. The decadence of our first night with Tanya and Irena and Kate who almost killed Bella in a lusty frenzy. The victims chained in the basement. The amazon, the pixies. The blood and screams and orgasms of raped vaginas. Heidi's invasion. The newborn army stealthily destroyed by Kate and I. Irena limbless and hanging by her throat from the very chandelier we walked beneath now. Bella's transformation. The shivers and shudders as her skin iced over into the perfection she is now.

The lawyer was waiting outside. Snow in the courtyard. Everyone wearing coats and scarfs. He bantered a bit with Tanya and Tanya bantered back with easy pleasantry before handing him the key.

We drove to the airport in two separate cars, both of them rented. A private plane was waiting and we didn't have to pass through the usual checkpoints, only tender our forged passports and move through a metal detector. The hour of our departure was at hand and I was filled with the strangest sensations that I couldn't quite place until I realized that I was going to miss home. It was the first time I could ever recall feeling such an attachment to a place. Bella was going to miss it as well but she was smiling and eager for the future and I was as well—together with her.

Our small group was walking out on the runway, to where the small plane was waiting with the hatch open and a pilot in a navy uniform standing by. Tanya was her usual serene self. It wasn't the first time she and her coven had moved on from somewhere. Carmen was already homesick but it was women like her who made a home and I was sure she would make another one for us in London. Kate and Leah had already been living apart from the coven for a while and they were mostly just excited for the tropical vacation. Leah was grinning and rubbing her hands together in her thick woollen gloves.

"Can't believe this Carlisle dude owns his own island," she said. "Too bad he's married."

"Tell me about it," Kate agreed with a grin. "He's sexy as fuck, too."

They giggled, Bella rolling her eyes and scornful of the least mention of male attraction. Tanya smiled at them and gestured at the plane.

"The plane belongs to him as well," she said. "And several others in many different countries. He's been quite wise with his investments over the years. Are we ready to board?"

The icy wind was riffling through our hair and Claire nodded eagerly to get inside. Irena smiled and gave her a nudge toward the steps that led up to the hatch and Claire trooped forward dutifully.

Kate and Leah continued babbling about the man named Carlisle, Bella joining in to mock them, and I happened to glance back toward the terminal.

In a window on the second floor was a figure that felt familiar.

If I hadn't of glanced back I never would've noticed. It had been pure luck. My hair was flickering in my face while I stared at the dim blur of a woman behind the glass, the figure just standing there, perfectly still. Tanya had noticed my expression and now I turned to her and smiled.

"I'm going to pick up a souvenir quickly," I said. "I'll be back in a minute."

Tanya nodded, knowing that was just an excuse, and I nodded back gratefully and hurried toward the terminal.

It wasn't safe for me to be in public but I had to know if it was her. The glassdoors slid closed behind me and I went past a large potted fern and threaded my way through travellers with suitcases and children, overweight parents, families hugging each other in greeting. I found a set of stairs and went up and came back through a corridor that led along the windows that looked out onto the runway.

The woman was exactly where I had seen her. My steps had been half-jogging and now they slowed in disbelief until finally I stopped a short distance away. I had been coming up behind her and now I could see that it really was her. She was wearing a stylish skirtsuit, beige in color. The material tight around her broad womanly hips. Her hair was up in a bun like baroness, rich and dark like deep mahogany, and over her shoulder in the windowglass I could see the reflection of a face that was as beautiful as ever.

"Heidi," I said.

She looked at me in the reflection for a moment and then she turned and looked at me face to face. My heart began racing. Her face was cold and regal and gazing upon it gave me familiar waves of inferiority.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Why are you still in Seattle?"

A small and disdainful snort came out of her. "Did you really think I was going to give up on you, Victoria?"

I began to frown. "Bella is no longer a frail human, Heidi. She is a newborn and she has an entire coven who loves and protects her. There's nothing you can do to her."

Heidi's brows gathered in a glare.

"I don't care about her," she said. "I care about you."

I continued frowning at her. With pity. With dim waves of affection, faint echoes of a friendship that had been shattered with her own hands. Her own stubbornness.

Heidi turned and looked out the window. Out on the runway, small in the distance, Bella and Leah were finally boarding the plane, Kate behind them. She watched until they had disappeared through the hatch and then turned back to me, her face softening, saddening.

"I didn't come here for any reason but to watch you leave," she said. "That's all."

I didn't reply but I was glad she didn't intend to cause a scene. She looked at me for a long moment and then tilted her head.

"But it was _you_ who noticed me," she said. "You who came to me."

I frowned defensively. "I wanted to be sure you weren't a danger."

Heidi's lips moved very slightly into a smirk. Partly mocking. Partly knowing. Her eyes flickered up and down my dress, my body, and I stood there with my skin tingling. There was something in my very bones that was weak to this woman. I shifted nervously.

"Perhaps I wanted to see you one last time as well," I admitted. "Our last meeting was less than amicable."

The smirk tilted upwards even more and she sauntered a few seductive steps forward. "Our last meeting involved us making love right in front of that girl you think is your mate. Do you not remember? I do. I remember how weak you were to me. How easily your body fell under my hands."

I glared at her. "Stop."

She stopped walking but continued talking. "I also remember that you had the opportunity to kill me and you didn't. You even said you loved me as you let me go."

I didn't reply to that. She was standing right there in front of me, slightly taller, slightly superior. She smiled and looked about and looked at me again.

"And now here you are," she said. "You saw, you came to me, and now what?"

I sighed and looked at her mournfully. "And now we say goodbye. Goodbye, Heidi. I don't think we'll ever meet again."

I went to turn away but she took my hand.

Electricity shivered up my arm and through my body. I set my face in a glare and turned back. She smiled at me and drew me closer and used her other hand to cup my face.

"Stay with me," she said. "A lot has happened between us but it can all change in instant. Leave them. Come with me. Don't you see we belong together? It was fate that caused you to see me in the window. And it was love that bought you here to me."

I was looking into her eyes, our faces only inches apart. I could feel her hand on my cheek, caressing me there slightly. Filling me with a familiar temptation. Temptation to lean toward those lips that were so close to mine. So full and beautiful and succulent with lust. A temptation that I never could resist.

Until now.

I stepped backward and let go of her hand.

"I came to say goodbye, Heidi," I said. "That's all."

Her eyes hardened. "Will you at least tell me where you're going?"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "So you can follow me? No. If it was fate that brought us together today then you'll have to rely on fate once more for our next meeting. So long, Heidi."

I turned and started walking. Behind me I could hear her voice.

"I love you, Victoria," she called after me. "It took me five hundred years to realize and I'll spend another five hundred winning you to my side if that's what it takes. You belong with me. You know you do. I love you, do you hear me? I love you!"

I kept walking, smirking to myself with a flutter of flattery in my chest, and didn't look back.

The plane was fully boarded by the time I got back. I entered through the hatch and the pilot greeted me and introduced himself. The plane was far smaller than a commercial airliner, just a standard private jet, but there was plenty of space for all. Leah had never been on a plane before and Kate had graciously given her the window seat. They were sitting there with their phones out, talking about something. Claire and Irena were seated as well, Irena with an elbow on the armrest, Claire with her hands folded in her lap submissively. Carmen was sitting with Tanya and Tanya gave me a smile as I went by to let me know she noticed I hadn't bought a souvenir.

Bella was seated toward the back. My mate. She was flirting with a flight attendant, smirking at the pretty uniformed brunette as the woman buckled her seatbelt for her, and I came over and sat beside her. The flight attendant asked me if I wanted anything to drink but I told her no politely. She gave us a smile and told us to call if we needed anything and then she turned and went back down the aisle, black skirt, nice ass, bending to speak with Leah and Kate and asking them to turn off their phones until after takeoff. Bella was grinning at those long legs and that shapely posterior and then she leaned to me slightly.

"Hey," she said. "Do you think we can kill the stewardess?"

"They're called flight attendants," I told her, and then smirked. "And no."

Bella pouted and continued to watch the woman until she disappeared through a curtain toward the forward compartments. The pilot's voice then spoke through the speakers and finally the engine began to rumble.

I was holding Bella's hand in my lap and I looked about the cabin as the plane began to roll down the runway, smiling at my new coven, Tanya and Carmen, Kate and Leah, Irena and Claire. I glanced at Bella beside me, my mate, my darling forever. She was looking out one of the windows, smiling as the plane rose into the air, and I turned and looked out the window as well.

Many memories were left there on the ground but there would be many more to come.

—

**AN: Short little transition. The idea for the Heidi scene occurred to me mid chapter, but it seemed kind of perfect, so I worked it in. I think it was a nice little scene, and a little bit more closure. New chapter soon. :) **


	56. Chapter 56

—

Chapter 56:

—

The plane landed on the mainland and a helicopter took us the rest of the way to Isle Esme.

The island was about a mile offshore, a small tropical paradise. It was a tight fit with all of us in the helicopter and very loud with the roar of the rotors overhead. Bella and Leah were crowding at the windows and I confess I was curious to see the place from air as well.

We were flying over the island right now. The majority of the terrain was covered in a tropical rain forest, a vast cluster of bright green palmtrees and vines and a broad carpet of ferns and other plantlife. Several sides of the island terminated in sheer cliffs with a long beach along one edge. The sand was almost pure white and the waves that lapped at it surged from a sea that was a brilliant crystal blue. There was a villa on the beach, a grand estate with brown terracotta roofs baking in the sun, and on the roof was a helipad.

Down by the helipad there were three figures waiting. One of them was a blonde man in a loose white suit that rippled in the wind of the approaching helicopter. Carlisle, I presumed. The other adult was a woman who was perhaps his wife, wearing a blowsy blue dress and her caramel colored hair in curls. The final figure was a girl with short black hair, pixie style. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress and she was using a hand over her eyes as a visor from the sun. The skirt of her dress whipped around her legs and she was almost bouncing from excitement.

Bella had her nose puttied to the windowglass and when she saw the girl she suddenly spun back to me.

"That's Alice!" she shouted over the noise in the small helicopter. "Oh my god, she's gonna freak when she sees me!"

I smiled and she quickly went back to the window. Leah was beside her and she was quietly in awe over the villa and private island. Tanya and the others were buckled to seats about the helicopter and Tanya gave me a smile as if she thought I might need a little encouragement. Perhaps I did because I wasn't much looking forward to meeting these people again.

The helicopter was beginning to touch down, the entire contraption shuddering and rocking as it made contact with the asphalt on the roof. The rotor was already beginning to wind down. Everyone was unbuckling their seatbelts and the pilot was coming around outside to open the door.

The hatch lifted up and the pilot stepped back, still somewhat in awe of his attractive all-female cargo. Tanya paused to thank him for the flight politely and Carmen did as well. Bella meanwhile was the first out of the helicopter followed by Leah and Kate. The blonde man and the woman and the blackhaired girl were coming forward, their clothes and hair rustling in the wind of the slowing rotor, and stood for a moment to allow the whirling blades to stop.

Bella had a hand on top of her hair to keep it from fluttering everywhere and she was grinning at the girl. The girl was grinning in return, oddly unshocked to find this old friend among even older friends, and when it was safe to approach she made a quick dash forward and threw her arms around Bella.

"Bella, oh my god!" she said excitedly. "It's been so long!"

Bella laughed in surprise and returned the hug. I raised my brows, somewhat surprised as well, and everyone else smiled.

The rotors were almost at a stop now and the wind had died down. Bella was still chuckling at the greeting and patting her old friend's back.

"Hi, Alice," she said.

The girl named Alice released the hug, still grinning, and looked her over eagerly. "Wow, look at you," she said. "You're so beautiful, and your eyes…your eyes are…"

She seemed to notice for the first time they were red. Her smile faltered slightly and she looked at the rest of us. We all had red eyes. She chuckled, in surprise, and took a step back.

"Oh," she said. "All you guys are…"

The woman with caramel colored haired had noticed as well and she kept a slight distance. The blonde man had shook hands with the pilot and the pilot was climbing back into the helicopter.

The blonde man then turned to us with a warm smile of welcome.

"Greetings, everyone," he said. "Welcome to Isle Esme. Bella, I hope you don't mind, but I told Alice in advance that you were coming. She could tell I was hiding something and she wouldn't stop pestering me till I revealed it."

Bella smiled and I could tell she was very pleasantly surprised at the lack of awkwardness. "It's fine. It's great to see you guys again."

She turned back to Alice and Alice had recovered enough from her shock to once again throw her arms around Bella.

"Yeah, you too," she said. "Gosh, it's been so long, hasn't it?"

Bella smiled and hugged her back for a while. I watched them with a smile of my own. So far I seemed to have gone mostly unnoticed aside from a glance or two. Perhaps she didn't recognize me.

The blackhaired girl released the hug and gave the rest of her old friends a smile as well.

"So long since I've seen any of you," she added. "Lot's changed, huh? I knew you guys liked a bit of girl time, but wow."

She was looking at Claire and Leah, a slight smirk on her lips. Leah grinned and offered a hand.

"Hey," she said. "I'm Leah."

Alice giggled and shook it. "Yeah, I know. Tanya told us all about you. Must take a special woman to drag Kate all the way over the fence."

Kate giggled and took Leah's arm. "Don't worry, we both straddle the fence quite comfortably," she said, then she gave the blonde man a wink. "Hi, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled and looked down modestly. Leah grinned at him hugely.

Bella rolled her eyes at all this but I had to smile. The man named Carlisle was quite easily the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Radiant in the sunlight with blonde hair and fine features, calm and aristocratic, a visage positively resplendent with male handsomeness. Even Claire, the full blown lifer-lesbian of the group, went a little doey in the eyes when she looked at him. Tanya was smiling at him too and so was Carmen and the group all but heaved a collective sigh.

Meanwhile, the woman with caramel colored hair cleared her throat and gave us a glare. His wife, I suppose.

Alice laughed and turned to Claire.

"And you must be Claire, right?" she asked. "I'm so glad Irena's finally found someone."

Claire glanced to Irena for permission and then she offered a hand to Alice. Alice shook it but Claire offered no greeting aside from a polite smile, ever the perfect submissive.

Finally the blackhaired girl turned to me. She had known I was there but this was the time first she acknowledged me. I offered her a smile of my own, grateful for her friendliness to my mate, but I didn't think it appropriate to offer a hand as well.

"Well," I said. "I don't suppose anyone told you about me, did they?"

"No," she said with a tiny frown. "They didn't."

I smiled and glanced at Bella. Bella smiled as well, enjoying her old friend's reaction. The woman with caramel colored hair was partly glaring at me, standing by her husband for safety perhaps, and I turned back to the girl.

"Well," I said again. "My name's Victoria."

The girl nodded tersely. "I know, I remember you."

"And I remember you too," I returned with a smirk. "Your family was playing baseball in a thunderstorm when we first met. You were pitching, if I recall. And quite adorable in that ballcap."

An odd look passed over her, confusion, surprise, a quirk of a smile. Her face was pale and doll-like and incredibly pretty. I let my eyes rake over her seductively.

Meanwhile the silence became a little awkward. No one quite knew how to proceed until the woman with caramel colored hair cleared her throat once more and came forward.

"Well, why don't we come inside," she said. "I'll show you to your rooms and after you get changed and settled you can come meet everyone."

Tanya smiled at her. "Thank you, Esme."

Esme nodded, glancing warily at me, and then led us away from the helipad as the blades of the helicopter once again began to wind up for takeoff.

The interior of the estate was cool and bright and opulent as the villa of some columbian druglord. The floors were white marble, the statues and columns as well, and all of it sparkling in the sunlight that fell through the tall goldframed windows. The foyer was broad enough for an entire house and there were two marble staircases that wound upwards with golden banisters. You could smell the sea breeze and you could hear the calls of seagulls in the distance.

The group was a little stilted to begin with but soon Carmen and the woman named Esme had fallen into conversation about how clean and spotless everything was, Carmen greatly impressed, Esme greatly complimented. Tanya was sharing details of the trip with Carlisle, the two of them rather alike, soft and serene, beautiful beyond realism, Carlisle in a white suit and Tanya in a white dress, like angels of opposing gender. Claire was close to Irena's side and she looked like she might've been more comfortable on all fours and a leash, glancing about, a mouse-like look in her eyes.

Alice had taken Bella's arm and I was trailing along behind them, content to let them have their little reunion. The girl had impressed me with her ability to almost completely overlook everyone's red eyes and the fact that her old friends had taken an old enemy into their coven. She mostly just seemed happy to see everyone and willing to wait till later for everything else. She struck me as a very sweet kind of girl and as I walked along behind her and observed the swish of her hips against the fabric of her skirt I could see that Bella had been completely right about her ass. It was quite astounding.

We were going up one of the broad marble staircases now, slowly, taking in the view of the foyer. Kate was carrying a small overnight bag for Leah and Leah was gazing about at the white and gold magnificence she found herself in with a grin that was huge and bright.

"Holy fuck," she said, not particularly minding her language. "This place is even better than the mansion in Seattle."

Our host, Esme, glanced back at her. "We've arranged rooms for you all in the southeast wing. I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable."

Leah grinned and continued up the stairs with Kate.

Bella was looking around too but she seemed less concerned with the décor and more about bumping into any other members of the coven. Alice was still holding her arm and Bella whispered to her a question.

"Edward's not around, is he?" she asked.

Alice shook her head, a little sadly. "No, we don't see too much of him lately. I'm so sorry for how he left you, Bella. I kept telling him it was a mistake, but…"

She trailed off apologetically. Bella only nodded. She didn't seem to care about any of that. She was just relieved she wouldn't be seeing Edward just yet. I was as well. We were all off to such a nice start. It would be a shame to ruin it.

Soon we were going down a corridor. Along one wall was a row of doors. The doors were tall and white with gold inlay and gold doorhandles. Along the other side was a row of windows. The windows were all open to admit the warm sea breeze and out there you could see the rear of the estate. There was a courtyard with fountains and lanes that were paved with clean red bricks and colourful flowerbeds basked in the sun. A swimming pool with crystal blue water shimmered down there as well and there was also a clay tennis court. On the court there was a man and a woman, the man large and darkhaired, the woman tall and blonde, and they were whacking a ball back and forth over the net in blurs of speed. You could hear the pop of the ball even at this distance. I suppose they were two more members of the coven that we would meet later.

Our rooms were all in a row. Bella had been assigned a room to herself but no one raised any objection when I entered with her and turned to thank our host. Carlisle was very gracious, as Tanya had predicted, but the woman named Esme did seem to be quite disapproving. She had no reply for my gratitude and even gave me a little glare. I suppose her ire was somewhat understandable. All she knew was that I had once tried to kill Bella, who at the time had been the girlfriend of her son. She reminded me of Carmen when we first met and like Carmen perhaps I'd be able to loosen her up a little eventually. Alice was reluctant to let Bella go so soon but it was only appropriate. She backed out the room with the others and gave her old friend promises to come see her soon.

The room was spacious, like a luxurious hotel suite. The bed was made and it had a grand canopy with gold bedpillars and white silk sheets and pillows that had white satin pillowcases. Bella and I had only one suitcase that I set on the bed. It mostly contained sextoys, in particular the machine I had gotten her for christmas. She had become quite fond of it. Luckily it was fully rechargeable. Aside from us only Leah and Claire had packed any bags, mostly to make sure they would have the human toiletries they required.

Beyond the bed were a set of glassdoors that opened onto a balcony. Bella opened them and looked out. The view faced the ocean and the ocean was blue and vast and calm as a vat of molten cobalt as it shimmered and heaved in the sun.

Bella looked out at the view and then sighed and smiled as she turned back to me.

"Well," she said. "Here we are. I guess we can consider this a kind of honeymoon, huh?"

I laughed and gave her a shrug. "A bit of an awkward one, perhaps, but sure."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back there on the balcony, holding her, my mate, my precious Bella. The wind moved over us and stirred our hair, cool and scented with the sea. Bella held me for a long moment and finally sighed and released me.

"Sorry to drag you into all this mess, Vicky," she said. "Being here is probably more uncomfortable for you than it is for me. I know you probably never wanted to see these people again."

"Well, it's not entirely your fault," I told her with a smile. "Tanya was the one who insisted."

She chuckled softly at that and lifted on her toes to give me a kiss.

After taking the view for a little bit we went back into the room. The room had an ensuite bathroom that was white tile with gold fixtures, faucets, taps. The shower was a wide glass cubicle in the corner and there was plenty of room for both of us, soaping ourselves up and taking turns to lean and rinse under the water, chatting about how grand the villa was and how surprised we were about the relatively warm greeting. Bella was very pleased about Alice and already scheming to get into her panties. From what we had seen already I'm sure the girl would be an easy conquest, married or not.

Bella laughed as she worked the shampoo into her hair.

"I have a weird feeling about her," she said, referring to Alice. "For some reason I don't think she'll be all that freaked out anymore. I used to think she'd be horrified, but now that I've seen her…"

"She does seem very sweet."

"What about her ass, though? Did I tell you, or what?"

I laughed in agreement and she grinned, fingers in her lathered hair, elbows up, breasts wet and exposed on her chest. She leaned to rinse out her hair and I leaned to rinse out mine as well.

"I really was surprised, though," she said. "I mean, she hardly even batted an eyelid when she saw our eyes were red. She was even really cool to you. But I guess she was always like that. I think she'll really like you when she gets to know you. Flattering her helps. She almost giggled when you said she looked cute in a ballcap. Did you really remember her?"

"Oh, yes," I said. "I remember a blonde girl as well."

"That's Rosalie. She's an ice cold bitch."

"Well, I'm sure I can warm her up when I see her."

"Hope so, she's hot as hell too."

I giggled and reached to turn off the water.

Together we emerged from the shower, dripping onto the tiles, and I handed her a towel from a rack of them on the wall. The rack was a solid gold rod and the towels were terrycloth. We dried off and wrung out our hair and then we wrapped the towels around ourselves and went back into the room to find some clothes.

There was a dresser with a mirror and I leaned against a bedpost as Bella opened one of the drawers and bent to peer inside. She had bent at the hip and the towel she was wearing had rose up to reveal a bit of her butt and a tiny peek of pussy. Her legs were long and white and I was lost in a happy stare when there was a knock on the door.

The door opened a little bit and the girl named Alice popped her head in.

"Hey, um—oh," she said.

She had caught a glimpse of Bella's ass.

Bella straightened up and turned with a smile as if she hadn't been aware of what she was displaying. I smiled at the cute intruder and noticed the flash of attraction in her round amber eyes. The girl cleared her throat and tried not to be too embarrassed.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" she asked, not coming in.

Bella had a pair of panties in her hand and she waved them easily. "No, no, no," she said. "Come in. What's up? Everything okay?"

Alice came in, glancing once at me, and then smiled at Bella and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck. The embrace took Bella by surprise but only for a moment. A grin moved over her mouth and she gave me a look over the girl's shoulder. I smirked and knew what she was thinking.

Alice gave her squeeze and a little moan of affection and then released her.

"Just wanted to hug you again," she said. "It really is so great to see you. You have no idea how much I missed you. It killed me not being able to call or even text. I was afraid you'd think that I didn't care about you."

Bella smiled at her pleasantly. "I know you care, Alice."

I heard the tone of her voice with a smile. It was a predator tone; soft and silky. Unassuming. This was a different Bella from the one they'd left in Forks. This Bella didn't care about apologies or feelings. All this Bella cared about was getting under her skirt.

The girl named Alice was staring at Bella and that smile on her mouth only became brighter.

"But wow, I just can't get over it," she said. "I feel like I might actually faint from shock."

Bella smirked and folded her arms loosely, the pair of panties still in her hand. "What part shocks you the most? The fact that I'm a vampire, that I feed from humans, that my mate is a woman, or that my mate is this woman in particular?"

She nodded at me. I was still leaning on the bedpillar and now I came over to join the conversation. The blackhaired girl looked at me but she seemed to have enough trust in Bella and her leader Carlisle to smile at me as well before laughing.

"All of it," she said.

I returned her smile and spoke in my own predator tone full of softness and politeness. "I understand how shocked you must be, Ms…Cullen?"

"Alice is fine."

I let my smirk sharpen just a little. "Alice, then," I purred. "I understand how shocked you must be, Alice, but the most important fact is that Bella has never been happier in her life. If you can accept that, everything else will come easy."

The girl nodded once or twice and then she smiled.

"I guess you're right," she said.

I smiled at her. Bella smiled at her as well. We were wearing nothing but soft white terrycloth towels wrapped around our naked bodies. Our hair was damp and stringy. Our shoulders were completely bare. Our legs.

The silence grew with Bella and I smiling and staring at this adorable girl named Alice until Alice finally became awkward and giggled.

"Well, I'd better go," she said, backing away toward the door. "I just wanted to…"

"No, wait," Bella said quickly, grabbing her hand. "It's been so long since I've seen you, don't rush off now. Stay a little bit."

"Oh, but—are you sure?"

Alice was at looking our towels but Bella seemed not to care. She gave me a smirk and I almost had to laugh. We hadn't been on the island an hour and she already wanted to scratch a name off her list.

She was leading the girl over to the bed and I leaned back against the dresser to watch them.

"Yeah, come on, sit down," she said. "You must have so many questions. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're cool with us, Alice. It must've been such a surprise to see Vicky on that helicopter."

Alice giggled. "Vicky, huh?"

Bella giggled too. "That's what I call her, yeah."

They were sitting on the edge of the bed and the girl gave me a glance, an appraising flicker of yellow eyes, up and down over my legs and body and wet red hair, and she seemed to approve. Physically, at least.

Bella was holding Alice's hand, staring at her with red eyes, and she only let her stare soften when Alice turned back to her. There was another small moment of silence, Bella petting Alice's hand, and then the girl spoke.

"So, um," she said. "How the fuck did you guys ever hook up, anyway?"

Bella chuckled at the bluntness of the question. "It's a long story."

"And I want to hear it," Alice said with assurance. "First. Before anyone."

Bella smiled at her and tilted her head slightly. "Are you sure? It's kind of freaky."

"I'll bet," Alice said with a giggle. "I had no idea you were into girls."

"I didn't either," Bella said softly, smiling, staring at her old friend. "Until Vicky raped me."

The baldness of that disclaimer stunned even me.

Alice was just shocked. Her mouth slowly dropped open. Her pale face seemed to pale even more. Her eyes went wide and she looked back and forth between us as she tugged her hand away from Bella's.

"What?" she asked, as if she hadn't heard properly.

Bella let her smile stretch into a grin. "You guys left Forks but Vicky didn't. She stalked me for a while and then one day she paid me a visit after school. Her intention was to kill me, but first…"

Alice covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh my god."

Bella giggled, thoroughly enjoying her old friend's innocent reactions. "I tried to resist, of course, but it was no good. She made me take off my clothes. She touched me. Kissed me. Gently but overwhelmingly. She kept whispering and telling me what to do. Teasing me for how my body responded."

"Oh my god," Alice said, genuinely distraught. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

Bella laughed and took her hand again and began petting it.

"Don't be," she said. "I liked it."

Alice's mouth dropped open again but she didn't tug her hand away this time. She turned to look at me where I was leaning against the dresser and now I unleaned and came over to the bed slowly.

"I can be very effective when I rape a girl," I whispered, sitting down beside her.

All three of us were now on the edge of the bed, Bella and I clad in nothing but towels and Alice between us in nothing but a flimsy yellow sundress with perhaps a pair of panties underneath. She was perfectly still. Like a statue. You could almost feel the electricity crackling off her. She was facing Bella and staring at her in disbelief and Bella smiled and continued petting her hand.

"I've changed a lot since you knew me, Alice," she said.

Alice finally swallowed a lump in her throat. "I know, but…how?"

Alice glanced backward at me and back at Bella. Bella smirked and gave a small shrug of a bare shoulder.

"Even after she raped me, she couldn't bring herself to kill me," she said. "I was too delicious not to savor for a while. So instead she kidnapped me and bought to a motel room."

The girl blinked innocently. "What happened there?"

"What do you think?" Bella returned with a smirk.

The girl froze all over again and ran a hand through her short hair. She looked back at me, sitting just there behind her, just a little too close, but there was no anger or disapproval in her face. Just shock and perhaps a hint of excitement.

Bella patted her hand to draw her attention back.

"I don't mind telling you, Alice, because you've already shown me how much you care about me," she said. "The others, though, I don't know. I don't think they should know about any of this. This kind of thing should be private. Especially from people who might not understand. But you…"

Bella smiled down at the hand that she held in her lap and she gave it an affectionate caress before looking up.

"…you were always my friend," she said. "I feel like I can trust you."

Alice nodded awkwardly. "Yes, of course, but…"

She glanced back at me, shaking her head, and back at Bella.

"But _how_?" she asked. "How did you fall in love?"

Bella smirked and looked past Alice at me. "How could I not? Think about it, Alice. How much choice did I have? Every night she would tie me to the bed and lick my body to orgasm after orgasm. How much could I honestly endure before I gave up and became hers?"

"And you don't have a problem with that?" Alice asked in shock.

Bella smiled and gave an innocent shrug of a bare shoulder. "Not in the least."

A stunned laugh came out of Alice. She couldn't believe anything she was hearing but I was impressed at how she refrained from any judgements. I placed my hands on her shoulders and felt her shiver imperceptibly. I leaned to her ear, staring at my mate over her shoulder.

"She's adorable, isn't she?" I whispered to the girl. "No wonder I could never kill her. Instead all I wanted to do was keep her and continue to lick her delicious pussy forever."

Alice didn't move. Very quietly I could hear the click of her throat as she swallowed. Bella smiled at her and continued to hold her hand.

"I know it's fucked up, Alice, but we're really no different from any other couple," she said. "In the end, it's just a matter of attraction. She liked me and I liked her. Together we liked each other. In violent and unconventional ways, perhaps, but who is anyone to judge? Hm?"

Alice nodded shakily. "I guess."

Bella laughed at her and looked down and looked up again. "I'll give you some time before I tell you the rest of it. It gets worse, trust me. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else. You're the only one I trust. I don't want to deal with everyone else's bullshit."

"Of course," Alice assured. "I won't say anything unless you do."

Bella beamed at her and lifted a hand to cup her cheek. "Thank you, Alice," she said. "I'm so glad we can still be friends."

Alice smiled tentatively. "Me too."

Bella continued to smile for a moment and then the smile tilted upward slightly.

"Although, I have to admit," she said. "I was hoping we could be a little more than friends as well…"

Bella leaned forward slowly. Toward her lips.

Alice drew back—into me.

"B-Bella," she said. "I'm married."

Bella smirked from an inch away from Alice's mouth.

"I know," she said. "And I don't care."

Alice opened her mouth to protest but Bella closed the distance and all that came out was a moan.

A sweet aroma of pheromones had been beginning to swirl around us. I was nuzzling the girl's neck. She smelled of lavender and lilac and she was very delicate. I could hear their kiss deepen, wet sounds of mingled tongues. I kissed at the girl's neck, softly, gently. She made little squirms of protest and excitement. My hands were on her shoulders. Caressing the smooth skin there. The straps of her dress were thin and I slipped them away gently. The dress fell from her breasts. No bra underneath. Just smallish globes of perfect perkiness. Bella already had one of those mounds in her hand and now I covered that hand with my own.

Soon we were sharing her mouth, the girl tilting her head back and offering me her lips with a bland look in her yellow eyes. I kissed her passionately, caressing her throat, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She accepted it all without question, willing to just go with it. Her arousal was strong in the air, wafting up from her lap, much stronger than mine or my mate's. Clearly she had never done anything like this before. Not with two women at once. Alice was leaning back against me with her dress around her waist and Bella was fondling her breasts and licking at the stiff little nipples and soon she was pulling the girl's panties from under her skirt.

The panties were white and they hit the floor soundlessly. Alice had broken the kiss to watch and she opened her legs with a look of amazement on her stunned face at how wanton her old friend had become. Her vagina was wet and pink, a tiny little slit down there that needed attention. Bella smirked at her and inserted two fingers and pumped them gently and then she bent and buried her face between her thighs and licked at the erect little nub down there.

Alice orgasmed very swiftly, careful not to moan too loudly, and that was only the beginning. Bella teased her about how delicious she was and said I should try her as well. I smiled at the girl and asked if she wouldn't mind if I ate her vagina just a little bit and she smiled shyly in the afterglow of orgasm and told me to go ahead. Bella was already removing the rest of her dress, pulling it down and away from her body before tossing it over the edge of the bed, and Alice was shifting backward on the mattress until she was against the headboard. From there she opened her legs, her yellow eyes alight with mischief, and beckoned me forward by smiling at me and applying a stroke or two to her vagina. I had to admit it did look quite delectable. I smirked and crawled over and lowered my head and began licking at her wetness.

Soon she had orgasmed again and by now she had loosened up enough to reciprocate. Bella and I were shedding our towels, revealing our naked bodies. Alice kept grinning and glancing at the door, as if afraid of being interrupted but excited as well. The idea of cheating and being naughty seemed to turn her on even more and I had a feeling she was capable of quite a bit more. By the time our vacation was over the poor girl might just have to come with us.

Alice soon had one of my nipples in her mouth and she was sucking on it eagerly. The other nipple had been claimed by Bella. They kept smirking and glancing at each other and soon I was on my back with my legs open and they were taking turns licking my vagina, long laps of their tongues. I watched them and moaned and stroked their hair with each hand, both heads so similar, dark and cute, only one of them short haired and the other long haired. They licked me to an orgasm that made my spine arch off the mattress and then it was Bella's turn. Bella and Alice got started together while I watched and Alice confessed that she had always wanted to do Bella, even back in Forks. She had Bella's breasts in her hands, squeezing them with cute child-like excitement, and Bella smiled and kissed her with confidence and made her moan with her tongue. I joined in to apply my own tongue into a different hole and soon the girl was orgasming again.

After about an hour of licking each other the girl suddenly jumped up and realized she had go. She hopped off the bed, still wet between her legs, and scrabbled for her panties.

"Oh god," she said, beaming with a grin. "I can't believe I just did that."

Bella and I were lounging on the bed, watching her as she stepped into her underwear and pulled them up and wriggled into them cutely. Bella's red eyes roamed over her legs and she licked her lips.

"But wasn't it fun?" she asked seductively.

Alice gave her a look and giggled and then grabbed up her dress off the floor.

"Yeah," she said. "It was."

I watched her with a smirk as she pulled the dress over her head. "I'm glad we could become better acquainted, Ms Cullen," I said. "Or Alice, shall I say. Bella speaks very highly of you and I was eager to share her affection."

The dress dropped down over her body like a curtain to close the show and she grinned at us as she straightened it up.

"You two are crazy," she said.

Bella laughed breezily. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

Alice shook her head with a smile and slipped on her shoes and scampered for the door, brushing at her hair with her fingers, trying to compose herself. "Okay, I'll see you guys later. I better shower quickly. Oh god, how am I gonna tell Jasper?"

She had opened the door but now she paused and looked back. Bella and I were still lounging there in the bed, naked, loosely embraced, legs long and folded and sublime with sexiness. Alice shook her head in amazement and laughed.

"Wow," she said.

Then she ducked out the door and closed it behind her.

Bella heaved a satisfied sigh and looked at me proudly. I smiled and also heaved a sigh.

"Well," I said. "It seems you were right about her. She's lovely."

Bella grinned and pushed me onto my back and straddled my hips. "Maybe it won't be so bad here after all, huh?"

I lay there with my red hair spread under my head and smiled up at her. The canopy of the bed was unfamiliar and there was another person's scent smeared all over our bodies and I could hear the strange sound of the ocean in the background. Everything different and yet here on top of me was my mate. Bella. The one constant in my life and the only thing I needed to be happy anywhere.

I smiled up at her and cupped her face.

"Maybe not," I said.

Bella returned the smile and then she leaned and pressed her mouth to mine.

—

**AN: Alice fell pretty easily, huh? I couldn't resist, lol. I thought it was fitting. Even in the novels it seemed like it was Alice who missed Bella the most. I figured she would be so excited that she would be able to accept anything and Bella would be so excited she would want to tell her everything. Of all the Cullens I think it's Alice who has the most potential to be corrupted. ;) **

**I have to admit, I hated describing how handsome Carlisle was, especially when Claire went starry eyed. It's such a crappy cliché, the man who's so sexy even the lesbian stares. Ugh. Give me a break, lol. **

**Speaking of which, this was the first chapter with an actual named male character. Bit disappointed about that, but I suppose that's what happens when you write around the canon. Should've made the story a little more AU and pretended the Cullens and even James didn't exist. Oh well, we'll see if we can make the most of it, lol. **

**Male characters do make it a bit tricky, though. Bella and Vicky specialize in corruption, but obviously they can't do that to the boys. That's why in this chapter I thought it was a good idea for Bella to suggest that she wants to keep her darker activities secret. Which makes sense, since it's her own private preferences. There's no reason to share them with anyone she doesn't trust.**

**Edward's a different matter, but don't worry, I have a couple ideas. New chapter soon. ;)**


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I see Alice is still a fan favorite, lol. She'll be back eventually, but this one is more about Emmett and Rosalie. :)**

—

Chapter 57:

—

By the time Bella and I were done "freshening up" we could hear the others slowly trickle from their rooms as well. Bella and I eventually emerged as well, each of us clad in nice summer dress we'd found. Mine was a little tight across the bust but I rather liked it. Tanya and Irena had gone somewhere to converse with Carlisle, and Kate and Alice had paired off somewhere as well. The woman named Esme had taken temporary custody of the two humans, Leah and Claire, and it was in the kitchen where we found them.

The kitchen was downstairs, a stainless steel paradise of pristine marble counter tops and luxurious lightwood cabinets. Everything polished and sparkling. Cookware hanging over the counter like wind chimes, pots and pans and spoons and ladles. You could see the beach through the windows over the sink and seagulls were calling in the distance.

A small latina maid was standing by demurely, young and pretty with long black hair and big black eyes, and I noted her with some surprise. The house was staffed, I suppose. The maid noticed Bella and I and she did a small doubletake at Bella. I smiled and wondered if anyone would notice if one of the servants went missing but on an island like this they probably even had their own quarters.

Esme was explaining how they didn't have a cook but the girls were free to fix something to eat anytime they wanted. Carmen was there too and she said it would be a pleasure to cook for her girls in such a magnificent kitchen—if Esme didn't mind, of course. Esme glowed at the compliment to her kitchen and said that would be fine. She also confessed that it had been a very long time since she had used a kitchen and she would be more than happy to help. Carmen accepted the offer with a smile and I had to smile as well at the similarities between the two women. Esme seemed to be the den mother of her coven the same way Carmen was of ours.

Leah was looking around in satisfaction, opening a cupboard or two. Claire was standing there in sandals and a new dress, cream colored, and yet she looked utterly naked without her mistress. She nodded a thank you as well, very quietly with a small smile. Esme had opened a small walk-in pantry to reveal shelves of breads and cereals and now she closed it again and gave everyone a smile.

"There should be more than plenty," she said. "I made sure Yelena stocked up on everything."

Yelena was the small latina maid and she gave a small curtsy as everyone looked at her. A pretty girl, perhaps hardly even twenty one years old. She wore a pale gray uniform with a pinny and white petticoats and on her feet were small black shoes.

Bella was smiling at her and I could tell she'd had the same thought I had. Hopefully the thought would perish just as quickly as mine. The maid noticed Bella's smile and she gave Bella a tiny little glare that she tried to hide. For some reason it struck me as peculiar. She almost seemed to recognize Bella somehow.

Bella turned to Esme and made her voice extra soft and sweet.

"Hey, Esme," she said. "I saw Emmett and Rosalie playing tennis out there. Is it okay if I go say hello?"

Esme still hadn't seemed to recover from the shock of Bella even being here but she managed a nod. "Of course, sweetie. And, um…"

Bella had started away but now she turned back.

Esme came forward and hugged her.

Bella seemed somewhat surprised, considering the woman's earlier coldness, and I was a little surprised as well. The woman herself was frowning a little bit, as if she was ignoring some inner warning against doing this, but she gave Bella a squeeze and released her with a smile.

"It really is so nice to see you again," she said. "Sorry if I was taken aback earlier. I just don't know what's going to happen when Edward sees you. Especially like this," she added with a glance at me.

Well. It was impossible to know if she objected to me as a person, me as a woman, or me as a vampire, but it was a bit unfair regardless.

Bella had to refrain from a retort. You could visibly see her bite her lip through a tense smile. Me, however, I wasn't too upset. I could've taken offence, I suppose, but as a playful sociopath it was more natural to laugh on the inside and pretend sympathy on the outside.

I gave the woman my best look of concern and nodded at her feelings.

"I understand how you must feel," I told her. "But rest assured, we haven't come to cause trouble. Quite the contrary; we're here to help. Ever since Bella found out about Edward she's been worried sick about him and she insisted on coming here and speaking with him face to face."

Bella looked at me with a spark of surprise in her sexy red eyes and then she instantly dropped the smirk and turned back to Esme in concern.

"Yeah," she added. "I know he thinks he broke my heart, but he needs to know that I'm okay now. That I've moved on. Then maybe he can move on as well, you know?"

Leah had been listening to all this and she laughed silently behind Esme's back. She knew it was complete bullshit. Claire wore a tiny smirk as well and even Carmen rolled her eyes subtly.

Esme listened to all that and then nodded sadly. Perhaps in her heart she had hoped that Bella and Edward would get back together but realistically this was the most that could happen.

"I'm not sure if he even can move on," she said. "He still loves you so terribly, Bella."

Bella nodded with sympathy and I was going to as well when I noticed something peculiar—the maid, Yelena.

She had been standing by this whole time, waiting to get on with her housework, and something about Esme's last words seemed to break her heart. Her face crumpled and she looked away quickly. She even dabbed a knuckle at her eyes. She fought it all back with impressive swiftness but it was interesting. Perhaps the pretty maid had developed something of a crush on the heartbroken son of the billionaire who owned the private island she worked on.

"I know he does," Bella was saying to Esme. Then she turned to me and took my hand, making it clear where her own feelings lie. She gazed at me fondly, to make the point even clearer, and then she turned back to Esme. "I just hope we can still be friends."

Esme nodded at that disappointedly, as if even now she had been hoping Bella would dump me on the spot, renounce her orientation, and go running back into Edward's arms. But luckily she wasn't quite that ridiculous.

"Yes, I hope so too," she said.

Bella smiled at her and I smiled as well in approval of Bella's respectfulness. She was handling herself quite maturely. She had taken the lead from me, of course, but I was impressed nonetheless.

Leah had opened the huge steel door of the refrigerator and now she grinned into it.

"Beer," she said. "I like it."

Bella laughed, still holding my hand, and began to tug me away. "We're gonna go say hi to Emmett. I wonder if he even remembers me?"

I laughed as well and went with her out through a sliding glassdoor.

We emerged into a courtyard where several small fountains trickled in the sunny tropical quiet. Each fountain featured a group of stone infants, all of them male, all of them pudgy and naked. I preferred maidens and topless mermaids but I suppose we all had different tastes. Bella and I going down a small set of steps, the bricks red and baked and leaking heat through the soles of our shoes. The sun had only just began its decline. The day was at its hottest but it was no more discomforting than the snow in Seattle. Bella even seemed to like the sun, smiling up at the sky as we continued hand and hand toward the tennis courts. She was explaining how Emmett and Rosalie were mates and they had gotten married a bunch of times and I wondered to myself if maybe Bella and I should have a proper ceremony as well at least one time.

The couple were still where I had seen them from the upperwindows, a blonde woman and a large man with cropped dark hair. They were each clad in white tennis gear, a pleated miniskirt and tanktop for the woman and a t-shirt and shorts for the man. Both of them were quite very attractive. The woman's blonde hair was long and flaxen and it flicked and swished as she swung her racket. The man was grinning and concentrating on the game and I seemed to remember him as well from Forks. Very bulky and muscular, over six feet tall, shoulder muscles as large as my breasts. He wacked the ball over the net and then he happened to glance over at the two approaching spectators, me and my mate. It was Bella his eyes tripped over. He was poised with his racket but his concentration was lost. He stared at Bella in shock and Bella smiled and lifted a hand to wave. The tennis ball thumped off his head.

It did no damage but the ball bounced off and began rolling toward Bella. Now the blonde woman was looking over as well. Bella bent and picked up the ball and by now the man was outright grinning as he came over.

"Bella?" he asked her. "Is that you?"

Bella smiled and chuckled once. "Hey, Emmett."

The man named Emmett laughed and looked at the woman to see what she thought. Rosalie, I suppose. She was coming over as well but she wasn't smiling like her mate. She was glaring quite angrily and directly at Bella.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded coldly.

The man cringed, the way husband's do sometimes when their wife acts like a bitch to someone they like, mostly in embarrassment. Bella looked at her coolly, up and down, appraising her. The sun was in her blonde hair and she had the facial features and body of a goddess but Bella didn't seem all that impressed or intimidated.

"Nice to see you too, Rosalie," she said.

The aloofness of the greeting made those blonde brows glare even deeper. I smiled to myself and gave the blonde my own glance of appraisal. She was indeed quite sexy. Tall, long legs, trim waist. Large breasts. She had her hands on her hips and she stood there in all her miniskirted fury like a goddess who's tennis game had been interrupted.

Emmett was grinning again with the racket in his hands and he was staring at Bella in wonder.

"Holy fuck," he said. "I can't believe it. Last time I saw you was your birthday. When you had that papercut, and um…"

He trailed off. Bella smiled.

"…when Jasper almost killed me?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah," he said. "We got you a radio for your truck, remember? Man, it's been so long. I hated leaving you like that. We were just starting to be friends. I missed you a lot when you were gone. You were so funny with how you kept tripping up all over the place and eating actual food and stuff."

Bella smiled and looked down shyly. I smiled as well, happy for her. The man named Emmett was large and imposing but he had a very friendly manner and animated way of speaking, peppered with chuckles and lots of dimpled smiles.

The woman seemed to be the opposite. She even glared at her husband for being nice. Her husband ignored it however and continued speaking to Bella.

"But wow, what the fuck?" he went on. "How'd you get here? Did you come with Tanya?"

Yeah, we did," Bella said, and then she took a deep breath and smiled. "A lot's happened since back then."

"No shit, look at you," he exclaimed. "You're hot as fuck."

Now the wife outright rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust. Emmett was leaning to the side as if to get a glimpse of Bella's ass and Bella giggled and almost gave a coy swish of her blue summer dress.

"Thanks," she said.

Emmett was still grinning hugely. He had noticed me as well but if my red hair and red eyes gave him any alarm he didn't show it. He was still completely absorbed with Bella, looking her up and down, grinning.

"Wow," he said again. "Vampire, huh? I guess your eyes are red because you're a newborn."

The statement was something of a question. Bella smirked at it and gave a noncommittal little shrug.

"Something like that," she said.

Emmett grinned and finally turned to me.

"And who's your friend?" he asked, looking me over and offering a hand. "Hi, I'm Emmett. Nice to meet you."

I took his hand. It was huge and it completely engulfed mine. He shook it vigorously, perhaps to make my cleavage jiggle in the tight bust of my polka dot dress, and I gave him a smile for being so friendly.

"Victoria," I said, introducing myself.

"Victoria," he repeated, smirking, still looking me over with blatant admiration. "Wow. Sexy name for a sexy woman, huh?"

I raised a brow and glanced at Bella. She didn't seem to know how to deal with such candid flirtiness either. The wife was steaming by now, her lips compressed to a line, and I turned back to the charming oaf and gave him an awkward smile.

"Thank you," I said politely. "Emmett is very…sexy as well."

It was a very lame bit of reciprocation but in fairness I was quite out of practice with men. He chuckled, though, as if I was cute, and I chuckled as well.

"I take it you don't remember me, do you?" I asked him.

His eyebrows rose inquiringly but the woman glared at me.

"I do," she said coldly.

I smiled at her and gave her another flicker of my eyes. The man glanced at his wife in surprise and then back at me.

"We know you?" he asked.

The woman rolled her eyes away from me and fixed them on her husband. "She's the woman who was with that man who tried to kill Bella. James's mate. Remember, during the thunder storm?"

The man lit up with a grin as if it was just a charming coincidence.

"Oh shit," he said to me. "That was you?"

I chuckled at his attitude, liking it very much, and nodded a couple times. "Yes," I said. "The loss of my mate was a terrible blow, but happily, fate saw fit to give me another one."

I glanced at Bella and Bella smiled and took my hand.

The man was grinning but as our hands clasped and our fingers entwined the grin slowly faded. So far nothing had seemed to actually shock him. Not our surprise visit, not the fact that she was a vampire, and not even the fact that an old enemy like me was here as well. Yet a little lesbian contact and the reveal that we were mates had dropped his jaw open.

I had to smile.

He stared at us and gulped.

"Oh," he said.

Then he started grinning again.

Rosalie ignored him and focused her ire on Bella. "How could Carlisle not tell us about this? And what's Edward going to say when he sees you? Did you even think about that?"

Bella opened her mouth, for some sarcastic retort perhaps, but then something changed her mind and she spoke much softer than she might've originally intended. "Rosalie, I know this is a shock," she said. "But we came here specifically to see Edward. Tanya told us he hasn't been doing well and she thought maybe seeing me would help him move on."

Rosalie was not placated. "Or maybe it'll push him over the edge."

Bella shook her head and for a moment she seemed almost genuinely concerned. "I won't let that happen, Rosalie," she said. "Edward left me but I still love him as much as any of you do. I've been worried sick ever since I found out about him."

I only just refrained from laughing. She mimicked the very words I had used inside and she was giving such an effective performance that even Emmett sobered a little and nodded thoughtfully. Rosalie had her arms crossed tightly in her tenniswear and Bella offered her a tentative smile.

"I only want him to move on and be as happy as I am," she said.

The tone of her voice was perfect but the words themselves made the other woman glare even more.

"Happy as you are with that monster?" she snapped.

I raised my brows innocently and looked about the tennis court as if there were some monster around that I wasn't aware of. Emmett gave his wife a little frown and I was slightly touched that he appeared to be on our side. Clearly the man thought I was too beautiful to be a monster.

Bella was still holding my hand and now she allowed her own eyes to harden.

"Vicky is not a monster," she said to Rosalie. "She's the kindest, gentlest, most loving person I've ever met. And she was there for me when Edward wasn't."

This was perfectly logical and plausible but of course the other woman was blonde. Her lips were pursed so tight it even made her a little less attractive. Her sharp yellow eyes were glaring into Bella's but Bella did not look away.

Emmett glanced between them both, wary of a knife fight breaking out perhaps, and finally cleared his throat to break the silence. He didn't seem like the brightest of men and the only thing he apparently cared about at the moment was that Bella and I were two beautiful women in a sexual relationship with each other.

"Well," he said. "I'm happy for you, Bella."

Bella smiled and he gave her a warm smile in return. Rosalie spun and stared at him in shock, as if she simply couldn't believe he had dared to defy her. Emmett smirked and gave a shrug.

"What?" he said innocently. "I am."

Rosalie continued staring at him for a moment and then she spun and pushed between Bella and I and stalked off the court.

Our hand clasp had been broken and we chuckled to ourselves as we watched her go. She marched with an angry swing in her hips that swished her white miniskirt and she was halfway across the courtyard when she realized she was still carrying her tennis racket. She looked at it and threw it away angrily, as if all this were the racket's fault, and kept marching.

Emmett cleared his throat embarrassedly and scratched his head. Bella and I smiled and shuffled our feet. The afternoon sun was beginning its decline but it was still very bright and hot. A door slammed loudly in the distance. Emmett jumped at the sound and chuckled, glancing to see if his wife was really gone, and then he turned back to us with a sheepish grin.

"So, um," he said. "Would it be inappropriate to ask you guys to make out?"

Bella and I sighed. His grin went lopsided.

"Just a little?" he begged. "Just quickly? Come on, please?"

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled and then she surprised me by turning to me and cupping my face and lifting on her toes to press her lips to mine. Usually she absolutely despised men and male attention but for some reason she seemed to like this one. She even slipped me a little tongue.

By the time she rocked back on her heels the guy was grinning like a little boy on christmas. He even giggled.

"Awesome," he said. "That's so hot."

Bella rolled her eyes again, a grudging smile on her freshly kissed lips, and together we started back toward the villa. Already we could hear the blonde woman yelling at someone inside and we really ought to be present for any theatrics we'd triggered.

Emmett was coming along behind us, carrying his racket, and he was still grinning.

"Oh hey," he said. "I heard Kate has a girlfriend now too. Leah or something. Is she as hot as you guys?"

"Leah's sexy as fuck," Bella said.

"And both bisexual," I added. "They tend to be quite open in their relationship, so you might want to keep that in mind."

I gave him a wink. I wasn't into men myself anymore but I didn't mind helping a guy out. He grinned widely and excitedly but he also chuckled and shook his head.

"I would, but Rosalie would kill me if I even thought about it," he said.

Bella laughed and started up the small bricklaid steps at the rear of the villa. The steps led onto a large veranda with a gardentable and thick white columns. More screaming could be heard inside and Emmett cringed at it.

"Esme has Carlisle on a pretty tight leash too," he was saying. "Only Alice and Jasper have any fun when the Denali girls come visit. "

"Bella and I liked to have a little fun too," I told him in a teasing tone.

He went excited. "You do?"

"But only with other women," Bella added in an equally teasing voice.

He went crestfallen and we giggled and continued into the villa.

Both covens seemed to have assembled in the broad marble foyer, as if the blonde wanted to be sure her voice would echo as much as possible. Most of her outrage seemed to be aimed at Carlisle, not just for not telling them but for even allowing it in the first place. Carlisle spoke reasonably and calmly, explaining that the Denali coven were their friends and that Bella and I were now part of the Denali coven. Esme was standing by, anxious in her housedress, not quite on her daughter's side but not quite on her husband's side either. They were standing under the cluster of crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling like actors on a stage and the blonde woman kept scoffing and ignoring logic and raising her voice.

Emmett meanwhile was smiling and lifting a hand in greeting to the Denali's gathered there, all but ignoring his raging wife. Irena and Claire were watching from the balcony above and Irena gave him a nod and Claire a little wave just to be polite. Tanya was at Carlisle's side, doing her best to help him calm the furious blonde, and Kate and Leah were just smiling and trying not to giggle. They were sitting on the stairs like a couple of highschool girls, watching the drama and watching Emmett. Emmett gave Kate a grin and Kate grinned back and Leah tossed her chin while letting her eyes roam with a smirk over Emmett's broad and muscular pecs in that tight white shirt. Leah was wearing jeans and a croptop and she lounged back with her elbows on the steps a little in order to give a view of her lean coppercolored abs. Emmett liked what he saw and so did Leah and together Leah and Kate started whispering to each other with their lips clearly moving to shape the words _so_ _fucking hot_.

The girl named Alice had come downstairs as well and she was clinging to the arm of a tall man with blonde hair who must've been her mate. Jasper, if I recalled correctly. Alice gave us a cheeky smirk, recalling our little threeway affair upstairs, and sidled closer to her husband.

Bella soon was dragged into the argument in order to defend herself from accusations that were spouting from Rosalie's mouth. She did a great job at remaining calm and pretending to actually care about these people. She wore a wounded look and spoke as if it made her sad to cause such a fuss. She claimed she was only here to help. Esme seemed to believe her and she even took Bella's side against Rosalie. The Denali's, however, knew she was full of shit and they giggled and hid smirks behind their hands so that no one would see. Rosalie had very few allies but that didn't seem to deter her belief that Bella wasn't part of their lives anymore and had no business being here. She also called into attention the red eyes of Tanya and her coven and claimed they oughtn't be welcome here either.

At that Carlisle finally became cold. He had been calm to this point but the slight to his respected friend Tanya seemed to have crossed a line and now his blonde brows drew into a frown that was actually quite devastating on his beautiful face.

"Rosalie," he said, his voice echoing firmly in that marble cavern. "You know we don't judge people in this household."

Rosalie snorted in disgust. "I'm not judging, Carlisle. I'm saying they're murderers."

"It's not our place to judge their feeding habits and frankly none of our business either."

"Oh, so we're supposed to just let a bunch of murderers into our home and not bat an eyelid?"

Esme was getting worried about offending their friends. "Rosalie, please."

Rosalie ignored her and thrust a pointing finger at Bella. "And what about her? I thought we left Forks to get away from her? Now we're supposed to be happy she's back?"

Carlisle exhaled through his nose. Esme was knitting her hands anxiously and whispering to Carmen and Tanya about how sorry she was about all this.

Me, I was just trying not to smile. I found it all vastly entertaining. I didn't know why the blonde woman was making such a big deal about this. None of the others seemed to be particularly fazed.

Rosalie glared at everyone, still pointing at Bella. "It's her fault we had to leave Forks to begin with," she said. "Her and that red haired bitch and her mate. A whole carefully crafted life and home abandoned because of some human girl and some human feeding vampires. Do we really want to let all that happen again?"

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. I could understand his exasperation. The blonde woman's claims were so ludicrous and lop sided that even I didn't know where to begin to refute them.

Luckily the small pixie girl did. Alice. She wore a look of sadness on her pretty face and she let her mate's arm slip from hers as she came forward to speak to Rosalie.

"That's not fair, Rosalie," she said. "Bella isn't even human anymore. Besides, the encounter with James and Victoria was only part of the reason we left Forks. It wasn't all of it. You know Edward was far more concerned about the danger from us than from anyone else."

Now her mate, the tall blonde man, came forward. His hair was in a ponytail and he wore a white stetson hat on his head like a cowboy on vacation. He had a Texan jawline on his handsome face and his voice likewise had a slight Texan drawl.

"I was the one responsible for us leaving Forks," he said. Then he removed his hat and turned a pair of regretful amber eyes on Bella. "I almost killed you, Bella, and I never got the chance to apologize."

Bella smiled at him and shook her head. "You don't have to," she said. "But as long as we're pointing fingers, why not point one at Edward? No one forced him to leave. It was his own decision. It was also the wrong decision. I managed to move on and get over it and now he has to as well. In the end, it's as simple as that."

Rosalie folded her arms and glared at Bella hatefully.

Carlisle smiled and gave Bella a nod.

"Well spoken, Bella," he said.

Rosalie scoffed and flung an arm angrily. "Fine," she said. "I'm done trying to argue. You've all obviously made up your minds. But I hope you know it's going to kill him to see her with that woman. Literally kill him. The only thing that's kept him going is the belief that maybe he'll have her back one day."

Tanya till now had been very diplomatic but at this even she lost her cool.

"Edward needs to take responsibility for his own emotional state," she said. "Bella's only responsibility here to give him the opportunity. Beyond that the rest is up to him."

The foyer fell silent. An orange light was beginning to glow in the windows as the late tropical sun started to set into the ocean outside. Tanya had always had strong feelings for Edward, strong enough to convince us to come here in the first place, but it was clear that her feelings for Bella and I had now indeed become much stronger.

Rosalie had recrossed her arms and she swept a glare across both covens, seeking anyone who might share her point of view. But at this point her anger and self-righteousness had alienated even Esme. Rosalie snorted in disgust and even now she didn't shut up.

"I think they should leave," she said. "Edward needs time. He doesn't need some silly ex-girlfriend to come back into his life and… and…"

She flapped a hand, speech failing her. Bella sighed and glanced at me. I smirked at her and then I wiped the smirk away and turned a glare to the blonde woman.

"Bella didn't come here to be treated like an intruder," I said firmly, as if I too had lost patience. "She came here to help an old friend and make your coven whole. If that's not good enough for you, fine. That's your problem. But I'm not going to stand here any longer while you disrespect my mate and my dear friends. Therefore I'm going to have to insist that you shut your stupid mouth."

Stunned silence in the foyer. Tanya smirked to herself and Carmen was so proud of my coven pride that she looked like she wanted to fistpump. Irena, up on the balcony, hadn't been much interested in the proceedings down but now she smiled and chuckled to herself silently. Claire at her side smiled as well. Esme was shocked at my gall and Alice was trying not to grin and Emmett, the blonde woman's husband, was looking at me as if I were his new hero for standing up to his wife.

Rosalie was positively seething. Her hands clenched into fists at her side and she glared at me so powerfully that I absolutely had to rape this bitch at least once before we left the island. Shame her, humiliate her, debase her like a slut and—

Carlisle frowned and stepped forward.

"Tanya and her coven are welcome on this island as long as they wish," he pronounced. "That includes Bella and Victoria. You, however, Rosalie, may leave the room right now."

Rosalie spun to him with shocked eyes. She looked at the others. She looked at her husband. No one said a word for her. Then she spun once more and stormed from the room.

Emmett heaved a sigh and favoured Bella and I with an apologetic grin before trooping out after his wife.

Esme watched her daughter go sadly but then she came over to Bella and took Bella's hands and gave them a squeeze. "Thank you for thinking of Edward, Bella," she said. "Please bring him back to us. He's been lost for so long."

Bella nodded understandingly. Only someone who knew her as well as I did would've noticed the devilish glint in her red eyes.

"Where can I find him?" she asked.

Alice giggled once. "He's probably at Edward's Bluff."

"What's that?"

"It's where he usually spends his evenings, watching the sunset from the west facing cliffs. We call it Edward's Bluff. Because he's there so often. Just head outside and follow the road that leads to the sunset. It's not far. He should be there."

Bella nodded and gave Esme another smile and let go of her hands. Carlisle put an arm around Esme's shoulders and spoke to Bella.

"Would you like anyone to come with you?" he asked.

Bella shook her head, supressing a smirk, and took my hand.

"Just Victoria," she said.

Esme frowned slightly at that, as if she thought it was a bad idea, but she did seem to trust Bella. One couldn't fault her, really. Bella had become a marvellous little actress. Almost as good as myself.

"We'll be back soon," Bella assured them.

They all nodded, gathered there under the chandelier in the last of the sunset, and Bella and I turned and went out.

Outside there was a stark orange glare over the western jungle, the tips of taller palm trees in an illusion of incineration against the reddish blaze across the sky. Bella and I skipped down the steps of the courtyard, hand in hand, and went down the lane, giggling and light as feathers. Bella had finally allowed her expression to slip into a grin and she kept looking backward at the villa as if she had something naughty in mind and better make sure no one followed.

I noticed the glint in her eyes and smiled as we started down a dirt path that led into the jungle.

"Do you really intend to soothe his wounded spirit and return him to the safety of his coven?" I asked her.

She looked at me and laughed.

"Fuck no," she said. "I'm gonna rip his heart out."

I chuckled to myself and shook my head and hoped she meant metaphorically.

—

**AN: This one was a bit shorter than I thought, but I felt the next part ought to be separated a little. It's gonna be awesome, trust me. ;)**

**More male characters in this one, but Jasper was very minor and Emmett was actually kind of fun to write. I like the harmless oaf archetype. It's characters like Edward and Carlisle, the ones who are supposed to reek of male superiority, that piss me off, lol. But at least Carlisle's a nice guy and he's clearly on Bella and Vicky's side.**

**No sex in this chapter, which is another drawback of male characters, lol. If Emmett was girl, he would've definitely gotten some, but as a guy he was out of luck. ;)**

**Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: Wow! That was a whole ton of reviews, lol. Most reviews of any chapter by far. Thanks so much, and don't worry, I'm taking all feedback under advisement. ;)**

—

Chapter: 58

—

The path was dirt and Bella and I tread carefully in our heeled sandals, still holding hands. I hadn't pressed her for details regarding her plans because, honestly, I love a good show. I wanted her to surprise me.

The jungle was green and sultry, the trees a gangly colony of palms and nutmeg with twisted limbs all covered in jade green moss and chained together with vines like the fossilized husks of ancient prisoners. The vegetation was closely grown and from above small birds leered and croaked in the steamy orange sunset. There wasn't a drop of sweat on either of us but the heat and humility had a soothing effect, rendering us soft and languid, calm, prepared for anything. The foliage rustled with wildlife but we didn't see anything. I wondered if the coven hunted on the island. It was certainly large enough. Bella and I, of course, would be going abroad for our hunts, unless the Cullens were happy to part with any of their servants.

The rainforest soon began to thin and the sun was still in the process of setting when we came upon the bluff.

Bella stopped and I stopped as well. The sky was a bleeding portrait of red seeping out of purple clouds like some beautiful disease spread across the sky. The dull roll of surf could be heard as waves lapped up against the rocks. The cliffside extended in a small peninsula of rock, like a rampart against the sea, and standing at the end of this stone jetty was a man in a white shirt that was made of silk and loose enough to flutter against his form in the warm wind. He had his back to us. Facing the sunset. It was difficult to make out the color of his hair from this distance, silhouetted against the sun as her was, but it was easy enough to recognize.

Edward.

A smile spread over my mouth as if I were happy to see him. And perhaps I was. All this time I had wanted to avoid it but since arriving on the island things had been progressing most interestingly. I had been afraid of drama and boredom but now I was positive the drama wouldn't be boring at all. I glanced at Bella. Her hand was loose in mine and she was staring across the distance at this man who used to be her boyfriend. She wore a smile similar to my own and her eyes were sparkling in the last of the sun and all but teeming with evil intent. When we had first met she had hoped this man would come rescue her but this wasn't that same girl who had been abducted by an evil vampire. This was a girl who had become an evil vampire herself.

So far the man hadn't noticed us. He just stood there at the cliffside with an air of melodrama, like a young poet contemplating suicide, still as a statue in his windswept clothes. Bella turned to me and her smile grew and then she tossed her chin.

"Hide behind those rocks," she whispered. "You'll know when to come out."

I smiled at her and nodded and let go of her hand to begin moving away. The rock formation was tall and wide and two seagulls perched on the crest. They flew up as I took a hiding place behind the rocks and called out with loud shrieks as if to warn the man of danger but the man did not turn around.

From behind the rocks I had a perfect view of the scene in profile, both of them side on, Bella facing the man and the man facing out to sea. Bella had waited till I was in position and now she took a deep breath and shook her head to shake away the smirk and jiggled her hands and limbs to loosen them up like a method actress merging into character. She had her head down and she took another breath before opening her eyes and looking up. She had never had any actual acting lessons, of course, but she was a passable little thespian, and she did indeed seem to recapture that innocence of face and eyes that she wore so well as a human.

Slowly now she came forward to where the cliffside extended in a small stone jetty. I crouched down behind the rocks, smiling, just barely my eyes showing. Bella glanced once at me, a flicker of out of character evil in her eyes, and then back to the man. Edward. She took another deep breath and then finally she spoke.

"Hello, Edward," she said.

The greeting was crystal clear in the red humid evening. It gave even me chills. I couldn't imagine the effect it had on this man who never thought he'd ever hear that voice again. The voice of the girl he loved. Loved with all his heart. Loved so much that he simply hadn't been able to live without her.

At first he didn't move other than a slight lift of his head. He had been looking down at the ocean. Now he was looking at the red and bleeding sky. For a moment he stood like that, stunned immobile, thinking perhaps that he was hearing things, that his mind was playing tricks on him. Then slowly he turned.

They came face to face just as the sun made its final decent. A dim orange gloom fell over the island, a romantic ambience for the reunited lovers. Well. Ostensibly, at least.

I could see them both and the lighting and the distance did nothing to diminish the scene. I could see every expression, every emotion on their faces. Edward was stunned. His mouth was open and his amber eyes were wide. Bella saw his face and gave something of a shaky sigh in relief, as if she wasn't sure it would be him. Perfect. Exactly how a girl in her situation would react—assuming she actually loved him and wasn't secretly planning something humiliating and perhaps fatal for the poor boy.

Edward was moving forward, almost imperceptibly, like something pulled on a string. Tugged forward like something on rails, powerless, mesmerized. A large wave crashed on the cliffs below and his voice was almost swallowed up in the low boom.

"Bella?"

Bella smiled and again breathed in shakily, as if the sound of her name in his voice had a physical effect on her. It was brilliant, absolutely brilliant. She had barely began and I was already so impressed.

"Hi," she said. "Long time no see."

Edward was still moving forward, his eyes wide and fixed. In about ten paces he was only two feet away. He stopped and stared at her in the final light of the day, their faces like porcelain masks in the orange twilight.

"Is it you?" he asked in a whisper. "Is it really you?"

Bella smiled at him and nodded. "It's me."

Edward's eyes filled with phantom tears. Emotion was overwhelming him and then suddenly he threw his arms around Bella.

I smiled and bristled with possessiveness from my hiding spot. He was embracing her. My mate. Hugging her and squeezing her tight and all but sobbing into the crook of her neck. It was infuriating, of course, but perhaps a little touching as well. Bella was a special girl. I'm sure I would've reacted in exactly the same way in his position.

Bella accepted the hug and took the opportunity to shoot me a smirk over his shoulder. I smirked back and gave her a nod of encouragement, for her to do her worst. She nodded back and stood there while her old boyfriend continued to hold her and weep with gladness.

"Bella," he said. "Oh, Bella. I thought I was never going to see you again."

Bella chuckled softly. His embrace wrapped around her entire body, trapping her arms to her torso, but now she lifted her hands and placed them at his waist.

"Me either," she said.

Edward sobbed at the sound of her voice and hugged her tighter, tighter, tight enough to cause me to wonder if I might have to intervene early before he crushed her to powder.

The embrace continued for a long time, the two figures joined and silhouetted against the dark ashy orange of the sky, and Bella accepted it for as long she could before rolling her eyes and beginning to try and pry him away.

I smiled and watched as they carefully disengaged. Edward's face was a distraught mask of conflicting feelings and he finally now seemed to realize how improbable her appearance on this island was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Bella smiled at him. "I came to see you, Edward."

"But how?" he asked in little more than a gasp. "How did you…?"

Bella was gazing up at him and now her smile became even warmer. "A lot's happened, Edward. After you and the others left, I met up with other vampires. Tanya and her coven had come searching for me. She knew how badly you regreted leaving me and knew nothing could help but to have me back again."

"Your eyes," he whispered, finally noticing. "They're…"

His hand was lifting in the air vaguely. Toward her cheek. She guided it there and held it to her face and blinked up at him with those pretty red eyes.

"They're red because I'm a newborn," she explained. "I asked her to turn me into a vampire. That way you have nothing to be afraid of anymore. From now on there's no reason we can't be together."

Edward stared at her with his brows slowly drawing together in some inner anguish and then suddenly he unhanded her cheek as if it were searing hot and spun away.

"No," he said. "No, this can't… I can't…"

Bella smiled and while his back was turned she gave me a little playful eye roll at his theatrics. I smiled and bit down a giggle. She was really so brilliant, the way she had flowed into the lie. Her plan was becoming clearer. She wanted to put his broken heart back together before obliterating it once more into tiny pieces.

Bella turned back to Edward and made a halting stepped toward him in anxiety.

"Edward?" she asked in a voice of concern. "Edward, what…?"

Edward turned back to her with a face full of sorrow. "I never wanted this for you, Bella. I never wanted you to be a vampire. To be a monster like me."

Bella looked at him firmly.

"I know you didn't," she said. "But I did."

Edward continued looking at her. The surf rolled and sprayed against the cliff. By now the stars were out and sparkling and most of a full moon was bright in the dark gray sky. Only a thin horizon of reddish dusk lay across the ocean in the distance.

For a long moment neither of them spoke. Bella stood there, looking at him as if she was determined to love him no matter what, and she really did look like some ultimate object of romantic fantasy, the skirts of her dress rustling against her long white legs, pale and darkhaired, beaming with beauty and bearing in her body promises of untold bliss and happiness. I couldn't even imagine the kind of desire that must've been coursing through Edward's veins.

Bella spoke next and her voice came out just as firm as before.

"I love you, Edward," she said. "You're the only person I've ever loved. The only person I want to be with. There isn't anything I wouldn't sacrifice to be with you. My home. My humanity. None of it matters. All that matters is you."

I had to cover my mouth to keep from giggling. Oh, lord.

She was laying it on a bit thick but he seem to be buying it and his face went even sadder. As if it pained him to cause such wanton feelings in so innocent a girl. Little did he know the corruption went quite a bit deeper in my little Bella. She was rotten all the way to her black little heart. Yet perfect on the outside like the skin of a shiny red apple. It wouldn't be until he bit into it until he discovered the decay inside.

Edward looked at her and shook his head sorrowfully.

"Bella, please," he said. "Don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"I left you for your own good. You deserve so much better than me."

"There's no one better than you, Edward. You're everything to me."

"Bella…"

"No, Edward. There's no more excuses now. I became a vampire to be with you. Are you really going to reject me a second time? After everything I've done to find you again? After everything I've given up?"

Edward had no reply to give. You could see in his wracked yellow eyes how desperate he was to have her and how hard it was becoming to even remember why he had left her in the first place. She had done a terrific job negating the reasons of the break up. She was a vampire. She was strong. She was determined. If her feelings had been genuine it might actually have been a very touching scene.

Bella let his silence hang for a little bit and then she stepped toward him. They were only a yard or two apart and now she stood directly before him. Smaller. Slimmer. Clad in her thin summer dress and him in his white silk shirt. The stars awash over their heads in the smoky remains of the dusk. Bella raised a hand and she used that hand to touch his face.

Gently, cupping his cheek. I watched very closely. I wondered what that touch must feel like for her. Acting or not it had to have been a little peculiar.

"I know how much you've regretted leaving me," Bella whispered to him. "But it's okay. You thought you had to make every decision yourself but you don't have to. I can make my own decisions too. And this is what I decide. I love you, Edward. I love you with all my heart. Please tell me we can be together."

By now I felt like a woman watching a soap opera, breathless, excited. Bella's performance was so convincing I was almost actually rooting for them.

Edward's eyes were slowly softening in surrender and my heart actually warmed for the poor boy.

"You're right, Bella," he said. "I've been a fool. For so long I've raged against destiny, but I can't do it any longer. I love you. There's no life I could live without you. Please. Take me back and don't ever let me leave you again."

Bella smile twitched just slightly into a smirk and something glinted in her ruby eyes.

Triumph.

But she fought it back and remained in character.

"I won't, Edward," she whispered. "From now on, you belong to me."

Then she raised her face, slowly, romantically, and placed her lips on his.

Well.

The thrill that went through me was quite peculiar. I hadn't expected her to go so far with the act. For a brief moment I even suspected that maybe she hadn't been acting at all and perhaps it was my own heart to be shattered as she gave herself to her old boyfriend right in front of me. But as soon as their eyes were closed a little wrinkle of disgust appeared on her brow and I could breathe a little easier. Whew. Although, wow. I had never had any kind of cuck-fetish but that one brief moment of panic had been quite a turn on.

Still, I wondered how far she was going to go with the act. Surely she wasn't going to make love to him. She could hardly seem to stomach the kiss even though she had likely done it many times in the past. In any case, the man was very traditional, as I understood, and I doubt he'd want to do it out of wedlock.

His had had come up to cup her face and now he was deepening the kiss, becoming lost in it. The sky was darkening even further and I could hear little moans among the roll and boom of surf. Edward now had his tongue in her mouth and I giggled to myself as I watched. My, my. The man knew how to kiss. Bella didn't quite seem to appreciate it, though. She accepted the tongue for a little bit, attempting to kiss back with her face becoming more and more nauseous, until finally she pretended to be out of breath so that she could stop.

Their mouths disconnected but Edward didn't release Bella's face. He had his forehead pressed to her and they gazed at each other from inches apart, panting with emotion.

"Thank you so much, Edward," Bella said. "I've dreamed of this moment for so long."

Edward finally allowed himself a smile. "So have I, Bella. I love you. I love you so much."

He went to kiss her again but this time she turned aside.

Their lips missed and I smiled from my hiding place.

Bella kept her face aside so he couldn't kiss her. Edward cocked his head and looked at her in concern. He had released her face and when she turned back to him there was anxiety in her eyes.

"Before we go any further," she said. "There's just one thing you need to know about me."

He didn't reply and she heaved a sigh.

"It might change how you feel," she said. "So you deserve to know."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

Bella looked down and toed the dirt with her sandal. The sky was almost pitch black by now and the stars above were exceptionally bright here on this remote island. Edward waited and finally Bella looked up with eyes that were full of redness and guilt.

"I've been feeding from people," she said.

Edward didn't reply for a moment. I smirked and realized she was going to do this slow. She didn't want to smash his heart. She wanted to break off little pieces first. Then smash it.

Bella observed the look on his face and pretended to be distraught at disappointing him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she said. "I know how much that must disappoint you. I tried to resist, but my…_lusts_," she said in a hiss. "Are just too powerful."

Suddenly she was staring at him. With those red eyes. There was still a vague air of guilt and remorse about her but she was beginning to let it slip. She had said the word lusts very deliberately and she was looking at him even more deliberately. There were signs there that not all was what it seemed but he didn't seem to notice or didn't want to.

Edward gave her an understanding look and shook his head to ease her worry.

"It takes time to develop control, Bella," he said. "I had a period of weakness as well. But don't worry. I'm here for you. You accepted this curse because of me and I'm going to help you through it."

Bella smiled gratefully and instantly faded back into character.

"Thank you, Edward," she said. "I was so afraid you wouldn't love me anymore."

Edward gave her another smile and I watched it curve his lips with a little flutter in my heart. I could see how this man had kept my mate's orientation at bay for most of her highschool years. He was really quite devastating with that chiselled jawline and that perfect mouth.

"Nothing could ever stop me loving you, Bella," he told her. "Not time, not distance. Nothing."

Bella smiled at him and he took her face in his hand and gazed at her for a moment before leaning toward her mouth. Their lips almost connected and—

Bella turned aside once more.

"Actually, um…"

Edward released her once again and gave her another look of concern. Bella bit her lip guiltily and allowed a little bit of coyness to seep into her expression.

"There's just one more thing that you should know," she said. "About me."

Edward waited for her to continue. Bella looked down and used her hands to toy with the fringe of her skirt. Like a worried little girl who might be in trouble.

"Well, it's just… I've been… Um…"

Edward tilted his head a little. "What is it, Bella?"

Bella looked up with big round eyes and just a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I'm a bit of a lesbian now," she said.

I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

Oh my fucking god.

This little tragedy was fast turning into a comedy. I couldn't believe it. Her delivery was the cutest thing I had ever seen. How is a man supposed to react to a statement like that? Especially under these circumstances? I had no idea and it seemed Edward didn't either. He blinked at her a little bit. His mouth was open.

It was full dark by now and both of them were lit only in the waxing light of the moon. Bella's face was pure white but you could see a suggestion of a blush there. She smiled at him coyly, the sea crashing in the distance and shifting and heaving and crashing again.

"I know that must be a bit of a shock," she said. "But I was so lonely after you left. And Tanya and Kate and Irena and Carmen…they were all so beautiful. And so friendly. And so sweet. Being with them helped ease the loneliness."

Edward was still staring at her. Bella continued looking at him with that coy, cute, sexy boldness.

"They really liked me too," she went on. "And I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't resist. So I let them have me. All of them. Gosh, I was such a slut. I loved how Kate licked me. And Carmen has such nice boobs. I could sucked on them all day. Irena used to do me with a strapon and drive me crazy, and Tanya…"

Edward was had gone rigid.

His face, I mean.

I did check his crotch but either he wasn't sufficiently stimulated or his pants weren't cut loosely enough. Bella realized what she was saying, as if she had no idea, and giggled softly.

"Sorry," she said. "I guess you don't need to know the details. But none of that changed how I feel about you, Edward. Even when I was having sex with other women…the only thing I ever thought about was you."

I shook my head and touched my palm to my forehead. This was getting a bit much. She was stroking his ego so much it would've been less obscene if she just fucked him.

I looked up and watched his expression. He still had no idea how to react but he was beginning to realize that their reunion wasn't quite as perfect as he'd hoped. His expression had gone brittle and he still had no idea what to say. I had to commend him. His love for her clearly outweighed any fascination he might have had for her group activities with other women.

Bella became anxious at the silence and knitted her brows together.

"This doesn't change how you feel about me, does it?" she asked.

Edward finally swallowed a large lump in his throat and shook his head.

"No," he said. "Young women get confused sometimes."

Bella sagged in relief, sighing prettily, and gave him a beaming look in the starlight. "That's true," she said. "But I'm not confused any more. Because now I'm here with you. And now I know what I really want."

Still staring at him she took the material of her skirt in her hands and began to lift it until the hem rose up just enough to reveal a taunting glimpse of panties.

A white bolt of lust surged through me.

Edward seemed to experience it as well. He stared at her, mesmerized. Bella grinned at him and lifted her skirts a little more, teasing, giggling, wriggling a little on the spot.

"I want you, Edward," she said. "Will you take me?"

Edward floated toward her in the moonlight.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed.

His arms reached out like a revenant in the night entirely at the mercy of some all-consuming desire and I couldn't believe Bella was actually going to go this far. A queasy feeling came into my stomach and I watched and I couldn't believe that she was actually going to—

But she didn't.

She flung down her skirts as soon as he was close enough and suddenly changed her mind.

"Oh, um…"

Edward stopped as if some invisible barrier had sprung up between them. He was breathing heavy and distracted with lust and he had to swallow before he could speak.

"What?" he asked.

Bella turned back to him and gave him the most coy look yet.

"Actually, there might be just one more thing you need to know," she said.

Edward chuckled in disbelief. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you."

Bella chuckled as well and as she chuckled she directed a look at the rock formation I was hiding behind. Her eyes swept over mine and I knew instantly; it was time for me to take the stage as well.

Bella turned back to Bella and smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said. "It's been hard living without you, Edward. You always knew what was best for me. Without you, I've been so lost. See, the thing is, I met someone."

He shrugged and he still couldn't quite think clearly through his lust for her. "What do you mean?"

I was emerging from behind the rocks and sidling around behind him while his attention was distracted. Bella smirked as she watched me out of the corner of her eyes but she kept the eyes themselves on Edward.

"I met her after you left Forks," she said. "It was even before I met Tanya. She caught me in a moment of vulnerability, you might say. She made me feel things I never felt before. Made me…_do_ things I've never done before."

I was behind him now with the sound of the ocean rolling against the cliffs behind me. I couldn't see his face but I would imagine there was a quizzical frown on it.

Bella smirked when I was in position and then lifted those red orbs to his.

"Truth is," she said. "I fell in love with her."

Edward's voice came out confused. "I don't understand."

Bella laughed and stepped closer to him. All pretence was dropped by now but he still couldn't see it. Bella raised a finger and touched his jawline and smirked at him sexily.

"You will in a minute, trust me," she said. "Thing is, I might've exaggerated a little how much I missed you. I mean, while you've been out here watching the sunset for months, I was in Seattle. Having fun. Fucking. Raping my victims and slaughtering them like pigs."

Edward stumbled back from her touch. A strange gasp came out of him.

Bella giggled at his reaction, her eyes alight like demon eyes in the illumination of the moon. Her voice when she spoke was soft and innocent.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked him in faux concern. "This doesn't change how you feel about me, does it? Just because I've been lying this whole time. And that I'm gay now. And that I think you're a stupid piece of shit."

Edward took another step back—

—and bumped into me.

He spun around and laid his wide yellow eyes on mine. His expression was so shocked and horrified that it was almost beautiful, a portrait of anguish painted by the sadistic mastercraftsman of my mate. Bella. A wave boomed in the darkness and I offered him an evil smile.

"Hi, there," I said.

No words came out of him. No sound. He seemed to be skirting on hysteria. He spun back to Bella and Bella gave a casual giggle.

"Oh, that's Vicky," she said. "You remember her, right? She was with that guy who tried to kill me. But luckily she went through a similar change as I did."

With that I swaggered around to Bella's side.

Edward watched me, paralysed, speechless. Bella was smiling and content to surrender the lead a moment. I took her hips firmly in her dress and smirked at her in the moonlight.

"Quite a performance, my love," I said to her.

Then I thrust my mouth on hers.

A chuckle of glee came out of her as my tongue invaded her mouth. I had a hand in her hair roughly and I was wrenching back her head, treating her with nothing but lust and disrespect in front of his man who revered her so thoroughly.

A groan of horror came from our spectator. We ignored him and continued to tongue each other even harder, moaning, making the display as gratuitous and loveless and degrading as possible. Her tongue was flicking out like the forked tongue of a snake or some female demon and finally she laughed and broke the kiss suddenly as if something occurred to her.

I still had my hand in her hair and she grinned as she turned slightly to Edward.

"Oh, Edward, I forgot to tell you," she said. "Vicky is the woman I fell in love with."

I chuckled at her and spoke to the man who stood by in shock. "Well, love is a bit of a misnomer," I said. "More accurate to say that I took the woman you loved…abducted her…raped her…broke her…and reduced her to a slutty wanton bitch."

I then ripped away the front of her dress and clutched the exposed tit.

Bella giggled and gave Edward a bright little smile.

"Sorry, Edward, but she's right," she said. "I'm such a horny slut for her, it's almost embarrassing."

Edward looked like he was wanted to cry. His face was one of the most pitiful things I had ever seen. More broken than a thousand rape victims. More despaired than the dead.

"Bella?" he breathed in a voice that was hardly a rasp. "Bella, what…?"

Bella laughed with her tit squished and twisted in my hand and gave him a saucy look.

"Aww, what's wrong, Edward?" she asked him. "Wanna join in? Hm? Come here, baby, it's okay. You can do me if you want. Just come a little closer."

Edward didn't move. He stood there in the darkness under the gauzy starwash and the expression on his face was lost and hopeless and excited against his will.

Bella smirked at him evilly.

"I said come here," she growled.

Edward actually staggered forward a step, as if there were a spell in her voice. Bella turned me loose and grabbed her old mate and shoved a hand into his pants.

"Bella," he gasped. "Bella, don't—"

"Shut the fuck up," she said.

Bella's shoulder jerked a couple times, as if she were trying to get a good grip, and I wondered if she meant to rape him. I was still wondering when the man began to scream. Bella was tugging and heaving and suddenly—

She ripped his dick off.

Ah.

So that's what she meant to do.

I admit, I was quite stunned. A mighty howl came out of the man named Edward. Or former man, at any rate. Unich now, I suppose. His penis had stiffened against the will of the mind that controlled it and it was like a small white rod in Bella's hand, a marble statuette. Edward sank to his knees in the dirt, clutching his crotch over his pants. I burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it and shook my head. Good lord.

Bella smirked at him with his severed dick in her hand.

"Woops," she said. "Not quite how you pictured a girl touching your cock for the first time, huh?"

Edward looked at her in abject anguish. Bella looked at the penis in disgust and then she threw it away over the cliffside. It was a long drop and you couldn't hear the splash of such a tiny object. Well, medium sized, to be fair.

"Bella," he sobbed, his voice broken and bewildered. "Bella."

Bella grabbed his head and rammed a knee into his face.

There was a sickening crunch and he feel backward in the dirt with cracks across the porcelain of his face. Bella had never been one for torturing men, she rarely found any enjoyment in it, but with this one she could at least find it within herself to beat him while he was down, kicking him, stomping him with her heel.

She was grinning and laughing as he curled up and cried under the blows.

"You stupid fuck," she said to him. "Did you actually think I was serious? Huh? Did you actually think I still loved you? You dumb piece of shit. You wanna know what I've really been dreaming about you all this time, Edward? Nothing. Because that's exactly what you are to me. Nothing but a pathetic loser."

"Bella, stop," he blubbered. "Please."

He was now back to his knees at the edge of the cliff, holding up his hands for mercy and his face cracked and broken with anguish. All it would take was a shove of her foot to send him over the edge.

Bella stopped and looked at him. He really did seem so pathetic. I came over to her side and wondered what we were supposed to do now. Bella glanced at me with a smile and wrapped her arms around my body and then turned back to Edward with a smirk.

"Vicky is ten times the man you are," she said. "No, she's a woman. That's better than anything your miserable ass will ever be."

She spat on him and then she turned to me and requested a kiss with her lips.

I pressed my mouth to hers and kissed her with less lewdness this time. A loving kiss. A romantic kiss. There under the moon and all the stars with the warm night breeze moving through our hair and dresses. There in front of this broken witness.

"Bella," he wept. "Bella."

It seemed like all he was capable of saying. Bella broke the kiss and turned back to him. Her dress was still ripped and her breast was exposed in the moonlight, just as white, just as beautiful.

"Don't worry, Edward, I'm not gonna kill you," she said. "In fact, I kind of regret even touching you. It was fun and all, but it's just not my thing. So take my advice. Go somewhere and kill yourself. I don't want to see you again and neither will any of your coven after I tell them that you attacked me because you couldn't handle I was with someone else now."

Edward's face went even more anguished. He looked as if he might die from a broken heart right there, stricken dead from the sheer humiliation and defeat that had been inflicted on him by his one true love's monstrous betrayal.

I smiled and turned to Bella.

"What a wonderful plan," I said to her. "I had been wondering how we'd explain all this to Tanya."

Bella giggled proudly. "You taught me well."

I giggled as well. "I did indeed. But if we're going to claim he attacked you, shouldn't we make it a little more convincing? A torn dress is hardly enough evidence. Let's add a few marks to your beautiful face, shall we?"

Bella grinned in the moonlight as I took a grip in her hair.

"Watch close, Edward," she said. "Watch what I let her do to me."

I grinned as well and then I clenched a fist and punched her in the face.

A gasp came out of Edward at the exact same time as a gasp came out of Bella, as if he had felt the exact same thing, a strange symmetry between them. His eyes flew open and the anguish all but fled his face in the sudden onset of protectiveness.

I smirked at him and punched her again. And again. Each blow gave me a thrill that I hadn't felt in far too long. She gasped and giggled from each smack and soon there was a crack across her forehead and a crack across her cheek. Like marble broken with a sledge hammer.

"Stop," Edward said. "Stop."

I was glad he had recovered his vocabulary and I smiled at him and swung my dazed mate around and grabbed her face in my hands and bit into her forehead.

"Noooo!"

Suddenly he shot up from his knees and flew into me and together the two of us barrelled backwards and skittered across the rocks.

It took me by surprise. After such a betrayal I wouldn't have expected to him to come rushing to her aid. His love for her must've been strong indeed because it was all I could do to keep my head from being torn off. He was screaming with rage and ripping at my dress. Oh, dear. Behave yourself, young man. But oh well. At least he didn't have a penis to rape me with. That would've been dreadful.

My breasts were exposed by now and wobbling all over the place and really, it was so embarrassing. Bella must've been very dazed because I seemed to me on my own. I was rolling and trying to get my legs around him but he was thrashing and snarling and hissing like a wild animal, absolutely crazed with fury. I was beginning to worry our plan had gone lethally awry when suddenly he was snatched backward by a hand around his wrist.

Bella.

Thank god.

He was no match for Bella's newborn strength and Bella swung him around like a doll and smashed him into the ground and then swung him back and smashed him again, here, there, just repeatedly smashing his body into the rocks as if she wanted to break it open. Her face was riddled with cracks and a crescent of teethmarks and she was snarling viciously in the moonlight with her dress torn and one breast exposed like some strange cavewoman with a club she was bashing about.

I watched from the ground, my legs open, my dress in tatters. She had become so strong. My mate. My beautiful Bella.

Finally she was done and the man who used to be her boyfriend at one time was now nothing more than a broken castrated husk kept together by clothes. Every limb in his body was shattered but perhaps not as shattered as his heart. Bella was dragging him over to the cliffside and I rose and came to watch.

Edward couldn't speak. All that came out of him was a strange groan as Bella took his throat and lifted him and held him over the edge of the cliff. It was a long drop down there and there were jagged rocks where the ocean broke in explosions of white that boomed in the silence of the night. The water was pitch black like a void and I suppose that was fit enough for the likes of Edward.

Bella raised him up a little more by the throat and grinned at his pain filled face.

"So long, Edward," she said. "I doubt we're ever going to see you again."

Edward was so broken he couldn't even lift his arms. He dangled there with his throat constricted by the clutch of his true love's hand and only one word came out of him in a dead dry rasp:

"Bella…"

Bella scoffed at him and let him go.

It was that simple. No scream on the way down. Nothing. I leaned over the edge to watch. The broken frame of him hit a jagged outcropping of rock and spun away and disappeared into the water. Into the blackness. No sound. No fanfare at all. With his body so thoroughly broken there was possibly no way for him to ever get out. No way to feed. No way to recover. For the rest of eternity he may simply lay there in the bottom of the ocean where neither light nor hope could reach until the husk of him was crept over with coral and weeds grew from his earholes.

I sighed and turned back to Bella.

And that was that.

Bella laughed at everything she had done and I laughed too, but really, we had gone much too far, and we were both fairly worn out. It was time to get back to the villa and let everyone know what happened. Our version of it, anyway.

The night had cooled and grown darker. Bella's dress was still mostly intact aside from a torn shoulder strap but mine was completely gone. I had nothing on at all but shoes and panties, sexy little me. I suppose we wouldn't have to lie in my case. He really had attacked me. We'd just have to leave out the part where we had provoked him by lying to him, betraying him, and emotionally torturing him. The details weren't important, I suppose. The man had been a pest and now he was eliminated. Tanya might see through our deception but I'm sure she could be reasoned with.

Bella and I continued back through the jungle, hand in hand, taking our time, strolling half naked through the lush dark rainforest. The nightlife had come out and you could hear chirps and shrieks from the insects and even the hiss of some invisible snake in the foliage. A spiderweb hung like a window in the fork of a tree and the silk was glistening in the starlight. Trapped in the center of the web was a small bird that was long dead with spidereggs laid in its bloated belly and the newborn spiders emerging in a steady stream from the rotted eyesockets. We continued on, hand in hand, strolling, smiling. Neither of us had much fondness for male victims but past attachments had made this one something of an exception and we were both quite proud and satisfied with our work.

It was quite late by the time we got back to the villa. The first people we encountered were in the kitchen, Esme and Carmen and the maid named Yelena. Bella and I were giggling across the courtyard but we forced ourselves into expressions of distress as we ripped open the screendoor and stumbled inside, sniffing and sobbing and covering our naked breasts with our hands. Yelena saw us first and dropped a pot. It hit the floor with a bong. Esme spun around in an apron and covered her mouth in shock. Carmen was holding a cooking ladle in her hand and she froze and stared at us with the ladle aloft over the stove.

Bella was once again proving what a tremendous actress she had become and her voice was a perfect pitch of panic and humiliation.

"Edward attacked me," she said. "He… he…"

But that was all she could get out in her state of simulated anguish. She burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. It had revealed her breast as well but that only added to her wretchedness.

Yelena was stunned at this news and she turned and ran out of the kitchen without excusing herself. Esme glanced at her but she had more important things to worry about. She was pulling off her apron and coming toward us and she handed me the apron to cover myself before quickly wrapping her arms around Bella.

"Oh, Bella," she said in a voice that grieved for both her son and the girl in her arms. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry."

Bella returned the hug and cried and rocked in Esme's arms. Carmen was still frozen with the ladle in the air. She looked at me. I covered myself with the apron and smirked at her and she smirked as well and lowered the ladle.

—

**AN: Whew. This chapter ought to win some kind of award for Edward-bashing, lol. Have you ever seen the poor bastard so mercilessly dismantled as you just saw? I haven't. I almost feel sorry for him, lol.**

**I'm pretty happy with the chapter, I think. The kiss was a bit icky, but she did it plenty of times in the novels, and it added a lot to the deception. I suppose a lot of the chapter was a bit icky. I never thought an actual penis would make an appearance in this story, but I discovered I could make an exception for castration, lol. It'll never be a regular thing, but as a once off, it wasn't too bad. ;)**

**I like the role reversal too. Usually in femmeslash it's Edward who's the villain, acting all misogynistic and threatening to rape Bella. But in this one it was the complete opposite. I think the cruellest thing is that they did it just for fun. There was no grand plan for revenge, and Bella had no real reason to hate him anyway. She's just a sadistic little bitch trying to have some fun. :)**

**Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Thanks for reviews! You guys are cruel as I am to poor Dickward. ;)**

**Just to remind you, there's no vampire powers in this story. A couple people seemed to have forgot, but I've mentioned it many times, lol. Here's the next chapter. :)**

—

Chapter 59:

—

For the next two days Bella remained in her room as she recovered from her horrific ordeal at the hands of the man she used to love. She had been a bit sparse with the details, of course, but she had made it clear that Edward hadn't quite managed to rape her. Not for lack of trying but rather due to the interference of me, her one true mate. Apparently I had saved her life, although in reality it was actually the opposite. Edward in his fury would've surely killed me if not for Bella's newborn power. But, of course, in the narrative we told, her newborn strength had been rather ineffectual in overcoming her shock and fright, and Edward had managed to get the upperhand. Bella perhaps might've gotten even more sympathy if she claimed full rape but her gold star pride wouldn't allow it. She didn't want anyone to think she had actually had a cock inside her, against her will or not. She had finished up the tale by claiming Edward had fled. She didn't want to spoil the vacation with a funeral.

The damage to her face had been quite extensive but Carlisle gave her some bloodpacks he kept for emergency. Bella preferred warm blood, of course, but she accepted the bags gratefully and drained them one by one. With fresh blood in her system the cracks on her face soon closed over and the bite marks in her forehead healed and by the next morning after the incident there was little sign she had been through anything traumatizing at all.

Unless she had an audience, of course. Esme came by in the mornings to check on her and check if there was any laundry to be done and Bella would do her best to act sad and regretful while apologizing for being such a bother, a perfect little bird with a broken wing. She declined leaving her room, claiming she just wanted to be alone for a while, and Esme would nod and back out and once she was gone Bella would burst out laughing into a pillow. We spent most of the day fucking, taking advantage of the privacy, but we had to be very quiet. After such a traumatic experience as the other night she really oughtn't feel like having sex. Not loudly enough for other people to hear, anyway. So I did her quietly, crawling over her and kissing her mouth, both of us naked, my hand between her legs and rubbing her vagina, up and down, before inserting a few fingers inside and pumping her into an orgasm. Her face when she climaxed was exquisite in the morning sunlight and it was almost difficult to believe that behind such beauty lay such tremendous evil.

Kate and Leah came by on the second day, ostensibly to make sure she was okay, but, of course, they didn't believe for a single second that Bella was the actual victim. At first Bella tried to trick them a little bit but they would have none of it and eventually Bella just told them the truth. Well, the embellished truth with minor exaggerations. She didn't actually rip off his cock and shove it in his mouth but she did rip it off. Kate and Leah were stunned. Leah hadn't even met Edward so she was mostly just in awe, laughing and remarking that she wished she could do the same thing to a few of the guys she used to date. Kate had been quite close friends with Edward but she clearly had much more affection for Bella and she couldn't help admiring this darkhaired demoness who lounged naked in the bed with her breasts exposed and her nipples stiff from recounting the tale. Both those nipples were soon engulfed between lips as Kate and Leah made love to her in something like a state of worship, moaning and moving down to her vagina and licking her to an orgasm. They stayed for the rest of the afternoon and the four of us exchanged lickings until finally it was just Bella and I.

There had been no visit from Tanya and I confess that did worry me a little. It had been Tanya's idea to bring us here and it certainly wasn't to castrate and murder an old friend that she had been partly in love with at one time.

Irena and Claire didn't come visit either but that was to be expected. Irena would've known exactly what happen and she had no urgent need for gossip. Of all the Denali's she seemed to be the one least attached to these Cullens. In any case, she wasn't the type of woman to rush to anybody's comfort, so it made sense that she would simply stay back and give Bella time to get over her, apparent, ordeal. Carmen came instead at night and sat on the edge of the bed and listened to the story with motherly disapproval. She called Bella a very naughty girl and made Bella promise never to tell any of the Cullens. Bella scoffed and said she wasn't stupid and Carmen gave her a doubtful look before rising and leaving the room.

On the morning of the third day there was a knock on the door and a pretty voice that said:

"Bella? Can I come in?"

I recognized the voice as Alice.

Bella and I were under the sheets, playing with each other's pussies and smiling into each other's faces, and suddenly we stopped giggling and froze.

"Shit," I said. "You're supposed to be traumatized."

Bella giggled again and quickly leaped out of bed and all but jumped into a pair of panties.

"Just a minute," she called out.

I was out of the bed as well and tying a bathrobe around my naked body. It was always frustrating to be denied an orgasm but it would be nice to see the girl. Bella hadn't seen her at all since returning to the villa and it would be another opportunity to stretch her range as an actress.

She was wrapping a bathrobe around herself as well and now she fluffed out her hair and hurried over to the door. With the doorhandle in her hand she took a moment to compose herself, taking a deep breath and settling her face into something more subdued, and then she opened the door.

As expected Alice was standing there. Her own pretty face was etched with sadness and she gave Bella a look of sympathy.

"Hey, Bella," she said gently, like talking to a small baby. "How are you feeling?"

Bella nodded glumly and stepped back to allow Alice to enter. "I'll be alright. I just can't believe he'd do that to me. And I feel so sorry for you guys. Rosalie was right. I never should've come here. This is my all fault. It's because of me that he—"

Alice had entered the room and now she turned back to Bella with a firm expression.

"Bella, stop," she said. "Don't you dare blame yourself for something like this. Edward is the one who attacked you. This is nobody's fault but his."

Bella heaved a sigh. As if she knew her friend was right but she couldn't help blaming herself anyway. She really enjoyed playing the victim. The attention seemed to agree with her. Alice wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry he put you through that," she whispered.

I was standing by the bed and Bella was looking at me over Alice's shoulder. She smirked as she returned the hug and lowered her hand and made a claw with her fingers at the ass of the other girl's tight sexy jeans, not quite touching it.

"Thank you, Alice," she said, her voice soft and grateful.

Alice gave her a squeeze and released her. She smiled at her for a while and then turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry for you too, Victoria," she said. "Esme said when you got back to the villa you were…"

She trailed off respectfully and I smiled.

"Naked?" I finished for her.

She smiled as well and I laughed.

"Not to worry," I said. "In five hundred years I've been through much worse, trust me. My only concern is for Bella. And for your coven, of course. Edward has betrayed you as much as he did Bella. He was very…misguided."

Alice nodded at my tactful way of calling her coven brother an animal. Thankfully she didn't seem to disagree. Not yet, at least. She must've been struggling so hard to understand how he could do this, Edward, her brother, a man she had loved and trusted for years, but in respect for Bella she didn't request any details.

For a moment the three of us stood there in silence. Alice looked at us, one then the other, and then suddenly she smiled.

"So hey," she said cheerfully. "The boys are out in the jungle, searching for Edward, so I thought I could take you and the girls down to the beach and cheer you up. What do you think? Are you up to it? After all, this is still a vacation, right?"

Bella was holding the robe closed at her chest. A tentative smile appeared on her mouth, mostly acted of course. She looked at me and I gave her an encouraging smile and then she turned back to Alice.

"Sure," she said. "That would be great."

Alice giggled and clapped her hands cutely.

"Awesome," she said. "You can borrow one of my bikinis."

She gave Bella a wink and Bella pretended to be shy aside from that glint in her eye.

It took about an hour to round up the women of the household and get them all fitted out in bikinis. No one mentioned Bella's fragile state. It was understood without actual explanation that we were trying to cheer her up and forget about what happened and start enjoying the rest of the vacation. Kate and Leah were exuberant but they did dim somewhat when they learned there would be no Emmett to appreciate their bikinis. Claire had been having breakfast on a terrace outside, a small eggwhite omelette eaten primly with a silver knife and fork, and Irena was happy to commit her slave to the bikini bash and even offered to attend herself. Esme and Carmen were found in the kitchen. They both tried to decline, of course—mature housewomen that they were—but Carmen was eventually swayed by Alice's charm. Perhaps it was the pixiecut. Carmen had always been a sucker for pixiegirls.

I inquired about Tanya but apparently she had joined the men in their search for Edward. I hoped that wasn't a sign she actually missed him. It would be an extremely unfortunate oversight if the other night caused any damage to our relationship with Tanya.

It was a beautiful day outside, sunny and bright, and soon the group of us was spread across the golden beach in sexy two-piece bikinis or frolicking in the crystal clear water. Shrieks and giggles of wet girls mingled among the calls of seagulls as Kate and Leah splashed at each other in the shallow water and chased each other and tackled each other down in their bikinis and rolled through the surf. Leah was in black and Kate in yellow. Bella had declined to join them, still pretending to be slightly traumatized, and I stuck by her side. We were both in borrowed bikinis that were just a bit too small, me in red, her in black, utterly naked aside from those tiny patches of fabric that stretched scandalously snug over our nipples and vaginas. Alice was in pink and she looked like a sexy piece of candy that you wanted to just eat up.

Irena was in green, a sparkling emerald bikini that she wore like a mermaid, and she was squirting some lotion into her palm. Claire was sitting on a blanket in the sand and she was smiling to herself as Irena rubbed the lotion into her skin, a subtle role reversal perhaps, the pet getting the attention. Claire had the most plain figure of any woman on the beach but she wore her bikini well even with the stings of it digging into the soft layer of flab that coated her body. She accepted her mistress's attention most gratefully and smiled very shyly and held the bikini top to her breasts as Irena untied it and continued to massage ointment into her back.

Esme and Carmen were both on deckchairs, like same-sex parents watching over their children. Esme wore a large pair of glasses and a sari to partly cover her legs and Carmen wore a sari as well. Carmen used a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun and I noticed how she kept glancing at Alice. Alice and Bella had fetched a pail of seawater and now they were building a sandcastle nearby the two older women. Alice was giggling all the time and chatting and shaping the wet sand with her hands, her small breasts bundled up in her tiny pink bikini, her wet legs freckled with sand like pastries dusted with cinnamon. At one point she noticed Carmen looking at her and gave Carmen a smile so bright it almost blasted the Spanish woman off her deckchair. Carmen gave a shaky smile in return and somehow I got the feeling these two women would be sort of perfect for each other—if the girl hadn't been married, of course.

By now Bella and Alice had become comfortable to quietly confer about that night. Bella told the story of what had happened. How she had gone to Edward and how Edward had assumed she was returning to him. How he couldn't understand that she was with someone else now. How the situation had escalated until he put his hands on her. Alice listened sorrowfully and shook her head and used a plastic spade to shape her sandcastle.

"It sucks so much what happened with you and Edward," she said. "When Carlisle told me you were coming I thought it was going to be so fun. But he had to go and ruin everything."

Bella by now was allowing herself to come out of her fake trauma and she smiled at her old friend across the sandcastle. "We can still have a lot of fun, Alice," she said. "In fact, I'm having a lot of fun right now. I really missed you, you know. It makes me so happy to be here with you."

Alice looked up with a smile. Her face was pretty in the sunlight and her pink little lips were sparkling with gloss. Bella returned the smile for a long moment and then leaned forward slowly and placed a kiss on those lips.

I raised my eyebrows. Quite a daring gesture, that.

I was sitting there with them, my legs stretched out in the sand. Alice's eyes shot open at the kiss but it was just a kiss and she did nothing to protest. She accepted it for a little bit, her lips twitching into a smile, and she giggled as Bella pulled away.

"Oh," she said with a laugh. "Okay. Um…"

She wiped her mouth, glancing about to see if anyone saw. Bella tilted her head and smirked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Alice giggled again. "You just kiss people like that, do you?"

"I thought we were having a moment," Bella said, smiling. "No?"

Alice chuckled and shook her head embarrassedly. "You've changed so much since I saw you last, Bella."

Bella looked at her and let her eyes wander over Alice's cute, perfect, bikini-clad form.

"You haven't," Bella said. "You're still as sexy as you always were."

Alice looked up, her smile on the verge of a smirk. Shy. Excited. The spade in one hand, the sandcastle forgotten.

Bella returned the smile and went a little coy herself.

"Truth is, the real reason I came here was for you," she said. "I wanted to help Edward, but most of all I just wanted to see you again. Ask Vicky. She'll tell you how excited I was."

Alice glanced at me and I nodded. It was actually true. Well, Bella had been more excited to see Alice's ass than Alice herself, but that was a minor detail.

Alice turned back to Bella and gave a cute little shrug of a bare shoulder.

"Well," she said. "Jazz and I do have sort of an open relationship."

Bella lifted a brow in amusement. "Sort of?"

Alice giggled shyly. "Yeah. Sort of. I guess we're more like soul-friends than soul-mates. He doesn't often make use of the openness but sometimes I like to have a little fun. Mostly with other girls. Jasper's the only man I'd ever need. But sometimes my body needs a woman's touch. You know?"

Now she was outright flirting. Bella smirked and returned in kind.

"Well," she said. "Anytime you want to have a little fun with Vicky and I, you're more than welcome. Vicky would love to get to know you better too, right Vicky?"

I laughed to myself and shook my head. Alice giggled again and looked down at the sandcastle and began to carve a moat with the spade. Seagulls were moving across the horizon where the ocean and sky met in almost identical shades of light blue and you could hear their calls very softly on the warm morning breeze.

Irena by now had Claire completely covered in lotion and she had begun making out with her on the blanket, cuddled together in each other's laps with Claire's head tilted back and Irena tongue inside her mouth. Kate and Leah were strolling hand in hand through the surf, pausing to bend and pick up certain seashells and carry them for a time. Esme was reading a magazine and she kept showing certain articles to Carmen, the two of them on their deckchairs in their bikinis and saris.

Bella was aiding Alice in her creation of a moat around their castle, digging with her hands and making sure their fingers bushed occasionally. Alice was quite taken by her old friend, glancing at her over and over, and she seemed to be almost falling in love in a strange way.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are now," she was saying. "I mean, you were always beautiful, but now? Wow. I always knew you would make a perfect vampire."

Bella smirked, digging the moat. "Edward never wanted to turn me."

"I know. But I would've done it myself if you wanted me too. It was never his decision to make, anyway. He was always so old fashioned. His ideas about women were very wrong. I thought he would change, but I guess he only became worse. Maybe we shouldn't be surprised at how he ended up treating you. In his mind he probably thought it was you who was the bad guy."

Bella smirked at that and didn't answer. Alice sighed, not noticing the smirk.

"I really am so sorry, Bella," she said. "It makes me sick to think what he did to you."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "It's alright," she said. "I'm tougher than I look. Honestly, I mostly just feel bad for you guys."

"But still. It must've been so awful."

Bella laughed again and looked up from the ditch she was digging. Alice seemed lost in sympathy but now she looked up as well inquiringly. Bella smiled at her and lowered her voice.

"Alice," she said. "Don't you remember when I told you how Vicky and I met?"

Alice blinked once. Then it dawned on her.

Bella had been raped before.

The recollection startled the girl and she looked at me quickly and then back at Bella. Bella smiled at her expression and chuckled once.

"Violence isn't all that big a deal to me," she said. "Like I said, I was mostly just worried about you guys."

Alice put a hand on her head and the hand was full of wet sand that clung to her hair. "Oh my god. I completely forgot."

Alice lowered the hand and started dusting at her hair to get rid of the sand. I watched her quietly, hoping my mate knew what she was doing. It wouldn't be wise to reveal too much although I could see she wanted to.

I laughed to lighten the mood a little.

"It's actually too bad he didn't succeed," I said. "It would've been his best chance to win her away from me."

I gave her a wink and she rolled my eyes. Alice laughed at the exchange, a tiny snort of disbelief. Bella smiled and kept digging.

"You're the only one who knows, so I don't mind being honest," she said. "Everyone thinks I'm some delicate flower, but I'm not."

"Tell me about it."

"I think that was Edward's problem. He thought I was same girl I used to be. He wasn't prepared when he found out what I really was and he really didn't react well."

"Yeah, I could imagine. Wow."

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"For what?"

"Well, in some ways it really was my fault. If I wasn't the kind of girl I am, then maybe none of that night would've happened. I mean…"

Bella trailed off with a little shrug. She had basically just told the truth but in such an indirect way that kept the other girl on her side. Alice gave her a firm look and reached to touch her hand.

"You don't have to apologize for who you are, Bella," she said. "You met someone new and you're happy. It was up to him to accept it and he couldn't."

Bella smiled, their hands clasped in the moat of their sandcastle, their fingers clogged with wet sand. She gave the girl's hand a squeeze and then let it go and kept digging.

"I'm really glad you're okay with the new me, Alice," she said. "I knew if anyone would be, it was you."

"I know what you mean. I'm a lot more opened minded than the others."

"I know, you're awesome. We should really hang out a lot more and make sure to keep in touch after the rest of us leave the island."

"Definitely."

"Hey, you know what? Vicky and I are gonna have to feed soon. You should join us on a hunt. It would be so awesome. Have you ever fed from people before?"

Alice's hands stopped digging.

She looked up.

"Um," she said. "People?"

I smiled at her and chuckled at both her expression and how masterfully Bella was manipulating her. It was truly brilliant. The poor innocent girl didn't stand a chance. Bella was playing her like a violin.

Bella smirked at her and dusted her hands.

"Yeah," she said. "People."

Alice giggled, almost shyly, and reached for the pail of water. "No," she said. "No, I don't feed from people. Frankly, I'm shocked that you do. I never would've thought you would."

Bella grinned and gave me a look. "I guess it's Vicky's influence."

Alice laughed and dipped her fingers in the water and used it to sprinkle the castle. "I guess so. You don't feel bad about it?"

"Not at all."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No way. I love it. Killing is even more fun than feeding. And rape? Raping a girl is more fun than all of it."

Alice was staring at her. Her smile draining. She had her fingers in the pail of seawater and after a while her throat moved as some lump in there was swallowed away. She lowered the pail and looked toward Esme and Carmen, perhaps to check if they heard, but both women were still chatting on their sunchairs and passing the magazine back and forth.

Bella was smiling at her in a bold way and the smile sharpened when Alice turned back to her.

"I wasn't even a vampire when I first killed someone," she said. "Do you remember Jessica from school? She used to be that little bitch who spread incest rumors about your family."

Alice blinked and her voice came out very soft.

"_Used_ to be?" she asked.

Bella smirked and made an airy gesture with a hand.

"Well, let's just say she won't be spreading any more rumors," she said.

Alice's mouth dropped open. Her eyes were wide. The sunlight was in her long black eyelashes and the expression was completely adorable on her.

"_You_ _killed her_?" she asked in a disbelieving hiss.

Bella smirked and shrugged casually.

Alice suddenly breathed out and looked away toward the ocean. A strange smile had sprung onto her lips that she didn't seem to know what to do with. She couldn't believe it but she had been lulled into something almost like admiration by how casually Bella had revealed it.

Bella gave me a smile but I cautioned her with my eyes to be careful. The girl was obviously quite susceptible but it was ill-advised to reveal too much too fast. Bella grinned and waited for Alice's attention again. Alice ran a hand through her short black hair and then turned back to Bella.

Bella smiled at her and went on in small whispers of excitement like a girl telling how she lost her virginity.

"I was still human at the time," she said. "Vicky needed a victim so I suggested Jessica. She drove me down to forks and taught me how to stalk. How to prepare. Then we snatched her up."

Alice was listening breathlessly. Bella smiled and tilted her head.

"Wanna know how I killed her?" she asked.

Alice didn't know how to reply. She glanced at me. I merely smiled, watching her face struggle with flutters of excitement and dark curiosity. Her pretty lips moved into a little bit of a smile but she still didn't reply. Bella grinned at her.

"Come on, Alice," she urged gently. "Wanna know?"

An odd chuckle came out of the girl in the pink bikini.

"Okay," she said.

Bella smiled and gave me a glance and then she took the small plastic spade that Alice had been digging with and used it to demonstrate.

"I used a knife," she said, taking a grip on the handle of the spade. "Jess was all taped up. Wrists and ankles. I'd already raped her and played with her for little bit and now it was time for the final blow. I was straddling her hips and Vicky was sitting on her face. Jess was eating Vicky out because she had no choice. I lifted the knife, trying to time it exactly with Vicky's orgasm, and…"

Bella had raised the spade like a dagger and now she thrust it down into the sandcastle.

Alice jumped. She had been watching, mesmerized, and now her huge yellow eyes were wide and full of some strange excitement that she didn't understand. But that excitement was very familiar to Bella and Bella smiled at her.

"…and I drove the knife right between her naked little tits," she concluded.

Bella released the spade, leaving it embedded in the sandcastle they'd been building. Alice swallowed a lump in her throat and took the spade out and laid it down. The sandcastle was ruined. She looked at it for a long moment but before anyone could speak we were interrupted by Kate and Leah.

They came jogging over in their black and yellow bikinis, breasts bouncing, hair dripping. Kate had a handful of wet sand and she threw it at Leah and Leah shrieked and laughed as it spattered on her back. She grabbed Kate and put Kate in a headlock and together they stumbled over to our little group.

"Yo, you guys coming into the water or not?" Leah asked with a grin and her girlfriend's head locked under her arm. "I need some back up. Kate's killing me in a splash fight."

Alice had smiled reflexively but she was still very startled by Bella's revelation. Leah was giving Kate a noogie, her knuckles twisting into that wet blonde hair, and Kate was squealing. Bella laughed at them.

"You seem to be winning right now," she said.

Kate giggled and pushed out of the headlock and gave Leah a hefty spank on her bikini'ed ass.

"I was letting her," she said. Then she turned to Alice and offered a hand. "Come on, Ally, I've hardly seen you this whole time we've been on the island. Let's get wet together—if you know what I mean."

She winked and everyone laughed.

Everyone but Alice.

She was still very startled but she managed a smile and she did put her hand in Kate's for Kate to help her up. Bella and I rose as well. Alice was dusting the sand from her buttocks and thighs and she kept glancing at Bella with a look in her eyes that was partly scared, partly disbelieving, and partly excited. The interruption had been well timed. Clearly all the girl required was time to let the curiosity grow.

Carmen and Esme had paid attention to this last bit of the conversation and now Carmen called to us from her deckchair.

"You girls be careful," she said. "The water looks deep."

Leah laughed and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mom," she said in monotone.

Alice giggled at Carmen cutely. "Oh, Carmen," she said. "You're worse than Esme."

Esme frowned on her deckchair indignantly and Carmen went embarrassed. Alice giggled again and then she went over and seized Carmen's hand.

"Come with us into the water," she said. "Don't just sit there looking beautiful. Come on, it'll be fun. Let's get you nice and wet."

"Oh, no, no, I…"

But the woman was no match for the girl. Alice pulled her out the deckchair and ripped the sari away from her legs, exposing the long brown lengths of them to the sun. Carmen was in a red bikini and her modesty was out of all proportion to her voluptuous latina body.

Kate meanwhile had done the same to Esme, pulling the older woman out of her deckchair and plucking the sunglasses from her face and the sari from around her hips. Her bikini was blue and it fit her womanly body perfectly. The two of them tried to protest but the rest of us heckled them and spanked them toward the water.

We called for Claire and Irena to come as well but they smiled and declined and remained there on the blanket in each other's arms while the rest of us waded into the surf.

The cool water lapped at our legs and washed away the sand and the sun was shimmering across the surface of the ocean like a vat of liquid diamond. Kate and Leah were splashing at Esme, getting her wet as they had promised, and Alice had jumped on Carmen's back for a piggyback ride. Bella was still acting a little traumatized for Esme's benefit, merely standing in the water and smiling at the others having fun, until Esme herself began splashing Bella in an effort to get her to join in. I started splashing her as well and soon Bella was giggling and shrieking and running down the beach in her bikini. Alice gave chase and caught her around the middle and the girls shared a strange moment of intimacy there in the sunlight and the hip-high water, looking into each other's wet faces with smiles and sparkling eyes and some terrible and exciting secret between them.

We spent about an hour in the water, first playing in the shallows and then swimming out into the deeps. Leah wasn't much of a swimmer so she stayed behind but us vampire ladies dove under the surface and played like porpoises, the entire world silenced in the thickness of the deeps and our hair afloat around our heads like seaweed. We darted at each other like sharks and snatched at legs or arms, smiling but unable to giggle. Alice had stolen Carmen's bikini top and Carmen was swimming after her with a hand over her breasts. The sun was shimmering overhead but the rays didn't penetrate far. Bella and I were enveloped in a romantic underwater gloom and we were moving together slowly, smiling, touching each other's faces and admiring the ebb and sway of each other's hair as it spread like squidink in that murky deep. Neither of us needed to breathe and we looked at each other for a long time before we kissed in silence and salt and wrapped our arms and legs around each other like tentacles.

By early afternoon the group was disbanding. Esme had work to get back to and Carmen's propriety wouldn't allow her to have fun for too long.

The lack of adult supervision, however, worked in our favor and soon we had wheedled Alice into a little bit of an orgy there on the beach. She tried to decline, of course, but she hadn't even been able to resist Bella and I, much less the combined seductive power of Kate and Leah as well. Leah in particular was quite aggressive and Alice seemed to really respond to her particular sexiness, the athletic body, the biceps, the breasts, the black bikini. The poor pixie was becoming so turned on that she simply couldn't resist and soon we were taking turns making out with her, weaving our fingers into her short wet hair. Her skull was so tiny and her body so slight and she really was a delicious little thing.

Soon there were bikini's in the sand like colourful pieces of seaweed, discarded where they had been tossed, and the four of us were naked on the blanket, licking at our salted bodies and spreading vaginas and licking deep in there as well. Alice was losing her little mind. She had a natural sluttiness about her, similar to Bella, and it surprised me how such a girl could be satisfied in such a coven. She was giggling and all but gorging herself on vagina, kneeling there on her hands and knees with her face buried between Bella's thighs, or Kate's thighs, or Leah's thighs, or even my own, moaning and lapping at our salty slits like an oyster feast. One by one we orgasmed in lust and laughter and one by one Alice continued to eat us out with someone behind her to pump her pussy with a couple of fingers.

By now the sun was declining and it was time to call it a day before the boys returned. Our bikinis were full of sand and we didn't bother putting them back on, we just scooped them up in our hands and walked back to the villa naked with the sky dimming and going orange behind us. Alice was giggling and she said she'd never be able to look Emmett in the eye if he knew what she just did and Kate and Leah said he was welcome to join in. Alice balked at that with a laugh and said no way. Emmett was basically a brother to her. Bella said boys were disgusting anyway and Alice giggled and agreed a little. They kept glancing at each other all the way back to the villa and I wondered if Alice would be able to handle Bella's true nature. So far she seemed to be entirely without judgement but we would have to go slow and corrupt her gently.

By the time it was dark, Bella and I were in our room, freshly showered and clad in dresses and applying puffs. Tanya still hadn't come to visit us and I thought it was time for us to go to her.

Tanya's room was two doors down the corridor from our own. There was moonlight in the windows and Bella and I had taken care to put on a little makeup and nice pairs of panties under our dresses. I had a feeling Tanya might be a little upset with us and that Bella and I might need to earn her forgiveness with lots of loving sex. But when I knocked on the door softly with my knuckles there was no answer for a moment. Bella and I waited a little bit and then I knocked again. There was more silence and I was worried that she was deliberately ignoring us when finally the door opened.

To reveal Carlisle.

Well. I was a little surprised to say the least. He was fully dressed but several buttons of his white silk shirt were undone and his blonde hair was mussed as if a woman had been weaving her fingers through it very recently.

He gave us a smile and a nod and continued down the corridor. Bella and I watched him go with our mouths open and then we entered the room.

The room was lit entirely in candlelight, dim and orange, and Tanya was still half naked. She had just put on a pair of white lace panties and now she was slipping a white satin nightie over her head. The nightie came down over her body, the shimmering fabric clinging to her curves, and her face when it was revealed was rather cold.

I smiled and tried to alleviate the awkwardness.

"Well," I said. "Carlisle, hm? I'm almost envious. Does his wife know?"

Tanya looked at us with her hands on her hips. "Carlisle and I have a special relationship. Always have."

Bella was confused at the coldness. She glanced at me. I was a little confused as well. Tanya was moving out to the balcony and Bella and I followed her.

The balcony looked out over the ocean. Dark blue and rolling and the sullen sound of it in the distance. The beach stretched both ways and the sand was pale blue in the moonlight. Tanya leaned a hip on the marble balustrade and sighed. I smiled and once again tried to lighten things up.

"So," I said. "Any luck finding Edward?"

Tanya turned her cold eyes to me.

"Nope," she said. "And something tells me he's gone for good. Isn't he?"

I winced and felt a stab of hurt in my chest at her tone. Bella as well had gone very sober. She could tell Tanya was very upset and Bella was genuinely regretful even if she didn't quite understand.

"Are you mad?" Bella asked.

Tanya sighed again, softening, and shook her head. "Not mad. Just disappointed. I thought we had an understanding. These people are our friends. I didn't think you would betray my trust like this."

Tanya said that last part with a look at me. As if she mostly held me accountable. And she was right. I should've done more to keep Bella in line.

Bella shook her head and tried to defend me.

"It was my fault," she said. "Vicky didn't do anything."

Tanya exhaled through her nose and didn't even bother answering that. I gave her a regretful look and placed a hand on her bare shoulder.

"You're right, Tanya," I said. "What we did was unforgiveable. Yet we never would've done it if we hadn't known you'd forgive us."

Tanya shook her head and shrugged away my hand. She was looking up at the moon. It was three quarters full and surrounded by stars. I could smell her scent in the cool night breeze and there was something unfamiliar in it. The musk of a man. I didn't like it. I didn't like disappointing her to the point where she would choose a spend her nights with a man instead of me.

Bella and I waited for Tanya to speak and finally Tanya turned back to us.

"I suppose my real concern is escalation," she said. "This was a serious betrayal, Victoria. And where does it end? Tomorrow will you kill Carlisle? And then Esme? Perhaps even Claire or Carmen or Kate? Or what about me? Is it possible one night for me to have my head twisted off between your thighs simply because it seemed sexy to do so? Will you rape me and burn me and lie about it to the others?"

I looked at her sorrowfully. "How could you even say that, Tanya?"

But my wounded expression did not sway her.

"How deep does your evil go?" she went on. "Are you even capable of living in a coven? Of caring about anyone but yourselves and your own petty enjoyments?"

Bella and I couldn't reply. Tanya's words cut deep and it seemed to even pain herself to say them. She looked away from us sadly and shook her head.

"History teaches us that evil always self-destructs in the end," she said. "I suggest you two think about that. Before your depravity sinks to the point where one of you would even murder the other just for fun."

Tanya was looking out toward the beach and seemed to have nothing more to say. The waves were rolling with a faint hissing sound in the distance and the ocean was shimmering in the moonlight.

Bella looked like she wanted to say something, anything, but I shook my head and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Tanya," I said.

Then I led my mate back through the candlelit room and into the corridor.

Tanya's words had affected us both and we spent the rest of the night strolling on the beach. Hand in hand. Barefoot. Toeing the sand. Neither of us wanted to go to bed and we were in a very rare mood where we didn't even want to have sex.

"Do you think Tanya was right?" Bella asked me as we strolled along beach. "That evil always self-destructs?"

I sighed and looked up at the moon. "It does stand to reason. I suppose it might be time for us to curb our urges a little. I didn't much enjoy Tanya being mad at us."

"Me either," she agreed.

We continued walking, hand in hand, and we fell silent for a while, each of us deep in reflection. After a while we heard footsteps behind us.

It was Carlisle. Clad in his white shirt, the moonlight in his flaxen hair. Bella and I paused in the sand with our hands clasped and he gave us a smile.

"I wanted to speak to you," he said. "Under less awkward circumstances than upstairs."

I chuckled and smiled at him charmingly out of instinct. "No, no, not awkward at all. Tanya is a very lucky woman to have such an intimate friendship with you. I only hope Bella and I can become such close friends as well."

Bella went aghast with shock, but honestly; I was only talking about friendship. Really.

Carlisle smiled and looked down and then looked up again at Bella.

"We've searched the island top to bottom but we can't find any trace of Edward," he said. "By now he's likely fled to the mainland, but don't worry. You'll always be safe here at the villa."

Bella nodded and maybe there was a tiny flicker of guilt in her eyes after our conversation with Tanya.

"Thanks," she said.

Carlisle nodded and fell silent for a moment. He had his hands in his pockets and the wind was moving through his shirt. I smiled and looked at his face. Quite androgynous. Even feminine. A true and living prince charming.

His eyes had drifted to the ocean and now he sighed and turned back to us.

"This has become bad timing," he said, "but for a couple weeks now I've been arranging a party for you and the Denali's. A ball, so to speak. It was supposed to be a surprise. I've already sent out invitations, but we could cancel. After what happened with Edward…"

Bella shook her head quickly, not wanting to be a bother. "No, no, no, don't worry about me. I'm just worried about you guys."

Carlisle smiled as if he appreciated her concern. "We'll be fine. Edward had been lost to us for a while now. Perhaps one day he'll come back when all this is a distant memory."

I nodded at him and smiled and perhaps for the first time I even felt some genuine remorse over our actions. Like Tanya this man named Carlisle seemed to have an air of the angelic. There wasn't any enjoyment in causing him pain. Perhaps it was even true what I said earlier. That it would be nice to be friends with him. And his coven. What was left of them, anyway.

Carlisle nodded at us as well and then he smiled and turned and started back toward the villa to leave us to our romantic stroll. A gentleman. And such a handsome one too. And intelligent. And wise. And well spoken. I was still holding Bella's hand and I leaned to her with a smirk as we both watched his form continue across the beach toward the villa.

"Tell me honestly," I said. "Would you fuck him?"

Bella flung down my hand and spun to me in disgust.

"No!"

I burst out giggling and retreated as she slapped at me a couple times and then she giggled as well and chased me and tackled me into the shallow waves that lapped at the beach.

—

**AN: This was mostly a transitional chapter, just to cool things down a little. I deliberately avoided Rosalie in this one because I want a whole chapter for her, which hopefully will be the next one. :)**

**Instead this one focused on Alice. The slow corruption continues, lol. Bella was at least half honest with her and soon she'll be able to be fully honest. The only thing I'm not sure about is Jasper. I have a few ideas, but we'll have to see. I want him to be at least somewhat important, but I don't want to force it either. I'm already juggling so many characters, lol.**

**Tanya was a bit disapproving. I thought at least one person needed to be upset with Bella and Vicky. Tanya also got the D from Carlisle, lol. I'll admit, Carlisle is growing on me. I think him and Tanya make very nice friends with benefits. I bet they have a lot in common and a very fond appreciation and respect for each other.**

**Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: 3000 reviews! Thank you guys so much, lol. When the story is over, I'll have a special note to tell you how much it means to me, but till then, on with the story. ;)**

**PS: Sorry for the late update. Website was under maintenance or something and the upload feature was down for almost two days. T****he site only came back up a few minutes ago. I was keeping track like a junkie, lol. I was gonna hold this chapter back a little bit, just in case the site crashed again, but maybe you guys need a fix as badly as I do. ;)**

—

Chapter 60:

—

By the first cracks of dawn Bella and I were still on the beach, wading through the wet sand as we searched for our discarded dresses and underwear. With the villa so full of servants and male members of the species it wouldn't be all that proper to go parading about naked. Bella's panties seemed to have been washed away but I found my own, a small clump of red lace filled with wet sand. We found our dresses as well and slipped the soggy garments over our heads in silhouette of the red and breaking sunrise beyond the swells.

Back inside we took care not to bump into anyone in our unpresentable state and we were giggling as we scampered into our room. Unfortunately, for all our stealth, there happened to be a maid making our bed at that exact moment. Yelena. She looked up as we came in and Bella and I stumbled to a stop with guilty smiles, our hair wet and ropy and clogged with wet sand, our dresses drenched and clinging to our bodies, nipples stiff and very noticeable in the wet fabric. A disapproving flicker passed over her pretty Spanish face but she gave a quick curtsy and started inching toward the door.

"Sorry," she said. "I go."

But Bella's eyes had already lit up at being caught and she quickly flapped a hand for the girl to stay. "No, no, it's okay. We only came back to shower and get changed. Keep going, por favor."

The girl's brow darkened, as if she thought Bella's little bit of Spanish was patronizing, but she nodded.

"Si," she said, and moved back over to the bed.

Bella and I continued into the ensuite bathroom and I smiled at her as I closed the door.

"Por favor?" I inquired.

She smiled innocently. "What?"

I shook my head and pulled off my dress, the wet material peeling away like a second skin. Bella did as well, up over her head, and dropped it on the floor with a wet splat.

"Cute, though, isn't she?" she mentioned with studied casualness.

I lifted a finger at her warningly. "Don't even think about it, Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes and reached into the shower to turn on the water. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Tanya would never forgive us if we caused any more shit. Edward is such a fucking asshole. Even buried in the ocean he still manages to be a prick and ruin everything."

"We need to be extra careful from now on and prove to Tanya that she can trust us."

"I know. I do feel kind of shitty about the whole thing. To be honest, I kind of wish we just left Edward alone. It was fun and all, but…"

She was testing the water with her hand and she shrugged a shoulder. I smiled, glad to find her mature about this, and heaved a sigh.

"Well," I said. "At least he's out of the way now."

She nodded and stepped into the shower. "Yeah, I guess."

I entered the shower as well and slid closed the pebbled glassdoor.

Our bodies were covered with grains of sand but it hadn't been discomforting on our white crystalline skin and soon all the sand was washed away under the warm water. Showering together had become such routine for us that it didn't occur to me till now that the girl in our room would've noticed as well. That probably wasn't a good thing. It was nothing too bizarre for a couple to shower together, of course, but it would pay us to be a little more circumspect. The girl also would've noticed that we were out all night, no sleep, no rest, returning in wet dresses after no doubt making love all night under the moon and stars. That was quite careless as well, although in fairness, we did try to sneak through without anyone seeing us. We just didn't anticipate anyone to be in our actual room.

Soon we were scrubbed down and shampooed and drying ourselves off with towels. Bella seemed to be in something of a hurry and I had the suspicion that she wanted to go back into the room while the maid was still there. I suppose there was no harm in a little casual flaunting but I did hope she understood the girl was off limits. A disappearing servant would be impossible to lie about. Answers would be demanded from those of us with red eyes and Bella and I would be forced to confess. Which then perhaps might cast some doubt on our tale with Edward. So far most of the Cullens seemed to consider Bella above reproach but that could all change if we weren't careful. And the first step of being careful is not killing the pretty maid no matter how pretty she was.

Bella at least had the decency to wrap the towel around her body but she was still somewhat sexualized as she went back into the room. I was right behind her also with a towel around my freshly showered body.

The maid was only just finishing up with the bed and she looked up at us with a small frown, perhaps disapproving but also perhaps a little intimated by the fact that Bella and I, two sexy gorgeous lesbians, had just been showering together.

Bella had her arms folded loosely and she waited patiently and watched as the girl finished squaring the covers. Yelena was just done now and Bella gave her a special kind of smile.

"Thanks," she said. "I mean, um, gracias. Yelena, right?"

Yelena gave a grudging little nod. "Si."

"I'm Bella," Bella said, pleasant as a flower in the sunshine. "Isabella."

I smirked at how she also added her Spanish sounding name. As if that made them closer somehow. The maid went even darker.

"I know," she said. "Mr Edward talk about you much."

Bella raised her eyebrows. I smiled. The girl had a thick accent, like someone who learnt to speak a language by simply listening and learning, and as I suspected it seemed she did have some kind of connection to Edward. Or Mr Edward, as she said.

Bella grinned slowly.

"He did, did he?" she asked. "And what did he say?"

The maid, Yelena, continued glaring at her. "That he love you. That he left you so he would not hurt you. That he would protect you from anything. That he…"

The girl trailed off, realizing she was speaking above her station. I smiled and glanced her over. It seemed she had some suspicions about Bella's rape-claim. The rest of the Cullens had believed it easily enough but Yelena had different feelings. Love could often blind a woman but in this case it seemed to reveal the truth to this gorgeous Spanish maid.

Bella didn't know what to say next but by now my own curiosity had been piqued as well.

"How did you know him so well?" I asked her non-confrontationally.

She hesitated, frowning, but she seemed to want to say it. "He caught me," she said in her small voice, her imperfect accent. "Playing the piano. I apologize but he told me to keep playing. Then he play too. We play together every night."

Bella smirked and looked the girl over anew.

"That sounds very romantic," she said hintingly.

Panic swept over the girl's pretty face, her big black eyes. She was wearing her gray uniform with the white petticoats and she looked very adorable. She opened her mouth, perhaps to backpedal, but Bella smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm glad Edward had someone while I was gone. He was a very troubled man, but I never wished ill on him."

The maid seemed to soften at this. But saddened as well. As if Bella's niceness somehow made Edward more likely as a rapist.

Then, without warning, Bella shed her towel.

Just took it off, as casually as anything. She was completely naked underneath and the maid's big black eyes widened hugely at the sheer perfection of Bella's body. Bella was turning to the dresser and sliding open the top drawer, pretending all this was normal. I sighed and shook my head and the maid quickly curtsied and hurried out of the room.

Bella smirked when she was gone and stepped into a pair of panties she'd found.

I had my hands on my hips and I gave her a wife-like glare.

"Don't even think about it, Bella," I said. "I'm serious."

Bella giggled and waved it away. "Oh, I was only playing."

I eyed her suspiciously for a moment and then I too shed my towel.

Within the hour we were changed and out and about in fresh dresses, me in white for a change and my lovely mate in blue. It was fast becoming my favorite feature of the island; terrific dress wearing weather. The tropical climate opened up some nice possibilities for shoes as well, sandals with tall heels that fully displayed your toenail polish. Aside from a setback or two this really was turning out to be a very nice vacation.

On the terrace outside we found Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was wearing a colourful Hawaiian shirt—in the Caribbean—and his lovely wife Rosalie was wearing a floral sundress. The woman was sitting at a small garden table with her legs crossed and she was frowning as her husband explained something to her with lots of pleading and animated hand gestures. Neither of them had seen Bella since the incident a couple days ago and Emmett grinned and hallooed when he saw her.

"There she is!" he called. "It's about time you came out of that room!"

This was perhaps a bit insensitive to say to a woman who's been recovering from rape related trauma—ostensibly, at least—and his wife gave him a glare and hissed at him.

"Emmett," she said.

Emmett realized his mistake and went sheepish as we came over. "Oh, shit. Sorry. How are you doing, anyway?"

Bella smiled at him, not fazed in the least and perhaps a little relieved she wouldn't have to act so much anymore, and gave him a little shrug.

"I'm alright," she said.

Rosalie had turned her glare to Bella but the glare was a little different than last time. This time there seemed to be some grudging sympathy. And perhaps suspicion. Like the maid upstairs perhaps this blonde beauty also had some doubts about Bella's tale.

Emmett, meanwhile, had sobered greatly and now he nodded at Bella a couple times with a great deal of sympathy and understanding in his square and manly face.

"Yeah," he said delicately, like how you'd agree with a mental patient. Then he perked up and flapped a hand. "But hey, forget about Edward. He was always a bit, you know. I'm glad he didn't actually, uh…"

Emmett trailed off, not precisely sure how to convey his joy that Bella's vagina hadn't been non-consensually penetrated by an attacker. Rosalie rolled her eyes at his attempt at tact. Bella smiled at him bashfully and nodded a couple times. I smiled as well. He was a good man, this Emmett, if a bit oafish.

Emmett recovered from his misstep and then he grinned broadly and clapped his hands suddenly.

"So," he said. "Is this a vacation or what? Water skiing. Who's up for it?"

The question was mostly put to Bella and I but it was Rosalie who answered.

"I was just telling him you probably wouldn't be in the mood," she said to Bella.

Bella shrugged a shoulder and looked half-interested. Marvellous acting, as always. Emmett saw the flicker of excitement in her eyes and lit up himself.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he said. "Ally said she took you guys out on the beach yesterday, but I'm gonna do you one better. Have you ever been on a speedboat?"

Bella shook her head, letting a little more excitement shine through. "No, but I did go fishing with my dad when I was a kid."

Emmett grinned hugely. "Fishing? Hell, girl. I'll take you shark fishing. They got great whites just a couple miles out the bay. How would you like to fish for one of those babies?"

"Sounds great."

"The reefs are beautiful too, they got all kinds of coral and shit. Pink and orange and fancy stones. Chick's dig that kind of thing."

"Do I need a swimsuit?"

"You bet your sweet little ass you need a swimsuit."

The mention of my mate's sweet little ass caused both Rosalie and I to glare at him for opposing reasons. He wilted slightly under the narrowed eyes of these two extremely gorgeous and angry women and scratched his head sheepishly.

"I mean, um…yeah, you'll need a swimsuit."

Bella, meanwhile, was not only un-angry but also kind of flattered. She smiled and gave a little giggle as she took my arm.

"We better go get changed then," she said.

Emmett nodded with a grin and Rosalie exhaled through her nose.

It was a shame to discard our dresses so early in the day but perhaps bikinis were even better. The presence of a man and a woman who absolutely hated our guts might cramp our usual fuck-at-any-time style a little bit but I'm sure it would be fun nonetheless. Bella said she had never been water skiing and I, of course, hadn't either. The silly things hadn't even been invented till the last half century or so and I had always been rather slow to adapt. I preferred the simple pleasures in life, like rape and murder. But I'm sure water skiing was fun too.

We were each clad in bikinis by the time we made our way down to the small dock where a modest fleet of pleasureboats rocked in the crystal blue water. Emmett called out cheerfully when he saw us, shirtless and wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. He was loading up a small speedboat with skis and other equipment for our marine adventure, including snorkels and goggles and a long steel harpoon to presumably hunt sharks with. Rosalie was there too, clad in a red and ravishing bikini, and she was giving him orders like a foreman who used to be a swimsuit model. Emmett complimented us both as we came up, telling us we looked sexy as fuck, and I suppose he had a point. Bella's bikini was blue and side-tied and my own bikini was bright green in counterpoint to my long red hair.

Rosalie was glaring at us as she looked us over, standing there with a hand on her hip, tall and blonde with legs that were impossibly long and heartbreakingly sexy. The material of her bikini was so dark and red in the bright morning sunlight that it looked hot to the touch, small patches of fabric that clung to her breasts and a little triangle between her legs. She could sense our awe and she established feminine dominance early by stepping into the boat with luscious movements of her long legs that were designed to impress anybody watching. Bella and I shared a look and gulped. Then we climbed into the boat as well.

The boat was small and sleek and soon the fiberglass hull was searing through the waves in sprays of spume as Emmett pulled down on the throttle. At first we were only taking a tour of the island. The island was quite large and it took almost a full our to make an entire circuit, Emmett driving and the three women in the back, Rosalie stretched out like a goddess and Bella and I giggling and jostling and half sitting in each other's laps. We went along the beach at the distance of a mile out and we saw the villa sitting there in the sun with its whitewashed walls and columns and the quaint terracotta roof. Emmett would slow down for certain views but he sped up past the cliffs that had been known as Edward's Bluff. No one spoke during that small stretch of the ride but Rosalie did glance at Bella to check if she was alright. The blonde woman had been remarkably civil all morning. Clearly the event had not completely eased all of her ire but most women do have sympathy for victims of attempted rape, even the cold hearted bitches like Rosalie.

In coming around the rear of the island we took a short cut through a creek that wove through the jungle. Emmett yelled over his shoulder as he steered the boat for us to look at things that were gone in the blink of an eye. Bella and I giggled but we didn't request for him to slow down. We simply held a hand on top of our heads to keep our hair from fluttering too much in the slip stream and watched the jungle go by in a blur of green foliage and spraying creek water.

Eventually we had circled back around to the dock and here Bella and I disembarked to put on the skis. Emmett gave us a crash course there on the pier, teachings us how to stand and balance and demonstrating himself with his knees bent and his ass sticking out like a football player. Bella and I mimicked him, holding the rod that was attached to the rope, and Emmett nodded and admired our forms and gave us a thumbs up. As vampires there was no real danger of breaking our necks but naturally we would prefer not to embarrass ourselves. Rosalie watched all this from the boat, sighing and not deigning to even consider skiing herself, and soon Emmett was back behind the controls of the boat.

Bella and I were grinning, holding our rods, and then suddenly we were snatched off the pier as the speedboat roared to life. Bella shrieked with giggles and lost balance instantly and got dragged through the water a little bit, bouncing and screaming. I laughed as well, perfectly poised with my skis slashing through the surface and the wind rushing through my hair. Bella eventually rightened herself and managed to keep balance as the speedboat tore down the beach and I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. Unfortunately releasing the rod with one hand caused me to lose my own balance and suddenly I was snatched into the surface of the water and bouncing along and screaming in embarrassment with the sound of Bella's laughter shrieking in the wind.

Emmett made another full circuit of the island while Bella and I were towed on ropes behind the boat like strange cargo, wet in our bikinis and smiling in the sunlight an calling out for him to go faster. He did, pushing the throttle as far as it would go, and eventually he headed out to sea and began to slow down.

Bella and I had to swim back to the boat when it finally came to a stop. It was only a little past noon by now and the sun was at its highest point in the sky. Emmett reached over the edge of the boat to pull us out of the water and together Bella and I came back aboard, dripping and smiling and glowing in the sunlight.

Rosalie shrank back from us, as if she didn't want to get wet, and Emmett helped us take off our skis. We were about five miles from the island and you could only barely see it in the distance. Aside from that there was nothing but open ocean as far as the eye could see. The boat was rocking gently in the calm water and after the skis were stowed away Emmett sat with Rosalie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He said we could relax a little bit here. I smiled and looked up at the sky. Two seagulls were circling the sun in perfect synchronization and the sky was perfect blue without even a wisp of a cloud.

I had my arm around Bella's shoulders and Bella was quite snuggled. Emmett was smiling at us in a certain way, half because we were both women and half because he seemed to be genuinely happy for Bella. Rosalie had been silent for most of the trip and at least she had refrained from throwing either of us overboard. The seagulls called from above and the boat rocked and after a while Emmett heaved a sigh and grinned at the rest of the group.

"This is the life, huh?" he asked us.

Bella and I smiled. Emmett grinned and wrapped his arm tighter around Rosalie.

"Relaxing on a tropical island," he went on. "Out on the water with three gorgeous women."

Rosalie gave him a glare. Emmett cleared his throat quickly.

"And my wife," he added, "who, of course, is the only one I'm actually looking at."

Rosalie rolled her eyes dryly. I smiled and shook my head. The man was incorrigible. Bella giggled and like before she seemed to have a way of overlooking his pig-ishness in a way she wouldn't do for any other male.

"Thanks a lot for taking us out today, Emmett," she said. "It really helped get my mind off things."

Emmett waved it off magnanimously. "My pleasure," he said. "And I wasn't even thinking about a fourway or anything like that. Unless…?"

He gave us a round of hopeful glances, shirtless, the lone man among three sexy bikini clad women, his broad muscular chest perhaps even a little tempting under the bright tropical sun. Bella and I glanced at each other awkwardly but it was his wife's glare that killed the notion before it could do more than bulge his shorts.

"Honey," she said. "Why don't you go hunt a shark?"

Emmett took the hint and grinned and hopped to his feet.

"Good idea," he said.

Bella and I shrank backwards as he began doing a few stretches to warm up. Exercises were useless to a vampire, of course, but perhaps his true aim was to display his abs and pecs and bulging shoulder muscles, flexing and posing as if to show us poor gay girls what we were missing out on.

Bella gave me a small eyeroll and I hid a smile behind my hand.

"I'll be back in a hour with the biggest shark you ever seen," he was saying. "One time I even found a killer whale. Not so great for eating, though. Lots of blubber, not much blood. You gals be nice!"

Then he jumped and dove into the water and swam out and began to submerge.

Rosalie was shaking her head, watching him go till he disappeared. Once he was gone she turned back to us and there was even a small and slightly apologetic smile on her face. The boat trip had perhaps loosened her up a little.

"I'm sorry about his humor," she said. "He…"

She gestured with a hand helplessly, like a wife whose husband needed to be excused in some way. Bella smiled brightly and shook her head.

"It's alright," she said. "Emmett's great."

"He is," I agreed. "He seems like a wonderful man."

Rosalie nodded and actually went a little bashful, proud of her big oaf. In that one moment, that one expression, you could see how much she loved him. I was actually a little surprised, considering what a nitpicking bitch she was. Most of the time, at least. The sun and the sea seemed to have mellowed her out a little.

For a while the three of us were silent. Bella and I were sitting together on one side of the boat and Rosalie was sitting on the other, close quarters in the small speedcraft. The boat was rocking in the steady heaving of the ocean and you could hear the water lapping at the sides of the hull.

The blonde woman seemed to have something on her mind, something that had drew her perfect brows together anxiously, and eventually she looked up at Bella.

"I wanted to apologize," she said. "For how I behaved when you first arrived on the island."

Bella was surprised but she quickly smiled shyly and shrugged it away. "You don't have to. You were right, anyway. I never should've come here. It's my fault what happened to Edward. If it wasn't for me…"

Bella trailed off and looked down remorsefully. I smiled to myself. She had used the same speech on Alice and it seemed to be just as effective on Rosalie.

"No, Bella," she said firmly. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

Bella looked up at her. Rosalie had been surprisingly vehement and Bella wasn't sure why. Those blonde brows were set together furiously, but not at Bella, and the woman was clearly very troubled.

"This is hard for me," she went on, and you could hear the strain in her voice. "I'll admit, when I first heard what happened…when Esme told me what Edward did to you…I didn't believe it. I couldn't."

Bella didn't respond. She just made an appropriate expression. Hurt. Sadness. A little anger. Rosalie looked at her remorsefully and went on.

"I thought I knew him," she said. "I thought I knew what kind of man he was. Most of all I thought he could never do anything like this. At first I accused you of lying, but Esme had seen herself what Edward had done to you. So then I tried to blame you. I thought you must've provoked him or driven him to it, or…"

She shook her head, letting her words trail off. When she looked up her amber eyes were even more remorseful.

"But there's no excuse for what he did," she said. "I can't ever forgive a man for attacking a woman."

Again the boat fell silent. Bella glanced at me, not sure how to proceed, and I gave her a nod. Bella turned back to Rosalie and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Rosalie," she said. "It means a lot for you to say that. Part of me will always blame myself, but you're right. Thank you so much for understanding."

Rosalie nodded her head despondently. "I understand more than you know."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked her curiously.

Rosalie looked out toward the ocean. The horizon was shimmering in the distance and perfectly level across the earth in a brilliant blue haze. Eventually she turned back to us and her gorgeous face was a mask of anxiety.

"I just know," she said. "What it's like. When…"

Bella looked at her intently, eager to listen. Rosalie sighed and spoke while looking down at the floor of the boat.

"Before I met Carlisle…back when I was human…I was engaged to a man named Royce King," she said. "He was very wealthy. From a wealthy family. And very handsome. On the surface he seemed perfect. And I couldn't have been happier. Then one night…"

She paused and looked up. I could already tell where this tale was going. Bella too was already beginning to pretend to be sympathetic.

Rosalie sighed and went on.

"He was drunk with some friends," she said. "And he started to show me off to them. To brag about me. As if I were some kind of object. He even wanted me to take off my clothes. When I refused, he hit me. When I cried, he beat me. And when I begged, he…"

Bella covered her mouth with a hand.

"Oh god," she said.

Rosalie nodded at that assessment and sighed once more. "They raped me. Over and over again. I woke half dead in a hospital and that's how I met Carlisle. He took pity on and me and changed me into a vampire."

"Oh, Rosalie," Bella said with truly believable synthetic sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

Rosalie's lips twitched into just a small brave smile and she nodded again. "I just wanted you to know that I do understand. I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you love. Or used to love."

Rosalie turned to me and gave me an unexpected smile.

"I'm just glad your real mate was there so she could protect you," she said. "Because if he had fully raped you I would hunt him down and kill him myself."

I allowed myself a small smile as well and I had a flush of admiration for this beautiful blonde woman. Suddenly her personality made so much more sense. Being gang raped by one's fiancé would make any girl a bit prickly. I was also impressed at how she managed to set aside her enmity for Bella in Bella's time of crisis, even going so far as to console her. The crisis was fake, of course, but that didn't detract from the blonde woman's graciousness.

Bella was touched as well, perhaps genuinely, and now she rose and went and sat down beside Rosalie.

Rosalie was surprised but not as surprised as when Bella put her arms around the other woman and hugged her tight, the two of them in bikinis, thighs touching, embracing under the sun with the boat rocking gently.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you, Rosalie," Bella said. "I can't imagine going through anything like that."

I smirked to myself and hid it behind a hand. Bella knew exactly what it was like. It had happened to her many times. I was rather more gentle and affectionate than most rapists, of course, but still.

Rosalie had been caught off-guard by the embrace but now she returned it.

"It was a long time ago," she said. "He's dead now. Royce. I killed him myself. Him and everyone involved that night. It's the only time I've ever taken human lives, but I didn't drink a drop of their blood. I wouldn't drink anything so disgusting."

Bella tightened the hug. "I'm glad they got what they deserved."

Rosalie chuckled once. Bitterly. But somewhat fondly. You could almost see the friendship forming between them. Taking shape in the small space between their embraced bikini clad bodies. Warmth and affection, little flickers of arcing electricity.

Bella finally released the other woman and looked into her face. Rosalie smiled and looked aside shyly.

"Well," she said. "I'm sorry to bring the mood down. I just wanted to apologize. Hopefully we can move forward without any more hostility for each other."

Bella smiled and remained sitting there. Closely. In her bikini. With their legs brushing and this new excitement in the air.

"I never wanted any hostility to begin with, Rose," she said. "All I ever wanted was to be friends with you."

Bella's tone was quite cloying but it seemed to have the desired effect. Rosalie went even more shy, which was quite attractive in a woman who was normally so cold and forbidding. Her lips curved into a smile and she even chuckled once.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch when we first met," she said. "I guess I was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

Rosalie's smile went into a small embarrassed smirk as she gave a little shrug. "Of you," she said. "Of how everyone liked you so much. Of how beautiful you were, even as just a human."

Bella pretended to be surprised at the confession and giggled in delight.

"You thought I was beautiful?" she asked.

Rosalie laughed, utterly melting in the radiance of the other girl's charm. I was just watching in awe. Only a girl like Bella could possibly segway a rape confession with a nemesis like Rosalie into not only friendship but a possible fuck as well. The girl was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.

Bella laughed as well and settled a bit and let her eyes flicker over Rosalie's red bikini.

"I thought you were beautiful too," she said. "In fact, I thought you were mind-blowingly stunning. The first time I saw you I basically wanted to kill myself in despair. That's how amazing you were."

Rosalie had probably heard many compliments in her life but this one seemed to stun her. She glanced at me in a sort of panic, as if she couldn't believe my mate would say something like that in front of me. But I only smiled and reclined against the boat and watched to see how it would go.

Bella smirked and looked into Rosalie's eyes steadily.

"Even now," she whispered. "Sitting here next to you…I feel like I'm going to just incinerate from inferiority."

Bella had lifted a hand and she was using a finger to brush some blonde strands of hair from Rosalie's face. Rosalie had lost her smile but she had gone breathless with excitement.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

Bella smiled and glanced toward me and then back at Rosalie. "Vicky and I have a very open relationship. We encourage each other to be as affectionate as possible with other people. And right now…I'm feeling a very deep need to be affectionate to you. May I?"

Rosalie didn't answer. But she didn't recoil either. Bella's lips were moving toward her own and then slowly, gently, they connected.

I smiled, watching, the boat rocking softly. There was no sound at all in the warm air but the slosh of water against the hull and then, distantly, a seagull. Bella was cupping Rosalie's face, their lips pressed tentatively together, one of them lighthaired, one of them darkhaired. Rosalie in a red bikini and Bella in blue. Perfectly opposite and symmetrical and of such equal sexiness that it stitched a beat in my heart to see this beautiful kiss blossoming between them, Bella waiting for Rosalie to respond and Rosalie finally parting her lips, their eyes closed, their tongues emerging. Shifting on the little padded shelf they were sitting on, a moan or two, their hands holding each other's face.

My vagina was already beginning to hum—my bikini bottoms very tight all the sudden—but this was a moment between them. So I only watched and I was more than happy to. Bella was deepening the kiss, taking the lead with the other woman who was no doubt usually more dominant. Perhaps she had never been kissed by another woman before, and certainly not by a seductress like Bella. I thought we might've had to resort to a rather rough raping if we ever wanted to get at the blonde woman's vagina but I was glad such lengths wouldn't be necessary. Forcing her to relive the trauma of how she been turned might've been a little unpleasant.

Bella broke the kiss and smiled at Rosalie with shiny lips.

"Let's be friends, Rosalie," she whispered. "Let's be really good friends."

Rosalie was completely breathless and the only reply she could manage was a nod.

Soon they were making out again in their bikinis and it didn't take very long for the blonde woman to become more assertive. I watched them with a broad grin and I probably enjoyed the show more than Emmett might've. Rosalie at first was a little stifled by the audience but she loosened up very fast and even began to enjoy it, shooting me smirks and smiles as I provided a commentary of how beautiful they were together. Rosalie confessed that she had never done anything like this before, with another girl, and Bella was more than eager to guide her through the process.

Before long both women were topless, the colourful scraps of fabric laying in the floor of the boat, and they were stroking each other's breasts playfully. Rosalie had a smile on her face that was radiant in the sun and almost giddy with experimentation. She admitted that she had never approved of homosexuality but at the same time it was impossible to deny how desirable the female body was. Bella smirked and assured her you don't have to be gay to suck another woman's sexy tits. Rosalie took the hint and smiled as she lowered her head and applied a lick to one of Bella's nipples, softly, gently, just tasting it. She seemed to like the taste and she licked again and then once more before taking the nipple between her lips. She moaned deep in her throat and soon she was sucking on it like a full blown lesbian.

She spent a while on Bella's breasts but soon Bella was leaning back and opening her legs, flinging one of them over the side of the boat. The only thing covering Bella's vagina was a small triangle of blue bikini. Bella stroked at herself with her fingers and smirked at Rosalie as if to tempt her and Rosalie licked her lips and lowered her head once more. She peeled aside that blue fabric and then she was licking at Bella's slit with Bella moaning and offering tips and petting her beautiful blonde hair. Rosalie seemed to enjoy the taste of vagina just as much as tits and she ate it out hungrily until Bella orgasmed with a loud groan into the tropical afternoon.

After that Bella returned the favor by kneeling down in the floor of the boat to go down on Rosalie. Rosalie grinned at the predicament and asked me across the boat if I was sure I was cool with this. I laughed and told her Bella and I were always eager to make new friends. By now Bella had peeled away the strip of red bikini that covered Rosalie's pussy and she had begun to lick. Rosalie hissed in a breath and she was already on the verge of a massive wet climax. Bella was kneeling there between her wide open thighs, her long dark hair cascading down her naked back, and she moaned deeply into Rosalie's vagina and pushed her tongue inside and tongued the other woman until the other woman was moaning with her face raised to the sun, moaning louder and louder until her pretty blonde head almost popped from her first lesbian orgasm.

Eventually those amber eyes opened again and she looked down at Bella who was still on her knees. Bella smiled up at her from between her thighs and gave her a few licks and kisses, right there on her vagina, to encourage the new intimacy between them. Rosalie smiled and breathed deeply and ran a hand through her hair.

"Wow," she said. "I don't think I ever came that hard in my life."

Bella giggled and continued giving her little intimate kisses on her pussy. Rosalie grinned down at her.

"Tell Emmett I said that and I'll kill you," she warned.

Bella finally rose up and took a seat beside her with a smile. "You don't feel bad about cheating, do you?" she asked. "Because it really wasn't. Like I said, it's just how Vicky and I treat our friends. It's really no different from a hug. Or a kiss on the cheek. Just a lot more affectionate. And fun."

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "I know," she said. "Don't worry, I'm cool."

Bella giggled and threw her arms around Rosalie in a hug. The blonde woman hugged her back. She seemed to enjoy this new kind of friendship and she was all but glowing.

The embrace lasted a long time, the two of them just holding each other, topless, wearing nothing but bikini bottoms, and then finally they released each other. I was still sitting there on the opposite side of the boat, watching them with a warm smile, and my vagina was absolutely drenched behind my bikini.

Rosalie smirked at me, her amber eyes flickering up and down over my body, and then she looked into my eyes challengingly.

"Victoria, huh?" she said, as if to check if the name fit my appearance. "Are we going to be friends too?"

I smiled at her winsomely. "I would very much like so, yes."

Rosalie looked at me for a while. Then she rose and came over and sat down beside me.

"I'm not used to these kinds of relationships," she said. "But I'm gonna go with it."

Then she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a kiss.

Bella giggled and watched eagerly. I was terribly horny by now but the woman soon had a hand in my bikini bottoms, touching me, stroking me, inserting several fingers. I could feel them inside me, my vagina clenching down around them, and it wasn't long before I orgasmed with a gasp into her mouth. She smirked at me and kissed me some more and I moaned and kissed her back. The orgasm was still ebbing through me but it was only the beginning. We had at least another half an hour before Emmett would be back.

Bella eventually wanted to join in and soon the three of us were in the floor of the boat among the skis and bikini scraps, naked and pale and writhing under the high tropical sun like fish who'd been caught in the ocean and brought aboard, or perhaps mermaids or sirens, sea creatures of untold sexiness whose moans formed a melody that mingled with the sound of water that lapped at the hull of the boat. Bella and I both had two fingers inserted into Rosalie's vagina, that small wet hole completely filled, and together we pumped her to an orgasm that lifted her spine from the floor of the boat. Rosalie then took one of my large white breasts in her hand and began sucking on the nipple. I let her suck on it for a while and then I climbed onto her face and let her lick me out while Bella licked out Rosalie herself. I was kneeling there in the floor of the boat and I could see out across the ocean and I was on the verge of orgasm when I saw something swimming toward us in the distance.

I wish it had been a shark fin but it wasn't.

It was Emmett.

About a mile out, fast approaching. I yelped and orgasmed and quickly dismounted from his wife's face and told them to hurry and get dressed. The three of us giggled like mad women and stumbled about the floor of the boat as we pulled on our bikini bottoms. Bella somehow ended up with the wrong ones, red ones, and Rosalie giggled and hissed at her and demanded them back. Bella took them off and pulled on her own instead and the three of us only barely managed to put all of our bikinis on in time before the water erupted by the side of the boat and Emmett came back aboard with a huge grin and a dead shark over one shoulder. We smiled at him innocently and didn't mention what we'd been up to.

The rest of the afternoon was spent motoring around the island and chatting. The dead shark lay in the floor of the boat, long and gray with its mouth open and rows of razorous teeth agrin. God knows why the boy wanted to keep it. He was driving the boat and Bella was leaning at the controls next to him, pretty in her bikini. He was curious about what she had been up to since he last saw her in Forks and Bella happily told the tale, or at least the PG version. She did admit that I had come to kill her but she left out the part where I had raped and abducted her. Instead she said I had simply felt sorry for her and changed my mind. Emmett nodded and soon began grinning as Bella recounted our adventures in Port Angeles, the motel room where we had stayed for over a week and had sex over and over and over. One thing she didn't shy about was elaborating on how much of a slut she was. Rosalie and I were in the rear of the boat, sitting side by side in our bikinis, and every now and then we would share a smile and an eyeroll as our mates made fools of themselves with sex stories.

The sun was setting by the time we docked at the island. The three of us ladies climbed out of the boat first and Emmett watched our asses as we did. Bella was thanking him again for taking us out today and he told us again that it was his pleasure. Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek there on the pier in the dusky romantic sunset, like a girl saying goodnight after a date, and he grinned bashfully and grabbed up his shark and continued into the boat house.

Rosalie came with us back to the villa and we bid goodnight in the courtyard. Bella thanked her as well, not just for taking us out on the ocean, but for being such an understanding friend, and then she wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a long and affectionate tongue kiss. Rosalie accepted it with her hands at Bella's hips and they shared a moment of eye contact in the twilight before they smiled and separated.

Bella and I were going up the marble staircase inside, both of us looking forward to relaxing in bed together, when we heard the sounds of a piano. At first we thought it was Tanya. Her disapproval had been weighing on us both and we thought we might be able to begin making amends. But when we tracked down the source of the piano and opened a door into a parlour we saw that it wasn't Tanya at all. It was the maid, Yelena.

It was getting dark outside and the young Spanish girl was playing solely in the light of an antique lamp. She was dressed in her uniform and I wondered if she had permission to play whenever she pleased. She actually played very well and she was so lost in concentration that she hadn't noticed Bella and I come in. Bella grinned, both of us still in our bikinis, and then she went over. I sighed and hoped she wasn't getting any ideas.

The maid startled when she saw the other girl and fumbled a note.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry."

She was already beginning to rise from the piano stool but Bella smiled and put a hand on her shoulder to keep her there.

"No, no," she said. "I just wanted to listen. May I sit down?"

Bella didn't wait for an answer. She sat down beside the maid in her bikini and the maid looked at her grudgingly and said nothing. Bella gave her a smile.

"I never played much, but Tanya taught me a little," she said.

The maid didn't reply. Bella pressed a few keys experimentally, trying to remember what she had been taught. A vague melody took form, awkward and ill-practiced, and the maid sat there and listened impassively.

Bella finally hit the last note, cutely proud of herself, and the maid tried not to look too cold.

"Bueno," she whispered.

Bella giggled at the compliment and relaxed a little on the stool. "Thanks," she said. "Tell me something, Yelena. Did Edward ever…touch you?"

Yelena's face grew darker.

"No," she said.

Bella's smirk curved upwards and she levelled a lusty look into the Spanish girl's eyes in the dim lamplight.

"Then he was a fool," she said, and kissed her.

The kiss took the girl completely by surprise. She recoiled and in her panic she slipped off the stool and fell backwards into the floor with her petticoats flinging upwards to reveal a pair of lovely brown thighs.

Bella giggled and watched her scramble to her feet. Yelena's face was so filled with blood you could smell it. The scent would've been even sharper to Bella who was still something of a newborn. I could see the hunger in her deadly red eyes as she stared at the maid and the maid didn't bow or curtsy or otherwise excuse herself. She simply hurried out of the room and left the door open behind her.

I sighed and watched her go. Then I turned back to Bella.

"I told you not to even think about it, Bella," I said.

Bella smiled innocently and gave a giggle.

"I'm not," she said. "Seriously."

I shook my head and then very casually I grabbed a handful of her hair and snatched the disobedient little girl from the piano stool.

She giggled at the surprising roughness and stumbled along as I basically dragged her back to our room. I threw her inside and closed the door and ripped the bikini from her body. She moaned as my tongue entered her mouth and I kissed her forcefully for a while before throwing her onto the bed and going directly for the vagina that was revealed by the spreading of her long white legs. She groaned and orgasmed and arched her spine and orgasmed again but deep down I knew that her monstrous lust could only be satisfied temporarily. She had eyes for that maid and I was going to have to keep even closer eyes on Bella.

—

**AN: I have to admit, I really enjoyed writing this one. Lots of fluff and sex and tropical boat rides. It was just really fun. :)**

**Hope everyone is happy with how I handled Rosalie. Originally it was supposed to be much more violent, to deliberately make her relive her human trauma, but several reviewers cautioned against that, and I realized they were right. Rosalie isn't some faceless OC, she's a canon character that a lot of us actually care about. So thanks for the warning on that one. Tanya would've disapproved too. ;)**

**Instead I went with the friendship angle, and I actually think it turned out a lot better. It felt very genuine for some reason, and Rosalie was sexy as fuck as she got melted down and seduced into lesbian experimentation. :)**

**The maid, Yelena, got a couple of scenes in this one too. I tried to give her an accent without resorting to speech gimmicks or weird spellings. Hope it came across. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with her, but there's plenty of possibilities. :)**

**Okay, new chapter soon. Hope you enjoyed this one as much as I did. :)**


	61. Chapter 61

—

Chapter 61:

—

Over the next few days everything returned to normal at the villa. The incident with Edward was forgotten about—or at least not mentioned—and Bella was finally free to be herself. Well. As close to herself as she could be without raping and killing people.

Bella by now had made quite an impact on the entire coven of the Cullens. Esme took care of her like a daughter, almost as if to replace the son she lost, and the two were quite close. Rosalie continued to keep something of a distance but she did have a smile or two and civil conversation for whenever they bumped into each other. Emmett, of course, adored her. Carlisle was mostly concerned with Tanya, the two of them rarely apart, but he too seemed to have developed a regard for Bella. He spoke to her sometimes and showed her his collection of vintage Jane Austin novels. Bella's fondness for literature had dimmed somewhat lately in favor of mindless sluttery but she was fascinated nonetheless.

At this point the only tension came from our own coven. Tanya still hadn't quite forgiven us and she certainly hadn't allowed us back into her bed, although we were wearing her down. Bella in particular was working hard to be as friendly to Tanya's friends as possible especially when Tanya was watching. I was confident that Tanya would forgive us soon as long as Bella could remain on her best behaviour.

Kate and Leah still hadn't managed to get any dick since coming to the island and they were both a little disappointed about that. Edward was gone, Emmett was strictly off-limits, and Carlisle seemed to have no interest in any woman but his wife and Tanya. Jasper was oddly uninterested as well, a quiet man, circumspect, smiling from under his cowboy hat and gallantly demurring from the two women who were throwing themselves at him. Kate pouted about it to Alice and Alice promised to put in a good word for them. Alice, meanwhile, had become the object of a crush for Carmen. The older woman was quite taken with the youthful girl—or at least by her pixiecut—and she expressed this crush by following her around and chiding her like a stern mother. Alice was mostly oblivious but she encouraged Carmen unwittingly with lots of giggles and teasing.

And Alice—well, Alice was on the verge of being fucked into a whorish little demoness herself. Since that day on the beach she had sought every excuse to find Bella and let Bella shove things into her holes, fingers, tongues, inanimate objects. During a tennis match Alice bent over in her pleated white miniskirt and lowered her panties for Bella to impale her vagina with the handle of the tennis racket. She orgasmed in the sunlight with the racket sticking out of her body and giggled as it was pulled out. They went for swims in their bikinis and had sex on the beach. They went hiking in the jungle and picked flowers and licked each other's vaginas on the banks of a lake like playful little nymphs.

One night she came to our room wearing nothing but a tiny black satin nightie. Bella and I were already on the bed, making love in the lamplight, and she pulled the nightie over her head, revealing a body that was small and gorgeous and garnished with perfect little tits, and she crawled directly into the bed without even being invited.

We had discovered that the rooms were sound proofed, a wise architectural choice considering the sensitive hearing of vampires, and Alice liked to scream. She was on all fours with her hips in the air and Bella was outright destroying her vagina with a strapon. Bella had become increasingly rough with the other girl and Alice seemed to like it. The girl was losing her mind and her shrieks were filling the room.

"Yes!" she screamed. "Yes! Oh god, fuck me! Fuck me, Bella!"

Bella snarled, lost in her own little lusts, and gripped down on Alice's hips and gave her a thrust that forced her face into the mattress. Alice groaned out loud, ass in the air, and began orgasming.

It was a massive one and it took a long time to climax. You could hear it building in her voice. Panic and hysteria and untold delight, building and about to burst in the slutty core of her vagina.

"Oh god," she moaned. "Oh god, oh god, _ohhh_—!"

Silence engulfed her suddenly and her back bowed and spasmed. Her hands clenched fistfuls of bedsheet. Her face was crumpled into the mattress and it was wracked in an agony of orgasm and then suddenly her breath rushed out in a strangled cry of helplessness.

Bella was still gripping her hips and ramming a little more orgasm into her, her breasts jiggling violently. Alice whimpered as the orgasm ebbed away and slowly her taut body sagged and slumped and slid off the strapon.

Bella laughed and watched as Alice recovered. The poor thing was squirming and moaning and rolling onto her back. She had closed her thighs but a hand had reached between them to rub at her vagina tenderly as if to soothe it.

I was laying there, watching them almost maternally, and I really did admire them as a pair. Alice was the first girl I had seen who's sluttiness was a match for Bella. Even compared to the Denali ladies Alice was quite the little whore.

"Oh god," she was saying, panting, gasping. "Oh god. That was… that was…"

Bella smirked at her near-liquefied body. "Not bad?"

Alice laughed exhaustedly and opened her eyes. They were lidded and utterly satisfied. "To say the least. Wow. You're amazing with that thing, Bella. Come here. Let me suck it for you."

Bella laughed but Alice wasn't joking. The girl was already crawling over with those lidded eyes and now she smiled and lowered the smile and began licking at the wet black shaft protruding from Bella's lap.

Bella gave her an odd look, snorting once in amusement, and glanced at me. I couldn't make sense of it either but it really was quite fascinating. Bella sitting there in the bed with her legs tucked under her and Alice curled up on her side. Moaning. The strapon in her tiny hands and her lips wrapped sensuously around the tip like black lollipop. Cloaked in orange lamplight.

Bella had a hand in Alice's hair and she was watching her do it curiously.

"Um," she said. "You know I can't feel that, right?"

Alice nodded, taking the strapon into her mouth. She let the entire thing into her throat, all the way down, and then out again.

"I know," she said. "But it's the thought that counts."

Bella laughed and humoured her for a while, watching as the girl simulated fellatio for her. No physical pleasure, perhaps, but the sentiment was indeed rather sweet. Alice moaned, as if she liked it, and Bella petted her hair.

"Are you sure Jasper doesn't mind you sneaking out like this?" she asked.

"Nah, he's cool," Alice said, licking and kissing at the strapon. "He's got Kate and Leah to keep him company. I finally convinced him to give them a shot."

Bella rolled her eyes at that and Alice moaned loudly.

"Mmm," she said, taking the shaft into her throat once more and out again. "You guys are so lucky. To be so sexually liberated. I bet there's nothing off-limits to you guys, right?"

I chuckled. "Well, not quite. Bella and I do have standards."

Alice finally rose up from the strapon and grinned at me. "Like what?"

"Men, for instance," I said. "Bella despises them and I don't have all that use for them either these days."

Bella smirked at her old friend. "We don't do donkeys either."

Alice giggled and pretended to be a little confused.

"So no men and no donkeys…but it's okay to rape people?"

Bella laughed seductively and began moving toward Alice's lips.

"Something like that," she whispered, kissing her. "Speaking of which, Vicky and I are gonna go hunting before the big ball. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us. Hm? What do you think?"

Bella had been speaking into her mouth and Alice didn't reply, only moaned a couple times from the kiss. Bella moaned as well and slipped her some tongue, kissing her long and deep, and then she released her and smiled.

"Well?" she asked. "You wanna come hunting with us?"

There was no way to avoid answering this time. Alice went a little hesitant, a little scared, and glanced at both of us. I was laying there watching them, languid in the lamplight, and Bella was patiently waiting for an answer.

Alice turned back to Bella and gave a little shrug of a naked shoulder.

"I don't know," she said. "I mean, I don't… I've never…"

Bella had the other girl's face cupped in her hands and now she smiled and pressed a kiss onto her lips, once, twice, soothing away the anxieties with affection and lust.

"Alice, it's okay," she whispered into her mouth. "You're a vampire. All vampires have these dark urges. We can't help it."

"That doesn't make it right," Alice objected quietly.

Bella pulled back a little to smirk. "I'm not saying it's right. I'm saying it's natural. And fun as fuck. So what do you think? You've had days to think about it."

Alice was still hesitant but you could see the temptation in her big yellow eyes.

"I don't know, Bella," she said. "It's a big deal."

Bella smirked and continued holding her face and gazing into her eyes like a hypnotist.

"Come on, Alice," she said. "You know you want to."

Alice returned the gaze, allowing it to overwhelm her, and slowly a smile spread over her lips.

"I guess you're right," she said. "But only because of you, Bella. I just want us to be friends. More than friends. I want us to share everything. I just hope the others understand."

Bella giggled and gave her one last kiss on her mouth.

"You won't regret it, Alice," she said.

"Hope not," Alice said with a sigh. Then she giggled and spun around and lay down on her stomach before reaching back and spreading her buttocks. "Now hurry up and stick that strapon in my ass. I've been dying for a good buttfuck for ages."

I laughed and lounged back in the bed to watch.

Bella was eager to oblige the girl, of course, and she was already mounting her hips. Alice's buttocks were pale and round and sinfully soft looking in the warm orange lamplight. Bella took them in her hands and massaged them a little, causing the girl to moan and tell her to hurry. The hole down there was tiny and pink and Bella was soon angling the shaft of the strapon into it. The girl hitched in a breath. Bella smirked and began pushing it in. The shaft entered the girl with strong resistance from that tiny little hole and it went in deeper and deeper until it was all the way in. Those adorable pale buttocks twitched in the lamplight and soon the girl was moaning low and deep as the strapon slid in and out.

Alice was soon biting down on the bedsheet and clenching little fists. She really was such an adorable little thing. She screamed for Bella to do it harder, harder, and Bella tried but that tiny little ass was just a little too tight. The strapon broke. The shaft snapped off from the harness and lay there buried in Alice's ass with Bella humping at air for a moment before she realized what happened. Alice groaned loudly in disappointment from the sudden lack of thrusting. She had been so close. Bella was extremely angry too and she slapped at Alice's ass frustratedly. She asked me if we had any lubrication and I was already climbing off the bed to go find some for the poor girls.

The simplest solution would be a tub of butter from the kitchen but there seemed to be someone already down there. I could smell cooking, so I assumed it would be Leah or Claire, the only two humans in the house, or maybe Carmen cooking for them. I hadn't bothered to put any clothes on—since it was three in the morning—and I was completely naked. I considered going back for something to cover myself but it was somewhat of an emergency and I was confident there couldn't be any Cullen's in the kitchen.

Naturally, I was wrong.

No lights were turned on but there was a pale moonlight in the windows and a glow of blue fire from the stove. There was a pot simmering on the stove and standing there with a wooden spoon in her hand was Esme. She was wearing a plain housedress, cream in color, and she was humming softly to herself as she stirred the pot. I froze when I saw her and she glanced over and froze as well. I was completely naked, creeping around like a cat burglar, and my huge white tits felt very exposed all the sudden. She stared at me, blinking, and finally I managed a chuckle.

"Esme," I said pleasantly. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect to bump into anyone. I just came down to fetch some butter."

She frowned and set down the spoon on the rim of the pot and wiped her hands with a dishtowel. "What on earth do you need butter for?"

"Oh, just to lubricate young Alice's little asshole."

The woman froze all over again. That was perhaps a little too much information for her but I couldn't resist watching her reaction. I giggled and moved over to the fridge.

"Sorry for the intrusion," I said. "Is the butter…?"

The woman nodded with a troubled look on her face. "Just in the fridge, yes. I must admit I've never heard of butter being used for that purpose before. You girls must be having a lot of fun."

"Oh, yes," I said, opening the fridge. "Thank god the rooms are sound proofed."

I found a small tub on one of the wire shelves. It was low-fat but it would have to do. I closed the fridge door again and smiled at Esme. She was frowning at my tits. At my big, fat, sexy tits.

I surprised to find her down here and I thought there was no harm to inquire why.

"Forgive me, Esme, but what exactly are you doing?" I asked her. "Aren't the humans asleep?"

Esme turned back to the pot and gave it another stir before turning down the gas. "Oh, it's not for anybody. Sometimes I like to cook just to pass the time. It's no different from any other kind of art, really."

I smirked and leaned a hip on the counter conversationally. "I suppose not. Although with a husband like yours one might assume you'd have better ways to pass the night. Hm?"

She gave a small chuckle. "Well, Carlisle is…preoccupied at the moment."

I nodded and understood what she meant. He was with Tanya.

"Ah," I said. "I see."

The woman had gone a little somber and I tilted my head to regard her in the pale moonlight from the window. I wouldn't have thought she was the kind of wife who would willingly let her husband sleep with other women and I was curious.

"Esme, May I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Yes, but please cover your breasts," she said, handing me the dish towel. "They're unnerving."

I smirked and draped the dishtowel over my breasts. I wondered if the woman was jealous but she had nothing to be jealous about. I could see the shapes of her own breasts in her dress and they were just as large and attractive as mine.

She was waiting for me to continue and I did so tactfully.

"The other night I saw Carlisle coming out of Tanya's room," I said. "Does it bother you at all for them to have that kind of relationship? You seem like a very traditional woman."

The woman laughed it off but I could tell she was only pretending. "Carlisle is an incredible man," she said. "It would be selfish to keep him all to myself."

I smiled and looked down and looked up again.

"Perhaps," I said. "But that doesn't answer the question."

The woman sighed and looked at me. She could tell I was genuinely curious and after a moment she decided to give me a serious answer. "Carlisle met Tanya long before I was even born. He was always upfront about it. They have a special connection. I'm not sure I understand it, but I do understand my husband. And I'll always trust him."

I nodded, smiling. The woman smiled as well, a little glumly.

Then I smirked and said:

"That still doesn't answer the question, though."

The woman laughed at my persistence, a short laugh that actually had a bit of joy in it, and she looked at me with mischievous eyes.

"Fine," she said. "Yes, it bothers me. But not in any serious way. I suppose I'm just jealous by nature. I just wish I knew what Tanya gives him that I can't."

She sighed and looked away. I tilted my head and gave her an appraising look, up and down. Wide hips. Large breasts. A generous figure wrapped in a nice clean housedress. Not the most glamourous of women but perfectly serviceable.

I smirked and lifted my eyes to hers.

"I couldn't imagine," I said. "You seem like quite a woman."

There was a clear note of flirtation in my voice and something twitched in her smile as she turned back to me. I was looking at her very deliberately. I had the towel over my breasts, barely covering them, but I was naked everywhere else. Legs, hips, arms, shoulders. All of it white and pale in the moonlight from the window.

A small smirk curved her lips and she turned to the counter to begin chopping a carrot that was already washed and waiting on the chopping board.

"I'm surprised to find you sympathetic to this," she said. "I gathered that you and Bella enjoy a more promiscuous lifestyle."

I lifted a brow in amusement. "Promiscuous?"

"Sorry if that sounds judgemental. I'm not sure what else to call it."

"Promiscuous is fine. In fact, promiscuous is putting it lightly. Bella and I are raving sluts."

The woman laughed and continued chopping the carrot with marvellous dexterity, dicing the entire carrot in seconds and moving on to another one. I was still leaning against the counter and the butter was all but forgotten about. Bella and Alice would be getting impatient but I couldn't resist the opportunity to bond with this lovely, warm, _traditional_ woman.

The dishtowel over my breasts was beginning to annoy me so now I took it away and tossed it on the counter before I spoke.

"Do you ever stray from marriage yourself?" I asked her.

She glanced at my breasts but didn't insist on covering them again.

"No," she said. "Of course not."

I smiled at her charmingly and leaned a little to see her face.

"Not even sometimes?"

"Never."

"But do you ever want to? Hm?"

I had lifted a hand and now I was touching her shoulder. The dress had short sleeves so it wasn't her bare skin I was touching but the touch was deliberate enough to cause her to stop chopping the carrot.

She turned to me and began wiping her hands with the dishtowel. The look on her face was slightly confused. Slightly scared. Knowing now for certain that she was being seduced. By another woman. By a tall voluptuous redhead who was here in her kitchen. Naked. Smiling.

Wisps of caramel colored hair hung over her forehead and now I used my hand to brush some of them aside while gazing at her face.

"It seems unfair that your husband enjoys other women but you cannot," I observed. "Shouldn't you have the same opportunities?"

"I don't enjoy other women at all," she said, but not moving from my hand, returning my gaze boldly.

I smirked at her and tilted my head playfully. "No? Perhaps you should. I may be a little biased, but I'm convinced there's no greater delight in the world than a woman's touch. A woman's body. A woman's kiss."

By now I was cupping her face and easing her toward me.

"I had a feeling you were only trying to seduce me," she whispered.

I chuckled softly. "Feeling? Or hoping?"

"Both," she said, as our mouths connected.

Our lips pressed together and I let out a sensuous moan. She had possibly never been kissed by a woman before in her life but she handled it without panic or hesitation. With little more than acceptance. She let our lips mash together a while and then opened her mouth. I inserted my tongue inside it and brushed my tongue against hers seductively.

Now she moaned. A soft moan. The stew was simmering quietly on the stove and there were no other sounds at all in the dark kitchen where this woman had retreated with her loneliness. Her husband was with another woman and now she was too, the kiss all the more sweeter for the thrill. The revenge. I inserted my tongue deeper, kissing her long and luxuriously, and then I broke away to see her expression.

Her eyes fluttered open and in the cold moonlight that poured through the window she no longer looked like a timid housewife. She looked like a woman. Smirking. Demanding. I smiled at her and begun unbuttoning her dress.

It buttoned up the front and soon her breasts were revealed. They were large and full and my hands could barely cover them. She shivered imperceptibly at the touch and I could feel her nipples hardening under my palms. I smiled at her and stroked the smooth globes of them.

"My, what marvellous breasts," I said. "I do admire a womanly figure."

She looked down at her chest, at these feminine hands caressing her breasts, and then looked up again with a smile. "I've never done anything like this before."

I chuckled and began teasing one of her nipples between my thumb and forefinger. She hissed in a breath and let her breasts enjoy it.

"I think you were right about a woman's touch," she said. "It's…different."

I chuckled softly and squeezed a couple handfuls of those heavy mounds.

"True," I said. "But if there's one thing better than a woman's touch, it's touching another woman."

I took her own hands and guided them to my chest. The corner of her smile twitched upward. I encouraged her with a smile of my own and she gave my breasts an experimental stroking, feeling the mounds in her hands and squeezing them and visibly enjoying it.

Until now she seemed to have not quite made up her mind but that scintillating softness under her hands sealed her decision.

"Fine," she said, and then sank to her knees.

I was surprised, but extremely delighted. She smiled up at me and stroked my hips, her dress unbuttoned and her breasts exposed. She possibly wouldn't have been this eager to debase herself if her husband wasn't right now with another woman upstairs but that only made it more sexy.

Finally she lowered her eyes to my vagina. She seemed to be overwhelmed with some strange excitement she had never felt before. I was standing with my feet slightly apart. I wished I was wearing heels but that didn't matter right now. She was leaning toward me and I moaned low in my throat as she applied a tentative lick to my wet slit. Then another one. And another one. She looked up at me, eyes round and coy and full of womanly mischief, and then she smiled and pushed her tongue into my vagina.

I gasped and clutched at her hair. Oh my. The woman had developed a sudden craving, it seemed. I could feel her tongue wiggling inside me, all fat and wet and lovely. Her hands were gripping my hips and she was kneeling there at my feet and her tongue was still buried inside me when I orgasmed with buckling knees.

I had to lean with a palm on the counter to keep from falling over. She smirked, proud of herself, and gave me a few more licks. I chuckled and petted her hair.

"Well," I said. "That was lovely."

She chuckled into my vagina, kissing it one more time, and then rose back to her feet. I instantly took her into my arms, feeling a powerful need to return the affection. I could taste myself in her mouth and I could feel our breasts mashed together. The skirt of her dress was loose about her legs and my hands were groping at her rear. Trying to get her dress up. Finally I had two handfuls of her round womanly ass and I squeezed it and groped it and then lifted her onto the kitchen table.

She leaned back, breaking the kiss, and I pulled away her panties with a grin.

"Tell me, my dear," I said breathlessly. "Do you prefer to be licked? Or penetrated?"

The panties were sliding down her legs. She giggled as they came away and then she closed her legs and folded them daintily with a coy smile.

"Penetration?" she inquired. "I never noticed a penis when I was going down on you."

I gave her a wink. "Women are resourceful creatures. I'm sure we can make do."

I opened the fridge and took a quick inventory. Milk, groceries, condiments, and on the bottom shelf was a small group of large thick cucumbers.

Perfect.

I bent over to fetch one, displaying my own round buttocks to the woman on the table behind me, and then turned and nudge the fridge door closed with my hip. She was grinning on the table with her legs folded and her breasts hanging out of her dress. When she saw the monstrous cucumber I had selected she giggled and unfolded her legs eagerly.

"Oh my," she said as I approached her with it.

"This is the largest one you have," I told her with a smile. "Now open wide, my dear. As you can see, I'm going to require a great deal more space than the average penis."

Esme grinned and let her legs open as far as they would go, leaning back on the table with her breasts exposed in her rumpled housedress. The cucumber was as large as a wrist, almost, and her back arched appreciatively as it slid inside her tightly.

I laughed at the expression on her face, the smiling lust, and I lowered my head and began licking her down there as well. I licked at her clitoris a little bit, the nub hard and stiff against my tongue, and I licked along the wet edges of her netherlips, all around the cucumber. She was gasping by now, her feet high in the air and the skirts of her dress around her waist. My face was going lower, underneath the cucumber, and her legs were high enough in the air that I could lick at her asshole. I poked at the tiny ring with my tongue and kissed at it and smiled as a new idea came to me.

I stopped licking and left her there with the cucumber almost swallowed up in her vagina as I looked for a suitable carrot. There were several on the chopping board and I selected one of adequate size and turned back with a grin.

"Let's see if we can find a place for this as well," I said.

She watched me with a grin as I used some of the butter to lubricate the carrot. I hoped Bella and Alice wouldn't be too mad at me for taking so long but I'm sure they would understand. At this point it wasn't even just sex. I honestly did have sympathy for the woman and I felt I could help her cope with her husband's situation by broadening her traditions just a little.

It seemed to be working, and she grinned as I came over with the carrot. Already she was rolling onto a hip to allow better access to the holes down there. I put a hand on her and began poking the fat end of the carrot into her asshole. Her grin widened in anticipation and a gasp came out of her that tiny little hole was suddenly pierced. Her body twitched a little and she had her eyes closed.

"Oh god," she said. "Oh god."

I chuckled and whispered to her. "Shh. We don't want your husband to hear, do we?"

Her eyes opened and she looked at me liddedly, perched on the table with both holes filled with vegetables, her dress unbuttoned about her breasts and hiked up around her waist. I smiled at her and leaned to kiss her, filling her mouth as well with something a little more delicious than a vegetable.

The carrot was well-lubricated and it was soon sliding in and out. I had taken the cucumber in my other hand and I was pumping that as well, both of them in rhythm, letting them bump and collide inside her. She was moaning quite mindlessly by now and I smiled at her and kissed her a couple more times and then moved my mouth to her lower holes. I licked about both vegetables, the taste of butter oddly delicious mixed with her vaginal arousal. Her moans were getting louder, deep and helpless, and finally I latched my lips onto the stiff nub of her clit and sucked her to an shattering orgasm.

It came out of her in a small scream and her entire body clenched and buckled. Both holes spasmed on the vegetables inserted inside them and I smiled as I licked at them and watched them, admiring the power of the orgasm from extremely close range.

Finally I rose up and plucked the vegetables out of her. She moaned softly, spread over the kitchen table like a meal, her breasts flopping out of her dress, her skirts flung up above her ass. I touched her buttocks and gave them a caress.

"Well," I said. "I hope that satisfied you."

She had her eyes closed and she began nodding into the kitchen table. "Yes," she wheezed. "It was…"

I giggled as I threw the two vegetables into a small wastebin. She was climbing off the table. Her legs seemed weak. She laughed to herself as her skirt flopped down to cover herself. Her panties were on the floor and she picked them up and stepped into them and I smiled at her in the romantic moonlight from the window over the sink.

"Esme," I said.

The woman turned to me and started buttoning her dress to conceal those large and lovely breasts of hers. I smiled at her and looked down shyly.

"I'm not as much of a slut as I claimed," I said. "I rarely have sex without a purpose. Tonight my honest intention was to console you. And to say thank you. For allowing us into your home and treating us with so much hospitality. You had very little reason to trust me but you did. I hope we can be good friends."

Esme paused, mid-button. She seemed touched by my words. The pot was still bubbling on the stove and now she finished buttoning her dress and turned the stove off. She had only been cooking to make use of herself while her husband was another woman but she didn't need to cook anymore tonight. Her frustrations had been quite thoroughly fucked out of her.

She turned back to me with a smile and gave me a nod.

"Thank you, Victoria," she said. "I'm sure we will."

I smiled as well and then smirked and sauntered over a few steps.

"And if you ever need a night away from the hubby…"

I touched her face and applied a soft kiss to her mouth.

"…it would be my pleasure to explore your body more thoroughly."

Esme went a little bashful at that and gave me a timid nod.

I winked and took the tub of butter from the counter and walked out, naked, rolling my hips, and tossing a smile over my shoulder before I disappeared.

I had been gone quite a while by the time I got back up stairs. The two girls seemed to have gotten bored with waiting and they were trying something new. Alice was wearing a strapon now and she was sitting in a chair with Bella riding her like a cowgirl, the two of them giggling and grinning. I put on a strapon of my own, something long and red, and began buttering up the shaft while they finished up. Bella eventually orgasmed on the strapon, almost falling off the chair, and I smirked at them and told them to get on the bed. They giggled and scampered onto the bed and poised there on all fours with their cute little asses in the air, side by side, and I came up behind them with my lubricated strapon and proceeded to fuck them both in their tight, tiny, adorable little assholes.

Alice stayed with us all night, discussing details of the hunt we would take together, and in the morning she went to go see Jasper. Alice agreed that feeding habits ought to be private and there was no reason to tell anyone if no one was asking. Questions might be raised when she came home with red eyes, perhaps, but for now she didn't want to deal with it.

The hunt, of course, would have to take place on the mainland. There was a certain maid on the island that Bella might enjoy but Bella was smart enough to not even mention it. Instead we packed a small overnight bag with some dresses and kinky underwear. We wouldn't be returning till tomorrow and Bella and I did like to treat our hunts like dates.

By noon Bella and I were waiting at the dock, the bag sitting on the pier beside us. It would be only a short boat ride back to the mainland, only an hour or so, and luckily Alice knew how to pilot a boat herself so that we wouldn't have to ask any of the other Cullens. Bella and I were waiting almost an hour in the bright sunlight before Alice finally showed up. She had her husband with her and I thought for a moment that he might be disapproving but he wasn't. Bella went a little awkward from the fact that she had been fucking his wife behind his back—even a little guilty—but he wasn't bothered at all. He gave both Bella and I a nod of greeting and then smiled at his wife to say goodbye. Alice smiled at him too and lifted on her toes to give him a kiss on the mouth. Bella darkened at that, possibly wondering where else that mouth might've been.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, baby?" Alice was saying to Jasper. "I mean, it kind of makes me a hypocrite. When we first met, I convinced you to stop feeding from humans, and now…"

Jasper shook his head with a smile. "I switched feeding habits for my own reasons, Alice."

"Yeah, because of me."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head once more. He seemed to have a lot of experience dealing with his cute little wife and he didn't waste too much time setting her at ease. "Just have a good time, Alice," he said. "I'll see you when you get back and you can count on me to support you when you tell the others."

Alice sighed and gazed up at him in the sunlight. There was a large height difference between them and they made a very attractive couple. Alice short with short black hair. Jasper tall and blonde with long hair in a ponytail. He was cupping her face and she gave him a special smile.

"Thanks, Jazz," she said, and gave him another kiss.

Bella rolled her eyes and glanced at me as if I ought be just as outraged as she was. I had a feeling Bella might insist Alice brush her teeth before they're next makeout session.

Alice rocked back on her heels and giggled.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," she said, backing away to the boat. "We're gonna be out all night!"

Giggling again she scampered onto the boat and settled behind the controls. Bella had her arms folded but she managed to overcome her heterophobia enough to at least approach the man and give him a smile.

"Thanks for letting us borrow her, Jazz," she said. "I know it's a bit awkward, but seriously. It's been so cool getting to know Alice again. I wish I could invite you to come hunting with us as well, but we're not into guys, and honestly, I can't condone a man doing what we're gonna do."

I touched a hand to my forehead. Such a flagrant double standard but I suppose I could understand the sentiment.

Jasper didn't take any offence. He smiled and looked down at the wooden boards of the pier and then looked up again at Bella.

"Well," he said. "I wouldn't be interested, anyway."

Bella nodded. She was quite embarrassed from all this and she didn't know how to end the conversation politely. Jasper did, however, and he gave a toss of his chin toward the boat.

"Just keep her out of too much trouble," he said.

I laughed and took Bella's arm.

"We'll try," I said.

The boat was already rumbling to life. Alice was wearing a jaunty captain's cap cocked on her head and she lifted it and waved with it to Jasper. Jasper waved back. Bella was climbing into the boat, giggling, and I climbed in as well, and soon the boat was away from the pier and motoring through the beautiful blue water toward the mainland.

—

**AN: Lots of anal in this one, lol. It's mostly because I needed an excuse for Vicky to go down to the kitchen. Butter seemed to work. ;)**

**This was the Esme chapter. Carlisle finally comes in useful, providing the motivation for Esme to sneak a little on the sly with Vicky, lol. I know a lot of you would've preferred Bella and Esme, but Vicky really needed a scene of her own, and this seemed to make more sense. I think Esme and Vicky actually had a bit of chemistry. The tone of the scene was very woman to woman.**

**Not sure about Alice sucking the strapon. She's bi, but still. Maybe after half a million words of non-stop sex scenes, I'm just running out of material, lol. **

**Next chapter is Alice's first human hunt. Hopefully I can come up with something special for her. ;)**


	62. Chapter 62

—

Chapter 62:

—

The island was hardly a few miles from the coast of Puerto Rico and it was only an hour or so before we docked the boat at the Sunbay Marina in San Pablo. A popular tourist destination, Americans and Europeans in plenty, all dressed in sunglasses and sunhats, covered in sunscreen, moving around the piers with cameras and small children. Bella had spent most of the boat ride texting Kate and Tanya and letting them know what we were up to. Kate told us to have fun. Tanya told us to be careful.

Soon the three of us were packed in the back of a small cab while Alice spoke Spanish to the driver. She had learnt it from Jasper, she said. He grew up in Texas along the Mexican border. The streets of San Pablo were sunny and quaint with narrow lanes and old world cobbles. The sidewalks were packed with tourists and natives and various vendors, little coffeecarts or lunch stalls that sold enchiladas and tacos and other Spanish foods. There was color everywhere and no two people in the town seemed dressed alike. We were going by a brickwall with a mural of Jesus Christ, radiant with a halo, spread across the surface. Several chickens were pecking at a patch of grain in the street and they would flutter and move aside for people on bicycles before returning to the grain. The radio in the cab was decades old, older than the cab itself perhaps, and it played tinny latin music all the way to the Fajardo Inn where Alice had made reservations.

We didn't stay in the room very long and we spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon exploring the little town, taking in the local sights. Alice took us to several churches, old stone buildings with high belltowers, and told some of the history of the saints who had lived and died in this area. Bella wasn't particularly interested and instead we headed down to the beach to check out the local females, women with honey-brown skin playing volleyball in bikinis or relaxing on beach towels. Bella was admiring them for plumpness and rape-ability and Alice laughed nervously as if the other girl were half joking yet not without her own gleam of excitement in those innocent amber eyes. She asked if we were going to take one of them right now but I assured her we did our hunting at night.

By sun down we were back at the inn and the first thing we did was fuck. Why not. A light threeway to get us in the mood, stripping away our clothes and taking turns to lick at each other's vaginas, the sun declining behind the curtains, the room filled with a dark orange gloom. Alice and I got into a sixty-nine position on the bed and moaned and ate each other out while Bella knelt by and pumped Alice's pussy with her fingers.

By dark we were in the shower, all three of us, giggling and washing ourselves clumsily in the small space of the bathtub, dropping the soap and bending over only to receive a swift fingering from behind. Eventually we got ourselves scrubbed down and we stepped out of the tub with water dripping from our hair and breasts. The inn had an electric hairdryer and we took turns with it, me first while the other two amused themselves with a little making out, tasting each other with their tongues, breasts pressed together, their small hands roaming each other's bodies. I watched them with a smile as the hot air blew through my hair. I had been worried that we might have insisted on this hunting trip a little early for Alice but so far Alice seemed almost as eager as Bella.

The overnight bag we had packed was sitting on the bed and soon it was unzipped and the contents spread across the mattress. We each had a dress of a different color and lace panties to match. Alice's dress was pink but a dark shade of pink, magenta, and it was tight all across her sexy body. Bella's was purple satin and very flimsy, strapless and tied around the back of her neck with the shimmering material hardly even draped over her breasts. You could see plenty of side-boob and she did look delicious indeed. For myself I was wearing red. Naturally. A red dance dress, that clung to the curves of my waist before loosening into a skirt around my thighs. We did our make up as well, rich lipstick on our mouths and mascara to make our eyelashes even more devastatingly long and thick. Alice's eyes were perhaps the prettiest of the trio, large and elf-like with cuteness, and she took and extra moment to regard their yellow shade in the mirror. By the end of tonight they would be as red as Bella's.

Finally we arranged our purses. Phone, cash, extra make up in case of emergency maintenance. Alice had become a little nervous again, her movements stiff and awkward in her tiny cocktail dress, and when we were ready to go she gave her dress a smooth down with her hands anxiously.

"Okay," she said, as if to prepare herself. "So, um, what exactly is the plan here? I mean, I've never done anything like this before. With animals, you just track them down and kill them right there, but you can't do that with humans, right? I mean, you don't just kill them in public and leave the bodies lying around, do you?"

Bella smirked and said: "Well…"

I gave her a chiding look and ignored her. As much as my darling mate enjoyed murdering women at will, even in public, tonight we would have to be more careful. For real, this time.

"The first requirement is to leave no trace of a crime scene," I said. "This is something I've tried very hard to teach Bella, but…"

I gave an eyeroll, like a long suffering wife with a difficult partner. Bella grinned and defended herself.

"Hey," she said. "You've left plenty of dead bodies out in the open too. That vet, our first night in Seattle, and those three chicks in the alleyway when you went out with Carmen and Irena, and even that woman in the dressing room when—"

"The point," I interrupted, "is that we ought to be extra careful tonight. The last thing we want to do is draw attention to your family. Bella and I were nomads, so it wasn't much of a problem, but your family has built quite a life for themselves."

Alice nodded at that a couple times.

"Right," she said. "So no crime scene, then."

"No," I agreed. "Ideally we want to seduce a woman and somehow get her on the boat. From there we take her a little bit out to sea, drain her, and dump the body—preferably in international waters for an extra layer of security."

Alice nodded again but this time she seemed a little troubled.

"Okay," she said. "That sounds…"

"Boring," Bella finished for her, arms folded in her purple satin cocktail dress and not impressed at all with my plan. "Come on, Vicky. It's Alice's first ever hunt. Can't we do something wild?"

I looked at them and sighed. We were standing around the room, under the yellow lightbulb in the ceiling. The bed was messy and unmade and there were clothes on the floor. Bella clearly wanted to do something much more exciting and Alice too had an uncertain glimmer in her eyes.

I felt myself weaken. It was true we had to be very careful, not just to avoid drawing attention to the Cullens but also to avoid angering Tanya, but maybe Bella was right. It was Alice's first ever hunt. A quiet dissection under the moon on the open water seemed special enough to me but maybe there was something else we could do too.

"Well," I said. "I suppose we could abduct multiple women. One each, perhaps. And of course we could rape them on the boat and torture them a little before draining them. But we can't exactly go on a rampage in the streets. This is important, Bella. Alice's family has a permanent position in the community here, and not only that, but Tanya needs to know that she can trust us."

Bella sighed at that, knowing I was right. Alice was curious what I meant.

"Why doesn't she trust you?" she asked.

Bella and I glanced at each other. How much truth do we tell her? She had been okay with everything so far but she was perhaps not quite ready to learn that Bella had in fact coldly and cruelly murdered her brother Edward.

I smiled and waved a hand casually.

"It's nothing, really," I said. "Tanya blames us for what happened to Edward. And in many ways she's perfectly right. You know as well as I do that Bella isn't as innocent as she seems."

Alice reluctantly acknowledged that with a shrug. "Yeah, but…"

"It really was my fault, Alice," Bella admitted, but keeping it vague. "I wasn't exactly gentle with his feelings. When I said I wanted to help him, it was just to get your family off my back. Mostly I just wanted to tease him."

That was a bold reveal but it seemed to be well timed. Alice actually chuckled and rolled her eyes, as if this new and evil version of her old friend was just all kinds of kooky. I took it as a very good sign. Clearly she was swaying more and more toward Bella and I was confident that eventually the full truth could be revealed to her.

The three of us fell silent after that, standing around the hotel room in our tiny cocktail dresses and high heels, full make up and ready to hunt. My purse had a thin leather strap that went over my shoulder and now I adjusted it and sighed and gave them both wide smiles.

"Well," I said. "Shall we get going?"

The two girls grinned and gathered up their own purses.

"Alice, this is your territory," I said. "Do you know of any places we can find some attractive young women?"

"I know a few gay friendly salsa clubs."

"Perfect," I said brightly. "Dancers have the best bodies."

I gave her a wink and opened the door for her. She giggled and went out into the night and Bella and I followed her.

It was still early in the evening but the stars were out in a sky that wasn't black but rather a deep dark blue. The club Alice had spoken of was called Club Caribe, a modestly long walk from the inn that we enjoyed in our high heels, sauntering along the sidewalk with cars slowing in the street to look at us and cabs pulling up with drivers calling out in Spanish to give us a ride.

Before long we entered the district where the streets soon became populated with young women in dresses like our own, on the arms of boyfriends or in small flocks, drifting from bar to bar and laughing and holding hands. The old cobbled roads were flushed with pink neon from club signs and we moved like models through a parting of the crowd with every head turning to check us out, a trio of pale beauties among the darker locals, our white skin more perfect and lustrous than even the half-moon in the dark night sky.

Club Caribe was small and underground. There was a short line of people waiting to get in but the bouncer took one look at our sexy bodies in our sexy dresses and let us through without even asking for ID.

The inside was loud with salsa music and there was a strong aroma of perfume and alcohol. The dancefloor was a frenzy of flaring skirts and gay men. Not many girl-girl couples but Alice explained that most of the women who came here were at least bisexual. Bella frowned and wondered out loud why full lesbians are so non-existent aside from her. Alice shrugged and theorized that female sexuality tends to be very fluid and if a woman is attracted to men she'll likely just stick to men since it's a lot easier. Bella took offence and asked what exactly is so difficult about dating a girl and I sighed and reflected on my own difficulties with my very female mate.

At first we only mingled at the bar. It was backlit in bright red neon with the bottles on shelves in the blood red light like chemicals used for black magic. Bella continued to complain about the state of lesbianism in today's society, undecided if the root of the problem was the stupidity of straight women or the bias of nature toward men, but she perked up when she found a girl to flirt with. And an actual lesbian at that, or _lesbiana_, as she said in Spanish. Her name was Valentina. Quite adorable as well, a unique butch/femme hybrid with short black hair and a muscular physique wrapped in a skimpy red dress. The look was completed with a face full of makeup, generous and embellished, and a pair of earrings in her ears. She spoke no English and Alice was soon translating and flirting with her as well, Valentina laughing and handling both girls with confidence.

Soon the three of them were out on the dancefloor. Valentina was shorter than both Bella and Alice but she carried herself with a cocky swagger and danced with both girls as once, leading them through a combined chacha and smiling and complimenting Bella on her clumsy steps and Alice on her perfect precision.

I watched them from the bar, sitting on a stool with a martini that I couldn't drink, and I admired their luck. This woman named Valentina seemed like exactly the kind of girl who would enjoy a midnight cruise on the ocean, hoping for a threeway but instead to be raped and slaughtered and dumped overboard. She seemed like such a sure thing that I almost didn't bother trying to find a woman of my own but when you're as attractive as I am the prey tends to come to you.

At first it was only men. One after another handsome young Spanish men in silk shirts approached me where I sat with my exotic white legs crossed and one by one I turned them away politely. Alice perhaps had a point about how men were easier. Eventually, however, a woman at the bar overheard me explain to my latest suitor that I was gay. She was an older woman, with long black hair and a modest black dress. Perhaps as much as forty years old. She was right beside me, standing there and swaying her womanly hips to the music, and she glanced at me as if she thought a woman like me could never possibly be interested in a woman like her. But naturally I was. I gave her a smile to show her so and she returned the smile and hesitated for a while and then finally asked if she could buy me a drink.

I bought her one instead and pretended to sip mine. She took a stool beside me and crossed her legs in much the same way as I was. They were long and brown and I complimented her on them with a great deal of admiration, even lifting the skirt of her dress slightly to better see her thighs. She laughed and brushed away my hand and revealed that she had been dancing since she was nine years old, three decades, which explained their firm lush fullness. She gave me some compliments as well, particularly impressed with my hair, and soon we were flirting and smiling and eyeing each other with desire.

At some point Alice and Bella had begun making out with Valentina, there on the dancefloor, the two girls acting drunk and all but throwing themselves at her, much to Valentina's delight. She groped their asses in a lewd rumba while they were grinding against her, front and back, Bella in her slutty purple satin dress, Alice in ravishing dark pink, rubbing against their prey and making her horny for more. Meanwhile I was chatting with this woman, Mariela, who only spoke broken English but communicated much more clearly with sultry body language. It seemed I had gotten lucky tonight as well and there would be no need for further hunting.

At one point I looked toward the dancefloor again and noticed the girls had vanished. I felt a flicker of misgiving but likely they had simply gone somewhere private where they could let their boobs out. I had my phone on the bar and they would notify me when they would take her to the boat.

Mariela was on her second drink, an elegant martini, and now she took a sip from it. I smiled at her and looked her over once more for perhaps the twelfth time that night, letting my eyes roam over the flimsy black fabric of her dress that cupped her large breasts and draped over her thighs.

"I have to say, you look absolutely delectable in that dress," she said. "How many drinks would it take to get you out of it?"

She chuckled with the glass to her lips and set it down again without answering. I normally appreciated coyness but I needed to work fast before Bella and Alice got impatient.

"You know, me and my friends are staying at a villa on an island just a few miles out," I went on. "Isle Esme. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Si," she said. "It is owned by the Senor Cullen."

I nodded and smiled to myself. I suppose a reclusive billionaire could only be so reclusive. It only made it all the more important to make sure no problems occurred tonight.

"That's right," I said. "We came out here by boat. Have you ever been on the water at night? It's really quite romantic. Under the moon and all the stars. Hm? What do you say? Wanna come for a ride?"

The woman was clearly very tempted but she seemed determined to be exotic and unattainable. She let her eyes move up and down my body. Her lips were covered in thick red lipstick and she opened her mouth to answer when we were interrupted.

By a very distressed Bella.

"Fuck," she said. "Vicky, we have a problem."

Already I had a sinking feeling. Mariel was looking at Bella with a hint of jealousy and I gave her a charming smile.

"Excuse me," I said. "I have to…"

I was about to rise from the barstool but she lifted a hand to forestall me and slipped off her own barstool instead.

"I go to use restroom," she said. "Then we dance, si?"

"Si," I said with a giggle.

She gave me a smile and turned and smoothed her dress over her hips as she sauntered into the further red neon of the danceclub.

Bella, meanwhile, was tapping at my shoulder.

"Vicky, we have a problem," she said again.

"What happened, Bella?"

"Well. Um."

"Bella, what happened?"

"We had an accident."

The gaping feeling in my stomach widened. I didn't think she meant that she peed herself. The loud salsa music suddenly seemed very dim and my voice came out like someone else's voice.

"Don't tell me you accidently killed someone."

"Not me," Bella said. "Alice."

Panic washed over me and I rose from the barstool like a woman lifted by levitation.

"Oh god," I said. "Where?"

I hadn't heard any screams from any of the dancers so hopefully there was a way to salvage the situation if only it hadn't occurred in public.

Bella took my arm and began leading me.

"In the bathroom," she said. "In one of the stalls."

"Nobody saw?"

"No."

"Thank god."

"I'm sorry, Vicky, but it wasn't me, it was—"

I pulled my arm away from her impatiently and hurried across the dancefloor.

The bathrooms were at the rear of the club and there was a small line of women in dresses who'd had too much to drink. I pushed passed them all, ignoring the dark looks we got, and shoved open the door. The music had been loud but the volume receded as the door swung closed behind us. Several women at the mirrors glanced at us as we barged in. One of them was Mariela and she looked as if maybe I was here for her. She smiled but I ignored her. The other women were repairing their makeup in pairs or small groups of friends and the small white tiled room was echoing with Spanish chatter like a chicken coop.

Bella led me to the stall at the end and we entered discreetly.

There, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, was Valentina.

The poor thing was dead and slumped and her panties were around her knees with her legs partly open. Her dress was hiked up and you could see her vagina had been licked quite recently. Her muscular arms were hanging limply at her sides and her hefty tits were bulging out of her dress. There was a tattoo of a butterfly on one of them and bite marks on the other. Her throat was gaping open but there was little blood on the floor and her eyes were open and staring at nothing.

I looked at the corpse for a long moment with the din of the bathroom dimming in my ears.

"Well," I said.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. Alice was there too. She was standing by the dead woman fretfully with eyes that were freshly red and full of panic.

"I'm sorry," she said. "We were just fooling around, and…"

She looked at the corpse regretfully. Bella stood there as well, nibbling her lip. For once, at least, it wasn't her fault. I looked at them sternly and put my hands on my hips.

"Didn't I warn you two how important it was to be careful?" I asked them. "Didn't I tell you over and over again?"

Alice wrung her hands anxiously. "I didn't mean to. It was just so hot. I was kissing her neck and I could feel her pulse throbbing and…"

I sighed and shook my head. Bella was anxious too and she wanted to defend her friend.

"It was an accident, Vicky," she said. "It wasn't her fault."

I gave her a glare. "And how much was your fault? There's marks on her breasts as well, Bella. Obviously you didn't try too hard to stop her."

"We had no choice," she protested. "Alice bit first, anyway. I was just…"

But she trailed off as my glare darkened even further.

Alice made a small panicked whimpering sound and bobbed up and down a little. She looked at the corpse. The corpse sat there with its panties around its knees and its eyes open.

I looked at the corpse as well and heaved another sigh.

"Well," I said.

It was still all I could think of to say about the situation. Alice continued looking at the corpse and she seemed to have genuine regret.

"Poor girl," she said. "I really wanted to fuck her more."

Bella smirked at her attitude and I smiled a little as well even under these circumstances. At least there would be no attack of conscience to deal with. Only the problem of somehow disposing of the corpse. I had a feeling she was too big to flush.

Bella looked toward the stall door anxiously and then at me.

"What do we do, Vicky?"

"I don't know."

"Should we leave the body here?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe if we could fix her clothes and clean her up with toilet water, we could somehow get her out into the club. If we can pretend she's drunk—"

Suddenly the stall door flung open behind us.

It was Mariel.

The three of us stared at her. No doubt she had seen me enter the stall with Bella and she had been suspicious of what I might be doing with the girl. She had probably been expecting to catch me making out with her. Instead what she saw was Valentina, slumped and dead on the toilet with her tits hanging out and her lace panties stretched between her knees.

"Dios mia," she breathed.

She looked up at us.

"Pero que…?"

But before she could register more than shock I quickly grabbed her and snatched her into the stall and covered her mouth with my hand.

Bella closed the door before anyone could look in and this time she locked it. Would've been great if she had locked it the first time but I guess it was just one of those nights.

Mariela let out a loud squeal in my palm and began thrashing in panic.

"You stupid girls!" I hissed over her shoulder at Bella and Alice. "Didn't I explain to you how important it was to be careful? Didn't I explain—"

Mariela was groaning in horror, her eyes bulging at the corpse on the toilet, and now she inhaled deep through her nose and screamed as loud as she could.

Even muffled in my hand it was very audible and I quickly refocused my attention to the problem at hand. Some of the chatter outside the stall stopped. I could imagine the women out there pausing in their makeup, glancing toward our stall.

Mariela was struggling again and she had begun to cry. I gripped her tight, her body rubbing all against my front, and began to feel violent intentions throbbing inside me.

"Shh," I hissed at the squirming woman. "Shut up or I'll snap your neck."

The threat might been more effectual if I had a weapon of some kind. She didn't believe me and she screamed again, louder this time, and began kicking at Bella. Bella and Alice were crowded in the corner, neither knowing what to do. Bella grabbed at the woman's feet and instead ripped off a shoe. The woman kept kicking with the other foot and her remaining shoe flew off and sailed over the stall door and clattered on the other side.

A startled murmur came from beyond the stall. They could hear muffled sounds of struggling and by now they must've all been wondering what was going on.

I held the woman even tighter, clutching her warm and sweet-smelling body against me, tempted to just rip her to pieces. But instead I listened. For sounds of alarm. There was nothing. Dead silence out there. No talking. No chatter. I clamped down on the struggling woman's mouth as firm as I could, smothering as much noise as possible, and—

A soft knock occurred on other side of the stalldoor.

"Que esta posando?" a voice called out.

Bella and Alice were wide eyed and staring at me. Mariel had quieted slightly, perhaps to lull me into thinking she had quit, and now gave a mighty scream into my palm and flung her legs out once more to kick at the door itself this time, pounding at it with her bare feet and making full use of that dancer's leg strength.

I had enough and quickly snapped her neck.

The woman's head twisted violently to the side in a flurry of black hair and she went boneless in my arms. Alice jumped at the sickening crack. Bella smiled and became excited, unable to help herself. Mariel was silenced instantly and she collapsed into the floor of the stall with one arm flung out beneath the gap under the door.

People must've been gathered there because now there were several gasps at the appearance of that dead wrist.

"Oh dios," said a female voice.

Confusion flared up out there. Voices babbled.

"Que paso?"

"Esta muerto?"

Someone bobbed down and patted the hand.

"Esta bien?" a voice asked the dead woman. "Que paso?"

I recovered from my shock and quickly kicked the arm back into the stall. A lot of good that would do. We were trapped. By now there was knocking on the door and more demands if everything was okay.

Bella and Alice were staring at me in opposite states, Bella excited and half breathless, Alice simply stunned and not knowing what to do. My own emotions ran toward frustration with an even more frustrating lust throbbing inside my pussy and I swept a clawed hand through my dishevelled red hair.

"Fuck," I said.

Then I unlocked the stall door and wrenched it open.

Women immediately drew back and tried to look in at the same time. They saw the corpses. One of them slumped on the toilet, half naked, a gaping wound in her neck. The other one sprawled on the floor. None of spectators quite seemed to know how to react. They had suspected some kind of violence had occurred behind the door but they hadn't expected double murder.

I came out of the stall and looked around as they backed away from me in fright. Whispers went among them. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. I was looking for an option, any option at all, but I could see nothing. The situation was rapidly spiralling out of control and I had no idea how to contain it.

"Fuck," I said again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

It was uncharacteristic of me to curse so inelegantly but the situation seemed to call for it. Most of the women were just staring with huge wide eyes but now one of them had her phone out and she was trying to call the police. I slapped the phone out of her hand. The woman squealed and jumped and a different woman hurried toward the bathroom door.

That was when it became very clear.

None of these women could call the police.

And none of them could leave alive.

I dashed over to the door just as the escapee reached it and pushed it closed before it opened more than an inch. The woman turned to bark at me but I grabbed a handful of her hair and smashed her face into the door.

Once, twice, three times, using all of my vampire strength to release my frustrations. By the time the woman slumped to the floor her whole face was broken and covered in blood.

Screaming had begun as terror and hysteria swept through the room. The screams were loud and piercing and oddly beautiful. Bella and Alice were standing among them in their cocktail dresses like any other victims aside from their silence and the growing excitement in their large red eyes. More women were reaching for their phones and some of them were sobbing.

Bella snatched at someone's phone and grabbed her throat but before she did anything she turned to me and shouted over the din.

"Vicky, what do we do?!"

My head had gone dizzy from the enormity of what was happening. All these witnesses. A dozen of them. More. Young women in cocktail dresses. Red, green, purple. With long black Spanish hair and dark Spanish skin. Some of them in miniskirts. Some of them in croptops. This was undoubtedly the worst situation we had ever been in and yet at the same time it was perhaps the best. All these women needed to die.

All of them.

The temptation was transcendent and I gave in to it with no more resistance.

"Oh, fuck it," I said, grabbing a nearby woman. "Kill them all!"

Then I bit into her neck and ripped out her throat.

Blood sprayed out of the severed artery and hit the mirrors over the sinks and ran down them. Fresh screams echoed in that tiny tiled cavern but the room seemed fairly insulated from the rest of the club. Even the women waiting in line outside probably couldn't hear anything over the dancemusic. My face was spattered with warm fresh blood and I closed my eyes in a moment of euphoria as more blood continued to spray over my mouth, cheeks, eyelids. I licked my lips and tasted the incredible sweetness and then I let the woman drop and opened my eyes.

Mostly the women were just screaming and holding up their hands and trying to shrink away. The phones had been forgotten. Most of them were on the floor. Bella had already slaughtered one woman, her face coated with blood, and now she was smiling and reaching for another. There were two sisters or best friends cowering together in a corner and Bella took one of them by the hair and forced a blood stained kiss onto her mouth while the other watched and sobbed. Bella was completely lost in her lust and she tongued at the girl savagely and groped up her ass under her dress until finally she bit into her mouth and then into her face and finally into her neck while the girl screamed and bled.

By now there were several women trying to get me away from the door, three of them in loose formation, crying and slapping at me and screaming for me to move. I couldn't help grinning at what headless little chickens they were and I grabbed one of them and forced her against the door and humped the front of my body into her, clutching her throat and licking across her face while she strangled. She tasted of makeup. The two other women were trying to pull me away but I choked their friend till she died and then I turned and grabbed another one and ripped down the front of her dress to expose her tits. They were big and plump and I my sank my fingers into one of the mounds, harder and harder, until my fingernails pierced into the globe. I ripped the entire breast away, a huge blob of bloody meat, and her friend shrieked and shrieked in terror before spinning on the spot and running into a stall and locking the door.

Alice was watching all this in something like terror herself. Bella had moved onto the dead girl's sister or best friend and she was actually raping her in the corner, fingers in her vagina and pumping them viciously. I let my own victim drop. Alice looked at us, not knowing what to do. Her newly red eyes were wide and her tiny chest was heaving. The room was thick with the scent of blood and perfume and the small tiled space was shrieking with screams. Her breathing became faster and faster and then she noticed a woman trying to escape through the window.

The woman had turned a trashbin upside down and she was standing on it in her heels to try and open the small highwindow of grained glass there. But it wouldn't open and she tried pounding at it with her palm instead. She was wearing a very short dress and you could see her panties as she struggled to balance on the upturned trashbin.

Alice at first only tried to stop her, grabbing her around the legs, but the woman screamed and used her fist to beat at the top of Alice's head. Alice endured that for a little bit but her eyes had closed and the temptation was overwhelming her. Her arms had gone around one of the woman's legs, almost affectionately, and she was nuzzling the bare thigh with her cheek as her brain was slowly invaded by the scent of blood. The woman sobbed and hit at her with a fist and Alice continued to rub her cheek against that warm skin until finally she gave up and opened her mouth and bit into it. The woman screamed in pain and lost her balance and toppled off the trashbin and fell to the floor in a tangle of bare legs and high heels.

Meanwhile there was a knock on the door behind me, people waiting to use the bathroom. I could hardly hear them so I knew they couldn't hear us. There were three bodies on the floor around me and I quickly piled them up against the door, creating a makeshift barricade. The women were rather slim but in total it would be at least three hundred pounds, more than enough to prevent anyone getting in or going out.

I turned back to the room. Bella was still raping the girl and the girl was beginning to respond. Her body was, at least. Her vagina had wettened as an automatic response to try and lubricate the pain and now she was orgasming with her pretty Spanish face aglow with blush and streaming with tears. Alice was on the floor, straddling her own victim, and she was biting at her neck like a vampire. A real vampire. Bella was grinning at the girl she raped, face to face with her, and the girl sobbed and begged for no more, please no more, and Bella licked at her mouth and bit into her neck.

My vagina by now was throbbing in an absolute lust that I didn't think I'd ever felt before. I pulled off my dress, needing to be free of it, lifting it over my head in a slow trance-like movement. Women were screaming like music in my ears and slowly I lowered my panties as well. All I was wearing now was shoes, sexy red stiletto heels, and even in this situation there was one woman who looked at my body in amazement, a young woman in a black leather miniskirt. I smiled at her pleasantly and grabbed her and forced her onto her knees and began grinding my vagina into her face. Harder. Harder. By the time I orgasmed her neck had been snapped and she was dead with my arousal smeared all over her face.

What followed was an utter massacre. Bella and Alice were soon naked as well and the tiny bathroom was screeching with the screams of the raped and slaughtered. The three of us were covered in blood and there were dead women everywhere. Slumped at the sinks. Draped over toilets. Naked. The floor was covered in torn dresses and bras and sexy pairs of panties and there were slashes of blood all across the white tiles and the broken mirrors.

Bella had wrenched off a woman's head and now she swung it by the hair like a flail and knocked out another woman. Alice was quite frenzied and she remained mostly on the floor like a dog at the dinner table, gnawing at bodies and licking at the blood. At one point she noticed me going by and grabbed my hips and started eating my vagina hungrily. I paused and laughed with a woman by the hair, the woman thrashing and trying to get away, and after I orgasmed I offered the woman to Alice. Alice grinned and pulled her down into the floor and began kissing her like a lover, moaning and wrapping her up in her arms and legs, rolling through the blood and body parts strewn across the floor and lost completely in this strange new lust that had possessed her.

Bella had noticed a woman crawling toward the door and now she went over and flipped her onto her back. The woman was bleeding from her neck but not quite dead. She kicked at Bella limply with a heeled shoe and Bella grabbed her ankle and stomped on her naked vagina with her own heeled shoe. The spike of the stiletto pierced directly through her pubic bone and the woman howled in agony. Bella grinned and pinned her down with that impaled heel and began ripping off her leg.

My hair was soaked with blood and I took a moment to admire myself in one of the cracked mirrors, smiling and wiping at the corners of my mouth with a finger. In the reflection I noticed movement underneath the stall door behind me and my smile tilted into a smirk as I turned and opened the stall door. There was a woman hiding there, cowering by the toilet with her arms wrapped around the pipe, and I took her by the hair and dragged her out into the bathroom to be raped and murdered like all the others.

There had been a total of thirteen women in the bathroom aside from us and soon there were only three left. With these final three we took our time. Bella was sitting on the counter with her long legs dangling and Alice was kneeling with a woman and forcing the woman to eat Bella's vagina. These last few were virtually numb at this point and quite docile. No screaming. No resistance. Only quiet sobbing. We made sure to take full advantage and we raped them each quite thoroughly, inserting fingers into their soft little lower holes and pumping their bodies till they orgasmed against their will. Bella had orgasmed and now she pulled the woman into her lap on the counter for Alice to eat her out. Alice was mesmerized by this power she was discovering, the domination, the thrill, and she didn't stop licking at her victim's hard little clitoris until her victim climaxed.

Afterwards Bella hopped down and used some soap to lubricate an entire hand and now she told one of the women to bent over the sink. The woman did, using her palms to lean on the counter. She begged over her shoulder for Bella not to do it but Bella only smiled and began poking a teardrop-shaped fist into the woman's vagina. At first she did it slowly and the woman only moaned and trembled with her long legs that were still wearing heels. She even moved her hips a little as if she liked it. Bella grinned with her whole fist inside the woman and began to pump it. Slowly at first. Then harder. The woman moaned some more as the orgasm grew inside her. Bella continued pumping and pumping and then suddenly, exactly as the woman climaxed, she thrust her entire arm into the woman's body.

An ungodly howl came out of her as she was penetrated all the way into her chest cavity. She didn't die right away but blood instantly began gushing and running down the inside of her thighs. Bella grinned and pushed her arm in further, all the way to the shoulder, and then slowly withdrew it. The woman slumped and collapsed into a bloody heap. Bella's arm was entirely soaked with blood and in her hand was a small chunk of dark red meat. It was throbbing softly in her palm with little tubes spitting blood and I realized it was the woman's heart. Still beating.

Alice had been watching in amazement. She was sitting on her victim's face and the victim actually died from smothering while Alice was just staring. I was so shocked as well that my own victim got free from my grip and ran to the door and started pounding on it.

Bella dropped the heart and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back over. She was the last woman alive and she knew it was her turn now. She sobbed and begged a little bit in Spanish. She was naked, no panties even, and she had nice breasts and a slim figure.

Alice was on her feet by now and you could tell by her face that she wanted this last one, a guilty look of childish excitement. Blood all over her face. Blood all over her body.

Outside the bathroom people were pounding on the door and yelling out. Bella glanced back at the door and grinned and offered the whimpering woman to Alice.

Alice smiled and took one of those lovely young breasts in her hand and bit into the woman's neck.

It didn't take long to drain her but we were still cutting it very close. I went back over to the door and made sure it stayed closed. People were pushing at it now and the small barricade of dead women was actually shifting. It had only been female voices but now there was a male voice as well. The bouncer. Demanding what was going on in there. Demanding we open the door.

I pressed my shoulder into it to keep it closed as Alice drained the last of the woman's life. Alice had her eyes closed and her small body was covered in blood, blood all over her tits and legs, her face, her hair. Bella was covered in blood as well, some of it dried and darker, some of it wet and redder. She smiled at me while her old friend Alice fed from a human, Alice Cullen the vegetarian, and I smiled as well. It hadn't turned out quite like I hoped but at least the girl had had a magnificent feast for her very first hunt. After this there could be no way she would ever go back to animals. Something had awakened inside her and that something would never sleep again. She was moaning into the woman's neck as the woman died and now she let the woman drop as she licked her lips and opened her red and satisfied eyes.

The bouncer outside was beginning to ram the door with his shoulder and I smiled and surveyed the carnage. Blood all over the walls. Body parts. Dead women everywhere, all of them naked or clad in nothing but shreds of fabric, sprawled across the floor with tits exposed and legs open to reveal stretched and torn vaginas. In one of the sinks lay a decapitated head that was pretty with makeup. In one of the stalls a woman had been drowned in the toilet and she was kneeling there with her face still in the bowl and her panties down. The three of us looked at each other but none of us knew what to say. We only grinned and after a while we started giggling while the bouncer continued to ram at the door.

We left through the window, breaking it open and wriggling out through the narrow space. There was only an alleyway out here and we fled naked into the night, prancing through the darkness and keeping to the shadows all the way back to the inn.

The first thing we did was shower, all at the same time. Crowding together under the warm water, the caked blood washing away in a pale pink stream down the drain. Alice was dazed and smiling and she looked as if she had never been more satisfied, her pretty face now clean and lifted to the stream of water. Bella was very proud of her but she didn't tell her in words. Instead she began stroking Alice's body. Alice was in a very sensitive state, her skin electrified, and the touch aroused her greatly. She turned to Bella, smiling, and wrapped her into a kiss. Bella returned it, stroking her back, and I began touching her as well until she broke the kiss and gave me her tongue instead. Soon Bella and I both had fingers inside her and we pumped them slowly and methodically until Alice orgasmed blissfully in the warm steam.

Once we got out of the shower we dried off but didn't put any clothes on. The room had large flatscreen television and I turned it on with the remote and cycled through the channels.

Alice sat on the bed, naked, smiling, a completely new girl. Bella sat beside her and took one of her hands.

"You okay, Alice?" she asked.

Alice nodded a few times, still slightly dazed. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I think I am. It's funny. I thought it would be harder to kill people. But it was actually…"

She trailed off shyly. Bella smirked.

"…fun?"

Alice chuckled and looked down guiltily.

"Yeah," she said.

Bella chuckled as well and gave her a kiss and began petting her hand. "I think you might need a break from the Cullens. You're too stifled when you're with them. But with us and Kate and Tanya and Irena…you could be so free."

Alice smiled demurely but didn't want to commit to anything right now.

I was still clicking through the channels and by now I had found what I was looking for.

"Look," I told them. "It's already on the news."

Emergency bulletin. A female reporter with a microphone outside Club Caribe. An ambulance in the background with flashing red lights. Crowds of spectators with shocked looks on their faces as they watched body bags being loaded into the ambulance.

The television was muted but it didn't matter. I sighed and switched it off.

Alice looked very guilty and regretful.

"Are we going to get in trouble?" she asked.

I tossed the remote away and tried not to overreact. "I doubt it," I said. "There were no witnesses and we'll be offshore by morning. Tanya, however, is going to be utterly pissed."

Alice winced at that because she had her own coven members to deal with.

"I'm really sorry, Victoria," she said. "I didn't mean to. I just…"

I smiled at her and shook my head and went over to kneel down at her feet.

"It's fine," I said. "We all have accidents."

I had my hands on her knees and now I opened them gently. She allowed it, smiling, successfully distracted. I slung one of her legs over my shoulder. The vagina between her thighs was white and soft and I leaned and gave it a little lick.

"I couldn't be mad at something so cute, anyway," I said.

Alice giggled and leaned back a little. Bella giggled as well and cupped her face and began kissing her.

I smiled up at them and continued licking down there, causing it to become nice and moist. The two of them were so much alike. Both of them so easily distracted with sex. Although perhaps I was no different. Tomorrow we would have to deal with two very angry covens. But tonight I just moaned and pushed my tongue into Alice's tight little vagina.

—

**AN: Well. That didn't go according to plan, did it? ;)**

**This chapter was fun, because it took shape while I was writing it. Nothing was planned in advance, it just sort of evolved and escalated. I think it turned out well. It was a terrific introduction to the lifestyle for Alice, and it'll provide some conflict back on Isle Esme. :)**

**Some creative imagery too, lol. I never really liked the idea of vampire strength, but it does come in handy to rip a woman's heart out through her vagina. :)**

**So, yeah. Alice is officially corrupted, lol. It's been a long time since I wrote her. I'd almost forgotten how fun she was till these later chapters. But after this hopefully I can focus on the others a little bit. Next chapter will focus on Tanya and Victoria. After that will be the ball, hopefully. I also need to squeeze in the other Denali's somehow.**

**Okay, you hoped you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	63. Chapter 63

—

Chapter 63:

—

The sun was just rising over the ocean and bathing the world in a warm yellow light when we got back to the island. As the boat motored closer I could see a figure waiting on the pier and as we got closer some more I could see the figure was Tanya.

Arms crossed. Glaring at our approach. Wearing a blowsy white sundress that fluttered in the morning breeze and her golden hair in a radiance of dawn like some vengeful goddess. She didn't move as the boat settled against the pier and her eyes remained locked onto mine in a fierce glare as I stepped out of the boat with an awkward smile and my hands raised for defence.

"I can explain everything," I said.

Tanya ignored that. "Guess what was all over the news last night? An entire bathroom of women was massacred in some nightclub. You girls wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

My mouth opened and closed a couple times. I looked at Bella and Alice. They had climbed out of the boat by now and they stood there looking very guilty.

I turned back to Tanya.

Tanya scoffed and spun on a heel and stalked back up the pier.

I sighed and looked again at my pair of lusty little murderesses. Bella was still looking guilty but smiling as well and even Alice's lips had a tiny quirk to them. I had a brief impulse to scold them but we had already been through all that and so I sighed and turned and followed Tanya.

Tanya was headed up the stairs in the foyer by the time we got inside. I would've followed her but I could hear the sound of a television in a different room and a quiet murmuring of voices. I stopped at the base of the stairs with a hand on the balustrade and watched the blonde woman continue up. Unlike the other two girls, Bella and Alice, I really did feel awful. Last night had not been the best way to regain Tanya's trust. At this rate we would not only be kicked off the island but out of our coven too.

The voices were coming from a large living room in the east wing where everyone had gathered on white leather sofas to watch the wallmounted television broadcast updates on the grisly discovery of over a dozen mutilated young women found dead in the bathroom of Club Caribe. I had been keeping track of the news as well, on my phone during the boat ride, and if there was anything to be thankful for it was that the police had kept most of the details out of the media in order to preserve the investigation. Either that or the media had too much respect for the victims and their families to report the various rapings and dismemberments they had suffered but that didn't seem likely. In any case the three of us would at least be spared from trying to explain why we not only killed all these women but raped them as well.

Everyone looked up as we came in. Carlisle, Esme. Rosalie, Emmett. All of them with blank and hesitant expressions on their faces. Kate and Leah were there too, cuddled on one of the sofas, and they were grinning discreetly as if they wished they had been there too.

The television continued to drone in the background. They had identified some of the victims and they were showing photographs of the deceased women from when they were still alive. Esme looked honestly distressed but Carlisle seemed to be taking it well. He sighed and stood up from beside his wife and turned off the television with the remote.

Sudden silence. No one spoke. Bella and Alice were flanking me, both of them doing their best to look guilty, and I probably looked quite guilty as well. Carlisle set the remote down on the sidetable and turned back to us.

"Well," he said. "I assume there's some kind of explanation."

Alice immediately came forward like a brave little soldier. "It was my fault, Carlisle," she said. "Bella and Vicky invited me along, and it was an accident, and…"

She trailed off, all but incinerating with shame under the amber eyes of her coven. I gave her a small smile and my heart warmed at how she had no hesitation to take responsibility. What a noble little slut.

Esme rose from the couch as well and looked at Alice mournfully.

"Alice, how could you?" she said. "You never feed from humans."

Alice shrugged helplessly. "I know, I just…"

Again she trailed off. The poor thing obviously wasn't used to other people being disappointed in her.

Rosalie had been glaring from the couch but it wasn't Alice she was glaring at. It was Bella. And not a glare of anger or hate but rather betrayal. Hurt. As if their tentative friendship had actually been important to her. She had her arms folded, her body tense as a coiled spring, and now she stood up angrily.

"This is _your_ fault," she said to Bella. "Nothing like this ever happened till you came into our lives. First Edward, now Alice. How much more are we going to suffer for letting you into our lives?"

Bella did her best to look sad. And perhaps she really was. She had only gotten to fuck the sexy blonde once and now it seemed she may never get to fuck her again.

Alice turned to Rosalie and rushed to Bella's defence.

"Rosalie, it was my fault," she said. "Don't blame Bella."

Rosalie turned her glare to Alice. "You never had any desire to hunt humans till she came along."

"I'm a grown woman, Rosalie. I make my own choices."

"Oh, so you chose to be a murderer?"

"Yes," Alice said firmly. "I did."

The entire room fell silent. Outside, very dimly, you could hear the sea.

No one spoke for a long moment. Leah and Kate were grinning, still cuddled together on a separate chair, and Emmett looked a little sad. Esme was distraught to hear that and Rosalie was stunned.

I was quite stunned as well. I hadn't expected her to be so forthright. Even Bella was partly shocked. When Alice had first entered the room she had been scared and hesitant but she had discovered rather quickly how she really felt and now she went on with conviction.

"I'm not making any excuses," she said. "I knew what I was getting into. And I'm not apologizing for what I did. Not that part of it, anyway. All I'm apologizing for is the accident. I slipped. Bella and Vicky were forced to react. None of this was their fault. In fact, if it wasn't for them, it could've been a lot worse."

Esme looked at her in shock. "A lot worse than thirteen innocent women dead?"

"I could've been arrested, Esme."

"Maybe you should've been," Rosalie said. "Maybe you all should've been."

Alice looked down in shame. Bella tried to look shameful as well. Rosalie was glaring at them but again there seemed to be far more hurt in her eyes than anger. Bella could see it as well and in Bella's own eyes you could already see her calculating ways to console the blonde and repair the friendship—preferably with spread legs.

Carlisle had listened to all this with growing concern and he could see how distressed Rosalie was.

"Rosalie," he said caringly.

But the blonde woman spun to him and flapped a hand. "No, Carlisle! No more. I want them off the island. As soon as possible. All of you mocked me the first time I demanded it and now look what happened. This time you better listen."

She cast one last glare about the room, furious amber eyes sweeping over all impartially, and then she stormed out of the room.

Kate and Leah watched her go by with small grins, like a couple of teenagers who thought it was all a big joke. Esme wrung her hands in worry. Emmett seemed saddened at all this, albeit reserving judgement, and he rose from the sofa with a sigh to follow his wife.

Bella hesitated a moment and then she held up a hand.

"Wait," she said. "Let me talk to her."

Emmett looked at her awkwardly. "I don't know, Bella."

"Please, Emmett?" she asked with what seemed like genuine concern. "Me and Rosalie bonded on the boat the other day. I just need to apologize properly. I never meant to…"

Emmett sighed and looked in the direction where his wife disappeared. Then he turned back to Bella.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Bella nodded and she was already on her way out.

"Thanks, Emmett," she said. "She'll be alright, trust me."

Emmett nodded and watched her go. I watched as well and I was fairly confident she could handle the situation. Probably by seducing her. Rosalie had been more hurt than angry and if there was anyone who could sweet talk an uptight blonde to forgive an act of multiple murder it was Bella.

Esme sighed sadly and looked at Alice and I. Alice stood there, guilty but unyielding. Esme didn't know what to say but her expression seemed to soften a little when she looked at me. It had only been the night before last when I had made love to her on her own kitchentable with lubricated vegetables and the event perhaps swayed her to my side, as if anyone who could make her come so hard couldn't be all that bad.

Carlisle looked at us as well and then he sighed.

"Victoria, may I speak to you?" he asked. "In private?"

I nodded and thought that probably would be best.

"Certainly," I said.

He nodded and started toward the door. I touched Alice's shoulder and gave her a smile of support before leaving her to her mother while I followed Carlisle.

Carlisle took me upstairs and into his personal study. The room was bright with sunlight that poured in through the baywindow and sparkled upon the polished darkwood desk. On the desk was a lamp and a laptop and a quartz penholder with two goldplated fountain pens. The other wall was completely covered in bookshelves, rows and rows of antique volumes of enormous size, and there was a pleasant scent of wood polish in the air.

I stood there and waited for him to sit behind the desk. He was wearing glasses and he took them off and laid them on the inkblotter. I was oddly nervous. The man moved with an aura of such authority that I felt like how a highschool girl might feel when called into the principal's office.

I waited for him to speak, not knowing exactly how to begin. He sighed, sitting there behind his desk, and looked up at me.

"Tanya told me the truth," he said. "About Edward."

I didn't move. After a while I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I see," I said.

Carlisle sighed once more and swivelled in his officechair to look out the baywindow. The beach down there was vast and gold in the morning sunlight.

"She told me because she's concerned about you," he said. "Because she doesn't want this situation to deteriorate any further than it already has. I was hurt that she kept it from me for so long, but it seems her first allegiances are now to you."

I didn't reply. He continued looking out the window for a moment and then he turned back to me and folded his hands on the desk.

"I made a mistake inviting you to this island," he said. "My trust in Tanya blinded me. Nevertheless it was my own decision and my own mistake. I don't often make mistakes and I now find myself at a loss how to correct it."

I didn't reply but I could sympathize. It was certainly a difficult situation. The relationships between the two covens were like one of those children's games where blocks are stacked and none can be removed save for bringing down the entire structure. I myself was in a similar position.

He had looked down at his desk and I waited for him to continue.

"Edward was like a son to me," he said. "He was the first person I ever turned. And yet…"

He sighed once more and looked up again with surprising casualness.

"He was never suited to being a vampire," he said. "In all the hundred years of his extended life I don't believe he actually lived even one day. When Bella came into his life I had hope. She had sparked something in him. Something that could've changed him. But in the end it was this spark that consumed him."

I still didn't answer but I took note of his phrasing. Like Tanya he believed that Edward was dead. Neither of them knew the full details. That the boy was quite alive, only missing his penis and buried in the bottom of the ocean. But, of course, I didn't mention that.

Carlisle had been looking out the window and now he turned back to me.

"I won't insist you leave the island," he said. "At this point I doubt it would accomplish anything. Instead I'll leave it to you. If you feel you cannot contain your darker urgers, then by all means. Leave. But the damage isn't reversible. Tanya is a dear friend of mine. I don't want to send her away as an enemy."

I nodded and I was thankful for his diplomacy. A true pacifist, even willing to overlook the murder of his son for the sake of peace. I had no true affection for him or his coven, of course, but I shared his regard for Tanya and it was my feelings for Tanya that kept my response genuine.

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded and then I turned and left his little office.

Out in the corridor I bumped into Kate and Leah. They seemed to have been eavesdropping at the keyhole and only now stumbled back with giggles. I frowned at their childishness and started down the corridor and they fell into step beside me.

Kate grabbed my arm and spoke in an excited giggle.

"So, hey," she said. "How'd it go with Carlisle? Did you seduce him?"

I was taken aback. "What?"

Leah grinned and chuckled. Kate was sniffing at me for any scent of a man.

"Get off me," I said, tugging back my arm.

Kate giggled and kept following. "I thought you might seduce him. Would've been the perfect opportunity, offering him sexual favors to let you stay on the island. Would've been so hot. I can just picture you on your knees, enjoying your first taste of cock in so long, remembering how much you used to like it. Were you even tempted?"

"It didn't even occur to me," I said dismissively and with mild disgust. "Where's Tanya?"

"In her room."

Leah was grinning but she was more sober than her girlfriend. "But seriously, what happened with that Carlisle guy?" she asked. "Is he kicking us out?"

"He suggested, rather subtly, that Bella and I are welcome to leave the island," I said. "But he didn't insist."

Kate nodded at that and finally sobered as well. "Well, maybe he's right. I'm mean, we've already been here a week. Decent enough vacation. Might as well move on to London. I still have to turn Leah into a vampire too. We can't do that here."

"Yeah," Leah agreed. "I'm sick of being human. I never knew how much sex I was missing out on by sleeping every night."

They giggled and I came to a stop just outside Tanya's door.

"All I'm worried about right now is Tanya," I told them.

Then I opened the door and went in and closed the door again with Kate and Leah on the other side.

The room itself was empty but the glassdoors that led onto the balcony were open and I could see a trim figure in silhouette against the fluttering curtains. Tanya. My heart was already beginning to feel tight in my chest. Bella and I had made a huge mistake with Edward and now last night we had made another huge mistake with Alice. Shame wasn't an emotion I felt often, but now—thinking about all that Tanya had done for us and all the trouble Bella and I had caused in return—I felt hot waves of disgrace washing over me.

The balcony had a view over the beach and Tanya was standing at the balustrade, watching the calm blue waves lap at the sand. I came to her side and hesitated. I didn't know what to say right away. She was looking out there and she seemed to be deep in thought. She looked as if she didn't even register my presence. I leaned a hip on the balustrade and sighed at the view, the sparkling ocean under the bright morning sun, and then I turned back to Tanya.

"I'm sorry, Tanya," I said.

Her eyes lowered. Toward the beach.

"I don't even know if I believe that," she said softly.

"Believe it," I told her earnestly. "It's true."

Tanya sighed and finally turned to me. Her face was beautiful in the sunlight and the lack of anger in it made me feel even more guilty. She seemed only disappointed.

"What really happened, Victoria?" she asked. "Do you honestly respect me so little that you would do this deliberately? That you would just…"

She waved a hand limply, too hurt to finish the sentence. I caught the hand and held it.

"Of course not, Tanya," I said. "We never meant for any of it to happen."

She looked at me. Her blonde brows hardened into a small glare but she didn't pull away her hand. I caressed it fondly and spoke with great earnestness.

"It was honestly an accident," I said. "I was at the bar. Bella and Alice were in the bathroom with a girl they had been dancing with. I was chatting up some woman when Bella came over and told me what happened. Alice had been making out with the girl and she slipped. She was waiting in the stall with the dead body. After that…"

Tanya could picture the rest and she shook her head, finally tugging back her hand. More waves of shame rolled over me.

"But I'm not blaming Alice," I said. "We were all at fault. Me, most of all. I should've kept a better eye on them. And I'm so sorry, Tanya. I've abused your trust. Again. After I promised myself so faithfully that I wouldn't."

My eyes began to burn. I looked out toward the beach as if to hide tears but of course vampires couldn't cry. Tanya went sympathetic at the emotion in my voice but I was shaking my head. My throat was clogged with shame and my voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Perhaps you were right, Tanya," I said. "Perhaps I really am a monster. I always knew I was but I thought at least I was a civilized one. But maybe I'm not. Maybe I don't deserve to be in a coven. I certainly don't deserve to have a woman like you in my life."

Tanya touched my shoulder. "Victoria…"

I turned back to her and gave her a weak smile in the sunlight.

"I really am so sorry, Tanya," I said. "I…"

But now it was her shaking her head and her own eyes that filled with tears she could never shed. "No, Victoria," she said. "Don't apologize."

"I have to, Tanya. You must let me."

"No. I'm the one that needs to apologize.'

I blinked at her in confusion. "What for?"

She sighed and took my hand and held it. "For being angry about what happened with Edward."

"You were perfectly entitled," I told her. "I betrayed your trust."

She shook her head, still holding my hand. She was gazing down at my fingers and stroking them affectionately and her voice was hardly a whisper in the morning breeze.

"No," she said. "It was only a betrayal because I allowed it to be. But my first loyalty should've been to you. Not to Edward. Not to Carlisle."

She looked up and now she lifted one of her hands and cupped my face. I gazed at her, my heart throbbing in my chest, and she gazed back with eyes that roamed over my every feature.

"I once told you I loved you like a mate," she said. "Unconditionally. Perhaps that wasn't as true as I thought it was. But I do love you, Victoria. Very much. And I'm going to love you no matter what. So don't apologize anymore. You'll always have my support. Always."

A breath came out of me in a sigh of love and relief.

"Oh, Tanya," I said.

Tanya's lips curved into a smile, the wind stirring her perfect blonde hair, and then she leaned and covered my lips with her own.

My eyes fell closed. My hands touched her hips. A small moan came out of me. I could feel the wound of disapproval in my heart closing over as she healed them with her lips. Her tongue was coming into my mouth and I let my own tongue curl against hers affectionately. She was holding my face and pulling me toward her as the passion between us continued to grow. It had been days since I had tasted her lips and days since she had tasted mine and it had been days too long.

My hands pulled up her dress and cupped her buttocks. She moaned as I gripped them with desire and moaned again as I lifted her and set her down on the balustrade of the balcony. I continued to kiss her and she opened her legs to wrap them around me. Now it was me cupping her face, pulling her toward me with need. Her own hands had taken my breasts and she was stroking them and squeezing them through the thin material of my dress. I moaned into her mouth and explored its interior with my tongue and then I broke the kiss and gazed at her breathlessly. She was perched there on the balustrade of the balcony with the view of the ocean behind her and seagulls circling the blue and beautiful sky. I was loving her with my eyes but my eyes weren't enough. I sank to my knees, there on the balcony, and peeled aside her panties and began licking her lovely vagina, moaning at the taste and showing her exactly how grateful I was for her forgiveness.

Eventually we relocated to the bed and made love properly, discarding all our clothes and spending some time to become reacquainted with each other's bodies. We left the glassdoors of the balcony open and the drapes kept fluttering in. I was laying on my back, naked, and she was laying at my side, smiling at me and using her hand to feel out my every curve, leaving paths of electricity all over my body. The hand eventually went between my thighs and began rubbing my vagina while she dipped kisses to my mouth, my nipples. Finally she lowered that mouth to my vagina and licked me to an orgasm that was strong and lovely and long overdue.

Both of us were overjoyed to finally share a bed again and she told me in a whisper how much she missed me even though it had only been a few days. I told her I missed her as well and promised her that there would be no more accidents. She smiled at that and confessed that she was almost glad we had that accident. It had reminded her what was what important. Where her loyalties ought to lie. Right here. With me. And with that she lowered her mouth onto mine and I rolled her onto her back and reached between her legs.

For the rest of them morning and into the afternoon we remained in bed and enjoyed our renewed relationship. I teased her a little bit about Carlisle and Tanya laughed and admitted the man was rather conventional in bed but still quite adequate. I stroked her breasts and licked them and said a woman like her was entitled to the company of anybody she wanted to be with, man or woman. Tanya smiled, her fingers woven into my long red hair, and said every time she was with him all she thought about was me. I wondered aloud with a smirk if the poor man would be jealous about that but she laughed again and said it was me she had wanted to make jealous. I lifted my face from her breasts to smile at her and I told her quite earnestly that I hadn't been jealous in the least. Only devastated to have lost her. She returned the smile and cupped my face and whispered into my lips that I would never lose her.

All day we continued to make love and the sun was actually setting behind the fluttering curtains by the time we stopped and relaxed. Neither of us were too eager to face the rest of the household and we laid there for a long time in the rumpled bed, wrapped in each other's arms, legs tangled and both of us enveloped in the sweet scent of our combined arousal.

She had laid her head on my chest and I was petting her silky blonde hair, smiling, eyes closed. Enjoying the intimacy. She was enjoying it as well and after a while she heaved a satisfied sigh and spoke.

"I suppose we need to decide if we're leaving the island," she said.

I opened my eyes and smiled at the top of her head. The room was suffused in a dusky orange light and I placed a kiss in that golden hair.

"Let's at least stay for the ball," I said. "I don't want you to sever your friendship with them on our account. We'll fix this, Tanya. I promise."

"As you wish," she said. "But remember…"

Tanya rose and smiled at me. Her lips were soft pink and completely clean of lipstick from so many kisses. She cupped my face and gazed into my eyes.

"…all that matters to me is you," she said.

I laughed and looked at her breasts bashfully and then at her eyes again.

"Until you find a real mate," I said.

She chuckled at that and shook her head. "That's never going to happen."

"Oh, I think it will, Tanya," I told her teasingly. "Just be patient. Carlisle said he's inviting many friends to his little ball. Perhaps you'll meet someone there."

Tanya gave a noncommittal shrug of a naked shoulder and then she lowered her lips to one of my nipples.

It was dark by the time we finally said goodnight. A lamp was on and I slipped my dress over my head as Tanya wrapped a sexy satin kimono over her naked body. She walked me to the door and opened it and I turned to give her a kiss. I asked if she wanted to come to our room later on but Tanya shook her head and said she ought to confer with Carlisle about our plans. I asked her teasingly if they would have this discussion in bed and she laughed and said Bella and I were welcome to join them. I had to pass on that and I gave her another kiss and continued down the corridor.

Bella wasn't in our room and I conducted a brief search. It was dark downstairs but I found Claire and Irena in the courtyard outside. Claire was naked and on a leash and Irena was naked as well, the two of them enjoying a moonlit stroll among the fountains and hedges, not caring about being discreet anymore. I laughed when I saw them and Claire stopped and sat like a good girl and smiled up at me from Irena's feet. Claire wore nothing but her opal collar and Irena wore nothing but her diamond necklace. They had been absent all day, the troubles of the covens entirely too trivial for two woman so utterly sufficient unto each other, but they told me they had seen Bella on the beach.

I continued on toward the beach and I could see her in the moonlight, a lone figure strolling through the shallow surf. The fringe of her skirt was wet and mine got wet as well as approached with the waves lapping at my shins. She smiled to see me and I gave her a big kiss. I felt like I hadn't seen her all day and I realized I actually hadn't.

Bella broke the kiss and gave me another smile.

"So are we staying on the island?" she asked.

I nodded, cupping her face in the moonlight. "For now."

Bella nodded as well. "Good," she said. "Last night was just bad luck. I think we can all be friends if we try hard enough. Rosalie was very eager to forgive me. She has a weakness for lies and pussy licking."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Tanya has forgiven us as well," I said. "Although it didn't require any lies. Only truth. We have to be better coven mates, Bella. We can't be so selfish all the time."

Bella nodded and sobered a little under the stars.

"I know," she said. "And I will."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

Bella returned the smile, standing there with the water surging around our ankles, and I looked at her for a moment and then I leaned and kissed her.

—

**AN: Sorry if this one was not quite up to my usual standard. I've had a pretty rough couple days and it was hard to focus. The important thing in this chapter was the swerve with Tanya. Instead of becoming even angrier, the accident caused her to remember that she's supposed to love Bella and Vicky no matter what. I think it was a sweet reversal. I also dropped a little foreshadowing about the ball. ;)**

**I also had to delete a scene from this chapter, right at the end. In the original, instead of finding Bella on the beach, Vicky found her in Rosalie's room with Emmett. Emmett had been watching Bella and Rosalie have sex, but of course not participating. But that was so weird and awkward that I had to get rid of it. To be honest, I'm really getting sick of these male characters. They really have no place in such hyper-sexualized femmeslash.**

**Okay, hope you liked it. Next chapter ought to be the ball. :)**


	64. Chapter 64

—

Chapter 64:

—

The ball was scheduled for the very next day, which was actually great timing. It gave both covens the perfect excuse to ignore the recent dramas and focus on pretending everything was fine for the guests.

The guests began arriving as early as the morning. Arriving by boat or helicopter and shown to rooms by Esme or Carlisle. Many of the guests were vampires but at least half or maybe more were human, men and women flown in from all over the globe, businessmen, politicians, movie stars, even a strange little prince in a suit and ascot, all of them quite eager to be here for their mysterious billionaire friend Carlisle.

Bella and I were introduced to some of them and there was one little vampiress in particular who struck me as very fascinating. Her name was Jane. A tiny blonde, almost adolescent in appearance. Slim, pretty. Eyes huge and beautiful like the eyes of an elf and red as rubies. In that child's body was the soul of a five hundred year old woman who smiled at us and flirted in a sardonic kind of way. She had heard about the massacre on the mainland and asked if that was our work because she knew Carlisle would never do such a thing. I confessed it was and she seemed greatly envious. Her blonde elegance reminded me a lot of Tanya and I made a note to introduce her to Tanya sometime during the ball. I had a feeling she would like her very much.

By dark Bella and I retired to get dressed. Everything had been arranged and the dresses were waiting and laid out on the bed. Bella's black, mine red. Generous evening gowns that bunched our breasts in pale swells above the neckline. Bella's was long and elegant with a slit up one leg and she looked oddly adult, like a girl playing dress up. Mine was deep red, the color of blood, and the rich material clung to my hips and made me feel quite sexy indeed.

Downstairs the ball was already in full swing. Bella and I had taken our time, not all that eager to mingle with strangers. Bella had always been an antisocial girl by nature and she had a particular disinclination toward the company of men, which comprised at least half the guests. I myself had always been a nomad and I wasn't too fond of social gatherings either. Still, we were guests as well, and so we put on our best smiles and descended the marble staircase arm in arm in our evening gowns.

An orchestra was playing on a stage in the ballroom and the music floated all through the villa. It was a warm tropical night and all the doors and windows were open, lending the affair a sort of starlit casualness. Guests moved freely indoors and outdoors, women in gowns and men in suits or tuxedoes. A buffet in the courtyard under the moon, long trestle tables covered in white silk tablecloths and adorned with all manner of platters, mostly seafood, squid and shrimp and oysters and small octopi in beds of ice and parsley. Leah was already there with a small plate, loading it up with shrimp. She was wearing a sapphire dress that shimmered in the starlight. Kate was in yellow, a modest gown with bellshaped skirts, and she was warning her girlfriend not to get fat. Leah rolled her eyes and continued guzzling champagne and scoffing down the shrimp.

Bella and I spoke to them for a while and then we headed back inside. Our arms were linked and mostly we were just strolling. Maids in special uniforms—black skirts with lace pinnies—offered us champagne from the silver trays they carried but we declined politely. Alice was on the dancefloor with Jasper and she smiled at Bella as she spun in his arms. Alice's recent escapade on the mainland hadn't seemed to have affected her relationship with her husband at all and to be honest I quite admired it.

Bella and I were soon dancing as well. I lead my mate through a rudimentary waltz and she picked up the steps surprisingly easily. After that she danced with Alice while I danced with Jasper. He was tall and dashing and offered me a great deal of flattery as he squired me through the steps and I had to admit it was rather nice to have someone else take the lead for a change. Made me feel like a woman again. Bella and Alice eventually slipped off, no doubt to share a quick pussy licking, and Jasper smiled and offered to take me upstairs. I was flattered, since this was the same man who had vigorously refused both Kate and Leah at the same time, but of course I declined. He accepted the rejection with that same gallantry and gave me a bow before moving on to some other guest.

Alone now I wandered back through the foyer and spied the host himself, Carlisle, mingling with some guests by the stairs. I plucked a glass of champagne from a nearby tray, just for the sake of fitting in, and moved over to him.

He greeted me with a smile but things of course were still rather strained between us since he had found out I had basically murdered his son. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, there under the crystal chandeliers, and thanked him for the lovely ball. He had mostly thrown it for Tanya and the Denali's, of course, but I wanted to establish that Bella and I were part of the Denali's as well. He told me I was very welcome and then paused to greet some other guest, a woman who likewise kissed him on each cheek. I watched the proceedings with a smile and I laughed once we were alone again.

"I'm astounded that you've managed to maintain so many high profile relationships," I said to him. "I wouldn't have thought it possible."

He had a glass of champagne in his hand as well and he spoke conversationally. "You've lived most of your life as a nomad?"

"Yes," I said, then smiled and added: "Until recently."

He nodded and looked into his champagne. "Part of the reason I've been able to cultivate so many relationships is because I treat people with kindness and respect. I don't come into someone's home and murder their son and accuse him of being a rapist."

I smiled guiltily. I had my own champagne in both hands nervously, standing there like a scolded little girl, and I tried not to giggle.

"Point taken," I said.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes just slightly and then resumed smiling as another guest sailed forth to greet him.

This next guest was tall and slim and clad entirely in a black suit with a black shirt and he had long black hair and red eyes that were currently sparkling with delight. He was coming toward his host with his arms open for a hug and his voice boomed jovially.

"Carlisle! My old friend."

An embrace occurred between the two men, both of them patting each other's backs. I arched a brow. Carlisle laughed and released the hug.

"Nice to see you again, Aro," he said.

The man named Aro grinned at him and then turned the grin to me. "So lovely to see you as well, Esme," he said. "You look more ravishing than ever."

I arched another brow. Carlisle laughed at his friend's antics.

"This is not my wife, as you well know, Aro," he said.

Aro laughed as well. "Yes, just having a joke."

I gave a small laugh too. It seemed polite. There was a woman with this man and she was rolling a pair of red eyes in a longsuffering kind of way. She was wearing a black gown and she had long black hair and a pair of huge pale tits that all but bulged out of her dress. She was devastatingly delicious-looking.

Carlisle smiled and introduced them.

"Victoria, this is Aro and his wife Sulpicia," he said. "Two of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the world."

I smiled and gave a little curtsy, my old world instincts kicking in. Aro inclined his head and Sulpicia nodded and I prepared to leave.

"Well," I said. "I'll let you catch up with Carlisle."

Carlisle gave me a nod and I gave them another curtsy.

Back in the ballroom I found Bella along the perimeter with Alice and Kate and Leah, the three of them like teenagers at prom, giggling in their evening gowns and gossiping about guests and sex. The orchestra continued playing in the background and the dancefloor was a swirl of color and skirts. I joined their little group and laughed as Alice and Bella explained how hard it was to have sex without taking off your dress. All they had removed was their panties and they hadn't put them back on. They were naked right now under their gowns and both claimed they were still quite horny.

I rolled my eyes and handed my full champagne glass to Leah. She had finished hers. She took it gratefully and tipped a big gulp down her throat.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

Leah took another sip and shook her head at the dancefloor, the classical clothes, the conventional waltzes. "You know, this would have to be the most boring party I've ever been to. I'd kill for a joint right now. Alice, you know any place we could score a little something?"

Alice shook her head. "Not on the island."

Bella sighed and looked at Leah's champagne longingly. "I'd even settle for just alcohol. I hate being around all these people."

"It's not like you to feel intimidated, my dear," I observed with a smirk.

"Not intimidated," she said with a little glare. "Annoyed."

The others giggled at her and I smiled and took her hand.

"Then come," I said. "Let us go somewhere private."

"Can we come?" Kate asked eagerly.

Alice swatted her playfully. "She said private, silly."

I smiled at them and linked my arm with Bella's and led her along the dancefloor.

Bella and I strolled through the foyer and outside again into the gardens. There were only a few guests out here, a couple or two, and Bella and I took our time to find somewhere private. We strolled with our arms linked, commenting on how beautiful the stars and the moon were. You could hear the orchestra from inside and it was a very warm night. We went around the fountain and along the hedgerows and eventually we came to a place that was rather isolated. There was a small stone bench and it was here that I told my darling to sit and together we sat, daintily in our evening gowns, and wrapped our arms around each other.

The kiss lasted a long time under the moon, slow and steady and full of moaning. I had plucked one of her breasts out of her dress and I massaged it generously, squeezing it and kneading it against her chest. Finally I lowered my mouth to it and sucked at the nipple while she wove her hands in my hair and stroked my face and whispered how much she loved me. I smiled with the nipple between my lips and sucked on it even harder, until she was moaning and desperate for more.

Finally we rose from the bench and retreated further into the gardens, hand in hand like a pair of nymphs, giggling and scampering pasts guests with our breasts hanging out of our dresses. Eventually we fled behind one of the hedges and sank down and began making out again, letting out tongues mingle in lust and love. She was pulling at my dress, trying to get it over my head, and finally it came away. I soon had her own dress removed as well and together we rolled in the warm wet grass and moaned and stroked at each other's vaginas until we orgasmed under the stars while staring into each other's eyes.

After that we just lay there in the grass and gazed up at the stars with our gowns spread underneath us. The moon was a small crescent and the stars were so bright they seemed to be piercing through the blackness itself.

We could hear the orchestra playing from inside the villa and after a while Bella sighed and rolled on top of me and snuggled there. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Everything okay, my love?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, her voice soft and idle. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Edward."

I laughed to myself. Here in the afterglow of orgasm, cuddled up with her mate, she was thinking about her ex-boyfriend. If she hadn't castrated him and cast him to the bottom of the ocean I might've been a little concerned about the context of those thoughts.

Bella laughed too, thinking the same thing perhaps, and raised up a little to look at me.

"I mean, technically he's still there at the bottom of the ocean," she said. "Don't you think we ought to do something about that?"

I was laying there in the grass, naked, and she was hovering over me with a curtain of dark hair falling to one side, the two of us safely concealed behind a hedge. I smiled and stroked the hair aside.

"Like what?" I asked her.

She shrugged a naked shoulder. "Well, I don't know. Either fish him up and put him out of his misery for real, or…"

"Restore him to his family?"

She cringed at that, as if nothing could be more humiliating, but she nodded. I smiled and continued to stroke that curtain of dark hair.

"We've really made a mess of things, haven't we?" I asked her softly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at herself.

"Tell me about it," she said.

Then she climbed off me and reached for her dress.

It was difficult to put our dresses back on, crouched under the hedge like that, but we managed. Wiggling into them and making sure our breasts were tucked in. Rising to our feet and slipping on our heels. Dusting our hips of bits of grass that clung to our gowns. Our hair was a little dishevelled and my own dress had a few wet patches in the dark red fabric but overall we were presentable enough to return to the ball.

Arm in arm we came back through the gardens. It was getting late by now and there was a chill in the air. Many of the guests had gone inside. There were only two on the terrace, a man and a woman, and they were headed inside as well. Aside from that there was only a lone maid with a tray of champagne. At first she looked like any other maid but as we got closer we could see it was the maid named Yelena. Bella smiled and pointed her out.

"Hey, look," she said. "It's that maid."

I immediately began to warn her. "Bella, don't…"

But she giggled and let her arm slip from mine as she approached the maid.

The maid turned around as if she sensed her there. Dressed in a formal variation of her standard uniform, black with a white pinny that had lace trim. A silver tray in her hands. Bella smiled at her and acted like they were best friends.

"Yelena, hi," she said. "Wow, you look beautiful. I've always been a sucker for uniforms."

Yelena seemed taken off guard and she actually smiled. Shyly. Quickly. From the flicker in her eye I could tell there was a moment of attraction there. Perhaps that kiss they had shared the other day had stirred something in her.

Bella was grinning widely and admiring her but Yelena didn't know what to say and instead she simply dipped a curtsy and went to leave. Bella, however, quickly stopped her.

"Wait," she said. "Where are you going?"

The girl turned back. "I have to work."

"Aw, come on, take a break for a second. I want to talk to you."

Bella was taking the silver tray out of her hands. Yelena panicked as if Bella was taking her baby but she still said nothing. Bella set the tray down on one of the iron garden tables. The terrace was completely empty aside from the three of us and the girl was getting nervous. So was I. I'd feel better if I knew Bella's intentions but I had a feeling Bella simply liked the girl and wanted to seduce her a little.

Yelena stood there, wringing her hands, and Bella turned back to her a little more soberly.

"Listen," she said. "I wanted to apologize for the last time we spoke. I was only trying to be friendly. You and I have a lot in common. We both lost a man we loved. For me it was a long time ago. Back in America. Then I found Vicky."

I was standing at her side and she flashed me a smile. I returned the smile and gave her a kiss on the lips for the maid to see.

Yelena looked down. A blush was moving over her face and provided her honey-toned skin with a rosy hue. Bella smiled from the kiss and turned back to the maid.

"You'll find someone too, Yelena," she said.

Yelena nodded awkwardly. Bella tilted her head and continued smiling at her.

"A girl as pretty as you deserves to be happy," she said. "You shouldn't be out here, hiding with a champagne tray. You're too proud to be a maid. You should be inside. In a beautiful dress. Dancing. Like a princess."

Yelena was a little suspicious at all this but something about Bella's words seemed to resonate with her. As if perhaps she did long to be a princess. Perhaps that was half her attraction to Edward. To raise herself up in the world through marriage. Now it seemed to occur to her that Bella was offering the same thing.

Yet still she didn't speak and for a long moment we stood there in silence with only the dim sound of the orchestra issuing forth from the villa. Bella looked toward the ballroom. Through the open doors you could see figures dancing inside. She smiled and then turned the smile to Yelena.

"Would you like to dance, Yelena?" she asked.

Yelena panicked again, self-conscious in her uniform, and shook her head.

Bella smiled and reached for her hand.

"Come on," she said. "Just for fun."

Yelena began breathing heavy as soon as their fingers touched. Obviously this was a very traditional girl who absolutely no experience at all with lesbian attraction. She swallowed a lump in her slim throat and allowed the other girl to lead her into a dance.

I watched them both for a moment but soon decided to leave. Bella didn't need my help with this one and as pretty as the maid was she wasn't something I craved at the moment. She had placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and she was looking into Bella's eyes. They were a similar height, almost exactly the same, and there seemed to be a genuine chemistry between them. Bella smiled at her and danced with her, swaying softly to the dim music. Out here on the terrace. Under the stars and moon. Perhaps a secret fantasy of Yelena's was being fulfilled here. To be singled out by a wealthy guest at a lavish ball. She might've been more comfortable with a male guest but perhaps a female one provided its own comforts.

I smiled, trusting my mate to limit her seduction to seduction only, and turned and started toward the ballroom.

By now Irena and Claire had taken to the dancefloor as well. The tall blonde was absolutely stunning in a backless gown of emerald satin that was slit all way up her thigh and the small brunette was at her best as well in blue chiffon. Irena was leading Claire through a waltz and both women had eyes only for each other as if the rest of the ballroom didn't even exist. Claire was wearing her collar and Irena was wearing her diamond necklace and when the dance was over they came to a stop and smiled at each other while the rest of the room gave a polite round of applause to the orchestra.

Soon a new air was struck up and the dancers began to dance again. I moved along the edge of the dancefloor and I noticed Tanya by herself. She was wearing white, naturally, and the dress was loose fitting and draped over her figure with teasing flimsiness. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled as well as I went over and kissed her on each cheek and told her how beautiful she was. Everyone had been so hectic all night that I hadn't even seen her till now. She told me I looked beautiful as well and inquired after the grass stain on my behind. I laughed and brushed at it and explained that Bella and I had made a little bit of love outside. Tanya rolled her eyes at that and smiled and touched a champagne glass to her lips. She couldn't drink it, of course, but she was skilled at pretending.

Finally she lowered the glass again and sighed.

"I suppose this is the end of our little vacation," she said. "Hm?"

I nodded and I wasn't all that disappointed to be leaving the island soon. "It seems so."

Tanya smiled to herself and shook her head as she recalled the various problems we'd caused in our short time here. "If we can make it through the night without incident I think we can at least part on friendly terms," she said. "Although it'll likely be a while before Carlisle invites us to visit again."

I smirked and gave a shrug. "That's just more time we'll have together."

"True," she said with a laugh.

I laughed as well. "I only wish we could find you a mate."

"I do as well," she said. "But till then I suppose I'll simply have to…"

Tanya trailed off. She was staring at something across the dancefloor. I turned to follow her gaze with a puzzled frown but then my brows loosened and a smile spread over my mouth.

Jane.

It was that girl, Jane. I had wanted to introduce them but it seemed Tanya had noticed her first. The girl was wearing a dark blue dress. Very dark. Not navy, not sapphire. A near pitch black shade of blue that was startling against her pale skin and small body. In appearance she was hardly a teenager but in her eyes she was something else. Those eyes had drifted over and now they were looking steadily into Tanya's. Smiling. Staring.

I turned back to Tanya. Tanya was staring as well. She seemed to have lost every thought in her head. She seemed to have no function in her body at all aside from blinking. The dancers continued to waltz, back and forth, and the orchestra continued their symphony of violin and cello. Jane hadn't looked away. She continued to stare and her lips had moved into a smirk on her young girlish face. Tanya's own lips were parted slightly and all she did was blink.

I smiled at her and tilted my head.

"Tanya?" I asked her. "Everything okay?"

Tanya finally snapped out of it. "Oh, it's nothing," she said. "I just…"

She trailed off again as her eyes once again passed over the blonde girl across the dancefloor.

"Her name's Jane," I said. "I had wanted to introduce you, but…"

Jane by now had stirred into motion.

She was coming over.

"…it seems she's going to introduce herself instead," I said.

Tanya looked at me, still startled by the overwhelmingness of whatever wave of attraction had washed over her. I took the champagne glass from her and gave her a wink.

"Dance with her," I whispered.

Tanya opened her mouth but I smiled and backed away and started toward the foyer.

When I looked back the two of them were talking. Jane was hardly taller than Tanya's chest and yet she smirked with confidence and offered a hand. Tanya took it, still in something of a daze, and the two of them moved onto the dancefloor. I watched them begin a waltz and my heart was all but glowing in my chest. Clearly something special had occurred inside Tanya when she laid eyes on that girl called Jane. I only hoped it was what I thought it was.

Continuing through the foyer I went out through the front of the villa.

A cooler breeze had started up but there were lots of guests out here. Some of them of had cigarettes and many more had champagne glasses. I stood by one of the tall marble columns and looked up at the moon. Dimly I could hear the orchestra behind me. I was smiling and a strange peace was settling into my body. The vacation was over and soon we would be moving on. Bella had seen some old friends and murdered an old boyfriend. Tanya had seen her old friends as well and perhaps made a new one. I had known as soon as I had seen Jane that Tanya would like her . I wasn't sure why I had known but I did.

I heaved a sigh up at the stars and smiled and I was about to go back inside when I heard a gasp.

I turned back. It had been one of the guests. I didn't know which. Then there was another gasp. Then the sound of breaking glass as a champagne flute slipped from someone's hand in shock and shattered on the paved brick floor of the courtyard. I frowned, wondering what was going on, and then I saw it.

It seemed one final guest had arrived.

Edward.

He was coming across the courtyard and in the moonlight he looked like some shambling sea zombie, drenched with water and his shirt ripped and tattered from where seacreatures than been feeding on it, the left side of his face caved in, one of his ankles twisted the wrong way and dragging behind him as he walked. Seaweed hung from his hair and his skin was translucently pale. His eyes were blank and he moved with a swaying gait, weak and in danger of stumbling. People stared as he went by. A starfish was attached to his neck like a barnacle and he seemed not to notice. He stumbled on with vacant eyes and he seemed to not even notice me either. I was staring at him as he went by, not even five feet away, and he didn't even glance.

A maid had stopped to stare as well and I set my champagne glass on her tray. Edward had gone inside. I followed him in and heard more gasps in the foyer. Esme was there and she stopped her conversation and stared at him. Carlisle stared as well. More glasses dropped, one after the other in staccato shattering. The music stopped. Edward had paused under the chandelier and swayed there with eyes that were leached of all color and almost pure white. People were staring in silence. Bella and Yelena had heard the commotion and now they came in and stumbled to a stop when they saw him. Yelena gasped and covered her mouth. Edward looked toward them with those dead eyes but he didn't seem to register Bella. He only saw Yelena.

Then he turned and staggered into motion once more and started up the stairs.

—

**AN: I'm surprised this one turned out so short, but I guess I'm eager to get our girls off the island. All I need to do is resolve Edward properly. We'll see what I can come up with. ;)**

**Aro and Sulpicia were only cameos, lol. Nothing is going to happen with them and there's no Volturi in this story. **

**More important was Jane. Some of you already predicted that Tanya was going to meet someone at the ball. It's about time, huh? This chapter was only to set it up. There'll be a lot more development to come. :)**

**Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	65. Chapter 65

—

Chapter 65:

—

After that the ball was pretty much over.

Within the hour the villa was cleared out. Carlisle and Esme had been ushering guests along their way, apologizing for the disturbance. Some of the guests retired to their rooms, others left the island by boat or helicopter. Bella had scampered to my side but we didn't have a chance to talk. I didn't know what to say, anyway. Edward was clearly in a state of shock, unable or unwilling to speak, but even just the fact of his trauma spoke loudly against the tale Bella had told concerning that night she was allegedly attacked. I could see it in the way the Cullen's were looking at Bella. Suspicion in their eyes. Betrayal.

Oh, what a mess. Perhaps he had managed to feed on some stingray crawling across the ocean floor or maybe a lobster. Just a morsel but enough to provide him with the strength to crawl out of the deep and come staggering back home.

He had gone directly into his room and closed the door and soon the entire coven of the Cullens and most of the Denali's had gathered outside his door. Carlisle was the only person who went inside. Luckily he was also the only person who already knew the truth, so it didn't matter what the boy told him. The rest of us waited outside in the dark corridor, the windows in the opposite wall looking out over the moonlit gardens. The temperature outside had dropped radically and a low fog was rolling over the island. Moving among the hedges. Slithering over the fountain.

None of us in the corridor spoke. Bella's eyes were cutting about, trying to read everyone else's expression while keeping her own in a look of shocked innocence. Alice was nibbling her lip and looking at Bella anxiously. More than anyone else she knew that Bella was nothing like what she seemed but somehow she seemed more worried about Bella herself than Edward. Esme was pacing back and forth and shaking her head. Carmen was with her and she whispered to the other woman occasionally to try and keep her calm, the two of them glancing toward Bella. Rosalie too was staring steadily at Bella. Glaring. They were beginning to figure it out. All of them. Emmett was standing at his wife's side, dressed in a tux and bow tie, and even he seemed upset with Bella. Jasper had his hands in his pockets, slouched against the wall casually, and he seemed to have not much on his mind at all. Kate and Leah was hovering a small distance away, keeping to themselves, but they seemed to know just like everyone else that the jig was up.

Tanya was there as well but she seemed to have something else on her mind. She stood by the window, quietly, smiling at the view outside in a vague sort of way. Her dance with Jane had been cut short but Jane seemed to have made quite an impression on her.

The silence dragged and after a while there was a low rumble of thunder outside. I suppose there was a storm rolling in. Hardly surprising. How does the old expression go? When it rains, it pours. Alice looked out the window at the sound of thunder but there was no rain and no clouds. It must've been some distance away. She sighed and turned back to the group and the silence must've been very unbearable for her because she was the one to break it.

"But I don't understand," she said, as if we were already halfway through a conversation. "What happened to him? I thought you said he ran away after you fought him off?"

Bella blinked a couple times, her skill as an actress finally failing her, but at least she didn't stammer when she responded. "I don't know," she said. "He must've swam to the mainland and back again or something."

Rosalie had her arms folded and now her glare hardened at the obvious lie.

"Bullshit," she said. "What really happened that night, Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Esme frowned, at both her daughter and the direction of the conversation. "Rosalie, hush," she said. "Not now."

Rosalie ignored her and continued glaring with growing disgust at Bella. "You come here with red eyes," she went on. "With a mate who once tried to kill you. Who's killed hundreds of others. You convince Alice to feed from humans. You murder an entire bathroom full of women. You slut yourself out like a goddamn whore right in front of your own mate."

"Rosalie," Esme hissed, shooting a glance down the corridor.

Yelena was there. A human. She had been hovering in the background, keeping a respectful distance from the family, but still overwhelmed with concern for the man she loved. No one knew how much she heard but her face didn't betray anything but worry for Edward.

Rosalie ignored her and turned back to Bella.

"And after all that," she said, "you expect us to believe that _you're_ the victim here? The poor helpless innocent little rape victim?"

Bella stood there, open mouthed, not knowing what to say. Everyone was looking at her. Rosalie had said what they were all thinking and not even a girl like Bella could talk herself out of this one.

Thankfully she was saved from doing so by the door to Edward's room opening.

Carlisle came out and everyone immediately switched attention to him.

"He's going to be fine, but he refuses to speak to me," he said. "He only wants to speak to Yelena."

Everyone looked toward the maid who stood there halfway down the corridor. She came forward timidly and gestured at the door meekly.

"May I?" she asked Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded and stepped aside. "Of course."

Yelena went in and closed the door again.

Bella frowned. She had really wanted to seduce that girl but it would likely be impossible now after Edward tells her the truth. Perhaps the dear maid will be the one to heal his broken heart and they would live happily ever after. Well, as happily as they could without ever having sex. I doubt the boy had conducted any kind of search for his dismembered penis before crawling out the ocean.

Rosalie was still glaring at Bella and now Bella chuckled awkwardly and started down the corridor, as if to make a hasty escape. Perhaps she expected everyone to stay with Carlisle for news on Edward. But she had no such luck. Rosalie immediately followed her and everyone followed Rosalie. Rosalie wanted answers. I had stuck by my mate's side and we were at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer before Rosalie called out from the top of the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going, Bella?" she shouted.

Bella stopped, there under the chandelier in the foyer. The floor was a domino of marble tiles and there were small pools of champagne and shattered glass. She paused for a moment, her face darkening, and then she turned around.

Rosalie was halfway up the staircase with all the Cullens and Denali's behind her. Bella was down below with me. Thunder rumbled again in the distance, lending the scene an even greater air of theatrics, and Rosalie's voice boomed down like an actress from a stage.

"I want to know what really happened that night," she said.

Bella's own brows were rapidly gathering into a glare. The charade was no longer any fun and she was about to drop it entirely.

"Fine," she said. "You wanna know what happened? I didn't even want to come to this stupid island. I couldn't care less about you or Edward or any of your ridiculous coven. So when I saw an opportunity to have a little fun by half killing him and throwing him off a cliff—that's exactly what I did."

No one had been expecting such brutal truth. They stood there on the staircase, a small group in tuxedos and evening dresses, and no one knew how to respond. Rosalie's mouth was open in shock. Emmett as well. Esme was distraught. Kate and Leah were smirking.

Bella looked up at them and laughed. A dark laugh utterly devoid of any kind of empathy at all. Adrenaline was beginning to move through my veins and I smiled at her in something like awe, wrapped in her pitch black evening gown like a mad witch.

"And none of you knew," she went on. "It really is quite pathetic. Did you love him so little that you would take my word so easily? Did you honestly believe a loser like him was even capable of rape? Edward is more pathetic than all of you combined. He got exactly what he deserved."

Rosalie's body was beginning to tremble from rage.

"You bitch," she said. "You…"

Bella laughed again. "Bitch? I thought I was a whore? Make up your mind, Rosalie. Although if I'm a whore, what does that make you? I lied to you and I fucked you and you were too stupid to know the difference. But hey, at least you got to come harder than you ever came in your life. Sorry, Emmett, but it looks like your wife is a little more lezzy than—"

A sudden roar came out of the blonde woman and she leapt off the staircase and tumbled directly into Bella.

Now it was me who laughed as I took a few steps back to let them fight. It was funny how it all turned out. We had tried quite hard to repair things but I guess it was inevitable that it would all fall apart. People like me, like Bella, would never be able to coexist with people like these.

The two women were rolling on the ground in their evening dresses, hissing and gnashing their teeth. Rosalie had taken Bella by surprise but it didn't take long for Bella and her newborn strength to gain the advantage. Emmett had taken two steps down the stairs but he was paralysed. He didn't know what to do. Perhaps he was simply hesitant to lay hands on a woman, even in aid of his wife, but he was also surrounded by Denali's. Kate had already given him a certain smirk, ready to jump to Bella's defence at a moment's notice, and Carmen as well had clear loyalties to Bella.

I seemed to be the only person in the villa who had no inclination toward violence at all. I only watched and laughed and hopped backward as the fight spilled toward me. Bella now had Rosalie pinned down. Rosalie was facefirst into the marble floor and Bella was straddling her back. Rosalie was thrashing and trying to flip over but Bella grinned and grabbed two handfuls of her hair and began to bash her face into the floor.

Once, twice. Each thud boomed loudly through the villa. Rosalie stopped struggling and went limp. The marble floor was cracked like a spiderweb and caving in. Bella continued to smash her face into it, laughing like a lunatic, and then she stopped and leaned and whispered into Rosalie's ear.

"Be thankful I didn't rape you even worse than your fiancé did," she said.

Then she ripped that blonde head right off its body.

No one had been expecting that. Esme gasped. Kate and Leah grinned. Carmen was poised to leap into the fray if necessary. The battlelines were clearly drawn and I was glad to see them on our side. It warmed my heart and made my adrenaline pump even harder.

Bella stood up with the head and laughed and dropped it to the floor.

Emmett startled at the thud of his wife's head on that solid marble and suddenly cried out.

"Rose!"

Emmett ran forward but Bella put a foot on the head.

"Stop right there," she said. "Or I'll squish her head like a fucking grape and you'll never put her back together."

Emmett stopped. The expression on his square face was shattered with pain and betrayal and the inability to understand what was happening.

Bella kept her foot on the head. The spike of her heel was digging into Rosalie's cheek. All it would take was one swift stomp to reduce the head to dust.

Alice was still up there on the stairs with her family and now she came down a few steps with a sorrowful face.

"Bella," she said. "Bella, how could you? I thought…"

Bella grinned at her. "I know exactly what you thought, Alice. And this changes nothing. You know as well as I do that Edward was nothing but a pathetic loser. And you know Rosalie was nothing but a stupid bitch. None of your stupid family is worth worrying about. But you, Alice. You're different. Aren't you?"

Alice didn't move. Her eyes were huge and red and different from the rest of her coven and they were staring at Bella. Bella smirked at her.

"You know you don't belong with these people," she said. "You belong with us."

Alice didn't reply. Her coven was staring at her in disbelief and she turned and looked at them and then turned back to Bella. She hesitated for just a moment but then she came the rest of the way down the stairs and went to Bella's side. She gave Bella a small smile. Shy. Tentative.

Bella grabbed her and kissed her.

Lewdly. In front of her whole coven. Esme gasped and covered her mouth. Emmett was so upset he couldn't even be turned on. Bella shoved her tongue into Alice's mouth and Alice accepted it with a moan before Bella abruptly broke the kiss and grinned at Jasper.

"Sorry, Jazz," she said. "This time we're gonna have to keep her."

Jasper still had his hands in his pockets. He had been leaning against the banister of the staircase, not much expression on his face beyond amusement, and now he smiled and shook his head and started up the stairs.

Alice was grinning by now, allowing the evilness to excite her, and she noticed Rosalie's head on the floor there. Perhaps she had some kind of repressed resentment for the bitchy blonde because now she kicked the head like a soccer ball toward Emmett.

Emmett took the head, half in tears, and gathered up the body as well.

Everyone watched him go, trudging away with the body of his wife to put her back together again. Esme looked like she wanted to cry. Kate and Leah looked like they wanted to laugh. Carlisle was glaring down at Bella from halfway up the staircase and suddenly he didn't seem so handsome anymore. He seemed weak. Impotent. Pathetic.

Tanya was there beside him and now he turned to Tanya.

"Tanya, I think it's time for you and your coven to leave the island," he said. "As soon as possible."

Tanya smiled and gave a small nod. "I'll begin making arrangements immediately."

Carlisle glared at Bella once more and then he turned and marched back upstairs.

After that the rest of the covens began to disperse as well. Esme followed her husband. Carmen sighed and started toward the kitchen. Leah and Kate came down and giggled with Bella and Alice until the four of them slipped off together, four teenagers, holding hands and sneaking off in pairs.

Tanya watched them all go, still standing there on the staircase with one hand on the banister. I was standing under the chandelier and we were the only two left. She smiled at me from up there and relief flooded my body. It was only yesterday when I had promised, once again, for Bella and I to be on our best behaviour. And now we had decapitated one of her friends and caused ourselves to be exiled from the island. Yet she didn't seem angry in the least. Instead she was happy and lighthearted and smiling as if the night could not have turned out finer.

I was quite confused but I began apologizing right away as she came down the stairs toward me.

"Tanya, I'm so sorry," I said. "I never…"

But she started shaking her head. "It's fine."

I laughed once. The radiance of her smile was so infectious that I couldn't help smiling as well. My own smile in turn seem to amplify hers until she giggled and shook her head.

"I know I should be angry," she said. "Or hurt. Or sad that my long friendship with Carlisle and the Cullens seems to be over. But it was a long time coming. I'm not the same woman he made friends with all those years ago. Now I have new friends. Like you. And Bella."

I smiled and took one of her hands.

"Thank you, Tanya," I said.

She laughed and looked down at the hand. The one I was holding and caressing. She added her other to it and began caressing me in return.

"But more than that," she went on. "I just can't stop thinking about that girl."

I raised my brows. "Who? Jane?"

Tanya looked up from our hands and nodded. Her eyes were alight with something I wasn't sure I had ever seen in them before. Her lips spread into an uncontrollable smile and another small giggle escaped her.

"It was only one dance, but…"

She sighed and looked up at the crystal chandelier above us with that same smile and then back down at me.

"I don't believe I've ever seen anything quite so pretty," she said. "Not in a thousand years. Something about her. I can't explain it. We hardly even spoke, but all it took was a glance. It feels like something shifted in my heart. Something that had been out of place for centuries. And now here we are, being kicked off the island by some of my dearest friends that we betrayed so evilly, and all I can think about is how pretty her eyes are."

I laughed and continued holding her hands affectionately.

"Her body was rather pretty as well," I said.

Tanya giggled again.

"Yes," she said. "She was pretty everywhere."

I gazed at her a moment, the two of us there under the chandelier, and then I released her hands and cupped her face and applied an affectionate kiss onto her mouth. She accepted it with a moan and her eyes fluttered open again as I disconnected our mouths.

She smiled at me and I gave her a wink.

"Then you should at least get her number before we all have to leave," I suggested.

She laughed and nodded a couple times. "You're right. She mentioned she'll be on the island for a few days. Hopefully I'll see her tomorrow."

But I shook my head and pointed toward the stairs.

"Go find her tonight, Tanya," I said. "You've already waited a thousand years to meet this girl. Don't wait any longer."

Tanya looked toward the stairs, her eyes filling with excitement. She hesitated a little bit, not used to these feelings of girlish giddiness, but finally she gave up and giggled and hurried up the stairs to go find jane.

I smiled and watched her go and then I turned and wandered outside.

The fog had lifted but the clouds had come in. They were blocking out the stars and you could see the dark shapes of them rolling across the sky like smoke from a distant fire. No rain yet. No wind. Just the occasional low thunder in the distance. I stood on the patio, among the tall marble columns, and looked up. I was smiling but I wasn't sure why. Everything had fallen apart and yet everything seemed perfect.

The remains of the buffet was still spread across the courtyard on the long white tables but there were no guests or servants. Half eaten plates and half drank glasses of champagne sat on the tables like the remains of some mysterious disaster. There only two people out here aside from me. Irena and Claire. Neither of them had even bothered to come inside during the drama. Instead they had simply relaxed out here.

Irena had fixed Claire a small plate of seafood and now Claire was eating from it like a cat. On her hands and knees in her evening gown, her head bobbing as she nibbled daintily at shrimp or bits of salad. Irena was sitting on a chair beside her, regal in her emerald gown and legs crossed like a countess. I smiled at them and went over.

"Did you hear all of that?" I asked Irena.

Irena nodded with a smirk. "Most of it," she said. "I suppose we're leaving the island?"

"So it seems," I said with a sigh. "Bella has been a little…indiscreet."

Irena chuckled at that. "Isn't she always?"

I laughed and shook my head. Claire was still on her hands and knees and I had to smile at how she poised herself. Exactly like a cat. Composed and delicate. Everything tucked in. Nibbling so cutely at the seafood. A perfect little woman pet.

I sighed and smiled.

"I envy you, Irena," I said. "I'd give anything for Bella to be as obedient as Claire."

Irena smiled proudly at Claire. I bobbed down and petted her hair. Claire stopped eating and sat up with a smile to accept the attention, tilting her head and blinking her eyes, cuter than any cat and far more obedient.

I smiled at her.

"You really are quite dedicated, aren't you Claire?" I asked her.

Claire smiled and swung her eyes toward Irena prettily. "It's easy to be dedicated when you have a mistress who's worth it."

I smirked and stopped petting her. "So what you're saying is that I'm a poor mistress?"

"Not a poor one," she said with a smile. "Just very lenient."

I laughed and stood up.

"That's true, I suppose," I said. "Either way, I'm very eager to finally get off this island. This last year or so has been so full of drama. All I want to do is settle down with Bella. Make love all day and hunt all night. That's all I want out of life."

Claire had lost interest in her meal and now she was resting her face against Irena's lap and gazing up at her with absolute submissiveness.

"Me too," she said.

Irena began petting her hair. Stroking it back with her fingers. Claire smiled and snuggled and she might've purred if she could.

I smiled and began backing away.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," I said. "I better go find Bella."

Claire gave me a quick smile and then turned back to her mistress.

Back inside the whole place seemed mostly empty. Carmen had returned to the foyer and she sweeping up the broken glass. I smiled at her as I went by and she gave me a sigh and an eye roll. Poor woman. Always cleaning up after her coven. I asked her if she needed any help but she told me to just make sure Bella didn't cause any more trouble tonight. I laughed and said I didn't think it was even possible to cause more trouble.

Naturally, however, I was wrong.

The suspicions came to me when I went into our bedroom and found it empty. I had expected to find her packing. A girl like her wouldn't want to leave all her sextoys behind and we were under strict mandate to leave the island as soon as possible. I checked the bathroom as well but there was no signs that it had been used since before the ball. I frowned and went out onto the balcony to wait and that was when I saw it.

Smoke. Out in the jungle.

I stopped and stared while thunder rolled in the distance. The smoke was dark and only faintly visible against the darker stormclouds. Beneath the smoke was an orange glow deep in the jungle which could only be a fire.

I left the room quickly and went down the corridor and pushed open the door to Edward's room.

Likewise this room was empty as well.

Aside from the dead body of Yelena on the floor.

I closed the door and went in and circled around the corpse. The girl was face down and a small pool of blood had soaked into the rug around her neck. I pushed her over onto her back with my foot. A pair of naked little breasts came up. Her uniform was half torn from her body. There was a gaping wound in her neck and her eyes were open and rigid and staring at nothing.

I looked at the corpse for a long time and then finally I heaved a sigh.

Somehow I didn't think this was Edward's doing.

It wasn't difficult to find the bonfire. I charted a course from the balcony and then leapt down and started across the courtyard at a sprint. Soon I was moving through the jungle and following a vague trail, drag marks in the dirt, the scent of Bella and Edward, vines whipping past my head. Thunder cracked again somewhere in the distance. It sounded like it was getting closer. I hurried my pace. At first I had been mildly worried that perhaps it was Bella who had been attacked, for real this time, but there was no scent of any other Cullens. Just Bella and Edward and there was no way Edward could get an upper hand on Bella.

Soon I could see the orange glow ahead, bright through the black palings of trees. I slowed and came to a stop as I entered the clearing. The fire had grown substantially and the heat was reeling. Bella was there, still clad in her black evening gown, and she was pouring a large can of boatfuel onto the pyre, the flames roaring and feeding and surging upward. Several more empty cans lay in the dirt and dim in the pyre you could see the prone corpse of Edward. He was little more than a blackened husk and ash was flaking away from him and carried upward among the sparks that dimmed and died in the blackness overhead.

Bella saw me and smiled and tossed the can of gasoline to the ground.

"Hey," she said. "Sorry I didn't wait for you, I just wanted to get it over with."

"That's Edward?" I asked her.

She smirked at the corpse in the flames. "It was."

I sighed at her but at this point I couldn't really care less about the trouble this might cause. I was only surprised at her demeanour. She hadn't seemed to take much pleasure in his murder. She seemed to have approached it like a chore.

For a moment we were silent and then she turned to me. The left side of her face was glowing from the light of the fire and the other side was dark. Her lips wore a bit of a guilty smile and she gave a shrug.

"I know I shouldn't have, but fuck it," she said. "We're never going to be good girls, Victoria. There's no point even pretending. This is who we are."

"I suppose so," I said with another sigh. "And what now?"

Bella grinned and took two steps toward me coyly and put her hands at my hips. "Well," she said. "I was thinking we could leave. Tonight. Right now. Just us."

"Just us, hm?"

"Yeah. I already asked Alice to get a boat ready."

I smiled at her, her hands still at my hips. "This is a terrible mess to leave Tanya."

"I know," she said, smiling at me in the blazing glow of the bonfire. "But she'll forgive us."

I sighed again, smiling, and looked toward the pyre. Soon it would attract attention. Others will come to investigate. Then we would have to explain. And apologize. And honestly, I was sick of doing both.

I turned back to Bella.

"So you want to just escape?" I asked her. "Just run away?"

She shook her head as if she objected to the phrasing. "I don't want to run away. I just want to be together for a change. Remember when we first arrived on the island? You said staying here would be like a mini honeymoon?"

"It was _you_ who said that, my dear," I told her with a smirk. "Not me."

Bella shrugged that off as if the exact details weren't important. "Either way, it was bullshit. Let's go have a real honeymoon. Just me and you. We could travel all over the world and then meet up with Tanya and the others in London. What do you think? Please?"

I smiled at her and didn't reply for a moment. She giggled and continued to wheedle me.

"We could even get married," she said. "Find a nice little church. Have an actual ceremony. What do you think?"

I sighed and gazed at her. She was so beautiful in that bright orange glow. So hellish and evil. Like a sexy little demoness here with her hands at my hips and tempting me to do what she wanted. I suppose it was the same ever since I first laid eyes on her. Nothing in my heart but complete and utter powerlessness.

I lifted a hand and touched her face.

"I think you've already made up your mind and there's no point arguing," I said softly.

Bella smirked at me with those red lips. "But would you argue anyway?"

"No," I said, gazing at her. "I guess I wouldn't."

The smile on that ravishing mouth curved even wider and I leaned down and covered them with my own.

A moan of lust came out of her and her hands went around my neck. The pyre crackled behind us and the wood began to break up and cave in. A great cascade of sparks rose up but neither of us glanced twice. Bella grinned at me and offered me her tongue and I took it into my mouth and sucked on it until her hands ripped down at my dress. It came away from my tits and she grabbed one roughly, causing me to gasp with desire, and then the hard little nipple was engulfed in lips hotter than the blaze of the bonfire.

Soon my hands were tearing at her own dress until all we wore were high heels and lace panties. The two of us moaning and making out and stroking each other's breasts while the body of Bella's ex-boyfriend burned in the background. Soon my panties dropped about my ankles, a tattered little lasso of lace, and she knelt down to lick me, lapping at my wet mound until I orgasmed with a low moan. She smiled up at me, kneeling there with her tits exposed, and then she rose and began kissing me again. The afterglow of orgasm had embolden me and I spun her around and gripped her from behind as I began fingering her and kissing her neck. She was facing the fire, her naked front ablaze in orange, and she moaned louder and louder until finally she orgasmed while the body of Edward disintegrated in the fire before her very eyes.

After that it was time to go. We left our dresses and underwear where they had hit the dirt and we did not return to the mansion. As she had wanted we were leaving right now. Without packing any bags or saying any goodbyes. We were leaving together and all we were bringing was each other. No clothes. No money. Nothing but me and her and the rings on our fingers and the heels on our feet.

Alice was waiting at the dock. She had gotten a boat ready for us and she laughed when she saw us naked.

"Did you fuck him before killing him or something?" she asked Bella.

Bella snorted and smirked. "Just passing time while he burned," she said. "Is the boat ready?"

"Yeah, just casting off."

Alice was untying the rope and throwing it on board. Bending over. In her cute little cocktail dress. Bella lifted her skirt and placed a hand on Alice's ass.

Alice giggled and explained how the boat worked.

"Just push the throttle to go forward," she said. "It's easy. When you get near the coat just sink the boat and swim the rest of the way. Where are you going, anyway?"

Bella unhanded her and shrugged. "Not sure. Somewhere. Anywhere. We just want to be together for a while. When you see the others, tell them to go on without us, alright? We'll catch up eventually. You're gonna go with them, right?"

Alice laughed and looked toward the jungle. The fire had grown and it looked to have spread into the jungle itself. You could see the flames swimming against the dark stormclouds above.

"Well, I'm not staying here, that's for sure," she said. "I'll see if Esme wants to come too. Carlisle has taken her for granted too long. She needs to start living for herself. Rosalie can go fuck herself, she'd just drag us down. But yeah, we'll definitely see you again."

Bella grinned and gave the other girl a kiss. A deep tongue kiss, grabbing her by the nape of her neck and forcing her tongue in as far as it would go. Alice accepted it with delight and giggled as Bella pulled back.

Bella smirked at her.

"Thanks, Alice," she said. "I always knew you were the only one who was a real friend."

Alice nodded and licked at Bella's lips lewdly. "Just don't wander around too long. Nobody fucks me like you do."

Bella laughed and released her and began climbing into the boat. "Don't worry, you'll have tons of fun with the others. Carmen will take good care of you. She has a thing for pixiecuts."

So far I had been silent and now I gave the girl a nod to say goodbye. Alice grinned and nodded back. Bella was already at the controls and she was pushing the throttle forward as I stepped into the boat. The motor rumbled to life and she turned and winked at Alice and Alice giggled and waved from the pier as thunder cracked overhead and a sudden downpour was unleashed across the ocean.

The storm had come swiftly and without warning and Bella and I laughed as the speedboat sliced through the black water. The rain and the wind was almost too loud to talk through. Within minutes we were utterly drenched, our hair soaked and clinging to our wet bodies. Bella had set the GPS for Venezuela to the south. It would be a long ride across the Caribbean Sea but we were happy to have the time together. Just us. Naked and wet and leaving everything behind us. The Denali's. The Cullens. Alice. Our pasts. Our histories. All of it. Some of it we would see again. Like Tanya. But for now it was just me and her and I couldn't have been more satisfied as I held her naked body from behind in the thunderstorm and watched over her shoulder as she stood at the controls and steered the boat through the rolling ocean, toward that endless horizon that was pierced with white wires of lightning, black and heaving and tumultuous as our futures were sure to be.

Soon we had the boat on cruise control and we were making love. Wordlessly like animals, communicating through force and lust and displays of dominance. Our moans and whispers snatched away in the storm. Bella pushed me down into the floor of the boat and sat on my face and I ate her vagina hungrily until she flung her head back in a whip of wet hair and orgasmed in a flash of lightning. After that she lowered her mouth to my breasts and licked at the nipples, growling and nibbling at them, before moving lower again until she was between my thighs. I moaned and arched my spine in the floor of the boat, smiling into the rain, the tropical downpour beating hard upon my body and breasts. The orgasm was building and the release was more than physical. An orgasm of the soul, unburden by any anxiety or stress or anything at all other than Bella. My mate. In that moment there was nothing in the entire world but me and my vagina and the hot bath of rain as my lover licked at me in the periodic flashes of lightning that illuminated our wet white bodies.

We made love all through the storm and by morning the storm had cleared as suddenly as it came. The boat had run out of fuel and it was idling in the calm surface of the ocean as the first of the sun's rays began to twinkle across the water. Bella and I were laying in the floor of the boat. Still without speaking much. Side by side, life-preservers for pillows, as we gazed up at the pristine blue of the new sky with not a cloud marring it.

Eventually we took off our shoes and giggled and jumped overboard. From under the sea we punched a hole in the hull of the speed boat and let it sink from sight. We didn't want to leave any trail to follow. Not even Alice knew where we were headed and neither did Bella or I. Venezuela was only our first stop. Bella had checked the GPS one last time before committing the boat to the deep and we set out at a leisurely breaststroke.

We swam all day, hours and hours, taking our bearings by the sun. Bella was a modern girl who had no idea how to navigate but I had been travelling in such ways for centuries. The sun continued it circuit and set in the west and then the stars came out and I followed them instead, plotting a course that tethered us to the pole star, the two of us laughing and treading water and pausing to make love, sinking under the waves with our lips connected and sinking further and further into the cold wet darkness and spiralling and tumbling and our hair spreading about our heads as we stroked at each other's vaginas and orgasmed soundlessly in the deep.

It was dead of night by the time we washed up on the shores of Venezuela. The city of Valencia was spread across the entire coast and we emerged onto the beach like pair of sirens in the moonlight, naked and pale and dripping with wet sexiness. The sand was blue and cool and the entire beach was empty aside from one couple, a man and woman, who had been enjoying a romantic stroll. They froze and stared at us, two women climbing out of the ocean with water dripping from their breasts and wringing their hair. Bella saw them first and froze as well. Then she grinned as she realized there was no reason to be careful anymore. No reason to restrain herself. I gave her a nod and instantly she leapt at the woman and tackled her into the sand. The woman squawked and screamed and her boyfriend barely managed to shout before I grabbed his head and twisted it and snapped his neck before throwing him aside. The woman was struggling but soon her bikini was ripped away and she had two fingers inserted into her vagina and two mouths sucking at her nipples. The woman had no choice at all but to orgasm and she did so with a low groan. Bella and I teased her about it, unaware if the woman even spoke English, and then suddenly the woman sprung to her feet and began running naked down the beach with her tits jiggling and screaming for help in Spanish. Bella laughed and chased her and grabbed her by her hair and cut off her screams by forcing her face into the shallow water that lapped at the beach. The woman flailed and splashed and slowly stilled as she inhaled the water and drowned and then Bella dragged the body back over to where I was reclining in the sand so that we could feed on her.

Afterwards we washed our faces with palmfuls of seawater and backtracked down the beach to try and find something to wear. The bikini was completely torn and neither Bella or I wanted to disrobe the man to wear his clothes. We found nothing but we didn't mind. The moon was high in the sky and we were high ourselves from blood and recklessness. We were alone at last and the entire world and all the women in it were ours to plunder. And so, smiling, we clasped hands and started up the embankment toward the road, naked and sauntering and swinging our hips like true and living whores of darkness as we entered the dark tropical streets of Valencia.

—

**AN: Whew! Finally off the island. :)**

**I know some of you guys really liked the island arc, and I did too at first, but it was very stifling to my creativity. Just far too many characters to juggles and too many distractions and so annoying to tiptoe around the male characters. But from here we can finally get back to basics; Bella and Vicky. :)**

**I think the chapter turned out pretty well. Bella's speech in the foyer was nice and theatrical. I would've preferred to give Edward's death more epicness, but in the end, Bella's dialogue summed up my own feelings; just wanted to get it over with and move on.**

**The thunder storm was fun to write. I think there was some very nice imagery there. And more importantly, Bella and Vicky can finally be alone for a while. It's been long overdue. I think it's very poetic too. I like when a story comes full circle. The next few chapters will be like when they first met, only this time they're fully in love and fully evil. I'm very excited about it, lol. Hope you guys are too. ;)**

**Okay, hope you liked the chapter. New chapter soon. :)**


	66. Chapter 66

—

Chapter 66:

—

The sidewalks were lined with palm trees and we were the cause of a near collision as a driver glanced at our naked bodies and almost swerved into oncoming traffic. Bella and I giggled and went on.

The night was young and at first we were just sightseeing. The buildings were old and white with terracotta roofs and potted plants hanging from fixtures. The streetsigns were in Spanish. People gasped as we went by, stopping to stare in shock with their hands over their mouths. Bella and I found it amusing and we didn't bother to cover anything at all. We were not only liberated from the island and all the attachments and obligations there but liberated from any kind of convention at all it seemed.

Eventually we entered a densely populated square with a massive fountain in the center of it. Plaza de la Virgen. There were many cafes and lots of couples on dates, sitting at tables under the night sky while waiters went back and forth in white jackets, or strolling, like Bella and I, albeit with actual clothes on. The lampposts were iron and oldfashioned and the Cathedral of Valencia rose against the black nightsky like a great stone wedding cake. The square was loud with activity, street performers and musicians, conversation, laughter, but all who glanced our way were shocked into silence as Bella and I went by with cocky swings of our naked hips. A young woman dropped a icecream. A violin player froze with his bow mid-note. Bella ignored them all and gazed around at the old Spanish architecture like any other tourist.

We continued on to the fountain and everyone we passed stopped and stared and nudged their friends to look as well. A gold nameplate on the rim of fountain proclaimed it was unveiled in 1976. The fountain was huge and lit with yellow globes from under the water so that it appeared to cascade in a perpetual radiance. There were several young people perched around the rim of the fountain, like students on dates, but they all rose in shock and moved away at our approach.

Bella and I finally took a seat here, on the rim of the fountain, and relaxed for a while. By now we had acquired quite a retinue of followers, mostly male, a few scandalized and partly-excited girls with them. I was surprised no one had called the police yet but I suppose they were too busy taking pictures with their phones to actually call.

Bella reclined on the concrete rim like a mermaid and I had crossed my legs. The lamplight illuminated our breasts and bodies and an odd tingle had begun between my legs. I had always been somewhat of an exhibitionist but I had never quite flaunted myself so flagrantly as I was doing now.

"Well," I said to Bella. "This is oddly liberating, isn't it?"

Bella grinned at the flock of paparazzi we'd gathered. "Tell me about it," she said. "I guess this is how goddesses must feel. Not a care in the world. Above everything."

I smiled at her reasoning and let my eyes linger of a young blonde woman in the crowd, a tourist like us, light skinned among the latin natives. She was staring with her mouth open in shock and it was a pleasant feeling to know I could simply go over and kill her and not worry at all about any repercussions.

Bella sighed and smiled at me.

"This is going to be so amazing, Vicky," she said. "I haven't been this excited since we first met."

I laughed and leaned back to touch the water in the fountain. "Neither have I. But that doesn't mean we don't have to be careful. Just because we're not keeping a residence, we'll still have to…"

Bella put a finger to my lips to silence me. I still had my hand in the fountain. She smiled at me and looked at me with cocky eyes.

"I don't want to hear it, Vicky," she said. "No more being careful. No more pretending. From now on we're just going to be ourselves."

I smiled and laved up a scoop of water and let it drip back into the fountain. The crowd watching us had grown and some of them were catcalling or laughing. I paid them no mind and focused on Bella.

"Ourselves, hm?"

"Yeah," she said with a grin, slowly leaning toward my lips. "Ourselves."

Our mouths connected and a gasp of excitement came from the crowd along with some giggles and laughter.

Bella and I ignored them and let our lips part and our tongues entwine as we perched there on the rim of the fountain like ornamental statues, white as marble and perfect in every possible way, silhouetted in the yellow radiance of the water spray like angels on earth. Bella's boldness was infectious and now I cupped her face and deepened the kiss, letting my tongue all the way into her mouth. She moaned and laughed and stroked one of my breasts with her hand. My vagina had begun to throb and soon her hand was down there between my thighs. I had opened my legs and she was rubbing me, firm with her little fingers, the kiss broken so we could gaze into each other's eyes.

My orgasm was recorded on the phones of at least a dozen young men and women, all of them in excited states of shock, standing around in skirts and date clothes. The others not filming had begun to frown in mounting outrage and soon some of the conservative among them were calling out for us to stop. Bell and I ignored them. We didn't speak spanish, anyway, even though the indignity was clear enough in their voices.

I had leaned to lick at Bella's nipples and Bella had lifted a leg over the rim of the fountain so that she was straddling it, one foot on the dry pavement, the other in the water. I continued playing with her breasts for a while, the mounds of them glowing a pale yellow in the romantic light, and then her hands took over while I lowered my head to her vagina. The crowd was getting rowdy by now and some of them were calling out requests for certain positions, at least that's what it sounded like. I couldn't understand them and I wouldn't have listened anyway. I was licking at Bella's vagina, moaning, and Bella was reclining there on the rim of the fountain, her legs wide open, her naked chest heaving. Police were finally arriving and pushing their way through the crowd when Bella orgasmed loudly with her face raised to the nightsky.

The orgasm had delighted the crowd and many of them began hooting and clapping like theatregoers after a good show. But the applause soon turned to groans as the police officers barked at us and told us to get off the fountain. Bella and I laughed and did as we were told, for the moment, and even raised our hands, perhaps in part simply to showcase our breasts. One of the officers was male, his face beet red, but the other was female, and she gave us dark looks of disgust as she marched us toward their police car. Bella flirted with her and offered her wrists for handcuffs, kinky little thing that she was, but the ladyofficer only drew her nightstick and pointed with it aggressively toward the police car.

Not long later we were at the police station, each wrapped in gray emergency blankets they had given us. The ladyofficer spoke a bit of broken english and she demanded our names and identification. We had nothing to tell her. We only stood there with the blankets around our shoulders and our buttocks revealed to anyone behind us, smiling at the ladyofficer and admiring her face and body. She had black hair and a dark scowl but she was quite beautiful and she had large breasts that were barely contained in her uniform blouse. Eventually the ladyofficer lost patience with us and marched us into the drunktank and locked us in until we were ready to talk.

There were three other women in the cell, two friends in cocktail dresses who sat together on the concrete embankment that run along the walls and stared at us drunkenly as we entered and dropped the blankets and took our own seats opposite, naked, legs crossed, smiling like two women on a date. The third woman was a trashy teenager in shredded denim jeans who was passed out and curled up in the corner. Aside from that there was nothing else in the cell but a toilet and a barred window that looked out onto a brick wall.

Bella and I smiled at the other two women, the ones in cocktail dresses. The bulb in the bare ceiling gave a raw yellow light that gave them the look of clowns in their smeared makeup. I looked up at the ceiling and looked at the raw concrete walls and then I snorted and shook my head and nudged my mate with my elbow.

"See?" I said to her. "This is what happens when you're not careful."

Bella laughed and looked around as well. "Yeah, and we didn't even kill anyone. Well, not that they know of. Are they really allowed to lock you up for public indecency?"

I shrugged a naked shoulder. "Apparently."

Bella sighed and looked around once more.

"Well, doesn't matter," she said. "I can probably bend the bars on the window and we can squeeze out through there. We can leave whenever we want."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That's true, but where do we go?"

She smiled at me and snuggled under my arm. "I don't know. Steal a car. Drive somewhere. Does it matter? All we need is each other and a couple victims. Although we do need to find a church somewhere. Preferably one with a cute female priest."

I laughed at that. She smiled, gazing at me, and I leaned and captured her lips with my own.

The audience here was much smaller but no less shocked. A couple gasps came from across the cell and some whispering in spanish. Bella and I broke the kiss to glance at them. They were both blackhaired and darkskinned. One of them in red, the other in purple. Cocktail dresses that clung sexily to their latina curves.

Bella turned back to me and grinned.

"What do you think?" she asked.

I gave her a shrug as if it was up to her. She giggled and released me and turned to the two women.

"Hey," she said to them. "Do you speak English? Habla inglese?"

They shook their heads, still slightly in shock.

"No," said one.

"No," said the other.

Bella grinned at them, her eyes roaming over their bodies to assess them one last time, and then she gave a toss of her chin.

"You wanna join in?" she asked them. "With me and my girlfriend? Hm?"

They blinked and stared. Bella made gestures with her hands to help the translation, shuffling backwards from me and patting the space between us, beckoning them over with shrugs of her shoulder and sexy eyes.

"Come here," she said. "Come, come, come."

One of them rose with a grin, wobbling drunkenly, in her high heels, but the other only gasped and called her back. The woman ignored her friend and sat down again between Bella and I.

Bella grinned and took the drunk woman in her arms and immediately let her tongue uncurl into the woman's mouth. The woman moaned and went into it. I was behind her and I kissed her shoulder a couple times and lowered the strap of her dress. The woman moaned and broke the kiss with Bella to turn and take one from me instead and I let my tongue into her mouth while Bella lowered the bodice of her dress to expose her breasts. They were big and brown with dark swollen nipples and Bella sucked on them and moaned until the woman turned back to Bella and laughed and stroked her hair.

Meanwhile her friend had been watching with a look close to horror on her face. She appeared to be much straighter than her friend. I smiled at her, naked, and then I rose and moved over.

She had already began to shake her head.

"No," she said. "Yo no soy un…"

But she trailed off as I straddled her lap and stroked her hair back and applied a kiss directly onto her mouth.

It didn't come naturally to her but she was drunk and half horny and she moaned and only resisted a little bit. Soon her hands stopped pushing at me and began stroking my back instead. Up and down. Moaning. I felt her fingers grip into my buttocks and I grinned into her mouth and continued to tongue her.

She was breathless when I pulled back from the kiss. I smiled at her and looked into her eyes.

"Want me to fuck you?" I asked her.

"Como?" she breathed.

I grinned and unstraddled her lap and sat beside her as I slipped a hand between her thighs. She shivered and let them open a little. She had no panties underneath, a bit of a party girl this one, and her vagina was bare and smooth and already moist.

Meanwhile the third woman, the trashy chick in denim jeans, was still passed out in the corner. She hadn't stirred at any of this. The cell was filled with moans and whimpers as the two drunk women were guided to the verge of orgasm. They climaxed with little cries and laughs and began whispering in spanish, perhaps to tell us how good it was. Bella was brushing hair away from the other woman's neck and then she leaned to the pulsepoint there and bit into it.

A gasp but no scream. The shock overwhelmed the pain. Her friend didn't even notice. She was too busy stroking my breasts and licking at the nipples. I laughed and watched from across the cell as my mate drained the woman dry and then let the body topple over and spill into the floor. She was still slightly alive and her eyes blinked slowly. The other woman finally looked up from my breasts and saw Bella's mouth covered in blood and Bella smiled at her.

The woman saw her friend next and stood up in a startled little hop. She was staring at the red pool of blood that was beginning to spread around her friend's neck and then she looked at Bella.

"Que hiciste?" she gasped. "Lo que tienes…"

She broke off suddenly and bobbed down and shook her friend by the shoulder.

"Sofia?" she asked. "Sofia?"

The woman named Sofia didn't respond. Only closed her eyes and died.

The other woman rose up again, staring at Bella's bloody mouth in terror, and quickly ran to the bars while Bella just sat there and smiled. I continued to sit there as well, with a pleasantly humming vagina and wet saliva on my nipples, while the woman called out for help.

"Socorro!" she cried. "Socorro! Ellos mataron a mi amiga!"

The guard who came was the ladyofficer who had arrested us. Which was a pleasant coincidence. She was unlocking the cell and frowning at the dead woman in the floor. The other woman was gibbering and pointing at Bella as if it was Bella's fault.

The ladyofficer entered the cell with her slapstick out and used it to point with as she barked orders. Telling the woman who was alive to back off. Demanding what had happened here. Bella and I rose with our hands up, as if we were willing to give ourselves up, and the lady officer was momentarily distracted by the blood on Bella's mouth. I used that distraction to snatch the pistol out of her belt and bash her across the head with it.

Bella laughed as the ladyofficer was struck, a dull thump of the butt of the gun across her skull. She fell over into the floor of the cell and struggled to rise and I pointed the pistol at the drunk woman in the purple dress.

"Oh dios," she said, lifting her hands.

I smiled at her. "Shh," I said. "No talking. Be quiet. Bella, get the handcuffs."

Bella giggled and she didn't need to be told twice. She bobbed down to the groaning form of the ladyofficer and retrieved the handcuffs from her belt before wrenching her up by the hair.

The ladyofficer was dazed and she stumbled as she was shoved toward the bars. Bella latched one of the bracelets of the handcuffs to one of her wrists and then wrenched her around so that her back was to the bars. The ladyofficer finally came to as her other wrist was lashed. She was facing into the cell but her hands were cuffed behind her back, around one of the bars. She tried to struggle and tug at the cuffs but all it did was cause her chest to wiggle.

The drunk woman watched in fright with her hands up. I grinned and glanced down the corridor through the bars. Luckily it was a slow night here at the police station and it seemed we would have a bit of time to rape the uppity young officer.

Bella was smiling at her cockily and the ladyofficer had turned wrathful. She was growling and wrenching at the cuffs and cursing at Bella in Spanish. Bella laughed and put her hands on the ladyofficer's breasts and stroked them through the material of her uniform blouse before beginning to unbutton her. The ladyofficer glared at her hatefully and continued to curse. Bella leaned and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth, tauntingly, teasingly.

"Aww, what's wrong?" she was whispering. "You don't want me to rape you? Hm? I bet you'll like it. Don't you think you'll like it?"

I was watching and I had the barrel of the pistol to the drunk woman's head like a hostage. The ladyofficer kept glancing at us darkly. She seemed to have no great concern for the drunk woman but she didn't want to get her killed either.

By now her blouse was open. The bra underneath was white. Bella smiled at her chest and stroked those bracups for a little bit before unlatching the bra. The catch was in the front and the breasts that surged free were large and brown. The ladyofficer was furious and blushing and small tears of humiliation had collected in the corners of her dark and pretty eyes.

Bella smiled at her and took a handful of each breast.

"Nice tits for a cop," she said, squeezing them. "Bet you'd do good as an undercover prostitute, huh?"

The ladyofficer didn't reply but she had finally stopped cursing. She seemed to realize there was no use in it. I smiled at her, keeping the pistol pressed to our hostage's head, and I had memories of how Bella and I had first met. Guns and handcuffs and raped young women and dead policeofficers.

Bella had leaned to lick at those exposed nipples. They got harder from each lick. Stiffer. The expression on the ladyofficer's face was disgust and anger but her body obviously felt otherwise. Bella suckled at her nipples, moaning attractively, and then she began unbuttoning the ladyofficer's pants.

The ladyofficer began struggling anew at this, thrashing at the handcuffs with her blouse and bra open for her naked boobs to jiggle. Bella laughed as the woman groaned in frustration and pushed down her pants. The pants dropped around her ankles and her legs were bare and brown. Bella bobbed down and looked at the ladyofficer's panties. Plain white. Regular cotton. Bella smiled at them and applied a lick or two to the material and then she pulled them down and began licking at the vagina behind them.

The ladyofficer gasped and groaned and gave me a troubled glare as her body responded to the rape. The poor woman couldn't help it. I smirked and watched her, admiring her handcuffed helplessness, her exposed tits, her blouse unbuttoned and her pants around her ankles.

Bella was moaning and licking at the stiff little clit down there and the young ladyofficer was already on the verge of orgasm. Her naked chest was heaving and she tried to fight it back but it was no use. The orgasm came over her and closed her eyes as her expression cracked and broke up in lust and humiliation and she whimpered and shuddered and began breathing heavily as all of it slowly began to ebb away. Her body sagged in defeat, still handcuffed there, and Bella continued to lick at her for a little bit.

Meanwhile it was probably time for us to get out of here. It wouldn't be long before more officers arrived and I doubt there were many as palatable to rape as this one. Luckily we had several victims here who would no longer need their clothes. As liberating as nudity could be it would be far easier to make our escape with some clothes on.

I still had the gun buried in the drunk woman's hair and now I released her and pointed at her dress with the pistol.

"Take off your clothes," I told her.

She had her hands up and she didn't understand. She blinked in fright and whimpered softly. I gestured again at her rumpled purple dress.

"Your clothes," I said. "Now."

She finally understood what I meant and began slipping off her dress and whispering in Spanish. I didn't speak the language but it sounded like she was begging for her life. It wouldn't help but it was cute to hear.

Bella had rose and now she took the dress from the drunk woman and put it on, slipping it over her head and wriggling into it. The ladyofficer watched sullenly. After Bella had the dress on I handed Bella the pistol and went over to the corpse of the other drunk woman. Luckily the pool of blood had spread away from the dress. The dress was already down around her waist, exposing her dead tits, and I managed to tug it the rest of the way.

I put the dress on and left the corpse laying there in nothing but a lace g-string. The other woman was sobbing softly to herself and covering her breasts and her crotch with her hands. The ladyofficer only glared. She had no use of her hands and no way to cover anything up. She only stood there, lashed backward to the bars, her blouse open and her panties and pants around her ankles.

Bella and I put on some shoes as well, sexy pumps that had belonged to the drunk chicks, and then Bella turned her attention to the naked woman who was covering herself. The woman sobbed and shook her head.

"No," she said. "Por favor. Por favor, no lo hagas…"

Bella laughed and struck her across the head with the pistol barrel. The woman yelped and flailed to the floor.

"Shut the fuck up," Bella said. "Come here."

She then grabbed the woman by the hair and dragged her to the toilet.

"Bite down on the rim," she said. "Do it."

The woman didn't understand and she only tried to rise. Bella hit her across the head again and then forced open her jaw and put her mouth on the rim of the toilet. You could hear her teeth clatter on the porcelain. She was whimpering for mercy, not knowing what was going to happen, and then—

Bella stomped on her head.

The whimpering was cut off as all her teeth shattered. Blood spattered into the toilet water. The body shuddered with its naked back and buttocks exposed and its broken head half hanging into the toilet bowl. The woman was killed instantly and the naked corpse of her slumped over and collapsed by the drain pipe.

At this the ladyofficer began to scream.

Bella hadn't been expecting it. The ladyofficer had been rather composed till this point but that brutal execution had undid her and suddenly she was a hysterical woman who was handcuffed here with her tits out.

"Socorro!" she screamed backwards through the bars. "Help!"

Bella immediately whacked her across the face with the pistol. The woman slumped a little bit. I laughed and glanced down the corridor. No one was coming just yet.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it quickly," I said to Bella.

Bella grinned and now she was inserting the barrel of the pistol into the ladyofficer's vagina. That cold steel entering her body caused her to rouse and she came to and realized what was happening and began to panic and sob.

"No," she said. "Please."

Bella smiled and wiggled the pistol in deeper, face to face with her victim like a romantic fingering. "Shh," she said. "Look at me. Watch me."

The ladyofficer whimpered with tears leaking down her face. "Please. Don't—"

Bella fired.

The shot was muffled deep in her vagina but it was still very loud. The ladyofficer shuddered as the bullet shredded her insides. No scream. No apparent pain. Only shock and wide eyes. Bella watched it all occur in her face and then fired again. There was another dull blast and the ladyofficer shuddered again. Blood was leaking out of her vagina and running down the barrel of the pistol and down Bella's hand. Blood was running out of her mouth as well and Bella leaned and kissed her and then fired again.

The ladyofficer shuddered a final time and then her eyes dimmed and closed as her body slumped over and slid downward until it was sitting in the floor. Her legs were open and the pistol was still buried in her vagina and a pool of blood was beginning to spread underneath her.

Bella smiled and turned away, wiping her mouth, and noticed the remaining woman in the cell. The trashy chick who was passed out in the corner.

"What about her?" she asked.

I shrugged and went over and took a handful of the girl's hair. She was hardly eighteen years old and even at this she didn't stir. She seemed to be very heavily stoned.

Bella laughed and shrugged. "Can't fuck her if she's passed out."

"True," I said, and then I bit into her throat.

I drained her just for the sake of draining her and then I tossed the body to the floor along with the other three corpses. The ladyofficer was still slumped there with the pistol sticking out of her, her tits hanging out of her unbuttoned blouse, her pants down. Not the most presentable state for a corpse to be found in but better than the woman with the shattered head who was slumped by the toilet.

Bella and I took one last look around the cell, at our lovely victims, and then we giggled and bent the bars at the window and pushed out the glass and crawled out into the alley behind the police station.

This time we at least had clothes and shoes on, but we still drew glances as we strolled along at a jaunty pace, arms linking and smiling like a couple on vacation. Or a honeymoon. But before the real honeymoon could begin we'd have to find a church and arrange some kind of ceremony. Before that we simply needed to acquire some necessities. A place to stay wasn't really required. Vampires need no sleep or food and we were blessed with minimal hygiene requirements. Aside from blood all we really needed was some cash for convenience and perhaps a phone. Luckily all those things could be acquired at once.

We were going by an outdoor disco were loud salsa music boomed into the night and dancers in cocktail dresses twirled on a dancefloor under strings of lanterns. Bella and I fit right in with our own stolen cocktail dresses and began prowling for yet more victims.

We wound up at the bar were an altercation ensued. There was a woman in a blue dress there and she was swaying her hips to the music. Bella reached under her skirt and groped her ass without so much as an introduction. The woman was naturally very offended and she threw her drink in Bella's face. Bella laughed and in response she grabbed the woman and smashed her face into the bartop. The woman's skull bounced like a basketball and people gasped and dropped their glasses. I was calmly going through the woman's purse that she had left on the bar and I took out the cash and the phone. Bella had taken a tequila bottle from the bar and the woman turned around just as Bella shattered the bottle over her head. The woman flung against the bar with her ass pointing toward Bella and Bella lifted her skirt to reveal a pair of light blue panties. Bella still had the broken bottleneck in her hand and now she pulled down those panties and twisted the jagged end of it into the woman's vagina, causing a howl to come out of her that silenced even the DJ.

Bella and I weren't eager to be arrested again and so we fled, giggling and holding hands as we scampered into the streets. I gave Bella the phone while I counted the money and Bella did some quick research on churches in the area while I tucked the bills into my cleavage.

By morning we had left the city, on foot, and we were hitchhiking in the bright Venezuelan countryside. Lakes and paddocks and endless hills in the distance. At first it was only male drivers that stopped and each time we politely declined.

Finally it was a woman who pulled up to offer us a ride. The car was a convertible and we grinned and dragged her out and raped her by the side of the road, her screams of panic and hysteria oddly musical in the sunny spring forenoon.

After we were done we pondered how to execute her. She was about thirty years old and her clothes and car were rather expensive. Her hair was black and disarrayed and she wore glasses that was cocked on one ear. Her blouse had been torn open and she was sobbing to herself and trying to cover her breasts when we grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to the car. I held her down with her hand behind the rear wheel and she began to beg in Spanish. Bella got into the car and started it up and the woman began screaming as the car slowly backed over her skull. The rear of the car humped up and then abruptly dropped again as the head collapsed in a wet explosion of blood and brains and black hair and the body twitched twice as Bella and I laughed over the revving of the motor.

The car was a convertible and we rode with the top down, following a map on the phone and visiting different churches. Many of them old and worth the visit simply for the history. Ancient buildings of crumbling stone with gothic spires and brass bells in high towers and tolled the hour as pigeons flew up in flocks.

The church we finally came to was one of the newer ones, an episcopal church that was kept by a single priest—a female one. She was young and quite beautiful and she greeted us with a bright smile in English. She wore black robes that were quite modest but it was reasonable to assume the body beneath would be as lovely as the face.

The interior of the church was empty and there was a scent of woodpolish and incense in the air. There was no service today, she explained, but we said that was okay. We were here for a wedding. She was surprised that we were a couple but completely accepting and openminded and she congratulated us on our commitment to each other and ushered us toward her office where we could discuss the details. But we halted her halfway down the aisle and asked if we could have an impromptu ceremony right here instead, since we weren't citizens of the country and we didn't need it to be an official civil union. It was only for ourselves.

She was remarkably amendable to the idea, eager to celebrate love in all its forms, and she asked if we had anything appropriate to wear, our cocktail dresses not quite the correct colors. I said we were fine like this but she clucked her tongue and offered us clothes directly from her own closet, a pair of creamcolored sundresses that were modest but beautiful, much like the priest herself. Bella and I gratefully accepted them and she allowed us to change in her own quarters.

Hardly half an hour later we were standing at the altar while the woman read from a bible in Spanish. She had let us borrow bouquets as well and we stood there with bright smiles while our love was finally ordained in an actual ceremony. A plaster Christ nailed to a crucifix watched the proceedings with eyes averted sadly as if he didn't approve and a Virgin Mary stood by in stone robes with a baby lamb in her arms. Bella and I slipped the rings onto each other's fingers and repeated the vows as the priest recited them to us and finally the priest smiled and closed her bible.

"I now pronounce you life partners," she said. "The brides may kiss."

Bella and I smiled radiantly and then we touched our lips together. Modestly. I was cupping her face and deepened it for just a moment, slipping her a bit of tongue, and then I released her and smiled.

The priest was smiling as well. She had been watching the kiss quite closely and deep in her beautiful black eyes she was perhaps just a little turned on.

"Bueno," she said.

I turned to her with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much for doing this. We've wanted an actual ceremony for a long time."

"Is my pleasure," she said. "Your love is very beautiful."

Bella grinned at that and tucked some hair behind her ear shyly. "Thanks. Too bad it can't be official, though. I guess no matter what you do, there's always something missing. But I guess that's what keeps us going, huh?"

The priest smiled and chuckled softly.

"Is ceremony that is important," she said with her thick accent.

I sighed and looked up through the stainedglass windows. It was past noon by now and very bright outside. You could hear birds chirp in the quiet country solitude and there probably wasn't a soul for miles aside from this beautiful young priest in her lonely church.

I turned back to her with a smile.

"I suppose that's true," I said. "And the only thing more significant than a ceremony is a ritual."

She raised a brow inquisitively. I smirked and made a vague gesture with a hand.

"But rituals, of course, require more than words and rings," I said. "Most couples complete the ritual by making love. By consummating the marriage. But Bella and I aren't much of a regular couple. Our rituals are consummated by blood."

The priest's brow puckered, as if she didn't understand, and Bella reached and took her by the hair.

She was startled but she couldn't flinch out of Bella's grip.

"What?" she gasped. "What are you—?"

Bella grinned and pulled her into a rough kiss, mashing their mouths together and causing the woman to moan in horror and surprise and a tiny note of delight as well. Bella pushed her tongue into her mouth and kissed her deep, gripping her hair until the woman wept, and then she broke the kiss abruptly and smirked at her.

"You're going to be the final part of our ritual," she said.

I smiled and took her from Bella. "The sacrifice."

"No," she said as we shoved her toward the altar. "No."

Bella was ripping off her robes. The woman squealed but she didn't scream. Underneath she wore a gray shift and soon that was ripped away too. Finally she was naked and her body was quite impressive for a woman of the cloth. Large breasts. Ripe and full. Long legs the color of brown sugar. Everything about her firm and delicious. Such a shame for all that to go to waste on God.

Bella and I were pushing her onto the large stone altar. She was kicking with her bare legs and she kicked over a fountain of holy waters. Bella giggled and caught her ankles and held her down. I was holding her down by her arms. We were surrounded by a conclave of stainedglass with saints in colourful robe that looked on like witnesses. She was becoming hysteric.

"Oh, please," she sobbed. "Stop. Stop."

Bella opened her legs and applied a long lick across her vagina.

The priest hissed in a breath and buckled on the altar. I grinned and held her down to keep her from thrashing. Bella was kneeling and she had her arms hooked around the woman's thighs as she moaned and licked and lapped at that sensitive slit.

The woman whimpered and looked up at me helplessly. I smiled at her and lowered my mouth to hers.

"Shh," I whispered. "Don't struggle. It'll be over in a minute. I want to thank you again for providing this service for us. It was long overdue."

"Please."

"Shh…"

I was kissing at her mouth and now I covered it with my own. At first she tried to resist but then she began to respond. I wasn't even holding her arms anymore. I was caressing her face and kissing her gently, lovingly. Her cheeks were hot under my hands and her body was heaving on the altar. Legs spread. Bella's head between them, licking at her, nibbling at her netherlips.

Soon she was gasping and on the verge of orgasm. She had given in by now and her body was radiant with sunlight and lust as it squirmed and arched with those perfect brown mounds on her chest. The statue of the Virgin Mary was smiling softly and even she seemed to be secretly aroused by the display. The priest was moaning and I licked at her nipples and I was leaning over her so that she could suckle at mine as well. She was getting closer and closer and finally I paused to watch her face. It was flushed and breathless. Nothing in her dark eyes but an even darker lust that grew and grew until those eyes rolled up in her head and her spine arched under the eyes of Christ and the Saints and—

Bella bit into her thigh.

The scream of ecstasy became a scream of pain. She started thrashing again but I held her down and smiled and moved my own lips to her throat. The pulse there was throbbing like a pump and the blood burst out in a beautiful fountain as I ripped into it with my teeth and gulped it down.

Bella and I took our time draining her and soon she stopped struggling. Her limbs went weak and wilted and slumped over the sides of the altar. Bella and I rose up with our mouths covered in blood and we came around the altar and wrapped each other into a bloody kiss before lifting our dresses over our heads and settling down on the carpet before the altar to lick at each other's vaginas and consummate our love in a way it had never quite been consummated.

It was dusk by the time we finally left the church. The sun was setting in the west and covering the land in a blood red twilight. We had left the priest on the altar and washed our mouths and vaginas with water intended for baptism. Bella came skipping down the lane and she jumped into the convertible without opening the door. I went around and got into the driver's side and pulled the door closed.

Bella was holding up her hand and smiling at the ring on her finger in the last of the sunlight like newlywed. I smiled and started the car.

"Well," I said. "I guess now our honeymoon can officially begin, hm?"

She giggled and bounced in her seat. "I guess so. I'm so happy to be your wife, Victoria."

"As am I, my love," I told her affectionately. "As am I."

Bella smiled and leaned over the gearshift to place a kiss on my lips and then I turned back to the wheel and drove out onto the highway, toward the red demise of the day and the distant slaughter of the sun.

—

**AN: This one was lots of fun to write, lol. Bella and Vicky unleashed. :)**

**This chapter was very brutal, but it was mostly fluff. No tension or angst. Well, not for Bella and Vicky, lol. This is where the story winds down and we get a glimpse of the happily ever after. From here I suppose the rest of the story is basically an extended epilogue. No more plot twists. Just resolutions. :)**

**That wedding scene was an idea from a certain special reviewer, lol. Big thanks for the inspiration. I think it turned out really well. The prison scene was interesting too. A couple creative deaths there. I would've preferred if Bella and Vicky somehow seduced a ladyguard to let them go, but this was fun too, lol.**

**Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	67. Chapter 67

—

Chapter 67:

—

For the next few days we travelled south into Brazil. At first by car and then by foot. We carried no luggage and we took the clothes from the bodies of women we left dead and raped in the small towns behind us.

Our honeymoon was just beginning and neither of us had any definite plans. Bella wanted to see the sights and this was the first time I had spent any time in South America as well. Brazil was a lovely country and the season was bright and warm. Bella sported some new sunglasses and a trendy sunhat and we travelled by ferry along the famous Amazon river. The watercourse was a serpentine route through a lush green marshland where monkeys perched in trees to hoot at the boat as it went passed.

Before the boat docked at the next town there was screams from the passengers. Bella had met a young girl among the tourists, American like herself, and the flirting turned violent when Bella bit into her neck right there on the deck in front of her mother. Blood flew. The mother sprang to her daughter's defence but I grabbed her and made her watch. Soon security was rushing onto the deck and Bella and I were forced to jump overboard. I took the mother with us by the hair and later we dragged her out of the river coughing and sputtering and hauled her further into the jungle where we raped her slowly and sat on her face in turns for her to lick our vaginas. She was laying in the mud among the overgrown ferns, her blonde hair wet and dark with dirt, and I was about to feed from her when we heard a strange deep purring sound from the bushes. It was an alligator. Slithering through the mud with eyes like cracked agates in a dinosaur skull. Bella grinned and tried to pet it but it snapped at her hand. The poor thing was obviously more hungry than I was so I laughed and shoved the blonde woman in its direction. The blonde woman stumbled in the mud, hobbled in her own panties, and she only barely managed to scream before those monstrous jaws chomped down on her naked leg and dragged her back down into the mud.

The ferry was long gone and Bella and I decided to continue our tour of the Amazon at a leisurely hike. We were naked again but we kept mostly to the jungle. Mud squelching through our toes. Gaudy parrots leaning from the branches overhead.

By day we slogged through the jungle and admired the wildlife. By night we made love in the mud and washed off in the river. The weather was hot and humid and we saw purple frogs with yellow spots and blue butterflies perched in the buds of livid wildflowers. We tracked a leopard deeper into the jungle and found it sleeping in a tree, sprawled across a branch with its eyes closed like a housecat. Bella giggled and stood on her toes to pet it and it actually woke and looked at her calmly before leaping to the forest floor and lumbering away.

We continued along the river and we came to a place where piranha were known to dwell. Bella knelled down at the edge of the river and stuck her whole face into the water to see them better. A brief frothing ensued and Bella lurched up again with a vicious little fish attached to her nose. Small frenzied predator, not unlike herself. I laughed at her and helped her remove it and I restored it to the waters gently.

The next day we picked up the scent of humans somewhere in the remote jungle and tracked the scent to a small village of natives. Huts made from mud an straw. Totem poles tall as the trees. We were naked as we entered the village, our skin blinding white, and the inhabitants gasped and fell upon us like goddesses. Around my shoulders I was wearing an anaconda I had found sleeping under a log, the gigantic snake wrapped around me like a shawl, and I'm sure I looked the part. Bella spied a darkskinned girl and smiled. The girl wore nothing but a skirt of woven grass and she had black berry eyes and naked breasts that were small and lovely. The crowd was becoming rowdy and a man was reaching for Bella's body. Bella darkened instantly and slapped him so hard his neck snapped. The man collapsed into the ashy remains of an old campfire and suddenly a great clamour of confusion rose up. More people reached to restrain Bella. One of the men had a stone axe in his hand that he'd been using for some chore and Bella took the axe and began cleaving skulls. Howls of pain rose into the sunny sky among the smoke of cookfires. Several young warriors were running forward with spears but the spears glanced off our marble skin and the spearmen themselves were dispatched with Bella's axe. Soon people were fleeing through the jungle and several huts were on fire and Bella and I were dragging forth some of the more attractive young women to be butchered. There were eight of them and we raped them and hacked them to death and saved the prettiest for last. This girl was made to lick both of us to an orgasm while her village burned and then we took one of the spears and impaled it through her vagina and whole body until the tip came out through her mouth.

Later on we were back at the river and we washed and swam the rest of the way. Under the surface we saw strange electric eels with glowing blue eyes and on the surface we saw little lizards that could actually run across water. We ended up in a small town where an old fisherman hauled us onto the dock and offered us raincoats to cover ourselves. He spoke no english but seemed to assume we in some kind of emergency.

From there we hijacked a jeep and drove south into Peru. Bella had wanted to check out Rio De Janeiro but that was on the east coast of South America and it was better to head west so that we could make a loose circuit around the entire world before arriving in London. She had a map open in the jeep that she had found in the glovebox and I pointed out a rough travel plan as I drove. We'd have to skip the entire continent of Africa and all of the Middle East as well but we were cool with that. Our lifestyle might be just a tad outlandish for a place like Saudi Arabia. I had little desire to visit a country where women can't even vote much less get naked and lez out in the streets.

The capital of Peru was a city called Lima, the third largest city in the Americas. By now Bella and I come had upon some clothes and some cash, the bare necessities. The first thing we did was visit the American consulate and speak to a pretty American brunette about some temporary visas so we wouldn't have to swim across the entire pacific ocean when we wanted to leave. We invented aliases on the spot and fabricated a story about losing all our papers and identification overboard in the Amazon river of recent memory. The brunette was sympathetic to our plight and despite the engagement ring on her finger she did giggle and respond to the flirting.

We had to come back a few times over the next few days while various papers were drawn and filed and meanwhile Bella and I took in the sights of the town. We started with a horsedrawn carriage ride through the Plaza Mayor. The square itself was built on an ancient Inca site and the Archbishop's Palace had been standing since the sixteenth century. Almost as old as I was. A museum was next on our list and we were both quite fascinated by the displays of ceremonial masks worn by ancient witch doctors, adored with feathers and carvings in nightmarish designs. Bella's attention was particularly captured by a certain ceremonial knife, a blade of jade with carvings of birds in the handle, and together we staged a mini-heist and broke open the glass display and fled with the dagger to perform our own rituals with it.

Huaca Pucllana was the city's oldest historical site, a mudbrick pyramid that had brooded beneath the sun since the fourth century. Bella and I took a tour here and snuck away from the group with a girl we'd captured with a hand around her mouth to keep her silent. A virgin, no more than a teenager. Together we disrobed her among the watching Inca idols and removed all her underwear and we laid her on an old stone altar and whispered to her and licked at her and finally stabbed her through the heart with the jade ceremonial knife just as she experienced the first orgasm of her short little life.

The next day we entered the San Francisco Monastery and wandered up the aisle. High vaulted ceilings and opulent splendor, gold statues of saints and the virgin and rich darkwood furniture and religious art worth thousands and thousands of dollars. And a small wooden box for donations. Religious hypocrisy at its finest. The catacombs below contained the bones of over seventy thousand people and by the time Bella and I left there were two more, a pair of college girls who'd been taking a tour. We raped them in the darkness while their screams echoed among the dead and then we slew them by strangulation and stored their naked corpses among the skeletons already interred in that holy place where would they were moulder for centuries until they were too nothing more than history.

At night we went dancing in clothes that were stained with blood and by the end of the week we returned to the consulate were the American brunette gave us a couple of passports. We thanked her so much and invited her to have a drink with us before we left the country. She smiled and demurred and showed us the engagement ring she wore and stressed that her fiancé was a man and we laughed and wheedled her until she finally agreed. She came directly to our hotel room, expecting a night of consequence-free experimentation with a pair of gorgeous lesbians, and instead found herself lashed to the bed and gagged and frantic as we tortured with the jade ceremonial knife, carving into her skin and licking at her blood. Eventually we shoved the knife into her vagina, causing her to howl into her gag, and we left her there to bleed out with the handle sticking out of her while we went for a shower and arranged our passports. We had a plane to catch.

Next stop was Tahiti, a destination particularly common with honeymooners. The flight was quite long but Bella managed to amuse herself by flirting with a girl she was sitting beside. I focused my attentions on a sexy flight attendant who came by and offered me anything to drink. I complimented her on the shape of her ass in her tight little uniform skirt and she smiled and sauntered away. About an hour later Bella and the girl, Nikki her name was, slipped away into one of the bathrooms. I took the opportunity to pursue my own prey. The flight attendant was again coming down the aisle but this time I smiled at her and rose and entered one of the bathrooms.

I had left the door unlocked and there was a soft knock as I fixed my lipstick in the mirror. I told her to enter and the flight attendant came in with a smile and moved into my arms. I unbuttoned her blouse and fondled her breasts and hiked up her skirt. Within minutes she was orgasming with two fingers buried inside her and I bit into her neck at the exact same time. Her blood drained into my mouth and I gulped it down and let her halfnaked corpse collapse by the toilet. I cleaned up my face in the mirror and fixed my lipstick again and when I left the bathroom I encountered Bella coming out of her own bathroom. She was wiping her mouth with a tissue and together we smirked and went back to our seats.

Tahiti was a tiny little island in the middle of the Pacific and ringed with water so blue and beautiful it broke the heart. We arrived by ferry from the larger island and stayed about a week. By day we lounged on the beach in bikinis in the bright tropical sun or went snorkelling in the lagoon with other tourists, viewing the colourful coral reefs through goggles and spinning in the water to witness huge turtles go by with spotted shells. Schools of yellow fish with blue stripes swum over us and leopard stingrays patrolled the lagoon floor with silent slitherings.

At night we danced under the stars and flirted with other women and bought them maitais if they were interested. On the third day we encountered a pair of women on the beach who were rubbing lotion into each other's bodies. It turned out they were a newly married lesbian couple on their honeymoon, just like us, and a quick friendship was struck up. They had rented one of the huts that stood on stilts in the shallow water and that night the four of us engaged in a little group activity. They had been reluctant at first but Bella and I could be very persuasive to the virtues of sharing. They were American, one blonde, one brunette, and we went down on them at the same time with the two of them spread on the bed and holding hands as they orgasmed. The next day the four of us took a trip on a yacht that made a circuit around the island, clad in sunglasses and life preservers, and the day after that we met up again to go hiking in the mountains. They were a nice couple, fun loving and eager for the rest of their lives with each other, and Bella and I liked them so much we couldn't bring ourselves to kill them. Instead we said goodbye at the airport and kissed them on their cheeks and wished them all the best in their lives together.

Two days later the plane landed in Sydney Australia. I had never been here either but back in my day this whole country was little more than a penal colony. Only convicts were sent here and although I was indeed a murderess in my younger years I had never actually been captured. Bella had always wanted to visit Australia and we were both excited to finally be in a place where everyone spoke English, albeit in a strange accent.

The architecture of the city was quite contemporary as embodied in the distinctive design of the Sydney Opera House with its exterior of vast white shells. Bella and I took some theatre while we were in town, a play or two, a couple concerts, and at night we would walk back to our hotel over the Sydney Harbor Bridge. The arches of the bridge scaled almost two hundred feet into the nightsky and one time we hiked to the top the way tourists do and we took in the view under the moon while we made love among the wind and the stars in evening dresses we'd worn to the opera.

At this point it had been over a month since we had seen Tanya or any of the Denali's and yet our honeymoon had only just begun. We missed them already but we had no way to contact them and neither of us wanted to cut our trip short.

Over the next month we visited a few of the other southern cities of Australia. Many of the cities bore female names from the British royal family and one of the states was named Victoria—just like me. The capital of the state was Melbourne and we took in the city via the many bicycle trails, peddling along the coast in helmets stolen from a pair of cyclists we had slain and left in the bushes as we hijacked their bikes. Even in these short two months Bella had obtained a newfound appreciation for how large the world was and how much culture it contained and she seemed to be maturing before my very eyes. Yet none of the landmarks nor marvels of nature we witnessed could compare to her appreciation for a fine pair of breasts and a wet vagina.

Eventually we left the cities behind and hiked into the outback and central deserts. Bella wanted to do it on foot for a challenge and I thought it was safe enough. The sand was red underfoot and we were stark naked as we hopped from rock to rock like tiny little sprites in the enormity of that barren landscape. Every now and then we'd come upon an oasis that we bathe in and sometimes we'd come across campers or other travels. Not many of them were attractive enough to rape but fresh blood was scarcer than water in these deserts and we were obliged to drain even the males.

A few days later, traveling under the stars, we saw a landmark known as Ayres Rock in the distance. The sun was rising as we approached it in the morning, a gigantic shelf of raw red rock that had burning here in the desert for thousands of years. We climbed to the top and took in the view of the endless desert in all directions, our naked bodies dusted with red powder, and then we giggled and continued on.

By now it was becoming evident that perhaps journeying on foot was perhaps not the best idea. We hadn't fed in a week and then two weeks. Finally we were forced to feed on various forms of indigenous wildlife, kangaroos that hopped across the cracked desert floor like gigantic rabbits, wombats, wallabies, even a poor little koala who'd been sleeping in a eucalyptus tree. The diet was well beneath our dignity and we were relieved when we finally came to civilization once more.

The town we were moving toward was Alice Springs, a tiny little hovel in central Australia that baked under a perpetual burning sun. We were naked and lustcrazed and it was in this state when we came upon a yellow school bus from an all-girl school that had been tooling down the country road. The bus was half full of girls of various ages and all them in pleated skirts and pressed blouses. The bus ground to a halt at these naked women in the road and we stormed the vehicle like guerrilla fighters. Suddenly the interior of the bus was shrieking with screams as blood squirted across the windows and girls in pigtails pressed their faces to the glass in terror. Limbs were ripped from bodies and blouses torn open. Young breasts were revealed and one girl was crawling toward the door with her pleated skirt draped over the bloody stumps of her dismembered legs.

A week later we had reached Brisbane on the north coast, another popular vacation city, and we got a hotel room that overlooked the beach and made love on the bed all day with the balcony doors open to admit the sea breeze. In the afternoon we went down and signed up for surfing lessons and soon Bella and I were quite the experts, riding the waves with our bikinis and supernatural agility. Upon disembarking on the beach we were approached by several chiselled young men who were in awe of our skills and tried to flirt with us in the drawl of their Australian accents. Bella cockily revealed that we were lesbians and together Bella and I sauntered away through the sand with our surfboards under our arms and our hands clasped, swinging our hips teasingly in our bikini briefs for them to watch.

At this point it was time to move on from the land down under. We left the next day, on jetskis, and motored north with a GPS for tracking until we ran out of fuel and then we dove and swam the rest of the way. A full day of hard breaststroke brought us to the island nation of Indonesia.

Almost a full month was spent traveling the islands and hiking the volcanoes. The island of Bali was covered east to west in a volcanic range that stood in jagged silhouette against the clouds. The soil was so fertile that each peak was covered in lush greenery crisscrossed with dams and aqueducts for farms. We travelled on to Yogyakarta which was once a royal kingdom and the seat of the Mataram Empire. Together we took a tour of the palace, admiring the splendid gold opulence of the throne room, the mosque, the stone monoliths of old asian gods. The parade grounds were lined with banyan trees and there were special places for ceremonies and meditation where we cornered our private tour guide and raped her and drained her and left her with her skirt around her hips and her panties around her ankles.

We travelled from island to island and we explored the forests of Sumartra, Bengkulu and Gedung Wani, vast tropical jungles that were inhabited by tigers and elephants and wild rhinos. Bella tracked down a certain tiger and giggled and jumped on its back for it to take her for a ride. The tiger growled and tried to buck her off like a bull but she gripped with her naked thighs and laughed as the tiger carried her deeper into the jungle like some old goddess into battle. All along the east coast of the island were beautiful beaches and we stayed at a resort and spent the day at an hotspring, reclining against the rocks in the warm water while birds sang, naked, peaceful. Three other women were enjoying the spring as well and by the time we were done all three of them were dead and floating face down in the steaming blood-pink water.

Next stop was Japan, another place my darling had always wanted to visit. We had managed to acquire some more visas and we took a flight to Tokyo, an electric metropolis that was ablaze with neon in the night. Over the next week or so Bella and I prowled the nightclubs that blasted with J-Pop and we met many young women and raped them and drained them and stole the money from their purses.

The neon streetscape was like a scene from a science fiction movie or an anime where you'd half expect a giant robot to smash through a building. We went shopping in the utopian megamalls that were as vast as spacestations with so many elevators and electrical billboards.

Bella loved the culture and one of the first things she wanted to do was visit the geishas. She was under the impression that geishas were prostitutes but modern geishas were merely performers or entertainers of classical songs and dances. They wore kimonos and robes of all colors and their black hair was woven up with flowers and beads and their faces were covered in white makeup to give them the look of dolls. Some of them carried paper parasols with floral designs that they twirled as they danced upon the stage. Bella and I were the only two women in an audience of Japanese men in business suits and we were the only two who didn't really applaud.

Instead we sought to find culture among the traditional saucer-eyed schoolgirls of the country. We stalked several highschools that were filled with teenagers in pleated skirts and finally managed to acquire one that had long black hair to compliment her coppercolored skin and adorable button nose. Bella had a coil of rope and she had been researching an ancient form of Japanese bondage known as Shibari and soon the girl was encoiled in rope like something in a web, her mouth gagged, her blouse open, the rope crisscrossed between her naked breasts and around her arms and woven between her thighs in an elegant pattern of helplessness. The girl squirmed and cried and we took our time with her, savouring each exposed nipple as we suckled at them and licked and suckled some more. Eventually we licked at her little vagina until she orgasmed with a sweet sob and she was so delicious that we didn't kill her right away. Instead we left her in the closet of our hotel room to keep for later.

With her lusts momentarily satisfied we indulged other forms of traditional Japanese culture, a kabuki show, an outdoor sumo tournament under cheery blossoms. Bella became fascinated with the weaponry of the country, the katanas and wakizashis. For hours we browsed museums while she gazed upon the blades in awe, the steel polished like glass, the handles woven in silk wrappings. I bought her a tiny tanto blade from a store, a small dagger that had a lacquered pink sheath and a floral design. She used it that night to stab the girl in our closet to death, stabbing at her breasts and legs and her vagina, all over her body until her howls of pain petered off and she died. She licked the blood from the blade and smiled but her lust was only being kindled.

The next day we left Tokyo and started on foot into the countryside. We travelled west through misty mountains and small towns where pagodas were dusted with pink cherryblossoms. The fabled Mount Fuji stood in the distance, enormous and topped with snow, but we wouldn't be going there on this visit. Instead we continued west toward the city of Osaka.

Here we visited with a famous swordsmith who was known for a unique forging method that created a special pattern in the grain of the steel like chrysanthemum blossoms. His name had turned up during Bella's research and he was greatly flattered that Bella had made the journey all these miles to see him, across the country on foot like some swordswoman in a story who required a weapon of certain quality to dispatch an old enemy. He gave us a tour of his forge and allowed us to observe him at work as he and his apprentice hammered at the quaking yellow steel fresh from the coals. Bella and I returned every day until the blade was finished and the old smith presented it to her with much ceremony as a gift in a plain pine sheath held together with rice paste for glue. Bella smiled and drew the blade slowly. The edge of the steel was blinding white and feathered with the smith's unique signature grain. She thanked him in his native tongue and bowed and then lopped his head off with a single stroke. Blood sprayed across the forge and the smith tumbled into his own forge. The apprentice stood there, shocked, and she smiled at him and stabbed him through the midsection and shoved him off the blade with her boot.

In the months to come we continued west, on foot, following the traintracks and navigating around lakes were frogs nested on lilipads. Bella carried her sword with her and she waylaid any travellers she came across like a rogue samurai, slaughtering the men and raping the women and stealing their yen.

Eventually we arrived in Nagasaki, a port town where we found geishas who actually were prostitutes. The weather had turned cold and it was raining when we saw them in the streets, clad in kimonos and thick white makeup on their gaudy faces. Bella and I stopped to chat with a group of them under an awning while boats docked in the distance and one of them spoke broken English. They were surprised to be propositioned by female clients but excited as well as we showed them our money and they clustered about like businesswomen and nodded and assured us they were available for anything.

A total of ten geishas arrived at our hotel room and a light orgy ensued with the geishas disrobing out of their kimonos and dancing and laughing. Bella and I offered them bottles of sake and they got drunk and licked at each other and at us and we licked at them until the bed was spread with women in orgasm. This continued for hours until the geishas grew languid and dreamy. They pressed about and asked in their native tongue what more did we want. I was wearing a strapon and I asked one young lady if she would bend over for me. She spoke no english but she followed the directions of my hands until she was on her hands and knees. I took hold of her hips and inserted the strapon into her vagina and began pushing it in and out. She moaned with her eyes closed and smiled and squirmed her hips lustily. All her friends were watching. Bella meanwhile had fetched her sword and she raised it up and bought it down again just as the woman was orgasming. Her moan of ecstasy was silenced as her head came off and bounced off the bed and hit the floor. The headless body continued to pump backward on the strapon as if her vagina had a mind of its own more powerful than the brain. The other women began to scream. One of them ran to the door. Bella cut her down, opening a bloody swath across her back, and stabbed her when she fell on the floor. The other women kept screaming but soon we had them gagged and tied up for Bella to practice her decapitation technique. One by one the women were bent over with their tits hanging and tears dripping from their eyes and one by one they were beheaded. I tossed the heads in a pile, faces frozen in makeup and grinning in their gags, and the bodies in a separate pile. Finally the last woman was bought forth, sobbing and quivering, and Bella began to dismember her a piece at a time, lopping off her hands at the wrists and then her arms at the shoulders. Each leg was sliced off with precision strokes until finally the woman was nothing but a torso with blood pumping from the stumps of her limbs. She was trying to crawl across the bed like a caterpillar, moaning in agony, and I mounted her from behind and pushed the strapon between her buttocks as Bella lifted the sword and bought it down again in a final decapitation.

The next day we left on a boat for Shanghai. Our adventure in Japan had been marvellous but it was time to move on to China. China was part of the same land mass as Europe and every day we were getting closer and closer to seeing Tanya again. We were beginning to miss our coven by now and it had begun to feel like we were no longer on a honeymoon but rather a journey home.

From the deck we watched the city of Shanghai appear in the misty morning distance. The previous night we had killed a female crewmember and dumped her naked body overboard and we were smiling and satisfied and thinking of our coven as the boat docked in this entirely new country.

China was one of the largest countries in the world, the second largest actually, and we travelled north by train and took in much of the countryside. Mountains and rice fields and oriental temples in the distance. Valley floors covered with mist and mist moving over the mountains.

The train pulled up in a station in the capital of Beijing. A place were ancient pagodas mingled among skyscrapers and office highrises. Here we spent the day indulging a little sightseeing before moving on. We visited the Forbidden City that lay in the heart of Beijing and used to be the imperial palace for almost five centuries from the Ming Dynasty. We took a tour through the courts and among the terracotta soldiers and gilded lions and learned the history while the sun glinted from the glazed gold tiles that adorned every roof. In the lesser sections of the city we raped and murdered young prostitutes and drank their blood and left their bodies in alleyways to soak in puddles of rainwater. When we were freshly fed and satisfied it was time to leave the city.

The Great Wall of China began in the mountains north of the city and Bella and I were the only two women among the tourists who were brave enough to wear high heels on the hike across that monolithic structure that could supposedly be seen from the moon. We strolled along the stone ramparts with our hands clasped, pausing every now and then to take the view. You could see all across the countryside, a rolling green grassland with mountains in the distance whose peaks broke through the low clouds like floating temples.

Eventually we hiked deeper into the mountains, north, on foot, until our shoes broke and we had discarded out dresses. It snowed in these higher elevations and the white emptiness echoed with laughter as we leaped like deer from rock to rock, scaled ledges and faults, until we had traversed the entire range.

A week later we arrived in Russia just in time for the bleak Siberian winter. Bella and I moved through the snow-covered countryside with bodies that were just as naked and white and beautiful as the snowflakes themselves. Retreating westward on foot like Napoleon after his failed invasion.

The weather eased as we travelled further west until the snow was only gently sifting down. We arrived in the capital of Moscow by train, which had become our preferred method of travel, and exited through the Kursky Rail Terminal. By now we were bundled up in the winter clothes of the country, heavy coats with thick black collars, and even caps made from sable fur called ushanka, traditional Russian headgear that sat on the head with flaps over the ears.

The city of Moscow was a beautiful place but we didn't stay long. Only a day or two as we strolled through the snow covered streets and took a tour of the Kremlin and Saint Basil's Cathedral, the masterpiece of Russian architecture with its strange and colourful onion domes dusted with snow. Homosexuality was particularly frowned upon in this cold corner of the world, a place where gay marriage was illegal, and Bella and I were actually accosted by soldiers in heavy gray coats as we made out on a park bench outside Tsaritsyno Palace. They were armed with rifles and they barked at us to cease our display of lewdness. Bella and I laughed at them and taunted them and swatted the ridiculous hats off their heads until they moved to arrest us. At that point we snapped their necks and left them laying there in the snow while several bystanders stood around and watched without really understanding what happened.

We left by train the next day and passed through several different countries without stopping. Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus. The train pulled up in Warsaw, deep in the heart of Poland, and we spent a day here to feed before boarding another train into Germany.

At this point we had made almost a complete circuit around the world and we were closer than ever to seeing Tanya again. From the station in Berlin we could've booked a bullet-train to London that would've carried us at 200mph through the Channel Tunnel under the ocean and into the United Kingdom where we could've been reunited with our coven in a matter of days but we were struck with a sudden wistfulness. This last leg our journey had been hurried in order to get home quicker but now that home was so close we had the urge to extend our honeymoon just a little longer.

Over the next few months we roamed the rest of Europe like old world vampires loosed upon the land. Bearing our lust and love across the cold winter countryside that was cloaked in mist and darkness. In the city of Prague we stalked the cobbled streets and murdered a woman on a bridge and let her body tumble over the railing into the black surface of the river where she disappeared like something dropped into a void, nameless and never to be remembered. In nightclubs we swallowed pills and bled a pair of sisters in a booth in the back and left them sprawled facedown on the table among the spilled drinks. No one even knew what happened to them.

We continued on into Hungry which was the country of birth of the Countess Elizabeth Bathory, a nineteenth century serial killer who used to imprison maidens from the surrounding villages in the dungeons of her manor to experiment on and rape. The late countess had much in common with Bella and I, including a fondness for large breasts and biting her victims to death, and she had perhaps been an actual vampire. In modern times she had become an inspiration to heavy metal bands across the world but no one took inspiration from her more literally than Bella. Together we made a pilgrimage to the Bathory estate in the Hungarian countryside where Bella could feel the lust and depravity of the departed countess seeping from the walls. Stately tapestries in gilded frames. Portraits of prominent members. One of these portraits was of the Countess herself. Darkhaired. Darkeyed. Bella was greatly moved by the similarities to herself, not only in looks but spirit as well. The family that lived here now were nothing like their descendant but Bella spoke of one day wanting to be a woman just like the countess. To live in a grand estate, a woman of importance, with dungeons that echoed with young girls in chains. I smiled and perhaps I could picture a similar life myself. Anything with Bella.

We continued into Austria, strolling through the palace in the capital in Vienna, and then further south into Italy. The month was December and our honeymoon had become something of a Christmas vacation.

We took a fashion show in Milan, admiring the models as they strutted the catwalk in outlandish evening dresses, and moved on to Venice. Here we acquired a honeymoon suite at a five star hotel and watched the sun rise over the canals and old stone buildings. Afterward we retired to bed and made love all day, the sheets rumpled and spilling over the edge of the mattress. She open her long white legs and I lay there with my face between her thighs and romantically licked her to an orgasm that lifted her spine in a glorious arch. I then trailed kisses upwards over her torso and upon each nipple until I came to her mouth. Together we lay there in the room that was filled with a cool winter sunlight and talked about Tanya and the other Denali's, wondering how they were doing, if they missed us as much as we missed them. There was only one more place we wanted to visit and that place was the city of love: Paris.

The train pulled into the station on the morning of Christmas Eve and the next day was Christmas Day. Bella and I spent it alone in our suite, just us, our second Christmas together. It had only been two years that we'd been together but it felt so long. So complete. Bella had wanted to buy me a present but I told her all I needed was her and she giggled and said she felt exactly the same.

The next few days would be the final days of our honeymoon and we took the time to enjoy them. We strolled the streets, hand in hand, and visited every landmark. The Arc de Triomphe. The cathedral at Notre Dame. We walked along the River Seine in the last of the twilight and crossed the bridges and talked about moving on to London. Our train ticket was already booked. The rosecolored streetlamps were awash in the wrinkled face of the river and I paused and turned to my love and cupped her face for a kiss under the Parisian stars.

The next day we visited the Louvre and mocked the art inside like teenagers, not really impressed by anything aside from the tits on the Venus de Milo. We took a tour of the Palace of Versailles, the royal chateau built under the reign of Louis the XIV. Bella was in awe of the queen's bedchamber and I confess I was as well. The entire room seemed to be solid gold. The canopy of the bed was arrayed with lace and tapestries that were woven with diamonds and all across the ceiling was a frieze of opulent gold inlay. Marie Antoinette had once undressed in this very bedchamber and the romanticism of it seemed to move Bella. She lingered behind while the tour group moved on and soon she was touching my waist and teasing me to make love to her. Here. Like a queen. The spirit swept me away as well and soon we were naked and wrapped in each other's arms and legs as we made love on the golden bed like pair of lusty queens, moaning and orgasming and rolling over for more.

The final destination we wanted to visit before moving on was the Eifel Tower. We had saved it for last. It was the day before our train would depart to bring us back to our coven and it was our last day alone. The weather was cool and we both wore coats and jaunty black berets on our heads as the elevator took us to the top.

There were many tourists on the upperlevel of the observatory and Bella and I mingled among them. Together we stood at the rail and looked out over the city where it lay in the cool morning quietude and lapsed away into the blue distance. Wind stirred the hair under our berets and together we stood in silence and smiled and sighed at how far we had come and how far we'd yet to go.

Bella leaned a hip on the rail and turned to look at me. She had her coat buttoned and she looked exceptionally adorable in her beret. She gave me a smile and she was all but glowing with happiness and satisfaction.

"Well," she said. "I guess the honeymoon is almost over, huh?"

I chuckled and nodded a couple times. "Almost."

Bella sighed and turned and gazed again over the city. "I wish we could live like this forever," she said. "But I do kind of miss Tanya and the others. Hard to believe it's been almost a year since we've seen them. Time flies, doesn't it?"

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Yes," I whispered. "Eternity can be shorter than you'd think."

Bella sighed again and continued looking out across the vast panorama of Paris. I gazed as well. No clouds in the sky. Only endless blue and the city below in silence. Bella heaved one more sigh and smiled.

"Thank you, Vicky," she said.

I gave her a squeeze around her middle. "For what, my love?"

"Everything," she said, turning to face me. "You changed my whole life."

I smiled at her and cupped her face, there at the top of the Eifel Tower in this City of Love. I gazed into her eyes, smiling, and caressed her cheek.

"You changed mine, as well," I said. "No. You completed it."

Bella smiled at that and lifted her lips for a kiss. I touched mine to them and pressed them gently. Wind moved among our hair and when we parted she was smiling.

"Do you think it'll be hard to find Tanya in London?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I'm sure we'll bump into her sooner or later."

"Hopefully they've got some kind of mansion set up. Or maybe we should get our own place. A nice little cottage in the country. Like we always talked about. Maybe it'll be fun to settle down for a while."

I smirked and arched a brow. "You do realize that'll mean settling down our feeding habits as well, don't you?"

She smirked as well and gave a little shrug. "Well, maybe it's time," she said. "After all, too much of a good thing can be a bad thing. This last year has been the most incredible time in my life, but I do miss having a home. A bed. A place where me and you can just relax and be together."

I laughed heartily and looked at her sparkling eyes.

"You'll never be happy, will you?" I asked her playfully.

Bella smiled at that and put her hands at my waist and looked up at me boldly.

"I'll always be happy," she said. "As long as I'm with you. Everything else…"

She gave a tiny, cheeky, shrug.

"…maybe I just like different ways of being with you."

I returned the smile, her words warming my heart, and then I leaned and placed another kiss onto her lips.

Several of the tourists took notice as I deepened the kiss with my tongue and one of them was a young girl. We heard her gasp in shock and we let our mouth disconnect as we glanced at her. She quickly looked away again, her face bright red in the cool morning breeze. She had light brown hair and large eyes. Perhaps fifteen years old.

Bella turned to me and smirked. I smirked as well.

The girl and her group of friends were going by and she kept glancing at us awkwardly. Bella smiled at her innocently and waited till there was an opportunity and then she gave the girl a discreet shove that sent the poor thing over the railing.

A high pitch scream ripped into the cold morning silence and everyone on the platform flocked to the rail. They had no idea how she had fell. The scream faded almost instantly and when I looked over the edge I could see the broken form of the young mademoiselle spattered in a tiny pool of red. The tourists were clamouring in panic and some of them were pointing at Bella and I laughed and took Bella's hand and led her to the stairs for us to make our escape.

—

**AN: Whew. This chapter was fun to write , but very difficult. All I can say is thank god for wikis and google maps, lol.**

**I might've been a bit loose with the geography in this chapter, because let's face it; it's a fanfic, lol. If I was writing a real novel I'd take much greater care to keep the facts correct, but if I was writing a real novel I'd have a lot more time than three days to write a whole chapter. ;)**

**I think it turned out very well, though. I love this style of writing. It's similar to a montage in a movie where you see glimpses of scenes as music plays in the background. I hope the effect came across. It was supposed to be relaxing and dreamy, demonstrating how the story is winding down.**

**Lots of vivid imagery as well. I loved the hike across the Amazon and the journey across Japan. Hope I didn't go overboard, lol. I wanted it to be bloody and violent, but sweet and romantic as well—like the rest of the story. It was very exhausting to write, combing the wikis, so I really hope it was worth it. :)**

**Next chapter is London. Should be ready in a couple days. ;) **


	68. Chapter 68

—

Chapter 68:

—

The next morning we arrived in London. At last. The train pulled into the station and a strange excitement had settled over us both, half nervous, wondering if our coven mates would be angry for how we left, wondering if they would accept us back. Together we disembarked from our long and magical journey at King's Cross station like Harry Potter coming home from Hogwarts and we stood on the platform with no luggage and looked around. The ceiling was a dome of high glass and the sun was cold and bright beyond. The large cavern echoed with voices and the shuttling of trains in tunnels and Bella sighed as if she had expected Tanya and the others to be here to greet her. She looked about one more time and then turned to me.

"So," she said. "How we gonna find Tanya?"

I gave a little shrug. "No idea. Let's just see where fate takes us, hm?"

I offered my hand. She took it with a smile and together we sailed out into the city of London.

For a long time we only strolled. As if we half expected to simply bump into our friends here in this city of millions. Bella took in the sights but this was my old home and I smiled at how much it had changed in the couple decades since my last visit.

Bella and I held hands the entire time, the two of us shrouded up in heavy woollen coats and cute little beanies against the winter chill. There was a light fog in the air but it still struck me as beautiful weather. Familiar. I took her by Buckingham Palace and the Palace of Westminster and along the River Thames. We crossed the bridge in the early afternoon, clouds breaking up overhead to admit cool rays of sunshine, and continued over Primrose Hill.

The last time I had strolled these streets was with James and a strange smile curved my lips as I remembered that man I had thought was my mate. Three centuries we had been together. His demise had been untimely but he had been avenged. By my new mate. My real mate. Bella. The same girl he had once hunted. The irony struck me as particularly poignant but I kept it inside without mentioning it. Three hundred years was a long time to spend with someone who wasn't your mate but I didn't regret any of my time with James because it was my time with James that led me to Bella.

Eventually we wound up in Trafalgar Square, a great stone courtyard that sat shadowless under a bleak gray sky. Bella and I took a stroll around the perimeter and examined the great bronze lions that relaxed at the base of Nelson's Column. Bella climbed on top of one and rode it like a cowgirl until I was worried she might trib on it. People glanced at her, most of them smiling. I laughed and told her to get down.

Finally she climbed down and together we took a seat on the concrete steps. The square was alive with activity and for a long time we just watched people go by. Bella turned to watch a girl in a blue skirt and black leggings underneath for warmth. She was blonde and she had a satchel slung over her shoulders. Bella's eyes roamed over her form and I could tell she wanted to kill that girl. Rape her and drain her blood. I smiled and shook my head. Bella laughed, knowing I had read her mind, and heaved a big sigh.

"I guess we never thought about HOW we were going to find them," she said. "Did we?"

I smiled and looked across the square. "I guess not."

"Well, there's gotta be some way we can let them know we're in town. Maybe a gruesome murder? If we put enough bodies on the news they're bound to know we're here."

She glanced again toward that blonde girl but the blonde girl was continuing into the street and soon she was gone. I rolled my eyes at how my darling mate's mind worked.

"We have to think in advance, baby," I told her. "We can't settle down as fugitives, can we?"

"Oh, yeah."

I laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and cuddled her there on the concrete steps of Trafalgar Square.

"We have a whole life ahead of us, Bella," she said. "I have to find a job. You have to go back to school."

Bella had been snuggling under my arm contentedly but now she recoiled and looked at me in shock. "School? What the fuck, we never talked about that."

I smiled at her and drew her back under my arm. "I thought it was assumed—unless you wanted to spend the rest of eternity as an uneducated peasant?"

"Well, not ALL of eternity," she said with a pout in her voice. "But at least a couple years."

I laughed and gave her a squeeze under my arm.

"I think you've been goofing off long enough, Bella," I said.

"Yeah, well, what about you?" she retorted. "When's the last time you went to school?"

"Um…"

Bella laughed and slid out from under my arm to grin at me. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So if I have to go to school, you do as well." Then she smiled and added: "Together."

I smiled as well and gazed at her for a moment. Her skin was exceptionally pale under the gray sky and her long dark hair was plastered down under her beanie. Her red eyes were twinkling with mischief and I had to chuckle.

"Well," I said. "Perhaps you have a point."

Bella nodded and reclined back on the steps. She looked out across the square but there weren't any more attractive girls. Only normal people who weren't really that edible. She sighed and crossed her legs.

"We're gonna need more than an education," she said. "We're gonna need papers as well. Birth certificates. Driver's licences."

"Hopefully Tanya can help out with that."

"If we can find her," she specified.

I smiled and rose from the steps and dusted the seat of my coat with a couple swipes of my hand.

"Well, we're not going to find her here," I said. "Shall we?"

I offered Bella a hand and Bella took it and stood up.

"Let's go buy a phone," she said. "When in doubt, google it."

"Excellent idea."

Bella smiled and together we started across the square.

Our funds were rather light but we had more than enough to purchase a cheap smartphone from the first electronics store we came across. Bella held it in her hands and ran a search for names and old aliases as we strolled through the city. Big red busses with doubledecks went by in the streets and the sky was beginning to darken. Bella's research soon revealed a number of addresses that could've belonged to our old friends, over a dozen of them, and we weren't sure which to investigate first. One of the addresses was very close by and it was the exact alias that Kate had used back in Seattle.

The address was for an apartment complex on the Thames. Nothing fancy. Just a row of affordable apartments that looked out over the water. Bella and I climbed the stairs and went along the balcony until we came to the right door. It was dark by now, early evening, and our stomachs were fluttering with nervousness. It had been so long since we had seen them. The apartment seemed a little lowkey but perhaps Kate and Leah had a place of their own like back in Seattle. Bella was grinning and she passed her hands over her coat as if to straighten it a little and she took a deep breath.

"You think this is the place?" she asked.

I looked at the door and shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," I said, and then knocked lightly.

Bella grinned even wider and shifted nervously on her feet. "I was expecting a mansion or something. How do they all fit in one apartment?"

"Perhaps only Kate and Leah live here."

"Yeah, maybe. I just hope—"

Bella stopped speaking abruptly as the door swung open.

To reveal Kate.

A smile spread over my mouth as a wave of relief and joy washed over me. She was exactly as I remembered her. Small. Blonde. Pretty. Her own mouth had dropped open in shock and she stared at Bella and at me and back at Bella again. She was wearing a plain gray tanktop and plain gray trackpants as if she had just been relaxing at home. Her eyes were red and wide and she seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

Bella smiled at her and giggled and her voice came out rather composed.

"Kate," she said.

Kate gasped and the sound of her old friend's voice jolted her out of shock.

"Bella?!"

Suddenly she flung herself at Bella and hugged her. I laughed and stepped back. Bella laughed as well and returned the embrace. Kate swung her around and gripped her tightly and then released her just as suddenly.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it," she said, grinning, and then she saw me and squealed. "Vicky!"

Now it was my turn for a hug. I actually staggered backward from the force of it and chuckled and patted her back.

"Hello, Kate," I said. "It's wonderful to see you again."

At that she suddenly let me go and frowned angrily at both of us.

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking pissed at you guys!"

Bella grinned and tried to look innocent. "Why, what'd we do?"

Kate was shocked at her audacity. "You killed Edward and that maid and ditched us on a fucking island," she said. "That's what you did."

Bella acted like she had forgotten.

"Oh yeah," she said.

Kate snorted and tried to hang on to that momentary wrath but her joy at seeing us was too much. Her mouth again spread into a grin and she opened her mouth to speak when a voice came from inside.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Kate giggled as a figure stepped into the doorframe beside her.

Leah.

Leah stopped in surprise and stared. Bella and I grinned at that familiar face which was now just a little paler, a little more perfect. Her eyes were red like rubies and rimmed with wolfish eyelashes and she was wearing a black tanktop that showed the definition in her biceps and denim shorts with the waistband of her panties slung over her hips. Her abs were harder and sexier than ever before and she looked like a true predator.

"Oh," she said, grinning out at us. "Hey."

Bella giggled and let her eye roam over her old friend's new body. "Hey, Leah. Looking hot."

Leah smiled and slouched against the doorframe cockily. "Yeah, Kate turned me."

Kate was still trying to be angry at us, for how we left them on the island, and she gave her girlfriend a little glare for being so nice. I smiled at her.

"Are you going to invite us in, Kate?" I asked her.

Kate opened her mouth but it was Leah who gestured us inside with a wave of her arm.

"Sure, come in," she said. "Where the fuck you guys been?"

Bella giggled and went past Kate and entered the apartment with Leah. Kate looked like she wanted to call Bella back and forbid her entry but instead she just pouted. I was lingering there, just outside the door, and I gave her a smile.

"Are you really angry, Kate?" I asked her.

Kate sighed and opened the door a little wider for me to come in. "No," she said. "But I was pissed at how you just ditched us like that."

"Bella wanted some time alone. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Yeah, well," she said, her lips quirking into a smile. "I'm just happy to see you."

I laughed and gave her a kiss on those pretty lips and then entered the apartment.

The interior of the apartment was fairly modest and just a little messy. There was a flatscreen in the living room and a couple of videogame consoles and a stack of video games on the floor. On the coffeetable were some comic books and a bong. Leah hurried to tidy all this up before we all sat down. Leah and I sat on the sofa and Bella sat on a large red beanbag. Kate sat on the floor with her legs crossed and grinned as Bella and I told them about our honeymoon. About our journey across South America and Australia and over most of Asia.

But we kept it brief because we were eager to hear about them as well. Both of them were working as illustrators for a comicbook. Leah said it had always been her dream to be an illustrator but this was even better because she could do it with Kate. Kate mentioned that one day they planned to write their own series. I smiled and I couldn't help envy them. They were the same as they ever were but changed as well. Older somehow. More mature. Less like teenagers and more like young women building a life together. I glanced at Bella and I found Bella smiling in the exact same way. Soon it would be time for Bella to grow up as well.

Eventually the talk turned to the rest of the coven. Bella was extremely eager to hear what everyone was up to.

"So how come you guys are living alone?" she asked. "Is the whole coven all split up?"

Kate nodded, sitting there on the floor. "For now, yeah. We still get together all the time and go out, but I guess we all wanted some time alone with our partners, just like you guys. It was actually Tanya's idea. After hooking up with Jane…"

"Jane?" Bella interrupted. "Who's Jane?"

I looked at her. "She's that girl Tanya met at the ball back in the island. Do you remember? Small, blonde…?"

Bella nodded as the memory came back to her and smiled.

"Oh yeah," she said. "So she hooked up with Tanya?"

Kate laughed and stretched her legs out. "They not only hooked up, they mated. You won't even recognize Tanya when you see her. She's basically a completely different woman."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

I smiled, my heart glowing. I had a feeling about the two of them and it filled me with pride to think I played some small role and getting them together.

"I'm so happy for her," I said. "When can we see her?"

Kate shrugged and chuckled. "Whenever you want, I guess. They got a little cottage out in the country. They don't come into town much. Only to feed. They're basically in their own little world out there. Neither of them work or go to school. For the entire year they've done nothing more than endlessly make love over and over and over. It's actually very romantic."

I heaved a sigh and smiled. Tanya deserved happiness and finally she had found it. I had been worried she might be upset at the way we had abandoned them but it seemed she had been more than occupied.

Bella grinned at them. "So I guess Tanya didn't miss us?"

Leah snorted and smirked. "Not much."

Bella and I laughed and Kate laughed as well. Leah had her legs crossed in her denim shorts, sitting beside me on the sofa, and they were a perfect pale copper color.

"They like visitors, though," she said. "We go over all the time. Jane is one freaky little bitch."

Bella grinned and went on excitedly.

"What about Alice?" she asked. "Did she leave the island with you?"

Kate nodded and smiled. "Yep. Not just Alice. Esme as well."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. But I think she did it more for Carmen than Alice. Carmen and Esme have a house together. Out in the suburbs. Forest Hill. They actually got married."

Bella's mouth dropped open in delight. She looked at everyone else in the room and turned back to Kate.

"Married?" she echoed. "Seriously?"

Kate giggled and nodded. "Yeah. It was beautiful. Both of them in wedding dresses. I'm not sure if they consider themselves mates, but they obviously intend to create a life together. They have a lot in common and they want the same things."

I smiled and laughed to myself. They really did make a perfect couple. Mothers, housewives, homemakers. All either of them required was someone to be devoted to and now they had each other.

"Carmen deserves happiness," I said. "Esme as well."

Kate nodded in agreement. "Alice lives with them as an adopted daughter," she said. "She goes to a highschool out there."

Bella became tentative. "Is she happy she left the island?"

Leah grinned and snorted once. "She gets fucked every night by two sexy mommies," she said. "What do you think?"

Bella laughed in relief. I laughed as well.

"I suppose we'll have to go visit them as well," I said. "But what about Claire and Irena? Has Claire become a vampire yet?"

"Oh yeah," Leah said. "Irena turned her first thing as soon as they were off the island."

Kate smiled and became excited. "Claire's changed so much," she said. "You should see her. She's so beautiful now. And gosh, so submissive. Becoming a vampire gave her so much confidence but the confidence only made her even more loyal and devoted. She truly exists only to serve Irena."

I nodded with a warm smile. "Irena's a very lucky woman."

Leah grinned and gave a sideways glance at Kate. "Tell me about it. I wish I could have a girlfriend who was basically nothing but a fuck slave."

Kate rolled her eyes and Bella giggled.

"Do they have a house together?" she asked.

Kate nodded and grinned. "Yeah, a huge mansion. Out in Hyde Park. Irena has sort of become the de facto leader of the coven now that Tanya's settled down. She runs her own investment company as CEO. In one year she became a certified billionaire. She's on magazine covers and everything."

Bella held up a hand and took a moment to wrap her head around that.

"Wait, let me get this straight," she said. "Irena is now a sexy high powered blonde dominatrix who lives in a million dollar mansion?"

"Yep."

"Does she need another slave?"

Kate and Leah laughed at that and I rolled my eyes. One of these days I was going to have to accumulate a billion dollars somehow. Despite all my darling mate's speeches about only needing me she was obviously turned on by large amounts of money.

I managed to restrain my jealousy, however, and only smiled.

"Good for her," I said. "And Claire."

Kate nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she said. "Irena's changed a lot too. Ever since I knew her she was always a bit passive with only a hint of a dominant streak, willing to just sit in the background and let everyone else make the decisions. Now she's very take charge. I guess all it took was the right woman to bring it out. Claire is the center of Irena's life just as Irena is the center of Claire's."

Bella sighed and smiled and looked between the two of them.

"So I guess you're all very happy," she said.

Kate smiled at Leah from where she sat on the floor and offered a hand. Leah took it and held it and smiled back. The two of them made an unlikely pair, Leah rugged and dark, Kate blonde and girly, but they had been together for a year now and obviously they loved each other very much.

Kate held Leah's hand and continued to gaze at her.

"Yep," she said. "We are."

Bella smiled, happy for them. Then the smile curved into a smirk.

"Still down for fourways, though?" she asked.

Leah and Kate laughed and Kate let go of Leah's hand and began crawling across the floor to where Bella was reclining on the beanbag. She crawled on her hands and knees, very feline and sexualized, and she put her hands on Bella's shoulders and touched the tips of their noses together as she gazed into Bella's eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said.

Then she pressed her mouth onto Bella's and Bella wrapped her arms around her.

Leah and I watched, both of us sitting there on the sofa, the room suddenly electric with sexual energy. I turned to her and smiled and swung a leg over her lap to straddle her. She grinned up at me, hands on my hips, and I pulled my top off and tossed it aside as my long red hair cascaded back down. Underneath I was wearing a bra and I unclasped it while she watched and revealed my large white breasts. It had been a year since she'd seen them and instantly she covered them with her hands. I smiled, my vagina already throbbing, and then I leaned to her mouth and offered my tongue.

Soon the living room was filled with moans and chuckles. Kate was already licking Bella's vagina, Bella's jeans discarded, Kate on her hands and knees, head lowered, licking and licking at that slit between Bella's thighs. Bella orgasmed almost instantly, a smile over her lust glazed face, and you could hear in her voice how much she had missed this. Her coven. Her family. Kate then rose and came over and pressed her mouth to mine while I was still straddling her mate. I could taste my own mate in her mouth and I moaned and reclined backward for better positioning and I felt the sofa tilt as Bella climbed on and licked at one of my nipples and started kissing Leah. I was wearing a skirt and the skirt was around my hips. My panties had been peeled aside from my vagina and my vagina was so horny that it orgasmed immediately as Kate touched it.

It had taken me by surprise how much my body responded to the familiarity, the intimacy, and I craved more. Bella and I had been gone for an entire year and we had a lot of time to make up for.

Eventually we were moving into the bedroom. The room was already a mess and soon there were a couple more bras on the floor, a couple more panties. Leah was dropping her jean shorts and she put on a strapon while Bella and I took care of Kate, licking at her nipples while she lay spread on the bed. The strapon was huge and black and the first woman Leah fucked with it was Kate. Bella and I watched and assisted, chuckling, kissing at lips and nipples, both Kate's and Leah's. Kate orgasmed with a bright smile and a loud moan of happiness and the display turned me on so much that I pushed Leah onto the bed and climbed onto the strapon and began riding it. Hard. My vagina was entirely filled by that huge shaft and I heaved on it lustily with my breasts bouncing. Leah grinned up at me cockily, the way she always used to, and I orgasmed with a gasp and collapsed onto her.

Bella, meanwhile, was on all fours and waggling her ass for the strapon. Leah peeled me off her and went to work, taking Bella's hips and shoving the strapon directly into Bella's vagina. Bella giggled and took the strapon like a slut and called out for Leah to go harder, faster, rougher. Leah grinned and used a little of her vampire strength to jackhammer Bella into an orgasm that made her scream.

The evening began to slow down after that as the four of us engaged in more intimate forms of love making. Kate had fetched a couple vibrators and I inserted one of them into myself and relaxed and enjoyed the hum while I ate several wet little pussies, Kate's and Bella's and Leah's as well. Leah had taken off her strapon but soon she put it back on and gave Bella one as well. Kate and I bent over and offered our backsides and soon we orgasmed at more or less the same time. Bella and Leah worked well as a team, the two of them similarly aggressive, and together they each inserted one of their strapons in both of my lower holes. My body squirmed from the double penetration and I orgasmed with a gasp. Kate received the same treatment, moaning as Bella and Leah coordinated their thrusts, Bella into her ass, Leah into her pussy, until Kate finally orgasmed.

After that the toys were discarded and we simply lay about the bed and petted each other. Bella was kissing Kate's breasts, playfully, gently, affectionate little pecks on each of her nipples as Kate giggled and watched her. Leah was laying there with hands laced behind her head, relaxing, and I was laying at her side and talking to her as I stroked her vagina. She grinned and told me more about her fledging career as a comicbook illustrator and then she orgasmed from the attentions of my fingers before pulling me toward her and wrapping me into a kiss.

By now it was almost midnight. The four of us were laying in a heap, our bodies entirely naked, and we were smiling and talking about how much we missed each other. Leah grinned and stroked the mound of one my breasts.

"It's been too long since we've done this," she said. "I really missed you guys."

Kate giggled and lay on her side. "Me too. Hey, you guys wanna crash here for a while? You are staying in London, aren't you?"

I nodded and sat up in the bed and gave a pleasurable stretch.

"That was the plan," I said. "As long as we're welcome."

Kate giggled and sat up as well. "Of course you are," she said. "Everyone is going to be so happy to see you. Especially Tanya."

I smiled at that. I couldn't wait to see Tanya either. Kate and Leah were special to me as well but aside from Bella there was no one in the wold more special to me than Tanya. I couldn't wait to meet her mate and show them how happy I was for them.

Leah was climbing out of the bed and now she was gathering up our clothes.

"You know, if you're looking for a place to stay, there's an apartment next door," she said. "We could be neighbours again."

Bella lit up. "That would be awesome!"

I liked the idea as well. "Is the apartment taken?"

Leah smirked and deposited our clothes on the dresser. "Yeah, but we can do something about that. She lives alone. And we could make it look like a robbery."

Bella grinned eagerly. "And a rape?"

Leah grinned as well. "Hell yeah."

I opened my mouth to object but closed it again. I suppose as long as it looked like a robbery there wouldn't be any risk. We could probably even get a discount on the apartment. Nothing lowers real estate prices like a grisly murder.

Kate was slightly hesitant as well but much more excited.

"Sounds risky," she said, "but…"

Bella and Leah grinned at her expectantly and I smiled as well. Somehow it was her with the final decision, this tiny blonde who controlled her girlfriend and therefore her household. She smiled and gave a shrug of her naked shoulder.

"I guess it would be nice to have you guys next door," she said. "We could get rid of her tonight and then you could stay here until the apartment's put up for rent. Not to mention it would be lots of fun."

I laughed and rose from the bed.

"Let's do it then," I said, snatching up a pair of panties from the floor.

The others grinned and started getting dressed as well.

Soon we were outside and knocking on the door to the apartment next door. The moon was a crescent sliver in the dark London sky and the water of the Thames ran black as ink. The four of us giggled in the chill and waited and knocked again and finally the door was answered by a decent looking brunette who seemed to have gotten out of bed. Leah grinned at her and shoved her back and slammed the door closed as we barged in. The woman got angry, not knowing exactly how much danger she was in, and Leah punched her in the face as Bella unspooled a roll of duct tape we had bought from the other apartment, and soon the woman was gagged and wrapped in tape and screaming and crying as we molested her sleepwarm body and tortured her with kitchen knives.

Just like old times.

—

**AN: I had originally planned to keep them all apart longer, but without any conflict or drama, it would've became boring very quickly. The next few chapters will be Bella and Vicky visiting their old coven mates and engaging in various lovely lemons. It's kind of scary how close we are to the end, though. There's gonna be a pretty big gap in my life when this story is over, lol.**

**Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	69. Chapter 69

—

Chapter 69:

—

The next afternoon Bella and I were waiting outside Alice's highschool. It was a cloudy day, the sidewalks wet with old rain, and we were wearing clothes we had borrowed from Leah and Kate. Bella in a pair of jeans and me in a nice yellow dress. We were standing across the street, just loitering and waiting for the school to let out, and Bella kept checking the time on her phone. She was excited to see Alice again and nervous as well. I hardly knew the small pixiegirl but I was rather excited too. She had been a tremendous little slut and I couldn't wait to renew our acquaintance.

Eventually the school grounds began to fill with students in uniform. Male and female, white shirts and blouses with emblems over the breastpockets, black trousers, heavy woollen skirts that were a modest knee-length. It was a private school and quite high class. We had no way of knowing if Alice would exit from this side of the school but it was the main entrance so it seemed like our best bet. Cars were starting in the carpark and pulling away and other students were milling toward a bus stop on the corner. Bella and I scanned the crowds from across the rain-wet street and finally we saw her.

Alice.

She was with another girl, a trashy blonde with too much makeup and her hair pinned up like a cockatoo's crest. They were holding hands, girlfriend and girlfriend. Bella grinned broadly but Alice hadn't seen her yet. She was talking with the other girl and flirting with her. Both of them wore those woollen winter skirts but the blonde girl had her blouse untucked for a more trashy look. She was quite cute, in a grungy sort of way, but nothing compared to Alice. Alice looked exactly the same as the last time we had seen her. Black hair, shockingly short. Fine features. Radiant smile. Small bumps in her blouse that were perfectly sized breasts. She was pawing at her girlfriend's waist and giggling with her when she happened to glance over and see Bella.

Instantly she lost interest in the girlfriend and grinned. Bella smiled and lifted a hand in the bleak gray afternoon. Alice giggled so gleefully you could almost hear it from across the street and she left the girlfriend there and came across the road and threw herself at Bella in a hug.

Bella staggered from the force of it and laughed. Alice laughed as well.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it," she said, hugging her tightly. "You're finally here."

Bella patted her back and returned the embrace. "Hey, Alice."

I smiled and watched them for a moment. The blonde girlfriend was watching too, from across the street, frowning and not at all pleased at being ditched so abruptly.

Alice moaned with affection and squeezed Bella even tighter.

"I was worried we'd never see you again," she said. "It's been over a year. I didn't think you'd be away so long."

Bella smiled and began unpeeling the other girl.

"Well," she said. "I'm back now."

Alice giggled at the truth of that, her big red eyes roaming up and down Bella's body. Here. At last. She then noticed me standing there as well and smiled at me, happy to see me even through the awkwardness of not knowing me very well.

"Hi, Vicky," she said.

I gave her a nod. "It's nice to see you again, Alice. We wanted to surprise you."

"You did," she said with a giggle. "You definitely did."

By now the girlfriend was coming over. At first she seemed to have been hoping Alice would come back but obviously Alice had completely forgot she even existed. She had a piercing over her eyebrow and her eyebrows were glaring.

The girl stepped onto the wet sidewalk and gave Alice a rude nudge.

"Alice," she said. "Who's this?"

I smiled at the confrontation in her voice. I love a girl who stands up for herself. Alice was jolted back from her happy reunion and giggled and gestured at Bella and I.

"Oh, this is Bella and Vicky," she said. "Friends from America."

Bella gave the blonde a superior smirk. "Hi."

The blonde glared at her. Quite sexily, I thought. Alice giggled and took her girlfriend's arm to introduce her.

"And this is my girlfriend, Rachel," she said to us.

I smiled at the girl named Rachel. I was older in appearance than the other girls and I was little bit taller and a great deal bustier. My great red hair was perhaps a little intimidating as well and I all but licked my lips as I spoke to her.

"Hello, Rachel," I said.

Rachel's glare turned to me. Ice blue eyes ringed with thick gooey black eyeliner. So hot.

Alice turned to her girlfriend and spoke apologetically.

"Listen, babe," she said, "do you mind if we study tomorrow? It's just, I've been waiting forever to see Bella again, and…"

"You want me to go?" she asked incredulously.

Alice hesitated and gave an awkward shrug. The girlfriend scoffed and threw up her hands.

"Fine," she said. "See you tomorrow, I guess."

Then she hiked up the shoulder strap of her satchel and stalked back across the wet street.

Alice sighed but she didn't particularly care. Perhaps the girl was merely prey. Either way she was obviously emotional and it would be easy to smooth it over later.

Bella grinned as the other girl stormed away and laughed at Alice.

"Uh oh," she said. "Looks like somebody isn't getting laid for a while."

Alice smirked and rose to the challenge and put her hands at Bella's hips. "I'm not?"

Bella giggled as Alice cocked her head cutely. I smiled at them both. They did have a connection, these two. Something special.

Bella gazed into Alice's adorable face in that gray afternoon overcast and smiled.

"Okay, maybe you are," she said.

Alice giggled and then took one of Bella's hands and began tugging her down the sidewalk. "Come on, let's get out of here. I want to hear all about what you've been up too."

The two of them set off, giggling and chatting, and I kept pace at their side like an older sister keeping an eye on them.

It didn't take long to walk back to Alice's house. Forest Hill was a distinctly upper-middle class neighbourhood and the houses were all in a row and slanted upward over the hill. Fine homes but no yards or lawns. Just nice iron fences and a short lane through some flowerbushes to the front stoop. The door was heavy oak with a brass knocker but Alice used a key to open it. She said Esme and Carmen wouldn't be home yet. Esme had started up her own small interior design business and Carmen helped her run it. They had offices in town and they wouldn't be home for a couple hours.

The inside of the house was as quaint and homely as you could expect from two dedicated homemakers like Esme and Carmen. The living room was on the left as we came it and there was a modest home entertainment system and videogames for Alice. On a desk in the corner were stacks of books and magazines and everywhere on side tables were framed photographs they had accumulated over the past year and little knickknacks and statuettes and flowers. The drapes over the windows looked expensive and chosen after hours of careful deliberation and the carpets were a non-confrontational cream color.

As we came into the house a pair of cats came trotting down the stairs and began purring and rubbing themselves against Alice's ankles. One of them was black, the other white. Alice picked up the white one and carried her back upstairs while Bella picked up the black one and followed, the two of them petting the cats and the cats continuing to purr. Alice introduced both of the cats in a gooey voice and Bella and I gushed about how cute they were until the cats grew bored and squirmed to be let down. Bella and Alice set them on the floor in the corridor and they trotted off together, jaunty with their tails up.

Alice's bedroom was at the end of the corridor. It looked like a typical bedroom of a teen girl. Posters on the wall. A single bed in the corner. Everything clean and pink, a few discarded tops on the floor but no real mess. On the desk was a computer and a couple bottles of nailpolish and on the dresser was a spread of makeup and perfume bottles. The room was lightly scented and it smelled sweet. Alice unslung her satchel from her shoulder and dropped it to the ground as if she'd had a hard day. Then she heaved a sigh and smiled and turned back to Bella.

"I still can't believe you're really here," she said. "I was seriously worried we might not see you again."

Bella smiled and put her hands at Alice's waist. Now that we were alone and in the vicinity of a bed she wanted to waste no time.

"Sorry," she said. "But after everything that happened on the island I couldn't take any more pretending. I had to just get away. With Vicky."

Alice smiled and glanced at me. She was backed up against the dresser now and Bella had leaned to her neck. Inhaling her familiar scent. Alice enjoyed the closeness and giggled.

"I missed you," she said. "Both of you."

Bella leaned back to look at her.

"I missed you too," she said. "You look so fucking cute in that uniform."

Alice giggled confidently. "I know, right?"

Bella smiled and leaned and placed a kiss on the corner of Alice's mouth.

"I bet you're really popular with all the girls," she whispered.

Alice smirked proudly. "I do okay. I've been fairly hardcore lezzy lately. I guess I still like boys, since orientation doesn't really change and all that, but I'm just so infatuated with girls right now. I always was, but I guess you guys awakened some possibilities I never knew about."

"That chick Rachel seems like a bit of bitch."

"She is," Alice said with a grin. "But she's so hot."

Bella was kissing at her neck and making her moan with her eyes closed. I watched them, content to let have their little moment. I'd had an entire year of moments for my darling and I wasn't jealous.

Bella hands were at Alice's waist and now they moved down to her hips.

"Do mind cheating on her?" she asked sultrily.

Alice opened her eyes and smirked. "Fuck her."

Bella grinned at that and captured Alice's mouth with her own.

My own mouth moved into a grin as I watched them tongue each other, Alice in her prim little school uniform and Bella in jeans and a jacket. A combined moan came from both of them as their tongues mingled for the first time in a year.

I was leaning against the desk casually and now I turned and examined the surface. There was an expensive electric sewing machine to one side and several books of dress patterns. I glanced over some of the patterns and flipped through a notebook of designs drawn by Alice herself in casual markerpen. Gowns and tops of every color that revealed shoulders and legs and tactful areas of the waist and midriff. She had quite a talent.

A loud moan came from the two of them and I turned back in time to see Bella had taken a handful of Alice's ass under her skirt. It was so sexy it made my vagina hum. I leaned back against the desk again and watched as Bella's fingers dug into those cute little buttocks. The panties had been lowered a bit and it was bare soft flesh that dimpled under those fingernails.

Bella finally broke the kiss and stared at her liddedly.

"Turn around," she said. "I missed your ass so much."

Alice giggled and turned around eagerly and bent slightly as she gathered up her loose woollen skirt.

"You were always such a freak, Bella," she said.

Bella didn't reply and instead knelt down and leaned with her tongue and dragged a long lick all the way up between those beautiful white buttocks.

I watched with a throb between my legs. It was quite a ribald sight, Alice giggling and a little bent over while Bella knelt there and gripped her hips and licked at her. Alice's panties were around her knees and her ass was a perfect appleshape and just as firm and juicy. Bella had parted her buttocks and she was licking at the tiny hole there and poking her tongue into it, moaning with hunger and desire for more. Alice was moaning as well, smiling, and she kept hissing in little breaths whenever that wet little tongue penetrated her asshole.

The dresser had a mirror and in the reflection she noticed me watching her and gave a giggle.

"So how long have you guys been in town?" she asked conversationally.

I laughed and strolled over. "We only arrived yesterday," I said. "We managed to find Kate and Leah easily enough and they gave us the name of your school. We thought we'd come surprise you."

"It worked," she said. "I'm very surprised. Very… Um… Mmmm…"

Her eyes had fallen closed and her mouth was stretched in a blissful smile. Bella was still gripping onto her hips and eating her ass like a big juicy fruit.

I laughed and took Alice by the shoulders.

"Come, sit down," she said. "Let us give you a proper welcome."

Alice straightened up and moved over to the bed with a grin.

"But shouldn't I be the one doing the welcoming?" she asked. "I mean, it's you guys who were away."

I sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Perhaps, but it's us who abandoned everyone so selfishly," she said. "Let us make it up to you."

Bella, meanwhile, was still kneeling on the floor and now she came crawling over. Alice opened her legs and lifted her skirt. Her vagina had gotten very wet from the buttlicking and it was as bald and pretty as it had always been. Bella smiled up at her from between her thighs and then she lowered her eyes and leaned and placed a long lick across that wet slit.

Alice gasped and leaned back on the bed, offering more access. Bella continued to lick, slowly and methodically. You could see the orgasm already approaching Alice's lust glazed face. Her chest was heaving and I smiled and began unbuttoning her blouse. She watched me do it, her chest rising and falling.

"I really, really missed you guys," she said. "I thought about you every day. Every time I went hunting. Wishing you were there."

"We'll take you hunting again real soon," I told her with a smirk. "I promise."

Alice shivered as Bella's tongue entered her. Her eyes closed for a moment but then they opened again as I opened her blouse. Underneath she was wearing a pink bra that cradled her breasts in cups of lace. I fondled them a little and smiled and gave her a kiss. On her lips. She moaned softly and opened her mouth. I gave her a bit of tongue and squeezed one her breasts out of its cup.

The nipple that came out was stiff and hard and in dire need of sucking. I leaned to it and gave it a lick, feeling how hard it was with my tongue, and she shivered and shivered again and I licked some more and kissed it and finally took it between my lips. She was moaning loudly by now and smiling with her eyes closed and she ran a hand through her hair as she enjoyed these two mouths nibbling at her body.

"Did you guys have fun on your vacation?" she asked breathlessly.

I smiled and abandoned the nipple for a moment. "We did," I said, smiling at her. "We went all around the world. We hiked the Amazon. We surfed in Australia. We climbed the Great Wall of China."

Bella licked across her vagina and grinned up with glossy lips.

"I threw a girl off the top of the Eifel Tower," she said.

Alice giggled at that and Bella went back to her vagina.

I was stroking the exposed mound of her breast and flicking the nipple with my thumb. Her face was glazed with approaching orgasm and filled with lust and she really was quite gorgeous. She smiled at me through her mist of pleasure and opened her legs wider for Bella.

"Sounds like a blast," she said. "I've never been to those places."

I cupped her face and smiled at her. "We'll go together sometime," I whispered, kissing at her cheeks, her nose, her lips. "All of us. The whole coven."

"Yeah," she said and then her breathing hitched and hitched again and finally—

The orgasm came in a sweet burst between her legs that arched her back a little. Her whole face scrunched up with pleasure and her mouth spread into a smile and she giggled and moaned and giggled some more. Her breath came in and out raggedly as she opened her eye and looked down between her legs. Bella was down there and she gave Alice a little kiss on her clit and winked at her. Alice grinned and glanced at me and I drew her face into a kiss.

Soon we were all naked and messing around on Alice's bed. Bella eventually got her tongue back into Alice's asshole with Alice laying there facedown and Alice orgasmed a second time while giggling into her pillow. I had been watching and honestly that small little ass looked so delectable that I insisted on eating it out as well. The entire area was already wet with Bella's saliva and soon Alice was moaning again as I spread those cheeks and licked at that little hole and poked my tongue inside it. She orgasmed for a third time, laughing, and then she rolled over and sat up and told us it was our turn.

Bella and I opened our legs eagerly and Alice licked at us in turns, a bit for Bella and a bit for me, and eventually she inserted a few fingers into us both. Bella and I smiled and looked at each other and moved our mouths together for a kiss while Alice continued to lick and pump at our vaginas. Eventually she bought us both to an orgasm at almost the same time and we laughed and petted her hair. She giggled and turned her attention to me and my full womanly breasts and she licked at them and gripped them in her tiny hands and suckled at the nipples. There was a vibrator in her dresser drawer and she wielded it over me like a wand, touching the humming tip to my nipples and clit before finally inserting it into my sopping vagina and bringing me to another orgasm.

After that Bella took the vibrator and inserted it into Alice's ass. I was still recovering from my orgasm and I only watched for a moment. Alice was on her side, giggling as the humming shaft entered her from behind, and then we heard a sound from downstairs.

It was the front door.

Alice giggled, one hand on her butt to spread the cheeks, and smiled.

"That must be them," she said, and then she called out loudly. "Esme, Carmen! In here, quickly! You're not going to believe it!"

Bella smiled and continued kissing Alice's shoulder while pushing the vibrator deeper into that gorgeous posterior. I was lounging on the bed with my legs folded, watching, wondering how the other women would react when they saw us.

Finally the door opened and a woman in a casual gray skirtsuit stumbled to a halt at the orgy on her daughter's bed.

Esme.

Her caramel hair was in a bun and she was wearing light makeup and a pair of trendy glasses. At first she almost didn't seem to recognize us but then she blinked and offered an awkward smile.

"Oh," she said. "Hello."

Bella grinned, laying there with Alice and pushing a vibrator in Alice's ass. "Hi, Esme," she said. "Nice to see you again."

Esme cleared her throat and frowned. "Yes, I…"

I laughed at how she stumbled to a halt. I could understand her awkwardness. Bella had killed a member of her coven. A man she had thought of as a son. But at the same time she had left her coven and found a new one. One where she was obviously more appreciated.

I smiled at her, completely naked, and offered a warm greeting.

"Hello, Esme," I said. "Sorry to drop in so unexpectedly."

Esme smiled and waved that off, her eyes flickering over me in a coy kind of way. We hardly knew each other but one of our last meetings involved me inserting vegetables into her body while consoling her over an unfaithful husband and showing her how desirable she really was. Such an encounter is bound to create some kind of bond.

Alice gasped as the vibrator touched a particularly nice place in her ass and Esme shuffled awkwardly.

"Carmen's going to be a little late," she said. "But she'll be home soon."

Alice was biting her lip from the pleasure and she nodded with her eyes closed. "Okay."

I laughed at them and rose from the bed and took Esme by the arm.

"Let's leave the girls alone for a moment," I said. "You and I should talk."

Esme gave the girls a small glance of disapproval through her glasses and Bella smirked at her and winked before lowering her mouth to lick around the base of the vibrator that was humming inside Alice's tight little asshole.

Esme and I closed the door and continued down the corridor into the main bedroom. This room was a little larger, a little less colourful. No posters on walls or statues of unicorns. The bed was queen-size and it was properly made with purple floral quilt covers. The curtains were open to admit the cold afternoon sunlight. One of the dresser drawers was open and there was a pair of pantyhose hanging from the corner and some high heels scattered on the carpet there.

On the sidetable by the bed was a photograph in a silver frame. I smiled when I saw it. It was a wedding photo. I picked it up to look at more closely. Behind the glass stood Esme and Carmen, together with bouquets and gowns of white. They each wore a veil and they each looked spectacular. It seemed Bella and I weren't the only couple who got married this past year.

Esme was glancing at my body, at my naked hips and slender back, and eventually she cleared her throat awkwardly. I laughed and set down the picture.

"I heard about the wedding," I said. "I'm so happy for you. You make a wonderful couple."

Esme nodded and gave a little embarrassed chuckle. "Yes," she said. "It's all very new to me. Being in love with another woman. But at the same time it feels very natural. As if I were always supposed to be like this and just never realized. Until you."

I smiled in delight. "Me?"

She nodded and her embarrassment softened. "Yes. That night we spent together changed a lot of things for me. Not only did it make me realize that I'm gay, but also that I deserved more. Carmen understands me better than Carlisle ever did."

I smiled and now it was my turn to be a little bashful.

"I'm very happy for you, Esme," I said. "But you must allow me to apologize for the circumstances in which we left the island. It was selfish and childish, and…"

Esme shook her head with a smile as if it were already forgotten about.

"It's all in the past," she said. "There's no point dwelling on it."

I smiled at her graciousness. "Thank you."

Esme nodded again and glanced at my breasts. They were right there. On my chest. Two large mounds of white softness topped with semi hard nipples. I smirked and put a hand on my hip cockily and she giggled and looked away bashfully.

"How come every time we have a moment alone you seem to be completely naked?" she asked rhetorically.

I smiled and sauntered over to her and put my hands at her hips.

"Well," I said. "In fairness I'm naked quite often."

She smiled at me. "Hmm."

I smirked and caressed her hips for a moment, causing her to smile, and then I lifted my hands and took the glasses off her face and laid them on the sidetable before turning back and unbuttoning her suitjacket.

Conversation had been a bit awkward so instead we let our hands do the talking. She stood there, smiling, while I undressed her. Slowly. She seemed to enjoy it. Perhaps she had a hard day and needed to unwind a little. Luckily for her I was something of a specialist at soothing the female body and soon I had her suitjacket off. After that I unbuttoned her blouse and helped her shrug it off. Her body was larger than mine, more womanly. The breasts beneath the blouse was large and heavy and cupped in a plain bra that I removed so they would swell free. The sight of those large mounds excited me and I smiled at her and stroked the outsides of each globe while she smiled in return and enjoyed the touch. My hands eventually moved further down and unzipped her skirt and the skirt loosened and dropped to her feet as my hands cupped her buttocks and squeezed them.

Soon she was sitting on the edge of the bed while I bobbed down and removed her shoes and panties. Neither of us spoke and we seemed to have no need. There was a strange understanding between us. She knew what kind of woman I was and she seemed to have an odd respect for it. I kissed her knee caps and opened her legs a little. Her thighs were full and I kissed the insides of them and applied little licks, closer and closer to her vagina. It was already moist and I could smell her scent. Finally I placed a small kiss on it that made her shiver and then I smiled and kissed it again before letting my tongue uncurl to lick across it. She hissed in a breath and moaned and I licked a couple more times as she laid back on the bed with her legs over the edge and me between them, licking and lapping her vagina to an orgasm.

By the time we heard the front door we were both laying on the bed. Esme was on her back, just relaxing, and I was laying at her side and attending her like little a dutiful servant. Her legs were partly open and I was stroking the vagina between them, slowly and playfully, while smiling at her and dipping the occasional kiss to her lips or nipples. She moaned and smiled and she orgasmed again as the bedroom door opened.

It was Carmen. She had a small briefcase and she dropped it when she saw us.

"Victoria," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?

I smiled at her and continued to stroke Esme's pussy. "Oh, just making love to your wife."

Carmen smiled and chuckled in surprise. She wore a casual red dress with a light-coloured jacket over it and her long black hair was cascading down her shoulders. Esme smiled at her and turned the smile to me. I placed a deliberate kiss on her lips, hoping the other women in the room would enjoy the subtle infidelity of it, and then we heard giggles from the doorway.

Bella and Alice must've heard Carmen come home because now they came sidling into the room, giggling and naked, and one of them took Carmen's briefcase while the other began unzipping Carmen's dress.

"We'll do the greetings later," Alice said with a grin. "For now, let's fuck."

Carmen laughed as her dress dropped to her ankles and eagerly stepped out of it.

For the next couple hours, until dark, the five of us engaged in a light orgy there in Esme and Carmen's bed. Carmen was extremely happy to see us and she kept trying to squeeze in questions between orgasms and pussy lickings, asking where we had been, what we had been up to, chiding us for leaving so many bodies in so many countries behind us. I was very happy to see her as well and I took a grip in her hair and kissed her passionately, forcing my tongue into her mouth and making her moan. Her body was curvy and womanly as I remembered it and soon my mouth was lowered to her luscious brown breasts and that sexy little slit between her thighs.

Bella, meanwhile, had finally gotten her hands on Esme. This was the first time they had ever touched each other or seen each other naked but the awkwardness was soon shattered by the way Bella smirked and gripped Esme's tits and licked at her mouth for a kiss. Esme herself had become quite bold over this last year and she returned the smirk with a great deal of womanly cockiness and rolled Bella over and rubbed their bodies together and stroked her hands all along Bella's leg. Bella moaned and opened her thighs and Esme was soon between them while Alice straddled Bella's face. Bella orgasmed with Alice mounted over her mouth and Alice orgasmed as well, both of them with sexy moans and arched spines, and then they laid Esme down and began to doubleteam her.

Carmen and I soon joined in and eventually the rest of us backed off a little while Carmen and Esme went at it alone. The married couple. I smiled and encouraged them and told them how beautiful they are together and they smirked and gave us a gorgeous display of tongue kissing. The three of us younger girls watched eagerly, sitting there petite and slender, as the two women, the two wives, explored the round curves of each other's bodies for our benefit, stroking their hands along hips and thighs and lowering their mouths to each other's breasts to suck on those huge swollen nipples. Carmen eventually pushed her whole fist into Esme's wet vagina and pumped it to an orgasm that made the woman arch up in the bed and cry out with her breasts like hills on her chest. After that Carmen sat on Esme's face and rode her mouth to an orgasm of her own.

It was getting dark by now and the talk soon turned to how long Bella and I would be staying. Bella and I demurred and said we should probably be going right now but they wouldn't hear of it. They demanded we stay for dinner and Bella and I laughed and said they were getting a little carried away in their roles as humans but they only smirked and demanded again that we stay.

It was already getting late by now and the two wives hustled off to the kitchen to get dinner going. Bella and I were a little confused, wondering if they actually meant for us to eat human, food but by the time we fetched our clothes and wandered into the kitchen we got a clearer idea of what they intended to serve. A scent of quail was coming from the oven and the two women we chopping vegetables to roast but it was Alice on the phone who was the real chef. She was speaking to her girlfriend, the one we met at the school, and apologizing and inviting her over for dinner to make up for it.

Bell and I shared a smirk and Carmen smirked as well. She said it was a bit reckless to take a girl from the same school Alice attended but it was a special occasion and there would be no problems as long as we were careful with the remains. Alice grinned and told her girlfriend how much she loved her and then disconnected the call with a sigh.

"Well," she said. "Rachel will be here in half an hour. She was pissed at me for ditching her but I apologized about twenty times and made a million excuses so she's cool now."

Carmen opened the oven with an oven mitt and a fresh gout of scented steam washed out. "I hope she likes quail."

"Me too," Alice said with a giggle. "After all, it'll be her last meal."

Bella and I laughed and leaned back against the counter, trying to stay out the way. Esme was smiling as well and I was glad to see she had fully abandoned her vegetarian lifestyle and embraced a more hearty diet.

"It'll be a shame to waste such a beautiful dinner, but I can never resist the opportunity to cook," she said.

Carmen was closing the oven again and Bella was smiling at her ass. The other woman had thrown her red dress back on but she hadn't bothered with panties. Bella put a hand on her hip from behind.

"I really missed you, Carmen," she purred.

Carmen laughed and turned back to the chopping board.

"Bella, I'm a bit busy," she said, "so could you stop molesting my ass for a moment?"

Bella had lifted the skirt of the dress and she had a hand flat against one of those lovely round buttocks. She caressed it and stared at the shape of it and smirked with desire.

"Didn't you miss me?" she asked coyly.

"Yes, terribly, but…"

Bella didn't wait to hear the rest of it. She descended to her knees and took a good grip on the other woman's hips and applied her mouth to Carmen's asshole.

Carmen gasped softly and squirmed her hips. The rest of us giggled.

"Oh, dear," Carmen said. "Bella? Bella, I really have to…"

Bella ignored her and moaned and licked at her ass luxuriously while Carmen continued to try and chop the vegetables. Finally Carmen gave up and spun around for Bella to eat her vagina instead. Bella smirked at her from the kitchen tiles, holding up her skirt, and then she leaned and began licking.

Alice laughed and turned to me.

"So, hey, do you guys have a place to stay?" she asked. "You're welcome to stay in my room if you want."

I smiled at the offer but declined with a shake of my head. "Actually, we're going to rent the apartment next door to Kate and Leah."

"Wow, it's actually available?"

I smirked and gave a small shrug. "Well, it is now."

Alice giggled at that and Esme smiled as well. Carmen was moaning and biting her lips and holding Bella's head to her vagina. Bella was gripping her hips and eating her more hungrily than she would have ever consumed quail.

Esme rolled her eyes at them and turned back to me.

"So what are your plans?" she asked. "Will you be settling down?"

I sighed as if the idea of settling down was oddly nice and intimidating at the same time. "Yes, I'm afraid so. School, careers, a house of our own eventually."

"You think you'll be satisfied with that kind of life? You seem like a nomad at heart."

"I suppose we'll have to see. The only thing I'm certain about my life is that it requires Bella in it."

Carmen was orgasming, loudly with her fists clenched in Bella's hair, and Bella moaned at the gush of wetness. Carmen sighed as it all ebbed away and smiled and let her fists loosen.

"Oh, my," she breathed.

Bella stopped licking and smirked up at her with wet lips.

"Quail's burning."

Smoke from the oven. Carmen jumped and snatched an oven mitt and opened the door.

Bella laughed and rose up and turned to Alice.

"Maybe we could go to the same school as you," she said. "That would be fun."

Alice nodded but shrugged as well. "It would, but I'm graduating next month, and there's no way I'm repeating it."

Bella lit up. "That's even better. I don't want to go back to highschool either. Vicky and I can just skip to college and then we could all go to the same place."

"It's called university here, Bella," Alice said with a smirk. "Or uni."

Bella rolled her eyes and grinned. "Okay, we'll skip to uni, then."

Alice giggled and Carmen was pouting over the tray of quail she had removed from the oven.

"The quail burnt," she said. "This is your fault, Bella, I told you not to…"

Bella snatched a carrot from the counter and bent Carmen over and shoved it into Carmen's ass.

Carmen's squealed and hopped like a bunny. The rest of us burst out laughing and Esme and I shared a glance as we were reminded of our first encounter together, all those months ago, when I had made loved to her with some soothing words and a few buttered vegetables. She smiled and took a carrot from the chopping board and approached me with it in a role reversal of our first time. I gazed at her steadily and she lifted my skirt and teased the stiff vegetable against my vagina. My vagina responded with a deep throb and I quickly hiked myself up onto the counter behind me and opened my legs wide and she pushed the carrot directly inside me with a swift penetration that made me moan.

Alice soon joined in, fetching more vegetables from the fridge, and soon we were all filled with carrots and cucumbers and other things. Bella had half ass-raped Carmen with a carrot and after Carmen orgasmed she was loose enough for Bella to shove an entire turnip in there. Alice had found a large cobb of corn and soon it was buttered up and sliding in and out of her tiny vagina with the bumps of the kernels stimulating her interior to an orgasm that made her laugh uncontrollably. Esme had a thick smooth eggplant buried in her vagina and she was pushing it in and out until I took over and began pumping it while licking at the edges of her stretched netherlips. Bella by now was eager for a little vegetable loving as well and she bent over and spread herself for something to be inserted. Alice bobbed down with a handful of tiny radish and began inserting them into Bella's ass like anal beads, three of them, four, five. After that she pushed a banana into Bella's vagina and made Bella orgasm with a luscious moan.

It was getting very late by now and soon Alice's girlfriend would be here so we quickly cleaned up and chopped up the violated vegetables and added them to the dish. I'm sure the poor human would hardly notice.

Only minutes later there was a knock at the door. Alice went and answered it and came back with the blonde girl we had met earlier. She had removed her facial piercings and she was wearing less makeup and she was actually very polite to Esme and Carmen. She seemed to have some kind of respect for the sexy lesbian parents and perhaps a fantasy or two as well. Tonight some of those fantasies might be fulfilled although perhaps not quite as she had imagined them.

Soon the two girls went to set the table together and shortly after dinner was served. Several candles had been lit and Carmen and Esme were sitting opposite ends of the table with Alice and her girlfriend on one side and Bella and I on the other. The girl waited for everyone else to start eating first but Esme urged her to go ahead with a smile and a flap of her hand.

The girl laughed politely and started eating, placing little pieces of vegetables in her mouth that had been prepared in the vaginas of her hosts. She moaned as it were delicious and tried some of the quail as well and turned a smile to Carmen.

"Wow," she said. "This is great."

Carmen chuckled modestly. "Oh, I almost burnt it. It was Esme who saved it."

The girl turned to Esme. "Well, it's really great."

Esme had a glass of wine in her hand. She couldn't drink it but she did touch it to her lips in order to pretend before setting it down again.

"Thank you," she said.

The girl nodded and kept eating. The rest of us smirked at each other, knowing where those vegetables had been. The silence grew and the girl became awkward. Eventually she looked up at Bella and I and tried not to be jealous that we were apparently good friends of Alice.

"So, uh…Alice knew you guys in America?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "Mmhm."

"From where?"

Bella grinned at her. "We went to school together. In a small town in Washington."

The girl nodded and ate a little more and then gave a little shrug. "So you never dated or anything?"

"No," Bella said with a smirk.

"Oh. You guys seem close, that's all."

"I was dating her brother at the time."

"Oh."

"He's dead now."

The girl didn't know how to respond to that. She had some quail in her mouth and after a while she swallowed it. She looked around the table in the candlelight. No one had touched their plates and we were all smiling at her. Calmly. Quietly.

She chuckled awkwardly and glanced at Alice.

"How come you guys aren't eating?" she asked.

Alice grinned and took her arm.

"We're waiting for dessert," she whispered.

The girl gave an awkward chuckle and looked around again. She seemed to be becoming disoriented. Blinking slowly. Shaking her head. Alice was kissing her neck, near her pulse point, and she tried to shrug away.

"What's for dessert?" she asked.

Alice smiled at her. "_You_."

The girl laughed at that. As if it were a joke. The laugh came out a little languid and then she blinked again, swaying on her chair from dizziness, and then her eyes fell closed one more time and she pitched over and fell face first into her quail.

Bella and Alice giggled. Carmen was swirling her wine glass and now she set it down and rose.

"It's such a shame to spoil good quail with tranquiliser," she said. "She hardly ate anything."

Esme rose from her chair as well. "Oh, relax, honey. I bet she didn't even notice the taste of the tranquilizer."

Carmen was coming around to the girl and now she lifted her face out of the plate. A disc of carrot was stuck to her forehead and there was gravy in her blonde hair. Her face was slack and unconscious. Carmen sighed and plucked away the carrot.

"I suppose," she said. "Still, I wish she ate more."

Bella and I smiled at how the two of them bantered like an old married couple. They were two women who really did complete each other. Together they were so much more than separate.

Esme was gathering up the dishes and stacking them in the crook of her arm.

"Well, let's do the dishes and get her cleaned up, hm?"

Alice was out of her chair as well and was scooping the unconscious girl into her arms before carrying her away to the bathroom.

Carmen started helping with the dishes and gave Bella and I a smile.

"Bella, Victoria, you two can go wash up," she said. "Dessert will be served in just a few moments."

Bella and I giggled and rose from the table.

It was so nice of them to have us over like this.

—

**AN: Lots of anal in this one, lol. If you were following my writing when I used to write Bellice you'd know that I've always been very obsessed with Alice's ass. ;)**

**This one again was mostly fluff. Like I said, these chapters are basically an extended epilogue. The actual story is mostly finished and now we just get to see them be happy for a while. I'm just glad I got to use vegetables again, lol. **

**Okay, new chapter soon. Next one ought to be Irena and Claire. :)**


	70. Chapter 70

—

Chapter 70:

—

The next day Bella and I took a big red bus into the city and got out in the plaza beneath a tall office building that stood sparkling in the cool morning sunlight. Across the awning was large lettering that said: _I-Corp._

It was the name of Irena's company. The I probably stood for Irena, which as a little egocentric perhaps, but apt nonetheless. Apparently they acquired the office building only a few months ago and this was their base of operations.

The plaza was filled with pigeons and people and Bella was impressed just from looking up at this tall tower.

"Wow," she said.

I nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

Then we glanced at each other, giggled, and made our way inside.

The lobby was cool with marble floors and there was a constant echo of voices and ringing phones. Bella and I made some inquiries with a receptionist and then we stepped into an elevator.

The elevator bought us to the top floor and opened into an outeroffice. The floor was carpeted and there were many potted ferns. Across one wall was a large logo of _I-Corp_ and across the other wall were windows that looked out over London.

The doors to the inneroffice were chrome and beside the doors was a desk were a long woman sat like a sentry. A woman with familiar brown hair in a familiar bob. Claire. She was busy at her computer and she didn't notice as we approached.

Bella and I smiled and decided to have a little fun with her.

"Hello, we're here to see Ms Denali," I said.

"Do you have an appointment?" Claire asked, still tapping away at the keyboard.

Bella grinned and leaned a hip on the desk. "No, we're old friends."

Claire looked up.

Her fingers froze.

Bella and I laughed and looked at her face for the first time. It was paler than I remembered. Smoother. Her eyes were bright red and blinking in surprise. The change in her features was remarkable. Subtle adjustments to her nose. Her chin. Her cheekbones. Everything just a little prettier, a little more perfect. Like the work of some master surgeon.

Bella grinned at her in admiration.

"Hi, Claire," she said.

Claire's mouth moved into a smile and she rose from the desk gracefully and came around for hugs.

"Oh my god," she said. "Bella. Victoria. It's been so long."

She gave me a hug as well and then released us both. Bella was looking at her body, up and down, and there were many adjustments there too. Her legs a little longer. Her hips a little rounder. She was wearing a navy skirtsuit that conformed to her every curve and she certainly had many more curves to conform to than she had as a plain old human.

"Wow," Bella said. "Look at you. Big business woman, huh?"

Claire laughed and waved that away with a hand. "No, I'm just Irena's assistant."

I smiled at her proudly. "The more things change, the more they stay the same. Still a dedicated slave, only now you wear a suit instead of a collar, hm?"

Claire smirked and leaned back against the desk.

"I still wear the collar," she said.

I laughed and realized she did. It was right there on her throat, a strip of black lace with that black opal in the center of it. I smiled and looked her over one more time, from the tips of her high heeled shoes to the top of her stylish brown bob. She truly was a completely different woman. Confident. Sexy. Yet still the same slave she always was.

Hard to believe this was the same woman we had abducted from her apartment while she was halfway through a bowl of icecream. The same woman who had been kept in a dungeon and slowly raped into servitude. Back then she had been so soft and human. So plain. A pound or two overweight. Demure and self-depreciating. Her imperfections had been part of her charm but she obviously had acquired other charms to replace them.

"You look amazing, Claire," I told her.

Claire smiled and looked down with a hint of her old shyness. "Irena likes to keep me as close by as possible. I handle all her appointments and scheduling. It benefits us both because she can trust me completely and I can serve her here far better than sitting at home."

Bella grinned at her and gave her another hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Claire," she said.

I watched them for a moment and they both held the embrace for a moment longer. Claire then gave her a squeeze and released and leaned to press a button on the intercom.

"Ma'am," she said. "There's two people here to see you."

There was a pause and then the intercom spoke with Irena's voice.

"Do they have an appointment?" she asked.

"No," Claire said with a smile. "But you'll definitely want to see them."

Another pause. Then the voice spoke again.

"Send them in," she said.

Claire released the button on the intercom and went back around her desk and smiled at us as she sat down and shuffled toward her computer.

"Go right on in," she said professionally.

Bella and I giggled at her and went over to the doubledoors that led into the inneroffice.

The office was enormous. Every wall was windowed and the view looked down on the entire city. In one corner was an arrangement of white leather sofas and a glass coffeetable. Stylish without being gaudy. Much like the woman herself.

Irena was standing at the window as we came in and she turned around. Bella and I were grinning but Irena's expression didn't even twitch from the surprise. Her lips curved into a smirk and her eyes roamed us in a casual kind of way.

"Well," she said. "I guess you've finally come back."

A giggle came out of Bella. Irena was wearing a black pinstripe skirtsuit with a powerful swell of cleavage bulging from her chest and she was sexy as fuck. Her spike heels made her seem even taller and her blonde hair was rich and gold and fell in a glorious cascade.

Bella ran forward and gave her an excited hug.

"Oooh, Irena," she said. "I missed you so much. We never did finish my discipline training, did we?"

Irena smirked and peeled her away. "No, we didn't. Or else you'd know to call me ma'am."

Bella giggled again and dipped a little curtsy.

"Sorry," she said. "Ma'am."

I smiled at the exchange and came over to Bella's side.

"It's nice to see you again, Irena," I said. "I trust you're not angry for how we left the island?"

"Not at all," she said. "It was no trouble to me. In fact, I was happy for the excuse to leave. Claire needed to be turned and I couldn't do that there."

Bella was grinning and gazing at Irena's body in open worship. In that expensive business suit she looked like a modern day queen. The skirt clung to her gorgeous hips and the spikes of her heels made her legs even longer than they already were.

I admit even I was staring a little and feeling quite inferior in my plain dress and jacket. My eyes roamed over the hills of her cleavage and I was beginning to feel a bit of a hum in my vagina. Irena smirked, as if she knew, and she seemed to have changed a lot in this last year as well. Less cold. More cocky.

Bella was still staring and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Wow," she said. "You look incredible, Irena."

Irena raised a blonde brow. Bella startled and quickly added:

"I mean, ma'am."

Irena smirked, ignoring the compliment, and turned to me.

"Does Tanya know you're here?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet," I said. "We've been visiting you all one by one and saving Tanya for last. Do you think she'll be happy to see us?"

"I think she'll be thrilled to see you," she said. "Almost as thrilled as I am to see my little Bella."

Bella smiled brightly, like a schoolgirl who was noticed by her favorite teacher. Irena smirked and looked at her appraisingly.

"Tell me, Bella," she said. "Do you still wish to learn obedience?"

Bella nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent. Then let's resume your training right now."

Irena was hiking up her pinstripe skirt and underneath she was wearing a pair of sexy black lace panties. She then sat on the edge of the desk and propped one spike heel on the surface of it. Her thighs were wide open and while we watched she peeled aside the strip of lace that covered her vagina before looking up and giving us expectant smirks.

Bella didn't need to be told. She sank to her knees instantly and started licking.

Irena smirked at me superiorly and I had to smirk as well. She had basically just cuckqueened my mate right in front of me but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a turn on. I wandered over to her and unbuttoned her suitjacket and began caressing one of her black lace bracups.

"You're power over women is incredible, Irena," I said. "The only time I could ever make her obedient was when I was raping her. Unfortunately that's not an option anymore."

I looked down at Bella. Bella was moaning and licking at Irena's vagina. Irena smirked at me as my hand fondled her chest.

"Perhaps you could learn a little obedience as well," she said.

I returned her smirk and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Perhaps so," I said.

Then I sank down beside my mate and together we took turns licking at that glorious vagina.

Irena leaned back a little on the desk and pressed the intercom button and told Claire to cancel her meetings. Bella and I smirked up at her, huddled there between her thighs, and then smiled at each other while we licked and let our tongues collide. Irena was getting wet and she was beginning to moan, sexy moans that came out through a smirk of superiority. Bella and I moaned as well, enjoying the inferiority, and together we bought her to an orgasm with Bella's lips wrapped around Irena's clit while my tongue licked around the edges of Bella's mouth.

After that we were instructed to take off our clothes which we did so obediently, pulling our dresses over our heads and dropping our panties. Irena was fetching a strapon that she kept in a desk drawer and while she put it on she told us to bend over the desk. We did, very eagerly. Irena's pinstripe jacket was open and her breasts were bulging out of her bracups and her skirt was hiked over her hips to reveal the huge black strapon that jutted upwards. Together with her high heels and stockings there could be no thought of refusing her. Bella and I were bent over, waiting, and Irena took Bella's hips and thrust her to an orgasm and then she took my own hips as well and pushed the strapon inside me.

Later in the afternoon the intercom spoke again and Claire asked if Irena wanted to cancel her afternoon appointments as well. Irena told her to cancel everything and get in here right now. At this point Bella and I were on Irena's desk, engaging in a sixty-nine while Irena watched, licking at each other's vaginas and shooting smirks at our temporary mistress. Claire came in a few minutes later and smiled and asked what Irena needed. Irena was still wearing the strapon and she turned Claire around by the shoulders and bent her over and hiked up her skirt and started fucking her over the desk.

Irena kept us busy for the rest of the day and she wound up cancelling her dinner meeting as well. Instead she took us home to the mansion she occupied with Claire.

The mansion was in Hyde Park, deep in the heart of London, and we rode in the back of a limousine that had an opaque partition to separate us from the driver. Irena made a few last minute transactions on her laptop while the rest of us madeout and stroked each other and talked about everything we'd been up to in the past year. Claire was less silent than she used to be, less reserved, and she spoke very fondly of how Irena had turned her and how Irena had stayed with her for every minute of the transformation and held her and made love to her. Bella smiled at me during the explanation and I smiled as well. It was exactly like how I had turned Bella.

It was dark by the time we got to the mansion. All four of us were half naked when the car stopped and we giggled and hastened to tuck our tits back in before the doors were opened. Bella was in awe of the estate as we walked down the driveway. It looked like the palace of some regency socialite, dozens upon dozens of windows, a large fountain in the courtyard where a mermaid sat on a rock. A butler was waiting to greet us in the enormous foyer, an old gentleman with white hair, and he took Irena and Claire's coats before being dismissed with a cool nod. Bella was gazing up at the chandeliers and the double staircase that wound into the upperlevels and Irena smirked and gestured for her to go first.

By midnight Bella and Claire were gagged and chained to the bed. The handcuffs were made of gold and they were attached to the bedpillars. The canopy of the bed was mirrored and the two girls could look upward and smile through their gags as they squirmed and moaned.

Irena and I were clad in head to toe leather. I would've been happy to join the girls in chains but I did have a dominant streak of my own. Irena was purely in black. Thigh high boots with dangerous heels. A shiny patent leather corset. Gloves that came to her elbows. I was wearing an identical ensemble only in red leather and I did feel quite sexy indeed. The outfit had a ring near the crotch where you could attach the shaft of a strapon and both Irena and I were kneeling at the entrances of our lovers and pushing the strapons into their vaginas until they moaned and arched up in their chains and orgasmed with open legs.

After that we removed the strapons and unchained our little slaves. They had been fucked so thoroughly that they were little more than loose bundles of sexy submissiveness and they smiled and clung to Irena and began to lick at Irena's nipples. I smiled and tried not to feel too jealous. Irena could let me borrow her leathers but I would never be the same kind of mistress she was. Irena was looking at me cockily with Bella and Claire suckling at her nipples, a smirk on her lips, and perhaps it was time for me to submit as well. I returned the smirk and pushed Bella and Claire away gently and then I took Irena's face in my hands and applied a deep kiss to her mouth.

For the next hour or so it was me that Irena attended to and I had to admit she was quite an intoxicating lover. She peeled me out of my leathers, exposing my softness, and then she laid me down and began to dine on my body. I smiled and watched our reflections in the mirror over the bed. Me on my back with my head in a pool of red hair. Irena at my breasts, squeezing them, licking at my nipples. Soon her blonde head moved lower between my legs and I hissed as her tongue flattened across my vagina and licked upward across it.

Bella and Claire had moved to the floor and they were fooling around like a couple of little lapdogs. There was a fire going in the fire place and they seemed content to let Irena and I have a little time to ourselves. Woman to woman. Mistress to mistress. Eventually it was Irena on her back and me licking at her nipples and sucking on them with hungry moans. She wove her fingers in my hair and pushed me lower and I moved down eagerly to her open thighs. I licked at her wetness and let my tongue wriggle inside her. I heard her chuckle and I licked her some more and wrapped my lips around the hard nub of her clit and sucked her to an orgasm.

After that I crawled to her side and settled against her leather clad body, linking one of my legs around hers. I was smiling, my head resting on her chest, and it had been a long time since I'd felt so satisfied and submissive. I had a feeling Bella and I would be visiting a lot.

For a while the bedroom was silent, aside from the crackle of the fireplace and the small moans of Bella and Claire as they licked each other by the hearth. When I opened my eyes I saw them there on the rug, engaged in a gentle sixty-nine, their heads bobbing and licking. I turned my smile to Irena and Irena smiled back in the orange glow of the fire. I touched her face and placed a kiss on her mouth, once, twice, a third time, moaning and offering my tongue. She accepted it with a smirk and when I pulled back I was smirking as well.

"I have to admit, I'm very envious of what you've made of your life, Irena," I said. "I feel like a wandering savage in comparison."

Irena lay there on the pillow and smirked. "It's not difficult to make money when you already have millions to work with."

I chuckled and took hold of one of her breasts idly and began stroking it. "Perhaps," I said. "But I think such financial intricacies will always be beyond me. As a girl, hundreds of years ago, I used to gawk at mansions like this from these very same streets and wish one day to live in one just like it. But I suppose I'm forever doomed to be a poor peasant girl."

I gave a little giggle. Irena let her eyes roam over my face, my hair, my luscious pearl white body, and her lips curved into a smirk.

"You don't look like a peasant to me," she said.

I smiled and took it as a compliment and bent to give her a kiss.

Irena moaned luxuriously and stroked my back. I smiled into her mouth and continued kissing her as small sounds of orgasm came from the floor by the fireplace. I heard Bella and Claire giggle into each other's vaginas and lick a little more.

A few minutes later the bed tilted as the two girls climbed on. I disengaged from Irena and I was surprised and quite delighted as Bella smiled at me and captured my lips. Claire went for her mistress and kissed her a couple times before speaking.

"It's past midnight," she whispered to Irena. "We were supposed to feed tonight."

Bella broke the kiss and turned to them. "You guys were gonna go hunting tonight?"

A hint of eagerness in her voice. I had to laugh. She had fed last night and the night before as well but it didn't matter to a girl of Bella's appetite. I was just glad she couldn't get fat.

Irena smirked at her. "Not exactly."

Bella was confused. "What do you mean?"

Claire gave an excited little giggle. Bella looked between them, grinning, still not sure what they meant. Irena smiled at her and then she turned the smile to Claire and tossed her chin.

"Go prepare," she said. "We'll be down in a moment."

Claire gave a dutiful nod and then she hopped off the bed and scurried out of the room.

Bella and I were left in suspense but I thought I had a pretty good idea. Irena had gotten out of the bed as well and she was shedding her leathers, unzipping her boots and slipping them off and leaving the shiny black shells of them by the fire. She removed her corset as well and fluffed out her hair and used a poker to rouse the fire. Bella and I had gotten out of the bed too, both of us completely naked, and we were standing by for instruction. Irena put the poker back in the rack and then she lit a candle and set it on a candle holder and smiled at us and gestured for us to follow.

The mansion was empty by now, all the servants retired for the night, but Bella still giggled and covered her breasts cutely as we went down the stairs. Irena hadn't said where we were going but we followed behind her eagerly. She led us down a dark corridor, the flame of the candle she carried flickering and throwing shadows across the walls, until we came to a large wooden door. The door was slightly ajar and Irena pushed it open further and tossed her chin for us to go ahead.

Down there was nothing but darkness and a stone staircase that led down. Bella giggled and went in first. I followed and Irena came behind us with the candle. Already I could hear the exact noises I had been expecting to hear. A soft rattle of chains. Little gagged moans. The stairs led down into an old wine cellar. Claire had already lit candles and she was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Bella continued down, grinning, and she gasped when she reached the bottom. I came up behind her, already smiling, and I saw my suspicions were correct.

Chained across the raw rock walls were gagged women.

Naked. Whimpering. The orange candlelight awash over their bare breasts and terrified faces. My mouth dropped open and a wave of something like euphoria washed over me. There were so many. Dozens. Some of them young. Some of them older. Blondes. Brunettes. All chained up in a row like prisoners with their tits exposed and gags in their mouths. Sniffling. Tears leaking out of their eyes.

The cellar had been converted into a kind of dungeon and there were racks of torture tools on the walls and various tables and benches were women could be strapped down to be experimented on. There was a wooden stockade were one woman was bend over with her head in the chock and a lovely ass displayed to the rest of the dungeon. In a different corner was an antique guillotine with a blade that glinted evilly in the low candlelight.

Bella gazed about at this paradise of victims and smiled.

"Wow," she said.

Claire was naked and she had her hands laced before her demurely. "I captured them myself. It's one of my duties to make sure we always have fresh clean meat to dine upon."

I smiled at how she seemed to be proud of her work. Only a year ago it had been her who had been captured and kept chained in a cellar. Now she was no longer the hunted. She was the hunter.

Irena had come down the stairs as well and she set the candleholder on one of the benches. Bella glanced at her and grinned and looked at the women again.

"Jeez," she said. "You guys really live the life, don't you?"

Irena smiled and swept a hand over her wares. "Choose one."

Bella smirked coyly. "Only one?"

Irena laughed and shook her head. "We'll have a banquet when we can invite everyone," she said. "Consider tonight an appetizer."

Bella giggled and she had to acknowledge the fairness of that. She turned back to the women in chains and made a casual stroll among them like a woman at a grocery store. Browsing. Eyeing them for ripeness.

Most the prisoners lowered their eyes or looked away as she went by but some of them glared defiantly. Bella smiled in return and paused to feel a breast or two or to rub a certain vagina. As if she wanted a woman who might actually like it a little.

Eventually she came to a tanned brunette who was perhaps in her late twenties. She was scared but she made eye contact with Bella. Perhaps accidently. Bella paused and smiled at her and looked her over in appraisal. Her body was trim and athletic. Perhaps snatched from a gym the same way Claire had once been.

Bella smirked and began stroking her breasts. They weren't overly large but they were nice and full. The woman whimpered and squirmed. Bella grinned and turned back to Irena.

"This one will do," she said.

Irena nodded and then nodded at Claire. Claire came forward with a key and began unlocking the woman. The other women along the wall watched in relief that it wasn't them or looked away in fear.

The woman who had been chosen was dragged over to one of the tables, thrashing and sobbing into her gag, and soon she was secured to the tabletop with shackles around her wrists and ankles. She wriggled and squirmed and her breasts heaved in the candlelight.

Irena had selected a certain knife from the rack on the wall and now she handed it to Bella.

"Take your time," she said. "We have all night."

Bella grinned and took the knife and turned to the woman chained on the table.

The woman cried and shook her head. Bella smiled and circled around the table slowly, searching for some soft place to cut, and then she paused and bent to the mounds of her breasts. Claire and I were watching, smiling, and Irena was smiling as well. The woman was moaning in terror but the moans only made Bella grin wider. She had taken one of those breasts in her hand and she squeezed it a little to make it bulge and then she began cutting into it with the knife.

—

**AN: Don't worry, Bella and Vicky will return to the dungeon eventually, lol. Like Irena said, this was just the appetizer. The full banquet will have to wait till the whole coven is together and reunited. :)**

**Okay, next one is Tanya and Jane. Should be ready in a few days. :)**


	71. Chapter 71

—

Chapter 71:

—

The next day Bella and I were driving up into the country in a red Lamborghini that we'd borrowed from Irena. It had only been driven a few times and the speedometer read only a handful of kilometres before we wound up into the hills and started adding to the total.

It was a nice day and the sun seemed to have come out specifically for this occasion. For our reunion with Tanya. Bella was excited and she wondered if Tanya would be mad at us but I laughed and said I doubt it. If there was anything I was nervous about it was that she might've changed. She had a mate now which perhaps might dilute her feelings for me a little. I suppose that had always been inevitable but I dearly hoped that our friendship could resume right where it left off.

The cottage wasn't too far out from the city. A quaint little cabin on a hill like the site of some fairytale ever after. There was a tall brick chimney extending from the roof and a broad veranda with wooden floorboards and hanging plants. I proceeded slowly down the lane in our Lamborghini and then I parked and turned off the motor. Bella smiled at me and I smiled as well and then we got out the car and continued toward the house.

The sun was high in the sky. Almost noon. Bella and I went passed the mailbox and up the small wooden steps onto the veranda. There was a wooden bench hanging from two chains that seemed like a romantic place to relax with one's lover. I smiled at the mental image of Tanya and her new mate Jane sharing many moments on that exact bench.

Bella waited for me to knock on the door and after taking a deep breath I did. Softly with my knuckles. We waited but there was no answer. I knocked again, a little firmer. We waited but there was still no answer. Bella chuckled and shrugged a shoulder.

"Maybe they're not home?" she suggested.

I smirked as something occurred to me. "Or maybe they just don't want to be disturbed."

Bella realized what I meant and grinned. I grinned as well and hopped off the veranda and went around the side of the house.

Around here there was a little flowergarden and small watering can. I was peeking through the windows, trying to find their bedroom. One of the windows was fringed with lace from the inside and looked into the kitchen. The cabinets were wooden and the refrigerator was tall and chrome. I continued around to the next window. This one looked into the living room. Sofa. Rug. A fireplace and a piano in the corner.

The next window was the one that looked into their bedroom and instantly I smiled.

Tanya was on the bed with Jane.

I giggled to myself and gestured for Bella to come look. She sidled up beside me and peeped in through the window. The figures on the bed were partially obscured by the lace curtains but they were naked and clearly making love. Both blonde. Both perfect. Their moans were silenced behind the glass but you could see how their bodies rubbed together and how their mouths mingled. Tanya was on top and there was a pair of small hands stroking her back. Jane's hands. Her mate's hands.

I smiled at them and felt a wave of genuine happiness wash over me for my dear friend. Mated at last. It was about time.

Bella and I watched for a minute until Tanya's eyes happened to notice us there in the window. Perhaps it was my hair. That ravishing redness had always been eye catching. Tanya had paused mid kiss and she stared. I smiled at her. Jane was asking what's wrong, her mouth moving silently behind the window, and then she looked over as well. Bella giggled beside and waved at them through the window. Tanya laughed and climbed off the bed.

Bella and I hurried back around to the front door just as it opened.

Tanya had hastily pulled a sheet around her body and she was standing there with mussed blonde hair and a beaming smile on her sex-smudged lips. She looked at us, the sheet hitched around her breasts, and smirked at how we'd been spying on her.

"I'd almost forgotten how creepy you two were," she said.

I chuckled and gave her a hug. "Hello, Tanya."

"Hello, Vicky," she responded warmly.

I laughed and released her with a wide grin.

"Vicky?" I echoed. "I don't think you've ever called me Vicky."

She giggled lightly. "I tend to be a little more mellow these days."

"And radiant as well," I said, looking her over once more, wrapped in a white sheet like a goddess in a toga. "True love suits you."

Tanya smiled and looked away bashfully. Bella giggled and allowed us our moment but by now Jane was emerging from the bedroom.

She came over to Tanya's side and looked at us. She was much smaller than Tanya, the top of her head barely as high as Tanya's shoulder, and the resemblance was so strong that she looked like a niece or a baby sister, blonde, pretty, likewise wrapped in a white bedsheet.

The expression in her red eyes was cool and cocky and she let them roam over us appraisingly.

"It seems we have a couple of prowlers," she said.

Tanya chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jane. "Jane, this is Victoria," she said. "She's finally returned."

Jane was still looking me over. Her eyes flittering up and down. Haughty but not really bitchy. She smirked and let those eyes linger on how my breasts swelled against the cotton of my sundress.

"I can tell," she said.

I thought her gaze was rather flattering and I chuckled and thought I ought to introduce Bella. The girl was obviously a bit suspicious by nature and I wanted her to know that I hadn't come to disrupt her relationship with Tanya.

"And this is my mate," I said. "Bella."

Bella smiled and gave the little blonde girl a wave. Jane seemed to relax a little at the word mate and she nodded more easily.

After that we fell silent for a moment. The four of us looked at each other, Bella and I on the front stoop, Tanya and Jane completely naked with only those sheets wrapped around their bodies. Tanya glanced at Jane, the corner of her mouth tilted upward in a sort of request. Jane sighed but she smirked as well and opened the door further.

"Well," she said. "I guess you'd better come in."

Bella and I glanced at each other and giggled and entered the house.

Like obedient guests we trailed behind the ladies of the house as they led us into their bedroom. A heady scent of lavender and love hung in the room and the bed was a bare mattress. Tanya and Jane were wearing the sheets but now they let the sheets fall. Tanya shot me a look as soon as her naked body was revealed as if she wanted to check if I was admiring it. I was. My eyes roamed over her back and her buttocks and the shape of her figure was as unearthly as it always was. She smiled at the look in my eyes and then she turned back to her mate and took her hand and climbed onto the bed with her.

Wordlessly we undressed while Tanya and Jane watched from the bed. I pulled my dress over my head and my breasts tingled from how Tanya smirked at them. Bella was pushing down her panties and I pushed mine down as well and together we climbed into the bed. Tanya glanced sideways at Jane, as if for permission, but Jane only smirked at her and took a handful of Bella's hair and swiftly captured Bella's mouth in a hungry kiss. Bella moaned into it and opened her mouth through a grin. She seemed to really like the smaller blonde. Tanya turned back to me and I smiled at her and crawled toward her and eagerly pressed my mouth to hers. It was our first kiss in over a year and I showed her with my tongue exactly how much I missed her.

It didn't take long for the four of us to become better acquainted. I was straddling Tanya and while I was making out with her I felt a hand caressing my buttocks. I lifted my face from the kiss and saw Jane at my side, smiling at me, and I smoothly transferred the kiss to her. She accepted it, cupping my face with me still straddling her mate, and I smiled at the foreign taste of her tiny tongue. Bella, meanwhile, was giggling and giving Tanya a kiss. They weren't as close as Tanya and I but Bella still had a lot of admiration for the older woman and Tanya always liked the younger girl. Jane's hand was clenching in my hair as she deepened the kiss and apparently she enjoyed it so much that she pulled me away from her mate and pushed me down into the mattress. I giggled and Tanya and I shared a smile as Jane dipped her head and licked her tongue across my vagina.

At first it had all happened without speaking but soon we were moaning and murmuring sweet nothings to each other. I complimented Jane on how she made me climax so nicely and I insisted on returning the favor. Her body was barely out of childhood, her breasts almost flat, but she had big stiff nipples that were a pretty pink color and I licked at them and discovered they were very sensitive. She flinched and shivered from each lick and I enjoyed her sounds so much that I continued to suckle at them until she orgasmed with my hand between her thighs and my fingers rubbing at the other little nub down there.

Bella, meanwhile, had her face buried between Tanya's thighs and Tanya was smiling from the licking while she watched Jane and I. Jane and I smirked at her and gave her a bit of a display, touching our tongues together and engaging in a few very deliberate kisses. Tanya's naked chest was heaving and her legs were wide open and she orgasmed beautifully with a graceful arch to her spine. Bella rose up from between her thighs, her mouth all wet, and grinned broadly. Jane grinned as well and began licking the moisture from Bella's face, the moisture of her mate, until she had Bella laid down in the mattress. The two of them then engaged in a bit of roughness, rolling and vying for dominance, until they tumbled off the mattress.

Tanya and I giggled as they disappeared over the edge and realized that we were the only two women left in the bed. Identical smiles blossomed over our mouths and slowly we moved those mouths into a kiss as my hand cupped her cheek and drew her toward me to make love the way we used to, just the two of us.

All four of us had completely lost track of time and soon the sun was beginning to set in the window. A vague redness in the distance. The room went a little dim and by now the four of us were just relaxing in the bed. Bella was sitting between my legs, reclining back against me, and Jane was sitting in Tanya's lap with her little legs wrapped around Tanya's body. They were face to face and gazing into each other's eyes and I smiled as they shared a couple kisses.

"Well," she said. "I was worried you might've missed us, but I suppose I was worrying for nothing."

Tanya chuckled into the kiss and broke it to reply to me. "I knew you would return," she said. "Eventually."

"And you're not mad?" I asked her.

Tanya smiled and stroked Jane's back while Jane snuggled in her lap. "No," she said. "I left nothing of importance on that island. All the important things came with me. And now everything is in one place once again. I really am very happy to see you, Victoria. Both of you."

My heart warmed from her words. No matter how much fun Bella and I had on our little honeymoon around the world there had always been one thing missing. Our coven. Tanya.

Bella smiled as well and she seemed quite fond of Jane.

"So I guess you got a mate now, huh?" she asked.

Tanya chuckled and continued to stroke Jane. "I do indeed."

"She's really cute."

"Thank you."

"Like, super-cute. Like, really really fucking cute."

Jane smirked and turned a cocky yet flattered expression to Bella. Her arms and legs were wrapped around Tanya but now she loosened them and detached herself and came crawling over to Bella.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said.

Bella smiled, sitting there all pale and naked and perfect in her own darkhaired way. The two girls shared some eye contact, mutual attraction growing strong between them, and then Jane leaned to Bella's mouth and pressed their lips together.

By now the sun had completely set and it was near dark in the room. Tanya and I laughed as the two girls moaned and rolled into each other's arms. It looked like they were going to go at it again. I smiled at Tanya and Tanya smiled as well and gave me a sigh.

"I had a feeling those two would become fast friends," she said. "I dread when they want to go hunting together. Jane is even more sadistic than Bella, if you can believe that."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at two girls. "That does sound terrifying."

The girls weren't even listening, the two of them wrapped in a tangle of arms and legs, one of the lighthaired one of the darkhaired, opposites but both alike in the amount of evil they contained in sexy little bodies.

Tanya and I watched them for a moment and then Tanya smiled at me.

"Well," she said. "Why don't we let them get to know each other for a while? Will you join me for a stroll, Victoria?"

Tanya offered a hand. I smiled and took it.

"I'd love to, Tanya," I said.

Tanya gave me a nod and together we climbed out of the bed while Bella and Jane giggled and growled and spread themselves in the space we'd vacated.

Tanya and I went out through the kitchen door. Neither of us had bothered to put on any clothes and our bodies were luminous in the light of the moon. The sky was remarkably clear this far from the city and all across the blackness was a spread of stars in small cold clusters. Tanya and I had linked our arms and together we followed a lane that wound through a meadow of wildflowers, the small blooms dark and purple under the moon like flowers from the underworld. There were woods in the distance and rolling hills and everywhere the night was alive with the sounds of insects.

For a long time we strolled in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Our feet were bare and our toes crunched the gravel underfoot. There used to be a farm on this property but now all that remained were a few wooden fences and a couple of barren paddocks. We eventually came to an old well that had gone dry long ago and here we stopped for a moment. The well was made from stone and together we leaned our buttocks on the rim and folded our arms and looked up at the sky. The moon was almost full. Pale and white and so bright it seemed to be throbbing.

I sighed deeply and smiled to myself. A deep sense of satisfaction had come over me and I thought it had something to do with Tanya. It just wasn't right when we were apart.

I sighed again and looked at her. So beautiful. Her hair was pale in the moonlight and her face was raised to the stars. I admired her for a moment and eventually she noticed. She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you okay, Victoria?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes," I said. "I'm just so happy for you, Tanya. For everyone. Jane seems like a wonderful girl."

"She is."

"Does she love you as much as you deserve?"

"She loves me more than I ever could've hoped."

I unleaned from the well and stood in front of her. I lifted a hand and stroked some hair away from her face and gazed at her lovingly.

"I'm glad," I whispered to her. "Because no woman deserves it more."

A smile spread over her mouth. My hand was cupping her cheek and now I leaned and pressed my mouth to hers.

A mutual moan of affection came out of us both and her arms came around my neck. Her mouth was opening and I allowed my tongue inside it. Oh, Tanya. I hadn't realized how much I truly missed her. Our naked breasts were mashed together and I could feel how hard her nipples were. Hard with need. With love. I moaned again and deepened the kiss a little more before I cupped her buttocks and lifted her onto the rim of the well.

She laughed as the kiss was broken and smiled as I sank down onto my knees in the gravel. She opened her legs and

Revealed her gorgeous vagina. Bald. Swollen. I gave it a few licks and kissed it a couple times, moaning from the hunger building in my stomach. Tanya moaned and opened her legs wider and wove the fingers of one hand into my long redhair. I licked her some more and looked up at her. She was sitting there on the rim of the well, blonde and pale, and from this upwards perspective she seemed to be entirely silhouetted in stars. Like an angel. Like always.

There was a smile on her face and she stroked my hair while I gave her vagina a few more kisses.

"Hard to believe it's been a full year since we've seen each other," I murmured. "I missed you so terribly."

"As did I."

"Did you really?"

She chuckled and continued stroking my hair. "Of course I did," she said. "Jane is my mate but you will always be special to me, Victoria. Always."

I smiled into her slit and licked it longingly. She was getting wet and her wetness was coating my tongue. I licked my lips and spread her vagina and pushed my tongue into the hole there. She hissed in a breath and I smiled and retracted it.

"Thank you, Tanya," I said, licking, licking. "Your feelings mean so much to me."

"Mmm," she moaned. "Will you be settling down now?"

"Yes. Bella and I have already taken steps to obtain the apartment next door to Kate and Leah. It'll do for a while. Alice will be going to college next year and Bella would like to go with her. Although I do envy your cottage. Bella and I always dreamed of a place like this."

Tanya moaned in agreement but I chuckled into her vagina and I was so amused from what I said that I stopped licking for a moment. She looked down at me breathlessly.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a smile.

I smiled at her and continued licking between words. "I basically said the same thing to Irena and Claire about their mansion. I suppose Bella and I have always had trouble making up our minds. Our dreams change day by day. The only thing we seem to be certain about is each other."

Tanya laughed and leaned back with her legs open. "Well," she said. "In the end, that's all you need. A mate to love and who loves you."

I smiled at her vagina and licked it a couple times. The stiff nub of her clit had gotten very hard and I gave that a couple licks or two and suckled on it a little.

"I'm sorry, Tanya," I said. "For being such a troublesome coven mate."

She smiled and shook her head, reclining there on the rim of the well like some glorious nightcreature basking in the moonlight. "You don't ever need to apologize to me, Victoria. I love you."

My heart swelled and I smiled as I wrapped my lips around her clit.

"I love you too," I said, and then sucked her to an orgasm.

Tanya cried out and almost fell into the well but she didn't and instead she laughed and smiled down at me.

Afterwards we held hands and journeyed a little deeper into the meadow. Just strolling and swinging our hands like girls on a date. Chatting. Catching up. Eventually we settled down in the wet dew-soaked grass and made love once more, me on my back while she licked at my lips and continued downward to my vagina. My mouth was spread in a smile and I was gazing up at the distant stars as my spine arched out of the grass and the orgasm shivered across my body like a magical moonray.

By the time we got back to the cottage we discovered that the girls had gotten a little carried away. Jane had lit a candle and they were experimenting with pain, dripping hot wax onto each other's bodies and burning each other's breasts with the lit flame. Tanya and I chided them and blew out the candle and told them to get into the shower. The bathroom was rather small but we drew a bath as well and soon Tanya and I were relaxing under the soapy bubbles while the two girls giggled and fooled around in the shower, a strange arrangement, Tanya and I like weary parents and Bella and Jane like troublesome daughters.

Later on we got a fire going in the living room. Jane fed logs onto the blaze until the dark room was engulfed in a bright orange glow and she jostled it with the iron poker until the poker was red hot. She then removed the poker from the fire and grinned at the glowing tip and dared Bella to let her shove it into her vagina. Bella was actually tempted, the masochistic little thing, and she even bent over for red hot implement. Luckily they were stopped by Tanya who quickly intervened and unarmed Jane before taking Bella over to the piano for the two of them to play something together.

Jane pouted and instead came over to the sofa where I was sitting. She straddled my lap as if she owned it and settled with her arms around my neck. I had to admire her confidence. She was completely naked and the firelight swam over her small little breasts.

From the corner of the room came a few piano notes as Tanya and Bella began playing. An old song they had once practiced together. Jane was smirking at me and she lowered her eyes to my own breasts. They were larger than hers, much larger, and she took them in her tiny hands and gave them a squeeze.

"I can tell why Tanya holds you in such high esteem," she said. "You have incredible tits."

I smiled and let my hands rest at her hips. "I think it's more to do with my winsome personality."

"Then you're fooling yourself," she teased, and gave them another squeeze.

I laughed and lifted a hand to cup her face. "You really are a charming little thing, Jane," I said. "I'm so glad Tanya found you."

Jane's smiled turned more serious for a moment. "Tanya is more mate than I ever thought I deserved. The amount she loves me is staggering. Sometimes, in her arms…"

She sighed, stroking my breasts idly, and smiled to herself.

"…it feels like I'm going to burst from how much she loves me," she said. "From how much I love her."

I nodded, completely understanding what she meant, and glanced over toward the piano. Tanya and Bella were sitting there at the keys, side by side, naked, their backs slim and beautiful in the orange glow of the fire. I smiled at them and turned the smile to Jane.

"Tanya is the most amazing woman I've ever met," I said. "Which makes you the luckiest woman I've ever met."

Jane smirked at that and glanced back at our mates. She smiled at Tanya and let her eyes linger on Bella and then she turned back to me.

"Luckier than you?" she asked.

I smirked as well and glanced again toward the piano. At Bella. She was poised on the piano stool with her pale back perfectly straight and her long hair falling in a dark cascade between her bare shoulder blades. She was playing the song, pressing the keys gently, and she must've sensed me watching because she turned. Turned and smiled sexily over one shoulder.

The smile stitched a halt in my heart and I felt a massive crush of love for her. Bella. My mate. I returned the smile and she turned back to the keys and I turned back to Jane.

"You're right," I said. "It's me who's the luckiest woman in the world."

Jane smiled at that and chuckled and slid down to the floor. I opened my legs and closed my eyes and listened to the melody of the piano as that tongue began licking across my vagina.

—

**AN: I actually really like how this one turned out. Tanya and Jane are two of my favorite characters. I love writing Vicky and Tanya's friendship, and Bella and Jane had a bit of chemistry as well. It's just too bad Jane entered the story right at the end, lol. I bet she and Bella could've gotten up to some crazy lemons. Hopefully there's still a bit of time to give them a few more scenes together. ;)**

**Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	72. Chapter 72

—

Chapter 72:

—

Bella and I ended up staying with Tanya and Jane for two full days. Jane and Bella were instant friends, two girls of quite common interests, and Tanya and I were like we'd never spent a day apart. The four of us engaged in long conversations and even longer sessions of love making, in the bed, in the kitchen, on the couch. That cottage seemed to occupy its own little secluded corner of the world and we might've stayed there forever if the phones didn't start ringing with the rest of our friends wondering if we'd ran off again.

Within the next week we were settled in our new apartment. The corpse of the previous owner had long been cleared out and we had acquired the apartment at a modest discount. Irena had been more than happy to set us up with papers and identification and even a generous expense account until we could manage our own finances. Usually I would've just knocked over an ATM, but paying for apartments in cash was suspicious if not outright impossible, as we had learnt back in Seattle with Leah.

Irena also offered to let us keep the Lamborghini but it was a bit too flashy for Bella and I. For now we would make do with public transportation. Busses, trains, taxis. Until we could afford a car of our own. Something nondescript with lots of room in the back for hauling about unconscious women.

The apartment was fully furnished, which at least was one less worry. We bought a couple laptops and a couple phones and stocked up the refrigerator as well with bare essentials in case we had guests. Bottled water. Materials for sandwiches. But mostly we just relaxed and lounged about. We had been on the road for over a year and I suppose we never knew how tired we were. It felt nice to have a home again. A place that belonged to just us.

We knew that pretty soon we would have to get off our asses and go find some jobs but for now we were content to simply fool around and have fun. For five days we didn't leave the apartment and for five days we didn't wear a single stitch of clothing. Bella had a lot of TV shows to catch up on and I tried to watch them with her but I always became distracted by her breasts or legs, licking at her nipples and letting my hand slip between her thighs. Later on we browsed for sextoys on my laptop but we still had no money of our own and we decided to wait a while before building a new collection. There was no rush. We had the rest of eternity. Instead we made do with tongues and fingers and we orgasmed again and again, in bed, in the shower, on the couch. By night we cuddled in the dark and in silence and by sun rise we were murmuring and smiling and leaning to each other's lips.

Eventually the laundry began to pile up. Mostly bedsheets but a few old tops and panties and bras as well. We took it as a sign that maybe it was time to stop goofing around. Bella sighed and lamented that she had no idea how to do laundry and I told her not to worry. I was well practiced at it and I would gladly accept the responsibility if she would help me with other chores.

She sighed at that as well but she didn't complain too much as we spent the day vacuuming and dusting and tidying up. We did it all naked and I kept shooting her smirks and offering her flirty encouragement, swinging my hips as I pushed the vacuum over the carpet. She was scrubbing the kitchen floor, on her hands and knees in nothing but rubbergloves, and she kept smiling and looking up. The constant teasing managed to keep her spirits up and she quipped that she could use a carpet cleaning as well, referring, naturally, to her vagina. I told her to finish up as quickly as possible and I would clean her carpet all night long and she giggled and redoubled her efforts on the kitchen floor.

The process took much longer than either of us had anticipated, however, and it was dark by the time we were done. By now we had finally donned some clothes. Bella had put on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt to keep her skin from all the chemicals she had been cleaning with and I had hopped into a pair of jeans and a tanktop so that I could take out the trash. The dumpsters were at the far end of the building.

I had two full garbage bags and I left out the front door. The front of the apartment block looked out on the River Thames. Our apartment was on the upperfloor and there was a balcony that ran along the doors. It was dark by now and the river was aglitter with liquid yellow light from the streetlamps on the banks.

As I was closing the door I noticed Leah out here. She was standing at the rail and enjoying a small joint while gazing across the cityscape. A haze of blue smoke hung around her head in the windless night air and she gave me a smile when she saw me.

"Howdy, neighbour," she said.

I smiled as well and took a moment to dawdle. "Good evening, Leah."

Leah put the joint in her mouth and took a tiny toke and then she coughed once and offered the joint to me.

"Care for a hit?" she asked.

I transferred the trashbags to one hand. "Don't mind if I do."

Leah grinned as I took the joint and touched it to my lips. She tossed her chin at the trashbags I was carrying.

"Taking out the trash, huh?" she asked.

I nodded through the smoke. "Apparently."

"Bella isn't in that bag, is she?"

I smiled and inhaled and blew the smoke out again in an elegant stream that hung in the darkness above.

"Funny," I said.

Leah chuckled and took the joint back. I set the trashbags down and leaned on the rail beside her. We were silent for a moment, looking down at the river. Sleek and black like a river of ink. Leah took another hit and coughed once more.

"Kate's got a date tonight," she said. "I'm all on my own."

"A date?"

"Yeah. Some guy she met. She's such a flirt. Our relationship is fairly open. I'm seeing someone too. Guy named Jake."

I smirked at her. "A guy, hm?"

Leah chuckled and shrugged. "We like guys, what can I say?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and took the joint from her. Leah snorted and rolled her eyes as well.

"Kate and I get all the pussy we need from each other," she said. "We like a little variety."

I toked on the joint, once, twice, and then I dropped it to the floor of the balcony. It was little more than a nub. I was wearing a pair of sneakers, unlaced and no socks, and I crushed out the joint with the ball of my foot.

"Pity," I said. "I was going to invite you inside for a while, but since you're so uninterested in pussy…"

I gave a mild shrug. She grinned and changed her tune.

"Well, I didn't say _that_," she said.

I arched a red brow. "Didn't you?"

Leah laughed and shook her head and turned back to the door to her apartment. "I'll go get the bong," she said. "At the very least we can get high together, right?"

I laughed and grabbed up the trashbags and continued down the balcony.

The dumpsters were around the side of the building, down some stairs, and I had to lift the lid in order to sling the bags in. After that I let the lids drop and frowned at the feeling of germs on my fingers. Settling down is all fun and romantic until you have to take out the trash, I guess. But oh well. Nothing that a bit of soap and water wouldn't fix. I sighed and wiped my hands on my jeans and continued back up the stairs.

By the time I got back to the apartment I found Leah and Bella lounging on the couch. There was already a pleasant haze of smoke in the room and the TV was still running in the background. Bella was holding a lighter to the bowl and she took a long hit as I came in and almost choked when she tried to greet me at the same time. I laughed and went passed them into the kitchen and washed my hands at the sink and she was still coughing when I came back.

I took the bong from her and she finally calmed and squinted up at me.

"Hi, Vicky," she said.

I had only been gone for about five minutes but I smiled as I struck the lighter. "Stoned already, hm?"

"Just a little bit."

I touched the lighter to the bowl and inhaled deeply, the smoke rising directly into my head and seeping among the coils of my brain. It made me smile. Sometimes it was a burden not being able to eat or drink but at least we would always have this. Bella and I ought to experiment more with drugs. I once tried opium a century ago and it was quite exquisite.

I passed the bong to Leah and then I sat down on the couch beside Bella. It was a tight fit with all three of us but I'm sure we didn't mind. Bella certainly didn't. She threw a leg over mine and wrapped her arms around me and started snuggling with a happy moan. Leah took a hit, blew the smoke across the room, and sighed with the bong in her lap.

"So you guys found a job, yet?" she asked.

I shook my head and cuddled my stoned little mate. "Not yet. Irena set us up with an expense account for the time being. We still need to find some work for the summer. Hopefully we can pay for our tuition ourselves."

Bella unlatched herself from me and turned a grin to Leah. "I'm actually kind of excited about it," she said. "College is supposed to be fun, right?"

Leah nodded and gave Bella the bong. "I had a blast."

"Lots of lezzing out?"

"Just once. Remember I told you about it? That girl Chrissy?"

Bella was taking a hit and at first she frowned puzzledly through the smoke. Then she remembered and she grinned and laughed with little gusts of smoke erupting from her nose and mouth like a demon.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "That girl from the Halloween party back in Seattle. The girl that I…"

"…that you choked to death in my bedroom?"

Bella grinned and giggled again. "Yeah, her. She was dressed as a nurse. She had great tits. Gosh, it's been so long since I've strangled someone. Strangulation is so fun. Hey, you guys wanna go out and strangle someone?"

Bella's dark and dilated eyes had lit up with excitement. I laughed and took the bong from her.

"Maybe some other time, baby," I told her.

Leah smiled and steered the conversation back to less psychotic subjects. "You guys are gonna love college, though. College girls are the most experimental kind of girls there are. No family, no responsibilities, parties every weekend. You gonna stay in the dorms or stay here?"

"Not sure yet," I said.

"Depends on Alice," Bella added. I had the bong in my lap, like a tall glass shaft, and she was leaning to take a hit from a it in curious simulation of fellatio. Bella didn't seem to notice but it turned me on a little and I laughed as she rose up again and turned to Leah. "Hey, are you guys going to prom? You and Kate?"

Leah had no idea what she was talking about. "Prom? What prom?"

"Alice's prom. She's graduating next week."

"I don't think they call it prom here."

Bella turned to me, the native Englishwoman, for clarification. I was taking a hit from the bong and I wasn't precisely sure. It had been a long time since I lived her.

"I think it's just called summer ball, baby," I told her.

Bella laughed and took the bong. "Summer? This is summer? It was fucking raining today."

Leah laughed as well. "Welcome to the UK."

Bella was taking a hit from the bong, grinning, and then she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes and blew the smoke upward. After a while she opened her eyes again and rolled her head toward Leah.

"She's graduating next week," she said. "Alice. She wants me to be her date for prom."

"I thought she already had a girlfriend? Some chick called Rachel?"

"Oh, she's dead."

"When did that happen?"

"When we went to visit. We had her for dessert."

Leah laughed and shook her head. Bella had turned her attention to my breasts and she was lifting my top over them so that she could stroke the globes and lick at the nipples. I petted Bella's hair and smiled at Leah to tell her more about our dinner party the other night.

"The girl was delicious," I said. "Carmen had drugged the dinner and after she was passed out they took off her clothes and bathed her. We fed from her while she was still unconscious. I had the thigh."

Bella chuckled into my chest. "And I had the breast," she murmured with her lips around my nipple. "I love the breast…"

Leah laughed and took the bong from where it was almost falling out of Bella's lap.

"You guys are crazy," she said as she struck the lighter.

Bella continued fondling my breasts for a while. A short silence ensued where the only sounds were the gurgle of the bong and the drone of the TV and a little light sucking. I was smiling down at Bella, watching her lick at me so affectionately, but then Bella stopped and rose up and turned to Leah.

"They're having the prom at Irena's mansion," she said. "Alice told everyone Irena is her aunt."

Leah was staring at the TV. "Well, I doubt I'll be going. I'm too old for that shit."

"So is Vicky, but she's still coming."

Leah looked at me with an arched brow. "You are?"

I sighed and nodded as I lowered my top over my wet breasts. "Bella has commanded me, yes."

Bella grinned at that and turned back to Leah. "You gotta come too, Leah. No one will notice if you don't even go to the school. You and Kate can pass as teenagers. Tanya and Jane are gonna be there as well. Everyone is."

Leah was still reluctant. "I don't know."

Bella took one of her hands and squeezed it imploringly. "Come on, it'll be the perfect way to get the whole coven together again. Irena promised us a banquet. You know what she keeps in her cellar, right?"

Leah smiled at that, finally becoming tempted. She opened her mouth to answer but then her phone buzzed. She knew it was probably Kate and she pulled her hand away from Bella's to fish in her jean's pocket for the phone. It was a text and she grinned as she read it.

"It's Kate," she said. "She wants to bring her boyfriend home."

Bella screwed up her face. "Eww."

Leah rolled her eyes. Bella was wiping her hands on her pants as if she regreted even touching the bi-thing on the couch beside her.

Another text came through and Leah grinned at that one as well.

"If she wants privacy you could always spend the night here," I suggested.

Leah was typing with her thumbs. "She doesn't want privacy, she wants a threeway," she said. Then she stopped typing and looked up. "Hey, you guys want in on this? We could make it a fiveway."

Bella snorted disgustingly. "I'd rather let Jane fuck me with a fire poker, and no; that's not an exaggeration."

Leah laughed and finished up typing her message and then hit send. Then she sighed and stood up and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"Well," she said. "I better get going."

I smirked at her. "I guess you are uninterested in pussy, after all."

"That's what I got Kate for," she said with a grin. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Bella took the bong from the coffeetable. "Can we borrow the bong?"

Leah was already at the front door and threw a smirk back at us. "Sure, just bring it back over sometime. And if you change your mind about the fiveway…"

"We won't, trust me."

Leah laughed and went out the door and closed it again.

I was smiling and pleasantly high and part of me was glad Leah had to leave. I wasn't much in the mood for company. All I really wanted tonight was Bella. I drew her toward me with an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled there as we watched the TV in silence. I didn't even know what show it was but it didn't matter. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent. It was mingled with the smell of marijuana and shampoo and it was more heady to me than any drug.

I smiled to myself and heaved another sigh.

"Mmm," I murmured. "This is nice, isn't it?"

Bella was resting her head on my shoulder. "What is?"

"This," I said. "No hotel room. No running from police. Just me and you and all our friends close by."

She gave a little murmur in agreement.

"Yeah," she whispered.

I cuddled her a little more while the TV droned in the background. My eyes were still closed and after a while I opened them and reached for the remote and switched off the TV.

"Want to go to bed?" I asked her.

Bella lifted her head and smiled at me. "Mm."

I gave her a kiss and together we rose from the couch and headed toward the bathroom.

Bella bought the bong with her but there was only a hit or two left in the bottom of the bowl. We took one each and laid the bong in the sink and began to take our clothes off. I had no panties under my jeans and I was already very turned on. We showered together, the way we always did, and then we went back to the bedroom with damp hair and fresh bodies. Bella grinned as she watched me crawl onto the bed and open my legs. I smiled at her and stroked my slit teasingly to beckon her forward and finally she crawled into the bed and lowered her head and placed a long lick across my vagina.

It had been a long day of chores and laundry and the orgasm was sweet and filled with release. It made me smile as my back arched up and chuckle as I sank back down. Bella kept licking for me a while, smiling into my vagina, and I told her I would take care of her in just a minute. But her tongue felt so good that I just continued to lay there with my legs open and soon my chest was heaving once more, up and down, until I laughed and orgasmed a second time. Bella chuckled into my vagina, letting me feel the hum, and by now she had settled down there to continue licking indefinitely.

I told her to stop but secretly I wanted her to keep going. It just felt so good. I could feel the long licks of her tongue all across my wetness and soon I was orgasming a third time. Then a forth. Each time with gasps of pleasure and a radiant smile on my face. Bella smiled up at me, curled up down there with her face on my thigh for a pillow, and then she lowered her eyes and kept licking and licking and licking. I was gripping one of my own breasts, holding it for comfort perhaps, and my fingernails dug into the mound as I orgasmed again. Bella didn't stop. She only smiled and spread my netherlips with her fingers and licked even deeper. Deep into my core. I orgasmed for her again and by now I wasn't smiling anymore. The expression on my face was almost in pain. Pain from how much I loved her. From how swollen my heart was. As if it was about to burst out of my chest. Bella had stopped smiling as well by now and she was kissing at my netherlips tenderly and nibbling at them and she licked at them little more and more again until finally she bought me to one last climax that made me shudder and gasp and toss my head like a woman in the throes of some incredible dream.

Afterwards I was laying there and panting and still promising to take care of her in just a moment. She ignored me with a smile and gave me one last kiss down there before crawling to my side. The only light in the room was the bedside lamp and I smiled as she snuggled up to me. She had woven a leg around mine and I could feel the wet patch of her vagina against my thigh. I laughed at the sensation and brushed my thumb over her smudged lips.

"I'm sorry, my love," I said. "I promised to take care of you if you were a good girl with the chores today, but so far I've been very selfish."

Bella grinned at me. "It's alright. I hate housework but I love cleaning carpets. Especially yours…"

I smiled as her lips pressed onto mine. A deep satisfaction was glowing in my chest and I liked the feeling very much. It was nice to be doted upon every now and then.

Bella broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Vicky?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "Mm?"

"How long do you think we'll stay in London?"

I sighed and shrugged a naked shoulder. "I'm not sure. But the next time we leave it'll be as a coven. With all the others."

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

I smiled and drew her to my shoulder for her to rest her head there.

"Are you looking forward to the prom?" I asked her. "Or whatever it's called?"

I felt her nod and smile into my shoulder. "Mmhm. It's pretty awesome, isn't it? I don't even have to graduate and I still get a prom."

"You're a very lucky girl."

"Yeah," she said in a whisper. "I am."

I smiled at that and held her for a while. I was stroking her back and enjoying the smoothness of it. The silkiness. I could feel her wetness against my thigh and I was beginning to become hungry for it. I had been on my back long enough for one night.

"Vicky?" her voice murmured again.

"Yes, baby?"

Bella raised up a little and smiled at me. "I love you."

I smiled back and cupped her face. "I love you too."

Our lips came together in a kiss and then I rolled her onto her back and slid downward between her thighs.

—

**AN: This one was mostly just a cooldown and a transition, but I liked it. It was a nice change of pace. It was also a nice snap shot of how Bella and Vicky will be living for a while. Not sure how much longer the story is gonna be, but I want it to end naturally. Sometime after the prom. All Twilight fanfics require a prom, lol.**

**Okay, hoped you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	73. Chapter 73

—

Chapter 73:

—

The hunt for honest work was proving more difficult than Bella and I had anticipated until finally we yielded to nepotism and accepted positions at Irena's I-Corp. Neither of us had any experience or qualifications and our duties as executive assistants, or whatever we were, involved little more than dressing sexy and spreading our legs whenever Irena required it. Bella and I shared an office and we kept the blinds closed and the door locked and all day we were on the sofa in the corner, blouses open, skirts hiked up. Claire came to visit for lunch while Irena was at a meeting and like good subordinates we entertained her with a doubletonguing before she had to get back to work.

We received our first paychecks on the same day Alice graduated from her highschool and the first thing we did with those paychecks was go shopping for prom dresses with Alice and Jane. There was a greater selection online, of course, but the internet had no change rooms to fool around in.

For most of this entire year Jane had hardly left her cottage with Tanya but Bella seem to enkindle something in her that the other coven members didn't. I could tell from how the blonde seemed to keep a constant eye on her whenever Bella wasn't aware. It was the same way you'd gaze at prey but not quite. Bella and Alice were laughing and holding dresses to their torsos that they'd plucked from racks and I watched them all like an older sister, the lone adult in the group. They did make a charming trio. Alice was at least a century old and Jane several centuries older and yet all of them no more than teenage girls shopping for prom dresses. Bella eventually found a long black gown and even selected my own. Red. Naturally. Alice chose something that was pink and Jane went with sapphire. We tried them on and admired each other, no makeup, barefoot or in socks, brastraps showing, and then we retired in pairs to the changerooms. Bella took Jane with her and immediately you could hear them giggling and moaning behind the curtain. I was with Alice and she unzipped me and lowered my gown and knelt down there as I stepped out of it and turned around for her to lick my vagina.

The prom was held on the following Saturday. Bella had blown her entire paycheck on the dress but she was able to borrow some shoes from Kate and Leah. She went over to their apartment and came back with a pair of black pumps and some red stilettoes for me.

Together we showered and together we wriggled into our gowns. Bella's was long and sleek and mine was rich and velvet. I still felt a bit too old to be attending a prom, especially without even going to the school, but I suppose I was a bit excited as well. It was always nice to get dressed up and dance under chandeliers with one's true love. It had been over a year since our last ball and that particular occasion had been slightly ruined by the appearance of a half-dead Edward that required to be finished off. Bella had inquired with Alice about what had happened to the Cullens after that but Alice had little information herself. Neither she nor Esme had much contact with their former coven. All they knew was that Rosalie's head had been reattached and I suppose that was a good thing. After all, it was a very pretty head.

By dark we were in full makeup and scented with perfume. Bella was slipping shoes on and she was giggling with excitement. I was applying a final touch to my lipstick, sitting at the dresser mirror, when there was a knock on the front door.

"That must be Alice," Bella said, and quickly scampered to answer.

I smiled with my coated lips and capped the lipstick and rose to follow.

Bella had the door open by the time I got there and Alice was resplendent in her pink little dress. It was strapless, leaving her arms and upper chest bare, and it had a bellshaped skirt.

"Wow, Alice, check you out," Bella was saying. "You look amazing."

Alice giggled and did a little twirl.

"I know, I'm incredible," she said.

Bella giggled as well and let her eyes roam. Alice gave her a peck on the lips and the two of them made quite a couple. I came over to them and Alice turned to me with a grin.

"This is so weird, isn't it?" she asked. "Picking up another woman's girlfriend for a date."

I snorted once. "Just be sure to have her home by eleven."

Bella laughed at us both. "This is a date for all of us," she said. "And there's no way in hell we're gonna be home by eleven."

Alice giggled at that. I sighed, smiling just a little, and adjusted my purse.

"Yes, well," I said. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go. The limo's downstairs."

Bella grinned and went out. "Irena sent a limo?"

"Oh yeah."

"Awesome."

I closed the door behind us and knocked next door. Bella and Alice had their arms linked and there was a cool breeze that stirred their hair and dresses. We waited for a few moments but there was no answer. Alice rolled her eyes and pounded on the door with her fist.

"Kate! Leah!" she called. "You guys coming, or what?"

A loud groan was heard beyond the door and a bit of grumbling and then the door swung open to reveal Kate and Leah. Leah was wearing a sleek black dress, satin, and Kate was in yellow with a yellow flower in her blonde hair.

"About time," Alice said. "We were waiting out here for, like, twenty seconds."

Kate was fastening an earring and she sighed. "I never thought I'd get tired of going to prom."

Alice flapped a hand at them. "You guys are no fun."

Leah grinned and pulled the door closed before turning back to us. The black satin of her dress was sexy against her tanned and athletic frame.

"Oh, and FYI," she said. "Kate's got the condoms, I got the weed."

Leah poked about in her cleavage and showed us a small baggie before tucking it back in. Kate likewise giggled and snapped open her purse to reveal a stash of condoms.

"Just let us know if you need anything," she said.

Bella wrinkled her nose at the condoms but tossed her chin at the weed.

"Keep the condoms," she said. "But roll one up for the limo."

Leah laughed and Alice linked her arm with Bella's and together the five of us continued down the balcony to where the stairs led down into the street.

The limo was parked at the sidewalk and the driver opened the door for us as we crowded into the back. There was a bottle of champagne in an icebucket but of course we had no use for that. Soon the limo was moving and the city was passing by in the tinted windows. We had the partition up and we passed a joint around and laughed and made out a little bit. Leah had seized the champagne bottle and she gazed at it wistfully and lamented that she would never drink again. Bella laughed and said at least Leah had a couple of years of drinking before she got turned. Bella was turned at seventeen. Alice giggled at all that and said she had never even tried alcohol even once while she was human. She was sent to a mental institution at sixteen and she was turned there a couple years later by one of the doctors who was a vampire. A round of sympathy went up for her but she only laughed and hiked up her dress a little. Underneath she was wearing pink panties and she peeled them aside and lifted her legs high and wide with her pink shoes in the air and said there was more than one way to enjoy a bottle of champagne. Leah grinned and licked her till she was wet and then shoved the neck of the bottle into her tight little vagina.

It was a long and laughter filled ride to the mansion. By the time the limo pulled up in the courtyard we were in a rush to tuck tits back into our dresses and correct our hair. The driver opened the door and we emptied out of the limo in a stumble of giggles and satin gowns. There were other limos in the courtyard as well and some cars, cheap sedans and mini-autos that belonged to students, and there were valets in red jackets that took the keys and parked them.

The inside of the mansion was like stepping into some regency ball with high chandeliers and oilpaintings on the walls. Boys and girls stood about in gowns and tuxedoes, sipping glasses of punch and greeting friends. Alice saw a group of her friends and rushed over with Bella to hug them and gush about their dresses and introduce her girlfriend. Kate and Leah and I were left behind and we shared a round of glances before Kate and Leah wandered off. I sighed to myself, feeling quite out of place with my advanced age, and then I took a glass of punch from the tray of a wandering servant and continued by myself into the ballroom.

The ballroom was more like a traditional prom, dimly lit in purple neon and decorated with clusters of balloons and signs that congratulated the seniors. A booth had been set up in the back where a DJ was hunched over with headphones and baggy clothes. He was apparently quite high profile and had been featured in many magazines. The dancefloor was filled with teenagers, bouncing to the throb of the music and having a good time, and there was a light haze of white dry-ice through the room. I continued along the perimeter until I came upon Carmen and Esme. They were here as chaperones, with little labels stuck to their dresses, and I smiled at how much more out of place they were than I was.

They were having fun, however, bobbing gently to the music while cradling cups of punch, and they smiled as I approached. Esme was in blue, a modest shade that was almost indigo in the purple light, and she had her caramel colored hair in a bun. Carmen was in red, like me, and both of them attracted many glances and snickers from the students. No doubt there were many rumors about them. Milfs, lesbians, same-sex parents of the cutest girl in school. Wide hipped in their evening gowns and large breasts that bunched up in their fronts. They smiled when they saw me and I was relieved to stop and chat with them for a while. I wasn't quite their age although I was closer to them than I was to the studentry.

Eventually we were joined by Tanya. She was clad it white, an elegant gown that was slit up one leg, and she was the most beautiful woman in the room. I greeted her with kisses on each cheek and inquired after Jane. Tanya smiled toward the dancefloor and I noticed that Jane was out there with both Bella and Alice. I laughed at the three of them, a trio of perfect teenagers, and said Jane looks very pretty tonight in her sapphire gown. Tanya complimented Bella as well and then bestowed some flattery on my own dress. I demurred, of course, and countered with flattery of my own until Esme and Carmen shared an eyeroll and wandered off quietly, as if we were a romantic couple who needed time alone. Perhaps we were. Not mates but some other kind of bond that was just as strong.

For a while we stood on the sidelines in the dim purple ballroom and watched our mates on the dancefloor and made playful comments about them. Jane and Alice kept fighting for Bella's attention and Bella enjoyed every moment, smirking and dancing with them both and even stealing a few kisses, much to the excitement of surrounding boys and the consternation of other girls. I smiled at how much fun they were having, Bella in particular, and Tanya laughed as a fourth girl decided to join them, a friend of Alice's perhaps. The girl had black hair in pigtails and thick black makeup around her eyes and she was wearing black stockings under a black dress in quite a gothic ensemble. She was grinding against Bella's front with Bella grinning and no doubt thinking dark thoughts and soon all four girls were slipping away together, holding hands and scampering off the dancefloor like thieves in the night. I just hoped there would be no accidents with whatever the girls were going to do to her.

Tanya watched them go and sighed and then turned to me with a smile. The music was loud but we didn't really have to speak loudly.

"Jane seems to have really taken to Bella," she said.

I laughed and nodded. "She certainly has."

"We're going to have to keep a very close eye on them. If you notice any burn marks on Bella's body, let me know and I'll reprimand Jane accordingly."

I raised my brows and laughed. "Somehow I get the feeling you're as powerless to reprimand your mate as I am to reprimand mine."

Tanya smiled and looked down into her cup of punch and back up again. "I suppose so," she said. "Both of us, completely pussy whipped, aren't we?"

"We certainly are, although in our defence, we do happened to be mated to two of the prettiest girls ever walk the earth."

"That's true. Who could possibly fault us for being weak willed to them?"

"I know I certainly wouldn't."

"Nor I, nor I."

I laughed and looked at the dancefloor . The girls were gone but by now a group of the students had teased Esme and Carmen onto the floor and the two women were engaged in a light dance there in the smoky purple light. I smiled at them and turned back to Tanya.

"Are you surprised at all that your mate happened to be a woman?" I asked her curiously. "All these centuries you must've been waiting for a man."

She seemed slightly surprised at the question. She thought about it for a moment and then she gave an elegant shrug of a bare shoulder above the white material of her gown. "I might've been surprised if I had never met you and Bella," she said. "But I've changed a lot this last year or so. Or maybe I haven't. Maybe I was always this way and just didn't quite realize it. I suppose I've always favoured female company. I never did allow male members into the coven, after all."

"Your first mate was a man," I reminded her with a smirk.

She smirked right back. "So was yours, if I recall."

I yielded the point with a smile. She smiled as well and went on.

"In any case," she said, "my first mate was never a man. He was a boy. And a very beautiful one. And feminine. In today's terminology he might've been transgender. My attraction to him felt very similar to my attraction for Jane. A deep and consuming desire to keep her safe. And warm."

I smiled at that. So far I had only witnessed a very small sample of their relationship but it was clear how much the two women loved each other. Something about them just clicked.

Tanya smiled as well and lifted her cup to pretend to take a sip. No one was watching but it was important to let human habits become instinct. She lowered the cup again and her smile widened.

"It's nice that you returned just in time for a ball," she said. "It's sort of like an unofficial welcome back party."

I nodded at the smoky purple dancefloor. "I suppose it is."

"It's been a long time since we've all been together like this. In fact, it was a ball when we last saw each other."

"The ball where you met Jane."

"And the ball where you and Bella ran away," she added with a chuckle. "I wonder what drama will occur this time?"

I chuckled as well and shook my head. "Worry not, Tanya dearest. I have a feeling that from now on everything is going to be quiet and relaxing. No more drama. Just happily ever after."

Tanya gave me a smile laced with playful skepticism and before I could open my mouth to reply Bella appeared out of the smoke and darkness and hurried over.

"Oh shit, you guys," she said. "We got a problem."

My mouth dropped open at her timing. Tanya laughed at me and nodded at my mate as if to hold her in example of the drama she spoke of. I rolled my eyes and smiled and passed my punch cup to Tanya as Bella took my hand urgently and led me out of the ballroom.

Ten minutes later we were standing around the corpse of the goth girl they had slipped off with from the dancefloor.

I sighed and looked at the poor thing laying there. It was in one of the upstairs bedchambers and she was sprawled on the rug. Her dress had been torn and her stockinged legs were wide open. Her eyes were open and wide and her mouth was bulging with several pairs of lace panties that she had been gagged with. Black makeup was smeared all down her cheeks from the tears of terror she'd shed in her final moments. Her vagina was freshly licked and there were bite marks in her thigh that had torn through the stocking. One of her tits was hanging out and there was a gold letteropener skewered through the mound and smudges of licked blood there.

The ladies of the house, Irena and Claire, had been fetched from downstairs and they were standing around the corpse as well, both of them in evening gowns, Irena in emerald, Claire in skyblue. Irena was not impressed and Claire was biting her lip to keep from smiling.

The cute little culprits, Bella, Alice, and Jane, were standing in a loose cluster with fearful expressions on their adorable faces. They had smudged lipstick and mussed hair but they had at least corrected their gowns. Alice in particular seemed nervous, her eyes darting from Irena to Claire and to me again. Eyes that seemed just a shade redder than usual. I had my hands on my hips and I gave them a weary sigh but at least the event had been contained to an isolated bedroom. It was still very irresponsible of them, however, and they would have to be punished—not by me, of course. By Irena. The mistress of the house.

Irena finally looked up from the corpse and glanced the girls over. The girls stood there in varying attitudes of guilt, like girls under arraignment. Irena allowed them to wilt a little under her steady gaze and then finally she spoke.

"Who did this?" she asked.

The girls glanced at each other. Alice bit her lip and looked down. Bella and Jane seemed worried and then they turned back to Irena at the same time.

"Jane did," Bella said.

"Bella did," Jane said.

They had spoken at exactly the same moment and they cringed at each other in embarrassment. I folded my arms and shook my head. Irena looked at them both and then looked at Alice.

"Alice," she said. "Who did this?"

Alice looked at Bella and Jane, the other girls shaking their heads, and then Alice turned back to Irena.

"Me," she admitted.

Bella and Jane cringed again. I smiled at how both of them had tried to deflect suspicion from the other girl. Alice could use friends like them. The silly little pixie obviously had some issues when it came to control.

Irena was nodding at Alice, as if already devising punishment, and Alice quickly began apologizing.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was just making out with her, and…"

She made a helpless gesture with one hand. As if murdering girls in the heat of the moment was a common enough mistake. For these girls perhaps it was.

I looked again at the corpse sprawled there, at the makeup smeared face with the panties brisling from her lips like a stuffed animal, at the dead white tit with the letteropener skewered through it. I looked up at the girls, standing there all guilty, and I had to laugh at how similar the situation was from a certain event last year.

"Is anyone else having deja vu?" I asked no one in particular.

Bella smirked and gave a little shrug. "At least it didn't happen in a public bathroom this time."

I chuckled again. That was true. Tanya had been worried about drama but I didn't think this qualified. It was a tragedy, for sure—from the dead girl's perspective at least—but it wouldn't be too big a deal.

Alice was becoming unnerved at Irena's silence.

"I still have a little trouble controlling myself when I get excited," she said. "It really was an accident. I just slipped."

Irena raised a brow. "Slipped?"

"Yeah."

"Yet somehow you managed to gag her and torture her a little first, hm?"

Alice bit her lip. Bella and Jane bit their lips as well. All three girls were trying not to smile, standing there in high heels and evening gowns like the prettiest murderesses you'd ever see. I sighed at them with a smile, unable to be angry, and turned to Irena.

"Is this going to be a problem, Irena?" I asked her.

Irena sighed as well but she shook her head. "No," she said. "Claire is an expert at disposing of bodies. It will be like the girl never existed."

Claire stepped to her mistress's side dutifully. "Shall I take her downstairs, ma'am?"

Irena gave her a nod. Claire began gathering up the corpse.

Bella watched in fascination. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Dissolve her in acid."

"Acid?"

"Mmhm. We keep barrels of sulphuric acid in the cellar. It's actually very beautiful. The barrels are transparent and you can watch the body slowly dissolve inside in a gentle pink ether."

I raised a skeptical brow. "Sounds ghoulish, even by our standards."

Claire giggled and hefted the body over her shoulder. The goth girl slumped over with her arms and hair dangling. Alice watched her go sadly. She seemed to have more hungers for the girl than she had managed to satisfy.

There was a bloodstain on the rug and Irena folded her arms and scoffed at it. Alice became nervous again. All three girls did. They were now alone with the mistress of the mansion and they weren't sure what kind of punishment might be in store for them.

Alice chuckled awkwardly and tried to play it down.

"Sorry again for the fuss, Irena," she said. "I guess it's just a good thing it didn't happen on the dancefloor, huh?"

Irena raised a brow as the attempt at levity completely bounced off her. "Esme and Carmen have been too lenient with you, Alice," she said. "In my house, however, bad girls are punished."

Bella and Jane smiled at how they didn't seem to be included in that. Alice shivered, partly with fear, partly with excitement, and did her best to look innocent with her round red berry eyes.

"I'm not bad," she said.

Irena smirked at her. "I think you are."

Alice swallowed. You could see her throat move. She looked at Bella and Jane for assistance but she seemed to be on her own now. She turned back to Irena.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

Irena smirked at that and then looked at Bella and Jane. "First, I need a volunteer to hold you down and another volunteer to stifle your screams. Any takers?"

Bella and Jane shared a glance. At first they had tried to help their dear friend but this time they seemed to realize that joining in on her punishment would be a lot more fun. They grinned and turned back to Irena.

"I'll do it," Bella said.

"Me too," Jane added.

Alice was shocked. "You guys!"

Jane giggled and grabbed Alice roughly and locked her arms behind her back. Alice gave a feeble little struggle but she knew it was coming no matter what she did. Jane grinned at Irena.

"Where do you want her?" she asked.

Irena tossed her chin. "Bend her over."

Bella grinned excitedly but wasn't sure how to help. "How should I muffle her, ma'am?"

Irena smiled at the expression of deference and gave her cocky look. "You have two perfectly good thighs," Irena said. "Use them."

Bella giggled at that and quickly hiked up the skirt of her gown and sat on the edge of the bed with her legs open. She had no panties underneath and she grinned as Jane forced Alice onto her knees and pushed her face toward Bella's vagina.

Alice thrashed and panicked.

"Wait!" she screamed. "Wait, don't—!"

But her words were silenced as Bella's thighs wrapped around her head. Alice's face was completely smothered between Bella's legs and her protests nothing but muffled little screams. Bella smiled at the vibrations that hummed into her vagina and kept her legs locked tightly.

"Sorry about this, Alice," she said, "but it really was your fault."

Alice screamed again, which caused Bella to giggle. The naughty little pixie was on her knees and utterly locked into place by Bella's legs and Jane gripping her arms. Only her ass had any movement at all and it wriggled cutely as Irena knelt down behind her and lifted up the pink skirt of her dress.

No panties underneath. Just two perky little buttocks that required spanking.

I smiled at them and shook my head.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," I said. "Feel free to punish Bella a little bit while you're at it. I'm sure it was partly her fault as well."

Bella grinned and gave me a wink. Alice was still screaming into her vagina and waggling her ass attractively but all that stopped when Irena lifted a hand and bought it down with blinding speed and brutality across one of her buttocks.

The poor girl's ass almost shattered like glass. A web of cracks appeared in it's perfect skin and she jumped from the pain so spiritedly that she almost jarred herself loose from Jane and Bella. But the other two girls held firm and laughed and grinned with anticipation of the next spank.

I shook my head and moved to the door as Irena was lifting her hand and as I closed the door again I could hear another vicious smack followed by a muffled shriek of agony. I sighed and continued down the corridor. Well. You couldn't say she didn't deserve it.

Downstairs the ball seemed to have settled a little bit. The dancefloor had thinned out and the DJ was incorporating more slow songs. Esme and Carmen and Tanya had all taken a table together in the corner and they were sitting there in the purple darkness, smiling and chatting. I went over and joined them for a while, taking a seat beside Tanya, and filled them in on what happened upstairs. Carmen and Esme rolled their eyes at their unruly daughter and Tanya and I felt similarly, the four of us all cursed with troublesome girls to take care of. For about half an hour we argued about which girl was the biggest handful but after sharing a few tales from our honeymoon they all had to agree that Bella was quite easily the naughtiest of the trio.

By now I was beginning to wonder where Kate and Leah had gotten to and I decided to investigate. I left the other women there and I took a cup of punch out through the foyer.

I could vaguely detect Kate and Leah's scent and I followed it outside to where they had gone for a stroll in the gardens, perhaps simply to get away from prying eyes. Leah had rolled a joint and they were casually passing it back and forth as they held hands and strolled down the gravel lane among the hedges and statues of cherubs. The night was cool and there were no stars in the sky. Just an endless blanket of darkness. They smiled as I approached and I smiled back.

"What are you two doing out here?" I asked them.

Leah smirked and shrugged a bare muscular shoulder. "Just needed some air."

She was inhaling on the joint. So when she said she needed air, I suppose she meant smoke. She handed the joint to me and I took it from her.

"I thought you'd slipped off with some boy," I said, taking a hit.

Kate giggled and shook her head. "Nah, we're just minding our own business. The last thing we need to do is get involved with some underage kid. No point causing trouble, right?"

I smiled at how much more mature they were than the girls upstairs. The girls upstairs didn't care about causing trouble. Kate took the joint from me and put it to her lips.

"So how's it going in there?" she asked.

I sighed and made a gesture with my hand. "Oh, the usual. Bella snuck off with some girl and killed her."

Neither of them seemed surprised.

"Seriously?" Leah said with a smirk.

I nodded but then added a mild addendum. "Well, in fairness, it was Alice who killed her," I said. "Bella was just there."

Kate smiled and passed the joint back to me. "She always is."

I nodded at the sheer truth of that and took one last hit.

"You guys gonna stick around for the afterparty in the wine cellar?" I asked them.

Kate grinned widely. "Wouldn't miss it."

"That's the only reason we came," Leah added with a chuckle.

I nodded, smiling, and inhaled the smoke into my head. I felt it swirl around in there, all purple and nice, and then I opened my eyes and handed the joint back to Leah.

By the time I got back inside the dancefloor was almost empty. Only a few scattered couples. Slow dancing to slow songs in the smoky purple light.

Bella was sitting at the table with Tanya and Esme and Carmen, looking like a poised little lady for once among those older women, but she stopped speaking when she saw me. She smiled at them and excused herself and then she rose and came over.

I smiled at her and I was struck anew by how beautiful she was tonight. In her black satin dress with her long dark hair. Perhaps it was the weed but she really was incredibly beautiful.

"Hey, Vicky," she said. "I was looking everywhere for you."

I chuckled once. "Did you have a nice punishment, my love?"

"Nah, I didn't get much. Alice got her ass half destroyed, though."

"Poor thing."

"Hey, guess what? Jane said she hasn't been to school in a while either, so we could probably get her to come to college with us. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fabulous," I said, dreading the inevitable hijinks the girls will get up to.

Bella laughed brightly. "I told Alice not to bother with that girl upstairs, by the way, but she didn't listen. In a couple hours we're gonna have all the girls we want in the dungeon. Why ruin your appetite early?"

"I bet you can't wait."

"You have no idea. Even after all the things we did this last year, we never had a whole dungeon to play with."

"Mmm," I agreed. "It's going to be a lovely night. Till then, however, I suppose we ought to have at least one dance, hm?"

I offered her a hand. Bella giggled and placed her hand in mine.

"I suppose so," she said.

Together we moved onto the dancefloor and I smiled as she placed a hand on my shoulder and I placed a hand at her waist. Me in the lead but always at her mercy. The purple lights shimmered across her pale face and she really was so beautiful.

For a long moment we danced in silence and then she looked around and smiled.

"I'm glad I got a prom," she said. "Every happy ending requires a prom."

I shook my head and cupped her face in the dimness.

"This isn't the ending, my love," I whispered to her. "It's just the beginning."

Bella smiled at that and I leaned and covered her lips with my own in a kiss there on the dancefloor of her first ever prom.

—

**AN: I decided to end this one here so that I could give the dungeon scene its own chapter. Most of the lemons/murders in these later chapters have taken place in narrative summary, but I thought it would be nice to have one more violent orgy in full slice-by-slice detail with actual dialogue, like the early chapters. :)**

**I think this chapter turned out well, though. The dialogue might be a bit too self-aware, with the actual characters talking about happy endings, but it's fun, lol. Besides, it's true. All happily ever afters begin with a prom, especially if you're a teenage girl in a Twilight fanfic, lol.**

**Okay, hope you liked it. Next chapter, the dungeon. :) **


	74. Chapter 74

**AN: 4000 reviews, lol. Crazy, isn't it? When I started this story with an author note that was basically a rape warning, the last thing I thought was that seventy chapters later I'd be writing another author note that said thanks for the FOUR THOUSAND REVIEWS! I mean, holy shit. I guess it just goes to show how awesome you guys are, because this story really doesn't have a whole lot of readers. It just has a very small amount of awesome readers. ;)**

**Thanks again, lol. Here's the chapter. :)**

—

Chapter 74:

—

It was past midnight by the time the prom began to break up. Couples began to drift away. The DJ announced the final song. Cars drove out of the courtyard. Alice said goodbye to her friends and kissed them on their cheeks. Her friends were worried about their other friend who was dead and dissolved in acid but Alice had used the goth girl's phone to send a couple texts saying she'd left early.

Eventually the mansion was empty. The ballroom was dark and a string of balloons had fallen and draped over the dancefloor. Carmen and Esme were offering to clean up, their instincts as housewives more powerful than their instincts as vampires, it seemed—even going so far as to gather up punch cups—but Irena told them to knock it off. In a nice way. The scolded homemakers instead went out into the foyer where the rest of us had gathered to wait until it was safe to descend below. Kate and Leah were sitting on the staircase in their gowns, passing a joint back and forth. Leah was actually wearing boots and she looked quite slouched and sexy in that black satin dress.

It was dark in the foyer, the chandeliers dim and extinguished, and the only light came from the windows. Bella and Alice were sitting on the stairs as well, a few steps up, and they were still deep in date mode, making out romantically, smiling into each other's eyes and pecking at each other's lips, Bella cupping Alice's face and neither of them paying much attention to the rest of the room. Irena was examining an old antique wallclock and upon noticing a discrepancy in the time she opened the little glass covering and made a small adjustment to the minute hand. Tanya and Jane were cuddling on a red velvet settee, Jane under Tanya's arm and resting her head with her eyes closed on Tanya's shoulder, and Esme and Carmen simply stood around and worried about the mess.

I took in the scene, my smile sweeping over each of these dear friends, and I realized this was the first time we had all been in the same room together in a year. All of us aside from Claire, of course. Claire was busy preparing the dungeon but she would return soon. Kate noticed my smile and she seemed to be smiling at the same thing.

"It's so nice to have the whole coven back together again," she said. "I just hope you guys stick around for a while this time."

Leah chuckled with the joint to her lips, the orange glow of the burning tip illuminating her sexy face. "Hey, you know what's funny? I've actually been in the coven longer than you guys. I guess that makes me the more senior member these days."

They chuckled and I had to chuckle as well. I had never looked at it like that. Our time together in Seattle had been relatively brief but so crammed full of passion and companionship. It felt so much longer.

Tanya heard what Leah said and smiled.

"Bella and Victoria never left the coven," she said. "They were always still with us."

Kate rolled her eyes to Leah. "Favouritism."

Leah rolled her eyes too. "Tell me about it."

Bella and Alice had stopped making out in order to listen and now Leah leaned back and offered the joint to Bella. Bella took it and inhaled and then leaned to Alice's mouth in the darkness and sexily shared the smoke with her. Alice grinned and blew it out again and giggled.

"It really is weird, though," she said. "I mean, technically, even me and Esme have been in the coven longer than you two."

Kate grinned at Bella. "It was never the same without you, though."

Bella smiled and handed her the joint. Jane by now was interested in the conversation too.

"At first I used to wonder what all the fuss was about," she said haughtily. Then she smirked. "But then I got to know you myself, and I can see why you were so essential to the group."

She said that with a playful leer at my body and then a leer for Bella. Bella gave her a wink.

Carmen smiled at the banter, mother of the coven, and heaved a contented sigh. "Suffice to say," she said, "we're all very relieved to have you back."

Bella and I shared a smile. We felt exactly the same way but I let Bella say it. She turned back to Carmen and Esme and Tanya and Jane and all the others and said:

"Us too."

It was such a warm moment that even Irena smiled. She had corrected her clock and now she was wandering back over to the group. The rest of us shared smiles as well. All cuddled up in pairs, some mated like Kate and Leah, some not like Bella and Alice, and yet all of us bound to every other with invisible strings of love and affection that tugged at our hearts and ensured we would never stray too far from one another.

Before anyone could speak there were heel clicks from across the foyer.

We all turned to look. Claire was approaching at a brisk stride in the darkness with an even brisker smile on her face and she stopped to make an announcement that made us all very happy.

"The dungeon is prepared and waiting," she said.

Irena smiled at her and gave her a nod. "Excellent," she said. Then she turned back to everyone else and extended an arm toward the dungeons. "Well," she said. "Shall we?"

Kate and Leah shared a grin and Bella and Alice had already hopped up eagerly.

The mansion was utterly empty at this point and all dark. Bella had sidled back to my side and she took my arm with a huge grin. I was grinning as well. Tonight was going to be amazing. Not only were we truly reunited with our coven at last but the feast was going to be incredible. Bella and I had gotten a glimpse of the cellar the last time we visited and we knew exactly how fine a vintage our hosts kept down there. My mouth was practically watering in anticipation. It had been two weeks since I had last fed and my appetite was quite sharp. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into a nice big juicy pair of tits.

There was candlelight at the bottom of the stairs as we descended into the cellar and I could only imagine what was running through the minds of the women down there as they heard the heel clicks and the giggles and the light banter. Bella detached from my arm and skipped down the last couple steps with Jane and Alice. I was right behind them and my smile widened as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Already my heart was thumping with excitement. There was just so many of them. Naked. Terrified. Gagged and chained to the wall in the romantic orange candlelight. I couldn't even count how many there were but there were dozens. Plenty for everyone. Some of them were on their feet, chained with their arms above their heads, but others were on the floor, chained at their ankles. The floor was sloped toward a drain and there was a fresh scent of soap in the air. All of them clean and soft and freshly washed. Shaved between their legs and waxed and plucked with painstaking care like the work of a master chef.

I inhaled deeply and smiled at Claire.

"My compliments, Claire," I said. "They smell delicious."

Claire returned the smile and gave a demure little bow. She seemed to enjoy her work, taking care of these women the same way her mistress had once taken care of her.

Irena had moved over to one of the benches and she was removing some of her jewellery. Around her neck she was wearing the extravagant diamond necklace she had received as a token of Claire's devotion and now she took it off and laid it down carefully. It wouldn't do to get blood on it.

"Feel free to help yourselves," she said. Then she shot a smirk at Bella. "Just don't be too greedy. Be sure to save some for your coven mates."

Bella scoffed. "What, why you looking at me?"

I smiled and patted her arm. "Because you're a little piggy, my dear."

Bella rolled her eyes and then she snorted and cocked a thumb at Alice. "Tell that to Alice and the girl she killed upstairs."

Alice went bashful, hands laced behind her back in her adorable pink dress. Jane smirked and remained by Tanya side. Esme and Carmen shook their heads, disapproving mothers, and Irena dismissed the subject with a chuckle.

"Nevertheless," she said, "just be mindful that everyone gets their share. No one is leaving this cellar until we've drained every last drop."

I grinned at that and let my eyes roam over the wares. The women were beginning to panic by now, some of them pulling at their chains, some of them crying into their gags. There was a tightness between my lags and I couldn't wait to get started. So many naked tits, good lord.

Leah was grinning at the chained women as well and she nodded appreciatively.

"Sounds good to me," she said.

"Me too," Kate added.

"Me three," Bella topped.

"Me four," Alice giggled.

"Me five," Jane said with a smirk.

The three of them laughed and the rest of us sighed. Esme and Carmen shared a glance but they were smiling as well. Bella grinned and looked at us challengingly.

"No sixth?" she asked no one in particular.

I rolled my eyes but I was indeed the sixth. I dare say I was even more eager than they were. I had my eye on a certain brunette with beautiful hair and gigantic tits and I wanted her very badly.

Irena had her jewellery off by now and she removed the hairpin from her bun as well to let it all cascade down her back.

"We'll begin with something very special that I've been saving," she said. "Claire?"

Claire took a key from a rack of them and went over to the brunette I had been eyeing. Of all the chained women she was perhaps the sexiest. Tall, voluptuous, wide hipped and long legged. Flowing hair the color of chestnut. And her tits, my god her tits. Round and huge and all but dripping with juiciness.

Irena motioned toward her with her hand.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lucy," she said. "Out in the world she was a supermodel and a magazine covergirl. Down here she's simply a very succulent piece of meat."

Bella and Jane were staring at her and together they gave a hungry moan.

The woman had begun to cry and she tried feebly to twist away from Claire but Claire had a grip in her hair. She forced the woman over to where the rest of us were standing in a loose ring and then she shoved the woman into the floor.

The woman landed on the stones, sobbing, and rose as far as her knees. She didn't dare rise to her feet. Her arms were free and she used them to cover her tits as she shook her head at us frantically and sobbed into her gag.

Irena smirked and tossed her chin.

"Take off her gag, Claire," she said. "She'll need the use of her mouth."

Claire nodded and went about her orders. The gag came off and the first thing the woman did was suck down a breath. Then she sobbed and started begging.

"Please," she said. "Please, don't—"

Irena slapped her across the face.

A round of chuckles came from the rest of us. We had the poor thing encircled and both her hair and her tits had swung to the side from the force of the slap. Irena smirked at her.

"I didn't say you'd need your mouth to speak, did I?"

The woman whimpered and used one hand to touch her cheek. The other arm was folded over those gigantic mounds on her chest. They were natural, too. You could tell by the sloppy sexy shape of them. She couldn't cover them perfectly and in the candlelight you could see the wide areolas of her nipples.

Bella was staring at her, grinning and half mesmerized, and she licked her lips.

"Wow," she said. "She's fucking hot. May I?"

The question was directed at Irena. Irena raised a brow.

Bella smirked and added: "Ma'am?"

Irena nodded her permission.

Bella smiled and reached and took the woman by her hair. The woman grunted from the pain and slowly rose to her feet as Bella pulled her up gently. She was taller than Bella by at least an inch, and Bella in heels too, and Bella smiled at how beautiful she was.

"Wow," she said again, softer this time. "You really are gorgeous."

The rest of us stood in a ring and watched, smiling in anticipation. Bella let her eyes roam that wet and gorgeous face than she used her other hand to wipe the woman's tears with her fingers gently.

"What was your name again?" she asked.

The woman sniffed with her leaky nose and didn't answer. Bella was still wiping her tears. Irena gave her a moment and then she spoke up.

"Answer her," she said.

The woman jumped and glanced at the mistress. She knew better than to disobey and she turned back to Bella.

"Lucy," she whispered.

Bella smiled at that. "Lucy," she repeated. "Sexy name. Tell me, Lucy. Have you ever had rape fantasies?"

Lucy shook her head with Bella's hand still gripped into her hair. She was trembling with fear like a woman who was very cold but it was warm in the dungeon from all the candles. Bella tilted her face and smirked.

"No?" she asked.

"No."

"Never?"

"Of course not."

"Not at all? Not even just a little bit?"

The woman shook her head, fresh tears dripping onto her cheeks. Bella smirked at them and wiped them away with her fingers and then she lowered that hand and took hold of one of those gigantic globes on her chest.

The woman moaned and squirmed in disgust. My mouth flooded with venom and my throat burned as I watched my mate's hands stroke that huge warm mound enticingly. Bella grinned at the woman and slowly fondled her breast.

"I bet you have," she said. "Every woman knows how exciting it is to be helpless. Vulnerable. Desirable…"

Bella gave the tit a squeeze and dug her fingers in.

The woman whimpered and looked away.

Bella laughed and loosened her fingers and resumed stroking it tenderly. "The problem is that reality is no fantasy. Not usually. But tonight? Tonight is going to be all the fantasy you'd ever want. Are you bisexual, Lucy?"

The question seemed to take the woman by surprise. By now her nipple had gone stiff and Bella had it between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing it, teasing it, smiling at her while she was waiting for an answer. In the candlelight you could see a faint blush on the woman's face and she finally swallowed a lump in the throat and gave an awkward nod.

"Yes," she said.

Bella stroked and continued to toy with the nipple. "I thought so," she said. "Bi chicks are such sluts, aren't they?"

She said that with a glance at Kate and Leah. Kate and Leah rolled their eyes and smiled and continued watching in silence. Esme and Carmen had their arms linked and their eyes were rapt in the candlelight as they watched in envy. I was envious too and I had to swallow to settle the burning in my throat.

Bella turned back to the woman and opened her hand and covered her breast with it and began massaging it.

"But that's a good thing in your case," she went on. "It means you have a headstart as far as enjoying it goes. Do you want to enjoy it, Lucy? Hm?"

The woman became afraid again but she had stopped crying. "No."

Bella chuckled playfully. "No? Why not? Would you prefer pain? Terror? Be honest with yourself, Lucy. Would you prefer true rape? Or will you submit to the fantasy?"

The woman gulped. Her entire body was trembling and she didn't know how to answer. Bella smirked at her and lowered her mouth and wrapped her lips around that stiff swollen nipple.

The woman shivered and groaned as her body was assaulted with unwanted pleasure. Dark tingles that travelled up her spine and invaded her poor helpless brain. You could smell the pheromones emanating from her body. The excitement. The arousal. Bella was weaving her magic and the woman was almost hers.

The woman still hadn't answered the question and now Bella abandoned the nipple and looked up at her in the candlelight.

"Hm?" she murmured. "What do you want, Lucy? Decide now."

The woman shivered again as Bella leaned to her face and placed small kisses on it. On her cheek. Her jawline. The corner of her mouth. Then on her mouth itself. Bella moaned attractively and flicked her tongue out briefly at the other woman's lips and then she smiled and looked at her.

"Well?" she asked. "Do you want me to rape you gently? Or violently? It's totally up to you. I just want you to be able to enjoy yourself. All you have to do is submit."

The poor woman had begun breathing heavily and she was so scared and frazzled and overwhelmed by helplessness that she gave a little feverish nod.

"I'll do anything you want," she said. "Just please don't hurt me."

Bella smirked at her and then slowly let go of the grip in her hair.

"Good girl," she said. "Now get on your knees."

The woman did as she was told, almost relieved. She sank to her knees and sat there demurely as she waited for further instructions. Naked. Breasts bunched. Her wavy chestnut hair cascading over her bare shoulders.

The rest of us were staring at Bella. Even me, who had seen it all before many times, was in awe of her seductive prowess. Even all the woman chained across the wall had gone silent as they stared in fear. Kate was grinning and a chuckle came out of her.

"Wow," she said. "Now I remember why we missed you so much."

Leah grinned as well. "Seriously."

I smiled proudly and stroked Bella's hair. "My darling has a talent for seduction."

Bella smiled as well and glanced at Jane somewhat cockily. Jane was trying to hide how impressed she was and she gave a small shrug of her shoulder.

"I would've preferred the pain and terror, personally," she said.

Bella grinned at that. "We have the rest of them for that," she said. "But I think little Ms Lucy deserves a little special treatment. Don't you, Lucy?"

The woman on her knees continued to sit there obediently. Her eyes were huge and brown. Gorgeous. No makeup but that only her made more sexy.

Bella nodded at her obedience.

"Good girl," she said. "Now why don't you start by showing us how obedient you are?"

Bella then reached behind her back and unzipped her dress. The black fabric fell away from her pale body and revealed her every perfection. Underneath she wore nothing. No bra. No panties. Nothing but a pair of black high heeled shoes that stepped out of the dress and kicked it aside before turning back to the woman on her knees.

Bella smirked at her with her hands on her hips. The woman stared up at her. She knew what she had to do and some part of her deep down even wanted to do it. Her large brown eyes lowered to Bella's vagina and then she shuffled forward to Bella's feet. Bella smirked at her, waiting, and finally the woman leaned forward and gave an obedient lick to the slit between Bella's legs.

The rest of us laughed and began undressing as we watched. Shedding our gowns in the candlelight while all the prisoners watched, likewise naked themselves. Alice and Jane had no panties but Jane had some silicone padding to enhance her very tiny breasts. She received a few smirks from the bustier women as she tossed the padding away but she defied comment with a glare of her narrowed red eyes. Carmen had red lace panties under her dress and Esme actually folded them for her and placed them on the pile where their gowns were already folded. Esme's panties were white and she pushed them down and took them off and folded them as well. Claire had already shed her gown and underwear and she was unzipping Irena.

Soon we were all naked and smiling and stroking ourselves while we watched the woman on her knees lick at Bella's vagina. Standing in a loose circle, all of us in high heels. Pink, red, black, blue. Pumps. Stilettoes. Kate was standing with her feet wide apart and she was grinning as she jiggled a couple fingers inside herself like a vibrator.

"This is so awesome," she said. "You almost done, Bella?"

Bella smiled with her eyes closed and her face raised to the ceiling. "Almost."

The rest of us grinned and watched as her naked chest began to heave. Up and down as her breathing got faster and faster. The woman was there on her knees, brunette and beautiful, and she licked at Bella's clit until Bella laughed and orgasmed and let her shoulders slump.

"Mmm," she murmured, petting the woman's hair. "Not bad."

The woman seemed to have become a little bolder and she gave Bella a tiny glare, kneeling there on the floor with her tits exposed. It was adorable.

Kate moaned, already on the verge of orgasm from her own fingers, and quickly grabbed the woman's hair.

"Come here, bitch," she said. "God I'm so fucking horny."

I laughed at her enthusiasm and watched as the woman moaned and started licking. Almost eagerly. Kate moaned even louder and she orgasmed almost instantly, gasping as her body clenched up and then grinning as her body loosened again.

"Wow," she said. "That was awesome. Here, babe, your turn."

She gave the woman a shove toward Leah. Leah had been stroking herself with more composure and now she tapped at her swollen clit with a fingertip and smirked at the woman on her knees.

"Suck right here, bitch," she said.

The woman gave her a little frown but she leaned forward with her mouth and wrapped her lips around that hard little nub and began sucking on it.

Leah smirked and preened her spine, pushing her hips forward. Kate grinned at her mate and gave her a kiss, the two of them tonguing each other in the candlelight while the rest of us watched, and finally Leah broke the kiss to look down at the woman and orgasm with a fist in her hair.

Bella giggled and looked around our little circle.

"Who's next?" she asked.

No one volunteered right away. We all seemed willing to let everyone else go first. Alice looked at everyone and then she giggled.

"Let's let Lucy decide," she said. "Lucy, who do you want to go down on next? Hm? How about me? Look at my pussy. Isn't it cute?"

The woman was still kneeling at Leah's feet and now she looked over her shoulder at Alice. Alice had her feet apart and she was stroking her vagina. The woman frowned and looked at the rest of us, as if to check if she had any real choice, and then she crawled over to Alice.

Alice giggled at her reluctance. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she said. "You can do one of the others if you want. Look at Vicky. She has a really nice pussy too."

The woman frowned and glanced at me. I laughed and demurred.

"It's okay, do Alice first," I said. "You can do me next."

The woman turned back to Alice. There was a blush all across her wet face and her eyes were dark with budding anger. Alice stroked her hair affectionately.

"Okay, go ahead," she said. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

The gentle words seemed to soothe the woman and her frown dissipated a little as she lowered her eyes and leaned forward and began licking.

Carmen and Esme were becoming extremely horny by now. They had begun to stroke each other, wrapped up in each other's arms, tits pressed together, a hand between each other's legs, as they watched this woman eat out their adopted daughter.

Esme in particular seemed rather flustered.

"Oh dear," she said. "Victoria, do you mind if I go next? I'm terribly horny."

I smiled and shook my head. "By all means Esme."

Alice giggled and orgasmed and moaned appreciably.

"Mmm," she said. "That was really nice. Thanks."

The woman wiped her mouth with her wrist and didn't respond. Her eyes drifted toward Esme and Esme smiled.

"Come here, my dear, it's okay," she said.

The woman crawled over and began licking at her without being told. Carmen smiled as she watched her wife moan and enjoy it and then she sank down to her knees beside the woman and began petting the woman's hair. She watched the pussy licking up close for a while and then she looked up at her wife. Esme orgasmed with a womanly moan and then smiled down at them. Carmen returned the smile and then she turned to the woman beside her and pulled her into a kiss. Those lips had been wet with the taste of her wife and she moaned and licked up all the arousal from her mouth before rising back to her feet for her own pussy licking.

Esme assisted her wife with some breastplay and a few kisses and soon Carmen had orgasmed as well.

After that it was my turn. I was dripping wet by now and the woman crawled over without even being told. Her eyes were numb and downcast by now but her tongue was animated enough. I moaned as it licked across me and flicked at my clit and I moaned again as she wrapped her lips around that nub and sucked me to an orgasm. I petted her hair, telling her what a good girl she was, and then she turned and crawled over to Tanya. Tanya had watched me orgasm with a smile and now it was my turn to watch her. She stood with her feet apart in her white pumps, like a naked angel, and her orgasm came swiftly. She moaned and smiled and laughed as it ebbed away and then she told the woman to do Jane now.

Soon only Claire and Irena were left. Irena snapped her fingers for the woman to come over and the woman crawled across the floor like something utterly defeated. Tits hanging. Shoulders slouched. Her hair was messy from all the pulling and her face was completely slathered in pussy juice. Irena ordered her to do Claire first and Claire giggled and parted her feet a little. The woman licked at her blandly and suckled at her clit until she orgasmed and then she did the same to Irena. Irena orgasmed with a smirk and an arch in her spine and then the woman slumped back and sat there in the floor with her legs folded loosely and her vacant eyes staring at nothing at all.

Despite her numb state she was completely slathered between her thighs. Bella laughed at her an took a handful of her hair and raised her up. The woman rose weakly on her weak legs and looked at Bella.

"Does this mean you'll let me go?" she asked.

Bella grinned at her. "So soon? But you haven't even orgasmed yet. You must be incredibly horny by now. Come here, come here. Don't worry, we'll take care of you. Girls?"

The rest of us began to close in around the woman. The woman looked around fearfully but she didn't resist. Bella's lips were at her neck and she was kissing her there. Another pair of lips were kissing at her cheeks. Hands began groping her breasts. Jane had dropped to her knees and she started to lick at the woman's sopping wet vagina.

The rest of the prisoners looked on in conflicted states. Terrified but relived it wasn't happening to them. They didn't know that they were next. And that whatever happened to them would likely be a lot more violent than what was happening to this woman now.

She was moaning and her face was raised to the ceiling. She had been entered by several sets of fingers. Both in her vagina and in her asshole. The penetration made her squirm as she struggled in this cluster of tits and lips pressed about her. Bella was licking at her throat. Irena was tonguing the inside of her mouth. Alice had dropped down behind her and she was licking at those large warm buttocks and at the fingers buried between them. The woman's moans became deeper. More urgent. Her eyes were closed and her brow was puckered as if it was all a bad dream. The fingers were pumping in and out of her. Two mouths were latched to her nipples. The orgasm rose within her, building like a tidal wave, and finally—

Bella bit into her neck.

Exactly as she orgasmed. The gasp that came out of her was equal parts shock and ecstasy. Her body shuddered. Her eyelids flew open. The scent of blood instantly filled the room as it gushed out into Bella's mouth and suddenly the rest of us bit into her as well. Into her tits, her thighs, her ass. The woman gasped from each bite and shuddered and stared up at the shadows that played across the stone ceiling in the candlelight as both her blood and the orgasm ebbed away. I had my teeth buried into one of her tits, into that soft hot flesh, and the blood was exquisite. It filled my moan and made me mouth and I growled and sucked harder at the wound.

The woman didn't seem to experience any pain. The shock and the orgasm overwhelmed all else. But eventually her legs grew too weak to stand and she began to slump. At first we held her up and continued to feed from her limp and broken body but eventually we just let her fall.

She hit the floor with a groan and lay there blood leaking from the various bite marks in her body. Teeth prints on her ass. Her legs. Bella smirked at her and wiped her blood stained mouth with a wrist.

"Well, what did you think, Lucy?" she asked her. "Was it a fantasy come true for you too?"

The woman had struggled onto her hands and knees and she had begun crawling. I had no idea why. There was nothing in front of her but a brick wall with naked women chained to it. They had begun crying again into their gags as they watched the woman bleed out and some of them were pulling at their chains feverishly.

Jane was licking her bloody lip and even though she had enjoyed the appetizer she was just dying for something more violent.

"May I kill her now?" she asked everyone in general.

Bella looked at Irena. Irena gave Jane a nod.

Jane giggled and skipped forward. Tanya watched her affectionately. The woman was crawling very slowly, groaning as blood leaked from her neck and legs and both of her breasts, and Jane circled her once before putting a shoe on her ass and pushing her over.

The woman collapsed into the floor and groaned. Jane snagged a knife from a nearby bench and flipped the woman onto her back and straddled her hips. The woman was pale and her eyes were wide and empty.

"Please," she whispered hoarsely.

Jane smiled at her and used a thumb to spread her eyelid upward. The woman managed no more resistance than a feeble shake of her head. Jane put the tip of the knife to her eyelid and then she leaned down and whispered to her gently.

"Don't be afraid," she said. "Be terrified."

Then slowly, deliberately, she pushed the knife upwards through the eyelid.

At first the woman began to howl. Screams of agony came out of her as her body shuddered and buckled but Jane only grinned and held her down and continued pushing the knife upwards until it pierced into the woman's brain. The scream was instantly silenced and the body went limp and the face rolled to the side as the candleflames faded in her eyes.

A frightened chittering went up from the other prisoners and some terrified moans. Jane rose with the knife. It was covered with blood and stained with grey brainmatter. She tossed it aside and smiled at us. The rest of us were grinning at her and we got the impression she was only just beginning. Bella was impressed, a rare occurrence for her, and she smiled and nodded.

"Nice one," she said to Jane.

Jane gave a bow. Irena smirked at her, liking her style, and then she smiled at the rest of us.

"Well," she said. "Let the banquet begin, hm?"

We all looked at each other. The women along the wall were crying and tugging at their chains and we grinned at each other and broke off into pairs like guests at a party.

Bella, naturally, had seized the hands of Jane and Alice and the three of them began browsing the livestock together. Leah was fishing her stash out of her gown on the floor and she began rolling a joint for her and Kate. Esme and Carmen had linked arms, a little flustered at all the choices, and they began to browse as well. Irena opened a polished oak closet and inside the closet were her BDSM leathers on a wooden mannequin. Claire attended her like a servant and she helped her mistress into each piece, one by one, gloves, boots, corset.

That left Tanya and I. At first we simply hovered together and watched the others. Bella and the girls were perusing a glass displaycase of knives and the knives all featured long blades that gleamed in the candlelight with ivory holsters and gold bolsters with intricate inlay. Some of them long, some of them shorter. Some of them pointed like daggers. Some of them with curved edges and hooked tips. Some of them serrated like steak knives. The girls were quite in awe, like teenagers shopping for clothes, and the knives were beautiful enough to move them to ask permission before touching them.

"Irena, are we allowed to use these knives?" Bella called over her shoulder.

Irena was zipping up a long elbow-glove. "Of course, help yourself."

"Thank you!"

"Thank you, what?"

"Ma'am!"

The girls giggled and opened up the displaycase and reached inside for a knife each. Bella took one that was vicious and serrated, something that fit her personality, and Alice took one that was long and curved while Jane took one that was elegant and long.

There were women chained to the wall everywhere, whimpering in the candlelight, and the ones closest to the girls began crying and trying not to look at the knives. One of them was blonde, chained there with medium tits naked on her chest, and the girls grinned at her and went over and started teasing her with the knives before stabbing her in her stomach repeatedly like a prison shanking.

Gagged screams from the other women. The blonde struggled feebly as the girls giggled and stabbed her up and slowly she sagged in her chains and died. Alice grinned and licked the blade of her knife and Bella knelt down to lick at the blood running down the woman's leg and Jane was already turning to the next woman who sobbed hysterically and tried to turn away in her chains.

Tanya and I were watching and I gave a little chuckle.

"Well," I said. "Vicious little things, aren't they?"

Tanya chuckled as well. "Yes, but in the cutest possible way."

Tanya and I turned away and looked at the rest of our coven mates. Esme and Carmen had selected a young girl from the prisoners, a small blonde who was perhaps only fourteen years old, and they unlocked her chains and took her over to a wooden bench along the wall where they sat her down between them and whispered to her while she cried and stroked at her and kissed at her and told her everything would be alright, sinister mommies with a taste for daughters.

Leah had her joint rolled and she leaned with it in her mouth to a candle and got it lit. Kate was calling her over to some brunette she had found and Leah swaggered over to the victim her mate had selected and blew the smoke into her face. The brunette whimpered through gag and Kate and Leah began to touch her and stroke her naked breasts until Leah took the joint out of her mouth and teased the lit tip against the woman's stiff nipple. The woman screamed and thrashed in her chains and Leah laughed and put the joint out on her face as Kate bit into her neck.

Tanya and I saw all this and smiled and by now we were beginning to feel quite left out. I smiled at my lovely companion and offered my elbow for her to take.

"Well," I said. "Shall we, Tanya dearest?"

Tanya returned the smile and linked her elbow with mine. "Certainly, Vicky darling."

Together we moved away from the group and browsed the women on the opposite wall. Perhaps they had thought they were safer than the others but now they knew they were in danger as well and they began squirming in their chains and trying to avoid eye contact. Tanya and I smiled at them and at their naked breasts, strolling among them like women through a garden, and my throat was beginning to burn all over again.

I sighed and paused at a tall black woman who actually kind of glared at us. Her skin was quite dark, like dark chocolate, but her breasts were slightly lighter and quite round and large. I smiled at her and sighed and looked at the others before turning to Tanya.

"Quite a selection, isn't it?" I asked her conversationally.

"It is," she said. "Do you have any preference?"

"Not in particular. Do you?"

"No. I've always believed the company you share is more important than the meal you share."

I smiled at her and unlinked our arms. "True enough," I said. "Let us then settle for this fine lady."

The black woman grunted angrily into her gag and tried to twist away from my hands. Tanya smiled at her.

"Yes, she'll do nicely," she said.

I laughed and stroked one of those large chocolate colored breasts. The woman had tears in her eyes and she was glaring angrily. I smiled at her and turned back to Irena.

"Irena," I called to her. "Whereabouts are the keys?"

Irena was now fully clad in her leathers and she pointed at a cabinet while Claire finished lacing up her corset.

"In the cabinet," she said.

Tanya went to fetch a key while I unbuckled the gag from the woman's mouth. She gasped for air as soon as the ball came out of her mouth and then she sobbed and glared at me with wet black eyes.

"You fucking bitch," she said. "Let me go. Let me go, you fucking…"

I smiled and continued to stroke the mound of her breast.

"Shh," I whispered to her. "Shh. It's alright. Just be calm and it'll all be over soon."

Tanya came with the key and unlocked her wrists. The woman instantly tried to hit me as soon as her hands were free but her fists bounced off harmlessly. Her hair was a large dark perm and I held a handful of it while I spoke again to Irena.

"Irena, may we use one of these tables?" I called out across the candlelight.

Irena had selected a whip and she gave it a few practice cracks in the air as she laughed at my question. "You need not ask, Victoria. Everything here is at our disposal."

"How generous," I said with a smile, and then turned to Tanya. "Tanya, will you give me a hand?"

The woman was sobbing and struggling but together we managed to get her strapped down onto the table, wrists and ankles, utterly prone and helpless. She was crying now and the tears were streaming down the side of her face and she wasn't quite as brave anymore.

"Please," she said. "I don't want to die."

Tanya smiled at her and stroked her cheek affectionately. "Not right now, perhaps," she said softly. "But in a few minutes I'm sure you'll be begging for death."

While Tanya consoled the poor woman I went over to fetch us some knives from the displaycase. By now the girls had already been through three different victims. The first one was slumped in her chains with her stomach all stabbed up and the second one was slouched beside her with her throat cut and blood all run down her front like a red dress and the third one had been slit along her torso from vagina to chin. Now they were clustered around a forth woman, giggling with their knives and discussing how to kill her while woman sobbed wretchedly.

"You girls pace yourselves," I told them. "We have all night, remember?"

They grinned at me and didn't answer.

I smiled and selected a couple knives for Tanya and I and went back over to Tanya. As I was going by I noticed that Esme and Carmen had finally sunk their teeth into their girl. The girl was dead, eyes open and head lolling, and she was cradled between the two older woman on the bench as they fed from her neck.

Tanya was still stroking the black woman's hair when I got back but the woman hadn't seem to have calmed. I handed Tanya one of the knives and Tanya smiled as she took it.

"The peculiar thing is that I don't consider myself evil," she said. "I don't engage in this kind of behaviour often, but when I do, it always feels rather innocent. Like plucking petals from a flower."

I smiled and went around to the other side of the table. "It is innocent, Tanya dearest. None of us here are no more evil than a cat who plays with a mouse before consuming it."

A howl went up from across the dungeon. Bella had shoved the serrated blade of her knife into her victim's vagina and now she was twisting it like a screwdriver. Jane and Alice were biting whole chunks of her breasts off and the woman's eyes were rolling into her head from the mindless agony of the assault.

Tanya smirked at them and turned the smirk to me. I laughed and gave a small shrug.

"Well," I said. "Perhaps some of us are evil."

Tanya chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Perhaps they are."

The woman on the table was whimpering but she seemed to have given up struggling. Her whole face was wet with tears and the wetness gleamed in the candlelight against her dark skin.

Tanya smiled at her and used her hand to stroke the inside of the woman's long leg. The leg quivered. Tanya's eyes roamed up and down over her dark skin, over her flat tummy, the mounds of her breasts, and finally up to her face again.

"She really is quite beautiful," she said.

I nodded and stroked one of those breasts. "Yes," I said. "They all are. Irena and Claire have very high standards, it seems."

"Shall we begin, Vicky my dear?"

"After you, Tanya my sweet."

Tanya smiled at the endearment and then turned her attention to the woman on the table. By now her hand had begun rubbing at the vagina between those brown legs, just rubbing it like a partner who wanted to make love, and now she used her other hand to bring the knife up.

The woman had become aroused, very much against her will, and her breathing was sharp and fast as she gazed at the blade in terror.

"No," she whimpered. "Don't…"

Tanya smiled at her and continued to rub down there, faster and faster, and the woman moaned and tried to resist and finally succumbed to an orgasm just as Tanya drove the blade down into her heart.

The woman gasped, her eyes bulging out of her face. Blood was welling around the base of the blade and running over one tit. The knife was lodged in her breastplate and now Tanya ripped it free and released a great fan of blood that sprinkled our bodies and faces like a warm rain there in the candlelit dungeon. Together we shared a smile and then we lowered our mouths and bit into the dying woman on the table.

By now the dungeon was melodic with whipcracks and the sheiks of the raped. Gags removed and chains unlocked and naked women screaming for mercy as they were dragged by the hair to their places of execution.

Leah had gone to roll another joint but Irena stopped her and showed her a cabinet of narcotics that made the young woman's jaw dropped. Syringes and vials and small bottles of pills. Many of the substances she hadn't even heard of. Claire gave her a quick tutorial on some of the chemicals as Leah tossed a handful of tablets in her mouth. Irena took a syringe and filled it from a certain vial. She said it was a custom creation, part sedative, part hypnotic, and part aphrodisiac. Leah wondered how the needle was supposed to pierce a vampire's marble skin but Irena said it wasn't for them. It was for the victims.

She then bought the syringe over to the wall and perused the chained women there until she found a buxom blonde with huge pink nipples. The blonde shook her head but Irena smiled and took a handful of one of her hefty tits and squeezed it taut and slid the needle into her soft pink areola. Her face scrunched up in pain but the pain faded almost instantly as Irena depressed the plunger. The chemicals entered her blood stream within seconds and her eyes dilated and rolled up and a strange moan came out of her. Claire was taking off her gag and unlocking her chains. When the woman came free she was loose and unbalanced. She stumbled and laughed and looked at Irena's leather clad body. Black boots. Black gloves. Black corset that hiked up her breasts. The blonde grinned at her drunkenly and then looked at Claire and Leah as well, visibly filling with lust. Leah was impressed and she asked the woman her name but the woman only slurred a chuckle. Leah slapped her a couple times, trying to bring her to her senses, but the woman only giggled and fell over and started licking Leah's pussy.

Irena's closet also contained a selection of lingerie and soon the rest of us were likewise clad in a bit of rapeware, high heels and lace g-strings and sexy pushup bras. Bella and Alice got decked out in black and pink panties respectively and they found each other so hot that they paused to make out and grab each other's half naked asses. Soon the panties were gone again and they were licking each other on the floor.

Jane had put on some spare leathers until she looked like a small version of Irena, tiny mistress and no less dominant. Tanya had drifted back to her mate by now and she wore a submissive pair of white panties. Jane gave her orders and told her to set a woman up in the stockade. Tanya hastened to obey, unlocking a long legged brunette and leaving her gagged as she locked her head and wrists in the stocks like a medieval felon, bent over with her naked buttocks presented to anyone behind her. Jane had a whip in her hand and she smirked as she raised it and whipped it across those lovely buttocks in a vicious slash. The buttocks jiggled and a gagged scream came out of the woman. Jane raised the whip and whipped her again, opening a second thin red gash, and then she whipped again and again, over and over until the woman was sobbing with pain while blood ran down her legs.

Esme and Carmen had browsed for more young girls and now they had five of them, a quintet of tiny little beauties all about middleschool age. They had used some of the narcotics to make the girls more manageable and soon the two women were sitting on the bench with their legs open while the girls knelt on the floor like school children and licked at them one by one. Esme and Carmen moaned and orgasmed and snapped those small necks between their thighs and the girls giggled as they watched each other get killed and giggled some more as they themselves were killed.

By now the dungeon was already half depleted. Women were slumped dead in their chains or sprawled dead on the floor in pools of blood or mutilated on tables with knives sticking out of them like victims of surgical experimentation. Of the remaining women most had gone mute and they looked on in horror with the candlelight swimming over their naked tits as they listened to the screams and the laughter and waited their own turns to be raped and slain.

I had a knife in my hand and the blade was dripping with blood. I lifted it to my lips and licked it and winked at a certain woman who caught my eye. She had black hair and pale skin, similar to Bella, and I thought perhaps I could live out a vicarious fantasy with her. I removed her gagged and soothed her until she stopped begging. Even her voice reminded me of Bella back when we first met. So frightened. So full of fear. I kissed at her lips tenderly and stroked her breasts while she stood there against the wall with her arms chained above her head. Her mouth was so warm. Human warm. Exactly like how Bella's mouth used to be so long ago. I moaned and deepened the kiss with my tongue and then I pulled back and smiled at her and sank to my knees. She had stopped begging and she only watched and I administered a few light licks to her vagina. She shivered and seemed to like it. Also like Bella. I bought her to an orgasm and licked her a little more and then I rose and unlocked her chains and bent her over and slit her throat like a cow, just like how I'd always fantasized about doing to Bella.

Leah had found a strapon in the closet but it wasn't any kind of normal strapon. The shaft was thick and black and attached to the end of it was two inches of sharp steel. She grinned and put it on and asked Jane if she was done with the stockade. Jane paused in her whippings and wiped her forehead of the blood freckled there. A small pile of naked female corpses was stacked beside the stockade, all with lacerated buttocks, and she had gone about her whippings as if she had been appointed to the task as job. She saw the bladed strapon attached to Leah's hips and smiled slowly and gave her an eager nod.

Leah went over and soon they had a new woman bent over with her head and wrists in the stockade. She was gagged and she screamed and stomped a foot as she struggled against the locked wood. Leah gave her a spank on her butt to calm her and then she took her hips with one hand and used the other to guide the tip of the bladed strapon toward that waiting vagina. The woman panicked at the touch of cold steel and shook her ass uncontrollably and then suddenly an almighty howl came out of her as Leah gave a vicious thrust of her hips that carried the blade all the way up into her womb. The scream subsided as the pain was muted by shock and all she did was groan as Leah grinned and started fucking her, in and out, shredding her pussy and carving up her vaginal canal until it was nothing but a gapping red maw.

Jane was watching with a grin, clad in her leathers, and then she scurried off to get a strapon of her own. She found one exactly like Leah's, complete with a blade for a tip, and came back over just as the woman died and slumped over with her hair dangling. They quickly unlocked her and tossed her onto the pile of corpses and fetched a new one. This woman had seen everything and she struggled hysterically with her tits flopping all over the place as they forced her into the stocks. They soon had her secure and bent over and Leah went to her ass and spanked it and grabbed it and shoved the strapon in. Blood immediately began gushing. Jane smiled and went around to the front of the woman with her own bladed strapon and unbuckled her gag. The woman sobbed and started begging but Jane only grabbed her face and forced open her mouth. Leah egged her on with a grin and Jane was so small that even in her heeled boots she had to stand on tiptoes in order to push the strapon into the woman's mouth. The blade slit apart her throat as it entered and the begging was instantly silenced. Leah let out a whoop and continued to fuck the pulp of her pussy while Jane smiled and continued to fuck her mouth, the woman dying and bleeding from both ends like a piece of meat on a spit.

In the corner of the dungeon there was a sink with running water that we used to clean up a little between killings. There was a small brass bathtub there as well and Alice wondered if we could fill it with blood. Bella and I told her to get inside and she giggled and stepped in and reclined there with her legs open and her feet dangling over the sides, completely naked. Bella and I came back with two women by the hair and we hacked open their throats and let the blood pour into the tub. There was just enough to submerge little Alice and she giggled and rubbed it into her skin and into her tiny little tits and soon Bella and I were tumbling into the tub with her, the three of us laughing and splashing and licking and kissing and gulping down the blood.

Afterward we cleaned up a little and Alice wandered off with an axe she'd found. There was a woman kneeling in the floor, crying and covered in blood, and Alice saw her and casually raised the axe and split her skull like some insane axe-wielding pixie. She then pushed the woman off the axebit with her foot and giggled and began chopping up the corpse.

Bella and I had taken an interest in the guillotine. So far no one had thought of a use for it but not many had the same creativity for murder as me and my mate. We circled the contraption and glanced it over. Bella had a woman by the hair, the woman sobbing and struggling, and she smiled and tilted her head at the guillotine.

"Now this is hot," she said. "Any idea how it works?"

I nodded vaguely. "Seems simple enough," I said. "I suppose we raise the blade…"

There was a rope attached to a winch and as I pulled on the rope the thick heavy blade began to raise. That enormous slate of steel must've been at least a hundred pounds and it came to rest right at the top as I secured the rope.

"Then we put the woman here…"

Bella grinned and shoved the woman down and locked her into place. She was on her hands and knees and trying franticly to push herself out.

I smiled and took the rope.

"And then we simply…"

I pulled the cord.

There was a little click and the blade fell with vicious velocity and cleanly severed the woman's head. The sobs stopped and the head bounced and rolled and came to rest a couple feet away, the eyes still alive for a moment and blinking above the ballgag. The body simply slumped.

Bella smiled at the head and then at the guillotine.

"Awesome," she said.

I agreed with a nod. Bella giggled and started hauling on the rope to raise the blade again.

"Get another one, but put her upside down," she said. "So her head faces up."

I smiled and I thought I had an idea what she wanted to do. I went to fetch another victim, some sobbing little blonde, and I smiled at the others who were engaged in their own amusements. Irena had heated a wire whip in a small stove and she used it to whip Claire's back. Claire was chained to the wall, like any other victim, and she screamed from each lash of the glowing yellow wire whipped across her skin.

Bella was tapping her foot impatiently by the time I got back and she grinned and grabbed the woman by the hair and looked her over.

"Yeah," she said approvingly. "She'll do."

The woman whimpered and Bella shoved her down. Usually the victim would be on her hands and knees and looking down at the floor but Bella hauled her around and made sure she was looking up. She tried to struggle a little bit, her eyes wide and transfixed on that giant blade up there, but she was too frightened.

"Please," she said. "Please, don't…"

Bella smirked and went around to her face and straddled it with her vagina. The woman moaned and tried to turn away but Bella grinned and began rubbing herself into her mouth.

"You better start licking it, bitch," she said. "Right now."

The woman had no choice and soon she actually did it. Bella moaned and moved her hips, squatting over her face, and after a while she opened her eyes and reached for the rope that would release the blade.

"Mmm," she murmured, grinding her hips downward. "That's it. Yeah. Keep licking. Mmm. Mmm."

I watched her, smiling. She was smiling as well and I could see the orgasm approaching in her face. She let it come, standing naked over her victim with her hand on the rope like some slutty executioner, and then finally she groaned and—

Pulled the rope.

The blade came down across the throat down there and lopped off the head with a solid thump. The head dropped away from Bella's vagina and Bella giggled and stepped away from it. The head was still barely alive and the wet mouth was still moving. Bella kicked it away and I raised a brow at her.

"Having fun, my love?" I asked her.

She laughed and swept a hand through her hair. "Oh yeah."

"I think I have a fun idea as well," I said. "Fetch me a strapon quickly."

Bella nodded eagerly and went to get one while I pulled the headless corpse away and shoved it aside. She came back with a standard black strapon, nice and thick, and I started putting it on.

"Now go get another girl for me," I said. "One with a nice ass."

Bella giggled at that and went to fetch one. The supply had dwindled and there wasn't the same selection there used to be but she found a nice girl, perhaps eighteen years old, and unlocked her and bought her back over.

The girl was darkhaired and crying but I took her and began to soothe her.

"Shh," I whispered to her. "Don't cry, sweetie. It won't hurt at all, I promise."

The girl actually stopped crying but it wasn't because she wasn't afraid. She simply seemed to give up. All night she had watched every other prisoner subjected to the most ghastly deaths and now it was her turn and she knew there was nothing she could do.

I turned her around and forced her to kneel gently and lowered her head. Bella was winching the blade back up. The girl didn't resist at all as I locked her head into place. She only sniffled softly. I liked her attitude and knelt down behind her. Hopefully I could give her a nice big orgasm before she died.

I was poking the tip of the strapon at her vagina when she finally spoke.

"Please, don't," she whimpered.

"Don't what, sweetie?"

"Don't kill me."

I laughed and pushed the shaft inside her gently. She was quite tight and she moaned at the penetration. I stroked her sides and her hips and began thrusting slowly.

"Don't kill you?" I echoed. "Are you sure? You might want to rethink that. Now isn't the time to be short sighted. You must be aware you're never going to leave this dungeon alive. Death is the only release you can dare hope for. So shouldn't you be begging for death instead? Hm?"

A low moan came out of her. I wasn't even sure if she was listening. Her vagina was getting wet and the strapon was sliding in and out. In and out. Pumping her body full of pleasure. Bella was standing there with her hand on the rope and she grinned and watched. I gave her a wink and turned my attention back to the girl as the girl moaned once more.

"Yes, that's good," I said. "Get nice and wet. There's no shame in it. You're scared. And frightened. No one will make fun of you for submitting. Let your vagina enjoy it. It's okay."

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Just kill me," she whimpered. "Just kill me, please."

I smiled at her acceptance and continued to slide the strapon in and out of her. There were screams from the other end of the dungeon and the room was thick with the scent of blood.

"I will, sweetie," I whispered to her. "Just as soon as you orgasm. So go ahead. Squeeze that little vagina. Moan for me. Moan louder."

"Oh god," she moaned. "Oh god."

"Yes," I whispered, beginning to thrust harder. "You're almost there. Keep going, sweetie. Just a little bit longer. Release is only moments away. Come for me. Come for me really hard."

The girl was moaning louder and louder as her orgasm approached and her death as well. Her vagina was dripping wet and the strapon made squishing sounds as it plunged in and out and pushed her closer and closer to her eternal release.

"Oh god," she groaned. "Oh god. Oh god. OhhhHHH—"

Bella pulled the cord.

The blade came down exactly as the girl reached her peak of ecstasy. Her cry was cut off along with her head. The head hit the floor and rolled aside but I maintained a grip on her hips and continued to drive the strapon into her body for a little longer and the vagina actually responded with little grips and squeezes as if the power of orgasm truly were some mystical thing that transcended life and death.

By now the candles had burnt to less than half their length and some of them had gone out. It had been hours since we'd began and our supply was running short. Our appetites had been more than satisfied and most of the blood was wasted at this point. Left to drain out of broken bodies as we raped and murdered for the pure pleasure of it.

Jane and Bella had gotten back together again and Jane was trying to convince Bella to let her strap her to the table. Bella was actually a little frightened of the tiny blonde in her BDSM leathers but she eventually agreed and climbed onto the table. Jane had been heating a knife in the small stove and now she took it from the coals and circled the table with the yellow hot blade. Bella looked at it in excitement and recommended that she should probably be gagged. Jane smiled at that and said she'd rather hear her scream and then she slipped the glowing knife between Bella's thighs and shoved it into Bella's vagina.

Bella howled and instantly began thrashing as the hot metal sizzled inside her core. I was watching in a little bit of distress but the rest of us laughed at how she was getting a taste of her own torture. Jane eventually pulled the knife out and gave Bella moment or two to recover before she smiled and went back to work.

Claire had received quite a bit of punishment with hot tools as well. She had lash marks all over her body and burns all over her breasts. None of the damage was permanent, however, and all it took was a bit of blood to replenish her body back to its perfect state.

Tanya and I watched Jane operate on Bella for a while until we wandered off to the bed in the corner. The bed was stained with blood and there was a dead woman handcuffed to it. We unlocked the handcuffs and shoved the corpse to the floor and then I smiled at Tanya and took her face in my hands and kissed her before moving down between her legs. She was still wearing white lace panties, small stains of blood on them, and I pulled them off to reveal the gorgeous vagina behind them and I licked at it and kissed it and suckled her to an orgasm that mingled among the sounds of screams and sizzling skin.

By the time Jane was done with Bella she looked like one of her victims. My poor mate was half mindless with pain and she could barely walk as she stumbled across the dungeon and grabbed some woman and bit into her. The fresh blood caused her wounds to close and heal over and then she dropped the woman and smiled and wiped her mouth and called Jane a fucking psycho.

The night was finally beginning to wind down and all of us were very exhausted, both emotionally and sexually. The final few victims were done one at a time. Gang raped with strapons and stabbed with knives. Claire had been sent for glasses and she returned with the punchbowl from the prom.

The punchbowl was set on the table and the final victim was brought forth, a traumatized brunette with eyes that had gone vacant from the enormity of the evil she'd witness here tonight. Irena took her by the hair and slit her throat and drained her into the punchbowl. The rest of us were smiling and standing around with cups.

Once the woman was drained she was simply shoved aside to take her place with all the other dead women on the floor. Some of them headless. All of them naked and raped and covered with blood. I smiled and surveyed the carnage with a feeling in my heart I could not quite name. Some strange correlation between death and beauty. The pale skin, the dark dried blood. The emptiness in their eyes. The peace. The stillness. Women slumped in their chains with heads bowed like women at a funeral. Breasts exposed and stained with blood. My eyes swept across the room and my smile grew and finally I sighed and turned back to the group. The coven.

Tanya had filled her glass first and she smiled and raised it.

"I would like to propose a toast," she said. "To Bella and Victoria."

Leah and Kate groaned and rolled their eyes. Bella smirked at their jealousy and I smirked a little bit too. It wasn't our fault we were Tanya's favourites.

Claire was using a glass dipper to fill the rest of the glasses. Tanya gave Kate and Leah a chiding look and then turned to Bella and I.

"We're happy to have you home," she said.

I laughed and gazed once more at the massacre of dead women around us. "Not as happy as we are, Tanya," I said. "In fact, allow me to counter your toast with a new one. To the coven. No matter how far any of us might stray, this is where we all belong. Together."

Tanya smiled at that and looked at the others. Everyone else smiled as well. Esme and Carmen, the mothers, the homemakers. Alice, who had come from a coven where she was supressed and into this coven where she thrived. Irena, the new leader. Claire, her faithful slave. Jane, wife of Tanya. Tanya, the centrepiece, the glue, the one we loved and admired above all. Kate and Leah, comicbook nerds.

My heart surged with love as I gazed at their faces and beautiful bodies and it was Tanya who answered the toast.

"I'll drink to that," she said.

Then she lifted the cup to her lips and sipped and the rest of us sipped as well.

The taste of blood tingled on my tongue and I smiled as I swallowed. What a perfect ending to a perfect night. Alice was gulping down her entire cup and she groaned loudly when it was finished.

"Oh boy," she said. "I don't think I can drink another drop."

Bella smirked at her. "Lightweight."

Claire giggled and turned to Irena. "Shall I begin cleaning up, ma'am?"

Irena smiled and shook her head. "We'll deal with that tomorrow," she said. "Tonight is special and there's still at least two hours before sunrise. Anybody care to join us upstairs?"

The offer caused everyone to smile. We shared glances, all thinking the same thing, and Tanya turned to our hostess.

"I think I can speak for everyone, Irena," she said, "when I say we'd love to."

Irena nodded and set her cup on the table by the blood-filled punchbowl. Claire set hers down as well and began blowing out the candles. The rest of us quickly gulped down the last few drops in our cups. Bella and I shared a smile, so happy to be home, and the final candle winked out just as she took my hand.

—

**AN: Whew. That was intense, lol.**

**I just hoped it turned out okay. You can tell I'm very burnt out, but I still try to put in 100%. I tried to make the deaths as creative as possible and utilize everything in the dungeon while making sure there was some fluff and even a bit of character development. I think it turned out pretty good, even if the prose was a little uninspired compared to earlier chapters. After 70 chapters and 600,000 words, it's really hard to come up with new ways of describing this shit, lol.**

**Also, I have a pretty big announcement. The next chapter will be the final chapter. I can hardly believe it, to be honest. It's actually very scary for me. This story has been part of my daily routine for so long. Hours and hours, every single night, working on this story and hustling out these chapters. After it's all over, I have no idea what I'm going to do, lol. I still have to write a novel, so maybe I'll try that. They tell me I have talent. ;)**

**Okay, hope you liked it. For the last time: new chapter soon. :)**


	75. Chapter 75

**AN: Well, this is it. The last chapter, lol. I really hope you like it and I'll see you at the bottom. :)**

—

Chapter 75:

—

Life moved fairly quickly after we settled down in London. Bella and I resigned from I-Corp after we found other work, real work, and we had soon saved up enough to pay our way through college. With the cheap rent on our apartment and no expenses for food and other consumables the numbers in our accounts rose fairly steadily even if we did like to splurge a bit on shoes and clothes from time to time.

The summer, such as it was with periodic rains and cloudcover, soon passed and Bella and I were looking into colleges. Alice had already been accepted at London Met and soon, with a bit of financial aid, so were me and Bella. Jane had some second thoughts about getting re-educated, not looking forward to it at all, but we were all fairly serious about settling down here in England for at least a few years and she eventually agreed, loathe as she was to be apart from Tanya. She had no patience for enrolment procedures, however, and in the end Irena was required to make a very large donation to one of the university scholarship funds which in turn prompted the university to offer the scholarship to Irena's dear niece Jane.

For the full college experience we decided to stay in dorms. There was a sorority house on campus, a modest mansion on a hill, and soon Bella and I were cooped up with dozens of other attractive young women like foxes in a hen house. Blondes and brunettes borrowing each other's clothes and walking around in towels or underwear. Bella and I made our orientation very clear and many of our pledge-sisters turned out to be quite experimental. They held parties in the mansion and got drunk and came up to our room and took off their clothes. Bella licked at their vaginas hungrily and I offered them my breasts to play with and we sent them on their way stumbling and giggling and newly bisexual. One of them even turned full-blown lez and chopped her hair and started dating her roommate.

Alice and Jane were in the sorority as well but we made it a rule to never hunt on campus. Instead we journeyed into the city on weekends or days off and stalked the bars and clubs for good looking women that could never be connected back to us. Irena had supplied us with tranquilizer to spike the drinks with and Claire was always happy to dispose of corpses.

Most times we hunted together, the four of us like girls on the town, but sometimes Bella and I preferred to hunt by ourselves. Just me and her. Studying at school was hard work but all-nighters came easy to us since vampires never sleep and we made sure to make time to enjoy our hunts together. We'd kept our apartment for that purpose and it was the perfect place to bring a drugged young woman for a relaxing dismemberment. Sometimes the victim would chew through her gag and start screaming and Kate and Leah would knock on the wall from next door and tell us to keep it down.

And so, life was nice. Calm. Peaceful. Mild stress from exams and juggling friendships but even those were a pleasure. I had been worried that my rambunctious mate might not enjoy this kind of life but she was assimilating perfectly. She had fun every day and rarely complained about being bored. She found several of her subjects fascinating but she wasn't quite yet settled on which career to pursue and no matter how highly educated she became there would never be anything that fascinated her more than sex. After earning a degree of some kind I wouldn't be surprised at all if her first career move was to apply as an actress at some upscale lesbian porn studio. Perhaps I would too and we could work as a team.

All that was in the future, however, and for now we focused on studying and having fun. Bella had met a girl in one of her classes and the girl had glasses and a shy smile and Bella smiled back and eventually eased her into a relationship. Her name was Nicole but she liked to be called Nikki. It was a familiar name and I had to smile at it. There were girls named Nikki all over the world, it seemed, and somehow or other they always seemed to find Bella and I.

It was our rule not to hunt on campus but we had to make an exception for dear Nikki. She had long dark hair that she wore in a ponytail but she began to wear it down after she met Bella. She was a virgin but it wasn't because she wasn't pretty. She was just shy. Bella courted her slowly and spent time with her and one afternoon when I returned to the dorm I found them makingout on the bed. Bella had a hand up Nikki's top and they startled apart as soon as the door swung open. I laughed and gave them an awkward smile.

"Oops, sorry about that," I said. "I should've knocked first."

Nikki was pulling her top back down and her face had gone pure red. "It's okay, I was just…"

She was pushing down her top and gathering up her books. Bella was grinning and reclining on the bed. I laughed and handed the girl her backpack.

"You don't have to leave," I said.

Nikki smiled and shook her head, her face still bright red, and slung the pack over her shoulder. "It's okay, I was about to go anyway," she said, and then she turned to Bella. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

Bella grinned at her from the bed. "Bye, Nikki."

Nikki nodded and scurried out.

I closed the door and turned back to Bella.

"Well," I said. "What do you think?"

Bella looked at the closed door, a sinister smile on her face, and then turned back to me.

"I think tonight's the night."

I nodded and she giggled and hopped up from the bed and gave me a kiss. I returned it, cupping her face, and then broke it abruptly.

"But right now, we have to study," I told her with a wink.

Bella groaned and let her arms flop. I chuckled at her.

"Now, now, no groaning," I said. "Let's go over your assignment, and if you do a good job, I'll let you play with my boobs for a while. Deal?"

That perked her up and she gave a bright nod. "Deal."

I returned the nod and gave her another quick kiss.

"Good," I said. "Now, come on, let's go find Jane and Alice. They ought to be studying too."

Bella cupped my face and caught me with another kiss and then finally released me to gather up her books.

The sun was setting over the campus as we made our way to the library. We'd found Jane and Alice and the four of us moved in a group across the courtyard and up the stone steps. The library had been standing for hundreds of years, a huge stone building with spires and slated roofs like some cathedral of knowledge. Small birds roosted on the roof-corners in the last of the twilight and several of them flew up and started across the orange sky as we skipped up the stairs.

The inside of the library was cool and quiet. The four of us found a table together and studied by lamplight and chatted about relationships. Alice provided us an update on her orientation. She was now officially a lesbian, apparently. Since arriving at college she'd tried to get back into boys but it hadn't happened. So now she was strictly-chickie and quite comfortable about that. Bella, of course, was extremely happy for her. Jane couldn't care less. Jane herself was above labels but she had never been with a man and never wanted to. I smiled at them and watched them giggle and talk about girls. The four of us seemed to be a sort of coven within the coven, or perhaps it was just the three of them. They had everything in common, these girls, and they were just perfect friends.

Bella was telling them about Nikki and what we were going to do tonight and of course they thought it was very unfair how Bella and I were allowed to break the rules and they weren't. Bella smirked and shrugged it off and Alice and Jane were forced to accept it with an eyeroll.

Jane had a trigonometry textbook open in front of her and she was already in a bad mood from these needlessly complex equations that her small blonde head couldn't quite decipher. She was jotting something in her notebook but then she paused and realized she had gotten it wrong and scowled and balled her fist around the pen and stabbed it into the book.

The rest of us jumped at the thump. Jane was growling and Bella gave a small chuckle.

"You okay, Jane?" she asked.

Jane frowned and laid down the broken pen. "Yes," she said. "I just don't understand the point of school. All it's doing is keeping me away from Tanya."

I gave her a shrug. "Well, Tanya's modelling again, so you wouldn't see her anyway."

"I could be a model too."

"You're not hot enough," Bella said with a smirk.

Jane narrowed her red eyes at her in the lamplight. I was well aware of how violent things could become between the two sadists so I quickly intervened with a peacekeeping smile.

"What Bella means to say," I said, "is that conventional models tend to have…"

"…bigger tits," Bella said with a grin.

Jane scoffed at that. "Tits are overrated."

"Says the girl with no tits at all," Bella quipped.

Jane glared at her across the table. Alice giggled and she seemed to take Jane's side.

"Bigger isn't almost better, though," she said. "Mine are kind of small too but much more perfect than all of yours."

Bella snorted as if that was nonsense. "Bullshit," she said. "As far as tits go, nobody in this coven beats Vicky. Not even me. Show em, Vicky."

The other two girls grinned and I glanced about the library briefly. All the other tables were empty and we were fairly isolated among the bookshelves and rows and rows of books. I turned back Bella and smirked.

"Well, I did promise," I said.

Then I lifted my top and showed them my boobs.

They were, of course, as perfect as they always were. Large. White. Succulent with big tasty nipples. Alice gave them a hungry stare, grinning, and Jane cleared her throat in consternation.

"Yes, well," she said. "I suppose they _are_ spectacular."

Bella giggled and turned to me. She was sitting right beside me and she gave one of my mounds an affectionate stroking. The touch of her hand sent tingles of love and electricity all through my body and my nipple instantly hardened in response.

"They really are," she said, and then she leaned and gave the nipple a lick.

The two other girls watched for a little bit as Bella licked and suckled and groped up those huge globes on my chest and then Alice giggled excitedly.

"Hey," she said. "You guys wanna slip off into the rare books room?"

I gave a small moan from those lips attached to my nipple and even as the responsible one of the group I was very tempted.

"We're supposed to be studying," I said.

Alice protested. "We got all night to study."

"Bella and I don't. We're going hunting tonight."

"Well, you've got all night tomorrow to study. Come on, I'm bored."

Jane nodded in agreement. "Me too."

I sighed, stroking Bella's hair, and then I looked at both Alice and Jane and smiled.

"Oh, very well," I said.

They giggled and hopped up, leaving their books there, and Bella and I followed them into the rare books room.

This was where the most precious tomes of the library were contained. There were high windows over the bookcases and you could see the stars out there. We left the light off, so no one would know we were in here, and took off our tops and unzipped our jeans. There was a table in the center of the room and Bella sat on it with her legs open while Jane and I knelt down and licked at her, cheek to cheek. Alice watched with a couple fingers inside herself, the other hand groping one of her breasts, and then she leaned to Bella's mouth and the two of them began tonguing each other passionately until they orgasmed at the same time. Quietly, of course. It was a library, after all.

After that we abandoned studying and decided we better get our laundry done. It had been piling up for a week. Bella and I had purchased an SUV with tinted windows just before we started college and there was plenty room in the back for a few hampers of dirty clothes and slutty underwear.

Esme and Carmen had been more than willing to assume laundry duties for us college girls and they eagerly took custody of the hampers after we pulled up at their house. Alice, by now, had even took to calling them mom or mommie. Esme was mom and Carmen was mommie. It was a kind of kink between them, I suppose. They did a lot of mother-daughter role play. They invited us inside for a while and the girls quickly retreated to Alice's room while I helped the two women with the laundry. They had two washing machines and we filled them both and added the powder and set them on a gentle cycle. Wouldn't want to damage the delicates.

Once we were done I leaned a hip against one of the machines and looked them over. Each of the two married women were wearing housedresses of floral cotton that clung to their figures and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested. Esme was washing her hands at the sink and she turned to me as she dried them with a towel.

"Times like these I wish it was easier to serve food to guests," she said. "We might be able to rustle up a neighbour, if you're interested."

"No, no, no, Bella and I are hunting tonight," I said. "We'll be fine."

Esme nodded at that and smirked. "Well, are you sure I can't interest you in anything else? I have some vegetables in the fridge. You and I were always inventive with them, even if we didn't quite eat them."

I laughed and looked down demurely. I wasn't sure if we had time for vegetable orgies but my vagina was indeed a little hungry.

Carmen smiled and took a seat on one of the washing machines and lifted the skirt of her red dress to reveal a pair of sexy red panties underneath.

"And if you're not interested in vegetables," she said, "we could always skip straight to dessert."

I hesitated a moment more but she peeled aside those panties to reveal the soft juicy pussy behind them and I had no choice.

I lowered myself to my knees and started licking.

Carmen giggled and Esme clucked her tongue.

"You're going to spoil these girls, Carmen," she said, chiding her wife, and then I felt her hand stroke my hair as I continued licking. "Just because you're having dessert now, Victoria, doesn't mean you don't have to eat your vegetables too."

I laughed and winked up at Esme and kept licking at Carmen while the washing machine rumbled and made her moan.

Ten minutes later we were in the kitchen and calling for the girls to join us. They came trotting through the house like a trio of bunny rabbits, naked, horny, already wet between the legs and eager for a little penetration. Carrots and cucumbers weren't quite as sophisticated as vibrators but the novelty was always fun. Alice was soon bent over the kitchen table and demanding a carrot in her ass. Esme took care of her, pumping the slim orange vegetable in and out until the younger girl orgasmed. Carmen and I were sharing a cucumber like a doublesided dildo, the two of us spread on the kitchen counter—pussy to pussy—and moving our hips to stir the vegetable inside each other. Jane had grabbed a large kitchen knife and she teased the blade over Bella's body and breasts before shoving the handle into Bella's vagina and pumping it till she orgasmed.

It was getting late by the time we finally left. We left Alice there so she could have a movie night with her mommies and Jane asked if she could get a ride home.

Tanya and Jane still had their house out in the country but it wasn't a long drive. The rolling green hills were dark in the moonlight and the sky was awash with stars. Tanya had heard the car come down the driveway and she emerged from the cottage in a pale white dress to greet us. I smiled at her through the windshield and she smiled back.

Jane was the first out of the car and she flew over to give Tanya a hug. Tanya twirled her and laughed and set her down again with an arm around her waist. Bella and I were getting out of the car as well and Tanya greeted us warmly and asked if we could stay for a while. I glanced at Bella, always eager to spend time with dear Tanya, but Bella was checking the time on her phone and she winced at how late it was. She explained that we were hunting tonight and she was already running late. She was supposed to meet the target at the movies ten minutes ago and while she had her phone out she sent a quick apology text. Tanya smiled and turned to me.

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked curiously.

I opened my mouth to reply but Bella excitedly did so first.

"Her name's Nikki," she said. "We have a Spanish class together. I know we shouldn't hunt on campus, but…"

Jane gave her a little glare at how the rules didn't seem to apply to her. Tanya, however, smiled and allowed it with a chuckle.

"Well, I suppose one time won't hurt," she said.

I smiled as well and added my own explanation. "We wouldn't usually, but she really is a nice girl. It would be a shame to let her go to waste."

"She sounds very lovely."

Bella was sending another text and she looked up again with a bit of guilt in her face. "You guys are welcome to join us if you want," she said. "I mean, it's all good."

Jane smiled in excitement and glanced at Tanya but Tanya laughed and shook her head.

"No, no, no, you two have fun," she said. "We all need time to ourselves every now and then. Don't we, Jane?"

Jane was still wrapped in Tanya's arm and Tanya gave her a squeeze. Jane smiled up at her adoringly.

I smiled at them as well and gave Tanya an adoring look of my own. I sauntered toward her, two small steps, and I slipped my hands around her waist and gazed at her in the moonlight.

"That's true," I said. "But we do need time together as well."

Tanya smiled at that and I gave her a kiss on her lips. Soft and gentle. She returned it a little bit and then I smiled and turned to Bella.

"We can stay for a little while, can't we Bella?" I asked her.

Bella grinned and gave a shrug. "Well, we're already late, so we might as well."

Tanya laughed and gestured toward the quiet little cottage with the inviting orange glow of the fireplace in the window.

"Then I suppose you'd better come in," she said.

Bella and I smiled at each other and then we linked hands and followed them inside.

The living room was warm and filled with romantic firelight. We couldn't stay long but I never could pass up a chance to make love to our covenmates. Particularly Tanya. Aside from Bella Tanya was the woman I loved most in the world. A love rooted in respect and admiration. She was a thousand years old, Tanya was. For over a millennia she had wandered the world with a heart that had not been whole but then she met me and Bella and Jane and Alice and Esme and the combined love of all of us had finally completed her the same way she completed all of us.

The four of us undressed by firelight and the two girls were happy to give Tanya and I some time alone. I had removed her panties for her and instructed her to sit on the sofa. She did so with a smile and I knelt down between her legs. Her vagina was radiant in the glow of the fire and I leaned and started licking it. Slowly. Lovingly. She moaned and stroked my hair and I slung her leg over my shoulder and licked at her and licked at her until—

A loud scream came from behind us.

Jane had shoved a red hot poker into Bella's vagina.

Tanya and I couldn't help laughing. Such psychotic little girls. Bella howled as Jane pumped the red hot piece of metal, in and out, and the room was filled with shrieks and the sizzling wetness of Bella's vagina. Her eyes were rolling up in her head and she was actually orgasming. Her entire body buckled and the force of the orgasm seemed to half kill her. Jane pulled the poker out and grinned and lowered her head to the smoking hole between Bella's legs and began to lick it and kiss it better while Bella whimpered and shivered.

I turned back to Tanya and Tanya smiled down at me. I was still kneeling there, demurely between her legs, and I gave a little eyeroll at our mates before lowering those eyes to her vagina and continuing to lick.

Bella and I didn't stay much longer. Luckily we would be feeding tonight so there was no sense getting mad at the crazy little girls. Bella had a little stiffness in her legs as she walked but she was mostly fine. Jane and Tanya followed us outside, both of them naked in the moonlight, and gave us each another round of kisses to say goodbye. After that Bella and I got into the SUV and waved and backed out of the driveway before turning the car around and continuing back into the city.

Our prey tonight was waiting outside the theatre when we arrived, dressed in date clothes with light makeup. She seemed unhappy and worried that she might've been ditched but she smiled when she saw Bella and forgave everything instantly as Bella apologized with a big kiss.

The two of them browsed the movie posters for a later show they could see and I stalked them discreetly at a distance. They bought some popcorn and a ticket and I bought the same ticket and followed them into the theatre. They took a seat together and I sat some distance away, watching them until the lights lowered and the movie began playing. The theatre was almost completely empty. Only a few other scattered couples. I waited a while and then I looked down in my lap and slid the needle of the syringe into the vial of tranquilizer. I then slipped the vial back into my pocket and rose from my seat.

I moved down the aisle a couple rows and took a seat behind Bella and Nikki. Nikki was laughing at the movie and munching popcorn. Bella glanced back at me and gave me a nod and then turned back to Nikki and smiled at her and pulled her into a makeout session as a distraction. I lifted the syringe to check it one more time and then I leaned to the girl's neck and slid the needle into her skin. The girl gave a quiet gasp into Bella's mouth, unheard over the movie, and then she slumped into Bella's arms. Bella smiled at me in the flickering light of the movie and I smiled back before rising from my seat and heading out to get the car.

I bought the SUV around the back of the theatre to where Bella was waiting in an alley with the unconscious Nikki. We didn't bother tying her up, we just threw her in the back and drove home.

Back to our apartment. It was a little dusty inside but we kept it relatively clean and we left the girl in the bathtub while we prepared our bedroom. This was mostly just a casual hunt, a regular feeding, so there was no need to be elaborate. We threw some plastic sheets over the bed and used a staplegun to cover the walls and furniture. A selection of knives was laid out on the dresser and a few vibrators and other toys as well. Finally we threw some sheets over the bed to cover the plastic and went back into the bathroom.

In the bathroom we showered together and dried off and knelt down at the tub. Carefully we took the girl's clothes off and giggled at her underwear. Black lace. Perhaps she had been hoping to get lucky tonight, although this probably wasn't what she had in mind. Bella had a pair of scissors and she cut panties away and the bra as well. I was pulling off her shoes. Finally we had her completely naked and I smiled at the plain perfection of her body. Regular sized breasts, normal legs. Nothing extravagant but everything absolutely adequate. It was nice to eat simple every now and then. Bella was turning on the water in the bath and we used cloths and a little soap to clean her up. Her neck, her breasts, every crevasse between her legs. All of her makeup.

Once she was fully prepared we dried her off with towels and lifted her out of the tub and carried back into the bedroom. She was warm in my arms and very soft and I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into her. I laid her on the bed and together we climbed onto the bed as well. Bella tore off a strip of duct tape and pressed it to the girl's mouth and then she used more tape to lash the girl's wrists together behind her back. The girl was just lying there. Naked. Helpless. Bella smiled at her and began touching her vagina. Rubbing it. Enjoying the warmth down there. I smiled at her and after a while she looked up at me.

"This reminds me of how we killed Jessica," she said. "Do you remember?"

I nodded and smiled at the memory. "Of course I do. Your very first hunt."

Bella nodded as well and looked down at this newest victim and continued stroking her dry and silky vagina. "It feels like so long ago," she said wistfully. "Back then I kept count of every victim. Each one was special in its own way."

"And now?"

Bella grinned and chuckled once. "Now they're still special," she said. "But I don't bother counting. Because there's always going to be more."

I smiled at her. She lifted her hand from between those thighs and used it to cup my face. I could feel the human warmth lingering on her fingers. Bella smiled at me and gazed into my eyes.

"This is our life, Victoria," she said. "And we're going to do it again. And again. And again. For all eternity. Just me and you and a sexy little victim."

I leaned and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Sounds like happily ever after to me," I said.

She giggled and let go of my face. "It does, doesn't it? Now, come on. Let's wake her up."

I reached and took the smellingsalts from the nightstand and put them to the unconscious girl's nose and broke them open.

Nikki instantly woke and fluttered in panic. She saw me. She saw Bella. Both of us naked. Smiling. She made a muffled sound into the gag and squirmed. She realized her wrists were taped behind her back and panicked even more and started thrashing.

Bella laughed and held her down until she settled. I stroked her hair and cooed to her. The girl was breathing heavily through her nose and she looked at us with wild eyes. Bella smiled and cupped her face.

"Hi, Nikki," she said. "There's something about myself that I didn't tell you. I'm a vampire."

Nikki blinked. None of that seemed to register. Bella laughed at her expression and slipped her hand between the girl's thighs and began rubbing there.

"I know this must be very confusing for you," she said softly, "so let me tell you what's going to happen. Vicky and I are going to rape you…then we're going to torture you…and then we're going to drink your blood. I can promise you'll enjoy the rape part. But the torture part? Not so much."

Nikki had started crying by now. Tears leaking down the sides of her face as she whimpered into the tape over her mouth. Her vagina was being fondled against her will and obviously that was very terrifying for her. I stroked her face and smiled at her.

"Just relax," I told her. "It'll be over sooner than you think."

Bella was still rubbing her vagina and now she leaned to her nipples and gave them each a little suckling before raising up again.

"Are you ready, Vicky?" she asked me.

I smiled at her. "I am, my love."

Bella returned the smile and then she leaned across our squirming victim and pressed a loving kiss onto my lips.

—

**AN: And there we go. The end.**

**Wow. That was hard to say. Honestly, I'm kind of emotional right now. I don't even know what to say, aside from thank you all very much. I first signed up on FFnet to practice my writing and build confidence through feedback. For a long time, that confidence eluded me. My stories kept getting flamed and losing readers and it always made me feel bad. But this story? You guys have been so awesome. Really, you have no idea what it means to me. For the first time since I signed up here, I feel like I can actually be proud of something.**

**I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. It was designed to be a simple glimpse of what their life is going to be like from now on. I was going to add a paragraph of epilogue, like a hundred years later, but there's really nothing I could say that hasn't been said already. I think the final scene was perfect. Bella and Vicky sharing a kiss above yet another squirming victim. Just a simple summation of what the story was all about.**

**Anyway, lol. Some of you might be wondering what I'm going to do next, but I honestly have no idea. I'd love to keep in touch with you all and write another story, but I've been dreaming about writing a novel for so long. And now, thanks to you guys, I feel like I finally have the confidence to do that. I guess we'll see. I definitely want to maintain this account, though, so you guys can keep track of me. Some of you have become very close friends and I know how much you support me.**

**Okay, I guess that's all. Wish I could say "new chapter soon" but this really was the last one, lol. I just hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for reading. Hope to see you again soon. :)**


End file.
